De vuelta a la acción
by Advina
Summary: Tras haber dejado su anterior vida atrás, Bolt ahora vive una vida común en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos. Sin embargo, la aparición de unos nuevos conocidos cambiará las cosas y le mostrará a Bolt, Mittens y Rhino que nada es lo que parece y que no es más que el principio de algo más grande.
1. Un comienzo ¿común?

Capítulo 1: Un comienzo ¿común?

Habían pasado ya algunos meses desde el día en que Penny había tomado la fotografía en la que salía ella con sus tres mejores amigos; actualmente esta foto yacía en un portarretratos en medio de una casa en California. La niña ahora iba a la escuela y llevaba una vida normal, al igual que sus mascotas, que ahora estaban jugando en el patio de la casa.

-¡Vamos! ¿O ya te cansaste, cachorrito?- Le gritó Mittens a Bolt mientras corría sosteniendo en una de sus patas la esfera de Rhino, la cual estaban usando como pelota (con el hámster adentro).

-Claro que no, si apenas estoy calentando.- Le respondió el pastor mientras ganaba velocidad para alcanzarla y quitarle la esfera. Entonces comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta, alejándose de Mittens. -¡Ahora alcánzame si puedes!-

-Ah no, eso no.- Dijo divertida mientras se esforzaba por alcanzar a Bolt. Sin embargo, él era bastante más rápido que ella, y la hubiera dejado atrás, de no ser porque el pastor repentinamente se detuvo en seco, ocasionando que Mittens chocara con él, mandándolos a ellos dos al suelo, quedando ella encima de él, mientras Rhino salía disparado dentro de su esfera. -¿Qué pasó Bolt?

-Lo siento.- Le respondió aún en el suelo. -Por un segundo creí ver… Ah, no fue nada.

Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de cuán cerca estaban, pues no se habían movido después del choque; voltearon a verse a los ojos sin decir nada, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Por un segundo fue un momento maravilloso; luego el momento terminó.

-Ejem.- Al parecer Rhino ya había vuelto. -¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Nada.- Dijeron los dos al unísono mientras se separaban y apartaban sus miradas.

Parecía que el hámster iba a insistir, pero entonces escucharon la voz de Penny desde la casa llamándolos. -¡Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, ya volví! ¡Vamos, a comer!-

Aprovechando el llamado de la niña, Bolt salió corriendo hacía la casa, agradeciéndole mentalmente a Penny por haberlo sacado de esa situación; sus dos amigos no se quedaron atrás y llegaron poco después que él a la cocina, donde ya estaba servida su comida. La comida pasó en silencio, parecía que cada uno de los tres estaba pensando. Poco después, Rhino fue el primero en terminar.

-Bien, si me buscan, estaré viendo la caja mágica.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala.

-Yo estaré afuera en el árbol.- Le comentó Bolt a Mittens antes de abandonar la cocina, pero la gata parecía estar metida en sus pensamientos. -¿Mittens? ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Qué? Ah, sí. Creo que yo subiré a tomar una pequeña siesta.- Le respondió rápidamente antes de salir corriendo al cuarto de Penny.

Cada uno de los tres estuvo toda la tarde sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, aunque todos eran referentes al mismo tema.

Bolt P.O.V.

 _¿Qué fue eso de hace rato? Cuando ella estaba encima de mí, se sintió, bueno, bien. No es la primera vez, ya tengo tiempo sintiendo este extraño calor en mi pecho siempre que estoy cerca de ella, y es muy agradable pero no sé qué… ¿será amor? ¿Es posible que me esté enamorando de Mittens? ¿Eso es correcto? Bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga, me enseño el mundo real y como ser un perro normal también. Pero, ¿amor? No lo sé. Tendría que hablarlo con alguien, aunque no creo que Rhino sepa mucho al respecto; se la pasa quejándose cuando hay algo romántico en la televisión. No, tengo que encontrar a alguien con quien pueda hablar de esto. Y necesito pensarlo más, necesito aclarar mi mente._

Mittens P.O.V.

 _No se cuanto más podré quedarme callada. Desde hace mucho que quiero decirle lo que siento pero… no sé cómo se lo podría tomar. Es mi mejor amigo después de todo; y estar cerca de él, tener su compañía, es lo mejor que podría pedir. Además él es un perro y yo una gata ¿Qué tan anormal es eso? ¿Cómo nos verían los demás? Aunque, bueno, dicen que el amor no conoce fronteras, pero es diferente decirlo que hacerlo. Pero eso no importa, en realidad lo que más me preocupa es su reacción; podría tomárselo mal, podría no sentir lo mismo. No quisiera decirle y que me rechazara, no podría vivir con eso. Sé exactamente lo que siento por él, pero eso no lo hace más fácil. Tengo que pensar esto bien, tengo que planearlo._

Rhino P.O.V.

 _¿Ahora que se traen esos dos?, siempre se comportan extraño estando juntos. Parece que tienen un secreto o algo así. Pero, ¿qué podría ser? No tengo idea, pero debe ser algo importante, al menos para ellos. Tal vez pueda sacar algo de información, pero tendría que preguntar la pregunta exacta. Y podría comenzar por ver desde cuándo se portan así, eso me ayudaría a darme una idea al respecto. Pero tendré que darme tiempo para analizarlo mejor._

Así paso el resto de la tarde. Llegada la hora de cenar los tres se reunieron en la cocina, una vez más, sin decir una palabra hasta terminar. Poco después se subieron al cuarto de Penny para dormir. Lo último que se dijeron fue un "buenas noches" entre ellos antes de recostarse y quedarse dormidos.

Mientras, no muy lejos de la casa, entre unos arbustos, dos sombras observaban.

-Repíteme porque estamos aquí.- Le preguntó la primera a la segunda. Su voz sonaba algo gruesa, pero el tono que usaba era más bien el de un niño.

-Porque nos dieron ordenes de vigilarlos. A los tres.- Esta tenía una voz suave tierna y dulce, pero su entonación denotaba madurez. -Tenemos que estar al tanto de lo que pasa en esa casa.

-¿Quieres que entre?

-No seas imprudente. Tenemos que mantenernos al margen.

-¿Yo, imprudente? Tú eres la que siempre termina delatándonos y…

-Déjalo ya. No parece que algo vaya a pasar esta noche, hay que volver al campamento.

-Bien.

Entonces ambas sombras se salieron corriendo con dirección a un bosque cercano a una velocidad impresionante, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. Sólo me queda decir que es mi primer fic y bueno, ya se imaginan. Si ven algo que pueda mejorar, si les gusto o cualquier cosa déjenme un review. Gracias por pasarse por aquí, les dejo un saludo. Nos vemos luego. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y se añadieron algunas frases.***


	2. Día en el parque Alfa, Delta y Kass

**Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo. Me emocionó mucho saber que desde el principio tengo apoyo. Gracias chicos, sin más aquí está el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Un día en el parque; Alfa, Delta y Kass

Ya era de mañana y se podía ver a Penny caminando de un lado a otro, cargando cosas y llevándolas al auto, pues hoy saldrían todos al parque. Mientras, arriba, todos ya estaban despiertos, con excepción de Bolt, que seguía sobre su colchón, profunda y tranquilamente dormido. Entonces una gata de pelaje negro y ojos verdes se le acerco con intención de despertarlo.

-Bolt, despierta. Levántate.- Le dijo en un tono suave, pero al ver que el can no se movía, comenzó a moverlo un poco con su pata. -Bolt, vamos. Penny nos va a llevar al parque.-

Entonces el can lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, todavía algo adormilado. -¿Mi-Mittens?- Entonces soltó un bostezo y termino de abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días, orejón.

-Buenos días.- Respondió mientras se rascaba la oreja, para luego escuchar su estómago gruñir. -Creo que es buena idea bajar a desayunar.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Ambos bajaron sin mayor prisa al primer nivel; al llegar pudieron ver a Rhino frente a la televisión, quien solamente dijo "buenos días" sin apartar la vista del aparato. Al llegar a la cocina ambos comenzaron a comer mientras platicaban.

-Entonces ¿Vamos a salir al parque?- Preguntó Bolt.

-Sí, ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Desde la semana pasada que nos dijeron que hoy íbamos a salir.

-No, no me acordaba.- Contestó él, volteando a verla a los ojos.

Entonces ambos se quedaron quietos, perdidos en la mirada del otro sin decir una palabra. Ninguno movió un musculo, solamente contemplaban los ojos del otro, verde esmeralda los de ella, y café intenso los de él. Parecía que podían pasar horas así, y probablemente lo habrían hecho, de no ser porque cierto hámster llegó para apresurarlos.

-Oigan, dense prisa. Ya todo está listo y… ¿Qué tienen?- Les preguntó algo extrañado al verlos mirándose fijamente.

-Nada.- Respondieron una vez más al unísono mientras separaban sus miradas y se sonrojaban un poco.

-Bueno, apúrense. Ya está todo listo- Dijo antes de salir de ahí.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, todos subieron al auto y tomaron rumbo a un parque cercano, les tomó cerca de diez minutos llegar y se podía notar la emoción, especialmente en Bolt, pues le encantaba salir al parque.

-Bien, ya llegamos.- Dijo Penny mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y bajaba del auto. Luego abrió una de las puertas traseras. -Vamos, amigos.

-¡Genial, me encanta venir aquí!- Dijo Bolt muy emocionado. -¿A qué jugamos primero?

-¿Qué tal a la pelota?- Le respondió Mittens mientras tomaba la esfera de Rhino.

-¡Sí! ¡Me encanta ser la pelota! ¡Lánzame!- Le pidió Rhino a Mittens saltando dentro de su esfera. La gata cumplió su demanda y lo arrojo considerablemente lejos mientras el hámster gritaba de emoción y Bolt iba tras él. Pocos segundos después, el can volvió con la esfera para que Mittens la lanzara otra vez. Así pasaron un rato, hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Una vez terminada la comida, Mittens se echó en el pasto y Bolt fue a caminar.

Rhino P.O.V.

 _Bien, ahora es un buen momento, veré que puedo descubrir. Comenzaré con Bolt._

-¡Bolt!- Le grité mientras corría para alcanzarlo. -¡Espérame!

-Hola, Rhino.-Me respondió mientras se detenía para esperarme- ¿Quieres acompañarme?- Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

-Sí. También quisiera hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar sobre qué, amigo?

Tomé un respiro antes de preguntar. -Dime ¿Hay algo que te tenga preocupado?

Al parecer lo agarre desprevenido. -¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque últimamente te he visto actuando extraño, especialmente cuando estas con Mittens.-

No respondió, volteé a verlo y vi que se había quedado quieto. -Ehm… no sé de qué estás hablando, Rhino.

-Yo creo que hay algo que no quieres decirme. Ya no es una pregunta, algo te pasa; ¿Qué es?

-¿Has estado viendo programas de detectives?

-En realidad, sí. Son muy intrigantes y es genial como sacan conclusiones desde… ¡Espera un momento! Ese no es el tema aquí.

Titubeó bastante, parece que su intención era ponerme a hablar sobre lo que veo en la caja mágica. -En verdad… no sé de qué hablas. Voy a seguir caminando, nos vemos al rato.-

 _Bueno, eso pudo salir mejor. Tengo que trabajar mis habilidades de investigación._

Bolt siguió caminando un poco más, hasta que llegó a unos arbustos donde se quedó echado durante una media hora, pensando. No se movió de ahí hasta que vio una ramita pasar volando por encima de él, saliendo de donde estaba para perseguirla. Sin embargo, estando cerca de alcanzarla, chocó con otro perro que también estaba tratando de atraparla.

-Lo siento, no lo vi.- Se disculpó el extraño. Era un labrador retriever con pelaje color chocolate y ojos ámbar. Parecía estar muy cercano a la adultez y era un poco más bajo que Bolt.

-No pasó nada.- Le respondió amablemente. -Creo que no nos conocemos. ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

El perro iba a responder, pero un par de voces femeninas se hicieron presentes, haciendo la misma pregunta -¿Chicos están bien? ¿No se lastimaron?- Una era Mittens, que había visto todo desde donde estaba echada; y la otra pertenecía a otra labrador retriever casi idéntica al primero, con excepción de que su pelaje era amarillento y sus ojos cafés.

-No pasó nada. Estamos bien.- Contesto Bolt. -Soy Bolt, y ella es Mittens.

Paso un segundo antes de que ambos labradores voltearan a verse, entonces el giro la mirada con un gesto de molestia mientras ella daba un paso al frente. -Yo soy Alfa.- Dijo con aires de grandeza.

-Y yo Delta, somos hermanos- Continuó con las presentaciones. Pero antes de que alguno hablara, levanto la pata y comenzó a contar. -Tres. Dos. Uno.-

Entonces cayó de un árbol cercano un gato anaranjado en su mayoría, con excepción de la parte interior de su cuerpo, que era blanca, al igual que sus patas. -Y yo soy Kass.- Dijo después de hacer una pequeña reverencia. -Mucho gusto.

-Él es como nuestro hermano adoptivo.- Terminó Delta

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de sus nombres?- A Bolt le había dado curiosidad.

-Bueno, a alguien se le ocurrió la BRILLANTE idea de nombrarnos conforme nacíamos.- Comenzó a explicar Delta. -Así que…

Lo interrumpió su hermana. -Como fui la primera en nacer, me nombraron Alfa.- Continuó llena de orgullo.

-Y yo fui el cuarto; por eso Delta.- Dijo sin mayor ánimo.

-Por mi parte, creo que Kass significa gato en otro idioma, aunque no se en cual.

Entonces Delta tomó palabra. -Y que ahora todos nos conocemos, ¿Por qué no jugamos juntos?

-Yo paso.- Respondió Kass. -Estaré sobre un árbol, avísenme cuando sea hora de volver.

-Yo si juego.- Aclaró Bolt. -¿Juegas Mittens?

-Claro, porque no.- Respondió ella sonriéndole al can.

-Ya se. Juguemos a tú-la-llevas. Uno de nosotros la lleva, y tiene que tocar a alguno de los demás para pasársela y luego alejarse antes de que se la devuelvan. ¿Qué opinan?- La idea había sido de Delta.

Bolt estuvo de acuerdo. -Suena bien.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Te gusta mucho ese juego, hermanito? Juguemos entonces. Como fue tu idea, tú la llevas.

-Bien, contare hasta diez para que corran. Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro…- Entonces observó que ya estaban bastante lejos. -¡Cinco Seis Siete Ocho Nueve Diez!- Y comenzó a perseguirlos.

Delta era bastante rápido, un poco más que Bolt incluso, así que no le costó trabajo alcanzarlos a los tres, parecía que quería llegar a Alfa, pero cuando estaba por tocarla, ella cambio de dirección rápidamente. Él, por su velocidad, no pudo girar y paso de largo. Olvidándose de ella, vio a Bolt un poco más adelante, así que corrió hacía él. A diferencia de Alfa, el pastor suizo no logró evadirlo y recibió un toque en el costado. -¡Tú la llevas!- Gritó antes de salir corriendo. Entonces Bolt comenzó a perseguirlos.

-¡Ya verán cuando los alcance!- Gritó divertido.

Todos pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando hasta el cansancio. Parecía que Delta era más rápido, pero Alfa era más ágil, y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para recordarle a su hermano que ella era mayor. A pesar de ello, Delta parecía más maduro que Alfa, aunque no por mucho. Terminaron el día platicando entre todos, incluso Kass bajo de su árbol, así como Rhino apareció de quien sabe dónde para unírseles. Estaban todos echados en círculo cuando sonó un silbido desde algún punto lejano del parque.

-Nos están llamando.- Delta fue el primero en reaccionar. -Tenemos que irnos.

-Así es chicos.- Continuó su hermana. -Nos vemos luego.- Dijo para después levantarse e irse con su hermano. Kass, por su parte, sólo les hizo un ademán con la pata a modo de despedida, que los tres respondieron, quedándose así, nuevamente sólo Bolt, Mittens y Rhino. Los tres entonces se levantaron y se quedaron observando el atardecer hasta que Penny los llamó también.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo. Si les gustó, ven algo que mejorar o cualquier cosa, un review siempre se agradece. Me emocionó tanto ver que ya están siguiendo mi historia y dejando sus reviews que no quise dejar pasar ni un día sin subir el siguiente cap. Aunque por motivos de escuela, exámenes y otras cosas no siempre podrá ser así, pero subiré nuevos capítulos cada que pueda. Se los agradezco mucho; ¡nos vemos mañana a la misma hora y por el mismo canal! (creo que así decían antes en la tele al terminar un programa, aunque no sea literalmente, seguramente seguiré usando esa frase; me gusta cómo suena, jeje) Hasta pronto. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas, cambios en cuanto a la descripción de los tres nuevos personajes y se añadieron algunas frases***


	3. Un mal sueño y una noche relevante

**Bien, aquí está el tercer capítulo del fic. Quiero agradecerle a caninefemale por puntualizar que no se notaba cuando termina un P.O.V. por eso, a parir de aquí, cuando termine un P.O.V. y vaya a volver a ser el narrador el que narra (valga la redundancia), verán dos corchetes con tres puntos [...] Bueno, sin más, aquí está el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Un mal sueño y una noche relevante.

Una vez que los tres volvieron con Penny, se dispusieron a volver a casa. No hace falta decir que estaban cansados, Rhino incluso se quedó dormido en el camino y habría sido lo mismo con Bolt, de no ser porque estaba platicando con Mittens sobe lo que estuvieron haciendo ese día.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, el can fue el primero en dirigirse al cuarto de Penny, pero antes de entrar a la casa, pudo percibir un olor extraño. Parecía que más bien eran dos, dos aromas que pertenecían a un par de desconocidos, y aunque quería ver a donde llevaban esos aromas, decidió que lo revisaría al día siguiente. Sin más, todos subieron a dormir.

-Buenas noches amigos.- Les dijo Penny ya desde su cama. Como respuesta se escucharon un ladrido, un maullido y un ronquido. Entonces, uno a uno, todos se fueron quedando dormidos.

Bolt P.O.V.

Estaba soñando que estábamos de regreso en el parque, pero solo Mittens y yo. Se veía un hermoso atardecer y ambos estábamos recostados sobre el césped, uno junto al otro.

-Es hermoso, ¿No crees Bolt?- Me dijo ella mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Sí... es hermoso.

-Deberíamos venir más seguido, a los niños les gusta.

Me quede paralizado. -¿Niños?

-¡Papi!- Se escuchó en la distancia, y pude ver a dos cachorros y una cachorrita, los tres corrían hacia nosotros. Se notaba a simple vista que eran nuestros; tenían garras retráctiles y cola larga, como la de Mittens, pero peluda, como la mía. Sus narices eran de perro, pero algo más pequeñas y sus orejas de gato, pero un poco más alargadas y tenían bigotes, más largos que los de un perro y más cortos que los de un gato. Uno de los dos era completamente blanco, con excepción de una mancha en el costado, irónicamente, con una forma bastante similar a la de un rayo y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Mittens. El otro era casi completamente negro, con algunas manchas blancas en el lomo y la punta de su cola y de sus orejas; sus ojos eran como los míos. Ella parecía el intermedio, su pelaje era negro, pero con bastantes manchas blancas grandes por todo el cuerpo, tantas que parecía bicolor, y sus ojos eran una combinación entre verdes y cafés.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar antes de que los tres me embistieran, mandándome para atrás mientras reían y jugaban sobre mí -¡Papi, vamos a jugar! ¡Vamos!

-Está bien pequeños. Vamos.- Les dije mientras me levantaba.

-No se tarden mucho, ya va a oscurecer y tenemos que volver temprano.

-Si mami.- Le respondieron los tres de una forma bastante divertida.

Mientras comenzaba a caminar, empecé a pensar; esos tres significaban que Mittens y yo éramos pareja, y que llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos, aunque no sé cómo nacen los cachorros, sé que no es de un día para otro y que normalmente vienen después de tener bastante tiempo con una pareja.

Estaba tan distraído que no me fije que ya no estaba en el parque y ya no estaban los niños. Ahora me encontraba afuera de la casa, el cielo estaba gris y parecía que llovería en cualquier momento.

El ambiente me desconcertó bastante -¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por aquí?- No se escuchó nada por un momento, después se oyó como algo se rompía dentro de la casa. Inmediatamente entre corriendo, buscando a Mittens, a Rhino, a Penny, a quien sea. Busque por toda la casa, pero había nadie -¡Mittens! ¡Rhino! ¡Penny! ¡Alguien!- Sólo me faltaba buscar en el cuarto de Penny. Para mi sorpresa... y horror, estaban ahí.

Penny no estaba, pero Mittens y Rhino sí; la escena era horrible, ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, con heridas por todos lados, e inconscientes. Apenas respiraban. -¡Mittens! ¡Rhino!- Los moví un poco para ver si despertaban; el único que alcanzó a decir algo fue Rhino.

-B...Bolt.

-Tranquilo amigo, ya estoy aquí. Dime que paso.

-S...Som...bra.-Entonces cerró los ojos.

-¿¡Rhino!? ¡Rhino! Despierta, levántate por favor, ¡alguno de los dos!

Baje la cabeza, dejando salir algunas lágrimas. Entonces sentí que alguien me observaba. -Sal ya, quien quiera que seas.- Sólo recibí una risa por respuesta; fría, hueca, tétrica.

-Pero que tenemos aquí.- Dijo con sorpresa fingida. -Parece que alguien quiere ser el héroe.

-No te tengo miedo. Muéstrate.- Mi ira aumentaba cada segundo más.

-Si es lo que quieres, búscame en el patio.

Sentí un aire frío recorrer la habitación, luego silencio. Si quería saber que pasó, tendría que averiguarlo con ese sujeto, así que salí en esa dirección a toda velocidad.

Ya de regreso en el patio, no logre ver nada, así que lo llamé. -¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Muéstrate!- Me arrepentí de esas palabras dos segundos después. Desde la sombra de un árbol cercano, otra sombra empezó a surgir, luego comenzó a avanzar hacia mí. No sé cómo describirlo, era, literalmente, una sombra; pero no había nadie que produjera esa sombra. Se detuvo a unos metros de donde yo estaba y comenzó a cambiar de forma; antes parecía sólo un bulto, pero ahora tenía una forma más definida. Pude notar su "cara", que sólo eran dos orificios donde no había sombra para sus ojos y uno más para su boca, y un par de brazos que terminaban en manos con cuatro dedos. Una vez que terminó de "surgir", hizo algo que me aterró aún más, la sombra comenzó a crecer. Dejó de ser sólo una sombra, ahora si parecía tener un cuerpo que yo podía tocar, paso de estar en el piso a estar _parada_ _sobre_ el piso; eso me dejo helado.

-Bien, aquí estoy cachorrito.- Dijo burlonamente. -¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Como pude, controlé el miedo que crecía en mí. -Quiero saber quién eres y porque atacaste a mis amigos.

-Responderé tu pregunta con otra. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para que no les pase nada?- Me preguntó mientras, quien sabe cómo, comenzaba a crecer aún más.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Lo que te acabo de enseñar no es más que su futuro, y no hay forma de evitarlo. Pero si tú estás dispuesto a hacer algo, me aseguraré de que no les pase nada.- Su sonrisa no me inspiraba nada de confianza.

-¿Y qué tendría que hacer yo?- Sospechaba que no sería nada agradable.

-Irte.- Entonces dejo de crecer, parecía tener el triple de mi tamaño ahora.

-¿Qué?

-Si quieres que los mantenga a salvo,- En cada una de sus manos me mostró a Mittens y a Rhino, ambos en perfecto estado, pero dormidos.- tienes que abandonar tu hogar. Vete lejos, a donde nadie te conozca y quédate ahí.

Ya decía yo que no sería para nada agradable, pero ¿y si tenía razón? ¿Sería verdad que ese era su futuro? ¿Realmente podría salvarlos...dejándolos?

-¿Y bien?

-Yo... no lo sé.

-Anímate, estarán bien conmigo.- Comenzó a sonreír de nuevo. -Los cuidaré bien.

Si sonrisa me quito toda duda. -...No.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que no. No los abandonaré. Me quedaré a cuidarlos, y los protegeré de todo, inclusive de ti.- Mi miedo se había convertido en determinación.

-Bien, como quieras.- Entonces comenzó a crecer de nuevo, mientras la imagen de Mittens y de Rhino desaparecían de sus manos. -Pero no hay nada que puedas, o podrás hacer para detenerme, pues tu miedo, tu ira, tu duda me alimentan; ¡y no me detendré hasta que comprendas que has tomado la decisión MÁS ESTUPIDA DE TU VIDA!

-¡NO!

-¡Ah!- Me desperté con la respiración agitada. Lo primero que vi fueron un par de ojos verdes frente a mí. -¿Mittens? ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, yo…

-Anda, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.- Le dije ya más tranquilo. El solo verla me había calmado bastante.

Tomó un respiro antes de continuar. -Es que hace frio, y yo… bueno, quería saber si podía… dormir contigo.

Le sonreí un poco. -Claro que sí.- Me hice a un lado para que se recostara en mi colchón.

-Gracias Bolt.- Entonces, la rodeé con mis patas. -¿Bolt? ¿Qué haces?

-Oh, lo lamento. Pensé que eso podría ayudar a quitarte el frio.

Comencé a quitar mis patas, pero ella me detuvo. -Está bien. No me molesta. Buenas noches Bolt.

-Buenas noches Mittens.

Eso fue lo último que dije, pero, aún después de un rato, no lograba volver a dormir. Ese sueño me mantenía despierto. Ambas partes. Primero había soñado que Mittens y yo éramos pareja y encima, que teníamos cachorros. ¿Realmente sería posible? ¿Es eso lo que quiero? La idea realmente me gustaba mucho, pero no tenía idea de que hacer para volverla una realidad.

Por el otro lado, estaba esa sombra, esa maldita sombra. Para haber sido un sueño, su amenaza me pareció bastante real. Como si realmente pudiera lastimarlos, como si _fuera_ a lastimarlos. Yo elegí quedarme, ¿Pero fue una decisión prudente? Quizás no, pero ya no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo, suponiendo que sí pudiera dañar a Mittens y a Rhino. Sólo me quedaba protegerlos, y lo haría, los defendería hasta mi último aliento.

Seguía sumido en mis pensamientos cuando escuche un sonido muy leve. Presté más atención y me di cuenta de que Mittens estaba ronroneando; su pelaje junto al mío se sentía muy bien y el sueño no tardó en invadirme de nuevo. Estar junto a ella me hizo olvidar todos los problemas y simplemente disfrutar del momento. ¿Esto es amor? Estoy casi seguro de que si, y si no, sea lo que sea, se siente bien; muy bien. Terminé por recostar mi cabeza y sólo la vi una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormido.

[...]

Mientras tanto en un bosque como a una hora (caminando) de la casa se llevaba a cabo una conversación entre dos creaturas.

-¡Te dije que no los dejaras sin vigilancia!- De nuevo esa voz, femenina y dulce, pero autoritaria y madura.

-Pero si no fue mi culpa. Yo… está bien, si fue mi culpa. Lo siento.- A pesar de que su voz era grave, se podía notar el arrepentimiento en su entonación.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer. Sólo espero que él no haya cedido a sus chantajes.- Dijo mientras se recostaba. -Mañana estaré fuera de nuevo, y quiero que vigiles a esos tres. De verdad esta vez.

-Claro que sí, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.- Entonces se recostó también. -Lo compensaré, no volverá a pasar. Es una promesa.

* * *

 **Y así termina el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que les haya intrigado. Terminé de escribirlo bastante tarde, pero creo que vale la pena, siempre y cuando esté haciendo algo que me gusta. Los reviews siempre se agradecen y bueno, supongo que nos vemos, aunque no sea mañana o a la misma hora, al menos si es por el mismo canal. Gracias por seguir leyendo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y se cambió la descripción de los cachorros***


	4. Un día perdido y dos amigos nuevos

**Dos en un día, nuevo record! Estuve fuera todo el día, pero aproveché cada pequeño momento que tuve disponible para adelantarlo y cuando volví a casa ya estaba prácticamente terminado así que dije ¿Por qué no? Dos caps en un día. Espero que les guste y gracias nuevamente a caninefemale y a sharablerain por estar aquí desde el principio (aunque creo que son los únicos que están leyendo la historia por el momento, pero eso no importa) Muchas gracias chicos y bueno, he aquí el capítulo 4**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Un día perdido y dos conocidos nuevos

Aún era de madrugada en California, en una casa donde todos estaban dormidos, todos con excepción de un pastor suizo blanco, que no había logrado dormir bien desde aquel sueño que tuvo. En este momento yacía acostado al lado de una gatita negra, que parecía profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro. El can comenzó a separarse de la gata, con cuidado de no despertarla. Una vez que se había levantado, se dirigió a la planta baja.

-Necesito pensar.- Comenzó a hablar solo. -Realmente necesito aclarar mi mente.- Entonces volteó a ver un reloj que estaba sobre una mesa. -Apenas son las cinco, no recuerdo haberme levantado tan temprano antes, pero realmente necesito esto.

Bolt optó por salir al jardín y recostarse debajo del árbol de donde había surgido la sombra en su sueño. El tiempo siguió pasando mientras en su mente había un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones; principalmente preocupación por sus amigos. Entonces recordó que ahí seguían esos dos aromas que había percibido la noche anterior. Decidió que saldría a investigar de quienes eran para distraerse un poco. Se estaba levantando cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Despierto tan temprano?- Era Kass, que estaba encima del árbol donde él estaba sentado.

-Hola Kass. Estaba pensando.- Respondió sin emoción.

-¿Puedo saber sobre qué?

-Un poco de todo. Tuve un sueño extraño y ya no pude volver a dormir.

-Ya veo. Espero que logres arreglar lo que sea que esté pasando. Puedes contar con mi ayuda si la necesitas.- Dijo mientras saltaba del árbol y comenzaba a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?

Se detuvo un momento y volteo a ver a Bolt. -Hacia adelante. Siempre hacia adelante, Bolt.- Entonces siguió su camino.

Al can le desconcertó la respuesta del gato, pero ya tenía mucho que pensar; entonces recordó que él iba a seguir esos aromas para saber quién había estado en el jardín mientras ellos estuvieron fuera. Sin dejar pasar un segundo más, comenzó a seguir el rastro, el cual tomaba dirección hacía la ciudad.

Bolt P.O.V.

Ya llevaba cerca de hora y media siguiendo ese aroma extraño y me estaba empezando a desesperar. Varias veces estuve cerca de darme vuelta y volver, pero por alguna razón siempre seguía avanzando. Mi estómago comenzó a rugir. Genial, olvide desayunar algo antes de salir. Ahora tengo que buscar comida también. Rayos, no le avise a nadie que iba a estar afuera. Bueno, si vuelvo pronto tal vez no se preocupen... tanto.

Comencé a oler comida en las afueras de la ciudad y seguí el olor hasta un callejón. Mittens ya me había advertido que no debería entrar en callejones así como así, pero el hambre se estaba volviendo una molestia, así que me acerque para empezar a comer. Mala decisión.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué haces en mi callejón?- Era un pitbull bastante grande, tenía cicatrices por todos lados y una cara de pocos amigos. -Te hice una pregunta.

-Yo eh... tenía hambre. Lamento haberte molestado. Mejor me voy.- Realmente no quería tener que pelear, comenzando porque no sabía cómo.

El pitbull me cerró la salida del callejón. -Yo creo que no.- Entonces, sin darme tiempo para hacer algo, me embistió, mandándome al final del callejón.

Traté de levantarme, pero antes de lograrlo me embistió de nuevo. Después caminó hasta donde estaba y puso una mirada amenazante mientras me mostraba sus colmillos. Imaginando lo que iba a hacer, levante mi pata derecha lo suficiente como para cubrir mi cuello, justo antes de recibir una mordida en ella.

Al parecer mi movimiento lo hizo enojar más, pues me golpeó un par de veces en el estómago y luego me mordió el lomo. Yo estaba indefenso, no tenía fuerza para levantarme, ni si quiera para gritar, y comencé a sentirme mareado mientras él seguía mordiéndome y golpeándome.

Antes de quedar inconsciente escuche a alguien intervenir.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Déjalo en paz!

-¡Mira amigo, mejor no te...!- Escuché un grito de dolor. Pero ya no vi nada, todo estaba borroso. Sin saber que sería de mí, caí inconsciente.

Mittens P.O.V.

Había dormido muy bien junto a Bolt, se había sentido increíble, tanto que probablemente se lo volvería a pedir. En ese momento me di cuenta de que él no estaba ahí, ni en el colchón ni en la habitación. _Quizás ya bajó a desayunar_. Bajé esperando verlo en la sala o en la cocina, pero nada, su plato de comida seguía lleno. Ya preocupada, salí al jardín, pero tampoco estaba. No supe que más hacer, no es normal que él se vaya así, menos sin avisarnos. Escuche gruñir mi estómago, así que entré a desayunar; ver que su plato seguía lleno no ayudaba a calmarme _¿Por qué se iría sin siquiera desayunar?_

Tras haber desayunado, me dirigí nuevamente al jardín, pero me topé con Rhino, que acababa de bajar.

-Buenos días gata.- Me dijo en medio de un bostezo.

-Buenos días roedor.- Con una última esperanza, me aferré a la posibilidad de que Bolt le hubiera dicho a Rhino que iba a salir. -¿No sabes en dónde está Bolt?

-¿No está aquí?

 _Esperanza eliminada._ -No, cuando me desperté ya no estaba, ni siquiera desayuno.- Mi voz sonaba bastante desesperada.

-Él no haría algo así.

-Por eso me preocupa, Rhino.

Ambos estuvimos un buen rato tratando de encontrar una explicación para su desaparición. A cada segundo me preocupaba más. ¿Y si algo le había pasado? ¿Y si estaba en peligro? Como no estábamos llegando a ningún lado, decidí salir al árbol que estaba frente a la casa. Me recosté bajo su sombra y pude percibir el aroma de Bolt. Aunque mi olfato no esté tan desarrollado como el de un perro, ese aroma era inconfundible para mí.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- Giré mi cabeza y reconocí al dueño de esa voz.

-Hola Kass.

-Hola Mittens, te ves decaída. ¿Qué tienes?

Suspiré. -No he visto a Bolt en todo el día. Desapareció desde antes de que despertara y estoy preocupada por él.

-Irónicamente, él estaba sentado justo ahí,- señalo donde yo estaba echada. -hace unas horas apenas.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunté sobresaltada. -¿Tú lo viste?

-Hablé con él.- Dijo tranquilo. -Me comentó que había tenido un mal sueño y que estaba pensando. Nada más.

-...Gracias.- Entonces comenzó a alejarse. -¿A dónde vas?

Soltó una pequeña risa -¿Sabes? Él me hizo la misma pregunta hace rato.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?

Volvió a reír, gentilmente esta vez. -Hacia adelante. Siempre hacía adelante, Mittens.- Y siguió su camino.

[...]

Así pasó la mañana. Cuando Penny se levantó y no vio a Bolt, salió a buscarlo con ayuda de su mamá. Sin embargo, no pasaron demasiado tiempo buscando, pues tenían que salir. La madre de Penny logró convencerla de que Bolt volvería, tal como la primera vez. Eso la calmó a ella y a Rhino, quien aseguraba que Bolt era capaz de cuidarse solo; pero Mittens seguía preocupada por el can, tanto que no se movió del árbol para esperarlo.

Las horas pasaron y aún no volvía, pero la gata seguía ahí, esperando. No se había levantado ni para ir a comer, aunque su estómago se lo pidiera. Al final, Rhino le llevó algo de comida al árbol.

-Gracias Rhino.- Le dijo antes de empezar a comer.

-No hay de qué. Deberías entrar, parece que va a llover.- Al hámster le preocupaba un poco su amiga, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-No, gracias. Me quedare a esperarlo aquí.- Dijo con determinación.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- _Tal vez sea más fácil intentar con ella que con Bolt._

-Claro.

Entonces Rhino se sentó dentro de su esfera al lado de Mittens, mientras ideaba una forma de no meter la pata como el día anterior. Ella, por su parte, sólo esperaba que su mejor amigo estuviera bien.

Bolt P.O.V.

Lo primero que percibí al recobrar el conocimiento fueron esos dos aromas por los que había salido en la mañana. Estaba por moverme pero escuché un par de voces, por lo que decidí quedarme quieto y ver que podía averiguar.

La primera voz fue de una hembra, sonaba muy dulce y suave, pero el tono que usaba anulaba lo primero -¡Esta es, por mucho, la peor decisión que has tomado, Mega! ¡¿Qué parte de "mantenernos al margen" no te quedó clara?!

Luego, esa voz, la que interrumpió al pitbull que me estaba atacando. -¡Lo iba a matar! ¿Esperabas que "me quedara al margen" a costa de su vida?

-No, pero esto ya fue mucho, ¡No sólo me interrumpiste para que volviera al campamento, sino que me obligaste a curar todas sus heridas!

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, Byte?

-Lo hubieras salvado, y lo hubieras dejado cerca de su casa para que lo encontraran.

-Pudo haber muerto. Estaba sangrando mucho y tú sabes curar heridas mejor que nadie.

Entonces no resistí más y abrí los ojos para poder verlos. Eran lobos los dos; él un poco más alto que ella. Su pelaje era gris oscuro, con un tono ligeramente azul. Ella tenía pelaje gris claro con un tono ligeramente amarillo. Ambos tenían ojos cafés.

-Bueno, ya lo curé. Llévalo a su casa, seguramente ya se preocuparon por él.

-Bien, lo llevaré a la orilla del bosque y esperaré a que despierte. Entonces inventaré una historia y lo mandaré a casa.

-Espero que sea buena o no te va a creer.

Finalmente decidí intervenir -Sí, yo también lo espero.- Había terminado de levantarme, y al parecer los sorprendí. -De hecho, tal vez puedas comenzar a contármela ya.

-Em… bueno, había una vez…- Comenzó a decir.

-Mejor sólo dile la verdad.- Lo interrumpió ella. -Lo justo y necesario.

Él suspiro. -Ella es Byte, y yo soy Mega. Somos hermanos.

-Bien, yo soy Bolt.

-Lo sabemos.- Me respondió Byte.

-¿Podría decirme cómo llegue aquí?

Mega tomó la palabra. -Claro que sí. Cuando estabas por caer inconsciente, llegue al callejón y me deshice del pitbull. Luego te puse en mi lomo y te traje aquí, entonces le pedí a Byte que curara tus heridas. Por fortuna, la mayoría eran leves, aunque eran muchas. Ahora sólo faltan por sanar las dos mordidas que te dio en la pata y en el lomo, fuera de eso estás bien.

-¿Puedo saber por qué no debía conocerlos?

-Bueno, eran…

-Órdenes.- Intervino Byte. -Si estuvimos vigilándolos de cerca y no dejábamos que nos vieran fue porque nos dieron órdenes.

-Entonces supongo que seguirán por aquí.

-Durante un tiempo. Mega, mejor muéstrale el camino de regreso. Les tomará un rato volver.

-Claro que sí. Ven, sígueme. Te tomará un poco poder volver a correr porque Byte te anestesio para curarte.- Me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-No hagas nada estúpido, Mega.

-No prometo nada.

Entonces comenzamos a caminar con dirección a casa, supongo. Yo jamás había entrado a ese bosque y no imaginé que lo haría el día de hoy cuando salí a buscar. Lo más que pensé que pasaría es que encontraría a un par de fisgones o algo así.

-Entonces Mega,- Comencé con algo de inseguridad. -¿De quién están siguiendo órdenes? ¿Por qué lo hacen?- Llegué a pensar que tal vez esos dos podrían intentar hacerle daño a Mittens o a Rhino por seguir órdenes.

-De nuestro maestro. Él nos cuidó desde cachorros a nosotros tres y aún lo hace.- Creo que notó mi cara de preocupación. -No te preocupes, no te dañaríamos ni a ti ni a tus amigos.- Eso me calmo bastante. -Bien, ahora me toca a mí preguntar.

-¿Qué podrías preguntar?

-Ah, ya verás.- Entonces sonrió. -¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto… a Mittens?

-¿¡Qué!?- Realmente me tomó con la guardia baja. -¿Cómo sabes eso?

Escuche una leve risa de su parte. -Desde el primer día que estuvimos observándolos lo note, y Byte también. La cara que pones cuando te le quedas viendo es clásica de un enamorado.- Por un momento dejó de caminar.- Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Bueno, para empezar, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea amor, podría…

-¿Cómo te sientes cuando estas con ella?

-Bien. Sin importar nada de lo que esté ocurriendo alrededor, solo verla me hace sentir bien.

-¿Qué harías si ella estuviera triste?

-Lo que sea. Haría cualquier cosa para verla sonreír.

-Creo que, después de una "ardua" investigación, puedo deducir que es amor.- Me sonrió otra vez. –Entonces, considérate capaz de responder mi pregunta.

-Bueno, no lo sé. ¿Cómo debería decirle lo que siento?

-No tengo idea.- Se detuvo de nuevo. -Si seguimos con esa pregunta, no llegaremos a ningún lado así que te la dejaré de tarea.- Comenzó a caminar otra vez.

-¿Qué es la tarea?

-Cierto, pasaste un buen rato en el show.- Al parecer se sabía mi historia. -La tarea es un trabajo que se les deja a los humanos para que lo hagan en casa cuando no se puede resolver en su escuela u oficina por alguna razón. A los niños también se les deja tarea de la escuela para que repasen lo que aprendieron ese día en sus clases. Básicamente, es trabajo para que hagas después en tu casa.

-Gracias por la explicación.- Volvió a sonreírme, ya me estaba agradando su compañía, y eso que lo conocí hace como media hora. -Entonces supongo que ahora me toca preguntar a mí.

-Sí, así es.

-Bien. Mencionaste que su maestro los crío a ustedes tres. ¿Quién es el tercero?

-Su nombre es Helang, y es un halcón. Digamos que él es bastante más discreto que nosotros, pero no sé dónde pueda estar ahora. A veces se va durante meses y un día simplemente vuelve.- Se quedó mirando el horizonte un momento. -Bien, me toca. ¿En qué color estoy pensando?

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Tú sólo respóndeme.- Me dijo, divertido por mi expresión.

-Eh… verde.

-Casi, amarillo.- Iba a volver a preguntar, pero se me adelantó. -No se me ocurrió otra cosa que preguntar. Tu turno.

Lo pensé un momento. -¿Qué tanto saben sobre nosotros?

-Bastante en realidad. Aunque, como ya te dije, nuestras intenciones no son las de dañarlos, todo lo contrario.- Puso una expresión seria por un momento. -Bien, paso. Tu turno de nuevo.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con un sueño extraño que tuve?

-No veo porque no.

Entonces le conté todo lo que soñé la noche anterior, las dos partes; aunque esperaba más bien que me ayudara con la segunda.

-Bueno, te puedo decir que la primera parte es uno de los más profundos deseos de tu corazón. Ahora ya no hay una sola pizca de duda, es amor. Y un amor puro, de los que son muy raros actualmente.- Entonces su sonrisa a la que ya me había acostumbrado se desvaneció, mostrando una expresión seria. -En cuanto a la segunda, tengo que explicártelo más a fondo. Esa sombra que viste te estaba provocando; y parece que funcionó. Tal y como te lo dijo, se alimenta de tus emociones negativas: tu ira, tu miedo, tu duda.- Ahora su expresión era como de enojo. -Cuando te dijo que te fueras, lo que intentaba hacer era causarte incertidumbre, desconcertarte, dispersar tu mente para que no pudieras concentrarte en nada.

Temía preguntar pero mi curiosidad ganó. -¿Era real?

-No.- _Uf, estuvo cerca._ -ES real.- _¡Rayos, Mega!_

-¿Qué hago si vuelve?

Se detuvo y me indicó que hiciera lo mismo. -Si vuelve, y lo hará, debes hacer algo que resultará bastante difícil en su presencia. Debes calmarte. No le temas, no te enojes con él, no dudes de ti. Mantente en calma, y no tendrá de donde sacar fuerza. Si te mantienes así durante suficiente tiempo, te dejará en paz.- Entonces recobró su característica sonrisa. -Ten valor, ten fe, ten alegría, ten amor y jamás volverá.

-Gracias Mega.

-Por nada.- Levantó su pata y me indicó una dirección. Entonces me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al final del bosque, y las casas ya se veían a lo lejos. -Si sigues por allá, llegaras como en cuarenta minutos a tu casa. No entres a callejones y no te adentres en la ciudad.

-Entonces, nos vemos.- Levante una pata y él la estrechó. -Gracias otra vez.

-De nada. Anda, seguro que tu gatita está preocupada.- Y soltó otra pequeña risa mientras me sonrojaba bastante. -Si nos necesitas, ve a los arbustos donde nos escondemos o dentro del granero y llámanos. No hará falta que grites, sólo di nuestros nombres y llegaremos pronto.

-De acuerdo.- Y comencé a caminar en la dirección que Mega había señalado.

Antes de que me alejara me hablo una vez más. -No le digas a nadie sobre nosotros, Bolt. Ni siquiera a Mittens.- Eso me confundió bastante.

-¿Por…?

-A su tiempo. Lo sabrán su tiempo.

-De acuerdo.- Y seguí mi camino. Me tomaría un largo rato llegar a casa, pero al menos podría pensar en cómo decirles lo que paso omitiendo a Mega y a Byte.

Mittens P.O.V.

-Tranquila Mittens, de seguro Bolt está…bien.- Un intento más del roedor por hacerme sentir mejor para entrar a la casa. Ahora estaba realmente preocupada; Bolt no había vuelto en todo el día y ya era bastante tarde. Por más que lo intentaba, mi cabeza no dejaba de imaginar los peores casos y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Tenía que verlo, tenía que saber que estaba bien.

-Mira, vamos adentro y desde ahí puedes seguir esperándolo

-No Rhino, ya te lo dije, lo esperare aquí hasta que regrese.

-Bueno, pero ¿y si no vuelve hoy?

-Dormiré afuera.

-¿En serio?

Mi paciencia estaba por acabarse. -¡Si Rhino, si no vuelve entonces dormiré afuera, y si mañana tampoco ha regresado entonces esperaré aquí de nuevo, así sea un día o un mes, no me moveré de aquí hasta ver a Bolt de nuevo!- Le grité bastante frustrada, realmente necesitaba soltar eso. Él se limitó a quedarse callado.

-Bueno, eso no tomará mucho más entonces.- _Esa voz, sólo podía ser…_

-¡Bolt!- El hámster corrió hasta donde estaba para abrazarlo -¿Dónde te habías metido?- Le preguntó divertido. Luego puso una cara seria bastante mal fingida. -Si descubro que enfrentaste al del ojo verde sin mí…

-Tranquilo Rhino, solamente… se me hizo tarde.- Entonces lo soltó para caminar hacia mí, mientras Rhino volvía a la casa. -Bien, creo que ya eres libre para moverte de nuevo.

No lo resistí más y le salté encima para abrazarlo. -Me tenías preocupada, no vuelvas a hacer eso.- Entonces recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, y sentí algo que me dejo paralizada. Bolt traía consigo otros dos aromas, y uno de ellos era de una hembra, pero jamás había olido algo similar. Inmediatamente me separé de él. -¿En dónde estuviste todo el día?- Luego noté que estaba herido. -¿Y qué estuviste haciendo?

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí lo dejo, pensé en escribir de una vez la respuesta de Bolt, pero decidí dejarlo un poco al suspenso, a ver qué es lo que le dice a Mittens. Y con este cap también queda claro qué onda con las dos sombras escondidas en los arbustos y con la que vio bolt en su sueño. Para aclarar un poquito, en el primer cap cuando están jugando y Bolt se detiene en seco es porque ve a esos dos salir corriendo de su escondite en los arbustos. Y ya para acabar, para Mega y Byte, tome los nombres de un Megabyte (imagino que saben lo que es), Kass significa gato en estonio y Helang halcón en Malayo. Ahora sí, nos vemos. Gracias por leer. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas***


	5. Explicaciones, confusión y una sombra

**Y aquí está, el capítulo 5 del fic. No tengo nada que decir antes de iniciarlo así que ¡Venga el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Explicaciones, confusión y una sombra.

-Bueno… yo…- Bolt comenzó a titubear mientras organizaba sus ideas.

-¿Y bien?- Mittens le insistió.

-Es… una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo Bolt.

El can suspiró derrotado. -Bueno. Hoy en la mañana salí al jardín a pensar…

Mientras, dentro de la casa, un hámster intentaba organizar sus pensamientos, pues había tratado, sin éxito, conseguir algo de información de parte de Mittens durante la tarde; sin embargo la gata apenas le había puesto atención a sus preguntas, al parecer, por estar esperando a Bolt.

Rhino P.O.V.

 _Bien, esto está siendo más complicado de lo que imaginé. Hasta ahora las únicas… ¿pistas? que tengo son el hecho de que Bolt se puso nervioso cuando mencioné a Mittens, y que ella no me hizo caso mientras esperábamos a Bolt. Entonces…_ -Ajá. Esto se está poniendo interesante.

Decidí volver a salir para convencer a esos dos de entrar a casa. Alcancé a ver a lo lejos a Bolt sentado frente a Mittens, parecía estarle explicando dónde había estado, a mí en realidad me bastaba con saber que estaba bien y que no había enfrentado a ningún villano sin mí. Aun así, me acerque para escuchar una parte de la historia.

-…entonces antes de perder el conocimiento, escuché que alguien detenía al pitbull, pero ya no pude ver quien era; después de eso quedé inconsciente.- Se detuvo y respiró profundamente antes de seguir. -Desperté hace como una hora a la orilla del bosque, con mis heridas ya tratadas. Después de ubicarme, comencé a caminar para volver. De verdad lo siento Mittens, no lo volveré a hacer.- _Ahí hay una pista, algo en el tono que acaba de usar, es… intrigante._

La gata se le quedó viendo, no sabría decir que reflejaba la expresión en su cara. -¿Todo eso es cierto Bolt?- Al parecer no habían notado que yo estaba ahí.

-Todo.- Aseguró él.

Entonces decidí intervenir. -Quizás quieran terminar su conversación adentro, ya está haciendo frio.

-Rhino. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- Me preguntó Bolt.

-Desde la parte donde estabas por perder el conocimiento.

-En algo tienes razón. Ya está haciendo frio. Vamos adentro.- Nos dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Mientras él avanzaba pude notar la mordida que tenía en la pata derecha, y luego vi otra más en su lomo. -¿El pitbull le hizo eso?- Le pregunte a Mittens, que seguía a mi lado.

-Por lo que dijo, sí. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra.- Bajo la mirada. -Creo… que nos está ocultando algo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Me había intrigado bastante.

-Cuando lo abrasé, pude oler dos aromas además del suyo. Uno de un macho y el otro… era de una hembra.- Me dijo con voz quebrada. -Pero no mencionó a nadie más que al pitbull que lo atacó.

-¿Y crees que nos está mintiendo? Mira que dice que despertó con sus heridas ya tratadas. Quien lo salvó pudo haberlo llevado a que lo curarán. Y quizá quien lo curó era hembra.- A pesar de mí deducción, ella no parecía más tranquila. -Mira, si tan importante es para ti, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a él?- Comencé a caminar hacia adentro.

-…Tienes razón Rhino, le preguntaré.- Me dijo mientras me alcanzaba. -Pero me gustaría que nos dejaras hablar…

-¿Solos?- _Creo que me estoy acercando, lentamente, a una respuesta._

-Sí, por favor.

-Por supuesto. Al fin, es tarde y ya tengo sueño.-En realidad no tenía tanto sueño, pero quería subir al cuarto de Penny a pensar un poco más las cosas.

-Gracias Rhino.

Entonces ambos entramos a la casa; antes de subirme alcancé a ver a Bolt recostado en el sillón, parecía que algo lo inquietaba, pero ya había dicho que los dejaría solos, así que me dirigí hacía las escaleras sin decir nada.

 _Ojalá y las cosas no se compliquen demasiado._

Bolt P.O.V.

Cuando entré a casa y me di cuenta de que estaba solo aproveché para pensar un poco. Me hacía sentir fatal tener que ocultarles algo a mis amigos, pero sabía que, por alguna razón, era importante que no dijera nada.

 _Además, solo omití la parte de la historia donde aparecían esos dos._ Entonces escuché que Rhino y Mittens entraban, así que traté de apartar mi mente de esos pensamientos.

Rhino subió inmediatamente, pero Mittens se quedó abajo. -Bolt, quiero hacerte una pregunta.- _Oh, no. ¿Tan malo soy para mentir?_

Traté de disimular lo mejor que pude. -¿Qué sucede Mittens?

-Yo… creo que hay algo que no me dijiste sobre lo que estuviste haciendo hoy.

-No sé… de que estás hablando.- _Confirmado, no se mentir._

-Bolt, te conozco lo suficiente. Hay algo que no quieres decirme.- Entonces bajo un poco la mirada. -¿O es qué no confías en mí?

-¡…No! No es nada de eso.- _Ahora se está complicando. Un movimiento en falso y no la cuento._ -Sabes que confió en ti más que en nadie.- Ella volteó a verme a los ojos. -Sí, tienes razón. Hay algo que no les dije.

-¿Pero?- Al parecer no me dejaría salir sin darle una respuesta.

 _No puedo decirle, no puedo decirle, no puedo decirle. No le digas, no le digas, no le digas_ -…No puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué?- Su mirada me hacía sentir pésimo, parecía estar conteniendo lágrimas.

-Es… complicado. Puedo decirte que no desperté a la orilla del bosque. Desperté dentro de él; ahí me estaban cuidando ellos dos.

-¿Quiénes dos?- Ya se veía más calmada, pero aún podía notar algo en su voz, aunque no sabía que era.

-Dos hermanos. Él me salvó del pitbull y ella curó mis heridas. Cuando desperté, él me enseñó el camino de regreso.- Dije resignado. Realmente no quería verla triste, pero Mega había sonado serio cuando me pidió que no les dijera nada.

Por un rato, ella no dijo nada y yo tampoco. Se veía pensativa; mientras, yo decidí que no diría más, ya había dicho bastante.

-¿Y cómo eran?- Preguntó finalmente.

-Yo… no te puedo decir; realmente no puedo Mittens. Lo siento.- No pude más y subí a la habitación. Me sentía muy mal. No sólo no le había dicho a Mittens la verdad, sino que falte a mi palabra con Mega, ¡y las dos al mismo tiempo!

Me recosté en mi colchón, y me quede pensando. Mañana tendría que hablar con Mega para aclarar algunas cosas.

Mittens P.O.V.

¿Por qué me siento así? Realmente me afectó que Bolt no me dijera lo que había pasado y me desconcertó más cuando se refirió a "esos dos", en especial por _ella_. Tal vez estoy sacando conclusiones apresuradas, y espero que sea así. Pero, había algo en su voz, no sé si hice bien en presionarlo tanto. Después de todo, él me había dicho que confiaba en mí más que en nadie. ¿Por qué no podía yo confiar en él?

Creo que me preocupa perderlo, me preocupa pensar que él podría conseguir pareja y dejarme. _Tengo que decirle lo que siento por él._ Sí, eso debo hacer; ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo se lo digo? Tendré que pensarlo bien.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté un bostezo. _Ya es bastante tarde, debería subir a dormir._ Me encamine al cuarto de Penny mientras seguía pensando cómo podría decirle a Bolt lo que siento. _Debemos estar solos, y debe ser en un lugar lindo._ A pesar de todo, me preocupaba lo que él pudiera decirme. Trataba de no ser pesimista pero… _¿y sí me dice que no?_ Esa posibilidad existía, y no quería perder su amistad; _¿Y sí me dijera que sí? ¿Y si me aceptara?_ _Si él me aceptara, si me correspondiera…_

Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba en el cuarto de Penny. Igual que la noche anterior, hacía frío. Me acerqué a Bolt con intención de preguntarle si podía dormir con él de nuevo, pero recordé lo que habíamos hablado. Eso no terminó bien. ¿Y si se molestó conmigo? No había considerado esa posibilidad, pero…

-¿Mittens?- Al parecer estaba despierto. -¿Sucede algo?

-Yo…eh…Es que hace frío otra vez; y quería saber si… podía…

-Sí.- Se hizo a un lado para dejarme espacio en su colchón.

Me recosté junto a él, y como la vez anterior, me rodeó con sus patas. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho. Quería arreglar las cosas. -¿Bolt?

-¿Sí?

-Lo siento. Perdóname por favor.

-No hay nada que perdonar Mittens.- Sin darme oportunidad de decir nada, me besó en la frente. -Buenas noches.

La oscuridad me permitió ocultar mi sonrojo, pero pude ver que él también se sonrojó un poco.-Buenas noches Bolt.

[…]

Mientras tanto en un campamento a una hora de la casa de Penny, Mega y Byte estaban platicando.

-¿Estás seguro?- Ella se escuchaba preocupada por algo y estaba caminando de un lado a otro sin descansar.

-Ya te dije que sí; le pedí que no le dijera a sus amigos sobre nosotros. Cálmate un poco.

-No puedo; sabes que es peligroso. Si se enteran de que ya hicimos contacto, apresurarán sus planes.

-¿Y ellos cómo se enterarían?- A pesar de estar tratando un tema que parecía serio, el tono de la voz de Mega era como el de un niño.

-Dijiste que Bolt te preguntó sobre una sombra en su sueño. Creo que tú y yo sabemos a dónde iba con todo el drama que le hizo pasar al cachorro.- Entonces dejó de caminar y se sentó. -Realmente espero que no vuelva a aparecer.

-Tú y yo sabemos que volverá. Por eso le enseñé como deshacerse de ella.- Dijo Mega con aires de orgullo.

-Sí, ¿pero qué pasa si ataca a Mittens, o a Rhino? A ellos no les enseñaste nada, y ni siquiera Bolt puede decirles.

Mega quitó su sonrisa infantil. -Sólo nos queda esperar que no lo haga.

Una tercera voz se hizo presente. -Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que están en un predicamento, pequeños.

Mega y Byte se pusieron alerta, cubriéndose la espalda mutuamente, listos para un ataque desde cualquier dirección. Sin embargo, sin previo aviso, una sombra derribo a Byte y desapareció en el bosque a una velocidad increíble.

-¡Muéstrate!- Le gritó Mega a los árboles.

-Ya deberías saber que no lograrás provocarme.- Entonces soltó una risa y embistió a Mega sin darle tiempo de hacer algo para evitarlo. -¿Eso es todo? Pensé que serían más fuertes.

Byte terminó de ponerse de pie. -Ya deja de jugar Helang. No es divertido.

Entonces un halcón peregrino ligeramente más grande del promedio se posó sobre una rama a una distancia baja del piso para poder hablar con los lobos. -¿Qué fue eso? Recuerdo que tenían más condición.

-Siempre has sido más rápido _y_ más fuerte que nosotros, y lo sabes.- Le reprochó Mega de malas.

-Bueno, ya. Percibo frustración y preocupación. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues, tenemos una situación.- Comenzó Byte. -Pero Mega es mejor contando historias.

-Ya que.- Le reprochó a su hermana. -Bien, hoy en la mañana…

Mientras Mega y Byte ponían al tanto a Helang sobre los acontecimientos recientes, en casa de Penny un par de enamorados estaban durmiendo juntos, pero sus sueños eran bastante diferentes.

Bolt P.O.V.

Estaba soñando de nuevo; tal y como la primera vez, estaba parado afuera de la casa con un cielo gris. No perdí el tiempo.

-¡Anda, sal ya! ¡No te escondas!- Me constaba que estaba ahí. Y no quería volver a ver a mis amigos en ese estado, sólo recordarlo…

-¿Qué quieres cachorrito?- Su voz sonaba más fría que la última vez -¿Por qué me llamas?- Me preguntó con una carga de sarcasmo y cinismo incalculables.

Comenzó a darme rabia. -Quiero que te vayas de aquí. Y que no vuelvas.- Me imaginé que no haría caso, pero esta vez, ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

Como imaginé, comenzó a reír de manera macabra. -¿¡Y quién crees que eres para darme semejante orden!?- Entonces se mostró, tal y como la vez anterior, primero como una sombra, para después emerger desde el suelo.

Lo miré directamente a sus ojos y luego cerré los míos. -¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso quieres salvar a tus amigos? ¿El perrito quiere volver a la acción?- Procuré ignorar cada una de sus palabras y empecé a calmarme. Respiraba hondo y no me movía.

Creo que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, pues comenzó a hablar desesperadamente. -Si no te detienes, haré sufrir a tus amigos. Si no me dejas quedarme en tu mente, invadiré las de ellos.

-Entonces les enseñaré a defenderse de ti.- Le contesté sin alzar la voz y sin abrir los ojos. -Es bastante más fácil de lo que te imaginas.- Abrí los ojos y note que se estaba encogiendo.

-No lo hagas. Puedo darte fuerza, hacerte más capaz. Puedo ayudarte a lograr tus metas; a conquistar a Mittens.-

Por más que intenté no pude ignorar ese comentario. -¿Qué? ¿Y cómo irías tu a ayudarme?-

Entonces desapareció y comenzó a reír como loco. -¡Caíste de nuevo!- Acto seguido, todo se volvió gris.

 _Rayos. Bien, me calmaré de nuevo y se irá. Sólo tengo que_ … -¿Mittens?- Así como todo había desaparecido, ahora ella estaba ahí, sentada, dándome la espalda. -Hola Bolt.- Me dijo sin voltear.

Algo me daba un mal presentimiento. -¿En dónde estamos?

Ella seguía sin voltear. -No lo sé.- Jamás había sido así de cortante.

-¿Qué tienes?

Ella soltó un suspiro. -Bolt, quiero hablar contigo.- Iba a decirle algo pero no me dio oportunidad. -Lo que me pediste hace rato no está bien. No es natural. Lo siento, pero no podemos ser pareja. No es correcto.-

Sus palabras me hirieron bastante, ya no me importó donde estuviéramos, o que estaba pasando. -¿Por qué dices eso? Si yo… si yo te amo.- Para ser un sueño, había sido bastante difícil decirlo, más después de lo que ella me dijo a mí.

-No Bolt. No está bien.- Cada segundo que pasaba, cada una de sus palabras, me rompían un poco el corazón. -No quiero volver a verte.- No pude aguantar más y comencé a llorar.

Por un segundo, contemple la posibilidad de irme. Pero algo no estaba bien ahí. -Mittens, déjame verte.

-Ya te dije que no Bolt, mejor vete.

Definitivamente algo estaba mal. Caminé hasta donde ella estaba y me puse frente a ella. Sus ojos, no eran verde esmeralda. Eran rojos. -Tú no eres Mittens.- Entonces "ella" desapareció.

-¿Y qué si no era Mittens realmente? Eso no cambia el hecho de que ella te vaya a romper el corazón. Y luego, te dejará.- Una vez más comenzó a reír.

 _No le hagas caso Bolt. Concéntrate, cálmate._ Volví a cerrar mis ojos y a respirar profundo. Esta vez, también "cerré" mis oídos, deje de poner atención al exterior. Logré percibir sus intentos de sacarme de mi calma, pero ya nada funcionaría. Estando totalmente relajado, abrí mis ojos y mis oídos, y entonces, una palabra bastó. -Vete.

Y sin más, pude ver como se desvanecía en el aire, dejándome tranquilo. Después de un rato, me desperté. Pude ver entonces como Mittens se movía ligeramente, tenía una expresión de miedo o de tristeza. El recuerdo me golpeó como una piedra "-Si no te detienes, haré sufrir a tus amigos-" _Oh no._ Después de pensarlo un poco, se me ocurrió una idea. Volví a abrazar a Mittens y comencé a susurrarle -Mittens, tranquila. Nada de eso es real. No tengas miedo. Yo te cuidaré.- Aunque me sentí raro hablándole mientras dormía, pude notar que su expresión había cambiado por una de calma. Ya más tranquilo, me quedé dormido otra vez.

Mittens P.O.V.

Estaba soñando que estaba junto a Bolt, ambos éramos pareja y estábamos juntos en un pastizal cerca de un lago, observando el atardecer. -Es hermoso, ¿No crees Bolt?

-No tanto como tú, Mittens.

Me sonrojé por su comentario. -Oh, qué cosas dices.- Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando los abrí ya no estaba con Bolt, ni en el lago. Me asusté un poco. -¿Bolt?

Escuché una risa bastante tétrica. -Hola gatita. ¿Perdiste a tu amado?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le hiciste a Bolt?- Ni siquiera sabía quién, o que, era, pero su voz no me agradaba para nada.

-Oh, Bolt está bien.- Respondió antes de reír de nuevo. -Pero no podría decir lo mismo de ti.

Entonces, a lo lejos vi a Bolt junto al mismo lago en el que habíamos estado. Comencé a correr hacía él, pero justo cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, pasó algo que me dejo helada. Junto a Bolt había una perrita, para mi desgracia, muy linda, aunque no reconocí de qué raza era. Él la estaba abrazando a ella mientras se susurraban cosas. -¿Bolt?- Pregunté mientras sentía algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-Oh, hola Mittens.- Me respondió con su tono alegre habitual. -Creo que debería presentarte a Flor, mi pareja.- Entonces me señalo a la perrita que estaba sentada junto a él. -Espero que puedan llevarse bien.

Sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos. -Bolt, yo… no puedo.- Comencé a llorar. -Bolt, yo te amo.

-Mittens, eso no es posible.- Me respondió con calma. -Lo lamento, pero eres una gata y yo soy un perro, ¿qué clase de relación sería esa?- Cada una de sus palabras me lastimaba más que la anterior. Bajé la mirada; cuando la volví a levantar, él estaba en la distancia recostado junto a ella, abrazándola.

Me quedé tirada en el piso, llorando. Le había dado mi corazón, y él lo había roto en mil pedazos. _Mittens, tranquila._ Esa era la voz de Bolt, pero él seguía junto a ella. _Nada de eso es real._ Entonces debo estar soñando. _No tengas miedo. Yo te cuidaré._ -Gracias Bolt.- Susurré ya más tranquila.

Rápidamente, la imagen de Bolt abrazándola desapareció. Un momento después, esa voz regresó. -¡Rayos, ese perro estúpido! ¡No me deja trabajar en paz!- Entonces sentí una corriente de aire frio y luego silencio. Me desperté un segundo después, aún estaba entre las patas de Bolt. Por más cálido que fuera, quería pensar un poco, así que me separé de él con cuidado y luego me dirigí a la planta baja. Estando ahí me senté en el marco de una ventana de la cocina.

-¿No es un poco tarde para estar despierta?- Era una voz bastante grave, pero gentil. Giré mi cabeza y vi un halcón peregrino.

-Yo… ¿Quién eres?

-Helang. Un placer.- Estiró una de sus patas y yo la estreché.

-Mittens.

-Entonces, Mittens, ¿Por qué estás despierta tan tarde?

-Tuve un sueño desagradable, así que quise bajar a pensar.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte.- Por alguna razón, su voz me inspiraba confianza, así que le platiqué todo mi sueño, la parte linda y la pesadilla. -Bien, creo que es bastante obvio que estás enamorada de Bolt.- Me dijo con seguridad. -En cuanto a la pesadilla; te diré que, efectivamente, la voz que te calmó fue la de Bolt, el verdadero Bolt. Quizás te estabas moviendo dormida y él lo notó. La otra voz que escuchaste era de una sombra. Esas creaturas se meten en la mente de alguien y tratan de infundirle miedo, ira, duda. Intentan doblegar su moral, deshacer sus ánimos, destruir su voluntad. Sin embargo, no son muy fuertes.- Me sonrió. -No es muy sencillo, pero si te encuentras con una, sólo debes calmarte. Si no le das un miedo, una ira o una duda de la cuál alimentarse, tendrá que salir de tu mente.

-Gracias. Pero aún estoy preocupada. ¿Qué pasaría si le digo a Bolt lo que siento y él me rechazara?

-Te voy a decir algo que dijo mí maestro.- Tomo un respiro y saco el pecho, tratando de parecer imponente, supongo. -"Intentar dejar de amar equivale a intentar dejar de respirar". No morirás por ello, pero si te puedes lastimar.- Entonces me sonrió de nuevo. -Considéralo.- Y se fue volando.

-Gracias Helang.- Realmente me había ayudado. Valía la pena intentarlo de verdad.

Aunque ya estuviera lejos, pude escuchar su voz a la perfección. _-De nada Mittens._

Estando más tranquila, subí de nuevo al cuarto de Penny y me acurruqué junto a Bolt. Aunque ya estaba dormido, cuando me sintió junto a él, volvió a abrazarme. Estar entre sus patas me calmaba, y no paso mucho antes de que me quedara dormida.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí queda el cap. Tomé su palabra chicos y estoy procurando hacerlos más largos sin que se vuelva relleno solamente. Fuera de eso, sigo sin tener nada que decir, así que les mando un saludo y nos vemos después. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y estéticas***


	6. Temas importantes a tratar

**Hola a todos, ya está aquí el capítulo 6. Me he dado cuenta de que los estoy haciendo progresivamente más largos. Bueno, espero que les guste, aquí se aclararán una o dos cosas, y surgirán cinco o seis dudas más. ¡Venga el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Temas importantes a tratar

Mientras Mittens y Bolt yacían dormidos uno junto al otro ya sin posibilidad aparente de que algo los fuera a molestar esa noche, un halcón peregrino volaba a alta velocidad hacia un pequeño campamento en el bosque. Cuando llegó, notó a un par de lobos entrenando. -¿Qué ustedes no duermen?- Les preguntó.

-Sabes que casi no; y tú tampoco lo haces, así que no digas nada.- Le respondió Mega. Tras unos segundos de silencio, volvió a hablar. -¿Qué pasó?-

-Tal y como sospecharon, la sombra intentó atacar a Mittens, sin embargo, Bolt, de alguna forma, logró ayudarla. Cuando ella bajó a pensar, le di una pequeña ayuda adicional.-

-¿De Rhino no sabes nada?- Esta vez la pregunta la formuló Byte.

-Él se veía tranquilo durmiendo. Quizá ya no tenía fuerza para invadir otra mente. Al menos por esta noche.- El halcón cerró los ojos. -Contrario a lo que piensa Mega, todavía duermo de vez en cuando, como justo ahora. Buenas noches.-

Byte le hizo una pregunta más antes de dejarlo dormir. -¿Helang?

-¿Sí?

-¿Bolt es _él_?

El halcón no abrió los ojos, pero tomó aire antes de responder. -Tendremos que esperar para saber. Mientras tanto, sigan cuidándolos.-

Ambos lobos se quedaron en silencio. Mega lo rompió después de un rato. -¿Crees qué ellos conozcan esa posibilidad?-

-No lo sé. Realmente espero que no, o las cosas se van a complicar para el cachorro.- La loba pasó unos segundos pensando, luego levantó la mirada y miró a su hermano. -Entrénalo.-

Mega no parecía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. -¿Quieres que lo entrene?-

-Sí. Enséñale a pelear, a defenderse. Procura que sus amigos no se enteren de que estás interactuando con él hasta que esté listo.-

-No quiero poner en duda tus palabras, pero ¿no podría eso generar desconfianza entre los tórtolos?-

-No hay opción. Si se enteran de más de la cuenta, se pondrán en peligro.- Ella terminó por echarse sobre el pasto.

El lobo suspiró. -Bien. Sólo dale un poco de tiempo para organizar sus pensamientos. En la mañana iré a ver cómo está.- Y se echó también, tratando de dormir un poco.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin más emociones para Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Mega, Byte y Helang. Sin embargo, en dirección contraria al campamento donde se estaban quedando los tres últimos, cerca del centro de la ciudad en un edificio abandonado, una sombra regresaba de "trabajar".

-Dame tú informe.- Le pidió un extraño. -¿Sobrevivió? ¿Volvió a caer?

-Mis disculpas señor, pero el cachorro sigue con vida. Intenté doblegarlo de nuevo, pero ya había aprendido a repelerme.- La sombra, que antes había amenazado a Bolt y a Mittens, ahora se veía nerviosa.

-Eso no es posible. No es lógico que siga vivo, y menos que aprendiera a defenderse de un día para otro. A no ser…- Se dio vuelta y comenzó a observar el cielo nocturno desde una ventana rota. -que lo hayan ayudado.-

-Perdóneme la pregunta, ¿Pero quién podría haber ayudado al cachorro? Sus pocos amigos no son más virtuosos que él; dudó que tengan idea de lo que realmente está sucediendo.-

El extraño sacó un radio de algún lugar. -Ben, quiero el informe sobre la persecución de los tres objetivos más peligrosos.-

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. -Sí, señor. En seguida se lo llevó.- Se escuchó desde el otro extremo del radio.

Medio minuto después, otro personaje apareció en el cuarto. -Aquí está el expediente. "Sujetos perseguidos AG-001, AG-002 y AG-003, también conocidos como Helang, Mega y Byte. Se les vio por última vez en Vancouver, Canadá. Atacaron y destruyeron nuestras bases de operaciones de la zona, y causaron bajas considerables. El escuadrón de sombras de elite 4, subdivisión 2B persiguió a los sujetos en cuestión hasta un acantilado, donde estos cayeron. Se les dio por muertos y se abandonó la zona para reinstalar nuestras bases de operaciones en California."-

-¿Qué dijiste? Repite esa última frase.-

-Decía "Se les dio por muertos y…"- Se escuchó un golpe sobre un escritorio que hizo que la sombra y Ben se congelaran del miedo.

-¡¿Los dieron por muertos?!- Gritó furioso. -¿¡Cuántas veces debó decirles que si no encuentran sus cuerpos sin vida NO ESTAN MUERTOS!?- Entonces tomó una vieja engrapadora y la lanzó con mucha fuerza hacia una ventana, rompiéndola. -Creo que ya se quien ayudo a nuestro pequeño "amigo".-

-Se-señor, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero ¿cómo podrían ellos sobrevivir a una caída semejante?-

-Ben, Ben, Ben. Ellos son nadie.

-¿Nadie, señor?

-Sí; piensa en algo que nadie haría, ¿lo tienes?

-Sí, señor.

-Bien. Ellos ya lo han hecho. Cuando te digo que son nadie, es porque hacen, se mueven, y piensan como nadie.- Se sentó en una silla bastante deshecha por el tiempo.- Ellos son capaces de hacer lo imposible; es por eso que son prioridad.- Entonces se dirigió a la sombra. -Llévate a tu escuadrón y quiero que los busques. Dos lobos, un halcón. No hagan nada más que localizarlos.-

-S-sí, señor.- Y la sombra salió del lugar.

-Señor, ¿No sería mejor enviar a las light destroyers? Después de todo, son nuestras mejores sombras.-

-No. Las light destroyers no están aquí, por ahora. Y si lo estuvieran, sería un desperdicio mandarlas contra esos tres. Si envié a ese con su escuadrón, fue solo para ubicarlos. Ya después veré como me deshago de ellos.-

-¿Y el cachorro?-

-Para él, las cosas están por ponerse feas.- Entonces tomó el radio de nuevo. -Beta, Flor, las quiero a las dos en mi oficina de inmediato. Les tengo una nueva misión.- Se recargó hacia atrás sobre la silla, tratando de ponerse más cómodo. -Ben, quiero que me mantengas al tanto. De todo.-

-Sí señor.- Le dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio del otro lado a una labrador retriever con pelo café claro y ojos color miel, junto a una border collie negro con blanco de ojos café oscuro. -Ya están aquí, señor.-

-Déjalas pasar. Y retírate.-

Ben dejó entrar a ambas y luego salió por la puerta, para luego cerrarla.

Unas cuantas horas después de las conversaciones en el edificio, Bolt y Mittens seguían dormidos; sin embargo, su pequeño amigo no.

Rhino P.O.V.

 _Pero que tenemos aquí. Parece que les gusta dormir juntos, es el segundo día. Si añadimos esto a las pistas que ya conseguí anteriormente, tenemos… nada. No tengo nada, quizás deba ver más películas de detectives._ Sin decir nada salí del cuarto de Penny, realmente sentía que mientras más me acercaba a una respuesta, menos entendía. Encendí la caja mágica y comencé a buscar alguna película de detectives, pero no encontré ninguna, así que, por alguna razón, me quedé viendo una romántica en su lugar. _Aunque no sé en que me ayudará ver eso._

Después de haber pasado una hora y quince minutos, ya cuando la película estaba por terminar y yo por quedarme dormido, escuché que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Volteé para ver quién era y saludé. -Buenos días, Bolt.-

-Buenos días Rhino.- Me sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. -Te levantaste algo temprano hoy.-

-Sí, supongo que porqué me dormí antes que ustedes.- _Tal vez ahora consiga algo._ -Y hablando de eso, ¿Por qué durmieron juntos ustedes dos?-

Bolt se detuvo en seco, y creo que se sonrojó. -Bueno, Mittens tenía frío, y me preguntó si podía dormir conmigo.-

-¿Pasó lo mismo hace dos noches?-

-¿Has estado observándonos?- _Creo que hasta aquí llegó la investigación. Por ahora._

-No. Bueno ¿tienes hambre? Porque yo me muero de hambre.- Y me dirigí a la cocina, seguido por Bolt.

Ambos desayunamos sin decir nada, yo estaba buscando una forma de acercarme más a la respuesta; y me imagino que Bolt estaba pensando. ¿Pero en qué? ¿Por qué se pone así cada vez que mencionó a la gata? Necesito consultar información en la caja mágica.

-Bueno Rhino.- Me sacó de mis pensamientos. -Estaré en el jardín.

-¿No vas a desaparecer de nuevo?

Se rio un poco. -No, no volveré a salir sin avisarles. No quisiera volver a ver a Mittens así.-

-La pasó muy mal. Realmente la preocupaste.- _Peores palabras que pude haber dicho._

Él bajó las orejas. -Lo sé; y lo peor fue cuando hablamos aquí adentro, entonces tuve que…- Parecía estar a nada de revelar algo muy importante.

-¿Pero qué?

-Nada. Estaré afuera.- Y se fue corriendo.

Sin nada más que hacer, me puse a ver que películas pasarían más tarde, a ver si podía ver una con Bolt y con Mittens. No encontré nada interesante al principio; tras haber buscado un rato, vi un título que me llamó la atención. La película se llamaba "Matrix" y dentro de la reseña mencionaba que nada era lo que parecía. _Suena interesante._

-Buenos días Rhino.- Ya estaba despierta ella, si jugaba bien mis cartas, podría conseguir algo de Mittens antes de que hiciera algo más.

-Buenos días Mittens. ¿Dormiste bien?- _Si reacciona igual que Bolt… ¡Ajá! Ella también se sonrojó_

-Bueno… sí, muy bien.- Entonces se quedó callada un momento.- ¿Dónde está Bolt?

-Él está afuera en el jardín.- Antes de que se fuera, pregunté algo por preguntar. -¿No sabes cuando vuelven Penny y su mamá?-

-Hoy en la noche.- Me dijo ya sin importancia mientras se dirigía hacia afuera.

Mi plan había funcionado; la última pregunta fue para que a ella no se le quedara en la cabeza la pregunta anterior que le había hecho. Porque si ella hablaba con él y el tema salía, las cosas se complicarían más. Ahora, sólo me quedaba esperar a que empezara la película que quería ver. Mientras, había un especial de películas románticas, así que elegí una al azar y me puse a verla mientras esperaba.

[…]

Mientras Rhino se quedaba viendo la televisión, Mittens salió al jardín a buscar a Bolt. Lo buscó con la mirada y se detuvo al divisarlo echado debajo del árbol en el que ella se había sentado a esperarlo. Sin saber porque, se acercó a él tratando de no hacer ruido. Cuando iba a decir algo, se detuvo al escuchar que el can estaba hablando solo.

-…pero no estuvo bien. No sé qué fue peor; ocultarle a ella la verdad o faltar a mi palabra con él. Si su hermana se entera, puedo darme por…-

-¿Darte por qué?

Bolt se levantó de un saltó. -Mittens, hola. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- Se notaba bastante la preocupación en su rostro.

Mittens comenzó a sentirse extraña, cuando Bolt menciono a _su hermana,_ muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. El pecho le empezó a doler un poco, y aunque intentó no sacar conclusiones precipitadas, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a molestarse. -Lo suficiente.- Le respondió con un tono un poco irritado, cosa que el can notó de inmediato.

-¿Qué tienes?- Le preguntó preocupado.

-Nada.

-Vamos, algo te está molestando. Dime que es.-

Sin saber porque, uso un tono bastante cínico al responderle. -No te lo puedo decir, Bolt.-

El can sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Estaba consciente de que Mittens estaba enojada, y el cómo dijo su última frase le dejó claro que era porque no le había dicho la verdad. -¿Es por lo de anoche?- Le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos

-Pensé que confiabas en mí.- Ni siquiera ella sabía porque estaba actuando así.

-Sabes que confío en…-

-¡No! ¡No lo sé!- Le gritó enojada, dejándolo callado y con la cabeza gacha. Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, corrió a la casa para subir al cuarto de Penny y recostarse en su colchón, rompiendo a llorar.

Bolt se quedó en el jardín, sin moverse. Ese cambió de actitud que ella tuvo, lo preocupó bastante; quería ir y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero algo lo detenía. En eso llegó Rhino. -Bolt. Bolt, reacciona.-

-Ah, sí Rhino, lo siento. Estaba distraído. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quería saber si te gustaría ver una película que está por empezar; se llama Matrix.- Dijo haciendo una pose heroica.

Bolt lo pensó un momento. Quizás podría ver la película con Rhino y terminando de verla hablar con Mega, para después ver cómo estaba Mittens. -Está bien, vamos Rhino.- Ya dentro de la casa, al hámster se le ocurrió una idea.

-Genial. Le preguntaré a Mittens si quiere verla con nosotros.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Ella esta… molesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé. Pero sería mejor que la dejemos sola por un rato.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Al rato veré como está, pero por ahora, la película ya va a empezar.- Entonces Rhino cambió el canal hasta llegar a donde estaba iniciando la película.

-¿De qué se trata Rhino?

-No estoy muy seguro; pero la reseña decía que nada es lo que parece, y eso me llamó bastante la atención. Solo que antes de que empezara, había un maratón de películas románticas. Mira, ya empezó.- Entonces tanto el hámster como el can comenzaron a prestarle atención a la televisión.

Mientras ellos dos veían la película, a lo lejos un escuadrón de sombras se movilizaba por las afueras de la ciudad con dirección al bosque. A pesar de estarse moviendo de manera sigilosa y precavida, no evitaron la detección de un halcón que iba en vuelo de patrulla. -Genial, problemas.- Se dijo con un tono sarcástico.

Helang cambió la dirección de su vuelo de regreso al campamento. En cuanto llegó, le notifico la situación al par de lobos. -Chicos, tenemos que desmontar el campamento y escondernos.-

Tanto Mega como Byte acataron la orden del halcón sin preguntar o quejarse, escondiendo todo debajo de arbustos o troncos caídos. Una vez que todo estuvo oculto, los tres se embarraron de tierra para evitar que los olieran, entonces Mega se sepultó él mismo debajo de la tierra, Byte se escondió dentro de un tronco caído y hueco, y Helang cambió el tono de su plumaje y se pegó a un tronco para camuflarse con el entorno.

Durante unos minutos, no se escuchó sonido alguno, después, lentamente algunas risas dementes y comentarios incomprensibles comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Cada segundo se acercaban más y el tono de su parloteo era tan fuerte que, aunque Helang no los hubiera visto, los habrían escuchado kilómetros antes de que los alcanzaran.

-¡Muévanse más rápido! ¡El jefe quiere a esos tres para mañana a más tardar!- Esa era la voz de la sombra que había estado molestando a Bolt y a Mittens, al parecer lideraba al escuadrón. -¡Busquen en todos lados!

Las sombras comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, algunas como sombras y otras con cuerpo físico para poder abarcar toda posibilidad. En cuanto a Mega y a Helang no había problema, pero Byte se había escondido en un lugar bastante accesible para ellas. Pasaron un buen rato buscando, revisando siempre los mismos lugares una y otra vez, como esperando que aparecieran. -¡Jefe, aquí no hay nada!- Gritó una de ellas desde un matorral.

-Bien, entonces vámonos. Seguiremos avanzando.- Y así como habían surgido, las voces y las risas se fueron alejando.

Después de unos minutos, todos salieron de sus escondites. Mega fue el primero en hablar, como siempre, con ese tono ligeramente infantil en su voz. -Bueno, nos descubrieron.- Dijo mientras se sacudía la tierra. -¿Ahora qué?

-Debemos ser cautelosos con nuestros movimientos. Mega, si vas a entrenar a Bolt, hazlo aquí, o en donde nadie pueda verlos. Byte, necesito que investigues sobre las nuevas bases y su estructura. Yo seguiré patrullando para evitar que nos encuentren.-

-Helang, ¿Por qué nos escondimos? Pudimos haberlos vencido fácilmente.- Byte había terminado de salir del tronco.

-Porque nos habríamos delatado. Pitt espera que su escuadrón de sombras vuelva para mañana a más tardar, y si los eliminábamos, nadie habría regresado. Entonces estaríamos en problemas.- El halcón recuperó el tono habitual en su plumaje.

-Me prometiste que un día me enseñarías a hacer eso.- Le replicó Mega.

-El proceso no es diferente al que usaste para desarrollar tus habilidades actuales. Sólo necesitas tomarte el tiempo para dirigir tu atención a tu pelaje y luego al color que quieres que tome. Simple.- Entonces estiró sus alas y alzó el vuelo.

-Byte, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron las sombras buscándonos aquí?

-Cerca de una hora. De haber buscado bien, nos habrían encontrado.-

-Bastante cierto, tenemos que ser cuidadosos.- Entonces se echó al suelo. -Bueno, descansaré un rato y esperare a Bolt.

-¿Cómo de que "esperaré a Bolt"? ¿Qué hiciste ahora Mega?

-Primero que nada, no me subas la voz. Tal vez tú seas más madura y todo pero no soy estúpido. Sólo le enseñé como llamarnos, por si acaso.

-¿Y?

-Que seguramente me llamará. Algo pasó anoche y seguramente querrá platicarlo conmigo.-

-Para ser un adulto, muchas veces te comportas como un niño Mega.

-Un poco de humor no le hace daño a nadie.- Y recostó su cabeza en sus patas. -Me llamará, ya verás.-

Mientras tanto Bolt y Rhino ya estaban por terminar de ver la película, a Rhino le había gustado desde el principio por la acción, mientras que a Bolt comenzó a llamarle la atención cuando las cosas realmente demostraron no ser lo que parecían. Ambos seguían sentados en la sala. En tanto, Mittens se había quedado dormida después de pasar un rato recostada en su colchón.

Mittens P.O.V.

Estaba sentada en la sala, no había nadie conmigo; entonces aproveché para pensar un poco.

 _¿Por qué traté a Bolt así?_ Me recosté en el sillón para pensar, jamás le había levantado tanto la voz; ¿por qué ahora sí?

Escuché una risa fría y me imagine lo que seguía. -Porque el traicionó tu confianza, gatita.-

-Eso no es cierto. Lo conozco desde hace más de nueve meses. Él no haría algo así.-

Otra risa -¿Entonces por qué lo trataste así?- Me quede callada. Realmente no sabía la respuesta. -Te daré una pista. Yo te ayudé.

Eso tenía mucho más sentido. -¿Tú hiciste que yo le gritara a Bolt? ¿¡Por qué!?-

-Porque es lo que querías hacer.-

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo no…-

-Te da miedo perderlo. Te da miedo pensar que puede dejarte. Te da miedo entregarle tu corazón.-

-Muéstrame quien eres.- Si me iba a estar molestando, al menos quería saber quién, o que, era.

Desde la sombra de un mueble otra sombra comenzó a crecer, luego comenzó a avanzar hacia mí. Cuando estuvo bastante cerca, empezó a cambiar de forma. Le salieron dos brazos, dos ojos y una boca. No tenía piernas. Luego, emergió del suelo y me miro a los ojos. -Aquí estoy, gatita.- No me agradaba nada. -Ahora, hablaremos un poco sobre tu relación con Bolt.-

-¿Y tú cómo sab…?-

-Lo sé y punto. Tú estás insegura, tienes dudas, tienes miedo. Temes su respuesta, dudas de tu capacidad para decirle lo que sientes. Yo te puedo ayudar.-

-¿Cómo harías tal cosa?- Aunque no quisiera nada con esa sombra, mi curiosidad había ganado.

-Te puedo volver más capaz, más decidida. Puedo hacerte tan hermosa, que Bolt no podrá ponerle atención a ninguna otra hembra sobre el planeta. Solo tendrá ojos para ti, solo querrá estar contigo.- Puso una sonrisa bastante fea y tétrica. -A cambio de algo.-

-¿A cambio de qué?

-Si yo hago todo eso por ti, tú tendrás que prestarme algo durante un tiempo indefinido.-

-¿Y qué…?-

-Tu cuerpo. Me dejarás usar tu cuerpo.

 _¿Para qué rayos querría mi cuerpo? No me gusta por donde va esto. Pero… ¿él podrá hacer todo lo que promete?_

-¿Y bien?- Parecía algo desesperada.

-Yo… no.

-¿No? Claro, bien, puedes hacer lo que quieras.- Y comenzó a crecer. -Pero espero que te quede claro que sin mi ayuda, él jamás te amará. Sin mi ayuda, lo perderás. ¡Y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo!-

-¡Ah!- Logré despertarme bastante agitada. Observé el cuarto y todo seguía como antes. Entonces escuché a Rhino abajo gritando cosas, así que decidí bajar a ver qué pasaba. Cuando llegué, lo vi sentado junto a Bolt, en la televisión estaban los créditos de una película.

-¡Libera tú MENTE!- Gritó mientras saltaba del sillón. Medio segundo después, estaba en el piso. -Trabajaremos en eso.- Bolt se rio un poco por su comentario. -Rhino; hay una diferencia entre conocer el camino y recorrer el camino.- _¿Pero qué habían estado viendo?_ Al parecer aún no me habían visto.

-¿Quieres ver otra Bolt?- Le preguntó el hámster.

-No, gracias Rhino. Tengo que… ver a un amigo.- _¿A un amigo? No, no, no; contrólate, tranquila._

-¿Puedo saber a quién?-

-Lo siento Rhino, pero no puedo decírtelo.- _Al menos a él tampoco le dijo._

-Oh, está bien. Pero no te vuelvas a ir sin avisar.-

-No lo haré.- Y salió de la casa.

Sin que Rhino se diera cuenta, salí por una ventana de la cocina. Pude entonces ver a Bolt dirigirse hacia el granero. _A él jamás le ha llamado la atención ese lugar ¿Por qué ahora sí?_ Decidí esperar desde ahí a que algo pasara. Y pasó. Como diez minutos después de que Bolt entró, pude ver a alguien corriendo a una velocidad asombrosa entrar también. No pude distinguir quien era. En silencio me acerqué y busqué por donde entrar sin que me vieran. Encontré una entrada a la parte superior, así que me escabullí por ahí y empecé a escuchar, ya que no podía verlos. Bolt estaba hablando.

-…y se sintió bastante mal tener que mentirles. No entiendo porque no puedo decirles sobre ustedes.- _Entonces le habían PEDIDO que no hablara sobre ellos ¿Por qué?_

La voz de quien entró era grave y profunda. -Ya te lo dije Bolt. Mientras menos sepan, mejor.-

-No, hay algo que no quieres decirme Mega.- El tono en su voz, ahora me sentía mal por haberlo presionado tanto.

-Bueno, te digo. Mientras más sepan ellos, en más peligro estarán.-

-Pero, Mitt…-

-Bolt, si la amas tanto, escúchame.- _¿Bolt me ama?_ -Es mejor que la mantengas al margen. Mientras más sepa, en más peligro estará.-

Bolt titubeó antes de seguir -¿Y qué pasa… si ya le conté… un poco?-

-Define poco.

-Le dije que ustedes me ayudaron. Que eran dos y que eran hermanos.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sí.

-Ah, no es tan grave. Pero no digas más. La estarías poniendo en peligro. Ahora en cuanto a otros temas, tengo bastantes cosas que explicarte y…- Como había entrado salí del granero, no podía creerlo. Bolt había estado tratando de protegerme y yo lo había tratado muy mal. Me empezó a doler el estómago. Pero ese Mega había mencionado que él me amaba. _¿Él me ama?_ Al menos ya no me sentía tan insegura como antes. Pero antes de hacer algo más, antes de intentar algo, tenía que reparar lo que le había hecho.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos por ahora. Quiero agradecerles a caninefemale y a sharablerian, que siempre dejan sus reviews y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Aclarando dudas: El expediente dice "AG" por "Amenaza Grande". En cuanto al porque Mega pudo pasar cerca de una hora sepultado bajo tierra sin morir ahogado y Helang pudo cambiar su plumaje de color, digamos que esos tres son "especiales" y que no son las únicas cosas que saben hacer, Helang más que Mega y Byte, pero sin dejarlos atrás. Y ya para terminar, puse lo de Matrix porque estuve viendo las películas el fin de semana, y vaya que son buenas. Si no las han visto les recomiendo que lo hagan. Y creo que eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones otrográficas y gramáticales***


	7. Una pequeña aventura en casa

**Hola, ya está aquí el capítulo 7. Me tomó un poco de tiempo concretarlo, pero bueno. Gracias a caninefemale y a GrenOut por sus reviews y por el apoyo que me dan, realmente me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Sin más, allá va el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Una pequeña aventura en casa

Mientras Mittens pensaba como podría compensar a Bolt por lo que le había hecho, el can estaba en el granero hablando con Mega. El lobo estaba por explicarle algunos detalles sobre el embrollo al que estaba siendo arrastrado. -Bueno, tengo bastantes cosas que explicarte y muy poco tiempo. No creo que haga falta recordarte que no debes decirle sobre esto a nadie.- El can asintió con la cabeza. -Bien, tú ya conoces a las sombras; son molestas, son presumidas, son ambiciosas y son mentirosas. Pero tampoco son una gran amenaza, pues su fuerza nace de las emociones negativas de quien intentan invadir. Con lo que te enseñé, debería ser suficiente para que dejen de molestarte.- Entonces notó que Bolt le había hecho un ademán con su pata. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno, anoche una sombra llegó a mis sueños de nuevo, pero me la quité de encima.- Le dijo al lobo con una expresión algo seria. -Lo que me preocupa es que, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía quedarse en mi mente, invadió la de Mittens. Traté de calmarla susurrándole algunas palabras, y creo que funcionó, ¿pero qué debería hacer si siguen molestando?-

Mega se quedó en silencio un rato, al parecer no había contemplado esa opción. -Creo que puedes decirles cómo combatirlas, pero nada más. Si te preguntan cómo sabes eso, diles que por experiencia propia.- Dijo al fin. Bolt sólo asintió para que Mega pudiera continuar -Bien, déjalo así, en cuanto a las sombras, son molestas, pero no son la mayor amenaza. En realidad todos _ellos_ son sombras, pero sólo usamos el término para referirnos a las de menor estatus. Las siguientes en la línea son las ellit, que son más peligrosas que las sombras comunes.- Mega tomó aire para seguir. -Son más fuertes, y saben manipular a un ente mejor que las sombras comunes. Si se les da suficiente fuerza, pueden tomar el control del cuerpo de alguien sin su consentimiento, contrario a las comunes, que sólo pueden hacerlo si el huésped accede a ello.-

-¿Quién querría dejar su cuerpo bajo el control de una sombra?

-El mundo es muy grande, Bolt. En él hay tal variedad, que lo que alguien asegura que es blanco, alguien más puede probar que es negro. Ahora, las siguientes en fuerza son…- El tiempo siguió pasando mientras Bolt trataba de memorizar lo más que podía, pero nada se le quedaba; eran demasiados nombres, ellit, gelap, tume, ohtlik, bencana; donde, básicamente, cada una podía hacer lo mismo que la anterior pero con más facilidad y/o eran más difíciles de derrotar en combate.

-Finalmente, están las light destroyers. Quiero que pongas mucha atención con estas. Primero, su apariencia; a diferencia de todas las anteriores, estas pueden dejar de verse como sombras para tomar otra forma, sin embargo, necesitan estar mucho tiempo dentro de alguien para que les funcione de verdad, de lo contrario se nota en lugares como los ojos que no son quienes aseguran ser. Después, estas saben… usar sus habilidades de una forma muy similar a la nuestra. Para terminar, son las únicas que solo pueden ser vencidas con luz.-

Esa última frase llamó la atención de Bolt. -¿Con luz?

-Sí, ya sea de un foco o tu luz, es la única forma de vencerlas. Por eso suelen moverse de noche.- Mega se rascó la oreja antes de seguir. -Las demás también caen por la luz, pero pueden ser vencidas en combate normal. Estas no. Se necesita una fuente de luz bastante fuerte, o ellas la destruyen. De ahí su nombre. Ahora, los escuadrones de rastreo suelen ser de comunes y ellit, los de caza, de gelap, tume y ohtlik, los de elite, de ohtlik y bencana, y para terminar están los escuadrones de light destroyers, que se forman por esas mismas.- Entonces el lobo le sonrió a Bolt, que parecía mareado por la cantidad de información que había recibido durante los últimos cincuenta minutos. -Ahora la lección dos…-

-No, detente un momento.- Le pidió el can. -Creo que mi cabeza va a explotar. ¿No puedes resumir la lección dos?-

El lobo se puso de pie. -La lección dos es sobre combate.- Le soltó otra sonrisa. -Que va muy relacionada con la tres: uso de tus sentidos. Ahora, de pie.-

Bolt se levantó, entonces el lobo se alejó un poco de él y se puso en posición de combate, separando sus cuatro patas y agachándose ligeramente. -Te espero.-

Bolt entendió a donde iba con todo eso y lo imitó. -Listo, Mega.-

-Bien. Parte uno; siempre alerta. Parte dos, calma. Yo no lo haré, pero las sombras tratarán de provocarte para que ataques sin pensar y usar eso a su favor. Parte tres, voluntad. Necesitas tener la voluntad, no de atacar al oponente, sino de defender a tus amigos; de lo contrario, te meterás a un mal camino.- Bolt asentía a cada una de sus instrucciones. -Parte cuatro, adaptabilidad. En una batalla real, puedes usar el ambiente, el clima o los objetos de los alrededores a tu favor; te pueden dar una ventaja crítica si sabes hacerlo.-

Mega dobló un poco sus patas, al parecer, la hora de la teoría se había acabado. -¡Vamos!- Y comenzó a correr bastante rápido hasta donde Bolt estaba, sin embargo, él logró esquivarlo moviéndose a un costado. -Bien. Veamos cómo te va con múltiples ataques.- Y se volvió a acercar a Bolt, pero esta vez para realizar zarpazos verticales y horizontales, mientras el pastor los esquivaba con algo de dificultad. Uno de los ataques le dio en su pata derecha, haciendo que gritara un poco y dándole oportunidad a Mega para lanzarlo hacia atrás, de modo que terminó chocando contra la pared del granero.

-¿Cómo voy?- Preguntó después de levantarse un poco adolorido.

-Nada mal. Sabes evadir bien. Lo que trabajaremos es tu contraataque.- Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia Bolt, pero cuando él se puso en posición, Mega levantó su pata. -Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Entre la hora que me aventé clasificando sombras y el golpe que te acabas de dar, diría que te mereces un descanso.-

-Gracias, el golpe me dolió bastante…- Antes de que Bolt terminara de hablar, Mega se acercó aún más a él. Luego tomo un poco de aire y le sopló a su pata izquierda. Acto seguido, colocó esa pata sobre el lomo de Bolt. -¿Qué haces?- pero Mega no respondió; después de unos segundos, el dolor en el lomo de Bolt desapareció. -¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Ya lo aprenderás, a su tiempo. Entonces, creo que ya tengo que irme, Byte se va a…- Se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta del granero. -Oh, oh.

-¿Bolt, que fue ese ruido?- Era Mittens, aunque Rhino estaba con ella. -¿Estás bien?-

-Piensa en algo Bolt.-Le dijo en voz baja Mega, se veía algo preocupado. -Si me ven tendremos que responder muchas preguntas.-

-Bien, yo lo manejo.- Entonces alzó la voz. -Estoy bien. No fue nada.- Bajó la voz de nuevo. -Espero que me crean.-

-Media docena de huesos a que no. Fue la excusa más mala que he visto en mí…-

-Bueno, si necesitas algo, Rhino estará en la televisión y yo bajo el árbol.- Algo en su voz había cambiado, quizás por saber con quién estaba Bolt.

-Creo que me debes media docena de huesos.- Le dijo al lobo con una sonrisa. -Bueno, hay que esperar unos minutos, luego saldré y entraré a la casa con Mittens para que te puedas ir sin que te vean.-

-Suena bien. Y te conseguiré esa media docena de huesos. Algún día.-

-Bueno, esperare a que me la traigas entonces.- Bolt levantó su pata y Mega la estrechó. -Nos vemos mañana.-

-Claro que sí.

Entonces Bolt abrió la puerta del granero y salió caminando como si no hubiera recibido una clasificación de sombras de una hora y una lección de combate que terminó con un golpe en el lomo. _Sólo espero que no hagan demasiadas preguntas._

Bolt P.O.V.

Tal y como me lo había dicho, Mittens se encontraba debajo del árbol. _Si hiciera un recuento de la relevancia que ha tomado ese árbol tan solo en los últimos días…_

-Hola Bolt.- Me sacó de mis pensamientos, su voz casi me hace olvidar todo lo que pasé dentro del granero, suave y dulce.

-Hola Mittens. ¿Qué haces?

-Estaba pensando.- Me sonrió de nuevo. No sé qué haya pasado mientras estaba con Mega, pero se veía de un humor mucho mejor.

 _Necesito pensar en algo para que me acompañe adentro…_ Mi estómago se adelantó y comenzó a gruñir. Ella rio un poco. -Creo que tienes hambre.- Entonces su estómago también gruñó y no pude evitar reírme igual. -Creo que tú también. ¿Entramos a comer?- _Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí…_

-Está bien.- _¡Sí!_ -Vamos.- Comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí. Ya adentro, y para nuestra sorpresa, la televisión estaba apagada. Rhino estaba sobre el sillón, se veía muy concentrado. -¿En qué crees que esté pensando?- Me susurró Mittens. Definitivamente ya estaba de mejor humor, aunque no tengo idea de por qué.

-Conociéndolo podría ser cualquier cosa. Mejor dejémoslo solo.- Ambos caminamos a la cocina para comer, aunque Penny no había vuelto, aún había suficiente comida para hoy, por lo que imaginé que mañana ya estaría de regreso.

Ambos comimos sin decir nada, creo que Mittens estaba pensando, la veía dejar de comer y quedarse quieta por unos segundos para después continuar como si nada. En ningún momento aparte mi mirada de ella, tenía que pensar en una forma de compensarle lo de ayer en la noche y lo de hoy en la mañana. En eso estaba cuando escuché una ráfaga de viento que duró cerca de dos segundos.

Creo que Mittens estaba muy concentrada porque se sobresaltó al escuchar la corriente. -¿Qué fue eso?

 _De seguro fue Mega._ -Creo que fue una corriente de aire. No fue nada.-

-Claro.- Se quedó callada unos segundos. -Bolt, si no te molesta, voy a salir al granero.-

-Sí, yo estaré arriba, me cansé bastante.-

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Nada. Sólo sigo cansado por ayer.- _Espero que no haga más preguntas. Realmente me es difícil no decírselo._

-Está bien.- Y salió de la cocina, pasando muy cerca de mí. Me sonrojé por eso. -Nos vemos más tarde Bolt.- Usó un tono que no alcancé a reconocer, pero que me llamó la atención y me hizo sonrojar más.

 _¿Qué fue eso? Ella jamás había hecho algo así, pero de alguna forma, se sintió bien._ Sin pensar más subí al cuarto a descansar un poco. _Sólo espero que no molesten mientras duermo otra vez._ Y cerré los ojos.

Creo que dormí un par de horas, para mi suerte, sin sombras molestando. Cuando abrí los ojos, todo seguía igual; sin embargo, conseguí percibir un aroma delicioso en el aire. Me levanté de inmediato y comencé a seguirlo sin prestar atención a donde me dirigía. El olor me guio hasta el granero; pero cuando intenté abrir la puerta, noté que estaba cerrada. Decidí tocar, realmente quería saber que era ese olor. Poco después de tocar, unas patas me cubrieron los ojos por detrás. -¿Quién soy?-

-¿Qué es todo esto, Mittens?- Se había estado portando bastante extraña todo el día.

-Sólo quiero darte una sorpresa. Cierra los ojos.- Sin dejar pasar un segundo, los cerré. Entonces sentí que ella quitaba sus patas de mis ojos y escuché abrirse la puerta del granero. -Sigue mi voz.-

Obedecí y me adentre un poco en el granero; el olor ya era bastante intenso. -Alto ahí. Ábrelos.- Frente a mi había un plato con un par de filetes de ¿ternera? Creo que así se llama. Entonces Mittens habló de nuevo. -Yo… me di cuenta de que no me disculpé por lo de hoy en la mañana, así que te conseguí esto.-

Ahora me sentía mal. Yo le había mentido más en estos dos días que en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla. -Mittens, no era necesario, sabes que…-

-No Bolt, yo actué como una tonta; no debí gritarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Bajó la cabeza con una expresión triste.

Suspiré. -Está bien.- Entonces me miró. -Pero no vuelvas a llamarte tonta. Tú de tonta tienes lo que yo de súper perro.-

Se rio un poco por el comentario. -¿Nada?-

-Exacto.-

Entonces se me acercó y me abrazó. -Gracias Bolt. Por todo.-

-Gracias a ti Mittens.-

Ambos estuvimos abrazados un rato, ajenos al mundo. No decíamos nada, no había nada que decir. Nos quedamos así hasta que mi estómago me reclamó por no haberme comido esos filetes todavía.

Ella rio suavemente -Creo que quieres comer.-

-Creo que sí.- _Vaya forma de arruinar el momento._ Comencé a comerme uno de los filetes, el sabor era delicioso; no recuerdo haber probado algo tan sabroso, ni en el set, ni en nuestro viaje. Le iba a preguntar de donde los había conseguido, pero decidí no hacerlo. Levanté un poco la mirada y pude notar que ella ya me estaba observando sin decir nada. Seguí comiendo, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. _Tal vez pueda decirle lo que siento ahora; estamos solos y parece el momento justo._ Pero ella se me adelantó.

-Bolt, hay algo que quiero decirte.- Apartó su mirada de la mía y se sonrojó un poco. -Es algo muy importante para mí.-

-¿Qué es Mittens?-

-Bueno, yo…- Un fuerte ruido no la dejó terminar, fuera lo que fuera, venía del jardín. -¿Qué fue eso?

-Voy a ver. Quédate aquí.- Y salí del granero. Creo que Mittens estuvo a nada de decirme lo que yo estaba batallando por decirle a ella.

Cuando salí pude ver atónito en la parte frontal del jardín una sombra con cuerpo físico clavando algunos palos de metal en diferentes lugares. No sé qué fueran, pero nada de lo que una sombra hiciera podía ser bueno. -¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-

-Oh, hola cachorrito, no te vi.- Su tono cínico y su voz me ubicaron bien. Era la misma sombra que había entrado en mis sueños; dos veces. Después de "saludarme" se dio vuelta y siguió clavando esos palos.

Procure no perder la calma, pero mantenerme firme. -Deja de hacer eso.-

Creo que mi comentario lo molestó, porque dejó los palos que aún no había clavado en el piso y me miró de frente. -¿Quieres ser el héroe, cachorrito?- Entonces Mittens llegó a mi lado. -Oh, y te está acompañando la gatita, que bien. Ahora podemos jugar.- _Esto se va a poner feo._ -Tengo un juego.- Prosiguió. -Yo te voy a preguntar sobre los que te ayudaron a defenderte y tú me dirás la verdad,- Y volteó a ver a Mittens. -o a ella la voy a hacer sufrir.-

-No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima.- Y, aún sin llevar más de un día de entrenamiento, me puse en posición de combate. -Te espero.- Entonces gire mi cabeza hacia Mittens. -Quédate detrás de mí.-

-Bolt, yo…-

-Pero que noble. Que conmovedor.- Realmente era difícil mantener la calma con su tono cínico en cada palabra. -Bien, si quieres jugar al héroe, juguemos.- Y la sombra tomo la forma de un perro, pero sólo a grandes rasgos; no tenía una especie bien definida, ni el hocico o las orejas de un can, por lo que imaginé que no era una de esas light destroyers que Mega había mencionado. _-Efectivamente Bolt, esa es una común.- ¿Mega? ¿Dónde estás? -Te dije que estaría al pendiente, y si no lo hice entonces ya lo sabes. Estoy cerca para cubrirte la espalda, por si acaso. Enséñale lo que sabes, héroe.-_ Contrario a cuando la sombra lo dijo, me gustó que Mega me llamara así. Ya después le preguntaría porque escuché su voz en mi mente.

-Bien, te sigo esperando.- Imaginé que la sombra trataría de provocarme, así que puse en práctica el mismo principio, si lograba que atacara sin estrategia, podría contraatacar con facilidad.

Afortunadamente, la sombra cayó. -¡Pues allá voy!- Y se lanzó hacia mí a gran velocidad, pero no tan rápido como Mega, dándome tiempo para evadir su ataque y patearle el costado. -¡Ah! ¡Ya verás!- Realmente era fácil provocarla, si seguía así…

-¡Bolt!-

Pero reaccioné muy tarde y me embistió, antes de que pudiera levantarme, arremetió contra mí, lanzándome aún más lejos. Entonces comenzó a reír como loco. -Pensé que por lo menos sabías pelear, cachorrito. Y pensar que ellos creen que tú eres el pilar.- Se preparó para embestirme de nuevo, pero está vez ya estaba preparado. Faltando muy poco para que llegara, cerré el puño y lo golpeé entre los ojos y la boca, donde debería tener una nariz, frenándolo en seco y obligándolo a retroceder. Se molestó mucho y comenzó a lanzar zarpazos rápidos, que yo esquivaba con poca dificultad.

-¿Ya te cansaste, cachorrito?

-Apenas estoy comenzando.

Espere un momento en que dejara su pecho sin protección y me lancé sobre él, dándole un cabezazo en el sitio. La sombra se retorció de dolor y luego retrocedió, volviendo a su forma original. -Quizás te subestime, cachorrito. Pero no importa, puedo volver a terminar mi trabajo desp…- Se dio vuelta y vio que no quedaba ni uno solo de los palos de metal que había estado colocando. -¡¿Dónde está mi trabajo?!-

 _-¡Misión: Exitosa!-_ Gritó Mega en mi cabeza. _-¡Bien hecho Bolt!- ¿Pero yo que hice? -Bueno, de entrada, lograste golpearlo bastante bien, y en defensa propia. Después, nos diste tiempo para llevarnos sus artefactos mientras estaba luchando contigo. Así que convierte esa media docena de huesos en una y media. Ya te los pagaré después.- Gracias._

La sombra se veía frustrada y enojada, algo irónico, considerando que de emociones como esas son de las que se alimenta. Finalmente, sin decir nada más, se fue, desvaneciéndose en el aire. Pocos segundos después Mittens ya estaba a mi lado de nuevo. -Bolt ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada?- Parecía preocupada por mí, aunque sólo me hubiera golpeado dos veces.

-Estoy bien, gracias.- Le respondí tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, ya que los golpes si me dejaron un leve dolor en el pecho. _-Bien, Bolt. Necesito que me veas en el bosque lo más pronto posible.-_ Mega de nuevo. _¿Tiene que ser ahora? -No, ya es bastante tarde, mañana búscame en el granero al medio día, si no me ves ahí, ven al bosque.-_ Esta vez fue Byte. Eso me dejó más intrigado. Pero supuse que no me responderían ya nada. -Está bien.-

-¿Qué está bien?- Al parecer dije esa última en voz alta.

-Eh… que si tú estás bien. ¿No te pasó nada?-

Pude alcanzar a ver que se sonrojaba un poco. -Sí, estoy bien. Gracias.-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Al parecer, Rhino había escuchado el ruido. Aunque habría que ser sordo para no escucharlo.

-Sí Bolt, ¿qué era eso?- _Oh oh._

-Necesito un momento.- Me excusé y salí corriendo de regreso al granero; en ese lugar había iniciado mi entrenamiento y había estado bastante cerca de declararle mi amor a Mittens, todo en el mismo día, y sin salir de casa. Vaya aventura.

 _¡Mega! Quieren saber que son las sombras._ Esperé unos segundos por la respuesta _-Diles la verdad, parece que tendremos que movernos más rápido. Si esto sigue así, no tendrás que preocuparte por ocultarles la verdad mucho tiempo.-_ Eso me emocionó un poco, realmente odiaba tener que mentirles cada vez que preguntaban. _Espera ¿Eso es bueno o malo? -Ambas Bolt.-_

Salí del granero y fui a buscar a Mittens y a Rhino. No los vi por el jardín, así que supuse que estarían adentro. Entré por la puerta para perros y pude verlos a los dos sentados en el sillón, esperándome al parecer. -Bien, creo que debo contarles un poco.- Me senté frente a ellos. -Bueno, eso que estaba en el jardín era una sombra.- Respiré profundo antes de seguir. -Se dedican a invadir mentes e infundirles miedo, ira y duda.-

-Yo ya había visto una.-

-Yo también.

-¿Tú también Rhino?- Eso me sorprendió bastante. -Sabía que a Mittens la había estado molestando una, pero tú no actuaste extraño ni nada.-

-¿Cómo supiste que una me estaba molestando?

-Bueno, anoche me desperté después de deshacerme de una, pero antes de irse amenazó con atacarlos a ustedes; cuando desperté…- La explicación completa tomó cerca de media hora. Les dije que eran, como actuaban y que había varias clases, aunque sólo recordaba a las comunes y las light destroyers. También mencioné lo que había hecho la noche anterior cuando vi a Mittens dormida con cara de preocupación. Cuando me preguntaron de dónde había sacado esa información, tuve que decirles que no podían saber por el momento. Ambos parecieron tomarlo bastante bien.

-Parece que terminamos en medio de algo muy grande.- Mittens parecía preocupada.

-No se preocupen, pues tenemos con nosotros a Bolt: el súper perro.- Eso me hizo recordar lo que le dije hace un rato a Mittens cuando estábamos en el granero _Tú tienes de tonta lo que yo de súper perro._ Quizás si necesitaríamos un súper perro para salir de esta. -… y si las cosas se complican, usará un súper ladrido y mandará a todas las sombras de vuelta a… de donde sea que salgan.- Rhino se veía más emocionado por volver a la acción que preocupado por nuestra seguridad. _Es nuestro Rhino._

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Bolt?- Se acercó a mí y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, antes de abrazarme. -Tengo miedo.-

Correspondí su abrazo y puse mi cabeza sobre la suya. -No te preocupes Mittens, no dejaré que nada les pase.- _Aunque no sepa cómo, los cuidaré hasta mi último aliento. Entrenaré duro para poder protegerlos de todo._

[…]

La tarde termino con el trio de amigos cenando sin decir nada y después subiendo a dormir. Les extrañó un poco que Penny aún no hubiera vuelto, pero supusieron que volvería más tarde en la noche; así que se fueron a dormir, cada uno con algo en su mente; Bolt estaba decidido a proteger a sus amigos, especialmente a Mittens, ella por su parte estaba preocupada por el can, no quería que nada malo fuera a pasarle por intentar protegerla; ambos durmieron juntos como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre. Rhino, por otro lado, estaba emocionado porque vería algo de acción en vida real, y también estaba dispuesto a luchar por sus amigos, con poderes o sin ellos.

Mientras, en el campamento, Mega y Byte estaban discutiendo como los buenos hermanos que eran.

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Si Bolt involucra a sus amigos, los pondrá en peligro!

-¡Y yo ya te dije que ya están en peligro! ¡Esa sombra quería poner un campo eléctrico alrededor de la casa! Mira, dile que los traiga mañana y…

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Ya basta!- Helang se hizo presente, al parecer había regresado de patrullar. -Estamos al borde de un enfrentamiento, y los dos se ponen a discutir como niños por un juguete.- Ambos lobos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. -Byte, no es común que diga esto, pero concuerdo con Mega; ninguno de los tres está a salvo ya y no sería prudente separar a Mittens y a Rhino de Bolt.-

Contraria a la actitud que había sostenido durante toda la discusión, Byte aceptó la decisión del halcón sin quejarse. -Está bien Helang. Entonces supongo que mañana los pondremos al tanto.- Y se recostó en el pasto.

-Solo lo justo y necesario.- Intervino Mega, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber ganado la discusión. -Iré al medio día a recogerlos. Las sombras no pueden salir al exterior a esa hora.- Entonces se recostó frente a su hermana. -Y los traeré lo más rápido que pueda.-

-Bien. Sea o no sea el pilar, Bolt puede ser un gran aliado en esto; considerando que ellos ya comenzaron a atacarlos.- Y el halcón cerró los ojos sobre una rama.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llega el cap, una vez más, gracias por leer y bueno, las cosas se van poniendo más locas de lo que ya estaban. En cuanto a la clasificación de sombras, pueden ignorar los nombres raros, son palabras como oscuro o peligroso en malayo, latín o estonio. Para referirnos a ellas estaré usando los términos de comunes/sombras, rastreo, caza, elite y light destroyers. Y bueno, originalmente pensé en dejar que esos dos comenzaran su relación desde aquí, pero se me ocurrió una idea para poner interesantes las cosas, que también tiene que ver con el porque Penny no ha regresado a casa. Por último, el siguiente capítulo no seguirá la continuidad de la historia; sino que será una pequeña narrativa por parte de Rhino de cuando una sombra intentó invadir su mente. Se me ocurrió que sería algo simpático por escribir. Bueno, ahora sí, nos vemos pronto, y a cualquier hora que lean, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo a todos. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales***


	8. (Rg)Una sombra en la mente de Rhino

**Bueno, aquí esta lo prometido. Un capítulo narrado totalmente por Rhino desde sus sueños. No sé si la palabra "regresión" exista, pero la voy a estar usando para referirme a eventos que no estén siguiendo la continuidad de la historia (sí, es lo mismo que un flashback, solo quise usar otra palabra para referirme a ellos) porque va a haber más regresiones, normalmente de capítulos enteros, ya que todavía me falta mostrarles el pasado de todos (o la mayoría) de mis OC. Una vez más gracias a caninefemale y a GrenOut por sus reviews y su apoyo. Vamos con el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: (Regresión) Una sombra en la mente de Rhino.

Nos ubicamos de regreso al día que Penny llevó a sus tres mascotas al parque, cuando conocieron a Alfa, Delta y Kass. Ya era tarde y Rhino se había quedado dormido en el camino de regreso.

Rhino P.O.V.

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad en compañía de mis dos grandes amigos; Bolt y Mittens. Más bien, ellos iban caminando, yo iba sobre el lomo de Bolt, usando mis lentes oscuros favoritos para darle estilo al ambiente.

Entonces escuchamos un ruido estremecedor, fuimos a investigar y encontramos nada más y nada menos que al Dr. Cálico sobre un androide de al menos cuatro metros de alto.

-Bien, vamos a jugar un poco.- Dije mientras me quitaba mis lentes oscuros. -¿Bolt?-

-Dame un momento.- Entonces apartó un poco a Mittens. -Quiero que te quedes aquí.- Ella era la única de los tres que no tenía súper poderes, pero no por eso la dejábamos atrás.

-Está bien.- Y besó a Bolt en los labios. Curiosamente, esos dos eran novios. -Rhino, cuídalo por favor.

-Como siempre lo he hecho.- Entonces ambos comenzamos a correr hasta donde estaba el robot del Dr. Cálico. Cuando llegamos, uno de sus brazos (tenía cuatro) intento golpearnos, para nuestra suerte, fallando y dándonos camino libre para atacar. Bolt intento embestirlo, pero otro de sus brazos le bloqueo el camino, por lo que terminó dañando el brazo y no el mecanismo principal como él había planeado.

-Rhino ¿qué hacemos?- Ahora estaba esquivando otros dos brazos que intentaban golpearlo.

Usando mi súper-inteligencia, calcule un millón de posibilidades y otro de probabilidades; Bolt no tenía esta habilidad, aunque no la necesitaba en realidad, él siempre fue bastante listo. -¡Bolt, las palmas de sus manos y las plantas de sus pies están recubiertas de poliestireno!-

Entonces él llegó junto a mí. -¿Alguna sugerencia?- Vimos que uno de los pies estaba por aplastarnos, así que ambos rodamos para esquivarlo, uno a cada lado. -¿¡Rhino!?-

-Dame un momento, estoy pensando.- Sentí como me levantaba para llevarme en su lomo, para que no fuera tan vulnerable. -Tal vez... ¡Ajá! Bolt, necesito que lo distraigas.-

-Será un placer.- Entonces salté de su lomo mientras él comenzaba a llamar la atención del robot.

 _Bien, si mis cálculos con correctos, el robot reparte su peso y su estabilidad en esas articulaciones. Solo espero que no estén forradas de poliestireno_

Entonces apunté a su tobillo derecho y usé mi visión térmica. Después de varios segundos, el metal comenzó a ponerse al rojo vivo, mientras el robot se hundía sobre su tobillo. -¡Sí! Debo avisarle a Bolt.-

Corrí hasta acercarme lo suficiente, él seguía distrayendo al robot. -¡Bolt! ¡Apunta la visión térmica a las articulaciones!- Rápidamente ambos comenzamos a apuntarle a sus rodillas, muñecas y codos con la visión térmica, mientras seguíamos evadiendo sus ataques, que cada vez eran menos. Saliendo desprevenido, el único brazo que aún le funcionaba fue contra nosotros, Bolt corrió para quitarme de su trayectoria; rápidamente calculé las probabilidades. Efectivamente, Bolt llegaría a mí lado, pero no nos daría tiempo de quitarnos del área de impacto. _Si he de morir aquí, moriré con honor._ Cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto, pero jamás llegó. Cuando volví a abrirlos, todo estaba gris.

-¿Hola? ¿Bolt? ¿Mittens?- No parecía haber nadie alrededor. Gire mi cabeza y los vi a los dos, ambos mortalmente heridos, sobre el suelo. -¡Chicos!- Corrí hasta donde estaban para ver si podía hacer algo.

Bolt fue el único que reaccionó. -Rhino...por qué... no... los detuviste.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos. Comencé a soltar algunas lágrimas, luego escuché una risa tétrica, típico de un villano.

-¿Quién eres? Muéstrate, creatura de la oscuridad.- Entonces vi que una sombra se me acercaba, sin dejar de reír; tenía dos ojos, una boca y un par de brazos con cuatro dedos. Cuando estuvo bastante cerca, se levantó del suelo.

-Oh, pero si es el ratoncito que no pudo salvar a sus amigos.- Me dijo con un tono cínico en expresión máxima.

-No, yo jamás haría algo así. Los protegeré hasta el final.- Le respondí con decisión. -Fuiste tú quien les hizo daño.-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?- Acercó sus manos entre ellas, en el espacio que quedaba libre, una especie de esfera oscura comenzó a aparecer. Cuando tuvo un tamaño considerable, me sonrió. -Corre, pequeñín.- Y tomó la esfera para lanzármela.

Comencé a correr lo más rápido que podía, pero mis súper poderes no estaban funcionando; la esfera se acercaba con rapidez, si me golpeaba... Cerré mis ojos de nuevo, pensé en mis amigos, sentí que debía protegerlos de toda amenaza, sin importar las probabilidades. Cuando los abrí una vez más, estaba corriendo con la súper velocidad de nuevo. -¡Sí!- Aceleré para dejar la esfera atrás y luego regresé a toda velocidad para embestir a la creatura de la oscuridad. Fui tan rápido que no dio tiempo ni de verme cuando ya estaba golpeando su costado. Se retorció de dolor un rato; cuando se le pasó, se veía enojada. -¡Ven aquí!- Y comenzó a estirar su brazo para alcanzarme, pero de nuevo use la súper velocidad para alejarme de él. Cuando estuve bastante lejos, me frene y giré para poder ver de frente ese brazo negro que estaba tratando de alcanzarme; lo miré fijamente y luego me reí al ver que tenía un par de orificios justo a través de su palma y que estaba gritando de dolor.

Lentamente, toda la ciudad comenzó a reaparecer, junto con mis amigos, que ahora estaban parados uno junto al otro unos metros atrás de mí.

-¿Por qué no puedo doblegar tu mente? ¿Por qué no cedes ante la oscuridad? ¿Cómo es que me venciste?- Al parecer, la creatura de la oscuridad no pensó que fuera a ser un digno oponente. _Grave error._

A pesar de no entender sus preguntas, le respondí, solo para darle broche de oro al desenlace. -Porque te metiste con Rhino el súper hámster. Y eso nunca termina bien para nadie.- Le dije mientras me volvía a poner mis lentes oscuros. Como vi que no se movía, me puse en posición y lancé un súper chillido.

Alcancé a escucharla gritar mientras desaparecía del lugar. Entonces todos alrededor comenzaron a gritar mi nombre. -¡Rhino, Rhino, Rhino...!- Cerca de mí, Bolt y Mittens estaban abrazados con una expresión tierna en sus caras. -Eres él héroe, Rhino.- Me dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Todo estaba genial, hasta que escuché con mi súper oído un grito en la distancia -¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude!- Por la expresión de Bolt deduje que también lo escuchó.

-Vamos Bolt, el trabajo de un héroe jamás termina.- Entonces me preparé para usar la súper velocidad, pero esperé a que Mittens se subiera sobre Bolt para no quedarse atrás. -¿Listos?-

-¿Y tú?

-Siempre Bolt.- Ambos nos sonreímos para salir corriendo en dirección al peligro, listos para salvar el día de nuevo.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí con el sueño de Rhino, el cap estuvo corto, lo sé; pero fue una idea simple que tuve entre un cap y otro y quise mostrárselas para que vieran porque a Rhino no le había afectado que una sombra invadiera su mente. Como ya lo dije, habrá más regresiones, y quizás haya más capítulos completamente narrados por un solo personaje, pero díganme que opinan, que no somos muchos pero si somos machos jejeje. También se me ocurrió hacer a Bolt y a Mittens pareja en el sueño para ponerle una cereza al pastel de la ironía (igual y fue mucho, pero me pareció divertido) Y ya para terminar, en el próximo cap volveremos a la historia base, tengo preparadas un par de cosillas, a ver como terminan las cosas. Ahora sí, nos vemos después y a la hora que lean, pero en el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	9. El principio de un día importante

**Bueno, ahora seguimos con la historia base como había dicho. Estamos a nada (bueno, están) de enterarse de una gran parte de lo que está pasando aquí. Ya lo verán, ya lo verán. Sigo agradeciéndoles los reviews y los PM, realmente me motivan a mantener este ritmo en actualizar. Quizás las próximas dos semanas se me complique un poco, ya que entró en exámenes, pero haré lo posible y un poco más por no perder el ritmo. Sin más que decir, Venga el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Principio de un día importante

Ya estaba amaneciendo en California, eran aproximadamente las seis y media. El día estaba comenzando con diferentes situaciones en tres diferentes lugares. En un edificio abandonado, una sombra estaba siendo regañada por su mal desempeño en sus recientes misiones.

-¡Esto es inaceptable! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo difícil que es hacer esos generadores!? ¿¡Cómo pudiste perderlos!?

-No lo sé, señor; no tengo excusa alguna. Estaba luchando con el cachorro, y cuando me di vuelta…-

-¿Luchaste contra él? ¿Cómo termino eso?

-Bueno, logré asestarle un par de golpes, pero él también me golpeó, y bastante fuerte. Creo que tiene más luminosidad de la que esperábamos.-

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque los dos golpes que me dio, aunque no fueran con fuerza o puntería tan buenas, comenzaron a debilitarme. El segundo incluso me forzó a salir de una transformación.

-Interesante. Tómate un descanso, quiero que escribas todo lo que recuerdes en el expediente del cachorro; y súmale un cinco por ciento a la probabilidad de que sea el pilar.- La sombra se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de salir, el extraño habló de nuevo. -No creas que olvidé el asunto de los generadores, pero eso lo hablaremos después.- Y la sombra salió del cuarto bastante nerviosa.

Ya estando solo, el extraño comenzó a hablar con él mismo. -Bien, solo espero que Beta y Flor cumplan con su parte. Si lo que él me dijo es cierto, el cachorro es una amenaza potencial. Si es el pilar y no lo eliminamos…-

Mientras tanto, en el campamento, Mega seguía intentando poner en práctica el principio para cambiar su pelaje de color. Byte estaba entrenando con Helang.

-Bien, ahora tus reflejos Byte.- Le dijo el halcón mientras tomaba algunas ramas de una pila. -Cierra los ojos y concéntrate.-

-Lista.- Respondió la loba un par de segundos después de acatar la instrucción de Helang.

-Bien.- Entonces comenzó a arrojar las ramas hacia Byte, a diferentes lugares, desde diferentes ángulos y con diferente fuerza. A veces una tras otra, a veces una sola.

Byte, sin abrir los ojos, comenzó a moverse para esquivar las ramas. Sus movimientos eran suaves y fluidos; levantaba una pata, se agachaba, pegaba un pequeño salto, giraba hacia un lado, hacia el otro, se tiraba al piso. Llegó a abrir el hocico para atrapar una sin dejar que se le escapara, después uso esa rama para golpear a las que Helang seguía lanzando, desviándolas de su trayectoria. La pila de ramas se agotó sin que ninguna hubiera golpeado a Byte.

-Bien hecho.- La felicitó Helang. -Has mejorado bastante desde la última vez.-

-Estuve entrenando con Mega mientras estabas fuera.- Entonces abrió los ojos -¿Qué más me tienes preparado?-

-Bueno, los reflejos eran lo último, pero si aún tienes energía podríamos probar con un combate.- El halcón sonrió

Byte se lo pensó por un minuto. -…Bien, pero estándar; nada de híper velocidad o camuflaje ni nada por el estilo.-

-Pura habilidad de combate.- Helang seguía con su sonrisa, desde que tenían memoria, él siempre había sido más fuerte que ellos dos. Entonces se preparó para alzar vuelo. -¿Lista?

Byte se alejó un poco de donde el halcón estaba, poniéndose en posición de combate. -Lista.

-Hagámoslo.- Y levantó el vuelo a gran velocidad, pero sin usar la híper velocidad. Cuando ganó bastante altura, comenzó a caer en picada con Byte como objetivo. Estando cerca de ella, Helang movió sus garras hacia adelante, tomando la posición de caza de un halcón. Byte esperó hasta el último segundo, pues sabía que su oponente podía cambiar de trayectoria ágilmente si ella se movía antes de tiempo. Cuando llegó el momento, Byte se movió hacía su izquierda, dejando que el halcón pasara de largo y dándole una patada en su espalda, impulsándolo contra el suelo. Entonces ella se movió rápidamente y, sin darle oportunidad de volver a levantarse, comenzó a soltar mordidas apuntándole a las alas.

Mientras Byte y Helang entrenaban juntos, Mega estaba concentrándose en cambiar el color de su pelaje. El lobo estaba apartado de los otros dos, con los ojos cerrados.

 _Bien, concéntrate. Tu pelaje, reconócelo. Es gris oscuro, con una ligera pigmentación azul. Está bien que esté así, pero yo requiero que ahora sea de color… ¡Rojo!_ Y abrió sus ojos para ver que su pelaje seguía igual. Frustrado comenzó a hablar solo. -¡Ah, que rabia! No puedo hacer esto.-

 _-Nunca digas "no puedo".-_

-¿Maestro?

 _-Concéntrate, Mega. Desde que los conozco, tú eres el de mayor ánimo. El que siempre alegra la situación para tus hermanos, siempre positivo. Si tú te desanimas, ¿En quién dejarán descansar su alegría?_

-Pero es difícil.-

 _-Tu híper velocidad fue difícil en su momento, lo que importa es que no te rindas. En el momento que dices no puedo, dejas de poder. Confía en ti Mega, lo que viene será más difícil y necesitarás una voluntad fuerte._

-Gracias, maestro.- Y el lobo hizo una leve reverencia a nadie en específico para después seguir practicando.

Mientras tanto, con el tiempo que había transcurrido, en casa de Penny, Bolt fue el primero en levantarse, un poco agitado por una pesadilla. Cuando no vio a Penny se separó con cuidado de Mittens para no despertarla y bajó al primer nivel. Estando en la cocina se dio cuenta de que ya no tenían comida, se habían comido lo último la noche anterior. Penny no los dejaría sin comida, eso quería decir que aún no regresaba. Sin más que hacer, se dirigió a la sala y subió al sillón a pensar. Había tenido una pesadilla esa noche, pero era diferente a las que le provocaron las sombras; de algún modo, esta le preocupaba más que las primeras dos. El can seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a su mejor amigo bajar las escaleras.

-Buenos días Bolt.- El hámster aún se veía adormilado.

-Buenos días Rhino.-

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-En realidad no. Ya no tenemos comida, Penny aún no vuelve.- Bolt no pudo evitar sonar preocupado al decir eso, pero Rhino pareció no entender el tono que había usado.

-Tal vez se retrasaron. Mientras podemos tomar un poco de comida nosotros mismos.

Bolt suspiro. -Está bien, pero esperemos a que Mittens baje para desayunar los tres juntos.-

Rhino asintió y se dirigió al sillón. Ya ahí, tomó el control y encendió la televisión. -Mira, ya están empezando a poner películas de terror. Ya debe estar cerca Halloween.- Comentó mientras veía que estarían pasando durante el día.

-¿Qué es Halloween?

-Es una festividad humana.- Al parecer Mittens ya había bajado. -En esa fecha los humanos, en general los niños, se disfrazan como monstruos y le piden dulces a sus vecinos. También es muy común ver que decoren sus casas como cementerios o cosas similares y que se vean películas de terror en la televisión.-

-Gracias Mittens.- A Bolt siempre le resultaba agradable que ella le tuviera paciencia para explicarle los conceptos del mundo que aún no conocía.

-Bien.- Intervino Rhino. -En otras noticias, Penny aún no vuelve.

La noticia sorprendió un poco a Mittens. -¿No han regresado?

-No están en la casa. Y no creo que tengan motivos para quedarse afuera en el auto. Si hubieran vuelto, lo sabríamos.-

Los tres acordaron desayunar lo que pudieran y luego esperar a Penny. Entre todos lograron tirar el costal donde estaban las croquetas para Bolt, y Mittens encontró un frasco con galletas para Rhino. Para ella encontró una lata de atún, aunque abrirla fue un lío, al final valió la pena. Cuando los tres terminaron de desayunar, cada uno se fue por su lado. Rhino se quedó a ver televisión, Mittens subió al cuarto de Penny y Bolt salió al árbol a pensar.

Mientras Bolt estaba pensando, en el bosque Mega corría muy emocionado hasta donde estaba su hermana.

-¡Byte, Byte, Byte! ¡Mira, mira, mira!- El lobo traía un pelaje rojo escarlata. -¡Logré dominar el cambio de pelaje! ¡Mira esto!- Entonces cerró los ojos, respiro profundo y volvió a abrirlos. -¡Mira, ahora soy verde!- Entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos. -¡Ahora soy amarillo!- Volvió a repetir el proceso. -¡Ahora soy morado!- Antes de que siguiera con eso, Byte le hizo un ademán con la pata para que le prestara atención.

-Te felicito Mega. Pero estas consciente de que hacer eso gasta tu energía, energía que vas a necesitar para poder ir por Bolt y sus amigos aproximadamente en una hora, ¿verdad?-

El lobo se quedó callado. -Eh…sí, ya sabía.-

-¿No tenías idea cierto?

Mega bajó la cabeza, algo apenado. -...No.-

La loba suspiró. -A veces en serio dudo que seas el mayor.- Volvió a tomar aire. -Descansa un rato, si no tienes energía para el medio día, yo iré por ellos.-

-Está bien.- Y se recostó sin quitar su sonrisa infantil.

-Veo que dominaste el cambio de pelaje.- Helang había vuelto de patrullar, al parecer sin ninguna novedad. -Felicidades Mega.-

-¿Tienes alguna novedad?- Preguntó Byte mientras su hermano regresaba su pelaje a su tono natural.

-No, por el momento. Al parecer Pitt está movilizando a sus tropas en patrones que aún no he descifrado.- Entonces se quedó callado por un momento. -¿No tienen noticias del maestro?

La pregunta los sobresaltó a los dos. -¿Deberíamos tenerlas?

-Bueno, él mencionó que su viaje no tomaría más de dos meses y medio. Pero ese lapso se venció hace dos días, y saben que él no es de llegar tarde.-

-Sí, ese es un buen punto. No creo que nada pudiera retrasarlo…-

-Yo hablé con él en la mañana.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Tanto Byte como Helang se sorprendieron bastante. -¿Qué te dijo?

-Bueno, yo estaba tratando de lograr el cambio de pelaje, pero no me salía. Después de varios intentos y con la frustración encima, me dije que no podía, ya se imaginarán que él intervino en cuanto lo dije; me motivó lo suficiente para que pudiera dominarlo. También me advirtió que las cosas se van a complicar.- Mega se sentía bien al saber que ambos lo estaban escuchando. A pesar de ser mayor que su hermana, ella tenía más madurez y seriedad, y Helang era el líder, por lo que no siempre le ponían la suficiente atención o le hacían caso a sus ideas o planes. Sin embargo, era él quien le daba la alegría al equipo, ya fuera con uno de sus chistes malos o simplemente su sonrisa. No sabía porque todo eso estaba cruzando por su mente, pero no le importó tampoco.

-¿No lo viste?- Preguntó finalmente Byte.

-No. Sólo escuche su voz en mi mente.- Terminó de afirmar, más alegre que de costumbre.

-No sé qué pueda significar eso. Pero el tiempo ya se nos fue, es casi medio día. Mega, ¿puedes usar tu híper velocidad?

-Creo que no. Sigo bastante cansado después de haber estado jugando con mi pelaje.- El lobo volvió a echarse sobre el suelo.

-Bien, yo iré por Bolt y sus amigos.- Confirmó Byte. -No tardaré.- Entonces se puso en posición de combate y cerró los ojos. Un momento después los abrió y comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble para cualquiera, pero nada fuera de lo común para sus dos compañeros.

-Dale veinte minutos. Si llega a su casa al medio día, tendrán un camino libre de regreso.- Helang se preparó para alzar vuelo. -Estaré patrullando mientras tú sigues descansando.- Y se fue volando.

Entre tanto Bolt seguía debajo del árbol.

Bolt P.O.V.

 _Realmente no sé qué es lo que sigue. Primero está el tema del entrenamiento y las sombras; no tengo idea de que tan grande o peligroso pueda ser esto. Me preocupan mis amigos, no quiero que nada les vaya a pasar, realmente no estoy seguro de por qué Mega dijo que era bueno y malo que se fueran a enterar. Luego está lo que siento por Mittens; creo que ayer estuvo por decirme lo mismo que yo quiero decirle a ella. No sé cómo dar el primer paso, no sé qué decir, que hacer cuando estoy con ella._ -¿Bolt?-

Me sobresalté un poco al escucharla, estaba demasiado hundido en mis pensamientos. -Hola Mittens.- Su voz siempre me calmaba.

Se quedó callada por un momento. -¿Puedo?

Me hice a un lado para que se recostara junto a mí, era una sensación reconfortante. Por un momento, olvidé todos los problemas que habían estado invadiendo mi mente durante la última media hora. Entonces ella volvió a hablar -¿En qué estás pensando?

-Yo… en un poco de todo. Realmente me preocupa ponerlos en peligro.-

Mittens recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, cada vez que lo hace siento que la estoy protegiendo, que está bajo mi cuidado; me siento bien. -Tú me dijiste que todo iba a estar bien. Ahora es mi turno de decírtelo.- Tomó aire antes de continuar. -Todo va a estar bien Bolt.-

Ciertamente se lo había dicho, pero con aires de tranquilizarla; por lo que sabía, y lo que no, esto podría ser mucho más grande de lo que creo. Aun así, me hizo sentir mejor que lo dijera. -Gracias Mittens.- Le dediqué una sonrisa.

 _-Bolt, ¿Bolt estás ahí?-_ Era la voz de Byte. _¿Byte? ¿Eres tú? -Sí, así es. Necesito que reúnas a Mittens y a Rhino y me busquen en el granero.-_ Me impresionó bastante lo que me pidió. _¿Justo ahora? ¿Les vamos a contar todo? -No exactamente; necesito que estén listos, llegaré bastante cerca del mediodía para que en el camino de regreso no haya problemas._ -Está bien.-

Mittens separó su cabeza de mi pecho. -¿Qué está bien?-

-Todo. Vamos Mittens, necesitamos buscar a Rhino.- Me levanté y ella hizo lo mismo. -Sí lo que me dijeron es verdad, hoy les contarán lo que me contaron a mí.- Realmente me emocionaba la idea de ya no tener que ocultarles nada a mis amigos. Pero me preocupaba que se pusieran en peligro. Ya tendría que hablar con Mega sobre esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Antes del mediodía tenemos que estar en el granero los tres.- Y me encaminé hacía la casa. Mittens me siguió. Una vez adentro, vi que Rhino estaba viendo una película de terror. -Rhino, necesito que vengas con nosotros.-

Contrario a lo que imaginé, apagó la televisión y se bajó del sillón. -Claro que sí, Bolt.- Llegó junto a nosotros, no sé cómo describir la expresión en su rostro. -¿Puedo preguntar para qué?-

-Es hora de que sepamos qué está pasando aquí.- Dije con firmeza, a pesar de no estar seguro de lo que estaba por hacer. -Tenemos que ir al granero.-

Los tres salimos de la casa con dirección al granero, aunque sin mayor prisa. Cuando llegamos, vimos la puerta entreabierta, termine de abrirla y vi dentro del granero a Byte sentada, dándole la espalda a la puerta. -Hola chicos. ¿Están listos?- Nos dijo sin siquiera voltear.

Noté que ambos estaban muy confundidos, así que les hice un ademán con la pata. -Confíen en mí, es una amiga. Nos llevará al bosque.- Les comenté en voz baja. Ambos asintieron, aunque noté duda en la expresión de Mittens.

-Si están listos, saldremos de inmediato.- Se puso de pie y se dio vuelta.

Volteé a verlos a ambos, los dos asintieron levemente. -Estamos listos.-

-Bien, entones arriba.- Y se agachó para que nos subiéramos a su lomo.

-¿No vas a presentarnos Bolt?- Ahora Mittens tenía algo, se notaba en su voz; pero no estoy seguro de qué, si hace como diez minutos estaba muy bien.

Iba a responder, pero Byte se me adelantó. -Habrá tiempo para las presentaciones en el campamento. Tenemos que salir ya, o podríamos tener problemas en el camino. Sujétense bien.-

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, sólo nos subimos a su lomo y nos agarramos con fuerza. Antes de que dijéramos algo, Byte cerró los ojos y respiró profundo; segundos después, estábamos corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver bien por dónde íbamos; pero imagine que llegaríamos rápido al campamento.

Mittens P.O.V.

Llevábamos un par de minutos de estar sujetados de _ella_ mientras íbamos en dirección a quien sabe dónde. A pesar de haber aceptado lo que sea que acepté, lo hice porque Bolt me lo pidió. Cuando la vimos en el granero, me asusté al ver a una imponente loba; cuando él mencionó que era su amiga, sentí un leve dolor en el pecho, cuando reconocí su aroma, me sentí mal. Creo que son celos, pero no sé qué hacer al respecto con ellos; si no se nada sobre ella, ni siquiera su nombre conozco. Realmente me está poniendo nerviosa. A pesar de la velocidad, pude ver que ya no había casas y comenzaban a verse muchos árboles. Definitivamente ya estábamos en el bosque. Después de eso, sólo tomó cerca de medio minuto antes de que nos detuviéramos. Ella se agachó y todos nos bajamos de su lomo; a pesar de la velocidad y la distancia que habíamos recorrido, no parecía haberse cansado en lo absoluto. Entonces habló. -Bueno, creo que podemos empezar con las presentaciones, mi nom…-

Un aullido la interrumpió y otro lobo igual a ella, pero ligeramente más alto y con un pelaje más oscuro y azulado, se hizo presente. -Veo que ya volviste.- Le dijo con una sonrisa bastante infantil.

-Y yo veo que ya recuperaste tu energía.-

Momentos después vi a alguien que no creí que volvería a ver posarse sobre una rama. -Excelente, ya están aquí.-

No pude evitar preguntar. -¿Helang?

-Hola.- Me sonrió.

Bolt intervino entonces. -¿Se conocen?

-Sí, bueno…-

-Vamos a organizar un poco las cosas.- Pidió el lobo. -Mi nombre es Mega, ella- señaló a la loba -es Byte. Somos hermanos.-

-Como Mittens ya dijo, mi nombre es Helang.- E hizo una reverencia.

Rhino comenzó a hablar. -Yo soy…-

-Rhino.- Lo interrumpió Mega. -Y tú eres Mittens.- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Cómo conocen nuestros nombres?- Preguntó el roedor de nuevo.

-Sabemos bastante.- Aseguró Byte. -Después de todo, se nos ordenó que los cuidáramos.-

-¿Ustedes son los buenos?- Preguntó una vez más.

Mega tomó la palabra de nuevo. -Bueno y malo son puntos de vista. Cuando alguien asegura que algo es bueno, normalmente es desde su perspectiva. Por eso el mundo muchas veces está en caos. Se dejan llevar por lo que juzgan bueno y no abren su mente para considerar el punto de vista del otro.-

-¿Entonces de qué lado están ustedes? ¿Cómo sabemos que apoyarlos es correcto?

-Esa es una buena pregunta, Rhino.- Prosiguió el lobo. -Al final es su decisión; pero les diré que nosotros estamos del lado de la vida, del lado de la paz. Estamos batallando por evitar muchas pérdidas humanas y animales, tratando de evitarles sufrimiento y dolor.- Contraria a la sonrisa infantil y hasta boba que había tenido durante ese rato, puso una expresión seria mientras hablaba.

Sus palabras me dejaron impactada, creo que a Bolt y a Rhino también porque ninguno de los dos dijo algo más.

-Bien, si no hay más dudas, creo que es hora de ponerlos al tanto.-Intervino Helang, al parecer él era el líder de esos tres. -Comenzaremos por el principio.-

-Mega ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?- Le pidió Bolt al lobo.

-Sé lo que es. Lo hablaremos al rato Bolt.-

-Gracias.

-Ahora sí.- Helang volvió a tomar la palabra. -Hora de que sepan en que se están metiendo.- Algo me daba un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 **-¿Qué paso? Si ya iba a empezar lo bueno...-**

 **-No, pues se fue la señal, ya jamás sabremos qué está pasando aquí. Te dije que era una mala idea colgarnos del internet del vecino.**

 **La verdad pensé en explicarles todo de una vez, pero se me hace divertido dejarlo al suspenso y la imaginación. Si las cosas siguen como lo planeo, el próximo capítulo se llamará "sorpresas" y estará cargado de ellas. También de seguir por este rumbo, dentro de dos caps, tres a lo mucho, habrá una segunda regresión. Ya luego les explicaré sobre qué. Realmente no tengo mucho más que decir, normalmente los misterios se aclaran en caps posteriores y ahí está también una pequeña explicación de porqué a Bolt le fue tan fácil vencer a la sombra. El término de "luminosidad" también lo explicaré en el siguiente cap. Sin más que decir, nos vemos a la próxima, en cualquier horario y cualquier día, pero por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	10. Sorpresas

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo número 10. Como no me gusta dejarlos colgados en el suspenso, decidí terminarlo lo más rápido posible para que vieran que es todo este lío. Sigo agradeciendo sus reviews y su apoyo chicos, no me cansaré de repetirlo; así que muchas gracias. Ahora sí, ¡Venga el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Sorpresas

El halcón pasó unos segundos organizando sus ideas, segundos que al trío de mascotas les parecieron horas. Finalmente, volvió a hablar.

-Bien, comenzaremos por donde ya saben un poco. Mega ya te explicó que son las sombras, Bolt. Y creo que tú ya se lo explicaste a tus amigos.-

Bolt asintió con la cabeza. -Muy bien, pero eso solo fue la punta del iceberg.- Helang tomó aire antes de seguir. -Las sombras viven de emociones negativas. Nacen en lugares donde predomina el miedo, la ira, la duda. Una vez creadas se dirigen a la concentración más grande de energía negativa que encuentren o a algún punto donde las estén llamando. De eso se encarga la organización que estamos combatiendo, de implantar esas emociones en los seres vivos. Pero ahí no acaba la cosa. Además de nacer, se alimentan y ganan fuerza de esas emociones. Por eso se enfocan tanto en hacer sufrir a quien se cruza por su camino.- La expresión en su cara se iba tornando más seria conforme hablaba. -El caso es que, a pesar de que en el mundo siempre habrá alguien que tenga miedo, que este enojado, o dudoso, ellos no están conformes con la energía que generan esas emociones de manera natural; ellos quieren generar más, aunque tengan que hacer sufrir a ciudades o países enteros para lograrlo.-

-¿Entonces por qué no han atacado a nadie por aquí además de a nosotros?- Preguntó Bolt.

Los tres guardaron silencio y se miraron entre ellos. Al final Helang habló de nuevo. -Ya díganles, al fin tarde o temprano se enterarán de todas formas.-

-Bien, yo lo digo.- Mega tomó la palabra. -Pero antes les explicaré un poco sobre nuestras habilidades.- Respiró hondo y continuó. -Seguro habrán notado que sabemos hacer cosas "excepcionales", que no son comunes por aquí. Antes les diré que no fuimos modificados de ninguna manera para desarrollar nuestras habilidades.- Dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Rhino. -Nuestras habilidades nacen de la energía que utilizamos, energía que hemos aprendido a absorber del ambiente; saber aprovechar dicha energía nos ha permitido reducir nuestra necesidad de comer, tomar agua, dormir y hasta respirar en algunas circunstancias. Para activar nuestras habilidades, utilizamos la chispa de la vida, una chispa de luz en nuestro caso, de sombra en el caso de ellos. Mientras más brillante sea esa luz u oscura esa sombra, más poderosas resultarán las habilidades que el usuario ponga en práctica. Nuestras habilidades actuales tomaron tiempo y dedicación para llegar al punto que tienen ahora. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu pregunta? Bueno, como la vida, la naturaleza y el universo siempre están buscando balance, cuando algo empieza a mover el equilibrio natural, una respuesta contraria se genera para volver a regresarlo a la normalidad. Debido a que ellos provocan sufrimiento a grandes cantidades, la respuesta para mantener en equilibrio las cosas es lo que nosotros llamamos el pilar de luz. El pilar de luz es un ente puro de corazón y de alma, noble, valiente, bondadoso, amable. Capaz de darlo todo por sus seres queridos. Este ente será capaz de aprovechar al máximo el poder que brindan las emociones opuestas a las sombras; amistad, felicidad, paz, amor. Utilizando este poder, será capaz de detener las acciones de las sombras y regresar las cosas a un estado de equilibrio.- Mega se detuvo y le cedió la palabra a su hermana.

-Cada vez que ellos intentan hacer algo a gran escala, un pilar de luz surge; hombre o mujer, joven o viejo, humano, animal o planta, en pocos casos. Si cubre los requisitos, sin darse cuenta, de un día para otro obtendrá dicha habilidad. Una luz más brillante que cualquiera, capaz de iluminarlo todo; bien entrenado, el pilar logrará hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga. Un pilar bien entrenado es la mayor amenaza que pueden enfrentar. Por eso, antes de iniciar sus planes en cualquier lugar, se dan a la tarea de buscar y cazar cualquier pilar de luz en bruto que surja; nosotros también los buscamos, pero para pulir sus habilidades y prepararlos.- La loba tomó aire antes de seguir. -Tenemos razones para creer, e imaginamos que ellos también, que tú eres el pilar de luz, Bolt.-

Hubo un silencio de varios minutos, ninguno de los tres se esperaba tal revelación. Los otros tres simplemente les dieron tiempo para organizar sus ideas. Bolt se veía sorprendido por la revelación, Mittens parecía preocupada por el can y Rhino se notaba bastante emocionado.

-Por eso comenzaste a entrenarme.- Dijo el can dirigiéndose a Mega. -Para detener a la oscuridad, ¿cierto?-

-Así es.- Respondió el lobo. -Aunque sólo sean sospechas, tú cumples con las características de un pilar de luz. Sin embargo, ellos no esperan a estar seguros y eliminan a cualquier sospechoso, por eso comenzaron a atacarte. Cabe mencionar que aunque no lo fueras, siempre es posible desarrollar habilidades sobrenaturales, mientras tengas la dedicación y la paciencia; por eso los trajimos a los tres, también queremos ofrecerles la oportunidad de entrenar a Mittens y a Rhino, pero la decisión es suya.-

-¡Acepto!- Gritó Rhino de inmediato. -Si nos vamos a enfrentar a la oscuridad y a salvar al mundo, cuenten conmigo.- E hizo una pose heroica.

-Yo ya comencé, así que no daré un paso atrás; si ellos quieren dañar a alguien, tendrán que pasar encima de mí.- Bolt se veía bastante decidido.

-Yo también... quiero participar.- Aunque tenía sus dudas, Mittens quería tener la oportunidad de cuidar de Bolt, tal y como él había cuidado de ella.

-Bien. Comenzaremos mañana, suficiente fue con todo lo que les dijimos y ya se está haciendo tarde...-

-En realidad, apenas son las tres Byte; además Bolt quería hablar, ¿cierto?- El can asintió. -Aunque...-

-Creo que yo podría ayudarte con lo que te está molestando.- Intervino Helang. -Ven conmigo.-

Entonces el halcón y el pastor se alejaron volando y caminando respectivamente.

-Rhino, quiero conocerte mejor. ¿Te molesta si platicamos?-

-Para nada, Mega ¿cierto? Claro que será un placer contarte sobre lo que he hecho.- Y Rhino se subió al lomo de Mega para comenzar a caminar en otra dirección, dejando a Byte sola con Mittens. La gata quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para aclarar algunas cosas con la loba.

-Entonces, Byte...- Comenzó algo insegura.

-¿Si Mittens? ¿Qué sucede?- La loba estaba perfectamente consciente de la situación sentimental de esos dos, pero había decidido no intervenir, ni para ayudarles ni para estorbarles.

-¿Qué piensas sobre Bolt?

 _Que directa._ -Bueno, creo que es alguien muy noble, sin duda alguna podría ser el pilar de luz. Es valiente, es entregado, es...-

-Es mío.- Se le escapó a Mittens. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca con las patas y se sonrojó mucho.

La loba comenzó a reír por la escena. Después de unos segundos, habló de nuevo. -Mittens, no tengo ningún interés de ese tipo en Bolt. Más bien lo veo como un amigo, aunque nos conozcamos desde hace algunos días apenas.- Entonces le sonrió a Mittens. -Pero deberías apresurarte para decirle lo que sientes, aunque estoy bastante segura de que él siente lo mismo, podría conocer a una perrita que le llamara la atención.-

-Pero además de ustedes y nosotros, Alfa, Delta y Kass son sus únicos otros conocidos. Y Alfa aún no es una adulta.-

-Pero las cosas cambian. Tal vez en un mes, o en un año; tal vez mañana. Y no sabes que podría pasar.-

Mittens se lo pensó un rato, Byte tenía razón, las cosas podían cambiar en cualquier momento. -Tienes razón Byte, debo decírselo. Pero no sé cómo, ayer estuve por hacerlo, pero esa sombra me arruinó el momento.-

-Ahí sí yo no meto mis patas. Eso te toca resolverlo a ti.-

-Gracias Byte.

Mientras tanto, Helang estaba entablando una conversación con Bolt. El can le estaba platicando sobre su pesadilla.

-... Entonces me acerqué para salvarla, pero cuando casi la alcanzaba escuché otro grito; me di vuelta y vi a Penny en la misma situación que Mittens; era una o la otra, no me daría tiempo de salvarlas a las dos. Después de eso me desperté, pero no escuché a ninguna sombra con sus comentarios sarcásticos o cínicos en esta pesadilla.-

El halcón puso una expresión de preocupación. -Esa no fue una pesadilla Bolt, por como lo describiste diría que es una premonición. Posiblemente, y espero que no, tengas que elegir entre Mittens y Penny; sin embargo, considera que cuentas con nuestro apoyo y que vas a entrenar. Si resulta que eres el pilar, podrás hacer cualquier cosa, inclusive salvarlas a las dos, sin importar las circunstancias.- Helang forzó una sonrisa para calmar un poco a Bolt, sin embargo le preocupaba que algo así terminara por pasar.

-Gracias Helang.- Bolt se encaminó de regreso a donde estaban Mittens y Byte.

-Espera Bolt.- Lo detuvo halcón. -Hay una cosa más que debes saber, tú más que tus amigos.-

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Sin importar si eres o no el pilar, tienes una luz muy fuerte en tu interior. A lo largo de esta "aventura" que tendremos, enfrentaremos muchos animales que han caído presos de las sombras.- El halcón notó que Bolt iba a preguntar. -Te explico. No todos son tan resistentes a la oscuridad como ustedes tres; muchos humanos, animales y plantas ceden ante los chantajes de las sombras, comúnmente debido a situaciones de su pasado que les generaron dolor y sufrimiento. Cuando eso pasa, el huésped no sabe que tiene una sombra albergada en su interior, mientras esta como un virus, comienza a progresar dentro de la mente del cuerpo huésped. Mientras tanto, este comienza a comportarse de manera agresiva, manipuladora y/o maquiavélica sin saber porque. Mientras más tiempo pasen juntos, más se arraiga la sombra a la mente del huésped y más difícil de vuelve separarlas. Si pasa demasiado tiempo, ambas mentes se fusionan y se vuelve un ser de oscuridad. Quienquiera que fuera antes deja de existir y la sombra toma el control total del cuerpo. La única forma de evitar ese proceso es dejar que el huésped con la sombra en su mente sienta cariño de nuevo. Que se sienta querido, que sienta amistad, alegría, amor. De esa forma la sombra no consigue a que arraigarse y se separa de la mente del huésped; dependiendo de cuánto tiempo haya estado arraigada, el huésped recordará o no sus acciones bajo influencia de la sombra.-

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-

-Porque quiero que entiendas que cuando encuentres a alguien así, lo que debes hacer es tratarlos como tus amigos, para que terminen siéndolo.-

Bolt se quedó pensando un momento las cosas. -Claro, eso haré.- Y ambos se encaminaron de regreso a donde estaban las chicas.

Entre tanto, Mega y Rhino estaban teniendo su propia conversación. Al hámster le gustaba la idea de estar hablando con un superhéroe de algún tipo.

-¿Cuál sería tu súper poder favorito Mega?- Preguntó emocionado.

-La esfera elemental sin duda alguna.- Respondió casi tan emocionado como Rhino.

-¿Puedo ver eso? ¿Cómo es?-

-Lo siento Rhino, pero gasta mucha energía y tengo que estar bastante concentrado. Pero puedo enseñarte el cambio de pelaje. Es lo último que aprendí.-

El hámster se emocionó más -¿Me lo podrías mostrar por favor?

Mega cerró los ojos un momento, respiró profundo y los abrió. El lobo tenía un pelaje ahora igual al de Rhino.

-¡Eso fue mega-increíble! ¿Puedes hacerlo con cualquier color?-

-Cualquier color y tono, en cualquier combinación posible.-

-¡Mega-increíble! Me gustaría poder hacer eso. Y tener los súper poderes de Bolt. Y poder cambiar mi tamaño.-

-¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?- Mega regresó su pelaje a su tono original

-Bueno, en realidad muchas veces no me hacen caso, o no toman en cuenta mis ideas, no sólo por mi tamaño, también porque creen que paso mucho tiempo sentado frente a la caja mágica. Muchas veces me gustaría crecer para que me vieran, para que me prestaran atención.-

-Misma situación, diferente forma. A mí tampoco me hacen caso a veces, soy el inmaduro del grupo, a pesar de ser mayor que Byte. Pero aun así, sé que cuento con ellos, y ellos saben que pueden contar conmigo; porque al final, somos un equipo, somos familia. Tu tamaño no se define desde el suelo hasta tu cabeza, intenta medirlo desde tu barbilla hasta el cielo. Visto así, eres el más grande de todos nosotros; y tu corazón no se queda atrás: noble y puro. No necesitas ser grande para ser un gigante.-

Rhino se quedó pensando por la afirmación del lobo.

-Ya después te enseñaré a hacer crecer tu cuerpo a voluntad, "chiquitín".-

Ambos siguieron hablando un rato para después volver al campamento donde todos ya los esperaban.

-Bien, ya volvieron.-Los recibió Helang. -¿Puede llevarlos Mega?

-¿Qué?

-A casa. Mira el sol, amigo.- Mega entonces cayó en cuenta de que estaba por anochecer.

-Claro, yo los llevo.- Entonces se agacho para que Bolt y Mittens subieran a su lomo. -¿Listos?-

Bolt miró a sus dos amigos, ambos asintieron con su cabeza. -Listos.-

Mega se concentró y después uso la híper velocidad para llevarlos a casa. El camino se fue sin ninguna complicación y en silencio total. Mega se detuvo un poco lejos al ver un auto en la casa. -Chicos, aquí los dejo. No creo que deba acercarme más.- Y se agachó para que todos bajaran de su lomo. -Bolt, tú ya lo sabes. Mittens, Rhino, si nos necesitan vayan al granero y llámenos; no hace falta que griten, solo digan nuestros nombres en voz alta y llegaremos pronto.-

-Gracias Mega.- Respondieron los tres al unísono.

-De nada.- Y salió corriendo de regreso al bosque.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa sin ninguna prisa, hasta que recordaron que Penny no había vuelto en la mañana. El auto de su mamá ya estaba ahí, significando que ellas ya estaban de regreso. Cuando se dieron cuenta, comenzaron a correr hasta llegar a la casa. Penny estaba sentada en el sillón, se veía preocupada. En cuanto entraron, Bolt soltó un ladrido para llamar su atención.

-¡Bolt! ¡Mittens! ¡Rhino! ¡Están bien!- Y corrió a abrazarlos. -Lamento haberme tardado tanto.- Entonces se separó de ellos y sonrió. -Y les traigo a una nueva amiga.- Agregó antes de silbar un par de veces.

-¿Qué?- Los tres se quedaron congelados con la noticia, en especial Mittens, si resultaba ser una perrita…

De la cocina salió corriendo una border collie muy bonita, de pelaje negro y blanco y con ojos café oscuro. -Ella es Flor. Se va a quedar con nosotros hasta que encontremos quien la cuide.

-Hola.- Saludo amablemente. -Como ella dijo, mi nombre es Flor. Un placer.-

-Soy Bolt. Ellos son Mittens y Rhino.- Los presentó el pastor.

-¿Bolt? ¿El Bolt de la serie de televisión?

-Ese mismo.-

Entonces Flor se emocionó mucho y comenzó a saltar por todos lados. -¡Esto es genial! ¡Siempre quise conocerte! ¡Ver tu serie era lo que más me gustaba hacer! Y debo decir que eres más guapo en persona.- El can se sonrojó por el último comentario de la border collie.

-Gr-Gracias.-Contestó algo avergonzado.

Mientras esa escena ocurría, Mittens sentía que le hervía la sangre. Byte había tenido razón, las cosas estaban cambiando. Ahora tendría que lidiar con Flor antes de decirle a Bolt lo que sentía, todo se estaba complicando. Por otro lado, Penny estaba platicando con su mamá.

-¿De verdad no te acuerdas, mamá?- Algo la tenía preocupada.

-No hija, no recuerdo nada además de que recogimos a Flor en el camino.-

-Entonces tendré que recordártelo.- Al parecer iba a contarle algo sobre su viaje.

-Está bien, solo déjame hacer unas llamadas antes.-

 _-Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, los necesitamos en el granero ahora mismo. Sé que no ha pasado ni media hora, pero es urgente. Y vengan solos.-_ Había sido la voz de Helang esta vez, y sonaba preocupado.

Flor seguía jugando por toda la casa, pero cuando vio que los tres se dirigían al jardín corrió a alcanzarlos. -¿A dónde van? ¿Bolt?-

-Ehm… vamos a revisar algo, es algo entre nosotros tres. Pero no tardaremos. ¿Puedes esperarnos aquí?-

-Claro. Terminaré de comer, después de todo, no había comido en días.- A Bolt le llamó la atención ese último comentario, pero Mittens ya lo estaba llamando desde el jardín, así que se apresuró.

Los tres corrieron al granero, al llegar encontraron a los tres dentro. Todos estaban sentados, Mega y Byte sobre el piso y Helang sobre una viga.

-Hola chicos.- El halcón fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué nos llamaron?- Bolt era el equivalente a Helang, pues normalmente hablaba en nombre de los tres, al igual que él.

-No lo sabemos.- Intervino Byte. -Él nos pidió que los llamáramos y nos viéramos aquí todos juntos.-

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar las últimas palabras, una leve corriente de aire se hizo presente; luego, todos escucharon la misma voz en su cabeza.

 _-Hola a todos.-_

-¿¡Maestro!?- Los tres se sobresaltaron al escuchar su voz de nuevo, aunque Mega menos que sus hermanos.

 _-Les pedí que se reunieran porque les tengo una noticia importante, así como un par de consejos.-_ Hubo una leve pausa. _Mega, Byte, Helang, tienen que saber que yo ya no formo parte del mundo de los vivos.-_

-¿Qué? ¿¡Qué paso!?- Mega fue el único en preguntar esta vez.

 _-Mi tiempo llegó, al igual que el suyo llegará algún día. Les contaré como dejé este mundo, pero antes tengo que decirles un par de cosas. Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, no tuve el placer de conocerlos en persona, pero quiero que sepan que cuentan con mi apoyo. Cualquier cosa, a cualquier hora, solo llámenme._

Una vez más Bolt habló por los tres -¿Cómo podemos llamarlo? ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

 _-En este momento ya no tengo nombre, soy un alma en paz.-_ Una vez más hubo un pequeño silencio. _-Soul. Llámenme Soul. Cuando necesiten mi ayuda, solo piensen en la palabra Soul.-_ Sin saber por qué, Bolt asintió al comentario.

 _-Ahora, Mega, Byte, Helang, quiero decirles algo. Jamás fui muy dado a las palabras, y por consecuente ustedes tampoco; pero quiero que sepan que siempre fueron más que mis alumnos. Fueron mis amigos, fueron mis hermanos, fueron mis hijos, fueron mi familia. Y siempre los cuidaré desde aquí. Lo que le dije a Bolt y sus amigos también aplica con ustedes tres.-_

-Pero nosotros siempre nos referiremos a usted como maestro.- Dijo Byte con voz quebrada.

 _-No estén tristes. Morir es parte natural de la vida; cuando es tu tiempo, no hay nada que puedas hacer, y cuando no lo es, tampoco. Es válido estar triste y llorar para desahogarse, pero no pasen demasiado tiempo ahí, porque morirán ahogados.-_

-Está bien maestro.- Helang, al igual que los dos lobos, tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, algunas comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas, aunque sólo unas pocas. -¿Puede contarnos como terminó su vida?-

 _-Con una condición. No se enojen. No los llevará a ningún lado la ira.-_ Mega Byte y Helang asintieron. Bolt Mittens y Rhino se encaminaron a la salida, pero Soul los detuvo. _-Creo que también deben escuchar esto. Después de todo, di mi vida por la de alguien a quien ustedes estiman mucho, su nombre es Penny.-_

-¿¡Qué!?- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

 _-Ahora se los explico.-_

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, Penny estaba por contarle a su mamá algo que había pasado en el camino de su viaje.

-¿Estás segura de que no recuerdas nada mamá? ¿Nada de nada?-

-No recuerdo nada hija, a esa hora aún estaba cansada. Si me platicas que pasó, tal vez haga memoria.

-Está bien, te recordaré todo lo que pasó.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llega el cap. Como podrán imaginarse (tal y como les dije) el siguiente capítulo será una regresión con la primera aparición de dos P.O.V.s que no se habían mencionado antes. También pueden ver que las cosas se van a complicar un poquito en cuanto al romance entre esos dos. Y Penny está bien (por ahora) pero ella no está exenta de todo esto. Lo leerán en la regresión. Sin más que decirles, nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero por este canal siempre. Un saludo.** ***Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales***


	11. (Rg) Una vida a cambio de otra

**He aquí el capítulo 11 y la segunda regresión del fic. Esta es una misma historia narrada desde las dos perspectivas que estuvieron involucradas. Seguramente les resolverá algunas dudas y les creará otras. Como siempre; agradezco su apoyo, sus reviews y sus PMs. Que venga el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 11: (Regresión) Una vida a cambio de otra.

Penny P.O.V.

Nos encontrábamos en el auto, ya íbamos de regreso a casa. No habíamos vuelto el día anterior por un imprevisto que surgió en casa de los primos que estábamos visitando. Era muy temprano, cerca de las cuatro y media de la mañana. Mamá había insistido en salir temprano para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Media hora antes habíamos notado una perrita tirada a la orilla del camino. Nos detuvimos para recogerla, era una border collie blanco y negro muy bonita; tenía algunas heridas, al parecer había peleado con otro perro. Con el botiquín que había en el auto curamos sus heridas y la subimos, ya tenía una sorpresa para Bolt Mittens y Rhino; una nueva amiga.

Estaba empezando a sentir sueño de nuevo cuando noté algo que llamó mi atención. A través del espejo retrovisor vi algunas sombras que nos estaban siguiendo, aunque no alcancé a divisar que producía las sombras. -Mamá, ¿Puedes ir más rápido?- Pregunté lo más calmada posible.

-¿Por qué, hija?-

-Es que creo que nos están siguiendo.-

Mi mamá se fijó en el retrovisor y comprobó que lo que le había dicho era cierto. Con una expresión de preocupación, comenzó a acelerar, al igual que quienes nos seguían. Después de unos quince minutos de seguir acelerando, una llanta se ponchó, forzándonos a hacernos a un lado. Volteé a ver hacia atrás y vi que esas sombras se seguían acercando. Ambas comenzamos a preocuparnos; pero antes de que se acercaran más, vi una figura acercándose al auto, pero desde adelante de este. El extraño iba encapuchado y traía consigo un bastón de madera de su altura, no pude verle la cara. Caminó hasta donde estaba el auto y tocó en la ventana, tal parece que quería que la bajáramos. Al principio tuve mis dudas, pero por alguna razón, me inspiraba confianza.

-Baja la ventana mamá.-

-¿Por qué, hija? ¿Y si trata de hacernos algo?-

-Confía en mí. Creo que quiere ayudarnos.-

Mi mamá lo dudó un poco, pero al final accedió y bajó el vidrio. En cuanto lo hizo el extraño habló. -Tranquilas, no les haré nada. Voy a distraerlos y mientras lo hago, quiero que se bajen del auto y cambien el neumático lo más rápido que puedan.- Sus palabras eran firmes pero suaves. -Cuando hayan terminado, váyanse tan rápido como puedan.- Iba a preguntar por él, pero se me adelantó. -Mi nombre no importa; y no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien.-

Entonces comenzó a caminar en dirección a los que nos estaban siguiendo, pero se detuvo unos pasos adelante y regresó a la ventana. -Creo que deberías cuidar a Flor hasta que encuentres a alguien más que la reciba en su casa.- Al principio no entendí, pero luego recordé a la perrita; Flor sonaba como un buen nombre para ella, y definitivamente haría lo que me pidió, por alguna razón, sus palabras me inspiraban confianza.

El extraño comenzó a alejarse en dirección a quienes nos estaban siguiendo. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, ambas nos bajamos del auto tan rápido como pudimos y fuimos a la cajuela a sacar la llanta de refacción junto con las herramientas. Diez minutos después, ya estaba todo listo, guardamos las cosas y subimos al auto. Estaba preocupada por el extraño, ya que unos segundos después de perderlo de vista comenzamos a escuchar ruidos de golpes y gritos de dolor, lo que significaba que estaba enfrentando a nuestros perseguidores, sin siquiera conocernos. Consideré por un momento ir a buscarlo, pero recordé lo que nos había dicho, así que no dije nada mientras mi mamá encendía el auto y nos poníamos en marcha de nuevo; me quedé callada mientras seguía pensando en lo que había pasado. Unos minutos después de eso, me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté, ya era de día y estábamos bastante cerca de casa. Nos detuvimos para cambiarle los vendajes a Flor, aunque ya se veía bien, así que no le pusimos otros; también paramos a desayunar en un restaurante cercano y después seguimos el camino. Me sorprendió ver a mi mamá muy tranquila, a pesar de lo que había pasado. Parecía no recordar nada de lo que había pasado. Decidí que le preguntaría más tarde sobre eso.

Soul P.O.V.

Era extraño, sabía que no volvería a verlos; me hubiera gustado despedirme de ellos, pero las circunstancias eran otras. En este momento me encontraba sentado sobre una roca cerca de la orilla de una carretera mientras el amanecer ya se acercaba. No sabía el por qué, pero algo me llamaba a quedarme ahí, esperando.

Al poco rato escuché un auto frenar en la cercanía, imagino que por eso debía quedarme ahí. Me levanté y tomé mi bastón; ya caminando pude ver un auto con tres entes adentro. Sorprendentemente, se trataba de las personas que cuidaban del potencial pilar. Las acompañaba Flor, a quien no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras me acercaba comencé a percibir presencias de oscuridad acercándose por el otro lado. Entonces comprendí la situación. Me acerqué a la ventana del piloto y toque un par de veces; por la cara de ambas, me imaginé que debían estar asustadas, pero noté que la niña convencía a su madre de bajar el vidrio. Cuando lo hizo, les hablé suavemente. -Tranquilas, no les haré nada. Voy a distraerlos y mientras lo hago, quiero que se bajen del auto y cambien el neumático lo más rápido que puedan. Cuando hayan terminado, váyanse tan rápido como puedan.- Noté que Penny iba a preguntarme algo así que me adelanté. -Mi nombre no importa; y no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien.-

Comencé a avanzar, pero recordé algo más y me regresé. -Creo que deberías cuidar a Flor hasta que encuentres a alguien más que la reciba en su casa.- Entonces tomé camino de nuevo. Ese último consejo me nació a partir de la situación sentimental que tenían dos mascotas en su casa. Sí Flor seguía trabajando para Pitt, estar con Bolt le ayudaría a redimirse; pero cabe la posibilidad de que se forme un triángulo amoroso y eso complicaría las cosas.

Me concentré en lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaba bastante lejos del auto y podía notar a las sombras perfectamente, eran, mínimo, unas diez o quince. Estando lo suficientemente cerca, le encendí luz al bastón en ambos extremos para facilitarme el trabajo un poco más; tras observarlas un poco deduje que eran un escuadrón de caza.

-Buenas noches, caballeros.- A pesar de saber que atacarían, nunca viene de más un poco de humor.

El líder habló primero. -Pero que tenemos aquí. Parece que alguien quiere defender a las señoritas.- Su tono cínico y sarcástico casi me hace reír.

-Precisamente, caballeros. Pero les daré la oportunidad de retirarse.- E hice un ademán con mi mano de la forma más exageradamente gentil que encontré.

Las sombras comenzaron a reír como maniáticas. Cuando se calmaron, el líder les dio una orden. -Mátenlo.-

Las sombras comenzaron a acercarse demasiado, así que tomé el bastón y lo agarré del medio para poder usar ambos extremos. Las primeras veces solo las golpeaba a la altura de su estómago o de su cabeza para aturdirlas, jamás me había gustado matar, aunque fueran sombras; pero comenzaron a amontonarse y tuve que deshacerme de varias, un golpe bien iluminado directo a donde tendrían un corazón o un cerebro era mortal para ellas, usaba el bastón para apoyarme, ya que también las golpeaba con las manos y los pies.

Lentamente, el número de mis oponentes iba disminuyendo, mientras yo intentaba seguir gastando energía al tiempo que la absorbía, pues estaba ocupando un escudo de unos cuantos centímetros de grosor adherido a mi piel, un escudo de energía que reflejaba todos sus ataques, pero su uso constante gastaba demasiada energía. Al final tuve que dejarlo, de haberlo seguido usando habría caído inconsciente. A partir de ahí cualquier golpe que no lograra desviar o interceptar me haría daño.

Después de diez minutos de dar y recibir daños, escuché a lo lejos como el motor del auto se encendía; entonces supe que era el momento. Tomé el bastón y se lo lancé con un extremo por delante hacia el pecho del líder, tan rápido que a la sombra no le dio tiempo ni de verlo, dejándolo clavado en el objetivo y matándolo tras unos segundos de agonía. Sus subordinados enfurecieron, y lo siguiente que sentí fue una hoja fría y seca atravesarme el pecho desde la espalda. Mire hacia abajo y vi que era una espada oscura, aunque era inmune al sufrimiento que ocasionaba y podría haber salido de esa, no hice nada al respecto; mí tiempo había llegado. Dejé que sacara la hoja de mí y caí al suelo de rodillas, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba por morir, pero tuve una vida plena y feliz, pude criar a tres pequeños que terminé amando como a mi familia. Además, use mis últimos minutos haciendo lo que debía hacer.

Ya en el suelo, imaginé que tardaría en morir, cortesía de la espada oscura que me había atravesado, pues esas espadas dejan vivo al objetivo con la intención de generarles una muerte lenta y dolorosa para absorber esa energía. Pero me sentía feliz. Pude escuchar a las sombras discutir si debían seguir su camino buscando el auto o volver. Mi alegría aumentó un poco más cuando escuché que decían que sería una pérdida de tiempo por la distancia que habrían recorrido para ahora.

Una vez que las sombras se fueron, usé lo que me quedaba de energía para borrarle la memoria de lo ocurrido a cualquier ser vivo que estuviera despierto dentro del auto que toqué. Si Penny ya estaba dormida, no importaba; pero es imprescindible que esto no llegue a oídos de los adultos. Entrarían en pánico, llamarían a la policía o al ejército; y de nada les serviría, sólo estarían ayudándoles más. Con una paz incomprensible, cerré mis ojos y dejé este mundo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

 **Y el resto es historia conocida... Bueno no tanto, pero quiero aclarar que estos sucesos se dieron antes de que Bolt despertara en el capítulo 9, y que para cuando Soul habló con Mega, ya era Soul. Una vez más, el próximo capítulo será continuación del anterior. Ahí veremos que más surge. Sin nada más que decir, Nos vemos a cualquier día y en cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales***


	12. Complicaciones

**Bueno he aquí el capítulo 12; a partir de aquí no estoy seguro de poder seguir con este ritmo, ya que literalmente, estoy por ponerme a estudiar. Los exámenes me duran dos semanas, pero haré lo posible y un poco más por seguir publicando. Como siempre chicos agradezco sus reviews, sus PMs y su apoyo. Y sí, Soul era humano. ¡Venga el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Complicaciones

Todos en el granero estaban bastante impresionados por la historia de Soul, en especial sus tres pequeños.

-Maestro, pero… ¿Por qué…?-

 _-¿No me defendí después de que el auto arrancara? Helang, es importante que entiendan que no decidimos cuanto tiempo pasamos aquí, pero podemos decidir qué hacer con él. Mi tiempo había llegado, si no me mataban ellos, moriría antes de volver a verlos de alguna otra manera.-_

El halcón guardo silencio y se limpió una lágrima con su pata. Mega y Byte ya habían dejado de llorar, pero aún se veían tristes.

-Maestro.- Comenzó Mega. -¿Es correcto que al dejar este mundo se adquiere conocimiento más allá de la imaginación?-

 _-Eso es bastante acertado Mega, después de morir encontré mucha paz y con ella mucho conocimiento. Puedo responderles prácticamente cualquier pregunta; pero eso no significa que lo haré, pues hay cosas que deben descubrir o hacer por su cuenta.-_

Byte imaginó a donde iba su hermano con eso. -¿Podría decirnos si Bolt es el pilar?-

Durante unos segundos no hubo respuesta. Cuando todos creyeron que Soul ya se había ido, él volvió a hablar. - _No, no puedo contestar esa pregunta. Sin embargo, les aseguro que el pilar esta entre ustedes tres.-_ Se estaba refiriendo a Bolt, Mittens y Rhino.

-Eso significa que aunque Bolt no fuera el pilar, alguno de sus dos amigos lo sería.- Helang parecía estarse recuperando. -Entonces hicimos bien en ponerlos al tanto.-

 _-Sí, pero ahora creo que deben dejarlos descansar. Tuvieron un día lleno de emociones y sorpresas.-_ Las tres mascotas ya estaban saliendo del granero, pero Soul detuvo a uno de ellos. _-Bolt.-_

-¿Sí?- El can volvió a entrar al granero.

 _-Hay algo que debes saber, su nueva amiga tiene una sombra arraigada en su mente, y no es culpa de ella. Como Helang ya te lo explicó, para liberarla tienes que tratarla con cariño, tratarla bien. No intentes sacarle la sombra ni se los menciones, o ella comenzará a actuar agresivamente. Deja que la sombra crea que no sabes nada, solo compórtate como la harías normalmente.-_

-¿Pero entonces por qué me dice esto?-

 _-Porque probablemente intente separarlos entre ustedes, en especial a ti de Mittens. Procura no responder agresivamente, y enséñale a ella como hacer lo mismo.-_

-Gracias Soul. Eso haré.- Entonces se volteó a ver al trio de hermanos que estaban terminando de recuperarse. -Nos vemos chicos.-

-Hasta luego.- Respondieron al mismo tiempo y sin ánimo.

Bolt salió del granero y se encaminó hasta la casa. Cuando llegó vio que Penny estaba terminando de contarle una historia a su mamá, aunque por su expresión, no estaba creyendo lo que escuchaba.

-Hola Bolt.- Saludó Flor bastante alegre. -¿Qué estaban haciendo allá afuera?-

 _Concéntrate, se amable._ -Nada Flor, es algo que tenemos entre los tres. Quizás luego te lo mostremos.- Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. -¿Quieres jugar un rato antes de irnos a dormir?-

La cara de la cachorrita se iluminó ante tal propuesta. -¡Claro que sí! ¡Me encanta jugar!-

-Bien.- Bolt sonrió. -Entonces… ¡Atrápame!- Y salió corriendo por la puerta para perros con la border collie detrás de él.

Mientras ambos perros jugaban en el jardín bajo la luz de la luna, una gata observaba la escena desde la ventana del cuarto de Penny. -¿Por qué salió a jugar con ella?-

-Fue Bolt quién le preguntó si quería jugar. ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

Mittens se sobresaltó al escuchar una respuesta. -¡Rhino! ¡Me asustaste!-

-Perdona. Pero volviendo al tema anterior ¿Qué tiene de malo que Bolt saliera a jugar con Flor?-

-Nada.- Respondió cortante.

-Ajá. Y mi nombre es Alfredo.- El hámster comenzó a acercarse a Mittens. -Ya enserio, algo te pasa; dime que es, tal vez pueda ayudarte.-

La gata comenzaba a hartarse de la actitud de Rhino. -¿Cómo podrías tú ayudarme? ¿Qué sabes sobre el amor?-

-Amor, ¿eh? Bueno no sé mucho pero…- Entonces, después de haberse estado quebrando la cabeza por mucho tiempo, el hámster al fin pudo sumar dos más dos. -¡Tú estás enamorada de Bolt! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?-

-Si quieres grítaselo a todos aquí roedor. Sí, estoy enamorada de él…-

Rhino la interrumpió -¡Y él de ti!-

-¿Qué?- Eso la había sorprendido bastante, aunque Mega ya lo hubiera mencionado antes. -¿Tú crees que me corresponde?

-Oh, vamos, gata. Es una de esas cosas que no puedes ver, pero cuando las ves, no puedes dejar de verlas. Analizando en retrospectiva, hasta alguien ciego lo vería.- _Curioso que yo no lo hiciera._

-Pero está afuera jugando con ella.- Por alguna razón, estaba siendo bastante pesimista.

-¿Con Flor? Vamos, Mittens, la conoció hace como una hora.- Rhino se puso serio. -¿En serio crees que te lo va a quitar así como así? Tú le enseñaste el mundo real y lo acompañaste hasta aquí. Eso no se supera con facilidad.-

Las palabras de Rhino le hicieron darse cuenta de que estaba exagerando las cosas. -Tienes, razón. Gracias roedor.-

-No hay porque gata.- Y el hámster se fue a dormir.

Mittens se quedó viendo la luna un rato. Por su mente pasaban muchas emociones y pensamientos, aunque estaba bastante segura de las palabras de Rhino y quería creer que su amor era correspondido aún tenía muchas dudas. Cuando volvió a mirar el jardín no vio a ninguno de los dos canes, por lo que bajó al primer piso. Cuando llegó, para su desagrado, pudo ver como Flor estaba besando a Bolt en la mejilla, dejándolo sonrojado.

-Gracias otra vez Bolt.- Le dijo con un tono dulce.

-De…De nada.- Le respondió sonrojado todavía.

Entonces Flor tomo camino hacia el segundo piso, dejando solos a Bolt y a Mittens. Ella no pudo aguantar y preguntó. -¿Qué fue eso?- Se escuchaba molesta.

-¿Qué cosa?- Realmente no sabía si Bolt estaba fingiendo o de verdad no sabía que había pasado.

-¿Por qué te besó?

-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo.- Eso dejó confundida a Mittens. -¿Por qué Flor me hizo eso? Lo único que hice fue ofrecerle mi amistad.-

Entonces ella cayó en cuenta de que aún no sabía mucho sobre las muestras de cariño. -Fue una muestra de cariño Bolt, una forma de agradecerte lo que hiciste.-

-Penny también lo hace a veces, pero en mi frente. ¿Es lo mismo?-

El enojo se le quitó rápidamente cuando recordó que Bolt aún era bastante inocente. -No, no es igual. Hay muchos tipos de besos. La mayoría se dan en la mejilla para expresar cariño o agradecimiento, normalmente a una amiga o un familiar. En la frente también representan cariño y deseo de proteger a alguien.- Entonces Mittens comenzó a sonrojarse.- Como el que me diste hace unos días. Y para terminar, algunos besos se dan en los labios; pero esa es la muestra máxima de cariño, solo debes besar de esa forma a… a tu pareja.-

Ahora ambos estaban sonrojados, Bolt parecía estar organizando su cabeza mientras Mittens trataba de juntar valor para decirle lo que sentía en ese momento. -Gracias Mittens.- Y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, dejándola todavía más sonrojada. Luego Bolt subió las escaleras, mientras Mittens seguía pensando. Unos minutos después, subió para encontrar a Bolt platicando con Flor. Al parecer estaban decidiendo donde dormiría ella.

-Tal vez contigo.- Dijo acercándosele con voz coqueta, haciendo que Bolt se sonrojara un poco.

Mittens se dio por objetivo evitar eso a toda costa. -No creo que sea necesario. Puedes dormir en mi colchón Flor.-

-¿Enserio? Gracias, Mittens.- Se veía bastante alegre, pero luego se quedó pensando. -Pero… ¿Dónde dormirás tú?-

-No te preocupes por eso. He estado durmiendo con Bolt, así que mi colchón está libre.-

La border collie puso una expresión de molestia tras la última afirmación de Mittens, luego se dirigió al colchón y se echó. -Buenas noches.- Dijo de malas.

Bolt se echó en su colchón y espero a que Mittens se echara junto a él para abrazarla. -Buenas noches, chicas.- Les dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Buenas noches Bolt.- Pero antes de cerrar los ojos le dio un último vistazo a Flor. Estaba recostada sobre el colchón, dedicándole una mirada furtiva. Luego de unos minutos, todos en la casa estaban dormidos.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Mega corría a velocidades comunes al encuentro de alguien. Se detuvo al encontrar una sombra echada entre los árboles. -Si las rosas son rojas…- Comenzó a decir.

-¿Entonces por qué no las llamaron rojas?- La sombra terminó la oración.

El lobo se tranquilizó por la respuesta, al parecer era la clave. -¿Qué me tienes ahora?

La sombra se levantó y camino hasta Mega. -Estos son algunos de los planos sobre la movilidad y distribución de sus tropas.- Le entregó unos papeles al lobo. -Y Pitt nos asignó a mí y a Flor para doblegarlo.-

-Sí, esa parte ya me la sabía.- Suspiró antes de continuar. -¿Aún no sospechan de ti?-

-No que yo sepa.-

-Asegúrate de que sea así. No les des motivos para revisarte. Sí descubren que no tienes a uno de ellos en tu mente…-

-Lo sé; pero me conoces desde que nací, sabes que eso no pasará.

-Pues ten cuidado, aún te veo como a una hija.-

-Y yo a ti como mi padre. No me descubrirán, y cuando llegue el momento, el pilar los detendrá.-

-Sí, así será. Aun así, cuídate por favor.-

-Nunca dejo de hacerlo.- Y salió corriendo.

Mega observó en la dirección en la que se fue aún después de haberla perdido de vista. Se quedó pensando unos minutos antes de tomar los papeles y volver al campamento. Cuando llegó, vio a Byte trabajando en el cambio de pelaje, con Helang a su lado dándole instrucciones.

-Chicos, les traigo información y noticias.- Tenía puesta su clásica sonrisa infantil.

-¿Información de qué? ¿Quién te la dio?- Preguntó su hermana.

-Alejandro Magno.- Respondió con sarcasmo. -¿Quién va a ser?

-Fue Beta.- Intervino Helang mientras Byte le hacía una mueca a su hermano. -¿Consiguió los planos?-

-Afirmativo.- Y el lobo le entrego los papeles al halcón.

-Excelente. Con esto estamos un paso delante de ellos en cuanto a patrullaje, escondites, depósitos de munición, generadores de sombras…- El halcón estaba observando cada uno de los papeles, leyendo sobre que tenían información.-

-¿Hay algo de lo que no esté enterada?

-No, sólo que acordé verla hoy a esta hora en el bosque para que me diera algo de información.-

-Y el hecho de que saldremos a una misión.- Terminó por decir Helang.

Ambos lobos se sorprendieron por eso -¿Qué?-

-Acabo de leer en uno de estos- señalo los papeles. -que estarán movilizando energía negativa de uno de sus almacenes a otro mientras le dan mantenimiento al primero. Si eso es cierto, tendremos el paso libre para deshaceros de la energía que están moviendo de uno a otro antes de que llegue, después podemos aprovechar eso como distracción y destruir los almacenes.- El halcón era rápido para realizar planes.

-Suena bien, pero ¿Qué hay de Bolt y sus amigos?-

-Estarán bien, Byte; escuchaste al maestro. El pilar esta entre ellos tres. Además el cachorro ya logró vencer a una sombra.-

-Exacto, UNA sombra; y una común. Si varias de caza o de elite tratan de atraparlo…-

-Él nos llamará y me mandarán de inmediato a híper velocidad para ayudarle.- Interrumpió Mega. -Oye Helang ¿Cómo guardan la energía negativa que producen?- El lobo había dado por terminado el asunto de la seguridad de Bolt.

-En cristales.- Respondió serio. -La capacidad de almacenamiento de un cristal es asombrosa; en uno pequeño podrían guardar miles de terabytes. Sólo que en vez de usarlos para guardar información los usan para almacenar energía negativa. Ni siquiera importa qué clase de cristal sea, siempre que sea natural; pueden saber que están cargados cuando tienen tonalidades oscuras. Para deshacernos de la energía solamente tenemos que romperlos.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Vamos a estar afuera unos días.- Terminó Helang. -Díganle al trio de mascotas que se los tomen libres, aunque seguramente comenzarán a entrenar por su cuenta. Y que nos llamen si hay problemas.-

-Bien.- Respondieron los lobos al unísono.

Mientras tanto en casa de Penny todos estaban dormidos, pero no por eso estaban en paz.

Bolt P.O.V.

Una vez más estaba soñando, estaba en casa con mis amigos, todo estaba normal hasta que…

-Hola cachorrito. ¿Me extrañaste?- _Genial._

-No en realidad. Eres bastante molesto; como un mosquito.- Ya sabía yo que se enojaba con facilidad, y cuando lo hacía yo tomaba el control de la situación.

Se puso a reír como loco. -Realmente crees que voy a caer en el mismo truco dos veces. Que simpático.- Entonces se mostró, se veía más grande que la última vez, más fuerte también.

-Bueno, fue un placer tenerte de regreso en mi cabeza, pero creo que ya te vas.- Y cerré los ojos para concentrarme. Pero antes de lograrlo, escuché un par de voces que gritaban mi nombre. -¡Bolt!- Eran las voces de Penny y de Mittens. Por más que me esforcé, no pude evitarlo y termine por abrir los ojos. Me encontraba arriba de un cañón, cada una de ellas estaba amarrada y ambas podían caer en cualquier momento al vacío. -¡Mittens! ¡Penny!-

La sombra comenzó a reír de nuevo. -¿Por qué no nos divertimos antes de que recuperes tu paz y me eches de tu cabeza? Así funciona esto: Ambas están amarradas y las cuerdas no son de la mejor calidad, por lo que cederán, dejándolas caer al mismo tiempo. Tú tienes un minuto para salvar a quien puedas. Diviértete.- Y se desvaneció en el aire.

Rápidamente analicé la situación, ambas estaban igual y, por lo que dijo, caerían al mismo tiempo, podía ir a ayudar a una, pero no me daría tiempo de ayudar a la otra, ya que estaban demasiado separadas entre ellas. El tiempo seguía corriendo y yo cada vez estaba más lejos de poder concentrarme para forzar a la sombra a irse. -Muy bien, deja el juego. Bájalas y yo me entregaré.-

De nuevo apareció frente a mí, al parecer no se esperaba esa respuesta de mí parte. -¿Cómo funciona eso?-

-Simple.- Le respondí. -Tú las tomaste a las dos y de acuerdo al tiempo solo podría salvar a una, por lo tanto una tendría que morir. Dos de nosotros tres sobrevivimos. Yo te digo que ellas dos se salvan y yo muero en su lugar.- Terminé de explicarle decidido, además de estar consciente de que era un sueño, por lo que estaría bien.

-¿Y estarías dispuesto a dar tu vida por la de ellas?- Comenzó a encogerse lentamente.

-Por supuesto que sí. Ahora bájalas.-

Ambas cuerdas se rompieron a la vez para mi horror, pero antes de que cayeran él las sostuvo para que bajaran al suelo sin lastimarse. -Bien, ahora ven aquí.- Y extendió su mano hacia mí.

-No lo hagas Bolt.- Era Mittens, realmente su voz sonaba como la de ella.

-Yo acepté hacer esto para verlas a salvo a las dos. No me queda opción.- Comencé a caminar hacia la sombra, pero ella me jaló para atrás.

-No Bolt, no me dejes.- Pude ver como algunas lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos. -Por favor.- Y me abrazó sin darme tiempo para decir nada más.

Durante varios segundos me quedé quieto, sintiendo su pelaje. Sin embargo, cuando volteé vi que la sombra tenía a Penny de nuevo. Me separé de Mittens y corrí hacía ella. -¡Penny! ¡Déjala, ya te dije que me tomes a mí!-

-Pero si te veías tan a gusto con tu gatita. No creo que sepas que hacer.- Y comenzó a crecer.

Como pude, me calmé para evitar que creciera más. -Llévame a mi.- Le dije de nuevo.

La sombra bajo a Penny al tiempo que Mittens me alcanzaba. Me sorprendió la sincronía que ambas mostraron. -No lo hagas Bolt.-

-Chicas, hago esto para que no las lastime. No me detengan.- Y las abracé a ambas; me sorprendió que Penny me entendiera, pero era sueño después de todo. Cuando me separé de ellas, comencé a caminar hacia la sombra de nuevo. Estaba listo para afrontar cualquier cosa que fuera a ser de mí, con tal de saber que ellas estarían bien.

Mittens P.O.V.

Lo único que podía hacer era ver como Bolt caminaba hacia esa sombra que seguramente lo haría sufrir mucho. Él dijo que lo hacía por protegernos, pero su voz sonaba tan real que llegué a dudar que eso fuera un sueño. Penny estaba parada a mi lado sin decir nada; me sorprendió que le entendiera a Bolt, pero era un sueño, ¿no?

Cuando estaba casi por llegar, Penny me levantó del piso y comenzó a susurrarme. -Tenemos que hacer algo Mittens. Si se va con él, nada bueno va a pasar.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Le susurré en respuesta. -¿Pero qué hacemos?-

-Nada.- Interrumpió la sombra. -No harán nada porque el cachorrito ya está en mis manos. Y lo primero que haré con él, es esto.- De la mano con la que no estaba sosteniendo a Bolt comenzaron a salir chispas.

-¿Eso es…?-

-Electricidad, gatita. Veremos cuanta puede aguantar su querido can.- Y colocó su otra mano sobre Bolt, soltando una descarga eléctrica sobre él. Aunque podía ver que hacía un esfuerzo por no gritar para no preocuparnos, se notaba en su cara que estaba sufriendo. La sombra comenzó a reír como loca; ver sufrir a Bolt me estaba doliendo mucho, así que decidí que la detendría.

Sin pensarlo más comencé a correr hacia la sombra -¿Qué haces Mittens?- Me gritó Penny desde la distancia.

-¡No lo sé!- Cuando estuve cerca de la sombra me lancé a la altura de su estómago y la mordí. La sombra comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y me golpeó. Pero al menos ya no estaba electrocutando a Bolt; eso me alivió un poco, aunque el golpe fue muy fuerte.

Antes de que la sombra intentara hacer algo más, Penny también estaba acercándosele con velocidad; ahora que lo pensaba, ella no tenía garras o colmillos para defenderse. Pero cuando alcanzó a la sombra comenzó a tratar de golpearla; la sombra la esquivaba con facilidad, pero eso le dio tiempo a Bolt de soltarse de su agarre y caer al piso. Ya estando los tres juntos de nuevo nos alejamos de ella mientras comenzaba a crecer de nuevo.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunté agitada.

-Cálmense.- Me respondió Bolt. -No le hagan caso.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Al parecer Penny también estaba confundida por la respuesta de Bolt.

-Mittens, ya nos lo explicaron.- Hice memoria y recordé que era cierto. -Las sombras se alimentan de nuestras emociones negativas, si no le damos un miedo, una ira o una duda a la cual aferrarse, terminará por irse.-

-De acuerdo.- Le dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo a Bolt.

Entonces los tres dejamos de correr y nos calmamos. Vi que Bolt cerraba los ojos e hice lo mismo; imagino que Penny también porque la sombra comenzó a chantajearnos. -Pero que tenemos aquí; me voy por unos días y de repente todos saben combatir a la oscuridad; pero me queda una carta por jugar. ¡Contemplen al roedor!-

 _¿Roedor? Oh, no…_

-¡Sácame de aquí, creatura de la oscuridad!- Ese definitivamente era Rhino. Abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba en una jaula con una tonalidad rosada. -¡No te lo volveré a repetir!-

Rhino P.O.V.

La creatura de la oscuridad no estaba respondiendo bien, esperaba que con lo de "No te lo volveré a repetir" me dejara salir; sin embargo, sólo se rio como loco.

-Rhino ¿Qué haces aquí?- Esa era la voz de Bolt.

-Hola, Bolt, bueno yo estaba deteniendo a unos villanos y de la nada terminé en esta jaula de poliestireno.-

-¿Poliestireno?-

-Así es Mittens. En caso de que no lo recuerdes, el poliestireno es el único compuesto existente que logra anular nuestros poderes.-

-¿De qué está hablando?

-¿Penny? ¿También estás aquí? Vaya locura.-

-Suficiente charla.- Interrumpió la creatura de la oscuridad. -Ahora verán sufrir al chiquitín.- Y comenzó a crear una carga eléctrica en su otra mano. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba siendo electrocutado.

-¡Rhino!- Me gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. -¡Resiste!-

-¡Lo tendré en cuenta! ¡Gracias por el consejo!- El sarcasmo no ayudaría, pero había visto tantas veces como lo usan así en la caja mágica que no pude evitarlo. Aunque la descarga estaba doliendo, no era tan fuerte como imaginé que sería, tal vez lo que estaban haciendo esos tres antes de que la creatura de la oscuridad me sacara a la luz había funcionado bien.

Lo siguiente que vi fue que me colocó en una saliente rocosa para que no me alcanzaran mientras en sus manos comenzaba a hacer esas esferas oscuras que me había lanzado en el último sueño que tuve. Penny, Bolt y Mittens estaban corriendo hacia ella. -¡Cuidado con esas cosas!- Les advertí antes de que lanzara la primera. -¡Bolt, usa tu súper velocidad!-

Su respuesta me desconcertó bastante. -¡Rhino, no tengo súper poderes!-

-¡Claro que sí! ¿O ya no lo recuerdas? Tú podrías ser el pilar de luz; y aunque no lo fueras, eres más fuerte de lo que quieres creer.- Pude ver que lo estaba considerando. -Bueno, si no me crees, entonces velo de esta manera: estamos en un sueño.-

La creatura de la oscuridad se lanzó hacia los tres con las esferas oscuras en sus manos, antes de lanzarlas, vi que Mittens y Penny se quitaban del camino; pero Bolt cerró los ojos. -¡Bolt…!-

-No lo distraigan.- Las interrumpí.

-¿De qué hablas Rhino? ¡Si no se mueve lo va a matar!-

-Shh…-

Y justó antes de que la esfera oscura golpeara a Bolt, él abrió los ojos y se quitó del camino a una velocidad asombrosa. -¡Genial! Muchas gracias, Rhino.-

-Para eso están los amigos. Ahora, si no te molesta, agradecería poder salir de aquí.-

Penny P.O.V.

Este era sin duda uno de mis sueños más locos. Primero estaba hablando con mis tres mascotas y luego, dos de ellos tenían súper poderes que estaban usando para detener a una sombra. Que loco.

-Dame un momento, Rhino.- Le pidió Bolt. -Estoy un poco ocupado ahora.- Bolt estaba enfrentándose a la sombra.

-Yo voy.- Intervino Mittens.

-Bien gata; mismo principio. Eres más capaz de lo que crees, y si no, entonces estamos soñando.-

Mittens cerró los ojos sin dejar de correr. Cuando los abrió, pegó un salto lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar la jaula de Rhino, y eso que estaba como a diez metros del piso. -Gracias por la inspiración, roedor.-

-Para eso están los amigos.- Le dijo con una sonrisa. -Ahora sácame de aquí por favor.-

Mittens sacó sus garras y destruyó la jaula con facilidad; de donde salieron las garras, no lo sé, cuando la adoptamos no tenía. Ya con Rhino fuera de la jaula los dos comenzaron a correr para ayudar a Bolt con la sombra.

-Veo que el verdadero juego está por empezar.- Y comenzó a reír para luego esfumarse en el aire.

Antes que nada, Bolt habló de nuevo. -Cálmense todos. No le den de donde aferrarse.- Y cerró los ojos. Mittens y Rhino lo imitaron, así que yo también lo hice. Lentamente comencé a sentirme tranquila, mientras escuchaba como la sombra intentaba chantajearnos de nuevo.

-Está bien, está bien. Me rindo.- Abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba de ¿rodillas? sobre el piso, bastante más pequeña que antes.

-No le hagan caso. No son de fiar.- Bolt de nuevo. A saber de donde aprendió tanto sobre esas sombras.

-En eso tienes razón, cachorrito.- Y puso su sonrisa de nuevo. Algo me daba una mala espina. -Ya veo que no puedo vencerlos, entonces, si voy a morir…. ¡Morirán conmigo!- Y nos mostró una especie de bomba totalmente negra con un contador de tres segundos. La bomba se activó mientras la sombra reía como loca. Estando a un segundo de explotar, una gran luz blanca salió de la nada, haciendo que el contador se detuviera. Luego escuché a una voz familiar intervenir. _-No, no lo harás.-_ Entonces la luz lo cubrió todo. Lo siguiente fue que me desperté agitada.

Una vez que me calmé, pude ver que Bolt Mittens y Rhino estaban despiertos también y se veían tan agitados como yo ¿Acaso soñamos lo mismo? ¿Eran ellos a quienes vi en el sueño realmente? Sin duda alguna, esta noche llegó a ganar el título de la más extraña de mi vida.

* * *

 **Wooo que loco, sólo les diré que sí, los cuatro estaban "compartiendo" el sueño. Lo demás probablemente lo descubran en los siguientes caps. Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, así que nos vemos pronto y a cualquier hora, pero por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y se cambió una oración para mejorar la narración***


	13. Nuevos problemas

**Hola, bueno no se me ocurre que decir. Originalmente este capítulo iba a estar combinado con el siguiente, pero me inspiré y terminé haciéndolos por separado. Una vez más muchas gracias por sus reviews chicos y su apoyo. ¡Venga el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Nuevos problemas.

Aunque ya era muy tarde, dentro del cuarto de Penny cuatro de los cinco entes que estaban ahí se hallaban despiertos; al parecer todos habían compartido un sueño en compañía de una sombra entrometida, el cual terminó con una bomba a un segundo de explotar antes de que todo fuera envuelto por una luz, despertándolos a los cuatro.

Incluso después de haber pasado varios minutos, los tres animales seguían discutiendo el tema, con preguntas como "¿De dónde sacaste los súper poderes?" "¿De dónde salió la bomba?" "¿Era la misma sombra de antes?" Penny aunque no podía entenderlos, estaba igual de abrumada por la experiencia. Una voz se hizo presente en las mentes de los cuatro para que dejaran de hablar.

 _-Bueno, primero que nada cálmense todos.-_

-¿Soul?- Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Penny también reconoció la voz, pero no supo cómo dirigirse a él.

 _-Bien, así está mejor.-_ Hubo una pausa. _-Antes que nada, sí, la sombra es la misma que ha estado molestándolos; tal parece que subió de nivel. Luego, Rhino una vez más supo que decir y como decirlo. De no ser por sus palabras no la hubieran librado. Tercero, Penny, hay mucho que explicarte y poco tiempo; en unos minutos te pongo al tanto.-_

-Soul.- Lo llamó Bolt. -¿Qué fue todo eso?

 _-Bien, eso que vivieron se le conoce como el sueño compartido; donde dos o más entes llegan al mismo sueño. Se requiere de mucha energía negativa intentar doblegar a varios entes a la vez, por lo que la sombra lo intentó en un sueño, esperando que resultara más sencillo y parecía estar funcionando, dejando bastante en claro que está aumentando su fuerza de algún modo.-_

-¿Qué pasó con la bomba?

 _-Esa bomba es nueva. En todo el tiempo que combatí a la oscuridad no vi nada parecido; deben estar desarrollando nuevas armas. Quién sabe qué daños pudo haberle causado a sus mentes de haber explotado. Suerte que el pilar la detuvo.-_

-¿¡El pilar!?-Volvieron a decir lo tres, casi gritando. Para Penny toda esa discusión no eran más que ladridos, maullidos, chillidos y la voz de alguien cuyo nombre no conocía en su mente respondiendo preguntas que ella no había hecho.

 _-Sí._

-¿Pero no habías dicho que el pilar se encontraba entre nosotros tres?- Preguntó Rhino intrigado.

 _-Efectivamente, pero eso no significa que no sepa actuar por voluntad. Verán, el pilar es una luz viva, una luz que puede lograrlo todo, pero solo de la mano de alguien con cuerpo físico. Cuando un pilar encuentra a un candidato con los requisitos que ya les explicaron, se arraiga en su mente, casi como una sombra; la diferencia es que el pilar espera pacientemente a que su huésped esté listo. Cuando el momento llega, el pilar le cede al huésped su luz, dándole la capacidad de hacer cualquier cosa. Mientras tanto, sigue guardado en su mente, esperando. Sí la situación se llegara a complicar, como en el sueño, el pilar puede actuar por voluntad y usar su luz para arreglar las cosas sin el consentimiento del huésped, en el caso que este no esté listo.-_

-Entonces quien sea el pilar, de momento no puede controlarlo.-

 _-Más bien, no está listo para hacerlo. Los tres deben entrenar duro; el pilar notará los progresos que vayan haciendo. Cuando vea que ya están listos, saldrá a la luz y les mostrará en quien está arraigado. Entonces le cederá su luz y abandonará el cuerpo. Y no se preocupen, el pilar es lo contrario a las sombras, no manipulará sus mentes ni nada que se le parezca._

-Muy bien, creo que es un buen momento para contarme que es todo esto, ¿no es así?- A Penny ya le había cansado estar escuchando términos y explicaciones que no comprendía sobre temas que no conocía.

 _-Bien, te lo explicaré. Nos vemos luego chicos.-_ Y dentro de las cabezas de Bolt, Mittens y Rhino se dejó de escuchar la voz de Soul. Penny, por otro lado, comenzó a poner atención.

Sin más que hacer, los tres volvieron a acomodarse para dormir, pero antes de llegar a ese punto, Bolt y Mittens platicaron un poco.

-¿Bolt?

-¿Sí?

Ella dudó un poco antes de preguntar. -Si estuviéramos en una situación como la del sueño ¿Tú darías tu vida por la nuestra?

-Sin dudarlo.- A pesar de estar cansado, sus palabras salieron con un tono de seguridad. -¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que… me preocupa que algo malo pueda pasarte.

-Eso no importa, siempre y cuando sepa que ustedes estarán bien, no importa que sea de mí.

Mittens se separó de Bolt. -¡Claro que importa!- Comenzó a contener lágrimas. -Si algo te pasara… no sé… que haría yo.- Terminó por decirle mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

El can no sabía qué hacer ante tal situación, realmente le hacía sentir mal ver a Mittens así, pero era cierto lo que le había dicho; él daría su vida por la de cualquiera de ellos. Sin que nada más se le ocurriera, la tomó y la abrazó sin decir nada. Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho del can, mientras sus lágrimas humedecían el sitio. Después de estar unos minutos sin decir nada ella habló de nuevo mientras se separaba del abrazo.

-Bolt, quiero que me prometas que no vas a dejarme.- Su voz aún estaba quebrada.

-Mittens, yo… no puedo prometerte eso.- El can cerró los ojos con fuerza al decir esas palabras, pues aunque eran verdad, sabía que ella no lo tomaría bien.

-¿Por… por qué no?- La gata comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

 _No de nuevo, no debí decirle eso, debí haberle dicho lo que quería escuchar. Un poco de inspiración, por favor; no puedo prometerle eso, es una promesa que acabaría rompiendo tarde o temprano._

 _-No necesariamente Bolt; mira mi caso. Dejé este mundo hace algunos días y aún cuido de mis tres pequeños. Esa es una promesa que sí puedes cumplirle, aunque no de la manera que ella espera; si algo te pasara, seguirías cuidándola desde aquí, ¿me equivoco?-_

 _Tienes razón; entonces, de algún modo, jamás la abandonaré._ -Te lo prometo.- Le dijo haciendo que Mittens dejara de llorar y lo volteara a ver con sorpresa.

-Pero… tú dijiste que…

-Sí, lo dije. Pero no hubo algo que me faltó tomar en cuenta; y ya con todo cubierto, te prometo que no te dejaré sola. Nunca.- Y volvió a abrazarla.

-Gracias Bolt.

-No hay porque.- _Aunque sigue en pie lo de dar mi vida por la tuya, pero eso sale sobrando ahora._

Una vez más, Mittens rompió el abrazo y se separó un poco de Bolt. El can la miró confundido hasta que ella decidió hablar. -Bolt, yo…

-¿Qué sucede?- Flor había despertado para encontrar esa escena, escena que no fue muy de su agrado. -¿Está todo bien?

-Sí.- Respondió Mittens algo fastidiada. -No pasó nada.

-Bueno.- Y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Mittens se quedó pensando en cómo, por segunda vez, se había perdido el momento que ella iba a usar para confesársele a Bolt. -¿Mittens?- La sacó de sus pensamientos. -¿Estás bien?-

Ella terminó de limpiarse las pocas lágrimas que quedaban. -Sí, estoy bien.-

-¿Ibas a decirme algo?

-No era nada.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, Bolt. Vamos a dormir.- Y se recostó junto al can mientras él la envolvía con sus patas. -Buenas noches Bolt.-

-Buenas noches Mittens.- Y volvió a besarla en la frente, dejándolos sonrojados a ambos.

Mientras ambos se quedaban dormidos y Penny se ponía al tanto con lo que estaba pasando, dentro de la mente de Flor, bastante arraigada en su subconsciente, alguien estaba trabajando.

-Así que esos dos están enamorados. Pero que delicioso.- Se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa macabra. -Si lo que ella está pensando lo estoy interpretando bien, y siempre lo he hecho, también le llamó la atención ese perro. Podría jugar un rato ese juego que me gusta tanto. ¿Cómo se llamaba?- A pesar de no estar hablando con nadie, utilizaba sus sarcasmos y sus cinismos solo, pues no podía abandonar la mente de su huésped sin que este regresara a la luz y se aburría con facilidad.- Ah, sí. Jugaré un rato a "Forma un triángulo amoroso y destruye una amistad potencialmente peligrosa para ser recompensado con más poder."-

-Que nombre tan estúpido para un juego.- Otra sombra llegó al lugar. -Veo que de verdad es aburrido estar guardado aquí.-

-¿Y tú como llegaste aquí? ¿Qué no estabas "trabajando"? Considerando que no has logrado un solo trabajo bien hecho desde que nos involucramos con ese cachorro, de no conocerte tan bien, diría que te estas purificando.- Y comenzó a reír como loco.

-Fue una mala idea intentar doblegarlos a los cuatro a la vez, aún con mis nuevas habilidades.-

-¡JA! Por eso es que tú trabajo apesta. Ya verás como yo logro separarlos a esos tres. Y luego, cuando estén débiles y deprimidos, LOS MATARÉ.-

-Lo dudo mucho. De solo estar aquí me doy cuenta de que el cachorro ya te está desarraigando de la mente de Flor. Te va a costar bastante trabajo quedarte aquí más de un día o dos.-

-Suficiente tiempo para que haga mi trabajo, a diferencia de ti, que no puedes hacer nada bien aunque te den más poder y un año para hacerlo.-

-Se lo que estás tramando y no funcionará. Si resulta que a Flor si le gusta el cachorrito, jamás lo lastimará, aunque se lo ordenes. Más aún, si el cachorro también se enamora de ella, no durarás una hora sin morir. Para terminar, si ambos se dieran un beso, tú tendrías aproximadamente un segundo para salir de su mente si valoras tu existencia.-

-¡Cállate! Vivir no me importa, sólo cumplir el objetivo que se nos asignó. Si pago con mi vida, será con orgullo de sombra. Además, si todo eso que dijiste se hace realidad, el cachorro y la gatita tendrán "problemas de pareja". Y si no elijen sus palabras bien, hasta amigos dejarán de ser.- Terminó diciendo esa última frase como una rima para que los niños se aprendan en la escuela.

-No pensé que fueras un suicida. Si quieres dejarte morir con tal de seguir órdenes, por mi está bien. Pero yo sí valoro mi vida, así que buscaré otra forma de hacer daño.-

-Para cuando la encuentres, yo ya no estaré aquí, y el cachorrito estará muerto.-

-Claro, como digas.- Y se desvaneció del lugar, dejando al "local" solo de nuevo.

-Bien, será mejor que corras. Cobarde.- Y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido. -Bueno, volviendo al tema inicial…

El resto de la noche pasó sin mayor problema. Ya estando el amanecer cerca de nuevo, un despertador sonó, levantando a Penny y despertando a todos los demás, aunque todos se limitaron a volver a cerrar los ojos y tratar de seguir durmiendo un poco más. No fue muy efectivo con las hembras, aunque Bolt y Rhino sí se quedaron dormidos de nuevo. Aunque ya estaba despierta, Mittens no quería separarse de Bolt, sin embargo, Flor la llamó.

-Mittens ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?- Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a donde estaba recostada junto a Bolt.

-Claro.- Ella se separó de él con cuidado y lo miró por unos segundos. Antes de bajar, Flor se acercó a Bolt y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?

La border collie pareció ignorar su pregunta. -Ven, bajemos.- Y salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

A Mittens comenzó a molestarle esa actitud, y eso que era el segundo dialogo que entablaba con ella. Sin dejar de pensar en el beso que le dio a Bolt, bajó al primer nivel. -¿De qué quieres hablar?- Le preguntó cuándo la volvió a ver.

-Quiero aclarar algunas cosas.- El tono que usó ya no era suave o tierno como lo había sido hasta ahora. -Bolt es para mí.- Dijo secamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que Bolt es para mí. Quiero que sea mi pareja.- Su voz ahora sonaba maquiavélica y sombría.

Mittens se quedó impresionada por la velocidad con la que Flor había mostrado interés en Bolt; aun así, no pensaba cederle el paso. -No te lo voy a permitir. Además, Bolt me ama a mí.

-¿Y si estás tan segura, por qué no se lo dices, eh, gatita?

No hubo respuesta, la había tomado con la guardia baja. -Tienes miedo. Temes que te rechace, temes que no quiera volver a verte, temes perderlo; prefieres quedarte cómoda en donde estas, conforme con dormir entre sus patas pero sin ser nada más que amigos, porque tienes miedo. Yo no. Es más, hoy mismo le diré que me interesa.

-No dejaré…que lo hagas.

-¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo, gatita?

Mittens no pudo más y salió corriendo de la casa, justo en el momento en que Bolt y Rhino bajaban recién despertados. El can alcanzó a ver a Mittens salir corriendo con los ojos llorosos; buscando una explicación fue a buscar a Flor. Sin embargo, no la vio por ningún lado. Después de buscarla por todo el primer nivel, decidió que saldría a buscarlas a ambas después de desayunar junto con Rhino.

El desayuno transcurrió sin un solo dialogo. Cuando ambos terminaron, Bolt salió a buscar a las dos, mientras que Rhino se quedó viendo una película de terror. Antes de que saliera, Penny bajó lista para ir a la escuela y se despidió de él, aunque en su cara había una expresión diferente, quizás por todo de lo que se había enterado la noche anterior.

El can decidió que empezaría con Flor, aunque prefería pensar que no, imaginó que ya había empezado a intentar separarlos. La búsqueda no le tomó mucho tiempo, pues la perrita estaba echada debajo del árbol. Bolt se acercó para averiguar qué había pasado. -Hola Flor.

-Hola Bolt.- Y se levantó para besarlo en la mejilla. -¿Cómo estás?

 _Amable, amable, amable._ -Bien, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

-Muy bien. Hace mucho que no dormía en un colchón tan suave, aunque me hubiera gustado dormir junto a ti.- Terminó con un tono coqueto en su voz, que Bolt no pudo descifrar.

-¿Flor?

-¿Sí?

-¿Pasó algo antes de que bajáramos Rhino y yo?

La border collie comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. -Eh… no. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque vi a Mittens salir con los ojos llorosos cuando estaba bajando.

-Ush, pues que sensible.

-¿Qué pasó, Flor?

-Nada, solo le dije la verdad y ella se fue corriendo.

-No lo hagas de nuevo por favor.- El tono de voz se había elevado ligeramente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa si sigo haciéndolo?- La voz de la perrita ahora tenía un tono desafiante.

 _Rápido, piensa en algo. No seas agresivo, no seas directo. ¡Ajá!_ -Porque si dejas de hacerlo, dejaré que duermas conmigo.

Flor rápidamente puso toda su atención en Bolt. -¿En serio?

-Pero tienes que prometerme que no le harás nada a Mittens, ni con palabras, ni con colmillos o garras. Y menos con las dos.

-¡Hecho!- Y se puso a saltar y correr por todo el jardín bastante alegre.

Mientras Flor seguía celebrando lo que acababa de lograr, Bolt se dirigió a buscar a Mittens. Como no la encontró por ningún lado del jardín, terminó buscando en el granero. A simple vista no se veía, pero el can sabía que ella estaba ahí. Aguzó su oído y comenzó a concentrarse en los aromas del lugar. Ambos sentidos lo guiaron hasta un montón de paja; aparentemente no era nada, pero Bolt estaba poniendo atención, por lo que dio cuenta de que la paja subía y bajaba al ritmo de una respiración agitada, y se escuchaba un leve sollozo desde este.

-¿Mittens?- Preguntó mientras trataba de pensar en algo que decir para hacerla sentir mejor. -¿Estás bien?

-Vete, Bolt.- Dijo entre sollozos con un tono triste. -Quiero estar sola.

-Bu…Bueno. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

 _Dime que me amas._ -No, solo déjame estar sola.

-Está bien.- Le respondió rendido. -Si necesitas algo, sabes que estoy aquí.- Y se encaminó a la salida, pero se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta y se echó mirando hacia afuera.

Mittens se sintió terrible en cuanto escuchó a Bolt alejándose. _Si estaba lejos de poder decirle lo que siento, ahora debo estar a unos cuantos países de distancia._ Se asomó entre la paja, pero para su sorpresa Bolt estaba esperándola en la entrada, de modo que tuviera suficiente espacio para ella, pero tuviera que hablar con él antes de salir. -Bolt…- Susurró.

Antes de volver a hundirse en la paja, pudo ver como Flor se le acercaba a Bolt bastante emocionada, parecía que quería jugar. Sin embargo, el can no se movió del sitio y rechazó la invitación de la perrita de la forma más amable que encontró. Cuando Flor se fue, Mittens volvió a esconder su cabeza entre la paja ligeramente más feliz.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, dos lobos y un halcón estaban escondidos en un callejón.

-¿¡Por qué se te ocurrió adentrarnos a la ciudad en medio del día, Mega!?

-Ya te lo dije; aunque no podamos salir del callejón, podemos ver si comienzan a mover la energía y observar en qué dirección la llevan para seguirlos cuando llegue la noche.- Le respondió seguro de sus palabras.

-Además, estamos junto al primer almacén.- Puntualizó Helang. -Así que sabotearlo será muy fácil.

-¿Qué no era esto un generador de electricidad de alto voltaje?

-Creo que eso están usando como cuartada para que la gente no se acerque, Byte.

-Claro. Déjenme ver si entendí. Esperaremos aquí todo el día sin hacer ruido, esperando que muevan la energía de noche para poder interceptarla; de no ser así, usaremos los mapas que conseguimos para buscar el segundo almacén y deshacernos de la energía. Sea como sea, después de quitar la energía del camino volveremos aquí para sabotear el almacén y ver si en la confusión podemos obtener más información para después atacar el segundo almacén. ¿Me faltó algo?

-Sólo recordarte que todo esto es gracias a mi habilidad.

-Mejor no digas nada, Mega.

-Silencio. Van a delatarnos ustedes dos.

-Lo siento.- Se disculparon al unísono el par de lobos.

-Pongan atención para que nada se nos escape.- Terminó por decir el halcón.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí quedó el cap. Por como veo las cosas, en el próximo capitulo no sabremos nada de ninguno de los últimos tres, porque van a entrar un par de amigos nuevos. También les diré que Flor no causará taaaantos problemas, pero antes de dejar de causarlos... ¡Changos! Una vez más, gracias a todos los que leen, a los que dejan sus reviews y a los que no. Por más exámenes que haya (ya pase los primeros dos y no están tan largos o difíciles como imaginé) creo poder seguir escribiendo, ya que siempre tengo la cabeza en las nubes, aunque tenga los pies en la tierra así que inspiración no me falta. Nos vemos a cualquier día y en cualquier momento que lean, pero por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	14. Nuevas amistades

**Hola chicos, he aquí el capítulo catorce. Como les había dicho, originalmente iba a ser uno solo con el anterior, probablemente "nuevos peligros, nuevas amistades" pero hubiera quedado muy largo, así que lo separé. Veo, veo, algunos problemas a la vuelta de la esquina (probablemente para el siguiente cap). Una vez más, gracias por todo su apoyo y sus reviews, realmente motivan a seguir escribiendo a este ritmo. Sin más que decir ¡Venga el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Nuevas amistades.

Ya era la una de la tarde y Penny no tardaría en volver a casa después de la escuela; mientras tanto en el sitio Rhino seguía viendo películas de terror, Flor estaba en el jardín correteando cualquier cosa; mientras que Bolt y Mittens seguían en el granero pero aun sin hablarse. Ella salió de su escondite en silencio y comenzó a acercarse al can, que seguía echado cerca de la puerta mirando hacia afuera; Mittens se sentía mal por cómo había tratado a Bolt, pero no se le ocurría nada que hacer para compensarlo. Cuando llegó al lado del can, se recostó junto a él.

-Hola, Bolt.- Le dijo con pena y el ánimo por el suelo. Sin embargo, el can no parecía molesto en lo absoluto.

-Hola, ¿te sientes mejor?- Le preguntó esperando que la respuesta fuera un "sí".

-No mucho, pero quería disculparme contigo por lo de hace rato. Yo actué como una…- Bolt no la dejó terminar

-No te llames de esa manera. Te sentías mal y lo comprendo; pero me gustaría saber que pasó para poder ayudarte.

Ella recostó su cabeza en el costado de Bolt. -Fue por algo que Flor me dijo.

-¿Puedo saber qué?

-Yo… preferiría que no. Al menos no por ahora.

-Está bien.- Y le pasó una pata por encima de su espalda, jalándola hacia él en un abrazo. -Y no te preocupes por Flor; ya hablé con ella y no te seguirá molestando.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

Bolt comenzó a titubear un poco. -Bueno, yo… ella no quería… hacerme caso, entonces… yo… le prometí que la dejaría… dormir conmigo, a cambio de que te dejara en paz.- Respondió algo nervioso por la reacción de Mittens.

A la gata le sorprendió bastante lo que le había dicho, no solo porque él había abogado por ella, sino por cómo había terminado el asunto. -¿Entonces ya no puedo dormir junto a ti?- Preguntó desanimada

-No veo porque no. Pero Flor también estará ahí.- Al can tampoco le gustaba la idea de no dormir junto a Mittens, pero ya había hecho un trato y no sabía cómo complacerlas a las dos. Por más que la amara, tener a Flor con una sombra en su interior era como tener a un niño mimado; si no le daba lo que pedía de una forma u otra, haría un escándalo. El problema era que el "escándalo" estaría patrocinado por una sombra y esas creaturas son capaces de lo que sea.

-¿Tal vez pueda…?- Comenzó a preguntar ella, pero se detuvo a la mitad.

-¿Poder qué?

-Nada, era una idea tonta.- Y bajó la cabeza.

Bolt rodó la mirada. -Nada, absolutamente nada que tenga que ver contigo es tonto. Por favor Mittens.- Y puso su otra pata en el mentón de ella para luego levantarle la cabeza, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

Ella suspiró derrotada. -Está bien. Se me había ocurrido que podría… bueno, dormir sobre ti.- Terminó diciendo sonrojada

El can se quedó pensándolo un momento, sonrojado también. Después de unos segundos, volvió a mirarla. -Claro.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, porque no. Podrías dormir sobre mí sin problema, inténtalo.- Bolt le quitó su pata de encima para que ella se subiera sobre él.

-Tienes razón, no habría ningún problema.- Y se recostó encima del can, que no dijo nada al respecto; ambos disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro, sintiendo sus pelajes rozar entre sí. Después de unos minutos, Mittens se quedó dormida sobre Bolt. Él por su parte, no se molestó en lo absoluto y terminó cerrando los ojos también.

Mientras los dos enamorados dormían juntos, Flor ya no estaba jugando en el jardín; estaba bajo el árbol de nuevo, pensando en voz alta.

-¿Por qué me puse así con Mittens? Cuando la vi por primera vez quería que fuera mi amiga, quería conocerla. ¿Por qué la agredí así?

 _-Porque ella tiene a Bolt, y tú quieres estar con él. Debes tenerlo, sin importar el método que uses. DESHASTE DE LA GATA Y QUEDATE CON ÉL._

-¡No!- Aunque no sabía de donde venía la voz, sabía que no era de ella; ni en sus pensamientos más oscuros se le ocurriría algo así. -Tú otra vez no. No sé quién eres, pero vete ya; estas arruinando mi vida.-

 _-No más de lo que TÚ la arruinaste por tu cuenta. Si tanto deseas librarte de mí, entonces acércate al cachorrito; es tu única opción.-_

-¿Por qué me dirías como deshacerme de ti? ¿Qué ganas tú con eso?-

 _-Nada que te importe. Pero, por única vez, te estoy diciendo algo verídico. Si tú te juntas con Bolt, yo me iré. Es más, debes besarlo para que yo me vaya.-_

-¡Pero… eso no es correcto! ¡Lo conocí ayer! Admito que sí es lindo y amable, pero acabo de conocerlo, además Mittens ya lo tiene a sus patas.-

 _-No te pregunte sobre su estado emocional o sus relaciones con nadie. Te estoy diciendo perrita; si quieres librarte de mí, tienes que besarlo. No hay de otra, a no ser que quieras que te acompañe el resto de tu vida, haciéndote incapaz de hacer amigos, haciéndote incapaz de amar.-_

Flor tenía los ojos llorosos ahora. -¿Por qué… por qué no les hice caso cuando me advirtieron sobre ustedes?- Su voz se estaba quebrando.

 _-No es como que me importe, ahora tienes dos salidas, porque no hay forma de sacarme de aquí, y yo seguiré alimentando tus impulsos agresivos para que nadie quiera estar cerca de ti.-_

-¡Cá…Cállate!

 _-Claro que sí. Pero eso no cambia las cosas, sigo aquí adentro; es más, ¿por qué no buscamos a la gatita justo ahora para lastimarla más? Estoy seguro de que será divertido.-_

Entonces, sin que Flor lo pidiera, comenzó a levantarse contra su voluntad. Ya de pie y con ella luchando por controlar su propio cuerpo, comenzó a caminar a paso lento y torpe hacia el granero. -¡Detente! ¡Para ya!- Pero no había respuesta. -Oh, no; si apenas estamos comenzando.- Está vez su voz sonó sombría y maquiavélica de nuevo. Flor ya no tenía control sobre sus acciones.

La border collie avanzaba hacia el granero haciendo ruido y moviéndose torpemente, pues aunque no controlaba su cuerpo, Flor estaba tratando de luchar contra su invasor, sin mucho resultado. El ruido alertó a Bolt, que despertó a Mittens de su sueño.

-¿Bolt? ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó adormilada mientras bajaba de su lomo.

-Escuché un ruido afuera, quédate aquí.- Y se dirigió hacia la salida. Estando afuera pudo ver a Flor moviéndose de una forma muy extraña. -¿Qué pasa, Flor?-

-Tú… vas… a… morir.- Su voz seguía sin ser la suya.

-Oh, rayos.- El can ya sabía que significaba todo eso. -Fuiste tú quien atacó a Mittens, no Flor.-

-¿Y qué… si fue así?- Se notaba que Flor estaba luchando por recuperar el control de su cuerpo. -¡Bolt…!- Dijo en un grito ahogado con su voz natural.

-Bien, déjala en paz. Sal de su mente y enfréntame.-

Flor comenzó a reír ruidosamente. -Claro que no cachorrito. Si estando aquí no hay forma en que pueda perder. Golpéame si puedes.- Y continuó riendo.

-Tú lo pediste.- Y comenzó a correr hacia Flor para sorpresa de la sombra.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Lastimarás a la hembra solo para deshacerte de mí? Que tonto.-

Pero Bolt no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo. Estando por chocar contra Flor, se detuvo en seco y la abrazo con todo el cariño que pudo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No puedes… dete…nerme.- Y Flor quedó inconsciente entre las patas de Bolt. Él la recostó con cuidado sobre el suelo

-¡Soul, necesito tu ayuda!

 _-Tienes dos alternativas Bolt; una es seguir como hasta ahora y dejar que la sombra se desarraigue de Flor de manera natural tan solo brindándole tu amistad; teniendo que lidiar con Flor siendo controlada por la sombra de vez en cuando hasta que se vaya…-_

-¿Cuál sería la segunda?

 _-Bueno, si quieres acelerar mucho más las cosas; tendrías que hacer algo de lo que podrías arrepentirte.-_

-Soul, la sombra va a seguir atacando a Mittens mientras este aquí. Dime que tengo que hacer y lo haré.- Se veía decidido.

 _-No estarás tan seguro cuando sepas. Tienes que besar a Flor._

Bolt se quedó en shock por la respuesta. -Vaya… tenías razón.

 _-No te diré cual opción elegir, porque ambas tienen sus riesgos, así que la decisión es tuya. Elige con cuidado.-_

-Gracias Soul.- Sin más que hacer, Bolt se quedó pensando. Pasados unos minutos, Flor se despertó agitada. -Flor. ¿Estás bien?

Se veía muy arrepentida y triste. –Sí, Bolt… gracias por ayudarme, esa no era yo.- Y comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila, lo sé; ya estás bien.- Le dijo mientras ella se levantaba.

-No es cierto, sigue aquí.- Y señaló su cabeza. -Y cuando vuelva a moverse, podría hacer algo terrible. Podría volver a agredir a Mittens o algo peor.- Dijo entre llantos.

Bolt la abrazó para hacerla sentir mejor. -Entonces volveré a enfrentarlo, y lo sacaré de ahí definitivamente.

-No, Bolt, no hay manera. A menos que…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Mittens había salido del granero sólo para encontrarlos a los dos abrazados.

-Mittens, yo… tuve que ayudar a Flor.- _Ahora si estoy en una difícil; espero que no se moleste de nuevo, no me gusta verla así._

-¿Ayudarla con qué, exactamente?- Se escuchaba en su voz que estaba molesta, muy molesta.

-Ayudarla a…

-A pedirte disculpas Mittens

Los dos se sobresaltaron por eso. -¿Qué?

Flor volteó a ver a Bolt y le guiño un ojo, gesto que el can aun no sabía interpretar del todo. -Sí, después de lo de la mañana me sentí muy mal; pero no sabía cómo pedirte disculpas, así que empecé a buscar a Bolt para pedirle que me ayudara. Como agradecimiento lo abracé.

-¿Entonces…?

-Perdóname Mittens, realmente lamento haber dicho esas cosas; no estaba pensando, no era yo.- Aunque no quisiera, Mittens tuvo que admitir que el arrepentimiento se escuchaba en cada una de sus palabras.

-…Está bien; te perdono.- Le contestó después de unos segundos. -No volverá a pasar, ¿verdad?

-Eso… no te lo puedo prometer.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Flor iba a responder, pero una voz familiar se hizo presente. -¡Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Flor, ya regresé!-

-Es Penny.- Y Bolt salió corriendo, salvada que le había hecho Flor. Luego se lo compensaría de alguna forma.

Una vez que la comida estuvo servida y todos en la casa comiendo, su mamá le recordó a Penny algo importante. -Hija acuérdate que hoy llegan los nuevos vecinos y vamos a ir a recibirlos.-

-Es cierto, ya se me había olvidado. Gracias por recordármelo mamá.-

-De nada.-

-¿Oyeron eso? Vamos a tener nuevos vecinos.- Rhino se veía emocionado por la noticia.

-¿Tendrán mascotas?- Preguntó Flor, aun con ese ánimo que tenía desde que Bolt neutralizo a la sombra.

-Espero que sí, podríamos hacer más amigos.- Continuó Bolt.

-Yo solo espero que si son perros, no odien a los gatos.- Terminó Mittens.

La comida continuó con ese como el tema de conversación. Una vez que terminaron todos se fueron al jardín para esperar a que llegara el camión de mudanza, junto con los nuevos vecinos. Antes de que llegaran, Flor apartó a Bolt de los demás para decirle algo.

-¿Qué sucede Flor?

-Bueno, quería darte las gracias por lo de hace rato.-

-No fue nada.- Entonces al can le entró una duda. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.- Después de lo que había hecho, era lo menos que podía hacer de regreso.

-¿Él… siempre te controla?- _Creo que pude haber sido un poco menos directo._

Flor suspiró. -No, bueno, no del todo. Justo ahora no está haciendo nada; creo que lo dejaste inconsciente o muy débil por lo que hiciste. Pero normalmente, por más que me esfuerce, no puedo evitar que el me haga decir o hacer cosas agresivas o impulsivas; entonces aunque yo controle mi cuerpo, él siempre le pone su toque a mis palabras y acciones.

-¿Entonces… sobre lo de… dormir juntos?

Ella puso una sonrisa. -Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo; sí me pareces lindo y todo, pero nos conocimos ayer. Además, creo que tú tienes ojos para una gatita nada más.- Dijo la última frase con un tono pícaro, haciendo que Bolt se sonrojara. -Y yo no intervendría en eso, bueno, no por mi voluntad.-

-No te preocupes, cuando despierte me desharé de él.

-No puedes; a no ser que…-

-A no ser que yo te bese.- Completó la oración por ella.

-…Sí, así es.- Flor bajó la mirada.

Bolt se lo pensó unos segundos. -¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?- La pregunta sorprendió a la perrita.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero tú estás enamorado de Mittens.-

-Lo sé; pero tampoco quiero verte sufrir, estoy consciente de que si seguimos siendo amigos se ira tarde o temprano, pero mientras eso pasa podría atacarte de nuevo, de… ese otro modo será mucho más rápido.- Terminó diciendo algo nervioso. -Pero la decisión es tuya.-

-Yo…-Se quedó pensando un buen rato; al punto que el camión de mudanza llegó junto con los nuevos vecinos.

-Piénsalo.- Le dijo mientras regresaba con los demás para recibir a los vecinos.

Entonces Penny salió de su casa mientras su mamá terminaba un pastel de bienvenida. Los nuevos vecinos eran una pareja de recién casados.

-Hola.- Saludo él. -Somos los nuevos vecinos. Yo soy Diego, y ella es mi esposa Fernanda.-

-Pero prefiero que me digan Fer.- Terminó ella.

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Penny.- Y les estrechó la mano a los dos. Mi mamá está adentro, no tarda en salir.-

-Claro, veo que tienes mascotas.

-Sí, ellos son Bolt, Mittens, Rhino y ella es Flor. La estoy cuidando mientras encontramos a alguien que la adopte.-

-Cariño, nosotros podríamos adoptarla.- Sugirió Fer. -Después de todo, algo de compañía femenina le vendría bien a esos dos.-

-¿Tienen mascotas?-

-Dos perros. Ahora los llamó.- Y Diego silbó con fuerza. Unos segundos después, del camión de mudanza salieron corriendo dos perros. -Él es Jonathan y este de aquí es Pepe.- Le señalo a sus dos amigos.

-Hola amigos.- Saludo la niña. -Espero que puedan llevarse bien con los míos.-

-No te preocupes, no son agresivos. Crecieron entre gatos, así que no le harán nada a la gatita.-

Mientras los humanos continuaban con las presentaciones, los animales iniciaron las propias.

-Hola.- Saludó el primero. -Mi nombre es Jonathan, y él es Pepe.- Jonathan era un alaskan malamute con pelaje café oscuro y blanco de bastante altura, incluso algo más alto que Bolt, su voz era muy grave, pero gentil. Pepe se veía como un Fox Terrier blanco con manchas color entre café y anaranjado, pero tenía partes de alguna otra especie, además de verse un poco maltratado, ya que tenía quemaduras en la punta de su cola y de sus orejas. También le faltaba algo de pelo cerca de la nariz y los ojos. -Sí… yo… soy Pepe.- Su voz era bastante aguda, pero suave. Tras presentarse, comenzó a caminar hacia sus personas.

-Yo soy Bolt. Ella es Mittens, él es Rhino y ella es Flor.- Los presentó Bolt a todos sus compañeros.

-Jonathan- Comenzó a preguntar Rhino -¿Qué tiene Pepe?

El alaskan malamute suspiró. -Él vivía en las calles. Creemos que sus primeras personas lo maltrataban, por eso la falta de pelo y las quemaduras. Cuando lo encontramos, estaba tirado junto a un bote de basura. Lo llevamos al veterinario y nos dijo que había recibido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, por eso es tan distraído y le cuesta trabajo hablar con fluidez; aun así, lo queremos mucho.-

-Lo siento.- Murmuró el hámster.

-Oh, no importa; no me da la impresión de que lo vayan a tratar mal, ¿cierto?

-Totalmente Jonathan.- Afirmaron todos. -Lo trataremos bien.- Terminó Mittens. Sin embargo, Flor comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y Bolt lo notó. Después de platicar un rato, se excusó y se fue mientras Penny y su mamá ayudaban a Diego y Fer a bajar las cosas del camión y ponerlas dentro de la casa.

La tarde pasó sin señales de Flor. Los demás comenzaron a conocerse, Bolt Mittens y Rhino le contaron a Jonathan y Pepe su aventura a través del país; esos dos no tenían mucho que contar. En eso estaban cuando una voz familiar sonó desde el árbol.

-Genial, nuevos vecinos.

Cuando encontraron al dueño de la voz, el trio saludo. -Hola Kass.

-Hola chicos. ¿Quiénes son los nuevos?

-Mi nombre es Jonathan, él es Pepe.

-Sí… yo… soy Pepe.

-Yo soy Kass. Y voy a traer a los cachorros, esto les gustará mucho, nuevos amigos para jugar.- Y se fue con una agilidad increíble.

-Cómo les decía, me entrenaron desde cachorro para rastreo y ubicación, así como caza deportiva, aunque no me gusta mucho matar a otros animales sólo por deporte.- Jonathan estaba contándoles algo de su pasado.

-Yo… buscaba pelotas. Y se… las traía… de regreso a… ellos.- Pepe también les estaba contando la parte de su pasado que recordaba, aunque se le veía alegre, con todo y todo.

Todos siguieron platicando un rato, Kass volvió luego de diez minutos, pero sin sus dos hermanos, al parecer estaban de paseo. La tarde se fue en pláticas y anécdotas mientras Flor seguía desaparecida. Después de que cada grupo fuera llamado por sus respectivas personas todos se despidieron y volvieron a sus casas.

-Oigan, ¿no han visto a Flor?- Preguntó Bolt preocupado.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no la he visto desde que conocimos a Jonathan y a Pepe.- Respondió Rhino sin darle mucha importancia.

-Voy a salir a buscarla.- Bolt pudo ver las miradas de sus dos amigos. -No se preocupen, no me alejaré de aquí.- Y salió por la puerta para perros, dejándolos a los dos confundidos por su actitud.

Bolt se dirigió directamente al granero, ya que ese se estaba volviendo el escondite favorito de todos por ahí. Su suposición fue acertada, pues al entrar vio a Flor de espaldas a la salida sentada sollozando. -¿Flor?

Ella intentó dejar de sollozar para no preocupar al can, pero falló. –Hola, Bolt.-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

-No, Bolt, no lo estoy. Tú viste a esos dos nuevos perros, ambos me agradaron mucho, al igual que ustedes cuando los conocí, pero tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de que él despierte y empiece a poner palabras en mi boca, no quisiera herir más a nadie como herí a Mittens. No creo que haya un problema contigo, y Rhino se la pasa en su mundo, pero ¿qué hago si el me hace agredir a Jonathan, a Pepe o a Mittens de nuevo? No quiero ser una carga, no quiero ser un problema.- Sin poder evitarlo, rompió en llanto.

Bolt se acercó para abrazarla y calmarla un poco. -No tengas miedo; de eso se alimentan. Tú quédate conmigo y él se irá; además, aun esta… esa solución, aunque no entiendo porque funciona tan bien. Si tú crees necesario usar ese método, te ayudaré.-

Flor recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Bolt. –Gracias, Bolt, pero tendría que considerarlo; si Mittens se entera probablemente se le rompa el corazón.-

-Tal vez podríamos ponerla al tanto de…-

-¡No!- Levantó la voz repentinamente. -Perdón, pero me avergüenza decirle que tengo esa… cosa en mi cabeza.-

-Está bien. Tú considéralo, si lo crees necesario, podemos ponerlo en práctica.- Entonces se separó de ella. -Vamos, nos deben estar esperando adentro.- Y se encamino a la salida, con Flor siguiéndolo.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Mittens comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña. No dejaba de mirar de manera acusadora a Flor y a Bolt y, aunque él no supo interpretar su gesto, a ella le dio mucha pena saber que la había lastimado. La cena transcurrió sin ningún sonido a parte de Rhino narrando sus fantasías y la plática que tenían Penny y su mamá.

Llegada la hora de subir a dormir Mittens se quedó abajo y le pidió a Bolt que hiciera lo mismo. -¿Qué sucede Mittens?- Le preguntó con inocencia.

Ella aún tenía su mirada acusadora. -¿Qué paso cuando fuiste a buscar a Flor?

-Pues ella estaba muy triste, preocupada también por… algo, así que le levanté el ánimo un poco.-

-¿Puedo saber qué la tenía así?

-Creo que tendrías que preguntarle a ella, es algo muy personal.- El can vio que Mittens no había quitado esa mirada. -Oh, y no te preocupes por lo de dormir, ya me dijo que lo dejara así.-

Eso último sorprendió un poco a Mittens -¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?

-Sólo puedo decirte que ella no era ella cuando te agredió, ni cuando empezó a mirarme de esa manera. Ella realmente quiere ser tu amiga, pero algo se lo impide.- Bolt vio que Mittens iba a preguntar. -Es algo que ella debería decirte, que espero que te diga cuando se resuelva, cuando se sienta lista.- Y dicho eso, subió al segundo nivel.

Mittens seguía dudando sobre lo que Bolt le había dicho, sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Flor. Viendo que no la llevaría a ningún lado, subió al cuarto de Penny. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que Flor le daba las buenas noches a Bolt sin besar su mejilla, para luego dirigirse a su colchón; pero le desconcertó haber escuchado que Bolt le decía a Flor "creo que deberías decirle". Por más que quiso ignorar esa frase, comenzó a dar vueltas en su cabeza. Finalmente decidió dejarla para después e irse a dormir junto a Bolt como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. A diferencia de los días anteriores, Mittens se recostó sobre el costado del can, sonrojándolo.

-Te gustó la idea, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó cuándo ella terminó de acomodarse sobre él.

-Bastante; además eres cómodo.- Respondió junto con una pequeña risa.

-Buenas noches, Mittens.-

Pero ella sentía que algo faltaba, aunque estaba sobre Bolt, él no la estaba abrazando como había hecho los últimos días. Sin decir nada, se bajó de su costado y se acurrucó junto a él. -Pero creo que prefiero dormir así.-

-Me parece bien.- Y la rodeó con sus patas para después besarla en la frente de nuevo. -Buenas noches, Mittens.- Repitió.

Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él y sintió el sueño invadirla. -Buenas noches, Bolt.-

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el cap. Primero quisiera saber sus opiniones sobre Jonathan y Pepe, aunque no hayan participado tanto. Luego, así como veo, veo, imagino que ustedes también pueden suponer cual sería el gran problema, sin importar cuál de las dos opciones elijan para salvar a Flor algo podría pasar. Y finalmente, seguramente Diego y Fer terminarán adoptando a Flor, pero después de "terminar" de mudarse (ya saben, meter todos los muebles, desempacar todo, etc.) Bueno, ahora sí, sin más que decir, nos vemos a cualquier día y en cualquier hora pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo a todos. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	15. Un largo día

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 15, No les haré comentarios sobre lo que viene, no quiero lanzar spoilers, así que dejaré los agradecimientos habituales. Muchas gracias por pasar a leer, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y todos los reviews chicos, realmente me mantienen inspirado para no perder el ritmo. Sin más que decir, Venga el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Un largo día

Mientras la noche transcurría sin problemas aparentes en el cuarto de Penny, dentro de la mente de Flor se estaba llevando a cabo una pequeña reunión entre dos sombras.

-¿Sigues con tus ideas suicidas?- Preguntó la sombra que llevaba fastidiando a Bolt un rato ya.

-Sí, y no pienso dejarlas.- Respondió su compañero con firmeza.

-Genial.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es genial?

Entonces puso su sonrisa tétrica. -Si estas tan decidido a dar tu vida por forzar a esos dos a besarse, entonces puedo aprovechar tu trabajo e impulsar aún más la incertidumbre que vas a causar. Cuando hagas tu movimiento kamikaze me aseguraré de que la gatita lo vea; con su corazón destrozado, manipularla será tan sencillo que tomaré el control de su cuerpo en poco tiempo.-

La otra sombra sonrió también. -Me gusta como piensas.- Y ambas se pusieron a reír de manera macabra.

La risa se detuvo cuando una pregunta le surgió al visitante. -¿Pero qué harás si el cachorrito sigue abrazándola?-

La sombra suicida se rio un rato más antes de responder. -Ellos no son los únicos que aprenden; mientras más veces recurra a ese método, menos funcionará. Al final tendrán que besarse si me quieren fuera de aquí.-

-Entonces yo terminaré lo que inicies.- Y siguieron riéndose un largo rato.

La noche terminó sin mayor problema para nadie. Ya estando cerca el amanecer, un despertador sonó, haciendo que Penny se levantara de la cama y despertando a Mittens y a Rhino, que para su sorpresa vieron que ni Bolt ni Flor estaban presentes. La gata, intentando no dejar que su imaginación volara, bajo al primer nivel, donde vio que Bolt estaba abrazando a Flor de nuevo. Después de pensarlo unos segundos, decidió no hacer ruido y ver que podía averiguar.

-¿Mejor?- Preguntó Bolt separándose del abrazo.

-Sí… algo.- Respondió ella. -Tengo el presentimiento de que no va a funcionar mucho tiempo más.-

 _¿Funcionar qué?_

-Bueno, aún… está… ese otro método.- _¿Cuál método? ¿Por qué tartamudeó al decirlo?_

-Ya te dije que no Bolt, aunque me haría muy bien, Mittens podría salir lastimada.-

-Podrías comenzar por explicarle lo que está pasando; ni siquiera sé porque me dicen todo a mí. Luego tengo que ser yo el que guarda secretos y no es agradable mentirle.- _¿Qué secretos? ¿De qué está hablando?_

-Sí, es buena idea. Déjame ensayarlo.- Respondió con sarcasmo y un poco irritada. -"Hola Mittens, quería decirte que tengo una sombra arraigada en mi mente que me fuerza a hacer y decir cosas que no quiero, por eso dije lo que dije ayer; pero no te preocupes, porque solo tengo que BESAR al perro que amas para que se vaya." ¿Te gusta cómo suena?-

Bolt no respondió por unos segundos. -Bueno, tal vez no con esas palabras, pero sí puedes decirle lo de la sombra. Ni siquiera tienes que decirle la otra parte porque ni siquiera quieres hacerlo.-

 _¡Por eso estaban actuando extraño! Pero… Bolt no la besaría ¿O sí? Bueno, suena a que es su única solución, pero…_

Flor volvió a poner una sonrisa malvada. -O podría quedarme contigo cachorrito.- Le dijo en un tono seductor.

-No de nuevo.- Al parecer el efecto del abrazo estaba durando apenas unos minutos. -Flor, no te muevas.- Pero la border collie echó a correr antes de que Bolt se le acercara. -¡Rayos! Si se encuentra a Pepe o a Jonathan, o a quien sea tendremos problemas.- Y Bolt salió detrás de ella gritando su nombre.

Mittens se quedó procesando lo que acababa de escuchar, eso le resolvió todas las dudas que le habían surgido desde que Flor llegó; sin embargo no estaba tranquila, ya que al parecer la única forma de salvar a Flor era haciendo que Bolt la besara, ella no quería ni pensarlo. Pero también era cierto que se notaba que Bolt no estaba interesado en Flor como pareja, más bien que quería ayudarla.

Ella salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Bolt. -¡Quédate quieta! ¡Lucha contra él Flor!- Se asomó por una ventana y vio al pastor suizo persiguiéndola por todo el jardín como si estuvieran jugando. Bolt no la habría alcanzado de no ser porque, en un breve momento que retomo el control de su cuerpo, Flor pisó mal y se calló al suelo. Bolt aprovechó el momento y le saltó encima para después volverla a abrazar tan fuerte y con tanto cariño como pudo. Después de unos segundos se separó de ella y la dejó levantarse; luego los dos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa. Mittens comenzó a sentir compasión por la perrita, pero no quería que su amado la besara para salvarla, así que se propuso ayudar en lo que pudiera.

En cuanto los dos canes entraron, Mittens corrió hasta Flor y la abrazó, confundiéndolos a ambos. Después de que la gata se separara del abrazo, a Bolt se le encendió el foco. -¿Qué escuchaste, Mittens?- Su voz denotaba nerviosismo.

-Lo suficiente, orejón.- Le respondió en un tono muy tranquilo comparado con los que había estado usando para dirigirse a Bolt. -Y quiero ayudar.

En la cara del cachorro se notó como ponía una expresión de felicidad al escuchar que ella lo llamaba orejón de nuevo. -Genial.- Respondió bastante más alegre que antes. _Quizás con Mittens ayudando podamos sacar la sombra de Flor sin tener que…_

-¡Buenos días! ¡Vamos, que tenemos que entrenar!- Rhino había bajado, al parecer se despertó con ánimo.

-¿Entrenar?- Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-En caso de que ya no lo recuerden, estamos metidos en un asunto bastante importante. Y como no vimos a ninguno de los tres ayer, entonces pensé que podríamos entrenar por nuestra cuenta.- Era la primera vez que alcanzaba ese nivel de seriedad en su voz. -Pero antes el desayuno, y mientras Penny baja, veamos que tenemos en la caja mágica.- Y se dirigió a la sala para encender la televisión.

Bolt y Mittens comprendieron a donde iba el hámster con lo de entrenar, sin embargo, era peligroso dejar a Flor sola en esos momentos. -Tienes razón Rhino, pero creo que sería una buena idea dejarlo para después.

-¿Por qué, Bolt?

El can volteó a ver a Flor, que asintió con la cabeza; entonces volvió a hablar. -Porque tenemos un problema; Flor tiene una sombra arraigada en su interior y estamos tratando de sacarla.

-¿Un sombra? ¿Cómo pasó eso?

Todos guardaron silencio y se quedaron mirando a Flor, que empezó aponerse nerviosa. -Bu…Bueno, eso no es importante ahora.- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Está bien, luego nos dirás.- Respondió Rhino. -¿Qué están intentando para sacar a la creatura de la oscuridad de ahí y qué tanto está funcionando?-

-Es verdad,- Recordó Bolt. -Ustedes no saben cómo lidiar con ellos. Bien, el día que fuimos al bosque…- El can puso al tanto a sus amigos sobre cómo lidiar con las sombras arraigadas en las mentes de alguien.

-¿Así que con cariño?-

-Sí Rhino; sin embargo la sombra parece estarse adaptando; ayer cuando Flor perdió el control con un abrazo logré hacer que la sombra se quedara quieta el resto del día, pero hoy ya hemos recurrido a ese método unas siete veces, y Penny ni siquiera ha salido a la escuela.- Bolt se veía preocupado.

-¿Y no hay…?- El hámster no pudo terminar porque Flor comenzó a reír de manera sombría de nuevo.

-No hay… nada que puedan hacer… para ayudarla. Ella va a caer, y ustedes la acompañarán.-

-¡Detenla Bolt!- Y antes de que Flor pudiera hacer algo Bolt la detuvo con sus patas y la abrazó con fuerza y cariño, sin embargo, está vez Mittens y Rhino se unieron al abrazo.

-Gr…Gracias chicos.- Les respondió con voz débil después de que el abrazo terminara. -En verdad no quiero ser una carga.- Y bajó la mirada.

-No lo eres.- Le dijo el can con voz suave mientras se acercaba a ella de nuevo. -Pero tenemos que sacarlo de ahí de una forma u otra.- Y le dio una mirada insinuante.

-No Bolt, estoy… bien.

-Podríamos ver cómo nos va el día de hoy. Si parece estarse saliendo de control, buscaremos otra forma de sacar la sombra de su mente.

-Hay otra manera, pero…- Inició el can

-Preferimos no usarla, Rhino.- Terminó Flor por él.

Todos se quedaron pensando un rato en alguna forma de obligar a la sombra a salir de la mente de Flor; sin embargo nada se les ocurría. Después de un rato Rhino se dirigió al sillón a buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera servirles en la televisión. -Chicos, creo que quieren ver esto.- Les habló luego de haberse detenido en un canal de noticias.

-¿Qué sucede, Rhino?- Preguntó Mittens cuando llego junto al hámster.

-Creo que los encontré.- Dijo señalando a la televisión. -Miren.

En el noticiero se veía la imagen de un camión destrozado, del cual emanaba una columna de humo morado oscuro con muchos fragmentos de cristales destrozados por los alrededores. Había un hombre hablando de los hechos pero nadie comprendió a que se refería Rhino. -¿Encontrar qué, amigo?- Preguntó Bolt.

-Dejen que pongan lo que captó la cámara de seguridad de nuevo. Y presten atención.

Todos pusieron atención tanto a la imagen como a la voz. -…Como decíamos hace unos momentos, no se sabe de cuál era el cargamento del camión, a excepción que era combustible de algún tipo. Tampoco se sabe quién realizó el ataque o porque lo hizo. La explosión ocurrió ayer en la noche, cerca de las once y media; una cámara de seguridad captó el escape de tres sujetos.- En la pantalla apareció la cinta de seguridad, en ella se observaba como el camión iba avanzando a velocidad normal, antes de que una esfera luminosa golpeara su parte trasera, iniciando un fuego que terminó por hacer que el camión explotara. De ente los escombros salieron corriendo dos sombras y una más volando. -¡Ahí!- Gritó Rhino.

-Espera Rhino, tú crees que ellos ¿volaron el camión? ¿Por qué harían eso?- Preguntó Bolt mientras el noticiero continuaba.

-No lo sé. Pero eran ellos.- Respondió seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Qué ganarían con hacer algo así?

-No es lo que parece.- Intervino Flor. -Ese camión… estaba transportando… energía… oscura. Los medios… no tienen… idea.- Tras decir esa frase, comenzó a retorcerse con una expresión de dolor en su cara.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Mittens asustada, poniéndose detrás de Bolt.

 _-Es la sombra haciendo una rabieta. Tengan cuidado, podría ganar fuerza de su propia ira; aunque sigue débil por el abrazo grupal que le dieron. Trataré de controlarla.-_ Y Flor disminuyó considerablemente los movimientos que estaba haciendo, así como su expresión se relajó un poco.

-Soul, ¿por qué atacaron el camión?- Bolt aún tenía algo de duda en su voz.

 _-Tal y como Flor les dijo, estaba transportando energía oscura; no hubo ni heridos ni muertos. Yo los entrené en el uso de tácticas de guerrilla porque normalmente ellos son muchos más, así que es necesario debilitar sus fuerzas antes de una ofensiva.-_

-¿También estuvieron detrás de eso?- Preguntó Rhino señalando a la pantalla. Ahora se veía lo que parecía una central eléctrica en ruinas, con el mismo humo emanando de ella.

 _-Efectivamente; estaban usando ese lugar como almacén para energía oscura. Normalmente toman ese tipo de edificios abandonados y los usan como cuartada para que la gente no se acerque.-_

Repentinamente, Flor comenzó a correr por toda la zona haciendo ruidos extraños. Después de unos segundos, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¿Qué le pasó ahora?- Mittens seguía detrás de Bolt.

 _-Es complicado; ella está luchando por liberarse de la sombra, pero el proceso es muy doloroso, además, no es cien por ciento efectivo. Lo más efectivo sería..._

-No hace falta que lo digas, ya estoy consciente de ello.

 _-En realidad, no iba a decir eso. Estando por acá, con todo este tiempo libre, encontré otra solución._

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuál…?

Bolt recibió una caricia en la cabeza. -Nos vemos al rato Bolt.

-¿Penny ya se va? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos hablando?

-Lo suficiente como para que bajara, desayunara, nos sirviera nuestro desayuno y se fuera.- Entonces el can se dio cuenta de que Mittens y Rhino ya no estaban junto a él.

 _-Te lo explicaré más tarde Bolt, pero necesitarás la ayuda de Helang y los dos lobos._

-E... Está bien.- Y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar, no sin antes despertar a Flor.

El desayuno transcurrió normal, al parecer la sombra se había agotado en la rabieta y estaría tranquila un buen rato. Después del desayuno, los cuatro salieron un rato a jugar; pues era la mejor forma de entrenar en casa, según Rhino.

-…Entonces debes alejarte de quien las lleve y no dejar que te toque. Si te toca, entonces tú las llevas.-

-¿Puedo preguntar qué tiene que ver esto con entrenar, roedor?

-Sencillo; al perseguirnos entre nosotros podremos mejorar nuestra velocidad, al tener que evadir a quien la lleva tendremos oportunidad de desarrollar agilidad para poder correr esquivando obstáculos y a un perseguidor al mismo tiempo.- Terminó de decir el hámster con aires de grandeza.

-Suena bien para mí.- Accedió Bolt. -¿Ustedes dos juegan?

-Está bien.- Respondió Mittens.

-Sí… voy a jugar.- Flor aún se veía algo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, si despierta, te cuidaremos entre los tres.- Bolt quería ayudarla lo más rápido posible, por lo que le había pedido a Soul que trajera a sus tres estudiantes lo más pronto posible, esperando una solución igual de efectiva que un beso pero sin llegar a darlo.

Ella puso una leve sonrisa. -Está bien, confío en ustedes.-

-Muy bien, ya con todo establecido, ¡Bolt la lleva!- Y Rhino rápidamente tocó a Bolt y salió corriendo, junto con Mittens y Flor. Bolt rápidamente decidió que iría por Mittens, pero sin perder a Flor de vista por cualquier cosa.

El can corrió hasta alcanzar a Mittens, pero por su agilidad ella cambió de dirección bruscamente haciendo que Bolt tuviera que parar para volver a perseguirla. Sin embargo, cuando se dio vuelta ella ya no estaba; de hecho no había nadie más que él en el jardín. Todos se habían escondido. Bolt comenzó a caminar poniendo mucha atención a los alrededores, tratando de encontrar a sus amigos. De un momento a otro, alguien lo embistió y se colocó sobre él. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que tenía encima a Flor con una mirada amenazante en sus ojos. -¿Flor?- Pero ella no respondió, solo seguía ahí, gruñéndole. -¡Chicos, tenemos un problema!-

Acto seguido Flor comenzó a tratar de morder a Bolt, mientras que él solo evadía sus mordidas aun en el suelo; Mittens y Rhino salieron de sus escondites a toda prisa al escuchar a su amigo gritar, solo para ver como Flor intentaba morderlo. Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia donde estaban los dos canes. -¡Resiste, Bolt!- Le gritó el hámster ya estando cerca, haciendo que Flor se distrajera por un momento.

Bolt aprovechó que Flor estaba distraída para girar la posición, quedando él encima de ella mientras trataba de inmovilizarla. -¡Rápido, chicos!- Y esperó a que ambos llegaran para abrazarla entre los tres por varios segundos.

Una vez que terminó el abrazo, Flor estaba inconsciente de nuevo. Bolt la cargó hasta la casa y la llevó adentro, donde esperaron a que despertara. Cuando lo hizo, rompió en llanto al recordar lo que había hecho. -Soy un monstruo.- Se repetía entre sollozos.

-No, no lo eres. Eres nuestra amiga.- A Bolt no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, así que volvió a abrazarla. La border collie colocó su cabeza en el pecho del pastor suizo mientras él seguía consolándola, dejando algo confundida a Mittens.

-¿Por qué no mejor vemos una película?- Dijo Rhino mientras encendía la televisión de nuevo.

-Suena bien. Pero que no sea de terror, Rhino.-

-¿Por qué, te da miedo, gata?-

-En realidad estoy de acuerdo con Mittens, recuerda que el miedo les da fuerza.-

Rhino se quedó callado un rato. -Buen punto, Bolt. Veamos que tenemos por aquí que no sea de terror.- Y comenzó a buscar. -Veo "El resplandor", "Actividad paranormal", "El exorcista", "El conjuro". Bolt no hay nada que no sea de terror.-

-Sigue buscando Rhino, algo debe de haber.-

El hámster siguió buscando unos minutos más antes de dar con una película que no fuera de terror. -¿Qué tal esta? Se llama "Kung Fu Panda".-

-Suena bien.-

-Entonces esa será.- Y le cambió el canal para que todos pudieran ver la película. Mientras la veían no hubo ningún problema, Flor se quedó dormida junto a Bolt cerca de la mitad; los otros tres terminaron de verla cerca de las dos y media de la tarde. Les llamó la atención que Penny no hubiera vuelto, aunque al ver que sus platos tenían comida hasta para la cena, imaginaron que habría salido con la escuela a algún museo o algo así.

La tarde también se fue viendo películas en televisión; con un par de excepciones donde Flor parecía estar por perder el control de nuevo y todos tenían que ayudarla, no hubo mayor percance. Sin embargo a Bolt ya le estaba preocupando su amiga; cada vez perdía el control con más frecuencia y era más difícil recuperarla. Después del segundo incidente, ella se disculpó y les dijo a los tres que estaría arriba

Siendo recién pasadas las seis y media, Bolt volvió a oír a Soul en su cabeza

 _-Bolt. Bolt necesito que salgas al granero; y ven con Flor.- ¿Soul? ¿Qué pasa, vamos a curarla? -Así es, pero es importante que sea ya.- Claro, no tardo._

Entonces Bolt se levantó del sillón y se encamino a las escaleras. -¿A dónde vas Bolt?- Preguntó Rhino. -Te perderás el final.

-Voy a sacar a Flor, ya es hora de curarla.- Y subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de Penny.

El comentario del can desconcertó mucho a Mittens. Por lo que ella había escuchado, la única manera de curarla era que él la besara a ella. Esa idea comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza, al grado que decidió subir también, pero para distraerse, dejando a Rhino solo con la televisión. Cuando estaba junto a la entrada del cuarto de Penny, alcanzó a escuchar una parte de la conversación entre los dos.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó ella

-Sí, vamos a curarte. Justo ahora. ¿Crees que esté despierto?

-No lo sé, pero mientras más tiempo estemos aquí, más probable es que despierte, así que vamos.- Entonces Flor salió del cuarto y encontró a Mittens ahí. -Hola Mittens.- Le dijo alegremente.

-Hola.- Respondió algo dudosa de nuevo mientras Flor se dirigía a las escaleras.

-¿Mittens? Creí que estabas abajo con Rhino.- Ahora era Bolt.

-Bueno, sí. Pero me dio sueño, así que preferí subir.- Le daba miedo preguntar, pero quería estar segura. -¿Cómo vas a curar a Flor? ¿Vas a…?- No pudo terminar la oración.

-¿Qué?- El can comenzó a sonrojarse. -Oh, no, no, no. Soul me dijo que encontró otra forma de hacerlo. Pero me pidió que fuera justo ahora, así que tengo que ir.-

-Claro. Bueno, espero que salga bien.- Y entró al cuarto de Penny para recostarse en el colchón de Bolt.

-Yo también.- Susurró él.

Bolt entonces se apresuró a salir de la casa y llegar al granero. Cuando llegó, vio a Mega y a Byte con algunos raspones y manchas de diferentes materiales en el cuerpo. Helang por otro lado se veía totalmente bien y estaba encima de la cabeza de Flor, aunque ella estaba totalmente inmóvil. -¿Qué pasó?- Les preguntó en cuanto los vio. -No, no hay tiempo para eso; me lo dirán después.- Se respondió solo. -¿Soul?-

 _-Bueno, es hora de curarla. ¿Estás listo?_

-Sí. Terminemos con esto.

Afuera del granero, una sombra lo escuchó todo. -Hora de traer a la gatita.- Y puso su sonrisa malvada para luego desvanecerse en el aire.

* * *

 **¡Duu ruu ruu ruuuu suspenso! Como habrán de imaginarse, en el próximo cap van a liberar a Flor, pero no por eso las cosas van a ser 100% tranquilidad. Ya veremos cómo sale todo, sigo sin tener mucho que decir, al parecer mi ritmo no se perdió por los exámenes, tengo el último este martes así que genial. Y luego vienen las vacaciones, así que tal vez pueda aumentar la velocidad para publicar aún más (lo cual sería bastante loco y genial) En fin, sin nada más que decirles, nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	16. Mil sucesos en una noche

**Hola, llego con el capítulo 16. Una vez más gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews, ya que me motivan a seguir el ritmo. Pequeño secreto, normalmente empiezo a escribir el siguiente cap cuando me llega el primer review, ahí les dejo el dato. Sin más que decirles ¡Venga el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Mil sucesos en una noche

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después de que Bolt llegara al granero, aún no se había llevado a cabo el proceso para liberar a Flor de su sombra, pues Mega se había puesto a platicarle su reciente misión al pastor suizo. -…Entonces le apunte al camión antes de que se alejara más y…

-Muy bien Mega, creo que fue suficiente por ahora.- Byte se estaba impacientando, su hermano no se había callado ni siquiera para tomar aire desde que comenzó a narrar su historia.

-Pero ya estaba llegando a lo emocionante, tenías que arruinar el momento dramático ¿verdad?

-No empiecen los dos.- Helang había esperado pacientemente encima de la cabeza de Flor, que seguía sin moverse. -Luego puedes contarle el desenlace Mega, a cada minuto la sombra se vuelve más fuerte.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Además, no dejaría que tus amigos se quedaran sin enterarse de esta historia.- Le dijo a Bolt.

-Bien, Bolt para sacar a la sombra de Flor nuestro maestro te había mencionado que tenías que besarla, pero tras analizar la forma en la que la neutralizabas por cierto tiempo con un abrazo, se dedicó a estudiar más a fondo la situación.- Comenzó el halcón.

 _-Tras haber estudiado el comportamiento de la sombra después de cada abrazo que le dabas a la perrita, llegué a la conclusión de que solo tienes que darle más poder al abrazo para sacarla definitivamente; ahora sería un buen momento para usar el pilar, si alguno de los tres estuviera listo.-_ Hubo una leve pausa. _-Pero a falta de ello, Mega Byte y Helang te brindarán apoyo._

-Muy bien, díganme que es lo que tengo que hacer.- Bolt se veía muy decidido, considerando que salvaría a Flor sin tener que besarla.

-Solamente tienes que abrazarla de nuevo.- Respondió Byte.

-¿Pero cuál sería la diferencia?

 _-Te lo explicaré. En este momento estoy inmovilizando a Flor para que su sombra no intente nada; tampoco puede oírnos, es como un cristal a prueba de ruido a su medida exacta. Ella no puede interactuar con el mundo exterior, de modo que tendré que bajar la barrera para que puedas abrazarla. Cuando lo hagas, Mega, Byte y Helang te apuntarán con su luz, dándole más luminosidad al abrazo; si al abrazarla puedes imaginar que estas abrazando a Mittens también ayudará. De este modo, el abrazo alcanzara el nivel de un beso en los labios, provocando que la sombra tenga un segundo para abandonar la mente de Flor si no quiere morir._

-¿Entonces yo solamente la abrazo imaginando que es Mittens?

-Así es, Bolt, y déjanos el resto.- La sonrisa de Mega siempre inspiraba confianza.

-Bien, hagámoslo.

-Muy bien, solo danos unos minutos para absorber suficiente energía; si queremos que salga, tendremos que disparar con todo.- Byte vio que Bolt iba a preguntar. -No te preocupes, tú no sentirás nada más que una gran cantidad de energía recorrer tu cuerpo, debes transmitírsela a Flor mediante el abrazo para que funcione.- Entonces los tres cerraron los ojos y plantaron sus garras en la tierra, como si fueran pequeñas raíces. Una corriente de aire también entró al granero, haciendo que Bolt se confundiera.

 _-Normalmente ellos absorben energía de los cuatro elementos básicos o alguna de sus variantes. Del fuego varia la electricidad, del agua el hielo, del aire la luz, de la tierra la oscuridad._

-¿Pero…?

 _-Un rayo es electricidad, pero si golpea un árbol ocasiona un incendio. Si enfrías mucho el agua se vuelve hielo. Estando al aire libre es muy común que veas aunque sea una pizca de luz. Estando bajo tierra, si no llevas tú propia fuente de luz, o visión nocturna, andas en la oscuridad. Se les pueden dar diferentes combinaciones para obtener algunos otros elementos, pero no todos. Por eso se les llaman los cuatro elementos de la alquimia, o los cuatro elementos griegos.-_

-Gracias Soul, me leíste la mente.

 _-Sí, así fue.-_ Otra vez Bolt iba a decir algo. _-No, hay diferencias entre las sombras y la oscuridad. Pero eso te lo explicaré después._

-Gracias.

Mientras los tres estudiantes seguían absorbiendo energía, Mittens estaba dormida en el colchón de Bolt, soñando.

Mittens P.O.V.

Me encontraba en el jardín de la casa, todo se veía normal. Comencé a ver a mi alrededor y pude notar a Bolt echado debajo del árbol; emocionada, corrí hasta donde estaba. Si de algo podía servir soñar, sería para que ensayara un poco lo que le iba a decir. Me acerqué a él en silencio, repasando como iba a empezar, sin embargo, estando cerca de él, pude ver como Flor se acercaba corriendo para lanzársele encima y besarlo. Me quedé congelada de nuevo, sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos.

-¿Por qué?- Susurre para mí.

-Porque te tardaste mucho, gatita.- Era él de nuevo. Se estaba volviendo una mala costumbre. -De hecho, te apostaría mi ración de energía negativa de un mes, a que si no se han besado, están por hacerlo.- Y comenzó a reírse como loco otra vez.

-Eso… no es cierto. Bolt me dijo que había encontrado otra forma de sacar a tu amigo de la mente de Flor.- Realmente quería creer lo que salía de mi boca, pero hasta yo estaba dudando.

-Muy bien. Primero, no es mi amigo, es mi aliado, y son cosas diferentes. Segundo ¿por qué no vas a averiguarlo tú misma? Sí no tiene nada que ocultarte te dejará estar presente ¿no?

Realmente me estaba confundiendo eso, pero tuve que admitir que tenía razón. Cerré mis ojos y desperté encima del colchón de Bolt. Lo siguiente que escuché fue un ruido desde el granero, así que corrí a ver que era. Cuando miré por la puerta… Desearía no haberlo hecho. Mega, Byte y Helang estaban ahí, los tres estaban recostados descansando, pero lo más importante, Flor estaba encima de Bolt, encima de mi Bolt, y él la estaba abrazando. Sólo centímetros separaban sus bocas. Él se dio cuenta de que yo estaba observando y rápidamente se quitó a Flor de encima. -¡Mittens!- Comenzó a llamarme, pero no pude más y salí corriendo con dirección a la ciudad. Me había roto el corazón, pero eso no era un sueño, era real; él la había besado. No podía seguir viviendo ahí, no podría verlo todos los días después de eso.

Bolt P.O.V.

Está vez lo planearon muy bien. Tan bien, que si no la encuentro y arreglo esto, la perderé para siempre. Lo que pasó no fue más que ella llegando al lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Ya habían pasado dos minutos con esos tres absorbiendo energía cuando Soul me dijo que me preparara. Me acerqué a Flor, y comencé a visualizar como abrazo a Mittens. - _¿Listo?_

-Claro.- Entonces volteé y pude ver como los cuerpos de los tres hijos de Soul comenzaban a brillar, la luz se volvía cada vez más intensa. Pasados unos segundos, los tres abrieron la boca y me apuntaron a mí con ellas. Tres rayos de luz salieron de ahí con dirección hacia mi cuerpo; cuando percibí el impacto, tal como Byte me había dicho, comencé a sentir una gran energía recorriéndome, me sentía capaz de correr de regreso a Nueva York sin descansar.

 _-Bien Bolt. A las tres, abriré la barrera. Sin importar que intente hacer, tú solo abrázala hasta que te sientas normal de nuevo._

-Estoy listo.

 _-Correcto. Una. Dos.-_ Entonces deje de recibir energía y vi como los tres se recostaban a descansar en el piso, probablemente usaron toda su energía para esto. _-¡Tres!_

A partir de ahí, todo fue muy rápido. En cuanto se liberó, Flor se lanzó sobre mí, derribándome mientras gritaba "por la oscuridad"; imagino que la sombra la tenía dominada. No entendí a que venía eso, así que sin levantarme la abracé cerrando los ojos unos segundos e imaginando que era Mittens. Cuando los abrí, instintivamente volteé a ver la entrada del granero, entonces tuvo sentido. Mittens estaba parada ahí, con los ojos llorosos. En cuanto la vi, me separé de Flor, que ya estaba inconsciente, y trate de evitar que se fuera. -¡Mittens!- Pero ella salió corriendo. Esto lo habían planeado muy bien.

-Soul, ¿Flor ya está bien?

 _-Correcto. Ya no hay ninguna sombra en su interior y hasta te sobró energía. Qué bueno, porque la vas a necesitar para alcanzarla.-_

-Eso mismo estaba pensando.

 _-Lo sé.-_ Iba a preguntar algo más, pero como era costumbre, se me adelantó de nuevo. _-Los cuatro estarán bien. La mente de Flor está procesando el hecho de que ya no tiene una sombra en su interior, despertará más al rato. En cuanto a mis cachorros, sólo necesitan descansar un poco de tiempo. Quizás hasta duerman. Así que mi recomendación es salir a buscar a Mittens, pero para ayer._

Entonces salí corriendo del granero a una velocidad que no creí ser capaz de alcanzar. Era bastante más rápido que lo normal, pero no tan rápido como en el "zoom zoom". Aun así, seguí corriendo. -¿Por dónde se fue Soul?

 _-Tomó dirección hacía la ciudad. Más o menos por dónde tú te fuiste cuando conociste a los gemelos._

-¿Son gemelos? Creí que solo eran hermanos.

 _-Historia para otro día, Bolt. Aquí se fue hacia la derecha.-_ Ya estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, siguiendo el aroma de Mittens mientras Soul rectificaba que fuera por el camino correcto. Seguí corriendo un minuto más antes de ponerme nervioso. _-Allá Bolt. Se metió a ese callejón.-_ El último callejón del planeta al que me gustaría ir. El callejón donde me atacó el pitbull.

-Oh, no.- La idea de volver a ese lugar no me agradaba nada, pero Mittens había entrado ahí. Esto no era por mí, era por ella. Entré y vi que el pitbull la tenía acorralada contra el final del callejón. -Déjala en paz.

El perro se volteó al escucharme, ahora tenía una gran cicatriz en la parte baja de su frente, casi entre los ojos. -¿Tú otra vez? Creí que te había matado.- Luego se quedó callado un momento. -¿Vienes solo está vez o vas a pedirle ayuda a tu amiguito?- Claramente se refería a Mega, seguramente él le hizo la cicatriz.

Me limité a repetir lo que había dicho. -Déjala en paz.- Y me puse en posición de combate, aun me quedaba un poco de la energía que había recibido, quizás me ayudaría en esto.

 _-Bien Bolt, te voy a predecir sus movimientos para ayudarte. Recuerda, no ataques primero, solo en defensa propia o de tus amigos.-_

El pitbull se puso en posición también. -Bueno, si es lo que quieres.- Y arremetió contra mí.

 _-¡A la izquierda! ¡Ahora!-_ Sin dudarlo obedecí y me hice a la izquierda. El pitbull paso de largo y me dio la oportunidad de patearlo en el costado, imagino que sobre alguna otra herida que tenía, porque empezó a gritar de dolor. Aproveché la oportunidad y me acerqué a Mittens, estaba tirada en el piso llorando con los ojos cerrados, creo que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Iba a decirle algo, pero alguien se escuchaba enojado. -¡Muy bien, ya tuve suficiente de ti!- Esta vez se lanzó contra mí, pero no para embestirme, sino para intentar morderme.

Yo solo seguía instrucciones. _-¡Derecha! ¡Abajo! ¡Golpea! ¡Salta! ¡Izquierda! ¡Al suelo!-_ Pero me estaba yendo bastante bien, no me gusta pelear, pero considerando que tendré que enfrentarme a las sombras tarde o temprano… - _¡Bloquea!-_ Está vez fui muy lento y recibí un arañazo en la cara, ligeramente profundo; pero pude aprovechar el tiempo entre el que recibí y otro que iba a darme, además de que estaba parado sobre dos patas, para lanzarme contra él como hice contra la sombra hace unos días, dándole un cabezazo en la boca del estómago.

El pitbull inmediatamente calló hacia atrás, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, después de varios segundos seguía así; pero no estaba seguro si estaba fingiendo para que bajara la guardia _-Ve con ella. Si se levanta yo te aviso.- Gracias Soul._

Me acerqué a ella de nuevo. -¿Mittens?- Esta vez, en cuanto escuchó que le hablé, abrió los ojos y se alejó de mí de un salto.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- Me gritó bastante enojada, bajé las orejas por su respuesta. -¡No quiero volver a verte Bolt!- Entonces imaginé que quizás una sombra estaba intentando entrar en su mente. Después de todo esto había sido una maniobra de su parte.

-Mittens, escúchame…-

-¡No! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo!-

 _-¡Abajo!-_ Pero esta vez no era el pitbull, era ella quien se había lanzado contra mí. Siguiendo su orden me agaché y la esquivé, pero cuando volteé hacia atrás Mittens estaba corriendo a la salida del callejón. Tan rápido como me lo permitió mi cansado cuerpo, le cerré el paso.

-Tienes que escucharme. Lo que viste no era…-

-¡No me importa, Bolt, no quiero estar cerca de ti!- Me dijo mientras intentaba pasar por algún lado donde no le cerrara el paso.

Ya estaba cansándome, después de la pelea no tenía nada de energía adicional y de mi energía tampoco quedaba mucha, si no la detenía pronto la perdería para siempre. En un último y desesperado intento de que no se fuera, me quede quieto sabiendo que intentaría pasar junto o por encima de mí. En cuanto intentó saltarme la tomé con mis patas y la agarré con fuerza para que no se fuera. Antes de que hiciera algo, o de que yo perdiera el valor, cerré los ojos y la besé. Pude sentir como ella lentamente dejaba de forcejear y se quedaba quieta, siguiendo con el beso.

 _-¡Así se hace, campeón! El momento pudo haber sido otro, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca._

Después de unos segundos, me separé de ella. Se veía muy sorprendida, y estaba muy sonrojada al igual que yo. -Mittens, desde hace algunos días estuve tratando de juntar el valor para decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, que te amo más que a nadie en el mundo y que tú eres lo más importante para mí.- Tomé aire y me ubiqué bien, realmente lo estaba haciendo; se sentía bastante liberador decírselo al fin. -Sé que lo que viste ahí daba mucho a la imaginación, pero si me das la oportunidad de explicártelo y vuelves conmigo a casa, yo…- No pude terminar, ella me calló con otro beso.

Cuando nos separamos ella me abrazó y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho. -Yo también, Bolt. Yo también te amo; no sé qué pasó en el granero, pero no fue lo que imaginé, ¿cierto?

-Cierto.- Ahora si me sentía genial. Se lo había dicho, había saltado al vacío para darme cuenta de que podía volar. A partir de aquí, nada más importaba. -Mittens, ¿te gustaría ser mi…?-

-Sí, Bolt. Una y mil veces, sí.- Y volvió a besarme. Se sentía muy bien.

Con ese asunto ya arreglado, ambos comenzamos a caminar de regreso a casa, ella tuvo que ayudarme un poco por el cansancio que tenía; ciertamente me habían dado mucha energía, pero mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a correr a esas velocidades. El camino fue muy agradable, hablando con ella, después de que por fin me animé a decirle lo que siento, y de saber que me corresponde; de saber que ahora somos pareja, simplemente disfruté del camino.

[…]

Una vez que los dos regresaron a casa de Penny, lo primero que notaron fue a Flor corriendo por el jardín de un lado a otro sin detenerse. -¡Hola, chicos!- Saludó enérgicamente, antes de que le respondieran, siguió hablando. -¡Ya estoy bien! ¡Estoy curada, mil gracias, Bolt!- y le dio un abrazo al can.

-Me alegra saber que estás bien.- Respondió el pastor suizo. -De hecho, nosotros también tenemos algo que decirte. Somos…

-¡Pareja!- Lo interrumpió Mittens.

-¿De verdad?- Flor no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro. -¡Genial, ahora tenemos dos grandes razones para celebrar! ¡Muchas felicidades a los dos!- Y siguió corriendo por el jardín como si su energía fuera inagotable.

Ambos siguieron su camino hacia la casa, donde Penny ya había vuelto, aunque se veía preocupada por algo; pero antes de averiguar cualquier cosa que pudiera reventar su burbuja, los dos enamorados fueron con Rhino.

-Hola, chicos.- Saludó desde el sillón mientras veía la televisión.

-Rhino, hay algo que queremos decirte.- Comenzó Bolt de nuevo, pero esta vez dejó que Mittens dijera toda la frase, parecía que le gustaba mucho decirlo en voz alta.

-¡Somos pareja!- Le dijo al hámster, emocionada. En cuanto escuchó esas dos palabras dejó de ponerle atención a la televisión para voltear a verlos a los dos.

-Son… pareja.- Parecía estarlo procesando. -Son pareja. ¡Son pareja!- Comenzó a gritar lleno de emoción. -¡Mis dos mejores amigos ahora son pareja!- Y siguió gritando y riendo solo.

Los tres seguían en lo suyo cuando Penny pasó al lado de ellos, pero al venir distraída, casi tropieza con Bolt. -¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó el can desconcertado por su comportamiento.

-No lo sé.- Respondió el hámster. -Cuando llegó ya estaba así.

 _-Es por algo que le dijeron. Hoy salió con su grupo a uno de esos templos de retiro espiritual; donde mucha gente va a meditar y otra tanta a fingir que puede predecir tu futuro y cosas por el estilo para sacarte dinero. El caso es que uno de los videntes le dijo que ella y sus mascotas estaban por enfrentar algo grande. Por eso está así._

-¿Y ese… vidente era…?

 _-No, era uno real. Creo que ahora está más que claro que ella también va a formar parte de esto, así que la entrenaré._

Penny P.O.V.

Realmente estaba muy preocupada, el monje vidente me había dicho que estaba por enfrentarme a algo grande junto con mis mascotas, ¿acaso eso tendrá que ver con…?

 _-Sí, tiene que ver con eso.-_ El solo escuchar esa voz hizo que me sobresaltara. Para no parecer una loca subí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta.

-Muy bien, ¿podríamos comenzar por el principio? La última vez que estuviste aquí me dijiste algo sobre un pilar de luz, las sombras, energía y algunas otras cosas que me dejaron abrumada. Ni siquiera pude pensar con claridad al día siguiente. Ni siquiera sé cuál es tu nombre.

 _-Bien, te diré que entre tus tres mascotas hay un pilar de luz, un ente puro capaz de lograr lo que sea y con una luz capaz de iluminar todo. Para que el pilar salga, necesitan entrenar, por eso les asigné a mis tres cachorros para que les enseñen. Y es Soul, puedes llamarme Soul._

-No mencionaste que tenías mascotas.

 _-Tal vez porque solo nos vimos una vez. En fin, ese pilar se utiliza para combatir a las sombras, que ya te expliqué que son._

-Cierto.

 _-Ahora, tú también vas a entrenar. Sin embargo será más difícil para ti lograr avances significativos que para ellos tres.-_ Iba a preguntar pero se me adelantó. - _Eso se debe a que a los humanos desde pequeños los adultos nos van dejando la mente cuadrada, sin capacidad para imaginar algo diferente o creer en la magia; pero eso no significa que sea imposible. De momento, nuestra prioridad será que rompas la barrera del lenguaje, de ese modo podrás entender a los animales que te rodean; podrás hablar con Bolt, Mittens y Rhino._

-Esto va a ser difícil ¿Cierto?

 _-Todo lo que vale la pena es difícil._

-Bueno, si voy a terminar cuidando de una mascota que salvará al mundo, lo menos que podría hacer es entenderla.

 _-¡Así se habla! Bueno, no exactamente, pero al menos no le dijiste a tu madre que estabas oyendo una voz en tu cabeza; y que bueno, porque habrías terminado en el psiquiatra. Dicho sea de paso, es muy importante que los adultos no se enteren de lo que ocurre; por eso tu mamá no recuerda lo que pasó ese día._

-Espera, ¿Tú…?

 _-Sí, le borré la memoria. Por seguridad solamente._

-¿Y cuándo empezamos?

 _-Hoy fue viernes ¿cierto? Entonces podemos empezar mañana; sin embargo, no siempre estaré aquí, así que debes aprender a entrenar sola. Un buen inicio es darte el tiempo para volver a creer que todo es posible, como cuando éramos pequeños y saltábamos en la cama diciendo que podíamos volar.-_

-¿Entonces, necesito…?

 _-Volver a ver el mundo con los ojos de un niño pequeño, sí. Eso ayuda mucho a liberar el potencial que todos llevamos dentro, solo que muy pocos se dan el tiempo de pulir sus capacidades extraordinarias._

Ahora sí, esto era totalmente confuso. A partir de aquí, no tengo idea de que podría ser de mí o de mis amigos. Sólo espero que todo salga bien.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llego la cosa. Primero, estoy consciente de que los rayos técnicamente son plasma por la temperatura que alcanzan, pero en otro ejemplo, una chispa eléctrica puede ocasionar un incendio también. Luego, la razón por la que Soul casi siempre interrumpe a todos es porque, al estar dentro de sus cabezas, puede ver que están pensando antes de que lo digan, así que no tiene que esperar a que terminen la oración para responder. Y bueno, creo que lo demás se aclarará en los siguientes capítulos, ya por fin dio inicio oficial el romance, bien dicen que cuando todo está por salir mal es cuando mejor sale. (No estoy seguro de que lo digan, pero suena bien) Sin más que decirles, nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales***


	17. Presentaciones

**¿Qué tal? Listo ya el capítulo 17, si huelen a quemado es mi cerebro; realmente no entiendo porque dejan exámenes de materias, como física y matemáticas para el final, pero bueno. Sin más que decir, Venga el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 17: Presentaciones

Después de que Soul terminara de explicarle a Penny que es lo que estaba pasando en realidad, ella bajó a cenar, junto a las cuatro mascotas que ya la estaban esperando. Flor seguía algo hiperactiva por toda la energía había recibido para sacar a la sombra de su mente, Rhino estaba muy emocionado porque al fin podía ver a sus dos amigos siendo felices uno junto al otro y esos dos no podían pedir una mejor situación que la que tenían.

La cena transcurrió sin mayor percance, Penny le dijo a su mamá que saldría en la mañana al parque con los cuatro para jugar un rato; a todos les emocionó la noticia así que terminaron su cena y subieron a dormir como ya era costumbre, con Flor en el colchón de Mittens y ella junto a Bolt; ambos aún muy felices por su nueva relación. Sin mayor detalle, todos se fueron a dormir.

Mientras pasaba la noche, en el campamento ya se encontraban los tres estudiantes de Soul con su energía recargada y platicando sobre lo ocurrido.

-Suponiendo que él no la encontrara a ella ¿qué tan malas se pondrían las cosas?- Mega estaba haciendo especulaciones sobre lo que pudo haber pasado después de que Bolt saliera corriendo a buscar a Mittens.

-Bastante. Si no están juntos, ambos son blancos fáciles; lo que les ha complicado el trabajo a las sombras hasta ahora es la unión de esos dos.- Byte estaba trabajando con su paciencia por petición de Helang, así que respondía lo más calmada que podía a todas sus preguntas.

-Y suponiendo que algo le haya pasado a ella, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar a mañana y preguntarle a Bolt cómo salieron las cosas.

 _-O puedo decirles que esos dos están durmiendo uno junto al otro como la pareja que ahora son._

Ambos lobos salieron sorprendidos por eso. -¿Qué?

-¿Cómo paso eso maestro?- La curiosidad de Mega no tuvo problema en salir a la luz.

 _-De la misma forma con la que originalmente Bolt iba a curar a Flor._

-Así que la besó.- Intervino Helang. -Sigo preguntándome como se sentirá eso.

-Igual yo.

-Yo no.

-¿Has besado a alguien, Mega?

-Oh sí.- Eso los tomó por sorpresa a los dos.

-¿Cuándo? ¿A quién? ¿¡Y por qué no me dijiste!?- Byte ahora estaba persiguiéndolo.

-¡Espera!- Le gritó mientras seguía corriendo. -¡Se los diré después!- Entonces la loba dio un salto y le cayó encima a su hermano. -¡Lo juro!

Ella se lo pensó unos segundos. -Está bien.- Y se bajó de encima del lobo, que tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro.

 _-Hablando de eso, creo que mañana sería un buen día para poner al tanto a todo el grupo._

-¿A todo el grupo?- Preguntó Helang. -¿No es…?

 _-Si no aprovechamos ahora que tienen poco suministro de energía para entrenarlos habrá problemas; recuerden que Halloween es el principal generador de miedo y estamos a dos semanas y media de ese día. Además, ya los han visto con sus amigos, si no se enteran, podrían agarrarlos desprevenidos. Así que mañana que la niña los lleve al parque pongan a todos al tanto de todo. Y lleven a Beta._

-Claro, yo le aviso.- Entonces Mega cerró los ojos.

-Maestro, ¿cómo va a…?

 _-Digamos que moveré algunas cartas para que Penny se lleve a Jonathan y a Pepe con ella al parque; en cuanto a los otros tres, estamos conscientes de que cada sábado van, así que no habrá problemas Byte._

-¿Entonces los entrenaremos a tod…?

 _-Tal y como hicieron con Mittens y Rhino, Helang; ofrézcanles la oportunidad, pero dejen que ellos decidan. Aunque conociéndolos, todos aceptarán._

-Sí, maestro.

-Bien, ya está notificada y nos verá a la orilla del bosque en la mañana.- Dijo Mega abriendo los ojos.

 _-Muy bien, ahora descansen. Todavía les falta un poco para recuperar la energía adicional que llevan con ustedes._

Sin quejarse de ninguna manera, los tres cerraron los ojos y se recostaron sobre el piso.

La noche siguió avanzando. Estando por la mitad, una sombra volvió a un edificio abandonado para presentar otro informe fallido, rogando mentalmente porque no le quitaran sus nuevas habilidades… o su existencia.

-Espero que me digas lo que quiero escuchar esta vez.- Le dijo el extraño en cuanto entró a la habitación.

La sombra comenzó a tartamudear. -Bueno… el plan comenzó correctamente… logré que la gatita supusiera que el cachorrito había besado a Flor y después comencé a arraigarme en su mente, pero…

-¿Pero qué?- Su tono denotaba que no estaba para otro error.

-Pero el cachorro la encontró y la besó antes de que terminara el proceso, así que no tuve más que salir de su mente. Y mi compañero está muerto.

-Sí, ya me habían dicho que pensaba hacer un movimiento kamikaze; ¡pero se suponía que tú aprovecharías su suicidio para separarlos a esos dos, y ni siquiera me traes a la gata!- Entonces golpeó el escritorio viejo con fuerza, dejándole una marca. -¡Dame una razón para no deshacerme de ti!

-Bu…Bueno, le conseguí a un huésped.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos. -¿Qué clase de huésped?

-Un pitbull, señor. Nuestros observadores dicen que ya peleó contra el cachorro dos veces; imaginamos que al decirle que tendrá oportunidad de matarlo si se nos une aceptará sin siquiera preguntar.

-Bien, con eso acabas de salvar tu pellejo. Pero no toleraré otro error.- Entonces comenzó a pensar por unos momentos y sacó su radio. -Ben, quiero el informe sobre la perdida de energía.

-Sí, señor. Enseguida se lo entrego.- Medio minuto después, Ben entró a la habitación. -Según el informe, la baja de energía se dio en nuestro principal almacén. Se estima que estamos operando a un veinte por ciento de nuestra capacidad total; también se ha detenido la producción de sombras.- Tomó aire y siguió con el informe. -Tenemos calculado que todo eso se resolverá el día de terror.

-El treinta y uno. Gracias Ben, retírate.

-Sí, señor.- Entonces Ben salió de la habitación tan rápido como había llegado.

El extraño se quedó en silencio unos minutos. -Quiero que dejes las misiones de campo hasta después del treinta y uno.

-Sí, señor.- La sombra se quedó confundida. -¿Puedo preguntar qué haré mientras tanto?

-Quiero que entrenes a las últimas sombras que alcanzamos a producir antes del ataque. Muéstrales todo lo que sabes y llévalas a lugares donde puedan conseguir un huésped. También asígnale una a ese… pitbull. Y quiero que todas estén listas para el día de terror.

-Sí, señor.- Y la sombra salió del lugar.

-Bien. Ya perdí a Flor, y no tengo idea del paradero de Beta; necesito nuevos subordinados de confianza.- Y se quedó pensando un rato más.

La noche terminó sin ningún otro evento relevante. Estando cerca de nuevo el amanecer, un despertador sonó en el cuarto de Penny despertándolos a los cinco.

-Creí que hoy era sábado.- Dijo Rhino sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Lo es; pero Penny va a llevarnos al parque. Aunque es muy temprano.- Respondió Flor antes de bostezar.

Penny entonces se levantó y se dirigió al baño, dejando a los cuatro animales solos. Flor fue la primera en terminar de levantarse, como fue la primera en bajar; Rhino seguía batallando por no volver a dormirse, mientras que Bolt y Mittens se tomaron su tiempo.

-Buenos días, Mittens.- Le dijo con suavidad.

-Buenos días, orejón.- Respondió para después besarlo.

-Buenos días.- Se escuchó desde la esfera de Rhino, aunque él aun no abría los ojos.

-Buenos días, Rhino.- Le respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Me ayudan a bajar por favor?-

-Claro.- Entonces los dos se levantaron y Bolt tomó la esfera de Rhino para llevarla abajo.

Ya en el primer nivel Bolt dejó la esfera de Rhino sobre el sillón. -Gracias Bolt.- Y comenzó a intentar levantarse.

 _-Buenos días a todos._

-Buenos días Soul.- Respondieron al unísono los cuatro.

Rhino terminó de levantarse y encendió la televisión mientras Penny bajaba, los demás también se subieron al sillón, aunque no estaban poniendo atención al aparato.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy en el parque?- Flor ahora tenía una chispa de alegría, muy diferente a cuando estaba bajo influencia de la sombra; aunque seguía igual de juguetona, se notaba en su mirada la diferencia.

 _-Podría sugerir un poco de entrenamiento._

-¿En sábado?

 _-Ya te lo había dicho antes Flor; si quieres progresar, tienes que trabajar._

Flor se quedó pensativa un rato. -Espere un momento. ¿Es usted, _ese_ usted?

 _-En efecto, soy yo. Pensé que ya sabías._

-¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Dónde está? ¿Sigue entrenándolos? Me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo.

 _-Ciertamente sigo entrenando a mis cachorros Flor, pero no desde un cuerpo físico._

-¿Qué…?

 _-El mismo día que te infiltraste, el día que te atendieron creyendo que estabas herida, di mi vida por las de las tres. Tú estabas inconsciente, así que no me viste. Sin embargo, estar aquí me permite ayudarles de otras formas en las que antes no podía. Y estaría encantado de darte otra oportunidad._

-¿Ya se conocían ustedes dos?- Preguntó Bolt.

-Sí, lo conocí en…

 _-Déjalo para después Flor. Me gustaría invitarlos a los cuatro a una "reunión" de presentaciones, ya saben, para que todos se conozcan entre ustedes. Mega Byte y Helang los estarán esperando en el parque; también sus nuevos amigos están invitados, al igual que los dos cachorros y el gato.-_

-¿Vamos a incluirlos a todos en todo esto?

 _-Lo cierto es que ya los han visto juntos, Bolt; si ustedes entrenan y ellos no, entonces tratarán de tomarlos como carnada. También es verdad que en todos ellos veo un potencial bastante bueno, sólo habría que pulirlo._

-¿Entonces todos vamos a entrenar?

-Buenos días a todos.- Penny había bajado ya vestida y lista para llevarse a todos al parque, aunque ella también iba a entrenar.

 _-Todos, Rhino. Incluso Penny._

-Esto va a ser MEGA INCREÍBLE.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a desayunar junto con Penny, que ya le había dicho a su mamá que saldría desde temprano al parque y que probablemente pasaría todo el día ahí. Durante el desayuno Rhino siguió hablando sobre todo lo que le gustaría hacer en cuanto fuera capaz de manejar la energía del mismo modo que los lobos y el halcón. Terminado el desayuno todos esperaron a Penny para salir, caminando esta vez, con dirección al parque. Estando en la entrada de la casa, vieron como Pepe perseguía a Jonathan, que estaba corriendo a mucha menor velocidad que la que podía alcanzar.

-Hola Penny. ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- Era Diego, que estaba trabajando en la parte de afuera de su casa.

-Hola, bueno iba a llevarlos al parque a los cuatro.

-Oh, ya veo.- Entonces volteó a ver a los dos perros que seguían jugando. -Yo iba a llevarlos también, pero surgió un problema con el cableado, así que estaré ocupado probablemente todo el día.

-Yo podría llevarlos si quieres.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, claro. Después de todo se llevaron bien entre ellos.

-Gracias, me estarías haciendo un gran favor.- Entonces Diego observó a la border collie unos segundos. -Y por cierto, ya platiqué con Fer y nos gustaría cuidar de Flor.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, pero aún estamos desempacando algunas cosas, ¿No importaría si se queda contigo uno o dos días más?

Penny volteó a ver a la perrita, que estaba moviendo su cola. -¿Qué opinas tú Flor?- La border collie respondió que estaba de acuerdo, pero Penny y Diego solamente escucharon un ladrido. -Supongamos que eso fue un "sí".

-Sí, bueno tengo que seguir con el trabajo. Gracias otra vez Penny, te debo una.

-No lo menciones.- Entonces la niña volteó a donde aún estaban jugando los dos amigos. -Pepe, Jonathan.- Los llamó.

Ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y fueron hasta donde Penny estaba. -Hola chicos.- Saludó el Alaskan Malamute.

-Ho…Hola.- Le siguió Pepe.

-Hola chicos.- Respondieron los cuatro. En la cara de Flor se veía una expresión de alivio, probablemente debido a que ya no tenía que preocuparse por cometer una imprudencia con alguno de los dos.

-Muy bien chicos, nosotros vamos a ir al parque. ¿Quieren venir también?- Le preguntó Penny a los dos.

-¡El parque! ¡Me encanta… juegar en el parque!- Pepe comenzó a correr alrededor de todos moviendo la cola alegremente.

-Bien, si él va, entonces yo también.- Entonces Jonathan también comenzó a mover la cola, gesto que Penny interpretó como un "sí".

-Si están de acuerdo, entonces vamos.- Y comenzó a caminar rodeada por todos sus amigos peludos con dirección al parque.

El trayecto tomó unos veinte minutos, sin complicación alguna. Pepe seguía diciendo que le encantaba "juegar" en el parque mientras Jonathan platicaba un poco con los demás, Flor aprovechó para preguntarle cómo era vivir con sus personas, a lo que él respondió que era muy agradable y que ambos eran muy atentos con los dos.

Una vez que llegaron al parque todos pudieron ver el sol saliendo entre las copas de los árboles, eran las seis y media de la mañana y no había nadie más a la vista. Penny sacó de una mochila que había tomado antes de salir un par de pelotas y se las entregó a Bolt para que jugara con sus amigos. -Mientras tanto yo comenzaré a entrenar.- Terminó por decirle.

-¡Sí, una pelota!- Pepe se puso a saltar por todos lados. -¡Quiero… ir por ella! ¡Lánzala, por favor!-

Bolt le pasó la pelota a Mittens para que la lanzara; acto seguido Pepe salió corriendo por la pelota. -Quizás podríamos jugar un rato antes de…-

-¿Antes de qué?

Todos voltearon la mirada y vieron a los dos labrador retriever a unos metros de ellos, los acompañaba un gato anaranjado. -Antes de presentarles a unos amigos.- Terminó Mittens.

-Dicho sea de paso, ella es Alfa y él es Delta; a Kass ya lo conocías.- Dijo Bolt señalándolos para que Jonathan los ubicara. -Chicos él es Jonathan, llego con los nuevos vecinos.- Entonces Pepe llego junto a Mittens para pedirle que volviera a lanzar la pelota. -Y este es Pepe.-

-Sí… yo soy… Pepe.- Dijo en cuanto escuchó su nombre.

-Pepe, ellos son Alfa Delta y Kass.- Le señaló Bolt.

-…Hola amigos.- Saludo con una sonrisa desubicada.

-Hola.- Le respondieron los tres. Entonces Mittens lanzó la pelota de nuevo y Pepe salió corriendo tras ella. -¿Qué tiene?- Pregunto Alfa en cuanto se alejó un poco.

-Bueno…-

 _-Creo que es mejor que les digan en cuanto estén todos juntos.-_ Para cuatro de todos ellos, la voz en su cabeza ya resultaba de lo más normal; pero para los otros cinco…

-¡Alguien me habla… desde mi cabeza!- Pepe regresó corriendo y se puso junto a Jonathan cual cachorro buscando refugio en sus padres. A él también le había sorprendido la voz pero trató de aparentar calma para no alterar más a su pequeño amigo.

-Sí, yo también lo escuché, Pepe.

Alfa estaba mirando en todas direcciones, buscando a quien había dicho eso, Delta estaba algo confundido, pero no le dio demasiada importancia y Kass solamente se quedó esperando a que alguien más dijera algo.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- Pregunto Alfa después de unos segundos.

-Es…-

 _-En un momento me presento, por ahora, quiero que vayan hacia esos árboles de allá. Unos amigos los están esperando ahí.-_

Bolt, Mittens, Rhino y Flor ya sabían a donde iba Soul con todo eso, así que empezaron a caminar.

-¿A dónde van? ¿Cómo saben si confiar en… él?- Preguntó Delta algo cauteloso.

-Es un amigo nuestro. En un momento les explicaremos todo.- Respondió Bolt volteando a ver al par de cachorros; Kass ya estaba caminando también.

-Vamos entonces.- Dijo Jonathan más seguro y con Pepe caminando detrás de él.

El sitio estaba completamente rodeado de árboles, era como una pequeña parte de un bosque, en cuanto llegaron ahí, las sorpresas no se hicieron esperar.

-Entonces es cierto.- Un lobo con pelaje gris y una tonalidad ligeramente azulada salió de entre los arbustos. -Son ustedes.-

Jonathan se preparó en caso de que fuera necesario luchar contra el lobo, Pepe seguía detrás de él, Kass estaba bastante indiferente a la situación; sin embargo en las caras de Alfa y Delta una expresión de asombro se hizo evidente. -¡Papá!- Gritaron al unísono para salir corriendo a abrazar al lobo.

-Te dije que eso pasaría.- Y una loba salió del mismo lugar, parándose junto a él.

-Aunque no era difícil de predecir que estarían emocionados.- Un halcón peregrino se posó sobre una rama cercana al suelo.

-¡Tía Byte, tío Helang!

-Hola niños.- Respondieron los dos. Todos los demás estaban algo confundidos por la escena.

-Un momento, ¿se conocen?-

-De hecho, falta alguien más.- Un par de segundos después otra labrador retriever llegó al lugar.

-Hola.- Saludó con calma.

-¡Beta!- De nuevo ambos cachorros corrieron a su encuentro para abrazarla.

-Es oficial; estoy totalmente confundido.-

 _-Permíteme solucionarlo, Rhino. Podemos comenzar por calmarnos todos y sentarnos en un círculo.-_ Los tres estudiantes de Soul, obedecieron de inmediato, echándose Beta junto a ellos y sentándose Helang sobre la cabeza de Mega. - _Ahora, lo mejor sería comenzar por el nombre de cada uno.-_ Todos los demás ya habían terminado de echarse, con Pepe un poco más atrás junto a Jonathan, Rhino encima de la cabeza de Flor y Mittens encima de Bolt. _-Actualmente no tengo nombre, así que pueden llamarme Soul; un placer.-_ Hubo un silencio de unos segundos. _-Ahora, mientras se presentan entre ustedes, estaré ayudando a Penny.-_

Después de eso hubo otro silencio. -Mi nombre es Mega.- Lo rompió el lobo algunos cuantos segundos después.

-Y yo soy Byte.- Siguió la loba

-Yo soy Helang.

Las presentaciones no tomaron más de minuto y medio, pero aún había muchas dudas en las cabezas de todos. _-Entonces podrían seguir por contarse un poco sobre sus pasados._

-Eso suena bien.- Rhino fue el primero. -Bien, yo pasé una buena parte de mi vida viviendo en una casa rodante, viendo la caja mágica y sin mayor emoción, hasta que un día…

Mientras Rhino le contaba su vida al grupo Penny estaba tratando de comenzar a entrenar; no obstante, le resultaba bastante difícil ya que no podía medir progreso. _-Simplemente cuando lo hayas logrado verás la diferencia, mientras tanto debes confiar en que estas progresando._

-¿Pero cómo sé que si estoy avanzando?

 _-No lo sabes. Por eso debes confiar en ello._

-Dijiste que comenzaríamos por poder entender a los animales ¿no?

 _-En efecto, pero para eso es necesario que te concentres, de hecho, para todo esto va a ser necesaria tu concentración._

-¿Entonces?

 _-Quiero que cierres tus ojos; no debes dejar de percibir el exterior, al contrario, debes ser capaz de decirme que está pasando a tu alrededor a la perfección sin tener que usar tus ojos._

Penny hizo lo que Soul estaba pidiendo y cerró los ojos.

 _-Ahora concéntrate. Todo lo que consideras verdadero dalo por falso y al revés; debes creer que puedes o no podrás. Ahora te pregunto ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer primero?_

-Voy a aprender a hablar con los animales.- Respondió ella sin abrir los ojos y con calma, como si fuera algo de todos los días.

 _-Muy bien. Quizás no te resulte tan difícil. Quiero que sigas haciendo este pequeño ejercicio cada vez que puedas, uno o dos minutos cuando menos; pero todos los días. Dentro de poco comenzaremos con la siguiente etapa._

Penny asintió y se quedó con los ojos cerrados sentada sobre una banca. Entre tanto, Rhino ya había terminado con su historia, al igual que Bolt y Mittens sobre su aventura; sin embargo ella se negó a hablar sobre cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido antes de conocer al can, mientras él les platicó cada detalle que recordaba sobre su vida en el set.

-Quien lo hubiera imaginado, que giros tan locos puede dar la vida.- Delta fue el primero en responder cuando terminaron con su historia. -Bueno, eso significa que ahora alguien más tiene que contar su pasado ¿cierto?-

-Yo… quiero hablar.- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la petición de Pepe.

-¿Estás seguro, Pepe? No es necesario.- A Jonathan le preocupaba que alguno de los recién conocidos fuera a querer hacer menos a su hermano.

-Sí… quiero decirles…de dónde vengo.

 _-Y yo puedo ayudarle a narrar si se atora en algo._

-Sí… gracias.

Entonces todos comenzaron a ponerle atención a Pepe para poder saber acerca de su pasado.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos; como podrán imaginarse, y si no entonces se los digo, durante los siguientes capítulos van a conocer los pasados de TODOS los OC que he venido manejando, tal vez sea uno, tal vez cuatro; eso depende de que tanto me expanda con el pasado de cada uno. (El de Soul viene incluido, pero lo dejaré para el final)Probablemente no sean regresiones, sino los personajes hablando entre ellos ese día en el parque (con la posible excepción de... adivinaron, Soul) En fin, seguiré procurando mantener el ritmo y ahora sin exámenes será más sencillo; como siempre comentarios, reviews, críticas constructivas, tamales y sugerencias se aprecian. No tengo más que decir, así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero por este mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	18. Pasados, parte 1

**Hola, aqui les traigo el capítulo 18. Vamos a ver tres pasados en este, a ver si pueden adivinar de quienes con solo ver el título. Entiendo que la parte de Pepe podría ser un poco (o un mucho) tediosa de leer por todos los puntos suspensivos que hay, pero así es Pepe al hablar. Como siempre, agradezco todo su apoyo y que se den el tiempo de leer y de comentar la historia. Sin más que decir, Venga el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Pasados, parte 1. El pequeño, el grande y el indiferente

Pepe P.O.V.

 _¡Qué alegría!, hace mucho que nadie me ponía tanta atención. No quiero sonar mal… agradecido o grosero, pero no es mi culpa que de todo lo que pienso solo salga la mitad por mi boca; aunque… no recuerdo muchas palabras que se usan todos los días, como esas cosas de cuatro ruedas que se mueven solas… algo-móviles; estoy muy seguro de que John ya me dijo como se llaman unas treinta veces, pero no me acuerdo por más que me esfuerce._

-¿Pepe? ¿Estás bien, amigo?

-Ah… sí. Ya… ya voy, John.-

-Está bien.-

Todos estaban poniéndome atención, así que respiré hondo y comencé a contarles mí pasado… o al menos la parte que recuerdo.

-No recuerdo… a mis papás… ni como llegue ahí. Tampoco su nombre… o el de su… papá. A su mamá… nunca la vi. Su casa era mediana… él tenía… una vejez…- _¿Una edad, será?_ -Eso, gracias… una edad… similar a la de la niña.- _Penny._ -Su papá siempre cargaba… un tubito delgado… en su boca; en… uno de sus lados tenía…fuego. A veces… también traía una botella.- Tomé aire. _Sí que puede ser… furstrante que tu mente procese bien las cosas, bueno, más o menos; pero que tu boca las procese peor._

-Un día… él regresó antes que… ¡Trevor! El niño se llamaba… Trevor. Traía con él… su tubito y su botella… también caminaba… tambaleándose un poco… Yo… me crucé en su camino… por error. Él me miró feo… después tomó su tubito y puso la parte con fuego… en la punta de mi oreja. Dolía mucho… después de unos seg… segundos se detuvo, pero luego… hizo lo mismo con mi otra oreja. Le pedí… que no siguiera… pero antes de poder hacer nada… volvió a hacerlo… pero en la punta… de mi cola. Cuando terminó, me metió… en su móvil de cuatro ruedas… y me dejó en un parque… cerca de casa.

Esperé muchas… muchas- _¿horas?_ -Sí, sentado allá… pero nadie fue por mí. Ya con el sol bajando, decidí volver solo… me sabía el camino casi de memoria. Me tomó… un ratito llegar… Cuando lo logré… él le dijo a Trevor que le daba gusto… que hubiera vuelto… a salvo después de haberme perdido. Hasta lo vi… fingir que no me había hecho nada… malo. Eso se volvió una…- _Una rutina. -_ Ajá… siempre que Trevor… no estaba… él me hacía… lo mismo, siempre en las orejas… o la cola.

Me empezó a dar mucho… de eso que les da a los humanos… cuando tienen muchas cosas que hacer.- _Estrés.-_ Sí, yo siempre estaba… estrés…sado, por lo que pudiera hacerme… entonces se me cayó… el pelo en la cara.- _Por el estrés._

Un día… me cansé de eso… así que cuando intentó lo de siempre… le gruñí. De nuevo puso esa… cara fea. Se acercó muy rápido… y me pegó en la cara. Me hice hacia atrás… y me quede… fierme- _firme -_ Eso… esperando otro ataque… Sin quitar su cara fea… entró a la casa. Cuando salió… traía esa cosa… que ellos usan para cavar.- _Una pala -_ No pude hacer nada antes de… sentir un dolor muy fuerte en mi cabeza. Pocos segundos después… sentí otro… y quedé in… consciente.

Desperté junto a un bote de basura… no tenía fuerza para nada. No recordaba… quien era… su nombre… o el mío, si tenía amigos… o no. Me sentí muy feo. Pasé varios días sin moverme… comiendo lo que se caía del bote.-

Puse una sonrisa misteriosa. -Te toca… John.-

-Espera, aún no nos dices como conociste a Jonathan.-

-Es parte… del plan, Mega.-

Todos me miraron confundidos, me estaba gustando mucho todo esto. Miré a John de nuevo para que empezara a hablar.

Jonathan P.O.V.

 _No entiendo del todo porque Pepe se detuvo y me pidió que empezara yo, aunque creo que sé a dónde quiere llegar con eso. Es ingenioso, no tiene la culpa de lo que le pasó; espero que nadie del grupo lo subestime._

Noté que me estaban mirando fijamente, así que comencé a hablar.

-Bueno, a mí me adoptaron desde cachorro; en cuanto deje de necesitar leche materna terminé en un auto con una persona en el otro asiento. Su nombre, por lo que recuerdo, era Saúl. Él me dijo que estaba destinado a la grandeza, y que me haría famoso. En su momento no entendí; pero después vinieron los entrenamientos. Comenzó a ponerme a correr y esquivar obstáculos, a perseguir objetos en movimiento y a no cansarme, sobra decir que siendo un cachorro, me cansaba muy rápido, y que lo veía como un juego, cosa que no parecía agradarle mucho. Cuando él notaba que me estaba distrayendo o que empezaba a jugar, iba por un rifle…- Las caras de todos eran para una foto cuando dije eso. -Un rifle de aire comprimido, y disparaba al aire para asustarme.- Ahora estaban de vuelta a la normalidad, eso fue divertido. -No me tomó tiempo entender que no le gustaba que me distrajera.-

-Los meses pasaron y comencé a concentrarme más en lo que hacía, desarrollé una resistencia y una velocidad bastante buenas, aunque mi fuerza seguía siendo la de un cachorro. Un día Saúl me metió al auto y me llevó a un lugar donde habían más cachorros como de mi edad. Era una competencia de caza, la primera de mi vida; todos los participantes tenían veinte minutos para encontrar mínimo una ardilla, cinco por encontrarla, diez por acorralarla en algún lugar y quince por… bueno, por matarla y traerla de regreso. Uno de los jueces saco una jaula con varias ardillas y abrió la puerta, dejándolas salir. Luego de eso, sonó un silbato y todos empezamos a correr; por todo lo que había estado entrenando, no me costó trabajo alcanzar a una y tomarla por la cola. Se la llevé a Saúl, muy orgulloso de la velocidad con la que la había atrapado; en cuanto me vio me felicitó, pero cuando notó que seguía viva, puso una expresión seria y me ordenó morderla. Después de que repitiera su orden varias veces, finalmente la mordí.

Sobra decir que gané el primer premio por velocidad, pero me sentía muy mal por haber matado a la pobre ardilla; ahí comenzó la pesadilla. Al principio era cada dos meses, luego cada mes, cada dos semanas, hasta que entrenaba de lunes a jueves, competía viernes y/o sábado y descansaba los domingos. No me molestaba tener que perseguir animales, me molestaba tener que matarlos para ganar; de alguna manera, matando había aprendido a apreciar la vida. Cazaba todo tipo de animales, ardillas, mapaches, pájaros, conejos y liebres, patos, hasta zorros una vez que crecí lo suficiente. Conforme seguí creciendo, la competencia era cada vez más dura y las presas, más en menos tiempo. Saúl jamás me trató mal, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía amarlo, hasta me disgustaba un poco su compañía por forzarme a matar a otros animales.

Hace poco más de año y medio no pude más. Me habían forzado a matar a otro perro en una competencia para desempatar con él, casi como una de esas peleas de perros; creo que esa competencia era ilegal. Entonces me decidí; la noche siguiente a la competencia comí de más y también tomé mucha agua. Esperé a que Saúl se fuera a dormir para salir de casa. No fue muy difícil, logré saltar la barda, que no era muy alta, apoyándome en unos botes de basura. A partir de ahí me rehusé a acabar con cualquier vida de no ser totalmente necesario, y comencé a caminar por las calles con dirección al bosque. Tras dos horas de camino, finalmente llegué.

Me establecí en una pequeña cuevilla sin rastros de vida en ella, los meses siguientes me acostumbré a valerme por mi cuenta; sí, cazaba, pero para comer solamente, no para darle beneficios económicos a alguien más. Me hice amigo de otros animales, dos zorros, un venado, algunos topos. Creo que podría decir que era como el dueño del área; más de una vez escuché animales hablar sobre "un perro gigante con fuerza descomunal y velocidad extrema" mientras paseaba.

Un día me encontré con un lobo cuando iba de regreso a mi cueva, al parecer había escuchado sobre mí y le apeteció enfrentarme; el tipo se confió y lo tuve en el suelo en poco tiempo. Antes de ser masivamente golpeado y mordido, el sujeto me dijo una sola frase. "Lección uno, novato: Los lobos nunca viajan solos." Terminé tirado en el piso, sin fuerza para moverme o levantarme y herido de gravedad. Sin poder hacer nada al respecto, me quedé dormido en el lugar.

Desperté no sé cuánto tiempo después por que alguien estaba empujándome suavemente. Cuando abrí los ojos vi a un hombre de edad adulta, bastante bien parecido. En cuanto me vio, sonrió levemente y comenzó a curar mis heridas con vendas que tenía dentro de una mochila que traía con él. Una vez que terminó, me cargo, quien sabe cómo, y me subió a su auto; estando dentro de él vi el paisaje del lugar dónde había vivido los últimos meses por última vez.

El humano, llamado Diego, me llevó hasta su casa, donde estaba también su novia, de nombre Fer. Él le pidió a ella permiso para que me quedara, y ella aceptó sin mayor problema. Una semana después mis heridas ya no existían, y pude iniciar mi nueva vida; Saúl originalmente me había llamado "Hunter", pero dejé ese nombre junto con mi collar el día que me escapé. Diego convenció a Fer de llamarme Jonathan, con John o Johnny de cariño.

Algunos meses más pasaron, ambos se habían comprometido un mes antes de que llegara, así que casi siempre que salíamos de paseo terminábamos Diego y yo esperado a Fer afuera de tiendas de vestidos, pasteles, invitaciones, bla bla bla. Pero hubo un día…-

-Me toca de nuevo.- Me interrumpió Pepe. _Así que eso quería._

Pepe P.O.V.

 _¡Qué tal! Ingenosia mi idea ¿verdad? Ahora que saben de dónde venimos los dos, podemos terminar de contar la historia juntos._

-Como les había dicho… yo estuve varios… días, tirado en el suelo. No me movía… solo comía o… bebía lo que estaba a mi alcance. Esos cuatro días… muchas personas… me vieron. Algunas me… me miraban bonito… otras feo, pero nadie hacía nada… para ayudarme; hasta que… un perro grandote llegó al calle…jón. Me preguntó si estaba bien… pero ya no tenía… fuerza. Sólo pude… sonreírle antes de quedar… inconsciente… de nuevo. Cuando desperté… estaba encima de… una alformbra… rellena de algo. Era suavecita… entonces escuché al perrote otra vez, su voz… era muy grave… pero amable y… cá… cálida.- Sonreí de nuevo. -Te toca.-

John me miró amistosa…mente y volvió a hablar. -Ese día, percibí un olor que me habían enseñado a rastrear, el olor de una "presa" herida. Lo seguí y encontré a un perro chiquito tirado junto a un bote de basura. Le pregunté si estaba bien, pero no pudo responder, solo cerró sus ojos; Diego me alcanzó unos segundos después, entonces recogió al perrito y fuimos por Fer. Luego llevamos al pequeño al veterinario dónde nos dijeron bastante acertadamente lo que le había pasado. También nos explicaron que de querer conservarlo, habría que cuidarlo mucho. Sin dudarlo un segundo lo trajimos a casa. El perrito no despertó sino hasta el día siguiente, suficiente tiempo para conseguirle su propio colchón y un collar. Durante todo el día escuche a los dos pensar sobre un nombre para él.- Entonces me miró de nuevo.

-Cuando escuché su voz… me asusté al… principio. Después de unos…. minutos él me explicó… lo que había pasado, también me dijo… mi nuevo nombre.-

-Les tomó horas decidirse, además de que fue un nombre de los más comunes. "Pepe" fue el nombre que eligieron para él.-

-Después de eso… el perrote me… ofreció su amistad, y su… protección. Me dijo que… se llamaba Jon…athan… y que podía… vivir con ellos.-

-A partir de ahí, Pepe se integró a la familia; Diego y Fer se casaron unos meses después, durante ese tiempo salíamos al parque a jugar muy seguido.-

-Yo conocí… a otros perros, pero… ellos decían cosas… con las que John los miraba feo… haciendo que se fueran; aunque no entendía… a que se referían, usaban palabras… como "totno" o "inútil". No recuerdo… que significan… esas palabras.- Pude ver a John con una cara… de enojo.

-Tres días después de la boda, Diego nos anunció que nos mudaríamos a California. Ninguno de los dos sabía dónde quedaba eso, pero me alegró poder cambiar de vecinos.-

-Entonces… llegamos a un lugar muy bonito… y vimos que nuestros vecinos… serían una niña… con su mamá… junto con… un perro blanco… que se ve que es… valiente, noble y firme. También está… una gatita negra… que me pareció muy tierna y linda, pero se ve… que es inteligente… y astuta; los acompaña… un hámster… él me dio… la impresión de ser… muy imaginativo y enérgico… además de valiente, como su amigo blanco. Por último, pero no… menos importante… una perrita… que pronto será de la familia; con ella casi no platiqué… pero creo que es… divertida y juguetona… además de ser… muy bonita. También conocimos… a tres hermanos… un gatito naranja… dos lobitos y… un hal… haclón. Y espero que… podamos… ser amigos.-

[…]

Cuando Pepe terminó de narrar su pasado con ayuda de Jonathan y apoyo de Soul, todos en el círculo lo miraban con ternura, no con compasión. El pequeño se había ganado el corazón de todos en el grupo; su hermano no podía estar nada que no fuera orgulloso de él. La manera en la que había hablado era sincera, pero era una sinceridad pura, blanca, inocente. Flor no resistió y se levantó para ir a abrazarlo, abrazo que Pepe respondió con gusto. Rhino aprovechó el momento para pasarse a la cabeza de él antes de que se separaran y lo abrazó también.

Poco a poco, todos en el grupo se fueron sumando al gesto de cariño, terminando en un abrazo grupal que duró varios minutos. Cuando todos volvieron a formar el círculo y echarse, Helang habló.

-Pepe, no creo que haya nadie presente que no quiera ser amigo tuyo. Todos en este mundo deberían tener un amigo como tú; estoy seguro de que eres uno de los pocos seres puros que siguen viviendo aquí. Será todo un placer poder acompañarte en esto.-

-Gracias… Helang.- Respondió con su sonrisa desubicada.

-Muy bien.- Mega rompió el silencio que se estaba formando. -¿Quién sigue?-

-Normalmente el que pregunta.- Respondió Kass con astucia. -Pero por esta vez, seré yo.-

Kass P.O.V.

La historia de Pepe me había ablandado el corazón como nada lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. _Tal vez con él pueda volver a..._ Todos ya estaban poniéndome atención, así que respiré profundo y comencé.

-Bien. Yo nací en la calle; mi madre y mi padre estaban conmigo, los tres éramos callejeros. Teníamos un callejón propio. De lo primero que me enseñó mi padre fue que todo pasa a la perfección; por supuesto, no entendía en ese entonces, pero él siempre lo repetía. Papá salía todos los días por comida para los tres, mamá me cuidaba y comenzó a enseñarme a defenderme desde muy pequeño.

Tenía ya seis meses cuando las cosas comenzaron a complicarse; para ese entonces ya repetía las enseñanzas de mi padre como un lorito. "Todo va a estar bien, también cuando no.", "La verdad varía según el enfoque que le des", "El concepto de `normal´ no existe", "Toda verdad es distinta de la realidad"; pero apenas estaba comenzando a entender sus significados. En fin, ese día papá salió a buscar comida igual que siempre, pero el caso es que no regresó. El día ya estaba terminando y aún no había rastros de él. Mamá salió a buscarlo preocupada; volvió media hora después, llorando. Cuando le pregunté qué había pasado, me dijo que papá se había ido a otro lado. Entonces imaginé que se había ido de vacaciones, ahora estoy consciente de que había muerto, de que lo habían matado.

Sorprendentemente, mamá lloró no más de media hora, luego retomó las cosas; me dijo que ella tendría que salir por comida a partir del siguiente día y así fue. Ahora yo me quedaba solo un rato en el callejón mientras ella buscaba comida, también siguió enseñándome lo que papá le había enseñado a ella. En poco tiempo, comprendí que las cosas pasan cuando, donde, como, porque y con quien deben pasar; por eso ella no había llorado tanto cuando papá se fue. Los meses pasaron y mamá cada vez estaba más débil, al punto donde yo tenía que salir por comida; no me iba mal, sabía defenderme y confiaba en que todo saldría bien, también cuando no.

Un día volví al callejón para encontrarla tirada en el piso, no estaba herida ni nada; entonces me dijo que su hora había llegado. Le di un último abrazo y me quedé a ver como cerraba sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos. Lo extraño vino después; me sentía triste sin duda, pero no pude soltar una sola lágrima. Había "madurado" tanto que había olvidado como llorar. Entonces decidí cambiar de espacio, "ir siempre hacia adelante", como me habrían dicho los dos. Había perdido sensibilidad y mi capacidad para llorar, pero no me detendría por eso.

Salí de la ciudad, buscando un nuevo hogar. Caminé durante algunos días, consiguiendo comida y teniendo que luchar algunas veces sin mayor adversidad. Terminé por llegar a esta ciudad, bueno a la que está cerca de aquí. No tuve problemas para encontrar un callejón, ni comida. Tenía mi buena reputación de ser veloz para atacar y ágil para defender; nadie se metía conmigo. Era capaz de vencer a cualquier oponente, perro o gato, grande o pequeño; excepto… a un par de cachorritos de labrador retriever que estaban perdidos en la ciudad y me pidieron que los llevara a su casa. Mala mi suerte, su persona estaba ahí y me "adoptó". Después de eso perdí mi callejón y mi reputación, sólo me quedó aceptar su invitación y dormir en su casa; aunque de día siga saliendo a la ciudad ya que no me gusta estar quieto en un lugar.- Terminé sintiéndome raro, como si de nuevo tuviera ganas de llorar; pero no podía, no recuerdo cómo.

-¡Abrazo grupal!- Gritó Rhino. Antes de poder decir nada, los tenía a todos encima; aunque no sea muy expresivo, se sintió muy bien. Sin más que poder hacer, correspondí el abrazo. Aquí está por comenzar algo, algo grande e importante; pero sé que saldrá bien, también si no.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí quedó por ahora; bueno, espero que no hayan sufrido mucho la parte de Pepe. También sé que la de Kass fue bastante más corta, pero bueno, "indiferente" también incluye que no le importen mucho los detalles... creo. Seguramente iré de tres en tres, siendo 12 personajes, menos los 6 cuyos pasados ya conocemos (porque narrar la película, que ya vieron, en un cap no tiene sentido para mí) serán dos caps más de pasados, más el de Soul, que es especial. Eso sería todo por ahora, reviews y opiniones siempre se agradecen; así que sin más que decir, nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	19. Pasados, parte 2

**Capítulo 19; segunda parte de los pasados. Al parecer no sé contar, ya que son 13 personajes en total, no 12; así que terminaron siendo cuatro pasados en un cap, para que sean tres partes de pasados (más el de Soul, pero ese va aparte) No tengo más que decir, así que ¡Venga el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Pasados, parte 2. De Alfa a Omega y una Flor en la oscuridad

Una vez que el segundo abrazo grupal terminó, todos volvieron a donde estaban y un pequeño silencio se formó. Después de unos segundos, Delta tomó palabra. -Bien, entonces seguimos nosotros.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque de todas maneras terminaremos hablando, además, conociendo a papá no nos va a decir nada hasta que nosotros hablemos, Alfa.- Mega le sonrió por lo que dijo, dando a entender que era cierto.

-Está bien.- Se resignó Alfa. -Empieza tú.-

Delta P.O.V.

 _Realmente a veces no la entiendo, cada vez que puede me recuerda que ella es "la Alfa" de entre nosotros, pero a la hora de la verdad, termino siendo yo el embajador del grupo._

Comencé a organizar mis ideas. -Por lo que recuerdo, nacimos en una casa, entre humanos. Éramos seis entonces; Alfa y Beta fueron las primeras en nacer, seguidas por Gamma, que fue el mayor de los machos; después vine yo, tras de mí vino Dseta, la más pequeña de las hembras y finalmente Omega, el pequeñín del grupo. Pasaron dos o tres días antes de que despertáramos en un lugar duro y frío. Cuando abrimos los ojos, estábamos en un callejón, con mamá cuidándonos; por lo que escuché, no nos habían planeado. De nuestro papá biológico jamás supimos nada.

Mamá solía comer restos de cualquier cosa que los humanos dejaran cerca del callejón, no salíamos de ahí nunca. Cuando empezamos a necesitar comida sólida, no se alejaba más de una o dos calles y nunca más de una hora. Las hembras comían primero, luego nosotros y ella al último. Creo que era de esperarse que lentamente se fuera debilitando por no comer bien; muchas veces intentamos que comiera más, pero siempre nos decía que era más importante que nosotros estuviéramos fuertes.

Un día ella se ausentó todo el día, todos estuvimos alterados desde el amanecer hasta antes de irnos a dormir, pero nos había dejado suficiente comida para todo el día; entonces Gamma nos calmó diciendo que seguramente tenía algo que hacer, que por eso había comida para todos. Él siempre fue el más maduro del grupo.- Si las miradas mataran, Alfa me habría matado cuando dije eso. -Nos fuimos a dormir ligeramente más tranquilos después de lo que nos dijo. Al día siguiente ella ya estaba de regreso; cuando le preguntamos que había hecho, o a donde había ido nos respondió que era algo importante y necesario. Ninguno de nosotros entendió, pero ella se veía nerviosa, como si algo malo pudiera pasar en cualquier momento.

Algunas semanas pasaron con la misma rutina, pero su nerviosismo no se iba; ese día entendí porque. Ella volvió al callejón corriendo, en cuanto nos vio nos dijo que nos escondiéramos dentro de un bote de basura y que no hiciéramos ningún ruido. Todos obedecimos y nos quedamos ahí dentro. Pasados unos minutos, escuchamos a dos perros hablar con ella, creo que querían… ya saben, a ella. Se oyeron muchos ruidos y gritos durante unos segundos y luego un silencio que duró tanto que nos quedamos dormidos dentro del bote.

Al día siguiente, nos despertamos al escuchar que alguien estaba buscando algo en el callejón; Gamma nos dijo a los machos que estuviéramos listos para cuidar de las hembras, aunque no habríamos durado más de un segundo cada uno. Finalmente se abrió la tapa del bote y pudimos ver a un lobo, con pelaje gris y con un tono ligeramente azulado. Lo primero que nos dijo fue que mamá le había pedido que nos cuidara si algo le pasaba a ella. Cuando todos estuvimos fuera del bote, nos dijo que nos llevaría a un lugar seguro. Todos nos subimos sobre su lomo y él nos llevó a un bosque cercano, dónde había una lobita de pelaje blanco muy bonita esperándolo.

En poco tiempo les decíamos mamá y papá, también conocimos a su hermana y su hermano mayor; que eran otra loba, de pelaje gris claro con un leve tono amarillo y un halcón peregrino; curiosamente, sólo cuando mamá no estaba aparecían los tíos, y se iban antes de que ella volviera. No estoy seguro de que mamá supiera de los tíos, o ellos de ella.

Algunos meses después, repentinamente mamá tuvo una plática con papá. Cuando terminaron él se veía muy triste; luego nos dijo que teníamos que volver con los humanos. Eso fue muy deprimente, ciertamente papá no se ganaría un premio por su desempeño paternal, pero era divertido jugar con él. No era muy maduro, pero siempre tenía ánimos y sabía hacer cosas divertidas; era casi como nuestro mejor amigo. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, comenzamos a buscar entre todos algunos hogares para quedarnos a vivir. Dseta fue la primera en irse con una familia de tres personas, ya que a los padres de la niña les agradó la idea de tener una perrita en cuanto la vieron en su entrada. Gamma y Omega se fueron juntos; los adoptó un hombre que vivía con su esposa y dos gemelos. Para nosotros no parecía haber tanta suerte; ya no éramos cachorros, estábamos creciendo y eso dificultaba la idea de que alguien fuera a adoptarnos.

Al final, comenzamos a viajar hacia el sur junto con papá, mientras mamá se quedaba con Beta. Terminamos por llegar aquí, donde un chico que vivía solo nos adoptó. De ahí las cosas fueron sencillas. Desayunar, jugar, comer, jugar, cenar, jugar, dormir. Los sábados siempre nos deja salir al parque todo el día y solamente nos llama en la tarde con un silbido. Unos meses después de habernos asentado, a alguien se le ocurrió la idea de alejarnos del parque y adentrarnos en la ciudad. El peor día de mi vida. Pasamos corriendo tanto tiempo de perros territoriales y gatos amargados que mis piernas temblaban. Por azares del destino, terminamos en un callejón ocupado por un gato anaranjado. Después de platicar con él un rato, lo convencimos de que nos acompañara a casa; una vez ahí nuestra persona lo vio y se ofreció a cuidarlo. Él se negó al principio, pero regresó dos días después aceptando nuestra invitación resignado.

Tras ese día, se volvió nuestro hermano adoptivo, aunque seguía saliendo a las calles todo el tiempo y nos platicaba los sucesos de la ciudad. Comenzamos a ser más unidos, aunque siempre fue bastante frío, pero estamos conscientes de que podemos contar con él, y él con nosotros.-

Cuando terminé de hablar, Alfa se veía pensativa. Ahora lo recuerdo. _A ella no le gusta recordar el pasado por el hecho de que la avergüenza no haber podido cuidar de nosotros al ser la mayor, por eso dejó que yo contara todo._

Como si el tío Helang pudiera leer su mente, comenzó a hablar. -Chicos, es importante que analicen su pasado para saber cómo terminaron aquí, sin embargo, no se dejen ahogar por él. Quedó en el pasado, y ya no importa, lo que importa es lo que decidan hacer a partir de ahora.-

Ella puso una leve sonrisa por lo que escuchó. –Gracias, tío Helang.-

-Bueno sigo yo.- A eso quería llegar, me interesa saber qué pasó con Beta después de que nos fuimos.

Beta P.O.V.

 _No imaginé que los volvería a ver cuándo acepté venir con mi padre aquí, se ve que han madurado, aunque siguen siendo bastante infantiles, puedo percibirlo. Quizás de haber pasado más tiempo con papá habrían madurado más rápido. Qué ironía._

-Muy bien. Una vez que papá salió con mis últimos dos hermanos, me quedé con mamá durante algunas semanas. Ella me enseñó a cazar y a sobrevivir en el bosque, así como me enseñó a valerme por mis sentidos. Cuando papá volvió, me pidió que eligiera si quería buscar personas con las que vivir o quedarme con él; lo que me sorprendió fue el tono de seriedad que usó al preguntarme, jamás había escuchado tal seriedad de su parte. Finalmente acepté quedarme con él, con la condición de que iba a entrenar junto a él y a los tíos. Mamá no parecía estar enterada de quienes eran los tíos, y cada vez se portaba más distante de papá y de mí. Unas semanas después comenzamos a caminar papá y yo hacia las profundidades del bosque; me llamó la atención que nadie se acercaba a nosotros, incluso una manada de lobos se quitó del camino cuando nos vio llegar.

Cuando llegamos, papá me dijo que mamá se había ido; eso no tuvo ningún sentido, pero se rehusó a explicármelo. El lugar era un pequeño campamento, donde ya estaban la tía Byte y el tío Helang, además de otra perrita blanco y negro. De la única tienda que había, salió una figura encapuchada con un bastón en su mano; los tres adultos lo reverenciaron en cuanto lo vieron. Nunca supe su nombre, pero siempre fue agradable estar cerca de él. Durante los meses siguientes, comencé a entrenar como nunca lo había hecho en fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, pero también calma y control de sentidos.

Cuando por fin pregunté para qué era que entrenábamos tuve una plática con él. Nos puso al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando a mí y a la otra perrita, cuyo nombre es Flor; resultó abrumador saber todo lo que había allá afuera, pero me motivó a seguir los pasos de mi padre. Seguí entrenando, desarrollando habilidades excepcionales básicas; velocidad, fuerza, resistencia y agilidad extremas; lo demás me costaba trabajo desarrollarlo. A Flor no le iba tan bien como a mí, pues ella no había logrado el más mínimo avance en los últimos meses, un día que platiqué con ella me dijo que quería encontrar una forma más fácil de lograrlo. Semanas después de esa charla se fue sin dejar rastro, aunque más bien parecía que la dejaron ir.

Para cuando cumplí un año de haber llegado ya tenía mi cajón de habilidades, además de las que ya mencioné, también desarrollé una facilidad por el fuego y la electricidad, juntó con una vista, oído y olfato muy superiores a los ordinarios, además de un sentido de premonición bastante confiable. Pocos días después, él se fue del campamento, los tíos empacaron sus cosas y papá me asignó mi primer encargo; me explicó a que nos enfrentábamos con más detalle y me pidió que buscara bases enemigas en las ciudades cercanas y que lo viera ahí mismo dos semanas después

No tuve mayor problema en cumplir lo que se me pidió, como no tuve problemas en conseguir comida o agua. Pasadas las dos semanas me reuní con papá en el punto, pero ya no quedaba ningún rastro de que hubiera sido un campamento. Le dije todo lo que averigüé; entonces él me pidió que me quedara cerca de ahí hasta recibir nuevas instrucciones. Esperé en el lugar cuatro días, de nuevo sin problemas. Estando por terminarse el día cinco, escuché la voz de la tía Byte en mi mente. Ella me dijo que no me preocupara, que estaban bien los tres, pero que tenía que irme. Me pidió que viajara al sur, a California y que me infiltrara en una organización donde Flor había terminado, sirviendo a la oscuridad. Me dijo que contaba con protección que evitaría que cualquier sombra se arraigara en mi mente, habilidad que desarrollé sin saberlo y que debía ganarme un buen rango dentro del lugar y la confianza de los superiores. La idea era que tuviera acceso a expedientes y archivos, así como planes para sus operaciones para mantenerlos informados.

No me costó trabajo hallarlos, pues encontré a un perro reclutando animales "sedientos de poder y gloria" en las calles, dos días después de llegar; lo complicado vino después. Cuando intentaron asignarme una sombra, está murió antes de poder intentar arraigarse en mi mente, ahí empezó la cosa; a partir de ahí, tuve que aprender en cinco minutos a responder como lo haría una sombra desde mi mente. Aparentemente lo hice bien, pues me dejaron avanzar sin mayor problema al examen. Esa parte constaba de unas preguntas cuyas respuestas se las enseñaban a las sombras desde el momento de su nacimiento; la idea era evitar que alguien se infiltrara en la organización. Valiéndome de mi oído pude escuchar las preguntas y sus respuestas antes de pasar. Una vez resuelto ese asunto, terminé dentro del fuerte enemigo en California.

Encontré a Flor una semana después, ella me dijo que resultaba mucho más fácil estar ahí que seguir con ese tedioso y molesto entrenamiento. Le seguí la corriente para que me creyera que estaba con la oscuridad y me dijera lo que sabía. Cuando observaron nuestra cercanía, Pitt nos asignó juntas. Tuvimos que enfrentar varias misiones de campo; todas involucraban matar a alguien, por más que no quisiera, tenía que seguirles la corriente para no ser descubierta y mis habilidades no tardaron en hacerse oír. Ascendí rápidamente de rango pero sin dejar a Flor atrás, de modo que pudiera ir pensando en algún modo de ayudarla. Muchas veces tuve que dejar animales inocentes siendo huérfanos o viudas para generar su preciada energía negativa; sin embargo, estar tanto tiempo ahí me fue otorgando inmunidad a muchas habilidades sombras; así como me permitió estar al tanto de sus nuevas armas y, casualmente, algunas de las nuevas plantas de producción de armamento estallaban después de que yo diera el visto bueno para ponerlas a funcionar.

No levanté sospechas en ningún momento y seguí pasándole información a mi padre de vez en cuando; un día cuando le llevaba noticias sobre armamento nuevo, me dijo que habían hallado un posible pilar en las afueras de la ciudad. Me emocionó saberlo, pues yo jamás había visto a un pilar en acción, solamente podía imaginarlo mientras alguno de ellos me contaba sobre sus hazañas. Algunos días después, Pitt nos asignó a Flor y a mí la misión de destruir unas "peligrosas amistades" en una casa afuera de la ciudad; antes de salir conseguí varios archivos con información valiosa que le di a mi padre, no sin antes acordar un "plan" con Flor; el cual consistía en que ella se infiltrara y los separara, mientras que yo esperaría a que ella se fuera de la casa para… eliminarla. Menos mal, el plan no funcionó, aunque no habría matado a nadie si hubiera funcionado. Finalmente, decidí no volver a la organización y fingir que mi sombra había muerto para que no sospecharan de lo que había hecho anteriormente.- Terminé de hablar con las miradas incrédulas de mis hermanos sobre mí, los demás también me estaban mirando, pero las posibles reacciones de ellos eran las que me preocupaban.

-Ya que dijiste una parte de mi historia, seguiré yo.- Dijo Flor antes de que nadie hiciera nada.

Flor P.O.V.

 _Muy bien… tu dijiste que hablarías, ahora diles todo, sin importar nada, Helang ya dijo que lo que está en el pasado no importa._

-Bueno, yo nací en una casa humana junto con mi mamá y mi papá, tuve dos hermanas y dos hermanos, yo era la más pequeña. Cuando crecimos un poco, uno por uno se comenzaron a ir en manos de otras personas. A mí nunca me llevaron, eso se sintió bien porque seguiría junto a mis padres, pero las personas de la casa ahora me veían diferente, como si les disgustara que yo siguiera ahí.

Pasó un mes antes de que mi vida se volviera una locura. Un día que salimos de paseo los tres, me alejé de ellos buscando alguien con quien jugar; el lugar estaba vacío así que volví a donde estaban, con la gran diferencia de que no estaban ni ellos ni mis personas. Aterrada comencé a buscarlos y a llamarlos por todo el lugar, pero no había nada, me habían abandonado.

Me quedé donde estaba, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. El día terminó conmigo aún ahí; me quedé dormida después de haber llorado todo ese tiempo. Cuando desperté, había un perro grande junto a mí. Me preguntó si estaba perdida, a lo que respondí que sí y le pedí ayuda; el tipo trató de agarrarme para llevarme con él; intenté alejarme corriendo pero no llegué muy lejos antes de que me tomara con el hocico y me llevara a la fuerza a su callejón. Grité y pataleé todo el camino, pero a nadie parecía importarle lo que fuera a ser de mí. Con esa idea en mi cabeza, deje de poner fuerza en liberarme; de que iría a servir, si a nadie le importas.

Pasé sólo una semana bajo sus "cuidados", donde tenía que limpiar el callejón y entretenerlo a cambio de comida y agua todos los días, además de estar obligada a llamarlo "amo" si no quería una marca en mi cara; un sentimiento de odio comenzó a crecer dentro de mí. Después de la semana, imaginando que nada cambiaría, empecé mi trabajo antes de que él se levantara. Cuando lo hizo, me dijo que así debí de haber trabajado desde el primer día y que me conseguiría el doble de comida por haberme puesto a trabajar desde temprano, entonces salió del callejón; yo, controlada por mi enojo, comencé a tirar y romper todos sus "muebles" y a desorganizar sus cosas. Obviamente cuando volvió se enojó mucho, entonces me atacó. Me mordió el lomo y me lanzó contra el suelo, donde me arañó muchas veces. Imaginando que a nadie le importaría si yo estaba o no, cerré mis ojos esperando mi muerte; pero no llegó. Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi al tipo tirado en el suelo inconsciente, con una loba de pelaje gris claro junto a él. Ella me preguntó por mis padres, cuando le respondí que no sabía, se ofreció a cuidarme hasta encontrarlos. Me acerqué a ella y me subió a su lomo para comenzar a caminar con dirección a un bosque cercano.

Como me quedé dormida en el camino, no me enteré de cuando llegamos, ni de cuando trataron mis heridas, al despertar ya no estaban, y yo me encontraba recostada junto a ella, pero también había un halcón cerca. Una figura encapuchada apareció de entre los árboles; ambos adultos lo reverenciaron al verlo. Él nos explicó que alguien llamado Mega llegaría unos días más tarde y que entonces podríamos entrenar. No entendí nada, hasta que tres días después llegó otro lobo junto a una cachorrita como de mi edad. A partir de ese día entrenábamos todos los días, casi todo el día. Llegó el día en que mi compañera preguntó para que entrenábamos, entonces él nos llamó a las dos y platicó con nosotras. Nos explicó sobre la oscuridad y todo lo que hacían para ganar más poder; también nos explicó que ese poder oscuro tenía un equivalente en la luz, y que podíamos lograr lo que quisiéramos pero que si queríamos progresar, tendríamos que trabajar. No quedé totalmente convencida por su explicación, después de todo, si había una manera más fácil de lograr todo aquello, ¿por qué no usarla?

Por más que entrené no lograba ningún avance visible, mi paciencia y mi fe se agotaban con rapidez; una noche me decidí a encontrar un atajo a ese poder que había presenciado en los tres adultos y el sujeto encapuchado. Pensé en invitar a mi compañera, pero ella no estaba de acuerdo con mi modo de ver las cosas. Sin más, regresé a la ciudad; donde pude ver que un gato blanco estaba reuniendo animales, mi curiosidad ganó y me acerqué. El gato estaba hablando sobre poderes más allá de la imaginación al alcance de un simple movimiento; la lista de los que accedieron a su trato era muy larga, solo unos pocos decidieron dejar pasar la oferta. _Pero que tontos._ Llegué a pensar en el momento, resultó que la tonta era yo.

Después de acercarme al gato para aceptar su trato, quedé inconsciente. Cuando desperté, me sentía más fuerte, más hábil, más capaz; pero también más agresiva e impulsiva, me costó mucho trabajo no lanzarme contra los primeros perros que vi en la habitación, ahí estaban todos los que habían ido con el gato y algunos otros animales. Entonces nos hicieron un par de pruebas, una sobre comportamiento y un examen; por alguna razón me sabía las respuestas de memoria sin haber sabido de los temas que preguntaron, pero no me importó, ahora tenía poder.

Unas semanas después de haberme "inscrito" en la organización, se dio una alerta general. Se notificó que la base principal estaba bajo ataque y se ordenó que todos los nuevos reclutas desalojaran las instalaciones. Como un robot, sin poder oponerme a ninguna de las órdenes, me moví a toda velocidad a un transporte que nos llevó al sur, a un edificio abandonado en medio de una ciudad. Ahí pasé unos días, poniendo a prueba mis habilidades en combate contra otros recién llegados; resultó que yo era la mejor de todos, así que me asignaron una misión de campo, la primera de mi vida. Fue sencilla, solo tuve que matar a un perro, aunque normalmente me habría detenido, o me hubiera conformado con asustarlo, al ver al perro, algo dentro de mí se encendió; perdí todo mi sentido común y me lancé sobre el pobre animal, matándolo sin piedad o remordimiento alguno. _Qué pena me da tener que contarles eso a mis amigos._

Tras mi primera misión exitosa, volví al edificio y pase el reporte sobre la misión. Recibí muchas felicitaciones por mi primera muerte y me ofrecieron la oportunidad de entrenar a algunos nuevos reclutas, que rechacé por querer seguir matando, cada vez que esa palabra sonaba, no podía reprimir el impulso de volverme totalmente salvaje, perdía el control sobre mi propio cuerpo, pero se sentía embriagante la sensación de poder. Unos días después de la oferta encontré a mi antigua compañera de entrenamiento, Beta, en el edificio. Nos pusimos al tanto, me dijo que a ella también le había fastidiado el entrenamiento riguroso. Confiándome por mi nuevo poder, la reté a un duelo "amistoso"- Vi como Beta bajaba la cabeza apenada por lo que iba a decir. -Sin embargo, ella seguía siendo más fuerte que yo, aun con mi poder; al parecer el supervisor general vio nuestro desempeño, porque nos asignó juntas a las dos; ambas matamos perros, gatos, aves, roedores, hasta animales salvajes y humanos en algunas ocasiones, siempre cumplimos con las misiones en tiempo y forma, aunque ella se veía mucho más capaz de controlarse que yo, normalmente ella hería y yo daba el golpe de gracia.

Ambas subimos de rango muy a la par, hasta volvernos las mejores en el sector de campo; el jefe siempre nos confiaba las misiones importantes y nos mandaba a lugares lejanos algunas veces, dándonos poco más de una semana para volver con el objetivo muerto, plazo que cumplíamos sin problema. Sin embargo, siempre fue reservado, jamás nos dijo para que quería tanta energía oscura, ya que algo más se traía entre manos; toda esa energía era demasiada, podría armar un ejército de millones de sombras, todas portando armas y armaduras y le sobraría para dos más.

Todo eso cambió cuando nos asignó el objetivo de matar a un cachorro blanco que vive en las afueras de la ciudad o alejarlo de una gata negra para dejarlos vulnerables a los dos. Beta y yo acordamos que yo entraría en cubierto y ella esperaría a que los separara desde dentro para atacarlos ya separados; para entonces ya estaba consciente de que tenía una asquerosa sombra en mi mente, fuente de mi poder, pero también mi perdición. La sombra estaba más que clavada en cumplir misiones, al grado de que aun en mis días libres me prohibía hacer amistades, según ella "te ablandaban hasta dejarte incapaz de nada"; además cada vez que intentaba hacer amigos que no estuvieran en la organización, la sombra empezaba a molestar, volviéndome agresiva y ahuyentándolos.

En fin, sabiendo que las personas de los objetivos pasarían por una carretera, la sombra me provocó heridas de oscuridad, heridas temporales que son falsas, para que la niña sintiera compasión por mí y me llevara con ella; por eso no tenía nada cuando llegué. Terminé en una casa junto con un cachorro blanco, una gata negra y un hámster café que se la pasaba en su mundo. Entonces comenzó el mayor sufrimiento de mi vida, mi corazón me decía que era suficiente de causarle problemas a los demás, pero la sombra pedía más. Dos días después, con ayuda de unos viejos conocidos y del cachorro, por fin logré quitarme la sombra de la cabeza, liberándome. Ahora estoy dispuesta a redimirme y volver a intentarlo por el camino de la luz.-

[…]

Cuando Flor terminó su historia Beta aún tenía la cabeza gacha por todo lo que habían escuchado todos en el círculo y ella también estaba bastante apenada por todas las cosas horribles que había hecho saciando su sed de poder. Sin embargo, alguien las ayudó en el momento.

- _Chicas, ya lo dijo Helang, el pasado no importa, está en el pasado y no se le puede hacer nada, para mejor o para peor. Lo que importa no es evitar cometer errores; lo que importa es cometerlos, pero aprender de ellos para no caer en el mismo agujero dos veces. El arrepentimiento no cambiará lo que pasó, la voluntad cambiará lo que podría pasar; dejen de arrepentirse por lo que pasó, concéntrense en lo que está pasando, ambas tienen una familia y amigos que los apoyan, miren a su alrededor niñas; no creo que nadie de aquí no esté dispuesto a ayudarles en las buenas o en las malas.-_

Las dos no pudieron contener las lágrimas y comenzaron a llorar para después abrazarse ente ellas, incitando a los demás a formar el tercer abrazo grupal de la mañana; esos abrazos, esos gestos de cariño, son los que valen la pena recordar, los que te recuerdan que hay alguien dispuesto a cubrirte la espalda, a ayudarte, alguien que no te abandonará jamás, y así sería, ahora todos ellos eran un equipo, una gran manada, una familia.

* * *

 **Que emotivo final; esté cap termina por explicar el pasado de los tres hermanos así como de Flor. Es de imaginarse que el siguiente toma la historia de los cachorros de Soul, que será el último de pasados (el de Soul viene aparte) y creo que es la mayor cantidad de caps que abarcan un día en la historia, ya van tres y no es ni medio día en el parque. En fin, con los exámenes ya terminados y las vacaciones a la vuelta de la esquina, espero poder mantener el ritmo. Como siempre reviews y comentarios se agradecen; sin más, nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal (este). Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales***


	20. Pasados, parte 3

**Cap 20 chicos, ya son veinte. Realmente quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que he recibido desde el principio y hasta el momento; no voy a escribir más en negritas porque este es un cap muuuy largo, así que los dejo leer. ¡Venga el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Pasados, parte 3. Uno por aire, dos por tierra.

Antes de que el abrazo terminara, Rhino habló. -Chicos, les tengo una pregunta.- Dijo mirando a los tres estudiantes de Soul; sin embargo Mega no le dio oportunidad de preguntar.

-Creo que es muy probable que la respuesta se aclare cuando les contemos nuestro pasado; si no es así, te responderé con todo gusto.-

-Gracias Mega.-

-Muy bien, empiezo yo; después de todo tengo algunas cosas que decirles a los…-

-En realidad, creo que debería empezar el mayor, Mega.-

-Claro.- El lobo le hizo una mueca a su hermana, haciendo reír un poco a los tres hermanos. -Empieza tú Helang.-

-Muy bien.-

Helang P.O.V.

 _Hora de la verdad, de la parte que me sé al menos; estoy seguro de que hay partes que él no nos ha dicho, ni a los gemelos ni a mí. Seguramente nos dirá cuando llegué el momento._

-Empecemos por el principio como dijo Byte. Desde mis primeros recuerdos él estaba presente; por lo que me dijo me encontró siendo un huevo, al parecer me caí del nido. Me decía que esperó a que mis padres regresaran, y que no tocó el huevo esperando a que volvieran por mí. Llegó el día en que se rompió el huevo y nadie había vuelto, así que me tomó bajo su cuidado. Desde muy pequeño comenzó a enseñarme la filosofía del _cogito ergo sum_ o "pienso, luego existo", filosofía que entablaba que se podía lograr cualquier cosa tan sólo con creer que era posible; la base para cualquier habilidad extraordinaria. Siempre admiré verlo entrenar, saltaba, corría, esquivaba, se movía con mucha agilidad y parecía no cansarse.

Él ya vivía en el bosque cuando llegué, tenía un pequeño campamento y vivía como parte del ecosistema, no trataba de ponerse encima de él. A diferencia de muchos humanos, él cazaba comida para los dos y conseguía agua también; siempre me enseñó que existía la posibilidad de que él muriera en el bosque como presa de algún animal, así como él conseguía a sus presas. Me pidió que no me enojara o me entristeciera si eso le pasaba, pues era parte del ciclo natural; los herbívoros matan plantas para comer, los carnívoros matan a los herbívoros, los pájaros se comen a las hormigas estando vivos, las hormigas se comen a los pájaros estando muertos o heridos. La energía se transfiere de uno a otro y siempre termina en el mismo lugar donde empezó.

Cuando comencé a crecer le pedí que me entrenara, cosa que aceptó, dándome a entender que no era por estética únicamente, que se estaba preparando para enfrentar una amenaza grande; aun así acepté, quería ayudar. Las semanas siguientes marcaron el resto de mi vida. Aprendí rápidamente, según él mi mente "jamás fue presa de límites" por lo que me había enseñado, también comencé a dirigirme a él como mi maestro. Empezamos a viajar por el bosque mientras seguíamos entrenando. La primera habilidad que desarrollé por petición suya fue la premonición, normalmente se le conoce como intuición o sexto sentido.

Una vez desarrollada, opté por aprender lo que ya había visto que él hacía; comenzando por velocidad, fuerza, agilidad y resistencia, siguiendo por los cuatro elementos básicos y sus variantes. En cuestión de unos meses ya entrenaba combate con él; nunca me pidió que me contuviera. Yo tenía derecho de usar mis garras y pico en el combate y él podía usar su bastón. Nunca fui capaz de vencerlo, si intentaba usar fuego, el usaba agua, si yo intentaba usar agua, el usaba fuego; técnicamente se neutralizarían en fuerzas iguales, pero su fuerza era muy superior a la mía, así que tenía las de perder. Si me valía de mi velocidad, él se valía de la premonición para anticipar mis ataques, pero de intentarlo al revés, resultaban demasiado rápidos para mí, aunque pudiera preverlos. Cada vez que fallaba, él me motivaba, no a superarlo a él, sino a superarme a mí; si un día duraba cinco minutos en combate, que al siguiente fueran siete; así comencé a mejorar sin vencerlo.

Con el tiempo dejamos el bosque atrás y empezamos a buscar bases enemigas, creo que estábamos en Alaska por aquel entonces; yo conseguía información y después ambos íbamos al ataque, siempre con el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor. No nos costó mucho trabajo destruir sus bases allá, parecía que recién se estaban organizando. Recibimos información de que se estaban moviendo al sur, así que avanzamos en la misma dirección. Llegamos a establecernos de nuevo en el bosque, lejos de la ciudad; de nuevo, como parte del ecosistema, no sobre él. Las cosas fueron casi como la primera vez, con la diferencia de que ahora yo salía junto con él.

Un día íbamos de regreso a casa, cuando nos encontramos con un lobo blanco que intentó atacarnos para robarnos la comida que habíamos conseguido, sin embargo no fue oponente para él. Sobra decir que desde que recuerdo él ya sabía hablar con los animales y no estoy seguro, pero creo que también con las plantas; en fin, con el lobo ya en el piso e indefenso, él le preguntó sus razones, le preguntó el porqué de su ataque. El lobo desconfió de él al principio, ya que todos los humanos fingen que pueden hablar con nosotros en algún punto de su vida sin creerlo de verdad, al final nos dijo que lo habían echado a él y a su pareja de la manada, y que ella estaba preñada. Entonces él le ofreció su ayuda, así como su cuidado hasta que los cachorros nacieran. Durante las siguientes semanas estuvimos yendo diario a una pequeña cueva donde estaban los dos lobos asentados, les llevábamos comida y les hacíamos compañía hasta la hora de volver. Ambos se veían como complementos, él era blanco y ella negra; entre nosotros jugábamos a intentar adivinar de qué color serían los cachorros. Cuando llegó el día, algo cambio en la rutina; nosotros nos dirigimos al punto dónde siempre nos encontrábamos con el macho después de haber cazado un poco de comida para todos, pero al llegar él no estaba ahí. El maestro me pidió que buscara en las cercanías huellas u olores, pero no encontré nada. Antes de que me alejara más de él, me llamó y me pidió que volviera a casa, entonces él se fue en dirección a la cueva de los lobos. Fue la primera y única vez que no obedecí sus instrucciones. En silencio tomé la misma dirección, por mi velocidad natural me adelanté al maestro, que parecía no tener mucha prisa; la premonición me había mostrado unas imágenes nada gratas, pero no quería creer que fuera cierto; cuando llegué, comprobé que sí. Él no estaba y ella estaba sangrando con los cachorritos a su lado, todos en el suelo, no podría decir si estaban vivos. Cerca de ahí había un hombre con un arma, metiendo algo en un costal. El maestro llegó un minuto después que yo, al parecer había sentido lo mismo, cuando vio al hombre le dijo que dejara eso en el suelo y que se fuera del bosque; el sujeto dejó el costal y tomó su arma, para después apuntarle al maestro con ella. Antes de tener tiempo de cargarla, el maestro corrió a toda velocidad y lo golpeó en el costado con su bastón, nunca lo vi salir sin ese bastón. El tipo trató de recuperarse, pero el maestro ya le había soltado un golpe a la espinilla, tirándolo al piso. Todo sucedió en no más de diez segundos. Estando desarmado y asustado, el tipo recibió una última advertencia del maestro antes de salir corriendo, entre lo que le dijo recuerdo "no intentes ponerte por encima de la naturaleza, porque terminaras debajo de ella algún día. No hay forma de ganarle a tu creadora."

Cuando nos quedamos solos de nuevo, el maestro corrió al costal y encontró dentro al macho ya muerto; no lo vi ni siquiera poner una expresión triste o llorar un poco, yo por mi parte, no podía contener el llanto; se habían vuelto amigos cercanos en ese tiempo, y ahora ya no estaban. Nos acercamos a la hembra, ella estaba moribunda y todos los cachorros alrededor de ella estaban muertos, dos machos, una hembra. Antes de morir, nos dijo que había ocultado a los dos mayores del cazador y nos pidió que cuidáramos de ellos, pero no le dio tiempo de decirnos en donde estaban. Sin decir más, el maestro recogió todos los cuerpos y los puso en un hoyo que le ayude a cavar; luego busco una fruta de un árbol cercano, se la comió y depositó las semillas en medio de los cuerpos, para después volver a tapar el hoyo. Luego de eso me dijo que buscaríamos a los cachorritos y que de no encontrarlos pasaríamos la noche en el lugar. Buscamos en todos lados, pero no dimos con los lobeznos. Dormimos en el lugar esperando encontrarlos al día siguiente; sorpresa, ellos amanecieron junto a nosotros, quizás se había arrastrado hasta llegar a nuestro lado buscando calor o comida, pero el punto era que ya estaban ahí, un macho con un pelaje gris oscuro y una leve coloración azul, y una hembra de pelaje gris claro con una leve coloración amarilla; se veían idénticos a excepción del color, era evidente que eran gemelos.

El maestro los llamó Mega y Byte, tomando una palabra humana y descomponiéndola en dos. Él creció con una debilidad en su pata delantera izquierda y ella en la delantera derecha, debilidad que perdieron cuando comenzaron a entrenar. Ambos fueron muy talentosos desde pequeños, aunque él fuera el mayor, ella demostraba más seriedad en las cosas. De igual forma que conmigo, comenzaron a entrenar por voluntad así como siguieron entrenando a pesar de saber a qué se enfrentaban. Para ese momento yo ya era bastante fuerte en lo que hacía, mis sentidos superaban por mucho los comunes y tenía facilidad para los ocho elementos que había estudiado, así como fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y resistencia admirables. A veces el maestro se iba unos días, quedando yo a cargo del entrenamiento de los dos; ambos comenzaron a seguir los mismos pasos que yo había seguido del maestro. Conforme fueron creciendo pude notar que Mega tenía una facilidad mayor para los elementos agresivos y sus variables, mientras que a Byte se le facilitaban los pasivos; siendo Mega capaz de controlar más fácilmente el fuego, la tierra, la electricidad y la oscuridad y Byte el agua, el hielo, el aire y la luz. Casi como sus padres, ambos se complementaban.

Un día el maestro nos llamó a los tres y les pidió a ellos que fueran a ciudades cercanas a encontrar algo; cuando preguntaron, les dijo que sabrían que era cuando lo vieran. A mí me mando a ubicar posibles bases enemigas dentro de la zona; al volver le pase un informe, al parecer estaban reclutando animales afligidos por la muerte de sus padres o hermanos, así como humanos que andaban en malos pasos. Por un buen rato no supimos nada ni de Mega ni de Byte; pero sabíamos que estaban con vida, podíamos sentirlo. Después de cinco semanas Byte regresó diciendo que no había encontrado nada; el maestro de dijo que no había nada por encontrar, al menos por ese tiempo. Unos días después, se nos reveló la localización de Mega, al parecer había adoptado a seis cachorros huérfanos de las calles, pues la madre le había pedido ayuda. Ambos fuimos a ver cómo estaba, dejando al maestro en el campamento; todos los perritos parecían quererlo mucho, pero él actuaba como si ocultara algo, sin embargo decidí no preguntar, ya sabíamos que si teníamos un problema podíamos hablarlo con los otros dos sin complicaciones. Después de unos días de estar con él, nos dijo que volviéramos al campamento, y que podíamos regresar a visitarlo en una semana; eso sí era algo extraño de su parte, pero nunca fui muy curioso, así que lo dejé tal cual.

Las visitas siguieron periódicamente, los cachorritos nos decían tíos a Byte y a mí; después de un mes y medio, Mega nos dijo que los regresaría con los humanos, así que no volvimos a verlos. Algo caído por la despedida de los niños, despedida que no pudimos darles, volvimos al campamento; entonces el maestro le dijo a Byte que tal vez ahora si encontraría algo en la ciudad, por lo que ella durmió con nosotros y se fue al día siguiente después de desayunar. Pasamos una semana solos, en ese tiempo el maestro me platicó sobre el pilar de luz, un concepto que jamás había oído mencionar. Me dijo que tendríamos que buscarlos y entrenarlos para detener a las sombras; también me dijo que quizás pronto tendríamos que separarnos de él. Byte volvió después de siete días con una cachorrita de border collie algo herida; trató sus heridas y se recostó junto a ella. Nos dijo que la había encontrado en un callejón donde un perro la explotaba. El maestro no preguntó más y se quedó en su tienda unas horas, suficientes para que la cachorrita despertara; entonces nos comunicó que Mega llegaría tres días después, lapso que cumplió a la perfección, llegando acompañado de una de sus hijas adoptivas. El maestro comenzó a entrenarlas a las dos, a Beta le iba muy bien, pero en Flor había rencor, un rencor que la frenaba del progreso y parecía estarla arrastrando a la oscuridad. Cuando ambas tenían casi un año de haber llegado Flor se fue; anticipando este hecho el maestro nos dijo que no hiciéramos nada al respecto, que las piezas se acomodan solas.

Poco después el maestro nos dijo que daría un viaje de dos meses y medio máximo y que nos vería más hacia el sur; también nos presentó a un oso al que llamaba Bernard, que era a quien había entrenado al estar solo, nos pidió que completáramos su entrenamiento, pues era un pilar de luz. Beta no lo conoció, su padre ya la había mandado a un encargo después de que ella aceptara ayudarnos en esto. Bernard estaba casi listo, no tuvimos mucho que enseñarle; al final nos decidimos por hacer un ataque a las instalaciones de la organización con su ayuda. El golpe fue un éxito, no teníamos problemas en atacar, no solo por nuestro entrenamiento, sino por la ayuda de Bernard; estoy casi seguro de que podía manipular el tiempo, después de todo, la imaginación es el límite. Una tras otra, las bases enemigas comenzaron a caer, al igual que sus reservas; sin embargo no pudimos evitar que se llevaran a muchos recién iniciados al sur, junto con la mitad de su energía negativa. Un grupo de sombras nos dio caza antes de que pudiéramos seguir a los transportes; los dejábamos atrás con facilidad, suceso que Bernard aprovechó para despedirse de nosotros y tomar su camino, pues ya había terminado su parte. En cuanto a nosotros tres, terminamos al borde de un acantilado donde ellos dos saltaron y yo solamente comencé a planear hasta el fondo; al caer no hubo problema y nadie se rompió nada.

Entonces Byte le mandó un mensaje a Beta pidiéndole que se infiltrara en la organización, consciente de lo que podría pasarle. De hecho, es una decisión que aun no comprendo del todo. Como sea, los tres tomamos rumbo hacia el sur y terminamos en California algunas semanas después, donde establecimos un campamento, pero en cuanto estuvo listo, salí hacia el norte de nuevo, algo me estaba llamando ahí. Cuando llegué, me reencontré con Bernard, al parecer quedaban residuos de las bases de operaciones y aun había sombras molestando.

No tuvimos mayor inconveniente en terminar de apagar el fuego, luego me despedí de él y volví a California para ponerme al tanto de que las sombras ya estaban atacando a un posible pilar y a sus amigos, por petición de los gemelos fui a la casa y me posé sobre un árbol cercano a una ventana; esperé unos minutos cuando una gata llegó al lugar y se puso a pensar. Platiqué con ella y le ayudé con sus problemas para después volver al campamento, no sin antes revisar que en el cuarto no hubiera más sombras. Lo siguiente fue presentarnos ante los tres y ponerlos al tanto y creo que lo demás es historia conocida.-

Mega me miró unos segundos con una de sus miradas infantiles. -Sabes… la idea era que comenzaras tú, no que narraras toda nuestra existencia, ¿ahora que vamos a decir nosotros? Ya me robaste lo de Bernard, nuestra infancia, los elementos, el acantilado, dime, ¿qué me toca decir a mi entonces?-

Una leve risa se escuchó en general, antes de que Byte interviniera. -Podrías contarnos sobre tu pareja, o lo que hiciste mientras no estabas en el campamento.-

-Las damas primero.- Y le hizo un ademán con la pata para que ella hablara.

Byte P.O.V.

 _No sé qué es lo que espera lograr con esto, yo casi no viví separada de los dos, hay muy poco por contarles que no sepan ya o que Helang no haya contado._

-¿Qué les digo? Mi infancia ya la conocen, quizás podría añadir que siempre me intrigó saber que había sido de nuestros padres, duda que quedó aclarada; me molestaba un poco la cantidad de pensamientos infantiles que guardaba Mega en su cabeza, no lo creí capaz de cuidar de alguien hasta que lo vi con los cachorritos que adoptó. En su momento pensé en la idea de ir a buscar perritos abandonados para adoptarlos de igual manera, conmigo estarían mucho mejor que en las calles. Durante el poco tiempo que estuve sola, cuando el maestro nos envió a buscar algo que no sabíamos que era, encontré a algunos animales bajo control sombra atacando familias y cachorros. No era nada difícil deshacerme de ellos, parecía que los enviaban esperando que hubiera resistencia nula de parte de las víctimas. Como no encontré "nada" que me llamara la atención como el maestro dijo que pasaría, volví al campamento sin novedad alguna. La segunda vez fue casi lo mismo; tras limpiar unos cuantos barrios de sombras volví al campamento, no sin antes dejar a los cachorros que iba encontrando bajo los cuidados de alguien más, por alguna razón la idea de llevármelos no me pareció… correcta, por más raro que suene. Cuando ya iba de regreso, encontré a un perro maltratando a una cachorrita; me deshice del tipo y le pregunté a ella por sus padres, cuando dijo que no sabía, entonces algo hizo clic en mi mente, por alguna razón, estaba segura de que ella tenía que venir conmigo. La subí a mi lomo y la llevé al campamento, ella se quedó dormida en el camino. Cuando llegamos curé sus heridas y me recosté junto a ella para que no le diera frio. Lo siguiente también ya lo saben, sobre como las dos entrenaron y Flor se fue, como Beta se volvió una de los nuestros, como accedió a tomar riesgos por la causa y como terminó dentro de la organización. No estaba conforme de saber que la niña estaba haciendo ese tipo de… cosas para conseguir información, no valía la pena obligarla a matar esos objetivos solo para poder acceder a sus archivos, pero ya estaba hecho y arrepentirme de poco serviría.-

-¿Podrían decirnos… que hacía especiales… a los objetivos… que buscaban?- Me preguntó Pepe con esa pizca de inocencia en su voz, esa pizca de pureza.

-Yo le explicó.- Habló Helang de nuevo. -No todos lo saben, pero las sombras se categorizan por sus habilidades; de menor a mayor fuerza están las comunes, las de rastreo, las de caza, las de elite y las light destroyers. Como siempre, se encuentra su equivalente en la luz, pero no los hemos clasificado porque estamos ligeramente ocupados, en fin, el equivalente a las light destroyers, por no decir que es bastante más fuerte sería el pilar de luz, la mayor fuerza luminosa; pero también hay seres luminosos sobresalientes que no llegan a ese nivel.- Tomó aire, realmente a veces es difícil que alguien nuevo en esto entienda a la primera. -De entrada, todo ser vivo que no sea una sombra, es un ser de luz; todos nacemos con la capacidad de avanzar en esto, de pulir nuestras habilidades luminosas, pero la sociedad misma nos limita, intencional o no.

De entre todos, en todos lados siempre encontraras a los que se quejan de los problemas, la mayoría, los que proponen ideas para mejorar las cosas, que son algunos, y los que van y hacen el cambio, que son pocos. De esos tres, los dos últimos pueden ser potenciales amenazas para las sombras, por eso se les manda a cazar objetivos específicos y no matar a cien perros aleatorios solo porque sí. Además, ya lo mencionaron antes, las sombras reclutaban a veces a las viudas o los huérfanos de los objetivos que, siendo cegados por estar heridos, terminan bajo influencia de la oscuridad. Cuando a alguien se le arraiga una sombra, su luz comienza a debilitarse progresivamente; si la sombra pasa demasiado tiempo dentro del huésped, la luz se apaga, y quien fue antes de tener a la sombra deja de existir, se vuelve un ser de oscuridad.-

Se veía que Pepe estaba procesándolo, al igual que todos, ni siquiera Bolt estaba enterado de todo lo que Helang acababa de decir. -…Gracias chicos.-

-De nada, continua Byte.

-En realidad no tengo nada más que contar, todo lo demás ya lo saben; nuestra llegada, hacer contacto, entrenar, el pilar de luz, y todo lo demás.-

-De hecho no sabemos tanto sobre el pilar de luz.- Esta vez fue Jonathan.

-En esencia es nuestra mayor esperanza, se trata de un ente puro en corazón y alma que se arraiga como una sombra, pero siendo lo contrario, en la mente de un ser vivo que sea noble, entregado, valiente y honesto; que sepa cuál es el poder de la amistad, de la felicidad, del amor. Este pilar podrá lograrlo todo, podrá iluminar hasta la más oscura noche si se lo propone, de hecho, se estima que podría incluso mover el ciclo de vida y muerte para evitar morir o salvar a alguien de la muerte. Aquí entre nosotros, y ya lo dijo el maestro, hay un pilar entre Bolt Mittens y Rhino.-

-Sin embargo, hay que entrenar muuucho para lograr algo así, parte que siempre se te olvida mencionar.- Me reprochó Mega. -En fin, si ya terminaron, entonces creo que es mi turno.

Mega P.O.V.

 _Muy bien, los secretos se terminan ya; mis hermanos sabrán donde y cuando besé a alguien, los niños sabrán que fue de su madre y espero no tener que explicar muchas cosas, muchas veces solo hago caso de mi sexto sentido como me enseño el maestro._

-La infancia ya quedó definida, gracias Helang, así que me adelantaré a cuando el maestro nos mandó a Byte y a mí a diferentes ciudades a buscar "algo". Yo pasé los primeros días sencillos, normales; ni siquiera había llegado a la ciudad. Al medio día del tercer día, _que raro sonó eso_ todo cambió, me encontré con una hermosa loba blanca en mi camino, por primera vez sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y que podría bajar la luna del cielo solo para verla feliz. _Aunque eso causaría la destrucción del planeta._ Fue lo que llaman amor a primera vista, vaya que sí quede a sus patas. Durante los siguientes días me dediqué a conocerla y ella a mí. _Obvio, ¿por qué lo dije?_ Quizás apresuré mucho las cosas pero le pedí que fuera mi pareja, aunque al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo, porque aceptó. Entonces fue cuando acercó su cara a la mía y terminé besándola, genial sensación. Por un momento creí que eso era el "algo" que estaba buscando, pero la premonición dijo otra cosa. Dos días después me encaminé a la ciudad antes de que amaneciera para volver antes de que ella despertara y para que no hubiera humanos llamando a control de animales por un lobo.

Estuve paseando un rato por la ciudad cuando escuché unos ruidos unas calles más abajo; seguí el ruido y vi a dos perros forcejeando con una perra que traía algo de comida, por lo que escuché en medio de sus gritos, se la llevaba a sus cachorros para sorprenderlos. Entonces decidí intervenir y quitarle de encima a esos dos; sin matarlos, solo noquearlos.-

-Ahí.- Me interrumpió Rhino. -¿Si conociste a la perra que era madre de los cachorros que terminaste cuidando porque no te los llevaste a todos desde el inicio?-

 _En la torre; esto es exactamente lo que no quería que pasara ¿cómo explicas algo así?_ -Bueno… yo en realidad no lo sé; sabía que los perros pertenecían a una jauría, ambos estaban marcados, así que si los mataba ellos la hubieran matado a ella; lo que hice fue ofrecerme a cuidar a los cachorros si algo le pasaba mientras ella les dejaba la comida en el callejón a sus niños, después de eso hasta la llevé al bosque para presentarle a mi pareja y ponerlas al tanto a las dos, ambas quedaron de acuerdo y ella regresó a su casa en la tarde.-

-Sí, pero… ¿por qué no los llevaste a todos ese día?

Ahora estoy nervioso, no sé cómo rayos explicar eso; algo de ayuda por favor.

 _-Fue parte de algo llamado "Te ayudo al no ayudarte".-_

Bien, eso me dejo MUY confundido, y a juzgar por las miradas de los demás, también a ellos.

 _-Se los explicaré, aunque es un punto de vista muy difícil de ver estando en el mundo de los vivos. Estando allá, todos van a morir algún día, así como todos deben enfrentar situaciones nada sencillas o complicadas; ustedes les dicen problemas. No hay forma de evitar ninguna de esas dos, pero puedes decidir cómo sobrellevarlas. El punto es que cada "problema" te deja algo positivo, una enseñanza, un nuevo conocimiento, una nueva habilidad; a todos les encantaría ahorrarse los problemas en la vida, pero ¿se han preguntado qué pasaría si se los ahorran?-_ Hubo un silencio. _-Me imagino que no. Les pondré un ejemplo. Bolt; todos aquí conocemos tu aventura, pero ¿qué si yo hubiera evitado que salieras del set? Probablemente en su momento todos me habrían aclamado por evitar que la estrella del show se perdiera, pero ahora piensa en lo que habría sido de los demás; ¿Dónde estaban Mittens y Rhino cuando los conociste? Las vidas de ambos cambiaron con tu llegada, pero si tú nunca llegaste, entonces sus vidas nunca cambiaron. Tú te volviste un perro normal, sacaste a una gata de la vida en la calle y encontraste un buen amigo y admirador tuyo, además de causar la renuncia de Penny del show, todo esto directa o indirectamente y todo por creer que tenías súper poderes, que Mittens trabajaba para el doctor Cálico, y por nunca haber salido del set. Claro que en el momento todos estarían contentos con sus vidas, tu salvando a la niña, ella extorsionando palomas en Nueva York y él en su casa rodante con su televisión; los tres imaginando que su vida es buena. Pero si lo ves desde esta perspectiva, entonces te das cuenta que, de tener la opción de volver en el tiempo y cambiar algo de eso, no cambiarías nada, porque no estarías aquí si hubieras actuado diferente.-_ Vaya, que manera de ver las cosas. - _Ni siquiera el problema que ambos tuvieron en Las Vegas, porque si te hubieras quedado con Mittens, nadie habría encontrado a Penny dentro del incendio.-_

Todos seguían callados por la explicación; realmente tenía un punto, pero yo no hice eso por pensar de esa manera, lo hice porque mi premonición me dijo que lo hiciera, que era lo mejor que podía hacer. -Creo que te comprendo Soul, tal y como decía mi padre "todo va a salir bien, también cuando no". Significa que por más que desde nuestra perspectiva se vea mal, al final nos lleva a donde debemos estar.-

 _-Exactamente, Kass.-_

-Pero aun no me queda claro; ¿No habría ayudado más ponerlos a salvo ese día?

 _-No, Rhino. Déjame ponerte otro ejemplo. Todos saben que las mariposas antes fueron orugas. Y todos saben que para volverse mariposas se meten en un capullo y ahí hacen su metamorfosis. -_ Alcancé a escuchar a Bolt preguntarle a Mittens que era la metamorfosis. - _Ahora imagina que ves una mariposa en un capullo y quieres ayudarla, entonces abres el capullo para que salga antes y "no sufra tanto" ¿Qué pasa con la mariposa que sacaste?-_ Otro silencio; en verdad la lógica del maestro puede ser aplastante, y no solo por aplastar argumentos, sino porque podía sentir como mi cerebro se aplastaba por su explicación. _-Sencillo, la mariposa es débil, no está lista para el mundo exterior; por más buenas que tus intenciones fueran, no la estas ayudando, la estas condenando. Probablemente no dure mucho porque le privaste su derecho de aprender. Si ves a alguien en un problema y lo ayudas más de la cuenta, entonces lo estas perjudicando a la larga, porque le quitaste ese momento donde algo debía aprender para el futuro. Y si no lo aprendió, en el futuro le va a pegar. Es lo mismo en el caso de Beta; a simple vista puede parecer una crueldad mandar a la niña al corazón de una organización de oscuridad, pero si les preguntó la razón, me dirán que fue la premonición la que les dijo que lo hicieran; ahora, Beta, quiero que me digas solamente lo bueno que salió de que tu estuvieras ahí tanto tiempo._

-Ehm… Bueno, desarrollé inmunidad a casi todas las habilidades sombras, maduré bastante, me reencontré con Flor y pude sabotear muchas cosas sin generar sospechas.- _Exactamente, sin tu ayuda, los tres no habrían sabido del camión o de los almacenes y no sería seguro hablar ahora._

 _No les estoy diciendo que dejen de ayudar a los demás o que dejen de luchar por lo que creen correcto; les estoy diciendo que escuchen a su premonición ustedes tres, y los demás, les estoy pidiendo que incluyan la premonición en lo que quieren aprender, y que cuando la aprendan le hagan caso; si el sexto sentido dice "no muevas nada" entonces lo mejor que puedes hacer es no mover nada, aunque la bomba este a cinco segundos de estallar. El sexto sentido percibe de otro modo la realidad; no calcula, siente, y por eso no hay posibilidad de que falle, a diferencia del cerebro que puede errar en sus cálculos. Sé que puede ser muy difícil de digerir, incluso yo tuve problemas con esa mentalidad estando allá; pero desde aquí me doy cuenta, si hacen eso que les digo, no hay posibilidad de que fallen. Ese día no desperté buscando un huevo de halcón, como ese día no desperté con ganas de buscar un lobo en apuros; las circunstancias me los pusieron en frente, por eso metí mi mano. Yo no habría ido por el bosque buscándolos hasta encontrarlos, solamente pasó. No los encontré, ellos me encontraron a mí.-_

Un silencio más, ¿por qué no? Dejé pasar unos minutos antes de volver a hablar, y no solo para que ellos lo procesaran, sino también para que yo lo procesara, podía sentir a mi pobre cerebro secándose ¿Ayudar quitándole la ayuda? Que loco.

Finalmente las miradas fueron posándose de nuevo sobre mí, dándome a entender que podía terminar mi historia. -Entonces yo… ¿dónde me quedé? Ah, sí. Después de ese día las cosas siguieron normales por unas semanas, luego recibí un llamado de auxilio de parte de la perra que había conocido; salí corriendo hasta el callejón y no vi nada, ella no estaba ahí. Empecé a buscar a los cachorros, que estaban dentro de un bote de basura. Les expliqué el asunto y los subí a mi lomo para llevarlos con mi pareja; ahí todos comenzamos a vivir como una familia durante un tiempo, luego de unas semanas llegó el tiempo en el que ella se iba tres días de cada semana, tiempo en que llamaba a mis hermanos para que me ayudaran a hacerle compañía a los niños, procurando que no se conocieran ente ellos, ¿la razón? Pregúntenle al sexto sentido. Así pasaron las semanas, y en poco tiempo estaba teniendo una seria plática con ella; discutimos por primera y única vez. Después de un rato me convenció de regresar a los niños a la civilización humana. El orden en que los adoptaron ya se los dijeron, luego hice un viaje hacia el sur con Alfa y Delta, dejando a Beta con su madre. Les encontré una casa donde un hombre de unos veinte años vive solo antes de volver al bosque del norte.

Cuando llegué, se me ocurrió que tal vez Beta podría entrenar también, así que le hice la oferta, que ella aceptó; pero antes de partir, tuve otra plática con ella. Me dijo que había encontrado una manada y que se había enamorado de otro lobo, que por eso desaparecía y que lo sentía mucho. Yo la amaba demasiado, era el amor de mi vida, aunque no se lo expresara tanto como quería; sin embargo, cuando me dijo eso no sentí dolor de ningún tipo. La amaba tanto que no me hubiera importado compartirla, la amaba tanto que, de ser humanos, gustoso habría sido el padrino de su boda con alguien más con quien fuera a ser feliz; la amaba tanto que su felicidad iba por encima de la mía, al punto que si ella era feliz, yo era feliz, aunque ella fuera feliz con alguien más. Nos despedimos sin rencores y me llevé a mi última hija al campamento que hacía mucho no visitaba. Y creo que el resto es historia conocida, el ataque, el pilar, la infiltración, las sombras, presentaciones, reuniones, discusiones, bla bla bla.- _Ahora me siento mucho más libre que en mucho tiempo. Gracias, maestro._

[…]

Con el último pasado ya contado y una nueva forma de ver las cosas en las mentes de todos, a un par de tortolos se les ocurrió que era un buen momento para anunciar públicamente su relación a todos los presentes.

 _-Ahora dejemos los pasados y pongámonos a entrenar, tengo que ver cómo va Penny.-_

-Oigan, antes de entrenar, tenemos algo que decirles a todos.- Comenzó de nuevo Bolt parar dejar que Mittens dijera la frase que le gustaba decir.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí quedó; creo que pueden imaginar la primera frase del siguiente cap. Este fue muy largo, probablemente el único cap en la historia que tenga esta longitud, pero quería terminar ya con los pasados así como explicar un poco más a fondo el porqué de algunas de las acciones de los tres estudiantes de Soul. Déjenme decirles que seguir la filosofía descrita por Soul es bastante complicado, yo mismo a veces no la entiendo. Bueno, creo que no tengo más que decir, son las 00:05 de la mañana y es domingo, probablemente ustedes lean esto en la tarde, pero no quería irme a dormir sin terminarlo, así que sí. Sin más; nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales***


	21. Entrenamiento

**Hola chicos, les traigo el capítulo 21 (algo obvio, supongo) Una vez más, gracias por el apoyo, por los reviews y por leer. Les voy a pedir que si no entienden algo, o algo les da curiosidad, me escriban un review incluyendo esas cosas, aunque sean de caps anteriores; hasta abajo les diré porque. Sin más, que Venga el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 21: Entrenamiento

-¡Somos pareja!- Les dijo Mittens en cuanto todos les pusieron atención, Rhino y Flor ya lo sabían; en cuanto a los demás las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, los tres alumnos de Soul los felicitaron. Kass no se veía sorprendido en lo absoluto, contrario a Alfa Beta y Delta, que estaban con la boca abierta los tres; Jonathan se sorprendió un poco también, mientras que Pepe comenzó a correr alegremente alrededor de los dos mientras los felicitaba una y otra vez.

Una vez que las felicitaciones terminaron todos se separaron y comenzaron a prepararse, con excepción de Pepe, que se recostó sobre el suelo y cerró los ojos. Mientras tanto, Penny seguía concentrándose al tiempo que recibía instrucciones de Soul.

 _-Muy bien, ahora dime qué hora es.-_

-Está bien; cálculo que son…-

 _-No. No calcules; deja de usar tu cerebro y empieza a usar tu corazón, deja de pensar y empieza a sentir. Dime qué hora es.-_

-…Las nueve y media.-

 _-Nueve con quince. Ahora dime que me habrías dicho de haber calculado.-_

-Estaba calculando que eran cerca de las diez con veinte.-

 _-He ahí la diferencia. Estas avanzando muy bien para ser tu primer día. Dame un momento, pondremos en práctica nuestra prioridad.-_

Penny no comprendió al principio, segundos después Bolt llegó junto a ella y se quedó quieto. _-Bien, Bolt te va a decir algo y tú tienes que decirme que te dijo; no te vayas por las opciones lógicas como "hola" porque no funcionan. Intenta sentir el mensaje, percibir lo que él quiere transmitirte.-_

-Está bien.-

 _-Bolt, dile algo a Penny.-_ Y se escuchó un ladrido. _-Con eso basta. ¿Entendiste lo que te dijo?-_

-En lo absoluto; quiero creer que esto es posible, pero llevo toda mi vida pensando que no lo es.

 _-Sí, yo pasé por lo mismo._

-Cierto Soul, aún no nos dices tú pasado.

 _-Ehm… historia para otro día Bolt._

-¿Qué te dijo?

 _-Nada. Gracias Bolt, vuelve con los demás; en un momento los alcanzo._

Bolt se fue de regreso con los otros, dejando a Penny con Soul. _-Mira, sé que es difícil al principio desaprender todo lo que has aprendido en toda tu vida, me pasó igual; pero no es imposible, la dificultad será inversamente proporcional a la fuerza de tu voluntad. Tomate un descanso, llevas como hora y media trabajando en esto.-_

-Gracias Soul.- Entonces Penny se dejó caer en la banca, tenía un leve dolor en la cabeza por el sobreesfuerzo que había estado haciendo.

Entre tanto, Mega y Byte estaban combatiendo entre ellos, casi siempre que entrenaban terminaban en empate, pues sus fuerzas eran exactamente iguales pero opuestas, sin embargo, esta vez se estaban limitando a no usar súper habilidades, pues estaban en un lugar público y, aunque escondidos, alguien podría encontrarlos. Pepe seguía recostado, Kass platicaba con Helang y Jonathan con Rhino, Delta con Alfa y Flor con Beta; Bolt estaba pensando con Mittens a su lado, ambos en silencio.

 _-Oigan todos, vengan acá. Vamos a ver cómo están en combate actualmente.-_ Entonces todos dejaron de hacer lo suyo y volvieron a formar un círculo. _-Bolt, ponte al frente por favor; Pepe, tú también.-_

-No creo que…-

 _-No te preocupes por él, Byte sabe curar heridas mortales en cuestión de minutos, si alguno se lastima, ella puede curarlos. Y Mega puede ayudarle.-_

-Está… bien.-

Ambos dieron un paso al frente y los demás retrocedieron para darles espacio. _-Muy bien, esto es sencillo; solamente tienen que dejar al otro tirado en el piso sin moverse durante tres segundos, y es a dos de tres. Sin mordidas y limiten los rasguños, tampoco pueden usar elementos o tiros de energía; es combate limpio.-_

Bolt se veía inseguro sobre atacar a Pepe, después de todo, era muy inocente y puro, y se había ganado el corazón de todos de esa manera; cuando volteó a verlo, él seguía con su sonrisa desubicada, pero su mirada era diferente.

-No… te contengas… Bolt. Quiero… aprender… a defenderme.- Se podía escuchar la determinación en su voz.

-De acuerdo amigo.-

 _-Muy bien. ¿Listos?-_ Se escucharon dos "sí". _-Entonces, ¡Combate!-_

Pepe comenzó a correr hacia Bolt para embestirlo a una velocidad muy alta, dejando a todos asombrados. Bolt, que estaba hundido en sus pensamientos de nuevo, apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y quitarse de su embestida moviéndose a un lado; entonces trató de darle una patada en el costado, pero Pepe ya había girado y bloqueo el ataque con una de sus patas delanteras para después darle un golpe en el costado con la otra, mandándolo al piso. Pepe se puso encima de Bolt, inmovilizándolo hasta que pasaron los tres segundos.

 _-¡Pepe gana esta ronda!-_

Pepe se quitó de encima de Bolt y se alejó un poco de él. Mittens llegó corriendo a su lado. -¿Estás bien, Bolt? ¿Qué pasó?-

-Sí… estoy bien Mittens.- El can volteó a ver a su contrincante. -¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-No... lo sé. Yo... sólo corrí... lo más rápido... que pude... y golpeé... de igual forma.-

 _-A esto quería llegar; les voy a explicar lo que pasó. ¿Alguien recuerda qué estuvo haciendo Pepe una vez que se deshizo el círculo?-_

-Se recostó sobre el suelo con los ojos cerrados.-

 _-Precisamente, Jonathan. Pero eso no fue todo lo que pasó. Cuando Pepe hizo eso, también se relajó bastante, calmó su mente; consciente o inconscientemente comenzó a absorber energía de su alrededor. Cuando comenzó a poner intensidad en sus acciones, la energía empezó a gastarse, por eso alcanzó esa velocidad, tuvo esos reflejos y logró golpear a Bolt con tal fuerza; sin embargo, como no fue tanta la energía que absorbió, para este punto ya debe haberse terminado, o está muy cerca de.-_ Hubo un pequeño silencio. - _También es cierto que alguien tiene la cabeza en las nubes en este momento. ¡Bolt!-_

El can se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito, efectivamente estaba hundido en sus pensamientos de nuevo. -¿Qué, que pasa?-

 _-¿En qué piensas Bolt? Llevas así desde que terminamos de hablar._

-Bueno, estaba pensando en lo que dijiste Soul, eso de ayudar a alguien dándole la espalda; no lo comprendí, no siento que sea correcto hacer algo así.-

De nuevo un silencio de unos segundos. _-Entonces déjalo; lo que les dije hace rato fue para que supieran porque la premonición le indicó a Mega dejar las cosas así, la idea no es que ustedes comiencen a hacer todo lo que yo les diga. Sí, es una filosofía válida, hay quienes la practican y a veces no hay de otra, pero no es la única que es válida ni ustedes deben practicarla solo porque la mencioné. Además estoy seguro de que no fuiste el único que no la comprendió.-_

-Es cierto, me quedó claro porque Mega hizo lo que hizo, pero no comprendí el resto.-

-Yo tampoco, Rhino.-

-Ni yo.-

-Yo… tampoco.-

-A mí más o menos.-

-Igual.-

 _-Ahí está, y aunque los demás sí hayan comprendido a que me refería, no creo que vayan a seguir ese camino, ya que no es sencillo darle la espalda a un amigo que está en problemas, cosa completamente válida también ¿cierto?-_

-Cierto; realmente estoy consciente de que a veces así funciona, pero no los dejaría hundirse en sus problemas si está a mi alcance ayudarlos.-

-Tú lo has dicho, Kass.-

 _-Entonces simplemente ignóralo Bolt, si no lo sientes correcto no te molestes en pensar en ello; sigue por el camino que has llevado hasta ahora y todo saldrá bien, también cuando no. Déjalo ir, al fin y al cabo, pasará lo que tenga que pasar.-_

Bolt se lo pensó unos momentos. –Gracias, Soul.-

 _-Por nada. ¿Puedes seguir? Todavía faltan dos rondas.-_

-Vamos a ver. ¿Tú que dices, Pepe?-

Pepe sonrió. -Claro… que sí.-

 _-Muy bien; denles espacio de nuevo por favor.-_ De nuevo todos se alejaron dejándolos en el centro del círculo. _-¿Listos?-_

-Sí.

-También.

 _-¡Andando entonces!_

Está vez ambos comenzaron a correr al encuentro del otro, tal y como Soul había dicho, Pepe corría a velocidades normales de nuevo. Cuando estuvieron cerca, Pepe tomó impulso para saltarle encima a Bolt, pero él se deslizo sobre el pasto para evadirlo, cambiando de lugar entre ellos. Pepe rápidamente se dio vuelta y tomó impulso para pararse en dos patas e intentar arañar a Bolt, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera lograrlo, el pastor suizo se lanzó directo al pecho de su contrincante con la cabeza por delante, como había hecho con la sombra y el pitbull; Pepe cayó al suelo con Bolt encima de él inmovilizándolo.

 _-¡Bolt gana esta ronda!_

-Bien… jugado.-

-Gracias, tú también lo hiciste muy bien.-

 _-¿Pueden seguir los dos?-_ Ambos asintieron con la cabeza. - _Entonces prepárense.-_ Volvieron a tomar distancia entre ellos. _-¿Listos?-_

-Sí.

-Igual.

 _-¡Andando!_

Ambos comenzaron a correr de nuevo al encuentro del otro, sin embargo, esta vez Pepe se frenó en seco y se hizo para atrás una vez que Bolt saltó hacia él, haciendo que errara en su ataque y cayera al suelo; Pepe entonces comenzó a tratar de saltarle encima mientras Bolt giraba sobre el suelo evadiéndolo con trabajo. Llegó el momento en que Pepe se cansó, dándole suficiente tiempo a Bolt de alejarse y levantarse. Con los dos en pie de nuevo, ambos se acercaron al otro y se pararon en dos patas para comenzar a rasguñarse mutuamente, los arañazos se iban multiplicando en los dos y ninguno se veía dispuesto a dejarse vencer esta vez; después de unos segundos Pepe se bajó a cuatro patas, haciendo que Bolt fallara en su siguiente ataque, entonces le dio un golpe de frente, mandándolo al suelo. Sin embargo, cuando se lanzó sobre él, Bolt aprovechó el impulso que traía y le dio la vuelta, quedando él encima de Pepe.-

 _-¡Bolt gana!_

Bolt se bajó de encima de Pepe y lo ayudó a levantarse, para luego darle la pata. -Bien hecho.-

-Igual…mente.

Pepe se dirigió con Byte para que sanara sus heridas, mientras que Bolt fue con Mega. Jonathan fue a ver cómo estaba Pepe y Mittens fue a buscar a Bolt.

-Lo hiciste increíble amigo, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Estoy… bien, John. Gracias por… preguntar.- Entonces Byte puso su pata encima de Pepe y comenzó a moverla por encima de todos los rasguños que había recibido. -Fue… divertido.-

-Claro que sí, además es importante que también sepas defenderte.- Intervino Byte.

Mientras tanto Bolt estaba platicando con Mega. -¿De dónde sacas esos movimientos?-

-No lo sé, cuando se lanzó sobre mí se me ocurrió lo del giro.-

-¡Bolt!- Mittens corrió hasta él y lo abrazó, abrazo que fue correspondido.

-¿Cómo lo hice?

-Como todo un súper perro.- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Una vez que ambos fueron tratados, el círculo volvió a formarse. _\- Está bien, hagámoslo entre hermanos; Alfa, Delta, su turno._

Ambos hermanos avanzaron y se pusieron frente a frente con unos metros de distancia. _-Mismo concepto, a dos de tres y dejar al contrincante inmóvil en el suelo. No muerdan y traten de no rasguñarse tanto como los últimos dos que pasaron. ¿Listos?_

-Sí.- Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

 _-¡Andando!-_

Alfa corrió hacia su hermano en cuanto Soul habló, preparándose para embestirlo; sin embargo, Delta sólo tuvo que moverse a un lado para que ella se siguiera de largo. Cuando Alfa volvió a intentar embestir a Delta y este se quitó, ella terminó chocando contra un árbol, quedando aturdida; dándole suficiente tiempo a él para empujarla al suelo y ponerse sobre ella.

 _-¡Delta gana!-_ Entonces se bajó de su hermana. _-¿Pueden seguir los dos?_

-En realidad creo que no; se ve que se golpeó la cabeza muy duro. Si me hubiera dado a mí probablemente me dejaba fuera de combate.- Alfa seguía recostada en el suelo.

Byte llegó hasta donde estaban y subió a Alfa a su lomo. -Denme unos minutos para sanarla.- Entonces se alejó un poco.

 _-Bien, con un accidente basta. ¿Alguien más quiere intentarlo?-_

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, entonces Kass se levantó. -Yo quiero.-

-También yo.

-Genial, Kass y Jonathan. Esto va a estar bueno.- Rhino se veía muy emocionado.

 _-Correcto. Al frente por favor. Ya conocen las reglas; dos de tres, oponente en el suelo inmovilizado. Sin mordidas, traten de no excederse con los rasguños.-_

Ambos se pusieron frente a frente y luego tomaron una distancia considerable. _-Comiencen.-_

A diferencia de los combates anteriores, ninguno de los dos corrió a enfrentar al otro, ambos se quedaron observando al contrincante y analizando sus movimientos. Kass fue el primero en moverse, ágilmente trepó un árbol y comenzó a moverse entre las ramas intentando perderse de la vista de Jonathan, que sólo lo seguía con la mirada. Para todos los espectadores el rastro del gato anaranjado se perdió tras unos segundos, se había quedado quieto o se movía sin hacer ruido pero no había señales de él. En un momento Jonathan saltó hacia atrás justo antes de que Kass cayera a toda velocidad sobre el lugar dónde antes se encontraba. Jonathan aprovechó el momento y se lanzó sobre el gato, que no pudo esquivarlo pero le clavó las garras en el pecho mientras recibía el golpe del alaskan malamute, evitando caer al suelo. Kass rápidamente se soltó de Jonathan y se alejó de nuevo para trepar un árbol; antes de que el perro pudiera localizarlo, el gato cayó de nuevo a toda velocidad, esta vez sobre su lomo, que comenzó a arañar repetidamente. El perro duró unos segundos así antes de tirarse de espaldas al suelo, aplastando al gato con todo su peso, pero clavando aún más sus garras en su lomo. Se escucharon un ladrido de dolor y un maullido ahogado antes de que Jonathan girara sobre el pasto con Kass aún clavado en él; ambos ya se veían cansados, pero ninguno dejó de pelear. Kass se soltó de Jonathan e intentó correr a un árbol de nuevo, pero esta vez el alaskan malamute lo agarró de la cola con el hocico y lo golpeó contra el suelo; pero antes de poder inmovilizarlo, el gato golpeó con fuerza una de las patas delanteras de Jonathan y aprovechó el momento que ganó para salir corriendo por debajo de él, no sin antes darle un golpe en el estómago también. Jonathan se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando volteó Kass ya le estaba cayendo encima con las garras por delante sobre el lomo de nuevo; sin embargo, cuando intentó tirarse al suelo de espaldas, el gato ágilmente se soltó y pasó entre sus patas traseras para luego darle un cabezazo en el estómago al alaskan malamute, lanzándolo de espaldas contra el piso; Kass rápidamente se colocó encima de Jonathan y golpeó su estómago varias veces hasta que pasaron los tres segundos.

 _-¡Kass gana! Y vaya que fue un gran combate; creo que sobra decir que no habrá ronda dos, ambos están muy heridos.-_

Kass se bajó de encima de Jonathan y luego lo ayudó a levantarse para estrecharle la pata. -Ciertamente eres fuerte; con razón tenías tu reputación.-

-Ni que lo digas; tú has sido mi oponente más difícil de vencer. Algo bueno te dejaron los días de caza.-

Mega y Byte se acercaron a los dos para comenzar a curar sus heridas, pero ambos estaban muy golpeados. _-Déjenme ayudarles.-_ Entonces una leve corriente de aire se hizo presente, moviendo el pelo de todos en el lugar; cuando se fue tanto Jonathan como Kass se veían totalmente curados.

-Gracias, Soul.- Dijeron al unísono.

 _-De nada. Creo que fue suficiente por hoy; a menos que alguien más quiera participar.-_ Un silencio. _-Está bien, pienso que lo mejor ahora sería que se relajaran un rato; descansen, jueguen, platiquen. Yo volveré al rato, antes si me necesitan.-_

Antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, el estómago de Bolt rugió, llamando la atención de todos. -Creo que alguien tiene hambre.- Le dijo Mittens en un tono coqueto.

Bolt no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario. -Sí, creo que sí.-

-¿Penny habrá traído comida?-

-Tal vez, Rhino, recuerden que metió muchas cosas en esa mochila antes de que saliéramos.- Les recordó Flor.

-Cierto. Vamos a ver. ¿Vienen chicos?

-Sí… vamos… por comida.-

-Sí Pepe va yo también.-

-Los acompaño, me está dando hambre también; y la idea fue mía.-

-Nosotros no, Rhino; Penny no nos conoce.-

-Y en cuanto a nosotros, no creo que sea una buena idea que vean a dos lobos caminando como si nada por el parque. Además casi no comemos.-

-Entonces no tardamos.- Y Rhino le hizo señas a Pepe para que se agachara y así poder subirse en su cabeza. -Ya volvemos.-

El grupo que había salido con Penny en la mañana regresó con ella, que aunque ya no le dolía la cabeza, se sentía cansada por lo que había estado haciendo. La niña pudo notar que todos venían de regreso, imaginando lo que buscaban sacó de su mochila algo de comida para todos. -Muy bien chicos- y miró a Mittens y a Flor. -y chicas, aquí hay comida para todos.- En cuanto dejó la comida a su alcance, todos comenzaron a comer menos Jonathan, que se quedó sentado junto a la banca donde estaba Penny. -¿Me podrías hacer un favor, John?- Le preguntó la niña, haciendo que el perro levantara la cabeza y volteara a verla. -¿Podrías decirme algo?-

-Supongo que sí.- Entonces se quedó pensando unos instantes. -Este parque es muy bonito.-

Penny no dijo nada durante varios segundos. -No, no entiendo aún. Supongo que tendré que trabajarlo a diario si quiero lograrlo pronto.-

-¿A qué se refiere?

Rhino terminó de masticar un bocado y se lo tragó. -Soul dijo que Penny también va a participar en esto; así que tiene que aprender a hablar con nosotros para que sea más fluido.-

-Ya veo.- Y se recostó mientras esperaba a que los demás terminaran de comer.

Veinte minutos después ya no había rastros de comida, entonces todos se encaminaron de regreso con los demás; al llegar vieron a los tres alumnos de Soul recostados, dos sobre el suelo y uno sobre una rama, con los ojos cerrados. Los tres labrador retriever estaban platicando entre ellos. En cuanto los vio Rhino intentó acercarse a Mega, pero estando a centímetros de él, algo lo detuvo; el hámster chocó contra algo que estaba alrededor del lobo.

-Es un escudo de energía.- Se adelantó a decir sin abrir los ojos. -Te protege de todo contacto mientras esta activo, como el que nos dijo el maestro que había usado al enfrentar a ese grupo de sombras.-

-Genial, ¿podrías enseñarme?-

-Paso uno; relaja tu mente. Ven, siéntate y cierra los ojos. Deja de pensar en cualquier cosa, vacía tu mente.- Rhino se sentó junto a Mega e hizo lo que el lobo le pidió.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?-

El lobo seguía sin abrir los ojos. -Claro que sí, Flor.-

Entonces Rhino y Flor se unieron a la práctica que estaban llevando a cabo los estudiantes de Soul. Bolt Mittens Pepe y Jonathan se acercaron a platicar con los tres hermanos.

-Hola chicos.-

-Hola.-

Todos se recostaron formando un círculo. -¿Dónde está Kass?-

-Después de que se fueron se subió a un árbol y lo perdimos de vista.- Respondió Alfa algo desanimada.

-¿Estás… bien?-

Ella forzó una sonrisa. -Sí, estoy bien.-

Pepe se le acercó. -No… no es cierto. Algo… te pasa… ¿Qué es?-

Alfa se levantó y se dirigió al resto. -¿Les molesta si hablo con él a solas?-

-Para nada; pero no se alejen mucho.- Respondió Jonathan.

-Gracias.- Y Alfa se alejó del grupo, seguida por Pepe.

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-No estoy del todo seguro, Bolt, pero creo que tiene que ver con dos cosas. La primera es que no le gusta recordar nuestro pasado, se siente culpable de no haber podido cuidar de nosotros cuando todo pasó; la otra creo que tiene que ver con cómo resultó nuestro entrenamiento.-

-Pero si yo también perdí, Pepe igual.-

-Pero no de la misma forma. Pepe perdió en la ronda tres; y tú luchaste contra Kass siendo ambos muy buenos estrategas y durando mucho en combate.-

-…Claro, ahora entiendo.-

-La razón por la que se la pasa recordándonos que ella es la mayor es para tratar de ocultar o enmendar las cosas que pasaron; por eso muchas veces también intenta tomar el liderazgo, aunque terminamos cuidándola nosotros a ella.-

-¿Por qué habrá querido hablar con Pepe?

-Tal vez porque fue el primero de ustedes en notar que estaba afectada. Creo que lo mejor sería dejarlos hablar.- Entonces Delta cerró los ojos. -Según los hijos de Soul, cerrar los ojos y calmarse ayuda a avanzar en esto; supongo que no hace daño ponerlo en práctica.-

Beta imitó a su hermano, al igual que Jonathan; antes de que Bolt y Mittens cerraran los ojos también ella le pidió a él que se alejaran un poco para hablar entre ellos.

-¿Bolt?

-¿Sí?

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos. -¿Qué… qué piensas sobre todo esto?-

Al can le sorprendió un poco lo que le había dicho. -¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Es que…- Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él. -Me preocupa lo que vaya a pasar; me preocupa lo que pueda pasarles, o lo que pueda pasarte a ti.-

Bolt se quedó pensando unos momentos. -Creo que todos saben a qué van a enfrenarse, considerando que escucharon todo lo que nosotros sabemos y aun así se quedaron a entrenar; sólo sería cuestión de entrenar entre todos para mejorar.-

-Pero no me siento cómoda con esto; tú estarías dispuesto a protegerme, ¿cierto?- El can asintió. -Pero… si fuera al revés… yo no podría protegerte a ti, ni siquiera tengo garras.- Ella terminó bajando la cabeza. -No sé qué haría yo si algo te pasara.- Sin poder evitarlo, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

Una vez más, Bolt no sabía que decirle a Mittens para tranquilizarla; se quedó pensando que podía responder cerca de un minuto hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-No sé qué decirte para hacerte sentir mejor, tal vez ella podría ayudarnos.-

-¿Ella?- Preguntó desconcertada volteando a verlo a los ojos.

-Ella.- Repitió. -Ella siempre me ha ayudado; cuando encuentro algo del mundo real que aun no entiendo, me lo explica; cuando me siento mal por cualquier cosa, me levanta el ánimo. La conocí de una forma un poco… agresiva, pero todo era un malentendido; con el tiempo nos fuimos volviendo unidos, ella me sacó de una vida falsa y me dio una verdadera, sé que puedo contar con ella y espero que ella sepa que puede contar conmigo. Ella le dio alegría a mi vida.- Bolt notó que Mittens estaba comenzando a sonreír. -Y ella es mi primer y único amor, con su pelaje negro y sus hermosos ojos verdes; ¿no la conoces?- Preguntó jugando.

La sonrisa de la gata no desaparecía. -¿Y qué haría ella en una situación así?-

El can sonrió también. -Eso estaba por preguntarle.-

Mittens se quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Bolt de nuevo. -Dice que tiene que pensarlo.-

Bolt recostó su cabeza sobre la de Mittens. -Dile que considere la posibilidad de que ella sea el pilar; o en todo caso, que todo va a salir bien…-

-También cuando no.-

-Así es.- Entonces ambos cerraron los ojos y terminaron de acurrucarse juntos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó; el siguiente capítulo (espero) será el último en abarcar el día en el parque. Con respecto a lo que les pedí al principio, también quiero saber su opinión, porque mientras escribía este cap se me ocurrió que después de terminar la historia (en no-se-cuanto-tiempo) podría subir un capítulo más, pero con P.O.V. de autor (yo) que sea única y exclusivamente de curiosidades o datos; ya sean de los OC´s, de donde se me ocurrieron las ideas para los caps, las situaciones, etc. También podría explicar más a fondo cosas como la filosofía de Soul, porque explicar algunas de estas cosas hasta arriba o hasta abajo de los caps no da. Entonces sí, díganme que opinan al respecto de esta idea. Lo demás es como siempre, reviews, opiniones, críticas constructivas se agradecen. Sin más; les dejo un saludo (porque ya escribí mucho como para poner mi despedida habitual; soy bien flojo a veces) *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	22. Ayudas y Favores

**Hola chicos, les traigo otro capítulo. Las cosas aquí siguen igual; muchas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews, me alegra saber que está gustando la historia y agradezco las críticas constructivas. No tengo más que decir aquí arriba, así que Venga el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Ayudas y favores

Mientras todos en el grupo seguían con los ojos cerrados, al mismo tiempo que la conversación entre Bolt y Mittens tenía lugar, a una leve distancia Alfa y Pepe habían estado hablando.

-Muy bien. Dime… que te pasa.-

Ella se quedó callada un rato, tanto que antes de hablar se cercioró de que Pepe no se hubiera ido; y ahí seguía él, sonriéndole. -¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?-

-Por el principio.-

Alfa se rio un poco por la respuesta de Pepe. -Está bien.- Entonces se echó en el suelo, Pepe la imitó. -Bueno, para empezar, todo esto de los pasados me trajo muchos malos recuerdos, no me gusta pensar en lo que pasó; me siento mal porque al ser la mayor debí ser yo la que cuidaba de todos y sin embargo era Gamma el que nos cuidaba.- Hizo una pausa y notó un cambio en la expresión de Pepe, como si estuviera listo para decirle algo.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- Preguntó él.

-Creo que hay algo que quieres decirme.-

-Sí, pero es… para el final, para… cuando termines… de hablar.-

Pepe cada vez le agradaba más a Alfa, con cada oración que decía se iba ganando más el corazón de quienes lo rodeaban. -Desde que encontramos un hogar Delta y yo me puse el objetivo de cuidarlo, ya que él es menor; pero creo que es bastante obvio que los papeles siempre quedan invertidos. Él es más maduro, más rápido, más fuerte…-

-Alto… ahí. ¿Sí tú misma… no puedes ver… tus cualidades, cómo esperas… que los demás las vean?-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso; sólo me has… dicho cualidades de… tu hermano. ¿Dónde están… las tuyas?- Alfa se puso a pensar, pero no decía nada. -Vamos, no me digas… que no tienes ninguna.-

-No es eso; pero nunca me he puesto a pensar sobre ellas.-

-Entonces te ayudo. Eres… inteligente, entregada… veo que estas dispuesta… a cuidar de tu hermano. Eres decidida… y responsable, o al menos… intentas serlo. Eres bonita y…-

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que eres… bonita. ¿O no… lo crees?-

Alfa se sonrojó por el comentario, era la primera vez que le decían que era bonita. -¿Y… qué más?-

-También… es agradable… estar contigo. Y escuché a Kass mencionar… que eres… más ágil que Delta.-

La labrador retriever se quedó pensando un rato, ella jamás se había puesto a pensar en sus cualidades, y Pepe había mencionado unas seis o siete en dos minutos. -…Gracias Pepe.-

-De nada; pero… eso no era todo. Se te ve… en la mirada.-

Alfa suspiró derrotada, Pepe era bastante perspicaz después de todo. -Tienes razón, hay más.- Tomó aire y siguió. -También me siento mal por como terminó el combate que tuve con Delta.-

-Pero…yo también perdí.-

-Pero tú perdiste luchando; yo ni siquiera toque a mi hermano cuando ya me tenía en el suelo.- Bajo la cabeza mientras su voz comenzaba a sonar quebrada. -No pensé en una estrategia, ataqué a lo bruto y por eso choqué contra el árbol; así no se comporta el Alfa de una manada.-

-No… te preocupes… por nada.-

Ella levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando. -¿Cómo esperas que no me preocupe cuando nos estamos metiendo en algo muy grande y alguien menor que yo pudo vencerme sin tener que tocarme? ¿Cómo esperas que no me preocupe cuando todo lo que intento hacer me sale mal? ¿¡Cómo esperas que no me preocupe cuando todos los días me levanto arrastrando el peso de mi pasado!?-

Pepe no quitó su pequeña sonrisa. -¿Sabes? En algún lado escuché… que hay dos tipos de problemas; los que tienen solución… y los que no. Pero no importa… que tipo sea, preocuparte… es una pérdida de… de tiempo.- Ella iba a hablar pero él se le adelantó. -Dime cuales… de tus problemas… tienen solución.-

-Ninguno.- Respondió en un modo berrinchudo.

-Ya en… serio; tu combate… puede mejorar, tu madurez… también. Puedes… ser más cuidadosa… al planificar algo, para… que no te salga… mal. Visto así… deberías dejar… de preocuparte… y tomar acción… para volver esas cosas… una realidad.- Alfa se sorprendió por lo que le había dicho Pepe, sin quitar su leve sonrisa. -Ahora… tu problema sin solución… sería el de… tu pasado. No puedes cambiar el pasado… y si lo hicieras… tú y yo no estaríamos aquí… así que mejor simple… mente no te preocupes, desperdicias… tu tiempo y energía… en algo… que no puedes cambiar. Mejor… aprende de lo que pasó… y evita repetirlo, como… dijo Soul hace rato.-

Alfa se quedó boquiabierta por todo lo que había escuchado, dentro de ella, algo se encendió, una chispa de motivación para llevar a cabo el consejo de Pepe. -Entonces no debo preocuparme; si tiene solución, mejor lo resuelvo y si no tiene, es un desperdicio.- Pepe asintió lentamente. -Gracias Pepe, me siento mucho mejor.-

-De…nada. Volvamos con… los demás.-

Pepe comenzó a levantarse pero Alfa lo detuvo. -¿Y si mejor nos quedamos aquí?-

-Esta… bien.- Y volvió a echarse; momentos después Alfa se acomodó junto a él y recostó su cabeza su costado; él, sin saber qué hacer, recostó su cabeza sobre sus patas y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias.- Susurró ella una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos también.

Después de que ambas conversaciones terminaran, alguien encima de un árbol trepó hasta llegar a la copa para recostarse.

-Ehm… hola.- Comenzó a hablar, al parecer con nadie. -Soy yo, Kass. Hace mucho que no intento esto, pero necesito ayuda, bueno ellas necesitan ayuda, y yo quiero que me ayudes a ayudarlas. ¿Crees poder darle una pata a Mittens y a Alfa? Digo, seguramente ya sabes a que me refiero, después de todo, llevas mucho tiempo allá.- Una rama crujió cerca del gato. -¿Me estas escuchando?- Otra rama crujió. -Genial, ¿puedes hacerme este favor? A fin de cuentas, tú me entrenaste desde allá.- Kass puso atención, pero no hubo ruido alguno esta vez. -Bueno, uno para "no", dos para "sí".-

Durante unos segundos hubo ningún cambio, luego un pájaro pasó volando sobre el árbol dónde estaba el gato; momentos después, dos plumas cayeron encima de su cabeza. Kass las tomó y las observo un rato, antes de caer en cuenta de lo que querían decir. -¡Gracias, papá!- Gritó a la nada, para bajar de regreso a donde había estado.

Un rato pasó antes de que hubiera un cambio en el grupo; todos estaban recostados con los ojos cerrados; Helang Mega y Byte con Rhino y Flor; Beta, Delta y Jonathan juntos, Pepe estaba con Alfa, Bolt con Mittens y Kass seguía encima del árbol. Pero mientras todos ellos estaban tranquilos, alguien en otro lado estaba trabajando en algo.

Soul P.O.V.

 _Je, esto de estar aquí comienza a gustarme, ¿qué dónde estoy? Como humanos le damos muchos nombres: la nada, el universo, el cielo, la fuerza, el origen, la vida después de la muerte, y demás. Es muy tranquilizante, todo es paz y aquí se encuentran todas las almas que ya dejaron el mundo físico; algunas eligen volver allá y nacer de nuevo, yo por mi parte tal vez lo haga, después de terminar con esto. De momento ellos necesitan mi ayuda; y a eso voy, sólo espero no tener que lidiar con lo que he estado haciendo._

No sé cómo describirlo, allá probablemente la frase sería "me acerqué" pero no puedo acercarme a nada, porque yo mismo soy parte de la nada; el punto es que establecí comunicación con… uno de los superiores, almas que han vivido muchas veces y albergan una sabiduría muy superior a la que yo poseo. Antes de poder comunicarle para que era que me dirigía a él, comenzó a "hablar". -Ya sabes que la respuesta es no.-

-Pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decirle porque me dirijo a usted.-

-Tal vez por la misma razón que las últimas diez veces.-

Me quedé callado ¿Llevo menos de un mes aquí y ya pregunté por ello diez veces? Vaya, tengo que buscarme un pasatiempo, pero sería algo complicado estando en… estando aquí.

Él volvió a "hablar". -¿Sabes? Con toda la energía que hemos invertido en lo que tú nos pides, podríamos haber facilitado muchos avances, tanto aquí como allá; no sólo por la energía que requieres para mantener una comunicación estable, sino por cosas como la curación que aplicaste sobre el gato y el perro. Haz consumido en menos de un mes más energía que muchas almas que llevan años aquí.- Imagino que era un regaño, pero su voz sonaba tan llena de paz, que no podía verle el tal enfoque.

-Estoy consciente de ello, sin embargo, usted sabe que no es un desperdicio; cuando descubran la verdad sobre el pilar y aprovechen su poder, toda la energía que estoy usando volverá, ya que no habrá quien produzca energía negativa en masa.-

-Es uno de tantos futuros posibles; pero tú no deberías tener influencia en el mundo físico, no sólo gastas energía aquí, también de allá consumes energía para poder mantener una conexión estable.-

-Para eso vine; quiero acceso a…-

-No.-

-Es importante; el mundo entero podría correr peligro.- Fue una exageración, pero si no los detenemos, sí podrían causar daños considerables.

-Sabes que el planeta puede cuidar de sí mismo, aun sin la intervención de agentes de la luz; si la oscuridad avanzara demasiado, el planeta mismo tomaría acción de alguna forma.-

-Estoy consciente de ello, pero seguí esta filosofía toda mi vida; no podemos dejar que ellos avancen y hagan sufrir vidas inocentes. Además, el pilar es una respuesta de parte del planeta para mantener a la oscuridad a raya.- _¡Jaque!_

-Sonara "cruel" pero ¿qué tal si todos esos seres tienen que sufrir? Tú mismo les dijiste que pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Y con respecto a tu "jaque", tienes razón, pero el pilar podría entrenar por sí mismo a su huésped, ustedes solamente aceleran el proceso para evitar más sufrimiento.-

… _Bueno, no hay mucho que pueda hacer en contra de mi palabra, y sus argumentos aplastan a los míos; supongo que no hay forma de convencerlo de darme acceso, después de todo, hay mucho que me falta por aprender, mucho que aún no sé._

-Tienes acceso.-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero…?-

-La iluminación consta de saber cuánto no sabes, como se dijo en Grecia alguna vez; "sólo sé que no sé nada". Acabas de admitir que te falta mucho por aprender, aún después de haber encontrado muchos conocimientos aquí.-

-Genial, entonces…-

-Simplemente visualízate en una biblioteca y luego visualiza que quieres saber; como si estuvieras leyendo un libro físico, lentamente, palabra por palabra, la respuesta irá llegando a ti. Pero sabes que debes filtrar la información que vas a darle a cualquier ser físico; si les dices algo de más, perderás el acceso. Después de todo, tú más que nadie debería saber que la información en los registros de akashia es exclusiva para quien se gane su acceso a ellos; ninguno de los seres con los que tienes contacto en el mundo físico se lo ha ganado… aun. Ninguno de ellos tiene su mente totalmente en paz.-

-Entonces sólo les diré lo que me permitan decirles; para este punto estoy seguro de que algo sentiré cuando no tenga permitido comunicarles cualquier cosa.-

-Así es.-

Corte comunicación con el superior y comencé a indagar en los registros; tengo mucho que investigar, pero tendré que decirles únicamente lo que me permitan los mismos registros. _Probablemente esté ocupado un buen rato._

[…]

Por otro lado, en un edificio abandonado cerca del centro de la ciudad una sombra estaba por comenzar a entrenar nuevos reclutas. Los nuevos estaban formados en algunas líneas, eran cerca de veinte.

-Muy bien novatos; voy a enseñarles cómo se opera en el campo.- Tomó aire y sacó el pecho tratando de parecer imponente. -Algunos de ustedes tendrán un huésped para apoyarse en sus misiones, los demás tendrán que hacerlo a sombra limpia, valiéndose de sus propias habilidades. No hay forma de que sepan quien tendrá a quien como compañero o a donde se le asignará hasta después de las pruebas; mientras tanto, han de hacer lo que yo les diga para poder mejorar sus habilidades. ¿Quedó claro?-

-Sí, señor.- Respondieron al unísono.

-Muy bien, comenzaremos con la primera lección, teoría. Las sombras nacemos de una acumulación de energía negativa donde sea que se dé. Para poder crecer en fuerza necesitamos más de esa energía, la cual extraemos de seres de luz mediante sus emociones sombrías como la ira, la duda o el miedo; sobre todo el miedo. Trabajamos en cooperación con otras sombras para lograr un bien común, pero no estamos exentos de peligros. Allá afuera existen seres de luz que, como nosotros, pulen sus habilidades hasta volverse potenciales amenazas a nuestra integridad, asesinando a los nuestros y privándonos de nuestro alimento. Esos seres no son sencillos de vencer, yo mismo me he enfrentado a ellos algunas veces y puedo dar testimonio de ello. Ahora, quiero que piensen como una sombra y me digan como derrotas a un oponente que no puedes vencer en combate.- Hubo un silencio de unos segundos, entonces una sombra pequeña levantó la mano. -Dilo ya.-

-Se usa inteligencia. Si no se puede vencer a un oponente en combate, se busca alguna debilidad en su vida; un familiar, un amigo, algo.-

La sombra sonrió de forma macabra. -Bien dicho, pequeñín.- Luego se dirigió al grupo. -Su premio por haber respondido correctamente será un nombre.- Entonces le hizo un ademán con su mano para que la sombra pequeña pasara al frente. -Y tú nombre será… Shade.-

El pequeño mostró emoción al saber que había recibido un nombre. -¡Yo soy Shade!-

El resto de los novatos comenzaron a aplaudirle y a gritar, haciendo una pequeña celebración por el evento ocurrido. -¡Shade, Shade, Shade…!

Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era monitoreado por alguien sentado en una silla desgastada cerca de un viejo escritorio con algunas marcas de golpes sobre su superficie. Al ver que la sombra estaba bautizando a los novatos sonrió para sí mismo. -Espero que no te encariñes con ellos; al final, no me importa si viven o mueren, solo necesito suficiente energía negativa y pondré en práctica la fase tres.- Y comenzó a reír solo.

Mientras tanto, en el parque habían pasado un par de horas. Mittens se había quedado dormida junto a Bolt, que seguía despierto, pero no abría los ojos; Alfa y Pepe se habían dormido los dos. Mega Byte y Helang seguían meditando junto con Flor. Rhino se había levantado y había ido con Beta Delta y Jonathan, que también habían dejado dicha práctica y estaban platicando de nuevo. Kass había estado corriendo y saltando entre los árboles con intenciones de entrenar un rato, hasta que encontró a Penny; ahora se encontraba jugando con ella, algo indignado por no haber podido resistirse a esa bola de estambre.

Lentamente, una voz fue haciéndose presente en las mentes de todos. - _Hola de nuevo.-_ Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención a Soul; a los que estaban dormidos, su voz llegó en sueños.

Hubo un silencio de unos momentos, luego Bolt preguntó. -Soul, ¿sabes de donde viene el Halloween? Mittens ya me explicó que es y cómo funciona, pero me gustaría saber porque los humanos hacen eso.-

 _-Por supuesto Bolt. El Halloween es una tradición que se remonta a la cultura Celta, de hace unos tres mil años. Durante esta época del año, específicamente el 31 de octubre, los celtas celebraban el año nuevo; por ello mismo, ellos creían que ese día el velo que separa el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos se debilitaba, permitiendo a los muertos andar de nuevo entre los vivos. Para mantener alejados a los malos espíritus y a los demonios, los celtas se disfrazaban como ellos en un intento de pasar desapercibidos; como se creía que a los demonios les gustaba llevarse a los niños, también a ellos se les disfrazaba; posteriormente comenzaron a disfrazarse las casas como cementerios o lugares embrujados con el mismo fin. El Halloween actual divaga mucho de esta idea, así como incluye muchas otras tradiciones de diferentes épocas y culturas; sin embargo, de ahí se originó la base de la festividad.-_

-Gracias Soul.-

 _-De nada; Mega, Byte, Helang, no van a creer esto.-_ Los tres dejaron su meditación y pusieron atención a la voz de su maestro. - _Conseguí acceso.-_

-¡¿Consiguió qué?!- Ambos lobos se levantaron sobresaltados.-

 _-Conseguí acceso a los registros de akashia.-_ Repitió Soul.

Mientras los tres estudiantes terminaban de digerir la noticia de su maestro, Beta preguntó. -¿Qué son los registros de akashia?-

Byte se reincorporó. -Verás, los regis…-

-¡Yo le digo!- Interrumpió Mega.

-Claro que no, además me interrumpiste.-

-Aun así yo quiero decirle.-

-¿Qué ganas con decirles tú que son?-

Mega se quedó en silencio unos momentos. -…Decirles yo.-

-Ya dejen de pelear.- Intervino Helang. -Además sería prudente dejar que todos se acerquen antes de explicarlo, o dejar que el maestro lo diga.-

 _-Haganle caso a Helang, creo que todos deberían enterarse de esto y no sería cortés despertar a los que siguen dormidos. En fin, los registros de akashia son algo similar a una gran biblioteca o al internet; son archivos o registros de toda la historia del planeta, llevados a cabo por la misma naturaleza. Todo lo que ha ocurrido en este planeta desde su nacimiento está registrado ahí, todas las tecnologías, todas la civilizaciones desde su nacimiento y su caída, eventos relevantes e irrelevantes, todo está ahí. La cosa es que para acceder a ellos han de tener su mente en paz, cosa aún no lograda; yo ya conseguí acceso, pero no puedo decirles todo lo que he encontrado, hay una especie de "protección parental" que regula lo que puedo decirles de lo que no. Con todo y eso, espero que la información que encuentre en ellos pueda ayudarnos, como algunas facilidades para que desarrollen su primera habilidad, habilidad de su elección. Creo que mis tres cachorros pueden dar testimonio de que la primera habilidad es la más dificil de desarrollar; una vez desarrollada una, el proceso de desarrollo de las siguientes es mucho más simple. Personalmente recomendaría la premonición, por razones ya antes mencionadas, pero la elección es suya.-_

-…Yo quería decirles.- Comentó Mega después de unos segundos de silencio.

El resto del día prosiguió sin eventos relevantes; Penny comió en el parque, igual que todos con quien había salido esa mañana. Durante la tarde, el círculo volvió a formarse, pero esta vez se contaron historias divertidas, chistes buenos, chistes malos y jugaron un buen rato entre todos. Los alumnos de Soul junto con Beta fueron los primeros en despedirse, ya que Helang había insistido en volver al campamento; después de hora y media más, igual que la última vez, un silbido se hizo audible en el parque, llamando a Alfa Delta y Kass. El grupo que había salido con Penny en la mañana jugó un poco más antes de que ella los llamara para volver a casa, pues aunque era temprano, esta vez el camino de regreso era a pie.

Ya de vuelta en casa Diego le agradeció a Penny de nuevo por haber llevado a Jonathan y a Pepe al parque, a lo que ella respondió que no había sido nada; para después entrar de nuevo a casa en compañía de Bolt, Mittens, Rhino y Flor. Todos se veían cansados, así que cenaron con los eventos del día como tema de conversación y después conforme iban acabando se fueron a dormir. Cerca de las nueve y media todos yacían de regreso en el cuarto de Penny dormidos, pero aún faltaban un par de cosas por atender para dos hembras del grupo.

Mittens P.O.V.

Una vez más estaba en la casa en compañía de mi Bolt, recostada a su lado cuando todo se tornó gris de nuevo.

Imaginando quien era, comencé a hablar. -¿Es en serio? ¿No habíamos terminado ya con esto?-

La voz no me resultó conocida, pero era amigable en su tono. -Tranquila, no soy uno de ellos.-

-¿Entonces quién eres?- Le pregunté extrañada.

-Soy…un viejo amigo de un amigo tuyo, él me pidió que te ayudara.-

-¿Ayudarme con qué?-

-Tenía que ver con el can con el que estas durmiendo.-

Entonces comprendí. -¿Vas a ayudarme a proteger a Bolt?-

Escuché una risa suave. -No exactamente, tú lo que temes es no poder protegerlo, ¿cierto? Entonces te daré un empujón; pero dejaré que lo descubras tú solita. Cuando despiertes, mi ayuda ya habrá echo efecto y será permanente, pero no te diré que es, porque no sería divertido.-

Eso me dejó confundida. -¿Puedes hacer cosas como Soul?-

-Más o menos, su amigo Soul es como una máquina de gastar energía, invierte demasiada energía en lo que hace, desde hablar con ustedes hasta influir sobre el mundo físico. Yo solamente voy a devolverte lo que es tuyo. Probablemente te despiertes, pues voy a mover algunas piezas.-

Mi curiosidad ganó, su voz me resultaba familiar al mismo tiempo que no, y eso me estaba enloqueciendo. -Antes de que te vayas ¿podrías mostrarme quién eres?-

Frente a mí, un pequeño destello apareció y comenzó a crecer, tomando la forma de un gato; no tenía color, se veía solamente su contorno. -Yo fui alguna vez el padre de tú amigo Kass.- Me dijo una vez que terminó de aparecer. -Y es poco probable que vuelva a interactuar en este mundo, lo hice esta vez porque él me lo pidió. Aprovecha este pequeño regalo de mi parte.- Entonces una gran luz lo cubrió todo, despertándome. Miré alrededor y vi que seguía en el cuarto de Penny, con Bolt abrazándome. ¿Cuál fue la ayuda que recibí del padre de Kass? Eso lo vería al día siguiente; por el momento, recosté mi cabeza en el pecho del can que amo y volví a cerrar los ojos.

Alfa P.O.V.

No había podido dormir en lo absoluto, llevaba caminando en círculos desde que volvimos. Siento algo extraño dentro de mí; lo que me dijo Pepe en el parque realmente me motivó a cambiar algunas cosas, pero no sé por dónde empezar.

-Puedes empezar por dejar de intentar cubrirlo todo.- Escuché al terminar de formular el pensamiento.

Me puse alerta y traté de sonar fuerte, pero mi voz se quebró. -¿Qu…Quién eres?-

-Tranquila, no pienso hacerte nada; me envió un amigo tuyo.-

-¿Te envió Pepe?- No sé porque pensé en él, sí tengo muchos amigos.

-No.- Respondió la voz. -No importa quién me envió, voy a ayudarte, pero para que mi ayuda surta efecto, necesito que te duermas. Tú lo que quieres es madurar, es ser valiente, fuerte, responsable; básicamente, volverte una Alfa para poder cuidar de tu hermano.- Asentí con la cabeza. -Muy bien, yo te voy a dar un pequeño impulso, sólo uno y pequeño, pero te va a ayudar. Voy a darte una pizca de cualidad, tanto en fuerza y velocidad, como en madurez y responsabilidad; pero quiero que recuerdes que no tienes que cargar con todo el peso del mundo tú sola.- Iba a hablar pero se me adelantó. -El hecho de que recibas ayuda no significa que no puedas hacerlo sola, significa que no estás sola en esto; cuentas con el apoyo de tus hermanos y amigos, no te compliques demasiado las cosas.-

-Gracias… señor.- Es un punto válido, después de todo, un Alfa cuenta con el apoyo de su manada; aunque no sea la Alfa de nadie, cuento con su ayuda.

-De nada, ahora ve a dormir o no te hará efecto; y recuerda, es válido necesitar ayuda, no te deprimas por ello. Ve practicando y puliendo tus habilidades y antes de darte cuenta serás una gran Alfa.-

Ya recostada, comencé a sentir el sueño invadirme; pero antes de quedarme dormida, alcancé a agradecerle una vez más. -…Gracias.-

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó la cosa por ahora. Quiero darles un aviso; probablemente la próxima semana solo suba un cap, si me da para subir dos los subiré. Lo que pasa es que cada semana santa vamos a una reunión familiar en Cuernavaca, ya saben, alberca, calor, sol, chanclas, shorts, y demás. Y aunque hay internet a donde vamos, también van algunos primos (siendo yo el mayor) y siendo que algunos son casi de mi edad, otros están chiquitos todavía, además de que parece que les inyectan azúcar en las mañanas porque no se cansan en todo el día. Así que, en un intento de que no haya "problemas técnicos" o "perdida accidental de información" con la computadora, solamente voy a escribir temprano por la mañana y tarde por la noche, antes de que se levanten y después de que se duerman. Fuera de eso, todo sigue normal (dentro de lo que cabe decir) Reviews, opiniones, críticas constructivas se agradecen como siempre. Sin más que decirles, nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	23. Impulsos, Interferencias y un Encargo

**Hola, he vuelto de mi semana sabática; el cap lo fui haciendo de a poco a lo largo de toda la semana y de poco en poco pero aquí está. No me quejo de como estuvo, hubo sol, juegos, descanso y todo lo que unas vacaciones conllevan. De nuevo muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí, gracias por su apoyo y por sus reviews. ¡Vamos con el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 23: Impulsos, Interferencias y un Encargo Sombrío

Después de que la luz terminara de implantar su ayuda en Alfa, alguien se comunicó con él. -Oye.-

La luz reconoció esa voz de inmediato. -Lo que sea que estés pensando, la respuesta es no.-

-En serio, ¿qué acaso todos me van a decir que no siempre por delante?-

-Considerando lo que se escucha sobre lo que has hecho durante estos últimos días y la cantidad de energía que gastas en ambos mundos, sí.-

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos. -Necesito que me hagas un favor.-

-Ya te dije que no.-

-Necesito que hagas lo mismo que ya hiciste en ellas dos en todos los demás.-

-¿Qué parte de "no" no te queda clara?- Entonces lo pensó por unos momentos. -¿Para qué quieres que les dé un impulso a todos?-

-Porque les va a hacer bien; todos tienen sus bloqueos actualmente, y dudo que se los vayan a quitar de encima en dos semanas, especialmente la niña. Es el único favor que te voy a pedir en la vida, bueno… en la existencia.-

-No sabes eso, muchas cosas podrían pasar.-

-Entonces procuraré no pedirte otro en un buen rato al menos.-

Finalmente, la luz se resignó después de unos minutos. -Está bien, pero no a todos; elije a tres, tal vez cuatro.-

-Pero…-

-Son tres o nada.-

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos. -Bien, de entrada la niña, también a Bolt y a Rhino.-

-¿Y el cuarto?-

Soul se lo pensó por un tiempo antes de responder. -Elige tú al cuarto.-

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la perrita que está durmiendo con ellos?-

-Flor.-

-Ella será la cuarta; terminaré de eliminar los residuos de sus rencores.- La luz comenzó a desaparecer. -Y espero que cumplas lo que me dijiste.-

-Lo haré.-

Unos minutos después en el cuarto de Penny no había sonido alguno; todos estaban dormidos, hasta que Rhino se despertó abruptamente y con la respiración agitada. -¡Ah! ¿Qué fue eso? Estaba deteniendo al doctor Cálico de nuevo y…- No pudo terminar, Bolt se levantó de igual manera. -¿También tú Bolt?-

-¿Qué pasó? Estaba soñando y… de un momento a otro sentí mucha energía.- El can se veía desconcertado.

-Me pasó lo mismo unos segundos antes que a ti.-

-¿Qué crees que…?-

-¡Ah! ¿Qué pasó?

-¿También a ti, Flor?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que pasa es que a Bolt y a mí nos acaba de despertar un… algo; los dos sentimos mucha energía recorrer nuestros cuerpos que nos despertó igual que como te acaba de pasar.-

Momentos después de que Rhino terminara de hablar, Penny se despertó de la misma forma. -¿También a Penny?- Preguntó ella.

-Esto es raro, tal vez Soul sepa que ocurrió.- Entonces Bolt vio que Mittens seguía dormida. -Miren, a Mittens no le pasó.-

-Qué extraño, ¿será por ser hembra?

-Yo también soy hembra, genio.- Le reprochó Flor.

Rhino se puso a pensar -Cierto, tal vez fue por ser una gata entonces.-

-No sé qué haya sido, pero creo que lo mejor sería irnos a dormir de nuevo y preguntarle mañana a Soul sobre esto.- Bolt volteó a ver a Penny, que estaba llamando a Soul una y otra vez.

-Penny, no creo que Soul vaya a venir ahora.-

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a ver al roedor. -¿Qué dijiste, Rhino?-

-Dije que no creo que Soul vaya a venir ahora.-

La niña puso una expresión de emoción en su rostro. -¡Te entendí! Bueno, una parte, mencionaste a Soul, ¿cierto?- El hámster asintió con la cabeza. -¡Entonces funcionó, ya está comenzando a funcionar!-

La euforia duró unos minutos antes de que el sueño fuera regresando a todos, que volvieron a recostarse en sus respectivos colchones, al igual que Penny, que volvió a la cama, aun emocionada por haber podido escuchar a Rhino decir "Soul".

El resto de la noche continuó sin eventos relevantes; llegando el amanecer, Mittens fue la primera en despertarse. Al ver que todos seguían dormidos intentó recostarse otra vez, pero no lograba quedarse dormida, por lo que decidió despertar a Bolt.

-Bolt.- Le susurró. -Bolt levántate.-

El can sólo respondió con un leve sonido.

-Vamos Bolt, despiértate. No querrás que use a las garras.- Le dijo jugando mientras ponía una de sus patas sobre su costado y comenzaba a moverlo. -Está bien, tú lo pediste.- Entonces movió su pata como si fuera a sacar sus garras, pero para su sorpresa estas sí salieron, clavándose en el costado de Bolt y despertándolo de golpe con un grito que alertó a todos en el lugar.

-¿Qué pasó Bolt? ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Rhino en cuanto se ubicó.

El can respondió tras unos segundos mientras se sostenía el costado. -Estoy bien, amigo. No fue nada.- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro?- Intervino Flor.

-Sí chicos, gracias.- Repitió Bolt, luego observó que alguien ya no estaba en el cuarto. -¿Dónde está Mittens?-

-Se bajó cuando te pregunté si estabas bien.

-Gracias Rhino.- El can se levantó con trabajo y se dirigió hacia abajo sin mover su pata de donde estaba su herida. _Creí que ella no tenía garras._ Bolt la buscó por toda la casa, pero no había señales de ella. _Tal vez en el jardín._ Igual que adentro, ella no estaba. Como último recurso, se dirigió al granero; para su alivio, de nuevo había un montón de paja que subía y bajaba con un leve sonido de respiración. -¿Mittens?

En cuanto el can pronunció esa palabra, el movimiento se detuvo, como si ella no quisiera hablar con él.

-¿Mittens, estás bien?

-...Sí, Bolt.- Respondió desde la paja unos segundos después.

-¿Qué pasó?

Ella se asomó desde la paja, su expresión denotaba pena. -¿Cómo que "qué pasó"? Te lastimé Bolt, eso pasó.- Su voz se quebró un poco.

-¿Qué, esto?- Le preguntó quitando la pata de su herida. -No es nada, tal vez no dure ni un día.- Le dijo esperando tranquilizarla.

-No, Bolt, no estás entendiendo.- Mittens volvió a su escondite, como si le avergonzara verlo en ese momento. -Yo lo que quería era recuperar mis garras para poder ayudarte, para poder cuidarte como tú me cuidas a mí; y lo primero que hice con ellas de regreso fue lastimarte.-

Bolt se acercó al montón de paja y habló suavemente. -¿Cómo recuperaste tus garras?

-El padre de Kass me las devolvió anoche, me dijo que me iba a ayudar a protegerte y luego sentí mucha energía recorrer mi cuerpo; pero no sabía qué clase de ayuda me había dado hasta que te lastimé con ella.- Respondió desde su escondite.

Bolt se acercó más al montón de paja, luego metió una de sus patas y comenzó a buscar a Mittens con ella. Cuando la encontró, la rodeó con su pata y la sacó de su escondite con cuidado, para después jalarla hacia él y abrazarla. -Está bien; estabas jugando y no sabías que habías recuperado tus garras cuando lo hiciste.-

-Sí, pero...- Bolt la calló con un beso.

Cuando se separaron, ella habló primero. -Bolt, perdóname. Yo...-

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente; además estoy bien. No voy a morir por esto.- El can le sonrió esperando que ella ya estuviera más calmada. Mittens le devolvió el gesto y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Bolt para abrazarlo otra vez. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que su estómago rugiera. Él rio un poco por ello. -¿Quieres entrar a desayunar?- Ella asintió a su pregunta. -Vamos entonces.-

-Ahí están.- Los recibió Rhino en cuanto entraron. -¿Dónde se habían metido?-

Se notaba que ella no quería hablar, así que Bolt intervino. -Estábamos probando las garras de Mittens.-

El hámster lo procesó un momento. -Claro, sus garras... Un momento, creí que ella no tenía garras.-

-No las tenía hasta ayer en la noche. Le pasó lo mismo que a nosotros, pero antes o después. Suponiendo que fuera exactamente lo mismo, nosotros también debimos haber recibido una ayuda de algún tipo.-

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludó Flor recién bajando las escaleras. -No sé que tengo, pero me siento muy bien; como si mis emociones negativas ya no existieran.-

-Entonces lo que dijiste debe ser cierto Bolt; a la gata le devolvieron sus garras, a Flor le ayudaron con sus emociones negativas, a Penny le ayudaron a entendernos. Solamente falta saber que nos dieron a nosotros.-

Momentos después Penny bajó a servirles el desayuno a todos. -Tal vez podamos descubrirlo con ayuda del resto, Rhino.-

-Entonces desayunemos y vayamos a averiguar en qué nos ayudaron.- Respondió con emoción.

-Tal vez Soul sepa en qué les ayudaron a ustedes.-

-¡También te entendí Flor!- Gritó Penny emocionada. -Bueno, fue la misma palabra, pero ya es un progreso.

 _-¿Escuché o no escuché que alguien me llama?-_

-¡Soul!-

 _-El único y... erdadero. Oh no.-_

-¿Qué fue eso Soul?

 _-Fue inter... encia, Bolt. Esto está... omplicarse.-_

-¿Cómo que interferencia? ¿A qué te refieres?-

 _-Mis... achorros pueden ex...carselos. Hablen... llos.-_

Después de eso hubo un silencio de unos minutos, que Rhino rompió. -Bien, yo estoy a favor de desayunar y luego llamarlos para saber que está pasando.- Todos asintieron. -Entonces a desayunar se ha dicho.-

Todos desayunaron bastante rápido y sin distracciones para poder salir al granero y reunirse con los alumnos de Soul. En cuanto llegaron, Bolt los llamó; pasados unos minutos, Mega y Byte llegaron corriendo al granero.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó el lobo, luego vio que Bolt tenía una herida en el costado. -¿Y de dónde salió eso?-

Mittens se hizo hacia atrás y hundió su cabeza en el costado de Bolt, aún le daba pena lo que había hecho. -Luego les digo; los llamamos porque hay interferencia con su maestro.-

Byte se puso sería en cuanto escucho eso. -Tendremos que apresurar más el entrenamiento.- Dijo sin vacilar.

-Esperen un momento, ¿qué es eso de la interferencia?- Preguntó Rhino.

Parecía que Byte iba a hablar, pero... -¡Yo les digo, yo les digo!-

Ella rodó la mirada y le hizo un ademán con la pata para que siguiera hablando. -¡Sí! Bien, habiendo dejado este mundo, nuestro maestro para mantener contacto necesita un punto del cual absorber energía allá y un punto del cual absorber energía aquí para mantener una conexión estable; algo así como una llamada telefónica. Como ya saben, nosotros nos alimentamos de energía neutra que convertimos en positiva o de la energía positiva que se genera de forma natural. En dónde está el maestro todo es paz, así que no hay problema en obtener energía positiva, la cosa está aquí; como estamos acercándonos a Halloween, cada vez hay más eventos relacionados a la fecha, no sólo películas de terror, sino casas embrujadas, gente haciendo bromas y demás. Todo eso va transformando la energía neutral del ambiente en negativa, dificultando la absorción de energía positiva por parte del maestro para mantener comunicación estable; de hecho, lo mismo podría pasar con nosotros si no supiéramos mantenernos en un estado positivo. Ahora, probablemente podamos crear un punto para que el maestro se comunique, pero tendríamos que invertir mucha de nuestra energía en un mismo lugar para que él la use como punto de conexión. Y en realidad, es casi seguro que el día de Halloween no pueda comunicarse durante todo el día; así que concuerdo con Byte, deberíamos apresurar el entrenamiento… para estar listos, por si acaso.-

-¡Entonces vamos a entrenar!- Gritó Rhino lleno de emoción.

Antes de que pudieran salir del granero, Soul volvió a hacer presencia. - _Chicos, tengo algo que decirles; man…ener una común…cación estable se me va a ir… plicando conforme ese día se acerque. Sin embargo, acabo de enc…trar una alternativa viable. Podría tomar un vocero de cada grupo; así sólo …dría que entablar comunicación con el …cero de cada grupo cuando estén separados, y con uno d… llos cuando estén reu…dos para no g…tar tanta energía en co...nicación.-_

-Podría funcionar, pero tendríamos que asignar entre nosotros un vocero de cada grupo para que funcione.-

-Sí, no te vayas a cansar eligiendo a alguien de cada grupo, Mega.- Le respondió su hermana.

 _-Avísenme c…do sepan quiene…an a ser lo… oceros.-_

Una vez más, antes de alguien hiciera algo, se escuchó una voz en las cabezas de todos, pero era la de Helang esta vez. _-Escuché lo que dijo el maestro y concuerdo con él; considerando que casi siempre están juntos sería más sencillo que el maestro sólo se comunique con uno y este se lo retransmita al resto. Le notificaré lo mismo a los otros dos grupos.-_

-¿Por qué no hubo interferencia con Helang? Creí que el problema estaba aquí.-

-Así es Rhino, pero como Helang también está de este lado, gasta mucha menos energía en mantener contacto que el maestro; como si fuera una llamada local y la del maestro una internacional.- Respondió Mega.

-Ya veo.-

 _-Bien, ya van para allá; nosotros también. No tardamos.-_

-¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso?

-Claro que sí, pero esperemos a los demás antes de empezar.-

-¿Dónde vamos a entrenar?- Preguntó Bolt. -El granero es muy pequeño para todos y no creo que sea buena idea que ustedes estén al aire libre tan cerca de las personas.-

-Déjanos eso a nosotros.- Respondió Byte. -Ustedes salgan a esperar a los demás, cuando lleguen, les daremos instrucciones para que entrenen desde aquí.-

Cuando la loba terminó de decir eso, las mascotas se miraron entre ellos, para después ir saliendo del granero una por una; Bolt fue el último, pero antes de que saliera Mega lo detuvo poniendo una pata sobre su costado herido. -Dame unos momentos Bolt.- El can asintió y se quedó quieto mientras el lobo curaba su herida.

-Gracias Mega.

-De nada; luego me dices de donde salió esa.- Mega sonrió.

Bolt respondió el gesto. -El mismo día que traigas la docena y media de huesos.- Y salió del granero.

-Ahora tienes que conseguir dieciocho huesos para saciar tu curiosidad, que cómico.- Dijo Byte entre risas en cuanto Bolt salió.

Mega le hizo una mueca a su hermana. -Dame un par de horas y conseguiré tres; pero después- Helang entró volando al granero. -porque ya es hora de entrenarlos.-

-¿Soy yo o la luminosidad de Bolt de Mittens y de Rhino aumentó mucho desde ayer?- Preguntó el halcón en cuanto llegó.

-Sí, la luminosidad de los tres es mucho mayor, pero ninguno de nosotros hizo nada para que eso pasara, ¿cierto, Mega?- Byte lo miró de forma acusadora.

-No me mires con esa cara, como iba yo a hacer eso si no me separé de ustedes en todo el día de ayer. Si recibieron ayuda, fue de alguien más.-

-Alguien con mucha luz; actualmente Bolt y Rhino están irradiando un treinta por ciento más luz que antes, Mittens un quince y Flor un siete u ocho aproximadamente. Pero es tema para otro día; vamos a entrenarlos.-

Ambos lobos asintieron a la afirmación y comenzaron a concentrarse.

Mientras tanto afuera en el jardín Pepe y Jonathan ya se habían unido al grupo de Bolt, al igual que Beta; solamente estaban esperando a Alfa, Delta y Kass. Ella fue la primera en llegar.

-¡Hola!- Saludó en cuanto los vio. -Escuchamos que van a seguir entrenando.-

-Y que nosotros también deberíamos.- Terminó su hermano.

Kass solamente asintió con su cabeza.

 _-Así es; ahora hay de tres: Helang apoya que mediten, yo digo que entrenen jugando y Byte que trabajen en cosas como la curación. Ahora la cosa es que elijan una de esas tres o nos digan en qué quieren trabajar para ayudarlos desde aquí. Si la situación lo amerita los llamaremos para que vengan al granero a entrenar; así que andando.-_

El grupo fue dividiendo de esa forma y comenzaron a entrenar de diversas maneras durante el día; sólo se detuvieron para comer y entrenaron durante la tarde por igual. Bolt mostró mayor capacidad en todo a comparación de su desempeño de los días anteriores; Mittens trabajó con ayuda de Byte sus nuevas garras; Rhino mostró un aumento considerable en su velocidad y fuerza, aun dentro de lo común. Alfa mostró mejor planificación y una madurez mayor a la que normalmente llevaba; Delta trabajó combate con ayuda de Mega y Beta. Kass y Pepe estuvieron con Helang la mayor parte del tiempo; Jonathan y Flor trabajaron un poco de todo. Penny estuvo dentro todo el día, entrenando con ayuda de Soul.

El día terminó de la misma manera que el anterior, siendo los animales del bosque los primeros en irse junto con Beta; seguidos de los dos hermanos y el gato, quedándose los vecinos jugando hasta que el sol bajó. Se despidieron después de que los llamaron y volvieron a sus respectivas casas para cenar e irse a dormir sin mayor complicación.

Entrada la noche todo estaba tranquilo para todos ellos, pero era otro asunto en el edificio base cerca del centro de la ciudad. Ahí estaba de nuevo sobre una silla vieja frente a un escritorio cada vez más golpeado un sujeto; esta vez con un acompañante, al parecer una sombra, con quien estaba hablando.

-Quiero que hagas un movimiento rápido y preciso.- Le dijo desde su silla.

-Como usted ordene. Me gustaría saber si contaré con la "ayuda" de la sombra que asignó para atacar al cachorro.- Este era mucho más grande que la sombra que llevaba molestando a Bolt un tiempo, además, tenía cuatro ojos, seis dedos en las manos y una insignia color rojo marcada en su pecho.

-No, él no ira contigo. Está trabajando con los últimos novatos que nacieron antes del asunto del almacén.- El sujeto no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar una leve pero audible risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó el otro mientras se acercaba un poco al escritorio.

El sujeto hizo un esfuerzo por contener su creciente risa para poder contestarle. -Que los está nombrando.-

Tras esa oración ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar la risa, ambas sonaban oscuras y sombrías. Después de reírse un rato, ambos volvieron a los temas que estaban tratando.

-Irás solo y quiero que sea un único ataque; como ya te dije, rápido y preciso. Si puedes hacerlo uno o dos días antes del treinta y uno, será perfecto.- le dijo mientras se volvía a acomodar en la silla después de terminar de reírse.

-¿Puedo llevar un huésped?

-Hay algunos en las bodegas, toma el que te plazca; pero lo quiero de vuelta. No podemos seguir perdiendo recursos a manos de esos idiotas.- Y golpeó de nuevo el escritorio, añadiéndole otra marca más.

-Sí, señor.- Le respondió de manera firme. -Le traeré lo que desea; estaré de vuelta el treinta en la noche a más tardar.- Y salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del mismo edificio, una sombra estaba platicando con su alumno estrella mientras caminaban por un pasillo.

-Vaya que has mostrado progreso, pequeño Shade.- Le dijo con orgullo. -A este paso, probablemente te asignen a un escuadrón de alto nivel cuando tú entrenamiento termine.-

El pequeño mostró una expresión emocionada. -¡Sí, seré de un escuadrón de elite!- Luego el pequeño de detuvo con una duda en la mente. -Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor, pero no nos ha dicho su nombre.- La sombra se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso y comenzó a mirar el suelo. -¿Señor?-

-No tengo uno, Shade.- Respondió con lo que sería el equivalente a una leve tristeza en una persona. -A la mayoría de las sombras solamente nos ven como soldados o sirvientes; jamás nos dan ninguna marca que nos diferencie del resto, sólo números como al ganado.

-¿Entonces por qué usted sí nos está nombrando?- Preguntó con la curiosidad por delante.

-Porque pienso que por lo menos un nombre merecemos. A la mayoría de los superiores les molesta que haya sombras con nombres porque creen que nombrar a un alumno hará que te encariñes con él. Yo pienso que no, que simplemente es para que puedan hablarse unos a otros con expresiones más allá del "oye tú" o de un número de serie.-

-¿Cuál es su número, señor?- Preguntó Shade luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-73964CKEDW.- Respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo. -Pero creo que sería más conveniente que me sigan diciendo "señor".-

-Gracias por decirme, señor.

-Claro.- Entonces algo dentro de él lo llamó. -Me están llamando, Shade. Te veo después.- Y la sombra salió a paso veloz del pasillo.

Shade solamente siguió con su camino después de quedarse solo de nuevo mientras comenzaba a procesar algunas cosas en su joven mente.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegó por ahora. Como de costumbre reviews, comentarios, críticas constructivas se aprecian; también consideren mencionar cosas que les llamen la atención o que les den curiosidad, ya saben, para el capítulo extra. Probablemente esta semana pueda llegar a subir tres o cuatro caps, bueno uno al menos, pero veré si puedo subir más. No me queda nada que decir, así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	24. Progresos

**Segundo cap de la semana; ahora sí que volví con varias ideas en mente, sólo tengo que pulirlas un poco y pasarlas al ¿papel? Bueno el caso es que igual y llego a los cuatro caps esta semana, lo cual sería genial, pero hay que ver. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por su apoyo y por todo chicos. Sin más que decir ¡Vamos con el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 24: Progresos

La sombra avanzó con velocidad hasta donde la estaban llamando, cuando llegó a su destino se encontró con la sombra que acababa de salir de la oficina del superior. -¿Tú me llamaste?- Le preguntó en cuanto lo vio, a lo cual la otra sombra solamente asintió. -¿Por qué, que quieres?- Dijo con un tono algo fastidiado.

La otra sombra solamente se rio un poco. -¿Qué, no vas a desearme buena suerte en mi encargo?- Le preguntó con sarcasmo y cinismo de sobra. -Solamente quería avisarte que estaré afuera, para que no me estés esperando.-

La sombra apretó su mandíbula con rabia. -Ni quien fuera a extrañarte.- Se dijo entre dientes.

-Oh, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que tus pequeñajos te van a consolar mientras vuelvo.- La sombra explotó en ira y se lanzó contra su compañero, pero antes de tocarlo, los ojos de este y el símbolo que tenía en su pecho comenzaron a brillar, quedando la sombra inmovilizada sin nada que hacer al respecto. -Te recuerdo que no puedes hacerme nada, no con este poder que tengo y que tú hubieras tenido si no fueras un incompetente.- Entonces hizo un movimiento brusco con su mano y lanzó a la sombra contra una pared, sin tocarla de nuevo. -Mejor quédate tirado, haz algo útil, y al menos limpia el piso antes de levantarte.-

Como pudo, la sombra evito lanzársele de nuevo. -No es que me interese, pero ¿cuál fue el encargo que te hicieron?- Preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Como dijiste, no te interesa.- Le dijo mientras sonreía al ver que de nuevo estaba por explotar en rabia. -Me enviaron a separar a esa pareja tan peculiar para evitar más problemas.- Respondió después de unos segundos mientras entraba a una habitación.

-Ya lo intentamos varias veces, no hay manera.

-Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Tú vas a intentarlo, yo voy a hacerlo.- Contestó al tiempo que volteaba a ver a su compañero con aires de superioridad. -Por eso yo avanzo y tú tropiezas.-

La sombra solo gruñó como respuesta. -¿Y para qué quieres armas?-

-Tú no sabes callarte, ¿verdad?- Entonces se quedó callado unos segundos mientras analizaba lo que tenía en frente de él. Eran varios estantes alineados en una especie de bodega, algunos tenían armas, desde cuchillos hasta bombas, otros lo que parecían armaduras y unos más tenían personas y animales, al parecer dormidos todos; perfectamente alineados. -Me dieron permiso de llevar lo que me plazca, así que no hables.- Y comenzó a avanzar hacia un estante con animales grandes sobre él, más en específico a un oso que yacía dormido sobre este.

-Claro, cualquiera podría hacer daños con un huésped.- Dijo la sombra desde la entrada del lugar, haciendo que el otro dejara de avanzar. -No hay duda, no serías capaz de hacerlo sin uno, con razón quieres llevarte a ese oso.- Añadió en un tono de burla antes de salir disparado contra la pared de nuevo.

La otra sombra se alejó del estante y volteó a ver a su compañero mientras avanzaba hacia él, de nuevo sus ojos brillaban en un rojo vino, al igual que la insignia de su pecho. La sombra ni siquiera estaba tocando el suelo con su cuerpo; estaba totalmente presionado contra la pared, sin posibilidad de moverse. Cuando estuvo frente a él, habló muy seriamente y con ira inconfundible. -Mira, asqueroso remendo de sombra, soy libre de llevarme lo que me plazca de aquí, soy muy superior a ti en todos los aspectos posibles y eso ya lo hemos comprobado, no es mi culpa que no fueras lo suficientemente fuerte, no es mi culpa que apestes en lo que haces; porque mientras tú no puedes vencerlos ni siquiera soñando, yo me voy a enfrentar a todos ellos estando despiertos y aun así me llevaré lo que quiero. ¿Y sabes algo?, no llevaré a un maldito huésped solo para probarte cuan superior soy a ti, ni siquiera llevaré armas; iré tal cual llegué al mundo y cuando vuelva, te voy a restregar en esa fea cara que tienes todo el poder que me van a dar por haber logrado en un solo tiro lo que tú no lograste en seis. ¿Entendiste?- La sombra sólo asintió con una expresión de molestia en su rostro, después del gesto su compañero lo soltó. -Tú solo mírame.- Entonces una corriente de aire azotó el lugar, girando alrededor de la sombra, cuyos ojos ahora brillaban en un tono amarillo, al igual que su símbolo; cuando la corriente desapareció, también lo hizo la sombra. El otro se quedó ahí, maldiciendo en voz baja su suerte un rato.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había pasado una semana, con una ya formada rutina para Bolt y sus amigos la cual constaba, básicamente, en entrenar; siempre en diferentes aspectos para ir desarrollando un equilibrio en sus habilidades. Mega, Byte y Helang iban casi todos los días al granero, y aunque no lo hicieran les daban instrucciones y apoyo desde el campamento; Beta sí estaba presente todos los días, al igual que Alfa y Delta, los tres mostraban buena actitud por más pesados que fueran los entrenamientos; Kass a veces se tomaba unas horas o un día sin entrenar, simplemente desapareciendo sin previo aviso. Pepe trabajaba más que nada asuntos con Helang, aunque no descuidaba el combate físico, Jonathan hacía exactamente lo contrario, concentrándose más en combate que en meditaciones; Flor, que ya estaba viviendo con ellos dos, ponía mucho entusiasmo en todo lo que hacía y trabajaba todos los aspectos por igual, del mismo modo que Bolt, que era en quien más se iba notando el progreso. Mittens y Rhino no se le quedaban atrás, ella casi siempre giraba sus entrenamientos alrededor de sus garras, pero también le dedicaba tiempo a otras prácticas; mientras el hámster hacía lo mismo que Bolt, dedicándole iguales cantidades de tiempo a todas las prácticas, aunque no entrenaba combate real contra ninguno de ellos. Penny lentamente iba ampliando el vocabulario que entendía de sus mascotas, comenzando por nombres y siguiendo por palabras como "Hola", "Adiós", "Gracias" o "De nada"; ella no estaba entrenando nada más por el momento. Soul se comunicaba cada vez con menos frecuencia, aunque cuando lo hacía, mantenía esa actitud de siempre, así como les iba dando pedazos de información que iba recuperando de los registros conforme dudas o necesidades surgían.

Siendo un lunes a medio día, Penny estaba en la escuela, mientras tanto, el grupo entrenaba en el jardín; Mega, Byte y Helang estaban en el granero auxiliándolos, de nuevo estaba formado el círculo con dos combatientes al centro, Pepe y Alfa en ese momento. Ambos estaban algo heridos y estaban en ronda de desempate.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- Preguntó ella mientras jadeaba en un intento de provocarlo.

-No… va a… funcionar.- Respondió con su sonrisa desubicada de siempre.

Alfa comenzó a correr hacia Pepe a una velocidad moderada, en parte por el cansancio y en parte por una idea que tuvo; cuando él se preparó para recibirla con un golpe, ella giró y se lanzó al suelo, rodando sobre este y quedando debajo de Pepe, dándole una patada en el estómago con toda su fuerza y mandándolo al piso de espaldas. Pepe tuvo tiempo de levantarse, pero no lo hizo, sino que cerró los ojos; cuando Alfa se lanzó encima de él para inmovilizarlo unos segundos después, Pepe abrió los ojos e hizo la misma técnica que Bolt había usado con él el día del parque, girando con el impulso que ella traía y quedando él arriba, inmovilizándola. Pasado el tiempo del combate, se quitó de encima de Alfa y la ayudó a levantarse al tiempo que recibían felicitaciones de todos en el círculo. Ambos se dirigieron al granero para que los lobos los atendieran.

-Bien hecho. Pepe.- Dijo Helang en cuanto entraron. -Tienes memoria para las tácticas.- Luego volteó a ver a Alfa. -Y tú estás planificando mucho mejor tus estrategias, felicidades.-

-Gracias.- Respondieron al unísono.

Pepe fue con Mega y Alfa con Byte, ellos fueron los primeros en comenzar a hablar. -Bien hecho chico.-

-Gracias… Mega.- Respondió aumentando su sonrisa un poco más.

-Fue muy inteligente lo del giro, amigo. Realmente estás mejorando, además aprendiste muy rápido como absorber energía; solamente te faltaría aumentar tu velocidad de absorción.- El lobo puso una mirada pícara. -Y tampoco te va mal con lo demás, eh.-

Pepe se vio confundido por la última frase de Mega. -¿A qué… te refieres?-

-Oh, ya te enterarás, a su tiempo.- Terminó por decir mientras terminaba de curar sus heridas. –Listo, campeón.-

Alfa estaba más lastimada que Pepe, así que Byte aún no terminaba con sus heridas; mientras tanto, ellas también estaban platicando.

-Vas mejorando mucho, Alfa.-

-Gracias.- Respondió con modestia. -Aunque aún me falta mucho por aprender.-

-Pero de eso es de lo que se trata; ir mejorando e ir aprendiendo.- La loba sonrió. -Y cambiando un poco el tema, ¿qué tal vas con "eso"?-

Alfa se sonrojó un poco con la pregunta. -¿A-A qué te refieres?-

-¿Quieres que lo diga en voz alta de verdad?

-No, no, no.- Respondió rápida y agitadamente. -Bueno, creo que no me va muy bien…-

-Pero si acabas de comenzar, no llevas ni una semana; esto toma tiempo. Ten paciencia y seguramente lo lograrás.- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Byte.- Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya habían terminado con sus heridas y que Pepe la estaba esperando en la entrada. -Ya iré viendo como me va.- Y caminó hasta donde estaba Pepe esperándola.

El tiempo siguió avanzando y los combates también, pero a diferencia de la última semana, los lobos y el halcón perdieron la noción del tiempo por estar monitoreando, y Mega apostando sobre, los combates al grado que no salieron del granero hasta que…

-¡Rayos!- Gritó Helang de repente, alertando a los lobos y a Bolt y a Kass, que habían sido los últimos en combatir, saliendo victorioso el gato, pero con el can dando buena pelea.

-¿Qué su…? Oh no.-

-¿Qué ocurre, Mega?- Preguntó Kass.

-Ya volvió.- Respondió Byte por él.

-¿Qui…?-

-¡Penny!- Gritó Bolt y salió corriendo del granero.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ya.-

-Espera Byte, comunicación del maestro.- Ambos lobos se quedaron quietos y Kass salió del granero para avisarle a los demás. -Dice que no.- Terminó después de unos segundos.

-¿No qué?- Preguntó Mega.

-Que no nos vayamos. Dice que ella tiene que conocernos tarde o temprano.- Dijo el halcón.

-¿Y no hay una forma menos… sorpresiva que ver a dos lobos y un halcón en su granero así como así?-

-Dice que él le va a ir explicando las cosas conforme pasen, así que imagino que estará bien.-

Mientras tanto Bolt ya había salido a recibir a Penny a quien no le resultó extraño tal suceso; lo que le resultó extraño fue ver a todas las mascotas reunidas, algunas ya conocidas y otros que no conocía.

 _-Tranquila, yo te lo explico. Ellos son el equipo que ensamblamos y que están entrenando.-_

Penny seguía confundida por todo ello. -¿Quiénes con todos ellos?, ¿Cómo ensamblaste el equipo estando… donde sea que estés? ¿Para qué están entrenando?

 _-Creo que ellos pueden decirte por su cuenta sus nombres.-_ Acto seguido Rhino llamó la atención de los demás. -Chicos, Soul quiere que se presenten con Penny.-

-Bien. Mi nombre es Alfa.

-Yo soy Beta.

-Delta.

-Kass.

-Bueno, al menos si pude entender sus nombres, y a los demás ya los conozco.-

 _-Sí, sobre eso…-_

-¿Qué, qué pasa?

 _-Am, prométeme que no te vas a asustar o a enojar, o a nada.-_

-¿Qué pasó?

 _-Bueno, si vas al granero podrás conocer a mis cachorros, a mis alumnos, a mis hijos y a mis hermanos.-_

-¿¡Todos están dentro del granero!?-

 _-Sip.-_

-Está bien.- Respondió después de unos segundos de pensarlo. Penny camino hasta el granero y abrió la puerta, acto seguido tuvo que ahogar un grito. -¿¡Quienes son ellos!?-

 _-Ya te lo dije; niños, preséntense con Penny por favor.-_

-Claro que sí, maestro. Mucho gusto jovencita, mi nombre es Helang.

-Yo soy Mega.

-Yo soy Byte.

Ella lo proceso unos momentos. -Helang… Mega… y Byte. Un momento, Soul, tú me dijiste que aquí estaban tus cachorros, pero faltan todos los demás que mencionaste.

 _-Nop, no falta nadie. Es un error que muchos cometen. Bueno, no en realidad, pero seguramente lo cometerían si presentara a los tres a más gente.-_

-¿O sea qué…?-

 _-Ellos son mis cachorros, mis alumnos, mis hijos y mis hermanos, sí. Los he criado desde que eran bebés.-_

-¿Son amistosos?-

 _-Considerando que jamás me mordieron, arañaron o picaron si no estábamos entrenando, podría decir que sí, puedes acariciarlos.-_

-¿Cómo supiste qué…?-

 _-Estoy en tu cabeza, ¿recuerdas? Pero si te recomiendo que les pidas permiso antes de hacerlo.-_

-Está bien.- La niña se acercó un poco a Mega. -¿Puedo?

-Claro.- El lobo se cortó la distancia de ella un poco más.

-¿Qué dijo, Soul?

 _-Dijo que sí. Y no te preocupes, es normal que no los entiendas tanto como a tus mascotas, después de todo, los acabas de conocer y no tienen ningún vínculo.-_

Penny entonces estiró la mano y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Mega, que se quedó quieto disfrutando de la caricia unos minutos.

 _-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que se retiren estos tres; probablemente los sigas viendo, después de todo, ellos están entrenando a los demás.-_

Esa última frase tomó por sorpresa a Penny. -¿Cómo?-

 _-Así es, yo mismo los entrené a ellos y conmigo fuera del camino ellos son los más capacitados para entrenar al grupo de animales que están allá afuera.-_

-¿Eso es posible? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

 _-Muy bien; estoy percibiendo tu duda hasta aquí. No suelo hacer esto, pero no me dejas opción.-_ Hubo un silencio en la mente de Penny por unos momentos, luego ambos lobos se pusieron en posición de combate. _-Ahora te van a enseñar el combo de agua y fuego. Espacio por favor.-_

Penny retrocedió unos pasos dándoles espacio a los lobos, los cuales habían cerrado los ojos y los abrieron cuando dejó de alejarse. Entonces el pelaje de Mega comenzó a ponerse entre anaranjado y rojo vivo, para que el lobo después exhalara fuego, prendiendo en llamas un pequeño montón de paja. Ella iba a hacer algo, pero. _-No te muevas, ahorita se apaga.-_ Luego el pelaje de Byte comenzó a colorarse de tonalidades azules, para que ella escupiera una gran cantidad de agua de su hocico, apagando el fuego. _-¿Qué tal? Gracias niños, ya pueden volver al campamento. Y no te preocupes; es agua, no saliva-_ Los tres salieron del granero caminando y volando como si nada y le dijeron adiós a Penny, que ella entendió a medias. _-Bien, como casi no hay tarea el día de hoy, te puedo explicar todas las dudas que te surgieron en la tarde.-_

Penny salió del granero aun en shock por lo que había visto, y pasó toda la comida y una buena parte de la tarde haciéndoles preguntas a Soul. El trio de mascotas por otro lado comió mientras platicaban de sus avances, con Rhino asegurando que su primera habilidad extraordinaria sería la visión térmica, a lo que Bolt respondió que seguiría el consejo de Soul y desarrollaría primero la premonición, Mittens no dio comentarios al respecto y estuvo en silencio casi toda la comida. Durante la tarde el grupo se volvió a juntar, con excepción de Beta y los alumnos de Soul, al parecer estaban ocupados haciendo algo.

El grupo decidió jugar algo durante un rato, siendo las escondidas el juego elegido. Kass fue el primero en contar, aunque no le daba mucha importancia al juego, no corría ni ponía demasiado empeño en buscar a los demás, por lo que tomó un largo rato que encontrara a todos. Después de ese episodio, se excusó y desapareció.

Después de haber jugado un par de horas y ya con todos cansados, se recostaron a platicar sobre cualquier cosa. Rhino estaba encima de la cabeza de Jonathan, Mittens encima de Bolt, Pepe estaba en medio de Alfa y Flor y Delta estaba a un lado de su hermana.

Mientras la tarde seguía transcurriendo, en el campamento las cosas eran un poco más agitadas que en casa de Penny.

-Esto no está bien, no está bien.-

-Ehm, ¿Estás bien, Helang?-

-¡No, no está bien, Mega!-

-¿Qué no está bien? Explícate, tal vez podamos ayudarte.

-No me digan que no lo han sentido aun.- Respondió el halcón con algo de irritación, cosa muy rara de ver en él.

-¿Es eso?

-Sí.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-¿De qué están hablando?

-¡YA!- Gritó desesperado. -Hay muchas cosas que se pueden percibir justo ahora, díganme que percibieron ustedes y yo les diré que percibí yo.-

La loba cerró sus ojos y se concentró. -Yo percibo, además de tu frustración y molestia, que el peligro… se está acercando, pero también ¿se aleja?- Byte abrió los ojos de nuevo. -Eso no tiene sentido.-

-Exactamente Byte; algo no está bien. Si el peligro se aleja pero se acerca, entonces su siguiente movimiento probablemente sea una trampa…-

-O una jugada sucia.- Interrumpió Mega.

-Disculpa ¿Hay alguna de sus jugadas qué no sea sucia?

-Las que se bañan.

Byte rodó la mirada. -Ahora no Mega, no es hora para tus chistes malos.

-Oye, oye, oye.- Reprochó el lobo. -Primero, mis chistes son geniales, aunque sean malos. Segundo, nunca está de más un poco de humor- Mega vio que su hermana iba a hablar. -¡Y les consta, ya que el maestro nos lo decía al menos una vez al día!-

-¿¡Pueden dejar sus peleas de niños para otro momento!? Me está… doliendo la cabeza.-

-¿Tan malo fue el chiste?

-No, Mega, la última vez que la cabeza me dolió de esta manera, fue cuando… Oh no.- Helang levantó vuelo de inmediato y habló en las cabezas de los lobos. _-Hay una sombra de muy alto nivel por los alrededores, quiero que se mantengan alerta a toda hora y que notifiquen a Bolt y a los demás; que no vayan a ningún lado solos, que no bajen la guardia.-_

-Vaya, que loco.-

-¿Puedes dejar tus juegos de cachorro?; se ve que esto es serio.-

-Claro, lo que tú digas, "mamá".- Respondió Mega antes de sacarle la lengua, gesto que ella, por alguna razón respondió. -¡JA! Lo más divertido es que tú también lo hiciste.- El lobo se echó a reír ante la mirada molesta de su hermana. Luego de unos minutos se detuvo en seco y se levantó. -Un momento, ¿Qué día es hoy Byte?-

-Lunes.-

-No, no, no. El numerito, niña.-

Ella le lanzó una mirada furtiva. -Veinte. Y no me digas niña.- Le respondió de mala gana.

-Ah, entonces no, todavía no.- Antes de que ella preguntara, se le adelantó. -Beta mencionó que Pitt tenía planeado un ataque para poco antes del treinta y uno; aunque eso fue antes del asunto del almacén, la premonición me dice que la operación sigue en pie. Considerando y analizando los datos y la falta de actividad sombra de los últimos días, puedo presumir que será un ataque de una sola sombra, la cual probablemente está cargada de energía y poder oscuro ya que no pueden financiar más por el momento. Sin embargo, la creciente de eventos relacionados al Halloween podrían tener más impacto del que esperamos, generando la posibilidad de una distracción de algunas sombras más débiles para que la buena pueda actuar sin que le estorbemos; si combinamos esto con los datos de la distribución y planeamiento de sombras que Beta nos consiguió la última vez, podría decir que no es una light destroyer, pero sí una de elite, que probablemente tiene acceso a armas y armaduras, e inclusive un huésped que podría ser una ardilla, una serpiente, un pato o un león, un tigre, un oso; por lo que solamente podemos prepararnos nosotros, ya que todas las mascotas ya están entrenando tan duro como pueden, así que no podemos exigirles más, y esperar lo mejor para ese día o los días previos a este mismo manteniendo de ser posible una guardia activa entre nosotros cerca de donde ellos están o enseñarles a comunicarse entre ellos mentalmente para que estén ligeramente más seguros.- Dijo el lobo sin tomar aire una sola vez y terminando con la mirada atónita de su hermana y de Beta sobre él. -¿Qué?-

- _Concuerdo con él; está loco y lo sabemos, pero tiene razón.-_

-Gracias, Helang.- Dijo el lobo mitad sarcástico mitad en serio.

 _-Bien, estoy haciendo patrulla cerca de los hogares de los tres grupos; necesito que ustedes revisen MUY bien los alrededores del campamento. No queremos sombras husmeando.-_

-Andando entonces.- Dijo Mega emocionado, luego volteó a ver a sus compañeras que seguían sin moverse y con la mirada atónita aun. -¿Chicas?-

-¿Qué?... Ah, sí. Vamos Mega. Beta, quédate aquí; llámanos si ves cualquier cosa fuera de lo común.-

-…Claro.- Y se recostó en un montón de hojas de colores mientras los lobos iban a revisar.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín de Penny ya estaban dando inició las despedidas de parte de Alfa y Delta, pues ellos vivían a unas cuadras de distancia y tenían que irse más temprano.

-Adiós, chicos.- Se despidió él ya desde una leve distancia.

-Adiós.- Respondieron todos al unísono.

-Adiós a todos; adiós, Pepe.-

-Adiós, Alfa.

Ambos labrador retriever se fueron caminando uno al lado del otro con el atardecer a sus espaldas.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros también ya nos vamos.- Dijo Jonathan unos minutos después. -Con todo el entrenamiento hay que descansar más; vamos, chicos, nos vemos mañana, amigos.- El alaskan malamute se levantó juntó a sus dos amigos.

-Adiós.

Entonces se quedaron solos Bolt Mittens y Rhino

-Bueno, yo voy a entrar a ver algo en la caja mágica, ¿vienen?-

Ambos se voltearon a ver. -En un momento, Rhino.- Dijo Bolt.

-Claro.- Y el hámster se levantó y se dirigió a la casa, dejando solos a los tórtolos recostados uno junto al otro.

Una vez que se quedaron solos Bolt y Mittens él habló primero. -¿Cómo vas con tus garras?-

-Bien, eso creo. Son más fuertes y más afiladas que las primeras que tuve.-

-Sí, yo puedo dar testimonio de eso.- Le dijo divertido por la mirada que ella puso cuando lo mencionó. Hubo un pequeño silencio de unos segundos antes de que él hablara de nuevo. -¿Ya estas más tranquila?

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

Bolt desvió la mirada. -Es que…-

-¿Qué ocurre, Bolt?-

-Bueno, toda la última semana has estado teniendo pesadillas, ¿cierto?-

Mittens se quedó callada unos momentos. -¿Có-cómo supiste?-

-Porque te has estado moviendo mucho dormida, hablas también.- Ella bajó la mirada. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Aún tengo miedo, Bolt.- Ella recostó su cabeza en el costado de él. -No puedo evitar pensar que algo malo podría pasarte. Me da miedo pensar que no voy a poder ayudarte.-

-Pero para eso estamos entrenando.- _No de nuevo, Soul, ayúdame por favor ¿Cómo la calmo?_

-Pero tú eres el único de nosotros que se ha enfrentado a uno de ellos, y solo a uno; ¿qué pasaría si fueran diez o quince, o sí trajeran aparatos extraños o armas para atacarte?- Ella iba levantando el tono en su voz, parecía estar entrando en pánico.

Mittens seguía hablando, cada vez en un tono más alto y más rápido. -¡Mittens!- Tuvo que gritar Bolt. -Mírame, nada de eso va a pasar, ¿sí? Tal vez no puedas quitarte ese miedo, pero sé que puedes controlarlo. -Ella volteó a verlo. -En una película que vi con Rhino estaban estos dos personajes que decían que hay que vivir sin preocuparse.- Él sonrió y la abrazó. -No sabemos qué va a pasar, pero ya te prometí que te iba a cuidar siempre, ¿recuerdas?, y pienso cumplir esa promesa; además no estamos solos, tenemos muchos amigos que están con nosotros.-

-Pero, aun así algo podría pasarte; podrían matarte.-

-Pero no estas considerando algo. Uno de nosotros tres es el pilar. Si soy yo, lo daré todo por protegerte, y con lo que hemos oído que el pilar puede hacer no habría problema. Si es Rhino no creo que deje que algo nos pase, y si eres tú…-

-También lo daré todo por protegerte, orejón.-

-Por el momento, sería mejor disfrutar aquí y ahora, ¿qué dices?-

Mittens sonrió. -Claro.

 _Gracias Soul, te debo otra._

Ella volvió a recostar su cabeza en el costado de Bolt y él recostó la suya sobre la de Mittens mientras veían el sol ponerse. A una distancia suficiente alguien los estaba observando.

-Objetivo encontrado; analizando ataques convenientes.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras veía a la pareja en la distancia. -Disfrútenlo, disfrútenlo mientras puedan; porque cuando vean mi rostro por primera vez, toda su felicidad se va a extinguir. Ahora, calculando fechas y circunstancias del ataque.- Y mostró una sonrisa malvada para comenzar a reír solo. -No lo sabes, cachorrito; pero tu gatita ya es mía.-

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos por ahora, todo apunta a que las cosas se van a complicar algo con... todo esto, no lanzo spoilers, no digo nada. Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, así que, como siempre, reviews, comentarios, alguno que otro PM, críticas constructivas se aprecian; sin más, nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	25. Noche agitada

**Tercer cap de la semana; es divertido ver toda la actividad que hay en la sección, hacía mucho que no recibía tantos correos un mismo día de parte de FF (aunque antes no tenía una cuenta, así que tal vez eso tenga que ver) Como de costumbre gracias por el apoyo, por los reviews y por todo. ¡Vamos con el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 25: Noche agitada.

Penny P.O.V.

Ya era tarde, todos en la casa estaban dormidos menos yo, había pasado toda la tarde preguntándole cosas a Soul al grado de que olvidé por completo la tarea hasta que él me recordó que tenía que hacerla. Me sorprendió que se ofreciera a ayudarme con ella, no es que fuera muy difícil, cuando le pregunté el porqué, solamente me dijo que era una compensación por haberme quitado tanto tiempo.

-Entonces, paso el uno y me da… ocho mil trescientos cuarenta y seis.

 _-Correcto.-_

-Bien, ese era el último.- Dije ya cansada. -Gracias por la ayuda, Soul, aunque no tenías que hacerlo.

 _-No tengo nada que hacer.-_ Me respondió. _-Aquí tengo tiempo libre de sobra._

La curiosidad me llegó. -¿En dónde estás como para que te sobre tanto tiempo?-

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos. - _Cierto, tú aun no lo sabes.-_ Iba a preguntar, pero se me adelantó. _-Penny, yo estoy muerto.-_

Eso me tomó por sorpresa. -¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Escuché un suspiro de su parte. _-Después de que ustedes cambiaran la llanta ponchada y siguieran su camino, yo maté al líder de las sombras que las perseguían; su escuadrón enfureció por ello, pero yo ya no me defendí, sólo me quedé ahí mientras me atravesaban el pecho con una espada… y bueno, creo que lo demás es deducible.-_ Me tapé la boca con una mano. - _No te preocupes, estoy bien; desde aquí puedo ayudarlos en formas que de otra forma no eran posibles._

Iba a decir algo más, pero escuché un ruido y giré mi cabeza. Junto a Bolt estaba Mittens pataleando y gimiendo con una expresión de terror en su cara. -¿Qué tiene Soul?-

 _-Una pesadilla, supongo._

-¿No puedes revisarla?

- _No, si entro a su mente estando ella dormida la voy a despertar. Más aún, si está soñando, puedo causar problemas en sus procesos neuronales.-_

-¿Qué?

 _-Mira, estás viendo física en la escuela, ¿cierto?-_ Asentí con la cabeza. - _¿Recuerdas la ley sobre la conservación de la energía?-_

Lo pensé por unos momentos. -No se crea ni se destruye…-

 _-Sólo se transforma. Cuando dejé este mundo, me volví un montón de energía; de modo que a donde voy y donde estoy se me puede percibir mediante artefactos que miden energía, solamente tienen que buscar la frecuencia correcta. Si entro en su mente mi energía va a interactuar con la suya, pero si se está llevando a cabo un proceso complejo, soñar en este caso, y yo hago presencia, puedo alterar la energía de su mente y causar problemas del mismo modo que podría entrar en una televisión encendida y fundir sus circuitos. Tú, por otro lado, podrías acariciarla para ver si se calma un poco.-_

Me confundió un poco su explicación, pero eso era para después. -Está bien.- Me acerqué al colchón de Bolt, él la estaba abrazando aunque ella siguiera pataleando y gimiendo; llevaban durmiendo de esa manera algunas semanas, parecían… novios. -Soul, ¿Bolt y Mittens…?-

- _Sí, desde hace una semana y media más o menos. Lindos, ¿eh?-_

-Sí, mucho.-

 _-No es de sorprender, considerando todo lo que han vivido juntos. Cuando puedas entenderlos por completo pídeles que te cuenten su historia; no vas a creer en donde terminó tu cachorro cuando se perdió.-_ Soltó una leve risa mientras terminaba de decir eso.

Ya estaba junto al colchón, Mittens seguía moviéndose y gimiendo, así que acerqué mi mano a su cabeza para acariciarla. -Shh, tranquila; sólo es un…- No pude terminar, en el momento en que mi mano tocó su pelo, vi muchas imágenes en mi cabeza, todas involucraban a Bolt herido de alguna manera; una me llamó mucho la atención. Bolt estaba tirado en el piso sangrando, había muchas sombras alrededor de él con armas en sus manos, cerca de Bolt podía ver algunas jaulas y todos sus amigos estaban metidos en ellas, algunos no se movían y otros estaban llorando; todos lastimados de alguna manera. Los dos lobos y el halcón que Soul crio yacían sobre el suelo también… muertos.

 _-¡PENNY!-_ Escuché después de varios segundos, inmediatamente separé mi mano de la cabeza de Mittens muy asustada respirando agitadamente.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-

 _-Tranquila, cálmate un poco. Quiero que me digas que viste exactamente.-_

-No, no quiero recordar esa imagen, era horrible. Soul, quítamela de la cabeza por favor, por favor sácamela de ahí.-

 _-Penny, tranquilízate. Haré lo que me pides, pero necesito que me digas que imagen para poder buscarla en tu memoria y eliminarla; aunque no puedo eliminar las sensaciones que te provocó, al menos no recordaras que lo hizo.-_

Respiré un par de veces para calmarme un poco, estaba al borde del llanto. -Había muchas sombras… con armas en las manos. Además, había… unas jaulas, y todo el equipo estaba ahí; afuera de las jaulas, estaban tus niños…-

 _-Muertos sobre el piso, al igual que Bolt; ya la encontré. Ciertamente es muy desagradable de ver, ¿Cómo la conseguiste?-_

-No lo sé, eso te iba a preguntar.- Sentí un leve dolor de cabeza y luego olvidé la imagen, pero ciertamente no el horror que sentí al verla. -Solamente toqué a Mittens y luego vi todas esas imágenes de Bolt herido hasta llegar a esa.-

 _-¿En serio?_

-Sí, ¿por qué?

 _-Porque eso es lo que tiene a Mittens tan asustada. Acabas de ver sus pensamientos; su sueño._

-Su pesadilla querrás decir.

 _-La pesadilla es un tipo de sueño. Con razón ha estado así.-_ Está vez sólo pensé en la pregunta, igual no me iba a dejar terminar de hablar. _-De hecho, si te molesta que interrumpa podrías solamente decírmelo.-_

-¿Qué?

 _-Eso. Si no te gusta que me adelante a darte las respuestas, acepta mis disculpas por favor. No es intencional, pero todo lo que dicen lo escucho dos veces; cuando lo piensan y cuando lo dicen, así que me resulta más fácil escucharlo una vez y responder. Ahora, con respecto a la pregunta que no hiciste pero sí formulaste, Mittens ha tenido pesadillas toda la última semana; Bolt ya trató de calmarla, pero al parecer a su subconsciente le importó un bledo. Tal vez encuentre una solución para esto.-_ Luego hubo un silencio de unos segundos. - _Bien, voy a investigar. Buenas noches, Penny. Por cierto, eso que lograste no es fácil de conseguir para un humano, así que considéralo como una especie de habilidad no deseada pero desarrollada de todos modos por tu capacidad para este tipo de cosas. Sólo espero que no haya sido una premonición.-_

-¿Una qué?- Pero ya no hubo respuesta alguna, me tomé unos minutos para terminar de calmarme y luego me fui a dormir; ciertamente me hizo un enorme favor al quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza, no habría podido dormir en días si se hubiera quedado ahí.

[…]

Mientras tanto a una buena distancia pero no demasiada, alguien seguía trabajando en sus planes, cuando escuchó un sonido.

La sombra se puso en posición de combate de inmediato. -¿Quién anda ahí?-

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos, el tipo se estaba preparando para usar sus habilidades cuando… -Entrega de huésped.-

-Ah, eres tú.-

Frente al tipo apareció una sombra de complexión muy delgada y bastante más pequeña con una libreta en la mano, la cual comenzó a leer. -Es el pedido de un huésped tamaño C, especie animal "oso" para una sombra con su descripción física.-

-Así es.-

-Marque aquí por favor.- La sombra marcó el espacio. -Gracias.- Entonces la sombra de entregas desapareció unos momentos y volvió a aparecer arrastrando el cuerpo del oso que estaba en el estante de la bodega. -¿Solicitó además un dispositivo de control a distancia?-

-Correcto.- Entonces la sombra de entregas del dio una especie de brazalete con un cristal negro en el medio. -Gracias.

-Señor, no es como que sea de mi incumbencia, pero ¿para qué quiere controlar al oso desde la distancia? Usted podría fácilmente encarar al cachorro sin ningún huésped.-

-El oso no es para el cachorro, es para sus amigos; cuando estén ocupados con él, yo tendré el camino más que libre para llevarme a esa gata.-

-Ya veo. Gracias por la información señor; paso a retirarme.- Y la sombra se fue tal y como había llegado.

Unos minutos después, la sombra recibió un comunicado a su mente. - _Hay un cambio de planes.-_

-¿Qué pasó?

 _-No quiero que me traigas a la gata._

-¿Ah, no?

 _-No, quiero que me traigas algo… un poco más específico._

-¿Y qué sería eso, exactamente?

Desde el exterior, la sombra parecía estar hablando sola. -¿En serio? ¿Tiene idea de la cantidad de energía que voy a gastar en eso?... Bien, de acuerdo… Sí, señor; le llevaré lo que me pidió… Pensándolo bien, tiene razón; así será mucho más problemático para ellos.-

Mientras tanto en el campamento había otra discusión entre hermanos.

-¡Qué no!

-¡Qué sí!

-¡Ya te dije que no, niña!

-¡Y yo ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así!

-¡BASTA!- Helang hizo presencia. -¿Qué no son capaces de controlarse? Desde que el maestro se fue ustedes dos pelean cada vez más.-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, Mega; no suelo hacer esto, pero te voy a apostar a que no recuerdas porque comenzó la discusión.- El lobo bajó la cabeza apenado. -Eso pensé.-

-Yo si recuerdo porque… no dije nada.- Se calló Byte al recibir una mirada del halcón.

-Bien.- Luego se puso a hablar solo. -De acuerdo, necesitamos saber que están tramando, pero ya no tenemos infiltrados y seguramente ya los han visto a todos, así que no podemos mandar a nadie. ¡Ah!.- Gritó desesperado. -Sí hubiera trabajado más esa transformación…-

-Un momento.- Habló Mega. -¿Tú puedes transformarte? ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste!? Podríamos haber hecho cosas geniales así y…- Mega se calló ante un ademán que hizo Helang con su pata.

-No, no se transformarme; fue una de las últimas habilidades que trabajé con el maestro. Desafortunadamente no pude progresar mucho, pues la habilidad requiere de mucha energía y concentración, además de un dominio total de tu cuerpo. La idea es poder cambiar tu apariencia física en cualquier cosa.-

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Cualquiera, Byte. Un oso, un zorro, un tigre, una serpiente, un dragón, una rama, un árbol, una roca, un granito de arena, lo que sea. Pero, como ya les dije, no logré desarrollarla porque él y yo comenzamos a trabajar en algo aún más útil- el halcón vio que Mega ya iba a preguntar. -pero se los diré después, ahora necesito meditar.- Y cerró los ojos.

Por otro lado, a unas cuadras de la casa de Penny Alfa seguía despierta y estaba hablando sola. -No, no, no, no.- Muy frustrada al parecer. -No tengo la edad… bueno, en realidad no sé cuál es su edad, creo que no la recuerda; pero aun así no. ¿Cómo pasó esto?- Entonces se quedó callada unos momentos. -Pero si ya había decidido que sí lo iba a intentar… ¿Qué me pasa? Llevo casi una semana en esto y parezco bipolar; ¿Siempre es así? Ni si quiera lo conozco del todo ¿o sí? Por alguna razón siento que sí lo conozco, que la parte que conozco de él es la única existente, pero ¡Agh, esto es horrible!- y se tiró sobre el suelo mientras hacía pucheros. -Un momento, puedo aclarar mis dudas. Byte ya sabe, así que puedo hablar con ella, también con Mittens o con cualquiera que viva con él. ¡Sí, eso puedo hacer! Pero- Soltó un bostezo. -mañana, de todas formas no hay quien esté para escucharme a esta hora.- Y volvió a su colchón a dormir. -Porque creo que es real… aunque sea repentino.-

Por otro lado, en la casa de Diego y Fer todos estaban dormidos, menos Flor.

Ella se acercó con cuidado al colchón que tenía al lado del suyo y comenzó a susurrar. -¿Pepe?

El perro se levantó en cuanto escuchó la voz de Flor. -¿Qué ocurre…Flor?

Ella desvió la mirada algo apenada. -Bueno, está haciendo frio y yo…- Pepe se levantó de su colchón. -¿Qué haces?-

-Voy… a cerrar… la ventana.- Respondió desde arriba de una silla mientras deslizaba la ventana para cerrarla. -¿Mejor?

Ella se rio un poco para sus adentros -Sí, gracias.- Entonces regresó a su colchón. -Buenas noches.-

-Buenas… noches. Si necesitas algo… avísame.- Y Pepe cerró los ojos.

-Claro.- _Eres tan inocente, Pepe; por eso todos te queremos. Tan puro, tan… lindo. ¿¡Qué!? No, no, no, no; lo acabo de conocer. Aunque, sí es lindo. Tendría que pasar más tiempo con él, a ver qué pasa._ Y Flor cerró los ojos también.

Soul P.O.V.

 _Muy bien, por favor que no sea una premonición, por favor que no lo sea, que no lo sea, que no lo sea, que no lo sea._

Me comuniqué con el superior, antes de buscar cualquier cosa en los registros hablo con él; algunas veces sabe sobre lo que estamos buscando y me ahorra la investigación. -Disculpe, quisiera preguntarle un par de cosas.-

-Sí, ya lo sé. Anda, pregunta lo que quieras.

-Tengo una amiga allá en el mundo físico, ella, bueno, está teniendo estas pesadillas desde hace una semana y…-

-En los registros encontrarás lo que estás buscando.

-Pero, señor, los registros…-

-Los registros tienen guardados no solo el pasado del planeta, su presente también, así como todos los posibles futuros. Sí lo que ella está viendo es una posibilidad, entonces deberías encontrar la misma imagen dentro de los registros.

Sin perder un momento más comencé a buscar en los registros; fue bastante complicado, ya que no tenía idea de cómo dar con los posibles futuros de los chicos con los que tengo contacto en el mundo físico… oh, claro. "Frente" a mi aparecieron millones de imágenes de los chicos del grupo. Pude ver a Bolt salvando a Mittens, a Rhino salvándolos a los dos, a Jonathan ¿volando? Bueno, no es tan descabella… ¿¡Pepe haciendo qué!? Definitivamente me daré el tiempo para tratar ese asunto después. También estaban mis cachorros ahí, sonriendo en algunas imágenes, luchando en otras, peleándose entre ellos en unas cuantas más y… _No es cierto, no puede ser cierto._ Frente a mí, creciendo progresivamente, estaba la misma imagen que había sacado de la memoria de Penny, la mitad de ellos estaban muertos y encerrados, la otra mitad encerrados y llorando; mis cachorros… Bolt también, tirados en el suelo. Pero no veía a Mittens en la imagen.

-Es porque ella causó todo eso.

-¿Qué?

-La perspectiva de la imagen gira alrededor del punto de vista de Mittens, estás viendo todo eso a través de sus ojos. Ella es la causante de esa realidad.

-Eso no es posible, ella jamás haría algo así.

-No conscientemente; adivinaré que estabas por preguntarme porque la imagen está creciendo.- "Asentí" -¿Alguna vez has escuchado esa frase?

-¿Cuál?

-"Lo que pienses, lo serás. Lo que sientas, lo atraerás. Lo que imagines, lo crearas."- Terminé de unir las piezas por mi cuenta, pero dejé que terminara de explicar. -Ella esta imaginando el peor escenario posible, y no lleva poco de haber comenzado; mientras ella siga temiendo ese futuro, lo está llamando. Si no evitas que deje de pensar en eso, si no la calmas… ese será el destino de tu equipo. La imagen crece en relación a la probabilidad de que ese sea el futuro que se lleve a cabo; debes darte prisa si no quieres que eso pase.-

-No puede pasar; mis cachorros jamás me han fallado.-

-Para todo hay una primera vez.

-Ellos NO SABEN fallar.

-Entonces aprenderán… de la peor manera posible.

Me "despedí" del superior y "cerré" los registros. _Tengo que hablar con Bolt, no podemos dejar que eso pase._ Acto seguido "salí corriendo" con dirección al plano físico.

Bolt P.O.V.

No recuerdo que estaba soñando, sólo que me desperté porque sentí que alguien me movía; cuando abrí los ojos vi frente a mí a Mittens con los ojos llorosos y temblando. -¿Qué pasó Mittens?- Ella no respondió, solo se me acercó y me abrazó para hundir su cara en mi pecho. Yo solamente respondí el gesto para tratar de calmarla.

-Bolt…- Me dijo con voz quebrada

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-No quiero que se hagan realidad Bolt, no quiero que nada te pase.

 _-¡Bolt!- ¿Qué? Ah, hola, Soul justo iba a llamarte; necesito que me ayudes a calmarla otra vez. -No esta vez, campeón; te voy a poner al tanto. Ella no teme que algo te vaya a pasar.- ¿Qué, entonces…? -Todos en el grupo están conscientes de que tú eres el que más ha progresado, ella lo sabe. Lo que ella en realidad teme es ser una carga para ti, ser la causa de que tú sufras.-_ Iba a preguntar, pero se adelantó. - _En la televisión has visto con Rhino muchas veces que usan a alguien cercano al héroe como chantaje para que este se rinda o deje de atacar a los villanos.- Cierto. -Pues es exactamente lo que ella cree que va a pasar. Ella teme ser la carnada, teme que te lastimen porque tú vayas a protegerla.-_

-Eso no va a pasar, Mittens, no dejaré que pase.- La abracé más fuerte, pude escuchar que sólo estaba sollozando ahora.

- _Ahora, tenemos otro problemita.- ¿De qué se trata, Soul? -Verás, aunque tú te la pases calmándola a su subconsciente le está importando un bledo lo que dices, de modo que probablemente ella siga teniendo esas pesadillas. El problema es que mientras más sueñe con eso, mientras más atención le ponga a esa posibilidad, es más probable que pase.-_ Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no gritar en voz alta. _¡¿Qué?! -Mittens, al pensar constantemente en ese futuro, lo está llamando, está usando el mismo principio que ustedes para desarrollar sus habilidades extraordinarias pero para llamar algo que los va a perjudicar a todos.- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? -Voy a ver si puedo borrar esas imágenes de su subconsciente; pero voy a requerir de tu ayuda. Necesito que la calmes MUCHO, casi al grado de que se quede dormida, pero sin que se quede dormida.- Ehm… ¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso? -No sé, acaríciala o algo.- ¿"Acaríciala o algo"? ¿En serio? -¿Tienes una mejor idea, Bolt? Porque estoy abierto a sugerencias, pero no se debe quedar dormida, si se queda dormida y yo sigo dentro de su mente podría haber problemas.- Es-Está bien, veré que hago. -Bien, voy a entrar a su mente, cuando salga te avisaré. No le digas lo que estoy haciendo, si su parte consciente se entera, entonces el subconsciente se va a cerrar.- Claro._ Entonces me quede solo en mi mente. _"Acaríciala o algo", a ver cómo me va._

Lentamente quité una de mis patas del abrazo y la puse sobre su cabeza, para después comenzar a moverla suavemente de un lado a otro. Pude escuchar como Mittens dejaba de sollozar y comenzaba a ronronear y a respirar más tranquila. _Espero que te apures Soul, no sé cuánto vaya a durar esto._

-Gracias por calmarme Bolt.- Me dijo pocos minutos después mientras separaba su cabeza de mí. -Creo que ya estoy mejor.- Y volvió a recostarse.

 _Piensa en algo, pero ya._ -Claro, pero ehm… ¿podrías decirme… qué pasaba en tu sueño?-

Ella volteó a verme fijamente. -¿Quieres saber lo que estaba soñando?

-Sí, tal vez hablarlo con alguien ayude a… quitártelo.- Por su mirada deduje que no era para nada agradable recordarlo. -Aunque si no quieres decirme está bien.-

-No… sí quiero decírtelo.- Suspiró y se acercó a mi otra vez. -Pero no es agradable.-

-Me imagino.- _Apúrate, Soul._

[…]

Mientras tanto, dentro de la mente de Mittens.

Muy bien, veamos que tenemos por aquí; si no me equivoco, y no suelo hacerlo, sus sueños deberían estar por… allá. No hables en voz alta, o te va a escuchar y esto habrá servido para dos cosas. Bien, debe estar en sus sueños más recientes; ¡Ahí esta! Momento ¿por qué está creciendo? Bolt, espero que no le hayas pedido que te lo contara, no estás ayudando; ¿Cómo voy a borrarlo de su mente si lo está trabajando? Tal vez pueda cambiarlo por otra cosa, aunque ella va a empezar a hablar de algún otro tema nada relacionado de un momento para otro, no se me ocurre ninguna otra solución. Vamos a buscar algo por acá y ¿niños? Meh, supongo que sirve. Ahora Bolt, tal vez quieras escuchar esto. Un momento, dejó de crecer; no sé qué hiciste amigo, pero lo hiciste bien.

[…]

Por como Mittens estaba describiendo su pesadilla no me extraña que no haya podido dormir, hasta me sentí culpable por haberle pedido que me la contara. Algunas lágrimas estaban volviendo a aparecer en sus ojos. -No me digas más.- Le pedí. Pude ver el alivio en su mirada, así que la abracé de nuevo y volví a acariciar su cabeza. -Nada de eso va a pasar, vamos a estar bien.- Ella asintió con su cabeza junto a mi pecho, el rose de nuestros pelajes se sentía genial.

De repente ella se separó bruscamente de mí y me miró a los ojos. -Bolt, tenías razón; ya no la recuerdo, no recuerdo mi pesadilla.-

 _Soul ya debió haber terminado._ -Que bu…- No pude terminar la oración, Mittens se lanzó encima de mí y comenzó a lamer mi mejilla. _-Eres su héroe, Bolt.- Pero fuiste tú quien lo hizo. –No, Bolt; sin tu ayuda no habría podido lograrlo. Tú eres el héroe, eres su héroe.-_

Mittens seguía lamiendo mi mejilla mientras me abrazaba y me agradecía una y otra vez, yo solamente correspondí el abrazo y esperé a que terminara para besarla en la frente. -Buenas noches.- Le dije después de terminar.

-Buenas noches, orejón.- Respondió con una sonrisa que no había visto en una semana.

[…]

Ambos se quedaron dormidos unos minutos después, abrazados como de costumbre. Soul volvió a su plano y se quedó ahí el resto de la noche; mientras que en el edificio abandonado había mucho movimiento.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Le preguntó la sombra al pequeño Shade.

-No lo sé, señor; todos de repente comenzaron a moverse de un lugar a otro, además de que están moviendo todas las cosas de las bodegas.-

-Quédate aquí; cuida al grupo y avísame si algo pasa.- Y la sombra salió camino a una oficina medio deshecha sin siquiera esperar la respuesta del pequeño. La puerta estaba entreabierta y el sujeto detrás de ella habló antes de que la sombra tocara.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó de manera directa y fría hasta para una sombra.

-Quiero saber por qué hay tanto movimiento en el edificio.

-No es de tu incumbencia, concéntrate en entrenar a esos novatos; estamos a semana y media del treinta y uno y solo veo uno que ha destacado.

La sombra refunfuñó un poco. -Bien, señor. Volveré a entrenarlos.- Y salió del cuarto. -Como es molesto algunas veces.- Se dijo entre dientes una vez que se alejó lo suficiente.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor?- Preguntó Shade cuando vio a su mentor de regreso.

-No quisieron decirme, pero me pidieron que los entrenara más. Necesitamos acelerar las cosas; a partir de mañana dejaremos la teoría y comenzaremos a trabajar combate real.-

-Sí, señor. Se lo diré al resto del grupo.- Y Shade salió corriendo a una habitación.

Una vez sola, la sombra habló consigo misma. -Esto cada vez apesta más. No quiero saber que rayos está pasando, a veces realmente quisiera darme a la fuga y olvidar esta basura, pero ya que.- Y se dirigió al mismo lugar al que había ido Shade.

El resto de la noche se dio sin complicaciones para nadie dentro de la zona. Llegado el amanecer los primeros en despertar fueron los que vivían en casa de Penny debido a un despertador, de los cuales Rhino fue el único que se levantó sin problema. -Buenos días.- Dijo mientras se estiraba, luego miró que nadie más se había levantado, ni siquiera Penny. -¿Ahora que tienen?- Se preguntó en voz alta.

-Yo me dormí tarde por estar haciendo tarea. -Respondió Penny adormilada desde su cama. -Y creo que Mittens tuvo pesadillas.-

-¿Y Bolt?

-Yo lo desperté, necesitaba hablar con alguien.- Intervino Mittens mientras comenzaba a estirarse y Bolt bostezaba para después abrir los ojos.

Penny entonces terminó de levantarse y se dirigió al baño; el trio animal se dirigió al primer nivel unos minutos después, donde Rhino encendió la televisión. La niña bajo a darles de comer y desayunar para después irse a la escuela. Las tres mascotas salieron a esperar a los demás. Jonathan llegó casi al mismo tiempo, con Pepe a su lado y cargando a Flor en su lomo, al parecer la perrita se había desvelado pensando en algo. Kass llegó unos minutos después, seguido de ambos hermanos, con Alfa en una situación muy similar a la de Flor. Finalmente llegaron los alumnos de Soul junto con Beta para iniciar otro día de entrenamiento.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos, probablemente no haga mención del resto de la semana y me brinque a uno o dos días antes del treinta y uno ¿Por qué? porque sería volver a escribir lo mismo; entrenamiento desde el amanecer, los diferentes progresos, situaciones repetitivas, en fin. Veo, veo, problemas acercandose; aunque no como para llegar al climax... aun. Como sea, no tengo más que decir así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	26. Ataque Sombrío

**He aquí el cap número cuatro de la semana; preparaos, porque aquí empieza a moverse todo (o algo, por lo menos) Gracias por sus reviews chicos, gracias por su apoyo y bueno; ¡Vamos con el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 26: Ataque sombrío

La semana terminó de la misma manera para todo el equipo, siguieron entrenando y mejorando sus habilidades; Mega comenzó a fastidiar a Helang por tanto insistirle al halcón que le mostrara la otra habilidad de la que había hablado, a lo que este respondía que no siempre. Helang, a su vez, le había pedido a Soul que se infiltrara en la mente de alguien dentro de la organización, petición rechazada, ya que Soul juzgaba que las sombras aun no sabían sobre él y se estaría exponiendo al llegar a una mente previamente ocupada por una sombra. Mittens pasó mucho tiempo trabajando sus miedos con ayuda de los lobos y el halcón, al punto de haberlos minimizado bastante. Alfa y Flor comenzaron a acercarse a cierto perro despistado que no lograba descifrar el porqué de sus repentinas acciones; su hermano encontraba cómica tal situación, y se había propuesto dejar que las cosas pasaran. Kass dejó de tomar días sabáticos cuando la fecha llegó a 25 y comenzó a entrenar aun después de volver a casa.

Por otro lado, la sombra, junto con su oso, había pasado completamente desapercibida evadiendo ágilmente las patrullas de Helang y nublando su premonición con señuelos dispuestos a lo largo de la zona que estaba usando como base. El edificio cada vez parecía más un lugar realmente abandonado, pues cada vez había menos personal trabajando y menos objetos en los almacenes y bodegas. La sombra de siempre siguió entrenando a su grupo en diversos ámbitos, logrando algunos otros alumnos destacados. Bud era una sombra con una complexión bastante musculosa y grande, a pesar de su corta edad ya era casi del tamaño de su mentor; él había sido el mejor en combate por razones predecibles. Estaba también James, cuya complexión era opuesta a la de Bud, dándole una desventaja en el combate mano a mano, pero una habilidad muy superior en cuanto a velocidad y sigilo. Y estaba Alex, quien resultaba un excelente estratega y sabía pensar con claridad bajo presión, pero requiriendo de los conocimientos de Shade para poder planear una estrategia de mayor eficacia.

Llegando el día veintinueve por la noche, alguien había terminado de preparar sus planes y se sentía confiado para realizar un ataque "rápido y preciso".

-Registro sonoro. Fecha, veintinueve de octubre; hora, nueve cuarenta y cinco P.M. Estatus; después de haber planeado todo con cuidado y precaución, he completado el plan, el cual se llevará a cabo mañana, jueves treinta, a un aproximado de las seis o siete de la mañana. He planificado la entrada y salida de manera muy cautelosa y he previsto conseguirle un pequeño extra al jefe. Fin del registro.- Entonces sonrió para sí mismo y volteó a ver al oso. -¿Estás listo?

-Sí, señor.

El amanecer llegó como de costumbre; el despertador sonó levantando a Penny y al trio de amigos, que bajaron a esperar su desayuno, pero…

-¿Te pasa algo, Bolt?- Le preguntó Mittens, considerando que el can había tenido la mirada perdida desde que se levantó.

-¿Qué? Ah, no. Estoy bien, Mittens.- Respondió apresuradamente.

-¿Seguro?

-Bueno, no del todo. Me siento… raro; creo que algo podría pasar.

Ella se acercó a él. -Tú me dijiste que íbamos a estar bien…-

-Sí, pero esto es diferente. No sé cómo, pero no es lo mismo.- Penny entonces bajó las escaleras para servirles la comida.

-No te angusties, Bolt.- Le dijo ella mientras restregaba su cabeza en el pecho del can. -Ven, vamos a desayunar.

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor.- _No entiendo porque estoy sintiendo esto en la boca del estómago._

Ambos de dirigieron a la cocina, donde ya estaba servido el desayuno y Rhino ya estaba comiendo. Durante ese tiempo Mittens y Rhino platicaron un poco, pero Bolt no dijo nada en todo el rato. Veinte minutos después Penny ya estaba lista para salir a la escuela, pero…

-No salgas, Penny.- Le pidió Bolt tapando la entrada de la casa.

Ella logró comprender toda la frase y se confundió por ella. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa, Bolt?-

-No… no lo sé; tal vez no debas ir a la escuela hoy.- Respondió dudando de sus propias palabras.

Penny se agachó y acarició la cabeza de Bolt. -Voy a estar bien, muchacho, no me va a pasar nada malo.- Bolt, no muy convencido, se quitó del camino y la dejó salir. Se arrepintió de tal decisión medio minuto después. Desde afuera se escuchó un grito que desgarró los oídos de los tres. -¡Ayuda!-

Bolt salió corriendo de la casa, seguido por sus dos amigos para encontrar a Penny siendo sostenida por un oso grizzly sobre su lomo. -¡Bolt!- Fue lo único que alcanzó a gritar antes de que el oso acercara una de sus patas a su cara y rociara a la niña con un líquido que la dejó inconsciente.

-¡Déjala!- Bolt salió corriendo hacia el oso, pero este pareció ignorarlo y simplemente comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, dejándolos atrás muy rápido. -¡Helang, Helang, necesito tú ayuda!-

 _-¿Qué pasa, Bolt?_

-Un oso se llevó a Penny hacia el bosque. Justo ahora.-

 _-Debe haber sido una sombra; vamos para allá Bolt, no te preocupes._

Momentos después Jonathan salió corriendo de su casa a velocidades impresionantes. -¡¿A dónde vas?!- Le gritó Rhino.

-¡Dicen que van a necesitar mi ayuda!- Gritó en respuesta y siguió la misma dirección que el oso había tomado.

 _-Ustedes tres quédense ahí; no podemos arriesgar ningún potencial pilar y menos en estas fechas.-_

Los tres regresaron adentro resignados; en especial Bolt. -Lo sabía, ¡Sabía que no debía salir!- Y golpeó el suelo con sus patas totalmente frustrado.

-Tranquilo, Bolt, el pobre va a tener que lidiar con Mega, Byte, Helang y Jonathan como mínimo. De hecho, para ser un supuesto estratega, fue un ataque muy banal.- Le dijo Rhino intentando tranquilizarlo.

Bolt volteó a verlo abriendo los ojos como platos. -Rhino, repite eso último.-

-Ehm, dije que para ser un estratega fue un ataque banal, o sea muy común, poco excepcional, nada interesante.- Repitió indiferente.

Mittens abrió los ojos como Bolt. -A no ser…-

-Que no fuera un ataque.- Terminó él. Antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera algo Bolt salió corriendo por la puerta para perros. -¡No salgan!- Gritó desde afuera. -¡Helang, ese ataque es una distracción!- Dijo mientras corría con dirección a la casa de al lado.

 _-Eso tiene sentido, Bolt, aunque no podemos ayudarte; estamos enfrentando al señuelo. Quiero que pienses en quien podría ser el objetivo principal además de ti.-_

Bolt comenzó a pensar. -Bueno… los últimos ataques han ido dirigidos al grupo en general; pero la sombra dentro de Flor había planeado más bien separarme de… ¡Oh no!- Bolt cambió de dirección sin dejar de correr para volver a casa. ¡Helang, no hay distracción! ¡Quieren a Penny y a Mittens!-

 _-Debes evitar que eso pase; no te alejes de Mittens hasta que volvamos.-_

Bolt siguió corriendo a todo lo que daba su cuerpo para volver a entrar a casa; cuando lo hizo se llevó una sorpresa horrible: Había varios muebles tirados y desacomodados, así como marcas en las paredes y el suelo. Rhino estaba tirado junto al sillón con los ojos cerrados. -¡Rhino!- Bolt se acercó al hámster y lo movió levemente con la pata.

Rhino soltó un quejido y después se sobó la cabeza. -Bolt…- Dijo despreocupadamente antes de reaccionar. -¡Bolt! La sombra entró aquí y se llevó a Mittens; intenté detenerla, pero…- El hámster bajó la cabeza apenado.

-No importa amigo, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. ¿Sabes a dónde se la llevó?- A pesar de que el pánico crecía en su interior, Bolt hizo lo mejor por aparentar calma. Lo último que quería era tener que lidiar con elegir entre su pareja y su persona.

-Creo que se fue por el mismo lugar por donde se fue el oso.- Bolt se encaminó a la salida sin decir nada más. -Bolt, ten cuidado.- Le dijo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-Lo tendré, Rhino. Gracias.- Y salió por la puerta para perros. En cuanto estuvo fuera, volteó a ver a todos lados y luego comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, pero con una dirección diferente a la que el oso había tomado por alguna razón. _Si la premonición tuvo razón sobre el oso, debe tener razón en esto también. Aguanta Mittens, voy para allá._ Contrario a las veces anteriores, su cuerpo comenzó a responder más rápido y alcanzó una velocidad muy superior a las comunes.

Mittens P.O.V.

Llevaba los últimos cinco minutos forcejeando, sin resultado, con esa sombra. Se notaba que era mucho más fuerte que la que Bolt había enfrentado antes. Unos segundos después de que Bolt salió de la casa esta cosa entró y comenzó a perseguirme; ni atención le puso al roedor _. No quiero pensar que eso realmente va a pasar, que me van a usar para chantajear a Bolt o algo peor; imagino que Bolt va a venir a buscarme, pero no sé si vaya a poder contra ella. No Mittens, no pienses así, Bolt sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, es valiente, es fuerte, es noble, es…_ La sombra me tiró al piso. -¡Auch! No te haría daño hacerlo con cuidado.- Le dije molesta.

-En realidad, sí. Ahora quédate quieta, gatita; esto solo va a doler… mucho.- Y comenzó a sonreír de una forma horrible. Intenté salir corriendo, pero entonces sus ojos se iluminaron de un tono rojo vino, al igual que una marca que tenía en su pecho y quedé inmovilizada. -Eso no te va a servir; no soy como el perdedor que conocen.- Y comenzó a acercarse a mí.

-¿Para qué me quieren?- Pregunté aterrada.

La sombra se rio sin dejar de avanzar. -Te estas sobrevalorando, pequeña; no me enviaron por ti, sino por algo que alberga tu corazón. Lamentablemente el proceso para extraerlo requiere de tanta energía que solamente tengo un tiro, pero no veo a nadie más por aquí, así que no habrá problema en… conseguirlo.- Entonces abrió ambas manos y de ellas comenzó a salir una especie de energía en una tonalidad violeta; parecía electricidad de algún tipo, pero estoy segura de que no lo era. -No te preocupes, cuando termine contigo te dejaré aquí para que tu querido can te encuentre; pero las cosas ya no van a ser iguales.- Y siguió riendo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Yo cada vez estaba más asustada y confundida, no veía salida de eso. A saber que me iba a hacer, pero nada bueno podía ser si venía de su parte. Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de mí yo cerré los ojos, no quería ver, pero…

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- Luego escuché un golpe. Abrí los ojos y vi a la sombra en el suelo y a Bolt junto a ella. -¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó, pero no tuve tiempo de responderle; la sombra se levantó y le dio un manotazo mandándolo unos metros para atrás.

-¡Bolt!-

-¡Fuera de mi camino, perro estúpido!- La sombra "apagó" sus manos y se acercó a él, lista para golpearlo de nuevo, pero Bolt se levantó y se movió a una velocidad impresionante para darle un rasguño en el costado. La sombra se dolió unos segundos y luego usó la misma técnica que había usado conmigo pero para lanzar a Bolt contra un árbol sin tocarlo, solamente estirando el brazo y abriendo la mano. Bolt se veía muy cansado, pero se puso de pie y le gruñó a la sombra. -¡No me gruñas!- Y se lanzó contra él. Bolt se paró en dos patas y la recibió con un golpe, pero cuando intentó dar el segundo, la sombra lo agarró del brazo y lo lanzó de nuevo.

-Vaya, eres mejor que el último al que enfrenté.- Le dijo mientras se levantaba.

-En cada aspecto posible; y mira que no estoy gastando energía, la necesito para tu gata.- Respondió al tiempo que se le acercaba.

-Pues lamento decirte que no te llevarás lo que quieres.-

-No quiero a tu gata, tonto. Lo que quier…- Mientras hablaba Bolt había comenzado a correr hacia él para embestirlo, pero alcanzó una velocidad increíble; no lo había visto hacer eso ni en los entrenamientos. Como la sombra estaba distraída, había recibido el impacto del todo en el estómago. Al parecer el golpe fue bien dado, porque se sostuvo el sitio con una mano y se inclinó hacia adelante mientras gemía de dolor.

Bolt corrió hacia donde yo estaba. -¿Qué ocurre, Mittens?-

-Me tiene inmovilizada.- Le dije con mucho esfuerzo.

-Tal y como Soul inmovilizo a Flor ese día.- Se puso a pensar. -No creo que haya una forma de sacarte eso de encima, a no ser qué…-

-¡Cuidado Bolt!-

Por suerte reaccionó a tiempo y se quitó del camino justo antes de que la sombra cayera sobre el lugar golpeando el suelo con ambas manos como si fueran un martillo. -Eso hubiera dolido.-

-Oh, no te preocupes, igual te dolerá.- Y levantó sus manos del sitio, mostrando un pequeño cráter bajo ellas.

-Insisto; tal vez no la quieres a ella, pero no voy a dejar que le toques un pelo. No si yo sigo de pie.-

-Entonces te dejaré tirado en el piso antes de hacerlo, y a propósito; ¿no te interesa saber que va a ser de la niña?- Bolt se quedó quieto en cuanto escuchó eso.

-Ella… ella está bien. Mis amigos ya deben estarla llevando de regreso a casa y tú vas a tener que arrastrar al oso a la tuya.-

La sombra sonrió. -Claro, como digas. Pero volviendo a lo nuestro.- Y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en una tonalidad morada. -Creo que podría gastar un poco de energía para deshacerme de ti. Después de todo, cuando veas sufrir a tu gata la recuperaré.- Y de sus manos comenzaron a salir chispas. -Creo que esto te resulta familiar.-

Bolt no dijo nada, solamente comenzó a correr con esa velocidad alrededor de la zona, al punto que comenzó a levantar un poco de polvo y algunas hojas, dificultando un poco la vista. La sombra comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones con sus manos aun cargadas; de un momento a otro Bolt le dio un cabezazo en la espalda, mandándola de frente contra el piso. La sombra intentó electrocutarlo, pero Bolt esquivó su mano y le mordió el brazo, podría jurar que sus dientes brillaron cuando lo hizo. La sombra gritó de dolor y giró bruscamente, lanzando a Bolt, que volteó a verme y me sonrió después de caer bastante bien.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Grito la sombra cuando se levantó. Sus ojos dejaron el tono morado y comenzaron a brillar en tonos anaranjados, pero la marca de su pecho no había dejado el color rojo vino. -Ahora te voy a rostizar.- Y le apuntó a Bolt con las dos palmas de sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a ponerse del mismo tono que sus ojos para lanzar fuego unos segundos después. Bolt salió sorprendido por ello y apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse antes de que el fuego llegara al lugar donde estaba parado. -¿Qué tal esto, eh cachorrito?-

-Caliente, supongo.- Respondió sin dejar de correr evadiendo el fuego mientras comenzaba a intentar acercársele de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez, cuando Bolt intentó golpearlo por la espalda, la sombra se volteó bruscamente; dos de sus ojos seguían anaranjados, y los otros dos eran morados de nuevo. -¡Sorpresa!- Le gritó para tomarlo con ambas manos, una con fuego y otra con una carga eléctrica. Bolt comenzó a aullar de dolor, pero la sombra no soltaba. Me tapé los oídos, mis miedos se estaban volviendo realidad, él estaba allá y yo aquí, inmovilizada sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Ni siquiera me había podido zafar del agarre de la sombra y él estaba pagando por eso.

Después de un minuto eterno no soporté más. -¡Ya basta, déjalo!- Le grité, pero no me hizo caso, entonces se me ocurrió una idea. -¡Si lo sueltas dejaré que te lleves lo que quieres!-

La sombra dejó de torturar a Bolt. -¿De verdad?- Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-¡No lo hagas Mittens, voy a estar bien!- La sombra lo aventó contra un árbol, después de eso lo vi intentar levantarse, pero no pudo; en uno de sus costados casi no le quedaba pelo, estaba totalmente quemado y del otro lo tenía totalmente oscurecido, además de las heridas que la le había causado la sombra antes de eso.

La sombra se me acercó. -Menos mal, tu noviecito me hizo gastar mucha energía, si haces esto por tu voluntad no tendré que esperar tanto para poder tomar lo que quiero. Seguramente el oso ya me está esperando, así que andando.- Y cerró los ojos mientras de sus manos comenzaba a salir esa energía de nuevo. Unos minutos pasaron antes de que recobrara el tamaño que había tenido la primera vez que lo intentó. -¿Lista?- Me preguntó cuándo el tamaño de ambas cargas volvió a ser considerable. Yo asentí resignada. -Bien, esto funciona así: yo te voy a tocar con ambas manos al mismo tiempo y tú vas a sentir dolor y que algo se te es arrebatado. Si te resistes te va a doler más; así que solamente deja que se vaya lo que estoy tomando y ya.- Yo solamente cerré los ojos y asentí una vez más, estaba lista para darle lo que quería con tal de no ver sufrir más a Bolt. -Bien, aquí voy.

Me preparé para sentir todo lo que me había dicho que sentiría; de último momento abrí mis ojos para ver a Bolt una vez más, pero no estaba donde la sombra lo había dejado; lo busque con la mirada de forma sutil, pero no lo vi hasta que… -¡No conmigo aquí!- Entonces lo vi saltar entre las manos de la sombra y mi cuerpo, pero ya estaba tan cerca que no pudo quitar sus manos y él recibió lo que fuera que quería de mí. Vi a Bolt retorcerse un poco más y caer al piso para cerrar los ojos mientras me sonreía.

-¡NO!- Gritó la sombra frustrada. -¡Maldita sea!- Entonces golpeó a Bolt en el estómago un par de veces; luego me dedicó una mirada furtiva. Imagino que iba a hacerme lo mismo, pero entonces llegó corriendo el oso con Penny aun inconsciente sobre su lomo.

-Señor, no tenemos tiempo para más, están en camino.

-¡Maldita sea, Maldita sea, MALDITA SEA!- Después de gritar, se subió sobre el oso y se fue entre los árboles refunfuñando, algunos todavía tenían unas leves llamas en sus troncos por lo que había pasado. Unos segundos después de perderlos de vista, me desmayé.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero desperté en el granero; todos estaban ahí, mirándome preocupados. Giré mi cabeza para contarlos a todos hasta que miré a mi derecha. -¡Bolt!- Me lancé sobre él para abrazarlo, aunque seguía inconsciente. Tenía muchas vendas y se veía terrible; y todo por mi culpa.

Antes de que pudiera deprimirme Helang habló. -No sabemos que le hizo, ni cuales podrían ser las repercusiones a largo plazo.- Luego bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. -Tampoco pudimos recuperar a Penny…-

-¿Los venció?- Preguntó Rhino con un leve pero claro tono de decepción en su voz.

-No.- Intervino Mega. -Pero huyó con ella; al parecer jamás fue su intención derrotarnos. Todo fue muy bien planeado.-

-Demasiado.- Agregó Jonathan. -Además corría a velocidades excepcionales para ser un oso.-

-Era un oso-sombra, Jonathan.- Dijo Byte. -Son capaces de romper los esquemas y las leyes, al igual que nosotros.-

-Fue mi culpa.- Dije por fin, no podía aguantar más esa carga. -Por mi culpa dañaron a Bolt…-

-Y vaya que tienes razón.- Dijo Helang, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo. -Lo siento si esperabas que te consolara diciendo que no lo era, pero ¿te has escuchado últimamente? Te la pasas haciéndote menos, menospreciando todos tus progresos mientras idolatras los de Bolt. Ambos están avanzando muy bien; no se los habíamos dicho, pero después de que recuperaste tus garras comenzaste a emanar un quince por ciento más luz, y te diré que al maestro le costó medio año aumentar un tres ¡Pero no te dabas cuenta por que estabas ocupada hundiéndote sola! Te dejaste dominar por tus miedos y tus preocupaciones, al punto que volviste realidad lo que decías. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado que "una mentira repetida mil veces se convierte en una verdad"? pues eres la prueba viviente de que es cierto. Cada vez que te decías que no podías, que serías una carga para Bolt, nadie te creía; nadie excepto tú misma, al punto que terminaste volviéndote lo que temías, terminaste inutilizándote sola, te volviste una carga para el cachorro sola, y la única que puede sacarte de ahí eres TÚ.- Después de eso, todos lo miraron estupefactos. -Lo siento, pero tenía que decirlo.-

-Pero tiene razón.- Concluyó Mega. -Pudo haber sido un poquito más sutil, pero el punto es que te has estado lanzando tierra a ti misma. Tienes muchos talentos pero no los aprovechas por estar mirando los de Bolt, y está bien, digo es tu pareja y todo, pero tú tienes tus jugadas también; él mismo te lo ha dicho, pero no le crees. Piensas que sólo lo dice para que no te sientas menos, pero la que se está haciendo menos eres tú…-

-Oigan, no quisiera interrumpir su sesión de psicología, pero…- Kass señaló a Bolt, que estaba empezando a moverse.

Todos fueron a ver como estaba, yo me quedé sentada en el lugar un rato. ¿Realmente había estado haciendo eso? Ahora si me sentía mal; fue totalmente mi culpa que Bolt terminara así. _Pero me aseguraré de que no vuelva a pasar. Les mostraré que puedo cambiar ese aspecto, seré de ayuda para mi Bolt._ Entonces me levanté y fui a verlo. -¿Cómo está?-

-Está preguntando por la niña.- Me respondió Mega.

Me acerqué y comprobé que estaba susurrando el nombre de Penny una y otra vez. Unos segundos después se levantó de golpe, asustándonos a todos, menos a Kass, claro. Comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si buscara algo en el granero. -¿Dónde está Penny?- Preguntó después de revisar el granero con la mirada varias veces. Nadie dijo nada, por lo que él hizo algo que jamás pensé que haría de nuevo, nos gritó. -¡¿Dónde está?!-

-Tranquilo, Bolt.- Rhino se acercó a él mientras levantaba las manos un poco. -Se la llevaron.-

-Sí, se la llevaron; yo iba a salvarla, pero alguien me detuvo…- Se quedó pensando unos momentos. -No recuerdo nada más.- Y bajó la mirada mientras se concentraba en sus pensamientos.

Me acerqué a él con calma. -¿Estás bien, Bolt?- Pero él seguía en sus pensamientos. -¿Bolt?- Entonces volteó a verme. -¿Estás bien?-

Él me miró unos segundos, no sé qué decía la expresión de su cara. -Sí, estoy bien;- entonces vi que estaba confundido. -pero ¿Quién eres tú?-

* * *

 **¡OOOHHHH! Sí, lo voy a cortar justo aquí, ¿Por qué? porque el suspenso me en-can-ta; aunque probablemente no dure ni 24 horas antes de que publique el siguiente cap, pero eso no significa que todo se va a resolver ¡Muajajajaja! En fin, no creo que tenga que dejar aclaraciones, seguramente todas las dudas se resuelvan en los siguientes caps; bueno quizás el hecho de que los ojos de la sombra estaban de un color y su marca de otro. Eso se dio porque estaba concentrándose en dos cosas a la vez (atacar a Bolt y mantener quieta a Mittens) y podrían visualizar ese tipo de movimientos como el uso de la fuerza (mover, empujar jalar cosas sin tocarlas) Creo que sería todo, así que disfruten del suspenso :3; y nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	27. Houston, tenemos dos problemas

**Ahí está, ¿ven? menos de 24 horas. Tal vez me demore un poco más en publicar el que sigue, porque tengo varias ideas de cómo podría ir la cosa, pero tengo que organizarlas y ordenarlas tanto secuencial como cronológicamente. En fin, gracias por sus reviews, por su apoyo y por pasarse por aquí. ¡Vamos con el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 27: Houston, tenemos dos problemas

Siendo aproximadamente las tres y media de la tarde la sombra regresó al edificio en compañía del oso, el cual como un robot regresó a la bodega sin necesidad de que le mandaran hacer tal cosa. La sombra tomó entonces sus adquisiciones del día y se dirigió a la oficina de alguien que ya estaba bastante impaciente por un reporte. De camino se encontró a alguien que no le causó agrado ver, pero se abstuvo de atacarlo y siguió su camino, con un nuevo seguidor detrás suyo. Estando afuera de la oficina le susurró unas palabras a la otra sombra. -Quiero que sostengas a la niña y entres cuando te llame.-

La sombra puso una expresión de desagrado. -¿Y por qué iría yo a hacerte caso?- El símbolo y los ojos de la sombra de elite comenzaron a brillar. -Está bien, está bien, no te pongas así.- Y de mala gana recibió a Penny, aun inconsciente, y la sostuvo mientras el grandulón tocaba la puerta de la oficina.

-Adelante.- Se escuchó unos momentos después.

-A mi señal.- Susurró la sombra de elite antes de entrar y saludar al sujeto.

-Ah, eres tú. Estaba comenzando a dudar del éxito que tendrías en este encargo.- Y sonrió desde su silla. -¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?-

La sombra titubeó un poco. -No exactamente señor, lo…-

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó claramente irritado.

-Fue el cachorro, señor; no me dejó tomar los recuerdos de la gata en paz. Tuve que enfrentarlo, y está mejorando con rapidez, debo añadir.-

-¿Entonces que me traes?-

-Le traigo los recuerdos… del cachorro.- Respondió mientras extendía su mano y sobre la palma de esta aparecía un orbe de color blanco.

-Bastante aceptable; pero no es lo que de pedí.-

-Estoy consciente de ello señor, pero le traje también un pequeño extra.- Y chasqueó los dedos de su mano desocupada. _Cómo puedo llegar a odiarlo._ Pensó la sombra mientras entraba a la habitación cargando a Penny. -Como verá le traje a la niña, imagino que algo podrá hacer con ella.-

El sujeto se quedó en silencio un minuto. -Bien, esto es lo que va a pasar: Quiero que metan la niña a hibernación, y quiero que le devuelvas sus memorias al cachorro.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron ambas sombras a la vez. Luego habló la de elite. -Señor, con todo respeto, no fue sencillo obtener esto…-

-Pero tampoco es lo que te pedí; quiero saber exactamente que memorias tienes del cachorro.

-Una muy buena parte, no estoy seguro de que tan atrás me fui, pero al menos ya olvidó su reciente relación con la gata y a sus nuevos amigos.-

-Bastante bueno, pero no me sirve.- Luego tomó una pausa. -Quiero que lleven a la niña a hibernación, y que usen uno de los almacenes que recientemente se vaciaron y pongan los recuerdos del cachorro ahí. Luego envíenles las coordenadas a esos idiotas, pero que parezca un accidente. Y quiero que asignen seguridad al almacén, pero no demasiada para que puedan llevárselos de regreso. Y no ejecuten este proceso hasta después del dos del siguiente mes.

La sombra que seguía cargando a Penny y se había mantenido callada todo el rato, por fin habló. -Señor, ¿podría decirnos que está pasando aquí?-

El tipo suspiró. -Nos vamos.- Luego vio que las sombras iban a hablar e hizo un gesto con su mano. -No haremos un ataque el día del terror, ni los días siguientes a este; solamente absorberemos la energía que se produzca. Con el ataque de hoy ya están alborotados y tendrán una defensa muy cerrada. Aunque lo tengamos todo a favor, sufriríamos muchas pérdidas. Además, el punto de una buena estrategia es ser impredecible y esperar lo inesperado, y ellos definitivamente van a desperdiciar esos días esperando lo peor. Tampoco podemos atacar después, vienen tiempos de "alegría y amor": Día de Gracias, Navidad, Año Nuevo, hasta San Valentín. Todo el personal que no está aquí ya está en el sur; México, Ecuador, Guatemala, Costa Rica, Cuba, Paraguay, Uruguay, Brasil, Chile, Argentina, Perú, en todo el sur, y van a extraer energía negativa de esos lugares para irla acumulando. Aunque también sean tiempos de felicidad, no estarán lidiando con esos tres idiotas y un potencial pilar todos los días. Después del día catorce de febrero todos van a regresar aquí y planearemos un ataque a gran escala contra el grupo.-

-¿Qué va a ser de la niña?

-No deben recuperarla, después te enviaré de nuevo, ya sea por las memorias o por la gata misma; necesito algo de ambas para que el cachorro ceda y se quede quieto.

-¿A dónde nos va a enviar a nosotros?-

El tipo sonrió. -Aquí. Ustedes no salen de aquí.-

-¿Señor?- Preguntó totalmente confundida la sombra, que ya había dejado a Penny sobre el suelo.

-Ustedes dos y tus alumnos, junto con algunas otras sombras desafortunadas, se van a encargar de que no encuentren este lugar, ni los demás almacenes o bodegas mientras estamos fuera; también quiero que les recuerden que están enfrentándonos. Hagan uno que otro ataque de vez en cuando para que no olviden que seguimos aquí y no levantemos sospechas.-

La molestia y frustración se hicieron notar en ambas sombras de inmediato, pero ninguna dijo nada al respecto. -Una pregunta más.- Dijo la sombra de elite luego de haber contado mentalmente hasta doscientos mil. -¿No les estaría dando tiempo de prepararse al estar ausente más de tres meses?-

-Sí, pero también nos estoy dando tiempo de prepararnos a nosotros. Primero, es mucho más fácil progresar del lado de la oscuridad que del de la luz; segundo, somos muchos más que ellos y tercero, parte de su trabajo al quedarse aquí es estorbarles y asegurarse de que no progresen demasiado.- Entonces el sujeto se levantó de la silla y salió de la oscuridad de la habitación. Era un humano; ambas sombras abrieron totalmente los ojos al verlo, por lo que se contaba, él jamás dejaba que supieran su verdadera forma. Parecía tener entre dieciocho y veinte años, piel clara, cabello negro; ojos café, pero sus pupilas brillaban en un violeta oscuro. Llevaba puesto un traje completo; saco, pantalón, zapatos negros; una corbata azul marino y una camisa blanca, todo sucio y algo desgarrado por el tiempo. Cualquier persona que lo mirara a los ojos habría quedado paralizada del miedo que estos transmitían. Caminaba ligeramente jorobado y tenía algunas bolas que deformaban ligeramente su cuerpo en todos lados, especialmente en sus codos, muñecas, rodillas y tobillos; también tenía una en la espalda baja y algunas pequeñas a lo largo del resto de la misma, como si su columna quisiera salirse de su cuerpo. Su complexión era musculosa y era bastante alto. -Buena suerte.- Le dijo a las sombras cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina.

-¡Un momento!- Gritó la sombra para después encogerse al recibir la mirada del tipo. -¿Por qué no nos dice a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto?

El tipo sonrió de manera perversa. -¿Sabes? Dicen que hay dos reglas para el éxito. La primera es nunca decir todo lo que sabes.- Y abrió la puerta listo para salir.

La sombra lo detuvo de nuevo. -¿Cuál es la segunda?- El tipo se regresó y sonrió de nuevo para luego salir del lugar caminando.

En cuanto las sombras se quedaron solas, la de elite le dio un zape a la otra. -¡Ignorante! Si la primera es no decir todo lo que sabes, ¿entonces por qué rayos te diría la segunda?-

-Primero que nada, Auch; y segundo, sí lo comprendí, solo quería ver si nos la decía.-

-Ajá.- Entonces la sombra se concentró por un momento. -Bueno, me encantaría golpearte justo ahora, pero al parecer somos compañeros y yo nunca aplasto a mis compañeros; así que dejaré la paliza para cuando todos regresen.- Y se encaminó a la salida.

-Momento, ¿A dónde vas?

-A preparar el "rescate" de las memorias del cachorro; tengo que dejarlo todo bien cubierto para que no sospechen.-

-Claro,- la sombra avanzó hasta donde estaba su compañero. -pero se te olvida que tienes que llevar a la niña a hibernación.

-Llévala tú.-

La sombra se comenzó a reír sin control mientras recibía una mirada de odio de la de elite. Medio minuto después se calmó y respondió. -Mira, soy tu compañero, no tu sirviente, así que mejor levántala y llévatela antes de que despierte; porque cualquier cosa que ella haga es tu responsabilidad.- Y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más.

La sombra extendió su mano y le apuntó a Penny, segundos después ella ya estaba sobre su hombro. -Un día de estos te voy a matar.- Se dijo a si misma mientras salía del lugar y se encaminaba a dejar a Penny en hibernación.

Mientras tanto, en el granero había una situación algo tensa.

Mittens P.O.V.

-¿C-Co-Cómo que quien soy? Soy yo, soy Mittens, Bolt.- Él solamente me miró más confundido aun.

Iba a seguir intentando pero Mega me hizo un ademán con su pata y se acercó a él. -Bolt, ¿reconoces a alguien de aquí?- Le preguntó con una suavidad que no había escuchado de su parte jamás. Él los fue recorriendo con la mirada uno por uno; cuando terminó, negó con la cabeza. -Le borraron la memoria, no sabe quiénes somos.- Dijo a nadie en especial.

-Un momento, recuerdo algo.- Entonces todos volteamos a verlo. -¿Pero entonces cómo llegué aquí? ¿Seguimos en Bolivia? ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?-

-¿Bolivia? Bolt, jamás hemos ido a Bolivia.- Después de que dije eso me miró agresivamente, casi como cuando lo conocí.

-¡Bolivia!- Gritó Rhino. -Bolt infiltró junto con Penny una base del doctor Cálico en…-

-Ahora no Rhino.- Lo interrumpí molesta. -Necesitamos saber que recuerda Bolt.

-Espera.- Dijo Mega. -Termina de decir eso, Rhino.-

Todos le pusieron atención a Rhino. -Ehm, Penny y Bolt infiltraron una base del Doctor Cálico en Bolivia, cerca del Lago Rogaguado para intentar acceder a la supercomputadora de Cálico y encontrar al padre de Penny, pero el doctor se adelantó un paso, espero a que Penny llegara a la computadora y se la llevó en un helicóptero.-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso, pequeñín?- Lo interrumpió Bolt.

-Tengo mis fuentes.- Le respondió para luego dirigirse a nosotros. -Ese fue el último episodio que salió al aire antes de que Bolt se perdiera, y de hecho fue la causa de ello. Por lo que me dijo, se escapó del lugar donde lo estaban manteniendo en un intento de rescatar a Penny, pero terminó en una caja de paquetería y fue a dar a Nueva York.-

-Eso significa que no recuerda nada además de su vida como guardián de Penny, no sabe que es un perro ordinario, sobre el mundo real o sobre cualquier cosa que haya pasado después de que se perdiera. Su único objetivo entonces debe ser cuidar de Penny, y como ella no está aquí…-

-¿Penny no está aquí?- Bolt se levantó de golpe. -¡¿En dónde está?!

-Tranquilo Bolt.- Mega se le acercó con cuidado. -Ella…-

-¡Ustedes, ustedes deben trabajar para el del ojo verde!- _No de nuevo. Al menos esta vez no hay un puente y no soy la única._

Iba a decir algo pero Mega se adelantó. -No es así, queremos ayudarte.-

-Pruébalo entonces.- Y Bolt se puso en posición de combate.

Mega lo miró incrédulo. -¿Vas a enfrentarme?- Le preguntó sin quitar esa mirada.

-A ti y si es necesario a todos aquí. No me van a detener, voy a salvar a Penny.- Entonces comenzó a correr hacia Mega, parecía que no recordaba todo el daño que había sufrido de su batalla con la sombra.

 _-Déjenlo.-_ Escuché la voz de Helang en mi cabeza. - _Mega, se amable.-_

Mega asintió, pero Bolt ya había aumentado su velocidad y le dio un cabezazo al lobo, tirándolo al piso. -Muy bien, ¿dónde tienen a Penny?- Le preguntó mientras comenzaba a gruñir.

-Podría estar por aquí, o por allá; pero aquí entre nos- Se acercó a Bolt y le susurró, aunque alcancé a escucharlo de todas formas. -te aseguro que esta en este planeta.

Bolt pareció enfurecer por el comentario y se preparó para morderlo, pero Mega usó sus patas para quitárselo de encima y lanzarlo unos metros hacia atrás. Entonces los ojos de Mega destellaron por un segundo en la misma tonalidad morada que usó la sombra antes de sacar chispas de sus manos. -¿Qué esperas, Bolt?- Él cayó totalmente en la provocación y corrió para embestir a Mega, pero este se levantó a dos patas y le soltó un arañazo a Bolt, lo que me sorprendió fue que las garras de Mega parecían ir cargadas; cosa que comprobé cuando hicieron contacto con Bolt, ya que lo electrocutaron levemente. _Le voy a pedir que me enseñe a hacer eso; si puedo atribuir características especiales a mis garras…_

Bolt gritó de dolor un momento y luego cayó al piso de espaldas; Mega se puso sobre él y lo miro fijamente, Bolt no dejaba de forcejear para salir del agarre. -¡Suéltame!- Le exigía una y otra vez.

Mega volteó a ver a Helang, que solamente asintió; entonces levantó la cabeza mirando al techo e inhaló profundamente, cuando dejó de tomar aire, miró de nuevo a Bolt. -¡Tápense los oídos todos!- Gritó Byte. Momentos después de obedecerla, vi a Mega ladrarle a Bolt frente a su cara. Luego se bajó de encima y pudimos ver como estaba inconsciente de nuevo.

-¿¡Eso fue un súper ladrido!?- Preguntó Rhino muy emocionado.

-Algo similar.- Respondió Byte. -Ese sonido, no necesariamente un ladrido, se programa con una frecuencia de onda para que haga reaccionar de cierta forma a quienes lo escuchan sin protección, obviamente omitiendo al que lo emite; en este caso, Mega lo usó para dormir a Bolt…-

-Así que básicamente fue un súper ladrido modificado.- Terminó él.

-Bien, con eso estará dormido un buen rato; tenemos que hacer prioridad recuperar sus memorias, de lo contrario seguirá con la idea de que trabajamos para un villano y que Penny está perdida por nuestra culpa.-

-Díganmelo a mí; yo tuve que lidiar personalmente con eso antes, más aun después de que alguien se nos uniera.- Y volteé a ver a Rhino, que se encogió de hombros.

-Pero no podemos repetir su viaje solo para que vuelva a… un momento.-

-¡Ni lo pienses Mega, hay infinidad de cosas que podrían salir mal!- Lo regañó Byte. -Mejor vamos a buscar alguna sombra que esté distraída o perdida y la interrogamos para que nos diga dónde están los recuerdos de Bolt.-

-Concuerdo con ella, pero no podemos dejarlo solo en ese estado.-

-Yo lo cuido; es mi culpa que esto pasara y voy a empezar a remediarlo.-

-Además si las cosas se salen de control para la gata, yo estaré ahí para salvar el día.- Añadió Rhino con entusiasmo.

-Bien; todos vuelvan a casa. Jonathan, por favor ayuda a Mittens a meter a Bolt y llévenlo al cuarto de Penny, tal vez encuentren algo que lo calme ahí. Mega, Byte y yo saldremos a buscar sus recuerdos. Si no los encontramos hoy, mañana o pasado mañana no saldremos por ningún motivo. De hecho, los quiero a todos dentro de una de esas dos casas o de este granero todo el día durante esos dos días. No podemos dejar que se lleven algo, o a alguien, más.-

Todos asintieron a las órdenes de Helang e hicieron lo que pidió; Mega Byte y Helang salieron a toda velocidad del granero. Jonathan se acercó a Bolt y lo subió a su lomo con ayuda de Pepe mientras los demás se dirigían a sus respectivas casas. Cuando estuvimos en el cuarto de Penny, recostamos a Bolt en su colchón y Rhino y yo nos quedamos ahí mientras Jonathan se despedía y salía de ahí, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

[…]

Bolt despertó cerca de las cinco de la tarde, sólo para encontrarse en otro lugar que no reconoció, junto con otras dos figuras que estaban platicando entre ellas. El can, siguiendo con la idea de que trabajaban para el Doctor Cálico, no hizo ningún ruido mientras comenzaba a levantarse vigilando que no se dieran cuenta.

Mittens y Rhino habían estado platicando sobre cómo podrían ayudar a Bolt a hacer memoria si algo le llegaba a pasar a sus recuerdos perdidos, y no habían avanzado nada hasta que escucharon a Mega. - _Tal vez con un beso de tú parte, tipo cuento de hadas.-_ Les dijo interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Podría ser.- Concordó Rhino.

-Esperen un momento; estamos hablando de Bolt "todos en el plantea trabajan para el del ojo verde y Penny es el único ser vivo en el mundo en el que puedo confiar" ¿De verdad creen que se va a dejar besar así como así?-

-Claro que no gata, la idea…-

- _Es que vuelvas a ganarte su corazón.-_

-Así es.- Rhino la miró con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y volteó a ver el colchón de Bolt, pero el can ya no estaba encima de este. -Rhino, ¿A dónde se fue Bolt?-

-Está ahí, gata ¿no lo…? Oh, oh.

 _-¡Va camino a la salida; deténganlo!_

Ambos salieron corriendo del cuarto de Penny para alcanzar a Bolt, que estaba ya por salir de la casa. -¡No te muevas Bolt!- Gritó Rhino.

-Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo a la mala; déjenme decirles que son los peores guardias que he visto.

-Es porque no somos guardias, orejón. Somos tus amigos.

Bolt gruñó. -Mienten.-

-Mittens, busca algo en la casa que le haga creernos, yo lo entretengo.- Y Rhino se tronó el cuello y salió de su esfera.

-¿Vas a enfrentarme, chiquitín?- Preguntó Bolt sonriendo. -Mejor vuelve a casa.-

-Estoy en ella.

-Como gustes.

-Rhino, no creo que…

-¡Corre, busca algo que haga entrar a Bolt en razón!

Mittens salió corriendo y comenzó a buscar por la casa algo que pudiera servirle, mientras Bolt y Rhino estaban por enfrentarse.

-Última oportunidad, amiguito. Déjame salir de aquí y no te haré daño.

-Aquí es donde se miden los amigos de verdad. No te dejaré salir, por tu propio bien; aunque tenga que sufrir una paliza para evitarlo.- Respondió el hámster lleno de determinación.

Esa frase confundió a Bolt, e hizo que sintiera un leve calor en su pecho, pero decidió concentrarse en escapar y corrió a embestir a Rhino. El hámster cerró los ojos y espero a que Bolt estuviera cerca, cuando este intentó darle un zarpazo, Rhino giró hábilmente sobre el suelo y lo esquivo. -Nada mal, amiguito.-

-Solo estoy calentando.- Entonces se movió a una velocidad bastante alta y golpeó una de las patas de Bolt con una fuerza que ninguno de los dos esperaba ver, al grado de que Bolt gritó un poco por el dolor.

Luego de eso, el can miró furioso a Rhino y comenzó a tratar de morderlo, pero este seguía girando sobre el suelo para evadirlo y lo golpeaba en el hocico si no le daba tiempo. Después de unos minutos de seguir ese ritmo, Rhino le dio un golpe en la mandíbula que hizo retroceder a Bolt bastante molesto. -¡Suficiente!- Gruñó el can. -Te mandaré de regreso a tu agujero con un súper ladrido.-

Rhino sonrió. -Je, no lo creo.- Entonces puso sus dos patas delanteras a la altura de su corazón separándolas por una leve distancia. Mientras Bolt hacía su pose del súper ladrido, una pequeña esfera luminosa se formó entre las patas de Rhino, que gritó emocionado al notarlo. -¡Sabía que funcionaría llegado el momento!- Entonces volteó a ver a Bolt. -Ahora sí, hagámoslo.-

Bolt sonrió de manera sombría y comenzó a cargar su súper ladrido, mientras la esfera entre las patas de Rhino seguía creciendo; ambos ya estaban listos para dar su ataque final, cuando…

-¡Alto!- Mittens regresó con algo entre sus patas.

Rhino canceló su ataque y volteó a verla. -¿Qué encontraste, Mittens?-

Bolt ignoró la conversación entre los dos y ladró, pero fue un ladrido común y corriente. -¿Qué pasa, porque no funciona?- Entonces los miró furioso. -¡¿Qué me hicieron?!-

-Un favor.- Respondió Rhino. -Ahora quédate quieto y mira lo que ella va a mostrarte.-

-¡No!- Y Bolt comenzó a correr hacia la puerta para perros.

-Lo siento, Bolt.- Susurró Rhino antes de lanzarle la esfera que aún tenía entre sus patas. Cuando esta alcanzó a Bolt, el can simplemente se desplomó sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué le hicieron a mis patas?-

-Las dormí; jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño, amigo.- Respondió Rhino. -Ahora mira lo que ella te quiere mostrar.-

-¡Nunca!- Aunque estuviera en el suelo, Bolt estaba intentando arrastrarse a la salida.

-Bolt, piensa un poco. Estas totalmente indefenso y acabo de lanzarte un ataque que durmió tus piernas; ¿no crees que si te quisiéramos muerto, ya lo habríamos hecho?- Rhino vio que el can lo estaba procesando. -Anda, sólo mira lo que tiene entre sus patas.

Bolt gruñó no muy contento y volteó a ver a Mittens. -¿Qué tienes ahí?-

-Esto.- Respondió con dulzura mientras le mostraba la fotografía donde estaban los cuatro juntos, la que había tomado Penny al terminar su viaje.

Bolt P.O.V.

 _Ella jamás sonríe así cuando nos toma una foto a los dos, esa sonrisa se ve… mucho más real. Y ahí están ellos dos, junto a mí…_ -¿Qué…?-

-Ya te lo dijimos Bolt, somos tus amigos; somos tu familia. Y ella, bueno un poco más que solo eso.- Me dijo el hámster, volteé a ver a la gata y noté que se había sonrojado un poco.

-Pero, entonces yo…-

-Tranquilízate, orejón, voy a refrescarte la memoria; pero antes ¿Rhino, podrías regresarle sus patas?-

-Un placer, gata.- Y volvió a hacer lo mismo de hace rato, pero esta vez, cuando la esfera me tocó, sentí mis patas otra vez. Por un segundo consideré la posibilidad de huir, pero entonces recordé la foto; aun no sabía nada sobre ellos dos, pero la evidencia estaba ahí.

Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras y me pidieron que los siguiera, cosa que hice realmente sin saber porque. Me guiaron al lugar done había despertado, ahora que lo veía bien, no tenía pinta de ser una prisión. -Ustedes no trabajan para el del ojo verde, ¿cierto?- Pregunté en cuanto llegamos.

Ella habló primero. -Siéntate Bolt, te voy a platicar todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.-

[…]

Mientras tanto, tres figuras se movían a altas velocidades por la ciudad.

-Tenemos que encontrar esos recuerdos.- Dijo Helang sin disminuir su velocidad.

-Claro, aunque…-

-¿Aunque qué, Mega?

El lobo organizó sus ideas un momento. -Bueno, creo que no es tan imprescindible que los tenga. Por lo visto, los progresos que ha hecho siguen ahí, además, sí el pilar juzgara importantes sus recuerdos no habría permitido que se los llevaran en primer lugar.-

-El pilar puede actuar de formas que nadie más que él mismo comprende; ciertamente podrías tener razón, pero ahí también van sus recuerdos de nosotros y de sus dos amigos también.-

-Querrás decir su amigo y su pareja.

-No mientras no tenga sus recuerdos.

-Chicos.- Intervino Byte. -Tal vez haya otra solución, en caso de que no los encontremos.-

-¿Cuál?- Preguntaron a la vez.

-En realidad son dos, bueno, dos partes de uno. Sí no encontramos sus recuerdos, podríamos pedírselos al maestro. Él podría buscar en los registros y recuperar todas las memorias de Bolt; pero tendría que colocarlas en su subconsciente y luego algo debería pasar para que pasen a su parte consciente…-

-Pero los tres sabemos que el maestro solamente puede compartir ciertas cosas de los registros con nosotros; si hace algo que tiene prohibido hacer, perderá su acceso.- Interrumpió Mega.

-La otra- Continuó ignorando a su hermano. -sería hacer uso de la fuerza más poderosa del mundo.-

-¿El azúcar?

-¡El amor, Mega, el amor!- Lo regañó Helang desde la altura

-Ya sabía, ya sabía; solo estaba jugando. Cálmate un poco.- Mega volteó a ver a su hermana. -Como que Mittens lo bese.-

-Sí, sin embargo él tiene que estar de acuerdo; tiene que volver a enamorarse de Mittens para que funcione.

Entonces nuestras opciones son A; encontrar los recuerdos originales de Bolt. B; pedirle al maestro que nos pase una copia de los mismos para ponerlos en su mente y dejar que vayan volviendo a su parte consciente. C; ayudar a Mittens con Bolt, otra vez, para que recupere sus recuerdos mediante un gesto de amor.

-Así es.

-Genial, por cierto ¿alguno de ustedes sabe que estamos buscando?-

-Una sombra, Mega, con o sin huésped; necesitamos a alguien que delate la localización de los recuerdos de Bolt y de Penny, porque de ella casi nos estábamos olvidando.-

-No es por ser pesimista Helang, ¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer que hable?

-Con luz.

-Ajá, luz… Un momento, ¿Hablas de purificarlas?

-La peor pesadilla de una sombra es terminar del lado de la luz, si nuestro amiguito oscuro no quiere hablar, entonces podría ser una amenaza convincente.

-¿Sabes hacer eso?

-No, pero no debe ser diferente a cuando sacamos la sombra de la mente de Flor; simplemente le apuntamos los tres con luz y disparamos.

-Helang, no creí en mi vida poder llegar a decir esto, pero este es un terrible plan.

-Lo sé, Byte. Pero tenemos un poco de prisa; además, no sabemos que podrían querer hacer con sus recuerdos o que están haciendo con ellos.-

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos; como verán las cosas se están enredando, y probablemente pasen un rato así. Aclarando, las bolas del tipo pueden visualizarlas como... tumores, pero no lo son; lo explicaré después. Todo lo demás va a salir en caps posteriores. Como dije al principio, necesito darle tiempo al siguiente cap, tanto secuencial como cronológicamente, pues sin las sombras molestando podría fácilmente saltarme un par de semanas, pero hay cosas que quiero aclarar antes de dar un salto en el tiempo, así que sí, tengo que organizar mis ideas, pero seguramente verán el siguiente cap mañana, dos días a más tardar si no hay nada de causa mayor que lo impida. No me queda más por decir, así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	28. Muchos comienzos

**Hola, bueno he aquí el siguiente cap; no tengo mucho que decir, excepto los agradecimientos de siempre y bueno, tengo que seguir formulando los caps que vienen, porque ya tengo casi totalmente listo el climax y el preclimax, pero necesito encontrar la forma de unir esas dos ideas a la historia sin brincarme desde Halloween hasta San Valentín de golpe, pero estoy trabajando en ello. Sin más, ¡Vamos con el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 28: Muchos comienzos

Llegada ya la noche, dos lobos y un halcón estaba regresando a su campamento, frustrados los tres por el fracaso que había conllevado su búsqueda de una sombra.

-Tendremos que seguir buscando…- Comenzó Mega.

-Pero no mañana, tampoco pasado.- Interrumpió Helang. -Es demasiado peligroso.-

-¿Entonces vamos a pasar dos días encerrados en el granero esperando a las sombras?- Preguntó Byte.

-En esencia. La idea es que no nos tomen desprevenidos, además estaremos cerca de todos ellos en caso de que algo intenten; no habrá distracciones esta vez.-

-Oigan, ¿no han visto a Beta?

-¿No está?

-Si estuviera no habría preguntado, niña.- Byte gruñó levemente por el comentario de su hermano.

-Denme un momento.- Y Helang cerró los ojos.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así?

-No lo sé, ¿Cuántas estrellas hay en el cielo?

Helang abrió los ojos de nuevo. -No a esta hora, si de por sí fue un día pesado como para que estén peleando.- Entonces miró a Mega. -Tu hija esta con sus hermanos, ayudando a Alfa con algo.-

-¿Ah, sí?- Y el lobo puso una mirada insinuante.

-¿También lo notaste?- Preguntó su hermana.

-Normalmente te respondería con sarcasmo, pero sí; y es que ella hizo un movimiento muy brusco cuando empezó acercarse a él. Un día todo normal y al siguiente se la pasa entrenando en los mismos aspectos que él. Aunque el pobre es tan despistado que no lo ha procesado aun.-

-También es cierto que tiene competencia.- Dijo Helang.

-¿Qué? ¿Qui…?-

-Su nombre empieza con "F" y termina con "lor".

-Vaya, ella sí lo está haciendo de una forma muy sutil, no me sabía esa.

-Yo tampoco, Mega.

Helang se recostó sobre una rama. -En fin, sugiero que todos nos vayamos a dormir, de verdad por el día de hoy; mañana tendremos que estar alerta a todas horas.- Y cerró los ojos.

-Oye Helang.- El halcón soltó un sonido como respuesta. -¿No podría salir a seguir buscando? Digo, sé que día es y todo, pero a no ser que recreemos el viaje que esos tres pasaron va a ser difícil que Bolt vuelva a enamorarse de Mittens, más aun si no ocurren momentos donde él la necesite y ella aparezca. Y veo difícil pedirle al maestro una copia de sus recuerdos.-

Byte respondió en lugar de Helang. -Pero es muy imprudente salir, más aun solo…-

-Llevaré a alguien.-

-¿A quién? El que más había progresado de todos era Bolt, y el segundo es…- Byte abrió los ojos y luego miró a su hermano de forma acusadora. -No, no, no; una y mil veces no. No te vas a llevar a Rhino a la ciudad a buscar los recuerdos de Bolt.-

-Detenme.- Le dijo de forma retadora.

Ella puso una mirada furtiva y luego gruñó, cosa que hizo que Helang abriera los ojos. -No estoy para sus peleas. Sí, Mega, llévate a Rhino y busquen los recuerdos; pero los quiero a ambos de regreso en el granero si se encuentran a más de una sombra. ¿Oíste?- El lobo asintió emocionado. -Bien, ahora déjenme dormir.- Y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué decías, hermanita?

-No hables.

-Claro, como digas.- Y se recostó en el piso, Byte hizo lo mismo unos segundos después.

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron; ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, pero ninguno estaba dormido. -¿Byte?- Preguntó Mega en voz baja.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Tú crees que… que salgamos bien de esta?

Ella abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano; parecía que su alegría se estaba apagando, como una fogata que se queda sin leña. -No lo sé. Espero que sí.-

-Es que… estoy dudando de mi propia capacidad para encontrar esos recuerdos.-

-No te preocupes, tenemos otras dos opciones para volver a ver al Bolt que conocemos.- Entonces le sonrió. -Además hay algo que ninguno de los dos tomó en cuenta. El cerebro de Bolt olvidó a Mittens, su memoria también. Pero su corazón no; la chispa sigue ahí, solamente tenemos que avivarla un poco.

-Espero que tengas razón.- Y volvió a poner su sonrisa infantil. -En todo caso, encontraré esos recuerdos antes de que tú avives esa famosa chispita de la que hablas.- Y la miró de forma retadora.

-¿Ah, sí? Ya veremos eso.- Y ambos volvieron a cerrar los ojos.

-Gracias.- Susurró Mega unos minutos después, aunque casi inaudible, su hermana lo escuchó a la perfección y sonrió por el comentario.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Penny, la madre de dicha niña estaba muy angustiada por ella; no había oído nada de su hija desde la mañana y en su escuela tampoco la habían visto. Ella estaba moviéndose a toda prisa por la casa, buscando cualquier cosa, mientras las tres mascotas estaban arriba, dos de ellos recordándole al tercero la aventura que había cambiado sus vidas. Mittens estaba narrando. -…Entonces tus ladridos alertaron a los bomberos, que los encontraron justo a tiempo y los llevaron al hospital.-

-El resto es historia. Penny nos adoptó y ustedes dos renunciaron a la serie, la cual, por cierto, perdió su toque cuando eso pasó. Los cuatro hemos vivido juntos desde entonces.- Terminó Rhino.

La expresión de Bolt era indescifrable. El can pasó unos minutos procesándolo. -Pues vaya que si fue toda una aventura.-

-Y sólo fue la primera parte, orejón.

-Cierto; ahora podemos decirte. Estas entrenando para salvar al mundo junto con nosotros y todos los que estaban en el granero hace rato.- Dijo Rhino lleno de emoción.

-Roedor, la sutilidad se hubiera apreciado.-Le dijo Mittens entre dientes, pero al parecer Bolt se había hundido en sus pensamientos. -¿Bolt?

-¿Ah?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, bueno, no. Es difícil; realmente quiero creerles, pero no me resulta sencillo procesar que toda mi vida fue una mentira, que por ello llegué tan lejos y que hicimos todo eso para volver aquí. Aunque, por alguna razón…- Bolt se tocó el pecho con una pata. -siento que es cierto.-

Ambos sonrieron al escuchar eso. Un silencio se estaba comenzando a formar, así que Rhino lo rompió. -Chicos, ¿Qué opinan sobre bajar a cenar?- Ambos miraron al hámster y luego asintieron. Los tres bajaron a cenar, pero sus platos estaban vacíos. -Cierto, ellos aún tienen a Penny.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Quiénes, dónde?- Preguntó Bolt alborotado. -¿No me habían dicho que no era real?-

-Eso no; esto sí, orejón. Una sombra se la llevó hoy.-

-¿Qué son esas sombras? ¿Cómo pasó esto?-

-Bolt, cálmate.- Le pidió Rhino. -Mañana hablaremos con el equipo; ellos pueden ponerte al tanto de la segunda parte, la cual sigue en pie, de nuestra historia.-

-¿Por qué no me lo dicen ustedes?

-La verdad es que hay varias cosas que nosotros tampoco comprendemos, entonces podríamos aprovechar que mañana te van a decir todo para aclararlas.- Explicó el hámster.

Bolt no se vio muy convencido pero al final aceptó. -Está bien, pero ¿cómo vamos a cenar?-

-La mamá de Penny sigue por aquí, podrías llamar su atención para que ella nos sirva.

-¿Su mamá? No la había visto en mucho tiempo, un momento, ¿Qué hay de su papá?-

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo responder esa pregunta con exactitud. -El hombre al que estaban buscando también era un actor, Bolt. No es el padre de Penny, si es lo que querías saber.- Respondió Mittens unos segundos después.

-Oh, ya veo.- Entonces Bolt fue a buscar a la madre de Penny, que estaba en una llamada telefónica cuando la encontró; le ladró parar llamar su atención, con lo que ella fue a serviles la comida a los tres. La cena transcurrió sin plática y luego todos subieron a dormir.

Rhino se recostó dentro de su esfera y Bolt se fue a su colchón, pero le sorprendió que Mittens lo siguiera, ya que el de ella estaba hacia el otro lado. -¿Mittens?- Le preguntó una vez ya recostado. -¿Por qué…?

Ella entendió el mensaje. -Oh, lo que pasa es que tú y yo habíamos estado durmiendo juntos porque… está haciendo mucho frío. Pero no importa si no quieres.- Y comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero Bolt la detuvo.

-No, está bien. No es tu culpa que no recuerde nada.- Y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio en su colchón. Mittens sólo pudo sentirse culpable al escuchar esa frase y se recostó junto al can sintiéndose mal. Como la primera vez, algo dudoso, Bolt rodeó a Mittens con sus patas. -¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias, Bolt.

-No hay de qué. Espero poder recordarlos pronto; por lo que me dicen, somos muy unidos y me gustaría recordar todo lo que hemos vivido.-

 _Así será Bolt; me aseguraré de eso._

Penny P.O.V.

Me encontraba en una especie de parque, era medio día y el sol estaba brillando, pero me encontraba sola; no había nadie alrededor, ni personas ni animales.

-¿En dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Lo último que recuerdo fue a ese oso llevándome y luego…-

 _-No fuerces tu mente, todo tiene una explicación.-_

-Soul, ¿Qué pasó?-

 _-Te conectaron Penny ¿Alguna vez has visto una película llamada Matrix?-_

Hice memoria por unos momentos. -Sí, la he visto.- Entonces me asusté un poco. -¿Entonces estoy…?-

 _-Sí, nada de esto es real. Estás en la base principal de las sombras; ellas te capturaron el día de hoy en la mañana e intentaron llevarse… algo de Mittens. No te preocupes, todos están bien; bueno, casi del todo.-_

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasó?

 _-No es relevante ahora. No puedo ayudarte a escapar, pero puedo auxiliarte. Justo ahora no hay nada alrededor porque apenas está iniciando el programa; pero seguramente dentro de unas horas vas a despertar en un lugar familiar rodeada de seres familiares. No confíes en nada de lo que percibas aquí con tus cinco sentidos; confía solo en el sexto, ese no puede ser engañado de ninguna manera. No sé si vayan a intentar lavarte el cerebro o alguna locura por el estilo, pero no te preocupes, estaré aquí lo más que pueda. Seguramente te sacarán de hibernación para intentar chantajear a Bolt de alguna manera._

-Entonces estoy aquí varada en una realidad falsa, sin nadie con quien hablar…-

 _-¿Y yo estoy pintado?-_

-Nadie a quien pueda ver con quien hablar, ninguna forma de entretenerme y estaré aquí atorada por un tiempo indefinido, ¿me faltó algo?-

 _-Nop, pero podrías aprovechar este tiempo para meditar un mucho; así al menos al despertar habrás logrado algo, desarrollar alguna habilidad o algo por el estilo; además, si puedes verme.-_ Entonces de algún lado pude ver una silueta con forma de una persona, pero solo en el contorno y emanaba luz de su interior. - _Solamente tienes que pedirlo.-_ Me dijo la silueta después de acercarse a mí.

-¿Cómo eras, Soul, cómo te veías… antes?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales él puso una de sus manos en su barbilla. _-Creo que es una historia para otro día; tengo que irme. Pero no te preocupes, procuraré venir diario; con excepción de mañana claro. Y no te preocupes de nuevo, cuidaré bien de todos ellos; tú intenta ver esto como una oportunidad de meditación. Una forzosa oportunidad de meditación por tiempo indefinido.-_ Entonces la silueta comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, mientras yo me quedaba ahí sola.

-Presa dentro de mi propia mente, que irónico; más considerando lo que tú me has dicho, Soul.

[…]

En otro lado, a unas cuadras de la casa de Penny, dos hermanas estaban platicando.

-Entonces…- Comenzó Beta.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Alfa.

-¿Desde cuándo te sientes así?- Preguntó mientras la miraba con ojos pícaros.

Alfa se sobresaltó por la pregunta. -¿Qué? No… no sé de qu-que estás hablando.- Pero Beta no quitó su mirada. -¿Tan obvia soy?

-Para nosotros, sí. Para él, no.- Respondió calmándola un poco. De todas formas, Alfa bajó la mirada. -¿Qué tienes?

-No le veo salida a esto, ni siquiera sé porque empecé a intentar llamar su atención en primer lugar.- Dijo frustrada.

-De hecho, eso iba a preguntarte.

Alfa lo pensó unos momentos. -El día del parque, cuando todos contamos nuestros pasados, me sentí horrible al recordar que no fui capaz de hacer algo cuando éramos cachorros; en pocas palabras me pasó lo mismo que a Mittens, pero con Delta. Me la pasaba viendo como siempre toma el control de la situación y yo cada vez me sentía más inútil. Entonces comencé a deprimirme en silencio, pero él…- Y sonrió levemente. -él lo notó; me mostró cualidades mías que yo jamás había visto en mí y me dio el mejor consejo que he escuchado en mi vida. Creo que ahí comenzó a llamar mi atención; además es tan inocente, tan sencillo, tan puro... tan lindo.- Terminó de decir con una mirada soñadora.

-Bueno, creo que ahí está tu respuesta.

-Pero eso no soluciona el hecho de que él no sienta lo mismo…-

-Momento, no sabemos que es lo que él siente; además, tal vez lo sienta y aun no lo sabe.-

-O tal vez no…- Y bajó la mirada.

Beta respiró hondo. -Si vas a estar de pesimista mejor regreso al campamento.-

-¡Espera! Necesito hablar con alguien.-

-Pero si lo único que hago aquí es escucharte sufrir en voz alta; ni siquiera en una solución estás pensando. ¿Quieres mi consejo?- Alfa asintió. -Ve, pasa tiempo con él, acércatele; y lo demás se irá dando por su cuenta.

Alfa miró a su hermana con gratitud. -Está bien. Gracias.-

-No hay de que.- Entonces ambas se abrazaron y luego Beta salió corriendo rumbo al campamento. Alfa se recostó afuera de la casa y se quedó contemplando la luna y las estrellas con su mirada soñadora de nuevo.

Una situación similar se estaba llevando con Jonathan y con Flor.

-Normalmente te ayudaría, Flor, pero no en este ámbito; si quieres acercarte a él vas a tener que hacerlo por tu cuenta.

-Es que- La border collie soltó un leve gruñido. -es tan despistado en esto.

Jonathan sonrió. -Sí, lo es. Pero es otra de las razones por las que quieres acercártele, ¿o me equivoco?

-Tienes razón.- Dijo resignada

-Solamente pasa más tiempo con él; jueguen juntos, muéstrale algo que le llame la atención.-

-¿Cómo qué?

-Hasta ahí; me prometí que no ayudaría a ninguna de las dos, así que…

-¿Cómo que "a ninguna de las dos"?

Jonathan miró incrédulo a Flor. -¿No te has dado cuenta?- Flor negó con la cabeza. -Hay alguien más dentro del grupo que también se está acercando a Pepe, y empezó un poco antes que tú; pero no te voy a decir quién es o lo que ha hecho. Aunque Pepe no se ha dado cuenta de nada.- Entonces el alaskan malamute se recostó sobre su colchón. -Ahora yo diría que durmieras, después de todo, no sabemos que podría pasar mañana.

-Claro.- Y Flor lo imitó, pero no cerró los ojos; se quedó mirando a un perro de especie indefinida dormir plácidamente hasta que el sueño la invadió.

El día treinta y uno, comenzó con todas las mascotas recibiendo un despertador en sus cabezas por parte de Mega, que imitó a un gallo. - _¡Kikirikiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Andando, los queremos a todos ya sea en casa de Bolt, en casa de Pepe o en el granero; no tarden.-_

Bolt especialmente se levantó agitado. -¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué lo escuché en mi cabeza? ¿Ustedes también lo oyeron?-

-Calma, Bolt, fue uno de los nuestros.-

-¿Uno de los nuestros? ¿A qué te refieres, Rhino?-

El hámster bostezó antes de contestar. -Hoy te van a poner al tanto de lo que hemos hecho recientemente.- Y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto. -Pero primero, a desayunar.-

Bolt se quedó sin decir nada unos segundos, luego recordó que Mittens también estaba ahí y volteó a verla; ella seguía dormida con una sonrisa en su expresión. El can se acercó a ella y la observó unos minutos; sin saber porque, empezó a acariciar lentamente su cabeza, a lo que ella reaccionó ronroneando aun dormida. Bolt entonces se acercó más a Mittens, al grado de que centímetros separaban sus caras; parecía que el can quería hacer algo, pero no encontraba la motivación o la fuerza para hacerlo. Tras unos momentos Bolt sacudió su cabeza, se alejó de Mittens y salió del cuarto. Ella abrió los ojos en cuanto él estuvo fuera. -Entonces, de alguna forma, sí me recuerdas.- Se dijo a si misma sonriente.

Bolt salió de la casa sin pasar por la cocina, queriendo pensar se dirigió al granero. Tal fue su sorpresa al encontrar al mismo lobo que había enfrentado el día anterior dentro del mismo dándole la espalda. El can iba a hacer algo, pero se detuvo al escuchar al lobo… ¿cantando?

 _When the heart rules the mind_

 _One look and love is blind_

 _When you want the dream to last_

 _Take a chance, forget the past_

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Bolt mientras se acercaba, aun precavido, a Mega.

-Oh, hola Bolt; no te escuché entrar.- Saludo el lobo con su sonrisa de siempre. -Es una canción, nuestro maestro la cantaba de vez en cuando y, bueno, se me quedó pegada.

Bolt se quedó mirando fijamente a Mega unos segundos. -Lo siento, pero no te recuerdo aun. ¿Podrías recordarme lo que hemos estado haciendo?-

-¿Qué no te lo iban a explicar Mittens y Rhino?

-Bueno, sí. Pero solo me dijeron hasta la parte dónde Penny sacó la fotografía.-

-Así que me dejaron la parte de los últimos meses, que amables. Bien, pero antes, es mejor que entres y desayunes. Cuando termines, ven aquí y te platicaré todo.- Entonces Bolt se alejó de Mega con rumbo a la salida del granero. -Soy Mega, por cierto.- Le dijo antes de que saliera, a lo cual Bolt asintió. -Ahora, probablemente omita la parte de tu relación con Mittens.- Se dijo cuándo se quedó solo.

Bolt corrió de regreso a la casa y entró a toda prisa a la cocina, donde Mittens estaba desayunando, aun con una sonrisa. –Hola, Mittens.- Saludó en cuanto llegó.

-Hola, orejón.- Respondió ella, luego vio que Bolt comenzó a comer muy rápido. -¿Tienes prisa?

-Mega me va a contar la segunda parte, pero me pidió que comiera algo primero.- Le dijo después de tragarse el primer bocado. -Por cierto ¿dónde está Rhino?-

-Frente a la televisión.- Dijo sin mayor importancia.

Bolt terminó de comer bastante rápido y salió al granero a que Mega le contara la historia, seguido por sus dos amigos. Cuando los tres llegaron dentro se encontraron a Mega, pero acompañado de sus dos hermanos.

-¿Quiénes son?-Preguntó Bolt dudoso al verlos.

-Tranquilo.- Respondió Mega. -Ella es Byte y él es Helang; entre los tres estamos trabajando para recuperar tus recuerdos, lo que me recuerda, Rhino, ven un momento conmigo por favor.- El hámster y el lobo se separaron un poco del resto para comenzar a platicar.

-Hola.- Saludó Byte mientras se acercaba a Bolt.

El can miró a Mittens esperando alguna señal, ella asintió dándole a entender que era de fiar. -Hola.- Dijo con más confianza.

-¿Cómo estas Bolt?- Se acercó Helang

-Bien… supongo.-

-No te preocupes, recuperaremos tus recuerdos y entonces todo esto tendrá sentido.-

-Disculpe…-

-Helang.-

-Claro. Cuando recupere mis recuerdos, ¿voy a olvidar todo esto?-

El halcón miró a Bolt un momento, luego a Mittens y luego a Byte. -En realidad no lo sé Bolt; tengo entendido que hay dos posibilidades. La primera es que efectivamente olvides todo lo que estás viviendo sin tus recuerdos. La segunda, y más probable, es que recuperes tus recuerdos sin perder nada; de modo que recordarás que no tenías memoria y todo lo que hiciste durante ese tiempo con una perspectiva muy diferente.-

-Gracias.-

-¡Mega increíble!- Se escuchó desde la conversación de Rhino y Mega. Segundos después, ese par se unió al resto. -Chicos, voy a salir con mi nuevo colega aquí presente a buscar los recuerdos de Bolt.- Dijo lleno de emoción.

-¿Vas a qué?- Preguntó Mittens. -¿Por qué?

Helang tomó la palabra. -Porque los necesitamos a todos aquí durante estos dos días, son días muy peligrosos, pero Mega insistió en no parar la búsqueda de los recuerdos de Bolt; así que como no puede ir solo y Rhino ha sido el que más había progresado, después de Bolt…-

-Vamos a salir a recuperar esos recuerdos. ¡Tiemblen, sombras, Rhino está aquí!-

-Con la condición de que ambos vuelvan de inmediato a este lugar si encuentran a más de una sombra, ¿verdad, Mega?-

-Así es, Helang.

-Espera, Mega. ¿No me ibas a contar lo que ha estado pasando?

-Cierto.- Entonces Mega se recostó en el suelo. -Mi palabra es mi palabra. Rhino, saldremos a buscar sus recuerdos después de que le cuente a Bolt lo que ha pasado por aquí.- Rhino se subió a la cabeza del lobo y le susurró al oído. –Obviamente, Rhino.-

-Entonces está bien; vamos a ver todo esto desde tú perspectiva.

Todos se recostaron en círculo y guardaron silencio, Bolt en especial comenzó a poner mucha atención a las palabras del lobo.

Mientras tanto, en un edificio casi abandonado una sombra estaba hablando con sus alumnos más destacados.

-…Entonces resultó que había traído los recuerdos del cachorro y no los de la gata; así que básicamente su misión sirvió para dos cosas…-

-Para lograr lo que tú no lograrías ni en sueños y para conseguir a la niña.- La sombra de elite hizo presencia. -¿Dudas?

-Yo tengo una.- Respondió la sombra. -¿Por qué nos dejaron a pudrirnos aquí mientras todos están por allá divirtiéndose?

-Por nuestro desempeño. Tú has fallado como un millón de veces desde que encontramos al cachorro. Tu castigo es quedarte aquí, el mío igual.

-¿Y en qué fallaste tú?

-Se lo acabas de contar a tus alumnos.

Hubo un silencio de medio minuto; entonces Alex se levantó y habló. -Señor…- Dijo dirigiéndose a la sombra de elite.

-No tengo nombre, pequeño, solamente dime lo que me quieres decir.

-¿Aun tiene los recuerdos del perro?- La sombra extendió la mano y les mostró el orbe con los recuerdos de Bolt. -Excelente.-

-Pero tenemos que devolvérselo; por órdenes del jefe.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cualquier día después del dos del mes siguiente.

Alex miró a Shade, el cual comprendió el mensaje y se levantó también. -¿Y no han considerado… ganar ventaja de esto?

-¿A qué te refieres Shade?- Preguntó su mentor.

-Sí lo que Alex y yo estamos pensando es lo mismo; entonces podríamos modificar los recuerdos del perro para que cuando los recupere, porque les ordenaron devolvérselos, las cosas giren un poco más a nuestro favor…- Entonces Shade se calló y le cedió la palabra a Alex.

-Sí el día dos es el primer día en que pueden devolverle sus recuerdos al perro no significa que deban hacerlo ese día; podemos conservar los recuerdos un poco más de tiempo y alterarlos para tomar ventaja de ello.-

-¿Y cuánto les tomaría hacer eso, exactamente?- Preguntó la sombra de elite con el orgullo por delante, pero tuvo que admitir que no se le había ocurrido y era una buena idea.

Shade volvió a hablar. -De acuerdo con mis cálculos… cerca de mes y medio; trabajando medio día, seis días a la semana.-

La sombra de elite comenzó a reír levemente. -Ni lo piensen.- Dijo cuándo se calmó.

-Momento, ellos son mis alumnos, no los tuyos. Vamos a analizar esta situación un poco más. Piénsalo, ¿cuál sería la recompensa por que el jefe volviera y nosotros ya tuviéramos capturado al cachorro?-

La sombra de elite se resignó luego de unos segundos. -Está bien; pero díganme porque rayos les va a tomar tanto tiempo.

-Porque entrar a la mente de alguien es como hackear una computadora, puede variar el tiempo en acceder a ella dependiendo de cómo sea cada quien. Pero la razón por la que queremos mes y medio para trabajar es porque no solo vamos a cambiar sus recuerdos, vamos a protegerlos con una "contraseña" de modo que ninguno de sus amigos pueda corregirlos cuando estén en su cabeza, así como le daremos un par de ayuditas para que el perro simpatice más con nosotros. Es infalible; pero tomará tiempo de realizar, así como una cantidad de energía, bueno, considerable.- Dijo Alex.

-Pero los resultados harán que valga totalmente la pena.- Aseguró Shade.

Ambas sombras adultas se miraron por unos momentos. -Bien, háganlo.- Dijeron finalmente para luego mirarse con odio por haber hablado al mismo tiempo. La sombra de elite dejó los recuerdos de Bolt bajo el cuidado de Shade y de Alex, que comenzaron a trabajar en cuanto los tuvieron al alcance.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegó la cosa, por ahora claro. Creo que no hay aclaraciones; si les interesa, la canción que Mega estaba cantando va por el nombre de "When the heart rules the mind" de GTR. Calculando rápidamente, estimo que Bolt va a estar sin sus recuerdos dos o tres caps más, aunque tengo que definir cuanto tiempo pasa dentro de la historia a lo largo de esos caps; y en todo caso, por lo que pueden ver, sería más sencillo dejarlo que no los recupere; pero bueno. No me queda más que decir, así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	29. Progresando lentamente

**Hola que tal, nuevo cap; este salió más corto de lo que pensé pero es una conexión entre lo que pasó y lo que va a pasar. También como veo las cosas probablemente el pasado de Soul se esté acercando a salir a la luz. Como siempre, agradezco su apoyo y sus reviews; me motivan mucho, aunque como las vacaciones van de salida, probablemente termine el periodo de publicar un cap diario.**

* * *

Capítulo 29: Progresando lentamente

De vuelta en el granero, Mega estaba terminando de contarle a Bolt algunas de sus recientes aventuras y proezas. Alfa, Delta y Flor se les habían unido, mientras que Beta y Kass estaban con Jonathan y Pepe dentro de la casa de los dos últimos.

-…Entonces le apunté al camión antes de que se alejara más y disparé. Momentos después, estaba en llamas y luego explotó; entonces tuvimos que salir corriendo, y volando, de ahí.-

-Cierto, al día siguiente Rhino nos mostró eso a través de las noticias; entonces todavía tenía a… mi compañero dentro de mi cabeza.- Recordó Flor.

-Bueno,- Dijo Mega de nuevo mientras se levantaba con Rhino sobre su cabeza. -creo que Rhino y yo tenemos unos recuerdos que encontrar; así que andando.

-¡Sí, andando!- Gritó el hámster desde el lugar. El lobo salió corriendo del granero con dirección a la ciudad.

-Mittens.- Dijo Byte en cuanto ambos se fueron. -¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro.- Respondió mientras se ponía de pie.

Ambas se apartaron un poco del grupo sin salir del granero. -Bien.- Comenzó la loba. -Sabemos que para que ese par encuentre los recuerdos va a pasar una eternidad.- Mittens asintió, pero luego escucharon la voz de Mega en sus cabezas. _-Un poco de fe por aquí, ¿no?-_ Byte ignoró el comentario y siguió hablando. -Pero no es la única forma de que recuperes a tu cachorro. Si vuelves a hacer que se enamore de ti y le das una muestra de amor lo suficientemente fuerte, su corazón va a imponer sobre su mente y no tendrá más que recordar todo.-

-¿Cómo funciona eso?- Preguntó la gata curiosa.

-Bueno, el maestro trataba siempre los tres escalones de habilidad. El primero es el cerebro; se guía por la lógica y la razón, además de confiar en los cinco sentidos básicos. Es… bueno, pero no es la mejor opción; engañar al cerebro es extremadamente fácil, igual que a los sentidos. Si no me crees, seguramente Rhino ha visto algún programa de televisión donde jueguen con tu cerebro de alguna forma u otra. Además, puede errar en sus cálculos. El segundo escalón y el tercero se complementan; el segundo puede funcionar sin el tercero y viceversa, pero funcionan mucho mejor juntos. El segundo es la mente; muy hábil, todas las habilidades extraordinarias comienzan por abrir tu mente y una parte de la premonición yace aquí, pero es como un niño pequeño; si no le das algo que hacer, fácilmente comienza a divagar. Puede tomar años lograr calmar a la mente, con lo cual se dice, uno alcanza paz interior o paz mental, pero eso es para después. El último escalón es el corazón; no el órgano en sí, más bien los sentimientos, pero es más sencillo referírsele como el corazón. Aquí yace la mayor parte de la premonición, así como una memoria imborrable; el punto máximo de la capacidad de alguien se define por su corazón, por cómo se guía por sus sentimientos positivos. Los recuerdos de Bolt fueron borrados de su cerebro y de su mente, pero de su corazón no; esa chispa sigue ahí, y va a ser nuestro trabajo avivarla de nuevo.

-Sin embargo hay algo que no has considerado, Byte.- Intervino Helang desde arriba de una viga. -La chispa sigue ahí, pero para que algo arda también se necesita un combustible; de lo contrario la más mínima corriente de aire la apagará. Los recuerdos de Bolt sobre Mittens son ese combustible.-

-Entonces tendremos que hacer más combustible.- Respondió Byte. -¿Lista para volver a enseñarle a tu amado como ser un perro normal?

Mittens sonrió. -Claro, será divertido.-

-Andando entonces.-

-No se alejen del granero.

-No lo haremos, Helang.

Ambas se volvieron a acercar a Bolt. -¿Bolt?

-¿Qué sucede, Mittens?

-¿Podrías venir conmigo afuera?

-Claro, pero Helang había dicho que no saliéramos del granero.

-Por eso voy a acompañarlos yo.

Bolt asintió y se levantó para salir del granero detrás de Mittens y de Byte. -Muy bien Bolt; te vamos a enseñar a ser un perro normal otra vez.-

-¿No habíamos pasado por esto ya?

-Sí, pero hasta recuperar tus recuerdos tendremos que volver a hacer todo esto.

-Está bien.- Respondió el can algo dudoso todavía.

Soul P.O.V.

 _Esto podría estarse saliendo de control; no quiero juzgar las habilidades o la sabiduría del pilar, pero las cosas están un poquito regadas por allá, así que veamos que puedo encontrar._

Como de costumbre, me "acerqué" al superior antes de hacer nada más. -Disculpe…-

-Está vez, la respuesta es no. Sin importar lo que digas.- Hubo un silencio y consideré la posibilidad de "irme", pero él "dijo" algo más. -La respuesta está en los registros.

-Sí, lo sé; pero para llegar a dicha respuesta necesito saber quién está liderando a la organización, de ese modo podré saber su historial, su pasado, la razón por la que sucumbió a la oscuridad. ¡Necesito esa información!- Para ser un alma en paz, me estaba frustrando mucho.

-Tus amigos allá abajo la poseen.- Sus respuestas no me estaban ayudando.

-¿Cómo?

-Tienes a dos hembras que estuvieron infiltradas en la organización un tiempo. Si haces la pregunta correcta, tendrás como acceder al expediente de este ser oscuro al que combaten tus amigos.

-No es posible; Beta nos lo dijo miles de veces, el sujeto siempre está bajo la sombra; nadie sabe su identidad, ni siquiera que es. Por el amor de… ¡Podría ser un mosquito! ¡Un mosquito! ¡La mayor mente oscura de estos tiempos podría ser un mosquito!

-Muy bien; entonces ve y busca a al mosquito.- Y cortó comunicación conmigo.

 _Genial, la conversación más útil que he tenido desde que llegué aquí._

[…]

Entre tanto Mega y Rhino estaban buscando por la ciudad una sombra.

-Jamás imaginé ver tan poca actividad oscura por estas fechas; para este punto esperaba ver algo como un ataque terrorista o una escuela en llamas.-

-¿Tan locas se ponen?

-Es como si les inyectaran azúcar en el cuello. Azúcar sombría; pareciera que están ebrias, se mueven como locas y no dejan de…- Mega vio algo que llamó su atención. -Oh, mira- El lobo se acercó a un callejón. -aquí es donde conocí a Bolt, bueno, donde hice contacto con él.-

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo fue eso?-

-Bueno, Bolt salió ese día rastreando nuestros aromas y terminó aquí; creo que no había desayunado, así que entró al callejón buscando comida y…-

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué están haciendo en mi callejón?!

-Y este tipo apareció.

Mega se dio vuelta y contempló al pitbull, aún tenía la cicatriz que le había causado; pero había algo diferente en él. -Mira amigo, no quiero tener que darte otro golpe; solamente íbamos de paso.-

El pitbull se rio de forma sombría. -Tal vez tú ganaste aquella vez, pero esta vez yo tengo un poder que jamás comprenderás, y…-

-¿"Qué te guiará hacia la gloria eterna sin necesidad de un riguroso entrenamiento, con resultados garantizados al momento de despertar"? Sí, ya había oído esa propaganda.- Mega se puso en posición de combate. -El caso es, que yo me dedicó a quitar del camino a tipos como tú.

El pitbull gruñó y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en tonos oscuros, luego se lanzó contra Mega a toda velocidad. -Rhino, creo que ya encontramos a nuestra sombra, ahora el caso es hacerla hablar.- Mega se quitó del camino de la embestida del pitbull y le mordió la cola, con lo que este aulló de dolor. Entonces el lobo le dio un golpe en la cabeza, con lo que lo dejó aturdido y prácticamente fuera de combate. El pitbull se levantó unos segundos después, sus ojos brillaban más ahora. -Bien, si así lo quieren, tendrá que ser del modo difícil.- El perro soltó un sonido chillante que los forzó a ambos a taparse los oídos. -Ahora saluden a mis amigos.- Y de la entrada del callejón salieron dos sombras sin huésped, pero con cuerpo físico.

Rhino comenzó a concentrar su energía en sus patas, listo para ayudar a Mega en la batalla, pero el lobo salió corriendo y saltó por encima de las sombras que bloqueaban la salida. -¿¡Qué!? ¿Mega, qué…?-

-Prometimos salir del lugar si era más de una, ¿recuerdas?

-Que mal; ya estaba cargando la esfera.-

-¡Espera!- Gritó Mega frenándose en seco. -No dejes eso; necesito que las aturdas para que no nos sigan.- Rhino asintió. -Bien, además no fue una pérdida total; al menos ya sabemos en dónde encontrar a la sombra desafortunada que nos va a decir cómo recuperar los recuerdos de Bolt.- Entonces tomó carrera de nuevo.

Rhino terminó de cargar una esfera y volteó hacia atrás, el pitbull no estaba persiguiéndolos, las otras dos sombras sí. -Muy bien, ¡enfréntense a la furia de Rhino!- Y lanzó la esfera contra una sombra, que no le tomó importancia y cayó al suelo dos segundos después.

-¡Bien, Rhino, falta una!

-Dame unos segundos.- Y el hámster comenzó a cargar energía de nuevo, pero esta vez al lanzarla la sombra evadió ágilmente la esfera. -¡Rayos!-

-¿Se quitó del camino?

-Sí.

-Claro, siempre es así; el primero no le da importancia, el segundo lo esquiva. Dame un momento.- Entonces Mega llegó a una esquina y giró a la derecha, frenándose en el proceso. Luego le susurró a Rhino. -Cuando de la vuelta para perseguirnos, tú disparas.-

-Claro.- Y volvió a cargar una esfera. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la sombra llegara a la esquina y diera vuelta a toda prisa

-¡Ahora!- Gritó Mega; Rhino no perdió el tiempo y lanzó la esfera. Estando la sombra tan cerca, no tuvo tiempo de quitarse y se desplomó sobre el suelo; momentos después dejó su cuerpo físico y se volvió una sombra, pero seguía inmóvil tirada sobre el suelo. -Bien, vayamos a notificarle esto a Helang. Ya encontramos a quien buscar para conseguir los recuerdos de Bolt; apuesto a que las chicas no están avanzando tan rápido.- Y Mega volvió a correr, esta vez de regreso a casa de Penny.

Cuando ambos vieron la casa de Penny en la distancia pudieron apreciar también que Bolt estaba afuera en el jardín junto con Mittens y Byte. Había una rama tirada cerca de ahí, por lo que supusieron que le habían estado recordando a Bolt como hacer cosas comunes. Mega comenzó a tararear mientras se acercaba a su hermana, que le estaba platicando algo a Bolt.

-Hola, chicas.- Saludó cuando la distancia entre ellos fue poca.

Ambas voltearon a verlo y respondieron el saludo. -Hola.- Luego habló Byte. -¿Tan pronto de regreso?-

-Digamos que ya tenemos a quien interrogar. El problema es que no estaba solo y le hicimos una promesa a Helang. Lo que me recuerda, tenemos que informarle.- Entonces Mega se encaminó al granero con Rhino aun sobre su cabeza y comenzó a tararear de nuevo.

Byte lo detuvo. -Un momento, ¿estas tarareando?-

-Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo?

Byte abrió bien los ojos. -¡No puedo creerlo, estas nervioso!

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no!

-Claro que sí, esa es la canción que el maestro cantaba; solamente la repites cuando estas nervioso por algo.

-¡Eso no… es cierto!

-Claro que sí.

-Bueno, ve y di lo que quieras; pero tengo derecho de cantar cuando me dé la gana.- Y volvió a encaminarse al granero.

-¿Por qué estaría nervioso?- Preguntó Bolt cuando Mega se fue.

-Supongo que por la presión. No sabemos nada sobre el paradero de tus recuerdos, y aun cuando ya hayan encontrado a una sombra que interrogar, podrían pasar semanas antes de que hable.- Entonces hizo una pausa. -Bueno, como te decía, el corazón es el que te guía a alcanzar tu verdadero potencial. Cuando no sepas en quien confiar o si algo es verdadero, lo mejor que puedes hacer es escuchar a tu corazón. Mittens me dijo como reaccionaste cuando te contaron su aventura juntos.-

-Sí,- Recordó el can. -yo realmente dudaba que cualquier cosa de lo que me habían contado fuera cierto, pero hubo algo dentro de mí que me dijo que así era, que todo eso era verdad.-

-Y así es, ustedes dos son inseparables.

Bolt volteó a ver a Mittens, quien le sonrió. El can comenzó a perderse en su mirada sin decir nada y se sonrojó levemente. Ella tampoco quitó su mirada del can y comenzó a acercársele lentamente. Cuando estuvieron a centímetros de distancia, Mittens abrazó a Bolt, que correspondió el abrazo sonrojado aun.

-Ya volvimos.- Era Mega, Rhino seguía sobre su cabeza. -¿Qué pasó?

Ambos se separaron rápidamente. -Nada.- Respondió Byte. -¿Qué les dijo Helang?-

-Bueno, al parecer dentro de dos días vamos a ir a cazar una sombra; luego la haremos hablar y recuperaremos los recuerdos de Bolt.- Dijo el lobo orgulloso.

-Así es; recuperaremos esos recuerdos o mi nombre no es Rhino el súper hámster.-

Mientras tanto en un edificio casi totalmente abandonado, cuatro jóvenes sombras estaban trabajando con los recuerdos de alguien.

-Entonces…- Comenzó Bud. -¿Van a alterar esos para que el perro crea que nosotros estamos de su lado?

-No solo eso,- Contestó Shade. -También vamos a mover un par de cosas más; pero primero tenemos que acceder a ellos.

-De momento no podemos modificar nada de ninguna manera.- Siguió Alex. -Sé que pedimos mes y medio, pero realmente esperaba tardar menos de un día en desbloquearlos.-

-¿Por qué es tan difícil?- Preguntó James.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que tiene que ver con su… luminosidad, creo que así le dicen. Este perro está muy afiliado a la luz, probablemente nos tome media semana entrar a sus recuerdos…-

-La parte buena es que una vez que lo hagamos podemos transformar toda esa luz en oscuridad, ¿cierto, Shade?-

-Cierto.

Tanto Bud como James se quedaron callados, los cerebros del grupo eran Alex y Shade, así que no podían argumentar mucho al respecto. -Bueno, yo preferiría un ataque al grupo, aunque fuera solo una distracción, no me vendría mal pelear un rato.-

-En realidad, yo opino que sería mejor un ataque sigiloso.-

-Lo dices porque no eres bueno en combate.

-Si tú eres bueno es por esa complexión que tienes ¡Mírate! Eres gigante, con razón te resulta tan fácil ganar en combate. Es mejor ser sigiloso, precavido…-

-Bla, bla, bla; al diablo con el sigilo; podemos ir y aplastarlos.

-Podemos infiltrarnos y sacarles información sin que siquiera se den cuenta.

-¿Se callan los dos?- Intervino Shade. -Ya se parecen al maestro y su compañero; se la pasan peleando por cualquier cosa.

-Pero tienes razón.

-¿Quién tiene razón, Alex?

-Los tres.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron a la vez.

-Obviamente la parte primordial por ahora es alterar los recuerdos del perro, pero no debemos conformarnos con eso.- Dijo sin dejar de trabajar. -Seguramente cuando le devolvamos sus recuerdos y comience a simpatizar con nosotros sus amigos intenten evitar que se salga de control e intenten evitar que se vaya. Ahí podemos poner en práctica sus ideas; un ataque señuelo para mantenerlos ocupados y/o uno sigiloso para tomarlos por sorpresa.-

-Vaya, por algo te nombraron Alex.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver, Shade?

-¿Qué ninguno de ustedes sabe quién es Alejandro Magno?- Todos negaron con la cabeza. -Ush, déjenlo; pero Alex tiene razón, solamente tenemos que planear más cuidadosamente la situación para que no haya errores y listo. Más aún, si lo hacemos sin decirle al maestro o su compañero, podremos impresionarlos y ganar un ascenso o algo así.-

-Me gusta cómo piensan ustedes dos.

-Totalmente chicos.

-Bien, pero déjenos seguir trabajando por ahora.

Desde afuera del cuarto ambas sombras estaban observando a los jóvenes trabajar, junto con todas sus ideas.

-Vaya que tienen una mente hábil tus alumnos, no esperaba que pensaran en modificar los recuerdos, menos que pensaran en ese… ataque.

-Lo sé; no se me había ocurrido. ¿Crees que debamos ayudarlos?

-No.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque he decidido que esta va a ser la prueba de tus alumnos. Su desempeño en este encargo va a definir su posición en la organización.

-¿Y cuándo se te ocurrió eso?

-Hace como medio minuto.

-Déjame ver, acabas de decidir qué vas a evaluar a mis alumnos en un encargo que no les asignamos nosotros y luego vas a darle esa evaluación al jefe para que decida donde los coloca; ¿me falto algo?

-No, nada.- La sombra se quedó pensando con una cara de desagrado. -¿Qué, me vas a decir que ya te agradaron?-

-No; pero acaban de terminar su entrenamiento. Tal vez puedan hacer algunos otros encargos antes de evaluarlos.

La sombra de elite lo pensó por unos momentos. -Está bien; pero aun así voy a registrar sus métodos y progresos. Para registro solamente.

-Como digas.- Entonces la sombra se dirigió a la salida, pero alguien entró corriendo al cuarto antes de que la sombra llegara.

El extraño embistió a la sombra que iba de salida. -¡Señor, tengo algo que reportar!- Se trataba del pitbull.

La sombra de elite comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras la otra seguía debajo del pitbull. -Bien, pero bájate de encima.-

-¿Qué? Ah, lo lamento, señor.- Y el pitbull se bajó de la sombra. -Tengo noticias importantes.-

-¿Qué encontraste?

-Al lobo y a la rata; ambos llegaron a mi callejón hace algunas horas, pero se fueron en cuanto vieron que no estaba solo.-

-¿Así que son cobardes?- Preguntó la de elite.

-No, tonto. Ellos están conscientes de que hoy nosotros tenemos la ventaja, por eso se fueron al no verlo solo.-

-¿Entonces, sabes que hacían en tu callejón?- Prosiguió ignorando el comentario de su compañero.

-No señor, pero no tenían planeado quedarse ahí, pude observar cómo iban de un lugar a otro; parecían estar…-

-Buscando algo.- Terminó la sombra. -Deben estar buscando a uno de los nuestros.

-¿Y para que harían eso, cerebro de guisante?-

La sombra miró a su compañero con rabia. -Seguramente están buscando a alguien que pueda decirles la ubicación de los recuerdos del cachorro.-

-¿Qué haremos al respecto?- Preguntó el pitbull.

La sombra de elite sonrió de forma tétrica.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por ahora; el cap fue corto, pero como dije, estoy usando este para conectar el anterior con los que vienen y quería mostrarles un par de situaciones antes de comenzar a saltarme los días o las semanas. Creo que no hay aclaraciones, así que los veo en cualquier día y a cualquier hora pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo a todos. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	30. Objetivo capturado, Identidad confirmada

**Ultimo cap antes de volver a la escuela; razón por la cual les preparé algo especial... aunque es para el siguiente capítulo; ya lo verán, ya lo verán. Sigo agradeciendo su apoyo, sus reviews; gracias por leer y por seguir la historia. ¡Venga el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 30: Objetivo capturado, Identidad confirmada

El día de Halloween terminó sin ninguna jugada aparente de parte de las sombras, movimiento que extrañó a ambos lobos, pero no al halcón; misma situación que se dio al día siguiente. Para entonces, el nombre de Penny ya estaba en la lista de gente desaparecida y la policía estaba en el caso; su madre, preocupada, no había dejado de buscar alguna forma de dar con al menos una pista sobre el paradero de su hija. Dentro del grupo, Mega y Byte siguieron con su pequeña competencia, pero sin perder profesionalismo; si uno necesitaba la ayuda del otro, este se la brindaba. El primero de estos, junto con Rhino, siguieron buscando al pitbull; pues cada que daban con él en algún lado, este se movía de ubicación antes de que volvieran con apoyo, ya que tampoco estaba solo nunca. De alguna forma, las sombras bloqueaban la comunicación de Mega cuando este se hallaba cerca del perro. Byte y Mittens continuaron trabajando con Bolt, poniendo en práctica las mismas situaciones que la primera vez para mostrarle como ser un perro común. El can hacía siempre caso a lo que le pedían y poco a poco iba recobrando confianza en el grupo, sobre todo en Mittens. La mayoría del tiempo, entre todos conspiraban para que ambos pudieran estar solos un rato; movimientos que el can no sabía interpretar, así como las miradas insinuantes de sus compañeros cuando estaba en compañía de la gata. Aun así, Bolt disfrutaba siempre estar con ella y seguía sintiendo ese calor en su pecho cuando estaban cerca, como una chispa; sin embargo, tal y como Helang había dicho, aún no había suficiente "combustible" para que dicha chispa ardiera todavía. Alfa y Flor se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de la otra con Pepe y desarrollaron una competencia amistosa. Kass continuó desapareciendo de vez en cuando todo el día. En todo el grupo acordaron no entrenar en frente de Bolt hasta que hubiera procesado como ser un perro normal, de igual forma que acordaron no decirle de lo que era capaz por lo mismo.

Las cuatro jóvenes sombras prosiguieron con su trabajo; Alex y Shade lograron irrumpir en los recuerdos de Bolt después de haber pasado una semana sin dejar de trabajar y habían procedido a alterar los recuerdos del cachorro. Aunque ya hubieran quitado el obstáculo, seguía siendo un trabajo duro modificar los recuerdos por la misma razón que les fue difícil desbloquearlos. Bud y James normalmente salían en compañía de su mentor a la ciudad a reclutar algunos animales en malos pasos o simplemente a alborotar las cosas y divertirse un rato; diversión que siempre llegaba a la premonición de Helang, el cual con sus dos hermanos tenía que ir a poner en orden lo que las sombras desordenaban. La sombra de elite siempre salía junto al pitbull y rara vez se reunía con su compañero, cuando lo hacía, discutían sobre cualquier cosa, importante o no.

Soul mantenía al tanto sobre todo lo que ocurría a Penny, así como progresivamente comenzó a aparecer con menos frecuencia ante todos, llegando a levantar sospechas de sus alumnos, pues les resultaba extraño que comenzara a desaparecer así. La niña por su parte, "vivió" dentro del programa todo el tiempo. Consciente de que no era real, solamente cubría sus necesidades básicas para mantener contento a su cerebro en su demanda por alimento, agua y sueño; la mayoría del resto de su tiempo lo empleaba para tranquilizar su mente y meditar un rato con la ayuda de Soul, llegando a platicar con él algunas veces y conocerlo mejor, pero sin que este mencionara su pasado de ninguna forma.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era diciembre, el frio seguía y la nieve comenzaba a hacerse presente algunos días. Siendo el día siete del mes, pasada la comida Rhino y Mega salieron como de costumbre, así como Byte y Mittens comenzaron a trabajar con Bolt, que ya casi llegaba al punto de estar listo para volver al entrenamiento, por lo que se la pasaba jugando con ambas. Helang llamó a Kass y a Jonathan antes de que hicieran algo más y poco después los tres salieron del lugar con dirección a la ciudad.

-¿A dónde van?- Preguntó Alfa.

-Déjenme ver.- Byte cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió, notablemente emocionada. -Van a intentar capturar al pitbull para comenzar a interrogarlo.-

-¿De verdad?- Preguntaron Bolt y Mittens a la vez, para luego mirarse entre ellos.

-Sí, pero ese es solo el primer paso. La sombra podría pasar semanas sin decir nada y lo le va a importar nada de lo que hagamos.-

Se formó un silencio que duró una eternidad para todos, hasta que alguien decidió intervenir. -Yo digo… que sigamos jugando.- Todos voltearon a ver a Pepe, el pequeño había estado progresando mucho, en especial con Helang, pero sin perder esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba, junto con su sonrisa desubicada de siempre.

-Claro, amigo.- Entonces Bolt comenzó a perseguirlo jugando, aunque todos los demás presentes se quedaron dónde estaban unos minutos más.

 _-Hola, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.-_

-Hola, Soul.- Se escuchó en general.

- _Flor, Beta ¿podría hablar con ustedes dos por un momento?_

-Ya se lo hemos dicho, Soul, no tenemos ninguna pista sobre quien, o que, es el líder de la organización.-

Soul se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. - _Sí, lo sé; es solo que me estoy desesperando. Pueden poner esa palabra entre comillas, pero realmente quisiera poder saber cualquier cosa que me permitiera al menos reducir el radio de búsqueda.-_

-Lo entendemos, maestro. Pitt tiene fama de ser muy reservado.-

-¿Pitt?- Preguntó Delta. -¿No que no sabían su identidad?

- _No la sabemos._

-¿Entonces por qué "Pitt"?

 _-Sencillo.-_ Intervino Mega en las cabezas de todos. - _Sí tomas la palabra "tipo" y la poner al revés, te da "opit". Ahora quítale la "o" y le añades una "t" al final para que te de un nombre de cuatro letras: Pitt.-_

-Básicamente lo llamamos así porque no tenemos la más mínima idea de su identidad.-

-Claro.-

Pepe regresó en compañía de Bolt, quien volvió junto a Mittens. -¿Por qué se detuvieron?- Le preguntó ella.

-Bueno, no es lo mismo si no estás.- Mittens volteó a verlo algo sorprendida, y Bolt comenzó a hablar muy rápido. -¡Estamos! ¡Están! No es lo mismo si no están jugando todos.- Terminó diciendo totalmente sonrojado. Ella lo miró dulcemente, y parecía que iba a decir algo; pero la voz de Helang resonó en la cabeza de todos.

 _-Byte, te necesitamos aquí.-_ Dijo con firmeza.

-¿Qué pasó?

 _-Lo tenemos, pero necesitamos sedarlo y llevarlo al campamento. Jonathan, Kass y Rhino ya van para allá.-_

-Bien, voy en camino.- Entonces la comunicación con el halcón se cortó. -Supongo que sobra decir que tengo que irme, así que los veré mañana.- Todos la despidieron y ella salió corriendo hacia la ciudad.

-Ahora que lo pienso- Dijo Alfa. -¿Por qué no los han descubierto? No debe ser tan común ver a un lobo con un hámster en su cabeza pasar por la ciudad.-

-Es por la zona.- Respondió Flor. -Normalmente las sombras se movilizan por lugares casi totalmente abandonados, de modo que puedan moverse sin camuflaje o como les dé la gana evitándose la preocupación de que alguien los pueda ver.-

-…Claro.

Entonces desde la distancia Jonathan apareció corriendo a muy alta velocidad con Kass sobre su lomo sosteniendo a Rhino. Los tres llegaron a donde estaba el grupo y se recostaron; se notaban cansados y tenían algunos raspones y manchas por el cuerpo. -¿Qué pasó?- Les preguntó Bolt en cuanto llegaron.

-Hubo un… enfrentamiento.-Dijo Kass.

Rhino habló después. -El pitbull tenía más compañía que de costumbre. Normalmente lo acompañaban dos o tres sombras, pero esta vez eran seis, por eso Helang se llevó a Jonathan y a Kass.- El hámster se detuvo y respiro. -Por fortuna nosotros pudimos vencerlos. Fue entonces cuando llamaron a Byte para regresar al pitbull a su campamento; aunque no sé dónde puedan ponerlo; digo ¡es un campamento!-

-Algo han de tener preparado.- Terminó Jonathan. -Aunque, sabemos que tomará tiempo hacer que diga algo.- Todos asintieron a la afirmación del alaskan malamute.

Mientras tanto en el edificio dos sombras estaban evaluando el progreso de los dos jóvenes a cargo de manipular los recuerdos cuando otra más llegó al lugar. -¡Señor! El ataque terminó; tomaron al huésped, tal y como imaginaron.

-La cosa es que no lo imaginamos. Sabíamos que era exactamente lo que ellos iban a hacer; así como sabíamos que perseguirían al perro hasta dar con él.- Entonces la sombra giró su mirada hacia Shade. -¿Cuánto les falta?-

-Una semana y media como mínimo, dos cuando mucho.- Respondió seguro de sus palabras.

La sombra de elite habló entonces. -Bien, le diré que no hablé hasta dentro de dos semanas y dos días.-

-Básicamente, su regalo de Navidad van a ser sus recuerdos. Aunque no diría que vaya a ser feliz después de recuperarlos.- Completó su compañero. -Pero seguramente van a bloquear su comunicación.-

-Entonces tendré que llegar al campamento y decirle cara a cara.-

-Eso no suena… bueno supongo que está bien; pero si vas a salir llévate a Bud y a James; se la pasan discutiendo pero mientras uno ataca de frente el otro puede acercarse por atrás y atacar, con lo que, irónicamente, son un buen equipo.-

-Entonces me llevo a esos dos pequeñajos y que ellos distraigan a los tontos mientras yo le doy el mensaje al perro.-

-En realidad, señor,- Intervino Alex, que no había dejado de trabajar durante todo ese tiempo. -sería mejor que usted plantara la distracción junto con Bud, la complexión de James es exactamente lo que le complica el combate de frente; pero sería perfecto para acercarse por detrás y entregar el mensaje mientras ustedes combaten a los sujetos.-

La sombra de elite se lo pensó unos segundos, aunque quisiera poner el orgullo por delante, ese era un buen plan. -Bien, eso haremos. Le diré al pequeñajo que le diga al perro que no hable hasta dentro de dieciséis días. Por lo tanto, los recuerdos deberían regresar a la mente del cachorro entre el veintitrés y el veinticuatro. Feliz navidad, equipo.-

Penny P.O.V.

-Penny, ¿estás bien, hija? No has salido de tu cuarto desde hace un mes más que para comer y tomar agua ¿te sientes mal?- Era mi mamá; realmente le ponían empeño en hacerme creer que todo aquí era real. Todos están aquí; Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, mi mamá, Diego y Fer, sus mascotas, los tres hermanos del labrador retriever… todos menos los niños de Soul; era por ellos que no había cedido aun. Cada vez que estaba por creer que si era verdad, me acordaba de esos dos lobos y el halcón; ellos no estaban aquí, por lo tanto no podía ser cierto.

-No es nada, mamá. Estoy bien.- Aunque fuera un programa, realmente a veces quería salir y abrazarlos a todos, solamente para recordar cómo se siente.

 _-¿Aunque no sea real?-_ Ahí está lo otro, durante todo este tiempo él cada vez espaciaba más una visita de otra, sé que tiene otras cosas que hacer, aunque me diga que no, pero agradecería que viniera más seguido; sólo con él puedo hablar sabiendo que es real.

-Aunque no sea real, a veces quisiera poder abrazarlos a todos aquí para sentir ese calor de nuevo.-

 _-Podrías, pero no lo recomiendo. Tú y yo sabemos que todo lo que pasa aquí está siendo monitoreado; la única razón por la que no me han sacado a la fuerza de aquí es porque no saben cómo. Trata de concentrarte, de vaciar tu mente y meditar más; estoy seguro de que cuando salgas de aquí tendrás un puñado de habilidades que tendremos que ir viendo como descubrir.-_

Realmente quería irme; sabía que me estaba haciendo bien meditar tanto, pero se siente tan… _-Solitario.-_

-Sí.-

 _-La soledad no es un problema; mucha gente tiene miedo de estar sola al grado de que implora compañía, al grado de que haría cualquier cosa por recibir atención; al grado de querer casarse con alguien a quien no ama con tal de no vivir sola. Yo pasé solo una buena parte de mi vida, no es…-_

-¿Por qué?-

Él suspiro, siempre suspira antes de decirme que será otro día cuando me cuente su pasado. - _Historia para otro día, Penny.-_ Igual que ahora.

-Aun así, esta soledad es desagradable, porque no solo estoy sola; estoy rodeada de copias de mis seres queridos que quieren hacerme creer que esto es una realidad y que no debo preocuparme. Pero sé que nada de esto es real y que si les hago caso, ellos ganan.- Estaba al borde del llanto, llevaba guardando eso un mes.

 _-Ellos ganan y te perderíamos.-_

Me senté en mi cama, recogí mis piernas y recosté mi cabeza sobre ellas, rompiendo a llorar. No me importaba si Soul estaba ahí, al tipo jamás lo había escuchado expresar emoción alguna; aunque estuviera muerto, esperaba que no fuera tan… - _¿Tan frío? Je, ese es un error que muchos cometen, o cometerían si me conocieran. No Penny, no soy tan frío; solamente guardo el calor para cuando alguien más lo necesita.-_ Entonces comencé a sentir que unos brazos me rodeaban, además de un leve y agradable calor. Separé mi cabeza de mis piernas y ahí estaba él, abrazándome como una luz. Muy rápidamente sentí toda esa tristeza irse, toda esa pena. - _Porque yo sé que alguien lo va a necesitar tarde o temprano.-_

-¿Qué hiciste Soul?- Luego me sorprendí sola. -¿Y por qué me dejaste terminar la pregunta?-

 _-Porque creo que lo necesitas, la respuesta a tus dos preguntas. Está bien dejarse llevar por las lágrimas, ser humanos de vez en cuando. Sé que no soy muy dado a las palabras, pero puedes contar conmigo, ¿sí?_

Me limpie las lágrimas que quedaban y lo abrace de nuevo. -Gracias Soul.-

 _-No hay de qué. Ahora tengo que irme.-_

-Claro, adiós, Soul.- Y me quedé sola de nuevo. Con ese abrazo me recargó por completo la energía y el entusiasmo; así que me puse a meditar un rato.

[…]

Siendo ya de noche, de vuelta en casa de Penny sus tres mascotas ya habían cenado y se disponían a dormir.

-Buenas noches a los dos.- Dijo Rhino desde su esfera.

-Buenas noches, Rhino.- Y el hámster cerró los ojos.

Antes de que los otros dos se fueran a dormir Bolt detuvo a Mittens. -¿Mittens?

-¿Sí?

El can dudó un poco como hacer la pregunta. -¿Hay algo que haya pasado antes de que perdiera mis recuerdos que fuera… importante para ti?

La gata quedó desconcertada por la pregunta. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… no estoy seguro, pero creo que tiene que ver con la forma en que me miras; como si me faltara algo, o no estuviera haciendo algo que antes hacía.

Mittens suspiró. –Sí, Bolt, hay algo que antes hacías y ya no; pero no es tu culpa, además ya tienen a la sombra, seguramente ya no tendremos que…-

-¿Qué era?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es eso que yo hacía antes que ya no hago? Tal vez pueda seguir haciéndolo aunque no tenga memoria.-

Mittens sonrió tristemente. -No, no lo creo.

-Anda, Mittens, dime que es.

-No, Bolt.- Ella suspiró frustrada. -Esperaba que ya te hubieras dado cuenta.-

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-De nada.- Entonces ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno al otro.

Bolt comenzó a reaccionar cerca de un minuto después de haberse perdido en la mirada de Mittens. -¿Mittens, tú y yo…?- El can no tuvo el valor para terminar la pregunta.

-Pareja. Somos, éramos pareja Bolt.- Le dijo al fin.

Bolt se quedó pensando un minuto. -Bueno, pues eso tiene sentido.

Ella volteó a verlo sorprendida. -¿Qué?

-Mega ha estado hablándome sobre todo este tema en mi cabeza durante las últimas dos semanas; sobre el calor que siento en el pecho cuando estoy contigo, lo agradable que es estar junto a ti y todo lo demás…- El can se detuvo unos momentos. -Como si mis sentimientos aun recordaran que somos pareja pero mi cerebro no.- Entonces bajó la cabeza. -Lo siento por no haberme dado cuenta.-

Mittens se acercó a Bolt y lo abrazó. -No fue tu culpa, orejón.-

Bolt correspondió el abrazo, cuando se separaron volvieron a mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Entonces el can sonrió, confundiendo un poco a Mittens. -¿Por eso hemos estado durmiendo juntos?-

Ella se sonrojó. -Bueno… sí. Perdóname Bolt, pero no sabía cómo podías reaccionar; además apenas estabas comenzando a creer que éramos tus amigos. No me habrías creído si te decía que tú y yo…-

-¿Y por qué no? Si eres inteligente, divertida, alegre, bonita…- Mittens se iba sonrojando con cada palabra que Bolt decía.

-Detente.- Le pidió. -Si dices algo más no voy a resistirlo.-

-Está bien, tienes razón.- El can sonrió de manera retadora. -No eres bonita, eres hermo…- Mittens no se contuvo y besó a Bolt, beso que el can continuó hasta que ella se separó de él.

-¡Perdóname, Bolt, de verdad!- Le dijo arrepentida en cuanto vio la expresión de sorpresa en el can. El haberlo besado sin sus recuerdos la hacía sentir como si se estuviera aprovechando de él. -Yo…-

-Está bien.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Mittens trató de apartar la pregunta de su mente, pero la curiosidad ganó. -¿De… de casualidad recuerdas algo ahora, Bolt?-

El can quitó su sonrisa. -Lo lamento, Mittens, aun no recuerdo nada. Pero fue extraño, como si hubiera una especie de… chispa, sí, una chispa queriendo encender cuando me besaste; el caso es que no pudo, no sé porque.-

-Porque no tenía combustible.- Dijo ella triste, recordando las palabras de Helang. -No tenía algo que fuera a arder.-

Bolt se sintió mal en cuanto la vio en ese estado, por lo que se le acercó y la abrazó. Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho del can y se quedó ahí. -Pero se sintió bien.- Susurró Bolt, haciendo que Mittens se separara del abrazo.

-¿De verdad?

-Totalmente.- Ella sonrió en cuanto escuchó eso.

Pasaron unos minutos más platicando sobre temas relacionados antes que el sueño reclamara su espacio, entonces ambos se recostaron sobre el colchón de Bolt. -¿Mittens?- Preguntó él una vez más.

-¿Qué sucede, Bolt?

-Si cuando recupere mis recuerdos no olvido esta noche, te prometo que te voy a llevar a hacer algo.-

Ella se sorprendió por la declaración del can. -¿A una cita?

-Así que esa es la palabra.- Dijo en tono de descubrimiento. -Sí, iremos tú y yo solos a hacer algo a algún lado.-

-¿De verdad harías eso por mí?-

-Claro, y si me siento capaz de hacer todo esto por ti ahora, no me imagino que sería capaz de hacer por ti si te recordara, si nos recordara.- El can sonrió y habló como si fuera otra persona. -Debo estar muy enamorado de ti.-

-Casi tanto como yo de ti.- Mittens sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Bolt. -Gracias.- Susurró.

-No hay de que.- Y el can la besó en la frente como solía hacer.

Mientras tanto en el campamento el pitbull yacía atado de las patas y atado a un árbol con algunas lianas y tallos de plantas, el perro no había puesto resistencia en ningún momento, así como no había dicho absolutamente nada.

-Bien, ¿entonces cómo vamos a interrogar al sujeto? Podría freírlo o electrocutarlo.- Dijo Mega.

-Yo podría…-

-¿Qué? ¿Mojarlo, congelarlo, echarle aire, dejarlo ciego? Vamos, sabemos que para esto entran los agresivos, así que déjamelo a mí.

-Primero, el frío puede ser de ayuda en una tortura. Segundo, nadie aquí ha dicho que lo vamos a torturar.-

-Ella tiene razón.- Helang regresó de patrullar. -Si lo torturamos no seremos mejores que él.

-Ustedes no saben nada.- Dijo el pitbull. -No se atreven a dañar a nadie, no se atreven a hacerme sufrir, por eso son débiles.

-Te equivocas.- Intervino Beta. -Es por eso que son geniales.-

El pitbull hizo una mueca de asco. -Patrañas.-

-Muy bien; intentaremos un par de días, si no resulta, traeremos al pilar para que lo limpie.- Les comentó Helang dándole la espalda al pitbull.

-¡¿Qué?! Creí que no estaba listo…-

-Muchas cosas pasan en un mes, amigo.- Mega se acercó al pitbull. -¿Cooperarás?

Parecía que el pitbull estaba por ceder, pero entonces se escuchó un grito de batalla y de entre los arboles salieron tres sombras. Eran ambas sombras guías y Bud las acompañaba. -¡A ellos!- Gritó la sombra de elite.

-¡Beta, quédate atrás!- Ordenó Helang. -Déjenme a la de elite, ustedes vayan por las otras dos.- Ambos lobos asintieron y se lanzaron contra las sombras, que no pudieron quitarse y terminaron debajo de los lobos contra el suelo. La sombra de elite iba a intervenir, pero… -¡No, no lo harás!- Y Helang la embistió a una gran velocidad con las garras por delante, clavándoselas en el pecho.

La sombra de elite gritó de dolor; pero luego de unos momentos sus ojos se iluminaron en una tonalidad anaranjada. -¿Te gusta la comida rostizada?- Le preguntó a Helang antes de que este la soltara, justo a tiempo ya que la sombra comenzó a lanzar fuero por las manos como había hecho con Bolt.

Helang se elevó y comenzó a caer en picada con la sombra de elite como objetivo, evadiendo ágilmente sus tiros de fuego. Cuando la distancia entre ambos fue poca, Helang sonrió, abrió el pico y lanzó un chorro de agua a presión contra la sombra. Esta intentó neutralizarla con el fuego, pero Helang tenía más potencia de tiro y el agua fácilmente apagó sus manos y la lanzó para atrás. -Espero que esto esté valiendo la pena.- Masculló la sombra tirada en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, junto al pitbull estaba Beta echada, pero alerta; al tiempo que James se acercaba entre las copas de los árboles con intenciones de entregar un mensaje. La sombra ágilmente llegó a una rama del mismo árbol donde estaba amarrado el pitbull y comenzó a bajar por el tronco cuidando de no hacer ruido. Su intento falló cuando pisó una rama seca, la cual se quebró y cayó encima de Beta. -¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó ella mirando hacia arriba. -¿Qué intentas hacer?- James se quedó quieto en un intento de no llamar más la atención mientras pensaba en algo. Después de estar en esa situación unos segundos se le ocurrió una idea; era mala, pero no tenía otra.

-¡Por la oscuridad!- Gritó mientras saltaba del árbol y caía junto al pitbull. Sin embargo Beta intentó morderlo en cuanto lo vio.

-¿A qué viniste aquí?

-A sacar a mi compañero de sus sucias garras.- Respondió mientras se ponía en posición de combate. -Te espero.- Beta lo imitó y luego corrió a su encuentro. -¿Embestida? Vaya es más ingenua de lo que pensé.- Entonces James se preparó para darle un zarpazo, pero Beta frenó bruscamente y evadió el ataque para después golpear a James y mandarlo al suelo. -Por eso Bud es el que hace combate.- Se dijo a sí mismo. Luego notó que había caído cerca de donde estaba amarrado el pitbull. Sin perder tiempo, le susurró. -Dieciséis dobles sin H.- El pitbull asintió dando a entender que había escuchado el mensaje. Entonces James se puso de pie. -Creo que yo ya me voy.- Y trepó por el tronco de nuevo, dejando a Beta pensativa.

En la batalla las sombras estaban siendo apaleadas; Mega Byte y Helang estaban demostrando porque habían durado tanto y porque estaban clasificados como "Amenazas Grandes", la sombra de elite no había tenido oportunidad de darle un solo ataque a Helang, el halcón por otro lado, tenía a dicha sombra contra el suelo con sus garras a escasos centímetros de su rostro. -¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Preguntó con firmeza.

Un ruido se escuchó de entre los árboles, haciendo que Helang le dejara de poner atención a la sombra; cuando volvió a verla, ya no estaba en el lugar, ninguna de las tres. -¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Mega.

-Ni idea. Pero espero que fuera lo que fuera les haya salido mal.-

Los tres regresaron y se recostaron junto al pitbull; estuvieron toda la noche intentando hacerlo hablar sin éxito. Llegado el amanecer todo el grupo se juntó con excepción de esos tres. Beta llegó última y les notificó tal situación a los demás.

-¿Entonces no van a venir?- Preguntó Bolt.

-No, están intentando hacer que la sombra hable.- Respondió con simplidad.

 _-Hola._

-Hola, Soul.- Respondieron todos.

-Por favor dime que no vienes a preguntarnos más sobre Pitt.

 _-No, Beta; ya deje esa búsqueda. No tengo como dar con su identidad, por eso mejor voy a monitorear como interrogan a la sombra; así que los veré más tarde._

Flor suspiró. -Realmente va a tomar tiempo que les diga lo que sabe; y aunque lo haga no les dirá todo, tal y como Pitt siempre le decía a quien le preguntaba de más.-

 _-¿Qué dijiste?-_

-¿Qué?

 _-Repite eso; ¿qué les decía Pitt cuando alguien preguntaba de más?_

Flor, extrañada por la pregunta, hizo memoria unos momentos. -Siempre nos decía lo justo y necesario para que cumpliéramos nuestros encargos; pero no faltaban los curiosos que querían saber más sobre su verdadero plan.-

-Cierto.- Corroboró Beta. -Nosotras también llegamos a querer saber sus intenciones reales, yo para informar y Flor…-

-Por curiosidad solamente. Pero cada vez que alguien le preguntaba el siempre respondía lo mismo: "Hay dos reglas para el éxito; la…"-

-" _La primera es no decir todo lo que sabes." No puedo creerlo.-_

Ambas se sorprendieron por tal frase. -¿Cómo…?-

- _No puedo creer esto.-_ Entonces Soul estableció comunicación con todos en el grupo, donde fuera que estuvieran. - _Chicos, yo conozco a ese sujeto. Sé quién está liderando la organización.-_

-¡¿Tú qué?!- Preguntó Penny desde donde estaba.

-¿Maestro?- Dijeron los tres cachorros al mismo tiempo.

- _Sí, lo conozco, bueno es una… larga historia. Supongo que es hora de abrir la alcantarilla de mi pasado y ver qué clase de ratas encontramos por ahí. Voy a contarles mi historia. A todos ustedes.-_

* * *

 **Por lo tanto imagino que saben de qué va a hablar el siguiente capítulo; antes de llegar al climax o al preclimax quería terminar de despejar ese asunto del que no me había hecho cargo. Creo que no hay aclaraciones, así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora; pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	31. (Rg) Historia de un alma, parte uno

**¡Hola! Sé que no fue mucho tiempo, pero me quiero disculpar; yo tenía planeado publicar este capítulo desde el lunes o el martes. Inspiración no me faltó, pero parece que los profesores se guardaron todas las ganas de dejar tareas y proyectos durante las vacaciones y las soltaron en la semana. De una vez les digo, no está terminado; como dice el título, es la primera parte. Ese fue el otro factor; como me inspiré mucho, aunque ya tenía la historia planeada básicamente desde que comencé el fic, terminé añadiéndole más cosas y alargándola más. El punto es que este cap es aproximadamente del doble de los que normalmente publico, y la historia llega como a la mitad; entonces si quieren leer la regresión completa, denme un par de días, total ya viene el fin de semana, para subir la segunda (y espero, última) parte para que ustedes puedan leerla de corrido. Si no, bueno aquí esta la primera parte del pasado de Soul. Oh, y con respecto a lo de "gente paranoica" es solo una expresión; yo especialmente guardo un gran respeto por las creencias y posturas sobre cualquier tema de los demás, solamente tomé el término para la narración, no conlleva ningún significado personal ni colectivo reales.**

* * *

Capítulo 31: (Regresión) Historia de un alma, parte uno.

Nos encontramos diez años antes de los sucesos ocurridos a lo largo de esta nueva aventura, tiempo en el que un niño tenía misma cantidad de años.

Soul P.O.V.

Mi nombre solía ser Edward, mis amigos me decían Eddy; mi apariencia física iba siendo un cabello que comenzó siendo rubio pero se fue oscureciendo con el tiempo, terminando en castaño claro, ojos miel; piel blanca, casi rozando lo pálido, al punto de haber sido llamado "fantasmín" una o dos veces y altura ligeramente por debajo de lo común, cosa que cambió cuando cumplí trece. Yo vivía en casa con mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermana, que era cinco años menor que yo; mis abuelos vivían a una media hora de distancia en auto. Mi padre y yo compartíamos ciertas creencias y filosofías, del mismo modo que mi hermana y mi madre; aunque bastante opuestas, jamás interfirieron en nuestra convivencia. Él trabajaba en programación y ella en medicina.

Cuando cumplí diez años salimos a un pequeño bosque cercano a celebrar, lugar donde encontré una rama caída de un árbol, de un abeto, con un tamaño de un metro sesenta más o menos.

-Pa.- Lo llamé para que fuera a ver lo que había encontrado.

-¿Qué sucede campeón?- Me preguntó mientras movía algunas ramas para poder acercarse a donde estaba.

-Mira, una rama.- Le dije señalando dicha.

Mi papá la observo unos minutos, pensativo. -Es muy bonita, tiene una forma casi totalmente recta; pero si miras aquí- Me dijo señalando cerca del centro de la rama. -puedes ver que se curva un poco, de una forma muy simétrica. Pareciera que es…-

-Perfecta.- Terminé por él.

-Sí, así es.- Luego se quedó callado unos segundos. -¿Te gustaría llevártela?

-¿Para qué?- Aunque la idea si me gustaba, quería saber para que pudiera yo quererla.

-Podríamos convertirla en algo como un bastón. La forma ya la tiene, solamente habría que quitarle las rugosidades, las burbujas de resina y esas pequeñas ramitas que le salen en algunos puntos. También podríamos darle un diseño, pero nos tomaría tiempo.

-¡Hecho!- Le dije sin pensarlo. Esa rama se volvió el objeto de nuestro pasatiempo durante los siguientes meses y terminó siendo un bastón con el que siempre estaba. Muy cerca del extremo que solía apuntar hacia abajo, en letras pequeñas pero legibles decía: "Feliz cumpleaños, hijo. Te ama, papá."

En la escuela yo era de los más tímidos; varias veces había intentado hablarle a mis compañeros sobre la filosofía que seguíamos, pero no la comprendían o no la aceptaban, por lo que mi círculo de amigos era muy cerrado, y durante algunos años fue inexistente. Fortuna la mía, un día simplemente choque contra alguien en los pasillos de la escuela.

-Lo siento.- Me disculpé avergonzado. Muchas veces había sido objetivo de burlas por pensar diferente, por lo que hablaba lo menos posible, tanto en clase como con los demás niños.

-No importa.- Me respondió con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón no fue agresivo conmigo como todos los demás niños del lugar, al contrario me ofreció la mano para que la estrechara. Parecía completamente opuesto a mí. Su cabello, oscuro; sus ojos, también; su piel, bronceada, ligeramente morena; se fue aclarando conforme crecíamos. Ambos compartíamos mucho en cuanto a la forma de pensar, por lo que le presenté a mi papá para que nos enseñara a los dos. Él aceptó y comenzó a trabajar con ambos, siendo la frase que más nos decía "Existen dos reglas para el éxito. La primera es no decir todo lo que sabes; pero como yo ya tuve éxito, les diré todo lo que sé."

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y nos volvimos mejores amigos; ambos hacíamos casi todo juntos, meditar, jugar, salir y demás. Podíamos pasar un día entero terminado una campaña sin problemas, al menos no para él; mi papá, también fanático de los videojuegos, me pedía que los moderara y que pasara más tiempo trabajando mis capacidades.

Llegada la edad de trece, él era algunos meses menor que yo, conocimos a unos cuantos amigos más que se nos unieron, pero no profundizaron tanto en estos temas como nosotros. A esa edad también desarrollamos apodos para ambos. Yo pasé a ser Psyon, y él Centauri; al poco tiempo solamente nos llamábamos por nuestros verdaderos nombres cuando era un asunto de vida o muerte. Cent le decía cuando no me daba para decirlo completo, así como él a mi Psi.

Un día cualquiera tuvimos una conversación que me preocupó.

-Oye Psi.

-¿Qué pasó?

Él pensó unos momentos lo que iba a decir. -¿Sí ubicas que estamos entrenando con tu padre?

-Ajá.

-¿Qué harías si te digo que hay una forma de lograr lo mismo pero más rápido?

Esa frase llamó mi atención. -¿De qué hablas?

-Habló de alimentarnos de otro tipo de emociones.- Me contestó poniendo una expresión de seriedad. -Como la ira o el miedo de los demás.

-Que no se te ocurra. Tú y yo sabemos lo peligroso que es eso; sumergirte en la oscuridad es entregarte a ella, nadie podría sacarte de ahí.

Cent me miró unos momentos. -Podría intentarlo yo, y si las cosas se ponen feas, me sacas.

-¿¡Y yo cómo rayos te sacaría de la oscuridad!?

-Algo se te ocurrirá.- Entonces se volteó para irse, pero me acerqué a él y le tomé el brazo con fuerza para que no se fuera. -¿Qué?

-Prométeme que no intentarás nada de eso. Ni hoy ni nunca.

El gruñó unos momentos después de que le solté el brazo. -Bien, te lo prometo…- Entonces puso una sonrisa retadora. -si me vences en un combate.- Ahí estaba la cosa, yo llevaba entrenando mi mente y meditando mucho todos esos años, aunque él hacía lo mismo, lo hacía menos tiempo que yo, ya que le dedicaba más tiempo al entrenamiento físico; según él, era más práctico.

Jamás nos habíamos involucrado en un combate, ni siquiera entrenando, pero no iba a dejarlo hundirse en la oscuridad. -Bien; hoy en la tarde.- Respondí borrando su sonrisa. -Si gano, olvidaras todo este asunto, incluyendo el tema de la oscuridad.

-Pero si yo gano entonces me dejaras hacer un intento y no le diremos nada al respecto a tu papá.

Respiré hondo y me aseguré de estar dispuesto a correr tal riesgo. -Hecho.

-Bien. Te veo en la tarde en mi casa.

Me pasé el resto de la mañana sin poner atención a nada más que alguna estrategia que se me ocurriera, pero llevaba la última semana jugando videojuegos y entrenando la mitad del tiempo que debería. Eso era desesperante, ya habíamos tenido alguna conversación al respecto antes; donde el me insistía que para ser un "dúo dinámico" debería haber equilibrio, siendo uno un "maestro de la luz", que definitivamente era yo y el otro un "maestro de la oscuridad"… mala idea, mala idea; estaba consciente de que la oscuridad funcionaba como una droga; una vez que la probara, no querría nada que no fuera más y terminaría mal… MUY mal.

Saliendo de la escuela me dirigí a mi casa antes que a la de Cent, ahí busqué mi bastón, así como una camisa y un pantalón, holgados los dos, que había hecho mi madre para mí cuando comencé a entrenar; no llevé nada más debido a que mi padre me había dicho con su premonición unos días antes que debería probar la capacidad de mis habilidades en desarrollo e imaginé que esa era la ocasión.

Llegué a su casa como a las cuatro y media. La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que entré y me dirigí al jardín; ahí había un tapete como los que usan en competencias de artes marciales, a saber de dónde lo había sacado. Él estaba ahí, calentando con un traje de artes marciales también.

-¡Centauri!

-Vaya, comenzaba a dudar que fueras a venir.- Me dijo después de voltear a verme.

-No es necesario que hagamos esto; no lo hago para probarte nada, quiero ayudarte.

-Tenemos un trato, los chantajes y persuasiones van por allá.- Y señaló la puerta de su casa. No me quedaba de otra, tendría que vencerlo para evitar que se hundiera.

-Bien.- Entonces dejé mi bastón en el suelo y me senté en posición de meditación y lo miré a los ojos. -Te espero.- Entonces cerré los míos.

Durante un minuto o dos, él no hizo nada, pude percibir que intentaba adivinar mi primer movimiento; no quería averiguarlo, pero no me quedaba de otra. -Un buen estratega nunca ataca primero.- Esperaba que con ello recapacitara y dejara la pelea, pero no lo hizo.

-Entonces seré uno malo.- Percibí como se acercaba hacia mí con un puño en posición para golpearme en cuanto estuviera a su alcance. Estando a menos de medio metro de que hiciera contacto, abrí los ojos e intercepté su golpe, desviándolo. -¿Cómo…?-

-Se nota que no has puesto atención en todo este tiempo. La mente vence al cuerpo.- Entonces intentó golpearme con su otra mano, la cual también desvié, pero esta vez le di un golpe en el estómago con la mano extendida para que no lo lastimara tanto, el cual lo obligó a retroceder mientras me levantaba.

En ese momento estalló en rabia y comenzó a soltar golpes y patadas al azar, dejándome la ventaja para contraatacar con facilidad, aunque también recibiera un par de golpes que daba demasiado rápido. Después de haber pasado varios minutos así, viendo que no se cansaba, intenté algo para dejarlo sobre el suelo. Me agaché y use una de mis piernas para golpear las suyas, provocando que cayera como lo había planeado. Una vez en el suelo, le puse un pie encima para que no se levantara de nuevo. -Ahí está tu problema. Si te alimentas de algo negativo, solo podrás tener resultados negativos; más aún, atacar al azar no te llevará a ningún lado.-

-¡Quítame el pie de encima, Psyon!- Me gritó furioso. Sin darle demasiada importancia, obedecí su demanda y fui por mis cosas para irme de ahí. Sin embargo, una vez que tomé mi bastón, pude escucharlo levantarse. -¡Psyon!- Volteé y lo primero que vi fue su puño a poca distancia de mí, si no lo había percibido fue porque estaba concentrándome en otras cosas cuando lo hizo. Antes de que el golpe me diera alcé la mano para bloquearlo, recordando después que con ella estaba sosteniendo el bastón, pero fue muy tarde. El golpe le dio al bastón con tanta fuerza que lo rompió en dos. Ambos nos quedamos viendo ese pedazo de madera que ahora estaba partido; cuando volví a mirarlo tenía algo en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada, solamente salió corriendo de ahí.

Las cosas cambiaron después de ese día; Centauri comenzó a distanciarse y a desaparecer de vez en cuando, a veces por un día entero; sin embargo, si le preguntaba simplemente se inventaba una excusa o no decía nada al respecto. Todos estábamos conscientes de lo que podía estar haciendo, pero no intentábamos nada al respecto; yo confiaba en su palabra, en el trato que habíamos hecho, así que procuré dejarle su espacio. Un par de meses después mi padre también se fue durante una semana para una reunión de trabajo en California, poco después de que le dijera el destino de mi bastón, aunque aparentemente él ya lo sabía.

Tres años más pasaron, las cosas entre Centauri y yo no volvieron jamás a como habían sido antes de ese día, pero volvió a acercarse lentamente, como dejó de desaparecer. Para ese tiempo las cosas se pusieron un poco más difíciles y mis padres tenían que trabajar horas extra para seguir llevando una vida promedio, por lo que yo solía regresar a casa caminando y la pasaba solo casi toda la tarde, mientras que mis abuelos cuidaban de mi hermana después de la escuela. Fue por esos años donde desarrollé mi primera habilidad especial, la curación, que usaba con amigos o familiares que cayeran enfermos, pero llegué a usarla tanto que terminé recibiendo una plática de parte de mi padre donde él mencionó que no podía ayudar a todos siempre, que había cosas que debían aprender por su cuenta, que confiara en la premonición antes de actuar sobre algo así; por ello la cantidad de gente que yo trataba se redujo mucho. Un día le pregunté más sobre estas habilidades que estaba comenzando a desarrollar.

-Pa.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-¿Con respecto a…? Oh, bueno sabes lo que dicen; la imaginación es el límite. Cualquier cosa que imagines podrías hacer.

-¿Cualquiera?

Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo por un momento y me miró. -Cualquiera; pero si quieres un lugar por donde empezar, intenta con los cuatro elementos. Sí quieres saber más podrías buscar en…

-En los registros de akashia, pero no he podido entrar.- Le dije bajando la mirada.

-Yo tampoco, y no me sorprendería que no lo lograra en vida; pero tú eres mucho más capaz que yo, sé que puedes hacerlo, sé que lograrás grandes cosas.- Entonces me sonrió. -Y si no, siempre está internet.- Me dijo antes de romper a reír.

Consideré lo que me había dicho el resto del día. Podía desarrollar cualquier habilidad que imaginara; podía buscar en los registros de akashia algunas habilidades extraordinarias para tener una referencia, o podía buscar en internet como cualquier persona de estas épocas. Después de mucho pensarlo, opté por la tercera opción; dicha decisión marcó mi vida de una forma inimaginable.

Dos días después de la plática con mi padre regresé de la escuela consciente de que estaría solo, oportunidad perfecta para investigar sobre otras habilidades extraordinarias en internet, así como para ponerlas en práctica sin que hubiera posibilidad de heridos más que yo mismo si algo me salía mal.

La primera habilidad que encontré fue la esfera de energía, como su nombre lo dice es una esfera con energía programable que puedes personalizar para que tenga tamaño, densidad, dureza, siendo que puede ser sólida y capaz de romper objetos físicos como una pelota normal o mantenerla como energía de modo que pueda atravesarlos o absorberse dentro de ellos, o atribuirle una habilidad especial, como curación o fuego por decir algunos. También se le puede dar color o textura a libertad, aunque eso es más bien para asuntos estéticos. Ese día gasté muchísima energía creando esferas de todos los tipos que se me ocurrieron; sobra decir que no me salió a la primera, pero por el tiempo que llevaba meditando logré resultados ese mismo día, sin ocasionar accidentes.

Después de haber creado y lanzado esferas hasta el punto de haber recurrido a mi propia energía para crear la última, cosa poco recomendable, me senté de nuevo a investigar más cosas; la mayoría derivaban de la primera, tiros de fuego, de agua, creación de corrientes de aire, modificación de relieve a voluntad y demás. Encontré también habilidades para usuarios muy avanzados que entablaban los cuatro "elementos" más complejos; vida, muerte, tiempo y espacio. Por obvias razones no toqué nada de eso, pero lo tomé en cuenta por si acaso para el futuro.

Investigué de sitio en sitio recopilando información y armando una biblioteca con habilidades que desarrollé ese mismo día y otras que tenía interés en desarrollar, sin embargo mí curiosidad seguía aumentando y como bien dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato. Terminé en un sitio de "gente paranoica", como les decíamos mi padre y yo, gente que cree que todo es una conspiración del gobierno para hacer una u otra cosa, pero esto era diferente; el sitio hablaba exclusivamente sobre seres mitológicos conocidos como sombras, seres de oscuridad que se alimentaban de la energía negativa de otros seres. La explicación que leí es la misma que transmití, añadiendo datos de experiencia propia. Lo que me sorprendió mucho fue que se mencionaba que estaban detrás de incontables guerras, epidemias y crisis a lo largo de toda la historia.

Impulsivamente me decidí a no permitir que continuaran con su trabajo, por lo que comencé a esparcir la información que encontré tanto a amigos y conocidos como a través de redes sociales en internet, más bien la segunda, ya que seguía siendo muy tímido en persona. Reacciones hubo de todos tipos; gente que aseguraba ya saber al respecto y estarlas combatiendo, gente que me creía, gente que no y gente que me tachaba de loco y me mandaba de regreso por donde llegué, pero no me importó, yo seguí mandando información al respecto, denunciando las acciones detrás de las cuales habían estado operando. El precio a pagar fue muy alto.

Teniendo ya dieciséis años me movía por mi cuenta y era bastante independiente, cosa que facilitaba que mis padres tuvieran que estar horas extra en el trabajo, sin embargo a veces tenía oportunidad de verlos en la comida o durante la tarde. Ese día era muy especial, era mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, yo iba de camino a casa después de la escuela cuando mi celular sonó.

-¿Sí, quién es?

- _Hola, hijo._

-¡Papá! ¿Qué pasa?

 _-¿Qué, no te puedo marcar solamente por gusto?_

-No, y es algo que no harías; no con los precios de la telefonía.

 _-Cierto, bueno sólo quería decirte que en casa hay una sorpresa; un regalo de cumpleaños para ti. Esperamos que te guste._

-Claro, ¿cómo saben que mi hermana no lo ha abierto?

 _-Ella no está en casa, está con tus abuelos. La van a llevar en la noche de regreso._

Me quedaba claro que no estarían conmigo, ambos tenían que trabajar, así que no me molesté en desperdiciar mi tiempo frustrándome. -Está bien, te marcaré para decirte que me pareció.

- _Mejor espera a que volvamos y nos lo dices en persona. Ahora corre a casa.-_ Entonces colgó.

Sin dudarlo un momento obedecí y aceleré el ritmo sin llegar a correr, con lo que reduje el tiempo de camino a la mitad. Cuando llegué y quise abrir la puerta, noté que estaba entreabierta. -Son malos para las sorpresas.- Me dije comprendiendo que el regalo era una comida con ellos. Sería agradable tener con quien platicar, aunque fuera un rato. Con una sonrisa que no podía quitar abrí la puerta y entré. Entonces vi la peor imagen de mi vida. -¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo… muertos. Había algunas cosas desordenadas y rotas a su alrededor… y la mesa tenía tres platos con sopa recién servidos. Él estaba más cerca de la entrada que ella, por lo que imaginé que intentó defenderla. Ninguno tenía heridas de ningún tipo y sin embargo estaban ahí, sin respirar, muertos con una mirada de terror en sus rostros. Revisé una y otra vez la escena… no había nada, ninguna evidencia o pista que guiara al responsable o nada. Rompí a llorar, pasé horas sin detenerme. Los abracé a los dos, mi padre y yo habíamos hablado sobre no llorar ante la muerte, pues era parte natural de la vida; pero haberlos perdido a ambos el mismo día… era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo. Después de unas horas, después de haberme calmado, encontré una nota encima de la mesa, una nota que no estaba ahí cuando llegué. Sólo tuve que leerla una vez para memorizarme el mensaje. _"Espero que te sirva de lección para que aprendas a no pasarte de listo con nuestra información. Nadie puede frenarnos. Sigue así y la siguiente es la niña. Gracias por tu ayuda."_ No hacía falta un detective, las sombras habían matado a mis padres por mi falta de juicio. En ese momento tomé la decisión más importante de mi vida.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una ira que casi alcanzaba mi tristeza. Ambas se multiplicaron cuando vi sobre mi cama dos regalos; uno era un bastón nuevo, de un metro ochenta de alto. El diseño era casi como el de mi primer bastón, con algunas modificaciones. Su color era muy oscuro, casi negro, y tenía dos leves curvaturas de quince centímetros, una a cada extremo y en sentidos opuestos una de la otra, eran casi imperceptibles, pero ahí estaban; lo que más me sorprendió fue que tenía tres cristales dentro de su estructura, sin que se viera algún agujero por donde pudieran haberlos metido. Todos tenían una tonalidad anaranjada-amarillenta; dos estaban ubicados cerca de los extremos, más o menos en el punto medio de las curvas, con un tamaño considerable, sobresalían en cuatro puntos opuestos, como si la madera hubiera crecido alrededor del cristal. Algo similar había con el tercero, que estaba justo en el centro y bajo las mismas características, con excepción de que era algo más grande que los otros dos. Junto a este encontré una nota.

 _Hola, Eddy, feliz cumpleaños. Si estás leyendo esto, entonces ya no estamos contigo de forma física, pero no olvides que nunca estás solo. Debido a esto, te explicaré. La madera de este bastón es de olneya, aunque comúnmente se le dice "palo de fierro" o "ironwood" por su dureza, ya que la consideran una de las maderas más duras del mundo. No es de por aquí, la conseguí cuando viajé a California y decidí hacerte un nuevo bastón que no se fuera a romper tan fácilmente como aquel, aunque también era lindo. Las curvas se las hice yo y son perfectamente simétricas y opuestas, los bordes no están afilados, pero tampoco redondeados, de modo que es decisión tuya como quieras que sean; pero te advierto que toma tiempo tallar sobre esta madera, no por nada me tomó dos años y medio terminarlo._

 _Con respecto a los cristales, con topacio anaranjado los tres, muy eficiente para absorber energía y para liberarla también, funcionan como baterías y bajo tu voluntad; si les pides que absorban, absorberán cualquier energía que haya cerca, por eso te pido que entrenes antes de utilizarlos. Y sí, efectivamente están incrustados en la madera, eso fue cortesía mía; es una habilidad cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero te permite alterar el tejido, vivo o muerto, desde niveles moleculares, así que lo que hice fue romper el bastón, (sí, romperlo) luego colocar el cristal en el lugar y finalmente hacía que la madera se "soldara", aprisionando al cristal dentro del bastón. Considerando siempre te gustaron las armas con doble filo coloque uno en cada extremo y otro en el centro, de modo que puedas usarlo tomándolo del centro y con ambos extremos para atacar o defender. Y sí, sé lo que has estado haciendo; ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Pudimos haberte ayudado… pero eso no importa ahora._

 _Tienes el bastón y ya te expliqué como y porque, así que dejaré que leas la carta de tu madre ahora (Sí, sabía que primero irías por el bastón, al grado que no notaste que hay un poco de ropa para ti ahí -) Siempre supe qué harías algo grande, no necesitaba la premonición para confirmarlo, pero recuerda; si quieres llegar más rápido, ve solo. Si quieres llegar más lejos, ve acompañado. (No necesariamente de quienes son tus amigos ahora, no lo olvides; las circunstancias te pondrán en frente a quien deba acompañarte. No trates de forzar nada.) Buena suerte, hijo mío._

-Como podías ser odioso.- Me dije en voz alta recordándolo con un intento de sonrisa triste. -¿Cómo me hiciste eso? ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer otro sin decírmelo? Algún día me la vas a pagar.- Entonces las lágrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo. Me tardé unos minutos en calmarme, para luego ir por el regalo de mi madre.

Se trataba de ropa, como había dicho él, muy similar a la que había hecho para mí hace tres años y me había dejado de quedar hace dos. Había una camisa holgada y un pantalón, no holgado, pero amplio; había también un Jubón, similar a la prenda superior de los uniformes de artes marciales, pero me llegaba hasta las rodillas todo color beige, junto con un cinturón negro con algunos compartimientos pequeños para guardar algunas cosas; por último, había una túnica café oscuro que me llegaba un poco más debajo de los tobillos y tenía una capucha, así como un par de botas cómodas de una tonalidad negra que cubrían la mitad de la distancia entre mis tobillos y mis rodillas. Luego de contemplarlo todo, leí la nota.

 _Hola, cariño, tu papá me dijo lo que podía pasar y bueno, quise tomar medidas preventivas; espero que no lo estés leyendo y si lo estás, entonces primero que nada, no fue tu culpa; aunque de habernos dicho podríamos haberte ayudado. Ahora esta es la última ayuda de nuestra parte._

 _Toda la ropa está hecha de tela suave y cómoda para que la uses, aunque a tu padre se le ocurrió que tendrías que combatir tarde o temprano, así que le hizo quien sabe que cosas a cada una de las prendas. La túnica está hecha para poder abrigarte un poco sin llegar a ser sofocante en caso de que haga calor, y es ligeramente más ancha para que puedas cerrarla por completo; el jubón y la camisa son ligeros y cumplen con lo mismo que la túnica. El pantalón es ligeramente más grueso, pero sin perder ese toque; las botas y el cinturón son de cuero, las primeras también tienen modificaciones dentro y fuera para que las puedas usar en terrenos rocosos o recorrer largas distancias sin que te duelan los pies, el cinturón lleva cuatro pequeños bolsillos para que guardes algunas cosas que te puedan servir._

 _Ahora, quiero que me prometas una cosa; lo que sea que inicies, lo terminarás. Siempre estaremos contigo, siempre contarás con nosotros; te amamos._

Al final de la carta había un pedazo de papel pegado con cinta a la carta original.

 _Hola de nuevo; sobre lo que dijo tu madre: Modifiqué cada una de las prendas que te hizo para hacerlas mucho más resistentes, tanto a la intemperie como a ataques enemigos. Aun así, NO es una armadura, no las uses como tal; también le añadí una reestructuración y un "auto lavado". Sí se rasga o se rompe de algún lado, se irá rearmando con el tiempo; no es de un día a otro, pueden pasar días o semanas, hasta meses si la rompes a la mitad y pierdes una de ambas partes, así que no juegues con eso o terminaras corriendo sin ropa por ahí; con respecto a lo otro, básicamente no es necesario que la laves, se ira limpiando sola, y más rápido que la reestructuración. Y espero que lo aprecies; gasté suficiente energía en eso como para darle luz a la ciudad durante una semana. Ahora sí, estoy seguro de que te ira bien. De nuevo, buena suerte, hijo._

No sabía si sentía más tristeza o más ira; ambos sabían lo que había estado haciendo, pero no se involucraron esperando a que yo les dijera ¿Por qué? Eso les costó la vida, ¿o tal vez…? No, la culpa fue totalmente mía. Con la determinación de mi decisión fresca aun, empaque en una mochila todo lo que pudiera necesitar; comida, agua, poco de ropa, dinero para emergencias del cajón de mis padres. Luego me puse la ropa que había hecho mi madre y tomé en mi mano derecha el bastón de mi padre. Cuando tuve todo empacado, fui a mi cuarto e hice un desorden; tiré varias cosas al suelo, deshice la cama jalando las cobijas en dirección a la puerta y moví algunas cosas de lugar. Mi obra maestra hacía parecer que había habido una pequeña batalla en el lugar, la cual había terminado con el asesino de mis padres llevándome consigo, o eso quería que pareciera. Todo lo hice con guantes puestos, sabiendo que la policía podía encontrar mis huellas en la escena del "crimen". Una vez con todo cubierto, miré por última vez la casa; cuando terminé, fui donde estaban los cuerpos de mis padres y destruí la nota, pero me llevé los pedazos de la misma. Cuando salí de casa, me dirigí a un teléfono público y llamé a la policía para decirles lo que había pasado como si yo hubiera sido un testigo de ello a la distancia.

Esperé por los alrededores, con la capucha puesta para que nadie fuera a reconocerme, a que la policía llegara; cuando uno de ellos hizo una llamada para que fueran por los cuerpos, recordé que no había mencionado a mi hermana. Seguramente terminaría bajo custodia de mis abuelos, ¿pero qué sería de ella? Ciertamente no jugábamos siempre como cuando pequeños y peleábamos a menudo, casi siempre por que la llamaba "niña" en vez de dirigirme a ella por su nombre; pero a fin de cuentas era mi hermana. Sólo imaginar lo que ella sentiría me hizo querer volver, pero recordé porque iba a irme en primer lugar. Si las sombras seguían allá afuera, ella no estaba a salvo; de nuevo, por mi culpa. Haría todo para enmendar mi error, mi único y más grande error. -Lo siento, niña. Tendrás que ingeniártelas sola por un par de años.- Murmuré para mí. Luego de eso y tras ver que ya habían identificado a mis padres, salí de ahí.

Los siguientes meses viví en la calle, sin un lugar a donde ir; casi siempre llevaba puesta la túnica y la capa, así como no salía a ningún lado sin el bastón. Varias veces vi en la televisión mi fotografía dentro de la sección de personas desaparecidas de los noticieros. Gastaba lo menos que podía e iba a visitar una vez cada dos semanas a Centauri para mantenerlo al tanto, él siempre insistía en darme dinero para poder seguir viviendo, que yo aceptaba después de argumentarlo un poco con él. Las cosas se fueron complicando progresivamente; llegué a vender todo lo que traía conmigo menos el bastón y la ropa que siempre traía puesta. Para el tercer mes no tenía casi nada que comer, tuve que recurrir a comer… basura para poder seguir comiendo tres veces al día. Divertido, pues no enfermé de ninguna manera; si hubiera estado conmigo, le habría preguntado por qué a mi padre. De vez en cuando escuchaba alguna que otra conversación, de las cuales me "informaba" de lo que a la gente le importaba en el momento; lástima, pues siempre eran sobre deporte, música, moda, política basura, y cosas que se le parecieran, nunca sobre ecología o espiritualismo. Me parecía increíble como aseguramos ser la especie superior y somos la única que destruye a la madre naturaleza deliberadamente; contando con una doble moral de las grandes y dejándonos cegar pos nuestras absurdas ambiciones. Tales revelaciones no me habrían llegado jamás si no hubiera huido de casa.

Tres días después de haber visitado a Centauri por séptima ocasión, encontré una desagradable sorpresa. Llegando a lo que era mi callejón, el cual compartía con un bulldog a quien bauticé como Bob, encontré a alguien husmeando ahí.

Me acerqué con cuidado al extraño, que estaba de espaldas. No le veía una forma definida, la falta de luz por la hora no ayudaba. Cuando estuve cerca, justo antes de que hablara, él se volteó y me miró fijamente. -Ah, así que aquí está el objetivo.- Me dijo; entonces caí en cuenta. Era una sombra.

-Tú.

-Yo.- Respondió en tono burlón. -No, no fui yo; y deberías agradecer que no lo mandaron a él por ti, porque ya estarías muerto de haber sido así.- Entonces miró el bastón. -¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-No te importa.- Tener a uno de los causantes no solo de la muerte de mis padres, sino de sufrimiento y miseria, ambos incontables, me estaba haciendo enojar. Mucho.

-Déjame cambiar las cosas.- Respondió en un tono claramente molesto. -Dame eso.

-Jamás.

Entonces la sombra me gruñó y se lanzó sobre mí; por fortuna había estado entrenando todo ese tiempo, además de que la vida en la calle te va volviendo más resistente, por lo que no tuve problema en desviar su ataque con mi mano libre y asesarle un golpe con un extremo del bastón. Entonces me quedé perplejo al ver que el cristal incrustado en el extremo con el que lo golpeé destello levemente; con lo que la sombra puso una expresión de susto. -En serio, dame eso; no es para que un niño juegue con él.- E intentó acercarse con más cuidado, pero con velocidad.

No fue suficiente y le di otro golpe, esta vez con la parte central del bastón y directo a la cabeza. -No.- Le dije después del golpe. -En todo caso, ¿para qué lo quieres?-

-Entonces es cierto.- Y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. -Génesis…- Iba a preguntarle, pero se adelantó. -Tengo que salir de aquí.- E intentó irse del callejón, sin embargo le cerré la salida y le apunté con el bastón. Su expresión era de terror ahora.

-No sin antes decirme de que estás hablando.

La sombra tragó grueso, aunque no sé qué tengan ellas por saliva, o si tienen. Después me miró a los ojos, desesperada. -N-No sabes usar eso… ¿ve-verdad?-

Yo me quedé confundido por su pregunta, momento que aprovechó para intentar desviar el bastón con su mano; sin embargo, en cuanto lo tocó, la sombra gritó de dolor y lo soltó rápidamente. Entonces sentí una premonición y la puse en práctica. Antes de que se recuperara, me aparté de la sombra y le apunté con uno de los extremos del bastón. Después puse ambas manos cerca del cristal central y las apreté. El extremo que le estaba apuntando se iluminó con una luz blanca y soltó un tiro de la misma, con el que la sombra gritó una vez más antes de desaparecer. Yo solamente me quedé ahí, viendo la escena durante media hora antes de que Bob volviera al callejón con un pedazo de carne en su hocico. –Hola, Bob.- Le dije aun sorprendido. Pero lo que pasó después me sorprendió más.

Claramente escuché una voz áspera responder mi saludo. -Hola.

Por la hora tuve que ahogar un grito antes de abrir totalmente los ojos y mirar a Bob. -¿Puedes… repetir eso?- Pregunté nervioso.

Bob me miró como si estuviera loco. -Ahm… Hola.- Repitió.

-¡Te entendí!- Grité en la voz más baja que encontré para un grito.

El bulldog dejó su comida y me volteó a ver. -¿De verdad?

-Sí, totalmente.

-Genial, entonces ya estás listo.

Con eso quedé totalmente desconcertado. -¿Listo exactamente para qué?

-No creerás que me conociste por coincidencia, ¿verdad? No creerás que por nada te has quedado aquí aunque Centauri te haya ofrecido más de una vez hospedaje, o que no te has enfermado a pesar de comer comida de la basura, o que has tenido revelaciones trascendentales, o que no hayas tenido que beber tanta agua como una persona normal, ¿o piensas que todo eso fue de a gratis? Claro que no; Génesis me pidió que te cuidara y te entrenara de forma sutil hasta que estuvieras listo. El hecho de que me entiendas y que hayas logrado activar los cristales del bastón significa que lo estas. Ven conmigo.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Con respecto a la vestimenta que lleva Psyon, es, básicamente, la vestimenta típica Jedi (Sí, así es XD) Y creo que es todo, así que nos vemos, ojala, en dos días máximo, a cualquier hora y por este canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones en la narrativa, ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	32. (Rg) Historia de un alma, parte dos

Capítulo 32: (Regresión) Historia de un alma, parte dos.

Bob me llevó al final del callejón, donde detrás de un bote de basura, que yo moví, había una puerta vieja y desgastada. Dentro había algo similar a una base, pero en condiciones para un perro. Tuve que entrar agachándome y dejar el bastón afuera para que no estuviera chocando con nada. Estaba en cuclillas para no toparme con el techo del lugar, que apestaba a moho.

-Bien; entonces, comencemos por el principio.- Me dijo en cuanto estuvimos cómodos, más bien él.

-Podrías comenzar por decirme quien es Génesis, y que es todo esto.

Bob se echó a reír durante un buen rato, aunque no le veía el chiste. Después de calmarse, al ver que no me había reído en lo absoluto, me miró extrañado. -¿No sabes quién es Génesis? ¿Qué sabes entonces?

-Nada.

-Bueno, entonces te pondré al tanto. Este es uno de los muchos puestos de vigilancia que nosotros tenemos dispuestos a lo largo de todo el planeta. Somos una organización que se dedica a contrarrestar las acciones de las sombras y mantenerlas a raya… o eso es lo que apuntamos a ser; y este es uno de tres o cuatro puestos que tenemos a lo largo de esta ciudad solamente.

Me quedé confundido por lo que había dicho Bob. -¿Entonces, qué procede?

Él me miró y suspiró. -Comenzaré por el principio. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la civilización humana estaba en su apogeo no registrado, todo el mundo vivía en paz; desde ese entonces había sombras y luces, pero sabían coexistir sin estar peleando, y ninguno interfería en el mundo físico, solamente absorbían la energía que se iba manifestando de manera natural por los seres vivos. Sin embargo, al ser un planeta positivo, la cantidad de sombras era muy inferior a la de luces en el otro plano, aunque estas no presentaran inconveniente alguno con dicha situación. Luego todo cambió.

Fue una interferencia exterior, no se inició en este planeta; pero alguien le mostró a las sombras lo que podían hacer, las fue corrompiendo, aunque suene extraño, no solían ser como son ahora. La nueva generación de sombras ayudo a estos seres extraños a dividir a la humanidad, separándola mediante idioma, raza, religión y forma de pensar; pues estos seres sabían que la humanidad unida era una amenaza potencial para cualquier fuerza oscura, como se dice por ahí "divide y vencerás".

Con la humanidad dividida y fuera del camino, solamente las luces se interponían entre esta alianza oscura y el sufrimiento de inocentes; entonces tuvieron que intervenir y reclutar humanos y animales que estuvieran en un camino de luz y dispuestos a ayudar. Ahí comenzó todo.

Las cosas se fueron complicando, ambos bandos sufrían bajas considerables y ninguno se veía dispuesto a rendirse. Sólo porque los seres extraños se quedaron sin suministros de algún tipo que no podían conseguir aquí fue que no se perdió todo; con esa baja, estos tuvieron que volver a su lugar de origen, pero dejaron a las sombras de la Tierra ya corruptas, dando inicio a todo este caos.

Las sombras suelen actuar sin importarles las consecuencias a ningún plazo, a diferencia de las luces, por ello a veces parece que simplemente no actúan cuando están esperando el momento para hacerlo. Aunque esta guerra secreta lleve milenios de duración, hubo un tiempo donde las sombras parecían estar derrotadas totalmente; sin embargo, fue temporal y volvieron a hacer presencia. Por raro que suene, que las sombras se organicen es acontecimiento reciente, pues estaban tan encimadas en obtener poder que no confiaban ni siquiera en los suyos. Es por lo mismo que también estamos surgiendo apenas, con un hombre llamado Génesis liderando los cimientos de esta organización y unos pocos reclutas, todos animales por el momento.-

Me quedé en silencio un minuto mientras procesaba todo aquello que había oído, aunque no divagara tanto de la información que había leído aquel día, había cosas que se habían aclarado y otras que había tenido oportunidad de corregir. -¿Y quién es... Génesis?

-Ahora te comunico con él.- Entonces Bob cerró sus ojos y comenzó a sonar su voz en mi cabeza. - _Génesis, ¿Génesis, me copias? Aquí puesto dos; tengo al novato. Requiere que le expliques una o dos cosas.-_ Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. -Qué raro, nunca me deja sin contestar. Dame un momento.- Entonces me señaló la salida, mensaje que yo entendí y salí de su pequeña guarida, y menos mal porque ya se me estaban durmiendo las piernas de estar en cuclillas.

Estuve unos quince minutos esperando afuera, mirando mi bastón y recordando cómo había matado a la sombra. Bostecé. No sabía la hora, pero me constaba que me había estado yendo a dormir más temprano que eso, por lo que seguramente al día siguiente me levantaría tarde. -Lamento la espera.- Dijo Bob mientras salía de su escondite. -Lamentablemente, Génesis esta… muerto. Sin él, nuestras esperanzas se reducen mucho, a no ser…- Entonces me miró a los ojos. -Dime tu nombre.

-No tengo uno.- Respondí con firmeza.

-¿Edad?

-Ninguna.

-¿Cumpleaños?

Esa palabra me hizo apretar la mandíbula con furia unos segundos. -Nin-gu-no.- Contesté entre dientes. -No tengo nada, lo dejé todo atrás.

-¿Por qué?

-¿"Por qué" qué?

Bob me miró con incredulidad. -¿Cómo que "'por qué' qué"? Nadie deja todo atrás y se va a vivir a un callejón solo porque se aburrió de su vida.

-Entonces yo soy nadie.- Pero Bob no se movió. -Está bien. Cometí una imprudencia, por mi falta de juicio dos personas inocentes murieron. Me fui para que no le pasara lo mismo a quienes interactuaban conmigo.

Bob se quedó pensando unos segundos. -¿Tienes a dónde ir?

-Estaba de camino a enfrentar a las sombras y detenerlas, pero…- me detuve al notar que luchaba por contener una risa. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú. Escúchate, quieres salir y simplemente comenzar a atacar sombras y "detenerlas". Si fuera tan fácil, alguien más ya lo habría hecho hace muchos años.

-¿Entonces qué hago?- Pregunté frustrado.

-Primero, un nombre. Si vas a involucrarte en esto, necesitas algo que te pueda identificar con más aliados de la luz y te distinga de los de la oscuridad. Olvida el nombre que te dieron originalmente; dame uno nuevo, un alias.

-Psyon.- Respondí sin vacilar.

-Bien, entonces tu nombre es Psyon. Jeffrey, mucho gusto.- Y levantó una de sus patas para que la estrechara, cosa que hice. -Ahora, puedo percibir una gran luz en tu interior, joven Psyon; una luz que no va a crecer aquí entre tanto estrés y… contaminación.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme… Jeff?

-Si realmente quieres enfrentarte a las sombras y salir victorioso, debes pulir tu luz interior; para ello, es necesario que cambies de ambiente, la ciudad es demasiado ruidosa y estresante. Mi recomendación es que vayas a un bosque, aunque podría decir que dichos lugares te agradan, ¿no es así?

-Ciertamente, siempre me gustó ir a los bosques.

-Porque tu premonición siempre supo que ahí alcanzarías tu potencial. Pero si has de ir, debes cortar todo contacto antes. Conmigo, y con tu amigo.

-¿Centauri? No, no él puede ayudarnos.

Jeffrey negó con la cabeza. -Su camino es distinto del tuyo. Dale una última visita y dile que te vas; no digas a donde, después de que esa sombra diera con el callejón no es seguro decir nuestros planes al aire. Y debes hacerlo pronto, o nos encontrarán. Notificaré a los otros puestos que entren en hibernación hasta nuevo aviso, y que tenemos un nuevo líder.

Esa última oración me dejó sorprendido. -¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de ser su líder?

-Está en tu naturaleza, chico.- Y sonrió. -Además, no tienes que liderarnos ahora; pero si llegas a necesitar ayuda, cuenta con nosotros. Mientras yo seguiré reclutando más animales para la luz desde aquí.

Respiré hondo, y cerré los ojos. -Está bien. Iré en tres días a visitarlo y luego me marcharé, buscaré un bosque y seguiré entrenando ahí.

Jeffrey solamente asintió y luego se fue a dormir a su lado del callejón. Yo me quedé pensando un buen rato más al respecto antes de que el sueño venciera a mi curiosidad y cayera dormido.

Durante esos tres días Jeffrey me explicó varias cosas más, entre ellas como controlar los cristales dentro del bastón, así como un par de cosas más sobre las sombras y datos sobre cómo desarrollar habilidades. Terminado ese plazo visité una última vez a mi viejo colega. Llegué a su casa a la misma hora de siempre y toqué la puerta.

-¿Psyon?

-Hola, Cent.

-¿Qué pasa? Viniste antes de tiempo.

-Lo sé, hace seis días que estuve aquí; Cent, tengo algo importante que decirte. Ya no voy a seguir viniendo.

-¿Por…?

-Me voy de la ciudad; a un bosque, espero. No puedo quedarme aquí, tarde o temprano me encontrarán, o a ustedes y los obligarán a hablar o los matarán… como los mataron a ellos.

Centauri se me quedó viendo unos momentos. -Claro, pero antes tienes que acceder a dos cosas.- Iba a decir algo, pero levantó la mano para que lo dejara terminar. -La primera es que no vas a esconderte, tú eres el que siempre me dice que huir de los problemas no ayudará en nada…-

-No me estoy escondiendo.- Repliqué interrumpiéndolo. -Es una retirada temporal; no permitiré que esto siga pasando.

-Como digas, confió en tu palabra.- Me dijo sonriendo. -La segunda es que lleves esto contigo.- Y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una navaja suiza. -Porque te va a servir en cualquier lugar, además será un recuerdo. Oh, y yo sugeriría que uses esa ropa todo el tiempo.- Añadió señalando a mi pecho. -Te hace ver como un ermitaño solitario que vive en las montañas, y si te pones la capucha, nadie te verá la cara. Además, combina con el bastón.-

No pude evitar reírme un poco por su sugerencia. -Claro.- Entonces tomé la navaja y la guardé. -

-Y tienes que decirme cómo vas, de algún modo.

-En algo pensaré.- Entonces me di la vuelta y comencé a alejarme.

-Psyon.- Me llamó antes de que me alejara demasiado. -Te propongo algo.

Me volteé y lo miré confundido. -¿Algo como qué?

-Hagamos esto; veamos que logramos hacer de aquí a tres años. Cuando tengamos veinte nos volveremos a ver y compararemos resultados. ¿Qué tal?

Sonreí a su propuesta. -Claro, entonces te veré en tres años, viejo amigo.

-Cuídate.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y yo siguiera mi camino.

Volví al callejón y me encontré con Jeffrey. -¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien. Quizás lo vuelva a ver en unos años para ver cómo nos fue.

-Muy bien.- Entonces terminó de hacer algo en la entrada de su base. Me acerqué y pude notar que estaba totalmente sellada, iba a preguntar pero se adelantó. -Yo también voy a cambiar de espacio ¿sabes? Necesito nuevos lugares de donde reclutar.

-¿A dónde irás?

-Probablemente al oriente y al sur. Y recomendaría que tú fueras al norte.

-¿A Canadá?

-Claro, después de todo… no se me ocurre nada, es una premonición.

Le dediqué una sonrisa. -Entonces a Canadá me voy.- Me agaché y levanté la mano para que la estrechara. -Fue un placer haber compartido callejón contigo durante estos meses, Jeffrey.

-Lo mismo digo, joven Psyon.- Y respondió el gesto. -Ahora ve y vuélvete más fuerte que nadie. Pero no te dejes dominar por esa ira latente en tu interior, no te va a llevar a ningún lado.

Yo solamente puse una cara seria y asentí; minutos después ambos salimos del callejón al mismo tiempo y tomamos direcciones opuestas. Él un camino al sudeste y yo para salir de Oregón por el norte hacia Canadá. Durante los siguientes días seguí comiendo desperdicio, aunque bebía agua que recolectaba de lluvias o de charcos; pasada una semana y media llegué al estado de Washington, donde descanse durante unos días. En ese lapso de tiempo aprendí a limpiar el agua que bebía usando la energía de los cristales, aunque no era tan necesario, podría ser práctico. Después del descanso seguí caminando con dirección norte, apenas descansando para dormir y conseguir comida. Un mes después de haber iniciado el viaje desde Oregón ya estaba llegando a la frontera con Canadá, la cual crucé sin mayor problema, pues no había más que un señalamiento indicando en qué país estabas. Después de ello me tomó otro mes, pero me establecí en un bosque al noreste de Whitehorse, en el estado de Yukón, donde comencé mi nueva vida.

Por más que lo intentaba, seguía teniendo una ira latente y creciente en mi interior. Más aun, ya no tenía ni con quien platicar; mínimo una vez a la semana pensaba en voz alta para no olvidar el sonido de mi propia voz. Fue entonces cuando comencé a cantar viejas canciones que escuchaba con mi padre en lo que parecía una eternidad antes de esos días, usaba el bastón, piedras, ramas, agua, cualquier cosa para imitar el sonido de instrumentos, llegando a llamar la atención de algunos animales del lugar. Lenta e inevitablemente, fui sucumbiendo ante la locura. Las semanas se convirtieron en meses, mi entrenamiento progresaba, pero mi ira no se iba; usando la navaja que Centauri me dejó comencé a afilar un poco los extremos del bastón para poder usarlo como lanza también, del mismo modo que cortaba y limaba mis uñas de forma que quedaban como garras, con punta afilada. Cazaba solamente lo necesario, pues no juzgaba culpables a mis presas de la desgracia que habían ocasionado las sombras y comía "balanceadamente", nivelando la cantidad de frutos, mayormente bayas rojas, con la cantidad de carne que consumía, cruda, sobra decir.

Medio año después ya estaba totalmente establecido, tenía mi rutina y mi "territorio", dominaba además los cuatro elementos básicos y sus variantes de varias maneras, así como había desarrollado una vista, oído, olfato y sigilo fuera de lo común, estos debido a la necesidad de cazar por alimento; la premonición me ayudaba a prever inconvenientes, tanto de clima, como de otras personas husmeando en donde no los llamaban. El combate lo practicaba solo, pues normalmente entrenaba, aun envuelto en ira, para hacer sufrir a quien fuera a tener la desgracia de ser mi oponente, contrario a lo que hacía cazando, donde procuraba hacerlo de manera rápida y no dolorosa, además de agradecerle al animal antes de degustarlo como señal de respeto. Debo añadir que de haberme encontrado con una sombra por ese entonces, fácilmente me habría logrado chantajear. Mis dientes se fueron afilando para poder cortar la carne y no se picaron, según me enteré después, porque aunque no los lavaba, no comía azúcar procesada ni endulzantes artificiales (químicos en pocas palabras) por lo que con beber agua y no dejar restos dentro de mi boca bastaba; conforme el tiempo pasó me fui haciendo de algunas heridas por enfrentarme a otros animales en competencia por una presa, nunca los mataba, los dejaba heridos y luego usaba mi curación para que sanaran un par de horas después. Afeitarme, no; aunque tanto mi padre como yo siempre fuimos "lampiños", por lo que en medio año apenas se comenzaba a notar barba y bigote café claro.

Un día iba tranquilamente de regreso de cazar, con una cabra cargando en hombros cuando vi un puma en la distancia; el animal también me vio, y luego se dio vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí, cosa rara, pues parecía que en un principio iba a intentar quitarme mi comida. Sintiendo una premonición, dejé la cabra en el suelo y lo seguí. El puma siguió un camino que conocía pero no usaba, pues nunca le había visto nada de especial a ese terreno; unos diez minutos después lo perdí de vista. Frustrado, golpeé un árbol con puño cerrado, dejándole una marca al tronco. Me quedé sentado ahí, mirando hacia cualquier lado.

Unos minutos después vi un poco más adelante algo que me sorprendió. El puma estaba ahí, cerca de una saliente rocosa, dándome la espalda; su cola se movía de un lado a otro, pero estaba tocando un huevo con ella. Me levanté y fui a ver. En cuanto me sintió cerca se fue corriendo y me dejó solo con el huevo. -¿Para qué rayos querría yo un huevo?- Me dije en voz alta; por unos momentos consideré la posibilidad de irme de ahí. Luego recordé que había sido una premonición.

Conseguí ramas y algunos troncos caídos e hice una fogata cerca del huevo para mantenerlo tibio. No lo toqué, sabiendo que si sus padres regresaban y no reconocían el olor del crio, lo abandonarían. Durante las siguientes cuatro semanas no volví a casa por estar cuidando del huevo; algo de estar cerca de él, de estar en su presencia, me relajaba. Conseguía comida y estudiaba las características del huevo tratando de averiguar que ave saldría de ahí, de poco me sirvió. Después de treinta y cuatro días, desperté con una sorpresa. Un polluelo con un plumaje blanco cremoso y patas desproporcionalmente grandes estaba piando cerca de mí.

Con cuidado me acerqué al crio, entonces comprendí. No iban a volver por él; era mi responsabilidad de ahora en adelante, lo fue desde que lo encontré. Rápidamente recordé algunas cosas que había leído al respecto de aves cuando seguía en la civilización. Tras unos minutos concluí que de un halcón peregrino se trataba por el color del huevo y del plumaje, así como por la ubicación (los halcones no hacen nidos, toman otros abandonados, normalmente de águilas, ya sea en salientes rocosas bordes de acantilados o en huecos dentro de los troncos.) Entonces comencé a pensar, necesitaba comida. Lo siguiente fue un lio, pues cuando son recién nacidos el macho sale a cazar y la hembra cuida a los críos 24/7, y eso solo fue el principio. Tuve que comenzar a cazar presas medianas casi a diario, cuando solía cazar algo grande para tres o cuatro días, antes de dejar lo que sobrara a los carroñeros. Entonces me dediqué a cazar patos, palomas, liebres, conejos, ratas, uno o dos murciélagos en algún punto también cuando no encontraba nada de día; todo sin alejarme del crio y asegurándome de que estuviera tibio. De la presa cortaba una parte para él y yo me comía el resto, crudo aun.

Un mes y medio después de haber nacido, el crio comenzó a cambiar de plumaje, ya sabía hablar con su lenguaje natural, sin embargo nunca tuve problemas entendiéndolo. Solía referirse a mí como "papá", aunque desde la primera vez que preguntó le dije como habíamos terminado juntos. A veces le cantaba algunas canciones que no había olvidado aun, y lo trataba como a un hijo; sin saberlo, sin intentarlo, él fue apaciguando la ira de mi interior. Fue él quien me mostró que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero por razones equivocadas. Una vez que comprendí eso, deje de entrenar para hacer sufrir y me concentré más en la defensa, como debió haber sido desde un principio. Elegí como nombre para el "Helang", nombre que había encontrado un día jugando con el traductor.

Con el pasar del tiempo Helang se volvió capaz de cazar por su cuenta, dejándome el camino libre para volver a cazar presas grandes para algunos días. Desde que comenzó a ser capaz de comprender lo que le decía le enseñé que no había límites y que todo era posible; el crio aprendió rápido y en poco tiempo era más rápido, fuerte y ágil que los demás de su especie. Cuando entrenaba, solía observarme detenidamente; podía ver de reojo como estudiaba mis movimientos. Esa rutina siguió hasta que el halcón cumplió unos cuatro o cinco meses de edad. Entonces Helang me pidió que lo entrenara. Lo primero que pensé fue un rotuno no, pero luego recordé que iba de camino a enfrentar a las sombras, y que él era como mi hijo. Si no estaba preparado, las sombras no tendrían problema en hacerle lo mismo que a ellos.

-Está bien.- Le dije después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien!- Entonces comenzó a volar alrededor de mí y terminó parándose sobre mi hombro y restregando su cabeza contra la mía.

-Muy bien, pero las cosas no van a ser fáciles ¿Comprendes eso? No va a ser de un día para otro, pero valdrá la pena.

-Claro que sí, maestro.- Ahí comprendí que definitivamente los humanos subestimamos el potencial animal; nadie le pidió que me llamara de tal forma, él solo llegó a la conclusión de que así debía ser sin experiencia previa. Sin embargo, antes de seguir, le dejé en claro porque estaba entrenando, aun así aceptó. Durante las siguientes semanas comprobé mi pensamiento, pues el crio avanzaba con extrema facilidad, mayormente debido a que su mente jamás fue presa de límites. La única condición de que lo entrenara fue que su primera habilidad extraordinaria fuera la premonición, para que estuviera seguro.

Después de desarrollar esa habilidad me di cuenta de que era como verme a mí mismo en un espejo, pero con plumas y pico; "somos uno, y la fuerza la da nuestra unión." comprendí entonces, pues me pidió que le enseñara a usar los cuatro elementos junto a sus variables; además de velocidad, fuerza, agilidad y resistencia, los cuales también crecían conforme el cazaba sus propias presas.

Unos meses después, a la hora de la comida, Helang se me acercó con una pregunta. -¿Maestro?

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?

-Porque no podemos dejar que las sombras tomen lo que quieren y hagan sufrir vidas inocentes.

-Sí, lo sé… pero creo que hay algo que no me ha dicho.

Me quedé paralizado por esa frase. -¿Algo como qué?

-Siento que hay otro motivo por el cual terminamos aquí, en un bosque, lejos de la humanidad.

-Tú perteneces aquí, Helang.

-Pero usted no. Los humanos no se van de las ciudades así como así; además, no habla el mismo idioma que otros humanos que he visto por aquí, así que usted debe venir de algún lugar lejano.

Su capacidad de deducción me sorprendió mucho. Finalmente suspiré resignado. -Es cierto, pequeño, no soy de aquí. Yo crecí al sur, en un estado llamado Oregón. Tu premonición es fiable.

-¿Y por qué terminó aquí?

-La sugerencia de un amigo me trajo aquí. Decidí que entrenar en un bosque sería una buena opción. No imaginé que terminaría en compañía de alguien.

-¿Cómo era estar solo?

-Solitario.- Respondí bromeando. Como vi que no puso expresión alguna, decidí que era momento de enseñarle algo más. -Bien, siguiente lección; un poco de humor nunca viene de más.

-¿Humor?

-Trabajaremos en eso. En otras noticias, creo que deberíamos entrenar juntos.

-Pero eso hemos estado haciendo, maestro.

-No, combatir uno contra el otro. A eso me refiero.

Helang puso una expresión de miedo. -¿Por qué?

-Porque tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos a alguien más y que mejor que entrenar entre nosotros. No te preocupes, sabes que no te haría daño.- El crio asintió aun con esa expresión en su rostro. -Vamos, además puedo sanarte, o sanarme, si las cosas se salen de control.

-Sí, lo sé… pero no creo ser capaz de vencerlo, maestro.

-Y esa es la razón por la que no podrás. No te límites.- Helang volvió a asentir.

Durante las siguientes semanas combatíamos el uno contra el otro; siempre le decía que atacara con todo, así como le permitía usar su pico y sus garras del mismo modo que yo podía usar mi bastón. Ciertamente, nunca me venció, porque nunca se sintió capaz de hacerlo, sin embargo no me importaba; la idea no era que me venciera a mí, sino que se venciera a sí mismo; así fue como avanzó de forma asombrosa sin tener que derrotarme una sola vez.

Una vez que Helang cumplió un año dejamos el bosque y avanzamos al occidente, hacia Alaska, adentrándonos de nuevo en la civilización y comenzamos a buscar bases sombras por una premonición de los dos. Durante todo ese tiempo, desde que Helang llegó a mi vida, siempre traía puesta la capucha con muy pocas excepciones, además de que mi barba y bigote ya me hacían parecer como todo un ermitaño.

Helang era el encargado de conseguir información sobre las localizaciones de las bases, como sombras, a pesar de haber tenido más de un año en lo que yo estaba en el bosque, no tenían mucho progreso en su nueva organización; resultaba muy sencillo deshacernos de sus bases y tirar su energía oscura, además de contar con el factor sorpresa. Después de no más de dos semanas, no quedaban bases en Alaska. Una sombra de boca floja nos dijo que se estaban movilizando al sur; a la Columbia Británica. Helang y yo seguimos dicha información, correcta por cierto, y nos establecimos de nuevo en un bosque, bastante al sur, casi de nuevo en los Estados Unidos y al este de Vancouver.

Ahí de nuevo ambos seguimos entrenando y avanzando, yo conseguía comida para ambos, porque Helang solía salir de patrulla. Un día de descanso íbamos de regreso con la comida ya cazada cuando un lobo me atacó. A pesar de tener la comida en hombros, use uno de los cristales para disparar una esfera que le durmiera las patas, con la que el pobre terminó en el piso sin haber tenido oportunidad de tocarme. Me acerqué a él y hablé.

-Hola.- Él sólo me miró de manera agresiva y gruñó. -Tranquilo, no soy como los demás. Puedo entenderte, y no voy a matarte; solamente quiero saber porque me atacaste.

-No te importa.- Masculló entre gruñidos.

-Claro que sí.- Entonces me miró sorprendido, al parecer no me había creído cuando le dije que lo entendía. -Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-Pruébalo.- Me alejé de él y le apunté con la palma de mi mano para absorber la energía que estaba durmiendo sus patas. Cuando se levantó me miró incrédulo. -¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije, no soy como ellos. Si no me crees, pregúntale a él.- Y le señalé a Helang, que estaba sobre una rama observando todo en silencio y asintió ante la mirada del lobo.

-Está bien, te cuento. Yo era el Alfa de una manada, mi pareja estaba recién preñada; a mí me conocían por ser solitario, frio, duro, por no conservar pareja jamás. Pero ella, de ella me enamoré al punto de querer formar una familia juntos. A ellos no les gustó la idea; decían que me estaba ablandando, que me volvía débil. Un retador apareció y me venció en combate; después de eso nos abandonaron. Conseguimos una cueva cerca de aquí, pero ella necesita comida para los pequeños y yo apenas puedo llevar para los dos.

-¿Ya nacieron?

-No.

-Bien, te propongo un trato. Nosotros te vamos a ayudar.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste. Búscanos aquí todos los días y a esta hora; traeré comida para todos. Incluso podemos comenzar hoy, y terminaremos el día que nazcan los niños.- Me acerqué y le sonreí. -Si no tienes ningún inconveniente en mostrarnos donde están alojados.-

El lobo lo dudó unos segundos, pero luego accedió. -Por aquí.- Y comenzó a caminar.

El trayecto iba en silencio, con Helang sobre mi cabeza y yo detrás del lobo. Luego de unos minutos, decidí montar un tema de conversación. -¿Tú tienes nombre?

-No.- Respondió secamente. Pensé que la conversación había muerto, pero luego el habló de nuevo. -¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Tampoco tengo uno.- Respondí seriamente.

El lobo se detuvo en seco. -¿De verdad?- Yo asentí. -Qué extraño, no había oído de nadie que no tuviera nombre siendo un humano.

Entonces sonreí. -Bueno, entonces podrías decir que yo soy nadie.-

El lobo se rio levemente. -Nadie serás, entonces.

Llegamos a donde se estaban quedando, donde él pasó unos minutos explicándole a ella lo que había pasado. Ella también dudó unos momentos sobre mis intenciones. Como culparlos, si encontrar a uno dentro de ocho mil millones con intenciones diferentes es como… encontrar a uno dentro de ocho mil millones con intenciones diferentes. Después de ponerla al tanto estuvimos platicando un rato y les compartí de lo que había cazado ese día.

Durante las siguientes semanas estuvimos repitiendo esa rutina. Yo salía en la mañana y conseguía una presa grande o varias pequeñas para los tres mientras Helang cazaba algo para él o patrullaba. Después íbamos a donde lo conocimos, Yin le decía por ser totalmente blanco y a ella Yang por ser totalmente negra. Él se refería a mí siempre como "nadie" Entre todos jugábamos y platicábamos, Helang, que ya tenía el concepto de "sentido del humor" se sacaba algunos buenos chistes y otros que yo le había contado. También salíamos a cantar en las noches una o dos veces por semana, más bien yo cantaba y ellos bailaban, Helang me ayudaba con los ritmos. Éramos una familia, la segunda que tuve en mi vida.

El día que habíamos calculado nacerían los cachorros llevé más comida que de costumbre, pues imaginé que Yang la necesitaría después del parto. Llegamos puntuales al lugar de reunión, pero Yin no apareció; una premonición me llegó, dando a entender que no los volveríamos a ver. Intentando imaginar que era solo mi cabeza siendo pesimista, envié a Helang a buscar rastros de ambos. Cuando volvió con respuesta negativa, le pedí que volviera a casa, consciente de que no me haría caso, y me encaminé a la cueva de los lobos. Conforme me acercaba, las imágenes se volvían más vívidas en mi cabeza, por lo que aceleré y comencé a correr.

Helang llegó un poco antes que yo. Cuando yo estuve cerca, pude divisar a un hombre, a un cazador metiendo algo, no, metiendo a Yin en un saco. A poca distancia estaba Yang, con los cachorritos recién nacidos… todos ensangrentados. -¡Oiga!- Le grité. Ver esa escena me había recordado lo que pasó ese veinticinco de mayo dos años atrás, cuando volví solo para encontrarlos a los dos muertos. Una ira que creí extinta se encendió de nuevo. -¡Deje eso, y váyase de aquí!

El sujeto no dijo nada, pero me lanzó una mirada retadora y luego se estiró para alcanzar su arma. Entonces me moví. Sin darle tiempo siquiera de cargarla, corte la distancia entre los dos; en cuanto estuve cerca le di un golpe en el costado con mi bastón y antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto le di otro en la espinilla, con lo que el tipo cayó al suelo. -Jamás, jamás termines con una vida sin una razón. Si lo haces para comer, bien. Si lo haces para poder abrigarte, no tanto. Si lo haces para presumir, para mostrar de lo que eres capaz, solamente demuestras cuanta idiotez alberga tu cabeza. Un hombre de verdad no mata dragones, un hombre de verdad los monta. Ella nos dio vida y ustedes intentan destruirla, como si fueran superiores a ella. No intentes ponerte por encima de la naturaleza; al final, terminarás debajo de ella algún día. No hay forma de ganarle a tu creadora. Ahora largo.- Le dije cargado de ira y con un extremo del bastón muy cerca de su cuello.

Aterrado, el tipo salió corriendo en cuanto le di oportunidad. Acto seguido rompí su arma y la incineré. Después de ello, corrí al costal a sacar a Yin, el ya… estaba muerto. No dije nada, había descargado mi ira con ese discurso y simplemente no me permitiría llorar otra vez, además no parecía que las lágrimas estuvieran dispuestas a salir. Pude escuchar a Helang sollozando, pero por encima de su sollozo escuché un quejido. Rápidamente dejé el cuerpo de Yin y fui donde Yang; ella estaba moribunda. -Gemelos… escon…didos. Cuídalos… por favor… están un…- Fue lo último que dijo con su aliento de vida.

-Claro que sí, Yang. Los cuidaré.

Entonces decidí que los enterraríamos; le pedí a Helang que hiciera un agujero para todos ellos mientras yo acercaba los cuerpos al lugar. Los acomodé para que los cuerpos de los padres estuvieran abrazando los de los cachorros. Antes de tapar el agujero me comí una baya y coloqué la semilla de la misma en medio de todos ellos para que un árbol creciera en su lugar.

-Bien, buscaremos a esos dos críos. Si no damos con ellos hoy entonces dormiremos aquí.

-Sí, maestro.

Pasamos todo el día buscando, pero no encontramos a los gemelos. Al despertar al día siguiente, ya los tenía acurrucados junto a mí, ambos… muy juntos. Un él y un ella. Como sus padres, parecían complementarse.

-Que lindos son.

-Sí, así son todos. Luego crecen y se echan a perder.- Le dije bromeando a Helang, que respondió con una risa fingida.

-Que simpático, maestro. Pero en otros temas, ¿Cómo los llamará?

-Interesante pregunta. Un macho y una hembra. Él azul y ella amarilla. Él oscuro y ella clara. Se complementan, casi como Yin y Yang. Dos partes de uno mismo.- Entonces lo pensé por unos momentos. -Ya sé. Él será Mega; ella será Byte.

-Mega y Byte; ¿Palabras humanas?

-Es un término que se usa para referirse a almacenamiento de información. Un megabyte.

-Ya veo.

Entonces tomamos a los lobeznos y los llevamos a casa; conforme fueron creciendo fue como ser padre por segunda vez. En un inicio él tenía una herida en la pata delantera izquierda y ella en la delantera derecha, la cual les causaba debilidad en dicha pierna a cada uno. Conforme fueron creciendo todo eso quedó en el olvido. Me sorprendió que ellos no preguntaran por sus padres como hizo Helang en su momento. Sus personalidades también contrastaban, siendo Byte más centrada y seria casi todo el tiempo, mientras que Mega, aun siendo mayor (esa información llegó por premonición, aunque también dejó claro que era mayor por menos de un minuto), le daba un enfoque más cómico a las cosas y se divertía más, pero sabía poner seriedad cuando era requerida.

De los dos a ella le gustaba más oírme cantar y a él que contara chistes. Una vez al mes me tomaba unos días a solas con uno y luego con el otro para poder observar más sus intereses personales. Cuando tuvieron medio año Helang y yo volvimos a entrenar, influenciándolos, como yo hice con Helang en su momento, a querer entrenar también; una vez más les dejé en claro el por qué y los peligros que podía conllevar y una vez más aceptaron los dos.

De ellos jamás escuché un "papá" ya que siempre escucharon que Helang se refería a mi como "maestro", de modo que lo imitaron. Tal y como había creído cuando los encontramos, Mega tuvo facilidad para los elementos agresivos y Byte para los pasivos. Ambos trabajaron además las súper habilidades y los súper sentidos, así como curación y premonición. De vez en cuando yo tenía que salir a reclutar más animales y uno o dos humanos más, dejándolos bajo el cuidado de Helang unos días y comenzando a hacer crecer esta organización de la que Jeffrey me había hablado que aspiraban a ser.

Cuando cumplieron un año, teniendo yo cerca de veinte, los mandé a la ciudad a encontrar algo. La premonición me dijo que tendrían que encontrar algo cada uno de ellos, algo que nos llevaría al siguiente paso en esta travesía nuestra, por lo que mande a ambos lobos a buscar cualquier cosa en la ciudad, mientras envié a Helang a buscar bases enemigas; durante ese tiempo, después de que él volviera y mientras esperábamos a los gemelos, comenzamos a poner en práctica un par de nuevas habilidades que les facilitarían las cosas, una era la metamorfosis a voluntad, para poder transformarse en cualquier cosa física, la otra la consideramos más práctica, pero no terminamos de perfeccionarla.

A partir de ahí, los tres se volvieron muy independientes; Byte volvió poco más de un mes después sin ninguna novedad. Después de habernos enterado donde estaba Mega, ambos comenzaron a visitarlo cada semana durante tres días. Por ese entonces conocí a un oso pardo, cuyo nombre se volvió Bernard, a quien destaqué como el primer pilar de luz que había encontrado, por lo que lo entrené mientas estaba solo. Bernard avanzó excepcionalmente bien, al grado que domino el tiempo y la forma de hacerlo pasar más lenta o rápidamente después de mes y medio de entrenamiento.

Terminado el mes y medio, cuando Byte y Helang me dijeron lo que sería de los hijos de Mega, le pedí a Byte que una vez más fuera a buscar algo a la ciudad. Cuando se fue, le comenté a Helang sobre los pilares de luz y su función, así como nuestra parte en su entrenamiento. Byte estuvo fuera una semana y Mega una y media, ambos volvieron con la siguiente generación de estudiantes, Beta y Flor. A ambas las comencé a entrenar, durante un tiempo no preguntaron porque; pero Beta fue ganando curiosidad y al final tuve una plática con las dos. Lamentablemente a Flor la perseguía un rencor, un sentimiento de abandono que no quería desaparecer por más cariñosamente que nos tratáramos entre nosotros. Llegado casi el aniversario de sus llegadas, anticipé la partida de Flor y le pedí a los tres que no hicieran nada al respecto. Una semana después de que se fuera me senté bajo la noche a cantar un poco alejado del campamento.

… _¿Qué sabrán del mal y el bien?_

 _Yo no soy lo que ven_

 _Todo el mundo durmiendo y yo sigo soñando ¿Por qué?_

 _Sus palabras susurran mentiras que nunca creeré…_

Entonces percibí una presencia detrás de mí de una joven cachorrita, pero no le di importancia y terminé de cantar.

… _¿Por qué yo tendría que cambiar?_

 _Nadie más lo va a intentar_

 _Estoy solo y sigo aquí_

 _Solo yo, estoy aquí_

 _Sigo aquí_

 _Sigo a-quí._

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos tras terminar. -Es un poco tarde para estar despierta, ¿no crees?

-Lo lamento, señor…

-Oh, no es por nada de eso. No es normal que estés despierta a esta hora, es todo. ¿O hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-¿Por qué dejó irse a Flor?

-¿Por qué no habría de?

Beta me miró confundida. -Porque va a terminar en un lugar malo.

-Malo es relativo, jovencita.- Entonces le indiqué con la mano que se acercara. -Sé que es tu amiga, pero a veces los caminos que deben seguir los amigos son diferentes, y debes saber despedirte, como debes saber saludar nuevas amistades.

-Sí, pero…

-Te preocupa.- Entonces acaricié su cabeza mientras liberaba energía sobre ella activando un bloqueo para que las sombras no pudieran establecerse en su mente. - Y estás dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ayudarla.

-Así es, señor.

-Tal vez deberíamos trabajar en alguna otra forma para que se refieran a mí. No soy tan viejo.-

Beta se rio un poco por el comentario. -Papá dice que usted puede ser tan divertido o tan serio como quiera.

-Bueno, eso depende del elemento sobre el que este parado.

-¿Elemento?

-Sí, tú tienes facilidad para el fuego y su variante, pero están los otros tres básicos también. Luego te explicaré que tiene eso que ver con las personalidades.

-¿Señor?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Todo esto va a salir bien?

-Totalmente, lo que deba pasar, pasará. Y no olvides que un poco de humor nunca viene de más.

Beta bostezó y se acurrucó en mis brazos, yo le canté hasta que se quedó dormida y la llevé de regreso al campamento. Para ese entonces ya casi no necesitaba comer, beber o dormir, y mis tres hijos iban siguiendo ese mismo camino pero un poco más atrás, por lo que los tres estaban dormidos. Acomodé a la niña junto a su padre y luego medité el resto de la noche.

La premonición me dijo mientras meditaba que era tiempo de armar algo más grande. Unos días después de que Mega enviara a Beta a su primer encargo, les dije a los tres que daría un viaje de unos dos meses y medio como máximo; les presenté a Bernard y les pedí que terminaran su entrenamiento. También les mencioné que los vería al sur, en California, cuando terminara. Dicho eso, partí hacia el sudeste, a ver a un viejo amigo.

Mucho más rápido que mi primer viaje, llegué a Nebraska en tres semanas, lugar donde me encontré con Jeffrey, ya viejo.

-Hola, joven Psyon.

-Hola, Jeff. Veo que has… madurado.

El bulldog soltó una risa seca y áspera. -Efectivamente, joven Psyon; pero estos tres años no han sido en vano. Conseguí reclutar muchos animales, y algunos humanos, y encontré a tus amigos.

-¿Orión?

-Orión y Choreftís; aunque no sabría decirte si siguen con vida. Al parecer un lunático comenzó a perseguirlos, junto a algunos otros de tus viejos amigos. Pocos sobrevivieron. La última vez que supimos de ellos, iban camino al sur. a México.

-Gracias, Jeff; ¿qué más tienes?

-Bueno, tenemos varias divisiones nuevas, la mayoría en el norte, pero necesitamos a uno de tus estudiantes directos para hacer reconocimiento y oficializar la operación.

-Mira, no es que no quiera, pero estamos algo ocupados con la organización principal y los necesito a los tres conmigo. Tal vez si Orión está vivo y decide regresar… ¿No sabes de algún otro amigo mío que haya sobrevivido?

-Pues… tenemos reportes de uno que se hace llamar Xi.

-¿¡Xi está vivo!? Eso es perfecto; el sujeto está más que capacitado para una labor así. Búsquenlo y pónganlo a cargo; mejor aún. Llévame con él.

-Como gustes, joven Psyon.

Ambos avanzamos desde Nebraska hasta Virginia; donde encontré a otro viejo amigo; así como Cenaturi y yo, él había terminado siendo nombrado Xi. El tipo era bastante parecido a mí, pero considerablemente más bajo y se había dedicado a trabajar su mente después de haber sido atacado por un lunático, el mismo que había dado caza a todos mis viejos colegas. Tras reunirnos y ponerlo al tanto, le dije que él quedaba a cargo de las operaciones de la zona este y que se expandiera lo más posible, así como que buscara alumnos, humanos o animales.

Con ese asunto terminado, me encaminé hacia California. El trayecto fue sin mayor complicación. Sin embargo, cuando llegué al estado y conseguí la ubicación de mis cachorros, la premonición me detuvo; comprendí entonces que no los volvería a ver. Me senté y esperé sobre una roca cerca de una carretera del estado, meditando hasta que escuché un auto frenar en las cercanías.

* * *

 **Y con esto da fin la historia de Soul; si encuentran alguna incongruencia por favor díganmela, porque tuve que releer los capítulos anteriores donde se mencionaban partes de este pasado para que no hubiera agujeros, pero algo se me pudo haber escapado. También hay cosas que parecen carecer de relevancia ahora, pero tienen su razón de ser para futuros caps y algunas que omití deliberadamente. Y para finalizar, hay dos "easter eggs" haciendo referencia a otras dos películas de Disney, a ver si dan con ellos; no sé qué tan difícil vaya a ser, supongo que depende si han visto o no esas dos películas, pero bueno. Sin más, nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones de narrativa, ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	33. Los esfuerzos rinden frutos

**Bueno, estamos de regreso en la historia base; 8 de diciembre como al medio día. Nada más para que no tengan que regresarse para ubicar el tiempo, como yo tuve que hacer. Como siempre, gracias por su apoyo, por dejar reviews y pasarse por aqui. Vamos con el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 33: Los esfuerzos rinden frutos

Una vez que Soul terminó de contar su historia, todos los que lo estaban escuchando, en donde estuvieran, comenzaron a hacer preguntas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste así?

-¿Usaste las garras en combate alguna vez?

-¿Por qué usaba siempre la capucha?

-¿Qué fue de su bastón?

 _-¡YA! Por el amor de… hablen de uno por uno, por favor. Me van a volver loco.-_ Entonces se hizo un silencio total. _-Ja, que divertido. Bien, si nadie va a preguntar nada, entonces tengo que indagar sobre los pasos que dio mi mejor amigo después de que me fui como para haber terminado siendo la cabeza de la mayor organización oscura de estos tiempos y volverse mi némesis de alguna forma sin que yo me enterara del asunto._

-¿Pero no es algo predecible que haya terminado en la oscuridad? Digo, él desde hace algunos años mostró interés en ello.

- _Sí, Rhino. Pero yo esperaba haberlo sacado de ese camino cuando lo enfrenté; ahora tengo que revisar su expediente en los registros para saber desde cuando y como terminó sirviéndoles a ellos. Y ahora que lo pienso, probablemente él fue el lunático que atacó a mis antiguos compañeros. Éramos como diez, al menos tres sobrevivieron a su ataque inicial; supongo que estaba consciente de que cuando volviera ellos me ayudarían. Bueno, no les quitaré más tiempo; tengo unos registros que registrar.-_ Y se cortó toda comunicación con Soul.

El día terminó sin novedades, los cachorros de Soul pasaron la mayor parte de él interrogando al pitbull, sin resultados. En casa de Penny, con consentimiento de los lobos, acordaron que al día siguiente pasarían a recordarle a Bolt sobre sus habilidades extraordinarias _reales_. Kass desapareció de nuevo, los demás pasaron el día jugando o entrenando por su cuenta.

En el edificio las sombras siguieron con su trabajo cada una, dos de ellas estudiando y analizando la manera de bloquear las modificaciones en los recuerdos de Bolt.

-Déjame ver si entendí. ¿No saben cómo bloquear los recuerdos del cachorro?

-No exactamente señor, pero tenemos un…

-¡Maldita sea!- La sombra de elite encendió en llamas sus dos manos y luego lanzó una bola de fuego contra un mueble, incendiándolo. -Sabía que era demasiado, ¡Sabía que algo nos estaban ocultando!- Entonces comenzó a acercarse a los dos jóvenes bastante enojado. -¡Los voy a despellejar a los dos!

-¡Basta!- Gritó el mentor de los dos entrando al lugar. -Ellos han sido de más utilidad que nosotros en este mes, y si no saben cómo bloquear los recuerdos del cachorro, entonces uno de ellos seguirá trabajando en modificarlos mientras él otros investiga como bloquearlos.-

-¿Y exactamente cómo irán a hacer eso, cerebro de guisante?

-Que mejor forma de aprender sobre la mente de alguien que invadirla.

Ambos alumnos se sorprendieron por la propuesta de su maestro. -¿Cómo?

-Alex, Shade, uno de ustedes dos va a ir a la mente del cachorro para ver si averiguan como bloquear sus recuerdos; además pueden molestarlo un poco si quieren, total, no tiene de donde comprobar lo que es verdad. Chantajearlo podría resultar extremadamente fácil en estos momentos, así que gócenlo.-

Ambos se miraron mutuamente y, como si pudieran leerse la mente, sin decir una palabra Shade se dirigió a la salida mientras Alex volvía a trabajar en los recuerdos. Las dos sombras adultas salieron del lugar y comenzaron a platicar.

-Saldrá bien.-

-Más te vale, el jefe no está para que falles de nuevo, no has…

-"Hecho un solo trabajo bien desde que nos involucramos con el cachorro." Sí, ya me quedó claro.- Respondió fastidiado.

-Pero lo que dijiste es cierto; el cachorro no tiene forma de comprobar quien está de su lado realmente en estos momentos. Es la palabra de ellos contra la nuestra.-

-Solamente que nosotros tenemos sus recuerdos también. Cuando llegué el momento, tendremos un pilar de luz convertido en el primer pilar oscuro del mundo.-

Mientras tanto, en casa de Penny, Bolt Mittens y Rhino estaban durmiendo cuando Shade llegó al lugar.

Bolt P.O.V.

Anoche no dormí bien y hoy parecía estar pasando lo mismo; después de que Mittens me dijera lo que éramos, fue como si hubiera encendido algo más allá de la chispa que habíamos comentado; como si mi mente estuviera forzándose para recordarla. Lamentablemente, lo hacía en la noche, por lo que no podía dormir bien, aunque parecía estar comenzando a funcionar.

Estábamos ella y yo en un callejón, era de noche; cerca de nosotros había un pitbull tirado en el piso y ella me miraba muy feliz para luego… Agh, no recuerdo más, aunque parece uno de los momentos más felices que vivimos.

Me estaba perdiendo en mis pensamientos, dormido aun, cuando escuché una voz fría y tenebrosa. -¿Y cómo estás seguro de que es real? ¿Cómo sabes que no es una jugarreta de su parte?

-No podría saberlo, desde que perdí mis recuerdos he estado soñando cosas extrañas, algunas más que otras.- Respondí extrañado

-No me refería a eso; ¿cómo sabes que ella no te está mintiendo, que todo lo que ha dicho solamente lo ha dicho para engañarte?

-¿Qué ganaría ella haciendo algo así?

-No soy el indicado para decírtelo, pero responde a mi pregunta ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que todo lo que te han dicho es verdad?

Lo pensé por unos momentos. -¿Quién eres?

-Oh, lo lamento. Permíteme presentarme.- Entonces una sombra apareció frente a mí, más pequeña de lo que ellos las habían descrito. -Mi nombre es Shade.

-Hola, Shade, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, yo estaba tratando de hallar un modo de reconectar tus recuerdos.

-¿Reconectarlos? Un momento, ustedes tienen mis recuerdos. Claro, Mega y Byte dijeron que las sombras se los habían robado.

-¿Y tú puedes confiar en ellos?

-Claro que puedo; si quisieran hacerme daño lo habrían hecho desde que desperté sin ellos.

-No estés tan seguro; muchos seres son viles y crueles. Se ganan tú confianza y luego te apuñalan por la espalda. Te preguntaré de nuevo, ¿cómo sabes que puedes confiar en ellos?

-Porque ellos… son mis amigos.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Qué intentas probar?

-Nada, solamente me da curiosidad que confíes en ellos a ciegas; no sabes de qué lado están, o…-

-Del lado de la vida; ellos han recalcado muchas veces que toda vida es sagrada.- Ya me estaba comenzando a cansar su actitud, seguramente quería alejarme de ellos para hacerme algo.

-Ajá. Dime algo, perrito. Si toda vida es sagrada, ¿por qué tus "amigos" han matado a cientos de nosotros, eh?

Me quedé sin palabras, no tenía forma de responder a eso. -Porque… ustedes son…

-Diferentes. Nos juzgan mal solamente porque vivimos de otro tipo de energía que ellos no comprenden, que les asusta. Nos dan caza, como bestias, solamente porque no nos comprenden; te están usando, Bolt. Ellos no quieren tener nada que ver contigo. Cuando terminen, te harán lo mismo que a nosotros, y todo, todo eso se debe a una sola mente maquiavélica, ¿y adivina qué? Está durmiendo junto a ti en estos momentos.

-No. Eso no puede ser cierto.

-Pero lo es; confía en mi Bolt, pronto te devolveremos tus recuerdos y podrás ver la verdad.- Entonces desapareció, dejándome un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Aunque ya no estuviera, podía escuchar su voz claramente todavía. -Ella te va a lastimar Bolt; y entonces disfrutaré decirte que te lo dije.-

Todo a mí alrededor se fue volviendo gris, mostrándome imágenes de mis amigos haciendo cosas horribles. Mataban, hacían sufrir a los demás. -¡No, eso no es cierto!- Por encima de todos ellos estaba Mittens, indicándoles que hacer -¡NO!

-¡Bolt!

-¡Ah!- Me desperté respirando agitadamente. Lo primero que vi fueron un par de ojos verde esmeralda con preocupación en su expresión.

-¿Estás bien, Bolt?

-Sí, Mittens, estoy bien. Fue… una pesadilla nada más.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, ¿pero podría preguntarte algo?- Ella asintió. -No debería confiar en nada de lo que digan las sombras, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque una acaba de visitarme… y dijo muchas cosas sobre todos.

Ella puso una expresión de culpa. -¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Debimos haberte enseñado a repelerlas desde el principio, cuanto lo siento, Bolt.

-Está bien, está bien; no pasó nada.- Le sonreí para que se calmara. Le tomó unos segundos, pero funcionó. -¿Y con respecto a…?

-Sí, no puedes confiar en nada de lo que digan. En serio perdón, Bolt, mañana te recordaremos como quitártelas de encima.- Entonces ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Una cosa más.- Le dije antes de volver a recostar mi cabeza en el colchón. -No te digas tonta, por favor. No lo eres, en lo más mínimo.-

Mittens me sonrió y luego besó mi mejilla. –Gracias, Bolt.-

-De nada.- Respondí sonrojado. En mi cabeza comenzaron a surgir algunas imágenes borrosas de Mittens, estábamos en diferentes lugares, pero no podía distinguir nada; ni siquiera recordar que estábamos haciendo en esos momentos. Sin darle más vueltas cerré los ojos de nuevo y traté de dormir un poco.

Antes de quedarme dormido escuché una vez más la voz de Shade. -No confíes en ellos.-

[…]

A la mañana siguiente Bolt fue el último en levantarse, más bien, lo levantaron. -Bolt, despierta, Bolt.- Mittens comenzó a moverlo con una pata.

El can gimió adormilado. -¿No vas a usar las garras esta vez?- Preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-Vamos, Bolt, no te… ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que si no vas a usar las garras otra vez.

-Bolt, ¿cómo recuerdas lo que pasó con las garras?- El can abrió los ojos al máximo y volteó a ver a Mittens. -¿Recordaste algo?

-No lo sé, anoche vi esa imagen en un sueño; muy borrosa y pensar en ella me causaba dolor de cabeza, pero ahí estabas tú, y usaste tus garras… para levantarme.- Bolt se quedó pensando unos momentos, antes de que Mittens se lanzara sobre él para abrazarlo.

-¡Recordaste algo, orejón! ¡Está funcionando!- Sus gritos llamaron a Rhino al lugar. -Tenemos que decirles a los demás. Tenemos que decirles pero ya.

-¿Qué es tanto escándalo?- Preguntó el hámster recién llegado.

-¡Bolt recordó algo, roedor, eso es!- Y Mittens salió corriendo del cuarto.

-¿De verdad, Bolt?

-Bueno, eso creo.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de bajar a ver qué estaba haciendo Mittens. La encontraron en la cocina, comiendo muy rápido.

-Tranquila, gata, no te vayas a ahogar.

Mittens tragó un bocado. -No hay tiempo, roedor; tenemos que ver porque y como Bolt recordó algo.- Y siguió comiendo a esa velocidad.

Bolt y Rhino se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a comer; Mittens terminó unos segundos después y salió corriendo del lugar sin decir nada más. Unos minutos más tarde ambos la alcanzaron afuera, donde todos ya estaban al tanto de lo que había pasado.

–¿Es cierto, Bolt?- Preguntó Mega en cuanto lo vio.

-Eso creo.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Bueno, solamente recuerdo una imagen; borrosa y estática. Ni siquiera sé que estaba pasando alrededor en ese momento, o porque estábamos ahí.

-Pero es un comienzo.- Intervino Byte. -¿Alguna idea de cómo pudo haber pasado?- Bolt negó con la cabeza.

-Bolt me dijo que anoche una sombra lo estuvo molestando, ¿cierto, Bolt?

-Sí, estuvo diciendo muchas cosas sin sentido.- A pesar de haber dicho eso, la sombra sí había logrado su cometido, al despertarle una leve duda sobre las intenciones de los hijos de Soul. -¿Y dónde está Helang?

-Se quedó con el pitbull, no podíamos dejarlo solo. Pero en otros temas; si ya lograste recordar algo, significa que podrías recordar más cosas pronto. Pero primero, vamos a ponerte al tanto sobre las sombras y algunas otras cosas más.- Bolt asintió y se echó cerca de Mega para escucharlo.

Penny P.O.V.

-Soul.- Lo llamé por millonésima vez. -¿dónde estás? Quiero hablar contigo.- Desde que terminó de contarnos su historia que había querido hablar con él.

- _¿Qué sucede?_

-Creo que ya sabes.

 _-Sí, pero hago un esfuerzo por no interrumpirte. Pregunto de nuevo, ¿qué sucede?_

-Quiero hablar contigo.

- _¿Sobre?_

-Tu pasado.

Él soltó una leve risa. - _Si algo he aprendido es que el pasado debe quedarse en donde está. Les conté el mío porque ya conozco los suyos y me pareció el momento cuando Flor y Beta me dieron la identidad del líder de las sombras. No hay nada que quiera discutir al respecto._

-¿Qué pasó con tu hermana?- Pregunté ignorando su discurso.

- _¿Me ignoraste?_

-Sí.

 _-Bien, está bien. Dos pueden jugar a eso.-_ Y se hizo un silencio que duró varios minutos.

-Soul, por favor.

 _-No te oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado. No te oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado…_

Dejé que siguiera con su cancioncita un par de minutos más antes de cansarme. -¿Ya?

 _-No lo sé, tú decides._

-Hay algo que te molesta de tu pasado, por eso te pusiste así.

- _No se… de que estás hablando._

-¡Te detuviste! Solamente dejas espacios en las frases que dices cuando estás mintiendo.

 _-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?_

-Llevo más de un mes sin dirigirle palabra a nadie real más que a ti. Simplemente he puesto atención en las pláticas que hemos tenido.- Sabía que era cierto, por lo que seguramente lo siguiente sería un suspiro, como ese que soltó, seguido de él dándose por derrotado.

 _-Bueno, tienes razón. Vaya que has puesto atención. Sí, hay algo de mi pasado que me molesta, pero si no me concentro en el presente cometeré los mismos errores y no puedo permitirme eso._

-Entonces dime que tienes.

- _Pero si acabo de decirte._

-No, especifica. Tú ya me ayudaste, ahora yo te voy a ayudar.

 _-No creo que puedas encontrar a mi hermana.-_ Me quedé callada. - _Eso pensé. Agradezco tu preocupación, si quieres más detalles no hay muchos. Simplemente quisiera poder saber que está bien y decirle que fue de mí durante todo este tiempo. Es lo único que queda de mi primera familia, y me fui para protegerla, aunque ella pueda odiarme en estos momentos por lo que hice._

 _-_ No creo que ella te odie, y si es así, solamente habría que explicarle que desapareciste para volverte un héroe. En esos tres años criaste a tres cachorros de una manera impresionante, te volviste el líder de la principal oposición de las sombras y… y diste tu vida por la mía.- Me quedé pensando un rato. Soul se había sacrificado por mí, por nosotras, entonces… -Diste tu vida por la mía, y lo menos que puedo hacer es buscarla para decirle lo que pasó…-

 _-Detente ahí; di mi vida porque eso tenía que hacer, no estás obligada a nada._

-Tienes razón; aun así lo haré. Cuando terminemos con esto te ayudaré a buscarla, quieras o no.

Él se quedó callado unos momentos. _-Supongo que no vas a cambiar de opinión, así que gracias. Haré lo posible para que no haya más tropiezos y te saquen pronto de aquí._

-Gracias, Soul.

- _De nada.-_ Y se fue tal y como había llegado.

[…]

Mientras tanto en el granero de la casa de Penny, Mega había terminado de explicarle de nuevo a Bolt sobre los conceptos que habían venido tratando.

-Déjame ver si entendí.- Pidió el can. -¿Me convencieron de que no tenía súper poderes y luego pasé un mes aprendiendo a ser un can normal para después decirme que sí puedo tener alguna clase de súper poder?

-Básicamente.- Confirmó Mega

-Lo cierto es que no sabíamos cómo podrían resultar las cosas si nos saltábamos algún paso, por lo que decidimos seguir el mismo camino que siguieron la primera vez para que no hubiera problemas.- Dijo Byte complementando el comentario de su hermano.

-Está bien, supongo. ¿Entonces, dicen que ya estoy listo para volver a entrenar?

-Así es, pero no vas a dedicarle todo tu tiempo a eso.

-¿Y a qué se lo voy a dedicar cuando no esté entrenando, Mega?

-Bueno, si miras a tu izquierda…

-Lo que trata de decir es que hemos concluido que para que tus recuerdos vuelvan a surgir deberías de pasar algún tiempo con Mittens. Aunque no estamos del todo seguros, pues la aparición de la sombra en tu cabeza pudo haber tenido algún efecto también, o cualquier otra circunstancia de estos últimos días.

-Pero creemos que si ustedes dos pasan tiempo juntos, más recuerdos de Bolt irán surgiendo.-

-Suena bien- Dijo Mittens. -¿pero qué pasará con los recuerdos que están surgiendo sobre lo que está pasando ahora?

- _Ya lo habíamos comentado.-_ Intervino Helang en sus cabezas. - _Lo más probable es que se sumen a los recuerdos originales, de modo que recordará lo que hizo en este tiempo y que no tenía memoria cuando lo hizo. También está la posibilidad de que los recuerdos originales impongan y Bolt no recuerde nada más que el ataque de la sombra. Pero algo es seguro; lo que digan sus recuerdos originales será lo que tomé por verdad. Por ejemplo, si Bolt hubiera olvidado de qué color es el cielo y nosotros lo hubiéramos convencido de que es amarillo, al momento de recuperar sus recuerdos se daría cuenta de que no es cierto, sino que es azul._

-¿Y por qué ustedes harían algo así?- Preguntó Bolt, con esa duda que Shade le había clavado en la cabeza merodeándole en la mente.

- _No lo haríamos Bolt, no te mentiríamos para nada._

-…Claro.

-¿Estás bien, Bolt? Te ves… confundido.

-Estoy bien, Rhino; pero me gustaría salir a caminar.- Entonces el can se dirigió al par de lobos. -¿No importaría si comenzamos con todo esto mañana?

-¿Tanto vas a tardar?

-Solamente quisiera aclarar mi cabeza antes de comenzar.

Los dos se miraron confundidos unos momentos. -Claro.- Respondieron al unísono.

-Gracias.- Entonces Bolt se dirigió a la salida del granero.

Mittens intentó seguirlo pero Pepe la detuvo con una pata. -A veces… es mejor… dejar pensar a solas… a alguien. Si necesita nuestra ayuda… nos la va… a pedir.- Ella sólo le sonrió y se echó en el lugar.

Mientras tanto en el edificio Shade había vuelto con información importante para sus compañeros.

-…Entonces mueves esto hacia acá y, listo. ¿Alguna duda, Bud?

-Sí, ¿qué es exactamente lo que me mostraste durante los últimos cuarenta minutos, Alex?

La sombra se golpeó la frente por la falta de percepción de su compañero, entonces entró el alumno estrella. -Chicos, tengo lo que necesitábamos

-¿En serio? Genial…

-Pero eso no es todo.

-¿Qué más?

Shade sonrió de manera sombría. -Digamos que le di el primer empujón al perro para que desconfíe de sus amigos.

-Oh, excelente. Eso facilitara nuestro trabajo. Podríamos…

Entonces ambas sombras entraron al lugar, una detrás de la otra. -¿Cómo te fue, Shade?

-¿Quieren dejar de interrumpirme? No he…

-¿El pequeñajo trajo lo que necesitaba?

-¡AGH! Sí, lo trajo; estamos volviendo al trabajo. Y sí, Shade jugó con la mente del perro y, ¿sabes qué? mejor tú diles, al fin me van a interrumpir.

Shade rodó la mirada y se volteó a ver a ambas sombras adultas. -Conseguí hacer que el cachorro comenzara a dudar de sus amigos, muy poco y muy en lo profundo. Con eso resultará más fácil que los recuerdos se sincronicen con él. También descubrí como bloquearlos, pero debemos terminar de modificarlos primero.

-Bien hecho, Shade; necesito que pongan todo el tiempo que puedan en eso para terminar antes de la fecha. Siento que el pitbull podría echar a perder las cosas.

-Sí, señor.- Y ambas sombras se pusieron de vuelta al trabajo.

La tarde terminó con Bolt apartado del grupo, con una pequeña pero in-solucionable duda; después de todo, ellos le habían advertido de las sombras, así como la sombra le había advertido sobre ellos. Ambos aseguraban estar con él, y si volvía a preguntar, ambos asegurarían que el otro era su enemigo. Procesar todo eso sin sus recuerdos le estaba resultando cansado. El can estaba pensando en voz alta. -Aunque, fueron las sombras las que se llevaron mis recuerdos ¿no? ¿Por qué, si son amigos, harían eso? Ese es un punto en contra suya; además, Mittens está de este lado y ella es mi pareja, ¿cierto?- Se dijo intentando aclarar algo. -Pero, suponiendo que no fuera así, ella podría estar diciendo eso para engañarme… ¡No! ¡No, claro que no! Ella no me haría eso, puedo… sentirlo, sí, puedo sentirlo; Byte dijo que cuando hubiera duda debía callar a mi cabeza y escuchar a mi corazón… ¿pero y si ella también es parte de eso? No, no estoy llegando a ningún lado y solamente me estoy confundiendo más. Me quedaré como ha estado funcionando hasta ahora; confió en ellos, confió en Mittens, ellos son mis amigos, las sombras no. Sí, así se quedarán las cosas. Además está la foto, esa foto donde estamos los tres con Penny. Esa es prueba suficiente, supongo.- Entonces se levantó y se encaminó de regreso con los demás.

Cuando llegó, pudo ver a Jonathan, Pepe, Flor, Mittens y Rhino jugando en el jardín. No había rastro de los demás. -Hola… Bolt.

En cuanto escucharon a Pepe decir ese nombre, todos dejaron de jugar y voltearon a ver al recién llegado. -Hola.

-¿Estás…mejor?

-Sí, gracias, amigo. _Solamente me quedé donde empecé._

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo Bolt?

-Pensando, intentando recordar algo calmando mi cabeza Rhino.

-¿Funcionó?

Bolt negó con la cabeza. -Pero cambiando de tema, ¿a qué estaban jugando?

Mientras el can se integraba al grupo, en el campamento Beta estaba pensando apartada de los tres y el pitbull. Estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a Mega acercarse.

-¿Beta? Beta, reacciona.- El lobo comenzó a mover una pata delante de sus ojos; le tomó unos segundos, pero reaccionó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ocurre algo?- Ella desvió la mirada, pensando en una mentira, pero Mega se le adelantó. -Si me vas a decir algo, dime la verdad.

Ella miró el suelo, derrotada. -Creo que debería decirles algo a ti y a los tíos.

-Claro, ahora voy por ellos.- Y el lobo salió en dirección al campamento, dejando a Beta intentando pensar. Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó a lo lejos a Byte preguntarle a su hermano sobre que quería hablar, a lo que él respondió que no sabía.

Los tres llegaron a dónde estaba la labrador retriever y se sentaron frente a ella. -Muy bien, ¿qué ocurre, pequeña?- Preguntó Helang.

Beta dudó un poco como explicarles lo que creía haber visto. -Bueno, no sé por dónde empezar.

-Por el principio.

-Ahora no, Mega.

-Solo decía. Aguafiestas.- Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

-Bueno- Comenzó Beta. -el día que capturaron al pitbull, fue el mismo día en que las sombras intentaron liberarlo, ¿cierto?- Los tres asintieron. -Pues creo que no estaban intentando liberarlo; vamos, hemos visto muy grandes estrategas dentro de esa organización ¿y para liberar a uno de los suyos hacen un ataque tipo "vieja el último"?- Mega tuvo que poner mucho empeño en no reírse por el comentario de su hija. -No, yo creo que estaban intentando hacer algo más.

-¿Algo cómo qué?

-No estoy segura del todo, tío Helang, pero creo que querían comunicarle algo al pitbull. Mientras ustedes enfrentaban a las tres sombras, una cuarta llegó hasta el tronco donde lo tenemos amarrado; creo que era un novato, porque hizo tronar una rama y se delató. Después de eso, se lanzó al suelo e intentó atacarme, de nuevo, como un novato. Cuando lo mandé al piso escuché como le susurraba algo al pitbull, algo como "dieciséis sin H" o algo similar. Cuando se levantó, simplemente huyó.

-Gracias, Beta.

-Quizás no vaya a decir nada hasta que pasen dieciséis… algos.

-Podrían ser días, semanas, meses; bueno tal vez meses no, pero no tenemos forma de saberlo.

-Podríamos torturarlo.- Los tres miraron extrañados a Mega. -¿Qué?

-No lo vamos a torturar; debemos ser más inteligentes que él. Tal vez podamos hacer que nos diga algo sin darse cuenta.- Todos asintieron a la afirmación de Helang y volvieron junto al pitbull, que parecía no haber querido aprovechar la oportunidad de escapar, por razones que ahora todos comprendían.

Un par de horas más tarde Beta estaba dormida, Helang y Byte estaban haciendo patrulla por aire y por tierra respectivamente. Mega estaba cuidando del pitbull. El lobo lo estaba mirando fijamente con una clara molestia en sus ojos, mirada que el pitbull interpretó como una oportunidad para divertirse.

Comenzó poniendo una sonrisa sombría. -Jamás diré nada.

-Acabas de.- Respondió sin cambiar su mirada, pero con su tono simpático de siempre.

El pitbull gruñó molesto por la respuesta del lobo. -Sabes a que me refiero; su amigo no volverá a saber de sus recuerdos.

Mega ignoró su comentario. -¿Cuánto tiempo te pidieron que estuvieras callado? ¿Qué intentan hacer con ese tiempo?

-Estás algo paranoico, ¿no, amigo?

-Bueno, tú estás amarrado. Además te queda linda esa cicatriz en tu frente. Resalta tus ojos.- Entonces se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del pitbull

El pitbull se enojó e intentó morder a Mega, sin poder siquiera moverse de donde estaba. -¡Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima! ¡Los voy a hacer sufrir a todos, y empezaré por la cachorra!

Mega se detuvo y se volteó a ver al pitbull. -¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que haré sufrir a todos, y empezaré por la…- Mega corrió hasta donde estaba y le puso una pata al cuello.

-Escúchame bien, porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez. Sí tú te atreves a tocarla, si le pones una pata encima, te voy a despedazar, ¿me entendiste?- El pitbull, sin poder respirar, asintió. -Eso pensé.- Y Mega le quitó la pata del cuello para alejarse de él.

El pitbull se tomó unos segundos para recuperar las respiración, luego miró a Mega alejándose lentamente de él. -No tiene oportu…- Mega se regresó rápidamente y le soltó un zarpazo a la cara, dejándole una marca en el lado izquierdo de la misma. -¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Ya mejor no digas nada.- Y se dio vuelta de nuevo.

-Cambio de planes; comenzaré por ti. Y cuando haya terminado contigo…- El pitbull vio que Mega ahora simplemente lo estaba ignorando mientras se alejaba. -¡Oye!

El lobo se alejó lo suficiente para que el pitbull ya no lo escuchara y comenzó a reír entre dientes, pero su "diversión" se terminó con un comentario de su hermana. -¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue qué?

-Tú. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Hacer qué?

Byte se desesperó por la conducta de su hermano. -¡Maltratarlo! ¡¿Por qué lo maltrataste?!

-No tengo que darte una explicación de todo lo que hago. Lo hice y punto. ¿Algún problema?

-Sí, se supone que no debes atacar a alguien indefen…

-Se supone- Interrumpió Mega. -que no deberíamos suponer, como estás haciendo, niña.- Byte puso una expresión de molestia y dejó a Mega solo. -Tú confía en mí, que yo no hago las cosas sin razón.- Se dijo cuando ella estuvo lejos.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí quedo por hoy. Quiero decirles que seguramente va a haber uno o dos caps por semana. Uno definitivo, que subiré en viernes o sábado, y, si me da tiempo, el segundo, que subiría entre lunes y jueves (probablemente martes o miércoles). En fin, si les pareció algo incoherente el modo de actuar de Mega con su personalidad de siempre en esta última parte, tal y como él dijo, tiene una razón de ser. Creo que no hay más aclaraciones, así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	34. Una carrera, un cambio y una charla

**Hola chicos. Como dije, cap en viernes; supongo que es algo agradable, termina la semana y un nuevo cap por leer. No me queda más por decir, así que vamos allá.**

* * *

Capítulo 34: Una carrera, un cambio y una charla

Un par de días después Bolt ya estaba entrenando de nuevo sus capacidades, demostrando que Mega había tenido razón cuando dijo que estás aún estaban ahí, pues el can estaba llegando al punto en el que se había quedado a un gran ritmo; siendo su híper velocidad la primera de sus habilidades en regresar. Él y Mega estaban discutiendo la posibilidad de una carrera entre ellos, con el resto del grupo como espectadores.

-No, no hay forma en que venzas al maestro.- Dijo el lobo con aires de grandeza.

 _-Eso está establecido, Mega, es por eso que va a competir contigo y no conmigo._

El lobo respondió con una risa fingida. -Que gracioso, maestro. Me estaba refiriendo a mí.

- _Lo sé.-_ Hubo un silencio de unos segundos. - _Debo irme, no hagan locuras._

-¿Entonces, Mega?- Bolt estaba ansioso por medir su velocidad en comparación de la de uno de los alumnos de Soul; aunque no había resuelto su duda aun, tenía que admitir que se la pasaba muy bien estando con el grupo.

-Bien, si quieres perder, hagámoslo.

Helang tomó la palabra. -Está bien. Pero si quieren medir la híper velocidad, entonces debe de ser una distancia grande.

-De aquí al campamento, al fin me gustaría saludar a mi "amigo".- Helang y Byte miraron de forma acusadora a Mega al decir eso. -¿Qué? Está solo allá afuera, sufriendo.- Dijo con sarcasmo exagerado.

El comentario no ayudó con Bolt, pero seguía queriendo probar su velocidad. -Un momento, no recuerdo en dónde está su campamento.

-Está en el bosque, Bolt.

-Eso es algo obvio; se refiere a que no sabe en qué punto del bosque está, Mega.- Dijo Byte con fastidio.

-Bueno, ya; respira hondo, cálmate.- el lobo se tomó unos momentos para pensar. -¡Ya sé! Te mostraré el camino al campamento, luego haremos la carrera desde allá y la meta será aquí.

-Suena bien.

-¡Oh, esto va a ser mega increíble!

-Y veremos quién es el más rápido.

-Pues yo espero que seas tú, Mega. Sí Bolt puede vencerte teniendo más de un mes sin recuerdos y sin entrenar, entonces estás muy mal.- Kass comenzó a reír ante tal imagen.

-En unos minutos veremos quién ríe, tigre.- Kass dejó de reír en cuanto Mega terminó esa frase. Luego el lobo miró al can. -¿Nos vamos?

-Claro- Bolt vio que Mittens no le quitaba los ojos de encima. -solo dame un momento.- Y se acercó a la gata. -¿Todo en orden?

-Sí, solo ten cuidado.- El can le sonrió y asintió, entonces ambos se abrazaron por unos segundos.

-Listo, Mega.- Dijo Bolt en cuanto se separó de Mittens. -Vamos.

-Muy bien, iremos caminando de ida para que no gastes tu energía.

-Claro.- Entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar, el can detrás del lobo, con dirección al bosque.

Mientras ellos llegaban a su destino, en el edificio abandonado Shade y Alex seguían trabajando. Habían terminado de modificar los recuerdos, pero aún tenían que bloquearlos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dices que les falta?

-Una semana, mínimo.

-¿Tanto?

-Señor, bloquear esos recuerdos es, por mucho, la parte más complicada; podría incluso tardar hasta después de la fecha acordada, suponiendo que surgieran complicaciones.

-Entonces que no surjan, Shade. Estoy contando con que le demuestren al patán que tengo por compañero que ustedes son capaces.

-¿Escuché que alguien me llamaba?- La sombra de elite entró al lugar.

-Sí, llamé a un patán y tú apareciste. Vaya coincidencia.

-Cállate de una vez, vine a ver a los pequeñajos.- Entonces la sombra de elite se acercó al joven par que estaba trabajando en los recuerdos. -¿Cómo está saliendo el proyecto?

-Bien, señor. Tenemos calculado que los recuerdos estarán listos en diez días.

-¿El veinte?

-Sí, uno o dos días antes si trabajamos sin parar.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso; háganlo.- Antes de que alguien objetara, la sombra levantó la mano. -Pero no aquí. Necesito que se muevan al almacén 2F.

-¿Para qué los quieres mandar para allá?

-Porque hacia allá los va a mandar el pitbull cuando hable. Pero tú y yo ya presentimos que las probabilidades de que diga algo antes de tiempo están aumentando; así que será más sencillo si los dos siguen trabajando ahí. Porque si los lobos llegan y no están los recuerdos, no ganaremos nada.

-Está bien, supongo.- La sombra se dirigió a sus alumnos. -Shade, Alex, tomen todo lo que estén usando para trabajar en los recuerdos y muévanlo al almacén 2F.

-Sí, tomen todas sus cochinadas y llévenlas allá. Vamos, ya.

Mientras ambos alumnos comenzaban a recoger sus cosas, Bolt y Mega ya estaban llegando al campamento.

-…Entonces entre todos me rodearon, no tenía salida. Cerré mis ojos para esperar mi sufrimiento, y llegó. Cuando los abrí yo estaba en el suelo con seis cachorros encima de mí.- Mega estaba narrando algunos recuerdos de cuando estaba con los cachorritos. -Mira, aquí estamos. Hola, ya llegué.- Dijo dirigiéndose al pitbull, que no había hecho ningún intento de escapar en esos días aunque se quedara solo un tiempo.

-¿Por qué no hace nada?

-Ni idea, creemos que está esperando órdenes, o una fecha específica para hablar.

Bolt miró al pitbull durante unos segundos, este respondió la mirada pero con malicia en los ojos. -Creo que es mejor que comencemos.

-Claro, dame unos segundos.- El lobo cerró los ojos y habló de nuevo. -Byte, ya vamos a comenzar.

 _-Entendido, no hagan nada tonto. En serio, Mega, solamente es una carrera._

-Vamos, estás hablando conmigo.

 _-Es por eso precisamente._

-Olvídalo.- Mega abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Bolt. -¿Listo?

Bolt asintió. - _Bien chicos, la meta es el granero. Quien entre primero gana._

-Bien.

-Andando.

 _-¿Listos?_

-Sí.- Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

 _-¡Corran!-_ Ambos comenzaron a correr, en un inicio con velocidades normales para ir aumentando progresivamente. Mega fue el primero en alcanzar velocidades extraordinarias, con Bolt haciendo lo mismo uno o dos segundos después. Parecía que el lobo iba a tomar ventaja, pero Bolt vio un árbol caído en diagonal y corrió por encima de este para luego saltar desde su punta y quedar enfrente de Mega. Ninguno de los dos decía nada; estaban demasiado concentrados. En cuestión de minutos salieron del bosque al que les tomó media hora llegar. Conforme las casas se veían más cercanas, ambos comenzaron a poner atención a cual de todas era la de Penny. El can seguía a la delantera por poco cuando dio con la casa correcta, cambiando su dirección hacia la misma. Cuando miró atrás, no vio a Mega siguiéndolo; no le dio mucha importancia y siguió corriendo. Cuando Bolt tuvo el granero a la vista, Mega apareció de algún lado y comenzó a correr a la par del can. Ambos llegaron muy cerrados al granero.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Un empate.

-¿Cómo que un empate? No, no, no, no; vamos a repetirlo.

-No ahora.

-¿Por qué no, Helang?- Mega volteó a ver a Bolt y notó que estaba bastante cansado. -Claro.- El lobo se acercó al can y estiró una pata. -Nada mal.

Bolt correspondió el gesto. -Lo mismo… digo.- Dijo agitado.

-Mejor recuéstate un rato; tu cuerpo tendrá que acostumbrarse a estas velocidades, y a moderar la energía que usas en ello. ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

-En realidad, preferiría estar solo un rato.

-Como gustes.- Mega se encaminó a la salida del granero sin decir nada más.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó Mittens en cuanto vio a Mega.

-Está bien, sólo necesita descansar un rato.- El lobo contó con la mirada a todos en el grupo. -¿En dónde está Kass?

-Se fue unos minutos después que ustedes.- Respondió Rhino.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Qué hace cuando se va?- Nadie respondió. -¿Y dónde está Beta?

-Ella estaba con sus hermanos.- Mega sin dejar pasar un segundo fue a buscar a los labrador retriever.

Entre tanto las sombras estaban moviendo todas sus cosas del edificio principal al almacén 2F por petición de la sombra de elite.

-Vamos enanos, ¿cuánto más les falta?

-Sabe- Dijo Shade. -si usted nos ayudara sería más sencillo; probablemente ya habríamos terminado.

-Es una lástima que no los esté ayudando entonces. Pero tienen a cerebro de guisante para eso.

La sombra entró unos segundos después cargando algunas cosas. -Con esto van siete. ¿Cuántos viajes nos faltan?

-Eso era todo, maestro.

-Entonces es un buen momento para decirles que pudieron haber puesto todas sus cosas en un transportador para que las moviera para acá, en lugar de dar siete vueltas de aquí hasta allá.- La sombra de elite comenzó a reír mientras se acercaba a la salida. -Mandaré a la "seguridad" del almacén en un rato.- Dijo entre risas desde la puerta para luego salir de ahí.

-Pero como puede ser un…

-Maestro.

-¿Qué sucede Alex? ¿Dónde están Bud y James?

-Ambos están jugando por ahí, supongo. Pero no es eso; el punto es que aún nos faltan como la mitad de las cosas.

-¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que ya habíamos terminado?

-Porque desde que comenzamos a mover las cosas tuvo una sonrisa sospechosa en el rostro. Acerté en pensar que estaba ocultándonos algo, y ahora podemos usar el transportador para mover lo que falta.

-Muy bien hecho, Alex.

-Shade irá de regreso al edificio y pondrá las cosas en el transportador, usando las coordenadas de este lugar como su destino; mientras yo aquí comenzaré a organizar este… desorden.

-Bien, te ayudaré con eso un poco.

Entonces Shade se fue del almacén a toda velocidad con dirección al edificio mientras Alex y su mentor se quedaban a organizar las cosas.

La tarde estaba por la mitad y Bolt seguía dentro del granero; Mittens había entrado a hablar con él durante un rato antes de dejarlo solo nuevamente por petición suya. Mega y Byte estaban jugando con los tres labrador retriever, Helang estaba meditando con Rhino, Pepe y Flor cerca de él. Jonathan había estado buscando el olor de Kass todo el rato tratando de averiguar dónde estaba, sin resultado hasta el momento. El pastor suizo seguía intentando encontrar algún punto de referencia sobre cuál sería el lado "correcto", a pesar de pasársela bien con el grupo, había algunas cosas que no le convencían.

-Necesito hablar con alguien imparcial.- Se dijo en voz alta.

-¿Imparcial en qué?

Bolt se sobresaltó al escuchar otra voz dentro del granero. -¿Quién anda ahí?

-Ah, relájate, perro.- Otra voz, distinta a la primera y más suave también.

-Es un poco complicado considerando que de repente ustedes… dos están aquí, escuchándome.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no llevamos toda la tarde aquí?

-Porque te habría dado hambre y te la habrías pasado quejándote al respecto.

-No hables, le pregunté a él; acabas de echar a perder el misterio.

-Mejor cállate.

-Bueno, cálmense los dos. Y les agradecería que me mostraran quienes son.

A unos metros de Bolt dos sombras surgieron; una grande y de complexión musculosa y otra pequeña y delgada, casi escuálida. -Él es Bud.- Dijo la segunda. -Yo soy James.

-¿Son sombras?

-Total y absolutamente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Podríamos preguntarte lo mismo.

-Yo vivo aquí.

-Ah.

-Mejor deja que yo hable Bud.- James miró a Bolt. -¿Por qué esa cara?- El can no respondió.

-Tiene problemas.

-¿Te callas, Bud?

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes?- Preguntó el can directamente.

-No lo sabes, como no sabes si puedes confiar en ellos. Aun así, confías en ellos. ¿Por qué?

El can se quedó pensando un momento se respuesta. -Porque…

-Mira, vamos a dejar de lado todo esto.

-¿Cómo?

-Por un rato olvídate de esta contienda; luz y oscuridad, traiciones, súper habilidades. Vamos a darle otro enfoque a las cosas. Búscanos a la orilla del bosque.- Y James desapareció unos segundos antes que Bud.

Bolt se quedó confundido por la propuesta de la sombra; aun así, y sin saber porque, salió del granero y tomó dirección al bosque, teniendo que decirles a sus amigos que quería dar un paseo solo. Nadie argumentó con eso, así que el can se fue sin compañía, tal y como había planeado. Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de sus amigos, usó su híper velocidad para llegar al bosque.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido.- Lo recibió Bud como una sombra en el tronco de un árbol.

Bolt fue directo al punto. -¿Para qué quieren que esté aquí?

De entre los árboles, una sombra-can apareció. Tal y como la primera vez, era un can únicamente en forma general; no tenía hocico, orejas o nariz de can. -Para jugar.- Dijo acercándose a Bolt.

-¿Qué?

-Jugar, ¿nunca has jugado?

-No con una sombra.

-Oye- replicó James molesto. -uno, gasté mucha energía para verme como uno de los tuyos y dos, eso que dices los humanos lo conocen como racismo.

-Vamos, perro, será divertido. Olvídate de la luz y la oscuridad, solamente juega.

James se puso en posición de juego y esperó a Bolt, quien dudoso aun lo imitó unos segundos después. –Vamos, can, alcánzame si puedes.- Y la sombra-can salió corriendo.

 _Olvídate de la luz y la oscuridad, olvídate de la luz y la oscuridad,_ _olvídate de la luz y la oscuridad. Vamos, Bolt, se está alejando._

Bolt salió en persecución de James, que ya le llevaba algo de ventaja. -¡Ja! Para ser un can real eres muy lento.- Le dijo en tono burlón.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Respondió el can encendiendo su híper velocidad, ganando terreno rápidamente. El can tocó a la sombra y corrió en la dirección opuesta. -¿Quién es el lento ahora?

-Estamos por verlo.

Cuando el cielo se tornó anaranjado, Bud detuvo el juego y le recordó a James que tenían que volver.

-Cierto, amigo.- Entonces la sombra dejó la forma de can y se dirigió a Bolt. -Fue un placer jugar contigo y olvidarnos de… todo esto, durante un rato al menos.-

-Lo mismo digo.

-Hasta luego, perro.- Se despidió Bud. Entonces ambas sombras dejaron el cuerpo físico y se fueron deslizándose por el suelo. Bolt los observó alejarse hasta que los perdió de vista y luego se encaminó de regreso a casa, con la duda más latente que antes.

El can se detuvo a unas cuadras de la casa de Penny. Aunque ya se acercaban la hora de cenar, Bolt sentía una necesidad de pensar muy grande. -¿Pero dónde?

-¿Dónde qué?

Bolt soltó un grito y miró encima de una casa, ahí estaba Kass, recostado como si nada.

-Un lugar para pensar. A solas.

-Bueno, conozco varios; depende de cuál te acomode. O del tema que quieras tratar.

Bolt descifró que el gato le estaba preguntando que lo tenía tan pensante y, por alguna razón, decidió decirle. -No sé en quien confiar.

Kass se bajó del techo y caminó hasta Bolt. -¿Todo esto te abruma?- El can asintió. -Bueno, es razonable. Después de todo, no tienes recuerdos, ni referencias… Interesante.- El gato sonrió.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Mañana quiero que me busques aquí mismo como a medio día. Pero, voy a requerir que sigas ciertos pasos; pon atención.

Mientras tanto en casa de Penny los lobos ya se estaban despidiendo para volver al campamento, sin embargo Mega le pidió a Byte y a Helang que se adelantaran.

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor.

Byte miró de forma fastidiada a Mega y se dio vuelta; Helang solamente alzó vuelo. Mega se quedó a solas con Beta.

-¿Qué sucede papá?

-Beta, necesito hablar contigo.

-Tiene que ver con el pitbull, ¿verdad?

-Tu premonición está mejorando. Efectivamente; quiero que lo convenzas de que aun tienes una sombra en tu mente para que te cuente que está pasando en la organización, para que te diga sus planes.

-No va a funcionar, ya nos han visto juntos.

-Pero puedes decirle que estas en cubierto, que somos unos ingenuos y que necesitas saber que están planeando para ayudarle… o algo así, puedes improvisar. No, no improvises, pero puedes inventar algo para que confíe en ti. Sólo si cree que está con uno de los suyos hablará abiertamente sobre su plan.

Beta asintió. -Lo haré.

-Gracias. Ahora vamos, tus tíos nos están esperando.

Llegada la noche dos sombras se reportaron tarde de regreso a un edificio casi abandonado.

-¿Y dónde estuvieron ustedes dos?

-Estuvimos… jugando.

-¿Jugando? ¿Estando a poco de lograr un pilar de oscuridad ustedes dos se ponen a jugar?

-Bueno, Shade y Alex tienen cubierto el ámbito de los recuerdos; y usted junto con nuestro maestro han estado haciendo… cualquier cosa. Así que como no recibimos ningún encargo para hoy, Bud y yo salimos a jugar.

-¿Y a qué estuvieron jugando?

-Atrapadas.

-¿Solamente los dos?

-¿En qué momento nos volvimos prisioneros? Porque esto parece un interrogatorio. Sí, solos los dos y no pienso responder más preguntas.

-¿Y tú, grandote?

-¿Qué quiere saber?

La sombra de elite se lo pensó unos momentos. -Nada. Fuera de aquí.- Les dijo con simplidad.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin eventos relevantes; una vez amanecido, Bolt fue el primero en despertar. Apartándose con cuidado de Mittens, bajó a desayunar y luego espero a sus amigos recostado sobre el sillón, pensando sobre que podría querer Kass al medio día en ese lugar. Cerca de media hora después Mittens y Rhino bajaron a desayunar algo extrañados por la hora a la que Bolt se había levantado.

Después de ello el trio de amigos salió a encontrarse con el resto del grupo, por supuesto faltaba Kass. Entre todos entrenaron un rato y jugaron otro hasta que estuvo cerca el medio día.

-Chicos, voy a salir a pasear.- Dijo Bolt deteniéndose.

-¿Otra vez, a dónde vas cuando sales?

-Solamente voy a intentar despejar mi cabeza, Mega. A ver si logro recordar algo.

-Bueno, si pones tu atención en cierta gata negra de ojos verdes que esta por ahí…

-Sí, lo sé; pero me gustaría salir a pasear, solo.

Todos lo miraron confundidos; Mega se tomó unos segundos. -Como quieras, Bolt. Si necesitas algo sabes cómo llamarnos.

-Sí, gracias.- Y el can salió al punto donde había acordado reunirse con Kass.

-Me tiene preocupada, él no hacía eso antes.

-La gata tiene razón. Es nuevo que empiece a irse de ese modo.

-Paciencia chicos, todo esto terminará pronto.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro, Mega?

-Interrogaremos al pitbull y le sacaremos la información; confía en mí, niña.

En un par de minutos Bolt ya estaba donde se había encontrado con Kass la tarde anterior, pero no había nadie ahí. El can se sentó y comenzó a esperar mientras seguía pensando.

Pasados veinte minutos una voz se hizo presente. -Viniste.

El can volteó a ver a Kass algo molesto. -¿Dónde estabas?

-Yo llevo aquí toda la mañana, pero quería asegurarme de que no te habían seguido. Ven conmigo.- El gato guio al can durante quince minutos a paso tranquilo a lo que parecía una pequeña casa abandonada. -Bueno, ya llegamos.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-A dónde vengo siempre que no estoy con ustedes. Ahora, cuando salgas de aquí, probablemente aun estés confundido y no sepas en quien confiar, pero tendrás una nueva forma de ver las cosas y eso tal vez te ayude a tomar una decisión.- Entonces Kass sonrió y entró a la casa por una puerta para mascotas en estado deplorable.

Bolt lo siguió y entró al lugar; estaba totalmente en ruinas. Había telarañas por todos lados, muebles podridos y ventanas rotas. -¿Y qué haces aquí, exactamente?- Preguntó el can observando el lugar.

-Antes de decirte, necesito que me prometas que esto queda entre tú y yo; sin importar luz u oscuridad tú eres un perro de palabra, ¿cierto?- Bolt asintió. -Bien, entonces te diré. Siempre que vengo aquí lo hago para "informarme", "llenarme de cultura" "expandir la mente" o como quieras llamarle. El punto es que siempre vengo a platicar con ellos dos.

Cuando el gato terminó esa oración, dos seres hicieron presencia, moviéndose por todos lados sin quedarse quietos hasta detenerse detrás de él. Se trataba de una sombra y una luz, ambas iguales pero opuestas. Tenían seis ojos las dos, la sombra azules y la luz anaranjados, totalmente negra y blanca respectivamente. Dos manos, cinco dedos, levitaban sobre el piso y tenían una pequeña "cola" en vez de piernas, que llegaba casi al suelo; tenían boca, pero si la cerraban, podían aparentar lo contrario. Casi del tamaño de un adulto.

-¿Q-Quienes son ellos?

-Son umbra- Kass señaló a la sombra. -y Lux.- Y señaló a la luz. -Una sombra y una luz que conocí poco después de que esto comenzara.

-¿Y no se están matando?

-¿Recuerdas la historia de Soul? Antes, mucho antes, las sombras y las luces no batallaban entre ellas. Fue por una influencia externa que las sombras fueron corrompidas y que toda esta locura inició. Umbra, aquí presente, es una sombra "limpia"; no está corrompida. Obviamente se alimenta de energía negativa, nadie puede cambiar eso sin purificarla, pero solamente aprovecha la que se genera naturalmente. Por ejemplo, si alguien muere y su familia lo sufre durante una semana, Umbra se alimenta de esa energía; pero no va a estar molestando a los familiares durante medio año para sacarle más jugo al mismo limón. Lux, bueno, no tiene problemas consiguiendo alimento, pero…

-Entonces no entiendo, si se alimentan del sufrimiento de otros no pueden ser buenos ¿o sí?

-Es por esto que digo que nada es un accidente. Si tú no te hubieras puesto entre Mittens y la sombra, no habrías perdido tus recuerdos, no habríamos pasado por todo esto y no estarías por abrir un poco tu mente a otra forma de ver todo. Primero, luz no significa bueno, como sombra no significa malo; del mismo modo que tener un arma en casa no te hace malo, como ir a la iglesia no te hace bueno. Bueno y malo son cosas relativas, igual que correcto e incorrecto.

Entonces, visto de esa manera, las cosas van desde cero. Nadie busca el mal, todos buscan el bien; pero la forma que encuentran para alcanzarlo no siempre es la más apropiada. La cosa está en buscar equilibrio entre ambos; sombras y luces siempre han existido y, tal como Umbra y Lux, se llevaban bien. El problema vino cuando alguien alteró el equilibrio. Hay dos tipos de seres de esta clase.- Y señaló a ambos espectros, que seguían detrás de él, uno a cada lado, sin moverse o hablar. -El primero es el natural; muchas luces, algunas sombras. Ambos se alimentan de la energía que los seres vivos físicos generan de forma natural. El segundo, y fíjate bien, porque aunque no sea el caso aquí, puede darse, es el "soldado". Este tipo de sombra o luz no tiene otro objetivo de existir más que destruir el lado contrario. No tienen otros pensamientos, otros objetivos, no conocen la palabra tregua. Tampoco capacidad reproductiva. Todas esas sombras que Centauri ha formado de manera artificial, no tienen otro objetivo sino destruir a la luz; no quisieran vivir en paz, no quieren tener vacaciones, familia…

-Un momento, ¿las sombras pueden tener familia?

-Claro, y las luces también; bueno, no los soldados, ya que sin esa preocupación su atención va directo al combate, así que los modifican para que no puedan formar familia. Umbra y Lux sí podrían, pero rara vez salen de aquí; no es muy común ver dos bandos opuestos llevarse bien. En fin, te repito, no es el caso aquí, pero es posible, y probable, que organizaciones de la luz estén creando espectros luces soldados, cuyo único objetivo sería aplastar a la oscuridad. No, no se trata de eso; la cosa es buscarle el equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad, luminoso y sombrío, blanco y negro, día y noche, yin y yang, fuego y agua. Los humanos piensan que los animales, más en concreto los perros, solo ven en blanco y negro.-

-Eso es ridículo.

-Dímelo a mí, aunque ciertamente ellos ven más colores que nosotros. Pero el punto es que, visto de otra forma, casi todos los seres vivos ven solo en blanco y negro. Esto bien, esto mal; esto sí, esto no. Pero la realidad es que no tendría que ser así, pues entre el blanco y el negro hay miles de tonalidades de gris. Yo concuerdo, aunque no del todo, con lo que opinan los lobos y el halcón. Por eso he estado viniendo aquí. Ellos me han enseñado a aprovechar ambos tipos de energía en beneficio, a encontrar un equilibrio entre el cielo y la tierra, un punto medio entre el blanco y el negro.

Algunas veces resulta beneficioso usar energía negativa; corrígeme si me equivoco, pero puede resultar muy difícil estar feliz o en paz mientras estas combatiendo; no es imposible, pero no es fácil. En esos momentos puedes llegar a aprovechar tu propia ira, tu molestia o desagrado para impulsar más tus habilidades. La cosa es no abusar de ninguna de las dos energías. Ahora, tampoco va el asunto por matar a todos los soldados de luz y de oscuridad. No, las modificaciones se hacen a nivel alma, de modo que esos patrones de comportamiento y conducta están grabados en lo más profundo de su ser. Para limpiar a las sombras sin purificarlas, solamente habría que usar la luz, o sombra, de un ser muy capaz, probablemente el pilar, y deshacerse de esa programación; entonces las sombras dejarían de ser soldados y serían libres. También es cierto que conforme las sombras crecen, pueden librarse un poco de este comportamiento predeterminado, por el simple hecho de que la naturaleza siempre impone; pero para que funcione al cien y la sombra sea liberada, habría que destruir esa programación.

Lamentablemente no funciona como corromper o purificar, pues el objetivo debe estar de acuerdo con tal proceso para que funcione; de modo que seguramente muchas sombras en este caso, pero podrían ser luces también, morirían antes de dejar que les hicieran algo así. Sin embargo, ya es un progreso poder salvar a algunas sin forzarlas a cambiar de bando.-

Bolt estaba totalmente impresionado por la explicación de Kass. -Yo… yo…

-Luz no significa bueno, como sombra no significa malo. Ambas pueden estar del lado de la vida, como del lado de la muerte.

-No sé qué decir.

-No digas nada. Gracias, chicos, nos vemos en dos días.- Entonces sin decir una palabra, Umbra y Lux recorrieron el lugar a gran velocidad antes de desparecer como habían aparecido. -Vamos, deben estarte esperando.

-¿Tú no vas a venir?

-Sería sospechoso que hubieras salido solo y volvieras con compañía; además tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Dormir. Pero mientras, quiero saber tu opinión.

Bolt se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo. -Supongo que tienes razón; la idea es que no se alteren las cosas que suceden de forma natural, y si es natural que haya algunas sombras vivas, entonces está bien. El problema es cuando cualquier lado intenta alterar eso.

-Bien dicho; aun así, tienes que confiar en que todo saldrá bien, también…

-También cuando no.- Bolt abrió los totalmente los ojos. -¡También cuando no! ¡Kass, acabo de recordar algo!

El gato lo miró con una sonrisa. -Eso es. Entonces así está funcionando.

-¿Cómo está funcionando?

-Dime si me equivoco. Tanto ahora como antes de recordar lo que Mittens nos dijo que habías recordado estuviste pensando mucho o procesando información. Después, recibiste un estímulo de algún tipo, pero de algo que previamente habías experimentado. Entonces, en ambos casos, recordaste algo relacionado con el estímulo que recibiste. Eso significa que...

-Que debo ir con Mittens. Ya.-

-Corre.

Bolt salió corriendo en dirección a casa de Penny, sin voltear atrás. -¡Gracias, Kass!

-De nada.- Respondió en voz baja. Umbra y Lux aparecieron poco después de que se fuera. -Bueno, al menos alguien más dentro del grupo ve las cosas como yo ahora.- La sombra y la luz asintieron lentamente. -En fin, tengo que ir por comida; los veo luego chicos.- Kass se marchó y ambos espectros desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos. Se suponía que esto iba a estar publicado en la tarde, pero hoy desperté con nauseas, no fui a la escuela, estuve... regresando lo que me comía toda la mañana, y en la tarde estuve dormido, así que apenas va, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Umbra y lux literalmente significan sombra y luz en latín. Y bueno, ahora saben dónde se ha metido ese gato todo el tiempo que desaparece. No tengo más que decirles, así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo a todos. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	35. Múltiples situaciones

**Primer cap de la semana, y estoy fresco como lechuga. Estos días estuve pensando que pasaría si la sección volviera a tener actividad regular, como sería tener varios caps de diferentes fics pendientes por leer, que nuestras historias tuvieran más seguidores y reviews, todo eso. Supongo que sería agradable, sería genial que algo así pasara. Me desvío, me desvío; creo que no tengo nada que decir aquí, más que agradecerles por los reviews que ustedes dejan y por seguir leyendo. Ahora sí, vamos con el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 35: Múltiples situaciones

Bolt corrió sin detenerse hasta volver con el grupo, pensando que podría recuperar gran parte de su memoria si pensaba o analizaba algo y después recibía un estímulo que previamente hubiera recibido. Cuando llegó pudo notar que, además de Kass, faltaba Beta; pero no le dio importancia, pues quería comenzar cuanto antes.

-¡Chicos!- Les gritó desde la distancia. -¡Encontré una forma de hacer memoria!

-¿De verdad?- Bolt asintió. -¿Cómo?

-Es un pequeño proceso, Mega. Parece que primero tengo que poner mi cabeza a trabajar, pensando o analizando un problema complejo. Luego, tengo que pasar por algo que ya haya pasado antes, y con eso logro recordar algo relacionado con esa situación.

-¿Cómo diste con esa respuesta?

-Kass me ayudó.

-¿¡Viste a Kass!?

 _Rayos, creo que hablé de más. Piensa en algo, rápido. -_ Ehm… sí. Me crucé con él cuando estaba paseando. El caso es que yo estaba pensando, y cuando me lo encontré él me dijo que todo saldría bien, también cuando no. En cuanto dijo eso recordé que yo le había dicho eso a Mittens en algún lado antes. Lo mismo pasó con lo de las garras; la noche anterior a ese día estuve pensando y en la mañana se dio una situación similar a la primera vez.

-Interesante.- Dijo Helang. -Parece ser un método efectivo. Entonces tienes que estar penando en algo o analizando algo y luego recibir un estímulo de algún tipo, que ya hayas recibido antes, para que recuerdes algo.

-Así es; pero no funciona del todo. Solamente recuerdo algunas imágenes.

-Pero es un principio. Hay que ponerlo en práctica.

-Claro, pero ¿en dónde está Beta?

Mientras tanto en el campamento…

-Esos asquerosos lobos. Son toda una molestia. Y el halcón, ja, con su estúpida meditación; yo jamás hice nada de eso y…

-Y terminaste amarrado a un árbol.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

De la sombra de un árbol salió una labrador retriever muy cercana a la adultez de pelo café claro. -Yo ando aquí.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí? ¿Vienes a contarme un chiste?

-Eres un ingenuo, un ignorante. Eres… ¿Eres nuevo?

-¿Nuevo?

-Sí, eres nuevo. Entonces no nos hemos presentado.- Beta hizo un leve ademán con la pata. -Sombra AJ3752, de elite. Un placer.

-Un momento, ¿eres ella? ¿Una de las dos sombras legendarias?

-Entonces escuchaste sobre nosotras.

-Por supuesto que sí, no hay nadie en la organización que no las conozca. Pero nos habían dicho que las habíamos perdido.

-Lamentablemente, perdimos a mi compañera. Flor fue purificada y su sombra está muerta. Yo, por otro lado, me las ingenié bien para aparentarlo. Todos en el grupo piensan que estoy de su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me enviaron a infiltrar sus líneas junto con mi compañera; sin embargo, después de llegar, perdí comunicación con la base, así que no sé qué ha pasado. Necesito que me digas cuál es el plan para que pueda ayudarte.

El pitbull iba a hablar, pero una duda lo asaltó. -Un momento, si eres de los nuestros ¿por qué golpeaste al mensajero?

-Porque me pude haber delatado si no lo hacía; por eso solo mandan en cubierto a los más capaces. Debes estar dispuesto a golpear algunos de los tuyos con tal de ser convincente. Ahora dime lo que necesito saber.

-Totalmente. Es una trampa…

-Un momento.- Beta comenzó a voltear a todos lados. -Me están llamando; si no voy podría levantar sospechas. Terminaremos esta conversación luego.

-Será un placer cooperar con una de las grandes.

Beta le sonrió al pitbull y luego salió corriendo con dirección a casa de Penny -Pobre iluso.- Se dijo mientras corría.

El pitbull se quedó pensando un rato. -Vaya que es una buena actriz, realmente pensé que estaba con ellos. Aunque no le puedo decir todo, puedo ponerla un poco al tanto.

Beta llegó a casa de Penny quince minutos después. -¿Qué sucede, papá?

-Lo lamento, sé que ya estaba por hablar, pero al parecer Bolt encontró una manera de recuperar su memoria.

-No importa, al menos alcanzó a decirme que es una trampa; al rato le pediré los detalles. Pero pasando a lo que dijiste ¿cómo hizo para recuperar sus recuerdos?

-No los ha recuperado; Bolt descubrió que si pone a trabajar su cabeza en algún problema o se pone a pensar en algo y recibe un estímulo que haya recibido antes, entonces recuerda algo relacionado al estímulo que recibió.

-Entonces tendríamos que ponerlo a pensar en algo mientras lo hacemos revivir experiencias previas.

-La parte de pensar ya está resuelta; no quiso decirnos en qué, pero ya está pensando en algo. Lo demás sería lo que dijiste.

Beta miró alrededor. -Por eso no están ni él ni Mittens ni Rhino.

-Así es.

-¿Y los demás?

-De Kass no sabemos nada; Jonathan, Pepe y Flor salieron con sus personas al parque y tus hermanos están jugando con tus tíos.

-Entonces vamos con ellos.

Mega sonrió. -Vamos con ellos.

Al mismo tiempo que Mega y Beta se unían a los demás para jugar otras tres situaciones se estaban llevando a cabo en otros tres lugares.

En el parque Jonathan Pepe y Flor estaban jugando con Diego y Fer.

-¡Ve por ella, chico!- Gritó Diego mientras lanzaba una pelota.

-¡Mia! ¡La… tengo!- Pepe salió corriendo detrás de la pelota para saltar e intentar atraparla en el aire, sin embargo no la alcanzó y terminó en el suelo.

-¡Pepe!- Flor salió corriendo hasta donde estaba el perro. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara contra el suelo y estaba temblando, ella asumió que estaba llorando; tal fue su sorpresa cuando el can se dio vuelta riendo a carcajadas. -¿Qué pasa, por qué te ríes?

-Porque fue… gracioso.

-Claro que no. No es divertido que te lastimes.

-No… estoy herido; mira.- Efectivamente no tenía ningún rasguño. -Además… reírse de uno mismo… es bueno.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque suele ayudar a relajar las cosas.- Intervino Jonathan llegando al lugar. -Vaya vuelo diste hermano, pero deberías practicar más el aterrizaje.- Pepe sonrió y el alaskan malamute volteó a ver a Flor. -Pepe opina que la risa es un buen medio para desaparecer cualquier emoción negativa, aunque involucre reírse de uno mismo o de algo tonto.

-Porque dicen… que reír desaparece… los problemas. Además, si un problema… tiene solución, entonces… preocuparte es una pérdida… de tiempo. Si no tiene solución… preocuparte es… una pérdida de tiempo igual. Es mejor… solamente reírse un rato.

La sonrisa de Pepe terminó haciendo influencia y Flor comenzó a sonreír también. -Entonces, si yo hago ESTO.- Y lo empujó de regreso al piso.

Pepe volvió a reírse unos segundos antes de levantarse. -Yo… haré ESTO.- Y le hizo lo mismo a Flor, para después salir corriendo. -¡Ahora alcánzame… si puedes!

Flor se levantó y comenzó a perseguir a Pepe, riendo los dos mientras se correteaban por el parque. Jonathan se quedó junto a la pelota y puso una expresión seria. _Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no tengas que enfrentar nada de esto, amigo. No dejaré que nada te pase._

Por otro lado dentro del edificio…

Penny P.O.V.

Estaba meditando en mi cuarto, últimamente ya no salía de ahí ni siquiera por comida o agua; supongo que es parte de lo que Soul dice que él aprendió, y hablando del rey de Roma…

- _Hola. Espero no estar interrumpiendo._

-En realidad no; creo que pude percibir que venias hace unos segundos.

 _-¿De verdad? Eso es genial. Lamentablemente, lo que vengo a decir no lo es._

-¿Qué pasa?

 _-Parece que no voy a poder ayudarte a salir de aquí como lo estábamos planeando._

-¿Qué, por qué?

 _-Es… complicado, y largo de explicar._

-Tenemos tiempo.

Él soltó un suspiro, de esos que lanza cuando va a hablar de algo que no le gusta. - _Bueno, estuve buscando por ahí entre los posibles futuros y, bueno, encontré uno que es complicado. No puedo decirte que es lo que va a pasar, porque me costaría el acceso a los registros, pero si pasa, entonces podrías estar aquí… hasta el próximo año._

-¿Para qué me dices esto? Son cosas que prefiero no saber.

 _-Porque no quiero tener que mentirte… al menos no con este tema. Realmente espero que puedas comprender porque lo hago. Sin embargo, hay posibilidades infinitas…_

-No quiero saber.- Lo interrumpí. -Sólo déjalo.

 _-Claro que no. Te voy a decir algo que averigüé a la par que eso que te dije. Hay una forma de que puedas librarte del programa sin influencia externa._

-¿Cómo…?

 _-Mira, no va a ser fácil, pero puedes sobrecargar la interfaz de carga del programa sí, y sólo sí, liberas una gran cantidad de energía desde tu mente. No puedo ayudarte en ese ámbito, pues la energía debe salir de tu mente específicamente, ya que eres tú la que está conectada. Si logras sobrecargar el programa, con tu voluntad podrías despertar y salir de aquí. Eso último sería algo un poco más complicado, pero ahí sí puedo ayudarte._

 _-_ Pero antes necesito salir de aquí adentro. ¿Cómo libero tanta energía?

 _-Primero vas a tener que almacenarla; para eso tendrás que meditar mucho y moverte lo menos posible, como si entraras en hibernación. Si no gastas energía en "moverte", porque sigue siendo una jugarreta de tu mente, y meditas lo suficiente, toda esa energía se irá almacenando. Llegará el momento en el que sepas que es suficiente; cuando eso pase, llámame y espera a que venga para comenzar._

-Muy bien, eso haré.

 _-Entonces no te quitaré tiempo; no te molestaré hasta que estés lista._

Eso me confundió. -¿Qué?

 _-Créeme, por más que no quiera, cada vez que vengo soy una distracción. Si sigo viniendo, no podrás concentrarte tanto como si no lo hago. Es por eso que no vendré hasta que hayas juntado suficiente energía. Al paso que tienes ahora, te tomará cerca de semana y media._

Iba a protestar, pero supuse que por algo me había dicho todo eso. -Está bien. Te avisaré cuando esté lista.

 _-Bien, hasta entonces._

-Adiós Soul.

[…]

Mientras tanto, Mittens y Rhino habían estado, desde que Bolt les explicó como había recuperado sus recuerdos, intentando hacer que recuperara más. Los tres estaban en el parque, probando con diferentes situaciones que ya hubieran pasado antes.

-Muy bien, Bolt, ¿sigues pensando en algo?

-Sí, Rhino.

-Genial, pero entonces no entiendo porque todo esto no ha funcionado. Probamos con la rama, jugar, enterrar huesos…

-Tal vez deban ser momentos más específicos, amigo.

-¡Ya sé! Necesitamos un tren.

-Uhm, ¿para qué queremos un tren, Rhino?

-Para saltar a él, como hicimos la primera vez.

-¡¿Qué hicimos qué?!- Bolt volteó a ver a Mittens preguntándole con la mirada.

-Es cierto, orejón.- Corroboró ella. -Ya te lo habíamos contado, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, más bien tú saltaste al tren; Rhino estaba en tus patas y yo estaba encima de ti.

Rhino asintió. -Totalmente. De hecho, fue ahí donde ella se dio cuenta de que trabajabas en un show para la caja mágica.

Bolt bajó la cabeza apenado. -Lo siento, chicos. Perdón por lo que les hice pasar. Y perdón por no acordarme de cosas que ya me han dicho sin recuerdos.

-Vamos, Bolt, no fue nada. Fue la mejor aventura de mi vida. Y no es tu culpa, hay muchas cosas que te hemos dicho sobre muchos temas, sería muy complicado que no olvidaras nada.

-El roedor tiene razón; además si no hubiéramos pasado por todo eso no estaríamos aquí, cachorrito.

La palabra resonó en la cabeza del can. -Un momento, ¿cómo me llamaste Mittens?

Ella lo miró confundida. -Cachorrito, ¿por qué?

-¡Eso es, acabo de recordar algo!- Ambos se quedaron mirando al can. -Tú estabas en el jardín, y tenías a Rhino dentro de su esfera entre tus patas. Yo estaba persiguiéndote y- Bolt se tocó la cabeza con una pata y soltó un leve gruñido de dolor. -No recuerdo más. Pero hay otro; tú estabas sobre un árbol y yo en el suelo. Estábamos atados el uno al otro… Es todo lo que recuerdo.- Entonces puso una cara de frustración y soltó un suspiro. Luego volteó a ver a sus dos amigos, de quienes no recordaba nada. -¿Creen que de verdad logre recuperar la memoria así?

-Vamos, Bolt, lo estás haciendo bien.

-Pero solamente son imágenes, Rhino; no puedo recordar que estábamos haciendo, o porque.

-Pero al menos estás recordando algunas cosas. Y en todo caso, tarde o temprano el pitbull hablará; y cuando lo haga recuperaremos tus recuerdos y luego arrasaremos a las sombras.- Respondió terminando con una pose heroica.

La última parte no le agradó a Bolt, pues ya estaba enterado de que ese no tenía por qué ser el único destino posible para las sombras; pero no sabía cómo podría explicárselos, más aún, no sabía cómo podría responder cuando ellos preguntaran de dónde había sacado esa idea, por lo que se limitó a asentir levemente mientras comenzaba a pensar de nuevo. Sin embargo, el desconcierto en el can no pasó desapercibido. -¿Estás bien, orejón?

-¿Qué? Ah, sí. Estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Totalmente.- Entonces Bolt recordó algo. -Chicos, ¿qué hora es?

-Pues no traigo un reloj, pero imagino que es hora de comer o está cerca de serlo; o al menos eso espero, porque ya me está dando hambre. Ojalá y me hayan dejado cereal.

-¿Hora de comer? Oh, no.- Bolt salió corriendo a híper velocidad de regreso a casa de Penny, dejando a ambos muy confundidos en el parque.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?

-No lo sé, supongo que es mejor ir a averiguarlo.- Y ambos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían, no alcanzaban la híper velocidad, pero no les faltaba tanto para hacerlo.

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar a casa de Penny, pero no vieron nada fuera de lo común. En realidad, no había nadie ahí además de ellos. Bolt apareció unos segundos después, saliendo de la casa por la entrada para mascotas. -¿Qué pasó, Bolt?- Preguntó el hámster en cuanto lo vio.

El can tenía una clara expresión de pena en el rostro. -Lo siento, chicos. No era nada.

-¿Pero nada de qué?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que- El can se detuvo como si estuviera pensando en una excusa. -tuve una premonición. Creí que algo podría estar pasando; supongo que todavía tengo que trabajarla más.- Bolt se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo. -Pero ya que estamos aquí y es hora, ¿por qué no comemos?

-Suena bien para mí.- Rhino se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, seguido por Mittens. Bolt se quedó afuera de la puerta unos segundos después de que ambos entraran, poniendo atención a los alrededores.

Cuando Bolt entró a la casa se dirigió sin pensarlo a la cocina, donde Mittens y Rhino ya estaban comiendo. El can se les unió y la comida pasó sin plática. Cuando terminaron, Bolt les dijo que estaría afuera.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Solamente voy a pensar bajo el árbol un rato.- Y, sin dar oportunidad para que preguntaran más, salió de la casa.

-Realmente está actuando extraño.

-No es el mismo sin sus recuerdos.

-Y aun así lo amas. Ya falta poco, pronto los recuperará y todo volverá a la normalidad. Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe mencionar.- Rhino se puso junto a Mittens y colocó una de sus patas sobre una de las de ella. -Ya verás.

La gata miró el gesto y le sonrió al hámster. –Gracias, roedor.

-Para eso están los amigos.

Mientras tanto Bolt ya estaba afuera, pensando bajo el árbol. Pasó así media hora sin que Mittens o Rhino salieran de la casa, al parecer para dejarle su espacio, hasta que, en la distancia, comenzaron a aparecer tres figuras correspondientes a tres canes, que venían de regreso del parque en compañía de dos personas. Unos minutos después dos lobos y un halcón hicieron presencia. Lentamente todo el grupo comenzó a reunirse, con excepción de un gato anaranjado por supuesto. Bolt pasó un pequeño rato con ellos antes de excusarse y salir del lugar. Mega fue el primero en dejar salir a la curiosidad.

-¿A dónde va esta vez?

-Ni idea. Siempre dice que va a pensar, o a pasear un rato.

-¿Será cierto?

-¿Dudas de lo que dice?

-Piénsalo, niña. ¿Por qué siempre va solo?

Mittens no dudó en defender a su amado can. -Él no nos mentiría.

-La gata tiene razón; Bolt no es así.

-Bolt no ERA así. Sin sus recuerdos una personalidad diferente a la que tenía podría estar surgiendo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Realmente dudo que la personalidad de Bolt sea afectada por esta situación.

-Pues piensa de nuevo, John. Lo que forja la personalidad de un ente son las experiencias que este ha vivido. Si no recuerda dichas experiencias, no puedes esperar que tenga el mismo carácter.

-Yo… voy a esperar… en otro lado.

-Espera, no te vayas.

-Oigan no estamos llegando a nada con esto.

-Dímelo a mí. ¿Tienes una idea? Entonces dila.

-Eso no es relevante.

-Todo es relevante.

-¡BASTA!- los calló Helang con un grito en una frecuencia que obligó a todos a taparse los oídos. -Creo que Bolt sabe que puede hablar con nosotros sobre cualquier cosa; también tiene derecho a la privacidad. Cuando quiera decirnos que está haciendo, si es que quiere, nos lo dirá. Hasta entonces, déjenlo ser.- Y antes de que surgiera cualquier otro comentario, el halcón alzó vuelo y salió del lugar.

Mega fue, de nuevo, el primero en hablar. -Entonces, ¿quién a favor de ir a espiarlo?

-Nadie. Ya es hora de que le pongas más madurez a tus acciones. Si Bolt nos atrapa espiándolo, ¿qué va a pensar de nosotros? Probablemente que no confiamos en él, o que no lo creemos capaz.- Respondió Byte.

-Está bien, está bien.- Mega alzó una pata. -Prometo que no iremos a espiar a Bolt. Aunque- El lobo puso una mirada insinuante. -no me digas que no te da ni un poco de curiosidad.

Kass P.O.V.

 _Dormir. Eso le dije a Bolt que iba a hacer, pero no podía estar más alejado de la realidad. Inclusive antes de que esto comenzara yo ya casi no dormía; tomaba tres o cuatro siestas a lo largo de la noche, nada más._ Me senté encima de una casa para observar lo que sería el atardecer dentro de poco. _Siempre me gustó el color que toma el cielo cuando atardece. Pero miren quien vino a visitar._

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunté directamente.

 _-Sí, hola. Como estás. Bien gracias y tú. Ah, también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar._

-Deja eso; sólo dime a que viniste.

 _-Probablemente sea pronto cuando tengas que explicarles este concepto de "gris" al resto del grupo._

-Ajá. ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú mismo? Eres su maestro, tienes sus respetos.

 _-Debo moderar la cantidad de veces que los ayudo. No siempre voy a estar aquí; deben saber ingeniárselas solos._

-¿Entonces por qué el halcón no sabe sobre esto? Tendría más aceptación por parte de todos. Es como tu segundo al mando.

- _¿Quién dijo que Helang no sabe al respecto? Te estoy diciendo que tú deberías exponer la idea al grupo en general, no que seas el único que piensa de esa forma o sepa de esos temas._

-Si me lo preguntas, esto va a salir mal.

 _-Mal es relativo; además, hay posibles futuros que salen "más mal" que esta plática que vas a tener con ellos._

Ya que argumentar con él me había servido para dos cosas, simplemente me quedé callado. -Bueno.- Dije entre dientes unos segundos después.

 _-Gracias, ahora-_ Antes de que Soul terminara, percibí algo cerca de casa de Penny, y al parecer él también. – _Oh, oh. Esperaba que esta no fuera la situación para hoy._

-¡Debo correr!- Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo hacia ese lugar. -Solo espero que no sea muy tarde cuando llegue.

Cuando arribé al lugar, lo primero que vi fue el jardín vacío. Encendí lo que llamo "visión" para poder ver dentro de la casa y del granero sin tener que entrar, cortesía de Lux. _Esto no pinta bien._ Todos, menos Helang y Bolt, estaban escondidos en uno u otro lugar. _¿Qué quieren hacer?_ Me senté sobre la casa de la niña a esperar. Usando mi oído escuché a la loba decirle a su hermano "Ignoro como es que terminamos haciendo esto." al menos siete veces. Diez minutos después pude percibir un alma luz y dos sombras acercándose. _Oh, no._ Agucé mi oído hasta alcanzar un nivel fuera de lo común. Bolt estaba jugando con dos sombras, podía escucharlo claro como el agua. ¿Por qué no intervine? Probablemente habría salido peor.

-No me alcanzas, perro.

-Espera, Bud, vas camino a la casa.

-Sí, ese es el plan.

-No, Bud; ahí están todos. ¿Dónde está James?- Entonces centré mis ojos en la distancia y, efectivamente, ahí estaba Bolt, corriendo detrás de una sombra, la cual desapareció aprovechando que este se detuvo un momento a preguntar por la otra sombra. -¿Bud? ¿Bud, dónde estás? No es divertido; si te ven va a haber problemas.- _Pero como tienes razón._

Bolt estuvo unos segundos buscando a la sombra con la mirada mientras se seguía acercando antes de, supongo, percibirla cerca de dónde todos estábamos. Con una expresión de total preocupación, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al jardín. -Bud.- Siguió llamándolo lo más bajo que pudo. Unos segundos después la sombra apareció y lo embistió, mandándolo al piso. _Esto se va a poner feo._

-¡Te tengo!- Gritó la sombra con una discreción igual a cero.

La expresión de Bolt no cambió en lo absoluto. –Bud, tienes que irte de aquí, James también.

-Vamos, te vencí limpiamente.

-Bud, escúchame. Tienen que salir de aquí. Ya.

-Sí, claro. Eso diría cualquiera en tu posición. ¿Algunas últimas palabras, Bolt?

 _Pero que talento para decir lo menos apropiado en el peor momento. Conociendo a los lobos tiene tres, dos, uno…_

[…]

Un ruido de embestida sonó por el lugar; de un momento a otro, Bud ya no estaba encima de Bolt. El can de inmediato se puso de pie y volteó a ver qué había pasado. Se encontró con Bud temblando de miedo debajo de Mega. -¿¡Otra vez tú!?-

El escandalo llamó la atención de todos los escondidos, que dejaron sus escondites para ver que estaba pasando. A Bolt esa escena lo confundió. ¿Qué acaso lo estaban esperando? Ciertamente le había advertido a Bud que no se acercara a la casa, pero no pensó que podrían estar todos escondidos en el sitio. Cuando Bolt miró nuevamente detrás de Mega estaba James, con una mano en alto. Lo siguiente fue a la sombra darle una descarga al lobo desde la espalda, tirándolo al suelo. -¡Corre, Bud!

La sombra acató la orden de su compañero y dejó el cuerpo físico. Mega se levantó en pocos segundos y ahora estaba gruñéndole a James. La sombra esperó al lobo. Cuando Mega intentó embestirla, James entró al suelo como sombra y esperó a que el lobo pasara por encima de donde estaba para materializar una pierna y darle una patada desde el suelo directamente al estómago. El lobo aulló de dolor y se sostuvo el sitio con una pata. James recobró su cuerpo y comenzó a alejarse sin quitarle la mirada a Mega.

Como no estaba revisando su espalda, Byte sin problema terminó embistiendo a la sombra y mandándola de regreso al piso para después ponerse encima de ella. -¡Déjala!- Ordenó Mega, al parecer, ya recuperado. -Es mía.- El lobo comenzó a acercarse a James, aun en el suelo, lentamente. Cuando estuvo cerca, Byte simplemente se bajó de encima de la sombra y se alejó de ahí. Mega ocupó el lugar y le gruñó mientras le mostraba sus colmillos. Luego alzó la mirada y observo a todos alrededor. -Regla número uno. Las sombras no pueden dejar su cuerpo físico si están en contacto con algún objeto que puede herirlas, mis garras en este caso, y es por eso que no ha huido aun.- Luego miró a James de nuevo. -Regla número dos. Una mordida bien dada a su cuello terminará con su existencia.- Mega entonces gruñó de nuevo y se preparó para morder a James. Estando a centímetros de hacerlo, todos se sorprendieron por lo que pasó después.

-¡NO!- Antes de que alguien supiera quien había gritado, Bolt le dio un cabezazo a Mega en el costado a una velocidad increíble, mandándolo al suelo. El can volteó a ver a James, que no se estaba moviendo aunque ya estuviera libre. Bud llegó junto a su compañero desde el suelo y luego se materializó para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. -¿Están bien?- Ambas sombras asintieron, una más lento que la otra.

-¡¿Qué haces, Bolt?! Son sombras.

-Sé lo que son. Pero no solo son sombras, también son mis amigos.

Nadie en el grupo daba crédito a lo que oía. -¡¿Qué?!

Mega se puso de pie con ayuda de Byte. -Hazte a un lado, Bolt. No son tus amigos, nosotros somos tus amigos.

Bolt se puso frente a las sombras, entre estas y los lobos. -No. Ellos también pueden ser, y son, mis amigos.

De entre todos, Mittens era la más confundida. -¿Bolt, por qué estás haciendo eso?

Todo el grupo comenzó a rodear al can, no para encerrarlo, sino para escuchar porque apoyaba a esas dos sombras que estaban ahí. -E-Ellos son mis amigos, los conocí hace unos días. Él es Bud y este otro es James.- Dijo señalando a cada uno.

-No es cierto. Las sombras no tienen nombres. Ahórrate el numerito y déjame terminarlas de una vez.

Bolt se quedó firme en donde estaba. –No, Mega. También son seres vivos, y también tienen derecho a la vida.

-¿Pero qué? Eso es absurdo.

-Cuando nos conocimos dijeron que estaban del lado de la vida, y me lo han repetido aun sin recuerdos. Ellos también están vivos, también sienten como nosotros; no tenemos que matarlos. Pueden ser gentiles.

Byte intervino en la conversación. -Muy bien, Bolt, ya fue suficiente. No podemos dejar que se vayan, podrían causar problemas.

-No, no ellos. Son mis amigos y confío en ambos.

-¿Confías en nosotros?

-Por supuesto que sí, James. Desde el primer día.- Ambas sombras se miraron mutuamente.

-Bolt, creo que ya es suficiente. Está bien que estés confundido y…

El vaso se derramó después haber recibido tantas gotas en tan poco tiempo. -¡No, Jonathan, no estoy confundido! ¡Todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora es "luz es bueno, sombra es malo, debemos liquidar a todas las sombras y no dejar ni una aunque no estén ni enteradas del porqué", y eso ya me cansó! ¡Nosotros tuvimos que escuchar su versión y nadie dijo nada al respecto! ¡Yo creo que puede haber sombras pacíficas! ¿Tan difícil es de imaginar?- El can miró a todos y cada uno en el grupo, nadie osó mirarlo a los ojos cuando los estaba viendo. -Eso pensé. Qué lástima.- Se dijo a sí mismo. Luego alzó la voz de nuevo. -No me importa lo que crean, ellos son mis amigos. James, Bud; vámonos.- Bolt se dio vuelta y salió del círculo que se había formado con ambas sombras avanzando detrás de él pero antes de irse más lejos habló otra vez. -Y duele chicos, duele saber que no confían en ti sin que hicieras nada para ganártelo.- Especialmente miró a Rhino y a Mittens al decirlo, luego se dio vuelta de nuevo y siguió caminando.

-Es todo. Lo voy a despellejar.- Mega comenzó a correr hacia Bolt, pero antes de siquiera atravesara el círculo, recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo tiró de nuevo.

-Claro que no. Déjalo en paz.

Mega se levantó bastante molesto. -Fuera de mi camino, Kass.

-Hoy no, lobo.

Mega gruñó, ambos estaban en medio del círculo. -Tú y yo nunca combatimos contra el otro, ¿quieres intentarlo?

-No.- Respondió el gato con simpleza.

-Pues no me importa. Tú has estado tomándote días libres y ahora tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias de eso.

-Mira, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- Kass se dio vuelta y tomó la misma dirección que Bolt había tomado un minuto atrás. -Y, por cierto, no es correcto que hagas suposiciones.

-¡Ya estoy hasta el…!- Mega comenzó a correr para embestir a Kass, pero este se dio vuelta unos segundos antes y soltó un rugido que frenó a Mega, fuera por la impresión o por la potencia del mismo.

Todos abrieron bien los ojos y los posaron sobre Kass. -¡Suficiente! Helang, ven acá por favor.- Como invocado, el halcón arribó pocos segundos después. -Ya es suficiente, les voy a decir cómo funciona esto y tú- señaló a Helang. -me vas a ayudar.- Luego miró al cielo. -¡Tú también, Soul, es a tus bebés a quienes estoy ayudando!

* * *

 **Entonces sí, las cosas se pusieron algo tensas para el grupo, quien lo hubiera dicho. Bueno, no creo que no haya nada aquí que no se vaya a aclarar después, solo, tal vez, mencionar que es un 99.99% probable que en el siguiente cap alguien recupere sus recuerdos. Así que nos vemos el viernes por la noche o el sábado por la mañana o, en su defecto, en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por este canal. Un saludo a todos. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	36. Discursos, disculpas y recuerdos

**Hola chicos. Primero la disculpa; el cap se me fue más largo de lo que pensé, incluso llegué a considerar la posibilidad de posponer un cap más la parte de los recuerdos; luego recordé lo de 99.99% por ciento, así que sí, en este cap se da esa situación. Gracias por los reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Vamos con el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 36: Discursos, disculpas y recuerdos

Bolt siguió caminando, con la mirada baja, sin detenerse durante al menos veinte minutos. Ambas sombras lo seguían de cerca, discutiendo en voz baja entre ellas como podrían ayudar.

-Vamos, perro- Dijo Bud al fin. -ellos se lo buscaron.

-Además nos ayudaste, y no tenemos ni una semana de conocernos. Gracias.

Bolt se detuvo. –Sí, chicos, pero… tal vez fui muy duro con ellos. Después de todo, ni siquiera me di el tiempo de explicárselos bien.- Luego comenzó a andar de nuevo.

-Tal vez, pero en todo caso las cosas están tensas justo ahora. Lo mejor sería que esperáramos un rato en… ¿A dónde vamos, Bolt?

El can se detuvo otra vez. -No lo sé, yo los estaba siguiendo a ustedes.

-Eso no tiene sentido, ¡tú eres el que va adelante!

-Bueno, entonces- Bolt pensó unos segundos a dónde podía ir. -vamos por aquí.

Mittens P.O.V.

Llevábamos media hora ahí, escuchando a Kass hablar sobre un punto intermedio entre la luz y la oscuridad, que todo es relativo, que puede haber sombras "buenas" o luces "malas"; pero no estaba poniendo mucha atención. Estaba pensando en él. _¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Por qué no confié en él, como tantas veces él confió en nosotros?_ La forma en la que me miró antes de irse y las palabras que dijo me hicieron sentir totalmente culpable; durante unos minutos tuve que contener lágrimas. Quería ir a buscarlo, quería disculparme con él, quería abrazarlo; pero no me estaba moviendo.

Además de Kass hablando, el único otro haciendo algo que no fuera escuchar era Mega. Negaba con la cabeza a cada frase que decía Kass. Helang y Soul, que se suponía que iban a ayudarlo, no estaban diciendo nada en lo absoluto.

-…El punto es que no todo es blanco o negro. Entre esos dos hay muchas tonalidades de gris. Y es todo lo que diré de mi parte.

Entonces Helang por fin dijo algo. Dos palabras para opinar sobre una plática de media hora. -Tiene razón.

Mega fue el primero en argumentar en contra. -¿Qué? Tienes que estar bromeando.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bromeé, Mega? Sus argumentos son válidos y el maestro está de acuerdo.

-Eso es una completa estupidez.

 _-No, no lo es. Porque es cierto.-_ Entonces todos, menos Mega, pusieron atención sin objetar de ninguna manera. Yo seguía pensando en Bolt.

-Pero, maestro, siempre nos dijo que solo con la luz…-

- _Sé lo que les dije, Mega. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Hay más de un punto de vista válido; el que les enseñé es válido, este también. Y ambos puntos de vista NO chocan entre ellos. El problema es que ustedes ya están divagando de lo que les dije en un inicio. "Principio número uno: matar es, y siempre debe ser, tú última opción" Me vieron muchas veces, no mataba si no era necesario y nunca si estaban desarmados. Siempre opiné que solo debíamos alimentarnos de energía positiva, pero ahora veo que también es factible alimentarse de la negativa, sin llegar a excesos por supuesto. El rugido de Kass es una prueba de lo efectivas que pueden ser ambas energías si sabes intercalarlas y usarlas en combinación._

-¿Entonces que debemos…?

 _-Es decisión suya. No me importa si siguen como les enseñé, o si prefieren probar por el camino del equilibrio. Ambos darán frutos a su tiempo. Lo que vine a hacer no es a decirles cual elegir, sino a recordarles que no estamos haciendo esto para liquidar a toda sombra existente. Las sombras pueden coexistir en paz con las luces. Solamente debemos destruir la programación que Kass explicó que les implantan para que sean soldados. En todo caso, el planeta mismo genera equilibrio. Cuando las sombras intentan pasarse de listas, surge un pilar de luz. Pero lo mismo puede pasar al revés; si nosotros comenzamos a matar a todas las sombras, también estamos dañando el equilibrio natural, y la respuesta más sencilla de parte del planeta sería eliminarnos._

 _Conocen el símbolo del yin-yang. Nosotros estamos en el yin, esa parte mayormente de luz, pero con una reserva de oscuridad, que no necesariamente es mala, que permite seguir en equilibrio. Habrá otros planetas, otros mundos, que estén del lado yang, donde predomine la oscuridad y sólo haya una pequeña cantidad de luces para mantener el mismo. Nuestro trabajo no es destruir a la oscuridad, más bien asegurarnos de que seres como Centauri no traten de explotarla y la saquen de su zona natural._

 _Cuando llegue el enfrentamiento, muchas sombras preferirán morir a quedar limpias. Si ya les ofrecieron una oportunidad y ellas la rechazan, entonces la sombra no estaba pensada para vivir. Pasará lo que deba pasar. Las sombras que accedan a ser limpiadas son las que deben ser limpiadas. En todo caso solamente puedes limpiar una sombra, o una luz aunque no es el caso, si esta está totalmente de acuerdo. Por lo que más quieran, no vayan a matar a una sombra que aceptó ser limpiada. De esa forma quedará la cantidad correcta de sombras para el equilibrio._

 _Niños, no son soldados, no QUIERO que sean soldados. Si se vuelven soldados, no serán diferentes a ellos. Ustedes tienen compasión, y es eso lo que los hace mejores que ellos; si la pierden, les están dando la ventaja, les están dejando ganar. Deben hablarlo con ellos, sí, antes tendrán que desarmarlos o tenerlos contra el suelo; pero es ahí donde demuestran que son más maduros, donde les dan una oportunidad que ellos no les darían. Esa compasión es lo único que nos diferencia de ellos. Es lo único que puede servir de referencia sobre qué lado sería el "correcto". Si pierden ese único factor que nos diferencia de ellos, ¿cuál lado tomar, si ambos hacen exactamente lo mismo? No dejen que eso pase, no olviden ese principio. Muéstrenles compasión, ¿Sí?_

-Sí, maestro.- Dijeron dos de los tres. Mega seguía en silencio, con la mirada en el piso. Unos segundos después repitió lo mismo que sus hermanos.

- _Bien, es todo de mi parte. Nos vemos luego._

Hubo un silencio de no sé cuánto tiempo. Todos se quedaron ahí, sin hacer nada. Yo solamente seguía viendo esa escena en mi cabeza; no lo había visto estallar de esa forma nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando nos conocimos estaba tan enojado. Y todo por esa estúpida curiosidad.

Seguí pensando un rato, sin prestar atención alrededor. Cuando volví a donde estaba, había una pata moviéndose de arriba abajo frente a mí. -¿Mittens?

-¿Ah?

-Vaya, te veías perdida. Llevas como media hora así.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

Volteé a ver a mi lado, ni siquiera había reconocido la voz por seguir pensando. Era Delta quien me había "despertado". -¿Y qué pasó mientras tanto?

-Bueno, entre la teoría de Kass y el apoyo que Helang y Soul le mostraron, todos "aceptaron" esa posibilidad, aunque a algunos no les convence. Después de que Soul se fuera, se inició un debate sobre si deberían permitir o no que Bolt siguiera viendo a esas sombras. Kass y Flor están a favor, papá y la tía Byte en contra. Los demás argumentan algo de vez en cuando, pero la cosa se la están llevando entre esos cuatro.

-Gracias.- Puse atención a lo que estaba pasando en el círculo y, como Delta había dicho, esos cuatro estaban argumentando sin parar. Ni siquiera se detenían para escuchar los argumentos de los otros dos. No se entendía nada, y eso explicaba porque nadie más estaba diciendo algo. Durante unos minutos escuché oraciones incompletas y argumentos a medio entender; cuando se me estaba acabando la paciencia, alguien por fin los detuvo.

-¡Cállense!- Giré mi cabeza para ver quien había sido. Salí totalmente sorprendida, y me imagino que todos en el grupo también, al ver que había sido Pepe. -¿No sé dan cuenta? Están tratando a Bolt como un cachorro. Él puede decidir sobre lo que va o no a hacer con su vida; solamente porque no recuerda algunas cosas no significa que sea un bebé de nuevo, y aun si lo hubiera sido en su momento, lleva más de un mes poniéndose al corriente con lo que estaba haciendo antes. Creo que él es capaz de resvolver sus problemas solo, y si no, entonces algo aprenderá de ello. ¿No recuerdan el día en el parque? Soul nos dijo algo sobre las mapirosas; no puedes resvolverle todos los problemas a alguien sin siquiera surgir, le estas quitando su oportunidad de aprender. Y yo creo que esas sombras merecen una oportunidad; ni siquiera son adultas, y- Entonces volteó a ver a Mega. -estaban JUEGANDO con Bolt. Nada de lo que hicieron era necesario.- Pepe se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba Kass. -Yo voy a acompañar a Kass con Bolt.

Kass se giró y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que Bolt había salido. -Si alguien más quiere venir, su oportunidad es ahora.- Nadie se movió, ni siquiera yo y no me lo explico. -Bien. Vamos Pepe.- Entonces los dos se fueron caminando.

De nuevo hubo un silencio de varios minutos. Jonathan lo rompió con un suspiro. -Tiene razón.

-Sí, la tiene.

-Lo mismo pienso.

Mega volvió a argumentar en contra. -¿De verdad? Vamos.

-"Vamos" nada, papá. Tú propio maestro te lo dijo, y al menos la mitad de nosotros estamos de acuerdo con ello. Sí, tal vez no debería juntarse con las sombras, pero por algo pasó así. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto abrir un poco tu mente a algo nuevo? Tú mismo utilizas la oscuridad como elemento.

Mega bajó la cabeza apenado. -No lo sé, Beta. Supongo que pasé toda mi vida aprendiendo y siguiendo una sola forma de pensar y de ver el mundo. No es sencillo olvidarla en cuanto te enteras de que hay otras formas. Creo que malinterpreté lo que el maestro dijo toda mi vida, y ahora tengo que corregirlo. Pero sigo opinando que no debería estar con las sombras, y no confió en ellas.- Las miradas de los niños hicieron que terminara por decir algo más. -Así que procuraré no estar cerca cuando jueguen con Bolt, así como no diré nada al respecto, por más que me moleste.

-Supongo que conmigo es lo mismo, aunque yo no soy tan impulsiva como alguien, y yo sí podría verlo jugar con las sombras, aunque dudo mucho poder hacerlo yo misma.

-Oye, no soy… bueno un poco.

-¿Entonces ya estamos bien?- Preguntó el roedor.

-Totalmente, Rhino.- Respondió Helang en nombre de todos.

-Excelente, ¿ahora qué? Bolt está quien sabe dónde con dos sombras, y solamente Kass y Pepe salieron a buscarlo. Pienso que no va a ayudar ver que solo ellos dos fueron con él.

-Tienes razón; pero no podemos hacer nada justo ahora. Está anocheciendo y no todas las sombras son como esas dos. Quizá lo mejor sería disculparnos con Bolt la próxima vez que lo veamos.

-Una cosa más; ¿nadie más notó que Pepe no se trabó una sola vez cuando nos dijo eso?

-Es porque estaba decidido. Yo lo manejaba como teoría solamente, pero siempre pensé que cuando tuviera suficiente determinación, sus palabras serían fluidas. Aunque no sé si eso vaya a ser permanente o vuelva a hablar como suele hacerlo.

Nadie más dijo nada. De ese modo el grupo se separó y cada quien volvió a casa. Yo subí al cuarto de Penny y me senté en la ventana para poder ver a Bolt cuando regresara; Rhino se fue a dormir después de cenar. Jonathan y Flor entraron a su casa. Aunque los vi algo preocupados, imagino que sabían que estaría bien.

[…]

Mientras tanto el gato y el perro que habían salido en busca de Bolt ya estaban pasando entre las casas.

-¿A dónde… vamos, Kass?

-A un lugar donde creo que Bolt podría estar.

-¿Está… muy lejos?

-Casi llegamos. Allá está.- El gato comenzó a correr hasta llegar a la puerta de una casa en ruinas.

-¿Por qué… Bolt vendría aquí?

-Porque aquí le presenté a unos amigos que apoyan el factor de "gris".

Kass entró por la puerta para mascotas con Pepe detrás de él. Como había imaginado, ahí estaba Bolt, totalmente solo y con los ojos cerrados. El gato se acercó con cuidado, pensando que estaba dormido. Sin embargo, estando a menos de un metro, Bolt habló. -¿Qué haces aquí, Kass?

-Vinimos a… demostrarte que te apoyamos.

El can abrió los ojos y los posó sobre el par de recién llegados. La frustración se hizo evidente tanto en su rostro como en su entonación. -¿Sólo ustedes?

-Nosotros vinimos a buscarte. Los demás también te apoyan… aunque no lo sepan. Sólo tienes que darles tiempo para que lo digieran.

-No lo creo. Me voy a quedar aquí unos días. Umbra y Lux están de acuerdo.

-Bolt, por una u otra razón, Umbra y Lux están de acuerdo con todo; además es peligroso que tus amigos los vean.

-¿Tú tampoco confías en ellos?

-No los conozco, si me dan oportunidad podría hacerlo, pero ese no es el punto. Las sombras soldado, como parte de su programación, deben deshacerse de otras sombras que no sean soldados para "hacer más espacio para más soldados". Si tus amigos ven a Umbra, un impulso involuntario podría encenderse y podrían intentar atacarlo. Los mismo con Lux, aunque ahí ya sería por como los han criado.

Bolt meditó en el asunto unos minutos. -Está bien. Pero regresando tengo que explicarles a todos porque…

-No te preocupes; ya lo hice. Casi todos aceptaron la teoría en un principio; Mega y Byte fueron los más tercos, pero su maestro terminó haciéndoles ver que deben aceptar que algunos vayamos a usar ese camino. Aunque no creo que vayan a estar de acuerdo con que juegues con tus amigos, al menos ya saben porque lo haces y también ya hay algunos que te apoyan.

Pepe solamente sonrió y fue a abrazar a Bolt. –Gracias, chicos.- Dijo en cuanto se separó del abrazo. -Vamos a casa.- Ambos asintieron y salieron del lugar.

-Por cierto, Bolt- Dijo Kass ya andando. -¿Dónde están tus amigos?

-Ellos tuvieron que volver poco después de que llegáramos a la casa. No vieron ni a Umbra ni a Lux.

-Perfecto.

Como iban a paso lento, les tomó un tiempo llegar. Mientras tanto, en casa de Penny, Mittens estaba pasando un mal rato.

La gata se había recostado en el colchón de Bolt después de esperarlo hasta que el sueño reclamó su tiempo. Sin embargo, no había podido dormir a gusto. Se movía de un lado a otro y buscaba algo con sus patas cual niño buscando un peluche. Se despertó después de estar así unos minutos. -¿Bolt?- Fue lo primero que dijo mientras abría los ojos para darse cuenta de que el can aun no volvía. A unos metros de distancia Rhino estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se estiró. Después se subió de nuevo a la ventana. Lo primero que vio fue la luna, grande, redonda y blanca; muy hermosa de admirar. Tras unos minutos miró al jardín y vio a Bolt recostado en medio del mismo. Sin pensárselo dos veces decidió ir con él, así que se bajó de la ventana y corrió a las escaleras para salir de la casa. Estando a pocos metros de él, se frenó en seco; ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Cómo podía arreglar lo que había pasado que, en parte, había sido culpa suya? No pudo dar con una respuesta, así que empezó a alejarse de Bolt lentamente, con los ánimos bajo tierra; sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos.

-Hola.- Dijo él con naturalidad, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-…Hola, Bolt.- Respondió mientras se acercaba de nuevo. Cuando llegó junto a él, se dio cuenta de que también tenía sus ojos sobre la luna. -¿Puedo?- Preguntó dudosa de lo que estaba haciendo. Bolt dejó de mirar la luna para mirar a Mittens y le sonrió levemente, dando a entender un "sí". Más tranquila, la gata se recostó junto al can. -¿Cómo me…?

-Tu aroma; es inconfundible.- Bolt miró a la luna de nuevo. -Y agradable.- Dijo en un tono más bajo, pero no inaudible para ella.

Mittens también volteó a ver a la luna; sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en alguna forma de enmendar lo que había pasado. Tras algunos minutos de darle vueltas a lo mismo, finalmente se armó de valor para hablar; no obstante, Bolt también comenzó a decir algo, resultando en ambos diciendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo. -Lo siento.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos tras esa frase, sin embargo, Bolt prosiguió con su disculpa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. -Lo lamento, Mittens, no debí actuar así. Exageré las cosas y ni siquiera me expliqué bien antes de irme; Pepe me contó todo, no fue tu culpa y yo actué de forma estúpida. Perdón.

Ella quedó asombrada; Bolt se estaba disculpando sin haber hecho nada para perjudicar a nadie. –No, Bolt, fue mi culpa. No pude confiar en ti como tú confiaste en nosotros; me dejé ganar por mi curiosidad y me comporté como una tonta. Tú solamente estabas defendiéndolos y nadie te estaba escuchando, es entendible que te pusieras así. Pepe nos dijo algo que me hizo reflexionar, no eres un cachorro, puedes cuidarte y sabes hacerlo; no teníamos por qué meternos en tu vida privada. Espero no haber roto tu confianza. Perdóname, de verdad lo siento.

Bolt sonrió, se le acercó y lamió su mejilla, dejándola sonrojada. Segundos después ella hizo lo mismo y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del can. Ambos se quedaron ahí hasta que Mittens bostezó. -Creo que deberías dormir.

Ella asintió sin despegar su cabeza del can; luego de unos segundos se separó de él y se hizo un poco para atrás para recostar su cabeza en el costado de Bolt. Después de unos minutos se quedó dormida ahí. Cuando Bolt se dio cuenta se movió con cuidado para no despertarla y la levantó. Con ella sobre su lomo, el can la llevó al granero y la colocó con el mismo cuidado sobre un montón de paja para luego el recostarse a su lado. En cuanto ella sintió al can se acurrucó junto a él. Ahí se quedaron los dos el resto de la noche.

Ya de mañana ambos fueron los últimos en despertar, ella antes que él. Se quedó acurrucada entre sus patas, ronroneando hasta que él despertó también. Mittens le besó la mejilla. -Buenos días, orejón.

El can sonrió y correspondió el gesto. -Buenos días, Mittens.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Ella había tenido esa pregunta en mente desde que despertó ahí.

-Bueno te quedaste dormida, y se me ocurrió que podríamos dormir aquí, así que te cargué y te puse aquí.

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, pero ella se detuvo a pensar un momento, sin pasar desapercibida por él. -¿Todo bien?- Preguntó al detenerse.

-Sí, sólo estaba pensando.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Bueno- La gata se detuvo un momento. -es… una sorpresa.- Bolt la miró algo confundido mientras ella comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

Ambos salieron del granero. Mega los recibió, al parecer era cerca de medio día. -Buenos días, tórtolos, ¿necesitaron "privacidad" anoche?- Dijo con tono pícaro. Mittens se sonrojó en extremo por el comentario; Bolt no lo entendió. -Bueno, poniendo de lado la comedia,- Prosiguió el lobo volteando a ver al can. -lo lamento, Bolt. No soy bueno para las disculpas, pero te puedo decir que… no me entrometeré en esa parte de tu vida; y si quieres seguir jugando con las sombras, está bien.

-Lo que trata de decir es que, sin importar lo que decidas, puedes contar con nosotros.- Terminó Byte mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Gracias, también les debo una disculpa; no debí ponerme así.

-Es comprensible estando en la situación en la que estabas. ¿Sin rencores?- El lobo alzó una pata.

Bolt imitó a Mega y estrechó su pata. -Sin rencores.

De ese modo, uno a uno, todos en el grupo se fueron disculpando con Bolt. Beta fue la siguiente, y cuando terminó con ese asunto salió directo al bosque a hablar con el pitbull. Durante el resto del día todo siguió como antes, el grupo jugó un rato y entrenó otro; las sombras no fueron a buscar a Bolt, según dijo él, tenían el día ocupado.

El resto de la semana fue de rutina. Bolt alternaba un día para estar con el grupo en general y otro con las sombras; aunque había intentado integrarlas con quienes seguían los ideales de Kass, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a interactuar con nadie del grupo que no fuera él. Beta estuvo ausentándose para hablar con el pitbull, aunque fue poco lo que este dijo; al parecer había jurado que no le diría a nadie más sobre el plan.

Llegó el día dieciocho, día en que, al tiempo que salía el sol, Mittens estaba preparando algo.

Mittens P.O.V.

 _Es hoy, hoy voy a salir con él, y no hay nada que vaya a evitarlo. Lo tengo todo planeado._ Estaba muy emocionada, llevaba queriendo estar a solas con Bolt desde que perdió sus recuerdos; aunque siempre nos dejaban solos unos minutos para ver si podía recordar algo estando conmigo, no era suficiente tiempo. Hoy estaríamos solos hasta la tarde, hasta el atardecer. Él y yo a solas.

Pude haberme quedado fantaseando sobre ello todo el día, pero una voz me trajo de regreso, una voz que me alegraba siempre que la escuchaba. -Buenos días, Mittens.

-Buenos días, orejón.- Le respondí y luego besé su mejilla. A pesar de todo, no sentía correcto besarlo en los labios mientras no tuviera recuerdos, me parecía como si me estuviera aprovechando de él. Aunque costaba trabajo, me contenía a besarlo solo en la mejilla.

Ambos salimos del cuarto de Penny y luego bajamos; Rhino ya estaba ahí. Desde que comenzamos a entrenar de verdad casi había dejado de ver la televisión, aunque a veces todavía la veía en las mañanas, como entonces. -Buenos días.- Nos dijo desde el sillón.

Fui junto con Bolt a la cocina a desayunar; aunque ya tenía todo preparado para hoy, me faltaba lo más importante. Él. -¿Bolt?

Él dejó de comer y me prestó atención. -¿Sí?

-¿Tienes algo en especial planeado para hoy?

-No que yo sepa, nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Por qué?

-Porque estaba pensando que podríamos… salir. Solo tú y yo.

-Claro.- Me dijo sin pensarlo. Luego se detuvo un momento. -Pero no recuerdo nada, no sé a dónde podríamos ir, o que podríamos hacer.

-Eso déjamelo a mí, orejón, lo tengo todo planeado.- A poco más de media hora caminando había un lugar distinto al parque al que siempre íbamos. Este tenía un pequeño lago de agua cristalina en el centro. Incluso algunos peces pequeños vivían dentro de él. Me pareció el lugar perfecto para la ocasión.

Bolt me sonrió. -Como tú digas.- Y siguió comiendo.

[…]

Ambos terminaron su desayuno y salieron al jardín. Ahí se encontraron con la mayoría del grupo; por supuesto faltaban Kass y Beta; pero tampoco estaban Delta, Alfa, Pepe y Flor. -Buenos días, tórtolos. Saludó el lobo en cuanto los vio salir. -¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?

Antes de que alguno respondiera Rhino salió por la entrada. -Chicos, avísenme cuando vayan de salida.- El hámster se detuvo junto a los dos. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Mittens respondió por ambos. -Bolt y yo vamos a salir.

-Genial. Que se la pasen bien.- Entonces comenzó a caminar a dónde estaban los demás, pero se detuvo un momento. -Oigan, no es por ser paranoico, pero saben cómo pueden llamarnos, ¿verdad?

Mittens asintió y con ello Mega volvió a lo que iba a hacer. Rhino se fue detrás de él. -¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Bolt cuando tuvieron su espacio.

-Vamos.- Y Mittens comenzó a guiar a Bolt hacia ese lugar que había previsto para ese día.

Poco después de que se fueran, Delta y Alfa llegaron con el resto. -Hola.- Saludaron en general, luego Alfa recorrió con la mirada a todos. -¿Dónde está Pepe?

-Él y Flor fueron al parque.- Respondió Jonathan con naturalidad.

-¿¡Qué!?

 _Esto se va a convertir en una escena de derramamiento de sangre._ Pensó Delta, pensamiento que transmitió a todos con la mirada, a lo cual cada uno asintió levemente para que Alfa no lo notara.

En el parque ambos estaban jugando entre ellos. Pepe siempre se la pasaba bien jugando, pero Flor estaba disfrutando en particular de la compañía del perro de especie indefinida.

-¡Te… toqué!- Pepe salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia algunos arbustos para esconderse.

-¡Ven aquí!- Flor se acercó a los arbustos para empezar a buscar; sin embargo, Pepe salió de un brinco de los mismos y le cayó encima a Flor, con lo que ambos comenzaron a rodar terminando al final él debajo de ella. -¿Y eso por qué fue?

-Porque pensé… que sería divertido.- Respondió entre risas. Tras detenerse, se dio cuenta de que Flor no le quitaba los ojos de encima y no se estaba moviendo. -¿Tengo… algo?- Preguntó con toda inocencia.

Flor sacudió la cabeza y se bajó de encima de Pepe. -No es nada.

El perro se levantó, ya cansado, y caminó hasta dónde ella estaba. -Ya… me cansé.-

Flor lo miró con ternura y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte del parque dónde todos se habían reunido el día que contaron sus pasados; esa parte que parecía un pequeño bosque dentro del lugar. Pepe la siguió sin saber porque. Cuando llegaron él se recostó en dónde había pasto alto, ella lo esperó y luego se recostó junto a él y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Pepe; él terminó recostando su cabeza sobre la de Flor y ambos cerraron los ojos en esa posición.

El día siguió pasando, cerca de las tres de la tarde Beta fue corriendo hasta dónde estaba el pitbull

Beta P.O.V.

Podía escuchar claramente las palabras de mi padre una y otra vez en mi mente. _Haz que vaya a dónde están los recuerdos. No importa nada más, déjalo ir._ No tenía ningún sentido, pero jamás lo he contradicho en un asunto como este, no iba a empezar ahora.

Llegué corriendo al campamento, fingiendo estar agitada; no me detuve hasta que estuve a meros metros de distancia de él. -¡Recibí comunicación de la base, necesitas salir de aquí!

Como imaginé, el tipo estaba totalmente confundido. -¿Qué, por qué?

-¡Hubo un cambio de planes, tienes que volver con los recuerdos AHORA!

-¿Pero qué…?

-Tú confía en mí.- Entonces corté las ataduras de sus patas y las del árbol. -Ahora corre. ¡Corre!- El pitbull me miró una vez más antes de salir corriendo.

Esperé hasta que lo perdí de vista para hablar. -Ya está hecho, papá.

 _-Muy bien, Beta; ahora vuelve aquí._

-Claro.

Mientras tanto, en el granero.

-¿¡Qué hiciste qué!? ¡Mega!

-¿Te calmas, niña? Déjame explicarles cómo funciona.

-No lo hace; porque liberar a un prisionero simplemente no te va a dar información…-

-A menos de que le haya implantado un rastreador y sepa exactamente a dónde va.

Tanto Byte como Helang se confundieron por esa respuesta. -¿Qué?

Mega soltó un suspiro. -El día que "maltraté" al tipo, no estaba más que poniendo mi plan en marcha. Cuando tuve mi pata contra su cuello liberé algo de energía activa, que sabía que podríamos rastrear. Después le di un arañazo solamente para distraer su atención de lo que había hecho anteriormente.

-Entonces le dijiste a Beta que intentara dar con la localización de los recuerdos, y, como no funcionó, la mandaste a decirle al pitbull que lo necesitaban en dónde están los recuerdos para que nos guíe hacía ellos.

-Exactamente, Helang.- Terminó diciendo lleno de orgullo.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-Porque no me habrían hecho caso. ¿Vamos a discutir eso o vamos a ir por los recuerdos de Bolt?

-Andando.

Del granero salieron tres figuras a toda velocidad, una por aire y dos por tierra.

El pitbull entró corriendo a toda velocidad al almacén 2F. -¡Ya estoy aquí!

Todas las sombras se sorprendieron al verlo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Recibí su mensaje, ¿qué ocurre?

-Lo que ocurre es que estás aquí cuando deberías estar allá, esperando cuatro días para decirles a los tontos dónde está este lugar.

-¿Y qué hay del cambio de planes?

-No ha habido ningún cambio de planes, amigo.- Intervino Shade sin dejar de trabajar.

-No, pero, la sombra legendaria… Beta, ella me dijo que…

-¡Pero como eres idiota, Beta y Flor están de su lado! ¡Te tendieron una trampa!- La sombra de elite miró a James. -¡Rápido, llama a cerebro de guisante y ustedes dos dejen esos recuerdos y escóndanse! Estamos por tener…

Un aullido se escuchó afuera del almacén y acto seguido las puertas cayeron al suelo. Por estas entraron dos lobos corriendo que comenzaron a embestir a toda sombra que se les pusiera en el camino. -¡Ahora sí les cargo el payaso!

-¡Deja los chistes para después!

-Checa esto, niña. ¡Cortina de oscuridad!- Mega abrió el hocico y de este una gran cantidad de oscuridad comenzó a salir, dificultando la vista de todos en el lugar, dejando todo apenas visible. -¡Tu turno, Helang!

No se escuchó respuesta del halcón, solamente un aleteo que duró unos segundos. -¡Los tengo, vámonos de aquí!

Para cuando la oscuridad se absorbió ya no había rastro de ninguno de los tres, o de los recuerdos. El mentor de los cuatro llegó un minuto después. -¡¿Pero qué rayos pasó aquí?!

-Una… trampa.- Respondió la sombra de elite desde el suelo.

-Agh.- La sombra miró a Shade y a Alex, que estaban saliendo de sus escondites. -¿Cuánto y qué les faltaba?

-Casi nada, no terminamos el bloqueo…

-Pero estaba casi completo; que logren desbloquearlos sería como encontrar una aguja en un pajar de agujas.

-Bueno, tendremos que acelerar los planes. Ve por el escuadrón de recuperación.

Todas las sombras comenzaron a hacer lo suyo; Bud y James aprovecharon la confusión y salieron del lugar.

Eran aproximadamente las cinco y media de la tarde, el cielo ya se veía anaranjado y el sol no tardaría en ponerse. Bolt y Mittens estaban recostados el uno junto al otro cerca del lago. Ella tenía su cabeza en el pecho de él, ronroneando. Ambos habían jugado un rato, Mittens había llevado algo de comida y la había ocultado en un árbol un día antes para que ambos pudieran comer algo. Durante la tarde habían platicado, y Bolt había logrado recordar algo más luego de haber recibido otro beso de parte de Mittens.

-Otra más.- Dijo él. Luego cerró los ojos unos momentos y comenzó a pensar. -¿Nos volvimos pareja en un callejón?

-Sí de nuevo, orejón.

-Y yo… ¿te besé ahí?

-Así fue.

-Creo que no recuerdo… no, hay algo más; pero es de otro día. Era de noche y estábamos en casa. Tú tenías… pesadillas, no estabas durmiendo bien.- Mittens asintió sin despejar su cabeza de Bolt. -¿Y yo te ayudé?

-Sí. Vaya, hoy recordaste muchas cosas.

-Todas relacionadas contigo, pero aún me faltan. Lo más lejano que recuerdo es… cuando jugábamos en el jardín y yo ya sentía algo por ti. Poco después del día de la foto, supongo.

Mittens no dijo nada más durante algunos minutos. -Es suficiente, más que suficiente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato más. Ella lo rompió de nuevo, notablemente emocionada. -¡Bolt!

-¿Qué sucede?

La gata se separó del can y se puso de pie. -¡Ven, tenemos que volver a casa!

-¿Volver? Creí que querías ver el atardecer.

-Sí, pero esto es más importante. Ven, vamos.

-¿Qué pasó en casa?

-Es una sorpresa.- Entonces comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa. Bolt se levantó y la siguió. Cuando estuvieron cerca ella se detuvo. -Cierra los ojos.- Bolt no lo dudó un segundo y cerró los ojos. -Ahora sigue mi voz.- Mittens guío al can hasta llegar al jardín. -Alto ahí, orejón.

-¿Qué es esto, Mittens?- Pero no hubo respuesta. -¿Mittens?- El can abrió los ojos, para encontrar a todo el grupo presente. Mittens estaba en medio de ellos, dándole la espalda. -¿Qué pasa?

Mega Byte y Helang salieron de entre el grupo con sonrisas los tres. -Lo que pasa es que tenemos un regalo para ti.

-¿Qué?- Entonces Mittens se dio vuelta, tenía un orbe blanco en una de sus patas. -¿Eso es…?

-Son tus recuerdos, Bolt.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

El can se emocionó por la noticia. -¿Cuándo, cómo los…?

-Hace como media hora. Ahora vamos, hora de que recuerdes.

-¿Cómo haremos eso?

 _-Sencillo; tienen que dejar que Bolt sostenga el orbe en sus patas. Luego tienes que respirar profundo y relajarte; probablemente te duela la cabeza mientras se acoplan de regreso. Al final del proceso no habrá un orbe y tú recordaras todo._

-Hagámoslo.

Mittens se acercó a Bolt con el orbe en su pata. -¿Estás listo?

-Más que nunca.- Ambos se abrazaron y ella le dio el orbe. Bolt cerró los ojos estando en medio del círculo.

-¡Esperen!- Se escuchó en la distancia. Los cachorros de Soul y Jonathan voltearon a ver, para encontrar a Bud y a James.

-Yo lo manejo.- Dijo el alaskan malamute. Entonces se acercó a ambas sombras. -Oigan, no pueden estar aquí.

-No amigo, no lo entiendes; los recuerdos de Bolt…

-Sí, ya los recuperamos y los está recibiendo ahora.

-¡No, debes detenerlo!

-Miren, no es nada personal, pero no confío en ustedes.

-Y no te culpo, pero no somos como ellos; debes evitar que los recuerdos se descarguen a su memoria sino… Oh, no. Bud tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Ambas sombras salieron del lugar a toda velocidad. Jonathan volvió al lugar donde estaba el grupo. -¿Qué querían?- Preguntó Mega.

-Dijeron algunas cosas sin sentido. Creen que Bolt no debería recuperar sus recuerdos.

-¿Por qué dirían algo así?

-No lo sé. ¿Cómo va?

-Ya lleva la mitad.

-¿Entonces por qué esa cara?

-Algo… no cuadra.

Bolt siguió absorbiendo los recuerdos del orbe durante algunos minutos; todos en el grupo, con excepción de los cuatro que habían visto a las sombras, esperaban a que terminara ansiosos. Mittens no podía borrar una sonrisa de su rostro. Cuando terminó, abrió los ojos respirando de manera agitada. -No… no puedo creerlo. ¿Me… me mintieron?

-¿Qué?

-Me mentiste.- Dijo con un tono en su voz que desconcertó a todos en el lugar.

Mittens, de entre todos, era la más confundida. -¿Qué pasa, Soul?

 _-Dame un momento._

-Todos ustedes me mintieron, ¿Cómo fui tan torpe como para creerles? ¡Oye, sal de mi cabeza!

 _-Rayos, esperaba que esta no fuera la situación. Chicos, alteraron sus recuerdos._

-¡¿Qué?!

 _-No solo eso; ahora él recuerda que tú estuviste intentando evitar que volviera con Penny, que lo sedujiste cuando viste que habías fallado y… básicamente te convirtieron en la mente malvada detrás de todo lo que ha salido mal en la vida de Bolt. Y, al parecer, los manipulaste a ellos para que te ayudaran de una forma u otra. ¿Qué más hay por aquí? Oh, también…_

-¡Sal de mi cabeza, YA!

 _-¡Oye! También le enseñaron a repelerme._

-¿Cómo fuimos tan estúpidos? Por eso el pitbull no iba a hablar hasta cierta fecha.

-Todos ustedes; nada de lo que me dijeron era verdad.- El can tenía una expresión de enojo en el rostro, pero también lágrimas en los ojos.

-Debemos evitar que haga algo imprudente hasta averiguar cómo revertir esto.-

-Déjamelo a mí, Helang.- Mega se acercó a Bolt con cuidado. -Bolt, mírame; todo eso que recordaste no es…

-¿Real? Claro, no era real cuando perdí mis recuerdos y ahora que los recupero tampoco lo es.

-No, amigo no estás entendiendo…

-Claro que sí, por primera vez entiendo todo.- Bolt vio que el lobo se estaba acercando a él. -¡Aléjate de mí!

-Bolt, ¿qué te dice…?

-¡Todo me dice que me mintieron!- El can cerró los ojos por unos momentos. -Y ahora también recuerdo esto.- Y soltó un aullido.

-¿Qué hace?

-Tenemos problemas, chicos.

Un grupo de sombras apareció desde el suelo cerca del círculo. -¡Recibimos el llamado, cambio! ¡Inicien operativo!

Las sombras comenzaron a acercarse a paso veloz al grupo. -¡John, Kass, al frente!- Entonces Helang Mega Byte Jonathan y Kass comenzaron a correr hacia el encuentro de las sombras.

-Podemos ayudar…

-¡No, Beta, cuiden a Bolt!

Una batalla inició entre el grupo de sombras y el de animales. A diferencia de la última vez, las cosas estaban parejas; unos recibían otros daban patas, golpes, arañazos.

-Hey, Bolt.- Se escuchó en un susurro. -Por aquí.

-Shade, que alegría.- Susurró el can de regreso; como la mayoría estaban al pendiente de la batalla y/o querían participar, no estaban poniendo atención al can. -¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

-Escúchame. Más allá de la batalla, en esa misma dirección, hay un escuadrón listo para escoltarte de regreso a la base. Lamentablemente, no logramos distraerlos a todos, así que tendrás que burlarlos.

El can asintió. -Déjamelo a mí. Te veré allá.- La sombra se deslizó lejos del lugar y Bolt comenzó a pensar.

-¿Cómo va la cosa, Beta?

-Está parejo; aunque ellos son más fuertes, las sombras son más.

-¿Y cómo…? ¡Bolt!

El can saltó por encima de los espectadores y comenzó a correr hacia donde Shade le había indicado. -¡Qué no se vaya!

 _-¡Alcancenlo, que no se aleje!_

Todos los que no estaban en la batalla comenzaron a perseguir al can. -En eso estamos, Helang.

Por más esfuerzo que pusieran, la velocidad de Bolt era superior a la de todos. -¿Puedes lanzarle una esfera, roedor?- Preguntó Mittens sin dejar de correr.

-Dame unos segundos.- Desde encima de la gata, Rhino comenzó a cargar su tiro para dispararle a Bolt. Unos segundos después, ya tenía el primero. -Listo, pero necesito que te acerques a él.

-Hay que rodearlo.

-Bien pensado, hermanito.

Entre todo el grupo comenzaron a dividirse para intentar rodear al can. Mittens se acercó lo más que pudo a él sin detenerse.

Debajo del suelo por dónde Bolt estaba corriendo Shade apareció. -Bolt, están por lanzarte un tiro de energía.

-¿Por dónde?

-¡Hazte a la izquierda!- El can obedeció y evadió por poco el tiro de Rhino.

-¡Fallé!

-¡Prueba de nuevo!

-¡Necesito un momento!

-¡Se está alejando, Delta!

-Casi lo logras, Bolt. Estamos cerca. ¡Ahí!- En la distancia se hizo visible un grupo de dos tigres, un oso y al menos cinco glotones. Bolt aumentó la velocidad hasta dejar a sus perseguidores atrás y alcanzar el grupo que lo estaba esperando. -¡Misión cumplida! ¡Salgamos de aquí, señores!

Mittens fue la primera en estar lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hablar con Bolt. -¡Bolt, no!

-No sé porque te creí.- Respondió secamente. Los dos tigres intentaron atacarla en cuanto se acercó más. -No,- Les dijo Bolt. -déjenla.

-¡Necesitamos transporte!-

- _Recibido; iniciando secuencia de transporte en tres… dos… uno…_

Para cuando los demás llegaron a donde Mittens, no había nadie más que ella y Rhino en el lugar.

-Lo perdimos.- Dijo Alfa en tono de derrota.

 _-Chicos, las sombras se están retirando. ¿Pasó algo?_

-Perdimos a Bolt. Eso pasó.- Después de escucharlo por segunda vez, Mittens no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

* * *

 **Pero por supuesto los voy a dejar aquí y habrá que esperar para que sepan que van a hacer ambos grupos ahora. Por cierto, el lunes empiezo de nuevo con exámenes y esta vez tengo la oportunidad de exentar los finales, pero solo si me va MUY bien en estos, así que seguramente no habrá cap a media semana; así que disfruten el suspenso XD. Nah, ya en serio, haré lo posible por actualizar lo más rápido que me dé, pero esta vez es menos probable que pueda mantener el ritmo. De nuevo, gracias por los reviews, por leer y por... por todo chicos; no tengo más por decir así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	37. ¿Qué sigue?

**Bueno, tal y como dije, durante la semana estuve bastante ocupado, y aun no termino, todavía tengo exámenes el lunes y el martes, pero eso no es lo importante aquí; sale nuevo cap para terminar bien la semana o empezar bien el fin (de semana). Gracias por su apoyo, chicos, por leer y por todo. Vamos con el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 37: ¿Qué sigue?

Ya entrada la noche, dentro del granero, todos estaban en sesión para discutir que harían a partir de ahí, pues ya habían perdido a Penny y a Bolt. Mittens ya no estaba llorando abiertamente, pero las lágrimas seguían escurriendo por sus mejillas una tras otra. Rhino estaba junto a ella, haciendo lo que podía para consolarla. Ninguno de los dos estaba poniendo mucha atención a la discusión.

-Tenemos que analizar esto bien; no podemos cometer otra imprudencia de ese tamaño. Fue mi culpa, no debí acelerar las cosas.

-Sí pero no, Mega. Hay algo que no estoy entendiendo. Si los recuerdos ya estaban modificados, ¿por qué el pitbull aun no decía nada? Ya es claro que querían manipular a Bolt, pero no entiendo porque seguía esperando para hablar.

-Tal vez no terminaron.

-Yo lo vi bastante molesto; creo que están terminados.

-No podemos saberlo si no tenemos a Bolt para preguntarle que recuerda.

-¿Para qué quieren a Bolt?

-Es claro que siguen creyendo que él es el pilar.

-¿Y no lo es?

-No lo sabemos; siempre que preguntamos el maestro nos responde que es uno de los tres. Si no es Bolt, entonces es Mittens o Rhino; pero eso no significa que no sea capaz. De entre todos fue el que más progresó con recuerdos y casi logró volver a donde estaba sin ellos en muy poco tiempo. Sea o no el pilar, es alguien muy hábil, y las sombras querrán aprovechar eso.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que van a hacer con él. ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer nosotros?

Ninguna idea surgió, así que la sesión se dio por terminada y todos se fueron a sus hogares. Pepe se quedó al final para hablar con Mittens. -¿Estás… bien?

Su voz estaba tan quebrada que le costaba trabajo hablar. -No… lo perdimos, y otra vez… fue por mi culpa.

-Pero no fue…

-¡Sí lo fue!- La gata alzó la voz mientras las lágrimas aceleraban su velocidad de salida. -Si no hubiera sido una tonta no le habrían quitado sus recuerdos a Bolt. Y si no se los hubieran quitado… no los habrían cambiado… y él estaría aquí… con…migo... y…- No pudo decir más y rompió en llanto de nuevo.

No pasaron ni tres segundos antes de que a Mittens la rodearan un par de patas. -Vamos… no te quedes atorada… ahí. ¿Por qué no… mejor buscamos una forma de… arreglarlo?

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó ella con la voz quebrada.

-Eso te… iba a preguntar.

Ella sonrió tristemente sin soltarse del abrazo. -Él una vez me hizo lo mismo. En el parque, cuando nos juntamos todos por primera vez.

-Sigue.- Le pidió él.

-Bueno… yo me sentía casi como ahora… pero él, él me recordó todo lo que yo hacía en su vida, lo importante que yo era para él.-Entonces volvió a caer. -Pero ya no está, y ya no soy nadie para él, no le importo.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Porque si… es así, entonces estamos… perdidos.

Mittens se separó de Pepe aun con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Qué?

-Tú eres… su pareja, su… mejor amiga, hasta diría que… su salvación. Si tú no… crees poder, es porque… no podemos. Él dijo lo que dijo… porque le movieron… los recuerdos; sólo hay que… enderezarlos.

-¿Pero cómo?

-No lo sé. Pero rendirte… no ayudará.- Entonces Pepe se dio vuelta y salió del granero.

Después de unos minutos de pensar sobre lo que Pepe había dicho, Mittens se limpió las lágrimas y entró a la casa; cenó en silencio y luego subió al cuarto de Penny. En cuanto vio el colchón de Bolt sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo, pero no se detuvo. Ella se recostó sobre el mismo y se acomodó. Como la última vez, no podía quedarse dormida; sentía que algo le faltaba. Sin embargo no era la única. En el edificio algo similar le estaba pasando a un can.

Bolt P.O.V.

 _Esto es totalmente extraño. En cuanto llegamos todos me saludaron como si fueran un héroe de guerra; no recuerdo haber hecho nada importante como para que se pusieran así. Más aun, cuando me felicitaron por haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo entre "ellos", no pude ubicarlos por sus nombres; con excepción de Shade, James y Bud, que me presentaron a otro amigo suyo, Alex. Hay varias cosas que quisiera saber y no logré recordar, pero ya me están explicando._

 _Resulta que el par de lobos tomó mis recuerdos trabajando para… ella, y trataron de llevárselos para alterarlos. Entonces las sombras los interceptaron y los mantuvieron bajo cuidado mientras se aseguraban de que no les hubieran hecho nada. Aunque no entiendo porque entonces ellos mismos me los devolvieron… supongo que preguntaré después._

Pude haberme pasado toda la noche pensando, pero una voz me regresó a la realidad. –Bueno, pequeñajos… y Bolt. Ya es hora, tírense sobre el saco.- Esa sombra parecía la más fuerte de por aquí, pero podía llegar a sonar muy… ¿arrogante? ¿Engreída? No estoy seguro de cual sea el término.

-¿A qué se refería, Shade?

-Que es hora de dormir.

-Creí que no dormían.

-No es muy común; los adultos solo lo llegan a hacer por placer. Nosotros todavía tenemos que dormir regularmente, a lo mucho podemos pasar una semana en blanco.

-¿Y cómo duermen?

-Mira, primero necesitamos un cuerno de unicornio. Lo metemos en amoniaco y luego dibujamos un círculo sobre el suelo y lanzamos el cuerno a él; ¿cómo crees que dormimos, Bolt? Nos recostamos en algún lugar y cerramos los ojos, no somos fenómenos.

-Perdón.

-Nah, no importa; seguramente habrá otras cosas que no recuerdas. Ya luego te pondremos al tanto.- Entonces Shade avanzó a la salida del cuarto en donde estábamos. -¿Vienes?

-Claro.- Lo seguí por algunos pasillos y escaleras del edificio hasta un cuarto con algunas camas algo deshechas acomodadas a lo largo del mismo. -¿Aquí duermen?- Shade solamente asintió. -¿Y voy a dormir con ustedes?

-Así es, Bolt.- Miré a la entrada para dar con el dueño de la voz, era el mentor. Sin dejar pasar un segundo más hice una pequeña reverencia. -Está bien.- Me dijo para que alzara la vista de nuevo. -Sí, vas a dormir con ellos; si no es problema, claro.

-En lo absoluto.

-Que bien.- Entonces el mentor se fue.

En minutos los otros tres ya estaban en el lugar y todos estábamos en nuestras camas. -Buenas noches.-

-¿Qué dijiste, Bolt?

-Buenas noches, ¿estuvo mal?

No podía verlos porque de la poca luz que podía llegar al cuarto no estaba llegando nada, pero me pareció como si mi comentario los hubiera confundido, al punto donde les tomó varios segundos contestarme. -No, es solo que, como estuviste tanto tiempo fuera, ya nos habíamos olvidado del "buenas noches".

-Oh.

-Entonces… buenas noches, Bolt.- Dijo Shade.

-Buenas noches, perro.

-Buenas noches, chicos.

-Sí… eso.

Percibí… ¿duda? en sus "buenas noches"; realmente sonaba como algo que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a decir. Cerré mis ojos después del último comentario, pero no me quedé dormido. Como poseídas, mis patas comenzaron a moverse, parecía que estaban buscando algo. _¿O alguien? Sí, alguien. La están buscando… a ella. No, no definitivamente no. Sólo tengo que olvidarme de eso. Pero, no voy a mentir, era agradable dormir junto a ella; es una pena que sea tan… malvada._ Sentí un dolor en el pecho en cuanto pensé en esa palabra. _Olvídalo, ya se pasará._

[…]

Llegó el amanecer y tanto el can como la gata tuvieron problemas para levantarse a la par de los demás; ninguno de los dos había dormido bien.

-¡Apúrate, Bolt!

-Voy.- El can salió corriendo de la habitación.

Afuera lo esperaba Shade. -Vaya, ya era hora. Si no nos damos prisa no habrá desayuno. Sígueme.- Y la sombra comenzó a moverse a buena velocidad, con el can detrás de la misma. Les tomó unos minutos llegar con los demás al "comedor".

-Miren quienes decidieron honrarnos con sus presencias.- La sombra de elite estaba tamborileando con los dedos sobre una mesa. -Dense prisa.- Y les señaló otra mesa donde estaban Bud James y Alex, ya comiendo.

-Pero que delicia.- Dijo Shade acercándose a una porción de masa con tonalidades oscuras. Como Bolt aún no llegaba a la mesa, les habló en voz baja a los demás. -¿Él también va a comer de esto?

-No hay nada más de comida que no sea esto.- Respondió Bud sin darle importancia. -Además, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo qué?- Preguntó el can sentándose frente a la mesa. Luego miró su porción de comida. -¿Qué es eso, chicos?

-Tu… comida.- Titubeó Shade. -Como estuviste fuera la comida que era para ti se fue echando a perder, así que tuvimos que tirarla. Pero no te preocupes, para la hora de comer ya te habremos conseguido más.- Entonces miró a James.

-¿Qué me ves?

-Qué vayas por comida para Bolt.

-Ah, mira. ¿Y por qué yo?

-Porque tú ya terminaste de comer. Si quieres llévate a Bud, pero salgan ya.

Ambas sombras se miraron entre sí, para luego levantarse de la mesa y salir del lugar, no sin que antes James le hiciera una mueca a Shade.

Bolt se quedó mirando su desayuno unos momentos. -Bueno, sólo será el desayuno.

-Créeme, no sabe mal.

-¿Saben qué es?

-No.- Negó Alex entre bocados. -Pero debe ser alguna especie de energía negativa condensada o algo así. ¿No van a comer?

Shade comenzó después de que Alex preguntara, pero Bolt esperó a que ambos terminaran y se levantaran para acercarse a su porción. -Adelántense, yo en un rato los alcanzo.- Ambas sombras salieron del comedor sin decir nada.

Ya estando solo, Bolt miró fijamente su comida; un pedazo de masa oscura. La tocó con cuidado, como si temiera que fuera a saltar del plato para comérselo a él; tenía una composición viscosa y gelatinosa. No olía de ninguna manera particular. -Es mejor que nada.- Se dijo en voz alta para luego acercarse y darle un mordisco. No sabía cómo comida de perro o carne, pero tampoco tenía un sabor tan desagradable; hasta cierto punto, era tolerable.

Mientras Bolt seguía comiendo, Alex y Shade estaban discutiendo en voz baja afuera del comedor.

-¿Por qué rayos sigue siendo tan amable?

-Eh… ¿Por qué es así?

-¿No habías cambiado eso?

-No, no me lo pediste.

-¡Claro que sí…!- Shade repentinamente levantó la voz

-Baja la voz.

-Claro que sí.- Repitió en un susurro. -Se suponía que debía ser más agresivo.

-No lo hemos visto en combate; quizás si lo sea.

-¿Y qué hay con todos los agujeros que dejaste?

-¿Cuáles, tú?

-Todos. Se la pasa preguntándome sobre el edificio, sobre lo que hacemos o no y como lo hacemos. Es como si lo único que hubiera cambiado es que nos apoya a nosotros y no a ellos.

-Uy, pues lo siento. Si tan malo soy para esto, mejor lo hubieras hecho tú.

-Yo hice una parte. Más aun, ya tengo una solución. Cuando nos pregunte porque hay tanto que no recuerda, redirige la duda a los lobos…

-Le diremos que ellos borraron algunas cosas de sus recuerdos que no pudimos recuperar, y eso sellara todos los agujeros que, según tú, fueron mi culpa.

-Así es, sin embargo, tendremos que enseñarle el edificio, nuestra rutina y todo, como si fuera un recién llegado.

-Eso es lo que es.

-Pero él no debe saberlo.

-Oye, Shade, ¿podemos seguir trabajando en los recuerdos? Ya sabes, para terminar de cerrarlos.

-No; si ya se acoplaron a su mente, terminar el trabajo es imposible, al menos para nosotros por ahora. Déjalos así, no creo que vaya a pasar algo pronto como para que se reviertan; y mientras podemos investigar alguna manera de terminar el trabajo para asegurar que se quede bajo nuestro mando.

-¿Quién se quede bajo nuestro mando?

Ambas sombras soltaron un grito ahogado. -¡Bolt! ¡No hagas eso!

-Perdón.

-¿Terminaste?- El can asintió. -Entonces vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-A preguntar qué haremos hoy.- Ambas sombras comenzaron a andar con el can detrás.

Mientras tanto Bud y James estaban moviéndose por las calles de la ciudad buscando comida para Bolt.

-¿Qué clase de comida le gusta?- Preguntó el primero.

-Por cuarta vez, no lo sé. Tú busca comida para perros o alguna carnicería.

-Como digas, pero sería más fácil conseguir comida que sabemos que le va a gustar.

-¿Y cómo podríamos hacer eso?

-Quizás en…- Bud lo pensó un minuto. -¡Su casa!

-Esa… - James dejó lo que estaba haciendo. -no es una mala idea, Bud. Vamos, pero ten cuidado; no queremos problemas.- Bud asintió y ambas sombras comenzaron a moverse camino a la casa de Penny.

En el sitio, Mittens estaba despertando, aún tenía las mejillas húmedas y eso no parecía que fuera a cambiar pronto. Rhino estaba frente a la televisión, viendo una película con Mega, que había entrado después de asegurarse doce veces de que la madre de Penny no estaba.

Ambas sombras dejaron el cuerpo físico y entraron por debajo de la puerta para deslizarse hasta la cocina. Pudieron escuchar que, a pesar de estar viendo una película, el hámster y el lobo estaban discutiendo alguna forma de salvar a Bolt.

Llegando a la cocina ambos retomaron su cuerpo físico y comenzaron a buscar, hablando lo más bajo que podían.

-¿Cuál de estos es?

-Bud, no seas tonto. Solamente hay dos y uno dice que es alimento para gatos. ¿Cuál crees que sea?- Bud se encogió de hombros. -¡Ahg! Como puedes sacarme de quicio. Es ese,- Dijo apuntando al costal más grande y medio vacío. -ahora tómalo mientras yo abro la ventana para que salgamos por ahí.

Los movimientos de las sombras hicieron más ruido del que esperaban.

-Un momento,- Dijo Mega desde la sala. -ponle pausa, Rhino. Hay alguien en la cocina.

-Yo voy.- Dijo el hámster saltando del sillón.

-Apúrate, Bud.

-Si me ayudas esto sería más rápido.

-Sí, pero estoy ocupado vigilando…

-¿Vigilando qué?

Ambas sombras se sobresaltaron al escuchar al hámster. -…Vigilando que no venga nadie.-

-Pues eres pésimo.

-Fue tú culpa por quejumbroso.

-Son el par de sombras, Mega.- En segundos el lobo ya estaba en la cocina también.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Luego miró lo que Bud estaba cargando. -¿Para qué quieren eso?

-Para…

-Para Bolt.

-¡Bud!

Ambos se quedaron extrañados por la respuesta. -¿Para Bolt?

-No me importa si nos creen o no, Bolt sigue siendo nuestro amigo; y nosotros intentamos advertirles, pero como pueden ser tan inflexibles como los nuestros…

-Bien.- Interrumpió el lobo. -Ya entendí; lo siento. No es fácil, ¿sí? Ya, termina tu historia.

-Solamente queremos que el perro la pase bien, aunque esté en contra de todos sus amigos y crea que su novia es la mayor mente malvada de la Tierra.- Bud se detuvo un momento. -Eso sonó mejor en mi cabeza.

-¿Y si tanto quieren ayudarlo por qué no revierten los recuerdos para que vea lo que está pasando?

-No es tan fácil, hámster. Ni Bud ni yo trabajamos con esos recuerdos, no tenemos idea de cómo cambiarlos. Pero les diré algo;- Y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran. -sigue siendo el mismo. No sé si nuestros compañeros metieron la pata, pero parece que lo único que cambio es el bando en el que está; sigue siendo amable y agradable. Dudo que vaya a durar mucho tiempo así, aunque, estando con sombras, podrían encontrar la forma de mantenerlo controlado… Meh, esa parte les toca a ustedes resolverla.

-Si quieren podríamos venir cada dos o tres días a decirles que pasa y…

-¡Bud!

-¿Qué?

-En realidad me gustó la idea, aunque aun no entiendo porque hacen todo esto; se supone que son soldados y no tienen otro propósito más que destruir a la luz.

-…Ni idea.- Dijo James encogiéndose de hombros. -Tal vez nacimos "defectuosos" o algo así. Incluso te diría la ubicación en donde están él y la niña.

-Te escucho.

-Es un- James comenzó a poner una expresión de dolor.- un ed… edi… ¡Agh!- La sombra tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, mientras cerraba los ojos. Luego de unos segundos no pudo mantenerse sobre el suelo y se cayó, con la misma expresión en su rostro.

-¡James, amigo!- Bud soltó el costal y corrió junto a James. -Vamos, piensa.- Se dijo mientras veía que su amigo no estaba relajando su expresión. -¡Ya sé!- Entonces hizo un orbe pequeño de color violeta en sus manos y lo colocó sobre el pecho de James.

La sombra lentamente comenzó a relajar su expresión hasta abrir los ojos de nuevo. -Bueno, supongo que no puedo decirles dónde están el can y la niña. Pero podremos decirles algunas cosas.

-Entonces sí tienen esa programación, quizás está incompleta por alguna razón.

-Vaya, esa estuvo cerca, amigo.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Rhino.

-Sí.- Respondió la sombra levantándose del suelo.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Supongo entonces que nos veremos en un par de días. Tal vez podamos decirles que está haciendo Bolt o algo así.

-No vayan a pensar mal si les fallamos; a veces nuestros superiores son muy… firmes con los tiempos libres. Y no es que estemos de su lado… ew, más bien, que queremos ayudar a un amigo.

-Como digan.

Ambas sombras salieron por la ventana de la cocina cargando el costal con la comida para Bolt entre ellas. Rhino y Mega se quedaron pensando un rato.

Mittens P.O.V.

 _Estoy cansada, no dormí bien._ Toda la noche estuve viendo una y otra vez ese momento, en el que Bolt llegó con sus "rescatistas" para desaparecer sin que pudiera hacer nada. Me estiré, aún tenía las mejillas húmedas. Sé que Pepe dijo que tenía que buscar una manera, pero su ausencia es imposible de ignorar, y estar recordando constantemente que todo esto comenzó por mi culpa no ayuda. _Pero lo voy a remediar, y no volveré a ser la causa de que algo le pase a mi orejón._

Con eso en mente salí del cuarto de Penny y me encaminé a las escaleras. Imaginé que el grupo seguiría pensando en alguna forma de rescatar a Bolt; más importante, en una forma de corregirle los recuerdos. Tal fue mi sorpresa al llegar abajo y encontrar a Rhino Y a Mega frente a la televisión, viendo una película. Ni si quiera la estaban viendo entera, el roedor estaba repitiendo una escena una y otra vez.

-Una vez más, Rhino.- Le pidió Mega como si fuera un cachorro. El roedor regresó la película y la dejó correr. Entonces ambos comenzaron a decir los diálogos haciendo voces y expresiones como si lo estuvieran viviendo. Mega hizo una voz grave. -¿Obi-wan nunca te dijo que pasó con tu padre?

Rhino hizo una imitación de lo que el llamaría "una voz heroica". -Me dijo lo suficiente. Él me dijo que tú lo mataste.

-No. Yo soy tu padre.

-No, eso no es cierto. ¡Es imposible!

-Busca en tus sentimientos; tú sabes que es cierto.

El roedor puso una cara de lo que me pareció entre angustia y estreñimiento. Luego miró hacia arriba. -¡NOOOOOO!- Entonces recuperó su cara de siempre y volvió a pausar la película. -¿Qué tal?

-Genial; ¿otra vez?

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Ambos voltearon a verme; no estoy segura de que tenían, pero algo había de diferente en ellos. -Buenos días, gata.

-Hola, Mittens, estábamos viendo una película.

No supe cómo reaccionar; estaban demasiado tranquilos considerando que la noche anterior habían estado pensando como locos alguna forma de rescatar a Bolt. Quizás habían encontrado una, no quise emocionarme demasiado, pero ¿por qué otra razón estarían tan tranquilos? La curiosidad me estaba ganando, pero antes de preguntar fui a la cocina para desayunar. Llegué y lo primero que vi fue que el costal con comida para Bolt no estaba.

-Eh… ¿Chicos?

-¿Qué sucede?- Me preguntó Mega desde la sala.

-¿Dónde está la comida de Bolt?

-Se la…

-Primero termina de desayunar. Tenemos algo importante que decirte.

Eso sólo me confundió aún más. No le di vueltas y comí pensando en que explicación podría haber para todo eso; su actitud, la comida, la "sorpresa" que me esperaba cuando terminara de desayunar…

Terminé en poco tiempo y fui directamente a la sala a preguntar, pero ninguno de los dos estaba ahí. _¿Es una broma?_ -¿Rhino? ¿Mega?- No hubo respuesta. _Tal vez afuera._ Salí por la puerta para mascotas, no me gustaba mucho usar esa puerta, pero a Bolt le encantaba, no sé porque.

Como pensé, afuera estaban todos, parecía que me estaban esperando para empezar. En cuanto me vieron Mega y Rhino, encima del lomo de su compañero, comenzaron a caminar hacia el granero. Los demás los seguimos, me pareció que solamente ellos dos sabían que estaba pasando.

Entramos al granero y se volvió a formar el círculo; en cuanto todos estuvieron listos Mega habló. -Seguro se preguntarán porque los hemos reunido aquí.

-¿Para continuar con lo que no pudimos resolver anoche?

-No, pero te acercaste, niña. Hace rato, cuando Rhino y yo estábamos viendo una película, escuchamos un ruido en la cocina y fuimos a ver que era.

-Lo que encontramos fue nada más y nada menos que… Dos sombras cargando con la comida de Bolt.- No podría describir con palabras el escándalo que se armó en cuanto terminó esa frase. Todos comenzaron a opinar al mismo tiempo, a argumentar sobre las sombras, y demás. Yo me quedé ahí sin decir nada; la sola mención de las sombras me ponía a pensar en él, y pensar en él hacía que me dieran ganas de llorar de nuevo.

-¡Cállense!- Gritó el roedor luego de un minuto. -Eran el par de sombras que Bolt defendió hace una semana; al parecer sí lo consideran como un amigo.

-No pueden estar seguros de eso.

-Es una trampa.

-¡YA!- Esa vez fue Mega. -Si yo, que fui el principal opositor de esto en un principio, creo que las sombras están de verdad intentando ayudar a Bolt, es como para que sea cierto, ¿no?

-No podemos estar seguros de sus intenciones; siguen siendo sombras. Y soldados, como dijo Kass.

-Eso es cierto; les contaremos todo para que vean más o menos porque creemos que están, no de nuestro lado, sino tratando de ayudar a Bolt.

Todos dejaron de hablar y pusieron atención. No podía dejar de pensar en él, pero hice lo mismo que los demás y comencé a escuchar al par de inmaduros. _Por eso se llevan tan bien, inmaduros… pero también nobles._ Sonreí a ese pensamiento y puse atención a lo que estaban diciendo.

[…]

-¿Entonces tenemos el día libre?- Preguntó Shade bastante sorprendido.

-Así es. Al menos por hoy; ayer tuvimos un gran logro.- El mentor de las jóvenes sombras miró a Bolt.- Merecen un descanso después de todo el trabajo que hicieron.

-Gracias, señor.- Dijeron todos. Bud y James aún tenían el costal junto a ellos.

-Ahora vayan a… hacer algo; de regreso para cuando normalmente los mandan a dormir.

-Sí, señor.- Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo; Bolt hizo una leve reverencia y luego los cinco se fueron corriendo del lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó el can emocionado.

-Descansar.- Respondió Alex sin dudarlo.

-Tal vez entrenar un rato.-

-Vamos chicos, no sean amargados. Mejor vamos a jugar.

-Ahora estamos en lo mismo, Bud.

-Sí, juguemos un rato.- El can comenzó a mover la cola. -¿Juegas Shade?

La sombra miró al can por unos segundos, luego suspiró resignada. -Vamos.

-¿Y tú, Alex?

-Yo paso, chicos.- Luego soltó una leve risa y recalcó lo siguiente que dijo. -Diviértanse.- Entonces se fue.

-Bien, ¿qué jugamos?

La mirada del can se tornó sombría. -Vamos a pelear. Y quien gane obtendrá algo.

-Quienes pierdan tendrán que hacer lo que quien gane diga, le deberán un favor absoluto, mínimo. Sin peros, sin condiciones.

-Me gusta cómo suena, Shade. ¿Qué dicen ustedes dos?

Bud no lo dudó un segundo. -Dentro.

-Igualmente.- Dijo James después de pensárselo un poco.

Los cuatro avanzaron hasta un cuarto bastante amplio, que se usaba para entrenamiento. -Sin armas, ¿correcto?

-Así es. Sin armas.

-¿Qué otras reglas van a poner?

-¿Reglas, para qué?

-Para que nadie quiera pasarse de listo, Bolt. Por ejemplo; uno contra uno. Los dos ganadores y los dos perdedores de la primera ronda se enfrentarán entre ellos para determinar los lugares finales. El cuarto deberá más favores que el segundo.

-Sí, ya sé. El cuarto lugar le deberá un favor a todos los demás y dos al ganador. El tercero uno al segundo y al primero; y el segundo solamente le deberá uno al primero.

-Hecho. ¿Qué más?

-¿Cuánto va a durar el combate?

-¿Podemos dejar esto y comenzar a pelear ya?

-Bolt, ten un poco de paciencia. Ya sé, ve a calentar; cuando vuelvas te decimos las reglas y empezamos.

-Bien.- El can salió corriendo del lugar.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Se puso así desde que salió la idea de pelear. Como si fuera…

-Un detonante de su agresividad. Interesante.

-Um, Shade ¿Qué le vamos a decir cuando vuelva?

-Combate libre, dos minutos como máximo. Se debe inmovilizar al oponente contra el suelo. Quien combata contra él no puede hundirse en el suelo. Y no hagan mucho desorden.

-Bien, y con respecto al detonante…

-Trabajaremos en eso; si podemos explotar o descubrir más formas de encenderlo, podríamos usarlo a voluntad cuando requiramos esa parte de Bolt. Lo cual es genial.

El can regresó corriendo a la velocidad que salió. -Listo, ¿ya están listos para esto o no?

-Andando.- Dijo Shade.

-Bien, ¿quién va a ir contra mí?

Shade sonrió y miró a Bolt, el can respondió con una mirada sombría; James y Bud se miraron entre ellos.

* * *

 **¡Y corte! Este cap, como lo fue otro más hace algunas semanas, lo tomé como conector entre lo que pasó y lo que va a pasar; pensé que iba a quedar corto, pero ideas fueron surgiendo mientras estudiaba (sí, y por cierto, me ayudaron a recordar algunas cosas a la hora de los exámenes) y opté por pulirlas y meterlas al cap para mostrarles, como la última vez, algunas situaciones antes de adelantarme, por ejemplo, al día de navidad (no necesariamente vaya a saltarme directo a ese día, pero es una opción.). No sé si la próxima semana vaya a poder con ambos capítulos por lo mismo, pero si saben contar, cuenten con el del viernes al menos. No tengo más que decir, así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	38. Un escape casi exitoso

**Que tal, cap de fin de semana puntual. Ciertamente creo que valió la pena dejarlo en uno por semana porque, hasta ahora, he exentado un 80% de las materias, y del otro 20 no nos han dicho, pero pinta a que a los finales yo no voy, entonces habrá más tiempo para que escriba. Si querían ver o saber cómo fue el torneo que hicieron Bolt y las sombras el capítulo pasado díganme, porque me salté eso y unos cuantos días, pero podría ponerlo en una regresión. Bueno, vamos a lo que venimos, con el cap, y aquí está.**

* * *

Capítulo 38: Un escape casi exitoso

En un parpadeo ya habían pasado seis días. En el grupo, de Bolt no sabían nada; en el edificio, Bolt no tenía noticias de sus supuestos enemigos. Cada lado había seguido con su rutina de una forma que casi no se notaba que habían estado juntos en algún momento antes. Mittens era la que menos había avanzado; no dormía bien y su progreso estaba estancándose, frustrando a la gata más de lo que ya estaba. Mega y Rhino habían esperado cada día al par de sombras, que no se habían aparecido. Sin embargo, ambos recordaban a la perfección que a veces sus superiores no les daban oportunidad de salir, por lo que conservaban la paciencia y la esperanza.

Estaba atardeciendo y todos en el grupo animal estaban comenzando a volver a casa. Mittens se quedó en el granero recostada con la cabeza sobre sus patas, no tenía ganas de pensar, ni de recordar nada. Solamente quería imaginar que estaba soñando, y que en cualquier momento despertaría junto a su amado can.

- _Pero no creo que algo así pase._

Mittens alzó la cabeza y comenzó a mover las orejas tras escuchar esa voz. A los pocos segundos, otra más hizo presencia.

- _Depende de cómo lo lleve._

 _-¿Y tú vas a hacer que la recuerde?_

 _-Bueno, técnicamente, aun la recuerda, solo que como una mente malvada y maquiavélica._

 _-Hurra.-_ Sonó la primera voz con sarcasmo.

- _Bueno, no y ya. Mira, casi llegamos._

 _-Sí, pregunta rápida. ¿Qué vamos a decir y a quién?_

 _-Lo que sabemos a quién esté dispuesto a escucharnos._

Después de esa frase, un par de sombras entraron al granero a través de una pared. -¿Y quién querría escucharnos, Bud? El hámster y el lobo apenas nos creyeron y ya pasó casi una semana.

Ella miró fijamente al par de recién llegados, al parecer no habían notado su presencia. -Yo quiero escucharlos.

Las sombras voltearon a ver a Mittens. -Ella.- Respondió Bud.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó James. -¿No es tarde?

-Quería estar sola, entonces llegaron ustedes.- Luego se quedó callada unos momentos. -¿Qué venían a decir?

-Bueno, queríamos que supieran que Bolt está bien y que no está sufriendo.- Mittens no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada, aunque Helang ya hubiera mencionado que no lo dañarían porque querían usarlo; sin embargo, Bud se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo su atención.

-Bueno, eso es técnicamente. Porque el perro sí tiene un pequeño problema.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Tenías que hablar, ¿verdad? Ahora tú le dices.

-¿Decirme qué? ¿Cuál es el problema de Bolt?

-Tú.

La gata salió sorprendida. -¿Yo?

-La verdad es que, a pesar de todo lo que hacemos, él no deja de pensar en ti. Incluso, aunque crea que eres malvada, varias noches hemos oído como repite tu nombre dormido, como se distrae con facilidad al entrenar, como no está alcanzando el potencial que alcanzaba cuando estaba con ustedes.

-Bud y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que, aunque su cabeza le insiste que eres lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, de alguna forma subconsciente, él sabe que no es así y te sigue amando.

Mittens se emocionó mucho al escuchar eso, al grado que no pudo evitar sonreír. -¿Todavía me ama?

-Vaya, es la primera vez que alguien que no sea una sombra o Bolt sonríe en nuestra presencia. Anótalo, Bud.

Bud se sacó una libretita de algún lado. -Anotando. 23 de diciembre; 8:45 PM. Hoy, la gata del grupo sonrió después de recibir buenas noticias sobre su novio. Primera vez que alguien ajeno a nuestra organización sonríe frente a nosotros. Nota: Aun debo aprender a escribir sin decir en voz alta lo que estoy escribiendo.- Entonces cerró la libreta y la guardó. -Anotado. Y sí, todavía te ama. Tanto que no estar contigo lo distrae constantemente.

-Cierto. Hace algunos días tuvimos un pequeño torneo y la única razón por la que no quedó en último lugar es porque yo me dejé ganar. Es fuerte, hábil, rápido y todo, pero si no estás con él, simplemente se distrae con mucha facilidad.

Ahora Mittens no podía dejar de sonreír, sin embargo, hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantenerse en calma. -Gracias.- Les dijo a los dos con una sinceridad que no hubiera creído usaría con una sombra.

-Por nada, supongo. Vamos, Bud, se supone que estamos limpiando el cuarto.

-Cierto, salgamos de aquí.

Y de las sombras no quedó ningún rastro. Mittens, emocionada, salió del granero y entró a la casa. Cenó rápidamente y subió a dormir; de nuevo, sentía que algo le faltaba, pero no le costó tanto trabajo como los días anteriores. A los pocos minutos, ya estaba totalmente dormida.

Toda la escena había sido observada por dos espectros, uno blanco y uno negro, que estaban flotando por encima de la casa de Penny. Entre ellos soltaban sonidos a forma de comunicación, pero nadie más que pudiera llegar a escucharlos tendría idea de lo que estaban diciendo. Pasados unos minutos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de haber estado ahí.

A la mañana siguiente Mittens se levantó temprano, sin necesidad del despertador de Penny, y fue la primera en bajar. La mamá de la niña ya estaba despierta también, pero no estaba tranquila; en su cara se podía notar la preocupación, y no podían culparla. Su hija había desaparecido, el perro de su hija había desaparecido, hasta la comida del perro de su hija había desaparecido. Y ella ya había reportado ambas desapariciones, pero con Penny seguían buscando y llevaban más de mes y medio, sin lograr nada.

Con esa expresión de angustia salió de la casa unos minutos después, dejándoles comida al par que no había desaparecido para todo el día. Mittens desayunó sin dejar pasar un minuto y luego de eso salió al jardín.

La gata se recostó bajo el árbol que tantas veces les había hecho sombra y compañía sin ninguna expresión en particular. Aunque ya estaba más tranquila por lo que las sombras habían dicho, Bolt seguía sin estar ahí junto a ella. Pero lo iba a remediar, y en cuanto llegaran los niños de Soul comenzaría a entrenar.

Unos minutos pasaron en completo silencio antes de que una muy conocida voz sonara en su cabeza. - _Dice que lo lamenta._

La gata reconoció la voz de inmediato, voz que no había aparecido en toda la semana. -¿Quién lo lamenta, Soul?

 _-El árbol bajo el cual estás. Dice que lamenta lo de Bolt._

-¿El árbol?

 _-El árbol. Muchas veces nadie toma en cuenta a las plantas. Yo soy nadie._

-¿Las plantas hablan?

- _No. Si hablaran, todos las escucharían. Se comunican a su manera; son creaturas muy sabias. Como no pueden moverse de lugar y comen y beben en automático, su única preocupación sería "pasar el tiempo". Pero pueden vivir muchísimos años, ¿qué haces cuando tienes todo el tiempo del mundo y no puedes moverte ni tienes que preocuparte por comer o beber? Meditar; la mayoría de los árboles meditan un noventa por ciento de su tiempo de vida. El otro diez lo usan para escuchar a los humanos o animales que se acerquen a ellos, o incluso a otros árboles. Todo eso resulta en una sabiduría asombrosa, comparable con la que yo he alcanzado estando de este lado. El punto es que con las plantas no se habla, no es un dialogo. O tú les hablas, o tú las escuchas; pero no puedes hacer las dos a la vez, ya que para escuchar a las plantas tienes que silenciar tu mente, y no puedes silenciar tu mente si estás pensando en algo que decir. Si quieres un amigo que siempre te escuche, que no te vaya a juzgar nunca, que siempre vaya a estar ahí, que te deje hablar a tus anchas sin quejarse, que tengas que concentrarte para escuchar, planta un árbol o habla con uno. Casi todos lo tomarán a locura, pero ¿qué más da? En especial ustedes, si ya están hablando con un muerto, con un árbol es un escalón más abajo ¿no?_

 _-_ ¿Y por qué…?

 _-Sólo para que lo consideres. Y como dato; después de todo, el árbol fue el que me pidió que te dijera que lo lamenta… así como me dijo que tú serás quien salve a Bolt, por lo que te recomiendo que entrenes como nunca. Y hablando de ello…_

-Hola, Mittens, ahora te levantaste temprano. ¿Pasó algo?

La gata sacudió la cabeza, se había hundido en sus pensamientos en pocos segundos. Volteó a ubicar al dueño de la voz y encontró a Mega, con Byte a su izquierda y Helang sobre el lomo de ella. –Hola, chicos. Sí, pasó algo; pero sería mejor que les dijera cuando estemos todos juntos.

-Claro, como gustes.- El lobo se encaminó hacia el granero. -Esperaremos dentro a que lleguen los demás.

Mittens sólo asintió y se quedó debajo del árbol. _Bolt…_

En el edificio, el can estaba combatiendo contra Alex. Parecía ir ganando, pero cuando Bolt tuvo a la sombra contra el suelo, de pronto levantó la cabeza y giró la mirada por un segundo. Cuando recuperó la concentración, Alex ya no estaba bajo sus patas y el can recibió un golpe en la cara, cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Suficiente!- Gritó el mentor de los cinco desde un pequeño palco. Ambos se movieron para quedar frente al palco, esperando a que dijera algo más. -¿Qué pasó, Bolt? Lo tenías contra el suelo.

-Bueno, sí…- Ni siquiera él mismo sabía que estaba pasando, como Bud y James habían dicho, la concentración del can parecía una utopía. -yo… me distraje. Lo lamento.

La sombra negó levemente con la cabeza mientras Bolt bajaba las orejas. -Bueno, es todo. Vayan a hacer algo; Alex, Shade, sigan investigando sobre _ese_ asunto. Nos vemos después.

Los cinco salieron del salón de entrenamientos y comenzaron a caminar a lo largo de algunos pasillos.

-¿Por qué, chicos? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?- Preguntó el can frustrado a nadie en específico.

-No estamos seguros, Bolt, quizás si hubo cosas que modificaron- Shade volteó a ver a Alex con mirada acusadora. -que no pudimos arreglar.

-Tú deja que pase, en poco tiempo sólo la recordarás por lo que te hizo.

-Supongo. Aunque no estoy seguro de como ayudaría eso.

James y Bud se limitaron a quedarse callados; seguían sin apoyar al grupo, pero apoyaban a Bolt, y que no estuviera con Mittens, de una forma u otra, le estaba perjudicando.

-Bueno, yo tengo hambre. ¿Comemos algo?

-Claro.

-Por mi está bien.

-…Ustedes vayan, yo quiero pensar un poco.

-Yo lo acompaño.

-¿Seguro, Shade? Ya recordé casi todo el edificio; si quieres ve con ellos y los veré después.

-Está bien, Bolt, siento que tienes que hablar con alguien.

El can lo pensó unos momentos. -Si insistes.

Entonces Alex Bud y James salieron camino al comedor, dejando solos a Bolt y a Shade. El par siguió caminando en silencio sin un rumbo específico durante algunos minutos. Finalmente, la sombra decidió hablar.

-¿En qué piensas, Bolt?

-Por alguna razón… en ella. No lo entiendo, si estaba fingiendo, ¿por qué todo se sentía tan… real?

Shade pensó con rapidez. -Recuerda que sabe manipular mentes; por eso todos ellos la ayudaron tanto. Hasta podrías decir que son sus víctimas, aunque sí tienen culpa y también sea nuestro deber eliminarlos. Tal vez también manipuló tu mente para que creyeras que era real.

La expresión de Bolt mostró que la explicación de la sombra no lo convencía del todo. -No lo sé, Shade; ¿no habrá alguna otra forma que no involucre matarlos a todos?

-Piénsalo, Bolt, son una amenaza. Si los dejamos vivir, ponemos en peligro a los nuestros.- Entonces Shade sonrió. -Además, podrías verlo como una forma de jugar con tus enemigos.

Cuando la sombra terminó esa frase, Bolt tenía una mirada sombría de nuevo. -Sí, tienes razón, Shade. Deben morir. Todos ellos; pero quiero que me prometas algo.- La sombra le indicó con la mirada que hiciera su petición. -La gata es mía, de ella me encargaré yo personalmente.- Shade asintió con una sonrisa malvada.

Ambos siguieron caminando sin rumbo por el edificio durante unos quince minutos. Para entonces la mirada de Bolt era la de siempre, pero ya no estaba pensando o hablando sobre Mittens, solamente estaban "paseando" por las instalaciones. No parecía que fuera a haber más conversación, hasta que pasaron junto a una puerta cerrada con varios cerrojos.

-¿Qué hay ahí, Shade?- Preguntó curioso el can.

-En realidad no lo sé, Bolt. Es área de acceso restringido.- Lo que sería el estómago de Shade reclamó por no haber comido algo. -Bueno, ya me dio hambre, así que nos vemos después.- El can sólo asintió y la sombra se fue del lugar. Bolt observó un rato esa puerta antes de seguir caminando.

Penny P.O.V.

-¡Soul, estoy lista!- Literalmente podía sentir que con abrir la boca la energía que había guardado se salía, como el agua se sale de un globo por cualquier pequeño agujero que se le haga. Cualquier movimiento que llegara a hacer seguramente tendría mucha más fuerza y velocidad de lo normal en esos momentos, pero no era para eso que quería tanta energía.

- _Bien, ahora salgamos de aquí. Paso uno, listo. El paso dos es que sueltes toda la energía que guardaste lo más de golpe que puedas.-_ Ni siquiera hablé por la boca para que no se fuera a escapar más energía. _¿O sea? -Que sueltes tanta energía al mismo tiempo como puedas. Grita, estírate.- No veo como eso podría ayudar, Soul. -¿Recuerdas a mis cachorros? Ellos abren la boca para disparar lo que sea. Visualiza que vas a hacer lo mismo, pero con la energía que absorbiste. Igual con tus manos; estira tus brazos, abre las palmas e imagina que por ahí está saliendo la energía que acumulaste.- Está bien, supongo._

Abrí mis ojos y vi de nuevo mi "cuarto", no me había movido de ahí en todo ese tiempo. - _Adelante.-_ Escuché en mi cabeza. Entonces me concentré y después de unos segundos hice lo que Soul me pidió. Me levanté de golpe, estiré los brazos y abrí las palmas mientras levantaba la cabeza y comenzaba a gritar.

Un par de segundos después, una luz amarilla comenzó a salir de mis manos y de mi boca. _-Por cierto, probablemente te duela la cabeza.-_ Lo dijo muy tarde. Podía sentir mucha presión sobre mi cabeza y el dolor estaba cerca de insoportable. - _Solamente aguanta un poco.-_ Miré a mí alrededor sin mover mi cabeza y pude notar que el programa comenzaba a fallar; los muebles se veían borrosos y algunas otras cosas ya no estaban. - _Un... oco má… Te… eo del… tro la…o.-_ Momentos después de que Soul se fuera, la luz comenzó a abarcarlo todo; algunas cosas más desaparecieron, luego todo se volvió borroso y el dolor aumentó otro poco.

Terminé agotada, no tenía energía para nada. - _Bienvenida de vuelta.-_ Abrí mis ojos y estaba en alguna especie de cuarto de contención con varias máquinas conectadas a mi cabeza. Curiosamente, la puerta estaba entreabierta y cerca de la misma había una sombra tirada en el suelo.

-¿Qué hiciste, Soul?

- _Facilitar tu escape. Ahora ten esto,-_ De inmediato sentí algo de energía entrando a mi cuerpo. - _desconéctate y salgamos de aquí._

Me levanté de una cama mal hecha y desconecté todo de mí. Después salí abriendo la puerta con cuidado. No había más sombras. - _Probablemente lo mandaron a revisar que todo estuviera en orden._ \- Eso ciertamente explicaría porque iba solo, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Caminé por un pasillo que tenía varias celdas iguales a la que yo había usado, todas vacías. _-Creo, ojala me equivoque, que fuiste la primera en probar el sistema de realidad virtual de las sombras. ¡Felicidades!_

-Ahora no, Soul.

- _Bueno, la puerta está a tu izquierda._

Dicha puerta tenía un montón de cerraduras diferentes, me tomó como minuto y medio terminar de abrirlas todas. Cuando lo logré, al fin abrí la puerta que, siendo de metal, fue mucho más ligera de lo que creí, y salí a un pasillo. Sin embargo, la cosa no fue tan discreta; la puerta llegaba hasta el suelo en algunas partes, por lo que soltó unos rechinidos que debieron haberse escuchado en todo el edificio. Imaginé que las sombras de seguridad llegarían en cuestión de segundos, pero quien llegó primero me sorprendió mucho más. -¿Bolt?

[…]

Penny había salido del área de hibernación por una puerta, misma que Bolt y Shade habían visto unos minutos antes. La sombra había ido a comer, pero el can se había quedado cerca sin saber porque.

-¿Penny?

-¿Bolt?

Ambos abrieron los ojos y corrieron al encuentro del otro para abrazarse. -Me alegra que estés a salvo.- Dijo el can entre los brazos de la niña.

El abrazo duró unos segundos más antes de que Penny recordara en donde estaban. -¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Bolt? ¿En dónde están los demás?

El can la miró confundido. -Bueno, creo que fueron a comer algo. Y podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿qué hacías adentro de ese lugar? Es acceso restringido, me dijeron.

-¿De qué hablas, Bolt?

-¿De qué hablas tú?

-¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar?- Entonces dejó de poner atención por unos momentos. -¿Eso es cierto?

-¿Qué es cierto?

La niña miró a su perro con algo de preocupación. -Bolt, ¿quién nos está ayudando?

-Pues nuestros amigos; Shade, Alex, Bud, James.

Penny aumentó su expresión. -No puedo creerlo, es cierto, Soul.

-¿Soul? Un momento, ¿estás hablando con él, después de lo que hizo?

-Bolt, él no nos ha hecho nada malo.

El can la miró totalmente confundido. _Shade, tenemos un problema._ -Penny, todos ellos nos han estado molestando desde que volví contigo, por eso las sombras nos acogieron aquí.

-Bolt, eso no es cierto. Tú volviste conmigo y luego adoptamos a Mittens y a Rhino. Pasaron unos meses y luego te volviste pareja de Mittens, conocimos a los demás y luego comenzamos a entrenar entre todos. Soul dio su vida para salvarnos a mí y a mi mamá. Ellos llevan ayudándonos desde que volviste conmigo, Rhino y Mittens desde antes.

Bolt repentinamente cambio su expresión a una seria. -¿También está manipulando tu mente?

-¿Qué? Bolt, eso no…

-Debí imaginarlo, ¿hay algo en mi vida que ella no haya arruinado aun?- Interrumpió el can ignorando las palabras de su persona. Luego se le ocurrió una idea. -Pero ellos pueden ayudarte, ya lo hicieron conmigo y pueden hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Bolt, dónde estás, amigo? ¿Qué te hicieron?

-Me ayudaron. Y van a hacer lo mismo contigo.- El can levantó una pata unos centímetros del suelo y luego golpeó el mismo con ella. -Guardias.- Dijo sin emoción alguna. Dos sombras emergieron del suelo, una a cada lado del can, y voltearon a verlo.

-¿Qué sucede, señor Bolt?

El can señaló a Penny con la mirada. -Llévensela a una celda, y comuníquenme con quien ayudó a corregir mis recuerdos.

El par de sombras se movió con agilidad y en nada ya estaban junto a Penny. -Sí, señor. Transfiriendo a nuevo prisionero al nivel de detención C.- Y ambas sombras tomaron una de cada brazo a Penny.

-¡Oigan, no me toquen!

Parecía que la niña iba a quitarse de encima a las sombras, pero Bolt intervino. -No intentes nada, Penny; son amigos, pero tampoco son de hule. Si los golpeas o algo así no puedo asegurar que no te harán nada.

-Como el señor Bolt dijo, señorita. Tiene derecho a… nada.- Y ambos guardias comenzaron a reír sin soltarla.

-¡Basta!- Los calló el can. -Quiero que le den una celda con buena condición, y se aseguren que tenga siempre comida, agua y un lugar para ir al baño con privacidad; y trátenla bien. Si me entero que no hicieron lo que les pedí…

-Recibí un comunicado, ¿qué su…? oh. Hiciste bien en llamarme, Bolt.

-Shade, que bueno que llegaste. Creo que le hicieron lo mismo que a mí.

-Pre-Precisamente Bolt; no queríamos que fueras a verla en ese estado, por eso estaba en contención. Estábamos averiguando que tanto le modificaron la memoria, para analizar las alternativas.

-¿Pueden ayudarla?

-Nos tomará un tiempo, pero al final le haremos lo mismo que a ti y volverá a ser la misma.

-Gracias, Shade.

-De nada, ahora lleven…

-Espera. Quiero hablar con ella.

-Como gustes.

-A solas.- Shade miró confundido a Bolt por esa petición. -No te preocupes- Dijo el can para relajar a su amigo. -si intenta algo los llamó.- La sombra asintió y se desvaneció. Segundos después, ambos guardias lo imitaron. - _Solo un minuto, Bolt.-_ Le dijo en su cabeza.

Ella fue la primera en hablar en el momento en que se quedaron solos. -Bolt, ese no eres tú; algo te hicieron, quieren usarte.

-No, Penny, es exactamente lo contrario. Lamento que hayamos tenido que pasar por todo esto por culpa de esa… gata tonta.- El can bajó levemente la cabeza al pronunciar esas palabras, pero se recuperó de inmediato. -Pero no te preocupes, haré que te ayuden.

-Bolt, escúchame. Salgamos de aquí, hay que volver con Mittens y con Rhino.

-¿Con Mittens? Ella es el último ser vivo al que quisiera ver, causante de todo lo que ha salido mal en mi vida, y una molestia constante.-

-No, Bolt, ella es tu mejor amiga y tu pareja…

-Se acabó el tiempo.- Las tres sombras volvieron a aparecer en donde estaban antes y ambos guardias tomaron a Penny de nuevo.

-…Y a juzgar por como la veías y como te comportabas cuando estabas con ella, diría que es el último ser vivo al que dejarías sin protección o sin cuidado; causante de muchos de nuestros mejores momentos, y…

-Llévensela.- Ordenó Shade.

Ambos guardias comenzaron a avanzar arrastrando a Penny. -Tu primer y único amor.- La distancia entre la niña y su cachorro seguía creciendo. -¡Piénsalo, Bolt, esto no está bien, hay algo que no cuadra!- No pudo decir más, las sombras dieron vuelta en los pasillos y ambos perdieron contacto visual del otro.

El can suspiró cuando dejó de ver a su persona. -¿Pueden ayudarla, Shade?

La sombra sonrió de forma perversa. -Igual que como hicimos contigo, Bolt.- Luego miró al can parado junto a él.

Bolt suspiró de nuevo. -¿Hay algo de mi vida que ella no haya tocado?

-Lo dudo mucho, Bolt; pero no te preocupes, un ataque bien dado y podremos quitarnos de encima a todos ellos.- La sombra comenzó a notar que el can se estaba comportando extraño; su respiración se estaba agitando y había comenzado a gruñir levemente. -¿Bolt?

-Tengo que… golpear algo.-Dijo entre respiraciones. -Ya.-

La sombra miró alrededor para buscar algo que el can pudiera golpear. -No hay nada aquí. Corre a la sala de entrenamientos.- Bolt obedeció y salió corriendo a dicho lugar. -Interesante.- se dijo la sombra estando sola. Entonces comenzó a avanzar en otra dirección.

Mientras tanto, en el bloque del edificio dedicado a mantener prisioneros, Penny estaba llegando al nivel de detención.

-Transferencia de prisionero completa.- Dijo uno de los guardias al llegar. Luego ambos guardias la entregaron a otros dos.

-El señor Bolt requirió que esta fuera colocada en una celda con condiciones óptimas. También solicito que siempre tuviera agua, comida y un lugar para hacer del baño con privacidad.

-¿Quién?

-El señor Bolt.

-Claro, sus peticiones serán cumplidas. Gracias por la información.-

Ambos guardias que habían llevado a Penny hasta ahí desaparecieron. Los otros dos le llevaron a una celda en condiciones no tan deplorables como las demás. Era algo más grande también y tenía un baño pequeño pero privado. La dejaron adentro y cerraron la puerta. Minutos después volvieron con una botella de agua y un poco de comida. Las deslizaron a través de la rendija sin decir nada y luego se fueron de regreso a lo suyo. Una sombra diferente llegó a la celda cerca de media hora después.

-Hola, jovencita.

-¿Qué quieres?- Respondió la niña sin emoción en específico.

-Pero que agresiva; no te preocupes, en poco tiempo te arreglaremos como hicimos con tu cachorro.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Bolt?

-Lo reparamos. Por alguna razón, estaba apoyando el lado equivocado. Ahora nos ayudará a hundirlo todo en la oscuridad; eso y el hecho de que odia a su apestosa gata.

-Eso no es cierto, no les saldrá bien. Al final se dará cuenta de lo que le hicieron.

-Claro que lo hará. La pregunta sería: ¿cuándo? ¿Después de que mate a todos sus amigos? Suena bien para mí. Y entonces podremos manipularlo por más tiempo.

-No dejaré que lo hagan.

-Pero no puedes hacer nada al respecto, estás en una celda. Y serás la siguiente a quien "curaremos" por petición de Bolt, claro. Así que diviértete.- Y la sombra se alejó de la celda riendo por lo bajo. Penny se quedó ahí, pensando.

 _¿De verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer? -Eso depende.- ¿Dónde estabas Soul? -Lo lamento, estuve intentando averiguar algo.- No importa, ¿sabes cómo puedo salir de aquí? -No.- ¿Entonces qué hago? -Mi recomendación personal es que te quedes aquí y te portes bien para que dejen que Bolt te visite. Cuando eso pase, dile todo lo que el recuerda que está mal. Conscientemente no te va a creer, pero avivarás la duda que tiene sobre lo que está pasando. Tarde o temprano, sus recuerdos se corregirán. Solamente necesita un estímulo correcto. Aunque creo que sabes que solamente alguien puede darle dicho estímulo.- Mittens. -Correcto.-_

* * *

 **Y terminamos por hoy. Con respecto a lo de los árboles es una creencia personal, quizás no mediten y todo, pero creo que por lo menos tienen consciencia y fue por algo que escuché en los días de antaño, la explicación es larga, así que la dejaré para después. Y creo que eso es todo; no me parece que haya nada que no se vaya a explicar en próximos caps, así que no diré más. Nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	39. Diversos sucesos

**Hola chicos, esta vez sí tengo algunos comentarios antes de empezar. Primero, sí, es morse (ya verán a que me refiero) y sí dice lo que se supone que dice; pueden buscar un traductor de morse en internet y comprobarlo, solo que tienen que cambiar las virguillas (~) por guiones, que a mí no me dejaba poner más de uno seguido. Les diré porque rayos morse hasta abajo. Segundo, con "voz de pito" se refiere a voz de silbato, una voz muy aguda, digo, seguramente ya lo sabían, pero por las dudas. Tercero, chicos su opinión me parece totalmente respetable y correcta, dudo mucho que alguna vez vaya yo a salir ofendido por que me den su opinión, ya que es de las cosas que más le respeto a la gente, el hecho de que cada uno piensa diferente, así que no hay problema con una opinión sincera, menos si es respetuosa también. Y por último, ¡estamos a una semana de que el fic cumpla tres meses! Parece una eternidad, pero seguiré abajo. Ahora sí, vayamos con el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 39: Diversos sucesos

Ya en la tarde, el grupo animal estaba entrenando y todos estaban al tanto de lo que las sombras le habían dicho a Mittens el día anterior. La gata estaba con los cachorros de Soul.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué tiene que ser un problema que Bolt no pueda concentrarse pensando en ella? Se supone que queremos normalizar sus recuerdos y podríamos agarrarnos de ahí, ¿no, Helang?

-No exactamente, Mega.- La mirada del halcón cargaba una leve preocupación. -Siendo que sí podría sernos útil que Bolt no la pueda olvidar, Bud y James estaban más bien pensando en su situación actual al decir que era un problema.

-¿O sea?

-Las sombras son mucho más estrictas y menos pacientes con sus entrenamientos, y sus métodos son algo... agresivos. Si Bolt no progresa como ellas esperan y se les termina la paciencia, van a presionarlo para que se esfuerce más; sin importarles el cómo.

-Pero no lo lastimarían.

-No demasiado porque lo harán dudar, pero si pueden hacer cosas como no dejarlo dormir o comer hasta que progrese en ciertos ámbitos o cierta cantidad. Si juegan sus cartas con cuidado, y sabemos que pueden hacerlo, Bolt podría seguirles creyendo a pesar de que tomen ese tipo de medidas.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Desde aquí,- El halcón suspiró resignado. -esperar. Y entrenar para cuando llegue una oportunidad.

Cada quien volvió a su propio entrenamiento y siguieron así el resto de la tarde; entrando la noche en el edificio Bolt estaba en el cuarto, andando de un lado a otro.

Bolt P.O.V.

Sus palabras se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez. _Hay algo que no cuadra._ No sé porque, pero no podía quitarme esa frase de encima, ¿qué no cuadra? A pesar de que esté bajo influencia de… ella, sus palabras me sonaron sinceras, se _sintieron_ sinceras. No comprendo.

-¡Bolt!- Escuché que alguien me gritaba bastante cerca de mí.

-¿Ah, qué?

-Vaya, ya era hora. Llevas con la mirada perdida desde que encontraste a… oh, claro.

-Sí, lo siento, Shade, pero no tengo forma de distraerme; ni siquiera con los combates puedo dejar de pensar, ya sea en ella o en Penny.

Shade se llevó una mano a la barbilla y puso una expresión de estar pensando. Un minuto después, habló en voz baja. -Quizás debamos buscar algo que abarque toda tu atención.

-¿Podría ver cómo está?- Pregunté acercándome un poco a él.

-No.- Respondió secamente. -No puedes verla hasta que la hayamos curado.

-Pero quizás pueda facilitar que sus recuerdos se corrijan. Puedo hacerla entrar en razón. Tú mismo me dijiste lo complicado que fue corregir los míos y hubo cosas que no lograron arreglar del todo.- Me di cuenta de que Shade había apretado los puños al oír eso. -¿Por favor?

-Ya te dije que no, Bolt. Y no hay… ¿qué haces?-Entonces cambié de estrategia y puse la carita de perro. _Pero, ¿de dónde aprendí eso? Más bien, ¿quién me lo enseñó?_ -Ah, no. Eso no va a… sabes que no tengo un… no te voy a… eso no puede… no sabes…- Al final gritó frustrado. -Bien, puedes ir a verla. Pero una vez al día y sólo a partir de mañana. No más de cinco minutos.

-¡Gracias, Shade!- Sentí una emoción que no pude controlar y le salté encima para abrazarlo.

Shade solamente se quedó paralizado con los ojos abiertos totalmente. -De… nada.- Durante unos segundos no se movió; poco después se alejó de mí. -Ahora vamos con el mentor, dice que quiere vernos a todos.

[…]

-Bien, vamos.- El can salió corriendo de la habitación, al tiempo que Shade terminaba de recibir comunicación de su mentor.

 _-…a todos menos a Bolt, Shade.-_ La sombra entonces observó el lugar por dónde el can había salido corriendo segundos antes. -Oh, no.

Pero Bolt ya tenía mucha ventaja; en cuestión de segundos ya había alcanzado a Bud y a James, que iban con calma. –Hola, chicos.- Saludó sin detenerse. Los perdió pocos segundos después, al mismo tiempo que Shade los alcanzaba. -¡Bolt, espera! Rayos.- masculló la sombra cuando vio que el can no se estaba deteniendo.

Bolt llegó a donde estaba el mentor de los cinco, solamente Alex había llegado antes que él. -¿qué sucede?- Preguntó al tiempo que se detenía.

-¿Dónde está Shade?- La mirada de la sombra lo decía todo.

-No debe tardar.

Minuto y medio después las tres sombras faltantes arribaron al lugar. -Ya llegamos, ¿qué sucede?

-Sucede que tienen un encargo.

-¿¡Un qué!?- Preguntaron sorprendidos al unísono los cinco.

-Un encargo.- Repitió el mentor. -No siempre van a ser tan jóvenes y tendrán que enfrentar sus propios retos algún día. Su primer encargo es hoy, y es sencillo.-La sombra comenzó a andar con todos detrás de ella. -Hace poco se le dio muerte a uno de los mayores opositores de nuestra organización; le llamábamos Shadow Killer, por todas las sombras que asesino o tuvo oportunidad de. Por razones que no comprendemos, no asesino a muchas sombras que tuvo a su merced, pero eso no importa. Su única arma era un bastón de madera con tres cristales incrustados en él. Los registros señalan que es un arma de gran poder y es esencial que la retraigan para que podamos analizarla.

-¿Vamos a salir a buscar un estúpido palo? ¿Ese es nuestro encargo?

-Ese "estúpido palo" fue responsable de la muerte de cientos de sombras. Y, para ser su primer encargo, lo veo bien. Además, no será tan sencillo; lo único que les diré es que el sujeto en cuestión murió en una carretera de este estado, así que también tienen que localizarlo. Y tienen hasta mañana a medio día para volver con él.

-Esto apesta.

-Tal vez, pero si no son capaces de lograr ni siquiera esto, entonces su futuro en esta organización será de darle mantenimiento a las celdas o algo similar. Ahora salgan a buscar ese bastón.

-¡Sí, andando!- Bolt comenzó a saltar por todos lados emocionado, parecía un cachorro.

-Un momento, Bolt.- Lo interrumpió el mentor. -Este encargo es para los cuatro solamente; necesito que te quedes aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque tu desempeño ha sido bastante malo, así que no juzgo que estés listo para salir al campo.

-Pero puedo hacerlo, deme una oportunidad.

-No, Bolt. Además, ya reportaron que te "saliste de control", la policía tiene tu nombre y apariencia; si te ven, te van a regresar con ellos.

-Puedo arreglarlo.

-¿Vas a cambiar de aspecto? No lo creo. Mejor ve a jugar con…- El mentor se detuvo al ver que Shade le había hecho señales para que no dijera más. Sin embargo, el mensaje llegó tarde y Bolt tenía una mirada sombría en sus ojos de nuevo. -¿Bolt?

-Salgamos de aquí.- Dijo con una voz siniestra mientras comenzaba a andar.

-¿No escuchaste? No puedes ir, si te reconocen…-

-No lo harán.- Entonces Bolt se detuvo en seco y cerró los ojos; respiró profundo y luego soltó un aullido desgarrador. Mientras aullaba, su pelaje comenzó a tornarse negro, con excepción de la punta de sus orejas y de su cola. En un costado también quedó una zona en color blanco, formando un patrón que se veía como el símbolo que la sombra de elite tenía en el pecho. –Vámonos, chicos.- Repitió cuando terminó con el cambio y siguió andando sin siquiera corroborar que lo estuvieran siguiendo.

-¿De dónde…? ¿Cómo lo…?

-Le preguntaremos en el camino, porque ni Shade ni yo le pusimos eso en la programación.- Intervino Alex. -Ahora será mejor que lo alcancemos, no estamos seguros de cual sea su límite en ese estado y preferimos no averiguarlo.- Las otras tres sombras asintieron y entre los cuatro comenzaron a correr para alcanzar a Bolt. El mentor se quedó ahí, sin decir nada, totalmente sorprendido.

-¡Mañana es navidad!- Había escuchado Bolt al menos unas quince veces mientras recorría la ciudad en compañía de tres sombras, las cuales avanzaban deslizándose por el piso y evadiendo las grandes masas de gente para mayor discreción. Varias personas habían intentado acariciarlo, a lo que el can siempre respondía con un gruñido.

-¿Qué es eso de la navidad y por qué tiene a todos ellos tan alocados?- Preguntó molesto después de haber escuchado la misma frase por millonésima vez.

-Un festividad humana en la que…- _Una festividad humana._ Esa frase resonó en la cabeza del can; pasó unos segundos tratando de recordar quien y cuando se lo había dicho, pero sólo se ganó un dolor de cabeza. -… y les dan regalos a los niños. Se supone que es tiempo "de paz, amor" y todas esas tonterías.

-Ajá.- Respondió el can sin importancia.

-No me escuchaste, ¿verdad?

-No, estaba pensando- No quería aceptar mentor había tenido razón y no podía concentrarse. -… en el encargo. Hablando de ello, James, ¿qué encontraste?

- _Aproximadamente a principios de Octubre hubo un escuadrón de sombras de caza que fue enviado a una carretera de California… o eso dicen los registros.-_ Comunicó la sombra desde el edificio. - _Su objetivo fue un auto con dos mujeres humanas adentro, una niña y su madre. Ella se llamaba Pen-Penélope, y estaba clasificada como una potencial amenaza a la organización. El escuadrón jamás dio con el auto y los objetivos escaparon; menos de la mitad de dicho escuadrón regresó con vida, y entre ellos no estaba su líder._

-¿El registro dice en que carretera?

- _Dame un momento. Aquí está. Se trata de una carretea al este de su ubicación actual, saliendo de la ciudad y más allá de los suburbios; esta carretera lleva al estado de Nevada. No dice más._

-Bien, iremos al este. El que se quedó, se quedó.- Y el can aumentó su velocidad.

-¡Espéranos!

-¡Dense prisa, tenemos hasta mañana a medio día!

-En eso tiene razón.

-Aun así esta como que muy emocionado, ¿no?

-Alex y yo creemos que ciertas palabras activan ciertas características dentro de él como un efecto secundario de lo que hicimos con sus recuerdos. La palabra "jugar" lo pone así, le da una faceta sombría, durante un tiempo que no hemos determinado aún; creemos que depende de las circunstancias bajo las que oyó la palabra, pero no estamos seguros.

- _Apúrense o voy a ser yo el único que hizo algo en este encargo. Y eso que el mentor no quería que viniera. "Falta de concentración", que tontería.-_ Escucharon los tres en sus mentes, pues Bolt ya les llevaba una gran ventaja. Sin dejar pasar un segundo más las sombras aceleraron para intentar alcanzar al can.

Bolt siguió corriendo sin detenerse durante al menos media hora; el can podía sentir energía recorriéndolo hasta la punta de su cola, y no le importaba mucho de dónde había salido. Entre los muchos lugares que recorrió en esos treinta minutos se encontraba una cada abandonada y derruida que el can no reconoció. Sin embargo, dentro de la misma, dos espectros se percataron de la presencia del cachorro y mandaron un comunicado.

Amaneció algunas horas después. En la casa de Penny no había mucha alegría navideña dadas las circunstancias, aunque Mittens y Rhino no estaban deprimidos o frustrados, más bien, querían concentrarse en entrenar para cuando se diera la oportunidad de rescatar a Bolt. Ambos desayunaron sin perder el tiempo y luego salieron al encuentro de los demás; sin embargo Mega los recibió con dos palabras que no creyeron escuchar en esos momentos.

-Día libre.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron los dos desconcertados.

Entonces Helang arribó. -Es navidad chicos; sé que su situación no es la más agradable para el día de hoy, pero ellos se merecen un día con sus familias. Y no se preocupen, todo volverá a la normalidad mañana.

-¿Entonces quieren que entremos a casa y nos sentemos a ver la caja mágica todo el día, fingiendo que no pasa nada, mientras que Bolt está con las sombras?

-Hey, tranquilo, Rhino; sabemos lo que deben estar pasando…

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Tal vez no recuerden que Beta estuvo con ellos mucho más tiempo del que Bolt hasta ahora.

-Pero Beta entró ahí siendo ella misma; no te odiaba cuando estuvo ahí y no pensaba que eras la causa de todo lo malo que le había pasado.

Helang finalmente suspiró derrotado por la insistencia de los dos. -Bueno, hay alguien más que no va a celebrar navidad hoy.

-¿Y quién es?

-Tu servidor.- Ambos voltearon la cabeza y encontraron a Kass unos metros detrás de ellos.

-Kass recibió un comunicado de Umbra y Lux anoche; los espectros le reportaron que Bolt iba de camino al este, al parecer a una carretera.

-Lo que el halcón dijo. Y bueno, el hecho de que si las sombras lo están mandando a misiones de campo, debería ser más fácil para nosotros interceptarlo.- El gato se acercó a los demás. -Y no iremos solos.- Entonces Umbra y Lux aparecieron a sus costados.

-Oye, un momento. No mencionaste que esos dos te acompañarían.

-¿Y eso qué, Helang?

-¿A qué van?

Entonces Umbra comenzó a gruñir repetidas veces, algunas agudas y otras graves. -Dice que a apoyar.

-¿Apoyar? ¿Significa que si nos encontramos a las sombras van a pelear?

Lux hizo lo mismo que Umbra. Un gruñido grave, uno leve y tres graves consecutivos. -No.- Dijo Kass cuando la luz terminó de gruñir.

-¿Cómo los entiendes, Kass?

-No es tan complicado; es morse.

-¿Morse?

-Morse.

-¿Sabes morse?

-Ya les había dicho que no iba a perder el tiempo. No es que no sepan hablar, pero ambos dieron un voto de silencio hasta que las cosas se calmen. Mientas, usan morse para comunicarse; el gruñido grave es largo, y el gruñido leve es corto.

\- .~ ... .. / . ... .~.~.~

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que así es. ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Y todos los demás?

-Pepe Jonathan y Flor están con sus personas. Alfa Beta y Delta van a ir con nosotros.

-Bueno entonces, feliz navidad, supongo.- Dijo el hámster medio de malas

-Gracias, Rhino; no se preocupen. Si se complica mucho y necesitan ayuda, llámenos. Y mañana volveremos a la agenda normal.

-Claro.- Entonces Kass, Mittens, Rhino, Umbra y Lux salieron de camino al este a velocidad moderada.

-¡Chicos, no sostengan demasiado tiempo el vaso o se les cansará el brazo!- Cuando la distancia que los separaba fue suficiente, el halcón le habló a Mega. -Sabemos que hoy no volverá, ¿cierto?

-Entonces tú también lo sentiste.

-Sí, también lo sentí. Espero que comprendan que las cosas pasan, como diría ese gato, "cómo, cuándo, dónde, porque y con quien deben pasar".- El lobo solamente asintió y luego ambos salieron del lugar.

Mientras tanto, las sombras y Bolt ya estaban en la carretera.

-¿Estás seguro de que es la correcta?

- _Totalmente Bolt; no se mencionan más carreteras al menos en un radio de un mes._

-¿Sabemos dónde murió el tipo?

-Probablemente en el camino, ¿no? Si nuestro escuadrón estaba siguiendo el auto por la calle, es lógico pensar que en la calle los enfrentó, y que en la calle murió.

-Pero si murió en la calle, el bastón se quedó en la calle; y por la calle pasan cientos de autos todos los días. En lo que a mí respecta, doy por destruido el mendigo palo que nos mandaron a buscar.

-Vamos, Alex, si no entregamos el bastón, no volveremos a salir al campo.-

-No me quieras dar un discurso de… ¿Bolt, que tienes?

-¿Qué, de que hablas?

-Tu pelo. Está cambiando.

El can se miró una pata, y en efecto, su pelaje estaba volviendo a la normalidad. -Necesito energía; esto gasta energía constantemente para mantener mi pelaje en otro color. Entre el tiempo que llevo así y la distancia desde aquí hasta el cuartel, se me debe haber agotado la energía.

Bud se sacó una porción oscura de algún lado. –Ten, Bolt.-

-Gracias.- El can se acercó a la sombra y se comió sin dudar la masa viscosa y oscura. Momentos después, respiró profundo y su pelaje se tornó negro de nuevo. -Sigamos.-

El grupo siguió avanzando por la carretera buscando el bastón sin resultados durante al menos una hora. Ya eran las diez y, si no se daban prisa, no volverían a tiempo. Quince minutos después, Shade notó algo tirado en la orilla de la calle. -¡Ahí!- Gritó señalando el objeto.

-Creo que… ¡Sí, sí es!

Todos corrieron a donde Shade había apuntado. Efectivamente, se trataba del bastón que los habían mandado a buscar. Se veía algo sucio, pero fuera de eso estaba bien. -Genial, tomemos esto y salgamos de aquí.- En el momento en que Bud tocó el bastón, los cristales de este se iluminaron y la sombra soltó un grito con toda su fuerza.

-¿Oyeron eso?

-No sonó tan lejos de aquí. Tal vez estamos cerca.

-Pregunta; ¿Qué hacemos si encontramos a Bolt, atacarlo?

\- ~. ~~~ .~.~.~

-No, es muy peligroso.

-¿Entonces?

\- ~.. .. ... ~ .~. .~ .. ~~. .~ ~. .~.. ~~~ ... .~.~.~

-Buena, Umbra. Tenemos que distraerlos.

-¿Y luego?

-Ellos saben lo que hacen. Apresúrense.- El grupo aceleró el paso y aguzó la vista para intentar dar con quien fuera.

-¡Duele, duele, duele!

-No seas llorón.

-Tócalo tú y veremos quién es el que llora.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto; cualquiera de nosotros que lo toque saldrá lastimado.

Alex pensó las palabras del can unos segundos -Cualquiera… menos, tal vez, tú.

-¿Yo?

-Tiene un punto Bolt; todo el tiempo que estuviste con ellos pudiste haber desarrollado una resistencia a este tipo de artefactos.

El can se veía claramente dudoso. -No lo sé chicos; ¿y si vuelvo a olvidarlos?

-Te arreglaremos de nuevo.

Bolt se tomó unos momentos para respirar y luego se acercó al bastón. -Bien, pero que sea…- Y se detuvo repentinamente mientras alzaba la cabeza y movía ambas orejas.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?

-No estamos solos.

\- .~.. ~~~ / ... .~ ~... . .~.~.~

-¡Rayos, ya nos percibió! Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa, o se va a largar.

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Tienen sus métodos.

-¿Cuál es el plan? Nosotros los distraemos y luego ¿qué?

\- ~. ~~~ / ~ . ~. . ~~ ~~~ ... / ..~ ~. ~~~ .~.~.~

-¿En serio, Lux?

-¿Qué, cuál es el plan?

-Am… no quieren saberlo.

-Bolt, tú llévate el bastón; nosotros los controlamos. Y trata de no tocar esos cristales.

El can asintió y tomó el bastón con el hocico. Como Alex había dicho, no le causó ningún daño instantáneo, por lo que comenzó a correr en dirección hacia algunos árboles que había cerca sin soltarlo. -¡No los enfrentes, Bolt!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer si son los lobos?

-No son los lobos.

-¿Entonces quie….? Oh, claro.

Segundos después de que Bud se detuviera, en la distancia surgieron dos figuras felinas; una traía a un hámster sobre el lomo. Las sombras se miraron entre sí, y comenzaron a avanzar hacia sus oponentes.

-Kass, Bolt no está con ellos.

-Eso imaginé. Umbra, Lux, búsquenlo.- Ambos espectros desaparecieron de inmediato.

-¿Y nosotros qué?

-Si sus "protectores" están aquí, entonces los enfrentaremos, distraerlos ¿recuerdan?

-Quizás debería ir con ellos.

-Mala idea; si no nos encargamos de estos tres, darán la alarma y tendremos a treinta encima de nosotros. Ellos dos pueden manejar a Bolt, ahora vamos. Por favor díganme que tienen alguna habilidad escondida.

-Fue una semana muy pesada; casi no entrené.

-¿Y tú, Rhino?

-La esfera de energía; velocidad y fuerza.

-Tendremos que ingeniárnoslas con eso. Yo voy de frente, cúbranme la espalda.- Entonces el gato comenzó a correr hacia las sombras.

-¡Se está acercando!

-Déjenmelo a mí.- Bud imitó a Kass y aumentó su velocidad. -Cúbranme de los otros dos.

-¡Vamos, gata, las sombras le van a caer encima a Kass!- El hámster notó que Mittens no estaba poniendo mucha atención. -¡Es por Bolt; si los vencemos pronto, alcanzaremos a Umbra y a Lux y lo llevaremos a casa!

La gata reaccionó después de eso y comenzó a correr con Rhino sobre su cabeza. -¡Entonces vamos, Rhino!

-¡Eso!- El hámster acercó sus manos y preparó la primera esfera de energía.

Mientras se llevaba a cabo la batalla entre los seis, Bolt estaba corriendo entre los árboles con el bastón aun en el hocico, repitiendo las palabras de la sombra en su cabeza. _No los enfrentes, no los enfrentes, no los enfrentes._ Estaba poniendo todo su empeño en no darse vuelta e ir al combate, pues sentía un impulso que lo incitaba a hacerlo.

Finalmente escuchó una serie de gruñidos leves, con lo que se detuvo y dejó el bastón en el suelo. -¿Quién es?- Como respuesta solamente hubieron más gruñidos. -¡Muéstrate!- Accediendo a la petición de Bolt, dos espectros aparecieron frente a él. El can cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y reaccionó con velocidad. Tomó el bastón y comenzó a correr de nuevo. _¡Shade! ¡Alex! ¡Bud!_

 _-Lo siento amigo, pero estamos un poco ocup…_

 _¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no me quedé callado?_ Pensó el can sin detenerse; luego giró un poco la mirada y notó que ambos espectros estaban por alcanzarlo. Momentos antes de que eso pasara, Bolt lanzó el bastón a un arbusto y se frenó en seco, haciendo que ambos espectros pasaran de largo y tuvieran que darse vuelta para volver a perseguirlo. _Voy para allá._

 _-¿Qué? ¡No! Estamos… bien._

Pero Bolt no hizo caso y siguió corriendo de regreso a dónde había dejado a sus amigos.

Cuando llegó, los tres estaban contra el suelo; ambos gatos tenían sus garras pegadas a las sombras para que no fueran a hundirse en el suelo y el hámster estaba encima de las mismas con una esfera de energía en las patas; sin embargo, de ahí no se movían. Bolt no pensó mucho en eso y comenzó a avanzar a los agresores de sus amigos en silencio, tratando de no perder el factor sorpresa. Cuándo estaba por alcanzarlos, escuchó más gruñidos.

\- .~ / .~.. .~ ... / ... . .. ... .~.~.~

Entonces Kass se dio vuelta y quedó frente a frente con el can; el gato por un momento quedó sorprendido por la nueva apariencia del mismo. -¿Bolt?- Ese comentario bastó para que los otros dos voltearan, preguntando lo mismo que Kass momentos antes.

El can retrocedió un poco y le hizo gestos sutiles a las sombras para que desaparecieran; sin embargo, las tres se pusieron de pie y se prepararon de nuevo. -Listo para la ronda dos, gato.- Entonces sin darle tiempo a Kass para voltear, Bud lo golpeó en el costado, aunque con mucha menos fuerza de la que podía usar, lanzándolo contra Mittens, que apenas lo esquivó.

Rhino no perdió el tiempo y lanzó la esfera que tenía en las patas, dejando a Bud inmóvil y tirándolo al suelo. Mittens fue a darle apoyo al hámster y entre los dos comenzaron a enfrentarse a Alex y a Shade. Bolt estaba por intervenir en favor de las sombras, pero cuando dio un paso una pata lo jaló de la cola. -Esto lo veremos tú y yo, Bolt.

-Como quieras.- Entones Bolt gruñó y Kass se erizó al tiempo que bufaba.

El gato permaneció inmóvil en la posición que había adoptado, listo para atacar. El can comenzó a correr hacia él segundos después; sin embargo, al estar por embestirlo, un par de manos lo detuvieron e inmovilizaron. Bolt intentó zafarse del agarre por varios segundos, hasta que sintió una descarga que lo dejó agotado, con lo que también su pelaje regresó a ser blanco. Las otras dos sombras también ya estaban tiradas sobre el suelo de nuevo. Entre el forcejeo Bolt se dio cuenta de que era un espectro blanco quien lo estaba sosteniendo. -¡Lux!

\- . ~. ~ ~~~ ~. ~.~. . ... / ~. ~~~ ... / .~. . ~.~. ..~ . .~. ~.. .~ .~.~.~

-Al parecer sí.- Lux colocó a Bolt sobre el suelo junto a sus compañeros; todas las sombras seguían aturdidas por la esfera de energía de Rhino y a Bolt le habían drenado la energía hasta para moverse, estaban totalmente indefensos.

Mittens se acercó con cuidado al can. -¿Bolt?

-Aléjate… de mí.- Respondió lo más agresivamente que pudo con la poca energía que le quedaba.

-Hay que llevárnoslo.- Cuando Rhino se dio vuelta para hablar con ambos espectros ya no estaban ninguno de los dos. -¿A dónde fueron Umbra y Lux?

-Se fueron; y dijeron algo como "hoy no" antes de irse.

-¿Entonces nosotros llevaremos a Bolt a casa?

-Quizá… Oh, no.- Apenas terminó la frase, Kass fue golpeado por un ente moviéndose a muy alta velocidad.

Rhino de inmediato comenzó a cargar una esfera, pero sufrió el mismo destino que su compañero sin haber tenido oportunidad de apuntar siquiera. Mittens comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, el ente se movía como una sombra, con mucha velocidad y precisión. Pasados unos segundos este también intentó embestir a Mittens, pero en su velocidad tropezó, mostrando su identidad. Se trataba de un ejemplar de zorro gris con ojos marrón claro. El extraño se levantó de inmediato, pero Mittens ya no estaba. El zorro se acercó a los cuatro y tocó a cada uno en el pecho, devolviéndole algo de energía a Bolt y liberando a las sombras de su estado de aturdimiento. Luego les indicó con la mirada la dirección que Bolt había tomado minutos antes con el bastón en el hocico.

Los cuatro entendieron el mensaje y comenzaron a moverse en esa dirección mientras el zorro levantaba la nariz para olfatear el rastro de la gata.

-¿Quién es?

-Ni idea; sea quien sea, le debemos una.

-Su velocidad es impresionante. ¿De qué nivel será la sombra en su mente?

Medio minuto después de esa pequeña lluvia de preguntas con sequía de respuestas, el zorro llegó corriendo al encuentro de los demás. Le venían siguiendo Kass Rhino y Mittens, con los primeros dos casi sin ningún rasguño.

-¡Deprisa!- Les gritó a los cuatro con una voz más aguda de lo que esperaban.

-Tiene voz de pito.- Le susurró Alex a Shade sin dejar de correr, a lo que este último asintió mientras ambos soltaban una risa entre dientes.

Todos llegaron a dónde Bolt había lanzado el bastón siguiendo al zorro. Estando cerca del objeto, el desconocido se detuvo y extendió una pata para tocarlo y la otra en dirección a los demás, que estaban por alcanzarlo.

-¡Hay que tocar su pata!

-¿Qué, por qué?

-¡Tú sólo hazlo!

Nadie más objetó la orden del can y, conforme iban llegando, cada uno puso una mano encima de la pata extendida del zorro. Bud fue el último en llegar y en cuanto colocó su mano sobre las demás, todo el entorno comenzó a verse borroso. Segundos después los cinco estaban de regreso en el edificio.

* * *

 **¿Quéeee? Bueno, quedó ahí; el nombre del "nuevo" queda para el siguiente cap. En fin, se me ocurrió lo de morse para darle algo más al fic, como algo que lo caracterice, y en todo caso, no es imprescindible que lean esa parte, pero saber que están diciendo ayuda; díganme que piensan. Luego, la parte de despreocupación de Helang y Mega, aunque supongo que se explica solo cuando mencionan lo que Kass dijo. Y lo del vaso es una metáfora, también para el siguiente cap. Por último ¡chicos, ya van a ser tres meses! Como vuela el tiempo, en el capítulo final les contaré más o menos como se me dio la idea de escribir el fic. Creo que es todo por ahora, así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	40. Nueva amiga, nueva lección

**Hola chicos; una pequeña cosilla; con respecto al símbolo de las sombras, no lo he descrito para que ustedes puedan elegir cual sea, en lo personal lo imagino como un pentagrama, ya saben, la estrella de cinco picos que sobresale de un círculo, pero se los dejo a como quieran. Vayamos con el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 40: Nueva amiga, nueva lección

Alex fue el primero en reaccionar. -Vaya, eso es nuevo.

-Totalmente; ni siquiera el compañero de nuestro mentor sabe hacer algo así.- Añadió James llegando al lugar. -Hasta el bastón se trajeron.

Bolt se levantó y miró al desconocido. -Sin duda te debemos una, amigo. Soy Bolt.- Y estiró una pata. -Veo que sabes lo que haces.

El zorro correspondió el gesto con una leve risa. -Kia.- Dijo con su voz aguda.

-¿Kia?- Preguntaron cuatro de los cinco presentes.

Acto seguido James le dio un codazo en el costado a Bolt. -Es hembra, genio.- Le reprochó entre dientes.

-¿¡Qué!?- Las otras tres sombras y el can miraron al zorro, que asintió mientras reía.

-Eso explica la voz de pito.- Le susurró Alex a Shade. -Y ahora que la veo quieta, si tiene complexión femenina.

-Quién lo diría, ¿no?

Bolt se sonrojó por la metida de pata. -Lo lamento, no fue mi intención…-

-Oh, está bien.- Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Bolt.- Me estaba moviendo rápido y no hubo tiempo para presentaciones.- Entonces comenzó a caminar alrededor del can, pasando su cola por el cuello del mismo, sonrojándolo más. Cuando terminó, fue con las sombras. -Y creo que tú eres Shade, tú Alex, Bud y James, ¿o me equivoco?

-Para nada, ¿pero cómo nos conoces?

-Quien me mandó me dijo que los encontraría a ustedes por aquí; aunque a ti no te mencionó.- Comentó la zorra mirando a Bolt.

-¿Y quién te envió?

-No sé qué era, siempre estaba escondido en las sombras y cubierto, pero creo que es alguien importante por aquí. Me dijo que admiraba mi velocidad y que podría darle un buen con su ayuda.

-Debió ser el jefe. Espera, ¿no tienes una sombra en tu mente?- Kia negó con la cabeza. -Entonces eres como el buen Bolt, todo a mano limpia.

Ella miró al can. -¿No tienes a uno de ellos en la cabeza?

-No.- La zorra se quedó mirando fijamente a Bolt sin una expresión en particular.

Medio minuto después, Shade cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado. -¡El bastón, bola de inteligentes; tenemos que entregarlo!

-Cierto. Bolt, hay que llevar esto con el mentor.

-Claro.- Entonces el can se acercó a dónde Alex había apuntado y tomó el bastón en el hocico de nuevo.

-Y creo que también deberíamos presentarle a Kia.- Bolt asintió sin soltar el bastón y todos salieron del cuarto caminando.

Mientras llegaban con el mentor a Bud le entró una duda. –Oye, Kia.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo sabías de este lugar, si se supone que uno debe conocer el lugar al que se va a tele transportar?

-Él me lo describió con tanto detalle que solamente recordé lo que había descrito cuando tocaron mi pata. Eso debió alinearse con algún recuerdo que ustedes tuvieran de aquí y con eso bastó.

-¿Hace cuánto conociste al jefe?

-Hace casi dos meses. Yo andaba por las afueras de una pequeña ciudad cerca de la frontera y robaba comida a humanos despistados; un día intenté robarle a él. Me detuvo, pero le costó trabajo. Fue entonces cuando me ofreció una oportunidad para dejar de robar y darle otro uso a mi habilidad.

-¿Y qué esperas lograr?

-Nada.- Respondió con simpleza.

-¿Cómo que nada?

-Luego les explico, chicos. ¿Cuánto falta?

-Debería estar por aquí, en algún lado.- Bolt gruñó un poco para que voltearan a verlo y luego apuntó al salón de entrenamiento. -Claro, como no se me ocurrió.

Efectivamente, el mentor se encontraba dentro de dicho salón, metido en sus asuntos hasta que escuchó a sus alumnos entrar. -Entonces lo lograron.

-Así es.- Respondió Alex con orgullo. -Pero si Bolt no hubiera ido, no lo tendríamos ahora.

-Explícate.

Mientras los alumnos le relataban al maestro sobre su pequeña aventura, un grupo de dos gatos y un hámster iba de regreso a casa, con dos de los tres bastante mal.

-Vamos chicos, sabíamos que era posible que algo así pasara.- El tercero estaba intentando animarlos aunque fuera un poco.

-Lo teníamos, y entonces… apareció ella.

-¿Era un ella?- Mittens asintió lentamente. -Qué cosas.

-Muy bien, suficiente de lamentos; quiero saber cómo es que ambos vencieron a las sombras, poniendo de lado la fecha. Y quiero saber cómo es que tú lograste ayudarnos tan rápido. Fue muy similar a la habilidad de curación de los lobos, pero dijiste que no habías estado entrenando.

Ninguno de los dos supo que contestar. -Supongo… que fue porque quería que Bolt regresara hoy.- Dijo la gata, aun desanimada, varios segundos después.

-Por lo mismo, saber que podíamos hacer algo para que Bolt volviera me daba fuerza y motivación.

-Pues no las pierdas. Porque esa oportunidad sigue ahí, solamente quedó pospuesta; así que ambos deben entrenar para cuando se abra otra puerta.

-¿Y eso será?

-Por supuesto; cuando deba ser.- A lo lejos comenzaron a hacerse presentes las casas mientras los tres seguían caminando.

-Kia, entonces.- La sombra levantó una mano. -Mucho gusto.

-¿Y usted es?- Preguntó la zorra mientras la estrechaba.

-El mentor de los cinco locos que salvaste.- La sombra vio que Kia no quitaba su mirada. -Oh, eso; no, no tengo nombre.

-¿Y eso?

-Muchas sombras no tienen nombre. Solamente es así. Pero volvamos a lo que nos incumbe.- Y la sombra se giró a ver al can. -Lleva eso a investigación y colócalo dónde te pidan; después de todo, eres el único que puede tocar esa cosa sin sufrir daño.

-En seguida, señor.- El can reverenció levemente a la sombra y luego tomó el bastón para salir del lugar.

Cuando el can salió del lugar la sombra se dirigió a sus alumnos. -¿Ya se le pasó?

-Parece; pero esta vez duró mucho más que antes. Investigaremos al respecto.

-Eso espero, Shade. Pero antes- La sombra volteó a ver a Kia. -muéstrenle el lugar a nuestra invitada.

-Totalmente, señor. Por aquí, _miladi.-_ Y los alumnos se fueron con la recién llegada, dejando al mentor solo de nuevo.

-¿Miladi? Ash, no tienen remedio.

Mientras las cuatro sombras le mostraban el lugar a Kia, Bolt iba de camino a dejar el bastón. El can andaba tarareando un ritmo que no ubicó al principio, hasta que cayó en cuenta de donde había sacado tal melodía. Se trataba de la canción que había escuchado cantar a Mega algunos meses atrás, cuando no tenía memoria. _¿Pero qué rayos, por qué se me vino esa a la mente?_ El can negó con la cabeza sin dejar de caminar y trató de apartar la idea de su mente; sin embargo, lentamente, sucumbió ante la pegajosa canción. _¿Cómo iba? "When the heart rules the mind, one look and love is blind. When you want the dream to last, take a chance, forget the past"._ En el momento en que Bolt terminó de pensar la última palabra, los cristales del bastón se iluminaron. Acto seguido, el can tuvo que soltarlo, pues le había comenzado a doler la cabeza; se la sostuvo con ambas patas, como intentando sacarse el dolor a través de ellas, durante unos segundos. Terminado ese tiempo, solamente se calló al suelo. -¿Mittens?- Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo. Parecía estar en shock, con la mirada perdida; un minuto después reaccionó y comenzó a reír solo. -No, eso no es posible.- Entonces tomó el bastón de nuevo y siguió su camino. _Nota mental: No pensar en nada relacionado a… ellos mientras toco esta cosa._

Una hora después, Kass Mittens y Rhino estaban de regreso en casa de Penny. Curiosamente, Byte estaba echada afuera del granero.

-¿Qué pasó?- Les preguntó la loba cuando estuvieron cerca.

-¿Qué pasó contigo?- Preguntó Kass como respuesta.

Byte suspiró. -Alfa y Delta están con su persona. Realmente no la había tomado en cuenta y no imaginé que estarían con él hoy.

-¿Y Beta?

-Helang se la llevó; dijo que quería hablar con ella.- Anticipando la siguiente pregunta, Byte hizo un ademán con la pata para que no dijeran nada. -Y él está dentro del granero, quería estar solo.

-¿Por qué?

-Seguramente se puso nostálgico.

Después de eso no hubo palabra durante unos minutos hasta que Rhino se excusó y entró a la casa; poco después Kass hizo lo mismo y tomó dirección a algún lado, quedando ambas hembras solas, todavía en silencio.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos?- Preguntó Byte para romperlo.

Mittens hizo memoria unos segundos. -Claro; Bolt ya los conocía, pero nosotros no. Tú viniste a recogernos para llevarnos a su campamento y yo… creía que estabas interesada en él.

La loba se rio un poco por eso. -Cierto, recuerdo como me lo dijiste; no le diste nada de sutileza, solamente me preguntaste que pensaba sobre él, y cuándo comencé a mencionar sus cualidades…

-Te dije que era mío.- Terminó la gata entre apenada y divertida por los recuerdos.

Ambas hubieran seguido charlando, pero un sonido muy fuerte se escuchó desde dentro del granero, seguido de comentarios molestos de una voz que claramente era de Mega. Las dos se miraron entre ellas y luego le dieron la vuelta al lugar para llegar a la puerta. Mittens iba abrir, pero Byte le hizo señas para que esperara un poco. Dos minutos después, la loba empujó muy suavemente la puerta, dándoles oportunidad a ambas de ver dentro. Se podía ver un montón de paja chamuscado y al lobo recostado en medio del lugar de espaldas a la puerta, cantando de nuevo.

Como estaba recién comenzando, Mittens quiso quedarse a escuchar la habilidad de canto del lobo, que fue mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Por alguna razón, dentro del granero sonaba también una guitarra acústica, muy en la distancia y apenas audible, pero como el único sonido adicional era la voz de Mega, se escuchaba bien. Ambos iban a un ritmo lento y pasivo.

 _April, come she will_

 _When streams are ripe and swelled with rain;_

 _May, she will stay,_

 _Resting in my arms again._

La forma en que el lobo mantenía la voz y alargaba el nombre de los meses era cautivadora; el sonido de la guitarra en conjunción con su voz grave hacían que sonara realmente bonito.

 _June, she´ll change her tune,_

 _In restless walks she´ll prowl the night;_

 _July, she will fly_

 _And give no warning to her flight._

Todo giraba alrededor de un "ella", entonces tal vez estaba pensando en su antigua pareja al cantar algo así. Pero él había dicho que la había dejado ir sin resentimientos.

 _August, die she must_

 _The autumn winds blow chilly and cold;_

 _September I´ll remember_

 _A love once new has now grown old._

Esa última parte la dejó sorprendida. Sin contar el significado de la canción, todo sonaba muy agradable y el tono era calmado; pero lo que decían las palabras era otra cosa.

-Eso depende de la perspectiva que le des.- Les dijo Mega sin moverse de lugar. -Porque, a mi parecer, es una canción bastante agradable.

-¿No que la habías dejado ir?

-Eso hice, niña, pero no he dejado de amarla.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-No para ti porque no te has enamorado. No lo entenderás hasta que sientas un amor verdadero.- Entonces giró la cabeza y miró a la gata. -Es más fácil que Mittens lo entienda a que tú lo hagas.

-Pero yo tampoco comprendo.

-Espero que cuando te lo explique lo hagas o te tendré malas noticias. Pero hay alguien más que debería escuchar lo que quiero decirles, y está con Helang ahora, así que tendremos que esperar.- Y el lobo volvió a girar la cabeza y la recostó sobre sus patas, comenzando a cantar de nuevo. Mittens entró al granero y Byte salió del mismo.

-¿Penny?

-¿Bolt?- La niña se levantó de su cama y se acercó a los barrotes de la celda. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me dieron permiso de venir una vez al día.- El can se acercó lo más que pudo a la celda. -Te prometo que haré que te arreglen.

-No, Bolt, yo te prometo eso.

-No de nuevo.

-Vamos, Bolt, piensa un poco; ¿no crees que hay algo que simplemente no está bien con todo esto?

El can hizo lo que su persona le pidió y comenzó a pensar en su situación actual. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que una duda le surgió al can; si él y Penny estaban en peligro con el grupo de animales, ¿por qué las sombras no habían sacado de ahí también a su mamá? Bolt comenzó a darle vueltas a esa pregunta, pero segundos después la cabeza le empezó a doler y, por alguna razón, no pudo seguir pensando en eso. -No lo sé Penny; yo veo las cosas bien. Lo lamento, tengo que volver con ellos.- Bolt se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. -Pero vendré mañana.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de ahí.

-En el estado en el que estás- Le dijo la niña aunque él ya no estuviera. -da igual si habló contigo o con la pared.

- _Pero la pared no se moverá a menos que la demuelas; tu cachorro sí._

-No quiere hacerme caso.

- _Claro que no; las sombras bloquearon bastante bien su mente para que no lo hiciera. Pero no tan bien como debieron haberlo hecho. Tú alterna las cosas, un día intentas persuadirlo y al siguiente solamente habla con él; así no verá tan necesario "curarte" pues supondrá que aun tienes "sentido común" en ti y no apresurará a las sombras para que te modifiquen._

-Como digas, Soul.

Entre tanto, Bolt ya estaba buscando a sus compañeros; como pasaron unos minutos sin que pudiera localizarlos, utilizó su velocidad y comenzó a recorrer todo el edificio tan rápido como podía en un intento de hallarlos en menos tiempo. Logró su objetivo, pero no como esperaba, pues al dar vuelta en un pasillo a tan alta velocidad se encontró con todos yendo en la dirección contraria, por lo que no pudo frenar y terminó chocando con el grupo.

-Lo siento.- Les dijo mientras se levantaba. Momentos después ayudó a Kia a hacer lo mismo. -Fue mi culpa.- Ella rio un poco. Luego Bolt recordó que casi nunca pasaban por ese lugar en su agenda diaria. -¿A dónde iban?

-Estábamos mostrándole el lugar a Kia. ¿Y dónde estuviste tú?

-Entregué el bastón y luego fui a ver a Penny.- Shade gruñó por lo bajo al escuchar eso, no sin evitar que el can escuchara. -Oye, tú dijiste que podía verla a diario, y no me pasé de los cinco minutos.

-¿Quién es Penny?

-Es…

-Mi persona.

-¿De verdad? Creí que no tenías relación con los humanos.

-Solamente con ella y con su mamá.- El can se dio a sí mismo en el clavo. -Y hablando de eso…

-¡No tenemos tiempo!- Interrumpió Alex. -Hay que terminar de mostrarle el lugar a Kia. Bolt, creo que deberías entrenar un poco más para futuros encargos.

-Pero…

-Aún me debes un favor, ¿cierto? Entonces ven conmigo un momento, Bolt.- Intervino Shade. Luego se dirigió a los demás. -Adelántense, ahora los alcanzo.

-¿Qué quieres como favor?- Preguntó el can temiendo lo peor cuando ambos se quedaron solos.

-Va a constar de dos partes. La primera es que quiero que pases tiempo con Kia.

-¿Qué?

-Eso; convive con ella, conócela.

Bolt suspiró. -Bien, no suena mal. ¿Cuál es la segunda parte?

-Que lo hagas como y cuando quieras, pero a partir de mañana. Hoy ve y haz algo más.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me debes un favor y me lo estoy cobrando aquí.

-Técnicamente son dos favores.

-Ajá, no. Son dos partes de uno, porque la segunda es más bien una condición para la primera.

El can trató por unos segundos de contradecir a la sombra, pero no encontró cómo. -Bien; pasaré algún tiempo con Kia.- Ante la mirada de Shade, siguió hablando. -"Como y cuando quiera, pero a partir de mañana." Bien. ¿Feliz?

-No, sabes que no puedo serlo.- Reprochó la sombra con una mirada molesta.

Bolt se dio cuenta de su error e intentó enmendarlo. -Lo lamento, Shade; realmente no recordaba que ustedes no pueden ser… Perdóname.

-Nah, no importa.- Entonces la sombra se dio vuelta para alcanzar al grupo. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos, pues unas patas le rodearon desde la espalda. -¿Bolt?- Efectivamente se trataba del can, que había abrazado a Shade antes de que se fuera. La sombra quiso salirse del agarre del can unos momentos hasta que sintió algo nuevo dentro de su pecho; un leve calor que jamás había sentido. Cuándo Bolt soltó a Shade este último se dio vuelta para mirar al can. -Gracias.

-De nada. Ahora iré a algún lado; nos vemos en la noche, supongo.

Shade asintió y luego cada uno se fue por su lado.

El lobo se puso de pie y miró a ambas hembras. -Niñas, les voy a hablar un poco sobre el amor.

Byte, que estaba en la entrada del granero, rompió a reír. -¿De verdad, Mega?

-Así es.- Respondió él sin siquiera mirar a su hermana. -Y puedes quedarte, pero en silencio.

Ante la seriedad del lobo, Byte optó por hacer lo que había dicho y se recostó apenas adentro. -Si resulta que es basura lo que vas a decir…

-La basura de uno es el tesoro de otro.- Byte no respondió, por lo que Mega volvió a mirar a las dos. -Quiero explicarles un concepto poco conocido; pero antes- Y volteó a ver a la gata. -respóndeme una pregunta, Mittens. ¿Qué sería lo más importante para ti, con respecto a Bolt?

Ella lo pensó unos segundos. -Lo más importante para mí… sería saber que él está bien.

-¿Sin importar las circunstancias?- Mittens asintió. -Entonces, no es tan importante que Bolt esté con las sombras justo ahora, siempre y cuando no lo estén dañando directamente.

-Casi, él no tiene sus memorias en orden justo ahora, entonces pienso que se están aprovechando de él. Aunque, ciertamente, si él se está sintiendo bien, entonces yo tampoco me preocupo tanto.

Mega pensó unos momentos la respuesta de la gata. -Correcto. Ahora,- Y miró a su hija. -Beta; ¿Tú crees que tu hermana de verdad está enamorada de Pepe?

-Pues no sé si enamorada como tal, pero al menos si está interesada en él.

-Sabia respuesta, hija mía.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con todo?

-Todo. Muchos seres viven sus vidas enteras confundiendo dos conceptos: el amor y el apego.

-¿Apego?

-Apego, niñas; ¿alguna vez escucharon a los humanos decir "si la amas déjala ir"? Pues resulta que así funciona. Cuando te enamoras de alguien, te enamoras de verdad, tu prioridad se vuelve el bienestar del otro, sin importarte nada más.

-Suena lógico.

-¿Pero cómo sabríamos si es real?

-Primero, hay varios tipos de amor. No son mejores unos que otros, solamente son diferentes; pero es importante que diferencien cualquier tipo de amor con el apego. Quieres saber si un amor es real, simple como una pregunta. ¿Lo compartirían?

-¿¡Qué!?

-Eso, niñas. ¿Estarían dispuestas a compartir al macho que aman?

-¿Por qué haríamos algo así?

-Es una pregunta hipotética. Supongamos que alguien más entra en juego y también está enamorada de quien ustedes; él podría elegir, o podrían llegar a un punto en que ambas tengan parte de su corazón. Dada esa situación, ¿estarían dispuestas a compartirlo?

Beta negó rotundamente con la cabeza, sin embargo Mittens lo pensó varios segundos. -Sup-Supongo… que si Bolt amara a alguien más a la vez que a mí… no habría… sería, bueno… algo posible, ¿no?- Entonces lo pensó un poco más. -Bueno sí, sería preferible compartirlo con alguien a simplemente no tenerlo. Aunque, si él fuera feliz con alguien más, tal vez lo mejor sería que no me interpusiera.- Finalmente suspiró. -No lo sé, dolería… pero él sería feliz.- Y volteó a ver a Mega para asentir. -De hecho cuando las sombras se lo llevaron, me preocupó más que fueran a lastimarlo a que no estuviera conmigo.

-Acabas de dejarme sin nada que decir Mittens. Todo eso tenía pensado comentárselos después de que respondieran. Felicidades, Mitty, tu amor por Bolt es legítimo.

-¿Mitty?

El lobo se rio un poco. -Se me acaba de ocurrir; probablemente jamás te vuelva a llamar así.- Luego volteó a ver a hija. -Si tu hermana realmente está enamorada de Pepe, al final estaría dispuesta a compartirlo o incluso a dejarlo estar con Flor con tal de verlo feliz; igual al revés con Flor.

-¿Entonces debería decírselo?

-No. Si le dices entonces lo hará para probar que lo ama; la cosa es que ella sola llegue a tal conclusión ante la misma pregunta que yo les hice.

Hubo un silencio de varios minutos. -¿Es todo?

-¿Qué más quieren que diga? Mittens dijo todo lo que tenía planeado decir.

-¿Entonces por eso mamá se fue?

-Por eso la dejé ir; si ella estaba enamorada de alguien más, su felicidad por delante de la mía. Total, a mí me hace feliz que ella esté feliz. Además, de haber seguido con nosotros tarde o temprano habría quedado en medio de este lio, y ella siempre quiso una vida tranquila.

-¿Y cómo sabes si está bien?

-Todavía puedo sentirla; como la sentí el primer día. El calor de estar cerca de ella, su aroma, su pelaje, todo. La tierra me habla sobre su vida y el fuego me dice sobre su estado.

-Los dos elementos que dominas.- Mega asintió sonriendo.

La conversación terminó con esa sonrisa y en el granero Mega volvió a cantar, con Beta y Mittens cerca de él. Byte tampoco se movió, y por lo mismo no se acercó más a su hermano.

Llegó el atardecer y Bolt no había hecho contacto con nadie de su equipo desde que Shade se cobró su favor, ya que todos habían estado con a Kia todo el día. El can estaba en el cuatro, dando vueltas mientras pensaba en cualquier cosa. Una sombra lo interrumpió.

-Bolt, quiero hablar contigo.

El can hizo una reverencia y se acercó al mentor para escucharlo. -¿Qué sucede?

-Es sobre la petición que me hiciste.

El can reaccionó de inmediato. -¿Ya sabe algo? ¿Dónde está?

-No. No tengo idea del paradero del cretino de mi compañero; no he sabido nada de él desde… no recuerdo desde cuándo. Y es el único que sabe cómo extraer recuerdos de nosotros. Tú otra alternativa sería hacer las modificaciones a los recuerdos sin extraerlos; pero es mucho más peligroso.

-¿Por qué me dice eso?

-Porque Shade es mucho menos paciente que yo, y yo no soy paciente. Cuándo se entere, querrá intentarlo de inmediato…

-Pero su compañero no estará perdido por siempre; podríamos esperar a que vuelva para ver.

-Tal vez, pero hasta entonces te sugiero que muevas con cuidado ese asunto.- Entonces la sombra comenzó a alejarse del can. Se detuvo tras unos metros y se dio vuelta. -Y Bolt, ya no vas a dormir aquí.

-¿Eh?

-Dormirás con Kia, dos habitaciones más allá.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-A los zorros se les conoce por su astucia; también por ser tramposos. Más aún, ella no tiene una sombra en su mente, es impredecible. Quiero que pongas atención a lo que hace, sin exagerar.

-¿Qué no tenga una sombra en su mente la vuelve peligrosa?

La sombra se dio cuenta de que la había regado -Oh, no, Bolt. No estoy generalizando, a ella acabamos de conocerla, contigo ya tenemos tiempo. No quise insinuar nada.

-Claro. Entonces solamente quiere…

-Prevenir. Solamente evita que ella haga algo que no deba.

El can lo pensó unos segundos y luego suspiró. -Bueno.

-Bien. Cualquier cosa, notifícamelo de inmediato.

-Como diga.

-Y que ella no lo sepa; no queremos que ella vaya a malinterpretar algo.

Un par de horas después ambos grupos estaban dando por terminado su día. Todas las sombras estaban tiradas en sus camas y sólo Bolt faltaba.

El can apareció en la entrada de la habitación. -Buenas noches, chicos.- Pero no entró en la misma.

Nadie se quedó quieto; todos salieron del cuarto y se asomaron por la puerta. -¿Bolt, a dónde vas?

-Con Kia, el mentor me dijo que estaría compartiendo habitación con ella.

-¿Qué?- Pero Bolt no respondió y entró dos habitaciones después de la que usaban.

-¿Bolt?

-Hola, Kia, ¿te molesto si duermo aquí?

-No, para nada. ¿Pero puedo preguntar por qué?

 _Piensa en algo Bolt… ¡Ya!_ -Ehm, porque me gustaría dormir con alguien que no fuera una sombra, para variar.

La zorra lo pensó unos segundos; luego le sonrió al can. -Claro.- El can devolvió la sonrisa y luego se dirigió a una cama. -¿Vas a dormir arriba de esas?

-Sí, ¿tú no?

-Claro que no.- Y la zorra se recostó en el suelo.

-Bueno, pero entonces…- Bolt fue a otra cama y tomó una cobija con el hocico, la jaló y la arrastró al suelo. Luego la movió junto a Kia y la acomodó. -mejor duerme aquí.

-Gracias.- Kia se levantó de donde estaba y se recostó sobre la cobija que Bolt le había acomodado.

-Buenas noches.- Le dijo el can antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su cama. Ambos cerraron los ojos con pocos segundos de diferencia y no se escuchó más de esa habitación.

-Buenas noches, gata.- Dijo Rhino bastante adormilado.

-Buenas noches, roedor.- Mittens se recostó en el colchón de Bolt sintiéndose inusualmente tranquila. _Buenas noches, Bolt._

 _Mittens._

* * *

 **Y quedó ahí. ¡Buenas noticias! ¡Exente TODO chicos, todo! Eso significa que salgo de vacaciones, divertidamente, el mismo día que esta historia cumple tres meses; y que tendré otros tres de ellas. Sin embargo, no creo poder aumentar el ritmo, y quizás hasta lo baje a un cap/semana. Esto porque, si bien voy a tener más tiempo, quiero aprovechar y hacer otras cosas, como aprender a dibujar más allá de las bolitas y los palitos para mostrarles como visualizo yo algunas cosas de la historia, o colocarme una imagen de perfil de una buena vez. Eso y que es muy probable que no esté en este continente durante unas tres semanas, aunque no dejaré de escribir, así sea lo último que haga. Y bueno chicos, creo que es todo; gracias por sus reviews, por su apoyo, por todo. Oh, por cierto; las sombras no pueden ser felices. Pueden sentir felicidad, digamos, después de lograr algo, pero no les dura esa emoción, pues es positiva y les resulta contraproducente. Lo más que pueden sentir es algo como "no-molestia" o neutralidad permanente. Ahora sí. Nos veremos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	41. Saltos con perspectiva, ¿y un juego?

**¿Qué tal, chicos? Se suponía que esto estaría desde ayer, pero como dije, último día de clases y estuve pululando por todos lados todo el día; eso y que ya estoy comenzando a dibujar, aunque mi primer dibujo no tiene nada que ver con esta historia. En fin, como dice el título, el cap consta de saltos temporales, pero narrados ya sea por Bolt o por Mittens, con una parte al final que hace alusión a la parte de un simple juego. Bueno, dejemos lo demás para hasta abajo y Vayamos con el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 41: Saltos con perspectiva, ¿y un simple juego?

Bolt P.O.V.

 _De nuevo, a ver. Tenemos una semana de conocer a Kia, y las cosas son prácticamente rutinarias. Me despierto, más bien, ella me despierta; luego esperamos a los otros, y por esperamos me refiero a que entra a su habitación y los despierta también. Después desayunamos algo; desde que ella llegó comencé a comer un poco de energía oscura mezclada con mi comida habitual, no sé porque, pero me he sentido más fuerte desde entonces y casi he dejado de pensar… en ella._

 _Luego del desayuno entrenamos más o menos una hora, dos como máximo. Me he enfrentado a todos diez veces mínimo y los resultados de enfrentamientos iguales suelen ser iguales. No conmigo. Si algo dicen que tengo es "adaptabilidad", porque suelo fijarme bien en lo que ellos hacen, de modo que si me vencen un día de alguna manera al siguiente ya sé cómo funciona su estrategia y los fuerzo a cambiarla. El mentor dice que eso les hace bien. Kia ha sido la que más difícil se me ha hecho vencer; siendo que mi estrategia suele ser de defensa y contraataque, dejo que los demás ataquen primero. No es difícil; no son muy pacientes, y si no me muevo en unos veinte segundos comienzan sus planes. Kia no, bueno, no del todo. Como es tan rápida se me ha hecho muy difícil analizar sus técnicas, por eso no siempre tengo una defensa apropiada para sus ataques. Más aún, si cierra los ojos, ya perdí, porque sólo los cierra cuando se va a tele transportar. El problema es que puede desaparecer pero no aparecer de inmediato; ha pasado hasta unos dos minutos "perdida", esperando a que yo baje la guardia para volver y atacarme por dónde menos espero. Aun así le he ganado un par de veces._

 _Después del entrenamiento todos vamos a recargar energía. Curiosamente, Kia no toma materia oscura, sino que se queda siempre con agua común. Yo he tomado de ambas, depende de cuánto me haya cansado ese día. Luego, los dejó solos un rato y bajo a ver a Penny. No sé porque, pero parece bipolar últimamente; un día me habla sobre lo "malvadas y maquiavélicas" que son las sombras y al siguiente solamente quiere charlar sobre cualquier cosa. Me ha preguntado del entrenamiento, del clima, de Kia, del mentor, de los horarios de los guardias y de algunas otras cosas más. Conseguí que Shade aumentara su aceptación y me deja quedarme hasta media hora. Suelo subir cuando me da hambre, si lo guardias no me gritan "tiempo" antes._

 _Luego pasamos un rato, ahí es donde las cosas no siempre son iguales, aunque casi siempre solamente jugamos o simplemente platicamos hasta que da la hora de comer. Después de la comida Bud y James suelen desaparecer durante una hora, poco más, poco menos; Alex y Shade bajan a lo que denominaron su laboratorio y yo me quedo con Kia. Es muy alegre y simpática, pero también es astuta, como dijo el mentor. También es normal en ella que no use toda su fuerza o potencial en combate, como si no quisiera lastimar a nadie. Muchas veces me habla de formas que me hacen sonrojar o se me acerca mucho. Cuándo eso pasa, siento dos cosas a la vez; una me incita a dejarla seguir y la otra hace exactamente lo contrario, como si no tuviera permitido acercármele demasiado. De hecho, es en esos momentos donde más me acuerdo de… Mittens; ¿Qué tiene que ver? No lo sé._

 _Cuando el sol ya está comenzando a bajar me llaman en investigación para que mueva el tan adulado bastón del torpe de Soul o lo sostenga mientras lo estudian de diferentes formas. Es un fastidio, ¿Qué no pueden conseguir unos guantes o algo así para poder tocar el bastón y dejarme en paz? Lo peor son los dolores de cabeza que me deja estar en contacto con esa cosa; siempre me duele, algunos días más que otros, además de que me pone a pensar en los lobos, en la gata, en los perros, o en cualquiera de ellos y, ¿por qué no?, me deja una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago, como si algo no estuviera bien. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Quién me enseñó que son los guantes? Agh, no importa._

 _Finalmente tomamos una cena ligera y luego nos vamos a dormir, "tirarnos sobre el saco" como diría el compañero de nuestro mentor, que, por cierto, sigue sin aparecer. Les doy las buenas noches a los chicos y vuelvo a la habitación en la que desperté; le digo lo mismo a Kia y me recuestó sobre mi cama. Cierro los ojos y pido que el día siguiente tenga algo más interesante que el anterior, hasta ahora, sin suerte._

 _Todo parece normal, no entiendo entonces porque siento algo extraño, no como cuando toco el bastón, similar, pero no igual; algo como una voz, muy en el fondo, gritando una y otra vez que algo está mal. Y no puedo ignorarla, pero Shade y Alex no me hacen caso, ni responden mis preguntas; Bud y James se la pasan en su mundo y Penny no está en su sano juicio justo ahora; tal vez podría hablar con Mitt… ¡Con Kia! ¿¡Por qué pensé primero en ella!? A este paso le pediré a alguien que me borre su nombre de la mente, a ver si así dejo de pensar en ella. Sí, supongo que hablaré con Kia para ver qué opina._

Mittens P.O.V.

 _Dos semanas y media desde que se llevaron a Bolt. Parece una eternidad. Las cosas se volvieron rutinarias y bastante aburridas, se nota que nos hace falta verlo, no solo a mí, sino a todos. Hace pocos días fue año nuevo y me hubiera gustado estar con él para decirle cuanto lo amo._

 _¿Cómo está funcionando? Me levanto temprano, bajo antes de que la mamá de Penny se vaya y le ronroneo un poco con intenciones de hacerla sentir mejor en lo más mínimo. Cuando se va, desayuno y espero al roedor; mientras tanto pienso, generalmente en él, aunque también he estado pensando mucho en nuestro viaje, desde el principio hasta el final, y Soul tiene razón; verlo ahora, con otra perspectiva, me hace pensar que si algo no hubiera sido como fue simplemente no estaríamos aquí._

 _Cuando Rhino termina de desayunar ambos salimos a entrenar con el grupo. En este tiempo Mega y Byte han hablado mucho sobre amor, especialmente después de lo que nos dijo semana y media atrás. Helang ha meditado mucho más de lo habitual y casi no habla, se ve… como perdido. El pobre de Pepe ha "salido" con Flor y con Alfa unas cuatro o cinco veces con cada una para ahora, pero si Bolt era despistado, entonces no sé qué sea Pepe, más aun cuando es muy perspicaz en todo lo demás… Machos._

 _Delta ha mejorado mucho y Beta le está mostrando lo que ella sabe hacer. Jonathan también mejoró bastante, creo que ya sabe manipular uno de los elementos, aunque no hemos combatido unos contra otros, así que no lo he visto usarlo. Kass alterna los días y sigue pasando su tiempo con Umbra y Lux; también me está enseñando morse, "por si acaso". Hasta ahora solamente sé pedir ayuda, que consta de repetir tres cortos y tres largos indefinidamente._

 _Rhino y yo nos hemos centrado mucho en el entrenamiento, y, debo decirlo, el roedor progresa muy rápido. Ya tiene al, al menos, otras dos "funciones" que puede darle a sus dichosas esferas cuando las necesite. Yo le pedí a Mega y a Byte que me enseñaran a darle atributos especiales a mis garras, pero es complicado. Comencé por una descarga eléctrica, que ya había visto que Mega usaba contra Bolt cuando despertó sin recuerdos, pero mi progreso podríamos dejarlo en cero. Dicen que primero tendría que dominar el elemento como tal para luego "moldearlo" a mis preferencias personales o a lo que pretendo lograr. Pero no pienso rendirme, y voy a lograrlo. Por Bolt._

 _Durante la tarde me meto al granero y medito un rato, una hora, quizás más, mientras espero a las dos sombras, aunque, por lo que dicen, también su grupo cayó en rutina y no hay mucho que reportar. Mencionan mucho a Kia, que resultó ser el nombre de la zorra que atacó ese día; dicen que le coquetea a Bolt, pero que él no hace nada al respecto, ni para corresponderle, ni para detenerla. No sé qué pensar al respecto. Bud se disculpó con Kass por haberlo golpeado y Rhino con la sombra por haberla neutralizado. Se podría decir que somos casi amigos. Cuando se van, yo vuelvo a lo mío y medito lo más que puedo antes de la hora de cenar. Antes de que los adultos vuelvan del trabajo, cada uno vuelve a casa. El roedor normalmente entra y enciende la televisión o medita un poco más. Yo cenó y simplemente me subo a dormir. Sigo durmiendo en su colchón, y su nombre es lo último que digo en voz alta antes de cerrar los ojos._

 _He escuchado a casi todos dentro del grupo pedirle ayuda a Soul, pero simplemente él no ha aparecido en un buen rato. No creo que nos haya dejado, pero sí creo que tenemos que aprender a ingeniárnoslas sin él; dudo que siempre vaya a estar haciendo de niñera con todos nosotros. Incluso esto podría ser una prueba de su parte, para ver cómo nos va sin su apoyo. En lo personal, creo que voy bien, aunque mi progreso no sea visible aun. Estoy segura de que me saldrá antes de que tengamos que salir a buscar a Bolt de nuevo._

Bolt P.O.V.

No había nada a mí alrededor, todo estaba gris. En la lejanía se escuchaba una voz, que repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez, aunque no podía distinguirlas claramente. Después de un minuto de eso, repentinamente sentí dolor por todo mi cuerpo y como se cortaba mi respiración.

-¿¡Quién es Mittens!?- Entonces abrí los ojos y me encontré con Kia, que me había saltado encima y tenía una cara molesta. Segundos después repitió la pregunta.

-Kia… no… me dejas… respirar.- Ella se bajó de encima de mí sin quitar esa expresión y me miró fijamente. Luego repitió la pregunta de nuevo, cada vez lo hacía en un tono más… agresivo. _¿Qué tiene?_ Tras recuperar el aliento la miré antes de que preguntara de nuevo. -Mittens es mi pare… Es la gata negra que viste cuando nos conocimos. _Momento; ¿estuve a punto de decir lo que creo que estuve a punto de decir? ¿¡Qué rayos está mal conmigo!?_ Hice mi mejor intento de aparentar que no estuve a nada de meter la pata y continué la conversación. -¿Por qué la pregunta?

Ella aumentó su expresión. _¿Dije algo malo?_ -¿Cómo que "por qué la pregunta"? Estuviste toda la noche repitiendo ese nombre y diciendo cosas melosas y cursis después de él.

-¿¡Qué yo qué!?- _Definitivamente voy a necesitar una terapia; al menos estoy por comenzar a hablar del tema que quería, justamente con quien quería hablarlo, aunque su mirada diga que debería correr._ -No, yo no pude haber… ¿De verdad estuve haciendo eso toda la noche?- Ella asintió sin quitar su mirada. -Pero no es posible, si ella es el ser que más desprecio.

-¿Si es el ser que más desprecias, entonces por qué "quieres tener cachorros con ella"?- No estoy seguro, pero creo que una lágrima se le salió cuando dijo eso.

-Muy bien, eso yo no lo pude haber dicho. Ni siquiera sé cómo nacen los cachorros.

Su mirada cambió un poco, seguía viéndose molesta, pero tenía incredulidad también. -¿De verdad?

-En serio, no lo sé. Ni siquiera sabía que era la Navidad o el año nuevo hasta hace dos semanas.

-¿Qué?- _Bueno, al menos ya no parece que quiere asesinarme._ -¿Cómo es eso posible?

Respiré profundo, aunque era cierto que gracias a mi "accidente" pude dar con el mundo real y salir del tonto show, si no hubiera pasado, tampoco hubiera arruinado mi vida cierta gata negra. -Yo… pasé varios años trabajando en un show de televisión donde mi papel era el de un súper perro; así que para que mi actuación se viera lo más real posible, todos en el set hacían todo para que yo creyera que era real y que de verdad tenía súper poderes, de modo que no me dejaban ni salir del set…- Le platiqué todo a Kia. Me pareció… interesante, parecía que ella estaba viviendo lo que le narraba; sonreía, se enojaba, se reía, bajaba las orejas, conforme yo narraba partes alegres, desagradables, divertidas o tristes. Le conté también lo que había pasado con mis recuerdos y como ella los había alterado y me había seducido.

-¿Entonces no sientes nada por la gata?- Yo negué con la cabeza, pero sentí de nuevo esa… cosa, muy en el fondo, diciéndome que algo no cuadraba, al hacerlo. Cuándo me detuve, ella se veía mucho más tranquila.

No dije nada y simplemente sonreí para que ella hiciera lo mismo; momentos después me entró una duda. -¿Qué hora es, Kia?

-Oh, deben ser como las tres de la mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿Me despertaste a las tres de la mañana?

Ella bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus patas. -Bueno, es que… no me dejabas dormir por estar hablando, así que te desperté para saber al menos de quien se trataba. Perdón.

-Ya no importa.- Sin poder evitarlo solté un bostezo. -¿No te molesto si me vuelvo a dormir?

-Para nada.- _Lo que sea que tuviera, ya se le pasó. Hembras; siempre… ¿cuál sería la palabra? ¿Incomprensibles? ¿Complicadas? ¿Misteriosas, tal vez?_

Cerré mis ojos sobre la cama aun pensando en una palabra que describiera la forma de ser de las hembras. No di con ninguna y me quedé dormido de nuevo pensando en ello.

Mittens P.O.V.

 _Otra semana más; las cosas siguen igual por aquí; bueno casi del todo. Soul aún no aparece; Kass sigue enseñándome morse, nosotros seguimos entrenando y parece que Pepe "sale" un día con Flor y al siguiente con Alfa. Curiosamente, no se tiran tierra entre ellas. Él las sigue y cumple sus peticiones, es muy dócil; sin embargo, ya me di cuenta de que medita todo el tiempo que tiene libre. No me extrañaría que se sacara alguna habilidad súper compleja de la manga en el momento menos esperado._

 _Finalmente logré electrificar mis garras, mi siguiente paso es poder usarlas sin tener que concentrarme tanto, y, después de eso, lograr lo mismo con alguna cualidad diferente. También pregunté con los niños de Soul sobre lo que Kass no dejaba de mencionar, eso que logré el día que fuimos a buscar a Bolt; ellos lo denominaron "curación instantánea" y parece ser una habilidad innata de mi ser, que se encendió cuando fue necesario. Dicen que tengo que trabajarla y pulirla, que con eso podría hasta desarrollar algo más. También, luego de discutirlo entre ellos, nos dijeron que cada uno de nosotros tenía una habilidad de ese tipo, que iría acorde a nuestra personalidad o nuestras cualidades o características; y parece que la del roedor es la esfera de energía, y por eso le fue tan sencillo desarrollarla cuando comenzamos a necesitarla._

 _Son cerca de las tres de la mañana y no sé porque estoy despierta, pero recuerdo que estaba soñando que tenía cachorros… con Bolt; sin embargo, por alguna razón, me desperté de golpe. No tengo sueño, así que bajaré a la sala a hacer cualquier cosa._

Estuve abajo unas tres o cuatro horas antes de que el roedor llegara; seguimos con la rutina de siempre y salimos al jardín después de desayunar. Primera imagen: Mega y Byte discutiendo sobre amor. Que sorpresa.

-No, no y no, niña.

-Que sí.

-¡Que no!

-¡Qué sí!

Rhino no espero a que subieran más el tono e intervino. -¿Ahora sobre qué es?

Mega miró al roedor. -La niña, aquí presente, dice que hay algo más poderoso que el amor.

-Porque sí lo hay.

-¡Que no!

-No empiecen de nuevo.- Luego miró a Byte. -¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque el maestro lo dijo.

-¡Mentira!

-¡Claro que no; el mismo nos dijo que el miedo es el equivalente al amor!

-¡Lo acabas de decir niña, "equivalente", no superior!

-¡Basta!- Esa vez fue Helang, recién llegando. -El miedo es en fuerza negativa lo que el amor en positiva; sin embargo, ninguno de los dos es totalmente lo que es.

-¿O sea?

Helang se llevó una pata a la cara y se sostuvo el pico con dos de sus dedos. Se veía muy divertido. -Ay, Mega; ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo? ¿No pones atención? Mira: el amor es la fuerza positiva más fuerte que existe, del mismo modo que el miedo es la negativa, pero ambas tienen sus sube y bajas.

-Oh, ya veo; el miedo es originalmente un instinto de supervivencia que prevenía problemas al poner alerta a quien lo sentía.

-Correcto. El problema es cuándo uno se deja dominar por el miedo y se vuelve hasta incapaz de moverse. Lo mismo con el amor; puede guiar a la compasión, a la comprensión, al apreció. Pero piensa en un amor fracasado o erróneo.

-Provoca lo contrario; hasta podrían odiarse entre ellos.

-¿Ya ves? El amor no es la fuerza más poderosa que existe.

-Que sí, niña. Y te lo voy a probar.

-¿Cómo?

-Sencillo; el amor es tan, pero tan poderoso, que está prohibido en ambas órdenes.

-¿Y ahora de qué estás hablando?

-Está hablando de la orden Jedi y la orden Sith.- Rhino metiéndose en conversaciones ajenas. -Y tiene razón; está prohibido en ambas.

-¿Y eso que prueba exactamente?

-Que el amor no se puede controlar, ni por el "bien", ni por el "mal". Te diré que, niña; el amor es, en poco, el amor. No hay dos veces que ocurra del mismo modo. No hay dos seres que lo sientan, que lo vivan, que lo expresen igual. Si intentáramos definirlo, moriríamos sin haber logrado nada, porque cada quien lo define a su manera. No es científicamente creable, no puedes embotellar amor, como no puedes hacer una bomba de amor que al detonarse cure el odio y el racismo de quienes afecte.

-¿Y de miedo sí?

-Mira, la última vez que revise, a todos les provocaba pánico que les dijeran "hay una bomba en tu patio". Así que puedes decir que todas las bombas son de miedo; así como psicológicamente puedes infundir miedo en alguien. El miedo es científicamente explicable, el amor no. Lo más cercano sería la necesidad de procreación, pero es totalmente diferente al amor; pueden ir relacionados, pero no siempre lo están. Incluso podrías decir que se puede enamorar a alguien con sustancias químicas, pero no es lo mismo a que se dé por naturaleza. Así que dejémoslo sin definir, pero constando que es lo máximo que puede haber.

-Byte, él tiene el punto esta vez.- Le dijo Helang con un tono que denotaba que se arrepentiría de decir eso segundos después.

-¡Sí!- Mega le sacó la lengua a Byte y ella le hizo una mueca. Luego él se puso a celebrar corriendo y saltando en círculos.

Poco después comenzaron a llegar los demás y lo primero que preguntaron fue el porqué de la actitud de Mega.

-Siéntense, que les voy a decir porque estoy tan feliz…-

No iba a escucharlo de nuevo, así que me fui al granero y me puse a meditar un poco. Desde ahí pude escuchar a Kass diciéndoles algo a los demás, una media hora después, sobre Umbra escondiéndose entre sus líneas dentro de poco, o algo similar. No dejé que ganara mi curiosidad y me quedé donde estaba; ya tendría oportunidad de preguntar después.

[…]

-Tú tienes mucha suerte de que estuviera de buenas cuándo llegaste. En ningún momento les di autorización de abandonar la base, el estado, o el país; dejé muy en claro que volveríamos después del catorce del siguiente mes.

-Lo sé, señor; pero le tengo noticias, y me gustaría saber que con la zorrita que me encontré de camino para acá.

-Yo la mandé a la base.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste.

-Pe-Pero no tiene una sombra en su interior.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Nada, señor. Pensé que podría ser impredecible.

-Yo tuve un amigo hace algunos años; su nombre es Psyon, y decía ser nadie. Yo apoyaba su jueguito de ser nadie, y, en el proceso, aprendí a predecir cosas que parecen impredecibles; solamente tengo que verlo como un simple juego, una partida de ajedrez. A veces haces un movimiento que parece no tener sentido, pero media hora después ese movimiento resulta fundamental para una victoria.

-¿Entonces, usted dice que…?

-Ciertamente, le di mucha información, y ella no lleva sombra en su interior; pero cuando esto termine no la va a necesitar.

-No entiendo, señor.

Centauri se rio un poco. -Claro que no, después de todo, no lo estás viendo como el juego que es.

-¿Es un juego?

-De ajedrez, como dije. Todo lo que ves sobre el tablero son piezas, algunas más importantes que otras, pero todas piezas al final. Psyon decía que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa de todas, pero como toda fuerza y toda moneda, tiene dos lados.

-¿Qué?

Centauri suspiró y luego tomó aire. -Te lo voy a explicar de una forma que entiendas. El cachorro tiene una particular habilidad para…

-¿Sabe lo del cachorro?

Está vez rompió en carcajadas. -Para ser una sombra de elite eres bastante lento. ¡Yo creé a Shade, yo lo programé!;- Centauri comenzó a elevar su tono conforme hablaba.- me consta que fue su idea la de modificar las memorias del perro para que simpatizara con ustedes, como me consta que por más que hubieran trabajado jamás habrían suprimido del todo el amor que siente por la gata, porque yo lo hice de esa forma. Nada de lo que ellos hagan escapa a mi control; sé que las modificaciones se están gastando, como una capa de pintura barata sobre una pared rápidamente se cae; sé que a los cuatro les está afectando estar cerca de Bolt tanto tiempo por su luminosidad; sé que Psyon está muerto, como sé que ya recuperaron su arma. Sé que nadie en la organización más que Bolt puede tocar ese bastón sin sufrir y sé que el contacto del bastón con el perro acelera el proceso de normalización de sus recuerdos. Sé que cuando alteren el bastón me volveré imparable y sé que estoy a poco tiempo de volverme el ser más poderoso del mundo.

-S-Se-Señor…

-¡Yo lo sé todo!- Entonces se calmó de nuevo. -Ahora te volveré a explicar esto para que lo entiendas. El perro tiene una particular habilidad para, inconscientemente, enamorar hembras. De entrada lo logró con una gata, que ni siquiera es de la misma familia animal; su corazón "puro", "limpio", o como quieras decirle es la forma perfecta de conquistar hembras y el pobre no lo sabe. Conscientemente ahora no tiene pareja, pero su subconsciente sabe perfectamente que ama solamente a la gata y no permitirá que se acerque demasiado a otra hembra. Kia ignora eso, del mismo modo que Bolt, por lo que ninguno de los dos se explicará el porqué de su actitud cuando ella intente algo con él. Como el amor puede ser una fuerza formidable para ellos, el desamor puede serlo para nosotros. Con un corazón roto cualquiera se hunde en la oscuridad.

La sombra de elite lo pensó varios minutos, pero no logró comprender. -No…

-Claro que no lo comprendes, no está en tu programación. Todos ustedes son mis piezas, como Bolt es la suya ahora; no me sirven pensantes, me sirven obedientes.

-¡Oiga, eso es algo muy…!

-Blasfemia.- La sombra se calló en cuanto escuchó esa palabra y puso una expresión neutral. -¿Lo ves? Puedo controlarlos con una simple palabra, como ustedes a Bolt; lo más divertido es que tú no recordarás nada de lo que dije, y te irás de regreso a la base. Ahora.

La sombra no emitió sonido alguno y salió a toda velocidad hacia el norte. Centauri la observó hasta perderla de vista y luego habló solo. -Entonces volveremos antes de tiempo; vamos a jugar un poco más, y en poco tiempo ya estaré en posición de decir "jaque mate".

* * *

 **Corte. Bien, creo que la mayor parte la explicó Centauri, pero, por ejemplo, no es que Kia desaparezca y no aparezca, más bien, que aparece en dónde su contrincante no puede verla y espera hasta el momento justo para "aparecer" de nuevo en la escena de combate. En morse se pide ayuda así ... ~~~ ... y repitiendo, ya lo dijeron, indefinidamente; ¿por qué? Simple: ...=(s), ~~~=(o). Entonces ...~~~...=(SOS); tres cortos, tres largos, tres cortos, tres largos, tres cortos, y así. Y bueno, ya para terminar, con respecto al amor creo que es mejor dejarlo así como dijo Mega, Es lo máximo, pero es inexplicable; y es que igual y han visto que en algunos puntos me contradigo con lo que dije capítulos atrás, y es cierto. Luego les explico porque. Creo que es todo, voy a seguir escribiendo, también voy a dibujar; cuando termine mi primer dibujo se los muestro, aunque no tenga relevancia para la historia. Nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo a todos. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	42. Planes

**Hola de nuevo, un día después de nuevo. Primero, ya estoy dibujando (en tablet, no en papel) y estoy repartiendo mi tiempo libre lo más equitativamente que puedo; mi imagen de perfil, el dragón, lo hice yo (su nombre es Trevor, y no tiene nada que ver con la historia). Este cap me salió ligeramente más corto que lo normal, porque, de nuevo, es para conectar. No diré nada más aquí arriba, así que vayamos con el cap. Gracias por su apoyo, chicos. Ahora sí.**

* * *

Capítulo 42: Planes.

Siendo media tarde del 13 de enero un sujeto encapuchado se estaba moviendo por el estado de California; su paso era apresurado y mascullaba cosas en voz baja mientras caminaba. En un determinado momento se detuvo y se quitó la capucha, revelando un rostro ligeramente deformado con un par de ojos café cuyas pupilas brillaban en una tonalidad violeta. Alzó ambas manos, una en cada dirección, y gritó al aire. -¡Es momento, hijos de la oscuridad; vengan a mí y obedezcan mis órdenes!- Dicho esto, sus manos comenzaron a brillar en tonalidades oscuras. El sujeto sonrió, se colocó la capucha de nuevo, y siguió su camino.

Kass apareció ante todo el grupo en compañía de Umbra y Lux. -Es hora, chicos. Umbra dice que alguien cerca de aquí comenzó a llamar a toda sombra hacía una localización especifica.

-Vamos entonces; recuperemos al cachorro.

-No me refería a eso, Mega. Primero, el llamado está avanzando, por lo que creemos que es Centauri, y que está moviéndose para llamar a más sombras a la vez. Segundo, la idea es que Umbra se infiltre de una forma similar a como hizo Beta en su momento. Luego puede usar el código para decirnos que está pasando con Bolt y con Penny y ayudarnos a lograr algo con lo que Bud y James no puedan por su programación.

No hubo respuesta, por lo que ambos espectros salieron del lugar y siguieron el llamado.

-¿Y a dónde va Lux?

-A cubrirle la espalda, desde una distancia considerable. Muy considerable. En otras cosas, ¿Qué hacen?

-Descansar un poco.

-¿Nada nuevo?- Mega negó con la cabeza. -Claro.

-Bueno, sólo el hecho de que mi hermana está con Pepe. Y que Flor está planeando que va a hacer con él mañana.

Kass miró al labrador retriever. -Y con todo, ¿A dónde lo llevan cuando "salen"?

-Ni idea; pero o tienen una lista muy larga de lugares, o simplemente van siempre al mismo. Yo qué sé; de todas formas, él deja que lo lleven a dónde sea. Podrían salir a la esquina, y jugar ahí, y él estaría encantado.- Afirmó Jonathan.

-¿Y te ha dicho algo?

-Menciona mucho que le gusta salir a pasear con las dos; nada más.

La tarde terminó lentamente; para el anochecer todos se hallaban de regreso en sus hogares, y eso incluía a un joven hombre que estaba llegando a su edificio abandonado.

-Les dije.- Fue el primer comentario de la sombra de elite en cuanto todos vieron llegar a Cenaturi. El entrenamiento se vio interrumpido y todos prestaron atención a lo que hacía. El sujeto se acercó a Bolt, sin despegar su mirada de él.

El can trató de controlar el miedo que esos ojos violeta infundían en su ser al hacer contacto con los suyos mientras Centauri seguía acercándose. Cuando se detuvo frente a él, Bolt hizo una reverencia. -Así que es cierto lo que me dijiste.- Y volteó a ver a la sombra de elite. -Recuperaron al cachorro. Bien hecho.

La sombra de elite se rascó la cabeza algo confundida, pero al recibir una mirada de su compañero, dejó de hacerlo y respondió. -Correcto, señor. E-Eso fue lo que fui a informarle.

-Entonces saliste del edificio sin avisar…

-No soy tu esposo como para tener que decirte cuando voy a salir, o a dónde voy cuando lo hago.- La sombra se puso a refunfuñar en voz baja mientras la de elite volvía a poner atención a Centauri.

-Muy bien; por haber ingeniado un plan tan astuto sin siquiera haber recibido órdenes de hacerlo, les daré más poder como recompensa.- Les dijo señalando a las dos sombras adultas y las cuatro jóvenes. -En cuanto a ti, Bolt, bueno, no creo que lo necesites. Y quiero hablar después contigo, Kia.- Ambos asintieron mientras el sujeto salía del salón de entrenamiento.

-¡Poder!- Gritó la sombra de elite en cuanto se quedaron solos. -¡Ya era hora!

-¡Eso es; ya me hacía falta un poco más de poder!

-Como culparte, si no habías hecho un solo trabajo bien desde… hace muchos meses.

-Cállate. Te golpearía, pero estoy demasiado emocionado por esto.

-Mejor para ti.

El escándalo y la celebración de las sombras llegó a oídos de Centauri, que siguió su camino con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro. _Lentamente, piezas mías; lentamente._ El joven caminó hasta llegar al techo del edificio, lugar desde el cual resumió su llamado de las sombras, liberando energía oscura desde sus manos para llamarlas a su posición. -Pronto tendré tantas de ellas a mí disposición; nadie podrá oponerse a lo que yo diga. Y la energía oscura ya es casi suficiente…

Centenares de sombras comenzaron a divisarse en la distancia, casi invisibles por la oscuridad de la noche, desde todos lados. Entre ellas iba una muy especial, una sombra con seis ojos azules y un dedo adicional en cada mano; más en la distancia, camuflada con energía neutral, yacía una luz, observando como su compañero de toda la vida se mezclaba entre las demás sombras.

\- ~... ..~ . ~. .~ / ... ..~ . .~. ~ . ~~..~~ / .~ ~~ .. ~~. ~~~ .~.~.~

\- ... .~ .~.. ~.. .~. .~ / ~... .. . ~. .~.~.~

\- ~.~. .~.. .~ .~. ~~~ / ~~.~ ..~ . / ... .. .~.~.~

Luego de eso la sombra llegó al edificio y la luz salió del lugar sin ser vista por nadie; antes de volver a su hogar le mandó un notificado a Kass.

-Está dentro.- Dijo el gato en voz alta aunque ya no estuviera con el grupo.

La noche transcurrió con rapidez para los animales; para las sombras se trató de organizar a todos los nuevos reclutas que Centauri había invocado, Umbra entre ellos. El amanecer llegó sin que hubieran terminado, por lo que Bolt y Kia tuvieron el día libre; sin embargo ella se veía molesta de nuevo, y no importaba que hiciera el can para hacerla sentir mejor, ella no parecía salir de su enojo.

-No te puedo ayudar si no me dices que te pasa.

-Tú sabes.- Respondió cortante.

-¿Por qué siempre dicen "tú sabes"?- Preguntó el can frustrado. -Si supiera, no estaría preguntando, estaría haciendo algo al respecto. Probemos una vez más. ¿Hice algo que te molestó?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a "tu gatita"?

-No otra vez; ya habíamos pasado por esto. Ya te lo dije, no siento…- Bolt sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago. -nada por ella. Y no sé porque te importa tanto.

Kia pareció estallar en ira. -¿¡Por qué los machos tienen que ser tan lentos!?- Luego miró a Bolt. -¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Ni siquiera sé porque…te puse atención en primer lugar.- Y, sin darle tiempo al confundido can de hacer algo, salió corriendo.

-¡Kia!

-¡Déjame!- La zorra corrió, sin detenerse, sin fijarse por dónde iba, hasta que no pudo más y se quedó dónde estaba, se tiró al piso y rompió a llorar.

Pasaron cinco, tal vez diez minutos antes de que una voz la sacara de sus pensamientos. -¿Por qué las lágrimas?

Ella alzó la cabeza y se encontró con Centauri, encapuchado de nuevo. -No es nada.- Respondió lo más calmada que pudo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Claro, nada. Bueno, adiós entonces.

-¡Un momento! ¿No sé supone que debería insistirme?

-¿Para qué? Si una mujer, hembra en este caso, no quiere decirte algo, no lo hará, así le bajes la luna. Además, eso de "hacerse del rogar" no funciona conmigo. ¿Quieres decirme qué te pasa? Adelante, pero no te voy a estar persiguiendo para implorarte por ello.

Kia se quedó callada por la impresión durante unos segundos. -¿Po-Podríamos hablar en otro lado?

Centauri le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera y la guió hasta su vieja oficina. Abrió la puerta, entró, se sentó de nuevo en su vieja silla y habló. -Ahora sí.

-Bueno, yo… creo que estoy comenzando a sentir algo por Bolt.- Dijo Kia levemente apenada.

Centauri sonrió sutilmente. -Continua.

Mientras Kia le platicaba a Centauri sobre su situación sentimental, las sombras estaban de regreso en su agenda normal, casi por completo.

-¿¡Cómo que yo no voy a recibir más poder!?

-Lo dijo el jefe; como fui yo quien fue a buscarlo, entonces la recompensa es para mí.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido, la idea fue de Shade y Alex! ¡Al menos ellos merecen un poco de la recompensa!

-Órdenes son órdenes;- Dijo la sombra elite, ligeramente divertida por lo que había pasado. -además, no quieres ese poder. Ahora soy jefe de seguridad del edificio y es muy probable que no vuelva a salir al campo.

-¡Pero si tú odias salir al campo!

-Pero tú no, y tus pequeñajos tampoco.

La sombra sintió como algo se encendía dentro de su ser. -¡Bien, pues toma tu poder y métetelo por…!

-¿No han visto a Kia?- Interrumpió Bolt.

-¿Eh?

-A Kia, ¿no la vieron?

-Ah. No, de hecho, creí que estaba contigo.

-Estaba, hasta que…- El can se perdió por unos momentos. -Bueno, gracias chicos.

-Creo que sí es un héroe.- Dijo la sombra de elite cuando se quedaron los solos los dos.

-¿Por qué?- Aun se percibía la molestia en la voz de la sombra.

-Porque si tú hubieras terminado esa frase, no habrías vivido para contarlo.- Luego la sombra de elite se dirigió a la salida. -No te sientas mal; era demasiado para ti.- Y se fue del lugar.

La sombra anduvo en círculos durante un rato, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. -Con que jefe de seguridad, ¿eh?- Y sonrió para sí mismo.

-…pero ciertamente, la responsable de todo esto es la gata.

-¿Entonces Bolt no siente nada por ella?

-Cómo te dije, hubo cosas que no pudimos corregir dentro de su mente; algo de cuando lo sedujo debió haberse quedado ahí, y no podemos hacer nada para sacarlo.- Kia bajó un poco las orejas. -A menos…

Ella levantó las orejas y le prestó atención. -¿A menos qué?

Centauri sonrió, cada vez le estaba gustando más el rumbo de la conversación. -Normalmente las modificaciones o alteraciones van de la mano de quien las crea; eso significa que lo que le da poder a esos pocos recuerdos sin alterar es la gata misma, de modo que para eliminar los recuerdos…

-Tengo que eliminar a la gata.- Terminó Kia con una expresión que no había tenido antes en su rostro; una expresión oscura.

-Así es, joven zorra. Astuta como siempre; pero ten cuidado. Si aún quedan residuos de su trabajo en la mente de tu querido cachorro, podría activarlos de nuevo, y volver a Bolt contra nosotros.

-Eso no pasará. Se lo aseguro.- Entonces Kia se encaminó a la salida del lugar.

-Kia,- la detuvo Centauri. -no le digas a Bolt sobre esto; podía despertar alguna de esas memorias que ya te mencioné.- La zorra asintió y terminó de salir de la oficina del joven, que una vez más sonrió de forma malvada.

No hubo novedades hasta la tarde, cuando Bud y James estaban con el grupo.

-…Ciertamente, el jefe volvió, y dijo que nos compensaría por lo que hicimos, pero solamente le dio poder al compañero de…- James se detuvo de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?

La sombra se alarmó. -¡Bud, tenemos que largarnos de aquí, YA!

-¿Qué, por qué?

-Lo siento, Mittens, no hay tiempo.- Y ambas sombras se hundieron en el suelo frente a todo el grupo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Ni idea.

-Tal vez… fue por eso.-Delta apuntó con una pata a la distancia. Todos voltearon a donde había apuntado y vieron acercándose rápidamente a quien menos esperaban ver.

-¡Sombra!- Inmediatamente todos se prepararon para cualquier posibilidad de ataque; sin embargo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la sombra levantó las manos. -¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Mega en un tono bastante molesto.

-Quiero- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la sombra. -hacer un trato con ustedes.- Nadie supo cómo responder a eso. -Pero antes voy a aclarar que no me agradan; sin embargo, ustedes aclaman ser guardianes de la justicia…

-En realidad, la justicia es un concepto definido por el ser que quiere aplicarlo.

-Créeme, lobo, no me interesa.- Mega gruñó por el comentario. -De nuevo; ustedes no me agradan, pero hay algo que podemos resolver para lograr una situación… de ganar-ganar.

Mega iba a responder, pero Helang se adelantó. -¿Qué quieres y qué nos ofreces?

-Es muy simple en realidad, lo que les ofrezco, solamente se lo ganarán si cumplen con lo que yo les pida, ya que son dos partes de lo mismo.

-¿Y eso sería…?

-Quiero que irrumpan en nuestra base. A cambio, les facilitaré que recuperen al cachorro.

Todos en el grupo exclamaron, cada uno a su manera. Tomó varios minutos que se formara un silencio de nuevo. -¿Por qué quieres algo así?

-El jefe acaba de recompensar a mi compañero por haberles quitado al cachorro y por haber modificado sus recuerdos. Lo divertido es que él no hizo ninguna de las dos, y los que sí trabajamos en eso no recibimos nada. Así que él ahora es jefe de seguridad del edificio; si alguien irrumpe en el lugar y se lleva algo importante, perderá su puesto y su poder.

-¿Entonces lo haces por venganza?

-Soy una sombra, perro. Además, creí que les interesaría la posibilidad de recuperar a Bolt.

-Hay que hacerlo.- Dijo Mittens de inmediato.

-Ey, momento.- Helang se dirigió a la sombra. -Déjanos pensarlo.- Luego bajó la voz. -Mittens, es una sombra.

-¿Y eso qué? Bud y James también…

-Pero ellos no nos han propuesto ningún trato así.

-Pero salimos ganando de todas formas. Sabremos donde está su base y como llegar, y podríamos recuperar a Bolt. Todo podría acabar si hacemos esto bien.

Nadie pudo negar lo que la gata había afirmado; después de un minuto, finalmente Helang se dirigió a la sombra de nuevo. -Tú nos vas a guiar hasta su base, nosotros irrumpimos en ella y activamos las alarmas para que a tu compañero lo regañen, y a cambio ¿Cómo nos vas a facilitar a Bolt?

-Le diré a mis alumnos que lo manden contra ustedes sin apoyo, como parte de una prueba. Entonces les será más fácil vencerlo y traerlo de vuelta. Ya después pueden arreglar sus recuerdos. Ganar-ganar.

-¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?- Preguntó Mega.

La sombra se rio de manera oscura. -No pueden. Pero no les queda de otra.- Entonces se acercó y estiró una mano. -¿Es un trato?

El halcón lo dudó unos momentos, pero al final estrechó la mano de la sombra. -Es un trato.

-Bien; mañana coman antes, porque vendré a la hora de la comida por ustedes, los guardias están en descanso y será más fácil.- Entonces la sombra se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. -No los voy a esperar, así que sean puntuales.

-Así será.

Todos esperaron a que la sombra se fuera para hablar entre ellos. -¿Qué hiciste?

-Lo que tenía que hacer, Mega.

-No cumplirá su parte.

-Probablemente no; pero Mittens tiene razón. Si nos lleva a su base ya habremos ganado algo, más aun; si hace la mitad de lo que prometió, hasta podríamos recuperar a Bolt y a Penny.

-Entonces iremos.

-Sí. Iremos.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, y entrada la noche Mittens fue la primera en irse a dormir, seguida por Rhino. Ambos habían entrenado como nunca después de haber hecho el trato con la sombra y estaban totalmente agotados.

Mientras, Bolt estaba recostado sobre su cama, pensando en cualquier cosa, cuando Kia se le acercó.

-Hola.- Saludo la zorra. Ya no estaba molesta con él, ahora le tenía compasión, pues Centauri le había dicho que Mittens aun lo tenía bajo su control.

-Hola, Kia.

-Yo…- Ella titubeó un poco por la mirada del can. -lamento lo de hoy en la mañana; ya sé que no es tu culpa, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así cada vez que mencionas a la gata.

Bolt se bajó de la cama para hablar con Kia. -Está bien, no pasó nada.- Luego se quedó pensando unos momentos. -Pero, ¿por qué te afecta tanto?

Kia se sonrojó mucho. -Yo… eh…

-Bueno, si no quieres decirme, lo entiendo.- Entonces el can se subió a su cama de nuevo.

-Bolt, yo…- Cuando Bolt volteó, Kia se le acercó lo más rápido que pudo y lo besó. El can se quedó quieto por la impresión unos segundos. Cuando volvió en sí, se separó bruscamente de Kia. -¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella desconcertada.

-No… lo sé; siento que no es correcto. Eres muy linda y todo, pero te veo más bien como una amiga.

-Claro, y yo sé exactamente porque.- La mirada de Kia se fue tornando oscura. -Esa estúpida gata.- Se masculló entre dientes.

-Lo siento.- Le dijo el can para luego recostarse y cerrar los ojos.

-No te preocupes, Bolt. Me desharé de ella- Y se echó sobre la cobija que usaba mientras bajaba la voz. -y tú y yo podremos ser felices juntos.

La noche voló, y las primeras horas de la mañana también; Bolt estuvo distante todo ese tiempo y Kia descargó su molestia entrenando. Mittens, Rhino, Mega, Byte y Helang estuvieron desde muy temprano planificando posibilidades, un plan B, C, D, y algunas otras cosas para su "ataque" de aquella tarde. Cuando todo el grupo se reunió, Helang dio un aviso que fue de desagrado para la mayoría.

-¿¡Cómo que no podremos ir!?- Se quejaron los tres labrador retriever a la vez.

-Lo siento chicos; ni ustedes, ni Pepe, ni Flor…

-Es por su bien.- Interrumpió Rhino.

El halcón suspiró. -…ni tú, Rhino.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Iremos nosotros tres, Kass y Jonathan…

-Y yo, porque, para empezar, fui yo la primera en darse cuenta de la situación.

Helang iba a decir algo, pero Byte se adelantó. -Claro que tú vienes, Mittens.

-Bueno. Pero fuera de ella, ninguno de ustedes vendrá.

La inconformidad y las quejas se hicieron presentes en todos los que Helang había privado de ir. -Chicos, ¿confían en mí?- Les preguntó después de un rato.

-Sí.- Sonó de forma unánime y medio de malas.

-Entonces confíen en mí. Por favor.

-Como dijo Rhino, es por su bien. Lo sentimos chicos.

-Pero van a necesitar nuestra ayuda.

-Lo sé. Quiero que ninguno de ustedes esté a la vista o afuera cuando la sombra venga por nosotros. De verdad chicos, tienen que confiar en mí.

Hubo un silencio de algunos minutos. Finalmente, Pepe se acercó al halcón y le tocó la cabeza con una pata. -Bi… Bien, confío… en ustedes.

-Gracias.- Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta; Alfa y Flor siguieron a su querido can y aceptaron su petición, Beta y Delta después. Rhino fue el último.

-No enfrenten a ningún villano sin mí.

-No enfrentaremos a ninguno. Bolt no es un villano, y solamente vamos por él.

Mega se acercó a Rhino. -Sí, amigo. Te guardaremos a Centauri.

El hámster sonrió un poco. -Bueno.

Entonces el grupo se dividió en dos; los que irían con la sombra y los que se quedarían en casa. Pasó un poco más de tiempo y las conversaciones en ambos grupos no paraban.

-No estoy de acuerdo con quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada mientras ellos van por Bolt.

-Lo sé, cualquier cosa les podría pasar y nosotros podríamos ser de ayuda.

-A mí me prometieron que no enfrentarían a Centauri…

-Pero aun así, hay muchas sombras allá, más después del llamado.

Pepe comenzó a reírse un poco para sorpresa de todos. -Es que… no están… viendo el panorama… completo. Si no confían… en ellos, entonces confíen… en mí. Créanme… saldrá bien. Por ahora… nos escondemos cuando… la sombra venga… luego vendrá… lo demás.

Nadie se opuso a lo que Pepe había dicho, y todos entraron a casa de Penny unos minutos después

-¿Por qué Rhino no vendrá?- Preguntó Mega confundido. -Él había progresado mucho.

-Todos han progresado mucho. No se están quedando porque no hayan progresado, Mega. En unos minutos debería estar aquí. ¿Todos ya comieron algo?- Afirmaciones de parte de todos. -Bien.

Tal y como el halcón aseguró, minutos después, una sombra se hizo presente en la distancia.

-Esto va a ser complicado.

-Sí.

-Vamos por ti, Bolt.

En el edificio, el can se había vuelto a recostar sobre su cama, hasta que…

-Mittens.- Y levantó la cabeza.

* * *

 **Y quedó ahí; veo, veo, una batalla, una trampa, un... no digo más. Y con todo, el próximo capítulo probablemente tenga una dinámica un poco diferente a los demás, algo que se me ocurrió durante la semana. Gracias por el apoyo chicos, y bueno, ahora que estoy dibujando, podría mostrarles algunas cosas, pero necesito tiempo para ello. Entonces nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo a todos. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	43. En la base sombría

**Hola chicos, como dije la última vez, este cap viene con una dinámica un poco diferente: Mientras estén dentro de los indicadores de P.O.V., [...], lo que esté en negritas viene siendo el punto de vista de Bolt, lo que está normal el de Mittens. Lo digo porque van alternándose mucho, y al menos la mitad del cap lleva esa dinámica. Lo demás sigue como siempre, supongo. Gracias por sus reviews chicos, por su apoyo, por seguir aquí. Y bueno, si siguen en exámenes o van para allá, que la fuerza los acompañe. Sin más, veamos que pasa ahora.**

* * *

Capítulo 43: En la base sombría

[…]

Vamos de camino a la base de las sombras, llevamos unos quince minutos andando y nadie dice nada. La sombra solamente llegó por nosotros y ni siquiera esperó a que dijéramos algo, en cuanto estuvimos cerca se dio vuelta y comenzó a andar. No sé qué esperar, no sólo por la sombra, sino por Bolt, o esa… Kia. Además, Centauri llamó muchas sombras a su posición hace poco. El lugar seguro estará hasta el cuello de ellas. Hablé con Mega y Byte; dijeron que iremos por Penny primero, ya después esperaremos a Bolt. Según Helang, lo manden o no, él vendrá por nosotros, específicamente, por mí.

 **Vienen para acá, puedo… sentirlos. Ambos lobos y el halcón, también el perro y el gato, pero ellos no me interesan, lo que me importa es que ella viene también. No tengo idea de porque, o como, pero tampoco me importa, solamente sé que vienen en camino… y estoy listo, ya tengo un plan; pero lo haré solo, debo hacerlo solo. Me encargaré primero de la gata, cuando termine con ella, llamaré a los demás para que me ayuden con los otros cinco. Me preocupa Kia, desde que me besó ha estado… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Inestable? Quizás fui muy brusco al alejarme de ella así, pero fue algo involuntario, no sé porque lo hice. Espero poder hacer algo para remediarlo, aunque como amiga, la quiero mucho, y no me gusta verla en ese estado. Ni siquiera me ha hablado desde entonces. Tal vez pueda… ya llegaron.**

-La entrada está aquí.- Fue lo primero que dijo la sombra cuando llegamos. El lugar era un imponente edificio abandonado, y su entrada era la puerta principal, algo lógico, supongo. -Ahora, a partir de aquí van solos. No les diré nada para que realmente sea una intrusión.- Y la sombra se desvaneció.

-¿Están listos?- Nos preguntó Helang unos segundos después.

-Hagámoslo.- Dijeron los dos lobos al mismo tiempo. Jonathan y Kass hicieron un movimiento con la pata

Helang me miró y yo sólo asentí. -Entonces andando.

Entramos por la puerta, como si el lugar fuera nuestro. Como la sombra dijo el día anterior, no había guardias, ni alarmas, ni cámaras, ni… nada. -Eh… ¿chicos? Algo me da un mal presentimiento.

-Pues espero que no sea tu premonición.- Me dijo Mega mirando alrededor. -Porque estaríamos en problemas.

-Silencio. Necesitamos averiguar donde tienen a Penny.- Susurró Helang.

Sin perder más tiempo comenzamos avanzar por los pasillos y escaleras del edificio, pero ninguna alarma sonó, ni nada similar, parecía que todo estaba apagado. Finalmente encontramos a dos guardias frente a una puerta. Mega y Byte los dejaron sobre el suelo sin darles tiempo de hacer algo al respecto. Abrimos la puerta y encontramos alguna especie de bodega con muchísimos estantes. En ellos había armas, armaduras, hasta algunos animales y uno que otro humano, todos ellos dormidos.

-No hay nada aquí.- Susurró Byte desde el otro extremo del lugar. -Bueno, nada que nos interese.

-Mira, una computadora.

-Mega, aléjate de eso.- Muy tarde, el lobo ya estaba poniendo sus patas en todos lados del aparato.

-Mega, deja eso antes de que nos metas en problemas.- Pero no le hizo caso a Helang, nunca lo había visto ignorarlo antes.

Se veía muy concentrado, apretando teclas y moviendo el ratón de un lado a otro. -Esto… por aquí, ahí. Y eso… lo ponemos acá; un par de clicks, y…- En el monitor se mostraron los planos del edificio. -¡Voilà!

-¿Y tú desde cuándo sabes manejar una computadora?

-Desde hace como dos minutos, pero soy bueno. Tal vez debería poner una empresa.

-Dejen eso para después.- Helang se acercó al monitor. -Ahí. Tres pisos más arriba de dónde estamos ahora, en el segundo pasillo a la izquierda. Ahí hay una sección de celdas. Parece que es dónde se dio el último movimiento de un prisionero.

-Vamos entonces.

Salimos del lugar sin hacer ruido y escondimos a los dos guardias dentro de la bodega. Llegamos a unas escaleras y comenzamos a subir, sin embargo, hubo algo que llamó mi atención cuando llegamos al siguiente piso. Sin poder evitarlo, me alejé de los demás siguiendo… ni siquiera sé que era, pero me guio hasta…

 **Uno de los salones de entrenamiento; sabía que la gata probablemente vendría por mí, así que cuando llegaron me di por objetivo llamar su atención mientras pasaba desapercibido por los demás. No fue difícil, después de todo "la curiosidad mató al gato". Bastó con que yo pasara corriendo cerca de donde ellos estaban y ella en pocos segundos ya me estaba siguiendo. Corría, me escondía, y repetía el proceso. Así fue hasta llegar junto a un salón de entrenamiento avanzado y me escondí detrás de un montón de materiales de construcción, que seguían ahí por alguna razón. Sin embargo, no salió exactamente como lo planeé.**

-Mittens, ven aquí.- Era Mega. Sacudí mi cabeza y volteé a verlo. -¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé, yo… Creí ver algo.

-¿Algo cómo qué?- Me preguntó Helang.

 **-¡Algo como yo!- Grité mientras saltaba de mi escondite. Calculé todo a la perfección, de modo que embestí a la gata y quedamos los dos dentro del salón de entrenamiento. Antes de que alguno de los tres hiciera algo, corrí a la entrada y active el cerrado. Por alguna razón, los salones de entrenamiento avanzado tenían una puerta. Su marco era de metal muy resistente y grande, con un vidrio muy grueso, que abarcaba casi toda su superficie, para ver a través. Ahora yo me encontraba solo con la gata y los otros tres estaban afuera, y no podían hacer nada más que ver.**

Cuando me recuperé del golpe, vi que la puerta estaba cerrada. Era una puerta de vidrio, pero sabía que les tomaría mucho tiempo romperla. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Bolt, parecía estar calentando o algo así. Corrí a la puerta. -¡Danos unos minutos Mittens, te sacaremos de ahí!- Me gritó Mega desde el otro lado.

-¡No hay…!

-No hay nada que puedan hacer.- Me interrumpió Bolt. -Esto lo resolveremos ella y yo, como debió ser desde un principio.

Lo miré por unos segundos, luego giré mi cabeza. -¡Ustedes vayan por Penny, yo entretendré a Bolt!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no!

-¡Corran!- Vi que lo estaban considerando. -¡Vayan, yo puedo manejar esto!- No muy convencidos, los tres se alejaron corriendo de la puerta. Cuando volteé a ver a Bolt de nuevo, su mirada era de odio total.

-¡No dejaré que se lleven a mi persona de aquí! ¡Ya van a curarla y no los detendrán!

-Antes,- Respiré profundo, tendría que enfrentarlo. Él no se iba a contener con sus ataques, así que estaba obligada a hacer algo similar para que no me fuera a matar. -tendrás que vencerme a mí.

 **Me reí un poco por su provocación, se notaba que no le había nacido. -Oh, pero no soy yo quien los detendrá a ellos. ¡Shade, tenemos intrusos!-**

 **-** _ **¿En dónde Bolt?**_

 **-Estoy manejando a la gata, pero los lobos y el halcón van por Penny.**

 _ **-Entendido.**_

 **Comencé a caminar hacia ella; su rostro, se veía… asustada. -Mittens, esto no tiene porqué ser así. Si te vas ahora, y les dices a los demás que hagan lo mismo, yo…**

 _ **-Escúchame Bolt. Jugar. Ataque. Destrucción. Vuelo.**_

Bolt puso una expresión de estar sufriendo por unos segundos. Cuando se calmó, me miró de nuevo, pero ya no se veía como él. Algo le habían hecho.

-Muy bien, gata. Juguemos.- Entonces, como si su voz lo hubiera comandado, la habitación se encendió. Las luces, el mecanismo de entrenamiento, todo. Segundos después, sonó la alarma. -Y creo que a tus amiguitos no les va a gustar la compañía que envié.

-Bolt, despierta. Por favor. Ven conmigo, vamos a casa.- Le pedí lo más sinceramente que pude.

Tal vez iba a funcionar, pero una voz resonó en todo el cuarto. _-¡Mátala!_

Entonces pareció perder el control y comenzó a correr hacia mí. Cerré los ojos y esperé hasta que estuvo a menos de un metro para quitarme con una velocidad que no creí que alcanzaría. Salté por encima de él y caí a su espalda.

 **Me tomó unos segundos ubicar donde estaba, cuando lo hice, me acerqué de nuevo, pero no para embestirla, sino que comencé a intentar rasguñarla con ambas patas, alternándolas. Se estaba moviendo muy rápido, pero yo la estaba acorralando contra una pared, si llegaba hasta ahí… -Lo siento.- Escuché que murmuraba mientras seguía soltando zarpazos. Segundos después, se lanzó contra mí con su cabeza por delante, con lo que me tiró al piso, y luego se quitó de encima antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hacerle nada.**

 **-¡Bolt!- Escuché un grito ahogado. Giré mi cabeza hacia la puerta y vi a Kia del otro lado, tratando de abrirla. -¡Ya voy!**

 **-¡No, yo me encargaré de ella!**

 **Noté que se sorprendió mucho por mi respuesta, pero después abrió los ojos en su totalidad. -¡Cuidado!-**

 **Sin voltear me tiré al piso y giré un par de veces para levantarme unos metros más allá. Cuando miré a dónde estaba pude ver a la gata sosteniendo un bate. -¿Querías golpearme con eso?- Le pregunté incrédulo.**

-Igual que en el camión. Además, por algo los deben de tener aquí.- Si esa zorra no se hubiera metido, ya tendríamos a Bolt, pero claro, tenía que hablar. Solté el bate y me alejé de él, me pesaba mucho y me habría complicado más las cosas de seguirlo usando.

De nuevo, Bolt comenzó a correr hacia mí, pero esta vez se me ocurrió algo diferente. Aunque no quería lastimarlo, tenía que apaciguarlo de alguna manera, y no me iba a escuchar, por lo que también corrí a su encuentro. Estando a poca distancia, me deslicé sobre el piso y les solté un arañazo a sus dos patas delanteras. -Perdón.- susurré cuando soltó un leve grito de dolor.

-Muy bien.- Dijo en cuanto se recuperó. -Ahora vamos en serio.

[…]

Mientras tanto, los tres animales salvajes estaban luchando contra una cantidad descomunal de sombras que habían llegado a fortificar la seguridad de la prisión después del aviso de Bolt.

-¡Llevo dieciocho!

-¡Yo llevo veinte, niña!

-¡Sobrevivir ahora, jugar después!- Les regañó Helang mientras se quitaba de encima una sombra de elite.

-¡Son demasiadas!

-¡Tenemos que vencerlas a todas!

Dos sombras surgieron desde el suelo y sujetaron a Mega de las patas. -¡Me tienen!- El lobo les apuntó con el hocico, pero tres más llegaron al lugar y se lo cerraron a la fuerza. En pocos segundos lobo estaba inmovilizado sobre el suelo por unas diez sombras.

-¡Mega!- Helang tomó altura y se dejó caer en picada contra los opresores de su compañero. Estando a poca distancia, sacó sus garras y se las clavó en el pecho a una de las sombras, que desapareció del lugar. Antes de que las demás hicieran algo, el halcón abrió el pico y lanzó una ráfaga de luz que las forzó a desaparecer. -¿Estás bien?

-Pudiste haber hecho eso desde el principio.- Le reprochó el lobo poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, pero tú insistías en que querías jugar un rato, ¿no?

-Pero no a este juego.

-¿Van a seguir con su dialogo, o entramos por la niña?

-Entremos por la niña, niña.- Mega se rio un poco por su propia frase.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde quedaron Kass y Jonathan?

-¿Qué no estaban con nosotros?

-No, ahora que lo pienso, no los he visto desde que llegamos.

-Genial, vayamos por la niña y después a buscarlos.

Los tres entraron a la sección de celdas y comenzaron a buscar. Les tomó cerca de un minuto antes de dar con la celda correcta. -¡Penny!

Ella se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta. -¿Mega?

-Vinimos a sacarte de aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-Sencillo.- El lobo se paró en dos patas y apoyó las delanteras en la celda para alcanzar el cerrojo de la misma. -Vamos a incinerarlo.- Entonces le escupió fuego hasta que este se fue derritiendo lentamente.

-Vaya, quien lo habría dicho.

-Bien,- entonces se alejó de la puerta. -ya puedes salir.

Penny empujó la puerta de la celda, abriéndola. -Genial, ahora vamos por Bolt.

-No.- Dijo Helang con firmeza.

-¿Qué?

-Tú te vas de aquí; pero ya. Nosotros iremos por Bolt.

-Claro que no; es mi perro. Yo voy.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-¡Oigan!- Se trataba de Jonathan, traía a Kass encima de su lomo.

-¿¡Y ustedes dos dónde estuvieron!?

-Consiguiendo información… de Umbra.- Respondió el gato. Ambos se veían agitados.

-¿Y por qué esas caras?

-Porque tenemos compañía.- Y Kass se bajó de Jonathan y fue a cerrar la puerta de la zona.

-¿Los guiaron hacia acá? Genial, ahora nunca saldremos de aquí.

Un golpe se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. -¡Abran la puerta!

-Estamos perdidos.

-No tan rápido, Mega.- El halcón comenzó a observar detenidamente el lugar. -Allá.- Dijo unos segundos después, apuntando con un ala a un ducto de ventilación.

-Vaya, un cliché.

-Ahora no, Mega.- Entonces miró a Penny. -Nosotros los distraeremos. Tú entra en la ventilación y sal de aquí.

-No.

-Penny, por favor. Necesitamos que estés a salvo. No estás pensando en tu madre, ella…

-¿Qué tiene?

-Esta vuelta loca desde que desapareciste. Es importante que te vea de nuevo; si sales por la ventilación llegaras a casa. Si te quedas, bueno…

-También llegarás, pero cansada y herida. Y no queremos preocuparla más.- Terminó Byte por Helang.

La niña se lo pensó unos segundos. -Está bien.- Entonces acarició un poco la cabeza de Helang. -Pero prométanme que volverán.

-Así será.

-¡Abran esta puerta!- Se comenzaron a oír golpes del otro lado.

-Mega, Jonathan, Kass, a la puerta. Byte, abre la ventilación para que salga.

-¿Y tú?- El halcón cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar profundamente. -Claro.

-¿Qué hace?-

-Preparándose para la batalla; no hay tiempo de explicar, tienes que salir de aquí.- Entonces Byte usó sus garras para abrir la ventilación, por dónde la niña cabía justa. -Busca la salida y ve a casa, Penny. No te preocupes por nosotros.

-Está bien.- Y entró al ducto gateando.

-Se fue.

-Bien. Ahora prepárate también. Esto se va a poner feo.

[…]

 **Se está conteniendo, es muy evidente. No me ha mordido, y no me golpea o rasguña tan fuerte como puede, ¿por qué? Más aun, no me estoy concentrando como normalmente lo hago. He dejado pasar muchas oportunidades de atacarla y la cabeza me duele cada segundo más.**

Está batallando con él mismo, está intentando liberase de su propia jaula. He tenido que rasguñarlo para irlo cansando, sobre todo en las patas, pero no lo ataco más que en defensa. Él me alcanzó a morder hace rato, pero me soltó casi de inmediato, supongo que por lo mismo. Kia sigue allá afuera, diciéndole lo que hago cuando él no puede verme. Dos o tres veces la escuché preguntarse sola o quejarse, al parecer ella se podía tele transportar, pero por alguna razón, justo ahora, no puede. Ambos nos estamos cansando, y el mecanismo de entrenamiento sigue encendido, si alguno se cae en el circuito…

 **Terminé de recuperar aliento por tercera ocasión, ella siempre me daba tiempo, y no atacaba si yo no lo hacía primero. Se veía distraída, estaba contemplando el circuito de entrenamiento. Alguien lo había encendido cuando esto comenzó, pero solamente estaba desperdiciando energía, nadie lo estaba usando.**

 **Olvidé ese asunto y me concentré de nuevo en ella. Seguía distraída. Moviéndome con cuidado, comencé a acercarme con el mayor sigilo y velocidad que encontré. Mala mi suerte. Torpemente, me tropecé estando a pocos metros de ella, ¿con qué, si no había nada en el lugar? Solamente que hubiera sido con mis propias patas…**

Me di vuelta y ahí estaba él, tirado en el suelo. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y me gruñó antes de saltar a donde yo estaba. Rápidamente me quité de su camino y lo dejé caer al piso de nuevo. De nuevo intenté apelar a su subconsciente. -Bolt, escúchame…

-No quiero saber.- Me interrumpió, pero su voz ya no era como al principio de nuestro enfrentamiento, como si su ira hubiera bajado mucho.

Terminó de levantarse y arremetió contra mí, esta vez sin darme tiempo de quitarme. Ambos rodamos por el suelo y quedamos a poca distancia del otro. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, casi al mismo tiempo que él.

 **En cuanto estuve sobre mis cuatro patas de nuevo traté de saltarle encima otra vez, y fallé otra vez. Se me estaban cansando; los arañazos ardían cuando hacía movimientos demasiado bruscos. Ella se alejó de mí, acercándose a la orilla de nuevo. No lo pensé y la embestí desde atrás, con lo que logré tirarnos a los dos al circuito de entrenamiento. Caí sobre una banda en movimiento, como una caminadora para humanos enorme, pero ese no era el problema. Como era un salón de entrenamiento de los más avanzados del lugar, había obstáculos, peligros, trampas y demás.** _ **Eres un genio, Bolt.**_

Me moví lo más rápido que pude para salir de ahí, no sé qué tan exigentes son con las sombras, pero, a como estaba ese lugar, diría que mucho. Vi a Bolt corriendo sobre la banda mientras esquivaba todo lo que el circuito le iba lanzando. Yo caí un poco más lejos por su empuje, pero no estaba a gusto. Mientras buscaba con la mirada una forma de salir de ahí, escuché un crujido cerca de donde estaba. Miré abajo, había un letrero pegado a la pared. -"Práctica de velocidad. Suelo inestable. Instrucciones: Corra." Oh, genial.- El suelo comenzó a crujir, cada vez más. Miré a donde terminaba esa parte del circuito y comencé a correr sin mirar a ningún otro lado. Si había o no algo debajo del suelo inestable, no me importaba. Curiosamente, me puse a pensar que tan costoso sería tener que reponer esa parte cada vez que una sombra la usara. Llegué a la "meta" unos segundos antes de que el suelo colapsara por completo.

 **Estaba distraída de nuevo, yo acababa de salir de esa estúpida banda con obstáculos, casi muero. ¡Me lanzaron flechas! ¿¡Por qué hay algo así en una sala de entrenamiento!? Salí haciendo uso de mi velocidad después de haber pasado un minuto o dos ahí. Mientras observaba como salir de ese lugar, escuché algo crujir. Mittens estaba corriendo, y el suelo por dónde pisaba se caía segundos después. Cuando terminó, me acerqué en silencio de nuevo para embestirla a lo que hubiera debajo del suelo destrozado.**

 **Estando cerca, tal vez demasiado, tomé impulso y me lancé sobre ella, pero se quitó del camino lanzándose al suelo. Yo pasé de largo y apenas pude agarrarme de la orilla. Me quedó claro. No hay nada debajo del suelo inestable, más que un vacío, que termina quien sabe dónde.**

 **Creí que era todo, mis patas estaban cansadas y me estaba resbalando. Miré abajo una vez más. Un vacío negro. Cerré mis ojos mientras sentía como mis cansadas patas comenzaban a fallar. -¡Bolt!- Entonces algo me sostuvo. Abrí los ojos y miré arriba; quedé incrédulo de lo que había frente a mí. Era ella. Mittens me estaba levantando. -¡Necesito que pongas de tu parte!- Me dijo sin detenerse. ¿Por qué ella haría algo así?**

 **-** _ **Es una trampa, Bolt. En cuanto subas te tendrá justo dónde te quiere.**_

 **No tengo idea de cómo Shade sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero sus palabras me recordaron a quien estaba enfrentando. Ella los tenía a todos bajo su control, incluso a Penny. Involuntariamente gruñí. -Suéltame.**

-¿Qué?- En definitiva le sacaron todo sentido común al modificarle sus recuerdos. -Si no lo notaste, hay un vacío debajo de dónde estás.

-Es preferible.- ¿Pero qué le hicieron creer que yo le hice? ¿Quién prefiere caer a la negra infinidad a ser salvado por su "enemigo mortal"?

Bolt comenzó a hacer peso para que no pudiera levantarlo; como no lo solté de inmediato, también me fue arrastrando a la orilla. Finalmente, por no aguantarlo, lo solté. No sé si lo siguiente es divertido, o simplemente tonto. Lo vi caer unos dos metros antes de que golpeara el suelo, que, al parecer, habían pintado para que pareciera un vacío. Alcancé a escuchar a medias como mascullaba algunas cosas.

En poco tiempo dejó de quejarse y comenzó a buscar una escalera o alguna forma de subir. Yo hice lo mismo desde donde estaba. Luego de mirar en todas direcciones, di con algo que parecía un pasamanos, de esos que ponen en los parques para los niños, y su punto más alto llegaba casi a la plataforma de donde nos caímos.

 **No encontré ninguna manera de subir de formas comunes, así que, luego de comprobar que no había ninguna salida de ese lugar, decidí que saltaría hasta el borde. Me alejé lo más que pude de la orilla por donde caí y me preparé. Instintivamente miré arriba y vi como ella también estaba subiendo, pero de regreso a la plataforma de donde la tiré. No perdí más el tiempo y comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude. Cuando sentí el momento, salté con casi toda mi fuerza, afortunadamente llegué a la orilla y pude treparla para volver al circuito principal. Mittens ya no estaba ahí. Después de observar un poco, encontré una escalera; "para heridos" decía un letrero ubicado junto a ella.** _ **Como no va a haber heridos con todo lo que ponen en su dichoso circuito.**_ **Como pensé, llevaba de regreso a la plataforma donde esto comenzó. Y donde lo voy a terminar.**

Lo vi subir mucho más cansado que antes, por una escalera que yo no había visto. Yo también me estaba cansando y quería terminar con esto lo más pronto posible. -Bolt… escúchame.

-No.- Me dijo con toda la firmeza que pudo.

-Ay, Bolt. Todo esto es mi culpa.- Y lo era, todo porque no pude ver la obviedad ante mis ojos, como yo misma me convertía en una carga para él.

Parecía estar recuperando su aliento. -Jamás debí escuchar… nada de lo que me decían.

-¡Bolt, las sombras son malvadas!- Ya me estaba frustrando.

-¡Desde mi punto de vista, ustedes lo son!

-¡Entonces estas desorientado!

Con eso, Bolt comenzó a correr hacia mí. Creo que por premonición supe lo que iba a hacer. Estando cerca, se detuvo, alzó una pata, la cerró lo más que pudo y me apuntó con ella. De una manera que no me explico, logré frenar su puñetazo con mi propia pata. Eso lo hizo enojar más, entonces levantó su otra pata e hizo lo mismo, de igual manera que yo lo intercepté de nuevo.

Ambos quedamos con ambas patas delanteras en el aire y sosteniéndonos sobre las traseras únicamente. Se veía más molesto que antes, por lo que, sin cambiar de posición, comenzó a empujarme. Yo le puse fuerza para que no me moviera, pero él era más fuerte, así que siguió avanzando, aunque más lenta y torpemente. Miré atrás para ver a dónde me llevaba; me estaba empujando de vuelta al circuito, el cual estaba funcionando más rápido que antes, cosa que tiene sentido después de todo.

 **Me faltaba poco para tirarla de nuevo. Como el circuito estaba progresando en velocidad, si volvía a salir de ahí, lo haría cansada y vulnerable, perfecto para un golpe final. Sin embargo…**

No sé de dónde saqué fuerza, pero estando casi en el borde, logré tomar un impulso que me sirvió para tirar a Bolt de espaldas contra el suelo, pero no quedó ahí.

 **De algún lado recordé este tipo de movimientos. Aprovechando el impulso que ella le dio, terminé añadiéndole más, haciendo que al final quedara yo encima de ella, y ella inmovilizada debajo de mis patas. Y menos mal que me salió, porque ahí se fue casi toda la energía que me quedaba. -¡Sí!- Escuché a Kia del otro lado de la puerta. Luego fue Shade en mi cabeza. -** _ **Bien hecho, Bolt. Ahora mátala.-**_ **Bajé la cabeza para verla, se veía indefensa, vulnerable. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos. La vi tragar saliva antes de sonreír.** _ **Oh, no.**_

Tan rápido y con tanta fuerza como conseguí, me impulsé hacia adelante, poniendo a Bolt debajo de mí otra vez. Probablemente me habría tirado sin complicación alguna, pero podía notar el cansancio en todo su ser. -¡No!- Kia de nuevo, casi me había olvidado de ella.

Resignado, molesto, desvió la mirada. -Ya, mátame. Sólo hazlo.- Refunfuñó.

-Mírame a los ojos.- Le pedí.

-No. Solamente termina conmigo, creo que ya fue suficiente humillación.

Pensé en algo para hacer que me mirara por unos segundos hasta que se me ocurrió una idea. -Si me miras a los ojos, lo haré rápido y sin complicación.

 **-¿De verdad?- Le pregunté incrédulo.**

 **-De verdad.- No me daba confianza, pero era mejor que nada.**

 **-¡No, Bolt; tienes que luchar!- La voz de Kia se estaba quebrando. -Debiste dejarme entrar contigo…**

 **No tenía nada, así que, resignado, la miré a los ojos. Esos… brillantes ojos color esmeralda, frente a los míos, profundos, redondos… Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esas ideas y cerré los ojos.**

-Listo, ya te complací; ahora cumple tu parte.- Me dijo sin abrir los ojos. No se estaba moviendo en lo absoluto, me estaba concediendo la victoria. Miré a la puerta, y ahí estaba Kia, con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, tirada en el piso, levantando la cabeza solo lo suficiente como para poder vernos. _¿Acaso se enamoró de Bolt?_

Me quité esa idea de la cabeza y volví a lo que me importaba en esos momentos. -Bien, allá voy.

 **-Solamente hazlo.- Ya tenía suficiente con haber perdido contra ella en la pelea más importante de mi vida, no estaba como para que alargara mi sufrimiento y vergüenza más de lo que ya tenía.**

Respiré profundo y me preparé.

 **Había esperado por ese momento durante mucho tiempo, se escuchaba así en la forma que tomó aire.**

Miré mi objetivo una vez más y…

 **Apreté los ojos esperando el golpe de gracia, pero lo siguiente que sentí fue algo cálido sobre mis labios.**

…lo besé, como hacía tanto que no pasaba. Pude sentir que al principio se resistía, como yo lo resistí un poco esa noche en el callejón.

 **Pero, lentamente, y sin saber porque, paré de batallar y solamente me dejé llevar por la sensación.**

Medio minuto lo alargué antes de separarme de él.

 **Ahora… todo tiene sentido. Las sombras, el ataque, los recuerdos, ¿cómo pude ser tan torpe? Mittens, ella…**

 **Abrí los ojos, y ahí seguía ella, sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa.**

Sin previo aviso, me besó de nuevo.

[…]

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después del segundo beso. Bolt le sonrió de nuevo y la abrazó con todo el cariño que encontró. -Gracias.- Susurró en medio del abrazo.

Para ambos, el momento era perfecto, a pesar del lugar; pero para alguien que observó todo desde afuera…

-¡NO!- La expresión de Kia evolucionó de una triste a una de odio, sin dejar totalmente la primera. -¡Maldita gata!- Con una fuerza y una determinación que no había sentido antes, logró desaparecer.

Bolt percibió el movimiento de Kia. -Oh, no.- Entonces se separó de Mittens y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al panel de control de la puerta. -Tenemos que salir de aquí, Mittens.

Ella no preguntó y comenzó a correr detrás del can, sin embargo, no logró llegar a dónde él se había detenido a esperarla, pues Kia apareció junto a ella y le dio un golpe cargado de ira, mandándola varios metros para atrás. -¡Mittens!- Bolt se alejó de la puerta, ya abierta, y fue junto a la gata.

-¡Echaste a perder a mi Bolt!- Gritó la zorra echa una furia mientras se acercaba a los dos.

-Kia, escúchame. No era yo, ¿sí? Todo este tiempo las sombras tenían mi memoria bajo control. Son ellas las malvadas.

Ella no cambió su expresión. -¿De nuevo, en serio? ¿Volviste a alterarle la cabeza?

-Kia, lo que sea que te haya dicho Centauri es mentira. Las sombras están trabajando en un plan para hundir al mundo en la oscuridad. Nosotros estamos trabajando para detenerlas. Mittens no es un monstruo.- Dijo bajando la cabeza algo apenado por sus acciones. Luego miró a la zorra a los ojos. -Y tú tampoco.

Kia miró al piso unos segundos, pensando al parecer. Cuando volvió a mirar arriba, vio a Bolt ayudando a Mittens a levantarse. En un arrebato de ira, arremetió contra los dos, separándolos. -¡No me importa, nada de lo que digas ahora funcionará! ¡La gata te está controlando!

-Mentira. De hecho, es Centauri quien te está manipulando a ti.- Respondió mientras se ponía de pie.

-No te creo. ¡No te creo!- Cada frase salía con más ira que la anterior. Entonces Kia golpeó a Bolt, tirándolo de nuevo; luego volteó a ver a Mittens, aun en el piso. -¡La mataré, y volverás a ser el de antes!- Y comenzó a caminar a la gata con una mirada comparable con la de Centauri. Mittens, cansada y adolorida, solamente retrocedió hasta terminar contra una pared.

* * *

 **Correcto; hasta aquí. Ya tengo la siguiente parte, pero el cap estaba saliendo demasiado largo, así que lo corté. Creo que no tengo nada que decir, las cosas que podrían no hacer sentido se explican, como de costumbre, en siguientes caps. De nuevo, gracias por su apoyo; y, de nuevo, que les vaya bien con... cualquier asunto escolar o personal que tengan. Entonces, nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo a todos. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	44. Mitad sale, mitad no

**Hola; Sale cap 44 con queso extra. Ya vamos encaminados al final del fic, aunque no sé cuántos caps vaya a tomar; calculo que unos ocho, tal vez diez (más el adicional con curiosidades) En fin, creo que no hay avisos ni nada que decir aquí arriba, así que disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 44: Mitad sale, mitad no

-¡Cuándo quieras, Helang!- El halcón no contestó; seguía con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundo.

Sin previo aviso, un golpe más se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, con la diferencia de que este dejó una marca en la misma. -No sé qué sea, pero suena grande.

-Bien.- Helang por fin dijo algo. -Kass, John, ustedes al frente. Mega, Byte, cúbranlos. Cómprenme todo el tiempo que puedan.

-Claro, deben ser como unas treinta, más el grandote que…- Otro golpe, que dejó una marca similar. -que está haciendo eso. ¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir, exactamente?

-Solamente ganen tiempo hasta que yo les diga.

-Bien, cambiaré la pregunta. ¿Cómo vamos a comprarte suficiente tiempo?- Luego se lo pensó unos segundos. -¿Y por qué no están entrando por debajo de la puerta?

-Centauri selló con alguna clase de energía el edificio.- Intervino Kass. -Aquí dentro, las sombras son como seres físicos; no pueden atravesar paredes ni hundirse en el suelo.

-Eso nos da la ventaja. Esa parte del pasillo es angosta, no podrán entrar todas de golpe, así que las iremos venciendo conforme entren.

-¿Y el grandote?

-Solamente consigan suficiente tiempo.- Repitió el halcón sin abrir los ojos.

-Bien, Mega y yo los cubriremos desde aquí.- Byte entonces respiró hondo una vez, con lo que su pelaje se tornó blancuzco.

-Correcto, hermanita.- Mega la imitó, con la diferencia de que su pelaje se tornó morado.

-Entonces nosotros dos vamos a puño limpio.- El gato asintió a la afirmación del perro y ambos se prepararon.

Segundos después de que se hiciera un silencio, la puerta recibió una tercera marca. Pasaron algunos segundos más antes de que esta se rompiera, dejando entrar a tres sombras a la vez, con algunas más esperando su turno para entrar. Sin haber tenido oportunidad de hacer algo, las sombras fueron golpeadas por ambos animales. Antes de que las demás les hicieran algo a Jonathan o a Kass, Mega y Byte dispararon luz y electricidad respectivamente a las sombras que restaban.

El gato se asomó por el agujero que habían hecho las sombras. -Chicos, ¿recuerdan al grandote del que hablamos?

-Ajá.

-No existe.

-¿Qué?

-No hay nada aquí afuera; solamente eran esas sombras que ya vencimos.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Helang abriendo los ojos. -¿Por qué no pude sentirlas?

-Creo que deberíamos averiguarlo después.

Sin más preámbulo todos salieron de la prisión del edificio corriendo, y volando, con dirección a la salida. Como al llegar, no había sombras a la vista, parecía que estaba totalmente vacío. No le dieron mucha importancia y continuaron sin detenerse hasta el primer piso. Ahí se les terminó el viaje.

Sin previo aviso, cada uno de los cinco salió disparado en una dirección diferente hasta chocar contra una pared. Después escucharon una risa desgarradora.

De algún lugar, un hombre encapuchado con energía oscura saliendo de ambas manos salió. -Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren nada más quienes se perdieron.-

-Una trampa, genial.- En cuanto Mega terminó esa frase, muchas sombras aparecieron por todos lados.

-¿No qué no podían hacer eso?

-Pueden si yo lo digo. Son una secta a la que me gusta llamar "crawlers".- Respondió el hombre desde donde estaba. -Así que ustedes son los famosos Mega, Byte y Helang.- Entonces se quitó la capucha. -Un placer conocerlos al fin, mi nombre…

-Es Centauri.- Interrumpió Mega.

El hombre se quedó quieto unos momentos. -Ustedes… Psyon, rata asquerosa.

Helang terminó de recuperarse y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Centauri; sin embargo, el sujeto solamente tuvo que apuntar su mano en dirección al halcón y este quedó inmovilizado al momento.

-Eso no es posible.- Se dijo, incapaz de mover nada que no fuera su boca. -Yo desarrollé inmunidad a este tipo de cosas.

-Pero estás jugando en otro campo, amigo mío. Déjame decirte algo; defensa empata…

-Defensa gana.- Terminó el halcón, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Así es. Entonces Psyon los entrenó; interesante.- Entonces chasqueó los dedos de su mano desocupada, con lo que las sombras comenzaron a atar a los otros cuatro, que no se habían recuperado del golpe inicial y no estaban en condiciones de defenderse.

-Bien, quiero que los muevan a máxima seguridad;- Dijo cuándo las sombras terminaron su trabajo. -llévenlos a las celdas experimentales.- Entonces lanzó a Helang con mucha fuerza contra la pared, dejándolo en las mismas condiciones que sus amigos.

Estando a menos de un metro, y con su presa acorralada, cansada y vulnerable contra una pared, llena de ira, Kia se preparó para morder una sola vez a Mittens, la única que haría falta con su cuello como objetivo. La observó una vez más; la gata estaba aterrada, y Kia estaba disfrutando cada segundo de agonía que veía en sus ojos. Le gruñó al tiempo que daba el último paso y le mostró los colmillos. Ella solamente cerró los ojos.

-¡No!- Bolt embistió a Kia desde un costado, alejándola de Mittens lo suficiente.

-¡Ya me cansé!- Respondió bastante más enojada que antes. -¡Quítate o te mataré a ti también!

-No me voy a mover.- La zorra, furiosa, desapareció. -No de nuevo.

Segundos después Bolt recibió un golpe desde atrás, mandándolo al piso. -Cuando la mate, me lo vas a agradecer.- Le susurró Kia al oído.

-¡No… la toques!- Pero Bolt ya no tenía nada de energía, y el golpe lo había aturdido bastante.

-Ahora, gata asquerosa, me desharé de ti; y entonces Bolt se curará.- Mittens tampoco tenía nada que hacer, ambos estaban agotados.

Kia se acercó lentamente a la gata una vez más, y una vez más, no llegó a su objetivo. Estando tan cerca como la primera vez, la zorra simplemente se desplomó sobre el suelo. -¿¡Qué es esto!?- Luego miró furiosa a Mittens. -¿¡Qué me hiciste!?

-Ella no lo hizo.- Los tres voltearon a donde venía esa voz. -Yo lo hice.- Era Rhino, de pie en la entrada del salón de entrenamiento.

-¡Rhino!- A Bolt y a Mittens nunca les había alegrado tanto ver a su pequeño amigo.

El hámster se acercó a donde estaban los tres tirados, dos por cansancio y una porque le había dormido las patas con una esfera de energía. -No creyeron que me quedaría en casa mientras ustedes venían a divertirse, ¿verdad?- En cuanto Rhino se detuvo cerca de sus dos amigos, los cuerpos de los tres comenzaron a brillar levemente. Luego, todos escucharon la voz del pilar. - _Bien hecho; ahora salgan de aquí.-_ Los tres dejaron de brillar, con el par de enamorados sintiéndose con su energía recargada y sus heridas desaparecidas.

-¿Andando?- El can le sonrió a la gata.

-Andando.- Ella respondió el gesto.

-¡No, no dejaré que se lo lleven!- Pero ninguno le hizo caso y los tres comenzaron a andar a la salida. -¡No!

Bolt se detuvo antes de salir del salón. -Lo siento, Kia.- Fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir de ahí.

-¡NO! ¡Se escapan, alguien haga algo!- Gritó la zorra frustrada desde el suelo. Sus gritos fueron percibidos por una sombra cerca de Centauri.

-Señor, el cachorro y la gata están intentando escapar.

-¿Ah, sí?- Centauri subió sus pies al escritorio.- Manden siete light destroyers crawlers a detenerlos.

-Como diga, señor.

Los tres estaban corriendo a la salida, cuando una alarma sonó. Momentos después, siete sombras más grandes que la de elite aparecieron; además de la marca en el pecho tenían otras dos, una en cada palma de sus manos. Entre las siete comenzaron a cerrarles el paso mientras los rodeaban

-Mittens, sujeta a Rhino y súbete en mí. Tengo una idea.- Ella hizo lo que Bolt le había pedido y tomó al hámster en sus patas para luego subirse al lomo del pastor suizo.

-¿Ahora qué, Bolt?- Preguntó Rhino.

-Espero haber puesto suficiente atención.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Atención en qué?- Preguntaron los dos algo preocupados.

-Sujétense fuerte.- Cuando Mittens acató su orden, Bolt miró más allá de las sombras, donde estaba su salida, y cerró los ojos; luego respiró profundamente, y esperó que las cosas hubieran salido como él lo planeó. La impresión de sus amigos confirmó que sí.

-¿C-Cómo hiciste eso, Bolt?- El can abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que ahora los tres estaban junto a la salida del edificio, justo dónde él había mirado unos segundos atrás. -¿Nos… tele transportaste?

-Eso creo; y no tengo idea de cómo lo hice, pero me siento genial. Como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

-Y hablando de hacer cualquier cosa…- Rhino los hizo voltear a ver a las sombras, que no se veían contentas después de lo que Bolt había hecho. -¿podríamos vencerlas a todas?

-No.

Rhino salió confundido por la respuesta de su amigo. -¿Qué, por qué?

-No lo sé; creo que es una premonición.

-¿Y cómo salimos de aquí sin que nos sigan?- Preguntó Mittens.

-Déjenmelo a mí.- El hámster acercó sus patas para hacer una esfera como siempre, la cual salió mucho más rápido y grande de lo normal. -¡Oh, genial! No sabía que podía hacerlas tan rápido.- Entonces miró a las sombras y lanzó la esfera, pero apuntándole al suelo. -¡Tápense los ojos!- Cuando la esfera hizo contacto con el piso frio, explotó en una gran nube luminosa. -¡Ahora, Bolt, sácanos de aquí!

-¡En seguida!- Para cuando la nube se disipó, ya no estaban.

Ben entró totalmente aterrado y rogando mentalmente por no morir a la oficina de Centauri. -¿Sí?- Preguntó el último desde su silla.

-S-Señor, las sombras…

-¿Capturaron a los objetivos?

Ben tragó saliva. -…No.

Centauri frunció el ceño, y luego le dio un golpe al escritorio. Después de hacerlo, su expresión regresó a la normalidad. -¿Y cómo están los nuevos prisioneros?

-Bien, supongo. No han despertado.

-Claro; notifícame cuando todos estén despiertos.

-Sí, señor.- Entonces Ben salió corriendo de la oficina.

Centauri se puso a hablar solo de nuevo. -Bueno, un leve contratiempo. Un movimiento que no salió bien. No hay partida de ajedrez dónde no haya un imprevisto, es la capacidad de reacción lo que determina la victoria final, la cual, sobra decir, pronto será mía.

Una sombra muy conocida se asomó por la entrada de la oficina de Centauri. -¿Quería verme, señor?

-Así es. Creo que hiciste un magnífico trabajo atrayendo a esos tontos directo hasta acá; además de que probaste que tu compañero no era tan buena opción como jefe de seguridad del edificio.- Entonces anotó algo en un papel viejo y arrugado. -Lleva esto al almacén principal y entrégaselo a quien esté a cargo ahí. Es tu recompensa.

La sombra tomó el papel y se emocionó mucho al leer que le otorgarían más poder con tan solo entregar eso en el almacén. -Gracias, señor.- Entonces se dirigió a la salida. Se detuvo momentos después. -Ah, por cierto, Kia quería hablar con usted.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Tenía que ver con su habilidad; dice que le falló hace rato.

-También estoy consciente de eso. Yo lo provoqué.

La sombra se dio vuelta para mirar de nuevo al hombre sentado en la silla. -¿Usted… anuló la habilidad de Kia?

-Sí, y no. Pon atención.- De algún lado, Centauri se sacó un pequeño aparato con forma similar a un aspersor. -¿Sabes qué es esto?- La sombra negó con la cabeza. -Eso pensé. Este bebé es un transformador de energía, y funciona así.- Entonces Centauri colocó el aparato en una pared del lugar y oprimió un pequeño botón en el centro del mismo. -Desde que yo presioné ese botón, esa cosa comenzó a absorber la energía neutral que hay en toda esta habitación, la cual irá convirtiendo…

-En energía negativa, sí; puedo sentirla.

-Correcto. Ahora, date un paseo por el edificio y dime si no encuentras al menos dos por cada cuarto. Como ellos se alimentan de energía positiva, les estoy quitando su alimento, su combustible, de modo que no pudieron usar sus habilidades extraordinarias aquí adentro.

-Pero señor…

-Lo sé, algunas sombras murieron de tiros de energía hace rato. Por lo que he estudiado de ellos, sé que siempre llevan "cargando" una suma de energía que almacenan en sus cuerpos, por eso en un principio sí pudieron recurrir a sus habilidades, sin embargo, esa pequeña cantidad se les terminó por agotar, con lo que quedaron a mí merced.

-Comprendo, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con Kia.

-Kia, inocentemente, ignora nuestras intenciones. Por eso mismo es que ella no se alimentaba de energía negativa para recurrir a su habilidad. Como no había energía positiva que ella pudiera usar, y tampoco estaba generando suficiente por estar desesperada de entrar a apoyar a su querido can, no fue capaz de desaparecer, tal y como lo preví.

-Pero…

-Cuando la gata besó al can, no sólo terminó de enderezar su terca mente, sino que le rompió el corazón a Kia; más aún porque después del primero Bolt tomó la iniciativa y le dio otro. Con su corazón destrozado y suficiente ira, sufrimiento, dolor y odio naciéndole desde lo más profundo de su ser, Kia se tele transportó alimentándose de esa energía que ella misma generó, aunque no estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo con esas emociones.

-Una cosa más. Si estaba anulando la energía de la que ellos se alimentan, ¿por qué el perro y el hámster pudieron usar sus habilidades?

-A simple vista parece un error, pero si pones atención te darás cuenta.

-¿De qué?

-Pilar. Esa cosa puede romper todos los esquemas, quebrantar los estándares, superar los límites. Sólo por eso lograron escapar.

-Claro; pero si el pilar está vivo, no tenemos oportunidad.

Centauri se rio un poco. -Que pesimista eres. En efecto, el pilar puede lograr cualquier cosa, pero debe entrenar para hacerlo. Comprar un piano no te hace pianista. Y no tendrá tiempo de entrenar.

-¿Por…?

-Suficientes preguntas. Ve por tu recompensa.

La sombra se lo pensó unos segundos. -Bien. Gracias, señor.

Con ello Centauri se quedó solo en su oficina.

-¡Miren, Bolt volvió!

Todos los que se habían quedado rodearon a los tres recién llegados en cuestión de segundos, luego Delta notó algo extraño.

-¿Y los demás?

-¿No han vuelto?

-No juegues.

-De verdad, no los hemos visto.

-Oh, no. Seguramente los capturaron.

-Creo que los cinco son capaces de quitarse de encima a cualquier sombra.

 _-A cualquiera menos a una._

-¿Dónde habías estado, Soul, qué pasó con tus cachorros?

 _-Centauri._

Con esa palabra bastó para que todos en el grupo comprendieran la situación.

-¿Y qué haremos?

- _Primero lo primero. Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, adentro de su casa._

-¿Qué?

- _Penny está tratando de explicarle a su mamá dónde estuvo._

-Oh.- Entonces los tres se encaminaron a su hogar. -Nos vemos en un rato, chicos.

Una vez que entraron, lo primero que vieron fue a Penny con la ropa algo sucia sentada frente a su madre.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero la verdad.

-Pero esa es la verdad, mamá.

-No, no lo es. ¿Por qué no quieres decirme dónde estuviste?

La niña se quedó callada unos segundos. -Porque no me creerías si te lo dijera.

- _Pero no hay de otra, Penny. Se va a enterar tarde o temprano._

La señora suspiró resignada. -Bueno, ya no importa. Lo importante es que volviste.- Entonces se dirigió a la cocina.

-Penny.- La llamó Bolt.

La niña volteó la cabeza emocionada al escuchar esa voz. -¡Bolt!

Ambos corrieron al encuentro del otro y se abrazaron -Lo lamento Penny.- Dijo el can sin separarse de ella. -Estabas ayudándome. Todo el tiempo.

-No importa, mi mamá ya lo dijo. Lo que importa es que volvimos a casa.

- _Sí, sobre eso…_

-¿Qué pasó, Soul? ¿Dónde habías estado?- El tono que usó era como el de una mujer preguntándole a su marido.

 _-¿Recuerdas que Helang te prometió que volverían?_

Penny llegó a una conclusión de inmediato. -No lo harán, ¿cierto?

 _-Centauri los capturó. A los cinco. Afuera están los demás._

Sin más que hacer, los cuatro salieron de la casa para unirse al resto del grupo.

-Muy bien,- Inició Penny. -¿qué vamos a hacer?

 _-Su mejor oportunidad es el pilar._

-Pero no nos has dicho quién es.

 _-Y no lo haré. Es una de tantas cosas que deben hacer solos. Repito, el pilar está entre ustedes tres.-_ Entonces una leve corriente de aire cruzó el lugar.

-¿Soul?- No hubo respuesta. -¡Soul!- Nada.

-No tenemos tiempo para averiguar quién es el pilar, hay que ir por ellos.

-Un… momento.- Todos le prestaron atención a Pepe. -Tenemos que… tomarlo con calma. Si nos apresuramos… demasiado, terminaremos… junto a ellos… pero detrás de las celdas.

-Tiene razón; hay que ver las cosas y analizarlas bien.

-Oigan, quizás no suene bien dadas las circunstancias, pero digo que, al menos hoy, ustedes deberían descansar. Acaban de volver de su base, así que tal vez deberíamos esperar uno o dos días antes de regresar allá.

-Creo que tienes razón, Alfa. Tenemos que bajarle un poco.

-Y en esos días podemos ir planeando alguna estrategia.- Entonces Beta miró al cielo. -¡Aunque podríamos usar algo de tu ayuda!- Una vez más, no hubo respuesta.

-Está decidido entonces. Tomaremos el día de hoy para que ustedes se recuperen y descansen. Usaremos los siguientes dos o tres días para planear un rescate.

-Bien.- Entonces cada uno se fue por su cuenta.

Helang P.O.V.

 _Defensa empata, defensa gana. Defensa empata, defensa gana. Defensa empata, defensa gana. ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido? El maestro me enseñó a ser mejor que esto. Una trampa, sabía que era una trampa, pero… creí que podría predecirla. ¡Defensa empata, defensa gana! La mayor estupidez de mi vida… aunque, sabiendo que algo así pasaría…_

Un chirrido horrible se escuchó en toda la habitación. Abrí mis ojos por primera vez desde que Centaruri me golpeó. Estaba en una celda, nada impredecible, pero se veía… rocosa.

La voz de Mega fue lo siguiente. -¡Chicos, el inútil nos encerró en celdas de roca! ¡Saldremos de aquí en poco tiempo!

Tras observar un poco me di cuenta de que era cierto. La celda entera era de una roca de tonalidades oscuras, con excepción de un vidrio grueso en uno de los lados, similar al que Bolt había cerrado para que no ayudáramos a Mittens. _Ojalá ella esté mejor que nosotros._ Mega y Byte estaban en celdas contiguas; Jonathan estaba al lado de Mega y Kass al de Byte. Yo estaba del otro lado de la habitación, era el único que podía verlos a todos desde mi celda.

-Mega, no quiero destrozar tus esperanzas, pero dudo mucho que sea roca común. Ya vimos lo que sabe hacer.- No quería admitirlo, pero Byte estaba en lo cierto. El tipo era bastante inteligente y un buen estratega, no nos dejaría ir así nada más, a no ser que nos estuviera llevando a otra trampa.

Se escuchó el abrir de una puerta, luego vi al ser que menos quería ver en esos momentos; acompañado de quien parecía ser Kia, aunque su mirada era mucho más sombría de lo que aquel par de sombras jóvenes nos habían dicho. Venía también la sombra con la que hicimos el trato. Ambos se quedaron junto a la entrada.

Centauri caminó un poco por la habitación. -En primer lugar, espero que estén cómodos. Van a estar ahí durante mucho tiempo. En segundo, déjenme decirles que no pueden escapar.- Entonces se detuvo frente a la celda de Mega y lo miró fijamente. -Así como el lobito dijo, las celdas son de roca, más en específico, de obsidiana, lo que significa…

-Que en poco tiempo saldremos de aquí.- Interrumpió Mega.

Cenaturi se echó a reír. -¡Pero qué iluso!- Se burló entre carcajadas. Le tomó un poco de tiempo calmarse, luego siguió como si nada. -La propiedad más característica de la obsidiana es su capacidad de absorber energía, de modo que toda la energía que ustedes puedan producir o llamar, será absorbida por la celda misma. Precisamente por eso es que no podrán usar sus habilidades, tal y como no pudieron cuando los detuve.

-Pero hay más formas de hacer cosas.- _¡Cállate, Mega!_ Le grité en su mente. Él volteó a verme apenado. _Como puede ser un desastre algunas veces._

Centauri comenzó a caminar alrededor de nuevo. -Como dijiste, hay más formas. Les explico: Cada celda está presurizada y aislada totalmente del mundo; la única forma de comunicarse es por un micrófono que les instalé para que pudieran hablar entre ustedes y no se aburrieran mucho. Les advierto que sus conversaciones serán monitoreadas, así que no intenten nada gracioso.- El sujeto se detuvo frente a mí celda y me miró divertido. -Como las celdas están presurizadas, apenas recibirán suficiente aire para vivir, no podrán absorber energía de ahí. También- se alejó de mí y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. -desde un cuarto de control podemos levantar sus celdas del suelo con poleas, no podrán absorber energía de la tierra. Les daremos apenas suficiente agua para vivir, no podrán absorber energía del agua. Las celdas monitorean sus signos vitales, tienen totalmente prohibido meditar, y solamente pueden dormir una hora continua. Si las celdas registran que están ignorando alguna de esas dos reglas, bueno, los despertaremos; sea solamente sacudiendo la celda o, si no funciona… probaremos de otras maneras.- Y sonrió de forma sombría.

-No te saldrás con la tuya. El pilar te detendrá.- _Ay, Mega. A veces, solo a veces, es mejor no decir nada._

-Puede que te refieras al perro, o tal vez a la gata, al hámster incluso.- Por el tono que usó, imaginé que algo había hecho. -No te preocupes por ellos, los tres están bien cómodos en otro cuarto de contención al otro lado del edificio; así que _suponiendo_ que ustedes lograran escapar, los mataremos a ellos. O viceversa.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Ciertamente, el hámster llegó cuando la gata ya había echado a perder a Bolt, pero no por eso se salieron con la suya.- Ahí hubo algo… extraño, la forma en que Kia miró a Centauri, decía algo sobre eso último. -En fin, ustedes disfruten de su estancia.- Y con eso salió del cuarto, seguido por Kia. La sombra se quedó un poco más.

-Gracias.- Nos dijo, pero no descifré si era sincera o sarcásticamente. O las dos. Luego de eso, también se fue. _Ahora estamos en problemas; si capturó a los tres, estamos perdidos._

-Bueno, supongo que estamos varados.- Inició Kass, tirado sobre el piso de su celda. -Tal vez, si hubiéramos traído a los demás…

-¡Shhht!- Lo callé antes de que la regara. Luego hablé en las cabezas de todos. - _Si hubiéramos traído a los demás, todos estaríamos aquí encerrados. Sabía que era una trampa, y asumí que podría preverla, pero en caso de que yo fallara, tenía listo un plan de respaldo._

Mega reaccionó de inmediato. -Nunca fue tu intención dejarlos atrás.- Negué con la cabeza. -Claro. Por algo tú eres quien nos lidera.

 _-Pero también tendremos que poner de nuestra parte; si Centauri capturó a Bolt, Mittens y Rhino, entonces va a ser más complicado de lo que parece. Tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de estas celdas._

Los vi a los cuatro pensar y observar su celda un buen rato. -No veo cómo.- Mega tenía ganas de platicar.

-Nada.

-Igual.

-Cero.

-Tal vez si están adaptadas para nosotros.- Me resigné. Lo peor era que no tenía permitido meditar, que era la mejor forma de pasar el rato en un lugar así. -Tendremos que esperar.

[…]

-Señor, lo llaman en investigación.- Centauri soltó un gruñido y comenzó a caminar a dicha zona del edificio. Kia se quedó en dónde estaba, viendo las celdas a través de una cámara de seguridad _Ellos son mi mejor oportunidad justo ahora._ Pensó la zorra.

Centauri caminó sin mayor prisa hasta llegar al laboratorio de investigación, donde se encontró con dos sombras. -¿Qué?- Preguntó sin rodeos.

Ambas se veían nerviosas. -Señor, hemos… intentado todo a nuestro alcance, pero el bastón…

-No da indicios de estar cambiando en lo absoluto.- Cerca de ahí, sobre un estante, el bastón soltó un sonido repetitivo. -Y se la pasa haciendo esa clase de ruidos.

-Se está burlando de ustedes, tontos.- Entonces Centauri se acercó al bastón. -Su composición… parece que no ha cambiado nada, ni siquiera está sucio o gastado.- Luego de observarlo unos segundos más, se alejó del objeto y miró a las sombras. -Dupliquen sus esfuerzos; si no saben qué hacer, entones investiguen. Quiero ese bastón convertido a la oscuridad lo más pronto posible.- Y se encaminó a la salida, no sin que antes el bastón soltara otro sonido igual al anterior.

-Muy bien, muy bien; otro más.

-Mega, ya me cansé de tus chistes malos.

El lobo ignoró la queja de su hermana. -Había una vez… ¡truz!- Nadie dijo nada. -¿Entienden? Por "avestruz". ¡"Había un avestruz"!- El lobo no pudo contener la risa de su propio chiste y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Byte puso una expresión de querer morir o salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Helang estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, Kass estaba afilando sus garras contra la roca y Jonathan estaba tirado de espaldas, viendo el techo de su celda. Luego de un minuto, el lobo se calmó de nuevo. -Bien, aquí va otro.

-¡No!- Aulló Byte. -Mega, por lo que más quieras, no sigas.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, niña?

-Nada.

Hubo un silencio de un par de minutos.

-Entonces, ¿nada, "nada" o nada, "algo que no sea lo que estabas haciendo"?

-¡NADA!

-No me grites, calmada.

-Helang, cállalo por favor.

-Oye, ¿crees que soy un niño pequeño o qué?

-Pues te comportas como uno. El noventa por ciento de tu tiempo de vida.

-¿Y el otro diez?

-Como un cachorro.

-Ajá. Entonces, según tú, yo no contribuyo al equipo.

-No cuándo te pones como cachorro. Ah, espera, ¡siempre lo haces!

-¡Tú siempre te pones de amargada; solamente quería animarlos un poco!

-¡No ayudas!

-¡Tú tampoco!

Para ese punto, Kass y Jonathan se habían tapado los oídos. Helang seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, mirando al piso fijamente, pensando en cuarto palabras que rondaban por su mente, las últimas que le había dicho Soul estando con vida: _Tú sabrás cuándo decirles._

* * *

 **Bueno, probablemente en el próximo cap haya una leve revelación. También nos estamos acercando a conocer la identidad del pilar. Ahora, con respecto al "grandote" que resultó no existir, las sombras, en conjunción, pueden "fusionarse" o "mezclarse" para hacer una sombra más grande (no de mayor estatus) De ahí que algo dejara marcas en la puerta, pero solamente hubiera algunas sombras del otro lado de la misma. Luego, los crawlers son una secta que consta de sombras a las que Centauri les permite atravesar paredes y hundirse en el piso a pesar de estar dentro del edificio, como los guardias de seguridad, o las que agarraron a Mega de las patas en el cap anterior; fuera de eso, las sombras en general, dentro del edificio, están privadas de esos privilegios. ¿Por qué? Porque el tipo está loco. En fin, gracias por pasarse por aquí, por dedicarle tiempo y todo lo demás. Siguiente cap: viernes o sábado si nada de causa mayor me lo impide. Nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo chicos. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	45. Memorias, confesiones y canciones

**Bueno, primero perdón por fallarles el fin de semana, pero a partir del miércoles pasado no estuve casi en casa, así que esto lo fui haciendo en el poco rato que sí estuve frente a mi computadora y terminé ayer, pero bastante tarde, así que mejor va hoy. Haré lo posible, y un poquito más, por subir puntualmente este viernes. En fin, sale cap 45; este se enfoca casi al 100 en quienes están en el edificio, así como algunos recuerdos (como dice el título) de cosas que sucedieron ANTES del capítulo uno, ósea, cosas que de otra forma no habrían leído y por eso lo puse aquí. Su relevancia todavía es debatible, pero al menos quería que supieran un poco más de este personaje. Ya sabrán cuando lo lean. Bueno, no digo más, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 45: Memorias, confesiones y canciones.

Dos días. Bajo la mayoría de las circunstancias ese tiempo se pasa sin que uno se entere, o, por el contrario, de una manera tan lenta que más que días parecen meses, o años. En este caso, para algunos había sido como la primera, y para otros como la segunda.

Penny no iba a la escuela. Ella y su mamá habían discutido cuando la señora quiso notificarle a la policía que su hija había vuelto. La niña, consciente de que sería interrogada sobre su paradero, movió cielo tierra y mar hasta convencer a su madre de no hacer esa llamada, prometiéndole que le diría, en el momento apropiado, dónde había estado. Por lo mismo, sus compañeros y maestros no sabían de su regreso. De hecho, solamente su madre, la pareja de vecinos y los involucrados en el conflicto de luz y oscuridad sabían que estaba de vuelta en casa. Siendo así, le resultaba fácil, hasta el momento, levantarse temprano, desayunar y salir como si fuera a la escuela, donde al salir de la casa se escondía en el granero hasta que su madre se iba para poder seguir planeando el rescate de sus compañeros animales.

Alfa, para sorpresa de su hermano, había tomado la situación con una madurez sin precedentes, y, con esta, tomó también el liderazgo temporal del grupo, abierta a escuchar opiniones y argumentos, por supuesto. Pepe se notaba ligeramente triste por la falta de su hermano, sin permitir que eso interfiriera con su deber. Ambas hembras interesadas en el cachorro lo notaron de inmediato, con lo que le dedicaban tiempo, especialmente jugando, para que pudiera olvidarse de esa situación durante un rato al menos.

Bolt, Mittens y Rhino, por petición del grupo, aunque más bien había sido una orden, se mantenían bastante al margen de la situación, en especial el can y la gata. Entre todos habían decidido que, si bien serían de ayuda, la pareja estaba en su derecho de recuperar el tiempo perdido, por lo que les dejaban bastante tiempo libre y a solas, manteniéndolos también al tanto de los progresos o planes que iban desarrollando.

Los conocimientos de Bolt, Beta y Flor sobre la estructura del edificio y los horarios de las sombras resultaron de lo más útil en esas cuarenta y ocho horas; aunque el grupo sabía de lo que Centauri era capaz, por lo que prefirieron no fiarse de los horarios y quedarse solamente con la estructura del edificio para planear un rescate.

Bud y James continuaron sus visitas periódicas al grupo, informándoles sobre lo que podían, con lo que estos se enteraron de la ubicación de las celdas y sus características tan peculiares y particulares. Las sombras levantaron sospechas entre sus compañeros, con lo que tuvieron que comenzar a trabajar en excusas variadas y creíbles. Alex y Shade habían sido asignados al bastón para ayudar a las sombras de investigación a convertir dicha herramienta a la oscuridad. Kia, aun resentida, entrenaba mucho tiempo, especialmente golpeando cosas, para desahogarse. La zorra también había ido a "visitar" a los prisioneros del edificio diariamente, unos minutos al menos; y no decía nada, solamente se paseaba por el lugar, mirando a cada uno de ellos para luego salir de ahí. El mentor de los cuatro se había hecho de suficiente poder como para ser denominado una sombra de caza, y su compañero de elite había perdido su puesto y un poco de su poder por haber perdido el posible pilar en su segundo día al mando de la seguridad del lugar.

Mega y Byte peleaban casi todo el tiempo, por cualquier cosa, desde salir de ahí hasta el color de las celdas. Helang, aunque no meditaba, seguía pensando en lo que su maestro le había dicho _¿Por qué yo?_ Se preguntaba constantemente. Kass y Jonathan no hacían nada en particular. El perro únicamente esperaba que su amigo estuviera bien, mientras el gato solamente encontraba algo con que matar tiempo una vez al día, cuando una sombra con seis ojos azules era enviada a revisar que las celdas siguieran funcionando a la perfección. En esos breves minutos, a base de gruñidos agudos y graves, el gato se enteraba de algunos detalles y le encargaba algunos más para el día siguiente.

Soul no había vuelto a aparecer ante nadie desde el escape de Bolt. Centauri, en silencio, estaba comenzando a temer que sus planes no fueran a funcionar de la manera que él esperaba. _Pero para eso existe el plan B_. Se repetía constantemente tratando de tranquilizarse. Aun recordaba la conversación que había tenido con las sombras de investigación antes de asignar a los jóvenes prodigios para ayudarles. La frase recorría su cabeza una y otra vez, como si alguien estuviera regresando su parte favorita de una película para poder verla de nuevo. _Señor, este bastón fue diseñado por Génesis._ La sola mención del nombre hacía que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda de arriba hacia abajo y luego de regreso.

Génesis. Para oídos comunes, sería un nombre más, o inclusive ni un nombre, solamente una palabra. Para cualquiera involucrado, no. Ese nombre trascendía, no sólo entre las sombras o las luces, sino también entre las plantas, animales y personas que supieran de este conflicto. El hombre era legendario, famoso por amaestrar los doce elementos: Los cuatro básicos, las cuatro variables de estos, y los cuatro "indomables", "épicos", "inexplicables" o, como les decía Soul, "los cuatro elementos más complejos", así como contaba con la capacidad de premonición más alta vista en la historia moderna y sabía modificar la materia, dando inicio a rumores de que era capaz de transformarse en cualquier animal para pasar desapercibido o atacar por sorpresa. Los rumores también dicen que incluso había descifrado el quinto, el noveno y el número trece; siendo que el quinto resultaba de la combinación perfecta de los primeros cuatro, el noveno de lo mismo con las variables y el trece de la fusión estable entre los primeros doce. ¿Cómo era posible combinar tiempo, espacio, vida y muerte, que no eran elementos físicos, con fuego, aire, agua y tierra, que sí lo eran? Nadie vivo lo sabe. Ese es el punto.

Solamente usaba las armas que él mismo diseñaba; la mayoría incluyendo cristales o piedras de algún tipo. Había dejado la organización sombría previa a la de Centauri en ruinas, con pocos sobrevivientes y bastantes sombras limpias. En algún punto, se había encontrado un aliado, Frost, con quien siempre viajaba. Frost no era un guerrero directamente, pero sabía cómo nadie más curar heridas y realizar apoyo técnico, táctico y estratégico. Separados, eran invencibles; juntos, eran intocables.

El paradero de ambos se había perdido durante mucho tiempo, básicamente porque no quedaba nadie que los estuviera buscando en su retiro. No fue sino hasta que una sombra de elite sobreviviente comenzó a reunir más de los suyos que se dio inicio nuevamente a la búsqueda de ambos. La sombra, de algún modo, dio con el paradero de la leyenda viviente y la asesinó, así como a cualquiera que estuviera presente en el lugar. El cómo o el por qué no quedaban claros para nadie, siendo que ese sujeto se había enfrentado a decenas de light destroyers sin sufrir más de unas pocas heridas.

Posterior a ello, la sombra comenzó a recrear la organización sombría hasta que un joven hombre tomó el cargo, desafiando y venciendo al antiguo líder. Hecho eso, la primera acción fue la continuación de la búsqueda de Frost. Durante sus primeros meses al mando, envió a buscar a Psyon, tratando de mostrarle lo que había logrado. Lentamente, ese pensamiento fue reemplazado por otros que le decían que, de encontrarlo, Psyon se opondría a sus intereses. Lo que más lo enloquecía era que, de entre todos sus amigos, Psyon siempre había sido el "líder", por lo que los demás probablemente intentarían detenerlo también.

Esa idea se filtró por todo su ser, encendiendo una ira nacida de la envidia que lo impulsó a hacer algo que él aseguraba no lamentar, pero no estaba seguro de sus propias palabras. Usando tecnología sombra, y con el factor sorpresa a su favor, Centauri había masacrado a sus antiguos compañeros y amigos. Pocos habían sobrevivido a su ataque inicial, y a los sobrevivientes les dio caza, logrando deshacerse de uno o dos más. Se le había escapado Xi, pero no era el único, ni el más capaz de los que le habían faltado. Ese par, ellos dos eran, sin duda, la mayor amenaza, además de los discípulos de Psyon, que, tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentar. Él y…

-¿Señor?- Una sombra lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué?- Preguntó claramente molesto por la interrupción.

La sombra vaciló un poco. -Ol-Olvídelo.

Una vez que la sombra se retiró, el joven hombre decidió que tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Solamente se estaba enloqueciendo a sí mismo. Con ello en mente, decidió salir del edificio a dar "un paseo". Tomó un par de cosas, entre ellas la túnica para cubrirse el rostro, y salió del lugar.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación con las celdas experimentales, Umbra estaba recién terminado de notificar a Kass y saliendo del lugar, cuando Kia entró. La zorra esperó a que la sombra se fuera y comenzó a caminar entre las celdas, observándolos, como había hecho durante esos días. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, comenzó a hablar.

-Primero lo primero. Ustedes no me agradan.- Comenzó con un tono que no pudieron descifrar por completo. -Y yo imagino que no les agrado a ustedes, pero eso no es relevante…

-Esto me suena terriblemente familiar.- Interrumpió Mega.

-¡Silencio!- Le gritó la zorra. Luego regresó a su tono original. -Iré directo al punto. Quiero recuperar a mi Bolt. Si ustedes me ayudan, puedo… facilitarles su escape.

-¿Y no te preocupa lo que tus compañeros del cuarto de control piensen de lo que estás diciendo, jovencita?- Preguntó Jonathan poniéndose sobre sus cuatro patas.

-Oh, no. A esta hora siempre hay descanso.

 _-Eres un genio, John._ \- Le dijo Helang en su mente

-Mira, Kia, ¿cierto?- Preguntó el halcón llamando su atención. -No es por lastimarte, pero ese Bolt que viste escapando de aquí es el Bolt real.

-Mientes.- Aseguró la zorra. -Bolt me ama, yo lo sé.

-¿Te lo llegó a decir cuándo estaban juntos?

-Bueno, no… pero ese no es el punto.

-Ah, de hecho, creo que ese es el punto. Bolt conoce a Mittens desde hace mucho tiempo, ambos recorrieron este país de extremo a extremo y han vivido muchas cosas, juntos, por eso terminaron enamorándose el uno del otro.

-Ella tiene razón.- Añadió Mega. -Además, aunque Bolt no tenga demasiada experiencia en el ámbito amoroso, cuándo siente algo por alguien, lo demuestra, aunque no sea con palabras.

Kia estaba empezando a desesperarse, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no perder la calma. -Bueno, él siempre fue amable conmigo.

-Lamento informártelo, pero Bolt es amable con todos sus conocidos.

-Eso no… es cierto.

-Mira,- Helang habló de nuevo. -si quieres conocer la historia real, te la podemos contar. No sé qué te haya dicho Centauri, pero es casi seguro que todo fue mentira, especialmente hablando de Bolt.

-¡Cállate, yo solamente quiero ver a mi Bolt de nuevo, y ustedes no están ayudando!

-Bueno, primero, no es tuyo. Ni siquiera creo que Mittens le diga que es suyo. Más que amarlo, pareces estar aferrada a él. Cómo si le debieras algo…

-¡Cállate!- Volvió a gritar la zorra.

-Bien, me callo.

-Voy a recuperar a mi Bolt, con o sin su ayuda. La diferencia será que, ahora, tendrán que lidiar con su problema ustedes solos.- Con ello la zorra salió del lugar y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. -¡Es mío!- Alcanzaron a escuchar desde el otro lado.

-Vaya, eso sí que es un apego…

-Más que apego, creo que ella siente que le debe algo.

-Bueno, pero parece una psicópata. Pobre Bolt.- Luego del comentario de Mega, hubo un silencio de un par de minutos, que él volvió a romper con un suspiro.

-¿Qué tienes?- Le preguntó Helang.

-Es… ella.- Respondió sin un tono específico. -Quisiera poder sentirla justo ahora, saber que está bien y…

-Muy bien, ya basta.- Interrumpió Byte.

-No digas nada, tú no te has enamorado, y tampoco has dejado ir a tu amor, de modo que no estás en condiciones de juzgar. Cuándo ames a alguien tanto como yo a ella…

-¡Suficiente!- Gritó Helang, haciendo que ambos lobos lo miraran sorprendidos. El halcón respiró profundo para calmarse un poco y decirle a su hermano menor sus verdades. -Mega, lamento decírtelo, pero no la has dejado ir. Simplemente porque sigues al pendiente de ella, indagando en su vida y vigilándola. Escucha, sé que lo haces con buena intención, pero no estás logrando nada, y hasta te perjudicas al hacerlo. Siempre nos- les dices que la dejaste ir y que no te importó que se fuera con otro lobo. ¿Entonces por qué rayos sigues detrás de ella? Créeme, estando en una manada, no va a tener problemas. Ahora, por lo que más quieras, llena tus palabras y déjala ir.- Los cuatro lo estaban mirando fijamente al terminar. -Lo siento, pero llevo guardándolo un buen rato.

-Pero tienes razón, no la he dejado ir.- Una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla de Mega justo antes de que diera un suspiro triste. -Escucha, yo… lo siento. Sé que está mal, sé que estoy contradiciendo mis palabras con mis acciones y sé que debí dejarla ir hace mucho; es solo que… no puedo.- El lobo tomó aire, intentando contener las crecientes lágrimas en sus ojos.- El maestro siempre nos hablaba del amor en base al desapego. Yo lo admiraba tanto… quería ser como él, quería poder decirles "yo la amo, y la dejé ir." Cuándo la conocí, cuando nos volvimos pareja, pensé que ese día no llegaría nunca, no quería que llegara… pero llegó. Entonces hice lo que el maestro habría hecho, pero ¡oh, diablos! Como es fácil decirlo, y difícil hacerlo. Creí que podría manejarlo. No fue así. Cuando me di cuenta de que no podía, de que seguía apegado a ella, comencé a usar los elementos de mi dominio para vigilarla, para cuidarla… para sentirla.

-Mega, yo…

-Déjame terminar. Por favor.- El halcón le hizo un ademán con la pata. -Sé que lo que les dije a las chicas es totalmente opuesto a lo que yo hago, hacía. Pero no quería que fueran a seguir mi mal ejemplo. Ya sé que soy terrible para esto, pero, al menos, no quería embarcarlos a ellos en el mismo mal camino. Estoy consciente de que no estaba bien, siempre lo estuve. Pero trataba de ignorarlo, pretendía convencerme de que mis acciones estaban justificadas por lo que siento por ella. Ahora,- El lobo levantó la cabeza y miró a Helang al otro lado de la habitación. -quiero darte las gracias, por hacerme entrar en razón. Gracias, Helang, de verdad.- Dicho eso, Mega se tiró al piso de su celda, sin hacer ningún ruido más.

-Vaya, eso… no me lo esperaba.- Susurró Byte, rompiendo levemente el silencio que se había formado. Entonces ella se acercó al borde de su celda que colindaba con la de su hermano. -Oye… ¿Estás bien?- No hubo respuesta. -¿Mega?- Insistió ella. -Oye, yo… sabes que cuentas con…

-¡Caíste!- Gritó el lobo saltando del suelo, asustando a la loba. -Ciertamente, Helang me has abierto los ojos, pero vamos niña, yo no soy tan sentimental.

Byte soltó un gruñido. -¡Oh, cuando salga de aquí te voy a…!

-¿A qué, eh?

-¡Te voy a despellejar vivo!

El lobo rompió a reír. -¡Ajá!

Con ello la discusión de las cinco y media comenzó entre ambos lobos. Mega seguía riéndose de su hermana y ella repetía todo lo que lo iba a hacer sufrir cuando salieran de ahí; sin embargo, como cualquier discusión, fue avanzando hasta llegar a un punto donde ambos estaban discutiendo de quien era la culpa que hubieran terminado ahí.

Los argumentos iban acompañados de gruñidos y amenazas mientras ambos lobos se echaban la culpa mutuamente de lo que había pasado. Kass y Jonathan se estaban tapando los oídos de nuevo y Helang, por segunda vez en un solo día, estaba por perder la paciencia.

-¡…y si nos hubiéramos metido por la ventilación junto con Penny estaríamos afuera!

-¡¿Entonces por qué no lo sugeriste, niña?!

-¡Porque estaba ocupada lidiando con tus idioteces!

-¡Perdóname, pero en ese momento yo no estaba haciendo nada!

-¡Realmente a veces me cuesta creer que eres mi hermano!

Finalmente, Helang habló. -Es porque no lo es.- Con eso dejó callados a ambos lobos y llamó la atención de los otros dos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron a la vez, luego fue solamente Mega. -¿No es… mi hermana?

El halcón suspiró. -Miren, hay una parte de la historia que el maestro no les contó, y me dejó a mí para contárselas cuando estuvieran listos. No lo están, pero que mejor momento.

-Directo al punto.

-¿Cómo comenzar? Supongo que por el principio.- Entonces miró hacia arriba, como recordando, y prosiguió. -Su madre estaba ahí, con sus hermanillos. Ella nos dijo que ustedes estaban escondidos y que los cuidáramos por ella. Ciertamente, no los encontramos en todo el día, y ciertamente, ustedes amanecieron acurrucados junto al maestro, pero estaban…

-Muy juntos, así lo dijo él.

-Estaban más que juntos, Byte.- Helang tomó aire, parecía no hallar como decirlo. -Estaban…

-¡Solo dilo!

-¡Estaban unidos, adheridos el uno al otro!

Ambos lobos dejaron la sutilidad y expresaron su sorpresa casi con un grito. -¿¡Qué!?

-Ustedes dos eran, lo que los humanos llaman, gemelos siameses. Estaban unidos, pegados en una de sus patas.

Mega unió las piezas. -Nuestra pata débil.

Helang asintió. -Tu pata izquierda estaba unida a la pata derecha de Byte. Algunos de los músculos de esa zona estaban compartidos, por eso esa fue su pierna débil hasta que comenzaron a entrenar. De hecho, creemos que sus hermanos siguieron a su madre afuera cuando ella intentó enfrentarse al cazador, pero ustedes no pudieron por estar unidos, por lo que eso fue lo que los salvó.

-¿Y… qué pasó?

El halcón suspiró de nuevo. -El maestro los separó. Me dijo que podía ser peligroso, pero no lo habrían logrado de haber seguido unidos.

-¿Pero... qué hizo?

-Al darse cuenta de la situación, y como no teníamos material de cirugía ni nada más que nosotros y el bastón, con eso lo hicimos. El maestro los "cortó" a uno del otro usando su energía, mucha energía sobra decir. Pero- un nudo se le formó en la garganta.- no consideró todo el panorama. Como usó energía al separarlos no sólo los separó de forma física, sino de forma energética también, rompiendo con su lazo de hermandad. Por eso uno es un inmaduro y la otra es muy seria, por eso uno domina lo agresivo y la otra lo pasivo, por eso pelean cada vez más, porque no están conectados como todos los demás hermanos del planeta. Biológicamente nunca dejaron de ser hermanos; energéticamente nunca lo fueron.

-¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer?

-El maestro siempre dijo que podían reformar el lazo conviviendo entre ustedes, aceptándose como son. Volviéndose uno solo.

-¡Oye!- Replicó Mega. -¡Eso no es correcto, es mi hermana!

-¿Qué?- El halcón procesó lo que había dicho. -¡No, tonto, no me refería a esa clase de "volverse uno"; me refería a que comprendieran que ambos son parte de uno mismo, que se necesitan el uno al otro!

-Ah.

-Ay, Mega.- Luego hubo unos segundos de silencio. -Entonces, ya que estamos en esto, les diré sobre el proyecto ómicron.

-¿Y eso que es?

Helang sonrió. -Es esa otra habilidad que trabajé con el maestro, por la que tanto me habías estado preguntando.

-¡Oh, genial! Bueno, dinos.

-El proyecto ómicron lo desarrolló el maestro como una manera de regenerar su lazo de hermandad y mejorarlo. Pero no lo dejó ahí, pues expandió el proyecto para abarcarnos a nosotros dos también. La idea del proyecto es que el lazo entre dos seres vivos se vuelva tan fuerte que ambos logren sincronizarse a la perfección, significando que uno podría ver con los ojos del otro, oír con sus oídos y oler con su nariz, sin siquiera tener que pedir permiso, una habilidad que en batalla resultaría de los más útil. Una sincronización perfecta a tal grado que ambos podrían leerse la mente y comunicarse por ella sin gastar energía y sin posibilidad de interferencia o interrupción. La habilidad, por supuesto, se puede "apagar", ¿Quién quiere saber lo que está haciendo el otro todo el tiempo?

-¿Y eso es todo?

-Esa es la primera parte, el ideal del maestro era regenerar su lazo antes de partir hacia aquí, pero no encontró como. Su ideal también incluía que yo formara parte de esta unión, volviéndonos a los tres capaces de percibir lo que los otros dos.

-Algo así como una inteligencia colectiva.

-Bastante cerca, Kass.

-¿Y cuál es la segunda parte?

-En esa parte ustedes dos no participaban, Mega.

-Pero quiero saber.

-Después, porque- El halcón dejó de hablar en voz alta. - _eso podría ayudarnos a salir de aquí._

-Ahh.

Luego de eso hubo un silencio de varios minutos, que Byte rompió. -¿Helang?

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo podríamos comenzar a regenerar ese lazo?

El halcón se lo pensó unos segundos. -Con cualquier cosa que hagan juntos, sin molestarse entre ustedes, debería funcionar.

-¿Cómo cantar?

-Supongo que sí, Mega.

-Tengo una idea.- Declaró el lobo.

Centauri llevaba cerca de una hora caminando por la ciudad, no había hecho nada en particular, solamente deambulaba por ahí sin rumbo fijo, cuando recibió un comunicado. - _¿Señor?_

-Sí, ¿qué sucede?

- _Ah… los prisioneros, ellos… están solicitando que les aumentemos la cantidad de aire que reciben._

Centauri salió sorprendido por esa oración. -¿Dijeron para qué?

- _Sí, señor. Dicen que quieren… cantar._

-¿Cantar?

 _-Cantar._

Dentro de la mente del joven se figuraron un millón de preguntas: ¿Para qué rayos querrían cantar? ¿Qué ganaban con ello? ¿Por qué hoy y no desde el primer día? ¿Estarían intentando ganar energía para escapar? No logró responderse ninguna.

-Es-Está bien.- Vaciló. -Pero en cuanto terminen, quiero que regresen el filtro de aire a la normalidad.

- _Claro que sí, aunque dudo que vaya a ser pronto. El lobo ya mencionó como cincuenta canciones._

-Tarde o temprano se cansarán. Solamente asegúrate de que el filtro regrese a la normalidad cuando terminen.

- _Sí, señor._

Siendo cerca de las ocho de la noche del tercer día desde el escape, el grupo se estaba separando para volver a casa, con una estrategia que ya empezaba a tomar forma. "Buenas noches." Hubo en sus respectivos hogares antes de que todos cerraran los ojos y se fueran a dormir. Por otro lado, en el edificio, había un ritmo que generaban Kass y Jonathan golpeando la roca de las celdas suavemente mientras los dos lobos cantaban, con el halcón uniéndoseles en los coros.

… _I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become._

 _It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you;  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do.  
I bless the rains down in Africa;  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had._

Por extraño que pareciera, las sombras que estaban monitoreando sus movimientos, después de un rato de escucharles, comenzaron a repetir lo que los prisioneros estaban cantando en voz baja. Sin poder evitarlo, terminaron cantando a la par de los lobos y el halcón, aunque estos últimos no pudieran escucharlas. De esa manera terminó el día para los que seguían en el edificio.

* * *

 **Y bueno, ahí están las cosas. Si se regresan, podrán ver que cuando Soul narra la parte donde encuentran a los lobeznos, se detiene un momento antes de decir que estaban "muy unidos", como él hace cuando miente, o habla de cosas de las que no quiere hablar. También, probablemente sea irrelevante, pero la situación "amorosa" de Mega esta, de hecho, basada en la mía... o la mayor parte de esta; también sale ahí la habilidad de la que Helang había hablado, una parte al menos, y algunos detalles más. Creo que no hay mucho más que decir aquí abajo, así que gracias por todo y nos veremos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo chicos. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	46. Preparaciones

**Hola gente; esta vez tengo algo que decirles, pero para que no haya... nada, lo voy a dejar hasta abajo; mientras, disfruten del cap**

* * *

Capítulo 46: Preparaciones.

Eran las dos de la tarde del cuarto día desde el escape del edificio y todo el grupo estaba en el granero planificando el rescate, pues querían estar seguros de que no hubiera error.

-Nos va a estar esperando, eso es seguro.- Dijo Rhino con tono neutral.

-Pero no a todos; suponiendo que haya aprendido algo mientras estuve ahí, él esperará que el pilar vaya a recatarlos.- Añadió Bolt.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé cuáles sean sus planes, pero para que funcionen necesita al pilar fuera del camino. Y como el pilar puede hacer cualquier cosa, estoy suponiendo que solamente el pilar podría sacarlos de esas celdas tan particulares en las que están.

-Entonces, tú crees que es una trampa.- Intervino Delta.

-Estoy seguro de que es una; lo que no sé es si es para todos, o solamente está interesado en el pilar.

-Dadas las circunstancias, eso no es muy relevante.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema. Queda claro que es una trampa, pero nosotros también podemos hacer nuestras jugadas; podemos distraerlos de alguna manera para luego entrar a la prisión y sacarlos.

-Alfa está en lo cierto. Con la ayuda que James y Bud nos han dado, fácilmente podríamos llegar al cuarto de control que mencionaron y abrir las celdas, pero tendríamos que dividirnos: Unos estarían a cargo de la distracción, y los otros se encargarían de abrir las jaulas.

-Déjenos la parte de la distracción a nosotros.- Soltó Rhino. -Si el pilar es lo que le llama la atención, entonces nosotros tres somos la carnada perfecta.

-Y mientras tanto, nosotros entramos con discreción y los sacamos de las celdas. Suena bien.- Terminó Beta.

-Bueno, eso queda para el plan en general. Los detalles los veremos después de la comida.- Y con ello, Alfa cerró la pequeña junta.

Mientras todos regresaban a sus respectivos hogares para comer, Bolt se quedó debajo del árbol, pensando un poco. Una voz lo trajo de regreso.

-¿Qué tienes, perro?

El can volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con dos sombras que ya era habitual ver por esos lugares.

-Hola, chicos.- Saludó antes de regresar su cabeza a su posición previa. -Yo estaba pensando.

-Parece serio, ¿podemos ayudarte?

-No lo creo, James.

-Bueno, si no nos dices, no lo sabremos.

Bolt soltó un suspiro. -Me preocupa Mittens.

-¿Le pasó algo?

-No, y es exactamente como quiero que se quede. Todo esto del rescate y los señuelos, distracciones, toda esta situación, no hace más que preocuparme. No quiero verla en peligro, menos que Centauri le haga algo.- El can se tomó unos segundos para sacar una conclusión. -Me gustaría que se quedara al margen de este movimiento. Así al menos sabría que ella va a estar bien.

Hubo un silencio de un minuto, aunque se sintió como de una hora. Ninguna de las dos sombras supo cómo responder a lo que el pastor les había dicho. Finalmente, Bud habló.

-Díselo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el can sorprendido.

-Que le digas.- Repitió la sombra. -Dile que te preocupa, que no quieres que se lastime y, si quieres, pídele que no vaya con ustedes.

-Bud, estas consciente de que probablemente ella va a argumentar antes de aceptar eso, ¿cierto?

La sombra se giró para ver a su compañero. -Bueno, si no lo intenta, nunca lo sabrá.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, la voz de Penny se escuchó desde la casa. -¡Bolt, a comer!

-Gracias, chicos.- Les dijo el can mientras se levantaba. -Tal vez hable con ella al rato.

-Claro. Aquí esperaremos a que llegue Alfa para decirle un par de cosas que averiguamos.

Bolt sólo asintió a la afirmación de James y siguió su camino hacia adentro, dónde todos ya estaban comiendo.

Durante la comida hubo conversaciones, pero Bolt no les puso atención en lo absoluto, seguía pensando. Realmente no quería ver a Mittens en peligro, y estaba consciente de que Centauri tenía un ojo puesto sobre ella desde que ocurrió el incidente con los recuerdos. Mientras tomaba otro bocado, recordó la primera premonición que había tenido; meses atrás, antes de que se conocieran todos, él había soñado que lo hacían elegir entre Mittens y Penny, cosa que se recalcó cuando los cuatro tuvieron el sueño compartido. Lo tenía muy presente: Centauri quería obligarlo a elegir entre su persona y su pareja y, si él no se hubiera interpuesto entre la sombra y Mittens, ya estaría en condiciones de hacerlo. Tenía que asegurarse de que eso no pasara, tenía que mantenerlas a las dos lo más lejos posible de esa situación.

Antes de llegar aún más lejos con ese tren de pensamientos, una voz lo devolvió a la realidad. -¿Bolt?- El can sacudió la cabeza, como intentando quitarse esas ideas de encima con el movimiento, y miró al frente, dónde estaba Mittens, mirándolo levemente preocupada. -¿Estás bien?

-Yo…- No pudo terminar, no supo cómo. Unos segundos después soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le insistió la gata acercándose a él.

El can estaba intentando dar con alguna forma de explicárselo, de decirle que no quería que los acompañara, que no quisiera verla en peligro, pero no se le ocurría ni cómo comenzar. Mientras tanto, ella seguía mirándolo fijamente, intentando adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza. Cuándo Bolt por fin logró organizar sus pensamientos para hablar, Rhino llegó al lugar.

-Chicos, ya están todos reunidos en el granero. Sólo faltamos nosotros.- Les anunció antes de retirarse tan rápido como había llegado.

-¿Podríamos hablar después de la reunión?- Preguntó Bolt antes de que algo más pasara por su cabeza mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

-Claro.- Le respondió Mittens casi en un susurro, preocupada todavía por él.

Tal y como Rhino había dicho, en el granero ya estaban todos, incluyendo a Penny y a las sombras. En cuanto los dos entraron, Alfa reanudó la sesión. -Bien, entonces, por lo que Bud y James nos dicen, Centauri está fortificando esa sección del edificio para que sea más difícil llegar hasta ellos.

Entonces James tomó la palabra. -El jefe seguirá fortificando, es como una medida desesperada, nunca lo había visto hacer algo así. Él va a seguir llamando sombras y asignándolas a seguridad de esa zona de prisión hasta el cansancio. Por ello mismo, les sugiero que se muevan lo más rápido posible; mientras más tiempo pase, más sombras habrá con las que lidiar.

-También- Continuó Bud. -es cierto que espera al pilar, pero si solo los ve llegar a ustedes, sabrá que algo no anda bien. Él es alguien listo, no es fácil engañarlo; mi sugerencia personal sería que la mayor parte de ustedes trabajen en la distracción, mientras solamente uno o dos, tres a los mucho, se dediquen a la parte del sigilo; de esa forma les resultará más sencillo.

-Tampoco vayan a hacer un ataque directo, porque igual sospechará; tienen que hacer parecer que estaban entrando del alguna forma y les salió mal para que crea que no tienen un plan de respaldo. Aun así…

-No es seguro que se los vaya a comprar; después de todo, él es muy precavido, perspicaz y astuto. Y ahora tiene a Kia completamente sumergida en odio como su mano derecha.

Esa última frase llamó la atención de Bolt, que no había puesto mucha por seguir pensando. -¿Cómo que la tiene sumergida en odio?- Preguntó llamando las miradas de todos hacia él.

-Eso, perro. La chica está vuelta loca; pareciera que es otra. Es muy agresiva, impulsiva, descortés, le gruñe a todos y se la pasa golpeando objetos. Hasta su apariencia está cambiando.

Ante tales noticias, el pastor no pudo evitar sentir que todo eso era su culpa, aún sin comprender exactamente porque se sentía así. Adivinando lo que pasaba por su cabeza, Mittens se le acercó. -Bolt, eso no fue tu culpa.

-Ella tiene razón.- Concordó Bud. -El jefe la dejó con mentiras hasta el cuello, haciéndole creer que te estabas enamorando de ella y que la gata te había estado manipulando y seduciendo. Alentó una esperanza que no debía alentar y, cuando se rompió, la rompió a ella también.

-Pero no por eso… está perdida.- Todos giraron su cabeza al joven perro que casi no había dicho nada en ninguna reunión previa. -Todavía… pueden sacarla… de ahí. Con cariño… con cuidado… con amis…tad.

-Pepe tiene razón, aún podemos ayudarla. Pero tendremos que dejar eso para después. Por lo pronto, nuestra prioridad es sacar del edificio a quienes ya están de nuestro lado.- Afirmó Delta.

La reunión siguió su curso, pero Bolt ya no estaba escuchando. Los oía a la perfección, pero no escuchaba una sola palabra. Todo lo que había pasado, y lo que podía pasar, el peligro en el que se estaban metiendo. Todo eso seguía aumentando su preocupación, en especial por Mittens, pero sin dejar a Penny atrás. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a pensar en la situación a la que Centauri parecía estarlo arrastrando: Mittens o Penny. Su pareja o su persona. Durante un rato, analizó que haría él de estar en esa situación, sin lograr mucho, considerando que amaba a las dos, aunque de diferente forma, pero aun así las amaba a ambas. En realidad los amaba a todos ellos, como sus amigos, como sus compañeros, como su familia; no se veía eligiendo a una mientras condenaba a la otra. Su opción obvia era la misma que había puesto en práctica en el sueño: entregarse él para que no lastimaran a ninguna de las dos.

Luego, estaba Kia. Aunque se hubieran conocido con sus recuerdos alterados por las sombras, era alguien que terminó por agradarle al can. Haciendo caso a lo que le habían dicho, hacía lo que podía por creer que la culpa de lo que pasó no era suya. Pero si no era suya, ¿de quién iba a serlo? Fue por su ingenuidad que les creyó a las sombras y no a Mittens cuándo sus recuerdos volvieron, por lo que fue su culpa todo lo que pasó después, ¿cierto? Bolt meneó la cabeza tratando de no llamar la atención; no había nadie más, ningún otro posible culpable más que él. Le dio vueltas a eso un rato hasta que una sola palabra llegó a su mente. Centauri. Fue él quien causó todo eso. Él le dio falsas esperanzas a Kia, él mandó a por Mittens y Penny, él envió a las sombras a su casa hace ya varios meses; todo lo que tenía que ver con su participación en ese conflicto había sido causado por él. Todo eso, y más, todo venía de su parte. La única forma entonces de evitar que ese tipo de cosas siguieran pasando, era…

-Derrotarlo.- Susurró para sí mismo.

Después de llegar a esa conclusión, regresó su atención al frente, dónde la sesión seguía avanzando.

-…por lo que creo que sería una buena idea que Beta, yo y Pepe fuéramos por las celdas, mientras los demás se ocupan de la distracción.

-Suena bien, Alfa. Pero, ¿cómo entrarán?

-Eso déjanoslo a nosotras.- Intervino Flor. -Como Beta irá con ellos y yo y Bolt con ustedes, cada grupo tiene al menos alguien que sabe del edificio. Y en todo caso de que los tres potenciales pilares tuvieran que separarse, como dije, Bolt está con ellos.

-Sí, pero no me refería a eso. Me refería a que tenemos que saber por dónde vamos a entrar nosotros para que parezca un rescate fallido, y por dónde van a entrar ellos para que no nos vayan a ver juntos.

-Eso creo que deberíamos verlo mañana. Ya está oscureciendo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las ocho doce.- Dijo Penny mirando el reloj de su celular.

-Bien, entonces eso es todo por hoy. Mañana igual nos vemos aquí.

Después de que Alfa diera por terminada la reunión, todos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares. Bolt se quedó hasta el final y le pidió con la cabeza a Mittens que hiciera lo mismo. Hubo un silencio entre los dos que duró lo que parecieron eones antes de que ella volviera a preguntar.

-¿Qué tienes, Bolt?

Él terminó de organizar su cabeza antes de responder, tomándose unos segundos más de silencio. -No quiero que te lo tomes a mal. Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí y que jamás haría algo para dañarte. Quiero que…

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- Preguntó ella de nuevo, desconcertada por la forma en que Bolt había iniciado.

El can respiró hondo y la miró a los ojos. -Quiero que no vayas.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que te quedes fuera del rescate. Por favor.

Mittens se quedó unos segundos callada, sin saber cómo tomar esa petición. -¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que algo te pase. No quiero que Centauri, o Kia, te hagan algo. No quiero…

-¿No crees que pueda cuidarme?- Interrumpió ella.

 _Oh, no._ -No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Sé que eres capaz de cuidarte sola, incluso mejor que yo. Solamente hazme ese favor, ¿puedes?- El tono que Bolt estaba usando era casi de súplica para esos momentos

-¿Entonces con que tiene que ver, Bolt? ¿Por qué no debo ir yo a rescatar a nuestros amigos?

-Es solo que Centauri tiene su mirada en ti, desde lo de los recuerdos.- El can se tomó unos segundos. -Él quiere forzarme a elegir entre tú y Penny.

-¿Y qué, elegirías a Penny?

-No, pero…

-¿Entonces?

-Mittens, por favor…

-Dime algo, Bolt. Y dime la verdad. ¿Por qué me pides esto?

-Déjame terminar, por favor. No quiero que vaya ninguna de las dos; no podría tomar esa decisión. Si alguien me pidiera que eligiera a una y tuviera que ver a la otra morir, yo… no podría con eso.

-No me has contestado.- Bolt se quedó callado. -Bueno, entonces te veo mañana.- Y se encaminó a la salida del granero.

-¡Espera!- La gata volteó a verlo. -No te vayas.

-Contéstame, Bolt. ¿Por qué…?

-¡Porque no quiero perderte! ¡Porque, si algo te pasa, no me lo voy a perdonar!- El pastor suizo bajó la cabeza y las orejas después de eso y comenzó a sollozar levemente. -No podría…

Mittens lo observó unos segundos, estaba comenzando a entender. Ver a Bolt en ese estado le llegó muy profundo al corazón; él solamente quería protegerla, como dijo que haría, como había hecho tantas veces antes. Quería ser su héroe. Ella se le acercó lentamente y se detuvo a meros centímetros de él.

-Bolt.- Lo llamó con suavidad. El can levantó la cabeza, con lágrimas en sus ojos, y la miró fijamente. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa, se le acercó más, y lo abrazó. Él se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de alzar sus patas y corresponder el gesto. Sin soltarse, ella siguió. -Voy a estar bien. Uno de nosotros es el pilar, ¿recuerdas? Sé que no quieres ponerme en peligro, pero de todas formas ya estamos bastante involucrados en esto los dos. Si nos encontramos a Centauri o a Kia en el camino algo se nos ocurrirá.- Entonces rompió el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Mittens, yo…

-Eres mi héroe, Bolt. Pero no soy tu damisela en apuros.- Le dijo tiernamente, a lo que él sonrió.

-No, no lo eres.- El can volvió a suspirar. -Supongo que no puedo convencerte de quedarte aquí.- Ella negó con la cabeza. -Está bien; pero prométeme una cosa.

-¿Cuál?

-Si las cosas se salen de control, saldrás de ahí. Sin importar nada más, regresarás a casa.

La gata se lo pensó unos segundos. -Está bien; pero sólo si se salen de control _de verdad._

-Es un trato.

Con ello ambos salieron del granero y entraron a cenar sin mayor prisa. Una vez terminados, Bolt subió al segundo piso a buscar a Penny; Mittens se quedó abajo con Rhino, ambos viendo una película ya empezada sólo para matar un poco de tiempo antes de irse a dormir. El can bajó diez minutos después, con una cara que ninguno de los dos pudo descifrar.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó el hámster.

-No entiendo porque son tan… decididas.- Le contestó sin siquiera voltear a verlo. -Penny también insistió en ir a buscar a los chicos.

-¿Y entonces?

-No pude hacerla cambiar de opinión. No sé cómo.

- _Eso déjamelo a mí, Bolt._

-Soul.- Dijeron los tres a la vez. Luego, el can habló por todos. -¿Dónde estabas, por qué desapareces tanto tiempo y luego llegas cómo si nada?

- _Bueno, ciertamente tiene una explicación, pero sería más interesante que les muestre lo que estoy haciendo cuando termine a que se los platique. Por otro lado, yo creo poder convencer a Penny de quedarse al margen de este rescate._

-¿Cómo?

 _-Saben que tuve una hermana, se lidiar con mujeres y… bueno, soy persuasivo. Creo. En fin, déjenme ver qué puedo hacer. Nos vemos._

-Adiós, Soul.- Una vez que el silencio comenzó a formarse de nuevo, Bolt volvió a hablar. -Espero que la convenza.

-¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en que no vaya, orejón? Podría ayudarnos.

-No lo dudo, pero no es por eso. Estoy seguro de que Centauri quiere tenerlas a las dos. Si tú vas a ir, al menos estaría un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que Penny no va.- La gata sólo asintió, dejando en claro que entendía la preocupación del can.

Segundos después de que el único sonido fuera la televisión, un grito se escuchó desde arriba. -¿¡QUÉ!?- Seguido de otro un poco más fuerte. -¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- La fuerza de ambos gritos fue tanta que asustó a los tres; antes de que pudieran preguntarse qué lo había causado, algo rompiéndose sonó, acompañado de otro grito. -¡Agradece que estás muerto, porque si no lo estuvieras te mataría yo misma por lo que dijiste!

-Creo… que Soul no sabe tratar chicas después de todo.

-¿Qué le habrá dicho para hacerla enojar tanto?

El eco de una risa resonó por el lugar. - _Oh, nada en especial. Solamente quería ver si podía molestarla como a mi hermana. Y la respuesta es sí, no sé porque se enojan por eso. En fin, como está furiosa conmigo ahora, esperaré a mañana para volver a dirigirme a ella. El sonido de algo rompiéndose lo provoqué yo también, para darle ambientación, y con ello se enojó más. Bueno, nos vemos.-_ Y la voz de Soul se desvaneció con el eco de más risas.

De nuevo hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que alguien dijera algo; Rhino fue esta vez. -¿Decimos que eso fue todo por hoy?

Mittens se estiró y soltó un bostezo. -Digamos que fue todo por hoy, roedor.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia arriba a paso tranquilo. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Penny andando de un lado a otro sin detenerse, mascullando cosas en voz baja. Cada cierto tiempo iba a su cama, tomaba su almohada y le daba algunos golpes o la presionaba contra su cara y gritaba con fuerza. Lo que sea que le hubiera dicho el bromista fallecido debió tocar algún punto que no debía. Ninguno de los tres la había visto tan enojada antes y, por la escena que veían, deseaban no volver a verla así; menos aún ser los causantes de ello.

-Supongo que está desahogándose por lo que le dijo Soul.- Susurró Bolt.

-Sí, eso hago.- Respondió ella sin siquiera voltear y con un tono todavía molesto.

-Por un momento olvidé que ya nos entendía.- Volvió a decir, en un tono más bajo está vez, pasando desapercibido por la niña.

Evadiendo a Penny, que seguía moviéndose sin parar por el lugar, y teniendo cuidado de no hacerla enojar más, el trio animal llegó hasta su destino sin mayor percance. Rhino se fue a su rincón y se metió en su esfera, que ya casi no usaba, y estaba ahí, esperándolo. Bolt y Mittens llegaron al colchón de él y se recostaron como de costumbre.

-Buenas noches, chicos.- Les dijo su pequeño amigo ya dentro de su esfera.

-Buenas noches, Rhino.- Respondieron a la vez

-Buenas noches.- Les dijo Penny a los tres antes de tomar su almohada de nuevo.

Mittens, con su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Bolt, se quedó dormida casi de inmediato, pero el pastor suizo estaba pasando por otra situación. Parecía que los papeles se habían invertido, y ahora era su turno de preocuparse por el bienestar, no sólo de su pareja, pero de su persona también. Saber que ambas estaban decididas a ir, y que Soul había elegido uno de los peores momentos posibles para ponerse a bromear, lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Recordando el factor que el mentor de los lobos había mencionado cuando era al revés, trató de detener sus pensamientos que iban en esa dirección, recordando a la perfección que mientras más atención le pusiera, más probable era que fuera a volverse realidad. Sin embargo, parecía estarle sirviendo de poco.

Bolt siguió con su cabeza merodeando por esos pensamientos hasta que percibió un movimiento a su lado. Giró su cabeza y vio que Mittens parecía estar soñando, con una sonrisa en el rostro. _Como la envidio justo ahora._ Pensó mientras la observaba dormir con una paz que él sabía que le resultaría casi imposible de alcanzar, esa noche al menos. Apartando lo más que logró todos esos pensamientos que lo perturbaban, después de que Penny se hubiera calmado y metido en la cama, Bolt se acurrucó mejor junto a Mittens y cerró los ojos, esperando conciliar el sueño.

… _Baby, it's okay, someday..._

 _...We've gotta hold on to what we've got.  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.  
We've got each other and that's a lot.  
For love, we'll give it a shot._

 _Whoaaaa…_

-¡Silencio!- Interrumpió una zorra de mal humor entrando al lugar.

Mega lanzó un bufido cargado con frustración. -¿Por qué cuándo iba el coro?- Se preguntó sin esperar una respuesta.

Helang lanzó una leve risa por la pregunta del lobo. Tenía que admitir que, en el poco tiempo que había transcurrido desde que les dijo la verdad a ambos, ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo trabajando en regenerar ese lazo no físico de hermandad que se había roto antes de que ellos cumplieran si quiera una semana de edad. La mayor parte había sido con canciones, pero también habían contado historias, anécdotas… hasta Byte había tolerado un rato de chistes malos de Mega, incluyendo el del avestruz, como diez veces. No podía ver sus campos energéticos por las jaulas, pero era innegable que ese lazo se estaba reformando. _Si todo sale bien, hasta podrían volverse un ómicron, y yo podría sumarme a esa fase para lograr una, como la llamó Kass, inteligencia colectiva._

La voz de la zorra volvió a sonar por la habitación. -Muy bien, ¿hoy sí van a cooperar?- Preguntó pasando sus ojos por cada celda.

-No tenemos que cooperar nada, Kia. Bolt ya tiene pareja.

-¡Cállate!- Le gritó la zorra al lobo con una fuerza y determinación admirables, considerando que él era, fácil, del doble de tamaño que ella. Aunque las celdas podían tener algo que ver.

-Oye, Kia.- La llamó Byte Cuándo la zorra volteó a ver la celda, vio que la loba estaba llamándola con una pata.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó deteniéndose frente al cristal.

-Si dejas que toque tu pata, puedo mostrarte que no estamos mintiendo.- Dijo Byte con seguridad y suavidad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo puedo mostrarte algunos de mis recuerdos para que veas a Bolt tal y como es. Para que veas la verdad.

-¿Y cómo sabría que es la verdad y no una jugarreta?

-No tienes forma de saberlo, pero normalmente antes de sacar una conclusión es prudente observar los diferentes ángulos de la situación, ¿no?- Tras ver que la expresión de la zorra no cambiaba, le dio otro argumento. -Bueno, como son mis recuerdos, no puedo alterarlos; de modo que verás exactamente lo que yo vi. Sólo tienes que abrir un poco el cristal para que pase mi pata a través y toque la tuya.

Antes de que Kia respondiera, el pitbull con el que Mega había peleado entró al cuarto. -Nos están llamando a los dos.- Le dijo a Kia sin prestar atención a nada más. -Dicen que es urgente.- Fue lo último que lanzó antes de darse vuelta y salir del cuarto con dirección a donde los estaban llamando.

La zorra se encaminó a la salida también. Parecía que no iba a decir nada, pero se detuvo justo en la entrada. -En dos días, al medio día.- Y, tras decir eso, salió del cuarto de contención, dejando solos a los cautivos.

- _¿Qué planeas, Byte?-_ Preguntó Helang en cuanto estuvieron solos.

 _-No sé cuál sea la habilidad de la que nos hablaste, pero si Kia va a venir cuando hay descanso y va a estar ocupada viendo mis recuerdos, debería ser más fácil para ti hacer algo, ¿no?_

 _-Algo así, pero necesitaremos la ayuda de Umbra. Kass, mañana que venga dile que necesitaremos su ayuda para el mediodía del día siguiente en el cuarto de control de estas celdas._

 _-Roger.-_ Respondió el gato.

 _-Con esto tal vez podríamos salir de aquí; pero tenemos que ir por Bolt y…_

-En realidad no.- Dijo Kass en voz alta, tirado en su celda.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Eh? Oh, nada. Pensaba en el color de las celdas.- _Lo siento, se me salió. Umbra me dijo que no tienen ni a Bolt ni a Mittens ni a Rhino aquí. Se escaparon los tres, pero Centauri sabía que no nos iríamos sin ellos._

-Claro. _Muy astuto el tipo, pero bueno. Entonces nuestra prioridad es salir de aquí. Hay que descansar lo más posible sin excedernos._

Todos asintieron y cada uno comenzó a pensar en algo diferente.

Mientras tanto, Centauri estaba sobre su silla con sus pies sobre su escritorio, hablando sólo, como de costumbre.

-Bien, bien. Entonces en dos días será.- El tipo alzó una mano y la energía oscura que emanaba de esta cambió de color. -Excelente. Dos sombras, dos días. Y para cuándo termine el segundo día, todos ellos estarán enjaulados.

* * *

 **Pues mentí; lo que les quiero decir está en mi perfil, porque resultaba muy largo de poner aquí** **y... bueno, no son las mejores noticias que escucharán (leerán) el día de hoy; en realidad no sé cómo podrían tomarlas, pero dense una vuelta por mi perfil, es importante. Bueno, creo que todo lo que parece no tener sentido se resuelve más adelante, así que nos vemos en el siguiente cap, chicos. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales. La información de perfil también ha cambiado, de modo que no se encontrará lo que aquí se menciona.***


	47. Mañana ajetreada

**¡Lo logré! Cap 47 antes de irme. Está vez voy a ser directo: Gracias, caninefemale, tu PM y la conversación que tuvimos avivó la flama lo suficiente como para traer esto a la vida. Cronológicamente no avanza mucho en la historia, pero es algo que se me ocurrió que podría escribir antes del rescate. No digo más; venga el cap. (Hace mucho que no decía eso)**

* * *

Capítulo 47: Mañana ajetreada

Siendo cerca de la media noche, Centauri levantó a dos jóvenes sombras de su descanso para hablar con ellas. Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos camino a su vieja oficina, el joven hombre no dejaba de pensar en los posibles resultados de todo ese embrollo, por supuesto, omitiendo los que incluían cualquier cosa deteniéndolo, ya que se consideraba lo suficientemente astuto como para prever cualquier posibilidad, con lo que estaba seguro de poder mantenerse un paso delante de sus oponentes.

Una vez llegaron a la oficina, el sujeto abrió la puerta y pasó, indicándole a las sombras que lo siguieran. Sin mayor prisa, rodeó el viejo y golpeado escritorio, se sentó sobre la vieja silla y, sólo después de que las sombras estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, habló.

-Muy bien,- Comenzó con un tono tranquilo. -me gustaría saber dónde han estado ustedes dos estos últimos días en la tarde.

Las sombras se miraron una a la otra, aparentemente decidiendo cuál iba a hablar. Después de unos segundos, ambos regresaron sus ojos a Centauri y James tomó el micrófono. -Hemos estado jugando, jefe.- El tipo levantó una ceja, dando a entender que quería una explicación más completa, por lo que la sombra siguió. -Cómo nuestro mentor no suele dejarnos ocupaciones para el turno de la tarde y nosotros nos apresuramos a terminar lo que nos encargan en la mañana, solemos tener las tardes libres; así que simplemente salimos a divertirnos un rato.

-Define "divertirnos un rato".- Pidió mientras se ponía más cómodo sobre la silla.

James miró a Bud, y este se encogió de hombros, causando que James agravara su mirada en un intento de hacerlo hablar, sin embargo la sombra más grande no abrió la boca. Tras un suspiro, James volvió a hablar. -Cualquier cosa. A veces jugamos entre nosotros, a veces vamos por ahí molestando a quien se nos cruce.- Terminó la sombra algo nerviosa.

-Entonces… si yo indagara en sus recuerdos no habría nada fuera de lo normal, ¿correcto?- Preguntó el hombre mientras alzaba las manos y mostraba la energía oscura que las recorría, aparentemente, de manera infinita.

Ambos tragaron grueso, cosa que Centauri notó; pero antes de tener oportunidad de decirles algo al respecto, Bud finalmente dijo algo, y con una firmeza bastante admirable, dadas sus circunstancias. -No tenemos nada que ocultar, señor.

-¿De verdad?- Centauri puso en duda su declaración.

-De verdad.- Corroboró la sombra.

-Bien,- El sujeto se regresó a su posición previa y subió los pies al escritorio. -pueden irse. Ambas sombras relajaron su expresión y comenzaron a avanzar a la salida. Estando a poca distancia de la puerta, volvió a hablar. -Blasfemia.

En cuanto el sonido llegó a las sombras, ambas se quedaron paralizadas. Centauri se levantó de la silla, tomándose su tiempo, y caminó hasta quedar frente a ambos. Soltó una leve risa antes de dirigirse a las sombras "congeladas". -¿Saben?, no creí que el cachorro tuviera tanta luminosidad, no creí que fuera capaz de hacerlos mentirme. Es un error que no volveré a cometer.- Entonces acercó una mano a la cabeza de cada sombra al tiempo que la energía que emanaba de dichas cambiaba de color a uno azul sucio. En cuanto el cambio de color terminó, el tipo tocó las cabezas de las sombras bruscamente mientras sonreía.

- _¡Arriba todo el mundo!_

Todos los que tuvieran conexión con Soul, en dónde estuvieran, se levantaron de golpe. Penny, aun molesta con él, le dijo algunas cosas antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño.

-¿Era realmente necesario que hicieras eso?- Preguntó Rhino desde su esfera, antes de tallarse los ojos. -¿Qué hora es?- Continuó en medio de un bostezo.

 _-Perdón por la poca sutilidad, sé que aún es temprano, pero… No, no tengo nada, solamente me dio para despertarlos a todos hoy.-_ Y su voz se desvaneció con algunas risas.

-No sé porque está así últimamente, pero no me gusta. Creo que eligió un mal momento para ponerse a bromear. Espero que se le pase pronto.

-Quien sabe, Bolt. Él es… sabio. Debe tener sus motivos.- Le aseguró el hámster. -Quizás hay una razón para que se ponga así.

-Pues, al menos a mí, no me parece lógico.- Entonces el can se estiró y lanzó un bostezo. Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que alguien más faltaba. -¿Y Mittens?

-Creo que se bajó.

El pastor suizo se levantó. -Voy a buscarla.- Le dijo a Rhino antes de salir del cuarto de Penny.

Bolt llegó al primer piso, lugar donde no había un alma. Buscó en la cocina, en la sala, en todos lados, pero no había rastro de Mittens. Finalmente salió al jardín, donde todo estaba totalmente callado. Como último recurso estaba, como siempre, el granero, a dónde se dirigió a continuación, siendo sincero, algo preocupado por la repentina ausencia de la gata. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar en cosas que había luchado toda la noche por alejar. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a temer que alguna sombra se la hubiera llevado, o algo peor. Poco duraron sus temores al notar la puerta del granero entreabierta. Empujándola con suavidad, Bolt se asomó por dicha puerta para encontrar a Mittens dentro del granero, soltando ataques al aire.

El can se quedó quieto y comenzó a contemplar a la gata entrenar. La mayoría de sus ataques eran zarpazos, aunque sabía moverse con rapidez y agilidad excepcionales, aun para un gato, y lanzaba también golpes o patadas con fuerza y velocidad de vez en cuando, todo de espaldas a la puerta. Después de tomarse unos segundos, tomó una decisión. Procurando no hacer ruido, comenzó a acercarse a la gata, que seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro, todavía sin voltear. _Creo que es una buena manera de comprobar que podemos cuidarnos._ Pensó el can mientras se seguía acercando. Cuando Bolt estuvo a medio metro de Mittens, ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente, lanzando un zarpazo cargado con una de sus patas. El can no perdió el tiempo e intersectó la pata de Mittens con la suya, procurando no tocar sus garras, que eran las que estaban cargadas.

Ella puso fuerza en su pata, suficiente para quitar del camino la de Bolt y le apuntó al cuello con sus garras, cargadas todavía. -¿Cuánto llevas ahí?- Preguntó sin alejar su pata.

El pastor sonrió maliciosamente, confundiendo a la gata. Segundos después, usó su otra pata delantera para alejar las garras de su cuello e invertir los papeles, quedando su pata con sus garras frente a ella. -Cerca de un minuto, ¿por qué, no puedo verte entrenar?

La gata no respondió por un par de segundos, teniendo aun la pata de Bolt frente a su cara. Luego de pensarlo un poco, le surgió una idea. -Porque sería más práctico que hicieras en vez de ver.- Respondió con un tono desafiante mientras se quitaba la pata de Bolt y daba un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

El can sonrió ante la propuesta y retrocedió un poco. -¿Sin rencores?- Le preguntó con tono entre juguetón y desafiante mientras se ponía en posición.

-¿De qué, de que te vaya a vencer?

-Más bien al revés, ¿no?

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí hablando o vas a venir?

Sabiendo que ella no haría ningún movimiento hasta que él lo hiciera, el can comenzó a correr hasta donde la gata lo estaba esperando. Estando ya a un metro se frenó en seco, justo para evadir un zarpazo vertical que golpeó el suelo pocos centímetros delante de él. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, el can se abalanzó sobre la gata, poniendo sus patas sobre los hombros de ella, dejándola inmóvil.

-¿Qué decías?- Le preguntó, sabiendo que probablemente no duraría en esa posición mucho tiempo.

Mittens no respondió. Poco después de que Bolt hiciera su pregunta sarcástica, el can sintió una leve descarga eléctrica que lo aturdió lo suficiente como para que la gata se lo quitara de encima con sus patas traseras. Antes de poder hacer algo, el pastor suizo estaba de espaldas contra el suelo y tenía cinco afiladas garras cerca de su cuello de nuevo. -¿Qué decías tú, orejón?

El can estudió la situación rápidamente. Si seguían así, no entrenarían nada, solamente se estaban empujando el uno al otro, así que decidió cambiar de estrategia. Mientras Mittens seguía con sus garras al cuello y tenía una mirada confiada, Bolt sutilmente miró al fondo del granero. Luego de observar el sitio unos momentos, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. -¿Qué ha…?- La gata no terminó la oración por la impresión de lo que había hecho, él supuso. Cuando abrió los ojos, efectivamente estaba al fondo del granero.

La gata lo miró impresionada por varios segundos; él, por su parte, aprovechó para retomar algo de energía, pues todavía tenía esa habilidad en vías de desarrollo. -¿Va-Vamos en serio?- preguntó finalmente.

El can la miró confundido, al parecer ella solamente lo estaba viendo como un juego brusco. Eso, claro, hasta que él se tele transportó. -¿No era así?

Ella comenzó a titubear. -Bu-Bueno, yo… pensé que estábamos… jugando nada más.

Bolt la miró unos momentos. No podía descifrar que transmitían sus ojos. ¿Miedo? ¿Duda? ¿Inseguridad? Sea lo que fuera, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. -Bueno, se me ocurrió que así podríamos entrenar juntos, ver cómo hemos progresado; sin contenernos tanto como la última vez. Después de todo, tú tienes la curación instantánea por si algo se sale de control.- Como la mirada de la gata no había cambiado, él terminó por añadir algo más. -Bueno, si no quieres, entonces podemos dejarlo en un juego.

-No… sí creo que deberíamos entrenar, pero no quisiera lastimarte.

-Anda, vamos.- La incitó con tono juguetón. -Además, no es como que vaya a ser _tan_ fácil lastimarme; y en todo caso, como dije, tú puedes usar tu curación instantánea. ¿Qué dices?- Ella lo miró unos segundos antes de bajar la vista; parecía estar decidiéndose, todavía se veía insegura, así que Bolt intentó algo más. -¿O es que no crees que vayas a poder conmigo?

A juzgar por la reacción de la gata, el can había dado en el clavo correcto: su orgullo de ex gata callejera. -¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó volteando a verlo con ojos diferentes. -Me enfrenté a perros más grandes y fuertes allá en Nueva York, y sin garras; creo que puedo manejar a un orejón que no sabe medir sus palabras.

De nuevo, Bolt se puso en posición de combate, le sonrió a Mittens maliciosamente y terminó por decir una sola palabra para terminar con la provocación. -Pruébalo.

Ante ello, la gata comenzó a correr hacia dónde estaba el can, que ya estaba preparándose para recibirla. Sin embargo, cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pegó un salto y le cayó en el lomo con fuerza, tirándolo. El pastor se levantó tan rápido como pudo, teniendo que lanzarse de nuevo al suelo en cuanto estuvo sobre sus cuatro patas para evadir otro ataque de la gata. Poniéndose de pie una vez más, alcanzó a divisar como ella aterrizaba con gracia, a pesar de haber fallado su ataque, de espaldas a él. Antes de que se diera vuelta, corrió a su encuentro.

Para cuando Mittens giró, ya tenía a Bolt enfrente, así que no pudo quitarse de su embestida, llegando al suelo con el can encima de ella por segunda ocasión. La gata intentó hacer lo mismo que la primera vez, fallando, pues el pastor se le había adelantado y la tenía sujeta de las muñecas, de modo que sus garras no pudieran tocar su pelo blanco. Pensando rápidamente, decidió aprovechar que su oponente también era su pareja y comenzó a mover su cola contra el costado del can de manera suave y repetitiva. Inmediatamente él giró su cabeza para ver, y luego la miró sorprendido y sonrojado, a lo que ella sonrió. En cuestión de segundos, Bolt había dejado de poner fuerza, con lo que la gata se zafó de su agarre. Antes de que el can cayera en cuenta de lo que ella había hecho, estaba recibiendo una descarga, seguida de un empuje que lo forzó a retroceder.

-Eso… no se vale.- Dijo el can recuperándose de la descarga.

-¿Y por qué no?- Preguntó ella de forma retadora.

El pastor no encontró como responder a ello, así que terminó de recuperarse y comenzó a maquinar un plan. Antes de que ella hiciera algo más, corrió de nuevo a su encuentro. La gata, esperando otra embestida, se preparó para saltar al can cuando este estuviera cerca; sin embargo, llegado el momento, el can se detuvo en seco y soltó un pisotón sobre el suelo del granero. Mittens miró confundida a Bolt, momentos antes de sentir algo extraño en su pata. Mirando al suelo, la gata se dio cuenta de que este se había movido, y ahora estaba aprisionando una de sus patas, impidiéndole moverse del sitio. Cuándo levantó la vista de nuevo, el can estaba corriendo hacia ella. Sin poder hacer nada más, cargó las garras de su pata libre mientras intentaba soltarse de la pequeña trampa le impedía salir de la trayectoria de Bolt.

Después de varios segundos de intentar librar su pata atorada, sin éxito, Mittens redirigió toda la energía que pudo a su pata libre, cargando sus garras más que antes. Para el momento en que el pastor suizo le estaba saltando encima, ella tenía sus garras con una carga que nunca antes había logrado. En cuanto el can colisionó con la gata, con su cabeza por delante, esta última enterró sus garras cargadas levemente en el costado del primero, de modo que ella salió golpeada, pero él electrocutado. Aprovechando que el can no podía inmovilizarla, la gata se escabulló por debajo de él para alejarse en dirección contraria, no sin antes dejarle un par de rasguños en sus patas.

Bolt se recuperó del choque sacudiéndose, esa técnica ya lo estaba cansando. En esos minutos ya lo había electrocutado tres o cuatro veces, y el solamente la estaba embistiendo, con lo que le daba camino para que lo electrocutara de nuevo. Sintiendo sus patas arder por los arañazos, se dio vuelta y observó a la gata, que se veía muy tranquila y estaba sentada, lamiéndose una pata mientras movía la cola de un lado a otro lentamente. Ciertamente tendría que ingeniárselas para lanzar ataques a distancia, pero su fuerte era, irónicamente, la fuerza y velocidad, con el truco de Kia y el movimiento de la tierra en desarrollo. _La visión térmica serviría ahora… bueno, si quisiera desintegrarla._ Pensó mientras la observaba, al parecer ella había llegado a la misma conclusión que él: mientras no supiera usar algún movimiento que funcionara a distancia, ella tenía las de ganar.

Mittens seguía sin hacer nada, se veía dispuesta a darle el tiempo necesario para que él pudiera mejorar su estrategia o, al menos, pensar en alguna. El can se tomó unos segundos más antes de volver a concentrarse en el combate; miró al suelo para repasar su nueva técnica y luego alzó la vista, preparado para lo que fuera, menos para lo que pasó. Cuando levantó la mirada, la gata ya no estaba ahí; el pastor comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones tratando de ubicarla, sin lograr nada, hasta que recibió un arañazo en el costado. Entonces la vio pasar corriendo junto a él. Por impulso, Bolt tomó la cola de Mittens con el hocico y la jaló de regreso, dándole también uno que otro rasguño de su parte antes de que la gata se zafara y se alejara de él.

Para ese punto ambos se estaban cansando, por el uso de energía y los golpes que habían recibido, pero no se veían dispuestos a dejarse ganar. Bolt ideó un pequeño plan y comenzó a correr hacia Mittens de nuevo. La gata, sabiendo lo que venía, cargo sus garras; sin embargo, una vez más, la tierra que había alrededor de ella se movió, tomando y aprisionando sus patas traseras. Ella lo ignoró y siguió cargando las dos patas que tenía libres. Bolt continuó acelerando hasta estar casi al alcance de las garras de la gata; fue entonces donde cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

-¡No te atrevas!- Pero no le hizo caso y continuó con el proceso. Cuando abrió los ojos, seguía corriendo con dirección a Mittens, pero desde su espalda, de modo que ella no pudo clavarle las garras mientras él la embestía con casi toda la fuerza que le quedaba. La gata cayó al suelo de frente, tosiendo un par de veces, y el can terminó encima de ella. Tras unos segundos de que no hubiera movimiento, ella se giró bruscamente y le dio una patada con una de sus patas traseras, la cual iba cargada con toda la energía que previamente había colocado en las delanteras; la combinación de energía eléctrica y fuerza mandaron al can considerablemente lejos.

Bolt se levantó cansado, y vio que Mittens estaba en condiciones similares. Probablemente quien asestara el siguiente golpe exitoso ganaría en su pequeño juego. Después se ocuparían de sanar sus heridas.

-¿Cansada?- Le preguntó, aun con ese tono juguetón, entre jadeos.

-Casi tanto como tú.- Fue la respuesta que recibió, con el mismo tono y entre jadeos por igual. El can sonrió. -¿Qué planeas, orejón?

-Nada en especial; un movimiento que estuve guardando.- Ante esa frase ella sonrió también. El pastor llegó solo a una conclusión. -¿Tú también?

La gata asintió y acercó sus patas de la misma forma en que Rhino hacía. De sus garras comenzaron a salir chispas, que se quedaban revoloteando en el espacio libre entre ambas patas. Tras comprobar que estaba funcionando, Mittens alzó la mirada. -¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Te va a parecer divertido e irónico.- Respondió el can. Momentos después, movió su pata delantera derecha un poco hacia adelante, y la trasera un poco hacia atrás, quedando en una posición que le resultó muy familiar a la gata.

-¿Eso es…?- Se detuvo al ver a Bolt asentir con la cabeza. -Pues sí, divertido e irónico.

Mientras la carga seguía acumulándose entre las patas de Mittens, el can se dedicó a respirar profundo varias veces, cada una un poco más larga que la anterior. Tras repetir ese movimiento algunas veces, hizo una gran inhalación y comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo. Ambos siguieron cargando su movimiento, sintiendo curiosidad, más que nada, por ver como irían a interactuar ambos ataques al colisionar, o si lo harían. Tras dos minutos de cargar, finalmente Mittens hizo sus patas hacia atrás, para darle impulso al lanzamiento, y lanzó el proyectil eléctrico, que tenía un tamaño considerable. Al notar esto, Bolt volvió a inhalar, sin dejar de gruñir, y lanzó un ladrido con toda su fuerza. El resultado fue el esperado: una onda de sonido bastante potente salió desde su hocico y comenzó a avanzar al encuentro de la esfera morada que iba en dirección a él. Por fortuna, al estar en desarrollo todavía, el sonido no derrumbó el granero ni daño su estructura; de hecho, para lo que era, era considerablemente más pequeño, como una versión económica.

Ambos ataques iban a velocidad considerable, y aun así parecieron años lo que tardaron en encontrarse. Al hacerlo, la esfera se presionó contra la onda de sonido, cual pelota al rebotar con una pared, y salió disparada de regreso, provocando lo mismo con el súper ladrido, de modo que los dos tuvieron que quitarse del camino antes de que su propio ataque les fuera a golpear, básicamente, saltando a un costado. Evadiendo sus propios movimientos por poco, después de escuchar como chocaban contra las paredes del granero, ambos observaron lo que habían provocado. Del lado de Mittens, la madera estaba negra en el radio donde había golpeado el orbe, con algunas chispas saltando aquí y allá. Del lado de Bolt, había un pequeño cráter, que ahora podría usarse como ventana, que permitía ver hacia afuera.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y con eso bastó: ninguno estaba en condiciones de seguir, ni por un segundo más. Se acercaron al otro a paso lento y, una vez juntos, él habló primero. -¿Empate?

-Empate.- Confirmó ella. Después de eso, se dieron un beso.

-¡Mega increíble!- Escucharon cerca de donde estaban.

Ambos rompieron el beso y miraron a la entrada del granero. -¿Rhino?- Preguntaron a la vez. -¿Cuánto llevas ahí?- Terminó Bolt.

-Más o menos desde que la embestiste. Por primera vez.- Respondió sin mayor pena. -Y creo que el término correcto sería "llevamos".- Una vez que dijo eso, la puerta del granero terminó de abrirse, revelando que todos en el grupo habían sido espectadores de su reciente entrenamiento.

-¿Qué…?- Ninguno de los dos logró terminar la pregunta.

-Bueno, como el plan está casi listo, y ustedes estaban ocupando el granero, decidimos quedarnos a ver.- Dijo Flor.

-Eso y que, para cuando llegamos nosotros, Rhino ya estaba aquí.- Completó Beta.

Penny llegó pocos segundos después, saludando a todos y con mejor humor después de lo que Soul le había dicho, hasta que vio el granero.

-¿Qué pasó ahí?- Preguntó señalando el cráter. Todos los que estaban en la entrada apuntaron al macho de la pareja que seguía dentro del granero. La niña miró en esa dirección, sin comprender completamente. -¿Bolt?

-Ehm… bueno, yo… accidentalmente… le hice un agujero a la pared.- Respondió nervioso.

-Sí, eso ya lo vi.- Aclaró Penny. -Pero, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Antes de que el can respondiera, una voz chillona sonó en el lugar, hablando con euforia y entre risas. -¡Fue un súper ladrido de verdad!

La niña giró su cabeza a Rhino, quien asintió igual de emocionado. -¿Un s-súper ladrido?- preguntó mirando a Bolt de nuevo, que solamente asintió, apenado todavía. -¿Eso es cierto?

-Sí, lo es. Bolt y yo estábamos entrenando y, bueno, supongo que lo demás es deducible.

-¿C-Cómo hiciste un súper ladrido?- Preguntó la niña, más intrigada que molesta por lo que había pasado.

-Antes de que le digas, creo que deberíamos terminar de planear.- Intervino Alfa. -Bud y James dijeron que llegarían temprano para darnos un último plano del edificio y unas recomendaciones.

Ante ello, todos asintieron y entraron al granero, entrecerrando las puertas del mismo. Una leve brisa podía percibirse y no estaba entrando por la puerta precisamente. Penny miró el cráter, aun preguntándose cómo había Bolt hecho tal cosa, invención de una serie de ficción, en realidad.

-Lo siento.- Murmuró el can.

-Oh, no importa.- Respondió ella mientras acariciaba su cabeza. -Mi mamá se va a enojar, pero no es nada irreparable. _Aunque tendré que pensar en alguna excusa._

Todos se echaron en círculo y comenzaron a platicar de cualquier cosa. Pasaron cerca de diez minutos antes de que dos sombras atravesaran las paredes del granero e hicieran presencia.

-Llegaron a tiempo.- Ambas sombras asintieron a la vez ante la afirmación de Alfa. -¿No tuvieron problemas?- De igual manera, lenta y casi mecánicamente, negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos información.- Dijo James secamente. Antes de seguir miró a Bud, que le asintió nuevamente y comenzó a mover su cabeza, como uno la mueve cuando tiene agua en un oído, de manera algo rítmica. -El jefe quiere… va a llamar una gran cantidad de sombras mañana por la tarde, así que mi recomendación sería que dieran el movimiento por la mañana.

-¿Saben cómo podríamos entrar?- Preguntó Delta.

La sombra pareció ignorar la pregunta. -Al mediodía a más tardar, ya que es a esa hora cuándo los guardias de la prisión…

-¿Hola?- Insistió el labrador retriever.

-…toman un descanso, de unos diez minutos aproximadamente.

Entonces todos se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal con el par de sombras. James seguía hablando sin detenerse, dando muchos puntos técnicos sobre el edificio y recomendándoles una y otra vez que debían intentar el rescate al día siguiente, cerca del mediodía de ser posible; Bud no decía nada, solamente continuaba moviendo su cabeza de forma repetida. Tres veces con fuerza, tres más despacio, y así de forma indefinida. Ambos tenían la mirada perdida en el infinito.

-¿Qué tienen ahora?- Preguntó Rhino al aire.

No hubo una respuesta inmediata, todos estaban observando a las sombras; una hablando sin cesar y la otra moviendo su cabeza. Mittens, sin saber porque, enfocó toda su atención en el movimiento de cabeza de Bud. Tres veces con rapidez, tres con lentitud, tres con rapidez, tres con lentitud; la última vez que había visto algo así fue con…

-Bolt.- Susurró la gata para que el can se le acercara.

-¿Qué sucede, Mittens?- Le preguntó, preocupado al ver su expresión.

-Nos están pidiendo ayuda.- Le dijo, de nuevo en un susurro, señalando a Bud. -Centauri les hizo algo.

-Creo que sé que hacer.- Le susurró, para luego regresar su voz a un tono normal. -Rhino, ven aquí por favor.

El hámster acató la petición del can, llegando a donde estaban los dos casi al instante. -¿Qué ocurre, Bolt?

El can miró a la gata, que le explicó lo que estaba pasando. -Creo que sé cómo ayudarlos.- Añadió el can cuando ella terminó de explicarle a Rhino.

-¿Cómo?

-Uno de nosotros es el pilar, y el pilar puede hacer lo que sea, ¿cierto?

-Ya sé a dónde vas con eso. Pero Soul dijo que sólo podíamos limpiar sombras que estuvieran de acuerdo.

-Creo que esos dos están de acuerdo con ser limpiados desde que comenzaron a llevarse con Bolt, roedor.

-Además, es lo único que se me ocurre. Si no nos arriesgamos, no lo sabremos.

Los tres redirigieron su atención al par de sombras. Bud seguía pidiendo ayuda en morse, mientras que James seguía hablando como loco. -Bien, ¿qué haremos entonces?

-Como no sabemos quién es el pilar, tendremos que actuar sobre uno a la vez los tres.- Ambos asintieron a la afirmación del can.

-…entonces, si siguen el ducto de ventilación que encontrarán en la recepción del edificio, podrán llegar directamente hasta…

-¡Tres!- Antes de que nadie supiera a que venía ese grito, Bolt, Mittens y Rhino le saltaron encima a James, derribándolo. Hubo un forcejeo de algunos segundos, antes de que un brillo cubriera a la sombra, la cual dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando este desapareció.

-Gracias.- Les dijo con voz débil.

Los tres le sonrieron por un momento antes de darse la vuelta y hacer lo mismo con Bud. -Vaya, ¿no podían haberlo hecho antes? Creo que me desfiguré el cuello.- Soltó la sombra después de pasar el mismo procedimiento que su compañero.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Preguntaron en general los espectadores de la escena.

-Centauri nos estaba controlando.- Dijo James mientras se ponía de pie. -Anoche nos llevó a su oficina y luego… desperté con unas ganas irreprimibles de convencerlos a todos ustedes de intentar el atraco mañana por la mañana. De hecho, no me sentía capaz de decir nada que no tuviera que ver con eso.

-Por eso es que les pedí ayuda en morse; su amigo, Umbra, nos enseñó un poco. Pero al parecer a ustedes no.- Terminó Bud.

-Solamente Mittens sabe un poco de morse; Kass es el único otro de los nuestros que conoce ese código.

-Entonces Centauri nos está dirigiendo a una trampa. Quiere que intentemos el rescate mañana a las doce.- Concluyó Beta.

-Hay que hacerlo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron todos, mirando a Pepe confundidos.

-Si Centauri nos va a… estar esperando a las doce… y el grupo de dist-racción va a esa hora… creerá que ustedes- señaló a las sombras.- nos convencieron… y que no… levantaron sospechas. Entonces, será más fácil que… el grupo de sigilo… haga su parte. Ya con nuestros amigos fuera… de sus jaulas, podremos ingeniárnoslas… para salir todos juntos de ahí.

-Bueno, él tiene un punto. Además, Centauri se cree capaz de predecir todos sus movimientos. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es darle esa falsa sensación de seguridad durante un rato más.

-Un momento.- Interrumpió Rhino. -James, acabas de llamarlo "Centauri" en vez de "El jefe".

-¿Y eso qué, roedor?

-No, sí es importante.- Afirmó Bud, volteando a ver a su compañero. -Significa que… somos… libres. Si puedo llamarlo Centauri, es porque la programación que me obligaba a decirle "jefe" se ha ido.- La euforia se apoderó de la sombra. -¡James, somos libres!- Con ello ambos se pusieron a celebrar, moviéndose por todo el granero en algo que parecía un baile extraño.

-No quisiera interrumpir;- Intervino Penny luego de verlos festejar unos minutos. -pero, ¿no les irá a hacer algo Centauri si se entera de que son libres?

-Cierto.- James se detuvo un momento. -Entonces, tendremos que aparentar que seguimos bajo su mando, y así podremos ayudarlos aún más. Si logramos hacerlo creer que seguimos bajo su control, y que ustedes cayeron en el truco, podemos seguir operando desde dentro de la organización, como agentes dobles.- En su voz se notaba una chispa de diferencia, era indescriptible, pero hacía constar que la sombra se sentía mejor.

-Muy bien. Entonces iremos mañana al mediodía al edificio…

-Perdón por la interrupción, pero creo que deberían partir desde hoy en la noche. Para que puedan observar y estudiar el edificio un rato antes de entrar.

-…Bien.- Dijo Alfa. -Entonces partiremos hoy en la noche, y acamparemos cerca del edificio, pero no mucho, para poder observar algunos patrones antes de entrar. Luego, mañana a las doce el equipo de distracción entrará exactamente por dónde James dijo, de modo que activarán la trampa de Centauri. Mientras el equipo de distracción, bueno, distrae, los de rescate iremos al cuarto de control y abriremos las celdas. Después nos reuniremos con los de distracción y saldremos todos juntos de ahí.

-Correcto.

-Mientras, ustedes dos deben asegurarse de que Centauri crea que siguen bajo su mando. Por su propio bien.

-Y por el de la misión.- Completó James.

-También, pero son igual de importantes sus vidas. Concéntrense en no perderlas.

-Claro que sí, Alfa.

* * *

 **Ooh, sí. Lamento no haber puesto el rescate, pero esa es la parte que tengo bloqueada por todo lo que va a pasar: Los aprisionados van a hacer algo, los rescatistas también, las sombras también; entonces tengo que acomodar bien esos cursos de acción (que aun no he planeado) para que embonen bien entre ellos. Efectivamente, Bud y James oficialmente han sido limpiados por el pilar (cuya identidad sigue siendo un misterio, jejeje) y ahora son sombras libres y soberanas. Desafortunadamente, dudo mucho tener el siguiente cap en estos cuatro días (comenzando porque sigo bloqueado y con flama medio baja) así que el rescate será hasta que vuelva; no le den muchas vueltas, sabemos que saldrá bien... también cuando no XD. Pero sí; ojalá y estando allá con lo que lea y encuentre se me quite el bloqueo y suba la flama de nuevo. Por otro lado, pueden contar con mis reviews en sus fics, o me pueden mandar un PM, que siempre procuro responder a la brevedad, si quieren hablar. En fin, con esto me despido y nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo a todos chicos, disfruten del verano. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	48. En oídos adultos

**¡Hooola! Ha pasado... bueno, un mes, ¿no? Estuve por aquí y por allá, les diré después. Lo bueno es que, en algún punto del mes, me dio un ataque de inspiración y escribí bastante; así que creo que es seguro decir que la flama volvió, la idea sería mantenerla ahora. Hoy, bueno ahora que estoy escribiendo esto, voy a subir dos caps juntos, porque este** _ **tampoco**_ **es el rescate, sino que se va hasta el día siguiente, de modo que el rescate terminó siendo una regresión. Por ahora, les dejo este y en unos minutos debería estar el siguiente. ¡Andiamo con el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 48: En oídos adultos

Penny P.O.V.

-¡Muy bien, jovencita, ahora quiero saber en dónde estuviste toda la noche!- Grito mi mamá con una fuerza que no había escuchado antes. Luego siguió, sin darme tiempo para responder. -¡Vuelvo a casa y no estás, hay un cráter en el granero, hablé a tu escuela y tu maestra ni siquiera sabía que ya habías vuelto! ¡¿De qué se trata todo esto?!

Antes de hablar me esperé unos segundos, sólo para asegurarme de que no me fuera a interrumpir. Sus ojos estaban clavados sobre mí y soltaban una furia que seguro espantaba al mismo Centauri. Traté de pensar en alguna excusa que lo abarcara todo: el cráter, mis faltas a la escuela, la desaparición de la noche anterior con todo y los seis peludos que viven en estas dos casas, mi ropa sucia y desgastada, pero no se me ocurrió nada en los escasos segundos que tuve antes de que su mirada se intensificara más, si es que eso era posible, indicando que quería una respuesta. Tragué saliva y me armé de todo el valor que encontré. -No puedo decirte.

Ahora, si las miradas mataran, habría muerto en ese momento. -¡¿Cómo que "no puedo decirte"?! ¡¿Trabajas para la CIA, la NSA, o algo así, como para no poder decirme?!- Luego, su tono se suavizó, al igual que su mirada. -¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿Qué está pasando?

Mientras pensaba en una excusa, escuché la voz que menos quería escuchar en esos momentos:

 _-Ya es hora; dile la verdad._

 _¡Sal de mi cabeza, Soul! ¡No quiero hablar contigo!_

 _-Oh, vamos, ya te diré porque lo hice._

 _¡Aun así; sigo molesta!_ En realidad no estaba tan molesta, pero aún me debía dos disculpas.

 _-Bueno, bueno; pero creo que debería enterarse. Quizás incluso tus vecinos.-_ Antes de que pensara en la respuesta, se me adelantó. _-Ya no digo más, sólo considéralo.-_ Y se desvaneció.

Pensé unos segundos en lo que Soul había dicho; luego volví a pensar en alguna excusa para mi mamá, antes de ser jalada de nuevo a la realidad por un grito:

-¡Penny Forrester, escúchame cuando te hablo! ¡Vas a estar castigada dos meses, uno por lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo y otro por no hacerme caso!- Solté un suspiro y levanté la mirada para ver a mi madre a los ojos. -Quiero saber lo que está pasando. Y quiero la verdad.- Me dijo con firmeza

-Bueno, pero dudo que me vayas a creer.- Antes de que dijera algo, me adelanté. -Y tal vez quieras traer a Diego y a Fer, esto podría interesarles.

En cuestión de segundos, mi mamá salió por la puerta. Volvió tan rápido como salió, acompañada de Diego y de Fer, ambos con una expresión que me pareció entre confusa y preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede, Penny?- Me preguntó Fer una vez que ambos estuvieron al tanto de todo.

Suspiré nuevamente y me acomodé en el sillón; tenía a los tres adultos frente a mí, y los seis animales estaban sentados cerca, pero manteniéndose al margen; en todo caso, si fueran a decir algo, sólo yo les entendería, así que mejor dejarlo así.

-Bueno, yo, eh…

-¿Sí?

-Soy parte de un equipo que está luchando por restablecer el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad; Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, John, Pepe y Flor forman parte de ese equipo. También tres hermanos de labrador retriever, un gato anaranjado y blanco, dos lobos y un halcón que ustedes no conocen. Nos 'guía' el tipo que nos defendió el día que encontramos a Flor, aunque desde otro plano, porque murió esa misma noche. Entre todos nos estamos enfrentando a una organización oscura que quiere hundir al planeta en las sombras.- Dije de corrido. Cuando terminé, los tres me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿Cómo está eso?- Me preguntó Diego, sorprendiéndome. Realmente había creído que no me creerían ni un poco, que no me darían la oportunidad de explicarles.

Solté otro suspiro y organicé mis conocimientos al respecto. -Contarles todo me llevaría dos días, así que les diré lo básico para empezar. Ya después veremos sobre donde estuve.- Ante las miradas afirmativas de los adultos, comencé a recordar que era lo primero que Soul me había dicho a mí, pero no logré nada.

-¿Por dónde comienzo? Bueno, primero que nada, van a tener que creer en lo que les diga, luego podré mostrárselos. Las cosas no son lo que parecen y hay todo un mundo viviendo por debajo de nuestras narices. Todas las cosas que los adultos, y las personas en general, consideran falsas o ficticias son, en realidad, posibles. Actualmente hay una organización oscura intentando hundir el mundo en las sombras. Como dije, nosotros estamos luchando por detenerlos, pero no de una forma común, sino que ambos bandos en este conflicto usan habilidades extraordinarias para realizar sus maniobras. La imaginación es el límite, así que todo lo que imaginen que podemos hacer, podemos hacerlo. Telepatía, tele transporte, telekinesis, para empezar. También hay habilidades que giran alrededor de los cuatro elementos, pero al final todas estas habilidades funcionan acorde a lo que uno les pida, de modo que no hay una guía para saber que es posible y que no.

De nuevo, parecía que estaban viendo un bicho raro.

-Llamaré al psiquiatra.- Dijo mi mamá mientras iba por el teléfono.

-Espere un momento.- La detuvo Diego. -Déjela terminar.

-¿Por qué?

-Créame, yo tampoco le entendí. Pero creo que podríamos si nos lo explica más a fondo.

Con eso pareció medio convencerla, y mi mamá volvió a donde estaba. Fer habló una vez más. -Penny, ¿por qué no nos dices desde cuándo y cómo terminaste en esto?

-Claro, pero yo no fui la primera en hacer contacto con ellos.

-¿Quién fue entonces?

Señalé a un costado, a donde estaban las mascotas. -Fue Bolt.- Dije cuando los tres miraron en esa dirección.

Antes de que mi mamá se decidiera a llamar al psiquiatra de verdad, la hice un gesto a Bolt para que viniera junto a mí. -¿Podrías decirnos cómo conociste a Mega Byte y Helang, por favor?

Los tres adultos de seguro escucharon un ladrido, pero yo claramente entendí un "sí". Entonces Bolt comenzó a decirme como había conocido a los dos lobos.

-Dice que fue hace ya varios meses. El mismo día que fuimos a visitar a los primos. Él se despertó temprano por una pesadilla y salió a pensar al jardín, donde encontró dos olores que no le eran familiares. Decidió que saldría a buscar a los dueños de esos olores, pero se perdió y además lo atacó un… ¿de verdad? ¿y por qué…? Oh.- Para entonces, por tercera vez, me estaban viendo como si fuera un fenómeno. -Perdón. Dice que lo atacó un pitbull y que casi lo mata, pero que alguien más intervino. Era uno de los dos lobos que mencioné. A partir de ahí, Bolt comenzó a adentrarse en todo eso y a entrenar, Mittens y Rhino lo hicieron poco después. Soul me dijo que Flor, cuando la recogimos, tenía una sombra en su mente…

-¿Qué son esas sombras de las que hablas?

Suspiré y organicé toda la información que tenía sobre las sombras. Así, parte por parte, se fueron enterando de todo lo que yo sabía. Todo el rollo tomó unas dos horas. Cuando acabé, me quedé esperando por sus reacciones durante algunos minutos.

-Llamaré al psiquiatra.- Repitió mi mamá.

 _¿De qué sirvió que les dijera, Soul?_

 _-Permíteme un momento. Mientras, puedes recordarle que el granero tiene un cráter y que no hay explicación lógica para ello._

-¡Cierto!- Dije casi en un grito, llamando la atención de todos. -Si no me crees, ¿entonces cómo explicas el cráter en el granero?- Mi mamá se quedó quieta en cuanto oyó eso. -porque no tiene explicación lógica.

 _-Llévalos afuera. Que tus vecinos vean el cráter, y diles cómo pasó._

Hice caso a Soul y llevé afuera a los tres adultos. Cuando terminé de mostrarles el agujero que Bolt había hecho, mi mamá se veía ligeramente menos deseosa de mandarme a una institución mental.

-Muy bien, dinos como pasó eso.

-¿La verdad?

-La verdad, jovencita.

-Bolt lo hizo con un súper ladrido.- Ahora no sólo era mi mamá, sino Diego y Fer también, mirándome como al típico niño que juega a ser el hombre araña o que quiere tener súper poderes. -¡De verdad!

-Suficiente. Mañana te llevaré al psiquiatra.- Luego mi mamá se dirigió a los vecinos. -Lamento haberles quitado tanto tiempo.

-No importa, de todas formas las historias fueron buenas.- Entonces Diego me miró. -Casi me convences, Penny, pero hay un límite para todo.

 _Entonces, ¿para qué sirvió que les dijera la verdad, Soul?_

 _-Tres, dos, uno._

Se escuchó un aullido en la distancia, seguido de otro un poco más agudo. El ruido hizo que los adultos se detuvieran y regresaran a donde yo me había quedado. Mi mamá traía en una mano el teléfono.

 _-Muéstrales lo que sabes hacer._

 _¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loco?_

 _-No más de lo que ellos creen que tú estás._

-Creí que no había lobos por aquí. Será mejor llamar a control de animales.

-¡No! ¡Son Mega y Byte; no son peligrosos!

-¡Suficiente, jovencita! ¡A tu habitación!- Sin esperar mi respuesta, comenzó a marcar, ya fuera el número de un psiquiatra o el de control de animales. Como fuera, la llamada no debía concretarse, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Estiré el brazo y abrí la palma para jalar el teléfono de su mano hacia la mía. Para cuando el aparato estuvo a mi alcance, ya tenía las miradas de los tres adultos sobre mí de nuevo, de incredulidad y sorpresa esta vez.

-Oh, no fue nada. Seguro que es sólo su imaginación.- Les dije mientras jugaba con el aparato.

-¿Qué… c-cómo… lo…?

-Ya les dije. Se los he repetido todo el día. ¿Aún no me creen? Bien. Soul, llama al grupo, ¿quieres?

 _-¡A la orden, leona!_

Lo divertido fue que los adultos se desconcertaron más después de escuchar la voz. Comenzaron a mirar en todas direcciones, se veían tan simpáticos. Antes de que preguntaran, me adelanté.

-Ese era Soul. El tipo muerto del que les hablé. Está loco, pero su ayuda ha sido fundamental para todo esto. Además, él entrenó a Mega, Byte y Helang.

 _-¡Llamando!_

Segundos después, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Pepe, Jonathan y Flor salieron de la casa. -Los demás no deben tardar.

-¿Para qué nos llamaron, Penny?- Me preguntó Bolt.

-Para que ciertos adultos me crean donde estuve todo este tiempo que desaparecí, más la noche pasada.

Ciertamente, dos minutos después, Alfa, Delta y Kass llegaron. Cinco después que ellos, ya estaba todo el equipo reunido, y las caras de los adultos estaban para una foto. -Les presento a Mega, Byte, Helang, Alfa, Beta, Delta y Kass.- Dije divertida mientras los señalaba.

 _-¡Y si eso lo ha sorprendido, espere a ver nuestro combo supersónico!-_ Dijo Soul con voz de infomercial. _-¡Le incluiremos, no uno, dos pela papas eléctricos sólo si llama mientras dura este comercial!_

 _Como dije antes: Está loco._

-¿Es suficiente prueba, o necesito que ellos también hagan algo?

-¿Ellos… también pueden?- Preguntó Fer atónita.

Ya estaba cansada de eso, así que volteé a ver al grupo y asentí. Todos devolvieron el gesto y se separaron entre ellos, absorbieron energía y luego cada uno les mostró un poco de lo que sabía hacer. Bolt fue el último y, por petición mía, repitió el súper ladrido, para terminar de despejar cualquier duda que pudiera quedar.

-Eso… eso fue… asombroso.- Escuché decir a Diego. Y fue el único de los tres que habló.

-Bueno, creo que es obvio que esto de aquí no sale; nadie debe enterarse, por obvias razones.

-Claro.- Afirmó Fer, recién saliendo de la impresión que el pequeño espectáculo le había causado. -Ahora, ¿podrías decirnos dónde estuviste anoche? ¿De verdad habían capturado a Johnny?

-Claro, pero entremos antes.- Entonces me di vuelta y hablé con el grupo. -Gracias chicos, pueden irse.

Entonces nosotros nos regresamos al interior de la casa mientras los animales se despedían entre ellos. -Luego nos cuentas cómo salieron ustedes de las jaulas.- Escuché que Bolt le decía a Mega.

-Hoy mismo si quieres, aunque sería mejor que Sancho plumas lo hiciera, ya que él también nos debe una explicación.- Seguramente se refería a Helang con "Sancho plumas". Mega entones me miró. -Pero deja que Penny les cuente a ellos su versión de la historia, para que ella también escuche las nuestras.- Bolt solamente asintió y yo entré a casa para contarles a los tres donde había estado la noche anterior.

[…]

De los escombros de un edificio que estaba casi totalmente destruido, siendo sus dos primeros niveles y un pedazo del tercero las únicas excepciones, emergió una figura. Los escombros y el polvo ensuciaban su traje que, al principio de ese día, había sido de calidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su base estuviera casi totalmente en ruinas y sus prisioneros hubieran escapado, el sujeto tenía una extraña tranquilidad en el rostro.

Mientras algunos de sus subordinados limpiaban lo que podían, el sujeto encontró una silla vieja, casi destruida pero utilizable, y se sentó en ella.

-Señor.- Lo llamó una sombra.

-¿Qué quieres, Ben?

La sombra no encontraba explicación para la actitud de su jefe, tan tranquilo, en esa situación.

-¿Q-Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunto dudoso.

El tipo simplemente se hizo hacia atrás en la silla y subió los pies en un pedazo de escritorio. Después de un minuto o dos, respondió.

-Terminen de limpiar esto. Luego reparen lo suficiente como para que haya espacio para que duerman todos y descansen un poco.

-¿Señor?

-Oh, ¿hablas de que vamos a hacer con respecto a esos idiotas?- Ben asintió lentamente. -Déjalos.- La pobre sombra cada vez estaba más confundida, pero Centauri no le dio oportunidad de preguntar. -Sé que perdimos a los prisioneros. Sé que perdimos mucha energía y muchos suministros. Sé que Kia y el pitbull están en estado crítico por la explosión, como sé que el bastón de Psyon sobrevivió a ella. Pero también sé que tengo suficientes suministros en el sótano, de modo que no importa cuánto hayamos perdido, ahí abajo tengo el doble. También sé que pronto esto llegará a su fin.- Terminó por decir sonriendo.

-¿Esto era parte de su plan?- Preguntó Ben.

-No. Pero, como ellos no saben cuáles son mis planes, no pueden estropearlos del todo. Perdimos la base y algunos suministros, ¿y qué? A pesar de sus esfuerzos, ya tengo casi lista la fase tres para ponerla en práctica. Ahora ve y haz algo útil.- Dijo mientras usaba su mano para indicarle que se fuera. -Y, Ben,- Añadió cuando la sombra se dio vuelta. -cuando terminen, preparen el estadio, porque viene un partido y es muy importante que lo ganemos.

La sombra, sin haber comprendido la mitad de lo que había escuchado, se integró con sus compañeros y comenzó a mover escombros. Unos metros más para allá había siete sombras. Tres estaban revisando a Kia y cuatro al pitbull; ambos tenían heridas y estaban considerablemente sucios y sangrantes. Como había mencionado su jefe, entre más escombros se podía observar a la perfección como brillaban tres cristales anaranjados, perfectamente alineados, confirmando que el bastón seguía entero.

Unas cuantas sombras se estaban dando al trabajo de reparar el edificio, o, al menos, levantar cuatro paredes de nuevo para poder seguirlo usando. Sin embargo, era obvio que no estaban programadas para construir, ya que sus arreglos constaban de placas de madera unidas por clavos, como si de una casa en el árbol mal hecha se tratara. Ben siguió recogiendo escombros, peguntándose si su jefe seguiría en su sano juicio.

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que probablemente hay dudas, pero se irán aclarando en caps siguientes. De hecho, el siguiente debería estar en pocos minutos; también sé que salió más corto que los que normalmente escribo. Ya para terminar, una vez más, en mi perfil voy a poner un poco de lo que pasó este mes, solo para que sepan que anduvo en mi cabeza, mientras estuve fuera. Me da gusto volver, ya estando cerca de terminar la historia, dudo mucho que algo me vaya a detener de hacerlo. Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo, chicos. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	49. (Rg) Al rescate

**Entonces, hola de nuevo. Supongo que no mucho ha cambiado en estos minutos, así que directo al cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 49: (Regresión) Al rescate

Nos encontramos en la noche previa al día en que Penny hizo llegar toda la información a oídos adultos.

Penny. P.O.V.

Eran cerca de las diez y media de la noche, y nosotros nos estábamos moviendo por la ciudad en silencio. Lo único que había en las calles, además de nosotros, eran los faros, que iluminaban levemente el camino que íbamos siguiendo. Cerca de diez minutos después, llegamos a un callejón vacío y acordamos que dormiríamos ahí.

-Bien. Tomaremos turnos para hacer guardia; así todos podremos dormir lo suficiente. Mañana será un día agitado.- Declaró Alfa.

Mientras ella y Beta acomodaban a todos y les daban cajas para dormir, yo comencé a pensar. Un par de horas atrás había hablado con Soul. El tipo había intentado convencerme de que era mejor que no viniera a esto, pero eso de dientes para afuera; porque, más bien, parecía que estaba provocándome a venir, y Bolt era testigo de ello. Tal vez no esté muerta, ni tenga acceso a todo el conocimiento que él tiene a su alcance, pero no necesito ninguna de las dos para saber que algo se trae. Algo está planeando.

Volví a la realidad con un leve zarandeo. Era Alfa.

-¿Eh, qué pasa?

-Perdona que te desconcentre, Penny, pero todos están cansados, incluyéndome, así que quería saber si podías tomar la primera guardia.- Era obvio que estaba agotada, pude notar el esfuerzo que hacía para que sus párpados no se cerraran, así que asentí con suavidad. Con ello, sus ojos brillaron por un momento. -Gracias. Tú decides la duración de la guardia, pero en horas. Ya sea una, dos o tres. Despiértame a mí, o a Pepe cuando termines.

Le sonreí. -Anda, ve a dormir. Yo estaré bien.

Vi en sus ojos la gratitud que su boca estaba demasiado cansada para transmitir antes de darse vuelta e ir a recostarse junto a Pepe. Flor estaba del otro lado del perro y, como ambas eran más grandes que él, el chiquitín casi no se veía entre las dos. Beta estaba enroscada y Rhino estaba cerca de ella, roncando dentro de su esfera. Bolt y Mittens estaban acurrucados juntos, ambos sonrientes. Pero faltaba alguien. Busqué a Delta con la mirada por todo el callejón, pero no di con él. Iba a pararme para buscarlo, pero sentí algo tibio junto a mí. Era Delta; estaba recostado a mi lado. Creí que estaba dormido, así que no hice ruido, pero al cabo de unos minutos, él habló.

-Lo siento; no podía dormir.

-No importa, es agradable poder hablar con alguien.- Dije, irónicamente, antes de que cayéramos en un silencio de varios minutos.

-¿Puedo decirte algo?- Me preguntó en un tono muy bajo, casi inaudible.

-Claro.

Durante algunos segundos se quedó callado, como dudando si realmente debía decirme. -Me siento solo.- Susurró al fin.

Eso me sorprendió bastante. No imaginé que nadie dentro del grupo se sintiera solo. Nos teníamos entre todos. Y él tenía a sus hermanas, su padre y tíos adoptivos y a sus amigos, incluyéndome. -¿Por qué, si tienes…?

-¿A todos? Lo sé, pero no me refería a esa clase de soledad.- Entonces apuntó al callejón con una pata. -Solo con respecto a eso.

Giré mi cabeza y comprendí. Delta estaba apuntando a Bolt y Mittens, que seguían sonriendo dormidos.

-Oh. Bueno, no sé qué decir.

-No digas nada. Sólo quería poder decirlo en voz alta sin que Alfa se volviera loca.

Tenía que decirle algo, no podía dejarlo así. -Bueno, si hay algo que Soul no se cansa de repetir es que las cosas se van dando solas. Entonces, cuando sea hora, conocerás a alguien, o podrías ya conocerla…

-¿Ya conocerla?- Interrumpió entre divertido y sarcástico. -Hagamos un recuento de las hembras que conozco, ¿quieres? Primero estás tú, y creo que es obvio que no; la tía Byte, también es obvio que no. Alfa y Beta son mis hermanas. Mittens uno no es de mi especie y dos, porque al parecer la uno no aplica, tiene pareja; y Flor está interesada en Pepe, además de que las veo como amigas recíprocamente.

-Bueno, bueno, no las conoces. Pero, en algún momento, la conocerás. Solamente no trates de forzarlo.

Como con su hermana, los ojos del perro me mostraron en agradecimiento que su boca se negaba a transmitir. -Gracias.- Dijo antes de levantarse e irse junto a Beta.

El resto de la hora pasó rápido. En un principio creí que duraría dos, pero faltando diez minutos para que terminara la primera comencé a sentir los párpados pesados, así que cumplido el plazo fui a despertar a Pepe, para darle oportunidad a Alfa de dormir un poco más.

A la mañana siguiente yo fui la primera en levantarme, más o menos como a las diez. Le di los buenos días a Beta, que estaba montando guardia, con la mano para no hacer ruido. Media hora después, Bolt comenzó a moverse y entreabrió los ojos.

-Buenos días, Bolt.

-Buenos días.- Me respondió en medio de un bostezo. -¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó mientras se giraba para quedar de frente a mí.

-Cerca de las diez y media. Aún tenemos tiempo para desayunar y repasar el plan.- Conforme dije eso, él bajó la cabeza algo preocupado. Luego se perdió. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que estaba hablando con Soul. No pasó más de un minuto antes de que Mittens abriera los ojos también. Lo observó unos segundos antes de lamerle la mejilla, con lo que él regresó para luego corresponderle el gesto.

-Buenos días, orejón.- Le dijo con dulzura

-Buenos días, Mittens.- Contestó con el mismo tono.

-Buenos días.- Escuché a Rhino al fondo del callejón.

Luego vino la voz de Alfa. -Estas cajas son muy incómodas.

-Di que encontramos cajas, y un callejón, Alfa. Hay animales que matarían por vivir así.- Le dijo Beta.

Mientras los demás terminaban de levantarse, escuché la voz de Helang en mi cabeza. – _Hola, Penny, necesito pedirte un favor. Sé que en un par de horas vendrán a sacarnos, como sé que eres parte del equipo de distracción. Como o porque no importa ahora. Necesito que, mientras distraen, te escabullas a la sección de investigación del edificio. Cuando llegues, pon una de tus manos sobre cada uno de los cristales durante un par de segundos. Eso es todo; gracias.-_ Y cortó comunicación sin siquiera darme tiempo para responder.

Volví a la realidad y vi que todos ya estaban despiertos. Tomamos un rato para desayunar y luego nos encaminamos al edificio. Terminé pensando sobre lo que Helang me había dicho. _¿Qué no estaban encerrados? ¿Y en jaulas especiales para que no hicieran ese tipo de cosas? ¿Será una trampa? Se supone que vamos a una trampa. No habrá hecho otra trampa, ¿o sí? ¿Centauri se habrá enterado de lo de Bud y James? No estoy llegando a nada. Si lo veo fácil, iré a hacer lo que Helang me pidió. Si no, nada 'terriblemente' malo podría pasar, ¿cierto?_

 _-Siendo tú, totalmente._

 _¡Cállate, Soul!_

-Aquí es.

Ciertamente, habíamos llegado al edificio. Miré la hora. Faltaban cinco minutos para el mediodía. -Bien, yo les iré diciendo como vamos. Si algo pasa, avísenos.- Dijo Beta.

Pasados los cinco minutos, nos dividimos y nuestro grupo entró al edificio. Como nos habían dicho, no había sombras. Sin perder el tiempo corrimos al ducto que James nos había mencionado y comenzamos a subir. Fue toda una odisea. Todos estuvimos por caernos al menos dos veces. Ni siquiera Mittens, con sus garras, subió con facilidad. Cuando llegamos al nivel seis, comenzamos a movernos de forma horizontal. Andamos un par de minutos antes de dar con el lugar. Delta, que iba hasta adelante, abrió la ventilación con un golpe. Luego de eso salimos por ahí y comenzamos a avanzar.

-No hagan ruido.- Susurró Flor.

Después de andar un rato por el mismo pasillo con una puerta a cada lado, vi unas escaleras con un letrero a un lado: "Investigación". Como iba hasta atrás, no me costó desviarme sin que se dieran cuenta para empezar a subir las escaleras. Llegué a una puerta entreabierta, con algunos ruidos que venían del otro lado. Me puse contra el marco de la puerta y comencé a escuchar. Había dos sombras, y estaban platicando entre ellas.

-¿Y a dónde fueron los enclenques?

-El jefe los mandó a trabajar en la trampa. Después de todo, si hoy nos deshacemos de todos, del bastón podríamos ocuparnos con todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¡Pero es imposible! Hemos probado todo, y el estúpido palito no cede ni un poco.

-Pues tendremos que hacer más, eso o dejar que el jefe se enoje… mucho.

 _Muy bien, allá voy._ Entonces me asomé un poco por el marco de la puerta. Una de las sombras estaba de espaldas a mí, bastante cerca y cubriendo a la otra. _Si le llego por atrás, no será un problema. Lo complicado es deshacerme de la otra._

Mientras seguía planeando, escuché la voz de Beta de nuevo. _-Eh, ¿chicos? Creo que deben saber algo. Las celdas están… vacías._

Creí que Delta sería quien iba a responder, pero fue Bolt. _-¿Cómo que están vacías?_

 _-Así como suena. Pero eso no es lo más raro. Una celda tiene la puerta sellada todavía, pero no hay nadie adentro. Las otras cuatro tienen sus puertas abiertas, pero esta no. Más aun, Kia está aquí._

 _-¡¿Kia?!_

 _-Esta inconsciente. Tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, pero respirando._

 _-Tráiganla con ustedes.-_ Pidió Bolt de inmediato. Como no hubo respuesta, imaginé que ambos grupos estaban discutiendo en voz alta sobre la petición.

Volví a concentrarme en lo que me correspondía. Las dos sombras seguían en la misma posición, y seguían platicando, así que regresé a mi plan original. De primer instante, entré agachada y me acerqué a la sombra por su espalda. Estaba tan distraída que no tuve ningún problema en llegar justo detrás de ella. Entonces, casi como Bolt hacía en la serie, asomé mi mano para darle un golpe con toda mi fuerza directo a su cabeza. La sombra se desplomó sobre el piso, pero antes de caer en cuenta de que me había deshecho de una, la otra me embistió. Caí al suelo, totalmente indefensa mientras la sombra alzaba uno de sus brazos. Cerré los ojos para esperar su ataque, pero jamás llegó. Al abrirlos, la sombra estaba tirada al lado de mí.

 _¿Pero qué…?_

 _-Ahora me debes una. ¿Ves por qué era mejor que te quedaras?_

 _No hables, Soul._

 _-Deja de discutir y haz lo que Helang te pidió que hicieras._

 _¿Y tú cómo sabes de eso? ¿Y por qué estás así últimamente?_ -¿Y, por cierto, qué hiciste?- Pregunté en voz alta ya levantándome. Terminé y pude ver que el bastón estaba brillando intensamente en uno de sus cristales.

 _-Yo no hice nada. Él lo hizo. Pero, como es mío, supongo que puedes decir que me debes una. Ahora, date prisa y toca los cristales._

Ya estaba bastante molesta como para responderle, así que solamente fui al bastón y cumplí con mi parte. Ya de salida, Soul volvió a hablar.

 _-Mira, ahí hay un pedazo de madera. Yo que tú, me lo llevaba._

De nuevo, no respondí. Solamente le hice caso, y ni gracias le dije. Todavía me debía una disculpa por lo que había dicho, y, conociéndolo, no la iba a escuchar en un buen rato.

 _-¡Penny!_

 _¿Qué sucede, Bolt; están bien?_

 _-Ya nos reencontramos con los chicos. Creímos que te habían atrapado._

 _Estoy bien, Bolt. Solamente me distraje con algo. ¿Dónde están?_

 _-Vamos de camino a la salida, exactamente por dónde subimos, pero para abajo._

 _Bien, los veo allá._

Comencé a acelerar el paso, sosteniendo el arma improvisada que Soul me había recomendado que trajera en una de mis manos. Conforme seguía avanzando, algo dentro de mi iba haciéndome sentir molesta. Después de llegar a donde me separé del grupo, Soul hizo presencia.

 _-Al paso que vas, para cuando llegues no va a haber nadie.-_ Traté de ignorarlo, pero se estaba comportando como una sombra, y eso era bajo hasta para él. _-Pensé que tu condición era mejor. Apúrate. Buenas noches, Penny. Feliz año nuevo.-_ Por infantiles que fueran, sus comentarios me estaban haciendo enojar cada vez más. Decidí que no tomaría el ducto de ventilación y bajé corriendo por las escaleras. _-Menos mal, porque seguro te caes por el tubo y adiós discreción._

 _¡Ya cállate!_

 _-Bien. Sólo te pido que concentres todo ese enojo en lo que vas a hacer._

Antes de comprender de qué hablaba, llegué al primer piso. Crucé un par de puertas y encontré a todos, literalmente. Todos los animales estaban ahí, también había como cien sombras y, muy importante, el mismo Centauri. Como con las sombras, el tipo estaba dándome la espalda, y todos sus subordinados tenían su atención puesta en el grupo, así que era deducible que no me habían visto. _-Ahora, no la vayas a regar.-_ Añadió Soul, echando más leña al fuego. _-Golpéalo._

Volví mi atención al tipo, que estaba monologando sobre su predicción y varias otras cosas. Mientras me acercaba, casi sentí lastima por él. -…y lo más importante, animalillos, es que nada, absolutamente nada, escapa a mi percepción.- Dijo justo antes de que le diera un golpe en la nuca con el pedazo de madera y todo el enojo que Soul me había provocado, a lo que cayó al suelo.

-Nada, excepto eso.- Dijo Mega triunfal en cuanto terminó de caer. Momentos después, todas las sombras se nos lanzaron encima.

Tres fueron contra mí. Yo no había entrenado combate en todo ese tiempo, mi único entrenamiento giró siempre alrededor de meditaciones, así que me sentí preocupada por un momento. _-Tú puedes.-_ Me dijo Soul con su tono normal, y con eso bastó. Estiré el brazo y abrí mi palma, como diría él, por instinto y luego quedé asombrada al ver como las tres sombras salían lanzadas hacia atrás. _-Cuando salgamos de esta, te explicaré porque hice lo que hice. Ahora, ve por ellos, leona._

Leona. Jamás me había llamado así, pero me gustó. Me hizo sentir fuerte, capaz. Con esa combinación de euforia y emoción, solté el arma y salí al encuentro de las sombras más cercanas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era estirar el brazo, abrir la mano y moverla en cualquier dirección, y las sombras salían disparadas con esa trayectoria. Después de hacerlo varias veces, comencé a probar con ambas manos, cada una en una dirección, con lo que podía lanzar más sombras a la vez. Sin embargo, solamente las lanzaba, de modo que, si no se golpeaban con algo lo suficientemente fuerte, se volvían a levantar.

Tras haber lanzado sombras con ambas manos por tercera vez, alcancé a ver en medio de la batalla que cuatro de ellas estaban intentando sujetar a Jonathan, literalmente, una de cada pata. Corrí un poco en su dirección y apunté el brazo, pero antes de abrir la mano me llegó una duda. _¿Y si lastimo a Jonathan?_

 _-Eso no pasará. No si no quieres que pase. Todas estas habilidades se amoldan a tu voluntad, así que apunta a las sombras e 'ignora' a John._

Confiando en el consejo de Soul, con quien todavía estaba molesta pero salía sobrando ahora, abrí la mano, 'apuntando' solamente a las sombras. Fue un éxito; las cuatro sombras se despegaron de las patas de perro y salieron lanzadas sin poder evitarlo. John me miró en agradecimiento, antes de lanzarse contra otras dos.

Me di la vuelta y vi que la mayoría de las sombras ya estaban en el suelo o, de plano, no estaban. Centauri seguía ahí, tirado. _¿Cómo derribé yo a este gigante que entrenó con Soul, y debería tener una premonición súper desarrollada?_

 _-Lo golpeaste con un trozo de madera en la nuca._

 _No me refería a eso, chistosito. Hablo de que él no me percibió acercándome por su espalda, cuando debería de haberlo hecho si tan poderoso es._

 _-Te lo explicaré… ¡Abajo!_

Por el tono que usó al gritar, obedecí en un instante. Algunos centímetros por encima de mí pasó una sombra a toda velocidad. Antes de que me levantara, Pepe pasó exactamente por donde la sombra. Alcé la vista y vi que el perrito tenía una mirada muy seria y su cuerpo entero estaba tenso. El chico se lanzó contra la sombra segundos después y la mordió con mucha fuerza en el brazo, si hasta sonó como algo se rompía. Cuando la sombra logró soltarse de su agarre y alejarse huyendo de ahí, lo escuché gritar:

-¡Y no vuelvas a acercarte a ella!

Entonces volteé para comprender. Flor estaba herida de una pata y recostada sobre el suelo con un pequeño charco de sangre alrededor de dicha pata. También noté que la sombra que Pepe había ahuyentado era la última en condiciones para luchar, las que seguían en el lugar estaban tiradas, igual que Centauri. El grupo se encontraba, dentro de lo que cabía, bien. Algunos rasguños y mordidas, pero nada más. La herida más grave era la de Flor, que ya estaban tratando; pero antes de que Mega o Byte pusieran sus patas sobre la zona para curarla, Helang habló.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer eso en un lugar seguro.

Hubo afirmaciones en general, así que Bolt caminó hasta quedar en medio de todos.

-Sujétense de mí.- Nos dijo. -No se vayan a soltar.- Uno a uno, todos tomamos a Bolt de algún lado. -¿Listos?- Preguntó cuándo todos estuvimos aferrados de él. Yo asentí sin comprender del todo. -Bien, allá vamos. Una… Dos… ¡Tres!

Entonces sentí algo extraño y me mareé bastante, como si hubiera subido a una montaña rusa a una velocidad demasiado alta. Cerré los ojos por un momento y, cuando los abrí, ya estábamos en el granero, todos nosotros. Fue asombroso, pero estaba muy cansada para preguntar. Sin decir nada, supimos que estábamos pensando en lo mismo. No había energía, fuerza o voluntad para salir de ahí; así que, en silencio total y luego de tratar a Flor, todos nos recostamos en el granero para descansar un rato. Que más daba, al fin y al cabo, los habíamos rescatado.

* * *

 **Bueno, como tengo algo de material ya listo para subirse, pero no quiero lanzar demasiada leña al fuego de golpe, probablemente suba uno a uno, uno por día, los caps que tengo listos. Ahora, los tres siguientes van a rodar sobre los mismos rieles, porque es bastante claro que Penny estuvo muy al margen del numerito, entonces esos tres van, en ese orden, con el POV de Bolt, Beta y Helang, para terminar con las dudas de lo que había pasado para el final del cap anterior. Creo que eso es todo, así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	50. (Rg) Distracción

**Hola de nuevo. No mucho ha cambiado desde ayer, así que sólo diré que, aun después de que vean las cuatro perspectivas que voy a mostrarles, va a haber algunas cosas que no hacen sentido. Trataré de explicarlas como parte de la historia en vez de como comentarios mios aqui arriba y allá abajo, haciendo lo mejor que pueda, claro. Bueno, no les quito más tiempo. ¡Andiamo con el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 50: (Regresión) Distracción

Bolt P.O.V.

Íbamos de camino a la salida del edificio, ya estábamos todos juntos y lo único que importaba era salir de ahí. En efecto, había resultado más sencillo de lo que esperaba. Demasiado en realidad…

-¡Alto ahí!- Gritó una voz, haciendo que las puertas del edificio se cerraran. No tenía que darme vuelta para saber que era Centauri. -Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que sigo subestimándolos; pero no importa, para cuando termine el día de hoy,- Dijo poniendo una sonrisa sombría. -ya no habrá nadie a quien subestimar.

Antes de que alguno de nosotros tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el tipo jaló a Mittens hacia él y la tomó del cuello, cortándole el paso de aire. -¡Muy bien, Bolt; tú me has causado demasiados problemas, así que ahora te devolveré el favor!

-¡Bolt!- Gritó Mittens a medias.

-¡Déjala en paz; si quieres pelear, aquí estoy!

-Pero que predecible eres, cachorro. Si te apetece, pelearé contigo. Hasta pondré una apuesta.

-¿Una apuesta?- Pregunté sorprendido.

-Claro. Mira, si ganas, Mittens vive. Si yo gano, Penny vive.

Esa frase me dejó congelado. -¿¡Qué!?

Entonces Centauri se hizo a un lado, dejándome ver que a Penny la estaban sosteniendo dos sombras de manos y pies. -¡Bolt!

-Aunque, ¿para qué pelear? Mejor hagámoslo a la antigua.- Me dijo mientras su sonrisa crecía más. -¿Cuál vivirá, Bolt? ¿Será tu persona,- y apuntó a Penny. -o tu pareja?- Y movió un poco a Mittens, sin soltar el agarre.

Las observé a ambas. Los ojos de Mittens estaban lagrimando, ¿cómo no, si Centauri no la estaba dejando respirar? Los de Penny no, pero igual transmitían miedo. Las dos estaban aterradas. -Tienes treinta segundos, Bolt. O morirán las dos.

Comencé a respirar agitadamente mientras mis ojos pasaban de una a la otra repetidamente. El tiempo seguía pasando, y yo no podía concentrarme en nada.

 _Diez. Nueve. Ocho._

-Déjalas; yo me…

-Oh, no cachorro. Ese truco no lo aplicarás conmigo.- Me dijo mientras su sonrisa crecía aún más.

 _Tres… Dos... Uno…_

Sentí que me estaban moviendo y abrí los ojos, medianamente agitado por el sueño. _Pero uno de los más reales que he tenido._ Se trataba de Pepe.

-Hola, Pepe.

-Hola.

-¿Qué sucede?

Él soltó un bostezo antes de contestar. -Mi guardia… terminó. Entonces… quería saber si podías tomar… la siguiente.

-Claro que sí.

Su sonrisa, tan desubicada como siempre, creció un poco. -Cuando termines… despierta a Alfa… o a Delta.- Asentí una vez para que se fuera a dormir. Entonces me separé con cuidado de Mittens y dejé su cabeza sobre la caja en la que estábamos recostados con suavidad.

Mientras avanzaba al principio del callejón, noté que el único ruido perceptible eran los ronquidos de Rhino, junto con algunas cosas que decía entre sueños de vez en cuando. Cuándo giré mi vista a Mittens, vi que se estaba moviendo, probablemente había sentido que ya no estaba a su lado. _No me sorprendería que se despertara._ Pensé antes de llegar al inicio del callejón.

La primera hora pasó sin mayor evento. Tenía un poco de sueño, pero no ganas de dormir. No si iba a soñar con eso de nuevo. _Debo dejar de pensar en esto, o me va a pasar lo que le pasó a…_

Escuché su suave voz sacarme de mis pensamientos. -¿Bolt?

-Hola, Mittens.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pepe terminó su turno y me pidió que lo relevara. En un rato vuelvo a dormir.- Le dije imaginando que la había despertado.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Me preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

-Claro.

Ella se sentó junto a mí y recostó su cabeza en mi costado. Estuvimos en silencio un rato, yo disfrutaba sentir su cálido pelaje, pero la pesadilla y mi preocupación no se iban.

Como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos, Mittens se separó de mí. -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó.

-S-Sí.- Le respondí lo más calmado que pude. _Espero que no se haya dado cuenta._

-¿Y por qué titubeaste?- Insistió mientras buscaba mi mirada. Yo desvié los ojos. -¿Qué sucede?

-Soñé algo.- Dije resignado al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Desagradable?

Imaginé que seguiría preguntando, así que no le di vueltas. -Centauri me forzaba a elegir entre tú y Penny.

Por cómo se quedó callada, supuse que estaba pensando que decir.

-Eso no va a pasar, Bolt. Todo va a estar bien.- Dijo después de un par de minutos.

-Lo sé, mi cabeza es la que no quiere entenderlo. Por más que lo intente, o que me lo repitan, parece ensimismada en ello.- No quería preocuparla, así que añadí algo más. -Seguramente se irá dentro de poco; no es nada de qué preocuparse.- Pero, a juzgar por su mirada, no lo logré.

Me miró unos segundos y luego bajó su vista al suelo. Yo seguía tratando de concentrarme en algo que no fuera eso, pero no estaba sirviendo mucho. Finalmente, Mittens volvió a mirarme.

-Bolt, recuéstate.- Me pidió con un tono que no ubiqué bien. Sin pensarlo mucho, hice caso a su petición. Imaginé que se iba a recostar junto a mí, o algo así, pero lo que hizo fue hablar de nuevo. -Ahora gira.

Eso destapó mi curiosidad. -¿Para q…?

-En un momento verás.

 _No pierdo nada._ Pensé mientras hacía lo que me había pedido. Al final terminé panza arriba, y volteé a ver a Mittens para saber que procedía. Ella se acercó sonriendo, puso una de sus patas en mi estómago y comenzó a moverla con rapidez de atrás hacia adelante. De inmediato sentí una gran descarga de placer y noté que una de mis patas comenzaba a moverse de manera involuntaria mientras ella seguía rascando, sin quitar esa sonrisa.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, y no me importaba tampoco, pero llegó el momento en que olvidé la pesadilla que había tenido. Intenté recordarla, sin saber porque, y sin lograr nada. Parecía que la habían borrado. _¿Pero qué…?_ Ni siquiera tuve que formular la pregunta. Sólo Soul sabía, y podía, hacer esas cosas. Entonces comprendí de qué se trataba todo eso.

Con algo de trabajo me separé de la pata de Mittens y me senté de nuevo. Ella me miró desconcertada. -¿Pasa algo?

Sin decir nada, me acerqué a ella y la besé brevemente antes de abrazarla. Le tomó unos segundos, pero correspondió el abrazo. -Gracias.- Le susurré al oído antes de separarme de ella y volver a sentarme a su lado.

Unos minutos después de eso, Mittens lanzó un bostezo. -Si quieres, ve a recostarte otra vez. Yo te alcanzo en un rato.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, y lo hizo con voz somnolienta. -No, estoy… bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Mmm-Hmm.- Volteé a verla después de su afirmación. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, así que me recosté. Como imaginé, ella hizo lo mismo, y apoyó su cabeza en mi costado.

Media hora más pasó antes de que el sueño comenzara a vencerme. Fue entonces cuando levanté a Mittens, ya dormida, y la llevé a donde habíamos estado. Luego me recosté junto a ella. Estaba quedándome dormido cuando…

 _¡No desperté a Delta!_

Abrí los ojos casi entrando en pánico, sólo para sorprenderme. Delta ya estaba ahí, al frente del callejón, y no tenía cara de haber estado durmiendo. Parecía tener algo, pero ya estaba muy cansado para preguntar. Cerré los ojos y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando llegamos al edificio, ya eran las once cincuenta y cinco. Me sorprendió como habíamos llegado bastante a tiempo. En cuanto dio el mediodía nos separamos del grupo de sigilo y entramos al edificio. Tal y como James había dicho, no había nadie. Sin perder el tiempo, ubicamos el ducto de ventilación que habían mencionado y fuimos a él. Delta entró primero, seguido de Flor. Luego Mittens, yo, con Rhino en mi cabeza, y Penny hasta atrás. Aunque el ducto era pequeño y no había tanto problema en hacer presión con todas las patas a la vez para no caer, parecía que lo habían enserado o algo similar, porque donde pusiera una pata, esta se resbalaba. Supongo que era la primera fase de la trampa, que uno o dos de nosotros se cayera y se lastimara sin haber logrado nada, que no resultó, aunque todos resbalamos unas dos o tres veces.

Llegamos al nivel correcto y salimos al pasillo indicado.

-No hagan ruido.- Nos susurró Flor poco después de empezar a andar, tratando de aparentar que no sabíamos de la trampa, supongo.

Seguimos andando por el pasillo, que parecía infinito, durante varios minutos. Finalmente quise hablar con Penny, pero cuando giré a verla, no estaba.

-¿Alguien sabe a dónde fue Penny?- Pregunté al aire, con lo que todos dejaron de avanzar y voltearon a verme.

Antes de recibir respuesta, escuché la voz de Beta en mi mente.

 _-Eh, ¿chicos? Creo que deben saber algo. Las celdas están… vacías._

La impresión fue tanta que olvidé que solamente tenía que pensar en las palabras y hablé en voz alta. -¿Cómo que están vacías?

 _-Así como suena. Pero eso no es lo más raro. Una celda tiene la puerta sellada todavía, pero no hay nadie adentro. Las otras cuatro tienen sus puertas abiertas, pero esta no. Más aun, Kia está aquí._

-¡¿Kia?!- Pregunté, más sorprendido aun.

 _-Esta inconsciente. Tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, pero respirando._

 _-_ Tráiganla con ustedes.- Le pedí sin vacilar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Me preguntó todo el grupo a la vez.

-Porque es mi amiga. Si está inconsciente, y nos la llevamos con nosotros ahora, podría enmendar las cosas.

-Sí, Bolt. Pero no vinimos aquí por Kia. Vinimos por el resto del equipo.

-¡El resto del equipo ya escapó, Delta! ¡No están en sus jaulas, y no creo que Centauri se los llevara a pasear!- Dije algo fastidiado lo más bajo que pude. Al parecer, nadie del grupo comprendía mi relación con Kia, ni porque quería ayudarla. La que más se acercaba era Beta, porque era algo similar a lo que le había sucedido con Flor, y esperaba que eso ayudara a comprender porque hice esa petición.

No recibí respuesta, ni de mi grupo ni del de sigilo. Sin decir nada más, seguí caminando. _Si Kia viene con nosotros, podemos ayudarla. Puedo corregir mi error._ Apenas terminé de pensar eso, todas las puertas que estaban cerca de nosotros se abrieron, dejando entrar a unas treinta sombras en total. Quedamos rodeados en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Alguna idea?- Preguntó Rhino.

-Enfrentarlos.- Respondió Flor con determinación.

Era fácil decirlo. Eran muchas sombras y podía percibir que no eran como las sombras que solíamos enfrentar. No se veían tan fuertes como la sombra de elite, pero había algo raro en ellas. Sin pensarlo mucho, me preparé para embestir a la desafortunada que se atreviera a acercarse a Mittens, pero no tuve oportunidad. Un rayo de luz surcó el pasillo, deshaciendo a varias sombras y ahuyentando a las demás.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡La caballería al rescate!- Sonó la voz de Mega, haciéndonos voltear. Los cinco estaban ahí, el rayo lo había lanzado Helang. -¿Por qué no dejamos los abrazos para cuando estemos a salvo?- Inquirió el lobo antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar de regreso. Los otros cuatro lo siguieron, pero yo quedé congelado de la impresión por unos segundos, y creo que los demás también.

La voz de Helang me devolvió a la realidad. -¿Vienen?

Sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a andar, antes de recordar que no sabía nada de Penny.

 _¡Penny!_

 _-¿Qué sucede, Bolt; están bien?-_ El hecho de que preguntara por nosotros me dejó pensar que ella estaba fuera de peligro, al menos cuando me respondió.

 _Ya nos reencontramos con los chicos. Creímos que te habían atrapado._ Aunque era más bien "yo creí", pero no importa.

 _-Estoy bien, Bolt. Solamente me distraje con algo. ¿Dónde están?_

 _Vamos de camino a la salida, exactamente por dónde subimos, pero para abajo._

 _-Bien, los veo allá.-_ Dijo por último y yo volví a concéntrame en el momento.

No bajamos por el ducto, sino que tomamos las escaleras, al fin y al cabo ya habíamos detonado la trampa. Aunque, conociendo a Centauri, lo peor todavía estaba por venir.

Luego de bajar dos pisos nos topamos con el grupo de sigilo, que se nos unió sin decir palabra. Pensé que Pepe iría a abrazar a Jonathan, o Alfa y Beta a Mega, pero al parecer todos estaban concentrados en salir de esa. Y quizás las palabras de Mega habían ayudado.

Llegamos al primer nivel sin que más sombras aparecieran en nuestro camino. Había resultado más fácil de lo que imaginé. Demasiado…

Como repitiendo mi pesadilla, Centauri gritó a nuestras espaldas mientras avanzábamos a la salida. -¡Alto ahí!

Después de su grito tuvimos que frenar, no por obedecerlo, sino porque comenzaron a llegar sombras de todos lados, algunas entrando por las puertas y otras más emergiendo del suelo.

Unos aplausos sonaron por el lugar. Era Centauri, aplaudiendo sarcásticamente. -Muy bien hecho. Nada mal, de verdad. Son unos rivales casi semi-dignos, y eso es mucho, considerando que Psyon los entrenó.- Escuché a Mega y Byte gruñirle. -Pero, como todo en esta vida, tarde o temprano tiene que acabar. Y, a falta de algo mejor, seré yo quien goce de ese… placer, de ponerle fin a su patética y obtusa existencia.

Me imaginé lo que venía. Rhino y yo habíamos visto muchas veces en la televisión que el villano solía monologar cuando sentía que había ganado. Aunque era un desperdicio de tiempo, decidí aprovecharlo para pensar en un plan, porque había al menos unas cien sombras, más Centauri, a quien sólo el pilar podría vencer. Pero, desconociendo quien era el pilar, podíamos dejarlo en que ninguno de nosotros estaba a su altura, al menos en ese momento. _Lo único que se me ocurre es enfrentar a las sombras, total, Helang se deshizo como de veinte con un solo disparo de luz. El verdadero problema es él. Si no lo dejamos fuera de combate, no llegaremos a ningún lado_

-Lamentablemente, fue Psyon quien los entrenó. Pude haberlos vuelto imparables; habrían sido unos poderosos aliados, pero no importa ya.- El tipo, que había tenido sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos del traje que traía puesto, sacó una, mostrándonos que estaba envuelta en energía oscura. Se le quedó mirando, como contemplándola, unos segundos. -Verán, no solo soy superior a ustedes, sino que tengo algo que ustedes jamás tendrán.

-¿Un traje caro?- Soltó Mega.

-No.- Respondió Centauri, bastante tranquilo, como si no le hubiera importado la intervención del lobo. -Lo que yo tengo es percepción, pues mientras ustedes confían a ciegas en sus instintos, y les enseñaron a los demás a hacer lo mismo, yo he aprendido a ver las cosas como lo que son, a ver este conflicto como lo que es: un juego.

-¿Qué clase de juego?- Preguntó Helang. Imaginé que querían hacer tiempo, y aunque no fuera así, a mí me estaba sirviendo para buscar alguna forma de quitarnos a Centauri de encima.

-El que quieras, ave. No es muy importante, lo que es importante es que todos ustedes están aquí, a mi merced. De la niña me haré cargo después. Es importante que sepan que esto se acerca a su final, y lo más importante, animalillos, es que nada, absolutamente nada, escapa a mi percepción.

En el momento en que terminó de decir eso, algo lo golpeó en la nuca, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Era Penny, sosteniendo un pedazo de madera de tamaño similar al de un bate, pero sin esa forma, en una de sus manos. Se veía enojada o molesta por algo.

-Nada, excepto eso.- Dijo Mega segundos antes de que las sombras se nos lanzaran encima.

La primera que se me acercó parecía una común. Su estrategia consistió en lanzarse contra mí, cosa que permití para poder morderla en el hombro. Para mi sorpresa, la marca de mi mordida comenzó a brillar, asustando a la sombra, que salió huyendo.

Me levanté del suelo y observé el lugar. Penny había lanzado tres sombras usando, supongo, una habilidad como la de la sombra de elite o Centauri. Mega y Byte peleaban lado a lado, sin usar súper habilidades, pero con ferocidad y una sincronía que jamás había visto de su parte. Helang levantaba el vuelo y se lanzaba contra las sombras, lanzando tiros de energía, mayormente de luz, a sus objetivos, de vez en cuando embistiendo a alguna sombra o clavándole las garras.

Antes de seguir observando, cerca de mí, escuché un grito.

-¡Bolt!

Era Mittens. Dos sombras de caza estaban sosteniéndole las patas, y una tercera estaba frente a ella, mirándome. Sin pensarlo un segundo, me lancé contra la sombra. Ese fue el problema. La sombra me atrapó cuando intenté embestirla y me dio un golpe en el estómago para luego lanzarme. Me quedé quieto hasta que dejó de ponerme atención. En cuanto pasó, me levanté de golpe y luego azoté una de mis patas contra el suelo. Esa habilidad apenas la estaba trabajando, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Por fortuna funcionó y el suelo debajo de la sombra se alzó de golpe un par de metros, lanzándola. Antes de que sus compañeros supieran que había pasado, le di un cabezazo a uno de ellos, mandándolo al suelo, de donde no se movió. Me di vuelta para deshacerme del otro, pero Mittens ya se había hecho cargo de él.

-Gracias, orejón.- Me dijo sonriendo.

-De nada.- Y respondí el gesto.

Antes de volver a la batalla me besó, supongo que en agradecimiento. Luego la vi lanzarse contra una sombra con sus garras cargadas. _Pobre sombra._ Pensé.

Puse atención en la batalla de nuevo. Rhino tenía su parte bajo control. Alfa y Delta peleaban juntos, cubriéndose la espalda entre ellos. Beta tenía a una sombra contra el suelo y le estaba gruñendo. Flor estaba quedando acorralada por cinco sombras. Salí en su ayuda, aprovechando que dichas me estaban dando la espalda.

La primera, a la que le di un cabezazo, se hundió en el piso y no se movió. La segunda y la tercera se voltearon y trataron de agarrarme, y lo hubieran logrado de no ser porque Pepe le saltó encima a una y le mordió el hombro. Eso distrajo a la otra lo suficiente como para que me acercara y le diera un golpe en el estómago y otro en la espalda, tirándola al piso.

-Gracias.- Le dije una vez que terminó con lo suyo.

No me respondió. Escuchamos un grito de dolor detrás de nosotros y nos volteamos de inmediato. Las últimas dos sombras estaban al lado de Flor, una sosteniéndose el brazo y sobándolo y la otra estaba junto a ella, al parecer le había arañado en una pata; pero era un arañazo profundo, con solo verlo era evidente. Ambos corrimos a ayudar, pero percibí diferente a Pepe. Su expresión y su mirada mostraban enojo, ira. Yo embestí a la sombra que estaba ya herida, básicamente porque la otra nos vio y salió huyendo. Pensé en ir tras ella, pero Pepe se me adelantó, corriendo a una velocidad que no había visto antes.

Justo cuando terminé de noquear a la sombra, escuché otro grito.

-¡Y no vuelvas a acercarte a ella!

Nunca antes había visto así a Pepe, imagino que fue por lo estrecha que es su relación con Flor. Quizás me pasaría lo mismo si alguien le hiciera algo a Mittens. Después de que el chiquitín ahuyentara a la última sombra, todos nos juntamos alrededor de Flor. Parecía que nos había ido bien. Fuera del rasguño que tenía Flor, solamente teníamos algunos golpes y arañazos leves. Mega se acercó a ella, con Byte siguiéndolo de cerca, parecía que querían curarla pero Helang se adelantó.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer eso en un lugar seguro.

Todos asintieron, así que me coloqué en medio del grupo. No sabía si me quedaba energía para llegar hasta casa, pero valía la pena intentarlo, más considerando que Flor estaba herida, y todos cansados.

-Sujétense de mí.- Les pedí. -No se vayan a soltar.- Uno a uno, todos se sujetaron. -¿Listos?- Pregunté cuando todos estuvieron agarrados. -Bien, allá vamos. Una… Dos… ¡Tres!

Cerré los ojos e imaginé el granero, esperando que funcionara. Una vez había intentado hacerlo de esa forma, imaginando que volvía al cuarto dónde solía dormir con Kia, sin resultado. Pero pudo haber sido porque Centauri tenía el edificio bajo su control total. Para mi alivio así era, por lo que en un instante estuvimos en casa.

Sin perder el tiempo, Mega puso una pata sobre la herida de Flor, causando que se cerrara, dejando solamente lo que sería la costra en la zona. Cuando terminó, me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, así como del dolor que sentía en donde había sido golpeado. Miré a los demás y me di cuenta de que estaban igual; no se requirieron palabras, simplemente nos recostamos sobre el suelo y nos quedamos ahí. Mittens llegó a mi lado y se dejó caer sobre mí.

-Gracias otra vez.- Me dijo con un tono que llamó mi atención mientras movía su cola contra mi costado, haciéndome sonrojar.

-N-No fue nada.- Respondí nervioso.

Ella se frotó contra mi pecho ronroneando unos segundos, antes de separarse de mí y besarme de nuevo. Después de eso recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos. Yo hice lo mismo; por fin estábamos todos juntos de nuevo y eso era mucho, muy tranquilizante. Con una calma que no había tenido en semanas, me quedé dormido.

* * *

 **Y con eso la segunda perspectiva de los eventos. Me di cuenta de que, divertidamente, los últimos detalles solamente se revelan hasta la cuarta (con el POV de Helang) así que en un par de días deberían tener todo el panorama, aunque no significa que se resolverán todas las dudas, jejeje. En fin, es un gusto estar de vuelta y actualizando a toda velocidad; espero terminar la historia en menos de un mes (a partir de ya) para que pueda dar impulso a unas cuantas ideas más que tengo. No me queda nada por decir, así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	51. (Rg) Sigilo

**Hola de nuevo. Sale la tercera perspectiva sobre el rescate. Las cosas siguen estando iguales, con excepción de que, bueno, es hoy y no ayer, jeje. No digo nada más. ¡Andiamo!**

* * *

Capítulo 51: (Regresión) Sigilo

Beta P.O.V.

Después de haberles dado cajas a todos para dormir, me dormí yo misma. No recuerdo haber soñado nada en particular, pero me desperté al sentir un leve empujón.

-Hola, Beta.- Ese era Rhino, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saberlo.

-Supongo que es mi turno.- Respondí sin abrir los ojos aun.

-Sí. Y, de hecho, creo que es el último. Ya va a amanecer.

Sabiendo que había dormido sin interrupciones me levanté lo más rápido que pude. He oído que, a veces, interrumpir el sueño puede dificultar volver a dormirse esa misma noche. Había tenido el privilegio de ser la última en montar guardia, así que no perdí el tiempo y fui al inicio del callejón mientras Rhino se tiraba dentro de su esfera.

Mi guardia se fue sin ningún problema. Pude observar el amanecer por encima de los edificios y pensé un rato. Me di cuenta de que en todo el grupo solo había dos de nosotros involucrados en el amor. _Bueno, sin considerar a las chicas que están tratando con Pepe, o a papá, revisando a mamá._ Eso me hizo reflexionar un poco. Nunca le había puesto atención a esos ámbitos, por el simple hecho de que algo siempre estaba ocupando mi mente; fuera el entrenamiento, la infiltración, o cualquier otra cosa. Pero todo eso debía terminar algún día, ¿no? Y, cuando eso pase, podría buscar a alguien con quien compartir mi vida, como diría el maestro, sin forzar las cosas.

Cuando dieron las diez escuché un leve sonido dentro del callejón. Era Penny, levantándose. Me saludó con la mano y yo respondí el gesto, luego se quedó mirando al infinito, probablemente pensando en algo. Pasó media hora antes de que el resto del grupo se levantara, uno tras otro, y pudiéramos desayunar.

Camino al edificio repasé de nuevo lo que íbamos a hacer: el grupo grande iba a entrar por el ducto que James había sugerido estando bajo influencia de Centauri. Nosotros teníamos que esperar unos minutos y subir por otro ducto que recordaba a la perfección, estaba un poco más lejos, pero subirlo nos llevaría prácticamente directo a las celdas. Entonces iríamos al cuarto de control y liberaríamos a los chicos, mientras los demás activaban la trampa para llamar la atención. Una vez sueltos, saldríamos para ayudar a los demás con la trampa y nos iríamos todos de ahí. El único posible inconveniente mayor era Centauri, pero ya no había tiempo para pensar en algo al respecto. Si algo pasaba, habría que improvisar.

-Ya llegamos.- Nos notificó Alfa.

Habíamos llegado cinco minutos antes, lo cual nos sorprendió bastante.

-Bien, yo les iré diciendo como vamos. Si algo pasa, avísenos.- Les dije a los chicos antes de separamos.

Pasados los cinco minutos entraron al edificio y los perdí de vista. Mientras esperábamos, noté a Alfa algo nerviosa. Estaba jugando con sus patas contra el suelo y tenía la vista baja. Pepe también lo notó, y actuó antes que yo. Sin decir nada, se acercó a Alfa y puso una de sus patas sobre las de ella. Por un momento levantó la vista y lo miró algo sorprendida. Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba un poco. No quería tener que interrumpirlos, pero era hora.

-Andando chicos.- Les dije sacándolos de su burbuja. Pepe fue el primero en comenzar a seguirme; Alfa lo alcanzó segundos después.

Aún no había señales de los guardias cuando entramos. Pasamos por un par de puertas caminando sin mayor prisa antes de toparnos con una sombra, aunque no sabría decir cuál era su rango.

-¡Hey!- Nos gritó en cuanto nos vio.

Alfa entonces demostró estar creciendo. Con mucha habilidad, corrió a la sombra y le saltó encima. No pude evitar preocuparme; si mordía a la sombra o le causaba dolor, sus gritos llamarían la atención y estaríamos echando por tierra todo el plan. Sin embargo, inteligentemente, al estar a la altura, le dio un golpe a la sombra en la cabeza, tirándola al suelo. Antes de que se moviera le dio otro, con lo que quedó fuera de combate.

Me acerqué a donde estaba mi hermana, totalmente impresionada. Pepe estaba igual, ninguno de los dos parpadeó hasta que me hizo una pregunta:

-¿Cómo lo hice?

-Im…personante.- Contestó Pepe antes de que yo. Alfa soltó una risilla y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Nada mal, hermana. Admirable.- Dije cuando terminé de procesar lo que había hecho. -Ahora andando.

Llegamos al ducto sin ningún otro problema y lo subimos de igual forma. Salimos, como estaba previsto, justo al lado del cuarto de control. Antes de entrar le hice señas a Alfa y Pepe para que estuvieran listos, por cualquier cosa. Entre empujando suavemente la puerta, en caso de que hubiera alguna sombra. No vi ninguna, así que llamé a mis compañeros.

Una vez estuvimos los tres, me acerqué al panel de control y salté a una silla frente a él. Después quedé anonadada. Desde el cuarto de control se podía ver el cuarto con las celdas, pero era un caos. Cuatro de las celdas estaban abiertas, el vidrio intacto. Alguien las había abierto. Luego, la quinta celda no estaba abierta, pero su medidor tenía una señal roja parpadeante que decía "sobrecarga". Para ponerle una cereza al pastel, Kia se hallaba dentro del cuarto con las celdas, cerca de una. Tirada e inconsciente, pero estaba ahí. _¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?_

Sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, entablé comunicación con el otro grupo para saber que procedía.

-Eh, ¿chicos? Creo que deben saber algo. Las celdas están… vacías.

 _-¿Cómo que están vacías?-_ Me preguntó Bolt claramente impresionado.

-Así como suena. Pero eso no es lo más raro. Una celda tiene la puerta sellada todavía, pero no hay nadie adentro. Las otras cuatro tienen sus puertas abiertas, pero esta no. Más aun, Kia está aquí.- Al menos ahora todos sabían lo mismo que nosotros, y podrían decirnos que procedía.

 _-¡¿Kia?!-_ Insistió Bolt.

 _Sí, Bolt, Kia. ¿Puedes dejarla de lado y concentrarte en ella después?_ Pensé, procurando que no saliera de mi cabeza.-Esta inconsciente. Tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, pero respirando.

 _-Tráiganla con ustedes._

 _¡Rayos, Bolt, concéntrate! Sé que es importante para ti, pero, por favor._

Esperé alguna otra respuesta del grupo, pero no llegó.

-Vamos por la zorra.- Dijo Alfa finalmente.

No tenía planeado objetar, pero la voz de quien se suponía debíamos rescatar sonó en mi cabeza. _-Salgan de ahí, chicos._

-¿Papá?

 _-Dense prisa. Necesito que bajen al nivel cuatro y busquen… algo importante. Les explico en el camino._

Salimos de donde estábamos a toda marcha. Bajamos al nivel cuatro y entramos a un pequeño cuarto, todo siguiendo instrucciones de papá.

 _-Ahora pongan atención. Están en un almacén de explosivos._

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntamos los tres sobresaltados.

 _-¡Shht, no hagan ruido! Necesito que tomen tantos como puedan y los distribuyan a lo largo de ese nivel. Nosotros ya nos hicimos cargo de colocar algunos más en los niveles superiores._

-¿Vamos a volar este lugar en pedazos?- Preguntó Alfa segundos antes que yo.

- _En un millón.-_ Contestó entre risas.

-¿Qué hay de… nuestros amigos?

 _-Umbra y los amigos de Bolt están notificados. Ellos son quienes van a encender la mecha. El resto de nosotros va a estar lejos, muy lejos, cuando pase._

En ese momento recordé la petición de Bolt. Él había hablado un poco conmigo últimamente al respecto; después de todo, era una situación similar a la que viví con Flor y era la que más cerca estaba de entenderlo. Incluso una vez lo vi intentar tele transportarse hasta el edificio para sacarla de ahí, sin resultado. Se veía decidido a ayudarla, y esta podía ser su última oportunidad.

-¡Kia!

-Ya no hay tiempo, Beta. Papá dice que tenemos que movernos ya.

Iba a objetar, pero percibí que tenía razón. Si no nos movíamos, todo habría sido en vano. Sin mucha emoción tomé los dichosos explosivos y salí corriendo, soltando uno de vez en cuando. Alfa y Pepe tomaron diferentes direcciones para abarcar todo el nivel. Terminamos en poco tiempo y procedimos a las escaleras, coincidiendo con todos los demás, excepto Penny. Miré a Bolt esperando una respuesta y él me sonrió un poco, dándome a entender que ella estaba bien.

Sin perder el tiempo bajamos hasta el primer nivel. Estábamos por llegar a la salida cuando escuché la voz del responsable de todo este sufrimiento. -¡Alto ahí!

En cuanto sonó, ciento y pico de sombras aparecieron, la mayoría entrando por puertas pero con algunas crawlers también. Centauri comenzó a aplaudir.

-Muy bien hecho. Nada mal, de verdad. Son unos rivales casi semi-dignos, y eso es mucho, considerando que Psyon los entrenó.- Papá y la tía Byte le gruñeron cuando dijo eso. -Pero, como todo en esta vida, tarde o temprano tiene que acabar. Y, a falta de algo mejor, seré yo quien goce de ese… placer, de ponerle fin a su patética y obtusa existencia.

Analicé la situación. Eran ciento doce sombras y nosotros éramos trece, catorce si contábamos a Penny, pero ella no estaba en la habitación. Centauri era la prioridad, todos lo sabíamos. No saldríamos del edificio mientras él estuviera en pie, así que el objetivo principal era dejarlo sobre el suelo. _¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo, si él venció a los cinco sin parpadear? ¿Cómo lo…?_ Percibí una presencia negativa acercándose por su espalda e imaginé que era el pitbull. Quedé sorprendida, y hasta me pareció gracioso, por la forma en que Penny lo golpeó por la espalda justo después de que dijera que nada se le escapaba.

-Nada, excepto eso.- Dijo papá con aires de triunfo y yo sentí un gran alivio.

Ese alivió se esfumó en cuanto las sombras se nos lanzaron encima. Sí, Centauri ya no era un problema, pero teníamos que deshacernos de las sombras para salir de ahí. Dos sombras medianas se me acercaron, observando mis movimientos. Noté que se veían nerviosas, quizás por la reputación que había dejado antes de irme. Luego de unos segundos una de ellas se me lanzó tipo 'vieja el último', dándome el paso para recibirla con un golpe a su estómago y luego una mordida al brazo con el que intentó golpearme. El otro simplemente se fue, a saber si a buscar otro objetivo o de plano huyó del lugar. Solté el brazo de la sombra y salí a la batalla.

Alfa y Delta estaban haciendo un intento de pelear en sincronía, pero no iban muy bien. Llegué a donde ellos estaban y le di un cabezazo a la sombra que estaba sosteniéndolos. Alfa parecía estar comenzando a deprimirse, así que hablé.

-Pongan atención a sus movimientos y cúbranse la espalda mutuamente. Son más fuertes de lo que quieren creer.

Sin esperar respuesta, me alejé de ellos. Alfa quiere madurar, quiere poder ser "El Alfa" de entre nosotros, y se está acercando a eso. Ha madurado mucho y planifica mejor, pero aún tiene cosas que aprender, al igual que todos.

Observé de nuevo y vi a Kass batiéndose con dos sombras a la vez, ambas grandes. A pesar de ello, el gato era muy hábil y no les daba oportunidad de tocarlo. Un par de zarpazos y las sombras salieron huyendo, llenas de marcas.

Por estar distraída una sombra me agarró del cuello. Probablemente era una de elite. Comencé a patalear, intentando librarme, sin resultado. La sombra alzó su otra mano y la abrió, mostrando que estaba rodeada de energía oscura. No quería cerrar los ojos, así que pude ver como una esfera luminosa golpeaba el brazo de la sombra, paralizándolo. Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, otra más, azulada esta vez, la golpeó en el pecho. La sombra salió disparada y me soltó en el acto. Había sido Rhino, a quien le dediqué una sonrisa en agradecimiento antes de ver que había bajado la guardia y una sombra le estaba asechando sin percatarse de mí.

Tan rápido como pude corrí hacia el hámster, que me miró confundido. En cuanto llegué a una distancia apropiada, le salté encima, derribándola. La sombra se veía aterrada, así que le gruñí de forma amenazante unos segundos y luego la dejé ir.

Puse atención alrededor y vi que prácticamente habíamos ganado, sin embargo aún quedaban algunas sombras de pie. Había dos rodeando a Flor. Ella le mordió el brazo a la que intentó acercársele, haciendo que retrocediera mientras gruñía. Lamentablemente dejó su espalda descubierta, haciendo fácil para la otra llegar por ahí y soltarle un arañazo muy profundo en su pata delantera izquierda. El grito de dolor fue muy agudo, tanto que probablemente Penny no lo escuchó, pero todos nosotros sí.

De inmediato vi como Bolt y Pepe salían a ayudarla. El primero se lanzó contra la sombra herida, terminado el trabajo de Flor, pero Pepe se veía furioso. Comenzó a perseguir a la sombra que la había rasguñado; ambos saltaron por encima de Penny, que se agachó justo antes de que la sombra chocara con ella. Luego le saltó encima y la mordió con tanta fuerza que podría haberle roto algo. La sombra se soltó de su agarre y salió huyendo.

-¡Y no vuelvas a acercarte a ella!- Le gritó furioso.

Después de ello, todos nos acercamos a Flor. Estaba despierta, y su pata seguía sangrando mientras ella gemía de dolor. Papá y la tía Byte se acercaron un poco, probablemente para curarla, pero el tío Helang no les dio oportunidad.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer eso en un lugar seguro.- Dijo mirando a Flor, que asintió. Con eso, todos los demás asintieron también, y Bolt se colocó en medio de nosotros.

-Sujétense de mí.- Nos dijo. -No se vayan a soltar.- Uno tras otro, todos agarramos a Bolt. -¿Listos?- Preguntó, a lo que yo asentí. No estaba segura de que él fuera a poder con eso, pero era mejor que caminar de regreso. -Bien, allá vamos. Una… Dos… ¡Tres!

Tal y como me dijo que le pasó la primera vez, sentí un mareo y un dolor de cabeza bastante fuertes, que se desvanecieron tan rápido como llegaron, al mismo tiempo que desaparecía el edificio y aparecía el granero a nuestro alrededor.

Papá fue directo a sanar la herida de Flor y luego nos vimos entre nosotros, todos agotados. Así que simplemente nos recostamos ahí, guardando espacio entre nosotros. Antes de dormirme, observé alrededor. Papá y la tía Byte se recostaron lado a lado. Penny simplemente se dejó caer al suelo lleno de paja y se quedó ahí. Flor, con su herida ya tratada, se había recostado junto a Pepe, al igual que Alfa. Rhino estaba en su esfera, roncando plácidamente. El tío Helang estaba acurrucado sobre una viga y Delta… él tenía algo, pude percibirlo; ya tendría que hablarlo con él después. Finalmente, Mittens estaba coqueteando con Bolt y haciéndolo sonrojar; se veía divertido, era como si su pelo fuera rosado, y, a juzgar por cómo reaccionó, deduje que aún no sabía mucho al respecto.

Me reí un poco para mis adentros antes de que me golpeara la realidad. Le había fallado a Bolt. Dejé a Kia tirada en el sexto nivel, y luego pusimos explosivos en el cuarto, los cuales Umbra James y Bud planeaban activar quien sabe en cuanto tiempo; podrían estar por activarlos mientras pensaba. Eso, más los que papá había mencionado que ellos habían puesto en niveles superiores. Abrí los ojos al máximo y miré a Bolt, esperando lo peor, pero él se veía tranquilo, con su cabeza descansando sobre la de Mittens. Quizás por toda la acción se le había olvidado, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal; tal vez habría otra oportunidad. _O tal vez ella muera hoy._ Pensé aterrada. _Tengo que decirle que metí la pata, no se acaba este día sin que le diga y le pida una disculpa por ello._ Con eso "arreglado", terminé de acomodarme y cerré los ojos para descansar un rato.

* * *

 **En fin, creo que aún no hay aclaraciones. Ahora saben porque el edificio quedó reducido a dos pisos y medio, pero aún no saben cómo salieron los chicos de las celdas, jejeje; pero lo descubrirán mañana. Bueno, no tengo nada más por decir, así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	52. (Rg) Escape

**¡Hola de nuevo! Creo que las cosas siguen igual, así que los dejaré con el cap y regresaré a leer, porque estoy picadísimo con estos libros. ¡Disfruten el cap!**

 **(...)**

 **Bueno, creo que hubo un error en FF, porque el cap lo subí desde la mañana, pero cuando quise revisarlo para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden, marcaba la historia como si este cap no hubiera sido publicado. No sé qué pudo haber sido, pero acabo de eliminar el cap y esta es la versión 2.0 que voy a subir. La única diferencia es esta nota debajo de la marca. De nuevo, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 52: (Regresión) Escape

Helang P.O.V.

No sabía la hora, pero la cena, si así podías llamar un pan y medio, nos la habían dado ya, por lo que debía ser tarde. Sabiendo que Umbra iba a ayudarnos, y que Byte iba a entretener a Kia, teníamos un escape bastante bien planeado. Pero necesitaríamos energía, no sólo para movernos, sino para disparar, y habría que moderarla considerando que Centauri tiene sellado el edificio a su voluntad. Pensé en ello un rato hasta que se me ocurrió una idea.

Sin decir nada, me recosté en el suelo y comencé a meditar. Como esperé, pasaron segundos antes de que las sombras se dieran cuenta.

 _-¡Oye, deja eso, emplumado!-_ Gritó una sombra a través del micrófono. - _¡Te lo advierto, estamos autorizados a usar cualquier método para detenerte, así que no intentes nada!_

 _Precisamente espero que usen cualquier método, tonto. Si lo que he observado en esos cables que tienen las celdas es correcto…_

Mi celda comenzó a sacudirse, primero levemente, pero fue aumentando la fuerza hasta el punto en que parecía que la celda tenía epilepsia. Y sin embargo no me moví, seguí meditando durante algunos minutos, sintiendo ese placer de poder percibir todo el ambiente de nuevo, hasta que la sombra perdió su paciencia, si es que tenía.

 _-¡Muy bien, tú lo pediste!_

 _Precisamente._

Como esperaba, recibí una descarga eléctrica bastante fuerte. Cuando terminó, me tiré al piso.

 _-Eso es imposible.-_ Escuché pensar a Mega. _-¡Él es inmune a esas cosas!_

Antes de que mi querido e imprudente hermano menor hiciera alguna locura, abrí los ojos sin moverme, le guiñé uno y volví a cerrarlos. Luego la celda volvió a lanzarme otra descarga. Y otra. Y otra. Varias en realidad, y con una potencia que habrían matado a una persona común. Cuando íbamos por la octava, otra sombra comenzó a hablar con la primera, que al parecer no había apagado el micrófono.

 _-Creo que es suficiente._

 _-Pero necesito que despierte; el jefe dijo que no debían dormir y…_

 _-Dudo que el jefe creyera que sería tan tonto como para intentar meditar de verdad. Ya se despertará después._

No hubo más dialogo. O habían terminado de hablar, o habían apagado el micrófono. _No importa ya, me dieron la llave de salida. Gracias._ Pensé antes de dormirme un rato. En sueños el maestro me pidió un favor, así como me dijo algo importante para después.

Desperté con una descarga más. Al parecer dormí varias horas. La diferencia fue que esta vez la sombra no dijo nada.

-¿Qué pasó?- Le pregunté a los chicos que tenía enfrente.

-Nada interesante.- Respondió Kass. -Creo que ya amaneció, y no deben tardar en traernos el desayuno. Por eso deben haberte despertado.

 _-Muy bien, ¿qué planeas?_

 _Sabemos que hoy vienen los chicos, así como hoy Kia va a charlar con Byte. Voy a aprovechar eso y les voy a mostrar la segunda parte del proyecto ómicron a la vez._

 _-Pero Umbra nos dijo anoche que no iba a poder venir porque lo mandaron a hacer algo._

Eso me sorprendió un poco, pero con lo que tenía planeado hacer, daba igual. _Eso no importa, Mega. Confíen en mí; esta habilidad es bastante útil, y puede sacarnos de aquí, aun sin ayuda de Umbra._

Lo miré a los ojos y él me sonrió. Su campo energético se veía mucho más limpio que antes de venir. El de Byte también, y su lazo de hermandad ya estaba naciendo. Sólo tenían que fortalecerlo lo suficiente.

El desayuno llegó, siendo pan de nuevo, y luego de eso nos quedamos sin ningún ruido en la habitación. Recordé lo que el maestro me había pedido, así que le mandé un mensaje a Penny.

 _Hola Penny, necesito pedirte un favor. Sé que en un par de horas vendrán a sacarnos, como sé que eres parte del equipo de distracción. Como o porque no importa ahora. Necesito que, mientras distraen, te escabullas a la sección de investigación del edificio. Cuando llegues, pon una de tus manos sobre cada uno de los cristales durante un par de segundos. Eso es todo; gracias._ Luego corté comunicación. Probablemente había confundido a la niña, pero no sabía si ellos podían rastrear estas cosas estando dentro de la celda.

Esperamos una hora más antes de que Kia llegara, cosa que me sorprendió bastante.

-¿Qué no era al mediodía?- Preguntó Mega de inmediato.

Esa zorra había cambiado bastante de cómo Bud y James nos la habían descrito. Su pelaje se estaba oscureciendo, sus dientes amarilleando y su mirada era cada vez más sombría. -Soy la mano derecha de Centauri. Le di a las sombras dos horas libres para que no falte nada.- Respondió sin mirarlo.

-Bueno, andando entonces.

Kia entonces salió de la habitación. Esperamos unos minutos antes de que la celda de Byte emitiera un sonido y abriera un poco su cristal, apenas suficiente para que pasara una pata a través de él. Luego se escuchó la puerta de nuevo. -Bien, muéstrame.

Byte se echó lo más cerca del vidrio que pudo y asomó su pata por el delgado orificio horizontal. Kia se acercó y miró la pata unos segundos. Cuando se decidió, Byte le dijo algo:

-Recuerda, solo te ofrezco la verdad.

La zorra regresó un poco su pata, como dudando si quería saber la verdad. Se tomó unos minutos, en los que nadie, ni siquiera Mega, la interrumpió, antes de volver a alzar un poco su pata para tocar la de Byte. Se sostuvieron la pata unos segundos y Byte sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres que te muestre?

-Muéstrame a mi Bolt.- Exigió.

-Muy bien. La primera vez que lo vi fue cuando…- y se puso a recordar, pues tenía que hacerlo para transmitírselo a Kia. -¡ya! Cuando el maestro nos mandó a cuidar del potencial pilar.- Byte entonces cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza.

Energéticamente podía ver los recuerdos transmitirse. Vi como los 'espiaban' de la peor manera posible y con discreción nula. Vi como recibió un llamado de Mega en medio de su entrenamiento para volver al campamento y vi cómo reaccionó al ver que traía a Bolt herido y le pidió que lo curara. Noté que Kia se enojó al enterarse que su compañero había herido a Bolt. Seguí viendo hasta la parte en que los alcancé en California. En ese momento volví a concentrarme.

Tuve que repasar lo que había hecho con el maestro. Cerré los ojos, respiré profundo y comencé a moverme de manera suave y fluida, marcando en la jaula con mis garras los cuatro elementos. Una vez terminé, recordé toda la energía que tenía acumulada y comencé a concentrarme. Mucho. Estiré las alas, abrí los ojos y vi que estaba funcionando. La parte inferior de mi cuerpo se estaba "desmaterializando", convirtiéndose en energía.

Los cuatro me miraron impresionados, aunque Byte sólo por un segundo antes de volver a lo suyo. Esa habilidad me la explicó el maestro como parte de una ley de física o algo así. La energía se transforma, no puede crearse ni destruirse, sólo transformarse. Considerando que todo es energía, todo es transformable, inclusive un cuerpo sólido. Sentí mi estómago doler, pero no dejé la posición; probablemente se había desmaterializado también. En segundos, dejé de ser un cuerpo físico y me volví uno energético.

Entonces, siendo energético, podía moverme como energía, pero debía darme prisa. Supongo que los demás me veían como un halcón de luz o algo similar, pero era para después. Sin perder tiempo, entré a los cables por los que me habían lanzado la descarga. No podía ver, oír, oler, ni nada, pues no tenía órganos, aun así se sentía genial. Nunca lo había logrado por completo, así que el maestro me había dicho que podría en el momento. Había acertado al creer que ese era el momento.

Atravesé el cable en dirección al cuarto de control. Me tomó segundos llegar. Una vez ahí, salí por un enchufe y volví a materializarme. Aunque sentí algo de dolor en cada parte que se volvía física de nuevo, aún estaba ahí toda esa energía de la noche anterior. Miré el panel de control y me reí un poco. El indicador de mi celda decía "sobrecarga" en rojo y parpadeante. Concentré mi atención de nuevo en lo que debía. Kia se notaba triste, casi al borde del llanto, mientras Byte seguía mostrándole sus recuerdos. Entonces abrí la celda de Mega por completo, la cual hizo algo de ruido al hacerlo, pero Kia estaba demasiado ocupada para percibirlo.

-No es cierto. No puede ser posible.- Repetía con voz quebrada sin cesar.

Vi a Mega acercársele por la espalda. -Lo siento, Kia, pero ya nos vamos.- Le dijo, haciéndola voltear. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, recibió un golpe en la cabeza, con lo que cayó al piso inconsciente.

Me dio un ataque de humor, así que tomé el micrófono y lo encendí. -Dama y caballeros bienvenidos al vuelo 1234 directo y sin escalas a casa. Por favor, observen que los señalamientos de "no fumar" y "abróchese el cinturón" están encendidos. Les recordamos que deben tener sus dispositivos electrónicos siempre apagados o en modo de vuelo durante el viaje. Por favor, mantengan brazos, piernas y colas dentro del vehículo en todo momento; siéntense correctamente y disfruten del vuelo.

 _-¡Deja de jugar, Helang!_

-Mega, metete en tu celda.

Como normalmente hace, me hizo caso sin quejarse. En cuanto lo hizo, cerré la puerta y la de Byte también.

 _-¿Eh, que haces, Helang?_

-¡Ahora dominaré el mundo!- Grite antes de reír de forma perversa.

 _-¿Te sientes bien?_

Solté una leve risa. -Solo estoy jugando. Denme un momento.- Entonces lancé una descarga media en las jaulas de los lobos. Luego de eso abrí sus celdas. -De nada. ¿John, Kass, gustan?

- _Por favor.-_ Pidió el gato.

 _-Doble y con queso.-_ Añadió el perro.

-Sale orden de energía doble con queso y sin gluten.- Entonces hice lo mismo con las otras dos celdas. -Los veo afuera.- Les dije cuando los cuatro salieron de sus celdas.

Salí por la puerta y me reencontré con ellos. Era bastante temprano, diez para las doce, así que, por premonición, subimos al nivel diez, donde encontramos explosivos.

-Tengo una idea.- Declaró Mega.

-Por peligroso e infantil que sea, estoy de acuerdo.- Respondí adelantándome.

-¿Me leíste la mente?- Preguntó tocándose la cabeza con una pata.

-No, pero era bastante obvio.

-¿Tan predecible soy?

-Tanto como una alcachofa.

-No te creo.- Me dijo en tono retador. -A ver, adivina en que núm…

-Doce.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…?

-Siempre, Mega, desde la primera vez que el maestro nos enseñó eso, siempre eliges el doce. ¿Ya podemos seguir con la idea de volar este edificio por los aires?

No dijo nada, solamente asintió, aun con su modo de juego encendido.

Todos tomamos explosivos y nos los repartimos uno por nivel. Yo tomé el diez, John el nueve, Kass el ocho, Byte el siete y Mega el seis. No había tantos, así que nos distribuimos el espacio horizontal también. Era algo brutal, muy drástico y muchos iban a morir, pero… la premonición… a veces no la comprendo del todo. Aunque supongo que nos llevará por el camino indicado.

Coloqué mi parte en pocos minutos y sin ningún problema, parecía que Centauri había puesto todas las sombras a disposición de la trampa. Percibí a Mega y Byte usando la híper velocidad para abarcar su parte en menos tiempo. Eso significaba que no iban a poder usar sus demás habilidades en el combate que se avecinaba. Dejé de pensar en eso y volví a lo que importaba.

Me reuní con el grupo en el nivel siete, donde hicimos contacto con Umbra y los amigos de Bolt.

-No hay mucho tiempo para saludos.- Dije con tono bajo. -Les diré en que andamos. Vamos a volar el edificio en pedazos; ya colocamos explosivos en todos los niveles superiores, de modo que se puede estar a salvo en los niveles inferiores. Obviamente nosotros vamos a salir corriendo de aquí en cuanto nos reunamos con los demás, así que tengo que pedirles que ustedes los detonen.

La expresión de Umbra era tan neutral como siempre, mientras la de las sombras pequeñas se volvió como de felicidad.

-Bud, ¡somos agentes dobles!- Dijo en voz baja pero claramente emocionado.

-Recuerden que deben tener cuidado.- Advirtió Byte. -No se vayan a exponer.

-¡Sí, señora!- Dijeron a la vez, levantando una mano y colocándola extendida delante de sus frentes. Byte asintió y las sombras bajaron sus manos.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos. El tiempo apremia.

-Cierto, Kass. Andando.- Entonces le pasé el detonador que había encontrado a Umbra mientras los otros dos lo veían totalmente emocionados y me alejé de ahí con el resto.

-¿Crees que esto vaya a salir bien?- Preguntó Mega mientras llegábamos a las escaleras.

-No lo creo. Sé que va a salir bien.

-También cuando no.- Terminó Kass.

-Exacto.

Bajamos al nivel seis sin mayor prisa. En cuanto Mega puso una pata sobre él, Umbra llegó a toda velocidad y comenzó a gruñir. No se detuvo una sola vez y en cuanto terminó se fue por donde había llegado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Jonathan.

Kass suspiró. -Umbra dice que deberíamos explotar el nivel cuatro también. Que ahí hay muchos suministros y que perderían bastante si ese nivel deja de existir.

Mientras el gato hablaba, percibí a los dos grupos que venían a rescatarnos. Uno iba directo a una trampa, una que involucraba sombras tóxicas. Si alguno de ellos las tocaba, podría morir en minutos, aunque no son muy fuertes en combate.

-No tenemos tiempo,- Se me adelantó Byte. -el grupo de Bolt…

-¿También lo percibiste?

-También yo, Mega. Si bajamos a colocar los explosivos, no podremos ayudarlos. Pero es una oportunidad única…

-Que lo haga el otro grupo.- Dijo Mega. -Ellos no tienen nada que hacer.

Lo miré a los ojos y asentí. -Guíalos.

-Umbra dijo que hay un almacén de explosivos en el pasillo de la derecha, en la sexta puerta. Tiene un tablón de madera medio derruido que lo indica.

-Bien.- Entonces Mega estableció comunicación con el grupo de rescate.

-Mientras tanto, hay que movernos. Si alguno de ellos toca una sombra tóxica…

-No lo digas.

Moví la cabeza y todos comenzamos a andar por el pasillo del sexto nivel. Podía percibir a la perfección que Penny había ido a cumplir su parte y que el grupo estaba a poco de detonar esa trampa. Aceleramos el paso para llegar justo a tiempo. Eran unas treinta sombras, tóxicas todas. Vi a Bolt preparándose para embestir a una, Flor mostraba los colmillos, Delta igual y Mittens parecía estar cargando sus garras. El único que la habría librado era Rhino, que seguía dentro de su esfera.

Antes de que alguno diera el primer movimiento, apunté a las sombras y disparé una carga de luz. Eso se deshizo de varias sombras y ahuyento a las demás, que probablemente darían la alarma.

-¡La caballería al rescate!- Dijo Mega. Probablemente ya había terminado de hablar con el otro grupo. -¿Por qué no dejamos los abrazos para cuando estemos a salvo?

Dicho eso, todos comenzamos a andar. Todos menos ellos; se veían sorprendidos, pero ya habría tiempo de explicar después. -¿Vienen?- Les pregunté sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

Bajamos dos niveles antes de reencontrarnos con el resto del grupo, ahora sólo faltaba Penny, pero Bolt ya tenía ese asunto bajo control. Eso, o se había olvidado se su persona, y no parecía posible. Llegamos al primer nivel y comenzamos a avanzar hacia la salida, solo para ser detenidos por Centauri, y sus sombras, que comenzó a monologar, dándome tiempo para estudiar la situación.

-Lo que yo tengo es percepción, pues mientras ustedes confían a ciegas en sus instintos, y les enseñaron a los demás a hacer lo mismo, yo he aprendido a ver las cosas como lo que son, a ver este conflicto como lo que es: un juego.

-¿Qué clase de juego?- Pregunté tratando de hacer tiempo.

-El que quieras, ave. No es muy importante, lo que es importante es que todos ustedes están aquí, a mi merced. De la niña me haré cargo después. Es importante que sepan que esto se acerca a su final, y lo más importante, animalillos, es que nada, absolutamente nada, escapa a mi percepción.- Dijo justo antes de recibir un golpe por la espalda y caer al suelo. Era Penny, y se veía furiosa.

-Nada, excepto eso.- Dijo Mega. Acto seguido las sombras atacaron.

Alcé vuelo sin vacilar y me lancé en picada contra dos sombras que estaban juntas, con las garras por delante. Agarré a cada una de un hombro y luego las aventé bruscamente. Repetí el proceso hasta que vi a Pepe, siendo acorralado por tres sombras de caza. Entonces volé en su dirección y lancé un tiro de luz, que borró a las tres sombras.

-Tú puedes.- Le dije cuando pasé junto a él.

Estudié la situación. Eran demasiadas sombras; algunas tendrían que morir si queríamos salir de ahí. Comencé a volar por todo el lugar disparando luz para borrar cuantas sombras pudiera. Luego noté a Penny haciendo el empuje para librarse de las sombras y la seguí. Sombra que ella empujaba, sombra que yo iba a rematar. En poco tiempo la cantidad de sombras se redujo casi a cero.

-¡Y no vuelvas a acercarte a ella!- Gritó alguien con furia.

Era Pepe, y Flor estaba herida detrás de él. Eso me explicó lo suficiente. Aterricé cerca de ella y todos comenzaron a llegar. Mega y Byte se acercaron con intenciones de curarla, pero no era el lugar.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer eso en un lugar seguro.- Dije mirando a Flor. Como ella asintió, los demás lo hicimos también.

-Sujétense de mi.- Dijo Bolt poniéndose en medio de todos. -No se vayan a soltar.- Uno tras otro, todos sujetamos a Bolt. -¿Listos?- Preguntó. Mientras todos confirmaban, yo le di suficiente energía para llevarnos de regreso. -Bien, allá vamos. Una… Dos… ¡Tres!

El tele transporte salió a la perfección. En minutos, la herida de Flor solo era una costra y todos estábamos desparramados por el suelo del granero, y yo sobre una viga, listos para descansar. Antes de quedarme dormido, sentí una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago. _El conflicto final se avecina._ Concluí antes de cerrar los ojos. _Sólo el pilar puede vencerlo._

* * *

 **Y con esto terminamos las perspectivas sobre el rescate. Pregunta rápida: ¿qué les pareció la habilidad de Helang para desmaterializarse? Quiero saber su opinión, además del resto del cap, específicamente de esa parte para saber si la vuelvo a incluir después, porque a mí me parece muy genial, pero podría también ser demasiado OP; pero al final son ustedes los que deciden. Si les gustó, volverá a aparecer y, si no, bueno, el halcón ya tiene un puñado de habilidades excepcionales. Una más, una menos, ¿quién lleva la cuenta? En fin, esto es todo, mañana volveremos al punto después de que todos se platicaron sus versiones y Soul por fin va a aclarar algunas cosas. Volveré a enviciarme en la lectura; así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo, chicos. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	53. Atando cabos sueltos

**Muy bien, hoy casi no la libro. Breve historia: Este cap lo hice en el viaje y ya estaba terminado, pero se me ocurrieron algunas cosas más que podía explicar (además de las de Soul) y comencé a escribir; luego "Word dejó de funcionar" ¡y perdí todo lo que había escrito! Tuve que volver a acordarme de que era y volverlo a escribir; fue muy frustrante. En fin, con todo eso resuelto, veamos que explicación hay para todo (o una parte al menos) Andiamo.**

* * *

Capítulo 53: Atando cabos sueltos

-Entonces,- Inició Penny luego de haber escuchado todas las versiones de la historia. -creo que nos debes a todos una explicación, Soul.

 _-Así es, Penny. Verán, Centauri ha desarrollado muchas habilidades nada sencillas de obtener. Tanto tiempo usando la oscuridad lo ha vuelto prácticamente uno con ella, y es por eso que resultará extremadamente difícil enfrentarlo._

-¿Entones por qué pudo llegarle por atrás sin que se diera cuenta?

 _-Primero que nada, lo siento, Penny. Ahí va: Centauri ya casi no usa sus cinco sentidos básicos, sino que recurre a algo llamado 'percepción energética' para saber que ocurre alrededor de él. ¿Qué es eso? Bueno, como sabrán, todo es energía, de algún tipo u otro, pero energía al final. Nuestros cuerpos son, y emanan, energía, del mismo modo que el agua, el aire, la tierra, el fuego, el granero, el teléfono, el suelo, la ropa, el sonido, la luz, el color, y todo. Centauri puede saber que algo es de color azul sin tener los ojos abiertos, porque percibe la frecuencia que emana el objeto azul, que sería diferente si fuera de algún otro color. Esto es muy similar a la premonición, y alguien que manejara ambos a la perfección sería capaz de saber que ocurre en todos lados. En fin, como Centauri percibe sus energías, puede rastrearlos y saber en dónde están sin necesidad de cámaras de vigilancia o sensores. Lo que pasó fue esto: Penny se le acercó por detrás y lo noqueó, pero antes de llegar a esa escena, yo me di a la tarea de hacerla enojar; por lo tanto, cuando ella llegó al lugar, Centauri percibió una presencia. Pero, al estar ella enojada, no fue capaz de figurarse que se trataba de un oponente y se confió. Como percibió una presencia en estado negativo, no creyó que podría tratarse de Penny y no le dio importancia. Por eso pudiste acercarte tanto a él y golpearlo sin que "se diera cuenta". Entonces…_

-Me usaste.- Interrumpió la niña, visiblemente molesta.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. La mayoría imaginó que estaba buscando una forma de negarlo, pero Soul los sorprendió a todos. _-Sí, te usé. Lo lamento._

Penny, ya enojada con él, comenzó a gritarle. -¡¿Cómo te atreves, Soul; qué rayos está mal contigo?!

No hubo una respuesta inmediata, un silencio de varios minutos apareció en el granero. Penny finalmente salió del lugar y se dirigió nuevamente a casa. Todos la observaron salir y comenzaron a conversar.

-Entonces, ¿volaron el edificio?- Preguntó Bolt.

-Pues, probablemente para este momento ya detonaron los explosivos.- Contestó Helang.

El can asintió y luego se quedó callado unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos en su totalidad. -¡Kia!- Gritó alterado mirando en todas direcciones hasta que alguien más habló.

-Lo siento, Bolt.- Era Beta. -Yo… queríamos ir por ella, pero… ya no había tiempo, y…

Bolt la miró bastante entristecido. -No importa.- Dijo desanimado. -Habrá otra oportunidad.- Añadió antes de salir del granero y dirigirse a la casa también.

-Muy bien, creo que _tú_ nos debes una explicación a nosotros.- Dijo Mega apuntando a Helang con una pata. -¿Cómo le hiciste para volverte un… un… eso?

-Está bien;- Respondió el halcón desde la viga. -Eso que vieron fue la segunda parte del proyecto ómicron. La habilidad de desmaterializar mi cuerpo por completo, convertirlo en energía y poder moverme como tal.

-¿Pero qué pretendía el maestro al poner eso en práctica?- Preguntó Byte.

-Bueno, es la segunda fase de tres. La primera, como les dije, es la que consta de formar un lazo, fuera de amistad, hermandad o amor, tan estrecho y tan fuerte que facilitara a las mentes de los afectados conectarse entre sí, permitiéndoles ver, oír oler y sentir en general lo que los demás afectados; además de permitir comunicación entre mentes sin posibilidad de obstáculos o interferencias…

-Eso ya nos lo contaste.- Interrumpió Mega.

-Ya lo sé, genio. Lo estoy diciendo para ellos,- Recalcó señalando a la parte del grupo que Centauri no había capturado. -porque no habían oído esa parte.

-Bueno, ya lo hicieron.

-En fin;- prosiguió el halcón. -como todos ya escucharon la segunda parte, me iré a la tercera. Y es descabellada, incluso para nosotros. La idea era que yo y el maestro… nos fusionáramos.

El estallido de ruido en el granero cuando el halcón terminó su frase pudo haber despertado a alguien sordo durmiendo en el Ártico. Tomó varios minutos, en los que este no hizo nada, para que se ordenara de nuevo.

-¿Cómo que fusionarse; con qué propósito?- Preguntó Alfa antes que nadie más.

-Escuchen, porque debo explicarles cómo iba eso. La idea era que yo desmaterializara mi cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en energía, y entrara al cuerpo del maestro. Teníamos especulado que dicha acción provocaría una fusión en nuestras capacidades físicas, mentales, extraordinarias y así sucesivamente con todo lo demás. Eso quiere decir que… lo que sea que hubiera salido de ahí tendría mi fuerza más la del maestro; mi velocidad más la del maestro; mis reflejos más los del maestro y ustedes se dan a la idea del resto.

-¿Pero por qué el maestro haría algo así?- Preguntó Byte.

-Como táctica de combate, para cuando las cosas se pusieran feas. _Eso_ sería capaz de lograr muchas cosas que él y yo por separado no podríamos, pues combinaría nuestros poderes en su totalidad, quizá inclusive dando luz a nuevas habilidades desconocidas para nosotros. También estaba especulado que durante la fusión el cuerpo del maestro sufriría un cambio físico, el cual debería revertirse al momento en que yo abandonara su cuerpo y recuperara el mío.

-Pregunta;- Habló Mega de nuevo. -¿El maestro comió alguna seta u hongo antes de llegar a esa idea?

-¡Mega!- Le reprochó el halcón.

-Aunque tienes que admitirlo, Helang; eso suena muy loco, tú lo dijiste, incluso para nosotros. No creo que algo así sea posible.- Añadió Jonathan.

-Bueno, yo no iba a argumentar al respecto. Me pidieron que les dijera en qué consistía el proyecto ómicron y eso hice. Nunca pasé de la fase dos, así que nunca pude probar con la tres, por lo tanto, los argumentos de "posible o imposible" no vienen al caso. El maestro ya no tiene un cuerpo físico, así que esto quedará como teoría solamente.

-¿Y por qué no pruebas con alguien más, tío Helang?- Preguntó Delta.

-Porque es demasiado peligroso; y esa es la misma razón por la que esta parte sólo me involucraba a mí. Es una situación antinatural que se lleva a cabo casi por la fuerza, y oponerse a la naturaleza no es buena idea. Además, el maestro y yo casi no teníamos información al respecto en ese entonces, y él ha comprobado que en los registros no hay demasiados casos de este tipo de cosas. Hay un millón de cosas que podrían salir mal si no se lleva a cabo a la perfección.- Delta movió la cabeza en comprensión cuando Helang terminó de hablar.

Después de eso, la conversación se desvió de tema y siguió su curso.

Mientras Helang había estado explicando al grupo sobre el proyecto ómicron, Bolt se había dirigido a la casa. Cuando entró, pudo ver a Penny hablando con su madre.

-¿Por qué, mamá?

-Porque es peligroso.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero me necesitan.

-No.- Dijo la señora con firmeza. -Toma como ejemplo hoy. ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

-Lo sé, pero soy parte de este equipo, y….

-"Y" nada, jovencita. Te prohíbo que vayas a salvar el mundo.

Penny se quedó mirando a su madre hasta que ella se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que eso había sonado. Antes de que alguna de las dos hablara, una tercera voz hizo presencia.

 _-Hola, señora Forrester. Soy Soul, el… mentor de Penny._

La señora se alteró de nuevo por escuchar la voz, pero menos que la primera vez. Penny cruzó los brazos y miró hacia algún otro lado.

-Hola… Soul.

 _-Vayamos directo al punto. Sé que solamente quiere proteger a Penny, pero ella es parte fundamental de este equipo. Sin ella, ninguno de los demás habría salido de la base de Centauri hoy._

-Pero…

 _-Lo sé. No puedo garantizarle su bienestar, pero le prometo que la cuidaré con todo lo que tenga a mi alcance. Créame, ella también es importante, muy importante, para mí. Para todos._

Entonces Penny comenzó a poner atención a la conversación, sorprendida por lo que Soul había dicho.

-Pero… es que algo podría salir mal.

 _-Siempre. Pero no por eso nos encerramos en una burbuja. Ella ha logrado mucho, es extremadamente hábil y capaz. Sabe cuidarse y a los demás. Es una líder natural._

La señora se quedó pensando unos minutos. -Bueno, si me muestras que puedes protegerla, está bien.

 _-Con gusto. Leona, sal al jardín un momento, por favor. Usted también, señora._

Ambas hicieron lo que Soul les pidió. Estando afuera, la madre de Penny volvió a hablar.

-¿Y ahora qué?

 _-Te voy a embarrar de aire. Lo siento, pero es la única forma que conozco de hacerlo.-_ Dijo Soul dirigiéndose a Penny.

Antes de que alguna pudiera preguntar, una fuerte corriente de aire llegó al lugar. Esta se fue amoldando, hasta resultar en una corriente circular, que giraba alrededor de Penny.

 _-Ahora, pruebe._

La señora se acercó al pequeño ciclón y miró a su hija.

-¿Puedes oírme?- Preguntó. Penny asintió. -¿Puedes respirar?

-Sí.- Contestó desde dentro del circulo de aire, con una acústica que hacía parecer que no había tal.

 _-Intente tocarla.-_ La señora hizo caso, pero en cuanto su mano tocó la corriente, no pudo avanzar más. Parecía una pared sólida, no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, aunque la señora estuviera usando toda su fuerza. Después de algunos intentos más, se alejó del ciclón y este desapareció. _-He ahí mi prueba._

Hubo un silencio bastante alargado.

-Está bien. Puede ir.- Dijo la señora antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa.

 _-Bien, lo logramos._

Penny le sonrió a la nada, luego recordó que seguía molesta. Se dio vuelta y cruzó los brazos. -No me hables, Soul.

 _-Oh, vamos. Ya te lo expliqué; si te lo decía en el momento no iba a ser tan efectivo._

-Pero no estuvo bien. No debes usar así a las personas, Soul.

 _-Lo sé, créeme. Lo lamento. Lamento haberte usado. Lamento haberte hecho enojar, no solo hoy, también hace unos días. Estaba jugando, perdón._ \- Dijo el alma sonando arrepentido.

-¿De verdad lo lamentas?

 _-¡Claro que sí! La broma fue eso, una broma. No pensé que te pegaría tanto. Y no te volveré a usar de esa forma, de verdad._

La niña lo pensó unos segundos. -Está bien. Perdonado.- Y volvió a sonreírle a la nada. -¿Ahora qué?

 _-Pues yo diría que dormir._

Entonces Penny miró el cielo y se dio cuenta de que había millones de estrellas encima de ella. -Vaya, tiempo vuela.

 _-Oh, sí. Anda, yo desmonto al equipo._

-Gracias, Soul.- Dijo antes de dirigirse a su casa.

Mientras tanto, Bolt seguía dentro, tirado en el sillón sin ganas de nada. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a Penny, pero no se movió. Un minuto después escuchó la puerta para mascotas, pero él ya había cerrado los ojos.

-¿Orejón?- Le preguntó una voz suavemente.

-¿Qué sucede, Mittens?

-Beta dice que quiere hablar contigo.- El can abrió los ojos al escuchar eso y miró a la gata. -¿Estás bien?

Bolt lanzo un suspiro. -Es Kia.- Dijo apagado.

Mittens lo abrazó sin decir nada. Él se dejó abrazar y correspondió el gesto. Pasaron un minuto así antes de separarse. -Gracias, Mittens. Voy con Beta.- Ella le sonrió y el pastor suizo salió por la puerta de mascotas.

Afuera, todos iban de regreso a casa, con una pequeña excepción. Debajo del árbol había una silueta, totalmente estática. Bolt dedujo de quien se trataba. Se acercó sin mayor prisa hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Hola, Bolt.- Dijo la hembra, con un tono triste.

-Hola, Beta.- El can se sentó frente a ella. -¿Qué pasó?

-¿De qué?- Preguntó ella, aparentemente confundida.

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Oh.- Luego se quedó callada unos segundos. -Lo siento, Bolt. Lo lamento mucho. Me pediste ayuda y no fui capaz de cumplir el único favor que me pediste.

-No importa,- Le dijo, tratando de ocultar su tristeza. -podemos…

-Te fallé, Bolt. Nunca antes había pasado; siempre cumplí en tiempo y forma con todo lo que me pedían, fuera mi padre o Centauri, nunca falté a un solo encargo. Y cuando me hacen el más importante, fallo.- Después de eso, Beta comenzó a sollozar levemente, preocupando a Bolt.

-Beta...

-Te fallé. No pude cumplir el simple favor de traer conmigo a alguien ya inconsciente…

-Beta.

-…y además pequeña. Pude haberla cargado en mi lomo y estaría aquí con nosotros ahora. Pero no lo hice, y podría estar muerta…

-¡Beta!- Gritó el can, llamando la atención de la labrador retriever. Cuando tuvo su atención, suavizó su mirada. -Está bien, ¿sí? No estaba en tus patas lograrlo esa vez y tú quisiste hacer el intento, fueron las circunstancias las que no te lo permitieron. ¿Qué es lo que Soul dice sobre las circunstancias siempre?

-Que nos llevan por el camino indicado.- Musitó en voz baja entre sollozos.

-Exacto. No importa que hayas fallado en un solo favor. Tampoco es como si lleváramos un registro de lo que haces para juzgarte cuando falles. Fallar es algo que le pasa a todo el que se atreve tarde o temprano. No importa ya, tendremos otra oportunidad.- Terminó con un tono reconfortante.

Beta se quedó quieta y callada unos minutos. Luego alzó la mirada y vio al pastor a los ojos. Tenía una lágrima escurriendo por su mejilla.

-Ven aquí.- Dijo el Bolt abriendo los brazos.

Beta no lo dudó y se acercó para abrazarlo. Segundos después, dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Bolt, sintiendo algo que no había sentido antes. _¿Así se sentirá Mittens cuando Bolt la abraza? Porque es… muy agradable. Con razón. Si alguna vez busco el amor, tengo que asegurarme de que así se sienta abrazarlo. Tan cálido y reconfortante…_ Pensó mientras comenzaba a perderse en el abrazo. Luego olió el aroma de Mittens en el pecho de Bolt. _Cierto. Este ya está ocupado. Bien, ahora déjalo; son amigos y puedes abrazarlo, pero hasta ahí._ -Gracias, Bolt.- Dijo mientras se separaba de él.

-Cuando quieras.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Beta entonces se despidió de Bolt y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque. El can regresó a casa y subió al cuatro de Penny después de cenar, ya que su plato era el único que aún tenía comida y eso lo hizo deducir que solamente faltaba él.

Como pensó, Penny ya estaba en su cama y Mittens en su colchón, esperándolo. Rhino ya estaba dormido.

-¿Qué pasó, orejón?- Le preguntó la gata.

-Beta se sentía mal por no haber traído a Kia.- Respondió.

-¿Cómo tú?

-Más o menos. Me dijo que nunca había fallado antes. Le dolió no haber podido cumplir con lo que le pedí.- Entonces el can sonrió. -Lo bueno es que, al ayudarla, terminé por ayudarme solo. Me di cuenta de que, al final, vamos a llegar al lugar indicado, y con las personas indicadas.

La gata sonrió también. -Me alegra saberlo.

Bolt se recostó junto a Mittens y la rodeó con sus patas. Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él y ronroneó mientras se quedaba dormida. El can también se fue a dormir con calma y a gusto.

En lo que eran las ruinas de un edificio, las cuales estaban parchadas con tablones de madera y clavos, alcanzando una altura de cuatro pisos, Centauri estaba dando órdenes a sus sombras más destacadas.

-Quiero retirada total. Todas las sombras de regreso a la base en dos días máximo. Y necesito que arreglen el campo para el enfrentamiento. Reúnan toda la energía que puedan. Curen a las sombras heridas y terminen de arreglar este desastre.- En cuanto terminó de hablar, hizo un ademán con la mano, mandando a las sombras a trabajar. Una se le acercó antes de irse.

-Señor.

-¿Ahora qué quieres? Ya eres una sombra de caza y tu compañero perdió su poder, ¿qué más deseas?

-Quiero saber.- Pidió la sombra.

-Normalmente te mandaría lejos con rus preguntas, pero estoy de buenas. Tienes cinco minutos.

-¿Por qué retirada total? ¿Por qué preparamos el campo y por qué no vamos a generar más energía negativa?

-Porque lo digo yo.- Lanzó cortante. Pero la sombra no se fue, su mirada decía que no se iría hasta recibir una respuesta. -Tienes agallas. Bien, necesito a todas las sombras aquí para preparar el campo. ¿Por qué? Porque ahí va a ser el enfrentamiento final.

-¿No los vamos a atacar?

-No. Si ellos vienen, nosotros estamos en ventaja. Defensa empata, defensa gana; además, podemos "arreglar" el campo en donde se va a dar el enfrentamiento para que nos vaya mejor. Por la energía oscura no hay que preocuparse, ya le pedí a un amigo lejano que enviara un cargamento considerable. Habrá suficiente.

-Les está dando tiempo de prepararse.

-También a nosotros. Ahora, fuera de aquí. Ve y haz algo útil.- Dijo mientras movía la mano cual espantando a una mosca para que la sombra se fuera.

-Ben, quiero que me traigas a ambos animales.- Dijo Centauri al aire cuando se quedó sólo. -Ese es el último cabo suelto que queda.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Mientras, la sombra llegó al segundo piso y entro a un cuarto casi entero, donde lo recibieron sus alumnos.

-¿Cómo le fue, señor?

-¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Qué averiguó?

La sombra les pidió espacio con las manos. -Ahora les digo; vamos a tener que hacer algunas cosas por aquí. El enfrentamiento final se acerca.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy. Si la habilidad de Helang de desmaterializarse es OP; ¡Imaginen una locura como aquella; un hibrido halcón-humano-extraño con increíbles habilidades sobrenaturales paseándose por ahí! Realmente esa habilidad se va a quedar en dónde está: como teoría; a menos, claro, que me pidan lo contrario, aunque lo veo difícil. En fin, antes de irme, una pregunta rápida: de acuerdo a lo que han leído y a lo que hemos platicado, ¿qué edad imaginan que tengo? No me ofendo, lo prometo; es que me da curiosidad saber que tan joven o mayor me visualizan basándose solo en lo que han leído que escribo y conversado con ustedes. Tal vez les diga mi edad después, tal vez, jeje. En fin, no tengo más por decir así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	54. Día libre

**Hola una vez más; aún no ha habido cambios relevantes que deba mencionar aquí arriba, con excepción de un pequeño detalle. Me di cuenta de que, en muchos libros, o al menos los que yo leo, a veces hay saltos dentro de un mismo capítulo; no necesariamente temporales, pero saltos de un lugar a otro, y estos suelen expresarse mostrando una línea "en blanco" o presionando dos veces enter, para que haya un espacio entre un texto y otro. Llevo algunos caps llevando esta dinámica, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que el doc manager no me los cuenta. Por eso, van a ver pequeñas marcas a lo largo del cap y de ahora en adelante cada que vaya a cambiar el lugar (ej. de donde está el equipo a donde están las sombras) o se den pequeños saltos temporales para que resulte un poco más claro al leer. Eso era todo así que vayamos al cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 54: Día libre

El amanecer llegó sin mayor inconveniente. Uno a uno, todos se fueron levantando en sus respectivos hogares. En casa de Penny, Rhino fue el primero, llevándose una gran sorpresa al hacerlo.

-¡Bolt, despierta!- Gritó Rhino, levantando de golpe al can y, por consecuente, a la gata recostada junto a él. -¡Está nevando, está nevando!- Añadió ignorando la mirada furtiva esta última. -¡Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy!- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo del cuarto de Penny.

Ambos se tomaron unos segundos para ubicarse bien y procesar las palabras del hámster.

-¿Nevando?- Preguntó finalmente Bolt.

-No me digas que no sabes que es la nieve, orejón.- Repuso Mittens algo sorprendida.

-No, sí sé que es. En algún momento "viajé" al ártico; y en nuestro viaje pasamos por un campo nevado. Pero no nos detuvimos a jugar ni nada.- Comentó el can.

-Bueno, vamos a corregir eso.- Le dijo con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar.

Ambos bajaron a desayunar sin mayor prisa, encontrando que Rhino ya había terminado y estaba afuera. Lo alcanzaron algunos minutos después, y vieron que casi todos estaban ahí. Había unos doce centímetros de nieve.

Jonathan estaba casi completamente sepultado bajo la nieve. Alrededor de su cabeza se veía un gran bulto blanco, que no era más que su cuerpo debajo de la suave cobija blanca que había en todos lados. Pepe y Flor estaban jugando, correteándose entre sí y tirándose nieve de vez en cuando. Kass estaba cazando copos, intentando atraparlos de un zarpazo antes de que cayeran al suelo. Rhino se hallaba fuera de su esfera, recostado en el suelo y haciendo un hámster de nieve mientras reía. Los demás no estaban a la vista, pero Bolt pudo percibir que no tardarían.

El can asomó su cabeza por debajo del techo de la casa mientras contemplaba el espectáculo. Cientos de copos blancos y pequeños caían suavemente sobre el suelo, amontonándose y cubriéndolo con una capa blanca. Segundos después de asomarse, sintió algo cosquillearle en la nariz. Un copo había caído sobre esta. Bolt lo observó unos segundos antes de quitarlo con una pata.

-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó Mittens, que seguía a su lado.

-Es fantástico.

Antes de que la conversación siguiera, un aullido surcó el lugar, seguido de otro más agudo. Momentos después, un par de lobos llegaron corriendo al jardín, con sus pelajes llenos de pequeñas motas blancas. Se detuvieron en medio del mismo y se quedaron ahí. Segundos después, Helang se posó sobre el lomo del macho. Luego apareció una labrador retriever. A diferencia de los lobos, llegó caminando y nada agitada al parecer. En cuestión de minutos todo el grupo, incluyendo a Penny y Soul, estaba reunido.

-Bien, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?- Preguntó Delta.

 _-Jugar._

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntaron todos visiblemente sorprendidos.

 _-Ayer hubo un rescate, no han estado todos juntos en mucho tiempo. Además, alguien no estuvo presente la navidad pasada. Tómenlo como una oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Después de todo, hacer nevar requiere de mucha energía._

-Tú hiciste que nevara.

 _-Así es, leona. Como ¿agradecimiento? ¿Recompensa? Como quieran verlo; este día es de ustedes. Disfrútenlo.-_ La voz de Soul se desvaneció después de esa frase.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?- Preguntó Rhino.

Mega puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

(~)

Toda la mañana se fue en juegos. Hicieron un muñeco de nieve, que Mega derritió; hicieron carreras en la nieve; hicieron guerras de bolas de nieve; Byte usó su habilidad para hacer una pequeña pista de hielo, que solamente Penny pudo usar sin resbalarse una y otra vez; Mittens usó la esfera de Rhino, con él adentro, como base para hacer una gran bola de nieve, dejando al hámster encerrado, por haberla despertado en la mañana; hicieron otro muñeco de nieve, que sobrevivió a Mega porque Byte lo defendió y terminaron por hacer un castillo de nieve bastante sólido y bien parecido.

Llegada la hora de comer la mamá de Penny salió con comida para su hija, sorpresa que se llevó al verla en compañía de los trece animales que formaban parte de su equipo.

-¿Hija?

Penny dejó de perseguir a Delta al escuchar a su madre. -¿Qué pasa, mamá?

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

-Jugar.- Respondió la niña. -Después de lo de ayer, Soul nos dio el día "libre", así que todos vinieron a jugar, más con la nieve.

-Bueno, pero no te vayas a dormir muy tarde; aunque no vayas a ir a la escuela hasta que esto se solucione, debes descansar.

-Sí, mamá.- Contestó divertida mientras tomaba la comida que le habían llevado.

Penny terminó de comer y se reintegró al grupo, que se había echado en círculo y estaba platicando.

-…y ahí estaba yo, rodeado de miles de ninjas asesinos mutantes, pero saqué mi catana de justicia y ¡pum! ¡pam! ¡zaz! ¡No tuvieron oportunidad!

-¿De qué está hablando Mega?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el círculo.

-De una de sus fantasías.- Contestó Byte mientras su hermano hacía representaciones gráficas de lo que narraba. -Como su imaginación no tiene límite, podría inventarse historias sin cesar si le diéramos suficiente tiempo.

Una leve corriente de aire atravesó el lugar, haciendo que todos pusieran atención y guardaran silencio.

 _-Lamento la interrupción, pero hay algunas cosas que deben saber. El día de hoy sigue siendo libre; no obstante, a partir de mañana vamos a entrenar hasta el trece de febrero. Ese día haremos una ofensiva._

-Un momento,- Pidió Penny. -¿cómo que una ofensiva?

 _-Así como suena; un ataque._

-Maestro,- Comenzó Helang. -¿No sería mejor esperar a que ellos hicieran el movimiento?

 _-Normalmente la respuesta sería sí, pero conozco a Centauri; no va a atacar. El rescate y la trampa eran, de alguna forma, pruebas. Como lograron escapar, Centauri ahora está consciente de que ustedes sí suponen una amenaza a sus planes, y no atacará sin que ustedes lo hagan primero. Recuerda, Helang: Defensa empata…_

-Defensa gana.- Terminó el halcón.

 _-Así es._

-¿Pero entonces por qué no atacamos de una vez?

 _-Por el ambiente. El catorce de febrero todos saben que día es. El trece va a estar bastante cargado de energía positiva, casi tanta como en navidad. Con el ambiente a nuestro favor, podemos tomar ventaja. Además, así el catorce pueden aprovecharlo con sus seres queridos, y ya habrá terminado todo._

-¿Entonces vamos a entrenar estas tres semanas?

 _-Correcto, Mega. Y el trece vamos a ponerle fin a esto. Con ayuda del pilar, claro._

-Pero para eso necesitamos saber quién es el pilar.- Dijo Bolt. -¿No puede decirnos quién es?

 _-El pilar esta entre ustedes tres.-_ Repitió Soul antes de otra corriente de aire. Luego hubo silencio.

-Entonces supongo que tendremos que entrenar para saber quién es.- Soltó Rhino sin esperar respuesta.

Después de un silencio de varios minutos, Pepe se puso de pie. -Sigamos jugando.- Propuso.

El grupo hizo caso a la sugerencia del perrito y volvió a jugar. Tras discutirlo un rato, terminaron jugando a las escondidas, siendo Helang el primero en contar.

-Sin súper habilidades, Helang.

-Ustedes tampoco, ¿verdad, Mega?- Preguntó mirando fijamente a su hermano.

El lobo se tomó unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió.

-Bien, ahora vayan a esconderse.- Dijo antes de posarse sobre una rama, girarse para quedar de frente al tronco y cerrar los ojos.

(~)

Mientras el grupo jugaba, Centauri se encontraba en un cuarto con forma de enfermería medio destrozada. Frente a él estaban dos camillas. Una con el cuerpo de Kia y la otra con el pitbull. Ambos respiraban, pero estaban llenos de heridas, vendajes y cicatrices. El sujeto alzó sus manos, colocando una cerca de la cabeza de cada uno y dijo:

-Ahora. Háganlo.

La energía oscura que envolvía sus manos comenzó a avanzar hacia las cabezas de ambos animales. Como una sustancia gelatinosa, la energía, al hacer contacto con las cabezas, comenzó a avanzar por sus cuerpos, rompiendo los vendajes, entrando por sus heridas y rellenándolas. En un momento dado, lo único visible eran dos bultos de energía oscura.

-Vuelvan.- Ordenó Centauri.

De la misma forma en que había llegado, la energía oscura comenzó a retroceder, dejando los cuerpos con varias marcas de la misma tonalidad en donde, minutos antes, había habido heridas sin cerrar.

Una vez que ambos cuerpos sólo tuvieron energía oscura sobre sus heridas abiertas, Centauri sacudió sus manos, cambiando la tonalidad de la energía que las recorría a una marrón, y las volvió a acercar a las cabezas. La energía avanzó de nuevo, sin pasar de los hocicos esta vez, y comenzó a adentrarse en los oídos y la nariz de los animales mientras Centauri sonreía de forma siniestra.

(~)

-Así que tenemos que preparar el campo y no salir de aquí hasta que ellos ataquen.- Dijo Shade notablemente frustrado. -Que aburrido.

-Son órdenes, Shade; no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Al menos dijo que comenzaríamos mañana y no hoy, porque ya hacía falta un día libre.- Repuso el mentor.

-¿No vamos a salir por nada en este tiempo?- Preguntó James. -¿Por nada?

-Por nada.- Ante tal respuesta, James miró a Bud algo preocupado.

-Bueno, pero podemos jugar aquí adentro, ¿no?- Se apresuró a preguntar la sombra grande.

El mentor los miró extrañado unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros. -Supongo. Aunque no veo que podrían jugar aquí.- Terminó de decir antes de darse cuenta que el par de sombras ya no estaba ahí. La sombra miró a sus otros dos alumnos sobresalientes. -¿Qué tienen esos dos?

-¿Adicción al juego?- Respondió Alex sin darle mucha importancia.

-No lo sé, señor, pero no creo que sea relevante.- Dicho eso, Shade se fue con Alex a hacer cualquier cosa, dejando a la sombra pensativa.

(~)

Ya con el atardecer visible y el cielo anaranjado, el grupo estaba reunido dentro del granero, con excepción de Penny, que estaba ayudando a su mamá. Estaban platicando y recordando algunas cosas, riendo y contando chistes.

-Bien, entonces, con todo listo y la gata gritando, Bolt agarró mi esfera en sus patas y, heroicamente, saltó al tren.- Rhino estaba narrando sus partes favoritas del viaje. Bolt estaba apenado porque estuvieran contando las locuras que había hecho creyendo que tenía súper poderes.

-¿Y la tuya, Mittens?- Preguntó Mega una vez que Rhino terminó de hablar.

-¿La mía qué?

-¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita del viaje que hicieron los tres?- Volvió a preguntar el lobo.

La gata se puso a pensar. -Pues… creo que podría ser cuando por fin llegamos y Penny nos adoptó. Aunque también me gustó mucho que Bolt fuera por mí al refugio de animales.- Dijo volteando a ver a Bolt con suavidad. -Me salvaste, orejón.

El can se sonrojó por el comentario. -No, tú me salvaste a mí.- Al ver que la gata lo miraba confundido, aclaró. -Me salvaste de mí mismo.

-Y tú a mí.- Respondió antes de lamer su mejilla.

-Bueno, bueno, no se pongan melosos, que tienen publico.- Intervino Rhino. -Se salvaron mutuamente, déjenlo así.- Ambos le asintieron al hámster. -Bien, siguiente tema.- Dijo cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

-Una última pegunta para los tórtolos.- Pidió Mega. Rhino rodó la mirada y le hizo una seña para que procediera. -¿Y los cachorros cuándo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Todo el grupo volteó a ver a Mega y luego a la pareja. Mittens estaba sonrojándose mucho, pero Bolt se veía muy tranquilo ante aquella pregunta. -Cuando ella quiera.- Respondió con naturalidad. -Aunque voy a necesitar que me explique algunas cosas antes.- La gata hundió su cabeza en el costado de Bolt para ocultarse mientras Mega seguía sonriendo.

-¿Acaso no…?

 _-Tiempo.-_ Intervino Soul. _-Chicos, es hora de que vuelvan a casa, todos. Mañana vamos a entrenar. Andando._

Todos hicieron caso y se levantaron. Al salir del granero se dieron cuenta de que sólo se veía anaranjado y rojizo en una mínima parte del cielo; el resto ya era azul oscuro y morado, con sus miles de puntos blancos.

-Bolt.- Lo llamó Mega. -Ven un momento.

El can miró a su pareja y ella asintió, algo sonrojada aun. Entonces se quedó observándolo mientras el pastor suizo se encontraba con el lobo afuera de la entrada del granero.

-¿Qué sucede, Mega?

-Ven, vamos a hablar.- Le dijo el lobo mientras se daba vuelta para entrar de nuevo al granero. -Mira, amigo, cuando dos lobos se quieren mucho…

La gata entonces comprendió a donde iba con eso y sintió que le estaba ahorrando el momento incómodo que habrían tenido si ella misma se lo explicaba. _Gracias, Mega._

 _-No hay de que.-_ Escuchó en su cabeza.

Sin más, entró a la casa y cenó en silencio. Terminada la cena subió al cuarto y se recostó en el colchón para esperar a Bolt. Mientras se puso a pensar.

Realmente nunca había pensado sobre tener cachorros con Bolt, había soñado con ello, pero nunca le había dado vueltas al tema. Si algo tenia ella en claro era que, biológica genética y lógicamente, una cruza perro-gato era imposible. Pero también sabía que ningún gato debería poder electrocutar con sus garras, o ningún perro tele transportarse, así que tenía esperanza de poder lograrlo. Su preocupación había girado en tener que explicárselo a Bolt, pero Mega ya se estaba haciendo cargo de ese asunto, así que ya estaba todo 'despejado' para intentarlo. Quizás no en ese momento, considerando que aún no estaban a salvo, y que en tres semanas iban a hacer un ataque; pero eso no iba a durar para siempre, y cuando terminara podrían comenzar a probar.

Luego escuchó un leve ruido. Era Bolt, que había empujado la puerta para entrar. A pesar de la oscuridad, Mittens pudo ver que tenía la mirada perdida. Sin saber porque, antes de que el can la viera, cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormida. Sintió las pisadas del pastor, que se detuvieron junto a ella; luego, el can dio un suspiro, de los que uno suelta cuando no sabe qué hacer o esta abrumado, y se recostó junto a ella. La rodeó con sus patas y se quedó quieto.

La gata no se movió, alerta a cualquier ruido que pudiera escuchar, pero no hubo ninguno. Justo cuando creyó que Bolt se había dormido lo escuchó suspirar de nuevo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- Susurró para él.

-¿Bolt?

El can se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. -¡Mittens! ¿Te desperté?

-No. No podía quedarme dormida.- Entonces fingió demencia. -¿De qué quería hablar Mega?

Bolt se quedó quieto al escuchar esa pregunta y comenzó a sonrojarse. -Bueno… él… me explicó… algo.

-¿Qué?- Insistió

-A-Algo muy…- no terminó la oración. Después de unos segundos la volteó a ver a los ojos. -¿De verdad así nacen los cachorros?

-Depende.- Respondió ella. -¿Mencionó dragones, unicornios, invocaciones, polvo de estrellas, antimateria o algo similar?- El can negó lentamente. -Entonces sí, así es como nacen los cachorros.

-¿Y… y-yo tengo que…?

Mittens asintió, notando su expresión. -¿Por qué, no te gusta la idea?

-No, no es eso. Pero no creí que fuera tan… incómodo.

-Pero es la única forma de que tengamos cachorros. Además, no es como que vayamos a hacerlo ahora.- Le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-En eso tienes razón.- Respondió más calmado.

-Además…- Dijo la gata en un tono casi inaudible.

-¿Además qué?- Preguntó el can intrigado.

-También es una forma de demostrar afecto.- Añadió abrazándolo.

-Supongo que tienes razón. De nuevo.- El tono del pastor volvió a ser el de siempre. -Está bien. Como dije allá, en el granero, cuando tú quieras.- Mittens le sonrió y le dio un beso de un par de segundos antes de acurrucarse junto a él.

-Buenas noches, orejón.

-Buenas noches, Mittens.

(~)

-¿¡Cómo es posible que no recuerdes el nombre del muerto, Bud!?- Dijo James en el tono más bajo que encontró para un grito.

-Tú tampoco lo recuerdas.- Replicó, pero James no le hizo caso.

-Cuatro letras, cuatro letras, cuatro letras, cuatro letras, cuatro letras. ¿¡Pero cuáles!?- Se dijo a sí mismo. -Empezaba con "S". ¿Sand? ¿Silk? ¿Salt?

 _-¿Soul, tal vez?_

-¡Eso! Gracias, Bud.

La sombra grande miro a su compañero, confundida. -Yo no lo dije.

El eco de una risa se escuchó en la cabeza de ambos. _-Yo lo hice. Hola._

-Hola.- Dijeron las sombras a la vez, ambas tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

 _-¿Me buscaban?_

-Sí, señor.- Dijo James con respeto. -Tenemos que informarle sobre algo importante.

 _-Los escucho._

-No nos van a dejar salir de aquí. Centauri nos mandó a preparar el lugar para cuando ustedes ataquen. Todas las sombras van a estar de regreso aquí cuando eso pase.

 _-Gracias por la información, chicos. Tengan cuidado, que no los descubran._

-Lo tendremos. Gracias, señor.

Las sombras pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Crees que nuestros amigos puedan participar en esto?

-Tal vez. Pero deberíamos tener mucho cuidado y primero hay que preguntarles que tan conformes están aquí.- Bud asintió y ambas sombras volvieron con el grupo.

(~)

Centauri yacía sentado en su silla. El bastón de Soul estaba sobre lo que quedaba de su escritorio, y sus cristales brillaban intermitentemente en su anaranjado característico.

-Bien, te burlaste de ellos, pero conmigo eso no va a aplicar.- Entonces, de un bolsillo sacó un anillo con una gema roja considerablemente grande en él y se lo colocó en el dedo anular izquierdo. -Mira, me queda como anillo al dedo.- Dijo divirtiéndose solo. Luego se levantó de su silla y alzó ambas manos. La energía que las recorría se tornó rojo escarlata y se volvió más gruesa, abarcando ahora más espacio alrededor de sus manos. El tipo sonrió. -Hagámoslo.- Y, bruscamente, colocó una de sus manos sobre el bastón.

Por unos segundos no pasó nada. Luego el bastón comenzó a vibrar y, lentamente, el color de la madera comenzó a cambiar de café oscuro a un morado sombrío; el efecto comenzó a expandirse como plaga por el bastón. Cuando llegó al cristal más cercano, este comenzó a destellar muy intensamente. Segundos después, el anillo de Centauri hizo igual, y la corrupción de Centauri comenzó a librar una batalla imperceptible con el bastón mismo. Dicho conflicto duró varios minutos, antes de que el tipo perdiera la paciencia y colocara su otra mano del otro lado del cristal, enviando una segunda onda de corrupción que este no pudo enfrentar. El destello se fue apagando hasta que el cristal se volvió opaco y, finalmente, cambió su color a rojo. La onda corrupta entonces se expandió al cristal central, que opuso una resistencia similar, pero bastante menor que el primero. El último cristal no opuso resistencia y se tornó rojo sin haber destellado en lo absoluto.

Centauri sonrió. -¿Ven lo que les digo? Nada es imposible.- Dijo para sí. -Ahora sí,- Prosiguió mientras alzaba el bastón corrupto en su mano derecha. -láncenme al estúpido pilar y yo lo derrumbaré, pues no hay nada, por sólido que sea, que dure para siempre.

Desde otro plano, alguien había "observado" todo el espectáculo.

-Nada excepto la existencia misma, viejo amigo. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, el amor por los seres queridos. Bien hecho, leona.- Se dijo monologando de la misma forma que Centauri. -Bien hecho.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy. Primero, no sé si se note mucho por la primera parte del cap, pero yo nunca en mi bella vida he tocado la nieve; así que podrían decir que esas son las cosas que me gustaría hacer en la primera oportunidad. Luego, me gustaría decirles que el ritmo va a seguir igual, pero eso sería mentir. Estos son todos los capítulos que escribí estando fuera, y, por andar enviciado leyendo estas novelas (me encantaron; una vez que abría un libro no lo soltaba hasta haberlo acabado) no he escrito nada más. Pero también es prudente añadir que, por lo mismo, ya terminé los seis libros, así que no tengo nada con que ocupar mi tiempo libre, por lo que no creo que el ritmo baje... mucho. Seguiré escribiendo a como me den las ideas y espero tener el siguiente cap mañana o pasado mañana. Finalmente; ¡La historia alcanzó los 100 reviews! Se los agradezco mucho, chicos; especialmente a los tres mosqueteros, pero sé que hay más gente leyendo esto que no comenta por "x" o "y" razón y de igual forma les agradezco a todos que hayan leído hasta aquí; ya estamos cerca del final y al principio realmente no tenía mucha expectativa o no me importaba que fuera a haber o no reviews, pero me emocioné muchísimo cuando vi que ya eran cien. Ahora sí, no hay fuerza en este planeta que me impida terminar la historia. Muchas gracias, les mando a todos un abrazo cibernético y bueno; nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas, gramaticales y de un error en la continuidad de la historia original.***


	55. Ayuda de un desconocido

**Hola chicos, lo sé, pasaron ya varios días. La cosa fue más o menos así: les mencioné que había estado leyendo y que había terminado de leer casi al mismo tiempo que terminaba de publicar el último cap que escribí estando fuera. Bueno, yo esperaba poder reanudar mi manera de escribir como siempre peeero, resulta que, por haberme comido seis libros de fantasia cada uno en menos de un día, simplemente no podía concentrarme en el fic; mis ideas siempre terminaban divagando con respecto a esa saga. Así que tuve que esperarme a que se bajara esa... pues no sé ni cómo llamarla, pero el punto es que ya se bajó lo suficiente. Este cap lo escribí ayer, tarde, y por eso sale hoy. Les diré lo demás abajo. Dsifruten del cap**

* * *

Capítulo 55: Ayuda de un desconocido

Durante las siguientes tres semanas el equipo volvió a una rutina que tenía mucho tiempo que no practicaban todos juntos: Entrenar. Todo el grupo entrenaba todo el tiempo que tenía. Las sombras vivían algo similar, sin embargo, en vez de dedicarle todo su tiempo a entrenar, se lo dedicaban a preparar el lugar que Centauri había destinado al enfrentamiento final.

Durante dicho tiempo, un miembro del equipo se ausento. Nadie sabía nada de él, ya que no había avisado que estaría fuera. Este estaba intentando dar con una forma de ayudar al resto del equipo para que no sufriera tanto a la hora del combate decisivo. Sobra decir, no le estaba yendo muy bien, no hasta el día nueve del segundo mes de ese año.

Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir un leve rayo de sol sobre su cara. Se talló los mismos y soltó un bostezo mientras se estiraba. Terminado, miró a su alrededor, totalmente despreocupado. Se hallaba debajo de un roble, en una planicie hermosa, llena de flores y con un lago a una distancia media de él. Observó el paisaje, totalmente relajado, durante algunos minutos antes de abrir sus ojos al máximo.

-¡¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí?!- Se gritó solo. -¿¡En dónde estoy!? ¿¡Cómo llegué aquí!?- Luego de unos segundos se tranquilizó un poco. -Muy bien, sólo tengo que pellizcarme y… ¡Un momento, yo estoy muerto; no tendría por qué tener manos para pellizcarme!- En cuanto cayó en cuenta de eso, corrió al lago. Sorpresa que se llevó al ver a un hombre de veinte años con cabello, bigote y barba color castaño claro mirándolo de regreso, vestido con una túnica café. -¡No sé de quién fue la idea de esta broma, pero no le veo la gracia!

Una leve risa sonó en el lugar. -Relájate, pichón.

El chico volvió la mirada, pero no vio a nadie. -¿Ahora qué; de qué se trata todo esto?- Preguntó abrumado.

-Te traje aquí para ayudarte a comprender algo, pichón.- Resonó la voz sin darle demasiada importancia.

-¿Algo cómo qué? Y no me digas pichón.- Replicó algo molesto. -Mi nombre es…

-Tú ya no tienes nombre, pichón; estás muerto. Que tus amigos allá te digan Soul es porque tú se los pediste así.

-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?

-No. Pero me da derecho a llamarte como quiera, pichón.

Sabiendo que no lograría nada al discutir con la voz y sintiendo curiosidad más que cualquier otra cosa, se relajó un poco. -Muy bien; llámame como quieras, pero explícame que es todo esto.

-Por supuesto. Yo creé este pequeño espacio para explicarte algo muy importante…

-¿Y no podías explicármelo así nada más?- Interrumpió.

-Claro que podía,- Contesto sin la menor pizca de molestia por la interrupción. -pero no sería tan divertido. De esta forma podemos tener una charla amistosa mientras caminamos por el lugar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tienes un cuerpo?- Preguntó sintiéndose cada vez más confundido.

-Te estás mareando solo. Relájate. No, yo estoy muerto, igual que tú; pero, igual que tú y que este lugar, puedo manifestarme de una forma física.- Aclaró con paciencia. -Ahora mira al roble bajo el que despertaste.

Soul acató la petición y miró al árbol. Cerca del mismo había un lobo negro imponente e impresionante; sus ojos azulados brillaban como diamantes. Sin saber porque, en cuanto lo vio, corrió a su encuentro. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era del doble del tamaño que un lobo común, pues el animal le llegaba a la barbilla.

-¿Cuánto mides?- Preguntó sintiendo la necesidad de saber.

El lobo lo miró antes de soltar un par de carcajadas. -Allá en la Tierra sería, más o menos, un metro ochenta.- Respondió con simpleza. -Ahora ven, pichón. Hay algunas cosas que debes comprender.- Dijo antes de comenzar a andar.

Soul lo observó unos momentos antes de alcanzarlo y ponerse a caminar a su ritmo. -Bueno, ¿qué me quieres explicar?

-¿Qué quieres que te explique?- Preguntó el lobo en respuesta, dejando confundido al chico.

Después de pensárselo unos segundos, terminó por decidirse. -Podrías comenzar por explicarme que hago aquí, quien eres tú y porque hiciste todo esto.

-Estás aquí para terminar de comprender. Tú quieres ayudar a tu equipo, y yo te voy a ayudar a saber cómo.- Antes de que el chico dijera algo, se adelantó. -Yo… bueno mi nombre no es relevante, así que dime como quieras, pichón. E hice todo esto para que nuestra conversación fuera más divertida.

-Muy bien… Wolf. Ahora dime cómo puedo ayudar a mi equipo en la batalla.

-Eso te toca descubrirlo solito.- Respondió sonriendo el lobo.

-¿Es una broma?- Preguntó fastidiado. -Acabas de decirme que me ibas a ayudar.

-Dije que te iba a ayudar a saber cómo, no que te iba a dar la respuesta. Pero es que no tienes idea de nada. Hay que quedarnos aquí;- Indicó el lobo, echándose sobre el pasto cerca del lago. -que te lo voy a explicar. Pon atención, pichón.

Soul se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente al lobo y lo observó detenidamente. Le resultaba un poco parecido a Mega, exceptuando, claro, el tamaño y el color del pelaje; pero había algo en él, además de ese parecido, que le parecía familiar.

-Bien, comencemos por el principio. Eres grande, pichón. Vas a lograr grandes cosas; eres legendario…- El lobo no pudo seguir, pues Soul comenzó a reírse.

-¿Yo, legendario?- Preguntó entre risas. -Claro que no. Si hubo alguien legendario por aquí fue mi padre.- Añadió, ya calmado. -Él diseñó armas y artefactos, alteró mi ropa para que fuera autorreparable, hizo predicciones y nos entrenó a mí y a mis amigos. Eso es legendario. Él era Génesis, ahora lo comprendo; fue el que destruyó la organización sombría previa a la de Centauri.

-Génesis es un nombre que resonará durante generaciones, no lo dudo, pichón. Pero tú has hecho algo que ni el mismo Génesis logró.

-¿Y eso es?

-Tú rompiste la línea.

Esas cuatro palabras lo confundieron como no había estado desde que se enteró de la existencia de las sombras. -¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Wolf?

-Original el nombre que pensaste para mí.- Contestó el lobo antes de proseguir. -Mira, tú sabes que antes de nacer se traza una línea con varos aspectos mayores de tu vida.

-Cierto; ahí estaba escrito que mis padres fueran ellos, que mi hermana fuera ella y algunas otras cosas de relevancia mayor.

-¡Exacto! Ahora, sabes que esa… línea, que se traza antes de nacer es inalterable, ¿correcto?- Soul asintió. -Entonces, hazme un favor y explícame que rayos haces aquí.

Esa frase confundió a Soul. -¿Cómo que "qué haces aquí"? Morí, genio; por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Y por qué moriste, si eso no estaba en el plan que se eligió para ti?

-¿De qué hablas?

El lobo mostró una sonrisa misteriosa. -Tú debías defender a Penny y a su madre de las sombras y luego despedazar al escuadrón, no dejarte matar; eso es lo que estaba escrito en tu línea. Pero no pasó así. Estaba planeado, desde antes de tu nacimiento, que los entrenarías a todos, sí, pero desde el mismo plano.- Al ver que Soul iba a preguntar, se adelantó. -Correcto, pichón. Tú, de alguna manera, rompiste la línea del destino; la alteraste. La pregunta es: ¿Cómo?

El chico se quedó sin habla. -¿Yo… hice eso?- Preguntó al cabo de varios minutos.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado porque la mayoría de las almas que conoces de por aquí te tratan raro?- Soul asintió con curiosidad. -Es por eso. Tú hiciste algo que nadie había hecho antes, y les das miedo. Alguien que puede desafiar el destino, puede desafiar a la naturaleza misma, y eso los intimida.

-Pero estamos todos muertos; no debería haber emociones humanas aquí.- Dijo Soul, sintiendo que mientras más le explicaba, menos comprendía.

-A eso quería llegar, pichón. Aquí, como en muchos lados, hay niveles. En el nivel uno, están las almas que aún deben madurar un poco más. No tienen tanta experiencia y probablemente no han vivido más de cinco o seis vidas.- Una vez más, al ver que iba a preguntar, se adelantó. -Tú has vivido cuatro. Si no recordaste todas tus vidas anteriores al morir fue por el nivel en el que estás. Te habrías confundido mucho si despertabas aquí, de golpe, teniendo los recuerdos de cuatro vidas diferentes y por eso sólo recuerdas la última que viviste.- Tras la explicación Soul asintió y el lobo retomó el tema anterior. -Las almas de nivel uno encuentran sabiduría y paz al morir, pero, aun en muerte, están sujetos a algunas emociones humanas y preocupaciones mundanas del mundo físico. Tú, por ejemplo, sigues cuidando a los que te importan, a pesar de que estés aquí y ellos allá; del mismo modo que te importa el resultado de la batalla, cuando bien sabes que la naturaleza frenaría a la oscuridad cuando sea demasiado.

-Pero estamos tratando de…

-De evitarle sufrimiento a los seres vivos, lo sé. Y tienes permiso de la naturaleza para intervenir, de lo contrario jamás habrías podido contactarlos. Ahora, el nivel dos deja casi por completo esas emociones y preocupaciones, pero aún tienen un leve toque de las mismas. El superior al que acudes cuando quieres buscar algo en los registros es dos, casi rozando el tres. El tres son almas con un promedio de diez a doce vidas vividas, con excepciones, claro está. Ellos ya han comprendido que las cosas siempre pasan a la perfección, de modo que no sienten la necesidad de intervenir en el plano físico. Si vuelven a nacer, probablemente sean sabios, monjes, o algo similar. El nivel cuatro lleva al extremo el concepto de "somos uno", el cual, tengo entendido, ya conoces.

-Bueno, eso creo.- Dijo Soul, no muy seguro de sus palabras. -Si todo es energía, entonces al final todos somos energía y provenimos de… ¿una misma fuente de energía?

-Correcto, pichón. Esa fuente de energía es la naturaleza o el universo. Entonces, todos venimos de la misma fuente de energía, todos somos parte de uno mismo. Las almas de nivel cuatro ya han comprendido eso, y lo llevan a su máxima expresión, pues un alma que llega a nivel cuatro, se fusiona con las demás en algo similar a lo que describiste en tu proyecto ómicron, formando una inteligencia colectiva impresionante y cargada de sabiduría. Este nivel también se le conoce como el consejo de la naturaleza, pues al ser los más altos en rango, la naturaleza misma es la única que los supera, ellos se dan a la tarea de mantener las cosas en orden y atienden asuntos de interés. Esas almas deben tener, mínimo, treinta vidas vividas, y son totalmente objetivas e imparciales a la hora de tomar una decisión, casi como androides. Es altamente improbable que vuelvan a nacer una vez alcanzado ese nivel, y esa es la razón por la que muchas almas se quedan en el nivel tres a pesar de estar en condiciones para subir al cuatro.

-¿Y tú de qué nivel eres?

-Recién subido al dos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó totalmente sorprendido. Había esperado que fuera un desertor del cuatro o algo similar para conocer toda esa información. -¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

-Es sencillo, pichón. Solamente tienes que escuchar.

-Pero no tenemos oídos.- Señaló sintiendo la risa invadirlo.

-A lo que me refiero es a que debes poner atención a lo que las demás almas transmiten. Aquí, en la nada, no hay divisiones. Todos los niveles conviven y coexisten juntos; si pones atención, podrías encontrarte un nivel tres o cuatro por ahí y preguntarle algunas cosas.

-Está bien, Wolf.- Dijo Soul, con una leve duda aun en su mente. -Pero no me has dicho como ayudarlos.

-Cierto;- Admitió el lobo. -tal vez tenga que ver con que me desvíe al explicarte los niveles y todo eso. Bueno, como dije, tú lograste hacer algo que nadie más ha hecho. Cómo o porque nadie lo sabe; pero lo hiciste, y eso es importante. Si lograste hacer algo que nadie ha hecho, deberías poder hacer más cosas que nadie ha hecho.

-Pero no entiendo como eso me ayudaría.- Remarcó Soul. -Yo sigo estando aquí y ellos allá. No estamos en el mismo plano.- Al terminar de hablar, Wolf lo estaba mirando fijamente, como esperando que se diera cuenta de algo. Tras unos minutos de pensarlo, llegó a una conclusión. -¿Tratas de decirme que la única forma en que puedo ayudarlos es volver al plano físico?

-¡Denle una medalla al pichón!- Exclamó el lobo.

-Es oficial. Estás loco.- Afirmó él.

-No estoy loco; mi realidad es distinta a la tuya. Además, fuiste tú quien lo dijo, yo solamente te di la razón, pichón.

-¡Pero me estás diciendo que debo volver al plano físico para ayudarlos, y eso no se puede! Nadie ha vuelto de la muerte en muchísimo tiempo y probablemente los únicos que pueden hacer eso serían los de nivel tres o cuatro. La otra forma sería volver a nacer, pero me tomaría otros veinte años estar en condiciones para enfrentarme a Cenaturi, y eso si no termino siendo alguna clase de gordo que no hace ejercicio y vive en el sillón de la sala.- Se quejó.

-Ibas bien, pichón; ibas tan bien… lástima.- Entonces el lobo se levantó, alzó una pata y, para sorpresa de Soul, le dio un zape con mucha fuerza. -¡Claro que no, tonto! No te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas de la muerte o que vuelvas a nacer. Te estoy diciendo que la única forma de que ayudes es volviendo al plano físico. ¡Búscate otra forma!

-¡Pero yo no soy mi padre!- Reclamó irritado. -¡No sé hacer cosas grandiosas como él!

-Nadie te pidió que hicieras cosas grandiosas como él.- Le regañó el lobo. -Te estoy pidiendo que hagas algo legendario como _tú._ Escucha bien, pichón; esto tiene una razón de ser. Tienes un pilar casi listo allá abajo, pero ni siquiera el pilar completo puede contra él si Centauri sigue en pie.

-Eso no es cierto. El pilar puede hacer lo que…

-El pilar puede hacer lo que se crea capaz de hacer. Mira a tu pilar, pichón. Dudo mucho que se sienta capaz de vencerlo a _él;_ más aún después de lo que tu cachorro mayor les explicó.- Sabiendo que se aproximaba una interrupción, Wolf se dio vuelta y comenzó a andar. Cuando Soul llegó a su lado, siguió hablando. -Es cierto que el pilar tiene que vencerlo a _él,_ pero tú debes vencer a Centauri para que tenga el camino libre, y para eso debes volver allá.

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que ya habías estado trabajando en eso, pichón, y estabas ahorrando energía para durar un rato, ¿o no?

-¿Entonces sí es posible?

-Todo es posible, pichón. La imaginación es el límite.- La sonrisa que el lobo había puesto se desvaneció. -Escúchame bien, pichón. Ese enfrentamiento será feroz, y cualquiera de ellos puede morir. ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar sus vidas en vez de esperar?

Soul se tomó su tiempo. En ese grupo había catorce seres vivientes y emocionales a los que, aun muerto, les tenía afecto. Y todos iban a pelear; pero iban a hacerlo porque él se los estaba pidiendo, ¿sería un precio justo a pagar, la posible pérdida de alguno de ellos, por detener algo que la naturaleza detendría tarde o temprano por su cuenta? Se preguntó si valdría la pena, si sería lo 'correcto' y muchas cosas más, mientras seguía caminando en compañía de Wolf. Finalmente llegó a una conclusión. _No puede existir la luz si no existe la oscuridad, pero, en nuestro mundo, a la oscuridad no se le debe permitir avanzar; y si está en nuestras manos frenarla, entonces eso debemos hacer._ -Yo enfrentaré a la oscuridad; de todos modos, si no tuviera permiso de la naturaleza, como dijiste, no habría podido hacer contacto con ellos. Y si le doy al equipo la oportunidad de desertar dudo que alguno de ellos la tome.

-Bien dicho, pichón. Sólo hazme un favor y recuerda en todo momento que la imaginación es el límite.- Dijo Wolf antes de tomar un respiro profundo. -Y recuerda también que eres, serás, legendario. Génesis hará eco por generaciones, pero tú, mi amigo, harás eco por toda la existencia. Psyon, Soul, Edward; no importa cómo, pero todo aquel involucrado en esto, sea en el presente o en el futuro, aquí o en la Tierra, en esta dimensión o en otra, sabrá tu nombre. Harás grandes cosas, pichón; no necesito de la premonición para confirmármelo.- Finalmente volvió a poner una expresión seria. -Escúchame bien, pichón. Este enfrentamiento es decisivo; el pilar frenará a la oscuridad, pero debes poner de tu parte, al igual que cada miembro de tu equipo. En ti recae vencer a Centauri; si tú fallas, nadie de tu equipo podrá cumplir con tu parte, y todo habrá sido en vano.

-Eso no pasará.- Aseguró Soul. -Cumpliré con lo mío y el pilar con lo suyo; detendremos a Centauri y regresaremos a la oscuridad a su zona natural.

-Me gusta como hablas. Ojalá y pelees igual.

Segundos después de que el lobo terminara de hablar y ambos dejaran de caminar, otras pisadas se escucharon a lo lejos.

-¿Quién más vino a verme?- Preguntó Soul esperando poder salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Toda la información se estaba acoplando en su mente, pero ya tenía claro que podía poner en práctica su pequeño plan para la batalla, y quería asegurarse de un par de cosas lo más antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Wolf lanzó una risa leve. -Te sobreestimas, pichón. Ella vino por mí.

En el momento en que el lobo terminó su oración, debajo del roble, justo por donde él había aparecido, se volvió visible la figura de un puma, igual que Wolf, mucho más grande que en la Tierra. -¿En dónde te has metido?- Preguntó sin moverse de su lugar. -Espero que no estés creando ardillas para perseguirlas de nuevo.

-Tengo que irme, pichón; no le gusta que me tarde.- Le susurró al chico antes de alzar la voz y comenzar a correr hacia ella. -¡Ya voy, cariño!

-¿Cariño?- Preguntó al aire mientras veía como el lobo le saltaba encima a la puma y ambos rodaban por el pasto jugando. Totalmente confundido se dirigió a la pareja a pedir explicaciones. -¿Qué…?

Wolf lo interrumpió. -Ella es mi pareja, pichón. ¿O acaso creíste que tus amigos de la Tierra eran la única pareja canido-felino de la existencia?

-Un placer.- Dijo la puma mientras inclinaba la cabeza un poco. Su voz era suave y maternal.

Soul los observó a ambos durante unos minutos. Ambos le parecían conocidos. -Tú.- Dijo al fin. -Tú me guiaste a dónde Helang se cayó de su nido.- La puma asintió sonriente, y eso le aclaró que si la había visto antes. Pero no recordaba haber visto ningún otro lobo además de sus cachorros y Yin y Yang; y Wolf no se parecía a ninguno de los dos últimos.

Finalmente el lobo negro volvió a hablar. -No te sobre esfuerces, pichón. Te vas a fundir el cerebro.- Luego se giró a su pareja. -Vamos, cariño, hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó ella. -¿Cuál es?

-Es una sorpresa, linda.

Tras esa frase, ambos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a andar; se despidieron de Soul moviendo sus colas, gesto que respondió para luego sentirse tonto. Si le estaban dando la espalda, ¿cómo iban a ver si les respondía o no? Luego sintió un choque eléctrico y algo de conocimiento llegó a su mente. Para salir de ahí tenía que volver a tumbarse bajo el roble y quedarse dormido de nuevo. No resultaría complicado, considerando que el "sol" ya se estaba metiendo, pero antes se quedó mirando la dirección que la pareja había seguido al alejarse de él. _Yo a ese par lo conozco. Sé que ella me llevó a Helang, pero la conozco de algún otro lado; también a él._ Concluyó luego de unos minutos. _Lograr lo imposible, ¿eh? Supongo que no me queda de otra._ Con eso en mente, se recostó de nuevo bajo el roble y cerró los ojos.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy; aclarando: sí, el lobo y la puma ya fueron mencionados antes, dejé una o dos leves pistas por ahí a ver si se dan cuenta de quienes son. Aunque supongo que tendrían que irse a caps anteriores y yo no soy quien para mandarlos a re-leer algo que ya leyeron. En fin, ahora algunos detalles técnicos. Primero, el siguiente cap va a abarcar los últimos detalles previos a la batalla, por lo que el climax probablemente llegue en dos caps y dure dos o tres; luego viene el desenlace, la celebración, el nosequé, el capítulo extra, los créditos y demás. Sinceramente no sé cuánto me tome escribir todo, aunque tengo tiempo libre, aun traigo fresco en la cabeza el ambiente y los personajes de aquellos libros que leí, y no quisiera terminar tomando alguna situación de ahí, así que tendré que ver. Lo más que puedo prometer es que lo haré lo más rápido que pueda, como he hecho desde que comencé la historia. Bueno, no tengo más por decir, así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo lugar. Un saludo chicos. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales, así como se editó una parte para facilitar la comprensión del capítulo.***


	56. Los últimos detalles

**Hola otra vez; digamos que la flama volvió a bajar, junto con mis ganas de escribir, pero estando tan cerca de terminar la historia no me voy a dejar hundir. Sigue habiendo reviews, sigue habiendo gente siguiendo mi historia y no me voy a detener hasta terminarla. En fin, veamos que hay para ver el día de hoy.**

* * *

Capítulo 56: Los últimos detalles

-¡Soul!- Llamó Bolt. -¡Soul, necesitamos algo de ayuda aquí!

-Probablemente está haciendo algo importante.- Aseguró Helang.

-Pero necesitamos un plan.- Dijo Rhino. -No podemos llegar así como así, y menos después de lo que James y Bud le dijeron.

Antes de que se diera cualquier otro dialogo, una corriente de aire atravesó el granero, seguida de una voz que todos habían estado esperando escuchar.

 _-Hola; lamento la demora, había mucho que investigar.-_ Dijo el alma mientras hacía memoria sobre algunos últimos consejos que el lobo le había dado, ya sin tanto escándalo y después de haber estado con su pareja un rato.

-Muy bien, ahora que estamos juntos, podemos pensar en un plan.

 _-Así es, Mega. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, les voy a pedir que confíen en mí.-_ Añadió, desconcertando a todos.

-Un momento,- Pidió Penny. -¿nos estás diciendo que vamos a ir allá en dos días sin un plan?

 _-No;-_ Corrigió Soul. - _les estoy diciendo que confíen en mí. Claro que tengo un plan, pero necesito que…_

-Confiemos en ti.- Terminó la chica.

 _-Así es. Por favor. Pero dejemos ese tema; ya es tarde, así que todos deberían ir a descansar. Mañana les daré algunos detalles más y con eso debería bastar._

Terminada la oración, otra corriente de aire hizo presencia, dejando en claro que Soul se había ido.

-Supongo que tendremos que hacerle caso.- Susurró Kass a nadie en particular.

Hubo algunos diálogos más, pero tras un par de minutos ya estaban todos de camino a sus respectivos hogares. Kass en particular tomó una ruta distinta a la de sus compañeros para dirigirse al suyo. Sentía la necesidad de estar solo, sin embargo, no lo logró.

 _-Hola de nuevo._

-¿Vienes a pedirme que les explique algo más?- Preguntó el gato con el sarcasmo por delante.

 _-De hecho, vengo a pedirte un favor._

El felino anaranjado soltó un leve gruñido, pero sabía que no tenía mucha opción, así que prestó atención a lo que el alma le dijo.

(~)

Unos minutos después, Helang estaba llegando al campamento, segundos antes que los otros tres, por lo que se posó sobre su rama y se sentó a meditar. La voz de su maestro resonó en su cabeza a los pocos instantes.

 _-Hola, Helang._

 _¡Maestro!_ Pensó el halcón sorprendido. _¿Sucede algo?_

 _-Sucede que voy a pedirte tres cosas. La primera es que confíes en mí, como has hecho siempre; la segunda es que no les digas lo que te voy a decir a nadie.-_ Dijo Soul antes de quedarse callado.

 _¿Cuál es la tercera?_ Preguntó el alumno intrigado al cabo de unos segundos.

 _-Presta atención, por favor._

(~)

Bolt ya había terminado de cenar. De hecho, ya estaba recostado, ya había terminado con todo y se estaba quedando dormido, hasta que escuchó una voz en su mente.

 _-Hola._

 _¡Soul!_ Pensó el can tratando de no mostrar la sorpresa que se había llevado.

 _-Perdón por el susto; y por la hora, pero tengo que preguntarte algo._

 _¿Algo cómo qué?_ Preguntó el can confundido.

 _-¿Tú confías en mí?_

 _Desde luego._ Afirmó el pastor suizo sin dudarlo.

 _-¿Totalmente?-_ Insistió el alma.

 _Totalmente._ Aseguró de nuevo.

 _-Si algo estuviera por pasarle a Mittens, y estuviera en tus patas evitarlo pero yo te dijera que no hicieras nada y confiaras en mí, ¿confiarías en mí?_

A diferencia de las primeras dos veces que preguntó, esta vez se lo pensó bastante. Tras unos minutos de darle vueltas, finalmente volvió a dirigirse a Soul. _¿Por qué no habría de? Digo, si me pides que confíe en ti en una situación así debe ser porque tú tienes algo planeado, ¿no? Después de todo, eres bastante sabio y tienes recursos que ninguno de nosotros posee._

 _-Me halagas, Bolt. Y respondiste a mi pregunta, que era lo que necesitaba saber. Te voy a pedir que pongas esa confianza en mí durante los próximos días; sin importar nada, mientras yo esté aquí, haré todo a mi alcance para que todos ustedes estén bien._

 _Gracias Soul._ Pensó con gratitud.

 _-De nada; ahora descansa un poco.-_ Fue lo último que el can escuchó de Soul por esa noche. En cuestión de minutos, estaba dormido.

(~)

Tres sombras se hallaban trabajando en algunos detalles del campo, que ya estaba casi listo, que Centauri había mandado hacer, poco importándole que fuera tarde. No había ningún ruido en el lugar, parecía que cada sombra estaba en lo propio. Eso, claro, hasta que escucharon una voz en el aire.

 _-Hola a los tres._

El par de sombras jóvenes dejaron lo suyo de inmediato y se pusieron firmes, como si de soldados de tratase. -¡Señor!

Soul dejó salir una leve risa. _-Descansen, chicos. Umbra, ven acá._

La sombra llegó a donde estaban las otras dos y gruñó varias veces.

 _-Sí, lo sé. Escuchen, voy a necesitar su ayuda cuando llegue el día del enfrentamiento._

-Cuenta con toda nuestra ayuda, señor.- Aseguró James.

 _-Muy bien; ahora pongan atención. Si no me equivoco, eso que están colocando en las paredes es lo que creo que es.-_ Las tres sombras asintieron y esperaron a que el alma siguiera. - _Bien, pues quiero que terminen de colocarlos. Sigan obedeciendo a Centauri hasta ese día. Escuchen con atención._

(~)

Dentro de una casa abandonada, una luz estaba dormitando, o tratando de, pues no había estado del todo tranquila desde que su contraparte de oscuridad se había infiltrado en un edificio que ahora estaba prácticamente destruido.

Los pensamientos del espectro se vieron interrumpidos por una voz.

 _-Hola, Lux. No digas nada, solamente quiero que me escuches. Va a haber un enfrentamiento en un par de días y necesito tu ayuda para algo importante._

La luz asintió lentamente, sin haber comprendido del todo. Luego comenzó a poner atención a las especificaciones que comenzó a darle Soul.

(~)

Luego de haber terminado de informar a todos, Soul regresó al plano al que pertenecía. Se encontró con otra alma conocida en cuanto llegó.

-Hola.- Saludó con alegría.

-¿Qué tal?- Respondió Soul de forma monótona.

-Te tengo algunos consejos.- Añadió sin darle importancia al tono de Soul.

-Antes dime algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me ayudas tanto? Nadie de por aquí lo había hecho, de ningún nivel y de pronto apareces tú y comienzas a guiarme ¿por qué?- Preguntó intrigado.

No hubo respuesta inmediata. De hecho, pasó un tiempo considerable antes de que respondiera.

-Porque sé lo que puede pasar si esto no sale como lo planeas. Y es algo que no comprenderías, ni siquiera en los registros se encuentra.

-Eso no…

-No importa; si te lo explico, se nos irá el tiempo.

-Aquí el tiempo es flexible.- Le recordó Soul.

-Allá abajo, con tus amigos, no lo es.- Puntualizó. -Ahora escucha; ya sé lo que vas a hacer ese día. De hecho, muy probablemente tengas espectadores, sobre todo de los primeros dos niveles. Después de todo, la curiosidad también es una emoción que algunas de esas almas pueden sentir todavía. Ahora, antes de que me interrumpas, pon atención. Tú ya estas, bueno, muerto, así que Centauri no puede matarte. Pero ese no es el punto; tú vas a bajar con un suministro de energía, el cual, tengo entendido, fuiste acumulando de esos lapsos de tiempo en los que no hacías apariciones frente al grupo.- Soul le dio la razón sin hablar para que Wolf pudiera continuar. -Bien, ese suministro es clave. Si se te acaba, volverás a este plano y no podrás intervenir en le batalla desde aquí. Si para entonces no has vencido a Centauri, habrán perdido.

-De eso estoy consciente, por eso no iba a hacer el salto hasta el último momento.

-Y eso está bien planeado, pero te tengo un consejo o dos. Primero, sí puedes usar las habilidades que sabías usar cuando vivías allá; estas no gastarán tanta energía como parece, así que siéntete libre de ponerlas en práctica. La segunda, no des saltos; si vas al plano físico, no te pongas a alternar entre el físico y este, porque un salto de plano requiere de mucha energía. Más de tres o cuatro saltos y tu suministro podría vaciarse por completo, en especial si son consecutivos.

-Muy bien. No saltos, sí habilidades.- Resumió Soul.

-Así es. Ahora deberías terminar de prepararlos a ellos.

-Están casi listos.

-Aún no saben quién es el pilar.

-Lo sabrán…

-O tal vez no.- Interrumpió.

Soul se tomó unos momentos. -No importa, el pilar sigue ahí. No necesitan saber "quién" es para usarlo, siempre que lo hagan correctamente. Confío en ellos de la misma forma que ellos en mí. Lo harán bien.

-Como digas, pichón.

(~)

Llegó el mediodía y todo el grupo estaba de nuevo en el granero, discutiendo la peculiar sugerencia de Soul sobre confiar en su juicio. Helang y Kass se hallaban en particular silencio y parecían no estar poniendo atención en la conversación.

-Esperen un momento.- Intervino Mega en medio de la discusión sobre el "plan". -El maestro nos pidió que confiáramos en él; sabemos que no nos dejará morir así sin más, así que deberíamos concentrarnos en otros asuntos.

 _-Muchas gracias, Mega.-_ Resonó la voz de Soul. - _No me quedaré,-_ Añadió, anticipándose a las posibles preguntas del equipo. - _sólo vine a darles un par de consejos. Deberían dormirse temprano hoy; y ustedes tres, hijos míos, deberían dormir hoy. Mañana saldremos de aquí como a las diez y media de la mañana. Desayunen bien, beban agua, mediten si pueden. Todo eso ayudará a darle más fuerza a su energía para que puedan usar en el enfrentamiento.-_ Luego de eso, no hubo ruido alguno.

-Bien, Mega tuvo razón.- Señaló Byte un minuto después. -Deberíamos concentrarnos en otros asuntos.

-Tal vez nosotros tres podríamos seguir practicando la sincronización total. Eso será de utilidad sin duda.- Añadió el lobo.

-Suena bien, y el resto de nosotros podría entrenar, pero antes hay otra cosa de la que no nos hemos hecho cargo.- Puntualizó Delta.

-¿De qué hablas?

-El pilar. Aún no sabemos quién es.

Todo el grupo volvió su mirada al trio de amigos que estaban sentados uno junto al otro, como esperando que les revelaran que ya sabían quién era el pilar. Sin embargo, el único gesto fue un leve meneo de cabeza de parte de Bolt, indicándoles que seguían sin poseer dicha información.

-Bueno, pero no se queden ahí.- Les espetó Beta. -¡Algo deben haber averiguado en todo este tiempo!

-Lo lamento, pero no sabemos nada.- Se disculpó Bolt por los tres.

-Mentira.- Terció Pepe. -Claro que… saben algo; solamente… no saben… que lo saben.- Terminó de decir, con las miradas de todos ahora sobre él, haciéndolo añadir algo más. -Díganme… entre ustedes tres… ¿quién creen que sea… el pilar?

Los tres se miraron entre ellos unos segundos y terminaron por responder al mismo tiempo, para sorpresa de todos, cada uno señalando a otro.

-Es Bolt.- Aseguró Mittens.

-Es Rhino.- Afirmó el can.

-Es la gata.- Declaró el hámster.

-Bien… eso ya es… un progreso.

-No veo porque, amigo.- Intervino Jonathan. -Cada uno cree que es el otro.

Pepe puso una sonrisa misteriosa. -Ya verás… John.- Luego se dirigió de nuevo a los tres. -¿Por qué… creen eso?

-Pero uno por uno, por favor.- Añadió Kass, aparentemente recién salido de sus pensamientos.

De nuevo, los tres se miraron entre ellos un segundo. -¿Damas primero?- Preguntó Bolt mirando a Mittens, a lo que ella asintió.

La gata se tomó unos segundos para pensar el porqué de su opinión. -Bueno, Bolt fue desde el principio el candidato a ser el pilar, fue a él a quien vinieron a buscar, tanto ustedes- Dijo señalando a los alumnos de Soul. -como las sombras. Fue el que más progresó en el entrenamiento y no fue sino hasta que corregí sus recuerdos que el pilar nos habló. Por eso creo que es él.

-Muy bien.- Dijo Pepe después de que Mittens terminara. -¿Bolt?

-De acuerdo.- Enunció Bolt asintiendo. -Yo creo que es Rhino. Aunque desde el principio vinieron buscándome a mí, él nunca estuvo nada lejos de llegar a cumplir los requisitos que mencionaron que un pilar tenía. En cuanto Soul aclaró que podía ser cualquiera de nosotros, inmediatamente pensé en Rhino, aunque ustedes tres hubieran pensado que era yo; no sólo por la descripción que le dieron al pilar, sino porque además fue gracias a él que nosotros tres nos mantuvimos unidos en el viaje. Él nos ayudó a los dos cuándo creíamos que era todo.- Hubo unos segundos de silencio, como si ya hubiera terminado de hablar, antes de que añadiera algo más. -También fue él quien nos ayudó con Kia el día que corrigieron mis recuerdos, y la voz del pilar no sonó hasta que él llegó junto a nosotros.

-Bien. ¿Rhino?

El hámster se aclaró la garganta. -Bueno; yo creo que es la gata y esta es la razón. Si ella no progresó tanto como yo o Bolt, sólo fue porque estaba distraída o desconcentrada. En cuanto comenzó a ponerle toda su atención al entrenamiento, su progreso se disparó como venta de juguetes en diciembre. Además, poniendo de lado el tema del amor y todo eso, fue ella quien provocó que Bolt recuperara más recuerdos y quien se los corrigió. Así que por eso creo que es Mittens.

Cuando Rhino terminó de contar su opinión, todos voltearon la vista a Pepe. El chiquitín seguía sonriendo, pero no de forma desubicada como siempre, sino de una manera que decía que había descubierto algo, pero se rehusaba a decirlo en voz alta.

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio, hasta que por fin habló el pequeñín. -No me digan… que no se han… dado cuenta.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

-Y no son los únicos, amigo.- Le aseguró Jonathan. De hecho, de todo el grupo, parecía que Pepe era el único que sabía quién era el pilar.

-Ya se darán cuenta.- Les aseguró. -A su… tiempo.

-¿Y no podrías decirnos quién es?- Preguntó Mega desesperado.

-Nopi.- Respondió aparentemente divertido por su expresión. -No sería… tan interesante así.

Mega soltó un suspiro. -Bueno; ¿ahora qué?

-Jueguemos un rato.- Propuso Pepe con la misma sonrisa. Ni siquiera esperó a que respondieran antes de salir del granero. -Podemos entrenar… después de comer.- Agregó una vez que estaba afuera.

El grupo salió del granero, aun desconcertado por la falta de comunicación de Pepe. Antes de que el chiquillo comenzara a correr, Delta lo detuvo.

-¿Nos dirás quién es el pilar después de jugar?

-No.

-¿No nos vas a decir?- Preguntó Flor llegando al lado de Delta, a lo que Pepe negó con la cabeza. -¿por qué no?

-Porque no importa. No tienen que saber quién es… para que funcione. Siempre que los tres den… lo mejor de sí, nos irá bien.- Dijo con toda naturalidad. -Además... así se mantiene el… mistero.

Al terminar de hablar, Pepe echó a correr, incitando a los demás al juego, cosa que finalmente hicieron y terminaron jugando entre todos. La comida transcurrió de forma normal y la tarde con entrenamientos. Hubo un par de intentos de llamar a Soul, fallidos todos, antes de la hora de despedirse. El grupo acordó verse en el granero a la mañana siguiente para planear el curso de acción y todos volvieron a casa. Las mascotas cenaron de sus platos mientras que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los cachorros de Soul cazaron algo para ellos. Helang no tuvo problemas en atrapar un ratón que andaba confiado por el bosque, mientras que Mega y Byte se las ingeniaron para conseguir un par de conejos. Siguiendo las enseñanzas de Soul, agradecieron a sus presas por la energía que iban a transferirles y no desperdiciaron nada. Beta comió con sus hermanos a escondidas de su persona y se reunió con los lobos y el halcón tras la cena. El grupo se fue a dormir sin mayor complicación, y Penny le avisó a su mamá donde estaría al día siguiente. La señora no se veía del todo tranquila con la noticia, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que solamente le pidió que se cuidara mucho.

(~)

-Muy bien, tontos. Quiero que vean esto.- Dijo Centauri tras irrumpir en investigación.

Las sombras de investigación, sin saber que quería su jefe, lo siguieron. El hombre las condujo hasta su oficina; una vez adentro, les indicó que se acercaran hasta donde estaba él con una mano. Dudosas, obedecieron. En cuanto estuvieron cerca, Centauri las recibió con un golpe en la cabeza a cada una. Antes de que alguna tuviera oportunidad de quejarse, observaron que las habían golpeado con el objeto que habían descrito como "incorruptible".

-¿Qué habían dicho?- Les preguntó después de dejarlas observar el objeto unos segundos. -Creo que habían dicho que no podría hacerlo a la oscuridad.

-Señor, nosotros…

-"Nosotros" nada. Fuera de aquí. Su castigo consta de avisarle a todos que se muevan mañana temprano a las posiciones que les dije.

-Señor…

-Ya.- Interrumpió de nuevo.

Las sombras, viendo que no podían discutir con Centauri, simplemente se dieron vuelta y salieron de la oficina del mismo. Sin embargo, había algo que el sujeto si debió haber escuchado, y es que, al recibir el golpe, ambas sombras habían sentido algo. Algo que no podían explicar, pero algo habían sentido con respecto a ese bastón.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy. Como dice el título y como leyeron, son los últimos detalles antes del enfrentamiento, el cual ya tengo 90% definido, pero antes tenía que mostrarles algunas pistas sobre lo que está por venir; ¿quién será el pilar? ¿Creen haberlo adivinado? Les diré de quien se trata en algún cap después, para mantenerlos con algunas interrogantes, jeje. En fin; ya estamos cerca, falta sólo el climax y el desenlace y eso no debería llevarme más de cuatro o cinco capítulos después de este. Habrá que ver. Como sea, nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	57. Charla antipática

**Muy bien, las cosas están así. Este es el primer cap de climax. La segunda parte probablemente estará en un día o dos, peeeero, el caso es que mis vacaciones se terminan esta semana. El próximo lunes voy de nuevo y no quiero ni pensarlo. Aunque bueno, no creo que la escuela me impida seguir escribiendo, después de todo, comencé la historia a medio año y no disminuí el ritmo mucho por ella (más que en exámenes, pero no creo que haya escuela con examen el primer día) En fin, veamos que ocurre ahora.**

* * *

Capítulo 57: Charla antipática

El despertador sonó no más de dos veces antes de que Penny lo apagara. Ella, al igual que sus tres mascotas, sabía lo que iba a pasar más tarde ese mismo día. Había programado la alarma a las siete y media, de modo que todos tuvieran tiempo de sobra para prepararse.

-Chicos,- Llamó la niña al trio animal. -despierten. Vamos, que tenemos que revisar que todo esté en orden.- Agregó antes de levantarse de la cama y salir del cuarto con dirección al baño.

-Bien, supongo que hoy se resuelve todo.- Musitó Rhino pensativo.

-Así es, amigo.- Confirmó Bolt. -Y estaremos juntos hasta el final. Los tres.

Mittens le dio un lametón en la mejilla como respuesta, mientras que Rhino asintió mirándolo a los ojos. Sin importar nada, ellos seguirían unidos. Nada los iba a separar de nuevo.

(~)

-¡Vaya, hace mucho que no dormía así!- Exclamó Mega mientras se estiraba. -Hasta sentí que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-Bueno, siempre pierdes el tiempo; que te des cuenta de ello ya es un progreso.- Bromeó su hermana.

El lobo no respondió con palabras, le hizo un gesto y luego se giró a despertar a su hija. Momentos después apareció Helang, regresando de patrullar.

-Ninguna novedad. Tal y como dijeron, todas las sombras deben estar aguardándonos en el edificio.

-¿Cómo nos vamos a quitar a tantas sombras de encima, tío Helang?

El halcón dudó un momento en cómo responder a esa pregunta. -¿Confías en mí, Beta?

-Desde luego.- Afirmó la labrador.

-Entonces confía en mí.- Le pidió. -Nos va a ir bien.

La mirada de Beta era de duda, pero al cabo de unos segundos asintió. -Si tú lo dices…

(~)

-Les irá bien; sólo recuerden lo que su padre y su tía les enseñaron. Cúbranse la espalda entre ustedes y alerten al otro de posibles problemas.

-Pero aun no entiendo cómo es que tú no tienes problemas para enfrentarte a las sombras.

-Yo nací y crecí en las calles, Alfa; además, en el tiempo que estuve con mis padres, ellos me enseñaron defensa. Prácticamente he entrenado desde que nací. Eso no significa que ustedes no sean buenos o que no estén a la altura.- Dijo Kass mirando intermitentemente a ambos perros enfrente de él. -Simplemente somos diferentes. Ustedes sabrán hacer cosas que yo no y viceversa, ¿comprenden?

-Sí, Kass.- Dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

-Bien. Ahora, bajemos a desayunar; si nos damos prisa, tal vez pueda cazar un ratón de camino al punto de reunión.- Y, dicho eso, salió del cuarto en el que estaban los tres para dirigirse a donde se hallaban sus platos con comida.

Delta miró a Alfa unos segundos.

-¿Andando?- Preguntó.

-Andando.

(~)

-¿Cómo te sientes, amigo?

-Fan… tasistico, John.- Dijo Pepe con su sonrisa característica.

-¿Y tú, Flor?

-Nerviosa; esto es lo más drástico que vamos a hacer. Cualquier cosa podría pasar.

-Vamos… a estar bien.- Aseguró Pepe. Jonathan asintió para darle la razón.

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora. Vamos a ver que nos depara el destino.- Añadió el alaskan malamute.

(~)

Estando por dar las nueve, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino y Penny ya se encontraban en el granero, de modo que en cuanto Pepe, Flor y Jonathan entraron, se les unieron en sus conversaciones. Media hora después, ya se encontraba todo el grupo reunido.

- _Bueno, llegaron antes de tiempo._ \- Les reconoció Soul. _-Bien hecho… supongo._

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos?- Sugirió Mega, claramente ansioso por lo que iba a pasar.

 _-Paciencia; todo a su momento. Realmente tienen una hora para terminar de ver los detalles, si es que algo les falta. Pero no debemos irnos antes de las diez y media. Tal vez incluso las once._

-¿Qué tienes planeado, Soul?

- _Oh, ya lo verás, leona. Y no me pregunten quien es el pilar. Ya conocen la respuesta que voy a darles.-_ No hubo comentarios. Todos se quedaron callados. - _Volveré cuando sea hora._

El equipo pasó todo el tiempo que tuvo para platicar en el granero. Recordaron algunas cosas y comentaron como se sentían con respecto a lo que iba a pasar ese día. Justo antes de que Soul volviera, Penny le pidió a sus mascotas que le contaran su historia.

- _Lo lamento, leona, pero tendrás que esperar.-_ Intervino Soul antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera comenzar. _-Es hora._

-Muy bien, equipo.- Añadió Helang. -Andando.

Todos se movieron por la ciudad de forma sigilosa, en especial el par de lobos, y llegaron al edificio sin percance y recién pasadas las once y media. Para sorpresa suya, desde fuera, dicho sitio se veía exactamente igual a como lo habían dejado.

 _-Centauri probablemente colocó alguna clase de ilusión para encubrir lo que pasó.-_ Comentó Soul antes de que alguno preguntara al respecto.

No se dio un dialogo más, y el equipo entró al edificio, el cual todavía tenía escombros y pedazos rotos aun en su primer piso.

-¿Y el enfrentamiento va a ser aquí?- Preguntó Rhino al aire, claramente decepcionado. -Esperaba algo más dramático.

-Demasiada televisión, roedor.- Le reclamó Mittens. -No importa donde sea, sino quien salga con vida de ahí.

Sin darle oportunidad al hámster de responder, una voz sonó por alguna clase de altavoz, comenzando con una leve y sombría risa. _-Bienvenidos;-_ Claramente se trataba de Cenaturi. - _probablemente estaban esperando que para este momento mis subordinados ya les hubieran atacado. Permítanme asegurarles que no será así. Se encuentran totalmente fuera de peligro, al menos mientras estén en la recepción del viejo edificio. Funciona así: mañana será el día de los enamorados,-_ se escuchó un escupitajo desde dónde estuviera el sujeto. - _yo realmente jamás tuve necesidad de celebrar ese estúpido día, sin embargo ustedes parecen tener al menos una razón para celebrarlo, pero no pueden hacerlo si están muertos. Les voy a dar la oportunidad de salir de mi propiedad, porque yo literalmente compré este edificio, y volver cualquier día que quieran después de mañana._

-¿Sabes contar?- Preguntó Mega esperando que Centauri lo escuchara.

- _Sí, perro; déjame adivinar, ¿no debo contar con que me hagan caso?_

-Precisamente. Y es lobo, no perro.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

 _-Muy bien. Si están empeñados en morir el día de hoy, bajen al sótano; hay un pasillo detrás de la segunda puerta de la izquierda. Síganlo._

Sobra decir que todo el grupo estaba totalmente confundido por las instrucciones de Centauri; hasta que Helang habló.

-¿Por qué habríamos de confiar en ti?

- _No tienen ninguna razón para hacerlo. Sin embargo, les diré que si se quedan ahí, estarán perdiendo su tiempo; lo único que pueden hacer, si desean un poco de acción el día de hoy, es hacerme caso. Y yo sólo puedo garantizarles seguridad hasta que lleguen al campo.-_ Después de esa frase, se escuchó como apagaba algún micrófono y hubo silencio.

-¿Vamos a hacerle caso?- Preguntó Delta.

-Sí. El tipo está loco y todo, pero, al menos, suele cumplir con su palabra.- Contestó Flor. -Si nos garantizó seguridad hasta llegar a ese… campo, debe ser porque algo tiene preparado ahí.

-Muy bien. Andando entonces.

No hubo quejas ni dudas mientras todos bajaban por las escaleras siendo guiados por Beta y Flor y llegaban a la puerta que Centauri había indicado. Detrás de la misma se extendía únicamente un pasillo, que parecía infinito. El equipo comenzó a andar en silencio.

-¿Tenemos un plan?- Preguntó Byte al cabo de algunos minutos de andar.

-Vencer a Centauri, restaurar el equilibrio y vivir para contarlo.- Le respondió Mega.

-No me hagas mucho caso, pero eso suena más como un objetivo que como un plan.

- _¿Confiar en mí suena mejor?_

La loba no respondió de inmediato. -Confiaré en usted, maestro.

 _-Bien. Estén listos; puedo percibirlo, y está emocionado._

Tras la advertencia de Soul, el grupo caminó algunos metros más antes de dar con una puerta. Penny la abrió, provocando un chirrido penetrante y revelando detrás de sí un escenario bastante mejor que el derruido edificio.

Debían estar en alguna clase de bodega o cancha interna. Sea lo que fuese era amplio. Muy amplio. El techo era mayormente de cristal, permitiendo la entrada de luz natural en abundancia; este se hallaba de forma redondeada, formando un domo sobre el lugar varios metros por encima de las cabezas de todos. Las orillas del espacio estaban a la sombra, pero no estaban a oscuras. Había pequeños canales, muy delgados, por toda la orilla, los cuales transportaban un líquido anaranjado brillante. Más de la mitad del equipo llegó a considerar que podría tratarse de lava, descartando dicha idea por el simple hecho de que era demasiado. Al fondo, en la pared opuesta por la que habían llegado, había una estatua de piedra. Conforme avanzaron al centro del lugar, se volvió visible que tenía la forma de un dragón. A cada lado de la estatua había una antorcha encendida. Las paredes y el suelo se veían metálicos, con tornillos y clavos visibles en muchos lados, además de estar segmentados. ¿Qué acaso era una sala robótica? ¿Había algo detrás de las paredes? ¿Dónde estaba Centauri?

Un sonido mecánico sonó. Segundos después, una placa del suelo se movió, dejando un espació por el cual emergió la figura de un hombre subiendo encima de otra. A diferencia de cómo se vestía siempre, iba con un atuendo similar al de Soul, con colores mucho más oscuros y sombríos. Algunas manchas de sangre por aquí y por allá, así como varios lugares donde las prendas se encontraban rasgadas y desgastadas, demostraban que lo había utilizado en el pasado, así como el resultado de ello. Sus pupilas, de un violeta fosforescente, se posaron sobre cada uno de los visitantes durante algunos segundos. En su dedo anular izquierdo portaba un anillo, aparentemente de oro, con una gema roja escarlata y brillante, de tamaño considerable, en él.

-Hola.- Saludó como si estuviera hablando con viejos amigos. -Veo que prefirieron morir hoy; no es… la decisión más sensata, pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgarlos?

-Deja los juegos, Centauri. Esto termina hoy.- Le espetó Mega.

-No podía estar más de acuerdo, lobo. Pero antes,- Agregó mientras se daba la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a ellos y de frente al dragón. -vamos a platicar un poco.

-¿Sobre qué iríamos a hablar contigo?- Preguntó Beta de forma agresiva.

Centauri se volvió a verlos de nuevo. -Me hieres, Beta. Tú y Flor me sirvieron bien; es una pena que tenga que eliminarlas a las dos.- Dijo con cinismo. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo. -Tienen un pilar de luz entre ustedes.- Añadió mirando a Bolt, que le sostuvo la vista por intimidante que fuera. -Y eso me desagrada. Aunque, siendo sincero, esperaba que Psyon les hubiera enseñado mejor; su estrategia de venir hasta mi puerta sin un plan en concreto es bastante estúpida, ¿no creen? Pero bueno, él mismo fue bastante estúpido, era de esperarse que transmitiera esa estupidez a sus subordinados. Mi primera pregunta es esta: ¿Dónde está su querido líder ahora, pequeños?

Cada miembro del equipo adoptó una posición agresiva; hasta Penny cerró los puños y frunció el entrecejo al escuchar como Centauri hablaba de Soul; era predecible que hablarían en su defensa y sin embargo, no fue necesario.

- _Aquí estoy, tonto._ -Resonó en todo el lugar _-Cuidándolos y guiándolos como hice en vida._

El sobresalto de Centauri por la voz fue obvio, mas hizo muy bien en conservar la cordura y seguir la conversación. -Hola, viejo amigo.- Dijo antes de escupir al suelo.

- _Hola.-_ Respondió de forma cortante Soul.

-Bien, ahora tengo una pregunta un poco más específica,- Prosiguió como si no le hubiera importado la existencia de Soul. -y es para Bolt.

Al escuchar eso, el can solamente pudo asumir que era lo que Centauri iba a preguntar. Se lo había dejado en claro desde el principio, y lo había repetido una y un millón de veces.

-Dime algo, Bolt.- Continuó mientras se detenía enfrente de él, se le acercaba y se agachaba para llegarle a la altura. Aunque Bolt hubiera adorado poder morderle la nariz en ese momento, tenía muy en claro que debía controlarse. Uno, Soul le había pedido que confiara en él, y eso significaba quedarse en "stand by" hasta que le pidiera algo; dos, podía percibir claramente como había transformadores de energía en todo el salón. Cualquier uso de súper habilidades gastaría su energía y si se le terminaba, no podría absorber más; tres, debido al número dos, si Centauri comenzaba a atacar, tendría la delantera, por lo que la mejor carta a jugar era esperar hasta ingeniarse un modo de poner parejas las cosas. -si tuvieras que elegir entre tu querida gata y tu adorada persona, ¿a quién elegirías?- Terminó de preguntar mientras se alzaba de nuevo y caminaba algunos pasos en dirección a la estatua.

El can pensó rápidamente; no tenía forma de saber si era un truco, una pregunta capciosa o algo por el estilo. Iba a responder justo cuando Mega intervino. -Él no tiene por qué decirte nada.

Centauri volvió a girarse y miró al lobo. Luego se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando. -Bueno, en eso tienes razón.- Soltó, sorprendiendo a más de uno. -Lo justo es justo, lobo. Ustedes ya contestaron una pregunta mía, así que puedo contestarles una pregunta.

Parecía que Mega iba a hablar de nuevo, pero Helang, desde encima de su lomo, le indicó con un ala que se quedara callado. Luego el halcón preguntó:

-¿Cuál es tu plan?

Un suspiro, probablemente de decepción, salió de la boca del hombre. -Esperaba que fueras un _poquito_ más creativo que eso, ave.- Al terminar de hablar, chasqueó sus dedos. Centenares de sombras comenzaron a aparecer, atravesando las paredes y emergiendo del suelo. Sin haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo, cada miembro del equipo fue inmovilizado por cuatro o cinco sombras y separado de los demás. -Sin embargo, lo justo es justo, así que te diré un poco, pero antes, déjenme preguntar un par de cosas más.

-Su-Supongo.- Dijo el halcón, inmovilizado de alas y patas. Que Centauri hubiera hecho que los agarraran sólo podía significar que temía que, una vez revelados sus planes, ellos pudieran ponerles un alto. Esto, a su vez, significaba dos cosas: Que Centauri _sí_ iba a decirles sus planes y que era posible detenerlos.

-Muy bien; odio menospreciarlos chicos, pero mis preguntas siguen siendo para Bolt.- El hombre caminó hasta las sombras que lo tenían agarrado y se detuvo a poco más de un metro de él. -Bolt, mira a tu derecha, por favor.- Pidió. El can, sin tener mucha opción, obedeció de mala gana. Su mirada se detuvo al cruzarse con la de Mittens y se perdió en sus ojos por algunos segundos. -Ahora, permíteme preguntarte algo: ¿De verdad la amas?

-Con todo mi corazón.- Respondió sin dudarlo mientras regresaba su vista hacía el hombre.

Centauri se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse caminando. -Claro, claro. Bueno, es algo obvio, ¿no? Después de todo, se volvieron pareja, aun en contra de la misma naturaleza. La verdadera pregunta es esta: ¿Qué tan seguido se lo dices?

El pastor se congeló por la pregunta. Rápidamente hizo memoria, pero no pudo recordar nada; seguramente se lo había dicho, pero debió de haber sido sólo una vez o dos como para que no lo recordara.

Centauri debió darse cuenta de su expresión, pues siguió hablando. -Bueno, mientras tú piensas en eso, voy a responder a la pregunta de tu emplumado amigo. Pero no te has librado de nada, can, y espero una respuesta cuando vuelva a preguntarte.- Dijo con un tono que no comprendió nadie en el equipo.

Bolt se sintió mal; ¿realmente había pasado tanto tiempo y no le había dicho que la amaba? Se lo había dicho la noche que se volvieron pareja, ¿pero después de eso? ¿De plano, ni una sola vez?

Centauri seguía hablando. -Mi plan es infalible, y lo es por una simple razón: tengo muchos.- Fanfarroneó. -Te diré uno o dos. Cómo probablemente les dijeron Flor y Beta, yo tengo mucha energía negativa, ¿para qué, si podría hacer una ejercito de sombras y usarlas para dominar el mundo, usaría tales cantidades exorbitantes de energía oscura? La respuesta es simple, y se haya detrás de mí. -Dijo, obviamente refiriéndose a la estatua del dragón.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Jonathan con un tono que probablemente tenía la intención de hacerlo enojar.

-Si no me interrumpen, se los diré. Ese dragón de ahí, no es una estúpida estatua, como ustedes estúpidamente creyeron. Es un dragón real.

Se armó un alarido de parte de todos, menos de Bolt, que seguía pensando, alegando sobre lo ficticio que eso sonaba.

-¡Silencio! No me importa si creen o no que es cierto, esa bestia de ahí es real. ¡Psyon, ven e ilumina a tus estúpidos discípulos!

 _-Pues no sé si_ ese _dragón sea real, pero la verdad es que la mitología es, en realidad, una parte de la historia de este planeta. Creaturas de ese tipo rondaron por estos lugares hace mucho tiempo, está en los registros. Sin embargo, los humanos, y su "progreso", terminaron por llevar dichas creaturas al borde de la extinción, por diversas razones. Una es la religión; por la edad media la religión católica era muy poderosa, y creaturas como los dragones eran mal vistas por esa religión, poniendo de moda la caza de estas bestias. Muchas otras creaturas mitológicas fueron llevadas a la extinción por acciones de ese tipo y, bueno, no se sabe con certeza si alguna especie de mitología haya sobrevivido al hombre hasta hoy en día._

-Gracias. Ese dragón sobrevivió a los humanos y se refugió en el monte Kilimanjaro en África; durante una explosión volcánica, la bestia quedó rodeada de lava y entró a hibernación. Si el dragón adentro sigue con vida, sólo se puede averiguar rompiendo dicha roca. Pero los dragones eran generosos, y se les atribuía el hecho de ser los guardianes del equilibrio, otra razón por la cual el hombre expansionista tuvo que acabar con ellos. Esas bestias jamás hubieran permitido cosas como la globalización, se negaban a cambiar y eso los llevó a su muerte. Entonces, si el dragón sobrevivió, ¿cómo hacer que haga lo que le pido, si me va a salir con las mismas idioteces que Psyon sobre la luz y todo eso? Simple. Toda esa energía debe bastar para corromper el alma de la bestia; una vez logrado eso, obedecerá todos mis comandos sin cuestionarlo y no será problema dominar el mundo, pues sólo mitología vence a mitología, y para que alguien encuentre alguna otra bestia similar van a pasar muchos, muchos años.

 _-Pero no te consta que siga vivo, o, en todo caso, que la energía realmente funcione. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabes si de verdad hay un dragón debajo de la roca._

-¡Silencio!- Gritó furioso. -Por eso es que tengo otros planes, tonto. Si el dragón no está vivo, entonces usaré toda esa energía para darme a mí mismo más poder, y la única diferencia sería que no habría dragón, pues igual dominaré al mundo.

-¿Y si eso no…?

-Pregunta por pregunta, emplumado.- Interrumpió Centauri. -Ahora, Bolt, contéstame.

El can alzó la vista, bastante avergonzado de lo que había descubierto. -No se lo he dicho en mucho tiempo.- Admitió.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Centauri con un tono extrañamente dócil.

-Yo… no lo sé.- Contestó bajando la vista apenado.

-Quizás yo pueda contestar por ti.- Retomó Centauri. -No se lo dices porque crees que con tus acciones basta. Le dices cosas lindas, la besas, te acurrucas con ella, duermen juntos y demás cursilerías, ¿no?- El can asintió, totalmente confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Centauri, que había puesto una mirada melancólica. -Sí, y no dudo que ella se sienta a gusto con tus gestos de cariño, pero te daré un consejo personal: no dejes de repetirle que la amas de vez en cuando.

 _-Oh, no._ \- Por el tono que Soul utilizó, fue deducible para todos que venía algo tardado.

-Yo estuve enamorado una vez.- Prosiguió Centauri, ignorando la queja de su viejo amigo. -Ella era perfecta, y lo tenía todo; era inteligente, divertida, agradable, pero también tenía agallas, y sabía defenderse sola, era independiente y fuerte. Tuve el privilegio de ser su mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo, más de la mitad del cual estuve enamorado de ella. Nunca la dejaba sola, me preocupaba por ella y de daba cumplidos, pero nunca tuve las agallas para decirle que la amaba.

- _¿Y ellos tienen que escuchar tu decepción amorosa con Choreftís?_

-¡Cállate, Psyon; de no ser por tu estupidez…!

 _-Mujer hermosa, pero yo tenía otros asuntos a los cuales enfocarles mi atención; no podía arrastrarla a esto._

-¡Qué no podías, dices! ¡Si tú les enseñaste a todos al respecto, aun antes de las sombras! ¡Quisieras o no ella ya estaba involucrada; y no puedes negar que también estuviste enamorado de ella!

 _-Lo sé, pero de nada sirve ya; está en el pasado y yo estoy muerto. No me arrepiento de ninguna decisión que tomé._

-¡Pero como eres bestia! ¿Sabes qué? Sólo déjame hablar, ¿quieres?

- _Sírvete._

Centauri miró de forma agresiva a ningún punto en específico y luego escupió al suelo de nuevo. -Como decía, durante mucho tiempo busqué el valor para decirle con _palabras_ que la amaba, porque con gestos se lo decía de sobra. Psyon ya se había largado al bosque y ella había tomado su lugar como mi compañera más cercana. Repetí una y un millón de veces como se lo diría, pero fui demasiado lento. El día que iba a decirle lo que sentía por ella, llegó con una "fantástica noticia" para mí y es que se había emparejado con el idiota de Orión.

 _-Así que eso pasó…_

-Sí, eso pasó.- Repitió con amargura. -Poco después, una sombra dio conmigo y tomé la mejor decisión de mi vida.- Entonces recuperó su mirada típica y volvió a mirar a Bolt. -Así que no desaproveches ninguna oportunidad para recordarle que la amas, con palabras. La cual, por cierto, es ahora, y será la última vez que se lo digas.- Luego cruzó los brazos, sin quitar su vista del pastor suizo.

Bolt no tuvo problema en adivinar que estaba esperando Centauri que hiciera, así que regresó su vista a Mittens. -Te amo.- Le dijo con todo el cariño que las circunstancias le permitieron transmitir.

-Y yo a ti.- Le respondió la gata de inmediato.

-Muy bien,- Volvió a hablar Centauri. -ahora, emplumado, ¿qué más querías saber?

-¿Qué harás si tu intento de darte a ti mismo todo ese poder falla?

-Tengo opciones ilimitadas. Puedo hacer un ejército de sombras, corromper animales, corromper personas, corromper gobiernos.- La mirada del halcón claramente le pedía especificaciones al sujeto. -¿Quieres detalles? Bien, pero mi precio acaba de cambiar.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Byte, temiendo la respuesta.

-A partir de ahora, intercambiaré información a cambio de energía. Oscura, sobra decir.

-¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar energía oscura?- Preguntó Rhino, que era el único al que no estaban inmovilizando cinco sombras, pues una lo tenía encerrado entre sus manos y con eso parecía bastar.

Centauri miró al hámster, fingiendo estar pensativo. -Tienes razón, ¿de dónde…? Oh, pero claro. La energía negativa puede extraerse de los seres vivos mediante sufrimiento.- Terminó de decir con una mirada sombría.

-¿No pensarás…?

-No pienso hacerlo, gato, voy a hacerlo.- Luego se alejó un poco del grupo y se dio una vuelta. -¡Bolt!- Bramó, asustándolos a todos. -Tú y tu gatita son responsables de la mayor pérdida de energía oscura y el mayor obstáculo que mi organización ha enfrentado, así que te voy a conceder el honor de elegir.- El sujeto se dio vuelta y miró al can maliciosamente. -Ninguno de ustedes va a salir con vida de aquí hoy, pero hay algunas cosas que van a hacer antes de morir. La primera es sufrir, y te voy a dar a ti la decisión. ¿Quién sufrirá primero? Tus opciones, creo que ya las conoces. Tu gata o tu persona.

Bolt miró a Centauri de forma fija, temor más que nada en su expresión. -No te voy a esperar por siempre, perro.- Declaró Centauri, dándose la vuelta. Entonces el can sintió un impulso que no pudo reprimir. De forma sutil, observó que las sombras que no los estaban agarrando se hallaban considerablemente alejadas de ellos. Usando una cantidad considerable de fuerza, y con una carga de adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, logró zafar una de sus patas delanteras del agarre de la sombra. Antes de que el espectro supiera que estaba pasando, ya había recibido un golpe en la cara y cayó como piedra. Rápidamente golpeó a la otra sombra agarrando su pata delantera, con lo que quedó libre. Las sombras aferradas a sus patas traseras tuvieron que soltarlo cuando él se acercó bruscamente con intención de morderlas.

Ya libre, y con un impulso irreprimible de protegerlas a las dos, Bolt se lanzó contra Centauri aprovechando que seguía de espaldas. Sin embargo, poco antes de que colisionara contra su objetivo, algo lo derribó y lo inmovilizó contra el suelo. Le costó trabajo mover la cabeza para observar a su opresor; cuando vio quién era, no pudo contenerse. -¿Kia?

-Cierra la boca, Bolt.- Le dijo con un tono totalmente falto de emoción.

-Ah, veo que ya te reencontraste con Kia.- Dijo Centauri en tono burlón antes de darse vuelta de nuevo. -¿Qué te parece la versión dos punto cero de la zorra?

-¿La qué?- Preguntó Beta, sintiendo que debió de haber hecho algo por la zorra cuando habían tenido oportunidad.

-Después de la explosión que ustedes amablemente provocaron en mi propiedad, tanto ella como él resultaron casi muertos. Por fortuna, tuve la habilidad para sanar todas sus heridas y reprogramar sus mentes. Kia ya no le ve importancia a tener a alguien que quiso asesinarla como pareja, sin embargo, hay algo que estaba tan arraigado en su mente que ni yo pude eliminar y eso es su odio por tu gata, Bolt.

-¿De qué… hablas?- Preguntó el can con trabajo, pues Kia estaba usando su peso para inmovilizarlo y no lo dejaba respirar bien. -Yo nunca… quise asesinarla.

-Tal vez, tal vez no; lo divertido sería que intentaras convencerla a ella de eso. Su mente me pertenece ahora, y ella no hará otra cosa que no sea obedecerme.

-¿No estás… escuchando eso, Kia?- Preguntó Bolt, aun debajo de la zorra, esperando poder sacarla del control de Centauri. Sin embargo, ella no le quitó la vista de encima.

-Cierra la boca, Bolt.- Repitió con el mismo tono.

-Gracias, Kia. Ahora, entrégalo de nuevo, por favor.- Le pidió, señalando a un nuevo grupo de sombras, de mayor estatus, que estaban esperando a recibir al perro.

Bolt fue entregado a su nuevo grupo de opresores y Kia se dirigió hacia Centauri; se detuvo al lado derecho del hombre y, segundos después, el pitbull salió de entre las sombras y se colocó al lado izquierdo del mismo.

-Ahora, quietos.- Les ordenó a los dos. Como soldados, con una sincronía casi escalofriante, ambos se sentaron sobre el suelo y se quedaron mirando al frente. -Bien, Bolt, lamentablemente tu pequeña maniobra seleccionó a quien va a sufrir primero. He decidido, en tu lugar, que será Mittens la primera en sufrir y la primera en morir.

Dicho eso, el grupo de sombras que tenía a Mittens inmovilizada, comenzó a moverla en dirección hacia Centauri. La dejaron caer frente al sujeto, que la miró con locura y oscuridad en sus ojos. La gata no pudo evitar encogerse ante la penetrante mirada y Bolt pudo notarlo.

-¡No la toques!- Gritó mientras forcejeaba para zafarse de nuevo, sin resultado.

Centauri dejó de ver a la gata para voltear a ver al can. -¿Sabes algo? Tu impertinencia ya me cansó.- Entonces, el hombre envió la energía oscura de alrededor de sus manos a por la gata, la cual quedó inmovilizada por una barrera invisible, y la alzó en el aire hasta que quedó a la altura del mismo. Luego sonrió de forma cínica. -Mírame.- Lo retó antes de poner su dedo índice sobre la cabeza de la gata inmovilizada -Y lo más divertido es que será ella quien pague el precio.- Añadió antes de cerrar el puño con fuerza y darle un golpe en el estómago a Mittens sin previo aviso. La gata soltó un gemido de dolor y cerró los ojos.

-¡Mittens!- Gritó Bolt. -¡Déjala en paz!

Centauri negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con suavidad. -Tch, tch, tch, tch, tch. No, Bolt, no estas entendiendo.- Dijo antes de darle otro golpe en el mismo lugar. -Tú hablas, yo golpeo. ¿Captas?

Kia hizo entonces un leve movimiento de cabeza y se aclaró la garganta. -Señor, con todo respeto, me gustaría matar a la gata yo misma.- Solicitó con frialdad tanto en voz como en ojos.

-Ya te lo dije, Kia. Es toda tuya; pero antes quiero jugar un rato.- Anticipándose a una posible intervención del pitbull, agregó algo más. -Y tú puedes matarlo a él, pero con paciencia, porque acabo de decidir que Bolt será el último en morir. Y seré yo quien mate a la niña.

-¡No dejaré que mates a nadie!- Gritó Bolt de nuevo, sintiendo hervirle la sangre en furia.

Centauri miró a Bolt con severidad, pero no dijo nada mientras cerraba el puño, arrugaba el ceño y le daba dos golpes más en el estómago a Mittens. La gata parecía estar perdiendo fuerza, no iba a aguantar esos golpes por mucho. Bolt comenzó a gruñir, en un tono nada bajo, y el sujeto se le acercó caminando con tranquilidad.

-¿Sabes? Hasta aquí puedo sentir su ira. Es una pena que se llamé "pilar de luz" y no "pilar gris" o "pilar de oscuridad"; lamentablemente para ti, no puedes usar ese poder si no estás parado sobre alguna emoción positiva, cosa que me queda claro que no va a pasar pronto.- Dijo sonriente. Bolt le ladró agresivamente mientras trataba de acercarse a él para morderlo, pero sólo logró moverse algunos centímetros antes de que las sombras le dieran una descarga. Centauri entonces le dio un par de golpecillos en la mejilla. -No te preocupes, tu turno llegará; de momento, disfruta de ver como tu gata sufre un rato.- Luego de eso, se alejó del can y volvió junto a la gata.

El pastor suizo se recuperó de la descarga; ya no parecía estar pensando con claridad y mucho menos con calma. -¡Eres un maldito enfermo, no queda rastro de cordura en ti! ¡Por eso ella no se quedó contigo!- Aulló hecho una furia.

Centauri se quedó quieto. La energía que emanaba de sus manos comenzó a cambiar de color hasta llegar a negro absoluto. -Bolt, tú sin duda sabes cómo atacar al corazón.- Respondió con un tono escalofriantemente suave. -Por desgracia, usaste palabras y no un arma física. Esa es la diferencia que hay entre tú y yo. ¡Tráiganlo para acá!- Gritó a las sombras que lo tenían sostenido. -Ahora, querido Bolt, te voy a obligar a ver de frente a tu pareja mientras la golpeo hasta el cansancio. Y, sólo por decirme enfermo, he decidido… que le voy a sacar un ojo antes de matarla; a mano limpia y con ella despierta mientras lo hago.- Le dijo mientras las sombras lo llevaban hasta donde se encontraba.

En cuanto Bolt estuvo cerca, Centauri no se contuvo. Comenzó a golpear a la gata una y otra vez, usando energía para mantenerla en el aire y atraerla de regreso. Nadie del equipo tenía los ojos abiertos, todos se habían quedado callados y quietos desde que Bolt insultó a Centauri por última vez. El pastor suizo, por su parte, sentía arder tanto furia como arrepentimiento dentro de él, y se estaba forzando a sí mismo a no decirle nada más al lunático que tenía a poco más de un metro que estaba golpeando al amor de su vida en todos lados.

 _Soul, si vas a hacer algo, ¡hazlo ya!_ Pidió el can mentalmente, tratando aguantar la escena que se desenvolvía frente a él. Intentaba voltearse, pero las sombras siempre lo forzaban a mirar en dirección a los dos y le mantenían los ojos abiertos. La gata ya tenía varias marcas, y su mirada solamente transmitía que no iba a aguantar mucho más antes de caer inconsciente. Llegó a la conclusión de que era su culpa, de la forma en que le había hablado a Centauri, que eso estuviera pasando, mas no pudo pensar en ninguna forma de evitar que siguiera ocurriendo. Tras pensar un poco más, comenzó a sentir de nuevo un impulso de agredirlo, pero con un presentimiento, como si alguien más lo estuviera incitando a hablar de nuevo.

Haciendo caso a ese raro sentimiento, volvió su atención a la escena y antes de que Centauri diera un golpe más le gritó:

-¡Ya déjala en paz!

El tipo se detuvo con el golpe a medio camino y se quedó quieto.

-Bolt, estaba por terminar de golpearla, y casi consideré la posibilidad de no sacarle un ojo, pero, ¡ah, como te esmeras en complicar las cosas!- Dijo de forma oscura y perversa. -¡Y para mi acto final!- Gritó antes de dar una vuelta con los brazos extendidos. Solo entonces Bolt cayó en cuenta de que nadie, ni siquiera las sombras, además de él y Centauri estaba hablando. El aula se hallaba en silencio. -El triple combo especial.- Terminó de decir en voz más baja. -Cortesía de Bolt. Disfrútalo, gata.

Por el tono que utilizó, le quedó claro al can que, pasara lo que pasara, después de esos tres golpes que prometió, Centauri seguiría a sacarle un ojo para luego dejar que Kia la matara. _El tipo está loco._ Pensó preocupado. _Vamos, Soul, ¿qué esperas?_

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy. Sí, lo corté; sí, lo hice en el punto que creí que ocasionaría más suspesnso; sí, fue aproposito. Aunque también tuvo que ver que el cap ya estaba largo. También, sí, algunas de las acciones de Centauri son pasadas de la raya y muy drásticas, pero el tipo está loco, más todo el tiempo que lleva en la oscuridad, más el hecho de que tocaran un punto sensible de su pasado, pues bueno. Y no digo más; nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	58. Batalla, parte 1

**Muy bien, comenzaré por disculparme: dije que me tomaría unos días y me tomé unas semanas; volví a la escuela (de nuevo), leí algunos libros, y seguí escribiendo, aunque me pasó algo similar a cuando quería escribir el rescate... muchas cosas relevantes que poner y no sabía en qué orden o como conectarlas entre ellas. Al final, la batalla salió muy larga, así que la dividí en tres partes cortando lo que ya tenía por la mitad (porque ahorita ya tengo la segunda parte de la batalla, pero la tercera apenas la comencé), así que sí. Espero que les guste, y espero poder recuperar el ritmo que alguna vez tuve. No diré más.**

* * *

Capítulo 58: Batalla, parte 1

Centauri se aproximó a Mittens de forma particularmente lenta esta vez. Parecía estar disfrutando de cada segundo de agonía que percibía en todos los miembros del equipo. Estando a la distancia correcta, hizo su brazo hacia atrás, cerró el puño y le dio otro golpe a la gata, con la diferencia de que soltó su agarre esta vez, de modo que dicha cayó al suelo a algunos metros de distancia. Bolt estaba tratando de pensar en algo, pero se encontraba en total y absoluta desventaja. El hombre caminó de nuevo hacia la gata y volvió a alzarla; sin embargo, esta vez, se alejó un poco de ella antes de preparar el golpe. Una vez cerrado su puño, dio un pequeño trote, probablemente intentando darle más fuerza al golpe, hasta regresar a la distancia apropiada y soltó el ataque. Una vez más, Mittens salió despedida por el aire y cayó contra el suelo de mala manera. El grupo de sombras que mantenía preso a Bolt estaba siguiendo los pasos de Centauri, para que el can tuviera que ver cómo hería a su pareja.

El sujeto la levantó del suelo una vez más.

-La tercera es la vencida.- Dijo en tono bajo. Luego se alejó de la gata, aún más que la vez anterior, y alrededor de su puño cerrado comenzó a formarse una capa de lo que parecía fuego, con una tonalidad oscura.

 _Tiene que ser una broma._ Pensó el can, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación.

-Podría haberte golpeado con esto- Dijo Centauri alzando su puño en llamas. -desde el principio, pero el ratón que tienes por amigo comprende la importancia de darle un broche de oro al desenlace, así que sólo será para el último. El cual voy a disfrutar.- Luego sonrió de forma sombría y miró a Bolt. -Presta atención, perro. Tu amada va a perder toda su energía, luego un ojo, y luego la vida.

Bolt no tenía necesidad de oírlo; desde el primero de esos tres golpes, el dolor había recorrido su cuerpo como si fuera él quien estaba siendo agredido. No se veía soportando el último de los tres, y mucho menos lo que venía después de este.

Centauri cerró los ojos e inhalo profundo, goce en cada una de sus acciones. Miró fijamente a Mittens y luego comenzó a correr hacia ella, con el puño listo para el último de los golpes. - _¡Todos dirijan su atención al puño de Centauri ya, necesito una última ayuda para dar el salto!-_ Escuchó la voz de Soul en su cabeza. Sin haber comprendido de qué hablaba, el can miró el puño y comenzó a ponerle atención. _¿De qué va eso a servir si…?_ No pudo terminar de pensar, pues el puño del sujeto, a escasos centímetros del rostro de la gata, había quedado inmovilizado en pleno aire.

-¿¡Pero qué rayos!?

Lentamente, una luz amarilla brillante comenzó a aparecer alrededor de su puño, apagando el fuego oscuro, hasta adoptar la forma de una mano. Alguien había detenido el golpe de Centauri.

-¡Esto no es posible!- Gritó el sujeto, claramente intimidado. -¡Nadie puede hacer eso!

- _Yo soy nadie._

Del mismo modo que la mano, lentamente comenzó a aparecer el resto. Su brazo, su codo, un hombro, el pecho, el otro brazo, las piernas, tobillos y pies. La cabeza fue lo último. Era Soul, en forma de luz.

Su primera acción fue sonreír; luego, lanzó el puño de Centauri hacia atrás con fuerza, obligándolo a retroceder. Entonces extendió una mano en dirección al can, librándolo de las sombras, que salieron lanzadas hacia atrás. El pastor suizo rápidamente corrió hacia su pareja, que Soul estaba colocando con sumo cuidado en el piso mientras Centauri aún se hallaba fuera de sí por la impresión.

Antes de que las sombras pudieran reaccionar, Soul hizo un movimiento giratorio con su brazo, lanzando a toda sombra que tuviera cautivo a alguien del equipo bastante lejos. Luego los llamó con un gesto para que se le acercaran. En cuanto todos estuvieron juntos, el cuerpo de la gata comenzó a brillar durante algunos segundos, sanando sus heridas, aunque esta seguía con los ojos cerrados y pelo enmarañado y sucio. Soul parecía querer decir algo, mas no tuvo tiempo de hablar, pues alguien comenzó a aplaudir. Centauri.

-Nada mal, tonto.- Aceptó con un tono confiado. -Pero olvidas algo: tú tal vez puedas pelear, pero ellos no; mira a tu alrededor. Los superamos en ciento cincuenta a uno, y ninguno de ellos puede usar sus habilidades aquí. Creo que olvidaste que defensa empata, defensa gana. Aunque te llevas puntos adicionales por tu entrada dramática.

Soul se rio por lo bajo unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Eres tú el que está olvidando algo. Mira la hora.

Centauri miró a una de sus muñecas, la cual no llevaba ningún reloj físico. Aun así, el tipo volvió su mirada a Soul, aparentemente extrañado. -¿Qué tiene que sean las once cuarenta y cinco?- Preguntó.

-Las sombras no sobreviven al mediodía.- Le recordó Soul.

-Oh, ¡pero claro, que tonto fui!- Aulló Centauri con sarcasmo. -Aunque, pensándolo bien, el tonto eres tú, porque, aunque llega luz aquí, ese cristal basta para que las sombras puedan aguantar la luz del cenit solar. Creo que tu plan no va a funcionar. Bu.

Bolt dio una observada al lugar. Si realmente Soul se las ingeniaba para que el sol se deshiciera de las sombras, las cosas estarían mucho más parejas, aunque faltaban quince minutos, así que habría que hacer tiempo.

-¿Sabes?, tienes un muy buen temporizador, Psyon.- Dijo Centauri, sonriendo de manera oscura. -Han pasado poco más de tres años. ¿Por qué no comparamos progresos? Yo- Dijo, claramente orgulloso. -soy la cabeza de la mayor organización oscura de estos tiempos. Tengo centenares de subordinados obedeciendo mis órdenes, aliados que ni siquiera puedes imaginar, y un potencial dragón esperando a ser despertado para dominar el mundo. Tengo recursos casi ilimitados y un millar de habilidades tanto físicas como mentales. Y tú, ¿qué tienes, eh?

Antes de hablar, Soul percibió que las sombras estaban acercándose de nuevo al equipo, de modo que lanzó un poco de luz al suelo, la cual se esparció por el mismo hasta rodearlos a todos en un círculo brillante, de modo que las sombras no pudieron acercarse a ellos. -¿Yo? Yo soy nadie.- Dijo sonriente mientras Centauri ponía una mueca de desagrado y escupía de nuevo. -Viví mucho tiempo en el bosque y crie a tres hermosos cachorros que se volvieron mis hijos y mis estudiantes. Forjé amistades y salvé vidas; y cerré la mía salvando la de alguien más… Logré armar un equipo de catorce seres limpios y fantásticos, que están aquí, aunque tuvieron oportunidad de no venir. Mi mente es libre, pues ya no pertenezco a este plano, y mi cuerpo es temporal. Mírame, soy energía.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta. Aun así, hay mucha diferencia.- Prosiguió Centauri, confiado aun. -Tú tienes a catorce, quince si te cuentas a ti mismo. Pero yo tengo a dos mil cien sombras aquí presentes, de diferentes estatus y con diferentes capacidades. Mis soldados superan en número a los tuyos, ¿qué vas a hacer?- Le cuestionó con tono burlón.

-Hablar con ellos.- Respondió Soul en calma. -Esa es la diferencia. Tú tienes soldados, yo tengo amigos. Ellos te obedecen porque no tienen de otra, porque los obligas, porque los restringes. En cambio, ellos hacen lo que yo les pido porque confían en mi juicio, en mi palabra, porque así lo eligen. Si yo a tus sombras les ofreciera una mejor paga, mejores horarios o mejor condición laboral, muchas aceptarían, porque para ellas es un trabajo, un negocio. Por otro lado, tú intenta ofrecerle algo a mi equipo y veremos qué es lo que te dicen.

Centauri gruñó. -Púdrete. De todas formas, yo tengo algo que…

-Algo que me pertenece, tienes razón.- Interrumpió Soul. -Me gustaría que me lo devolvieras, por favor.

El sujeto oscuro comenzó a reírse. -¿"Por favor"? ¿En serio? ¡Ja! No lo creo.- Entonces alzó una mano y la llevó a su espalda para luego mostrar a la luz el bastón, con sus cristales rojos y su tonalidad morada ensombrecida. -Creo que esto tiene mi firma en todos lados.

-Ese siempre fue tu problema,- Dijo Soul con un suspiro. -quieres todo para ti.- Luego, antes de que Centauri reclamara, se giró hacia Penny y le preguntó: -¿Me ayudas a recuperar mi bastón, leona?

-Será un placer.- Dijo la niña, dando un paso al frente.

-Intenten lo que quieran, tontos. Lo he corrompido y no hará…

No pudo terminar, pues ambos estiraron la mano para llamar al bastón, llamado que el objeto respondió de inmediato, hallándose ahora en las manos temporalmente físicas de Soul. -Ah, lo siento, no te escuché. ¿Qué decías?- Le preguntó jugando.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Su apariencia, su energía!

-¡Lo sé!- Coincidió Soul. -¡Es genial! ¿No crees? Resulta, que la leona lo programó para que te siguiera el juego hasta que su dueño legitimo apareciera. Nunca estuvo bajo tu mando.- Y dicho eso, Soul sacudió un poco el bastón, con lo que este recuperó sus colores originales.

Centauri gritó claramente frustrado. -¡Bien! ¡No necesito del bastón para salir vivo de esta; ustedes siguen en clara desventaja ante mí! ¡Los transformadores están en posición y sólo energía oscura puede desactivarlos o dañarlos, así que no hay ninguna diferencia!

-Nosotros tenemos un pilar de luz.- Dijo, volviéndose a ver a Bolt, que estaba cuidando de Mittens, lamiendo las pocas heridas que aún se notaban un poco repetidamente; Rhino se encontraba cerca de los dos, aunque sin ayudar, se veía claramente concentrado, y había estado intentando hacer una esfera para poder terminar de curar a la gata. El can alzó la cabeza para que sus miradas se cruzaran. Contraria a la de Centauri, la mirada de Soul era cálida y transmitía confianza y seguridad.

-Pero, Soul, no sabemos quién es el pilar.- Le recordó Bolt.

-Ese es el punto, Bolt. No es un "quien", sino…

Soul se interrumpió por la risa desbocada de Centauri. El tipo no parecía ir a parar pronto; hasta tuvo que agacharse para no caer mientras reía. -¡Debe ser una broma!- Gritó entre risas. -¡Yo estaba preocupado por un pilar entrenado al máximo, y ni siquiera saben quién es! ¡Es lo más patético que he escuchado!- Tras esa última, las sombras también comenzaron a reír, la mayoría de forma aliviada.

Después de unos minutos, logró calmarse. -Que tonto.- Dijo mientras tomaba aire. -Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ninguno de los tres cumple con _todo_ lo especificado para un pilar de luz; lo que a uno de falta al otro le sobra. Me pregunto si eso estaba en tus planes, viejo amigo.

-Yo no planeé nada de esto.- Respondió Soul. -Y sin embargo, esto sí estaba dentro del plan. Y creo que, gracias a tus palabras, ya saben que el pilar está entre los tres.

-¡Pero claro!- Exclamó Rhino. -¡Siempre dijiste que el pilar estaba entre los tres, no que uno de los tres era el pilar!

-Un momento,- Dijo Bolt, mirando al infinito. -Es cierto. Siempre dijiste que estaba entre los tres. Siempre nos estuviste dando la respuesta en cara.

-Nosotros tres somos el pilar.- Terminó Mittens, mirando intermitentemente a sus dos amigos.

El equipo pareció asombrado por tal revelación, con excepción de Pepe y Kass. El gato tenía la vista fija en algún punto entre el montón de sombras que se hallaban debajo de la poca sombra que había en el lugar, detrás de Centauri y cerca del dragón.

-Bien hecho, chicos.- Les apremió Soul. -Así es; el pilar decidió que lo mejor sería dividir su poder entre ustedes tres, ya que son tan unidos, para que funcionara mejor; como Centauri dijo, entre los tres se complementan.

La cara de Centauri evolucionó a una de furia. -¡Sigue sin importar! ¡Están todos ustedes perdidos! ¡No saldrán con vida de aquí y yo dominaré el mundo, de una forma u otra!...

Mientras el sujeto oscuro seguía gritando, Soul se inclinó hacia Penny. -¿Qué hora es, leona?

-¿Eso es importante?- Susurró en respuesta.

-Demasiado.- Afirmó Soul.

La chica revisó la hora, algo confundida. -Once cincuenta y siete… ocho.

-Gracias.- Luego volvió a alzar la voz. -¡Muy bien, Centauri, deja el parloteo! Te voy a dar una última oportunidad de rendirte.

-¡Ja, ni quien quiera hacer caso a tus estupideces!- Le espetó. -¡Lo dices como si tuvieran oportunidad!

-Bien, si tú no quieres…- Luego se dirigió a las sombras. -Cualquier sombra que no desee morir el día de hoy, solamente debe pedir, con sinceridad, que le perdonemos la vida. Después del enfrentamiento, podrán ser libres y soberanas, y no tendrán que trabajar para nadie. Sin embargo, a cambio, deberán aceptar como alimento la energía negativa que se produzca de manera natural únicamente; no podrán manipular seres vivos para sacarles más. Tienen dos oportunidades de aceptar esta oferta: la primera es ahora.- No hubo respuesta alguna, pero las sombras se miraron unas a otras y murmuraron entre sí. -La segunda será cuando estemos en el enfrentamiento. Mis amigos no los matarán si aceptan volver al camino del equilibrio.

-¿Por qué el anuncio? Lo dices como si fuéramos a pelear, cuando esto va a ser una masacre. Sin sus habilidades, tus amigos no durarán.- Dijo Centauri de forma amenazante.

Soul giró su vista hacia Kass y asintió levemente, gesto que correspondió el gato. Luego, entre el montón de sombras, divisó a Umbra, Bud y James, los tres en parte del área donde no llegaba la luz solar y repitió la acción. Finalmente, miró al tragaluz inmenso que yacía sobre ellos. Cerca de la orilla, notó un espectro blanco, se veía pequeño por la distancia, pero ahí estaba. También le asintió, y este respondió el gesto de la misma forma.

-Muy bien. Pregunta rápida, Centauri. ¿Qué hora es?

-¿Importa acaso? ¿Quieres llevar un registro de la hora a la que van a morir todos?

-No, quiero recordarte- Dijo poniendo una sonrisa.- que tus soldados no pueden sobrevivir al mediodía. ¿Leona?

-Once cincuenta y nueve.- Le anunció la niña.

-Creo que aún no entiendes, Psyon. A pesar de tus esfuerzos, yo gané. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Nunca pudiste; es inevitable y él lo sabe. Tú y tu equipo van a fallar, y me quedaré con sus cabezas como trofeos que puliré todos los días para mantener en buen estado.

-Medio minuto.- Dijo Penny.

-Entonces, ¿porque te sientes preocupado? Hasta aquí puedo sentirlo.

-¡No lo estoy!- Gritó a la defensiva. -¡Quien debe estar preocupado eres tú!

-Veinte segundos.

-Centauri, esto no es necesario. Esta es la última vez que voy a decirlo. Deja esto, redímete, viejo amigo. No tenemos que pelear.

-¡No!- Gritó, con la diferencia de que también se pudo percibir miedo en ese grito. -¡Debo cumplir con lo que me pidió o me matará!- Luego, su voz comenzó a temblar. -¡Me hará sufrir! ¡¿Crees que sabes lo que está pasando, Psyon?! ¡No tienes idea!

-Diez segundos, Soul.

-¿Quién te mandó a hacer qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Suficiente charla! ¡Sombras, mátenlos a todos!

-¡Mediodía, Soul!

El espectro amarillo no perdió el tiempo. -¡Ahora, Lux!

En ese momento la mayor parte del equipo comenzó a poner mucha atención, pues habían confiado en que Soul tendría un plan y esa era una prueba más de que así era. Ocurrió muy rápido.

Lux juntó todo su poder y disparó energía. El tragaluz comenzó a romperse por un tiro blanco y grueso que lo surcó a todo lo largo, despedazándolo y permitiendo a la luz del sol llegar directamente hasta donde se hallaban. La luz fue tan intensa que algunos tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos para poder seguir viendo. Muchas sombras, que habían estado debajo de esa parte del techo, se borraron al instante. Cerca de un veinte por ciento logró sobrevivir; constando de las que se habían posicionado desde el principio a la sombra y las que consiguieron refugiarse a tiempo. Antes de que Centauri diera la siguiente orden, otro grito de Soul se escuchó.

-¡Kass, tu turno!

Entonces el gato se separó del equipo y avanzó unos pasos en dirección a Centauri. Se frenó a suficiente distancia y lanzó su rugido concentrado, al grado que era físicamente visible como una delgada onda de sonido. Luego tomó aire y lanzó otros dos. Los tres rugidos salieron en direcciones aparentemente aleatorias, hasta que tres sombras los interceptaron con sus cuerpos. Eran Umbra, Bud y James. La mirada de incredulidad de Centauri no le permitió hablar mientras las tres sombras redirigían la energía que habían recibido de los rugidos y la apuntaban a los transformadores de energía, comenzando a destruir la última ventaja del sujeto oscuro.

-¡No!- Gritó cuando se quitó la impresión de encima. -¡¿Qué hacen, inútiles?!

-Esto, jefe- Dijo James, resaltando la última palabra con sarcasmo. -es un coup d'État. Nosotros aceptamos la invitación de Psyon, y lucharemos a su lado.- Declaró mientras terminaba de destruir los transformadores que tenía al alcance y se alejaba de las demás sombras sin pasar por donde el sol había rostizado a muchas otras.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no!- Gritó Centauri, tanto con ira y molestia como con temor. Luego percibió que el minuto prohibido había terminado. -¡Doce con uno! ¡Ahora sí, mátenlos a todos!- Le ordenó a sus sombras una vez que el mediodía pasó.

-¿Están conmigo?- Preguntó Soul al equipo, ignorando el bullicio de sombras que se acercaban a ellos.

-Hasta el final.- Le aseguró Penny. Los animales asintieron para darle la razón.

-Entonces,- Soul puso una sonrisa juguetona. -jueguemos un rato, ¿quieren?

-Será un placer.

El líder del equipo se volvió a mirar a las sombras aproximándose a ellos. -¡Al ataque!- Gritó con toda su fuerza, desencadenando una oleada de ladridos, maullidos, aullidos y gritos de guerra de todos sus compañeros.

El equipo comenzó a correr contra las sombras. Lux bajó del techo y se les unió, al igual que su contraparte oscura y las dos sombras menores. Ambas fuerzas chocaron, sin embargo, Soul y Centauri no corrieron derecho al frente de batalla, sino que esperaron a que se desenvolviera mientras buscaban al otro. Centauri, por estar distraído, tropezó con el pitbull.

-¡¿Pero qué esperas, inútil?!- Le gritó con furia, antes de notar a Kia sentada de la misma forma, cerca de metro y medio separándolos. -Cierto.- Recordó, sintiéndose tonto. -¡Ustedes dos, ataquen!- Ordenó, sacando sus mentes del trance en el que las había colocado al mandarlos sentar.

-¡Sí, señor!- Respondieron mientras se levantaban, ambas acciones a la vez. Luego de eso, saltaron al embrollo que era la batalla.

El tipo se levantó, algo indignado, y volvió su atención a la batalla.

-¡Centauri!- Escuchó detrás suyo.

-Hola, Psyon.- Respondió con una emoción indescifrable. -Vaya numerito que armaste, ¿eh?

-Lo que sea por un viejo amigo.

Centauri hizo una mueca y escupió. -Tal vez tengas un equipo, tal vez persuadiste a esos desertores, tal vez tengas tu estúpido bastón. Pero yo aún tengo mi anillo, y mis años de entrenamiento. Sé kung fu, jiujitsu, karate…

-Bla, bla, bla. Lo sé, haces mucho ejercicio y actividad física.

-Y eso no es todo.- Añadió, con una voz que claramente no era de Centauri.

Soul lo miró, comprendiendo de donde estaba saliendo toda esa energía oscura que no abandonaba sus manos. -Dejaste que una sombra entrara en tu mente. Eso explica mucho.

-Cállate.- Reclamó con su voz. -Eso no importa; yo entrené tres años para este momento. Además, lo tengo controlado.

-Yo no tengo que entrenar. Tengo acceso a los registros, de dónde puedo aprender todas tus artes marciales, y más,- Soul cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente. -en segundos. Como siempre te dijimos, mi padre y yo, la mente vence al cuerpo.- Luego dejó su bastón suspendido en el aire y adoptó una posición de combate de kung fu. -¿Bailamos?

Centauri sonrió de forma oscura. -No te quejes cuando te pise los pies.- Y se abalanzó contra su oponente en una fiera batalla.

El sujeto oscuro arremetió contra el alma, con la diferencia de que se detuvo en seco al momento que este último intentó darle un golpe defensivo, otorgándole el tiempo para sujetarlo del brazo con ambas manos y luego tratar de lanzarlo. Sin embargo, Soul aprovechó el impulso que Centauri le había dado y le dio la vuelta a la jugada, por lo que él terminó lanzando al líder de las sombras con fuerza considerable varios metros. Al momento en que este intentó levantarse, Soul lo aventó por segunda vez utilizando el empuje.

-Esto apenas va a comenzar, tonto.- Le dijo Centauri mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

Mientras tanto, Bolt y Mittens estaban peleando lado a lado, ingeniándoselas para cuidarse entre ellos de cualquier sombra que intentara acercárseles. En un momento dado, por estar distraído observando la batalla, a Bolt lo sujetó del cuello una light destroyer. El can se desesperó por la rapidez del suceso, con lo que perdió acceso a su parte del pilar; cuando la gata vio esa escena, intentó arañar a la sombra, la cual la tomó de una pata y comenzó a doblársela lentamente, con intenciones de romperla, mientras apretaba el agarre del can, cortándole la respiración. La sombra siguió unos segundos antes de ser golpeada a la altura del estómago por una gran esfera luminosa. En cuanto recuperó el aire, Bolt miró en dirección a la sombra para observarla, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Rhino encima de dicha, haciendo su pose heroica.

-¡Súper Rhino al rescate!- Gritó eufórico.

-¿Qué fue eso, roedor?- Le preguntó Mittens segundos antes de que él mismo lo hiciera.

-¡Genial! ¿No creen? Mega me dijo que hiciera una esfera del tamaño de la mía y corriera con ella.- Explicó brevemente. -Al principio no entendí, pero igual le hice caso, ¡y terminé dentro de una de las esferas que puedo lanzar! ¡Después de eso, probé a correr dentro de ella y funcionó! ¡Y luego los vi, entonces pensé en averiguar que tan bien funcionaba contra esa sombra!

-Fantástico, amigo.- Le dijo Bolt.

-Nada mal, roedor.

-Gracias, chicos. ¿Continuamos con esto?- Les preguntó a los dos.

-Andando.

-Chicos,- Los interrumpió alguien. -vengan acá.

Los tres giraron la cabeza. Era Mega, y tenía a cuatro sombras detrás de él, quietas todas. Algo confundidos por la escena, se dirigieron al lobo. Mientras iban de camino, vieron a Pepe cayéndole encima a una sombra enorme, con Alfa y Flor siguiendo su delantera.

-¿Qué sucede, Mega?- Preguntó el can una vez que llegaron con él.

-Estos cuatro quieren ser libres.- Les informó. -Y sólo el pilar puede liberarlos.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos unos segundos. -Claro.- Dijo Bolt, algo dudoso. -Nosotros nos encargamos.

-Cuídanos la espalda, Mega.- Le pidió Rhino mientras el lobo se alejaba un poco para darles espacio.

-Bolt, ¿sabes cómo limpiarlas?- Le preguntó Mittens, a lo que el can negó con la cabeza. -¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces?

-La última vez, solo tuvimos que tocar a James y a Bud los tres al mismo tiempo.- Recordó el pastor suizo.

-Yo creo que…

-¡Traidores!- Gritó una sombra, interrumpiendo a Rhino. Era la sombra de elite que le había quitado sus recuerdos a Bolt, y se estaba dirigiendo a ellos a gran velocidad. -¡Son una vergüenza para la oscuridad!- Terminada su frase, la sombra fue derribada por Mega, que la inmovilizo contra el suelo y le dio un par de golpes.

-Toma un número, amigo.- Le dijo a la sombra. -Porque van por turnos.

-Como decía,- Retomó el hámster. -Tengo la corazonada de que Bolt, por poca que sea la diferencia, está cargando con mayor parte del pilar que Mittens y yo. Así que sugiero que nosotros dos te toquemos a ti, y tú a las sombras.

El perro y la gata se miraron unos segundos. -No hace daño probar.- Dijo el can al cabo.

La gata puso una de sus patas sobre una de las de Bolt. Segundos después, Rhino colocó la suya encima de la de Mittens. El pastor suizo entonces tomó su pata delantera libre y la alzó mientras apuntaba con las almohadillas hacia las sombras.

-Acérquense de uno en uno, por favor.- Les pidió.

-¿Dolerá?- Preguntó una sombra considerablemente pequeña. Probablemente recién creada o incompleta.

El can miró a sus amigos, que se encogieron de hombros los dos. -Honestamente, no lo sabemos. Pero no durará mucho, en caso de que así sea.

La sombra se mostró inexpresiva a la información que recibió. Pasó un segundo y asintió, adelantándose al resto del grupo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Preguntó.

-Sólo deja que de toque.

La sombra cerró los ojos y flotó un poco más hacia adelante hasta hacer contacto con la pata del perro. Entonces, tanto el lugar donde se habían tocado, como donde estaban unidas las patas de los tres compañeros, comenzaron a brillar intensamente. La sombra repentinamente se movió como si la hubieran golpeado y luego abrió los ojos y la boca, y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Se… se siente… ¡Vaya, jamás pensé que podría sentir esto!- Exclamó, justo antes de salir disparada hacia arriba y darle un golpe en el estómago a otra sombra que parecía haber tenido como objetivo a Bolt. -¡Muchas gracias!- Añadió desde esa altura antes de perderse en el fulgor de la batalla.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, orgullo y emoción en los tres pares de ojos.

-Y bien, ¿quién sigue?- Preguntó el can sonriente.

El proceso no era tardado, por lo que en menos de dos minutos ya habían terminado con las cuatro sombras originales. Sin embargo, su tarea de limpieza estaba lejos de llegar a ese punto. Varias otras sombras habían visto que ahí se estaban limpiando a sus compañeros, así que se les habían sumado, formando una fila media de espectros en espera de su libertad, la mayoría jóvenes. Mega, Byte y Helang se daban a la tarea de proteger, tanto al pilar como a las sombras en espera, de sus compañeros que no armonizaban con la idea de limpiarse.

-¡Bolt!- Sonó la voz de Kass detrás de él de pronto. -¡Cuidado!

El can giró la mirada para ver a la sombra que le había quitado sus recuerdos peligrosamente cerca; aparentemente no le había importado que Mega la despachara la primera vez. Teniendo cuidado de no moverse con brusquedad por la cercanía de sus amigos y las sombras que querían ser libres, se alejó de ellos y le dio un golpe a la sombra con la pata con la que había estado liberando sombras. Cargada como estaba, estando lista para liberar a otra sombra, provocó que el atacante gritara de dolor mientras se frenaba de manera abrupta. Al separarse de la pata iluminada, la sombra tenía una marca en donde esta había estado.

El espectro gruñó de manera agresiva mientras se tocaba la herida y luego se miraba la mano. Volvió su vista al perro, que ya se había separado del resto del pilar y de las otras sombras y le estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Asustado, Bolt?- Le dijo entre gruñidos.

-En lo absoluto.- Ahora, en medio de la batalla, se le podía percibir mucho más tranquilo, a pesar del ambiente que le rodeaba.

-¿Qué dices, perro, segundo asalto?

-Con todo gusto.- Aceptó el can dando un paso al frente.

La sombra sonrió. -Muy bien, pero no consideraste algo. Si tú estás ocupado conmigo, ¿quién cuidará a tu gatita?

El can volteó a verla. Ya no se le veía tímida, o preocupada; sólo determinación notaba en sus ojos verdes y ella asintió, incitándolo a seguir. Sin embargo, al darse vuelta, vio como el pitbull se abría paso entre las sombras y embestía a la que había retado a Bolt.

-¡Apártate!- Rugió. -¡De este pedazo de escoria me encargo yo!

El agresor entonces se puso en posición de combate. Bolt lo imitó, y pudo percibir su ansiedad. El perro le había tenido resentimiento desde la primera vez que lo había visto en su callejón. Pero Bolt se dio cuenta de algo más. No conocía a ese perro; sus encuentros habían sido meramente agresivos, pero el resto de su historia, sus padres, como llegó a ese callejón, su vida anterior al primer enfrentamiento que tuvieron, no la conocía. Eso lo hizo dudar mientras el pitbull parecía eufórico y ansioso por lanzársele encima.

Su voz, oscurecida por la presencia de una sombra en su mente, lo regresó a la realidad. -¿Qué esperas, cachorrito? ¿Me tienes miedo?

El can sacudió su cabeza, pero no pudo evitar pensar que ese no era él, no del todo. Ese pitbull debió haber tenido un trauma, experiencias duras, o algo similar para terminar de esa manera. Algo de bondad debía seguir existiendo debajo de ese pelaje sucio y lleno de cicatrices y esa cara de pocos amigos.

Dudando de sus propias acciones, Bolt dejó la posición de combate y se sentó. -No te atacaré. No es la manera.

-¡Me enorgulleces, Bolt!- Escuchó desde la batalla. Giró su cabeza para ver a Soul, tratando de someter a Centauri contra el piso. -¡Bien hecho!- Añadió antes de que el sujeto oscuro girara sobre si, arrastrándolos al piso a ambos, donde siguieron combatiendo.

-Entonces te acobardarás como siempre hiciste, ¿eh?

-No es cobardía, es madurez.- Espetó Helang mientras cruzaba el espacio aéreo por encima de ellos con una sombra colgada de sus patas y dos más persiguiéndolo.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- Bramó la sombra de elite mientras se levantaba. -¡A ese cachorro lo despedazaré yo!

-¡El jefe dijo desde el principio que me correspondía a mí matarlo!- Se defendió el pitbull.

Los dos siguieron discutiendo entre ellos algunos segundos antes de prepararse para atacar al otro. Ambos querían la oportunidad de pelear contra Bolt de nuevo y ninguno consideraría ceder ese honor.

-¡Idiotas!- Gruñó la voz de Kia por detrás de los dos. -Atáquenlo juntos; así no tendrá oportunidad.

Los dos miraron a la zorra conforme llegaba a la escena, con una tranquilidad escalofriante; parecía no haber notado a Mittens a escasos centímetros de Bolt, pero dejó en claro que sí cuando añadió, justo después de sentarse:

-Así yo podré matar a la gata a gusto.

El perro oscuro y la sombra imponente se miraron entre ellos unos segundos. Su expresión decía claramente que ninguno había pensado en la posibilidad de compartir a su presa. Después de todo, ambos tenían cuentas que ajustar con el can blanco. ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo de una manera en que él no pudiera ganar, atacándolo a la vez?

-Muy bien,- Masculló la sombra al fin. -matémoslo.

Mittens entonces se adelantó unos pasos para quedar a la altura de Bolt y los miró a los dos con severidad.

-Entonces yo participaré también.- Dijo con determinación.

Esa frase no escapó a la atención de Kia, que se levantó y miró a la gata con odio total.

-Dos pueden jugar a eso, gata asquerosa.

Entonces se instaló un silencio de pocos segundos, cosa que extrañó a Bolt, pues había imaginado que Rhino también se sumaría a ellos para dejar las cosas en números iguales. Rápidamente echó un vistazo a dónde había visto a su amigo la última vez. El hámster no estaba ahí. Temiendo que la inferioridad numérica fuera un problema, se forzó a dar un paso más al frente.

-Váyanse de aquí; esto no tiene por qué ser así.

-¡Frase incorrecta!- Gritó el pitbull antes de pegar un salto con dirección al can.

* * *

 **Y le corté justo aquí. Bueno, el conflicto final comenzó, y, como pudieron ver, los errores de Centauri fueron más de los que parecían, especialmente su exceso de confianza en él mismo. Quizá parezca un poco forzado que el bastón nunca estuviera bajo su control, pero eso lo tuve planeado desde antes del rescate, eso es lo que Penny hizo cuando lo tocó en esa ocasión, y dejé algunas pequeñas pistas de que así era para hacerlo constar. En fin, no les diré nada sobre la segunda mitad de la pelea, pero sí que, si no hoy, mañana sin falta lo subo (digo, ya lo tengo listo, así que sólo hay que darle la última revisada y ya) porque estos caps de batalla son el climax, lo demás ya es desenlace, celebración etc etc. Pregunta rápida: ¿qué pensarían si alguno de los protagonistas muere? (Iba a poner OCs, pero, tecnicamente todas las sombras son mis OCs, y de esas ya murieron un buen, jeje) No digo que vaya a pasar, sólo quiero saber que opinan al respecto. Con esa pregunta los dejo. Nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	59. Batalla, parte 2

**Hola, no hay mucho que decir, así que directo al cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 59: Batalla, parte 2

Bolt tensó los músculos y se preparó para batirse contra el perro oscuro, viendo cómo, una milésima de segundo después, Kia saltaba también, pero con dirección a Mittens. La sombra, por su parte, se había quedado atrás, aunque sí estaba acercándose a él, pero a paso lento. Quizás esperaba que su compañero hiciera el trabajo sucio para poder dar él mismo el golpe de gracia.

Pero la batalla entre los cuatro no llegó. Tan rápido como un tele transporte, vio como una bola peluda embestía al pitbull desde un costado, evitando que este colisionara con Bolt. Del mismo modo, otra bola de pelo derribó a Kia antes de que lograra hacer contacto con Mittens. Cuando se quedaron quietos, el can distinguió a Beta y a Delta respectivamente.

Ambos animales no tuvieron problema en comenzar a insultar al par de hermanos que se habían interpuesto.

-¡Estúpido perro malnacido, mis asuntos son con esa gata únicamente!

-Pues lo lamento, dulzura,- Respondió Delta, ignorando los insultos. -pero tendrás que pelear conmigo primero.

Una conversación similar ocurrió entre el pitbull y Beta, siendo que el primero le dijo "basura inservible" y esta respondió llamándolo "galán" de manera sarcástica. De cualquier manera, tras ver que los labrador retriever no retrocedían, se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de estos dos.- Alcanzó a decir Beta entre forcejeos con el pitbull. -Ustedes tienen cosas más importantes que atender.

-¡Haré que te tragues esas palabras!- Gruñó el pitbull antes de intentar morder a Beta en el antebrazo, que ella evadió por poco.

Bolt no pudo evitar preguntarse si deberían ayudarles; después de todo, ambos estaban peleando contra dos animales iracundos que habían terminado en la oscuridad por causa suya, directa o indirectamente.

Volvió a la realidad cuando recibió un manotazo tan fuerte que lo tiró. La sombra de elite estaba frente a él, con expresión triunfal. Medio aturdido por el golpe, el pastor suizo se puso de pie y en posición de combate.

-Muy bien, segundo asalto, perro.- Dijo mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su espalda. A Bolt no le parecía extraño que intentara ocultar alguna parte de su estrategia, y supo de inmediato que debía moverse con mucho cuidado.

Estudiando la forma en que la sombra se movía mientras se le acercaba, Bolt hizo algunos cálculos mentales para tratar de prever el mejor momento para embestir a la sombra. Cuando esta se halló a poco más de un metro, el can le saltó encima; mas no logró nada, ya que la sombra sacó la mano que traía en la espalda e inmovilizó a Bolt en pleno aire.

-Oh,- Susurró con cinismo y sarcasmo típico de una sombra. -¿el perrito se quedó quietecito? Qué pena.

El espectro oscuro alzó su otra mano, y comenzó a cargarla de electricidad.

-¿Te resulta familiar, perro?- Gruñó.

-Demasiado.- Contestó Bolt, mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa cómplice. -Pero, tú estás olvidando algo.

La sombra lo miró confundida, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues había recibido un zarpazo cargado directamente al costado, con lo que se vio forzada a soltar a Bolt, que aterrizó junto a Mittens.

-Gracias.

-Cuando quieras, orejón.- Le respondió con una sonrisa. Cualquier pensamiento de que ella sería una carga para él era historia antigua.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la sombra cuando esta comenzó a chillar. Unas pocas gotas de un líquido negro se derramaron sobre el suelo mientras el espectro se sostenía el costado. Al notar que algo estaba emanando de su herida, pareció horrorizado.

-¡Ygró, ygró!- Aulló.

Los gritos de la sombra hicieron eco en todo el lugar. Al comprender el significado de lo que estaba gritando, sus compañeros se quedaron quietos, motivando al equipo a hacer lo mismo. Todas las sombras comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas, algunas más calmadas que otras.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó Rhino aterrizando junto a sus dos amigos; por alguna razón, parecía que el hámster había estado volando encima de Helang.

-Significa líquido.- Intervino Penny, mirando a las sombras murmurando, preocupación en los ojos de cada una de ellas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó de nuevo el roedor.

Penny no pudo responder. El cuerpo de Soul llegó volando de alguna parte del lugar y los cuatro tuvieron que quitarse del camino. Las sombras seguían quietas, algunas ya en silencio, pero preocupadas igual. El líder del equipo golpeó el suelo y comenzó a levantarse. Era innegable que su batalla contra Centauri había sido feroz.

-Ygró es una ocasión especial que ocurre de manera irregular.- Explicó Soul al terminar de levantarse con ayuda de su bastón. Una vez de pie, lanzó un empuje a su oponente, que salió volando. -Durante el ygró, los espectros adquieren la capacidad de "sangrar", de modo que es un poco más sencillo vencerles. No tengo muy claro porque o cómo ocurre, pero esos son sus efectos. Si hay ygró ahora, significa que las sombras que rasguñen o muerdan sangrarán energía, de modo que se les puede acabar más rápido, volviendo más fácil una victoria.

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos, una risa seca y rodeada de toses salió de Centauri.

-Eso significa… que puedo desaparecerte.- Masculló mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. -Y entonces… habré ganado.

Al terminar de hablar, ya se había puesto de pie; entonces, de manera rápida, sacó un cuchillo de su manga y lo lanzó contra Soul. El alma alzó el bastón y lo usó para inmovilizar el cuchillo en el aire. Le siguieron dos más, y Soul los frenó igual.

-¡Cuidado, Soul!- Le gritó Penny instantes después de que este dejara caer los cuchillos al suelo.

La advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. Centauri se hallaba a menos de un metro de Soul y lo embistió lanzándose sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo. Entonces el sujeto oscuro apuñaló al alma en el costado con otro cuchillo, momentos antes de que el líder del equipo lo lanzara hacia atrás usando las piernas. Tal y como con la sombra, de la herida comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas de tonalidad amarilla brillante.

-Rayos…- Se dijo mientras se sostenía la herida. La observó unos segundos antes de tener una idea. -¡Ya sé! Necesito a…

-¿Y a ustedes quién les dijo que se detuvieran?- Le preguntó Centauri a las sombras que todavía estaban de su lado. -Que haya ygró no significa que deban acobardarse; ellos siguen siendo menos. ¡Mátenlos!- Aulló justo antes de que Soul le disparara luz con su bastón.

Con las órdenes del sujeto oscuro, la batalla revivió, con excepción de la que involucraba a Beta con el pitbull y Delta con Kia, que no se había detenido, pues esos dos eran los únicos seguidores de Centauri no-espectro que se hallaban en el lugar, y no les afectaba en lo absoluto el ygró.

-¡Byte!- Gritó Soul desde donde estaba. -Necesito sanación. _Bueno, espero que funcione._

La loba se acercó a su maestro a los pocos segundos; Mega y Helang venían detrás de ella. El halcón se estaba deshaciendo de algunas sombras que trataban de darle alcance a la hembra.

-¿Qué sucede…? Oh.- La pregunta quedó respondida cuando Byte vio la herida. -Muy bien…

-Ya estoy aquí.- Dijo Mega acercándose a su hermana. -¿Crees que funcione?- Le preguntó.

-Chicos,- Intervino Soul. -me alegra mucho que estén logrando el ómicron, pero me gustaría saber que tanto dicen dentro de sus cabecillas.

-En esencia, vamos a mezclar nuestras habilidades de sanación;- Explicó Byte. -aunque la mía sea más fuerte que la de él, su ayuda servirá para que se cure más rápido.

Soul asintió. La loba entonces puso una pata delantera un poco separada de las demás; Mega colocó una de las suyas encima de esta un segundo después. Los hermanos alzaron la pata delantera que tenían libre y la colocaron sobre la herida de Soul, que comenzó a brillar mientras se cerraba de forma lenta y constante.

-¡Psyon!- Bramó la voz de Centauri a espaldas del alma.

Soul volteó y divisó a su oponente corriendo furiosamente hacia él. Tenía un par de navajas con hojas oscuras, empuñando una en cada mano, y eran considerablemente largas.

El espectro amarillo se giró con urgencia a sus cachorros. -No quiero presionarlos, pero tengo a Centauri cayéndome encima en "T" menos diez, nueve…

-Casi terminamos.- Dijo Byte mientras Soul seguía su cuenta regresiva.

-Cuatro, tres, dos, ¡Déjenlo así; tendré que ingeniármelas!- Dijo mientras se giraba con brusquedad y utilizaba su bastón para frenar ambas navajas de un ataque vertical que Centauri había lanzado. La herida estaba casi cerrada, pero aun goteaba un poco. Soul sostuvo su defensa unos segundos antes de propinarle un golpe a Centauri en el estómago. Cuando el líder de las sombras se dobló para sostenérselo, el alma le pegó un rodillazo a la cabeza y lo tiró al suelo.

El sujeto oscuro se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos; luego, cuando Soul estaba por darle su atención y apoyo al resto de su equipo, se levantó de golpe.

-¡Muy bien, ya me cansé!- Aulló antes de comenzar a poner fuerza en todo su cuerpo, sin moverse un centímetro.

Soul observó cómo su viejo amigo seguía poniendo fuerza durante unos segundos, antes de que algo notable comenzara a pasar. A Centauri le comenzaron a crecer alguna clase de púas o espinas en los lugares donde tenía sus deformidades: sus codos, muñecas, hombros, tobillos y rodillas se abrieron cual si hubieran recibido una fractura abierta, mostrando, en lugar de un hueso, esas púas de un violeta espectral que claramente emanaban energía.

-A partir de ahora,- Comenzó la sombra dentro de Centauri. -tus contrincantes somos dos.

Soul siguió apreciando horrorizado lo que Centauri se estaba haciendo a sí mismo con tal de obtener lo que buscaba. -¿Pero qué te has hecho, amigo?- Preguntó desazonado.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Resopló mientras las púas terminaban de crecer. -Ahora, juguemos.

Sin previo aviso, le saltó a Soul encima. El alma ocupó su bastón para bloquear las armas afiladas que provenían de las muñecas de su contrincante; eran deformes e irregulares, pero cortarían igual. Sin embargo, al estar ocupado con los brazos de Centauri, no pudo evitar que este le diera un rodillazo al estómago, clavándole una espina oscura en el mismo. A pesar de no sentir dolor, a Soul le alarmó cuando el sujeto oscuro comenzó a repetir el proceso, apuñalando repetidas veces su cuerpo temporal con la deformidad oscura que emergía de su rodilla, mientras le impedía cambiar de posición sosteniendo su bastón. Los pequeños orificios comenzaron a gotear, presionándolo a pensar con rapidez.

En cuanto se le ocurrió, Soul se movió levemente a un costado, para que su oponente fallara el siguiente ataque; luego soltó el bastón de una mano y agarró a Centauri por detrás de la rodilla, de donde lo jaló. El sujeto oscuro perdió el equilibrio por un momento, que Soul aprovechó para golpearlo en la cabeza con un extremo del bastón y luego meterle el pie para tirarlo. Una vez contra el suelo, le colocó uno de los cristales contra el pecho con firmeza y habló:

-Absorban.- Le ordenó a los cristales.

Dichos se convirtieron en tres destellos anaranjados, aunque brillaba con más intensidad el que estaba haciendo contacto con Centauri. Las espinas oscuras y la energía que rodeaba sus manos comenzaron a perder brillo mientras el bastón les drenaba la energía. El líder de las sombras tomó el arma de madera y comenzó a tratar de separarlo de sí, iniciando un forcejeo con el líder del equipo, sin embargo, el bastón había absorbido bastante, por lo que parecía que no lo lograría.

-Por fortuna, no estoy solo.- Le escupió a Soul.

Antes de que el alma comprendiera de qué estaba hablando, recibió un golpe desde atrás, que lo aventó por encima de la cabeza de su oponente. Cuando se dio vuelta para ver quien había sido, descubrió, con una punzada de horror, lástima y decepción, que su viejo amigo estaba de pie, deformándose aún más. Esta vez, comenzaron a crecerle espinas oscuras a lo largo de toda su espalda, más específicamente, en donde estaba su columna vertebral, pero no era todo. Al final de la misma, justo donde la espalda termina, a Centauri le había salido una especie de cola, con la misma tonalidad, pero con la diferencia de que esta era flexible, no rígida, y le llegaba a la mitad de la altura entre rodilla y tobillo. El sujeto oscuro puso fuerza una vez más. Entonces algo comenzó a deformarle la piel por debajo de su vestimenta a la altura de las costillas. Tras unos minutos de gruñir, finalmente dos brazos oscuros salieron de golpe desde su cuerpo, rasgando su ropa a su altura.

La imagen final de Centauri era perturbadora. El sujeto parecía un monstruo o una leyenda urbana; con espinas en tobillos, rodillas, hombros, codos, muñecas y espalda; una cola que salía del final de su espalda; dos brazos que se hallaban a la mitad de sus costillas, todo de color violeta espectral, y sangraba un poco por dónde estás deformaciones habían perforado su cuerpo. Y resultaba obvio que todo eso pertenecía a la sombra que estaba en su interior.

Una vez que la deformación terminó, el sujeto oscuro volteó su atención al espectro amarillo.

-¿Ahora quién crees que ganará?

-Quien tenga que ganar.- Respondió el otro. -Y gracias por darme el tiempo que necesité para cerrar las heridas.

Efectivamente, Soul ya no tenía agujeros en el estómago, y su herida inicial estaba cerrada por completo. La transformación de Centauri había tomado suficiente para que Byte le prestara sus servicios curativos. Aun así, al espectro se le notaba menos fuerte que al inicio del enfrentamiento. Su energía estaba disminuyendo y su oponente parecía estar ganando fuerza en vez de perderla.

Centauri pegó un salto y le cayó encima a Soul mientras este seguía pensando. El alma tuvo que recurrir a su bastón para que se interpusiera entre los dos, pero el líder oscuro lo colocó contra el piso. Soul soltó el bastón y rasguñó a Centauri en la espalda. A pesar de no ser un animal, el alma había tomado forma con base en cómo se había visto durante sus últimos momentos, y en ese entonces aún tenía las garras que se había hecho afilándose las uñas en vez de cortarlas. Siguió arañando a su contrincante hasta que este se levantó y retrocedió tocándose la espalda.

-Eres un maldito animal.- Resopló una vez que vio que estaba sangrando por los arañazos. -Pero dos pueden jugar a eso.- Dijo alzando sus brazos oscuros.

Soul cayó en cuenta de que los dos brazos adicionales de Centauri tenían garras, y no improvisadas como las suyas, sino garras hechas y derechas, pertenecientes a una clase de sombra desconocida hasta el momento. El sujeto oscuro volvió a saltarle encima, pero esta vez Soul lo recibió con un golpe de su bastón al estómago. El líder de las sombras se lo sostuvo con dos brazos mientras con los otros dos intentaba arrebatarle el arma de madera al espectro amarillo. Después de algunos forcejeos, uno de sus bazos naturales logró arrebatarle el bastón, que lanzó lejos mientras comenzaba a arañarlo por todos lados con los brazos oscuros.

Soul se defendió lo mejor que pudo, pero no estaba resultando lo suficiente. Los pocos golpes y rasguños que alcanzaba a darle no eran nada comparados con la ráfaga de arañazos profundos y golpes potentes que estaba recibiendo de los brazos oscuros y naturales de Centauri respectivamente. Los ataques eran tan frecuentes que no le daba tiempo ni de pensar en algo entre uno y otro. Las heridas sobre su cuerpo temporal se multiplicaban con rapidez y estaba "sangrando" mucho; en poco tiempo, la energía que le quedaba comenzó a ser insuficiente para conservar sus funciones y Soul cayó al suelo de rodillas. Su cuerpo, que hacía poco había brillado como el sol, se veía opaco y sucio en su mayoría, destellando levemente como un foco que se está fundiendo y lucha por encender una vez más. Centauri sonrió mientras le daba una patada al rostro, tirándolo de espaldas contra el suelo.

El silencio reinó en el lugar unos segundos. Al parecer, la mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí habían dejado de pelear para poner atención al enfrentamiento entre sus líderes. Sobra decir que al equipo esa escena les resultó muy desalentadora, el ver como el alma a quien habían seguido en buenas y en malas, y en quien habían puesto su fe y confianza, era derribada por su oponente. Soul estaba tirado sobre el suelo. Pequeños charcos de color amarillo se formaban alrededor de él, mientras su cuerpo temporal seguía destellando intermitentemente, cada vez con menos fuerza; apenas se movía. Centauri se encontraba a pocos metros de él, sonriendo triunfal mientras observaba a su alrededor. Inclusive el pitbull y Kia habían dejado de pelear para poner atención a la escena que se desenvolvía frente a ellos.

-¡Esto es una advertencia!- Gritó Centauri, dirigiéndose al equipo. -¡Únansenos, o morirán!

No hubo ruido alguno. En los ojos de los trece animales se podía notar fácilmente la desesperación. Tras unos segundos más, unos pasos se escucharon y Penny apareció de entre la multitud para acercarse a Soul. La chica se arrodillo junto a él y comenzó a susurrarle:

-Vamos, inmaduro, tienes que levantarte. Tú no te rindes, no te das por vencido. No nos dejes, te necesitamos.

La niña siguió hablando con el cuerpo casi inerte de Soul, sin importarle nada de lo que estaba pasando alrededor suyo. Por unos minutos creyó que nada más iba a pasar, que era todo y que sería el final, pero de pronto sintió algo cálido cerca de ella. Alzó la vista y vio al par de lobos sentados junto a ella, con el halcón del otro lado del cuerpo de su maestro.

-¡Vamos maestro, levántese!- Aulló Mega.

-¡Vamos, vamos arriba!- Siguió su hermana.

-¡Vamos papá!- Terció el último, sorprendiendo a los demás por cómo se refirió a él.

Como si la frase del halcón hubiese sido una orden, el resto del equipo comenzó a juntarse alrededor del cuerpo amarillo que casi había dejado de brillar. Entre todos siguieron animándolo a levantarse, algunos no muy seguros de que fuera a funcionar, mientras Centauri seguía de pie a algunos metros, sonriendo todavía.

-¿Qué esperan lograr? ¿Creen que si le hablan bonito se levantará y seguirá la lucha? Eso no va a pasar; los abandonó, es todo, se acabó, fin, lo que sea, adiós.

Sin embargo, el grupo ignoró el sarcasmo y siguió con lo suyo.

-¡Muy bien, ya me cansé de sus lamentos, voy a…!

La amenaza quedó inconclusa al escucharse una tos, débil y ronca, proviniendo del cuerpo temporal. Soul aún tenía una muy pequeña oportunidad de quedarse en su plano durante un rato más.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Anunció Mega antes de que algo más pasara, sin embargo, no pudo terminar, pues Umbra y Lux llegaron a la escena.

Ambos espectros gruñeron algo en morse y luego miraron a Kass expectantes, aunque fue Penny quien tradujo lo que habían dicho.

-Dicen que tenemos que tocarlo, pero que tenemos que ser todos y tiene que ser ya.

Sin comprender, ni la razón de las instrucciones ni porque Penny sabía morse, todos comenzaron a tocar a Soul, algunos con la nariz y otros con la pata, hasta que sólo faltó Penny. La chica cerró los ojos y puso su mano sobre una de las del alma, esperando que los espectros supieran que estaban haciendo. Ambos se acercaron al líder, cada uno flotando por encima de cada lado. Se colocaron a la altura de su pecho, y Umbra colocó una mano extendida a cierta distancia del cuerpo. Luz hizo lo mismo, poniendo su mano sobre la de Umbra. Entonces, una esfera grisácea y brillante comenzó a formarse en la palma de la sombra, y siguió creciendo hasta que ambos espectros movieron, bruscamente y al mismo tiempo, sus manos hacia abajo, insertando el orbe en el cuerpo de Soul. Después de ello, se alejaron de la escena, sin decir, ni gruñir, nada más.

Todos miraron expectantes al espectro; momentos después de que el par se alejara de él, comenzaron a soltar a Soul y alejarse un poco de él por instinto, y siguieron observando. Otro juego de toses confirmó que de algo estaba sirviendo la jugada de la sombra y la luz, por lo que nadie hizo nada más hasta que el espectro amarillo habló, con voz débil pero igualmente humorística:

-Vaya… al parecer no me van a dejar descansar en paz… hasta que termine lo que empecé.- Entonces comenzó a moverse para ponerse de pie. -Gracias, a todos… por darme un poco de su energía. Les prometo… que la usaré bien.

Momentos después de que terminara de levantarse, lento y medio apagado todavía, Soul fue embestido por Centauri. Lleno de furia, el líder de las sombras intentó clavarle las espinas de cualquier modo, pero el alma de movió con agilidad y logró quitárselo de encima con un empuje que lo aventó bastante lejos. Sin embargo, eso le costó casi toda la energía que le quedaba, y el espectro volvió a caer de rodillas. El líder oscuro se levantó con agilidad y comenzó a avanzar hacia su antiguo compañero con lentitud.

-Se acabó, Psyon. Gané.

-Todavía… no; sigo aquí… tonto- Alegó Soul.

El sujeto oscuro llegó junto al alma y se rio un poco, antes de darle una patada al rostro de nuevo. Tirado sobre el suelo, mirando todo el panorama de cabeza, Soul pudo apreciar algo que le serviría para dejar las cosas parejas de nuevo.

-Oye, Cent,- Le dijo. -¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?

-Que yo no hago comentarios cuando estoy por morir… de nuevo.- Respondió en tono cortante, mientras se acercaba otra vez a su objetivo.

-No, la diferencia- Dijo en medio de una leve risa. -es que uno de nosotros en un idiota sin futuro que está por ser vencido. El otro soy yo.

En cuanto terminó la frase, Soul estiró su mano y llamó a su bastón. Lo agarró momentos antes de que Centauri le cayera encima; ágilmente giró sobre el suelo hasta alejarse un poco de él y le disparó con el instrumento de madera sin permitirle reaccionar.

-Liberen.- Le ordenó a los cristales una vez que Centauri salió volando. Estos obedecieron al instante, y el cuerpo temporal de Soul comenzó recuperar su brillo, hasta volver a la tonalidad que tuvo en un inicio. Toda la energía que le había quitado a Centauri ahora le serviría a él. El alma entonces se puso de pie de un salto y llamó a los suyos con un gesto.

-Terminaremos con esto ahora, chicos. Reduzcan sus fueras mientras yo me ocupo de Centauri.

-Es peligroso, casi te mató una vez.- Le recordó Penny.

-Cierto, leona, pero esta vez no lo enfrenaré solo. Sólo esperen mi señal.- Les dijo antes de alzar la voz de nuevo y pegar otro grito de guerra. -¡Vieja el último!- Aulló antes de abrir carrera contra las sombras.

Las batallas volvieron a darse como la primera vez. Kia y el pitbull buscaron de entre todos a Delta y Beta, para terminar lo que habían iniciado; Bolt fue directo a buscar a la sombra de elite, seguido de cerca por Mittens; Rhino comenzó a crear esferas y a lanzarlas contra cualquier sombra que se mostrara hostil; Flor y Alfa volvieron a seguir el liderazgo del pequeño perro del que estaban enamoradas; Kass y Jonathan se cubrían la espalda mutuamente, deshaciéndose de toda sombra a su alcance en menos de tres movimientos; Mega, Byte y Helang parecían haber logrado sincronizarse, pues peleaban en perfecta armonía; Penny se acercó un poco a Soul, pero no demasiado, en caso de que este requiriera ayuda de nuevo, y se deshacía de las sombras que se le acercaban empujándolas.

El líder del equipo se mostró mucho más rápido y ágil que la primera vez. Cuando Centauri intentó golpearlo y arañarlo como había hecho, el alma saltó sobre él y cayó a su espalda, la cual golpeó con su bastón antes de meterle el pie de nuevo y pisarle la cola. Cuando el sujeto oscuro de levantó, las espinas de sus rodillas y tobillos se encontraban dañadas, por lo que probablemente ya no le servirían más. Pero el sujeto oscuro estaba lejos de terminar; con su agarre, jaló a Soul hasta él y le dio un golpe en la cara, justo antes de recibir un bastonazo en el costado. El alma intentó darle otro, pero lo detuvo con su cola, se lo arrebató y lo lanzó lejos. Después arañó con ganas el abdomen de Soul y lo aventó con fuerza. -No puedes vencerme,- Dijo Centauri de forma oscura. -somos dos contra uno.

-¿Y quién dijo que vine solo?- Respondió con astucia mientras se sostenía la zona donde lo había rasguñado. Luego se llevó una mano a la boca y silbó con suficiente fuerza para que alguien del otro lado del domo pudiera escucharlo, a pesar del bullicio.

Antes de que Centauri supiera de qué se trataba eso, recibió un golpe en el costado por una ráfaga. Luego otro, en el antebrazo; y otro en el pecho. Finalmente vario arañazos a sus brazos oscuros y uno a la cara, peligrosamente cerca del ojo derecho. Luego la ráfaga desapareció un momento. Cuando volvió fue a con Soul; entonces se volvió visible la forma de un halcón peregrino, que estaba curando las heridas de su maestro y padre y le había regresado su arma.

-Gracias, Helang

-No es nada, maestro.

Soul se puso de pie en cuanto su alumno terminó. -¿Qué decías, Centauri?

El sujeto oscuro bufó como respuesta y comenzó a correr al encuentro de su oponente. El alma inclinó la cabeza y el halcón alzó vuelo; entonces Soul también comenzó a correr hacia Centauri. Estando a poca distancia, Helang bajó en picada y trató de clavarle las garras en el pecho al líder de las sombras. Aunque se cubrió con uno de sus brazos oscuros, las garras se enterraron de manera profunda igualmente y de la herida comenzó a gotear oscuridad cuando el halcón se separó y volvió al aire. Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, el sujeto oscuro cayó al suelo. Soul se había barrido entre sus piernas y había usado el bastón para golpear ambos pies a la vez.

Centauri se levantó tan rápido como pudo, mas no fue suficiente. En cuanto estuvo de pie otra vez, Soul lo golpeó al estómago con una punta del bastón, antes de girar y darle una patada a las costillas. Cuando el alma fue por su otro costado, el líder oscuro usó su cola para tomarle la pierna y comenzó a tratar de tirarlo. El forcejeó duró unos segundos antes de que lo lograra, sin embargo, no ganó nada, pues Helang aterrizó con garras por delante sobre su cola, haciéndolo perder suficiente tiempo en distracción para que Soul se pusiera de pie. Entre maestro y alumno comenzaron a devolverle la pelota al líder de las sombras, haciéndole casi imposible asestar un triste golpe, mientras los otros dos lo bombardeaban desde todos ángulos en sincronía.

-Esta vez, terminaremos con todo. Lamento que fuera así, viejo amigo.- Le dijo Soul antes de darle un golpe.

Entre tanto, Mega y Byte la estaban llevando bastante bien; su sincronía era buena y nada se les escapaba. En un momento dado, el lobo inmovilizó a una sombra contra el suelo. El espectro se veía aterrorizado y falto de ganas por pelear, cosa que no se explicó. Sólo después de observarla cayó en cuenta de que era la sombra con la que habían hecho el trato.

-¡Tú!

La sombra no respondió, pero momentos después dos más embistieron a Mega por el costado. Se trataba de los otros dos alumnos de la dicha, Shade y Alex. Ya con su mentor libre, las tres sombras tomaron la misma dirección.

El lobo comenzó a gruñir, tornando su pelaje rojo-anaranjado.

-Espera,- Interrumpió la voz de su hermana. -no lo valen.

Mega volteó a sus objetivos una vez más, y cayó en cuenta de que las tres sombras estaban huyendo por completo. Salieron por el tragaluz roto y desaparecieron en el mundo.

-Ya que.- Se dijo antes de volver su atención a la batalla. El número de sombras había bajado bastante, más considerando las que se les habían unido, pero aún quedaban unas cuantas. Observó a Alfa y a Flor luchando al lado de Pepe.

El perrito no era fuerte en el estricto sentido de la palabra, pero sabía moverse con agilidad y golpear en puntos débiles. Alfa y Flor le ayudaban con cada sombra que se encontraban. Habían terminado con una sombra de caza cuando varias sombras aparecieron desde el suelo e inmovilizaron a las dos, sosteniéndolas de las patas y panza-arriba. Otra más le dio un golpe, alejándolo de ambas, y se les acercó mientras sacaba las garras de una mano. Por la forma en que las sostenían, el perro dedujo que querían cortarlas, literalmente, en mitad izquierda y derecha.

Pepe sintió una chispa de adrenalina. Con una velocidad que no había alcanzado desde la última vez que alguien se había metido con ellas, se levantó y corrió hacia las sombras que las sujetaban. Una por una, las embistió con toda su fuerza, mordiéndolas cuando tenía oportunidad. En menos de un minuto, sólo estaba intacta la sombra que iba a atacarlas; las demás habían huido o estaban sobre el suelo.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un noble galán al rescate?

-¡Aléjate de ellas!- Gruñó el perro.

-Oblígame.

Y, sin previo aviso, la sombra desapareció en el aire. Pepe se dio vuelta para hablar con las chicas, pero pudo ver que la sombra estaba apareciendo detrás de Alfa, con una mano en alto y las garras extendidas.

-¡No!- Gritó mientras saltaba a interponerse entre la sombra y la perrita. Afortunadamente llegó a tiempo, pero el golpe terminó dándole a él.

-¡Pepe!- Gritaron las dos hembras al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Observaron como el perro caía al piso y se quedaba quieto. Mientras la sombra se reía de su pequeña victoria, vieron cómo se levantaba lentamente y como se abalanzaba sobre la ella para morderla repetidas veces, hasta que esta huyó.

El chiquitín se dio vuelta y ambas soltaron un grito ahogado. Tenía un arañazo enorme que surcaba la mitad de su cara, por donde cuatro líneas de sangre comenzaban a aparecer, pero no era todo. El perro tenía un ojo severamente dañado, y resultaba visible aunque tuviera el párpado (que también estaba herido) cerrado. Las dos se le acercaron de inmediato, y comenzaron a lamer la herida.

-Lo siento tanto, Pepe.- Sollozó Alfa luego de detenerse. -Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa.

-Nuestra,- Se le sumó Flor. -no debimos dejar que nos atraparan.

Ambas esperaron la respuesta del macho, cabizbajas; pero recibieron un lametón afectuoso en la frente en su lugar.

-Chicas,- Inició, totalmente calmado. -no fue… su culpa. Yo daría… mi vida por ustedes; esto no es… nada, ¿sí? Estoy bien.

-De… de acuerdo.

-Bien.- Respondió. -Sigamos. Aún quedan…sombras por borrar.

Y se volvió para buscar alguna sombra, importándole poco, o nada, su nueva herida.

La sombra de elite había inmovilizado a Bolt con el empuje y tenía sujeta a Mittens de ambas patas delanteras. Se le veía triunfal, emoción que aumentó cuando los dos dejaron de intentar zafarse.

-¿Qué van a hacer ahora?- Les preguntó entre risas.- ¿Rendirse?

-¿Nosotros? Nada.- Respondió el can, considerablemente tranquilo. -¿Él? Mucho.

Entonces Rhino llegó envuelto en una esfera luminosa, e impactó contra la sombra, haciéndola soltarlos a los dos.

-Gracias, amigo.

-No fue nada.- Respondió el hámster sonriente mientras se acercaba a los dos.

-Esto no ha terminado. Sigo aquí.- Gruñó la sombra levantándose a unos metros de distancia.

-No por mucho.- Terció la voz de Kass justo antes de que este cayera sobre el espectro y lo mordiera en el cuello repetidas veces.

La sombra de elite aulló de dolor mientras su energía oscura se derramaba por el suelo. El gato no paró de morderla hasta que cayó por completo; entonces le pegó una mordida final, la cual no soltó durante un minuto o dos. Para cuando el gato separó sus mandíbulas del cuello del espectro, este ya no se movía. Kass entonces volteó a mirar al trio de amigos. Tenía el hocico cubierto de "sangre oscura" así como una parte de su cuello y patas. Alrededor de la sombra de elite había más de ese líquido.

El gato anaranjado de relamió el hocico antes de hablar.

-Lamento que tuvieran que ver eso.- Se disculpó.

-Sí.- Respondió el hámster por los tres. -Sup-Supongo que no importa.

El gato inclinó la cabeza y luego le saltó encima a una sombra que iba de paso, para hacerle lo mismo.

Bolt miró alrededor. Quedaban muy pocas sombras del lado de Centauri. Mientras observaba el panorama, reparó en Kia y el pitbull; ambos aun luchando contra Delta y Beta, pero estos últimos se hallaban en el piso, con sus contrincantes encima. Sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a correr en dirección a ellos. Sus dos amigos lo alcanzaron en segundos y no hicieron preguntas.

El pastor suizo se detuvo a poco más de dos metros del pitbull.

-¡Oye!- Le gritó. -Aquí me tienes, ¡ven por mí!

El perro oscuro alzó la vista. Al ver de quien se trataba, dejó en paz a Beta de inmediato; la labrador tenía rasguños y mordidas en muchos lados, y, aunque igual las tenía el pitbull, ella y su hermano ya se veían agotados. Había sido una batalla dura. Escuchó en medio de todo el ruido que Mittens hacía lo mismo para que Kia se alejara de Delta.

Ambos animales oscuros caminaron hasta quedar frente a frente con el par de enamorados.

-¡No!- Gritó una voz antes de que alguno hiciera algo. -¡Abajo!

Los cuatro se agacharon sin comprender el porqué, hasta que el cuerpo de Centauri pasó volando a poca distancia de sus cabezas.

-¡Lo siento!- Había sido Soul el que les había prevenido. Se acercó corriendo a donde estaban. -No deben enfrentarse.- Les dijo a los cuatro

Kia y el pitbull le gruñeron como respuesta.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó el can.

-Porque están por enfrentarse a algo aun peor; necesitarán su energía.

-Pero no se quedarán quietos sólo porque les pidamos que lo hagan.- Puntualizó la gata.

-Eso déjenmelo a mí.- Entonces se encaró a los otros dos. Habló primero con el pitbull.

-Dame una razón para que no te muerda en este momento.- Le gruñó el perro.

Soul lo miró expectante unos segundos. -Tú te me haces familiar. Creo que alguien alguna vez te dijo: "No importa qué hagas, siempre que sea con el corazón".

El perro oscuro se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. -¿Q-Qu-Qué? ¿C-Cómo sabes eso?

-Tu padre y mi padre. Creo que se conocían.- Declaró el alma

Los ojos del pitbull se fijaron en algún punto del infinito, en algo que solo él podía ver. -Él… mi padre… ¿Tu padre fue entonces el buen hombre del que siempre me hablaron?

-Supongo que sí. Él me contó que te iban a dar a luz, pero algo salió mal. Todos los cachorritos estaban muriendo antes de nacer, pero tú eras el más pequeño. Él llegó justo a tiempo para que tú sobrevivieras.

El perro se quedó atónito. -Es… es cierto.- Entonces se alejó de Soul y lo reverenció. -Estoy en deuda con su padre, señor. A él ya no puedo pagarle, pero le pagaré a usted.- Alcanzó a decir antes de poner una mueca de dolor y comenzar a gruñir.

-Tranquilo, chico. Centauri sigue controlando parte de tu mente, y aún hay una sombra dentro de ella; ambos tratarán de evitar que te alejes del sendero que quieren para ti.- Le explicó Soul. -Déjame tocarte, y el dolor terminará, ¿de acuerdo?

El perro asintió con los ojos cerrados y la mueca de disgusto aun en su rostro. El alma le tocó la cabeza por varios segundos, hasta que relajó su expresión y respiró hondo. Un gritó agudo y apenas perceptible dejó en claro que la sombra de su mente había muerto.

-Gracias.- Dijo el pitbull una vez que Soul le quitó la mano de encima.

-De nada.

Soul entonces se giró hacia Kia. La zorra estaba claramente aterrada y se dio vuelta para intentar huir. Sin embargo, Soul solamente apuntó el bastón en su dirección y la jaló hasta donde estaba él.

-¡Suéltame!- Gritó ella intentando moverse. -¡Aléjate; si estás buscando bondad en mí, déjame decirte que se acabó!

Soul se rio un poco. -Dudo mucho que eso sea cierto. Bolt aún tiene fe en ti.

-¡No me importa nada de lo que diga o haga Bolt!

-Muy bien; entonces, ¿qué te parece esto? Liberaré tu mente y luego puedes hacer lo que quieras.

La zorra no pareció escuchar; seguía retorciéndose, buscando una forma de huir. -¡Jefe! ¡Compañeros! ¡Alguien!

-Kia,- Dijo Soul con un suspiro. -escucha. Sé que si no esperas nada de nadie, jamás te decepcionarás; pero es un poco extremista querer estar lejos de todo quien te inspire esperanza.

-¿Tú cómo sabes sobre eso?

-Pues creo que mi padre era más popular de lo que pensé; después de todo, él era Génesis.

-¿Eres hijo de Génesis?

Soul asintió. -Y tú eres hija de…

Kia bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. -No lo sé; nadie nunca cuidó de mí. Por eso aprendí a valerme sola y a nunca esperar nada de nadie. La esperanza sólo lleva a la decepción.

Soul soltó a la zorra y le tocó la cabeza. -No necesariamente, Kia. Sólo esperanzas sin sentido, como que llueva dinero, o que el tiempo vaya hacia atrás, te dejarán decepcionada. Hay un mundo de esperanzas que puedes alimentar, y que se traducen en satisfacción cuando lo logras. Y si no, tendrás a tus amigos para que te apoyen a superar las decepciones. En eso nos basamos.

La zorra abrió los ojos, con una nueva mirada, muy similar a la que Bolt había visto cuando la conoció.

-Son libres, felicidades.- Les dijo Soul. -Vayan a vivir sus vidas.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Miraron a Soul, y luego a su equipo, al menos la parte que estaba cerca de él. Luego se miraron entre ellos y, finalmente, regresaron su vista al espectro amarillo.

-No.- Dijeron a la vez. -Queremos ayudar.

Kass, que había llegado poco después de que el show comenzara, comenzó a bufar. Jonathan negó con la cabeza para sí. Algunos otros no hicieron nada, pero Soul pareció feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Muy bien; pueden empezar por ayudar a quienes atacaron.- Les dijo sin más.

Ambos se miraron confundidos unos segundos. El pitbull reaccionó primero. -¡Los perros!- Y abrió carrera en dirección a Beta. Kia lo siguió, dirigiéndose a Delta.

Soul los miró alejarse y luego se volvió a su equipo. -Muy bien, otro buen…

Lo interrumpió un aullido de batalla milisegundos antes de que Centauri chocara contra él. El impacto derribo a Soul, pero este aprovechó el impulso y siguió la vuelta para quedar encima de Centauri.

-¡Dejen que me encargue yo de él!- Gritó Soul mientras caía.

El sujeto oscuro comenzó a rasguñarlo, y Soul lo imitó. Se arañaron unos segundos antes de que el líder de las sombras lanzara al espectro amarillo usando las piernas. El alma cayó mal, pero se levantó con agilidad y llamó a su bastón, que llegó justo a tiempo para que este le diera a Centauri un golpe curvo hacia las costillas, seguido de una patada al estómago; con ello, el sujeto se agarró las zonas afectadas con sus brazos naturales, mientras que con los oscuros comenzó a crear un orbe negro, el cual lanzó segundos después. Soul lanzó fuego desde uno de los cristales, provocando una gran explosión de humo.

Mientras el humo se dispersaba, Centauri caminó hasta una sombra que yacía inmóvil sobre el piso. Se agachó y colocó una de sus manos oscuras sobre su "sangre", que empezó a absorber. Terminó en segundos, y se volvió para buscar a su contrincante.

-¡Sorpresa!- Gritó este antes de golpearlo por la espalda.

El líder oscuro cayó a buena distancia. Se levantó tras unos segundos y miró a Soul con ira.

-Esto… se acaba… ya.- Dijo entre jadeos mientras alzaba un puño y lo apuntaba al alma; en el dedo anular traía su anillo, y la gema que tenía comenzó a destellar intensamente.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, viejo.- Respondió Soul mientras le apuntaba con uno de los cristales del bastón a Centauri, y este comenzaba a brillar también.

Ambas gemas cargaron por varios segundos. Finalmente, un tiro rojo escarlata y otro anaranjado intenso surcaron el espacio hasta chocar con el otro en una gran y brillante explosión. Durante varios segundos, las fuerzas fueron iguales, pero tras un tiempo el lado anaranjado comenzó a ganar terreno lentamente.

Soul se veía confiado; volteó a ver a sus alumnos y amigos, y les hizo un guiño con seguridad. Sin embargo, ellos devolvieron una mirada cargada de terror. Para cuando el alma giró la vista de nuevo, ya tenía tres cuchillos peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo temporal. Por instinto, usó su bastón para desviarlos de trayectoria, pero, apenas terminó, el tiro de Centauri lo golpeó de lleno.

El alma aterrizó de mala manera, lejos de su bastón y con su energía casi agotada. Centauri caminó lentamente hacia él, apuntándole con el anillo. Una vez que estuvo cerca, se detuvo.

-Ahora- Le dijo, con mucho orgullo y placer. -te voy a borrar. Y luego los mataré a ellos. Una vez arreglado eso, tendré mucho tiempo para corregir todo lo que me hicieron pasar.

Soul le hizo un gesto con la mirada a Penny, que asintió y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Al mirar alrededor, el alma apreció que quedaban poco más de treinta sombras, y al menos unas ocho estaban heridas. Centauri entonces lo devolvió al momento.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras?

* * *

 **Sí, aquí le voy a cortar, porque el apogeo de la lucha está por venir. Espero poder hacer tiempo entre todo lo demás para terminar el siguiente cap antes del fin de semana. Sigo sin tener mucho que decir, así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	60. Batalla, parte 3

**Hola de nuevo. Bueno, prometido y cumplido, tercera parte de la batalla, con un pequeño giro; el "final boss" ¡no es quien ustedes creen! Bueno, tal vez llegaron a especularlo, pero mejor dejo de andar diciendo cosas y los llevo al capítulo, recién salido del horno, por cierto.**

* * *

Capítulo 60: Batalla, parte 3

Soul vio que Penny ya estaba en posición y le asintió sutilmente para que se acercara a él.

-Sí; ¿Por qué la gallina cruzó la calle?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el tipo, haciendo una mueca de confusión.

-¡Ahora!

Rápidamente Penny le lanzó a Soul su bastón, que este atrajo hacia sí. Para cuando Centauri reaccionó, el arma de madera ya estaba apuntándole con uno de los cristales.

-Lo siento, amigo.- Dijo rápidamente antes de disparar.

Un pequeño rayo anaranjado salió del bastón e impactó a Centauri. Era ligeramente más delgado que los que había estado disparando, pero quedó muy claro que era igualmente peligroso. El aullido de dolor lo confirmó, así como el agujero que quedó en el pecho del líder de las sombras y la manera en que salió despedido por el aire.

-Y fue para llegar al otro lado.- Terminó de decir el alma de forma agitada mientras se levantaba.

El equipo se acercó a su líder. Todos tenían heridas, pero se hallaba bien. Incluso Pepe, con su ojo disfuncional, se veía feliz.

-¿Eso fue todo?- Preguntó Bolt al cabo de algunos segundos.

Soul quitó la sonrisa que había puesto y volteó a ver a su amigo en el suelo. Seguía moviéndose, muy levemente y entre espasmos, pero eso no era todo. -No. Su parte está por comenzar.

Antes de que alguien preguntara, un rugido estridente se escuchó. Detrás del cuerpo de Centauri, cerca de la estatua del dragón, se hallaba una sombra terrorífica. Física, no espectral; tenía piernas, y eran musculosas; cuatro brazos, de los cuales dos estaban medianamente heridos y los otros dos eran considerablemente más pequeños; púas en muñecas, codos, hombros, rodillas y tobillos, donde las últimas dos estaban dañadas, además de en todo lo largo de la espalda; una cola, grande y poderosa, que terminaba en más púas y se arrastraba por el suelo conforme se movía; al menos dos hileras de dientes afilados y grandes, pero negros y deformes, dentro de un hocico alargado y babeante como el de un depredador; tres ojos grandes, cada uno con dos más pequeños arriba y abajo; los que estaban en los extremos tenían uno de su lado libre también; sin nariz, ni orejas; todo con tonalidades violetas y oscuras; altura aproximada de cuatro metros y se veía _muy_ enojada.

-¡Contemplen al verdadero líder de las sombras!- Gritó con voz profunda y aterradora antes de lanzar un rugido. -¡Contemplen al pilar de oscuridad!

-Como dije… su parte.- Recalcó Soul.

-¿Y, exactamente, cómo le haremos frente a eso?

-Juntos; pero casi no me queda energía. Sólo puedo ayudarlos de manera táctica para esto, ustedes tendrán que hacer el trabajo físico. Además, tengo algo importante que hacer antes.- Dijo el alma mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el cuerpo de su amigo.

Curiosamente, como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que había explicado, la sombra enorme no lo atacó mientras se acercaba. En lugar de eso, dirigió su atención a los animales y rugió de nuevo antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia ellos.

El líder del equipo llegó junto al cuerpo de su viejo amigo.

-Psst, Cent.

Para su sorpresa, el sujeto abrió parcialmente los ojos. Ya no fosforecían en violeta, sino que eran color café.

-Me alegra… que después de todo… vinieras a hablar.

-No te iba a abandonar en tus últimos momentos. Bienvenido de vuelta, amigo.

Centauri se rio un poco. -Ya me voy, viejo.- Dijo, indicando con un leve movimiento de mano todos los agujeros que tenía a lo largo de su cuerpo, la mayoría ocasionados por su propia ambición. -Pero gracias… por liberarme. Te veré de… de aquel lado.

A pesar de todo, a Soul se le escaparon algunas lágrimas. Seguía siendo más fácil decir que hacer. -No,- Susurró con voz medio quebrada. -el consejo juzgará tus acciones. Probablemente tengas que hacer alguna clase de- Se interrumpió con una leve risa. -trabajo comunitario, antes de poder convivir con el resto de las almas.

-En ese caso… hay algo que debes saber.

-Claro, tenías que dejar la información valiosa e importante para el final, ¿no?- Le regañó en broma, mostrando una leve sonrisa a su antiguo amigo.

Centauri asintió con la misma sonrisa juguetona, y por un momento pareció que nada había cambiado y los dos eran sencillos adolescentes discutiendo por cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera. Desgraciadamente, el sentimiento no duró, pues Centauri escupió sangre entre toses, recordándoles a los dos que tenía poco tiempo. -Cho-Choreftís… y-y Orión.- Musitó el ex-líder de las sombras.

Soul abrió bien los ojos. -¿Siguen con…?

Se interrumpió al ver a su amigo asentir levemente.

-Al sur, en México. Pero… no es todo.

-Habla.- Le instó el espectro amarillo.

-Psyon… son sólo… sólo son piezas. Todos. Yo también, así como… ese grandote; todos siguen… siguen siéndolo. Hay algo… mucho más… gr-grande, y tu… tu padre lo sabía…

A Soul le desconcertó esa información.

-¿Quién? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué ocurre en realidad?

-Ustedes… se acaban de colocar… en su lista… Son u-un peligro… para sus planes.- El sujeto volvió a escupir sangre y comenzó a cerrar los ojos. -Cuídalos…cuídalos bien… Soul… no…

La oración quedó inconclusa y le siguió un silencio.

-Cent, ¡Cent!- Gritó el alma, pero su viejo amigo había dejado de moverse. Se había ido del plano físico. Su alma estaba en manos del consejo de la naturaleza ahora.

Soul se tomó unos segundos junto al cuerpo inerte de su amigo, antes de descubrir que se sentía ligeramente más fuerte. Observó con atención y, siguiendo uno de sus brazos, notó que Centauri había colocado su mano sobre su rodilla temporal. Su viejo amigo le había regalado la poca energía que le quedaba antes de morir.

-Gracias.- Susurró antes de cerrarle los ojos con la mano. Nunca más los volvería a abrir.

Soul cerró sus propios ojos durante unos segundos. Entre el remolino de emociones que lo embargó, había, de alguna manera, paz, así como una satisfacción muy leve. Al final, había redimido a su amigo, aunque fuera segundos antes de que muriera, y quizás eso reduciría su sentencia un poco. Abrió sus ojos temporales y observó el cuerpo inmóvil de su viejo colega. Entre las heridas, alcanzó a divisar nervios incompletos, así como una estructura general debilitada. Parecía que no sólo había dejado entrar una sombra a su mente, sino a su cuerpo, fusionándose casi por completo con ella, y por eso no había sobrevivido cuando esta se desprendió.

Decidió que, después de todo, Centauri se merecía un entierro. Así que tomó el cuerpo y lo levantó para moverlo a un lugar donde pudiera recogerlo después. Luego devolvió su atención a la batalla con lo que sus sentidos del humor y del sarcasmo volvieron también.

La sombra no era ni la mitad de rápida que su viejo amigo, pero se movía con agilidad, a veces sobre sus piernas, a veces a cuatro patas. Y se notaba más grande que cuando la vio por primera vez. Divisó a Kia ayudando a Delta a esquivarla, al igual que el pitbull ayudaba a Beta. Kass yacía en el piso, con una pata doblada de forma antinatural, la cual estaba lamiendo. Jonathan, Pepe, Alfa y Flor, estaban moviéndose sin parar, todos desde ángulos diferentes, mientras trataban de asestar algún ataque de cualquier manera; sin embargo, la sombra parecía percibir el mundo del mismo modo que Centauri, pues los evadía, y contraatacaba, sin siquiera tener que verlos. Mega y Byte se dirigían a ayudar a Bolt, que se veía herido, con el resto del pilar a su lado; mientras tanto, Helang había volado en dirección a Kass, con intenciones de sanar su pata herida.

-Vaya, esto va para abajo.- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras negaba con la cabeza y cerraba los ojos momentáneamente.

Cuando los abrió, Pepe estaba volando en curso de colisión hacia él. Ágilmente, Soul alzó las manos y atrapó al perrito, al cual bajó al suelo con cuidado.

-¿Y eso qué fue? No sabía que te gustara la aviación.

-La sombra… me aventó. Creo que sabe… hacer… lo mismo que tú.- Le informó el chiquitín, sonriendo levemente a pesar de la situación.

Cuando terminó de hablar, el perrito volteó a la escena de acción. Comenzó a gruñir al ver que el pilar oscuro tomaba a Alfa del cuello. Antes de que Soul le dijera algo, este salió corriendo al enfrentamiento de nuevo.

El alma observó una vez más la batalla. Sombras ya no había; todas, limpias o no, se habían largado al ver que había debajo de su aparente líder. Ómicron se estaba dedicando a curar a quienes el pilar oscuro había lastimado, mientras los recién sanados volvían a la batalla. Entonces notó dos cosas; la primera era que Penny, Umbra y Lux no estaban en el lugar. Con respecto a los últimos dos no había mucho que decir al respecto, iban y venían con su propia agenda; además, lo habían "revivido" así que no podía quejarse. Pero con respecto a la chica…

La segunda era que resultaba, tan claro como el agua, que iban a necesitar su ayuda. Pensó con rapidez, mientras veía a la sombra gigante exhalar fuego contra su equipo. _No sé para qué rayos quería un dragón, si esa cosa prácticamente es uno._ Pensó mientras comenzaba a avanzar para buscar a Penny. La ubicó después de unos minutos, pero eso no lo tranquilizó.

Entre Umbra y Lux estaban sosteniéndola, uno de cada brazo, mientras avanzaban levitando algunos metros sobre el suelo con dirección al pilar oscuro. Este se giró y trató de pegarles un manotazo, que los espectros evadieron con agilidad. Antes de que la sombra inmensa diera el segundo ataque, Flor le mordió una pierna y Kass, con su pata ya derecha y sana, le soltó un arañazo en la cola; ambos retrocedieron con velocidad cuando el pilar oscuro trató de sujetarlos, dándole tiempo a la sombra y la luz de dejar a la chica sobre la espalda del mismo. Esta se agarró entre las espinas que brotaban de su espalda y avanzó con cuidado de no cortarse hasta llegar a donde se encorvaba.

Soul esperó con ansias el siguiente movimiento de la niña, el cual nunca llegó. La chica se limitó a quedarse quieta en el sitio. _Se subió a su lomo, con una estrategia increíble… ¡¿sin un plan?!_ Entonces, a él mismo se le ocurrió uno.

Comenzó a correr con dirección a la monstruosidad. Esta estaba ocupada, tratando de quitarse a Penny de encima mientras se cubría de los múltiples ataques de varias direcciones que Helang, Jonathan y Pepe le estaban dando, de modo que no le dio atención al alma. Una vez cerca le apuntó con el bastón y lanzó una ráfaga de luz, de la cual la mayor parte impactó en su pecho. El pilar oscuro rugió mientras giraba para encararse a Soul. El espectro amarillo dio un giro sobre el suelo para quitarse de la trayectoria de uno de los brazos de la sombra.

-¡Leona!- Gritó al levantarse. La chica volteó a verlo con mirada interrogativa. -¡Atrapa!

Acto seguido lanzó su bastón. Por la altura del monstruo era obvio que, en medios normales, no habría llegado; pero Penny tenía su atención puesta en el objeto, y usó su habilidad para atraerlo hacia ella. Soul entonces cerró los ojos y se desvaneció en el aire como una corriente amarillenta momentos antes de que otro de los brazos del pilar oscuro golpeara el suelo dónde se había hallado, dejando el área bajo su mano rota.

-¡Soul!

-Hey, calma.- Escuchó a Soul. Al darse vuelta para buscarlo, dio con lo que parecía un pequeño remolino de aire amarillento que giraba lentamente. -Sigo aquí, bueno casi del todo. En fin, diles que absorban.- Añadió el alma antes de que la corriente de aire dejara de girar sobre sí y comenzara a moverse hacia algún otro lado.

La chica quedó confundida por varios segundos. Mientras seguía aferrándose a la espalda de la monstruosidad y esta intentaba quitársela de encima, Penny recordó como Soul le había quitado parte de su energía a Centauri.

Rápidamente, colocó uno de los extremos del bastón contra el cuerpo del pilar oscuro. -Absorban.- Le pidió a los cristales, algo dubitativa. Para asombro, y agrado, de la chica, las tres gemas anaranjadas comenzaron a brillar, con más potencia la que estaba más cerca de la sombra inmensa.

Los efectos no tardaron en hacerse notar. La bestia comenzó a moverse con mayor lentitud, y a poner menos fuerza en golpear a quienes alcanzaba. La corriente amarillenta se acercó a donde estaba reuniéndose el equipo.

-Penny ya la está debilitando, ¡es ahora o nunca!

Con esa instrucción, todos comenzaron a avanzar hacia el monstruo, algunos cojeando, otros medio heridos, pero todos por igual. Si iban a vencer a esa cosa, tendrían que hacerlo todos juntos. Sin embargo, Soul detuvo al pilar antes de que se alejara demasiado.

-Momento.- Dijo, colocándose frente al pilar. Aunque para entonces sólo era una corriente de aire con coloración, los tres se detuvieron igual, evitando "chocar" con el alma.

-¿Qué ocurre, Soul?- Preguntó Rhino claramente frustrado.

-Tranquilo; tienen que estar sobre alguna emoción positiva para tener todo el poder del pilar. Y sí les va a tocar algo de acción, si era lo que querías saber.

Hubo una pequeña pausa. A pesar de haberse quedado quietos, los tres tenían toda su atención al frente de batalla. Beta y Delta ya no estaban peleando, sus heridas ya eran demasiadas. Alfa no tardaría en unírseles, así como Kia y el pitbull. Y aunque los demás aun no tenían tantas heridas, el pilar oscuro parecía poder contra todos a pesar de todo. Golpeaba a uno con la cola mientras ahorcaba a dos más con sus brazos e inmovilizaba ataques a distancia con el empuje, al mismo tiempo que se sacudía para que el bastón no hiciera contacto con su piel y escupía algún elemento, diferente cada vez, para mantener alejados a los demás.

-¡Su atención sobre mí!- Gritó Soul interrumpiendo sus pensamientos sobre la sombra gigantesca. -Estoy tratando de decirles que procede y ninguno de los tres me hace caso.

-Bueno, no es sencillo cuando nuestros amigos están allá, siendo apaleados por… esa cosa.- Abogó Mittens por los tres.

-Y tienes razón; pero no ayudarán si los observan mientras "esa cosa" los ataca. ¿Quieren ser de apoyo?, escuchen.- Se detuvo unos momentos para pensar la mejor forma de explicarse. -Bien, para que esa cosa caiga, necesitamos que el pilar le dé un golpe muy, pero "muy" al cuadrado, luminoso. Cada uno carga con un tercio del pilar. Y Rhino tenía razón, Bolt carga con ese uno por ciento más que se requiere para completar el cien por ciento.- Explicó con rapidez.

Un grito de dolor interrumpió al líder. Penny había caído de la espalda de la sombra inmensa y esta la había sujetado antes de que se alejara. La chica había gritado cuando la monstruosidad le rompió un brazo para hacerla soltar el bastón. El objeto cayó al suelo y la sombra le dio un arañazo en la cara a la chica antes de lanzarla sin darle fuerza o importancia, como si estuviera tirando una envoltura vacía a la basura.

Soul percibió de inmediato que la calma de los tres se evaporaba.

-Calmados, o no podrán ayudarla.

Los tres relajaron un poco su expresión, y regresaron su atención al alma.

-Bien,- Prosiguió. -como dije, un golpe muy luminoso, pero esta vez debe ser _exactamente_ al mismo tiempo. No puede haber un triste milisegundo de diferencia. Ahora, dudo mucho que ese… pilar oscuro les permita a los tres acercarse; por eso es que ellos les van a ayudar.

Antes de tener oportunidad de preguntar, Helang, Kass y Jonathan llegaron junto a la corriente amarillenta. Los tres tenían rasguños y el pelo, o las plumas, sucios y algo ensangrentados, pero sus ojos brillaban con un espíritu indomable e inagotable.

-Helang te ayudará a acercarte por aire, Rhino. Mittens, puedes subir sobre Jonathan, él te cubrirá mientras acortas distancia. Bolt, Kass dará su agilidad y astucia para darte el tiempo necesario. Los tres deben acercarse por ángulos diferentes; si alguno de sus "protectores" cae, _no_ se detengan, la prioridad es que hagan contacto. Si le dan el golpe de gracia habremos terminado y no lastimará a nadie más, ¿comprendieron?

Todos asintieron, aunque los tres cargando con el pilar se tomaron algunos segundos antes de hacerlo; no parecía agradarles la idea de dejar a alguien atrás, y nadie podía culparlos.

-No hay tiempo para pensarlo, deben moverse antes de que deje a alguien más fuera de combate.- Dijo Soul adelantándose a cualquier cosa.

Los tres amigos asintieron de nuevo y luego se separaron, cada uno tomando un camino diferente con su protector. Como les instruyeron, Rhino montó a Helang y se fue volando; Mittens se subió a Jonathan, que comenzó a correr en dirección al pilar oscuro; Bolt, por otro lado, dejó a Kass subirse sobre él. El gato se iba tronando los huesos conforme se acercaban a la escena de batalla.

Cuando estuvieron a suficiente distancia, vieron que la sombra gigante ya había dejado fuera a Alfa y a Flor también; Pepe se hallaba en condiciones de pelear, pero no se separaba de las dos. Mega y Byte, además de sus protectores y ellos mismos, eran lo único que se interponía entre esa cosa y su libertad de hacer lo que le placiera. Todos los heridos estaban reunidos a suficiente distancia para estar a salvo.

-¡Andando, equipo!- Les animó Soul antes de terminar de desvanecerse en el aire.

Mientras los seis se acercaban para dar apoyo al par de lobos, vieron al pilar oscuro exhalando oscuridad, y a Mega y Byte respondiendo con fuego y luz respectivamente. A pesar del esfuerzo de los lobos, la oscuridad iba ganando terreno, y ellos comenzaban a verse en apuros.

Rhino fue el primero en tomar acción. Desde el lomo de Helang, cargó una esfera luminosa más grande que él mismo y la lanzó contra el espectro inmenso. Todos quedaron asombrados cuando el objetivo simplemente alzó su cola para que esta estorbara al proyectil que el hámster había lanzado. La esfera se deshizo contra las púas en la punta de la cola, esparciendo su energía en el ambiente. Luego, hizo un movimiento brusco con ella, provocando una corriente de aire que entorpeció el avance de Helang, cosa que aprovechó para lanzarle un golpe al dúo, que apenas lograron evadir; y todo lo hizo sin voltear, ni bajar siquiera un poco la potencia de su ataque contra los lobos.

-Necesitaremos alguna otra solución.- Pensó Bolt en voz alta. -No podemos atacarlo como hicimos con todas las sombras que derrotamos hace rato.

-Te copio. ¿Tienes algún plan?- Respondió el gato encima de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Yo sí.- Terció una voz femenina cerca de ellos. Era Penny, y estaba sentada junto a todos los heridos.

-No; tú estás herida.- Le dijo Bolt con tono autoritario una vez que se acercó, sorprendiendo a su persona. -Ya te lastimó bastante.- Añadió para explicarse.

A la chica pareció no importarle nada, pues se puso de pie, ignorando los comentarios de los demás heridos. -Soul me involucró en esto, y no lo hizo por nada. Aún estoy en condiciones de dar pelea, y eso pienso hacer.

Bolt se quedó quieto unos momentos. Lo regresó a la realidad la voz de su pareja. -Orejón, si no estás muy ocupado, te necesitamos… ¡ya!

El can volteó a ver. El pilar oscuro estaba tratando de alcanzar con un brazo a Mittens, que seguía yendo encima del alaskan malamute. Con la cola seguía estorbando a Helang para evitar que Rhino saltara de este y con su hocico, y sus demás brazos, lanzaba ataques constantes a los lobos. El can no tenía tiempo para discutir si Penny ayudaba o no. Con un leve suspiro mostró que no estaba de acuerdo antes de hacerle un ademán con la cabeza y salir corriendo de regreso a enfrentar a la monstruosidad.

Penny comenzó a seguir a su mascota, antes de ser detenida por algo invisible.

-Ah, ah, ah.- Soul la había rodeado de la misma forma que como hizo frente a su madre. -Quieta.

-¡Vamos, Soul!- Se quejó la chica. -¡Déjame salir!

-Primero, le prometí a tu madre que nada te pasaría, y ya te rompiste un brazo.- Señaló el alma, usando un tono de critica juguetona. -Y segundo, ¿qué vas a hacer, si no llevas esto?

Penny iba a protestar, pero Soul tenía un punto. Además, sintió el bastón del sujeto tocarle suavemente un brazo, y comprendió que no la estaba frenando, sino que la estaba alentando a ir, pero preparada.

-Pero si algo te pasa, tu mamá me va a matar;- Añadió el alma. -así que, quieras o no, si se pone feo, te voy a sacar de ahí.

La chica asintió, y la barrera invisible frente a ella desapareció. Entonces abrió carrera hacia el enfrentamiento, sosteniendo el bastón con su brazo bueno, y manteniendo el otro lo más quieto que podía.

Las cosas no parecían haber cambiado en absoluto. El pilar oscuro seguía impidiendo que alguno de los tres tercios del pilar de luz se le acercara, ya ni se mencione los tres a la vez, mientras seguía manteniendo a raya al resto del equipo. Algún zarpazo o mordida por aquí o por allá, pero en general, no lograban acertar un ataque.

Penny se frenó a considerable distancia del pilar oscuro, y le apuntó con el bastón lo mejor que pudo con un solo brazo. Sin comprender aun del todo el funcionamiento del arma en su posesión, le pidió mentalmente que disparara algo. El objeto acató la orden y lanzó una ráfaga eléctrica muy gruesa en dirección al monstruo, ocasionando también que la chica no pudiera controlar el poderoso tiro con su único brazo en buen estado. A los pocos segundos interrumpió el ataque, para no perder por completo el control del objeto de madera. El tiro había dado en el blanco, y sus compañeros de equipo se estaban aprovechando de la situación para darle con todo al pilar de oscuridad brevemente aturdido por el impacto que ella ocasionó.

-¡Ahora!- Gritó Helang antes de lanzarse en picada con dirección a la monstruosidad. -¡Pilares, prepárense!

-¡Pilar uno, en posición!- Le siguió Rhino, probablemente imitando alguna línea de alguna película que había visto.

Efectivamente, el halcón se hallaba a la altura correcta para dejar caer al hámster sobre la espalda de la monstruosidad, y este ya estaba creando una esfera dentro de la cual meterse para el impacto.

-¡Nuestro turno!- Añadió Jonathan, corriendo con dirección al vientre de la bestia. -¡Carga tus garras, Mittens!

-¡Lista!- Respondió la gata segundos después.

-¡Bolt, faltamos nos…!

Kass no pudo terminar, el pilar oscuro había salido de su aturdimiento y el can no se había apresurado a posicionarse por revisar, desde donde estaba, que Penny se hallara bien. Un rugido penetrante surcó el aire y el pastor suizo comenzó a correr hacia el monstruo con el gato aun sobre su espalda.

-¡Vamos, sí podemos lograrlo!- Dijo en general, motivando a sus dos compañeros a esperar en posición a que él llegara también.

En segundos, ya se encontraba a pocos metros de su costado. Con agilidad evadió uno de los brazos y se preparó para saltar.

-¡Ahora!

El gato se desprendió del can, y este pegó el salto y apuntó con la cabeza hacia el pilar oscuro. La gata saltó del lomo de su protector con sus garras cargadas al máximo; su objetivo era el vientre del ente oscuro. El hámster se lanzó desde el halcón, con intenciones de caerle sobre la espalda. La instrucción, dada por Soul, había sonado de manera que el tiempo de los tres fuera sincronizado, y parecía estar cumpliendo su objetivo. Pero no fue así; Bolt acertó su cabezazo al costado de la sombra inmensa, así como Rhino aterrizó sobre su espalda con fuerza. Fue a Mittens a quién logró interceptar, por estar llegando a su estómago, con uno de sus brazos la detuvo lo suficiente para que no diera el golpe al mismo tiempo que los otros dos.

La monstruosidad pegó alaridos profundos y chirriantes al recibir los tres impactos de los tres tercios del pilar; sin embargo, como no fueron a la vez, logró mantenerse de pie y con suficiente energía para seguir peleando. Sin darle oportunidad a nadie de hacer nada, golpeó a Bolt con su cola, a Mittens con un brazo y usó el empuje para lanzar a Rhino por los aires. Después se encaró a Jonathan y a Kass; el perro logró asestarle una mordida en un brazo desprevenido, mas sólo sirvió para aumentar su furia. Con velocidad, la sombra gigante le dio un cabezazo al perro, pero la diferencia de tamaño provocó que este último saliera despedido varios metros hacia atrás y cayera al suelo, de donde no logró levantarse; lo intentó, y más de una vez, pero no pudo.

El gato vio eso y comenzó a correr hacia las piernas del monstruo. Evadiendo sus brazos con agilidad y resistiendo con toda su fuerza el empuje que la sombra intentaba poner sobre él, Kass logró llegar a su objetivo, el cual arañó con ganas. La sombra emitió un rugido de dolor e intentó darle alcance al gato, pero el felino se había puesto en un punto estratégico para que sus brazos no llegaran hasta él.

Tras algunos segundos más, el pilar oscuro finalmente alzó una pierna y dio un pisotón, tratando de aplastar al animal cual si fuera una hormiga. Kass no tuvo más remedio que darle unos últimos arañazos a la pierna quieta y luego salir de ahí, volviéndose vulnerable al alcance de los brazos de la sombra. Esta agachó su cabeza hasta llegar a la altura del gato que se alejaba de ella, y escupió un tiro de electricidad, que alcanzó a su objetivo sin darle tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Chamuscado y debilitado, el felino anaranjado cayó al suelo.

Helang vio la escena y, con Rhino sobre su lomo de nuevo, se lanzó en picada para sacar a su amigo del camino de las garras de la sombra inmensa. Lográndolo por apenas unos segundos, el halcón sujeto al gato entre sus patas, cuidando de no enterrarle sus garras, y lo llevó junto a los demás heridos. En el tiempo que le tomó volver a donde estaba el pilar oscuro, Byte ya se hallaba muy débil también, y Mega estaba llevándola sobre él para alejarla del peligro.

Un brazo del pilar salió de la nada y trató de darle alcance al halcón. A pesar de su velocidad natural, el brazo estaba comenzando a inmovilizar a Helang, dificultando cada vez más su escape. En un momento dado, el ave quedó libre del agarre de la sombra. Al volverse a ver qué había pasado, notó que Rhino ya no estaba sobre su espalda, sino sobre una de las manos del pilar oscuro, golpeando todo cuanto tenía a su alcance. Por estar concentrado, el roedor no había visto que otro de los brazos se colocaba sobre la mano sobre la cual se hallaba, aparentemente, con intenciones de aplastarlo.

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó Helang tomando carrera en su dirección.

Para cuando el hámster volteó a ver a Helang, este ya lo estaba empujando fuera de la palma del pilar oscuro, justo a tiempo para evitar que saliera aplastado, pero también ocupando su lugar. El halcón quedó inmovilizado entre las dos manos de la sombra, la cual sonrió de manera perversa y, sin decir palabra, apretó el agarre y luego absorbió la energía del halcón. No se detuvo hasta que un gran tiro de luz le golpeó la cara, con lo que también soltó a su víctima, que cayó al suelo totalmente derrotado.

El pilar de luz se acercó a su emplumado amigo; Rhino en particular tenía culpa dibujada en su rostro.

-No te preocupes,- Dijo Helang sonriendo débilmente. -está bien… es su destino vencerlo, no el mío.- Y cerró los ojos, manteniendo una respiración débil, pero estable.

Penny llegó a la escena cargando con el bastón de Soul con su brazo bueno aun. Uno de los cristales destellaba; era ella quien le había disparado a la sombra para que soltara a Helang. Usando su habilidad, más la capacidad de aumento del bastón, la chica alzó al ave apuntándole con el objeto y le atrajo hacia ella.

-Yo lo llevaré con los demás.- Les aviso a sus tres mascotas. Luego su mirada de ensombreció. -Sólo quedan ustedes; y, según Soul, así debía de ser. Haré de carnada para que puedan acercársele; sólo distráiganlo hasta que haya dejado a Helang con los demás.

Parecía que Bolt iba a protestar, pero la chica se alejó sin darle tiempo de decir algo, así que regresó su atención a su enemigo. Estaba sacudiendo la cabeza aun, afectado por los efectos del tiro de luz en su cara. El can no logró figurarse como lograrían dar un golpe los tres al mismo tiempo, si cuando todos estaban combatiendo apenas lo habían tocado, veía más difícil lograrlos siendo solo los cuatro. Luego revisó con la mirada a sus amigos; Pepe y Mega aún estaban en condiciones de pelear, pero sabía que sería suicidio pedirles que les ayudaran. No, esto se resolvería entre el pilar de luz y el de oscuridad.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Penny terminaba de dejar a Helang al cuidado de los dos miembros del equipo que podían hacerse cargo de él, la sombra gigante terminó de recuperarse. Al ver que quedaban sólo los tres, sonrió, mostrando sus dientes afilados y retorcidos y bajó su cabeza para llegarles a la altura.

-Así que, ¿esto es el pilar de luz?- Preguntó con su voz grave y penetrante. -No es muy impresionante, y sin embargo, sobrevivieron más que sus amigos. Así que les tengo una propuesta.- Dijo antes de dar una pausa de un minuto, que pareció una hora. -Únanse a mí.

-Típico villano.- Alcanzó a decir Rhino antes de que la gata le tapara la boca con una pata.

-¿Por qué la propuesta?- Preguntó ella misma, tratando de sacarle algo de información antes de enfrentarse a la sombra de nuevo.

-Bueno, aunque lo parezca, no soy todopoderoso. Hay sombras, y otros entes, más fuertes que yo, a los que tendré que enfrentarme una vez que comience a expandir mis dominios. Ustedes, como dijo el humano que me contenía, fueron una gran molestia durante mucho tiempo. Pero, a diferencia de él, yo detesto ver un gran potencial desperdiciado, y ustedes poseen ese potencial. Si se me unen, tendrán muchas sombras a su cargo, y serán mis generales de guerra, porque tarde o temprano habrá una. Les daré todo lo que puedan desear.

Bolt y Mittens se miraron entre ellos, mientras esta última seguía callando a Rhino con su pata. Claramente no iban a aceptar, pero debían ganar tiempo mientras se les ocurría una estrategia.

-¿Qué te parece esta oferta mejor?- Sonó la voz de Penny a espaldas del pilar oscuro. La sombra volteó de forma lenta y se acercó a la chica, separándose de los tres amigos. Cuando estuvo de frente a ella, añadió:

-Yo hago esto- Dijo con seriedad mientras rápidamente mostraba el bastón y le disparaba luz del mismo directamente a la cara. -y mis tres mejores amigos te evaporan de este lugar.

Los tres comprendieron que era el momento del golpe final. Con un gesto de cabeza de Bolt, Mittens tomó a Rhino se subió sobre el can, que comenzó a correr hacia la sombra aturdida y enfurecida mientras aun lo estaba.

-¡Prepárense!- Les instruyó mientras acortaba distancia con rapidez.

El pilar oscuro se quitó el aturdimiento de encima y luego le dio un coletazo a Penny con fuerza, lanzándola hasta done Soul había dejado el cuerpo de su amigo. Se volteó a ver a sus posibles nuevos seguidores, sólo para descubrir que ya los tenía saltándole encima. Bolt con la mandíbula abierta al máximo y sus colmillos destellando; Mittens con garras extendidas e iluminadas de igual forma; Rhino envuelto en una esfera luminosa al menos del doble de su tamaño. Y estaban tan cerca que no pudo hacer nada mientras era embestido, mordido y arañado al mismo tiempo en el estómago.

El trio animal aterrizó bien, mientras el pilar oscuro comenzaba a retorcerse en dolor y agonía, chillando y rugiendo. Tras estar así cerca de un minuto, cayó al suelo y se quedó quieto. Los tres lo observaron un poco más antes de alejarse e ir corriendo en ayuda de sus amigos.

-Lo… Lo lograron.- Les dijo Mega en cuanto estuvieron cerca. -Vaya, impresionante. Hasta superaron las expectativas.

-¿Cuáles expectativas?- Preguntó Rhino mientras Bolt iba por Penny.

-Bueno, según había calculado, el maestro estaba ligeramente equivocado y se iban a necesitar de tres a cuatro golpes como el que dieron para que cayera de verdad.- Explicó el lobo.

-¿Tres a cuatro?- Preguntó la gata, comenzando a preocuparse. -¿Y por qué lo logramos con uno?

EL lobo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. -Lo importante es que lo hicieron, ¿no? Ahora podemos ver cómo llevar a todos a casa.

-¡Nadie va a ningún lado!- Bramó el pilar oscuro, poniéndose de pie. Estaba "sangrando" por varios lugares, especialmente por el impacto que le dio el pilar de luz, y era claro que no duraría en un combate. -Si yo moriré, y ustedes no se unen a mí; ¡Entonces morirán conmigo!- Aulló antes de insertar una de sus garras en su propio estómago, abriendo otra herida que comenzó a chorrear. Cuando sacó su brazo de su interior, tenía en su mano una bomba.

-¿¡Quién rayos le dio vida a esa cosa y con qué propósito lo hizo!?

El comentario de Mega fue ignorado, mientras la sombra inmensa comenzaba a reír descontroladamente y encendía la bomba. El temporizador mostraba diez segundos, que comenzaron a descender.

- _¡Todo el mundo con Bolt!-_ Indicó Soul con urgencia.

Era obvio que no iban a lograrlo; más de tres cuartas partes del equipo ni siquiera estaban en condiciones de levantarse, menos podrían ir con el can.

Bolt llegó corriendo, seguido de cerca por Penny, a donde estaban todos. Se colocó en medio del grupo y todos en automático estiraron una pata para tocarlo. Quedando dos segundos para la detonación, el can cerró los ojos y esperó poder aguantar el peso de todos.

Una gigantesca explosión destrozó todo el campo dónde se había combatido ese día; las estructuras, mecanismos, y los ideales que ese lugar había albergado, colapsaron entre el sonido estridente y el derrumbe del lugar.

En el jardín de una casa en las afueras de la caótica ciudad, un grupo compuesto por quince animales y una chica yacía esparcido por todo el verde césped. Lentamente, la chica abrió los ojos; primero levemente, como si estuviera despertando de una siesta. Luego recordó lo que había estado haciendo ese día. Abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó de golpe. Aún tenía un brazo roto, y aun sostenía en su otra mano un bastón de madera ligeramente más alto que ella misma, con tres cristales anaranjados. Alrededor suyo, la mayoría de sus confidentes animales ya estaban despiertos y platicando entre ellos mientras esperaban algo.

Penny revisó la hora. Cuarto para la una. Entonces divisó a la distancia algunos espectros acercándose. Eran Umbra y Lux, acompañados también por James y Bud. Escuchó como le explicaban a Kass que habían puesto a los pequeños a salvo del pilar de oscuridad para evitar algún problema adicional. Entonces fijó su vista en el infinito. _Vaya aventura; hasta podría escribir un libro al respecto._ Pensó mientras se recostaba sobre la hierba y se quedaba mirando el azul infinito que se extendía sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos para calmarse y, al poco tiempo, se quedó dormida.

La despertó un grito desesperado.

-¡Penny, Penny!- Era la voz de Mittens, y estaba preocupada.

La chica abrió los ojos y se incorporó de nuevo. -¿Qué pasa, Mittens?

La gata parecía estar al borde del llanto. -¡Es Bolt; no ha despertado!

-¿Qué?- La chica miró la hora. Eran las dos.

-Cierto.- Intervino la voz de Byte. -Ya tratamos a todos y los curamos hasta donde nuestra capacidad alcanza; pero él no ha despertado, y no podemos asegurar si sobrevivirá.

- _Lo hará.-_ Resonó la voz de Soul en el aire. - _Recuerden que luchó contra muchas sombras, luego contra un pilar oscuro, y luego los tele transportó a todos desde allá hasta acá. Solamente está exhausto. Denle un rato más para descansar, súbanlo a su colchón. Despertará cuando le dé hambre o sed._

Todos se miraron entre sí, más calmados. Cuándo Penny tomó a Bolt para cargarlo, se dio cuenta de que también estaba agotada y un agudo dolor le recordó su brazo roto.

-Déjame.- Se ofreció Mega. -Yo lo meto.

Y el lobo, con ayuda de Jonathan y Pepe, subió a Bolt a su lomo para meterlo.

-Oigan chicos,- Los llamó Rhino. -tengo una pequeña idea.

-¿Y de qué se trata, Rhino?- Le preguntó Helang.

El hámster puso una sonrisa cómplice.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por hoy. Creo que no hay aclaraciones, y no tengo comentarios, así que haré mi despedida habitual y volveré a escribir. Nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	61. Paz y tranquilidad

**Hola; bueno, como dije, vamos encaminados al final ya, bueno más bien, ya estamos poniendo pie sobre el final. ¡Estoy emocionado por esto! En fin, aunque el problema principal ya terminó, aun hay algunos cabos por atar, de lo que me voy a ocupar en estos caps. Así que ¡corre video! (Eso no tuvo ningún sentido, pero ya que)**

* * *

Capítulo 61: Paz y Tranquilidad

Bolt P.O.V.

Me moví por toda la casa, pero no había nadie. Subí, bajé, entré a todos los cuartos y baños, pero nada. Finalmente, algo alterado, salí al jardín y comencé a llamar a mis amigos. No ayudaba ese dolor de cabeza que había tenido desde que desperté sobre mi colchón.

-¡Mittens! ¡Rhino! ¡Penny!

No dejé de llamarlos mientras avanzaba hacia el granero; después de todo, era el escondite favorito de todos desde que Mega y Byte llegaron aquí. Me frené en seco al recordar lo que había pasado antes. Acabábamos de regresar del combate con las sombras, ¿no? ¿Qué acaso no tuve que recurrir a una fuerza, que no sabía que tenía, para tele transportarlos a todos de regreso a casa, aun después de haber enfrentado a muchas sombras y al pilar oscuro?

-Estoy soñando.- Dije en voz alta. Sólo eso explicaba porque no había _nadie_ , y porque solamente me dolía la cabeza.

Sabiendo que nada de lo que hiciera estando donde estaba iba a tener algún efecto en mi vida, caminé con toda tranquilidad hacia el árbol de donde había salido la primera sombra que vi. Ese árbol era especial; había estado ahí siempre. Todos los días soleados para hacer sombra, y todas las tardes lluviosas para hacer techo; además, estaba en un punto desde el cual podía ver casi todo el jardín, así como la casa y la entrada del granero. Un puesto perfecto para vigilar, ¿eh?

Me recosté bajo su sombra y seguí pensando un rato más. Finalmente, el dolor de mi cabeza comenzó a aumentar, llevándome a suponer que estaba cerca de despertar. Di una última mirada alrededor, y todo seguía igual: el sol en el cielo sin nubes; la casa y el granero totalmente ordenados; el jardín en paz total, sin rastro de nadie conocido. Pero algo llamó mi atención. A baja altura, cerca del árbol, había un pequeño colibrí, volando sin mayor preocupación. Yo nunca había visto uno, sólo en una ocasión, cuando Rhino se quedó viendo documentales; pero nunca uno frente a mí, menos en un sueño. Eso me confundió bastante.

El pajarillo siguió aleteando con mucha rapidez, buscando alguna flor en el árbol. Subía y bajaba, se movía hacia todos lados; finalmente, luego de no encontrar ninguna, comenzó a volar hacia mí, confundiéndome más. Se quedó flotando frente a mi cara y luego se posó sobre mi nariz. Pio por algunos segundos, mientras yo lo observaba detenidamente, antes de desaparecer. Miré alrededor e imaginé que debía estar por despertarme, ya que todo estaba desapareciendo también; pero eso no calmó mi curiosidad. ¿Por qué sólo un colibrí, cuando no había nadie más? ¿Por qué se me acercó? ¿Por qué un colibrí, si jamás había interactuado con uno? Ni siquiera sabía si podía encontrar de esos cerca de casa. Esas preguntas siguieron dando vueltas en mi cabeza hasta que escuché una voz familiar.

-¿Bolt?- Era Mittens. Me pareció que sonaba aliviada.

Abrí los ojos y estaba en casa. Mittens y Rhino estaban frente a mi colchón, mirándome expectantes. Intenté moverme, pero, como si alguien hubiera encendido un interruptor, todo el dolor regresó a mi cuerpo, impidiéndome apoyarme sobre mis patas con firmeza.

-Tranquilo, amigo. Fue una dura pelea; quizás tardes algunos días más en recuperarte por completo.- Me dijo Rhino. ¿A qué se refería con "algunos días más"? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

Mittens debió ver mi cara de confusión, así que aclaró, casi leyendo mis pensamientos:

-Pasaron dos días. Tus heridas eran muchas, pero sabíamos que te recuperarías.- Entonces se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada. -Gr-Gracias por salvarme.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué pasó con los demás? ¿Cómo está el equipo?

Los dos se miraron entre ellos, parecían confundidos. Luego de unos segundos, Rhino habló:

-Bolt, un perro vino aquí hace unos días, un rottweiler me parece; Mittens estaba en el jardín y la vio, así que comenzó a tratar de atacarla. Tú escuchaste el ruido y saliste a defenderla, aun sin saber pelear. El perro te dejó muy malherido, aunque tú igual le dejaste algunas marcas para que se acordara de ti. Cuando Penny volvió de la escuela, nosotros ya habíamos comenzado a tratar de detener el sangrado, aunque no podíamos hacer mucho, así que te llevó al veterinario. Los vendajes te los quitó hoy en la mañana porque ya no estaba sangrando ninguna de las heridas.

-¿Y qué hay de Mega y Byte?- Les pregunté, y ambos me devolvieron una mirada confundida. -¿Helang? ¿Soul? ¿Flor? ¿Alfa, Beta y Delta? ¿Kass? ¿Alguno de ellos?- Ambos negaron con la cabeza. -¿No saben quiénes son?

Mittens se me acercó un poco más y habló con suavidad:

-Muchas veces te movías dormido, algunas incluso llegaste a mencionar algunos de esos nombres.

Quedé atónito. ¿Qué acaso todo fue un sueño? ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces qué parte de lo que recuerdo de los últimos meses fue real?

-Mittens, ¿tienes pareja?- Pregunté de un momento a otro, atrayendo la atención de los dos.

Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada otra vez. -No, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Por… nada.- Me forcé a decir. Eso había dolido bastante; significaba que todos esos momentos felices que había vivido junto a ella… jamás habían pasado.

-¿Qué tienes?- Me preguntó, acercándose aún más.

-Nada; estaba… pensando en lo que soñé.

-¿Y qué soñaste?- Me preguntó Rhino. -Porque muchas veces parecías estar en aprietos.

-Antes de decirles, ¿en dónde está Penny?- Acababa de recordarla, toda esa información había sido una bomba; apenas estaba comenzando a procesar que nada de eso había sido real y casi me había olvidado de mi persona.

-En la escuela.- Respondió Rhino con simplidad.

Asentí y me puse cómodo para contarles la aventura que había vivido… aunque la hubiera vivido en sueños. Ellos dos hicieron lo mismo y comenzaron a ponerme mucha atención; se veían intrigados. Entonces, escuché la voz de Penny.

-¡Mamá!, ¿en dónde están los clavos?

Inmediatamente regresé mi mirada a Rhino, esperando una respuesta.

-Rayos…- Susurró para sí. Luego alzó la vista. -Que… Que cosas, ¿no? Ni siquiera escuché el camión pasar por aquí a dejarla.- Añadió antes de soltar una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Rhino, ¿qué está pasando en realidad?- Le pregunté poniéndome de pie.

-¡Y mira: ya te estas recuperando! Sin duda eres un súper perro, digan lo que digan los demás.- Prosiguió con una mirada de haber metido la pata, ignorando mi pregunta.

Lo presioné con la vista mientras seguía avanzando. -¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

-N-Nada, no, nada de nada.- Repitió mientras retrocedía.

-Ya se dio cuenta, roedor; mejor díselo.- Le dijo Mittens, y yo terminé de unir las piezas.

-¡Me querían jugar una broma!- Concluí. -¡Querían hacerme creer que nada de esto había sido real! ¿No es así, pequeño mentiroso?

-Yo… yo… ¡yo mejor me voy!- Y Rhino salió corriendo del cuarto.

Giré mi vista hacia Mittens. -Por lo tanto, tú sí tienes pareja.

Ella asintió, terminando de tranquilizar mis nervios. -Y es todo un héroe.- Añadió sonriéndome.

Me acerqué a Mittens hasta que ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho. -¿Y eso de la broma?

-Fue idea del roedor; y los convenció a todos, así que… bueno, si no puedes con ellos, úneteles.- La seguí observando con algo de diversión. No sé por cuanto tiempo habrían logrado mantenerla, pero la idea en sí era buena. -Personalmente, sólo quería saber si te darías cuenta sólo. O cuanto tardarías.- Agregó con un dejo de diversión.

-Ah, ¿entonces crees que no sabría diferenciar entre lo que es real y lo que no?- Le pregunté jugando.

Mittens se separó de mí y se me quedó viendo con una ceja en alto.

-¿Tengo que recordarte lo que pasaba por tu cabeza cuando me conociste?

-Bueno, pero eso fue hace…

-¿Y qué hay de cuándo te quitaron tus recuerdos?

-Eso no fue…

-¿Y cuándo los recuperaste?

-Pero yo no… Está bien, está bien, me rindo. Pero todas esas veces tuvieron algo en común.

-¿Y qué fue, orejón?

Le sonreí. -Que tú estuviste ahí para enderezarme la cabeza. Y así como nunca me dejarás olvidar las cosas que hice en esas ocasiones, no dejaré que tú olvides que fuiste tú quien me salvó de mí mismo. Más de una vez.

No respondió; volvió a hundir su cabeza en mi pecho y comenzó a ronronear. Me quedé quieto un rato, sintiendo su cercanía. Finalmente recordé que habíamos tenido un enfrentamiento hace un rato.

-Mittens, ¿qué hora es?

-Eran cerca de las tres la última vez que revisé.- Me respondió suavemente, sin despegar su cabeza de mí.

-¿Y cómo le fue a los demás?

Entonces sí se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. No pude descifrar su expresión.

-Bueno… casi todos están bien. Penny si tuvo un brazo roto, y su mamá casi mata a Soul cuando se enteró, pero ya tiene algo y está bien. Jonathan tuvo un golpe en la cabeza; estaba algo aturdido pero también se ve mejor. Y Pepe… él… perdió un ojo.

-¿Qué?- Sí recordaba la herida que había tenido desde poco antes de enfrentar al pilar oscuro, pero esperaba que fuera algo curable.

-Sí, bueno, la herida no era tan profunda o grave, pero el insistió en que no le hicieran nada. Dijo que la quería como un recordatorio.

-¿Un recordatorio? ¿De qué?

Mittens se encogió de hombros. -No lo sé. Él vive y ve el mundo a su manera; supongo que algo debe significar para él.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Bajamos?

-En un rato.- Me respondió, acercándose a mí. De nuevo usó ese tono que no termino de comprender, pero siempre que lo usa, me sonrojo.

-Es-Está bien.

[…]

Pasaron algunas horas; Bolt y Mittens bajaron después de estar en el cuarto de Penny un rato, y el can fue a ver al equipo. Tal y como la gata le había dicho, todos estaban bien. Todos se estaban recuperando y las únicas marcas totalmente visibles del enfrentamiento eran el brazo roto de Penny, que ya tenía un cabestrillo sosteniéndoselo, y el ojo, de ahora en adelante cerrado, de Pepe; la cicatriz se marcaba por encima de este, dándole un aspecto de tipo duro, que claramente no combinaba con su clásica sonrisa, pero el perrito había pedido que no se le hiciera nada al respecto.

Después de ponerse al tanto de todo con todos, Bolt se encaminó a hacer algo que sabía que tenía que hacer. Se acercó a dos animales que estaban apartados del resto, sentados con una leve separación entre ellos y de espaldas a él, y habló:

-Hola.

Los dos movieron los oídos antes de voltearse. Una hembra de zorro gris lo hizo antes que un pitbull. La expresión de ambos decía que no habían sido muy bienvenidos entre el resto del equipo.

-…Hola.- Respondió con ánimo bajo. El pitbull acotó la misma línea segundos después.

Después de eso, el can se quedó callado. Se sintió mal por haberlos arrastrado a un silencio incómodo, y mientras más consideraba sobre lo que había vivido con cada uno de ellos, peor lo sentía. Tras unos minutos, decidió encarar al pitbull primero. Lo miró a los ojos y vio mucho más que sólo la agresividad que siempre había visto en él. Había pena, arrepentimiento y tristeza.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- Le preguntó, tratando de usar un tono neutral.

El perro soltó un suspiro. -No necesito tu lastima.- Se defendió con un tono falto de determinación.

-No era lastima. Quiero… quiero saber que harán. Quiero que les vaya bien.

Ambos alzaron la mirada y la colocaron sobre el pastor suizo con algo que este jamás había visto en ninguno de los dos: sorpresa.

-¿Y por qué tan interesado, cachorro?- Preguntó de nuevo el pitbull.

-Por algo que Soul dijo. Somos uno y estamos juntos en esto. Si ustedes vienen con nosotros, si se unen al equipo, muchas cosas podrían mejorar en sus vidas.

-¿Tú qué sabes sobre mi vida?-Le espetó sin ganas.

-Nada, en realidad. Sólo sé que, si vienen con nosotros, tendrán amigos, y apoyo. No los dejaremos solos.

Kia lanzó un suspiro y bajó la vista.

-Si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que alguien me dijo eso…

-Pero esta vez será en serio.- Prometió una voz femenina por detrás de Bolt. Era Mittens.

-¡Mittens! ¿Qué…?

-No importa lo que decidas, orejón, siempre te apoyaré. Y si quieres hacerlos sentir bienvenidos entre nosotros, entonces cuenta conmigo.

La zorra bajó la mirada, incapaz de encarar a la gata.

-¿No te importa que yo…?

-El pasado en el pasado, Kia.- Le dijo la gata, acercándose a la zorra. Como esta no levantó la vista, Mittens colocó una pata sobre su hombro. -Si algo me enseñó este grandote- Dijo señalando a Bolt. -es que hay de toda clase de gente, y de animales, por ahí. Una mala experiencia no significa que todas las demás deban ser iguales a esa. Además, Centauri te estaba manipulando.

Kia alzó la vista y forzó una sonrisa, pero Bolt se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien aún.

-Y en cuanto a ti,- Prosiguió la gata, ahora dirigiéndose al pitbull. -podemos darte un nombre e integrarte con nosotros. No tienes por qué volver al callejón.- Luego se alejó de ellos y volvió junto a Bolt. -Ambos serán bien recibidos, con el tiempo. Quizás a Mega y a Byte les tome más, son algo necios y testarudos, él más que ella, pero al menos nosotros tres los apoyaremos mientras los demás terminan de acostumbrarse. Y Beta y Delta seguramente apreciarán que los hayan ayudado cuando estaban heridos.

-Con heridas que nosotros les hicimos.- Se lamentó la zorra. -Tal vez no. Tal vez sea mejor que nos vayamos, y ustedes no vuelvan a saber de nosotros.

-¿Y a dónde irían?

-A algún lado donde pertenecer, Bolt.

El pastor suizo miró a su pareja y le hizo un leve ademán con los ojos, tanto agradeciéndole como pidiéndole que lo dejara con los dos.

-Bueno, ya dije lo que quería que escucharan; los dejo en tus patas, orejón.- Y la gata se giró para volver con los demás.

-Quisiera hablar con cada uno por separado, por favor.

Kia y el pitbull se miraron por algunos segundos, antes de que la zorra se alejara un poco de los dos.

-No intentes nada de psicología en mí, perro.- Inició el pitbull, en un vano intento de aparentar agresividad.

-¿A dónde irías si no te quedas con nosotros?- Le preguntó Bolt, ignorando la advertencia del pitbull.

-…No lo sé.- Admitió derrotado. -Si me hubieras preguntado hace dos o tres días, te habría dicho que a buscar un callejón y una buena reputación; pero ahora…

-¿Por qué ya no?

-Porque no me queda nada. Perdí mi callejón al aceptar la sombra, perdí la sombra al aceptar la ayuda de tu amigo; y le estoy en deuda, pero creo que la mejor forma de ayudarlo sería no estorbar. Soy un peligro.

-No creo que seas un…

-¡Pues lo soy!- Gritó volteándose a encarar al pastor suizo con brusquedad. Durante un momento, sus pupilas se hallaron totalmente dilatadas y le mostró los colmillos a Bolt antes de que sus ojos regresaran a la normalidad y cerrara la boca. Luego puso horror en su rostro y se alejó del can blanco con la cabeza gacha. -No… no sé medirme, Bolt.- Sollozó de espaldas al can. -Siempre, no importa cuánto me esfuerce, siempre cedo ante la ira. Soy un asco…

Bolt se acercó un poco al pitbull; le habría gustado abrazarlo, o ponerle una pata sobre el hombro, pero en realidad todo contacto físico que alguna vez tuvo con él fue siempre para herir al otro.

-Sé lo que estás pensando.- Prosiguió, girándose para verlo. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. -Temes que sea un peligro; todos siempre lo han temido. Y la verdad es que lo soy.

-No eres un peligro; sí, es algo extraño acercarme a ti para algo que no sea pelear, considerando que así nos llevamos desde… que te conocí.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón.- Respondió el pitbull con una leve sonrisa, antes de darle un empujoncito a Bolt.

El can sonrió también y respondió el empujón, con algo más de fuerza. El pitbull hizo lo mismo. Repitieron el proceso un par de veces, hasta que perro que dio el primer empujón le saltó encima al otro, con lo que comenzaron a pelear en broma. Luego de unos minutos, el pitbull inmovilizó a Bolt contra el suelo.

-No me va tan mal cuando no te ayudan, ¿eh?

-Cierto;- Concordó Bolt. -tienes mucha fuerza.

El pitbull entonces puso una cara que el can no pudo descifrar y se bajó de encima.

-Por eso soy un peligro.- Se lamentó. De nuevo había bajado la cabeza, y sus ojos estaban al borde de dejar caer lágrimas una vez más. -Bolt, ¿te puedo contar algo?

-Desde luego.- Respondió el pastor, levantándose del suelo

-Yo… yo maté a mi padre.- Soltó de repente.

El can quedó atónito. -¿Qué?

-Mira, no te lo tomes a mal, pero acabo de conocerte en buenos términos. Sé que eres buen tipo y todo, pero te contaré sólo lo suficiente.

El pastor suizo asintió.

-Mi madre… había enfermado. Estaba muy débil. Mi padre la amaba con locura, así que entre los dos comenzamos a tratar de darle suficiente comida y cuidado. Je, no se puede hacer mucho de eso cuando vives en la calle. Él comenzó a desesperarse, pero no sabía cómo canalizar su ira, así que terminaba gritándome y regañándome siempre, incluso por cosas que no había hecho.- El pitbull se detuvo e inhalo profundo.

-Entonces…

-No he terminado.- Le cortó al pastor. -Cuando… cuando ella, bueno, murió, él estalló en furia. Me gritó, me dijo cosas… me hizo enojar. Por unos momentos, dejé de percibir el mundo, sólo pensaba en una cosa: venganza. No me queda claro lo que pasó, no recuerdo que hice bajo ese sentimiento, pero cuando volví a mis cinco sentidos, tenía el hocico y las patas ensangrentados, y mi padre… estaba… Lo había…

Una lágrima escapó de su ojo y dejó un camino a todo lo largo de su mejilla

-…Lo había matado… Lo maté, Bolt…

El can observó sin habla al pitbull mientras rompía en llanto. Finalmente se armó de valor y lo abrazó, como abrazaría a cualquiera de sus amigos. El pitbull no rechazó el gesto y lentamente dejó de llorar.

-Después de eso… viví mi vida basándome en el enojo y la ira. Me metía en peleas innecesarias… nunca hice un amigo…

-Bueno, ya tienes uno.- Aseguró Bolt.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Bolt asintió.

-Y seguramente Beta también querrá serlo. Y todos, al final, te aceptarán.

-Claro… Sup-Supongo que lo que dijo tu gata es cierto. El pasado atrás.- Finalmente sonaba convencido, y con ánimo. -Bueno, iré a verla. Aun le debo una disculpa formal por lo que le hice.

-Corre.

El pitbull se levantó y se alejó de Bolt, en dirección a los demás. El can lo observó ir directamente hacia Beta, segundos antes de que los dos se separaran de los demás. A Mega no pareció gustarle esa escena, aunque Helang le dijo algo y el lobo se estuvo en paz.

Luego giró la vista de nuevo; Kia estaba sentada y cabizbaja a varios metros de distancia, dándole la espalda. Bolt no supo que sentir al respecto; le había roto el corazón, pero sólo por las circunstancias bajo las cuales la conoció. Si lo hubiera hecho con sus recuerdos en orden, o si no hubiera conocido a Centauri antes que a él…

"El hubiera no existe" Le había dicho a Penny su mamá alguna vez. Las cosas fueron así, y no podía cambiarlas. _Además, aunque pudiera, probablemente no cambiaría nada._ Pensó el can. Eso le sirvió para animarse a acercarse a la zorra cabizbaja.

-Hola.- Dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Hola…

Respondió sin ánimo.

-Kia, yo…

-No digas nada, Bolt. Como dijo él, no necesito tu lástima. ¿Quieres que me sienta mejor?- El can asintió. -Entonces escucha, eso tal vez ayude. Sí, me enamoré de ti; sí, lo hice mientras estabas bajo control de las sombras; sí, no lo tome bien cuando la ga- Mittens entró en el cuadro; sí, quería matarla; sí, Centauri me estuvo manipulando para que hiciera y dijera algunas de esas cosas; sí, comprendo que tu corazón le pertenece a ella, así como el de ella a ti; sí, sé que de nada serviría y que mi situación no tiene solución, y es por eso que creo que sería mejor que no volvieran a saber de mí.- Dijo de corrido y con lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas. -Después de todo… nadie nunca me había tratado tan bien como hiciste tú, recuerdos alterados o no.

-Pero no te traté de ninguna forma en especial, Kia.- Dijo Bolt. -De esa forma suelo tratar a todos mis amigos. Lamento haberte herido, lamento que nos conociéramos de esa forma; tal vez si las cosas no hubieran…

Se interrumpió solo. No podía cambiar el pasado y no serviría imaginar lo contrario. El can decidió retomar las cosas como había hecho con el pitbull.

-¿Qué harías si no te quedas? ¿A dónde irías?

-¿Acaso importa? Soy un caso perdido, un desperdicio de espacio. Nadie nunca se preocupará por mí, jamás tendré pareja alguna.

Bolt frunció el ceño. -Muy bien, ya basta de lamentos.- Dijo con seriedad, provocando que la zorra volteara a verlo. -A veces no comprendo a las hembras.- Añadió para sí antes de voltear a ver a la zorra y proseguir. -Mira, cosas malas pasaron; no conozco toda tu historia, pero le dijiste a Soul que nadie nunca cuidó de ti. Eso, primero no pudo ser totalmente malo: es bastante notable que eres independiente y fuerte, y sabes cuidarte y valerte por ti misma. Y segundo, está en el pasado; sin importar como nos conocimos, y ahora yo te digo que serás bienvenida aquí, entre nosotros. Es la regla de una manada: entre todos se cuidan, y no somos la excepción.

Kia asintió y miró al can con ojos de admiración, algunas lágrimas aun escurriendo de estos. Se acercó un poco al can y luego se vio dubitativa.

-¿Puedo?- Le preguntó, mirando hacia su pecho. -Como amiga, como amiga.- Aclaró rápidamente.

-No necesitas explicarte; abrazo a todos por igual. Si alguna vez lo necesitas, no dudes en pedírmelo.- Le dijo con suavidad mientras asentía.

La zorra lo dudó un poco más. -Pero, Mittens está mirando… Y no quiero causar más problemas.

-Ella sabe que mi corazón le pertenece. Lo entenderá.- Y, sin darle tiempo a Kia de preguntar nada más, el pastor cortó la poca distancia entre los dos y la abrazó. -Además, lo necesitas.

La zorra se quedó quieta de la impresión por algunos segundos. Luego hundió su cabeza en el pecho del can y aspiró profundo. Entonces se dejó llevar por la sensación y disfrutó del gesto, sintiendo algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Paz.

El can se quedó quieto hasta que Kia se separó sola. Se veía mucho más tranquila.

-Gracias, Bolt.- Le susurró llena de gratitud.

-No fue nada. Y no te preocupes, ahora que vas a tener amigos, podemos ayudarte a buscar pareja. O tal vez encuentres entre nosotros.

La mirada de la zorra cambió de nuevo a una de duda. -¿Pero y si no puedo olvidarte?

-Yo creo que sí podrás. No de un día para otro, pero cuando te encuentres con alguien más que comience a llamar tu atención…

-Gracias, Bolt.- Y la zorra se alzó un poco para darle un lametón en la mejilla.

-De nada.

La zorra miró hacia ningún lado en particular por unos segundos. -Bueno, creo que le debo una disculpa a tu amigo.

-Anda.- Le animó Bolt al ver que su expresión comenzaba a ser de duda otra vez. -Será más fácil de lo que crees.

La zorra asintió y luego fue de regreso con los demás.

El pastor suizo se quedó pensando en lo que había hecho. Se había dedicado a convencerlos a los dos de que los aceptarían en el equipo, pero no estaba muy seguro de que fuera totalmente cierto. Hasta antes de ese día, algunos en el grupo todavía tenían sus dudas sobre Bud y James, y tenían meses de conocerlos. Deseó desesperadamente que la situación no fuera a repetirse, quería asegurarse de que los dos se sentirían cómodos entre ellos.

 _¡Soul, necesito tu ayuda!_ Pensó tratando de no dudar del equipo.

- _Sé lo que atormenta, Bolt. Sin embargo, yo no soy quién para decidir por ellos. Cada uno es un ser libre e independiente, y cada uno tendrá una postura con respecto a esta situación._

 _Pero debe haber algo que puedas hacer para aumentar el grado de aceptación._

 _-Bueno, sí. Tal vez, si oficialmente inauguramos el equipo, y los nombro como parte de este, agrade más la idea. Pero es lo único que puedo hacer, Bolt. Las decisiones finales les pertenecen a ellos._

 _Es más que suficiente._

 _-Entonces dalo por hecho._

Otra voz llamó la atención del can. -¿Orejón?

Este se dio vuelta y vio a Mittens, y antes de poder responder, ella prosiguió. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensando.- Respondió el can. -Me preocupa que no los acepten. Kia en particular se sentía peor. Me dijo que era un desperdicio de espacio, y no estoy seguro de haberla convencido del todo de lo contrario. Ninguno de los dos ha tenido algún lugar al que llamar "hogar", o animales a los cuales llamar "familia" en mucho tiempo, y me gustaría que ese lugar fuera aquí y esos fuéramos nosotros.

-Te estás preocupando mucho; Soul ya mostró su conformidad con que ellos nos ayuden, y eso es un punto muy grande a favor.

-Bueno, sí, pero- Se interrumpió con un suspiro.

-¿Qué tienes?

El can no respondió de inmediato. -Necesito dejar de pensar en esto o me voy a volver loco.

La gata sonrió. -Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

-Por favor. Ya es hora de que metamos algo de paz y tranquilidad en nuestra agenda diaria.

* * *

 **Y le corté aquí. Creo que vamos sin comentarios, y ya estamos cerca del final ¡Que emoción, que emoción! En fin, veré si puedo tener el siguiente para el viernes o sábado. Nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	62. Celebraciones y ceremonias

**¿Qué tal? Yo sigo emocionado, y si mis cálculos son correctos, este es el antepenúltimo capítulo. Dos más y nos vamos a los créditos y curiosidades. Ahora sí tengo algunas cosas por decir. En el capítulo verán este marcador dos veces: (^) y lo puse para no poner paréntesis a medio cap. De esto de trata: La primera vez que lo vean les recomiendo que escuchen la pista "Victory celebration"; si lo buscan así en YouTube, es el primer resultado, y supongo que lo van a reconocer. La segunda vez que lo vean, les recomiendo que escuchen "April come she will" de Simon & Garfunkel, en específico la versión que dice "Live in New York 1981". En ambos casos, déjenlas correr hasta el final, diseñé el cap para que ajustara lo mejor posible y no tuvieran que interrumpirlas a la mitad.**

* * *

Capítulo 62: Celebraciones y ceremonias

Bolt estaba recostado sobre la hierba a poca distancia de un lago; Mittens yacía a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y ronroneando. Se había quedado dormida hacía ya poco más de una hora, justo después de que vieran el atardecer. Pero él sabía que, por mucho que se esforzara, no podría acompañarla esta vez; por su mente pasaban demasiadas cosas. Apreciaba que la gata lo hubiera llevado al lugar donde pasaron su última cita, el mismo al que fueron el día que recuperó sus recuerdos, y, durante el rato que estuvo despierta, se distrajo con facilidad; pero se había cansado, y él también, así que se habían recostado a descansar un rato. Platicaron un poco antes de que ella se acurrucara contra él y cerrara los ojos, permitiendo a su mente volver a pensar en todo lo que había pensado antes de llegar a ese lugar.

Miró hacia arriba de nuevo. Miles de puntos brillantes yacían sobre ellos, rodeando la enorme esfera blanca y grisácea, de forma irregular. Observó sin detenimiento durante un rato, hasta que sintió que debían volver. Tal vez habían detenido a la oscuridad, pero aun había otras cosas que hacer y estar lejos de casa por la noche no inspiraba mucha seguridad. El can bajó la vista hasta posarla sobre el bulto negro que estaba junto a él. Ubicó la cabeza, hundida entre sus propias patas, y le dio un lametón antes de hablar suavemente al oído de la gata.

-Mittens, es hora de volver.

Ella se limitó a cambiar de posición y acurrucarse un poco más.

-Mittens, ya es tarde.- Volvió a intentar, esta vez con un tono un poco más elevado.

-Un… ratito más.- Balbuceó la gata sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Vamos, Mittens, nos deben estar esperando.- Insistió el can luego de recordar lo que le había pedido a Soul que hiciera.

-Pueden esperarnos… un ratito más.- Repitió con indiferencia.

El can comenzó a frustrarse. Sabía los gatos tendían a dormir más que los perros, la misma Mittens se lo había dejado en claro, pero ya era de noche y había algo importante que hacer en casa. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea; era muy mala, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

Comenzó por tensar los músculos, preparándose para correr. Luego acercó su cara al oído de la gata una vez más. Inhaló profundo y puso en marcha su pequeño plan.

-¡Mittens!- Gritó con toda su fuerza, consciente de que se estaba metiendo en problemas.

La gata pegó un salto, totalmente asustada, separándose del can y abriendo los ojos al máximo para escanear los alrededores en busca de peligro. Bolt no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa por su reacción, la cual se detuvo en cuanto ella puso su mirada en él con sus pupilas convertidas en dos finas líneas verticales.

-Bolt, ¿acabas de despertarme sólo por diversión?- Le preguntó con un tono que le sugería a gritos que planeara bien su respuesta.

-Eh… bueno yo…

No terminó de hablar y comenzó a correr de regreso a casa.

-¡Te voy a arrancar las orejas cuando te alcance!- Le gritó a sus espaldas, incitándolo a aumentar el ritmo. -¡Pobre de ti, Bolt, pobre de ti si te pongo una pata encima!

El pastor siguió corriendo, sin usar su híper velocidad. Era una habilidad que Mittens no manejaba, y, por más que ella quisiera despellejarlo por lo que había hecho, dejarla sola en la noche no le parecía correcto, aunque ella supiera cuidarse. Así que se limitó a seguir corriendo lo más rápido que sus capacidades normales se lo permitían.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me despiertes?! ¡Menos si es de esa manera, perro!

El cómo lo llamó le dejó claro que, si no conseguía una buena razón para haberla despertado, iba a sufrir. Mucho.

 _¡Soul, ayúdame por favor!_ Rogó en silencio, percibiendo que la gata ganaba terreno.

 _-Diez cuatro, Bolt._

La respuesta del alma solamente lo confundió, pero ya no escuchó más, así que puso toda su esperanza en que Soul iba a hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Siguió corriendo durante unos diez minutos, revisando detrás de él con regularidad para asegurarse de que Mittens no ganara terreno, pero que tampoco se quedara atrás. Finalmente dobló la esquina y entró en la calle que llevaba a casa. Entonces aceleró un poco más para ganar algo de tiempo. No estaba del todo seguro si Soul, o quien fuera, iba a ayudarlo, así que decidió que tendría que buscar donde esconderse.

Entró en el jardín, donde todos seguían en lo suyo hasta que lo vieron.

-¡En el granero!- Le indicó Mega.

-¡Gracias! ¡Por favor, no le digan dónde estoy!

-Ni aunque me torturen.- Prometió el lobo.

Entró al granero y cerró la puerta detrás de él. El cráter que su súper ladrido había provocado ya estaba parchado. Entonces escuchó la voz de Penny.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Despertó a Mittens. Con un grito.- Respondió el lobo.

-¡Ou! Le doy todas mis condolencias.- Terció Rhino. -Si fuera algún enemigo, seguro con un súper ladrido lo arregla, pero tratándose de ella…

Bolt trató de ignorar la conversación externa para concentrarse en esconderse. Después de todo, el granero era demasiado obvio. Mientras trataba de pensar, escuchó la puerta abrirse suavemente. Volteó esperando lo peor, pero era Kass. El gato se acercó a él con algo en el hocico y lo dejó caer frente a sus patas.

-No te acostumbres.- Le dijo. -No siempre estaremos aquí para cubrirte.

Sin darle oportunidad de responder, salió del granero.

Bolt ignoró lo que había hecho el gato y siguió buscando donde esconderse. Finalmente, una voz se escuchó afuera, y sonaba enojada.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el granero.- Contestó Mega sin dudarlo un segundo.

 _Traidor._ Pensó el can, desesperándose.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, esparciendo la luz de la luna por una parte del granero. Una sombra con características felinas se notaba entre la luz grisácea.

-Espero que les hayas pedido que te enterraran.- Amenazó mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

-Mi-Mittens, espera… tenía razones para hacer eso.

-Dímelas.

Bolt se quedó callado. No estaba seguro de que el nombramiento de Kia y el pitbull como parte del equipo fuera a ser suficiente. Instintivamente comenzó a retroceder mientras Mittens seguía avanzando. Esos movimientos siguieron de manera constante hasta que la gata pisó algo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó antes de bajar la cabeza y olisquearlo. Cuando la alzó de nuevo, su mirada había cambiado por una de sorpresa. -Es… es salmón. ¿De dónde lo sacaste, Bolt?

El pastor comprendió en una fracción de segundo el plan de sus amigos. Habían hecho la mayor parte, pero tenía que improvisar algo para terminarlo bien.

-Yo… lo encargué para ti. Lo habría buscado yo mismo, pero no tenía idea de cómo o donde, así que… le pedí a Kass que trajera un poco. Por… por eso te…

No pudo terminar; la gata le saltó encima. Pero, contrario a cómo habría resultado segundos antes, lo hizo para abrazarlo y besarlo.

-Gracias, orejón.- Le susurró al oído. -Perdón por haber reaccionado así.

-No… fue mi culpa. Y no te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer. _Nunca, nunca, nunca jamás._

-¿La parte de despertarme así o la del salmón?

El can se tensó por el tono que usó, pero antes de que pudiera responder, ella añadió, con tono de coqueteo:

-Estoy jugando, cachorrito.

-¡Oigan, tórtolos! Si ya terminaron con eso, hay algo que hacer aquí afuera.- Llamó Mega desde la entrada del granero.

Ambos se separaron y salieron del lugar, Mittens cargando con el pequeño regalo de parte de Bolt y sonriente. Al observar el jardín, hubo algunas sorpresas.

Había un montón de madera apilada, rodeada por algunas rocas. Alrededor se hallaba la mayoría del grupo, incluidos Kia y el pitbull, ambos platicando con los hermanos de labrador que habían atacado ese mismo día. De repente, la voz de Soul resonó en el aire.

 _-Ya es hora de empezar. Mega, enciéndela._

El lobo asintió. Se abrió paso entre los demás y, estando a una distancia media del montón de madera, cambió su pelaje a un anaranjado brillante antes de escupir fuego sobre la misma, incendiándola. La voz del alma no se hizo esperar.

 _-Ahora sí; ¡Celebremos!_

Algunos sonidos lejanos comenzaron a hacerse notar. Al principio parecían aleatorios, pero conforme les pusieron atención, se volvió notable que se trataba de una melodía.

-¿Tú lo hiciste, Soul?

 _-El sonido también es energía, ¿no es así?_ \- Le respondió a la niña justo antes de que esta sintiera a alguien tocarle el hombro. La chica se volteó y encontró a Soul con su cuerpo amarillo una vez más. -Sorpresa.

-¿Qué no se supone que eso te cuesta mucha energía?- Preguntó con una ceja en alto.

-Pedí un préstamo. No es importante ahora.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Luego usó su empuje para acomodar algunos troncos y piedras en lo que se veía como un pequeño palco improvisado, a una distancia prudente de la fogata recién encendida. A pesar de los materiales con los que lo hizo, cuando el alma se subió a este, no tembló en lo absoluto. Era sólido.

-¡Atención todo el mundo!- Llamó. En pocos segundos ya tenía dieciséis pares de ojos sobre él. -El día de hoy hemos derrotado a la organización oscura de Centauri, y no hemos perdido a ninguno de nosotros en el proceso.- Se escuchó un coro de gritos de emoción. -Sin embargo, hay cosas que sí deben de ser dichas aquí y ahora. Mega, Byte, Helang, acérquense por favor.

Los tres se miraron confundidos entre ellos y luego rodearon la fogata para llegar a donde su maestro los había llamado. Cuando se quedaron quietos junto al palco, el alma se arrodillo para acercarse a ellos y les habló en susurros:

-Estoy muy orgulloso de los tres. Lentamente, el contacto que haga con este mundo irá disminuyendo.- Les explicó. -Por eso es que ustedes tomarán mi lugar como defensores de la naturaleza y el equilibrio.

-Sí, maestro.- Respondieron al unísono.

Soul volvió a alzar la voz. -Solicito a las almas del consejo y a la naturaleza que observen a estos tres seres. Han trabajado y entrenado duro para respetar sus leyes y guardar su equilibrio. Defienden al débil y ayudan al necesitado. Por eso, desde ahora, en conjunto, Mega, Byte y Helang, serán conocidos como Ómicron _._

Los tres se veían emocionados por las palabras de su mentor, emoción que aumentó cuando, de algún punto no especifico, varias voces sin cuerpo alguno comenzaron a corear el nuevo nombre:

- _¡Ómicron, Ómicron! ¡Ómicron, Ómicron!_

Tras unos segundos, el equipo se unió al coro. Soul les permitió seguir animando al recién nombrado Ómicron por un minuto más, antes de alzar una mano extendida, con lo que pidió silencio. Segundos después, su bastón llegó desde dónde lo hubieran dejado hasta su mano. El alma se agachó de nuevo y tocó la frente de cada uno de sus alumnos con uno de los cristales.

-Se les honrará por su valentía en tiempos de necesidad, y serán recordados aun después de que sus almas abandonen sus cuerpos.- Agregó para finalizar la ceremonia.

Los tres regresaron con el resto del equipo, notablemente alegres. Las palabras de Soul habían avivado toda la emoción del trío salvaje, ahora que eran oficialmente Ómicron, y reemplazarían a su padre y maestro en la guarda del equilibrio natural.

-Pero no es todo.- Prosiguió Soul, antes de apuntar con el bastón a Kia y el pitbull. -Ustedes dos, acérquense.

Ambos se miraron entre ellos y luego a los demás. Casi nadie hizo contacto visual, pero Bolt y Mittens estaban animándolos con la mirada, de modo que se levantaron y avanzaron al palco improvisado.

-Solicito a las almas del consejo y a la naturaleza que observen a estos dos seres.- Repitió Soul, iniciando otra ceremonia. -Vivieron bajo influencia de la oscuridad y ambos han pasado por duras y arduas experiencias. Sin embargo, están aquí, dispuestos a retomar un camino más agradable y a redimir sus almas. Por eso, en señal de que sus antiguos "yo" han cambiado, tú,- Dijo, apuntando el bastón al pitbull. -a partir de ahora serás conocido como Erin, y te doy la bienvenida oficial a este equipo. Tu fuerza es descomunal; bien canalizada, tendrá muchos usos positivos.- El perro agachó la cabeza con respeto y Soul se la tocó con su mano libre.

Por un momento hubo un silencio. Bolt, temiendo que no fuera a ser bien recibido por el resto del equipo, pegó un grito:

-¡Bien hecho, Erin!

Como si su llamado hubiera sido una orden, el resto del equipo lentamente comenzó a corear el nuevo nombre del can, al tiempo que Soul separaba su mano temporal del pelaje gris oscuro de este.

-Y tú,- Prosiguió el líder cuando el bullicio se silenció.

-Con todo respeto,- Interrumpió Kia a volumen considerable. -me gusta mi nombre, y no quisiera cambiarlo; puedo cambiar yo sin cambiar mi nombre.

-Hablas con la verdad, pero la ceremonia es la ceremonia.- Respondió Soul en tono bajo. Luego alzó la voz de nuevo, con una mirada inconforme de la zorra sobre él. -Por lo tanto, Kia, a partir de ahora serás conocida como… Kia.

La hembra relajó su postura, y luego encaró a Soul. -¿Está bromeando?

-Yo no bromeo. Excepto cuando lo hago. Y te doy la bienvenida oficial a este equipo. Tu velocidad y habilidad son fantásticas. Puliremos ese potencial para que logres lo mejor de ti.- Y, como con Erin, le tocó la cabeza con una mano.

-Gracias, Soul.

Con ella, el coreo de su nombre inició sin necesidad de la intervención de Bolt, y duró prácticamente lo mismo que el primero.

-Bien, ahora, Kia y Erin, intégrense con sus compañeros.- Con esa frase los despachó el alma, y ambos obedecieron; sus gestos y pasos eran serenos, pero en los ojos se notaba toda su emoción. Claramente ya se habían hecho a la idea de que iban a pertenecer.

-Faltan cosas por hacer.- Puntualizó Soul cuando ambos se hallaron entre los demás. -Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, vengan.

Los tres se acercaron sabiendo más o menos lo que iba a pasar.

-Solicito a las almas del consejo y a la naturaleza que observen a estos tres seres. Entrenaron duro para revelar al pilar dentro de ellos y supieron sobrellevar todas las pruebas que se les fueron impuestas, siempre como un equipo.- Soul dio una pequeña pausa y bajó la voz. -Supongo que no quieren que les cambie el nombre.- Los tres negaron con la cabeza. -Muy bien, no pensaba hacerlo.- Luego volvió a subir la voz. -A partir de ahora, Bolt, Mittens y Rhino conforman un pilar de luz, y están a cargo de cuidar y proteger estos alrededores de otras organizaciones como la que hemos vencido hoy, sea de luz o de oscuridad.

De nuevo, Soul se agachó para tocar a los tres en la cabeza, como con sus cachorros, con uno de los cristales del bastón. Terminada esa parte, el equipo les hizo celebración gritando sus nombres en compañía de las voces sin cuerpo que habían estado por ahí.

-Finalmente,- Agregó Soul. -haré una última ceremonia. Penny, ven aquí.

(^)

Dicha miró al alma, confundida. -¿Yo?

-Eres la única Penny que conozco.

La chica avanzó hasta el palco, algo dudosa. Cuando llegó, Soul le extendió una mano; sin saber que haría él, la tomó. El alma la ayudó a subirse al palco con el agarre y, cuando la tuvo a su lado, habló:

-Esta ceremonia no es como las anteriores; es personal.- Anunció, para luego girarse hacia la chica. -Penny, durante este tiempo has aprendido a tu modo, y yo te he enseñado de una manera peculiar. Particularmente hoy supiste manejar mi arma de una forma correcta, y parece que le agradas. Por eso quiero hacerte entrega oficial de la misma.

-¿Qué?

Soul ignoró la pregunta y puso su bastón en posición horizontal a la altura de ella para luego dejarlo flotando. -A partir de ahora, este bastón te responderá a ti, y sólo a ti, Penny.- Dicho eso, tocó suavemente cada uno de los cristales y luego lo empujó hacia ella.

-Tócalo.

Penny alzó una mano y la puso sobre el cristal central del arma. Este comenzó a brillar con intensidad y emitió un sonido por unos segundos antes de quedarse quieto. La chica, con una mirada de aliento de Soul, tomó el objeto con su mano sana; seguía siendo ligeramente más alto que ella.

-Gracias, Soul.- Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Comprendes que un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad, ¿cierto? Todos estos nombramientos no son sólo para darle estética al equipo; ahora, sus responsabilidades son oficiales. El caso de tus mascotas es especial, porque son un pilar, pero hablaremos de eso mañana.

Penny asintió. -Sí, Soul. Lo entiendo.

-Muy bien, entonces ve e intégrate con tu equipo.

La chica se bajó del palco y caminó hasta sus amigos animales entre felicitaciones. Se veía sonriente.

Unos minutos después de esa última ceremonia, salieron los adultos que tenían conocimiento sobre esta batalla. Diego y Fer traían con ellos algo parecido a una bocina, y la madre de Penny llevaba lo que sin duda olía como comida.

-Ahora sí, están en todo su derecho de celebrar como quieran.- Aprobó Soul desde el palco. -Hemos entrenado duro para este día y hemos tenido éxito; somos un equipo, una familia, y celebraremos como una.- El alma se tomó unos segundos antes de gritar: -¡Victoria!

Como respuesta inmediata se escucharon dos aullidos, pertenecientes a Mega y Byte. El agudo grito de guerra de Helang también, mientras, lentamente, otros sonidos comenzaban a unírseles. Curiosamente, un tercer y agudo aullido hizo presencia. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para buscar al responsable de ese pequeño aullido. Sobre la cabeza de Mega, Rhino estaba apuntando con la cabeza hacia arriba.

-¿Rhino?- Preguntó Bolt. -¿Aúllas?

El hámster dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su amigo. -Sí, bueno… soy un dieciseisavo lobo después de todo.

-Nunca me había tomado eso en serio.- Mencionó Mittens. -Y ahora que lo hago, nunca comprenderé como pasó.

El hámster se encogió de hombros y volvió a aullar, incitando al par de lobos a hacer lo mismo. Lentamente, un coro de diferentes gritos de victoria impregnó el aire bajo la tenue luz de la luna, siendo audible desde una larga distancia, fuera en el plano físico, o en otro. Habían cumplido con lo que tenían que cumplir y ahora era turno de celebrar. Se lo habían ganado, todos ellos.

Habían pasado un par de horas, y la celebración seguía en pie. La bocina de Diego y Fer la habían usado para poner música, aunque no llevara mucha guardada, Soul podía alterar la frecuencia que emitía y reproducir lo que le placiese. Mega había subido al palco a contar algunos chistes malos, y a cantar con ayuda de sus dos hermanos, y al bajar, habían comenzado a subir algunos más para seguir cantando. Todos habían cenado al aire libre, cerca del calor de la fogata, y la noche Rhino la describiría durante mucho tiempo como "mega increíble".

En un momento, Mega se acercó a Bolt, mientras la pareja de este último platicaba con Kia y Erin, que parecían mucho más cómodos y seguros entre los demás.

-Bolt.

El pastor se dio vuelta para ver al lobo.

-Hola, Mega. Gracias por lo de hace rato.- Le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Sí, de hecho, de eso quería hablarte.

La seriedad que el lobo puso en su frase hizo que Bolt se sentara. -¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno, yo no soy quien para meterme en tu relación con Mittens, pero también me queda claro que siempre han sido honestos entre ustedes. No deberías ocultarle lo que pasó en realidad, después de todo, ya se le bajó el enojo. Se lo tomará bien.

El can asintió. -Ya veo. En realidad, ya estaba considerando decírselo. Después de todo, como dijiste, no le he mentido desde que tú apareciste para comenzar a entrenarme antes de que ellos dos supieran sobre ustedes.

-¿Y no le vas a agradecer a tu fiel amigo que se dio a la tarea de conseguir la preciosa carga para distraer a tu amada?- Sonó la voz de Kass detrás del can.

-Desde luego; gracias.- Respondió al tiempo que se daba vuelta. -Por cierto, ¿de dónde lo…?

-Secreto gatuno.- Cortó Kass. -Pero estoy de acuerdo con Mega. Deberías decirle a Mittens.

-¿Decirme qué?- Preguntó la recién nombrada mientras avanzaba hasta la conversación, sentándose costado con costado con Bolt.

-Considéralo.- Le dijo Mega al can, dándose vuelta. -Ven, amigo, hazme un favor y canta conmigo.- Añadió, dirigiéndose a Kass esta vez.

El gato hizo un gesto con la cola y siguió al lobo, dejando a Bolt solo con Mittens.

-¿Decirme qué?- Volvió a preguntar la gata.

Bolt pensó con rapidez como decírselo sin molestarla de nuevo.

-Bueno, yo…

-Orejón, te ves muy pensativo. ¿Quieres que te distraiga un poco?- Le dijo con tono seductor mientras caminaba alrededor de él, acariciándolo con su cola.

El pastor suizo se puso nervioso. Ahora que Mega le había explicado algunas cosas que él no conocía, le fue más sencillo comprender que estaba insinuando la gata negra que seguía caminando de manera coqueta alrededor de él.

-M-Mi-Mittens- Tartamudeó.

-¿Qué sucede, cachorrito? ¿La gata te comió la lengua?- Siguió con el mismo tono, acercándose hacia él para poner una pata sobre su pecho.

Bolt, como pudo, controló su nerviosismo y un instinto que había comenzado a intentar emerger.

-N-No, Mittens, espera.- Le dijo tomando su pata y bajándola al suelo. -Lo que quiero decirte es importante. Yo te…

No terminó de nuevo. Esta vez, lo interrumpió el sonido del par de animales que habían decidido subir al palco a cantar; estaban terminando, y hubo aplausos para los dos mientras hacían una reverencia.

-Y ahora,- Dijo Mega desde arriba cuando el aplauso terminó. -quiero llamar a la pieza clave de este equipo: ¡El pilar de luz!

Kass le siguió la corriente: -¡Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, suban y canten un poco!

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, no, no!

-¡Nada de que "no", Bolt!- Le replicó el lobo haciendo caso omiso al tono que había puesto el can.

Ignorando como había sucedido, terminó arriba del palco, en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos. A Mittens no parecía molestarle, y Rhino seguía en frenesí de emoción, pero él…

Soul tocó con una mano la bocina, y luego la movió, como si jugara con ella, por algunos segundos. Cuando terminó, una tonada muy familiar para los tres comenzó a sonar.

-¿La recuerdas, orejón?- Le preguntó la gata.

-Desde luego que sí. Jamás podría olvidar esa canción.

-¡Sí, mostrémosles como cantamos nosotros!- Agregó Rhino.

La emoción y alegría de sus dos compañeros se le contagiaron, y decidió que cantaría, tal y como Mittens les había enseñado. La gata comenzó sola.

 _Tengo tanto corazón,_

 _Yo sé que sí_

 _Mis vidas nueve no son_

 _Con una soy feliz_

 _Vivo con emoción_

 _Lo intento así_

 _Hay algo que un día conocí_

 _Y fue por ti_

Luego, Rhino se le sumó, mientras el can seguía esperando a su "entrada".

 _Es el viento en mí nariz_

 _Si a la luna ladro yo_

Entonces tomó aire y se unió a sus amigos.

 _No hay hogar como tu hogar_

 _Ahí perteneces tú_

 _Aquí voy_

 _Hacia ti_

 _No hay hogar como tu hogar_

 _Ahí perteneces tú_

 _En líos también me metí_

 _Que gran confusión_

 _Tal vez muy triste me sentí_

 _Contigo alegre estoy_

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que esa parte la había hecho solo, aunque Mittens se le volvió a unir.

 _Muchas cosas ya viví_

 _No todas lindas son_

 _Mil historias hay_

 _Malas memorias no_

 _Y fue por ti_

De nuevo, su pequeño amigo se les unió y terminaron cantando los tres.

 _Para mí el sol ya salió_

 _Y a la luna ladro hoy_

 _No hay hogar como tu hogar_

 _Ahí perteneces tú_

 _Aquí voy_

 _Hacia ti_

 _No hay hogar como tu hogar_

 _Ahí perteneces tú_

 _No hay hogar como tu hogar_

 _Ahí perteneces tú_

 _No hay hogar como tu hogar_

 _Ahí perteneces tú_

Un coro de aplausos llenó el aire nocturno. Los tres dieron las gracias brevemente y se bajaron del palco.

-Nada mal,- Los recibió Mega. -Podrían vivir de eso, pero ahora no hay nadie arriba, así que voy a volver a subir. ¿Vienes, Kass?

-Esta vez no, Mega.

-Como quieras.

El lobo saltó hacia el palco y dejó a los tres volver a lo suyo.

-Oye, Mega.- Llamó Soul antes de que el lobo comenzara. -Ya se está haciendo tarde, pon algo un poco más tranquilo, ¿quieres?

-Desde luego, maestro. Tengo la canción perfecta.

Entonces el lobo susurró algo al oído temporal de Soul y este último asintió. Luego se dirigió a la bocina y volvió a moverla un poco. Al terminar, comenzó a sonar una tonada lenta y agradable.

-Muy bien, esto ya va para terminar, chicos.- Anunció Soul. -Denle un aplauso a Mega para cerrar esto.

(^)

-¿Están listos?- Preguntó el lobo desde el palco.

Mega comenzó con lo suyo luego de recibir aplausos y gritos de aliento, mientras todos se movían alrededor, algunos incluso comenzando a bailar con otros; Bolt y Mittens entre ellos. Byte y Helang también, de alguna manera.

Penny sintió que le tocaban el hombro de nuevo. Se dio vuelta y encontró a quien esperaba ver. La causa de todo ese embrollo en amarillo brillante. Su amigo, su maestro y, hasta lo había llegado a considerar como, su hermano; Soul.

-¿Qué pasa, Soul?

El alma hizo un gesto con la mano y una leve reverencia. -¿Me concede esta pieza, miladi?

La chica sonrió. -Claro.

Ambos se acercaron y comenzaron a moverse lentamente, mientras el lobo cantaba. Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio total, solamente siguiendo la melodía.

-Gracias.- Le dijo Soul de repente, llamando su atención.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Penny.

-Por todo. Me dejaste entrenar a tus mascotas, a ti, me dejaste ayudarte y me ayudaste a mí en el proceso.

-Entonces gracias igualmente, Soul. Por todo.- Le dijo Penny soltándolo para abrazarlo. Dejó su cabeza sobre el pecho amarillo del espectro y cerró los ojos, mientras este correspondía el abrazo, ambos sintiendo el calor tanto corporal como emocional del otro. -Eres como un hermano mayor para mí, uno que nunca tuve.

-Puedo decirte lo mismo, leona. Ya quisiera yo que mi hermana hubiera ayudado la mitad de lo que tú.- Contestó con un toque de humor y melancolía que no pasaron desapercibidos por ella.

-Es cierto,- Recordó Penny, separándose de Soul. -¡Tu hermana, tenemos que encontrarla!

La chica comenzó a separarse del alma, con una energía aparecida de la nada. Se veía totalmente dispuesta a cumplir con lo que había prometido que haría.

Soul la tomó de los brazos para que se quedara quieta. -No.- Dijo con simplidad. -Debo dejarla ir. Si un día me la encuentro, entonces genial, pero si no… Ya no importa. Que vuele, que vuele lejos y que viva su vida.- Agregó solemne y serio como pocas veces se le veía.

Penny asintió comprensivamente después de unos segundos de pensárselo y luego volvió a abrazar a Soul unos momentos antes de separarse de nuevo. El alma la miró extrañado mientras ella buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Pero…

Se detuvo sola.

-¿Pero qué?- Preguntó Soul.

-¿Pero qué pasa si… si muere, o ya murió?- Le preguntó de nuevo, algo dudosa.

-Entonces dejaré que los vientos fríos del otoño la traigan hacia mí, y la buscaré entre las hojas quebradizas y coloridas que vengan en la corriente.

Penny lo miró con una ceja en alto.

-¿Qué?

-No, Soul, poesía no. No te queda.

-¡Uy, pues está bien! Uno que quiere hacer cosas nuevas y le cortan las alas.- Replicó en broma. -Pues la encontraré cuando tenga que; mientras, tú también eres mi hermana.

Penny se rio por la primera parte del comentario y volvió a acercársele para abrazarlo tras la segunda. -Te amo, hermano mayor.

-Y yo a ti, hermanita. Y yo a ti…

-Siempre te recordaré, Soul.- Agregó en un susurro.

El alma no dijo más, sólo la envolvió entre sus brazos temporales, en uno de esos abrazos que hacen que olvides que el mundo existe. Dicho duró aun después de que el lobo hubiera terminado de cantar, después de los aplausos del público y, al ser la última canción de la noche, incluso después de que algunos miembros del equipo ya hubieran abierto camino de regreso a sus hogares. Cuando Soul soltó a la chica, ella tenía una mirada cansada.

-Anda, ve a descansar.- Le dijo con su mano sobre la barbilla de ella. -Mañana hay cosas que hacer.

-Está bien.- Respondió con voz somnolienta.

-Señora Forrester, usted también. Diego y Fer, igual. Yo limpio esto.

Los adultos agradecieron con un gesto de cabeza o de mano y regresaron a sus hogares, dejando a Soul con pocos animales. Vio que el pilar de luz le ofrecía a los dos nuevos miembros del equipo dormir en el granero y se aproximó para intervenir.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Y ustedes dos, no se preocupen, pronto iniciaremos su entrenamiento.

Erin habló primero:

-¿Nos entrenará usted?

-Yo puedo ayudarlos cuando algo ocurra, y darles consejos también. Pero no puedo entrenarlos como me gustaría si ya no pertenezco a este plano. Ómicron se encargará de su entrenamiento, como hizo con el resto del equipo.

-Gracias; ¿cuándo empezamos?- Preguntó Kia.

-Por ahora, preocúpense por descansar. Mañana inicia una nueva era en esta historia.

* * *

 **Y le corté justo aquí. Como dije, vamos ya de salida. Celebraciones ya hubo y Kia y Erin ya son parte oficial del equipo, así como este último recibió un nombre. No estoy seguro de tener comentarios; sólo decirles que creo que esta semana la voy a tener MUY ocupada, pero seguiré escribiendo lo más que pueda, quizás termine el siguiente cap antes del fin de semana. Nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo a todos. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	63. Despedidas

**Hola! Sale cap 63 y penúltimo de esta historia. Creo que no hay aclaraciones toadvía, así que directo al cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 63: Despedidas

Soul terminó de limpiar todo lo que se había usado para la celebración cuando los primeros rayos del sol ya eran visibles por encima de las copas de los árboles. En esos momentos, recibió un llamado de su propio plano, por lo que dejó su cuerpo amarillo y volvió a su hogar.

Al llegar, el primer ser con el que interactuó fue el superior que le había ayudado varias veces antes.

-Llegas tarde. Esta vez, no tienes de otra.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó el recién llegado.

-El consejo.- Respondió a secas. -Quieren una sesión contigo.

-¿Una sesión?- Volvió a preguntar, con indignación esta vez. -¿Qué acaso soy un criminal?

-No has terminado de comprender la cantidad de energía que gastaste el día terrestre de ayer. La primera vez la pagaste con tu ración de energía; para la segunda, te agarraste de la energía comunal de este lugar.

Soul comprendió a donde iba el superior con todo eso.

-Bien, ¿qué me va a pasar?

-Lo decidirá el consejo. Tú solamente explica lo que te pidan y se prudente con tus palabras; si admites que hiciste algo mal, podrían darte oportunidad de un último contacto o reducir tu compensación.

Soul suspiró.

-Bien, hagámoslo.

Penny se despertó tarde ese día, y no fue la única. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, ninguna de sus mascotas lo había hecho. Tratando de no hacer ruido, se dirigió al baño a arreglarse para el día, aunque al salir los encontró despiertos a los tres. Bajaron y desayunaron juntos los cuatro y luego salieron al jardín. Para sorpresa suya, eran los últimos. Todo el equipo ya se hallaba ahí. Sólo entonces la chica cayó en cuenta de que su brazo ya no dolía, Soul debía haberlo curado.

-Buenos días, dormilones.- Saludó Mega.

-Buenos días.- Respondieron a la vez.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- Preguntó Rhino luego de unos segundos.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Helang. -El maestro nos pidió que nos reuniéramos todos aquí hoy, pero no ha dado señales.

-Bueno, no hará daño esperarlo.

-Supongo que…

El halcón se interrumpió al ver a lo lejos una forma terriblemente familiar.

-¡Sombras!

El equipo no perdió el tiempo y se preparó. Conforme los espectros oscuros se acercaron, se volvió aún más desagradable la imagen al notar que eran la sombra mentora y sus dos alumnos no limpios.

-¿Qué quieren?- Preguntó Mega en un tono nada calmado cuando estuvieron cerca.

La sombra los miró unos momentos y luego suspiró.

-Estoy harto de esta basura.- Declaró señalándose. -Quiero que me purifiquen.

-¿Y los otros dos?

-Sólo limpiarnos, si no es mucha molestia.- Dijo Shade en tono bajo.

Mega miró a Helang, que le asintió.

-¿Por qué purificarte?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Porque ya me cansé de tragarme el sufrimiento de los demás. No quiero volver a hacerlo mientras viva, y eso no se puede si soy una sombra.

Parecía que Mega iba a seguir preguntando, pero Byte llegó a su lado.

-Dolerá. No es como limpiarte; aunque estés de acuerdo, vamos a alterar tu misma esencia de vida, y eso va a doler.

-No me importa. Háganlo y ya.- Exigió cerrando los ojos.

Mega y Byte cruzaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros. Helang se posó sobre el lomo del primero.

-Bueno, entonces luz, chicos.- Les dijo.

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a cargar sus tiros de luz. La última vez que lo habían hecho fue cuando Bolt liberó a Flor de su sombra. Les tomó medio minuto y luego apuntaron al espectro oscuro, que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y bien? No siento na…

No pudo terminar, pues recibió tres tiros de luz directamente al pecho. La sombra cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse, todo sin que ninguno de los tres interrumpiera su ataque. La sombra comenzó a quejarse a los pocos segundos.

-¡Arde! ¡Arde! ¡Arde! ¡Paren! ¡Paren ya, por favor!

-¿Qué le hacen? ¡Lo están matando! ¡Hagan lo que les pide!- Gimió Shade con desesperación.

-No. Si detienen el proceso a la mitad, morirá de verdad.- Explicó Beta. -Si aguanta el dolor tan solo un poco más, comenzará a blanquearse. Paciencia.

La joven sombra retrocedió un poco, incapaz de ver a su mentor sufriendo de esa forma. Pero, tal y como le había explicado Beta, unos pocos segundos después el espectro mayor comenzó a cambiar de coloración. Iniciando por su pecho, donde los tres rayos de luz golpeaban su cuerpo, la sombra lentamente comenzó a volverse blanca.

-Esto… es…

La sombra recién purificada se observó los brazos por ambos lados, contemplando su nuevo color.

-¡Épico!- Gritó antes de avanzar y abrazar a sus tres liberadores. -¡Gracias!

- _Muy bien, muy bien.-_ Resonó una voz que había llegado tarde. - _Pero ahora necesitas un nombre. Dime, ¿cuál era tu número?_

La nueva luz hizo memoria un momento

-73968… No, espere. Era… 73964… CK… ED… W, creo.

 _-Muy bien. ¿Qué opinas de "Ed"?_

-¿Ed?- Repitió el espectro.

 _-Ed. Era parte de tu número de serie, pero es mucho más sencillo de recordar y de sonar como un nombre._

-Ed… ¡Al diablo; soy Ed!- Gritó llenó de emoción por haber recibido un nombre.

- _Muy bien, Ed, ahora eres una luz y también libre. Ve y haz lo que quieras._

-No hasta que mis alumnos estén limpios también- Afirmó.

-Eso nos toca a nosotros.- Intervino Bolt, caminando junto a sus dos amigos hasta llegar al frente de la escena. -Shade, ven acá.- Pidió el can.

La sombra se acercó al pastor suizo, y miró a sus dos acompañantes antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

-Ya los conoces, no me digas que no. Estaban dentro de los recuerdos que alteraron.- Señaló el can sin la menor pizca de resentimiento en su tono.

A la sombra le extrañó que no le reprochara ninguno de los tres.

-¿Qué no me odian?

La respuesta que recibió, y de quien la recibió, lo confundieron más.

-¿Por qué habríamos de?- Fue Mittens quien lo dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "por qué habríamos de"? Fui yo quien alteró los recuerdos de tu perro. Yo lo hice dudar de ustedes mientras no tenía memoria.

-Pero estás aquí.- Puntualizó Rhino. -dispuesto a que te limpiemos. Después de todo, Bolt nos ha dicho que no te percibía de la misma forma que a la sombra de elite con la que combatió; siempre nos dijo que ustedes cuatro no eran sombras del todo.

-¿No del todo?, ¿tan malo era para ser malo?

Bolt no respondió. Le dedicó una sonrisa y luego le indicó que se acercara. Shade acató la petición y acortó distancia con los tres hasta que sintió una pata sobre su estómago.

-Aquí vamos. ¿Listos?- Preguntó el pastor.

-Lista.

-¡Listo!

Entonces los tres unieron sus patas y le dieron a Shade la descarga necesaria para limpiarlo. Luego hicieron lo mismo con Alex. Una vez que los tres se hallaron fuera del camino de la dominación mundial y chantaje de seres vivientes, Soul habló de nuevo:

- _Ahora son libres de hacer lo que quieran._

Los tres se miraron entre sí, antes de comenzar a alejarse del grupo. Ed miró atrás.

-Les estamos en deuda. En especial a ti, Bolt. Si necesitan algo alguna vez, no duden en buscarnos y pedírnoslo.

-Gracias.

La luz asintió y luego continuó su camino. Antes de desaparecer, otro grupo de espectros apareció a la vista del equipo. Ambos grupos interactuaron y luego dos miembros del recién llegado se unieron al grupo que se estaba alejando de ellos. Momentos después, Umbra y Lux llegaron al encuentro de los demás y gruñeron algo.

-Dicen que James y Bud se fueron con su mentor.- Tradujo Kass.

-Pues espero que les vaya bien.- Dijo Helang, dando sonido a los pensamientos de la mayoría del equipo.

 _-Me gustaría platicar con ustedes y todo, pero estoy un poquito corto de tiempo hoy, así que tengo cosas que decirles.-_ Soltó Soul a los pocos segundos de que un silencio se instalara.

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó Penny.

- _El siguiente curso de acción, leona. Ustedes están aquí, y ahora protegen estos alrededores. Lo comprenden, ¿verdad?_

-Sí, Soul.

- _Muy bien. Ómicron, necesito que avancen al sur. Se van a México; busquen indicios de las sombras que huyeron de la batalla de ayer._ \- Instruyó el alma con un toque de preocupación que no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Ocurre algo, maestro?

 _-No; todo está bien. Solamente tenemos que asegurarnos de que no aparezca nadie más como Centauri que quiera desbalancear al mundo._

-¡Sí, andando!- Gritó Beta, notablemente emocionada.

-Ah, no. Tú no vas.- Cortó Mega. -No estás lista.

-¿De qué hablas, papá? ¡Estoy más que capacitada para esto!

-Capacitada o no, te quedas aquí, con Flor y tus hermanos. No hay discusión al respecto.

-Pero…

-No.

Un silencio incómodo se estableció en el grupo. Soul lo deshizo unos segundos después.

- _Beta, extrañamente, estoy de acuerdo con tu padre. No debes ir a México._

La labrador bajó la cabeza.

 _-Porque quiero que vayas a Oregón conmigo._

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron padre e hija a la vez.

 _-Ya es hora de que entables tu primera misión sin ayuda de Ómicron. Necesito que viajes a mi antiguo hogar, quizás encontremos algo útil ahí._

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

 _-No te preocupes, Mega. Irá con su abuelo._

-¿Eh?

 _-Yo. Yo los crie y fui como su padre, ¿no? Y si tú eres el padre de ella, y yo soy el tuyo, lo lógico es que yo califique como su abuelo._

Mega se resignó al cabo de uno segundos. -Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.

Mientras el equipo felicitaba a Beta por su encargo, a Kia algo le cruzó por la cabeza.

 _-_ Soul, ¿quién nos entrenará a nosotros?

A juzgar por el silencio que le siguió, ni el líder del equipo había considerado esa parte.

 _-¡Ya sé!_ \- Gritó al cabo de un minuto. - _Kia, Erin, ustedes viajarán con Beta. Tengo un viejo amigo al norte que estará alegre de poder completar su entrenamiento. La invitación también aplica para ustedes._ \- Agregó, rodeando con una corriente de aire a Alfa, Flor y Delta. _-Aunque creo que ya sé cuál es la respuesta._

-Con todo respeto, no gracias.- Respondió Alfa casi de inmediato. -Me gustaría quedarme aquí y… tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-Igualmente; me gustaría bajarle un poco a la cantidad de acción en mi vida, pero gracias por la invitación.- Añadió Flor.

-Y, con respecto a mí, ¿qué sería de Alfa si no estoy aquí para cuidarla?

 _-Muy bien. Ahora una noticia un poco menos agradable.-_ Mencionó Soul, atrayendo la atención de todos. - _Hoy en la mañana tuve una sesión con el consejo de la naturaleza. Como les dije ayer, gasté mucha energía para materializarme, y lo hice dos veces en el día. Me han restringido a contacto con un solo ser físico hasta que termine de recuperar la cantidad de energía que gasté, y mientras tanto, no puedo hablar ni interactuar con ninguno otro de ustedes. Tengo un rato del día de hoy para terminar estos asuntos, luego, solamente Beta podrá escucharme._

-¿Yo?- Preguntó la labrador.

- _Tú. Como es tu primera misión a solas y vas a mi antiguo hogar, he decidido que serás tú el único ser físico con el que haré contacto durante los próximos meses._

-¿Soul?- Llamó Penny.

- _¿Sí?_

-¿Te volveremos a ver?

 _-No lo dudes, leona. Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a despedirme de los adultos y luego… bueno. Mega, explícales el concepto al pilar, por favor. Pero antes, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, conocerlos y ayudar a entrenarlos fue un verdadero placer. Lamentablemente no me permitieron decirles lo que quería decirles, pero, si ustedes me lo permiten, podría hacer una última acción que influencie en sus vidas, a sabiendas de que lo hago por su bien._

Los tres se miraron entre ellos algunos segundos, antes de asentir.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer.- Aprobó Bolt.

 _-Gracias. Ahora sí, nos vemos._

La voz de Soul se desvaneció en el aire, pero esta vez, lo hizo para varios meses. Sólo Beta volvería a escuchar esa voz antes de que Soul compensara lo que había gastado.

-¿De qué hablaba?- Preguntó Bolt en cuanto se fue, recordando que le había pedido a Mega que les explicara algo.

-Bueno, aquí hay algunas cosas técnicas que deberían saber.- Inició el lobo. -Ustedes son un pilar, ¿cierto? Pero tengo entendido que una vida normal y tranquila es algo que también les gustaría vivir. No hace falta un detective para saber que no se pueden tener ambas.- El lobo se detuvo unos momentos.

-Continua.- Le instó el can.

-Bueno, como saben el pilar les dio su poder, pero no se les preguntó antes de hacerlo. Ocurrió por necesidad. Así está la cosa: Cada uno de ustedes tiene la elección; pueden decidir si quedarse con su parte del pilar, o dejarla ir. No tienen que tomar la decisión ahora, en cualquier momento pueden renunciar a este poder, y no tendrá efectos alternos. Si uno de ustedes abdica, su parte del pilar se dividirá entre los otros dos. Si dos lo hacen, el tercero se volverá un pilar completo; si los tres renuncian al pilar, entonces se desvanecerá. Sus habilidades seguirán vigentes, pero ya no podrán hacer cosas como limpiar sombras; además, es muy improbable que luego de renunciar recuperen ese poder. Es posible, pero improbable.

-No estoy entendiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esto, Mega.- Le comentó Rhino.

-"Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad"- Citó el lobo. -Si ustedes conservan al pilar, entonces tendrán que hacerse cargo de los alrededores, y tendrán que ser conscientes de que su vida estará impregnada con esta responsabilidad. Repito: no tienen por qué renunciar ahora, pueden conservar el pilar, y cuando se cansen de esa vida, renunciar a él para volver a una más tranquila.

Los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos durante varios segundos.

-No. Al menos, no por ahora.- Aseguró Bolt.

-Lo que él dijo.- Corroboró Mittens.

-Si alguien intenta perturbar la paz por aquí, ¡se las verá con el pilar de luz!

Mega se rio un poco por el comentario de Rhino. -Estoy seguro de que sí.

Helang se aclaró la garganta. -Tenemos que irnos.

-Cierto.- Coincidió Byte. -Hay un viaje por hacer.

-Esperen, ¿ya se van?- Preguntó Penny.

-Lo cierto es que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Hay que viajar, encontrar una sombra que nos diga que pasa por allá, y demás cosas. No hay tiempo que perder.

-Comprendo.- Respondió la chica con voz apagada.

Entonces el grupo que se quedaba comenzó a despedirse del grupo que se iría al sur. Varios minutos transcurrieron entre abrazos y anécdotas hasta que Soul volvió a hablar

- _Y ustedes también ya se van._

-Sí, señor.- Respondieron Kia y Erin a la vez.

-Andando.- Les siguió Beta.

-Mucho cuidado.- Remarcó Mega; su hija solamente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. -Muy bien, ¡Cantemos!

-No, Mega, por favor no.- Suplicó Byte.

El lobo ignoró a su hermana y comenzó a cantar mientras los tres se alejaban del jardín donde estaban todos.

- _Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, con mucho que ver y vivir..._

-¡Hasta luego!- Les gritó Helang.

La respuesta fue unánime y algo falta de emoción. Esos tres animales habían cambiado la vida de todos a quienes estaban dejando atrás.

-Bueno, nosotros también tenemos que marcharnos.- Musitó Beta al cabo. -Es un largo camino hasta Oregón.

-De acuerdo.- Se escuchó en general.

Todos se despidieron de los tres miembros del equipo que tomarían un camino diferente. Tras aproximadamente diez minutos, ya estaban listos para partir.

-Será ida y vuelta.- Prometió la labrador. -Volveremos en cuanto hallamos terminado con lo nuestro.

-Tengan cuidado.- Aconsejó Kass. -Entre los tres pueden superar lo que sea.

Parecía que no habría más comentarios, así que Beta comenzó a andar. Erin le siguió poco después, no sin antes mirar a Bolt una vez más. Kia no volteó atrás, y dio unos pocos pasos antes de que una voz la detuviera.

-Kia.

La zorra volteó y encontró a Delta considerablemente más cerca de ella que los demás.

-Cuídate mucho.

Ella solo pudo sonreír por el gesto.

-Gracias. Lo haré.

Sin una palabra más, Kia se dio vuelta y le dio alcance a sus dos compañeros de viaje.

Todos observaron las dos rutas que sus amigos habían tomado ese día para ir hacia nuevas aventuras durante un buen rato.

-Bueno,- Maulló finalmente Kass. -yo estoy agotado, así que me voy a tirar bajo ese árbol, si no les molesta.

No esperó respuesta y se dirigió a donde había dicho.

Umbra y Luz gruñeron algunas cosas y luego se hundieron en el suelo para desaparecer de vista.

-Yo digo que… jueguemos un rato.- Sugirió Pepe.

De esa forma, el grupo se dividió en dos partes: los que querían jugar y los que querían descansar. Penny, por su parte, entró a su casa a ayudar a su madre con varias cosas. Conforme el tiempo fue pasando, el grupo de descanso creció y el de juego se redujo, hasta que en plena tarde, con el cielo ya anaranjado y todos recostados a todo lo largo del jardín, un pequeño colibrí apareció.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Jonathan en cuanto vio al pequeño animal.

-Vaya, que raro.- Agregó Flor. -Es la primera vez que veo uno se esos por aquí.

Mientras los demás seguían haciendo comentarios con respecto a la aparición de aquel espécimen, Bolt se quedó pensando en una sola cosa: el sueño que tuvo tras su batalla con las sombras. Ese colibrí era muy similar al otro con el que había soñado, mas no tenía idea de que podría significar. Tras unos minutos, cuando el ave se fue, el pastor cayó en cuenta de que Mittens ya no estaba a su lado.

-Eh, ¿Rhino?- Llamó.

-¿Sí, Bolt?

-¿Sabes dónde está Mittens?

-Honestamente, no. La vi levantarse poco después de que el colibrí llegara, pero no sé a dónde fue.

-Bueno, gracias.- Dijo mientras se levantaba. Aun a sabiendas de que la oscuridad estaba en equilibrio y las sombras se habían calmado, no era algo habitual de Mittens desaparecer así como así; menos sin decirle a él a donde iba. _Así debió sentirse ella el día que me fui de casa para buscar el origen de esos dos olores._ Pensó mientras comenzaba a olfatear el aire. Ese momento le parecía tan lejano para entonces… Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, así que comenzó a buscar a su amada aun sin haber captado su rastro, tratando de no pensar en ninguna posibilidad desagradable.

* * *

 **Y vamos a dejarlo aquí. La verdad es que, si no le cortaba aquí, el siguiente capítulo sería muy corto, así que mejor así. Entonces, una notificación más de esta historia y habremos terminado (con la historia; créditos y curiosidades son otra cosa) En fin, no tengo nada que decir, así que nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	64. No existe el final

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a esto que es nada más y nada menos que el capítulo** _ **final**_ **de este fic. Así es chicos, ¡lo logramos! No voy a decir nada aquí y probablemente tampoco allá abajo, más que un enorme agradecimiento por todo el apoyo. Pero, mientras llegan allá, disfruten del último cap de historia de este fic.**

* * *

Capítulo 64: No existe el final

-¡Mittens!- Gritó Bolt de nuevo. Había buscado en todos lados, empezando por el granero, pero no había dado con la gata. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba buscándola, pero no le importaba tampoco. El resto del equipo aseguraba que ella estaba bien, y que podía cuidarse sola. Pero él no quería que le dijeran algo que ya sabía, quería encontrarla. -Mittens, ¿dónde estás?- Al no recibir respuesta, el can siguió buscando frenéticamente a su pareja, preocupado cada vez más.

(-)

En un lote vacío y contiguo a la casa de Bolt, un par de ojos esmeralda estaban observando todo desde la densa vegetación. Al ver al can entrar de nuevo a la casa, se alejaron de la orilla del arbusto y volvieron a su escondite. Se trataba de Mittens.

La gata suspiró aliviada porque el pastor no la hubiera encontrado aún y volvió a lo suyo. No quería que la descubriera hasta que hubiera terminado.

Pasaron algunos minutos y ella seguía con sus asuntos. Ya no había escuchado la voz de su amado llamándola, así que dejó de mirar a través del arbusto y estaba concentrada en lo suyo.

-¡Hola!

Mittens se agachó como si la hubieran intentado atacar y abrió los ojos al máximo. Luego de unos segundos de observar alrededor, dio con el pelaje anaranjado y blanco de Kass, observándola desde arriba de una rama cercana.

-¡Me asustaste!- Le replicó luego de haber soltado un grito pequeño.

-Perdón, no era mi intención.- La disculpa del gato fue reemplazada con rapidez por curiosidad. -¿Qué haces?

-No te interesa.- Respondió cortante. -Es asunto mío y de Bolt.

Ella esperaba que Kass comprendiera la indirecta y se fuera, pero si la comprendió, la ignoró, y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Te estás acicalando.- Dedujo tras unos segundos, con un tono de descubrimiento. -¿Qué planeas?

-N-Na-Nada.- Tartamudeó mientras se sonrojaba.

El otro gato asintió, con una expresión que indicaba que no le había creído.

-Y dime, ¿ese "nada" requiere que te bañes tan a profundidad?- Preguntó de nuevo, saltando de la rama y cayendo junto a ella. -Porque llevas aquí un buen rato y, corrígeme si me equivoco, no tendemos a tardar tanto en esto de la _acicalación._

-Esa palabra no existe.

-Pero comprendiste a donde quería llegar, ¿no?- Kass fijó su vista en Mittens. Definitivamente se había estado arreglando. Más allá de sólo bañarse, portaba un aroma diferente. -Y además, hueles bien. ¡No es que no huelas bien normalmente!- Añadió con rapidez tras ver que la gata alzaba una ceja. -Es sólo que hueles como a… flores.

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio, Mittens únicamente deseando que Kass se largara para poder seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras más tiempo pasara, más probable se volvía que Bolt fuera a encontrarlos y ella aún no estaba lista. Cuando llegaron al minuto y medio, Kass abrió los ojos y la boca con asombro.

-¡No! ¿Estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo?- Inquirió mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?- Preguntó Mittens, con su paciencia acabándose.

-¿Quieres…? ¿Con Bolt…? ¿¡Esta noche!?

La gata rodó la mirada y lanzó un suspiro de exasperación mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

-¡Es verdad entonces! ¡Vas a…!

-¡Sí, quiero impresionar a Bolt!- Gritó lo más bajo que pudo, pretendiendo hacerle notar al gato anaranjado que se estaba molestando con él, pero tratando por igual que Bolt no fuera a escucharla. -¿Satisfecho?

-Lo suficiente. Considéralo hecho.- Le dijo Kass, pasando por alto el grito y el tono de molestia mientras se levantaba.

-¿Ahora de qué hablas?

-Bueno, si algo conozco de ustedes, es que para estas cosas se esmeran mucho.- Explicó, refiriéndose a las hembras más que a los gatos. -Y eso no es algo que tome, bueno, poco tiempo. Así que, de nada por cierto, voy a distraer a Bolt hasta que estés lista. ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres?, ¿Una hora? ¿Dos?

Mittens quitó lentamente el ceño fruncido y le sonrió cálidamente a Kass.

-Bueno…

(-)

Bolt seguía corriendo por todos lados cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

-Oye, Bolt, ¿qué tanto haces?

-Hola, Kass,- Respondió sin voltearse a ver al gato. -estaba buscando a Mittens. No la he visto desde hace rato, y me preocupa.

El gato sonrió con astucia.

-En mi humilde opinión, tú- Dijo, poniéndose frente al can para que se detuviera. -te estás preocupando demasiado. Ella es fuerte, independiente, y se las ingenió un rato antes de conocerte, ¿no?- Bolt asintió. -Bueno, pues creo que podrá ingeniárselas un rato más.

-Pero, ¿y si algo le…?

-Somos un equipo que hace no más de cuarenta y ocho horas exterminó una organización oscura y un monstruo. Si a ella unos perros callejeros la fueran a atacar, nos habría llamado, y los pobres se llevarían marcas de por vida. Eso suponiendo que no pudiera encargarse de ellos sola, cosa que dudo mucho.

Bolt fijó su vista en el infinito, mientras Kass se sentaba frente a él. El gato sabía que sus argumentos eran demasiado sólidos, y se alegró un poco cuando el can suspiró.

-Bueno, tienes razón… Pero entonces, por favor, distráeme un poco.

Kass sonrió. -Muy bien; creo que tengo la forma perfecta.

(-)

-¿Quieres repetirme a dónde vamos?

-A un lugar que te va a servir.- Respondió el gato sin siquiera voltear. -Aquí es.

El can se detuvo cuando Kass se lo indicó. Habían entrado a la ciudad, y se hallaban afuera de una tienda de carnes y pescados. Bolt logró deducir para que le sirviera conocer ese lugar.

-¿De aquí sacaste el salmón?

-Así es. Y te confío la ubicación de este lugar para que le des un buen uso. No abuses del salmón; si le regalas demasiado, al final ya no le va a sorprender.- Advirtió Kass mientras Bolt observaba el lugar.

-Gracias, Kass.- El can observó unos segundos más antes de fijarse en el cielo, ya casi por completo oscurecido. -¿Podemos volver a casa ahora?

El gato no respondió de inmediato. -Sí, está bien.- Mientras se ponía en marcha, se le ocurrió algo más. -Pero antes vamos a pasar por unas flores.

-¿Unas flores?- Repitió Bolt. -¿Para qué?

Kass se dio vuelta y se le quedó viendo. -Para matar a un dragón, Bolt; ¡Para Mittens!- El gato vio la expresión confusa del can. -Mira, te voy a dar un consejo. De vez en cuando dale algún regalo inesperado aunque no sea una fecha especial. Sorpréndela, te lo va a agradecer.- Luego añadió, en tono bajo para que no lo escuchara. -Hoy en particular, te lo va a _agradecer._

-¿De dónde vamos a sacar flores?

-Por eso te traje conmigo.- Recalcó el gato. -Ya viste de dónde sacar pescado, porque hay más allá que sólo atún y salmón. Ahora, te mostraré de dónde puedes sacar flores.

Bolt siguió a Kass, haciendo caso a la idea de que todo eso era por Mittens.

(-)

Con la tenue luz de la luna sobre todo el jardín, un pastor blanco terminó de regresar a su hogar. Estaba solo y traía una rosa en el hocico. Prefería ignorar como la había conseguido. El gato anaranjado lo había dejado estando a un par de casas de distancia y el pobre no comprendía a donde iba con todo eso.

-Bolt.- Escuchó de pronto. Inconfundiblemente se trataba de Mittens. El can se alegró de por fin verla de nuevo, pero cuando se dio vuelta, quedó impresionado. La gata se había arreglado mucho, su pelaje relucía bajo la luz plateada de la luna y portaba con ella un aroma muy agradable. El can sintió su corazón acelerarse y se puso nervioso.

-Mi-Mittens,- Comenzó, luego de poner la flor en el suelo frente a él. -T-Te ves… m-muy…

-¿Sí?- Preguntó ella con tono coqueto mientras se le acercaba. -¿Muy qué, Bolt?

Él no pudo responder, no podía ni quitarle la mirada de encima mientras ella se le seguía acercando. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, se detuvo y miró la flor que Bolt había dejado en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó, haciéndose la inocente y con el mismo tono.

-Eh…Oh, yo… la traje para ti.- Logró articular el can tras unos segundos, antes de agacharse por la flor, tomarla con el hocico y ofrecérsela.

La gata aceptó el regalo con una sonrisa, lo tomó entre sus patas y aspiró su aroma, cerrando sus ojos al hacerlo. -Bolt,- Inició al terminar. -¿de dónde sacaste una rosa? ¿Y cómo supiste que me gustaban?

-Eh… ¿Intuición?- Contestó nerviosamente, tratando de ocultar lo mejor posible la ayuda que había recibido de su amigo anaranjado para elegir la flor.

Mittens lo miró con una expresión indescifrable. Por unos segundos, en los que no se movió, Bolt temió haberla molestado por alguna razón. Luego, comenzó a ronronear y se le acercó para recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho y restregarla contra el mismo unos segundos, antes de separarse de él.

-Bolt… hueles a lavanda.

Aunque su tono no era inquisitivo ni cuestionador, el can buscó rápidamente una excusa.

-Sí, yo… caí en un poco de eso hace rato. Estaba buscando la flor y…

Se detuvo al reparar en los ojos verdes de la gata. Ella lo estaba mirando expectante, sin una sola pizca de sospecha, ni nada similar. Parecía que incluso lo estaba animando a seguir su breve historia. El pastor suizo no pudo con eso.

-No.- Dijo bajando la cabeza. -No fue idea mía, Mittens. Kass me llevó hace rato por la flor; él me dijo cuál elegir y también que me revolcara en lavanda. Fue él quien consiguió el salmón de ayer, y lo hizo sin que yo se lo pidiera, fue solo para que no siguieras molesta conmigo. Lo lamento, Mittens, pero no quiero mentirte.

Bolt cerró los ojos, casi esperando que ella se hubiera molestado con él de nuevo. Pero no hubo sonido alguno y, pasados unos segundos, el can pudo sentirla una vez más restregándose contra él. Abrió los ojos, impresionado, y vio a Mittens abriendo los suyos también, con una sonrisa.

-Bolt, ¿en serio crees que no me di cuenta?- Le preguntó la gata, completamente calmada. -La flor, el perfume, el salmón, ¿de dónde los habrías sacado sin ayuda, cachorrito? Lo cierto es que mientras te perseguía, me di cuenta de que no era nada, que me estaba molestando por algo sin importancia. Cuando Mega te delató tan fácilmente, imaginé que algo habrían planeado para salvarte el pellejo, así que les seguí la corriente. Y el salmón me gustó mucho, no había comido en un largo rato.

Bolt se quedó perplejo. -¿Lo sabías?

-Pero me gustó más que me dijeras la verdad, orejón.- Añadió, ignorando la pregunta y volviendo a hundirse en el pecho de Bolt, emitiendo un sonoro ronroneo.

Bolt la rodeó con sus patas unos segundos después. Ella lo había sabido todo el tiempo, sí que era perspicaz la gata. Luego sonrió; no necesitaba mentir para impresionarla, ni fingir ser alguien que no era. Aunque tendría el consejo de Kass en consideración para el futuro. Finalmente cerró los ojos y bajó su cabeza para dejarla a la altura de la de Mittens.

-Te amo.- Le susurró en el oído.

-Yo también te amo.- Respondió ella en un tono igual.

El abrazó continuó unos minutos antes de que Mittens se separara de Bolt. Parecía haber recordado algo, y le sonrió al can de forma coqueta mientras le pasaba la cola por el cuello.

-¿Sabes? Hoy es el día de los enamorados.- Le mencionó, acercándose a su oído. -Y creo que debería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Bolt volvió a sentir como aumentaba su pulso, como se sonrojaba y se puso nervioso de nuevo. -¿Q-Qué tienes en mente, Mittens?

La gata fingió estar pensando. -No lo sé… Tal vez podría comenzar por esto.- Le respondió con simplidad antes de acercarse a su cara y besarlo. A diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, no solo hubo amor en ese beso, sino pasión, y lentamente se la fue contagiando a Bolt.

Luego de separarse del beso inicial, Bolt tomó la iniciativa y le dio otro a la gata, apasionado como el anterior. Esta vez duró hasta que ambos comenzaron a quedarse sin aire, y por eso lo rompieron de nuevo. Entonces Mittens sonrió de manera seductora.

-Parece que alguien quiere jugar.- Le dijo al can, paseándose alrededor suyo, sin despegar su cola de él.

Bolt seguía sintiéndose algo nervioso, pero también estaba comenzando a relajarse. Había decidido, en el tiempo que duró el beso, que dejaría que Mittens le enseñara, de modo que le sonrió de vuelta cuando ella quedó frente a él de nuevo.

-Entonces, ven conmigo.- Añadió antes de darle otro corto beso. -Y recuerda que te amo sin importar nada.

Luego de que el can asintiera, Mittens se dio vuelta y pasó su cola a través del collar de Bolt antes de avanzar, con lo que lo guio hacia el granero, el can totalmente a gusto con lo que ella hacía. Ambos desaparecieron por las puertas de la pequeña construcción, mismas que se cerraron momentos después.

Muy en la distancia, sobre un árbol, un gato anaranjado lo había visto todo.

-Bueno, no salió _tal cual_ lo pensé, pero qué más da.- Se dijo a sí mismo. -Feliz día de los enamorados, tórtolos.

(-)

A la mañana siguiente, Bolt abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrar a Mittens acurrucada entre sus patas. Se le veía muy tranquila y ronroneaba con suavidad. La observó durante un rato, hasta que escuchó afuera las voces de sus amigos. Entonces el can le dio un beso en la frente a la gata.

-Mittens,- Le susurró al oído. -ya es tarde.

Contraria a la última vez, ella abrió lentamente los ojos y bostezó antes de fijar su vista en Bolt.

-Buenos días, orejón.

-Buenos días, bonita.

Mittens le dio un corto beso y luego se separó de Bolt para bajarse del montón de paja en el que estaban los dos y estirarse. Cuando ambos terminaron con eso, intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos.

-Así que… así se hacen los cachorros.- Comenzó Bolt, recordando la noche anterior.

Mittens asintió. -Aunque, en realidad, no es seguro que se dé a la primera; y yo anoche más bien pensaba en pasarla bien que en cachorros. Ahora tenemos algunas nuevas responsabilidades, ¿recuerdas?

El comentario de la gata desconcertó a Bolt. Tenía razón; ahora él, ella y su mejor amigo, Rhino, eran un pilar de luz, y estaban a cargo de cuidar los alrededores en compañía del resto del equipo. ¿Cómo podrían tener cachorros alguna vez? Si algo malo pasaba cerca de ahí, los pequeños tendrían que pasar tiempo sin sus padres, o podrían convertirse en blancos de entes como Centauri o ese pilar oscuro que habían enfrentado. Con todo eso dándole vueltas en la cabeza, apenas notó que Mittens estaba parada frente a él, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Bolt?

El can sacudió la cabeza. -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Estás bien?

De inmediato decidió contarle lo que lo había distraído. Después de todo, era algo que también le concernía a ella.

-No estoy seguro de que alguna vez podamos tener cachorros con esta responsabilidad.- Concluyó.

La gata bajó la mirada por algunos segundos, pensativa. -¿Sabes algo?- Le dijo al fin. -Dejemos que las cosas pasen.- Su tono era confortante. -No sabemos si algo pasará, si tendremos cachorros después de anoche o si tendremos que volver a intentarlo. No creo que tenga sentido preocuparnos por cosas que aún no pasan, orejón. Además, si algún día decidimos que es demasiado, podemos dejar el pilar; Rhino sabría manejarlo todo y aun podríamos ayudarlo.

Bolt suspiró bastante más tranquilo que antes. -Como siempre, tienes razón.

La gata le sonrió y le dio un lametón en la mejilla. -Vamos, nos deben estar esperando.

(-)

El grupo ya estaba jugando cuando la pareja se integró. El día constó básicamente de eso: jugar. Atrapadas, escondidas, adivinanzas, cualquier cosa. Y ninguno podía negar que era mucho más tranquilo que enfrentar sombras o montar patrullas, planear rescates o realizar ataques; eso era parte del pasado ahora. Si alguna vez volvería a pasar, ninguno lo sabía. De momento, disfrutarían de las amistades que tenían entre ellos y de su muy merecido descanso. Igual que el día anterior, para cuando el sol se estaba metiendo y el cielo era casi totalmente oscuro, todos estaban recostados sobre el césped, contando memorias, hasta que un llamado se escuchó.

-¡Penny, a cenar!

-Bueno, debo ir.- Comentó la chica, mitad para el grupo mitad para ella, mientras se levantaba. -Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

El grupo la despidió con un unánime "Adiós" y ella entró a la casa.

Dentro, la voz de la señora Forrester volvió a sonar desde la cocina. -Antes de que vengas a cenar, hazme un favor. Sube a los cuartos y baja las toallas para que las lave, cariño.

Penny obedeció sin ningún problema. Subió al segundo piso y fue por la toalla de la señora primero; cuando pasó por la suya a su cuarto, encontró algo que ella no había dejado ahí. De hecho, era algo que ella nunca había visto. Se acercó a observar y se quedó sin palabras.

Sobre su cama, bien extendidas y acomodadas yacían prendas como las que Soul había usado en vida. Penny dio un gritillo de emoción, pero a la vez no encontró explicación lógica para la existencia de dichas prendas. Soul, uno, estaba muerto, dos, no tenía permitido interactuar con ella hasta haber saldado su deuda y tres, se había ido con Beta. ¿De dónde habían salido las prendas entonces?

Un pedazo de papel doblado se hallaba sobre el conjunto. La chica lo tomó y dentro encontró una nota, con mala letra, que le sonó de inmediato a que venía de Soul. _"Luego te lo explico, leona."_ Decía la primera frase. Conforme leyó el resto de la nota, cayó en cuenta de que era lo mismo que le había pasado a Soul algunos años atrás. La ropa también traía su "auto reparación" y "auto lavado"; sin embargo, sí había algunas cosas que no eran iguales. La principal era que, a diferencia de las vestiduras de Soul, las que estaban en la cama de Penny variaban en tonalidades de siena tostado, con excepción de la capa, la cual sí había conservado su tonalidad marrón. _"Por cuestiones de camuflaje"_ , explicaba el papel. Eran de su talla también, y se ajustaban mejor a su cuerpo. No había botas para ella; " _porque tú no te vas a vivir de ermitaña"_ decía en la nota.

Olvidando lo demás, la chica se probó las prendas en cuanto terminó de leer la nota. Luego, tomó el bastón, ahora suyo, y fue directo a un espejo a verse. No se veía nada mal. Mientras jugaba con su regalo, haciendo poses frente al espejo, encontró una pequeña marca muy cerca de uno de los cristales del bastón. Parecía grabado en la madera y se leía con facilidad: "Psyon". Pero lo curioso es que, debajo de ese nombre, otra pequeña marca parecía estar comenzando a aparecer.

-¡Penny! ¡La cena y las toallas!- Interrumpió la voz de su madre.

-¡Sí, mamá; ya voy!

La chica volvió a su cuarto y tomó las toallas, dejando el bastón en el proceso. Luego bajó con su madre.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Le preguntó la señora al ver a su hija.

Una sola palabra bastó: -Soul.

La señora asintió y la chica le dio las toallas.

-Mamá, cuando termine, ¿puedo salir de nuevo con los chicos?

La señora se tomó unos segundos para responder. -Sí, está bien. Pero no regresen demasiado tarde.

Penny le agradeció rápidamente y fue a cenar. Terminada, salió de nuevo, y les explicó a todos lo que había pasado.

-Al final decía que era un regalo de él para mí.- Agregó al finalizar su pequeña historia.

-No fuiste la única.- Señaló Rhino.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó ella confundida.

-Encontré algo en el granero. Ven.- Contestó Bolt, poniéndose de pie.

Al abrir la puerta, hubo otra sorpresa. Dentro del granero, a meros metros de la entrada, había un montón de no menos de dieciocho huesos.

-También encontramos una nota, de Mega.- Le señaló Bolt. -Decía que me los debía desde hace varios meses, y que no tenía pensado irse sin pagar su deuda.

-Yo opino que no deberíamos perder el tiempo intentando averiguar como lo hicieron.- Propuso Kass.

No hubo objeción y todos regresaron al jardín, dejando el regalo para Bolt en donde lo habían encontrado. La luna llena los bañaba a todos, tornando el césped y los pelajes en plata, así como las prendas de la chica. Se sentaron sobre la hierba de modo que pudieran observar dicho cuerpo celestial.

-Quien diría que la aventura llegó a su final.- Dijo Rhino, casi en un susurro, luego de varios minutos de silencio.

Hubo algunos murmullos de acuerdo con el hámster, pero Penny esperó a que terminaran antes de hablar.

-¿Saben? Yo pasé varios meses sin poder interactuar con nadie que no fuera Soul.- Luego hizo una pausa, recordando brevemente esos días. -Y casi puedo escuchar lo que diría sobre tu comentario, Rhino.

Todos se giraron hacia Penny con curiosidad.

-¿Qué… diría?- Preguntó Pepe.

La chica sonrió, preparándose para citar lo que Soul le había dicho en uno de esos tantos días que pasó presa de su propia mente. -"No existe el final. Porque donde una aventura termine, la siguiente comenzará. A cada día le sigue otro, y cada día tendrá su noche, como cada noche tendrá su día. El único 'final' sería la muerte, pero ¡mírame! Sigo aquí; así que siéntete segura de creer que eso de 'fin' no existe. Esto funciona como un buen videojuego: ganas experiencia, aprendes, desbloqueas nuevas cosas por hacer y, cuando terminas con todo eso, subes de nivel. Así seguirá, infinitamente a lo largo de la existencia, logrando cosas inimaginables con herramientas como la paz, la amistad, el amor, y el equilibrio, entre otras. Y esto se está volviendo demasiado largo como para volverlo una frase de esas que trascienden en la historia, así que lo dejaré aquí. Sólo considéralo. Ah, una cosa más: Disfrútalo. Ustedes tienden a tomarse la vida demasiado en serio. La vida es para pasarla bien y divertirse."

-Vaya,- Musitó Kass, tratando de no romper demasiado el silencio que se formó después. -el tipo sabía lo que decía…

-Casi siempre.- Cortó Penny. -Tenía sus altos y sus bajos.

-Pues ese fue un alto. Uno muy alto.- Señaló Flor.

-"La vida es para pasarla bien y divertirse"- Repitió Bolt. -¿Qué dicen? ¿Deberíamos hacerle caso?

Las respuestas que recibió el pastor suizo no fueron exactamente las mismas, pero iban orientadas a lo mismo. Todos estaban de acuerdo con el alma.

-Podemos comenzar por apreciar el cielo nocturno.- Sugirió Alfa. -Es romántico y hermoso de admirar.

Hubo varios sonidos de aprobación y todos se quedaron observando la gran esfera gris y plateada que los iluminaba, cada uno pensando en algo diferente, pero llegando al final a la misma conclusión. "Disfrutar."

(-)

" _No existe el final. Porque donde una aventura termine, la siguiente comenzará. A cada día le sigue otro, y cada día tendrá su noche, como cada noche tendrá su día… infinitamente a lo largo de la existencia, logrando cosas inimaginables con herramientas como la paz, la amistad, el amor, y el equilibrio…"_

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo... con respecto a esta historia, ¿verdad? porque me faltan los créditos y curiosidades, así como algunos otros detallitos. Pero eso tomará algo de tiempo, ya que quiero leer todo el fic, desde el mero principio, para ir recordando y escribiendo curiosidades sobre los capítulos. Así que mientras eso pasa, consideren que esta historia ya ter-mi-nó. Ahora procederé a darles las gracias, todavía de manera general (en los créditos ya les agradeceré individualmente) Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, gracias por motivarme a seguir escribiendo, gracias por escribir sus fics que terminaron influenciándome a que escribiera el mío, gracias por ofrecerme su amistad, gracias por ayudarme a mejorar, gracias por todo chicos, por todo. Sé que no nos conocemos en persona, pero si lo hiciéramos, esta sería la parte en la que les doy un abrazo por toda la ayuda que me dieron desde el principio y hasta el final. Una vez más, muchas gracias, estén atentos a los créditos, y no vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Les mando un casi-último saludo desde este fic, chicos. *Este capítulo fue modificado de la versión que originalmente se publicó; se le hicieron correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales.***


	65. Curiosidades y créditos 1

Curiosidades y Créditos (parte 1)

Muy bien, esto va a ser algo más informal. Me voy a dirigir a ustedes a todo lo largo del cap, y prácticamente les voy a preguntar si han comido pan; la idea de las preguntas es saber su opinión con respecto a varias cosas del fic. En fin, hagámoslo.

Ahora, les voy a decir algo antes. Tres cosas en realidad; la primera sería que las preguntas que van en cursiva me interesaría que las respondieran en un review. Todas son opiniones, porque quiero saber que opinan sobre diversas cosas.

La segunda es que, antes de publicar esto, he editado casi todos o todos los capítulos de la historia. Si se regresan ahora, notarán que hasta abajo se menciona que se han realizado ediciones. 95% son de errores ortográficos que encontré después de subir los caps (que mala pata) el otro 5% son pequeños detalles en cuanto a algunas descripciones, añadir unas pocas frases o quitarlas. En sí la historia no cambia mucho, pero para que sepan. (Bueno, en realidad voy por ahí del capítulo 15, pero la idea es hacerlo con todos)

La tercera:

Quiero darles las gracias a todos por seguir este fic. Particularmente a "los tres mosqueteros" de la historia: shalablerain; el primer review y el primero en seguir tanto a la historia como a su servidor. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. caninefemale; ya lo dije un par de veces y lo volveré a decir: tu fic me animó mucho a hacer el mío. Y estuviste desde el principio también, y siempre mostrando apoyo y ánimos para que siguiera escribiendo. Gracias por todo. GrenOut; llegaste, si no mal recuerdo, por ahí del capítulo 6 y tus reviews siempre fueron de lo más largos y detallados, así como también críticos (no criticones) y respetuosos. Te diste el tiempo de hacerme notar cuando la había regado o cuando no me explicaba con claridad, gracias. Muchas gracias en verdad a los tres, no habría llegado tan lejos sin ustedes.

Ahora, hay dos usuarios más que siguen la historia desde hace tiempo (de manera oficial, pues creo que hay más gente que no tiene cuenta y la siguió igual), pero no leí reviews de su parte, lo cual también está bien; y son MCDante 47 y TheBlueWolf-07. Gracias chicos, no he interactuado directamente con ustedes porque no recibí una notificación cuando comenzaron a seguir la historia, pero muchas gracias por apoyarla a su manera.

Pero no son todos a los que debo agradecer; en algún punto, cuando estaba comenzando aun (por ahí en el cap 12 y 13) recibí un par de reviews de un guest. También quiero darte las gracias por ambos comentarios, aunque sólo aparecieras en esos dos. Y aún faltan, porque yo acabo de mencionar a seis personas, cuentas, o como quieran verlo, pero aun así, la historia, al momento en que escribo esto tiene, ¡casi 4,000 visitas!, y sigue subiendo. Y multiplicando 6x64 me da 384. O sea que hay mucha más gente leyendo el fic, aunque no dejen comentarios por cualquier razón. Y veo que hay gente de México, Perú, Colombia, Estados Unidos, Brasil, Argentina, Venezuela, Uruguay, Reino Unido, Guatemala, Chile, Alemania, Italia, China, España, Puerto Rico, Holanda, Taiwán, Turquía, Canadá y Polanda. Y aunque los países que mencioné al último quizás solamente pasaron una vez por el fic, cayeron en él "por accidente" o no les gustó lo que leyeron del primer cap y lo dejaron, quiero darle las gracias a cada persona, de donde sea, por haber pasado por mi historia, fuera de principio a fin o sólo un cap. Me hubiera vuelto loco de emoción recibir un review de cada uno, pero bueno, no se puede tener todo.

En fin, con esto cierro los agradecimientos y, una vez más, gracias a todos y cada uno por apoyarme, cada uno a su manera. Ahora sí, vayamos a las curiosidades.

 **Sobre los personajes**

Todo lo que viene a continuación está relacionado con los OC que utilicé para la historia, por orden de aparición y relevancia.

 **Mega, Byte y Helang**

Estos tres los manejo desde hace mucho. Yo tenía una historia, que jamás escribí, sobre un viajero que buscaba alrededor del mundo agentes de la luz para reclutarlos. Pero el trabajo era demasiado para él solo, así que contaba con la ayuda de tres estudiantes suyos. Fueron los primeros OC´s que hice y desde el principio decidí que estarían involucrados; conservando algunas diferencias con sus versiones originales.

Originalmente, Mega y Byte conservaban sus nombres, mas no su apariencia. Estos dos eran quimeras en los bocetos para aquella otra historia, aunque sus personalidades si son las mismas. Helang, por otro lado, no tenía nombre, y era un ave fénix. Con el fin de mantener la parte de fantasía a raya en esta historia, esas dos creaturas cambiaron por lobos y un halcón, que son de mis animales favoritos. Helang es bastante más grande de lo que imaginé, lo explicaré más adelante. También es cierto que aunque describo a Mega con pelaje gris oscuro y pigmentado ligeramente de azul y a Byte de gris claro con leve pigmentación amarillenta, tiendo a imaginármelos prácticamente azul y amarillo respectivamente.

También, al principio, la idea era que los tres ya hubieran superado sus problemas (cosa que no logran hasta que Centauri los encierra), y que dominaran más habilidades de las que les di. Originalmente, la idea venía siendo que solamente fueran Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Mega, Byte y Helang como protagonistas, y ellos seis contra el mundo. La idea quedó descartada (por supuesto)

 **Alfa, Delta y Kass**

Como mencioné antes, la idea original era que mis OC´s predilectos (Mega, Byte, Helang) fueran los únicos apoyando a Bolt Mittens y Rhino, así como que tendrían más habilidades desarrolladas desde el principio. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Alfa, Delta y Kass? ¡Qué (originalmente) eran los mismos! La idea surgió de la necesidad de que hicieran contacto sin decirles todo, de modo que los tres cambiaban su apariencia para convivir con los chicos. Por eso cuando se presentan tanto Kass como Helang hacen una reverencia. Mega tomaba la forma de Delta, y Byte la de Alfa.

Originalmente, describí a Delta como color amarillento y a Alfa de color chocolate. Sin embargo, siempre me los imaginé al revés, por lo que al modificar el capítulo 2 cambié eso. Les elegí de raza labrador retriever por mero gusto, pues es una raza que me agrada mucho.

Kass, cuando todos comienzan a entrenar y se escapa, tenía planeado que simplemente fuera un gato flojo que "descubriría su potencial" en la batalla final. Sin embargo, al surgir la idea de "Gris", eso fue cambiado para que el gato diera a conocer el otro punto de vista. No obstante, desde el principio estuvo planeado que fuera ágil en combate y fuerte en pelea, y simplemente no querría entrenar más y de ahí las escapadas. El hecho de que pueda hablar con su padre aun después de la muerte de este denota que tenía una fuerte conexión con él. Su apariencia física así como su nombre están basados en mi gato actual.

 **Beta y Flor**

El dúo dinámico de hembras no estaba contemplado al inicio, menos que una de las dos (junto a sus hermanos) fueran hijos adoptivos del lobo irresponsable y divertido. Originalmente las pensé como un él y un ella, pero me di cuenta de que había pocas hembras en el grupo, así que decidí que ellas dos lo fueran.

Flor originalmente era un nombre cualquiera que la sombra usaba para hacerle daño a Mittens la primera vez que se encuentran. Luego, con la necesidad de más personajes, tomé el nombre y lo utilicé, con lo que creo que terminó pareciendo que así estaba planeado. Pues no fue así y por eso en el sueño Mittens no puede distinguir de que raza es, ya que no tenía planeado llevar eso a mayores.

Beta no estaba contemplada como hermana de Alfa y Delta, pero no se me ocurrió de qué raza podía ser, así que terminé eligiendo labrador retriever y uní su pasado al de Alfa y Delta.

 **Jonathan y Pepe**

Al igual que el 90% de mis OC´s protagonistas, no estaban considerados al inicio. Llegaron por la idea de mostrar un complemento cuerpo-mente, que es comúnmente visto hoy en día como la típica relación brabucón-nerd. Aunque ambos se llevan bien, obviamente Jonathan es el cuerpo, mientras que Pepe, con su don y maldición que es su forma tan peculiar de ver el mundo, es la mente. Trabajando juntos pueden lograr muchas cosas, aunque este detalle no se muestra mucho en el fic porque Jonathan cuida de forma paternal de Pepe, y prefiere mantenerlo lejos del peligro a pelear junto a él. Finalmente, Diego menciona al conocer a Penny que ninguno de los dos lastimará a Mittens porque crecieron entre gatos, cuando ninguno de los dos menciona eso al contar sus pasados. Es porque no pasó; pero Pepe se volvió muy pasivo al recibir el golpe y tomó aprecio por todo el mundo y Jonathan juró que no quitaría una vida más si no era necesario, de modo que ninguno tenía razones para atacar gatos, cosa que Diego y Fer notaron cuando los llevaban a algún parque antes de mudarse, por lo que asumieron que habían crecido con gatos para no querer atacarlos.

Para Jonathan tomé de raza el alaskan malamute. Una raza que me gustó desde la primera vez que la vi; el nombre no lo saqué de ningún lado que no fuera mi cabeza. Aunque ciertamente cometí un error con él, y es que originalmente lo describo como del doble de tamaño de Bolt ¡ERROR GARRAFAL! Bolt es un pastor suizo, que van por el tamaño de otros pastores; el alaskan malamute le lleva una altura similar; tal vez le saque 5-10 centimetros en la vida real, si fuera del doble de su tamaño, habría alcanzado la altura de los lobos y sería un perro monstruoso e inmenso. Más abajo les explico un poco más sobre esto de los tamaños y alturas y porque la regué ahí.

Pepe está inspirado en tres perros que conozco. La raza y coloración proviene de un perro que tuvo mi abuela. El animalillo llegó a su casa cuando yo tenía 1 año y murió hace como 2. Vivió una vida muuuy larga y fuimos muy cercanos, de ahí que sea parte Fox Terrier. Ahora, en la historia menciono que es una cruza, pero la verdad no he definido cruza de fox terrier con qué, por eso nunca me refiero a él por su raza. El nombre viene de un perro de un amigo mío, que fue rescatado de la calle. De este perro también saqué la ausencia de pelo alrededor de la nariz, pues desde que lo encontraron, Pepe (real) no tenía pelo en esa zona. La parte de su golpe en la cabeza proviene en parte de Pepe, pero también de un perro que tienen unos tíos míos. Lo rescataron de la calle, con quemaduras de cigarro en las puntas de las orejas (eso se lo añadí al personaje también) y con un daño grave en la cabeza. El animal es muy alegre, pero algo torpe y no hay forma de entrenarlo; tampoco sabe saltar y tiene dos modalidades: no se mueve casi nada, o se mueve demasiado, pero, como el OC, es feliz viendo el mundo a su manera.

 **Umbra y Lux**

"Sombra y Luz" literalmente en latín. Con ayuda de Kass, estos dos le muestran al grupo el concepto de "gris" y que es factible. No estaban contemplados al inicio. Una vez que decidí que existirían, uno iba a ser un "ella", pero preferí dejarlo en dos "él" Son personajes muy pasivos, pues no participan mucho con los demás, no se integran demasiado y no hablan mucho. Solamente se les ve en combate una o dos veces y nunca con detalles al respecto, pero ambos son rivales dignos, fuertes e independientes, y tienen mucha más habilidad que Helang, solo que decidieron entre ellos no usar nunca todo su poder.

Umbra fue creado por una organización oscura previa a la de Centauri, pero quien lo hizo o no tenía suficiente oscuridad o no sabía de las sombras soldado, por lo que creó una sombra libre y limpia, que huyó en cuanto tuvo la ocasión. Lux es el residuo de un pilar de luz que previamente existió por esa zona; ambos tienen alrededor de 500 años de edad, de los cuales la mayoría los vivieron juntos.

La casa en la que se encuentran fue alguna vez un lugar donde tomaron refugio y cuidaron de la familia que vivía ahí durante el siglo XIX; vieron como la ciudad fue conquistada por los españoles, como se independizó junto con las demás colonias y también como pasó a ser parte de Estados Unidos, pero ellos no abandonaron su hogar. Durante la guerra, los últimos descendientes de dicha familia murieron, y la casa quedó en manos de ambos espectros. Varias veces se intentó dar mantenimiento o modernización a la casa, pero la presencia de los espectros ahuyentaba a las personas y dio origen a una leyenda relatando dos demonios que habitaban esa casa.

Génesis conoció a Umbra y Lux en su viaje a California, y ellos dos le regalaron los tres cristales y le mostraron la madera "ironwood" que posteriormente se usaron para el bastón de Soul. Ellos dos son los únicos, además del dueño del bastón, que podrían manejar el arma de manera apropiada. Ambos hicieron un pacto de silencio desde mucho antes de conocer a Kass, tanto para desarrollar más habilidad como para encontrar más conocimiento, y se comunican con otros seres de diversas maneras, morse una de ellas.

 **Soul**

Finalmente, el líder del equipo TAMPOCO estaba contemplado al inicio. Se dio por necesidad de que los lobos y el halcón tuvieran alguien a quién acudir cuando no supieran que hacer (papel que originalmente le iba a dar a Helang). En otras palabras, lo agregué para que estuviera un escalón por encima de mis OC´s predilectos; sin embargo, no está hasta arriba. Soul, en el mundo físico, es muy sabio y poderoso, pero al llegar al mundo de las almas el tipo está casi hasta abajo en la escala. Esto se da porque mi intención era mostrar que no importa que tan bueno seas o cuanto sepas de algo, siempre habrá alguien que puede enseñarte más. Es el único de mis OC protagonistas al que le dicen de más de tres maneras distintas (Soul, Psyon, Eddy, Maestro), y el apodo "Psyon" se basa en el "Psi", que es tanto una letra griega como un término para referirse a cosas relacionadas con habilidades psíquicas. Su pronunciación sería "Saion"

Para diseñarlo me inspiré en el viajero que mencioné cuando hablamos de Mega Byte y Helang, el cual está inspirado un poco en mí, en cosas como su apariencia y personalidad, la cual le transmite a sus hijos. También me inspiré en algunos maestros, como Obi-Wan o el maestro Oogway, también un poco en Yoda y el maestro Shifu, aunque, como pudieron ver, Soul también tiene personalidad de alumno y se comporta diferente con todos. Con los animales tiende a tomar esta postura de maestro y busca enseñarles; pero con Penny se comporta más como iguales, como si fuera su hermana (no lo es), por lo que bromea y juega además de enseñarle. Son cambios un poco sutiles, pero ahí están.

Finalmente, en cuanto decidí que Soul existiría en la historia, también decidí que estaría muerto, pues la ayuda que podía dar y las cosas que podía hacer se iban a ver mejor si era así. Es el primer personaje en morir en el fic, y es el único de los protagonistas que lo hace. Su pasado es el único que tuve planeado desde que lo diseñé.

 _¿Cuál de mis OC´s protagonistas les gustó más y por qué?_

Ahora, pasemos con los antagonistas.

 **Las sombras (Ed y la de Flor)**

Ed fue la primera sombra en aparecer. Es la que intenta hacer a Bolt huir de casa y le muestra a Mittens una imagen de Bolt teniendo como pareja a Flor. También intentó dominar la mente de Rhino, pero el hámster le dio una lección. Las sombras en sí no tienen tamaño o forma definidos, pero Ed en particular anda por el orden de 1.50-1.60 de altura. Se describe que en su cara sólo tiene tres "agujeros" dos para los ojos y uno para la boca. Esto solamente aplica cuando está hundida en el suelo, pues al alzarse y volverse "3D" estos orificios se rellenan de alguna forma y quedan de un color que los vuelve distinguibles del resto de su cuerpo, pues toda sombra es una masa oscura flotante.

Originalmente, Ed iba a ser el líder de la organización oscura. La idea se descartó con rapidez, pues Rhino lo vence sin haber entrenado y haciendo uso único de su imaginación; ¡menudo líder oscuro habría sido! Su número de serie (73964CKEDW) deliberadamente incluyó las letras "E" y "D", para poder llamarlo Ed cuando fuera purificado, idea que surgió casi en cuanto se descartó la anterior. En cuanto a cuerpo-mente, Ed utiliza más la mente, pero no descuida el cuerpo, aunque su complexión no le deje hacer mucho. Al principio tuvo un escuadrón bajo su mando, que perdió al no poder encontrar a Mega, Byte y Helang.

La sombra de Flor no vivió para el final del fic, pero tuvo un papel considerable en cuanto a algunos temas, el inicio de la relación entre Bolt y Mittens entre ellos. Es una sombra de estatus común y considerablemente joven, mas es leal de corazón a su organización y su líder. Es impulsiva y agresiva, por lo que mientras coexistió con Flor, no le dejaba hacer amistades con nadie. Solamente Beta la toleraba. También muestra mucho empeño en demostrar que es mejor que nadie y entrenar hasta el límite, llegando a ser una de las dos "sombras legendarias" de la era de Centauri. Al final, su lealtad y su empeño en morir con honor le fuerzan a suicidarse, no sin antes generar problemas entre el pastor suizo y la gata. Este es el segundo personaje en morir.

 **Ben**

Sólo tengo una cosa que decir sobre él. No se sabe lo que le ocurrió; se le menciona las primeras veces como uno de los subordinados de Centauri. Sin embargo, para el final del fic, no se ha sabido nada de él desde que se limpiaron los escombros luego del escape. Tampoco se menciona nunca qué clase de sombra o creatura es. (Du ru ru ruuuu, suspenso)

 **La sombra de elite y los alumnos de Ed (Shade, Alex, James y Bud)**

La sombra de elite surgió con una función similar a la de Soul: alguien que pudiera hacer cosas que el antagonista principal no podía. Es engreída y soberbia, pero poderosa. Fue compañero de lote de Ed, significando que nacieron en fechas cercanas y entrenaron juntos. Sin embargo, este último no logró tanto desempeño, por lo que fueron separados al poco rato. Su complexión es mucho más fuerte físicamente que la de Ed, pero a cambio, aunque piensa con astucia y puede elaborar planes bien hechos, no lo hace si no tiene que. Su muerte a manos de Kass ocurre porque quería darle un final inesperado. Pudo haber vivido, pudo matarla Bolt, Mittens o Rhino o los tres; el gato naranja y blanco no tenía nada que ver con esa sombra, y me pareció el más apto para matarla mordiéndole el cuello repetidas veces, pues era el que más se había metido con lo "gris".

Shade, Alex, James y Bud, no nacieron hasta que a Ed se le prohíbe volver a salir por meter la pata y se le manda a entrenar novatos. Originalmente sólo uno de ellos iba a existir (Shade) pero me di cuenta de que iba a requerir de más personajes que convivieran con ellos, así que Alex, James y Bud aparecieron. James y Bud siguen una relación fuerte-ágil, pues Bud es excepcionalmente fuerte, mas no muy rápido y James es lo opuesto: veloz y sigiloso, pero no musculoso. Alex y Shade fungen de la parte mente en este grupo. Alex como estratega y Shade como enciclopedia andante, formando un equipo considerablemente completo, aunque inexperto (e incompleto, pues la escasez de oscuridad al momento de sus nacimientos desemboca en soldados incompletos, volviéndolos más propensos a querer dejar el conflicto de lado) Si los cuatro hubieran logrado completar su entrenamiento y no hubieran nacido incompletos, las cosas se habrían complicado mucho para los protagonistas.

 **Kia y Erin**

El par de animales antagonistas; aunque no terminan la historia siéndolo, lo fueron hasta muy entrada la batalla.

Erin (el pitbull) originalmente tenía una función: atacar a Bolt cuando se pierde (capítulo 4) No iba a volver a aparecer, y no recuerdo claramente como terminé metiéndolo en el embrollo de las sombras. Su nombre proviene de "Erin Hunter", que es el autor de una saga de libros que me encanta, llamada "Los gatos guerreros" (La cual por cierto les recomiendo mucho que lean). Debido a que no iba a volver a aparecer, no especifiqué su color hasta que Soul le da la bienvenida oficial al equipo. Su pasado tampoco queda muy definido, excepto que Génesis ayudó a su nacimiento y que mató a su propio padre en un arrebato de ira.

Kia fue invento instantáneo: Llegué a la parte en que van a buscar a Bolt mientras él con las sombras están buscando el bastón (capítulo 39), y pensé "Bueno, si va a haber un enfrentamiento, ¿cómo rayos salen de esa? Bolt no puede recuperar su memoria tan pronto." Así que le di vueltas hasta que se me ocurrió meter un personaje que les salvara el pellejo, y decidí que sería hembra y se enamoraría de Bolt solo para darle… "sazón", supongo que sería el término. Ahora, no tenía idea de que existía una marca de autos llamada "Kia Motors" y no saqué el nombre de ahí; en realidad tomé el nombre de Kiara, la hija de Simba, y le corté dos letras. Su pasado no se explica y eso es a propósito. Su filosofía sería "Renuncia a toda esperanza; si no esperas nada de nadie, nunca te decepcionarás" y le nació por su pasado; por eso, al conocer a Bolt y las sombras, les dice que no espera obtener nada de ese lugar.

Tenía planeado originalmente matar a Erin en la batalla final, y que Kia huyera de la misma tras ver caer a Centauri, lista para encabezar a las sombras en una segunda parte. Sin embargo, eso cambió porque tengo planes para ambos dentro del equipo, y me pareció que se ganaron el afecto de los lectores.

 **Centauri**

Si Soul está inspirado un poco en mí, Centauri está inspirado un poco en uno de mis mejores amigos. Estamos casi igual de locos y todo. Me tomó algo de tiempo decidir si sería humano o no, al igual de su edad, pues había llegado a considerar que Centauri hubiera matado a los padres de Soul y este se hubiera embarcado en la típica travesía de venganza (Idea descartada).

Centauri sería la parte cuerpo, con Soul siendo la mente. El tipo entrena duro y no descuida su condición física, pero solamente medita lo suficiente para no tener una mente común. Sus capacidades de razonamiento, cálculo y previsión de probabilidades son habilidades suyas, que mejoran con su meditación y su fusión con el pilar oscuro. Luego de su enfrentamiento con Soul, dejó la idea de unirse a la oscuridad durante un tiempo, pero cuando le rompieron el corazón comenzó a hundirse en la locura, los celos y bueno, sabemos cómo terminó eso. Centauri no tenía idea de que el pilar oscuro estaba viviendo dentro de él hasta unos pocos días previos a la batalla final; siempre creyó que él había probado que, sin ayuda, en la oscuridad podía lograr lo mismo que en la luz. Asesinó sombras para llegar a ser el líder de la organización oscura y efectivamente fue el responsable de la muerte de algunos de los viejos camaradas de Soul.

El anillo que portaba, con la gema roja, fue un regalo de Génesis, previo a su muerte. Como el bastón de Soul y el anillo eran "primos", por tener el mismo creador, el anillo desobedeció la orden de Centauri de corromper el bastón, y este último "fingió" estar bajo su control para que se estuviera en paz. Fue la única vez que el anillo no hizo lo que su dueño legítimo le mandó. Este anillo Centauri solamente lo utilizaba cuando estaba comenzando a sentirse desesperado, y por eso no lo saca hasta casi el final.

Centauri es el nombre del sistema solar más cercano al nuestro (Alfa Centauri) como a 4 años luz, y en eso se basaron él y Soul para diseñar su apodo. No se menciona cuál es su nombre real.

 **El pilar oscuro**

Este monstruo me surgió en la cabeza con una necesidad: Yo quise desde el principio que, de alguna forma, Centauri y Soul se enfrentaran. Pero si ellos se enfrentaban, y Soul vencía a Centauri, ¿para qué querían al pilar de luz? Simple: Centauri no sería más que el cascarón de algo peor.

Esta cosa no lleva nombre, y tiene mucho poder; ha de tener una edad cercana a la de Umbra y Lux, con la diferencia de que es una sombra soldado que entrenó hasta desarrollar su apariencia.

Aunque lo describí con detalle, no tuve muy clara la imagen de esto hasta que llegó el momento de describirlo. (4 metros, 4 brazos, espinas a lo largo de toda la espalda, cola terminada con más espinas, ojos como si fuera una araña o algo así, dos hileras de dientes) Al final creo que logré mi objetivo de hacerlo parecer un monstruo. Y uno fuerte además, ya que casi diezmó por completo al equipo (aunque ya estaban cansados)

 _¿Cuál fue el antagonista que más les gustó?_

 **Otras curiosidades relacionadas**

Bien, esto involucra a todos los OC de alguna manera, o no quedaba en las secciones anteriores.

Iba a agregar tres OC´s más, constando de un grupo de puras hembras callejeras bajo el liderazgo de una husky. Si hago una segunda parte, podrían aparecer.

Originalmente no iba a haber más romances, ni nada relacionado con amor que no involucrara a Bolt y Mittens. Después, pensé en que todos encontrarían pareja. Ambas ideas se descartaron para dar un punto medio. Y aunque ningún otro romance inicia de forma oficial, ya hay dos o tres parejas pensadas para ese grupo.

Llegué a considerar la posibilidad de que Soul tuviera la edad de Penny y ella se enamorara de él, aunque estuviera muerto.

 **Con respecto a sombras y luces**

Bueno, muchas cosas no se aclaran con respecto a estos espectros, algunas deliberadamente. Sin embargo, aquí hay algunos datos curiosos sobre sombras y luces en general.

Las sombras y luces no tienen género; no son "él" ni "ella". Solamente son.

Las sombras y luces no tienen piernas por naturaleza; sin embargo, pueden desarrollarlas cuando concentran su poder en ello. Por lo mismo, la mayoría de las sombras no saben lo que se siente caminar con su forma natural, pues al imitar animales o poseer a alguien si sienten lo que es pisar el suelo.

Sombras y luces no mueren de manera natural. Solamente pueden morir si se les mata o estas no se alimentan durante demasiado tiempo; estos espectros son casi del todo energía, por lo que consumen energía y "desechan" energía igual.

Su anatomía es algo curiosa; no tienen órganos ni nada, sólo dos centros que van moderando la energía: uno en la cabeza y otro en el pecho (equivalentes a cerebro y corazón) Es raro que ocurra, pero algunas tienen una capa algo delgada y transparente que es su "piel". Tengan o no tengan, si alguien tocara a uno de estos espectros, diría que se siente liso y probablemente tibio. Debajo de la piel (cuando hay, cuando no entonces así nada más), toda su energía recorre su cuerpo libremente, pues no tienen venas ni arterias para dirigirla. Si se quedan quietas una sombra y una luz, se podría apreciar como se mueve la energía por debajo de su piel. Su boca es por donde entra... y sale la energía que van consumiendo y desechando; esta tiene, en donde iría la garganta, una puerta, que esta cerrada para que el espectro no escupa cada que habla, y se abre cuando va a comer o regurgitar. Cuando el espectro no tiene piel, entonces todo se mantiene en su lugar por ambos moderadores que evitan que la energía se disperce, pierda su forma o cualquier otro inconveniente. La razón por la que casi no hay espectros con piel es porque estos tendrían mucho problema para desmaterializarse, volverse "traspasables", hundirse en el suelo, entre otras.

Normalmente si a una sombra o luz se le provoca una herida (mordida, rasguño, etc), el espectro simplemente pierde algo de energía en la zona y ya (como si se evaporara, o se separara del mismo). Sin embargo, cuando ocurre el ygró, la energía del ambiente y de los elementos se comporta de maneras que provocan que su cuerpo funcione de otra forma durante ese tiempo. Al hacerlo, cualquier herida que el espectro reciba, será como una herida real, provocando que no solamente se pierda la energía de donde se recibió el impacto, sino que, si se trata de una cortada, mordida o herida que pudiera perforar la piel del cualquier otro ente, esta comenzará a derramar energía en forma líquida hasta que se cierre. La energía que se pierde de esta manera se reintegra al ambiente una vez terminado el ygró. Hablandose de golpes, patadas, malas caidas y demás, la energía sale casi intacta, pero los centros de moderación no hay forma de blindarlos o protegerlos mas que con una capa natural que traen los espectros de nacimiento (cráneo y costillas), y son algo sensibles a ataques de este tipo, por lo que demasiados pordrían dañar estos centros, inestabilizando al espectro y, bueno, matándolo.

Finalmente, su apariencia. Yo me los imagino de dos clases: Aire y masa (así les digo). Los espectros "aire" se ven como una corriente de aire que gira alrededor de si misma a velocidad medio baja, variando de color si es luz o sombra. Estos espectros serían como "mini tornados" y estarían compuestos por tres o cuatro corrientes diferentes: una para su cuerpo en general, dos para los brazos, y una más para su garganta. (No sé si me explico) Se puede ver como la energía gira por todo su cuerpo, y al abrir la boca, su garganta sería como ver un tornado desde arriba. Los "masa" simplemente dejan mostrar su energía fluir por todo su cuerpo, sin dirección fija, como algún líquido viscoso. (Realmente espero estarme explicando; diganme si no lo hago) Estos espectros al abrir la boca mostrarían lo mismo en su garganta: masa viscosa fluyendo en patrones al azar por las paredes de esta. Ahora, no significa que estén hechos de aire o masa, simplemente es la forma en que su energía corporal se comporta, y pueden cambiar de un tipo a otro, y en ambos casos, los ojos destellan de algún color para resaltar del resto del cuerpo. Umbra y Lux son de tipo masa, mientras que las demás sombras están repartidas entre ambos, lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno. Todo esto sólo aplica cuando están sobre el suelo, pues al hundirse o transparentarse, se ven como sombras negras o blancas (sencillo saber cual es cual) con agujeros donde no hay sombra o puntos donde sí la hay (igualmente, primero sombras y luego luces)

Sus cabezas, número de ojos, complexion, tamaño en general u otras caracteristicas físicas dependen de las circunstancias en las que nacieron, su estatus o de donde provienen.

Ahora, con respecto a los **tamaños** :

(Para esta parte hice investigación y todo, así que los tamaños van a ser promedios y "a la cruz" y todas esas cosas para medir animales)

Por alguna razón yo me imaginaba a Bolt como un perro pequeño; probablemente porque en la película lo muestran pequeño, o no tan grande como debería verse. El chico es un pastor suizo, que van más o menos del tamaño de un pastor alemán. Sin embargo, Penny logra cargarlo sin mucho problema, y lo muestran de un tamaño un poco más grande que Mittens, cuando, siguiendo tamaños, ella no sería más alta que sus rodillas. Por eso yo llegué medio confundido con los tamaños y describí a la mayoría de los otros animales como más grandes que Bolt, cuando en realidad él es uno de los más grandes; sin embargo, se describe que en la creación del personaje le hicieron cambios al tamaño del cuerpo de un pastor suizo, por lo que podríamos dejarlo en que es un ejemplar pequeño de la raza.

Ahora, yéndonos por tamaño, del más pequeño al más grande (en cuanto a animales solamente) la lista iría más o menos así. (Voy a incluir la descripción de mis OC con mayor detalle para que vean más o menos como los visualizo)

Rhino es el más pequeño; no hace falta un detective para saberlo. Suponiendo que fuera un hámster sirio, mediría unos 10 centímetros, tal vez un poco más. Quizás llegue al tobillo de una persona.

Le siguen ambos gatos: Mittens y Kass. Aunque por más que busque no di con la medida exacta de ninguna raza de gatos, no es un misterio que no son muy grandes. Les puse de altura 22 y 25 cm a la cruz, respectivamente. Kass es bicolor; toda su parte externa (lomo, costados frente, cabeza y las piernas) es anaranjada. Su parte interna (estómago, cuello, barbilla y sus patas) es blanca. Sus ojos son amarillo-verdoso.

El siguiente es Pepe, con 28cm a la cruz. El perrito sería una cruza de Fox terrier con maltés (lo acabo de decidir), de pelo medio (ni corto ni largo) y blanco en su mayoría, con tres o cuatro manchas color barro algo grandes esparcidas por su lomo y costados, así como en sus orejas, sin llegar a sus ojos. Hay cicatrices de quemaduras en las puntas de sus orejas y de su cola y le falta casi todo el pelo alrededor de la nariz, dejando al aire libre su piel rosada. Sus orejas están paradas (alzadas). Sus ojos son café.

Le sigue Kia, la zorra capaz de tele transportarse, con 31cm a la cruz. Como ejemplar de zorro gris, no es del clásico rojo-anaranjado como el zorro más conocido; su lomo, costados, pecho, cabeza, barbilla, cola, estómago y cuello son mayormente grises, con un leve dejo de color ocre dorado, el cual se vuelve el único tono en sus piernas y patas. Su cola es peluda y "esponjosa", y termina en punta color negro. Sus ojos son marrón claro.

El siguiente es Erin, mayormente conocido como el pitbull. Su talla gira por los 45cm a la cruz. Su pelaje es gris muy oscuro, casi llegando a negro, y lo es en todo su cuerpo con la única excepción de la parte que va desde su cuello hasta su pecho, que lleva una mancha irregular de color blanco. Sus orejas son caídas por naturaleza, pero las puede alzar cuando quiere escuchar algo en específico. Tiene el cuerpo cubierto de heridas y cicatrices por batallas callejeras; la más representativa está en su cara, justo entre ambos ojos, y Mega se la hizo el día que atacó a Bolt. Su altura a la cruz ya alcanza la parte más baja de la rodilla en una persona adulta.

Luego viene Flor, con una altura de 53cm a la cruz. Ella llega a la rodilla, y su cabeza sobrepasa dicha altura, de modo que, a partir de aquí, sería posible acariciarles (la cabeza al menos) sin tener que agacharse. Su pelo es como el de Kass, negro por la parte exterior y blanco por la interior, con la diferencia de que ella tiene blanco en todas las piernas e inclusive alrededor del hocico, con una fina línea de ese color que pasa en medio de sus dos ojos. Estos son café oscuro.

Siguen los tres Labrador Retreiever. Alfa vendría midiendo 55cm, Beta 57 y Delta 58 a la cruz. Respectivamente el color de sus pelajes es amarillo, café y chocolate uniforme (Beta un poco más clara que Delta). Los ojos son ámbar, miel y café respectivamente igual.

Le seguiría Bolt. (¿ven lo que decía?) Suponiendo que estuviera hasta abajo en los tamaños promedio mediría unos 60cm a la cruz (el triple de la altura de la gata) esta altura ya pasa la rodilla.

El siguiente es Jonathan. Como Alaskan Malamute, su altura se lleva con la de Bolt, pero él es un poco más grande que el promedio, con 70cm a la cruz. Jonathan lleva un pelaje blanco en su parte interior y su cara hasta un poco más arriba de los ojos. Su lomo, costados y frente son color café. Sus ojos pintan una mezcla entre café y verde, predominando el café.

Siguen el par de lobos, Mega y Byte. También son grandes; 90 y 85cm a la cruz respectivamente. Ellos prácticamente llegan a la cintura de alguien. Ambos son grises; Mega más oscuro que Byte. Él tiene una ligera pigmentación azul en su pelaje, y ella una amarilla. Ojos cafés para ambos.

Ahora, dejé lo sorprendente para el final. Helang es un halcón peregrino. Desde que descubrí la existencia de esas aves, cuando tenía como 6 años, me fascinaron, porque se me hacían como "águilas miniatura" Bueno, NO ES ASÍ. Ciertamente, los halcones son más pequeños que las águilas, pero eso no significa que sean diminutos. Helang es descrito como "un poco más grande que el promedio", ¡lo cual le daría unos 60cm! (no a la cruz, sino a la cabeza) Eso indica que el ave es uno de los miembros más grandes del equipo, y le llega a Bolt al hombro estando parado sobre el suelo. Por lo tanto, podría cargar con Rhino, con Mittens o Kass, e inclusive con Pepe o Kia; quizas incluso con Flor haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrenatural. Que loco, ¿no? Esto a su vez significa que Mega y Byte tienen cuellos muy fuertes, pues en más de una ocación describo que el halcón va posado sobre la cabeza de alguno de los dos.

Pero bueno, esto sólo era para que vieran lo que descubrí al investigar un poco de las razas; no es como que tengan a fuerza esa altura o lo que sea. En fin, esta fue la parte de los personajes en curiosidades y créditos, porque me acabo de dar cuenta que probablemente serán tres caps, sólo para las curiosidades y los créditos. Este, más uno sobre situaciones/capítulos, más el de temas filosofales y debatibles. Así que estén al pendiente, porque supongo que habrán visto que ya tengo otra historia, para cualquier actualización mia. Subiré la siguiente parte de créditos y curiosidades en cuanto pueda, y nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo.


	66. Curiosidades y créditos 2

Curiosidades y Créditos (parte 2)

Bueno, he aquí la segunda parte de esto, la cual consta de situaciones e inspiraciones (Lease, de donde me inspiré para poner ciertas cosas en la historia a lo largo de la misma) y me voy a ir por capítulos. No voy a estar escribiendo "cap 1, cap 2, cap 3…" como subtítulos de la forma en que hice con los personajes, pero cálculo que será uno o dos párrafos por cap (lo cual no es nada pequeño, considerando que hay 64 en la historia). Esta vez no estoy seguro de poner preguntas en cursiva por cada cosa, pero en general me gustaría saber cómo les pareció la forma en que desarrollé la historia, así como cosas que les gustaron, cosas que no, y cosas que no entendieron, esta última especialmente para la siguiente parte de curiosidades, con temas filosóficos. También me interesaría saber su opinión de lo que van leyendo y/o si alguna curiosidad les llama la atención. Bueno, aquí voy.

Solamente, esto es una pequeña introducción:

Para el 17 de febrero del 2016, yo ya tenía algunos meses en fanfiction, como "fantasma", dígase, no dejaba reviews, no tenía cuenta, no seguía historias; lo único que hacía era leer las que ya estaban completas. Pasé por la sección de como entrenar a tu dragón, kung fu panda y el rey león antes de llegar a la de Bolt. La navidad anterior, un primo mío (el más pequeño, ese que se fue al revés [ya saben "el más pequeño se fue al revés… y por eso se perdió"… ¿no? ¿Nada? Bueno.]) vino de visita. Como esta en la edad de "termino de ver la película y le regreso al principio para verla otra vez", mientras estuvo aquí, vi Bolt como tres veces al día (generalizando); y cuando no la veía, igual se escuchaba hasta mi cuarto. Eso me llevó a esta sección de FF, pues yo tenía mucho tiempo sin verla, y al hacerlo ya algo más grande, pude ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva (sí, me refiero al romance tan inusual que muchos dicen nació cuando la saca de la perrera). Total, leí varios, por no decir todos, los fics de la sección que ya estuvieran completos y (por supuesto) que involucrasen romance.

Eso me mantuvo pensando. Durante algunas semanas yo estaba como de "¡Escribamos un fic!... Nah, mejor luego", aunque la idea me agradó desde el principio. Total, llegó el 17, y yo bajé al jardín en la tarde; me senté en el pasto y me puse a meditar. (Sí, yo medito en la vida real, lo más frecuentemente que puedo) Ese día, no logré concentrarme por más que me esforcé, así que me puse a caminar en círculos mientras pensaba en voz alta. La idea del fic había tomado mucha fuerza, así que me hice unas preguntas para darle una estructura general, los temas que trataría y todo eso. Una vez logrado, subí corriendo, encendí la computadora, escribí el cap, me hice una cuenta, bla, bla, bla, y ¡capítulo 1 listo! En cuanto lo subí, me comprometí a terminarlo, pues no me gustaría que me dejaran a mí a medio leer, así que ya saben, "no le hagas a los demás lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran". Pasó la noche, y al día siguiente, veo que ya tengo dos seguidores así que {inserte grito de emoción aquí}. Me emocionó tanto que ese día lo primero que hice al volver a casa fue trabajar en el siguiente capítulo y subirlo, total, antes de escribir el primero ya tenía un panorama para los siguiente cuatro, así que no fue mucho.

En fin, como dije, diseñé los primeros cinco capítulos el mismo día, por lo que fue sencillo actualizar tan rápido. Desde el principio decidí hacer las acotaciones y diálogos como si fuera un libro (con guiones –como estos–). Aun así, mucho de lo que escribí lo hice al momento; me sentaba, decía "estoy en el punto A al principio del cap, quiero llegar al punto B para el final, y mostrar el punto C para dar interés o duda." y se me iban ocurriendo ideas, casi siempre de forma rápida y fluida, por lo que muchas cosas no tenían planeación previa.

Como sea, el capítulo 1 fue sencillo y rápido, por ser tan corto. La idea era dar un panorama general de lo que había pasado desde el final de la película, y que pasaba en la cabeza de cada uno de los tres, así como mostrar que ya se podía ver un comportamiento… peculiar entre Bolt y Mittens. De igual forma, quería dar a "conocer" que habría más personajes además de los tres (Me refiero a Mega y Byte, observando desde los arbustos al final) Nada demasiado relevante, sólo que quería poner originalmente como frase inicial "Habían pasado ya unos meses desde el incendio en las instalaciones de Sovereign Entertainment…", pero por ese entonces no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba el estudio, por lo que lo cambié para dar paso a la frase que ahora da inicio a mi fic. _¿Qué les pareció que yo hiciera acto de presencia en la sección, que una nueva historia, de un nuevo autor, comenzara a este tiempo después del apogeo de la película?_

Para el capítulo 2, como dije, estaba muy emocionado por tener dos seguidores desde el primer día, más aun cuando me di cuenta de que la sección debía estar medio abandonada por el tiempo que tiene la película. La idea del parque fue lo mismo: mostrar que Bolt Mittens y Rhino tendrían compañía adicional. Aun no tenía del todo definido si Alfa Delta y Kass serían los lobos y el halcón, pero ya me estaba inclinando por un "no". También quise mostrar que Rhino comenzaba su investigación, aunque fallando.

Como dije antes, mucho salió a la hora de la hora, y el caso de los cachorros del sueño del capítulo 3 no es excepción. Lo que sí tenía planeado era que la sombra (Ed) hiciera su primera aparición aquí; llegué a considerar la posibilidad de Bolt haciéndole caso y alejándose de casa, pero la descarté casi de inmediato. El propósito era mostrar que así como tendrían amigos, tendrían problemas, aunque aún no hubiera explicado que la sombra era real y no sólo un sueño. Luego, que Mittens ya estaba poniendo en práctica algunas cosas para acercarse más a Bolt y que las sombras del primer capítulo volverían a aparecer.

En el capítulo 4, Kass aparece y habla un poco con Bolt antes de irse a algún lado; no especifico cual, pues quería darle al gato un aire de… no sé de qué. Ahora, considerando los tamaños del capítulo pasado, Bolt es unos 15cm más grande que Erin; sin embargo, su falta de fe en sí mismo y en sus habilidades de combate lo vuelve impotente a la hora de enfrentarlo. La introducción de Mega y Byte también fue una de las cosas planeadas desde el mero principio. Otra cosa relevante fue que decidí que Mega le mostrara a Bolt la obviedad de sus sentimientos, aunque él no tuviera idea, y que le explicara que la sombra había sido real.

La explicación de Bolt al principio del capítulo 5 iba destinada al 4, pero decidí aventar el primer corte de suspenso. También volví a poner a Ed, con intención de atacar a Bolt de nuevo. Si hubiera hecho algo, ya no habría sido una amenaza o un juego, sino que probablemente le habría hecho daño real, bajo órdenes de Centauri, pero el comportamiento del perro por la ayuda que recibió de Mega lo distrajo de sus planes originales. Al fallar, intenta con Mittens, y la ayuda que Bolt le da también surgió en el momento. Para entonces ya había decidido que los alumnos de Soul serían por separado de los chicos conocidos en el parque, y coloqué a Helang sobre el tablero, mostrando que es más fuerte que sus hermanos y ayudando un poco a Mittens.

El capítulo 6 fue el primero que no tenía algo planeado desde antes de comenzar la historia. Opté por mostrar que los chicos del bosque buscaban un algo que creían que Bolt podía tener, por supuesto buscando intrigar. Otra cosa que quise enseñar fue que había algo más buscando lo mismo, y de ahí que se mostrara por primera vez a Centauri; también para este momento ya había decidido que Ed no sería más que una sombra más. Un pequeño problema causado por el secreto de Bolt, causando conclusiones precipitadas de Mittens y dándole paso a una sombra para intentar chantajearla; (que no es Ed, pues para entonces está buscando a Mega Byte y Helang con su escuadrón) También algunas cosas habladas entre Bolt y Mega, para que Mittens pudiera comprender un poco. Como mencioné al escribir ese capítulo, lo de Matrix vino porque vi esas películas (de nuevo) poco antes de escribirlo. Lo último relevante por mostrar fue que los chicos podían hacer cosas extraordinarias.

Bueno, en el capítulo 7 Mega le explica mucho con respecto a las sombras a Bolt, así como comienza a entrenarlo. Ese era el propósito principal, así como un pequeño enfrentamiento con Ed, dando un poco a la luz que el cachorro tiene mucho potencial y capacidad. Ahora, Mega y Byte tomaron los generadores de electricidad mientras se enfrentaban. Mega y Helang los fundieron con su habilidad, y Byte usó el hielo para terminar de destruirlos. Los restos los sepultaron en el bosque. Para entonces había cambiado de idea: originalmente quería mantener a Bolt entrenando con Mega, sólo los dos, en secreto y que Mittens y Rhino no supieran al respecto hasta más entrada la historia, pero me di cuenta de que no podría hacer eso, no encontré como seguir con la línea temporal de esa forma, así que de ahí la discusión entre Mega y Byte sobre involucrar a los otros dos. _¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaron al leer la explicación de Mega?_

La idea de una regresión para el capítulo 8 me surgió en el momento en que Rhino les dice a Bolt y Mittens que él también ya conocía a las sombras. Ese capítulo fue diseñado en muy poco tiempo y fue muy sencillo; me interesaba en particular mostrar que Rhino, de alguna forma, sabía lo que pasaba con sus dos amigos, y que simplemente no le estaba dando el enfoque correcto.

Para el capítulo 9, decidí, como muchas otras cosas al momento de escribir, que añadiría una fecha específica para el fic: ubicándolo al principio de Octubre, más aun con el tema del Halloween y lo de las sombras. También entonces introduje a Soul; pero lo más importante de este capítulo, creo yo, es que también fue aquí donde comenzó la cosa con Penny. Originalmente, ella se iba a mantener al margen de todo eso, y simplemente escribí que no había vuelto para poder concentrar el capítulo en otros aspectos.

Eso condujo a lo que ocurre en el 10, pues al final del 7 (Eso sonó raro: "condujo a lo que pasa en el 10, pues al final del 7 multiplicado por 4, elevado al cubo y restándole el número en el que estoy pensando") mencioné que no había permitido a Bolt y Mittens comenzar su relación por algo relacionado con que Penny no hubiera vuelto. Durante mi lluvia constante de ideas para los diferentes caps, consideré la posibilidad de que a Penny la hubieran atrapado las sombras (eso después de pensar que estaría al margen de las cosas), y Bolt al ir por ella descuida a Mittens y Rhino (por lo mencionado, de que no supieran nada al respecto), permitiéndoles tomar a la gata también, y empujando a Bolt a la situación que explica de su pesadilla. Sin embargo, al descartarse la idea, y con ayuda de sus reviews, terminé por decidir que Penny también tendría un papel en todo eso, sin descartar del todo la idea de que las sombras hubieran intentado atraparla.

Todo eso lleva a la regresión del capítulo 11, explicando que Soul da su vida por Penny cuando un escuadrón de sombras intenta atraparla a ella y a su madre. El hecho de que Flor ya estuviera a bordo del auto funcionaba como plan B. El plan A de las sombras era atacar el auto, bajo órdenes de Flor y Beta, y en caso de fallar, (como pasó) Flor ya estaría dentro, para comenzar con sigilo a separar a los objetivos. Este capítulo lo publiqué el día que se cumplió un año del fallecimiento de mi abuela.

Para el capítulo 12 yo hice varios cambios de opinión que pudieron haber llevado la historia por un rumbo muy diferente. Por aquí comenzó a surgirme la idea de Pepe y Jonathan, así como algunos detalles con respecto a Flor. Una de mis tantas ideas constaba en que la perrita sí se enamorara de Bolt, sin tener nada que ver con la sombra, lo cual quizás habría terminado en que sí la besara para que el espectro se fuera, por ello que le diga al conocerlo que le parece más guapo en persona. El sueño compartido se me ocurrió al instante (como un millón de cosas más), así como que fuera una parte narrada por cada uno de los cuatro. Beta también hace su debut como doble agente con las sombras, y también fue al momento de escribirlo que decidí que sería hija adoptiva de Mega.

El primer pensamiento para el capítulo 13 era que Soul había detenido la bomba del sueño, no el pilar de luz; idea descartada con rapidez, pero aun así la tuve. La parte del pilar se me hizo un poco complicada de escribir, eso de que aunque no lo controlaran podía ayudarles de algunas maneras y todo, a pesar de que esa parte sí la hubiera tenido planeada desde que descarté a Soul como quien desactivó la bomba. Ahora, por lo mencionado en el capítulo anterior fue que la sombra de Flor se dio cuenta de que a ella sí le había llamado la atención, y, aunque Flor por su cuenta no haría nada imprudente, la sombra aprovechó eso para que le resultara más sencillo manipular su cuerpo. Llegué también a considerar brevemente que Bolt y Mittens comenzaran en este capítulo, después de que Flor le dijera las palabras hirientes que le dijo, cuando Bolt va al granero, pero luego se me ocurrió la otra idea.

Al inicio del capítulo 14, digo que Flor está jugando en el jardín, cuando la sombra no solía dejarla hacerlo. Debido al éxito que tuvo en su misión de herir a Mittens, y lo que Bolt se ofrece a hacer a cambio de que no siga (dormir con Flor), la sombra le dio un "rato libre" a Flor. Sin embargo, la border collie comienza a interrogarse el porqué de sus actitudes hacia la gata, y hace que la sombra vuelva a trabajar. Las dos alternativas para sacar a la sombra de la mente de Flor, desde que las mencioné en boca de Soul ya había planeado que no tendría por qué ser así, pero antes Soul tendría que investigar un poco. La introducción de Jonathan y Pepe surgió aquí, y quizás el grupo callejero que mencioné la vez pasada habría surgido uno o dos caps más adelante, pero ya eran demasiados protagonistas para manejar. Ahora, Bolt abraza unas tres o cuatro veces a Flor en este cap, una por la sombra y las demás para hacerla sentir mejor.

Esto tiene sus repercusiones en el capítulo 15, donde quería mostrar que la situación iba saliéndose de control poco a poco. Si la sombra de Flor hubiera durado más, básicamente así habrían sido los días, impredecibles y hasta peligrosos. Mencioné que Flor sí estaba un poco interesada en Bolt, y aunque ella no haría nada para meterse con él y Mittens, la sombra aprovechó, como dije, para facilitarse tomar el control de ella. Después de todo, no era fácil negarse a hacer algo que, de algún modo, quería hacer, y por eso mientras más la abraza más frecuente se vuelve; porque, aunque Flor sepa que Bolt está enamorado de Mittens, ella siente el cariño del can en los abrazos y, como ha vivido mucho tiempo sin recibir afecto, es algo que quiere repetir. Digamos que, subconscientemente, Flor le permitía a la sombra tomar el control con más frecuencia sólo para recibir más cariño. Situación peligrosa, ¿no?

En el capítulo 16, le dicen a Bolt que solamente tiene que darle más potencia al abrazo para sacar a la sombra, cosa que desemboca de lo que acabo de mencionar. El beso, teóricamente habría funcionado, pero cabe la posibilidad de que no lo hubiera hecho tampoco, pues Bolt no estaba enamorado de Flor y no le habría dado la… "importancia" necesaria, porque lo estaría haciendo por deber. Aproveché este capítulo también para enseñarles cómo iba a estar manejando los elementos; ya saben fuego-eléctrico, agua-hielo, aire-luz, tierra-oscuridad. Y aunque no hay duda con respecto a los primeros dos, las variantes de aire y tierra son personales, léase, así las manejo yo (para imaginar, escribir, dibujar, etc) Ahora, ciertamente, si Mittens hubiera ido con Bolt desde el principio no hubiera habido un malentendido, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa para hacer, y no estaba seguro de cómo hacer al can decirle a ella lo que sentía, hasta que ese mismo día, jugando entre amigos y amigas, apostando y haciendo locuras, di mi primer beso y eso de inmediato selló la idea de cómo se lo diría, porque ya la había considerado. También fue para este capítulo, con la segunda aparición del pitbull, que decidí que quizás lo involucraría también, pero más adelante. Finalmente, sellé el destino de Penny como parte de la aventura tras su conversación con Soul, pues ya había decidido muchas cosas con respecto a su parte en el equipo. _¿Qué les pareció, en todo aspecto, la forma en que inicié la relación entre Bolt y Mittens?_

En el capítulo 17 decidí unirlos a todos, pues hasta ese momento todos en el grupo no-conocían a alguien más del mismo. Soul le dice a Helang que le ofrezcan oportunidad de unirse a los demás, como hicieron con Mittens y Rhino; sin embargo, esa situación no se da, y simplemente todos comienzan a entrenar luego de escuchar los pasados de los demás. De la misma manera, aproveché para mostrar que el pitbull volvería a hacer aparición. Aquí logré unir algo planeado de último momento y darle más importancia, pues el ataque al almacén les compró tiempo hasta el 31; ninguna de esas tres cosas (el almacén, la baja de energía, la fecha aproximada en la que estaban) fue contemplada al inicio, todo eso surgió del momento y fue mayormente improvisado. Conforme surgía la idea de los pasados, como pudieron ver, omití el de Mittens. Como antes de escribir leí mucho, vi muchas versiones de la misma historia, algunas más complejas que otras, entonces decidí no mencionarlo, y que cada quien le viera el ángulo que quisiera. _¿Les habría gustado que incluyera el pasado de Mittens? ¿Les gustaría verlo si hay alguna secuela?_

Por el capítulo 18 ya tenía contemplado que serían tres capítulos alrededor de lo mismo (los pasados) y repetí eso una sola vez más, en la batalla. Trevor es el nombre del chico con el que vivía Pepe, sin embargo, ese nombre le pertenece al dragón (mi imagen de perfil) que también hace otra aparición y probablemente hará más; es como mi OC universal, ese dragón. La expresión de "normalmente quien pregunta" qué le dice Kass a Mega cuando pregunta quien sigue tras el pasado de Jonathan y Pepe es una expresión muy usada por mi papá; de él van a escuchar mucho mientras les cuente sobre esto, especialmente cuando lleguemos a lo filosófico. En fin, el caso es que siempre que estamos con él y alguien pregunta cosas como "¿Quién va a lavar los trastes?" Su respuesta (o mía, si el que preguntó fue él) es "normalmente el que pregunta", así que esa persona termina lavando los trastes. Divertido, ¿eh? Bueno, en otras cosas, la filosofía que sigue Kass también la hablaré luego; en cuanto a su incapacidad por llorar, con lo que le pasó, más la madurez y enseñanzas de sus padres, "bloquearon" esa parte; desde que su madre murió, el gato no se ha sentido triste por nada, y no ha tenido necesidad de llorar.

En el capítulo 19 trato el pasado de los hermanos y de Flor. La mención de Gamma, Dseta y Omega por algún tiempo me dio una idea para que aparecieran de nuevo, de alguna manera. No pasó, como pudieron leer, pero los tres siguen vivos, así que, ¿quién sabe? Ahora, cuando Mega y Beta comienzan a andar para entrenar con Soul de nuevo y la manada de lobos se quita del camino fue por el simple hecho de que todo ser vivo por la zona estaba consciente de quienes eran Mega, Byte, Helang y Soul. A Beta ver eso le sorprende porque mientras Mega cuidó de los cachorros no usó ninguna súper habilidad, así que no sabía nada sobre eso. El hecho de que se infiltrara a tan joven edad entre las sombras creo que fue un aspecto no-tan-agradado de la historia; yo mismo lo vi de esa forma. Sin embargo, supe que a la larga, supondría más ventajas que problemas, además de ayudarme a unir pasados y presentes, junto con algunas otras cosas. De igual forma, no se narra, pero Beta antes de todo eso había hablado con Mega y con Soul diciéndoles que quería ayudar y participar. Todo eso la volvió independiente y fuerte para cuando está contándolo. Creo que es obvio, pero el dolor que le causa a Flor su pasado fue lo que le frenó en su primer entrenamiento, y la impulsó a la oscuridad. Ahora, me di cuenta de que toda mascota del equipo, que fuera OC mio, vivió en las calles, o sin personas, un tiempo. No sé porque, pero se me hizo curioso que todos hayan pasado por lo callejero, aunque fuera más o menos tiempo.

En el capítulo 20, con el pasado de mis OCs predilectos, mi intención era mostrar que Mega y Byte eran como Yin y Yang, cada uno tenía lo que el otro no. La filosofía de Helang (que es la de Soul) va para después. Helang le menciona a Pepe, después de que este preguntara, que el equivalente a las light destroyers sería el pilar de luz; y es que nadie del equipo (más que Soul) conocía la existencia de los pilares de oscuridad, pero mencionarlo abiertamente cuando estaban por empezar a entrenar no era una buena idea. De hecho, creo que no lo menciona en absoluto hasta que el monstruo mismo lo grita. La relación de Mega con la loba la narré de forma descuidada, aunque intenté darle el mayor arreglo posible, porque el capítulo ya era demasiado largo, así que tuve que resumir muchas cosas y descartar varias ideas; de igual forma, la razón por la cual esperó a que algo "malo" pasara antes de tomar bajo su cuidado a los cachorros vendrá después, porque es algo importante. No estoy muy seguro de haberme explicado correctamente con las filosofías de Soul; es algo que se explica mejor en persona, cuando el otro puede preguntarte a tiempo real, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo porque pudieran comprenderlo. El dichoso ejemplo de la mariposa _también_ es para el otro capítulo (paciencia, la hora filosófica llegará) Ahora, de igual forma, que la loba se fuera con una manada, que dejara a Mega, fue porque ella no iba a participar en la aventura, y la otra forma en que no participase siendo ese el pasado del lobo, era matándola, cosa que no quise hacer. Como dice en el capítulo, terminé de escribirlo a las 00:05 de la madrugada en domingo; ese día me levante bien tarde, jeje. _¿Cuál(es) sería(n) el(los) pasado(s) que más les gustó(aron)?_ _Me interesa también muchísimo que me digan, ahora o nunca ¿Cuáles serían sus dudas o cosas que no comprendieron sobre la filosofía que explica Soul en este capítulo?_

En el capítulo 21 comienzan todos a entrenar, etc, etc, etc; y se muestra un poco más de la filosofía de Soul, diciendo "No calcules; deja de usar tu cerebro y empieza a usar tu corazón, deja de pensar y empieza a sentir." Cosa que deriva del famoso "No pienses, siente. La fuerza te guiará" con algunas otras cosas agregadas. Comprendí también que la filosofía de Soul no era sencilla de entender o aceptar, por lo que Bolt platica un poco con él, y este les dice que si no lo comprendieron, o no les parece correcto, no lo hagan, que hay muchas posibilidades. Ahora, con respecto a las peleas, la más curiosa sería la de Kass y Jonathan, más aun si consideran que el perro mide 70 y el gato 25 centímetros, pues el gato terminó por vencer al perro. El escudo de energía que menciona Mega, el que usó Soul antes de morir, sería en realidad una "solidificación" del aura de uno mismo. Con la meditación y relajación se absorbe energía, la cual se redirige a voluntad al aura, volviéndola más densa y capaz de repeler, mientras más tiempo se medite, más ataques físicos. Aquí, con todo lo de las filosofías y cosas complicadas, se me ocurrió la idea de estos capítulos para explicar detalles y curiosidades.

Como muchas cosas, la respuesta a "¿por dónde quieres que empiece?" que es "por el principio" que dice Pepe en el capítulo 22, es otra expresión aprendida de mi papá. Lo mismo para los dos tipos de problemas y qué hacer con ellos. "Los que tienen solución y los que no; si tiene solución, desperdicias el tiempo preocupándote. Si no tiene solución, desperdicias el tiempo preocupándote." La chispa que menciono que se enciende dentro de Alfa, no sólo es por seguir el consejo de Pepe, sino que aquí nace su amor por él. La conexión que tiene Kass con su padre, como dije, es extremadamente fuerte y de ahí lo que hace para que les ayude a Mittens y a Alfa con sus preocupaciones. Ahora, Soul menciona que le damos muchos nombres al lugar en el que él está; yo no estoy casado con ninguna religión ni creencia en particular, así que simplemente le digo "allá", o de algunas otras formas poco conocidas, pero mucha gente le dice de muchas otras maneras, así que mejor poner varios términos. Los "registros de akashia" están basados en los llamados "archivos akashicos"; se trata de lo que explica Soul: un lugar donde toda la historia esta guardada, y quien entra a ellos puede encontrar conocimiento de lo que sea. E igual que como dice la historia, para llegar a ellos hay que tener paz mental o paz interior, de ese modo, quien entra, no entra buscando armas de destrucción masiva ni nada que vaya a hacer daño. ¿Alocado? Sí ¿Real? Personalmente, eso creo. ¿Cómo llegar a ellos? Meditando. Mucho.

Viene en este capítulo la introducción de Shade; que tiene sus roles importantes después. Ahora, Soul le explica a Bolt que en Halloween el velo que separa el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos se debilita, visto así, técnicamente Soul hubiera podido materializarse ese día con más facilidad, pero como todo el ambiente estaba contaminado con demasiada energía negativa, no lo habría logrado. Ya para acabar, el gato ayuda a Alfa y a Mittens; como la gata, bueno, no tiene garras, necesitaba alguna manera de devolvérselas, pues las iba a necesitar, así que, ¿qué mejor? También me gustaría rescatar lo que le dice a Alfa; no es mi frase, pero es buena. "El hecho de que recibas ayuda no significa que no puedas hacerlo. Significa que no estás solo (sola)"

Ciertamente, el capítulo 23 lo hice a lo largo de la semana que estuve de vacaciones, para subirlo al regresar. Como dije, necesitaba que Mittens tuviera garras, así que la ayuda que recibió fue esa precisamente. La interferencia en la comunicación con Soul fue un factor que añadí por la fecha, pues así como habían recibido ayuda, también habría complicaciones. Algo importante que menciono aquí es que la sombra (Ed) no está del todo conforme con lo que hace la organización, aunque sólo diga que son los nombres, hay más cosas con las que no concuerda que van saliendo a la luz. Esa inconformidad Shade la nota, y también, conforme avanza la historia, comienza a compartirla, junto con los demás alumnos.

Bueno, en el 24 vienen los progresos y la sombra de elite habla un poco con Ed, mostrando que no se llevan bien, etc, etc, etc. Penny termina de conocer al grupo, pues me di cuenta de que ella no conocía a todo el equipo, sino solamente a sus mascotas y las de los vecinos, así que dije "Mejor tarde que nunca" y ahí está. El hecho que los chicos perciban el peligro acercándose y alejándose es porque Centauri comienza a mandar a las sombras al sur, pero mantiene a la de elite y a Ed cerca, de modo que resulta confuso al principio para Helang. Que Byte y Beta se queden calladas luego de que Mega se aviente su mega cálculo de estadísticas y probabilidades es simplemente porque él nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas. Bolt, al platicar con Mittens y ver que ella sigue teniendo miedo, menciona que vio en la televisión con Rhino a dos personajes que decían que hay que vivir sin preocuparse. Señoras y señores, se refiere a Timón y Pumba con su clásico "Hakuna Matata". El que la sombra ya esté planeando las cosas desde diez días antes fue un factor importante para que su plan resultara.

En el capítulo 25, cuando Penny toca a Mittens y ve muchas imágenes de los miedos de la gata, podrían visualizarlo bien si alguna vez han visto una serie que se llama "Chuck". Este cuate descarga por error una computadora con muchos secretos gubernamentales en su cabeza, literalmente; entonces, cuando ve algo relacionado con alguno de esos secretos (i.e. A un asesino buscado por la CIA) tiene un "flash": muchas imágenes pasan por su cabeza, liberando información relacionada con lo que acaba de ver. Es la forma en la que yo visualicé esa parte de la historia; a Penny viendo todos los miedos de Mittens en su cabeza rápidamente, hasta llegar a la imagen con la que Soul tiene que tratar. Podría parecer que esa sería su habilidad innata, pero no lo es; es una habilidad cualquiera que desarrolló en segundo plano mientras trabajaba con entender al equipo; aunque no tenga mucho que ver una con la otra. Para aquí menciono por primera vez tanto la transformación como la habilidad secreta de Helang (la de volverse energía, que habría usado para fusionarse con Soul). La frase que menciona el superior "Lo que pienses, lo serás; lo que sientas, lo atraerás; lo que imagines, lo crearás." No es mía; es de Buda, y su filosofía viene en el siguiente cap. Que Soul narre las acciones entre comillas, como cuando dice que "habló", "corrió" y así es porque no está en este plano, no tiene cuerpo, así que no puede correr, ni hablar, ni tiene un frente, ni atrás, nada de eso; pero ¿Cómo narras algo así sin usar verbos? Pues no lo haces… En fin, también quise mostrar otro poco de la inconformidad de Ed en la organización luego de que Centauri se niega a decirle lo que está ocurriendo.

Ahora, menciono en el capítulo 26 que Kass dejó de tomarse días sabáticos, cuando no tuvo tales, pues cuando desaparecía, lo hacía para ir con Umbra y Lux, de modo que lo único que dejó de hacer fue ir a verles durante esos días. Para el ataque, en realidad no había planeado mucho hasta que me senté en la computadora ese día, la parte de la distracción y eso, todo fue al momento. Ahora, la primera aparición de la premonición de Bolt se da aquí, mostrando que de verdad iba progresando, al igual que su primera carrera a híper velocidad sin ayuda externa (pues en el capítulo 16 corre con mucha velocidad, pero después de haber recibido ayuda de los chicos, para sacar a la sombra de Flor) Del mismo modo, la pelea con la sombra salió al momento, aunque ya tenía previsto el resultado de la misma, junto con lo que la sombra se llevaría. Lo que le dice Helang a Mittens: "Una mentira repetida mil veces se convierte en una verdad" es una frase que escuché en algún lado, la dijo Joseph Goebbels, que era un nazi, y amigo cercano de Hitler, y encaja a la perfección con otras que uso, como la que le dice el superior a Soul tan solo en el capítulo anterior. _¿Qué les pareció el enfrentamiento entre la sombra de elite y Bolt?_

Las bolas que menciono en el capítulo 27 al describir a Centauri por primera vez se ubican en los lugares de dónde salen las espinas oscuras del pilar de oscuridad; es por eso que tiene esas deformaciones. La de "Hay dos reglas para el éxito. 1) (o "la primera es") Nunca digas todo lo que sabes" le pertenece a Roger H. Lincoln, y por supuesto la frase original tampoco contiene la segunda regla. El universo sabrá si el tipo de verdad conocía la segunda o simplemente la frase es así. Bueno, lo de los recuerdos fue un invento que no había planeado desde el principio, y se añadió para sazonar la historia; sin esa parte, mucho hubiera sido entrenar, ataque y defensa, y muchas situaciones repetitivas. La habilidad del ladrido aturdidor funciona con un "elemento excepcional" que no es un elemento básico, como los ocho que mencioné, pero tampoco es un elemento legendario (vida, muerte, tiempo, espacio) y se trata de una habilidad de sonido. El sonido, junto con algunos otros atributos que no mencionaré hoy, funciona como un intermedio entre los demás elementos. La naturaleza sería otro, la forma también, y no diré más porque me quedo sin material para suspenso. Ahora, Rhino nunca entrenó combate con el resto del grupo; todos los movimientos de combate que usa contra Bolt en este capítulo (y contra las sombras de aquí en adelante) los aprendió… adivinaron, en la televisión. Bueno, Helang menciona que podrían amenazar con purificar a la sombra que encuentren si esta no quiere cooperar, aunque ciertamente, jamás habían hecho eso antes, era pura teoría; y esta idea ya la tenía, pues desde hace un tiempo había decidido que el destino de Ed no sería morir, sino unirse a la luz.

Ciertamente, como digo hasta arriba del capítulo 28, a partir de ahí comenzaron a complicárseme las cosas; en especial la narrativa, pues no quería caer en repetitivos, y eso me mandaba a buscar cosas interesantes que añadir para "matar" algo de tiempo (ficticio, en la historia) en lo que llegaba la hora de que Bolt volviera a la normalidad total. Cuando Mega le pregunta a Helang quien, además de Alfa, está tratando de ganarse el corazón de Pepe, y este responde que inicia con "F" y termina con "lor" (O sea, Flor), hace el comentario de esa forma porque es algo mío. Yo a veces contesto de esa manera. La escena… "conmovedora" de Mega y Byte fue para mostrar la típica relación de hermanos: Sí, pelean; sí, discuten; sí, se agreden; pero también están ahí cuando los necesitas. Soul le dice a Penny cuando ella despierta dentro de la realidad virtual que medite "un mucho"; no es que me equivocara al escribir, sino que puse "un mucho" en vez de "un poco", y sí, a veces yo me expreso así. "un mucho" "dos muchos" "un buen y dos muchos", ¿por qué? Ni idea, lo hago desde hace… un mucho. Los planes de alterar los recuerdos los tuve desde que decidí que Bolt los perdería, pero a grandes rasgos, razón por la cual no puse esa idea en el capítulo pasado, para poder pensar en algunos detalles al respecto. _¿Qué pensaron al saber que las sombras iban a manipular los recuerdos de Bolt?_

Los "tres escalones de la habilidad" (cerebro, mente y corazón) que Byte le menciona a Mittens en el capítulo 29, contrario a muchas cosas filosóficas que manejé en la historia, no tiene fundamentos en ningún lado, fue invención mía, y la inventé a la hora de la hora en un intento de explicar cómo Bolt podía recordar y no recordar a la vez, o recordar subconscientemente, o como quieran verlo. Pequeña excepción es la explicación de la mente, definiéndola como un "niño pequeño" y lo de la paz interior también, pero eso viene después. Efectivamente, la aparición de Erin, ya con una sombra en su mente, en este capítulo fue porque decidí que sería momento de regresar el personaje a la historia, pues ya lo había considerado. Cuando las dos sombras están mirando a los alumnos trabajar, la sombra de elite se burla de Ed, preguntándole si ya le agradaron los chicos; este responde que no, mintiendo obviamente, pues ya le había tomado cariño a los cuatro. El apodo "cerebro de guisante" salió al momento. Como dije al inicio y final de este capítulo, la idea era mostrar lo relevante para conectar pasado con futuro de la historia. _¿Qué les pareció la forma de ser de ambas sombras entre estas; cual de estos dos les agradó más (en cualquier aspecto)?_

A partir del capítulo 30, Soul comienza a aparecer con menos frecuencia ante los demás, y no explico el porqué. Simple: tenía que "ahorrar" muchísima energía si quería materializarse, de modo que tuvo que empezar desde varios meses antes del enfrentamiento final. También pegué otro salto temporal para poder seguir con lo interesante y no caer en repeticiones. De igual forma, como ya estaba por volver a la escuela luego de unas muy merecidas vacaciones de semana santa, preparé el único pasado que me faltaba por contar (exceptuando el de Mittens, pero de eso ya leyeron); también, ya tenía más o menos el tiempo, ya saben, los días que tardaría en hablar el pitbull, cuanto estaría Bolt con las sombras, y demás.

Capítulos 31 y 32 se tratan del pasado de Soul; como mencioné en el momento, ese pasado lo tuve (a grandes rasgos) casi desde que inició el fic, pero a la hora de escribir, me salió la inspiración, y bueno, ya vieron que son más o menos trece mil palabras en ese pasado. Además, fue el único que expuse a modo de regresión, aunque con algunos errores de narrativa, que por supuesto, corregí para el momento en el que ustedes están leyendo esto. Verdad es que el nombre real de Soul (Edward) es mi segundo nombre, obviamente en español (Eduardo), que casi no uso por cierto. Como dije antes, su apariencia física también tiene algo que ver conmigo, pues él se describe muy blanco, casi pálido, y yo tengo esa tonalidad en mi piel… y sí, sí me han dicho "fantasmín" en algún momento. Su vida en general, el primer párrafo que usa para describirla, es bastante acertado con respecto a mí vida. Los amigos que menciona que conocen cuando cumple trece incluyen a Orión, Xi, Choreftís, junto con algunos más que no se mencionan por falta de relevancia. Ahora, virtualmente hablando, Centauri estaba bien al decirle a Soul que debía haber un equilibrio entre los dos, con un maestro de luz y uno de oscuridad; pero por ese entonces Soul no conocía el factor de gris, y tampoco a las sombras, entonces no sabía qué hacer. Su primer atuendo, tipo Mark I, no era tan bueno ni adaptable como el que usó ya más grande, prueba de ello la forma en que Centauri rompe su bastón; Soul le dice algo importante a Centauri al tenerlo en el suelo: "si te alimentas de algo negativo, sólo obtendrás resultados negativos.", que deriva del famoso, "la violencia sólo causa más violencia".

Bien, luego de ese enfrentamiento, Centauri se aleja de Soul, pero no por estarse metiendo en dónde no debe, sino por simple rencor; al menos por aquél entonces, tenía palabra de honor, y había perdido la apuesta así que se mantenía en buenos pasos, pero lejos de su amigo. Las esferas de energía vendrían llamándose oficialmente "psiballs", pero no uso el término en toda la historia. Bien, el padre de Soul es Génesis, el hombre que, junto con su compañero, Frost (de quien no hablaré porque este material me sirve para después) logró deshacer la organización sombría prevía a la de Centauri. Visto así, ¿cómo una sombra logró matarlo? Porque fue una sombra. Simple: era un pilar oscuro, y Génesis jamás se había encontrado con uno; otra cosa es que ya estaba retirado y tenía años sin maniobrar sus habilidades, por lo que su resistencia fue mínima. Además, ya había previsto ese futuro, y por eso todo está listo para cuando Soul llega. La frase de la nota de Génesis "si quieres llegar más rápido, ve solo. Si quieres llegar más lejos, ve acompañado." Es un proverbio africano (no me pertenece, creo que ninguna de las frases trascendentales me pertenecen, pero meh).

Lo que mencioné atrás, sobre quien mató a los padres de Soul, he ahí la razón por la que la sombra le dice a Soul al encontrárselo en el callejón que agradeciera no ser la misma sombra, pues de haber mandado al pilar oscuro, este habría matado al chico sin dudarlo. Las sombras no lo consideraban una amenaza, y por eso mandaron a una cualquiera.

La guarida de "Bob", y la escena donde Soul entra y queda en cuclillas para caber, me inspiré en cuando Luke entra a la casa de Yoda. Ahora, la historia que cuenta "Bob", sobre el apogeo no registrado de la humanidad y la época en que las sombras y luces vivían en paz hasta recibir una interferencia de otro planeta, todo eso está inspirado en la leyenda de la torre de babel. Dice esta, que en un principio toda la humanidad estaba unida, y progresaba muy rápido y en paz. Tanto, que decidieron comenzar a construir una torre, una que llegara hasta los cielos. La torre de babel. Los dioses vieron que la humanidad se estaba volviendo un peligro para ellos, pues la construcción de esta torre solamente indicaba que los humanos ya se consideraban iguales a los dioses, no inferiores a ellos. En un plan para no perder su soberanía sobre la humanidad, los dioses destruyeron la torre, y separaron a las personas en diferentes pueblos, con diferentes idiomas, pensamientos, religiones y apariencias. Desde entonces, no han tenido problema para mantenerse a cargo, pues las personas están demasiado ocupadas peleando entre ellas como para intentar ver más allá… "Divide y vencerás."

Jeffrey (Bob), el bulldog que compartió tiempo con Soul en el callejón, es uno de tantos aliados y amigos que Génesis hizo. En su vida previa a su matrimonio y paternidad, el tipo viajó mucho, y hacía aliados y amigos en todos lados. Incluso después de ser padre, cuando viajaba por negocios, seguía con esa práctica; de ahí que llegase a conocer a Umbra, Lux, Kia, e incluso a los padres de Erin, en sus viajes. Jeffrey personalmente, se volvió muy unido a Génesis, pero no podía quedarse en la casa, pues la hermanita de Soul era alérgica al pelo de animal, así que el perro vivía en las calles por la zona, y Génesis iba a verlo una o dos veces por semana, cuidando mucho no llevar nada de pelo de regreso a casa. Génesis le pidió como último favor que cuidara de Soul y lo entrenara en secreto, sin decirle al perro el parentesco entre los dos.

Soul se vuelve algo loco al estar solo en el bosque (¿y a quién no le pasaría?) y lo que más lo retiene de su locura es la música; esta es su habilidad innata: la música, la habilidad de crearla y reproducirla con materiales cualesquiera. Soul, virtualmente hablando, podría alterar la frecuencia a la que se mueven las partículas en cualquier medio (sólido, líquido o gas) y producir música con ello; por eso le sale bien hacer melodías en el bosque y por eso los lobos y el halcón terminan aprendiendo a cantar y hacer música con piedras, palos y demás materiales comunes. El hecho de que Soul agradezca a su presa antes de comérsela, es una práctica de respeto, que viene para después, y yo también practico. Que sus dientes no se picaran lo aprendí en algún lado: Según parece, los romanos tenían dientes perfectamente perfectos (jejeje), pues aunque no se los lavaban, tampoco consumían las cantidades exorbitantes de azucares y químicos que nosotros sí. El puma que ve, el que lo guía hasta el huevo de Helang, es un ella, y es la misma que Soul ve casi para cuando es la batalla final; hablaré de ella después. Helang, con su mera existencia, apaciguó la ira que Soul había arrastrado con él; su habilidad innata es el equilibrio, control, serenidad y de esa forma logró regresarlo a la paz.

Mencioné dos "easter eggs" de otras dos películas de Disney en el 32; el primero es lo que Soul dice "Somos uno, y la fuerza la da nuestra unión" ¿Saben de dónde es? De "el Rey león 2"; poco después del principio, cuando Simba y Kiara cantan. El segundo viene un poco más adelante en el capítulo, ahora voy con él.

Soul menciona que su cumpleaños es el 25 de mayo; sorpresa, esa fue la fecha de estreno de "Una nueva esperanza" en cines. Sólo por eso elegí esa fecha. Soul miente al decir que Yin estaba muerto al sacarlo del costal en dónde el cazador lo había metido. Si quieren saber más o menos dónde más miente, revisen donde hay puntos suspensivos cuando él narra. No siempre, obvio, pero algunas de esas veces, mintió, como ahí, pues Yin seguía con vida, pero no alcanzó a hacer nada más que mirar unos segundos a Soul antes de perderla. Lo mismo con lo de los gemelos, aunque eso ya está resuelto.

El segundo "easter egg" es la parte en la que Soul canta, pues esa canción pertenece a la película de "el planeta del tesoro" y se llama "Sigo aquí"; la canta Alex Ubago.

Que Soul mencione que su personalidad depende del elemento sobre el cual esté parado, es cosa para el siguiente capítulo. Ya para acabar, el final de su pasado lo narré muy a grandes rasgos, pues ya era muy largo el capítulo y si me ponía a ver detalles me hubiera seguido de largo. _¿Qué les pareció este pasado en particular?_

Y bien, esto es todo con respecto a la primer mitad de los créditos sobre los capítulos, porque seamos honestos, llevo casi ocho mil palabras en esto y voy a la mitad de la historia. Así que terminaré de revisar la segunda mitad y nos vemos en un par de semanas con la parte 2.5 de los créditos. Sólo espero no irme demasiado de largo, no quiero que la historia termine con medio millón de capítulos tan solo en créditos y curiosidades, jejeje. Nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo lugar. Un saludo.


	67. Curiosidades y créditos 25

Curiosidades y créditos 2.5

Estamos de vuelta; volvamos a donde nos quedamos.

En el capítulo 33 dio inicio una serie de cambios con respecto a la trama; en un momento lo explico. Las dos sombras adultas mencionan en este capítulo la posibilidad del primer pilar oscuro del mundo. Mismo concepto: Centauri ya conocía a los pilares oscuros (los monstruos), pero no tenía motivos para platicárselo a sus sombras, así que Ed y la sombra de elite asumieron que estaban haciendo algo nuevo al trastornar un pilar de luz a la oscuridad. Aquí, cuando Shade chantajea a Bolt, le dice que sus amigos son los "malos"; el can intenta defenderlos pero la sombra lo deja sin argumentos en esta parte:

"Dime algo, perrito. Si toda vida es sagrada, ¿por qué tus 'amigos' han matado a cientos de nosotros, eh?

Me quedé sin palabras, no tenía forma de responder a eso. -Porque… ustedes son…

-Diferentes. Nos juzgan mal solamente porque vivimos de otro tipo de energía que ellos no comprenden, que les asusta. Nos dan caza, como bestias, solamente porque no nos comprenden…"

Eso, eso de aquí ¡fue como golpearme a mí mismo; como un suicidio, un auto "fatality"! Sin darme cuenta, había girado por completo las mesas, pues a fin de cuentas, Shade tenía razón. ¡Pero no estaba planeado! El factor de "Gris" no estaba contemplado, en lo absoluto. Estuve a nada de auto-destruir los fundamentos y la ideología de los chicos de Soul. ¡A nada! En fin, ese hilo lo retomaré en los siguientes capítulos. La conversación de Soul y Penny, en la que la chica se da cuenta de todo lo que el tipo hizo en vida y termina de caer en cuenta de que dio su vida por la de ella, fue alguna clase de "residuo" de lo que mencioné, pues aunque Penny no fuera a enamorarse de Soul, sí quería que ambos desarrollaran una amistad estrecha. Finalmente, el estallido de ira de Mega al final del capítulo fue mitad cuartada, mitad real. Los momentos en los que ese lobo más serio se pone es cuando se trata de sus hijos, y el pitbull acababa de amenazar a Beta, así que bueno. Sin embargo, la ira se fue tan rápido como había llegado, pues pensó con astucia y se le ocurrió un plan en los segundos que le tuvo la pata al cuello. Plan que, finalmente, rinde sus frutos.

Que las sombras muevan todo para trabajar con los recuerdos de Bolt al almacén 2F en el capítulo 34 fue porque, simplemente, no podían guiar a los lobos y el halcón hasta la base sombría sólo por los recuerdos. La duda de Bolt (esa con la que casi la riego) toma fuerza, y entonces fue dónde me agradecí infinitamente haber hecho que Kass estuviera desapareciendo por ahí, para que Bolt pudiera hablar con él y saliera esto de gris. Todo lo que dice Kass sobre bueno y malo, bueno, creo que lo explicó bien. Si no es así, díganme para hablarlo en el siguiente capítulo. Kass le menciona a Bolt que nosotros, las personas, decimos que los perros solo ven blanco y negro, a lo que el can contesta que es ridículo. Los animales, todos, tienen un rango de visibilidad de colores menor al nuestro. Ciertamente, no ven tantos colores como nosotros, pero no ven en blanco y negro. Los halcones, por ejemplo, tienen sus vistas inclinadas a ver tonalidades de azul; los erizos, de amarillo, y así. Los perros no recuerdo exactamente en qué tonalidades ven, pero no es a blanco y negro. Ahora, presenté a Umbra y Lux para complementar esta ideología gris. Aquí abajo les digo un poco más al respecto. También es cierto que estuve enfermo por ese tiempo, como digo al final del capítulo, pero eso, extrañamente va también para la parte filosófica. _Con lo que vieron en la historia, y lo que les he contado ¿qué opinan sobre Umbra y Lux?_

Para el capítulo 35 puse en "stand by" la parte de gris mientras trabajaba con lo de la trampa y los recuerdos que Bolt iba recuperando. Que Pepe diga que reírse de uno mismo es bueno… vamos, gente, la vida es para divertirse; hagan lo que les guste hacer, vivan como quieran vivir ¡diviértanse! Y si meten la pata… ¡ríanse, ríanse de verdad! La vida es demasiado corta e impredecible como para pasársela de malas. Que Soul le diga a Penny que podría estar encerrada hasta después de año nuevo, es porque Soul lo que planeaba era un ataque al edificio de Centauri, pero al indagar en los registros y ver lo que podía pasar si lo hacían, así como algunos futuros posibles (como el que termina ocurriendo) se da cuenta de que para salir, la chica va a tener que hacerlo sola. La situación de "vamos a espiar a Bolt" surgió en el momento, y luego la aproveché como el punto desde el cual comenzaría la tensión en el grupo y la explicación del gato.

El punto es que, como dice Soul en el capítulo 36, hay más de un punto de vista válido. "No porque tú estés bien, significa que yo esté mal. Jamás has visto las cosas desde mi punto de vista" Otra: "Todo lo que escuchamos es una opinión, no un hecho; todo lo que vemos es una perspectiva, no una verdad." Y esto va a tomar muchísima relevancia para el próximo capítulo. Ahora, aquí me alivié mucho al recordar que Soul no mataba a menos que fuera indiscutiblemente necesario, aunque fueran sombras sus oponentes, y eso terminó de "tapar" el error garrafal que cometí con todo esto de lo gris. Por supuesto, creo que lo encubrí bien, a pesar de la magnitud de esa equivocación; también es cierto que las ideas de Soul y sus cachorros giraban un poco en torno al código Jedi. Sin embargo, poco antes de todo esto, encontré el famoso "código gris", que, por cierto, suena épico. Si lo buscan en google seguro les sale, y nombra lo que Kass y Soul le explican al grupo. Le di a este capítulo dos que tres momentos a solas para la curiosa pareja a sabiendas de que serían los últimos por un rato. También es cierto que, si bien al principio Bud y James no se acercaron a Bolt con intención de volverse amigos de él, terminaron por hacerlo: el día que se conocen, ambos querían intentar sacarle información mientras jugaban; pero James quedó perdido dentro de la diversión, y se le olvidó por completo hasta que fue hora de irse. Después, al ver que realmente habían disfrutado pasar tiempo con el can, fue que realmente entablaron amistad con él, y el hecho de que intenten detenerlo de recuperar los recuerdos corruptos es una forma de mostrarlo.

En el capítulo 37, Pepe vuelve a hacer su papel de ayuda, al motivar un poco a Mittens a no rendirse. La habilidad innata de Pepe es el corazón (no el órgano, me queda claro que esa cosa es músculo que bombea sangre, sino el llamado "corazón": sentimientos, emociones, tacto, nobleza, etc.) la cual, por cierto, es la misma habilidad innata del perro protagonista. Es eso lo que hace que ambos sean buenos para hacer amigos, para pasar el rato, que sean líderes naturales y, también, lo que hace que le llamen la atención a las hembras que conocen. Todo por la pureza de su corazón. Tanto Bolt como Pepe ignoran que poseen dicha habilidad, y de ahí que terminen en triángulos amorosos, pues ellos solamente actúan natural, pero ese actuar termina haciendo que las chicas se interesen en ellos. De hecho, es por eso que los recuerdos alterados nunca funcionaron del todo, por la pureza del corazón de Bolt, y por eso sigue haciendo cosas como decir "buenas noches" aunque se suponga que no debería hacerlo; de hecho, de ahí vienen todos los agujeros que Shade menciona que Alex dejó en la mente de Bolt. No es que Alex sea un incompetente, la sombra hizo su trabajo bien, pero, lo mismo que mencioné arriba. También es cierto que el bueno de los alumnos para improvisar es Shade, como muestra cada vez que el can se topa con algo que le resulta extraño y le inventa algo para que no pregunte más. Lo que le pasa a James al intentar delatar la ubicación de la base sombría es un sello de seguridad de los espectros soldado. Si Bud no hubiera pensado con rapidez, James podría haber muerto. Muchas organizaciones de esas prefieren perder soldados bocones que delatar sus secretos. Pero, al estar ambos incompletos, el sello no se activa sino hasta estar por revelar algo muy grande. En este capítulo también se menciona que tanto Rhino como Mega son inmaduros, pero nobles. Adivinaron, habilidad innata detectada. La chispa, o fuego, de la alegría. Esta, y la pureza del corazón, son de las habilidades innatas más poderosas que existen, pues ambas, una con alegría y otra con el corazón, pueden mejorar mucho al ente y facilitarle lograr casi cualquier cosa. Sé que menciono que la habilidad de Rhino es la esfera de energía, pero el hámster desarrolló esa habilidad agarrándose de su alegría e imaginación, por lo cual, técnicamente, sí es su habilidad innata (o una parte de esta).

En el capítulo 38 mencioné que Umbra y Lux habían observado a las sombras hablar con Mittens, y todo lo que la gata hace después. Ellos dos llevan su propia agenda; aunque sean una sombra cualquiera (en el sentido de que no es un pilar de oscuridad ni nada similar, pues queda claro que Umbra es muy fuerte) y el residuo de un pilar de luz, Umbra y Lux respectivamente, están a cargo de mantener las cosas en orden por la zona, designados por el mismo consejo de la naturaleza; son sabios y poderosos, y resguardan el orden natural de peligros grandes desde hace mucho. La parte de los árboles, y como meditan y todo, bueno, en el siguiente capítulo lo hablamos. Ahora, a partir de aquí, con Bolt y Mittens separados, quise mostrar que ambos estaban conectados. Durante el tiempo que el perro está con las sombras, la gata muchas veces piensa/dice/susurra su nombre. Y, por supuesto, aunque no estén cerca, el can siempre escucha a Mittens llamarlo, por eso se distrae de su batalla con Alex. Ahora, aquí viene el escape de Penny; la idea me surgió al momento (no el escape, obviamente), pues la chica ya llevaba tiempo guardada y el lapso que Soul le da (semana y media de pura meditación) se había vencido o ese día, o desde antes. La sombra que visita a Penny en su celda es Shade; creo que es algo deducible, pero por si las dudas.

Ahora, en el capítulo 39, James menciona que a mediados de Septiembre un escuadrón intentó atrapar a alguien, pero que fue detenido por el Shadow Killer, que es Soul, y que una sombra de ese escuadrón logró matarlo. Bueno, pues todo eso pasó a principios de Octubre, ya que fue para cuando Rhino menciona que ya hay películas de terror en la televisión. Sí, ya lo corregí. La expresión "el que se quedó, se quedó" es de mi señor padre. Particularmente cuando jugamos videojuegos, en específico aquellos con pantalla compartida (ya saben, dónde si sales de la pantalla, esta misma te mata) es muy común que diga eso, especialmente cuando ya sabemos que hacer o cómo hacerlo, así que grita "¡el que se quedó, se quedó!" y comienza a correr como loco por todo el nivel, forzando a todos los demás a seguirle el paso y, ¿por qué no?, perder objetos importantes y demás cosas, como una o dos vidas, en el proceso. La expresión de "no sostengan demasiado tiempo el vaso" creo que podría explicarla aquí, pues no tiene mucho de filosófico, solo es un breve relato:

'En una sesión de psicología grupal, el psicólogo colocó un vaso con agua en medio de todos. Las personas esperaban la típica de "¿esta medio lleno o medio vacío?", pero el psicólogo preguntó:

¿Cuánto pesa este vaso?

Las respuestas variaron entre los 200 y 250 gramos. El psicólogo respondió: El peso absoluto no es importante, depende de cuánto tiempo lo sostenga.

Si lo sostengo un minuto, no es problema, si lo sostengo una hora, me dolerá el brazo; si lo sostengo un día, mi brazo probablemente se paralizará y entumecerá. El peso del vaso no cambia, pero cuanto más tiempo lo sujeto, más pesado y difícil de soportar se vuelve.

Y continuó: Las preocupaciones son como el vaso.

Si piensas en ellas un rato, no pasa nada.

Si piensas en ellas un poco más, comienzan a doler, y si piensas en ella todo el día, acabas sintiéndote paralizado, incapaz de hacer nada. Acuérdate de soltar el vaso.'

Así que, básicamente, Helang les dice que no estén todo el tiempo viendo sus preocupaciones. Ahora, que Bud golpee a Kass con menos fuerza de la que tiene, es por razones de que él y James ya están ayudando al grupo a recuperar a Bolt, pero han de seguir aparentando frente a los demás.

En el capítulo 40 Kia menciona que conoció a Centauri en una ciudad cerca de la frontera. Ciudad Juárez, si quisiéramos ser específicos, lo que significa que Centauri estuvo en México durante el tiempo que dejó a las sombras. Ahora, Kia es muy independiente; aprendió prácticamente sola a hacer lo que hace (velocidad y tele transporte) con mucho esfuerzo, paciencia y dedicación. Los cristales reaccionan al escuchar a Bolt tararear y pensar la letra de la canción que escuchó a Mega cantar. Como dije antes, Soul tiene mucho que ver con música, y lo relacionado; Soul le enseñó esa canción a Mega, que se la pegó a Bolt, que la recordó cuando cargaba el bastón, ¿de? Así es, Soul. Los cristales reaccionaron al escuchar la melodía conocida, y eso le pega duro a los recuerdos corruptos, liberando algunos recuerdos verídicos, y es por eso que al terminar de recuperarse dice el nombre de la gata. _¿Qué pensaron cuándo conocieron a Kia, antes de que se presentara?_

Ahora, Mega tiene una pequeña debilidad, que cubre muy muy bien, pero sigue ahí: su pasado con su pareja. Como el lobo dice, no puede dejarla ir, pero hace lo mejor que puede, y eso le causa problemas emocionales a veces: nostalgia, leves depresiones, arrebatos de ira, y demás. Por supuesto, no dejaba que nadie viera eso; solía hacer sus desahogos por la noche, lejos del campamento, excusándose con sus hermanos de alguna manera. Lo más común es que golpee cosas, y de ahí el ruido que Mittens y Byte escuchan, seguido de los comentarios molestos del lobo. Soul lo calmó, y fue el que colocó el sonido de la guitarra que acompaña a su hijo mientras este canta. La canción, por supuesto, también la aprendió de Soul, y tiene esa faceta nostálgica-feliz-comprensiva; donde sabes que las cosas ya no son como antes, y miras atrás, con todas las amistades que fueron y vinieron, seres queridos que ya no están (físicamente), quizás algunas otras cosas cambiaron; pero también, de alguna forma, comprendes que las cosas pasan, que la vida sigue, y que siempre con la frente en alto y por el camino indicado, así que sonríes, pero con una lágrima en el párpado. No sé a ustedes, pero a mí a veces canciones como esa, que mencionan la muerte, los cambios, y todo eso, me ponen en ese estado. Que Bolt, al estar con Penny, no pueda pensar en la duda que le surge por demasiado tiempo, es parte de la función del bloqueo que le hicieron a sus memorias. El abrazo que Bolt le da a Shade es el primer paso en el proceso para limpiarlo, por supuesto, Bolt no lo sabe cuándo lo hace. Aquí también me di cuenta de que no había mencionado a la sombra de elite desde que Bolt llega con las sombras, así que… improvisar, jeje. En fin, para cuando subí este capítulo tenía la hermosa noticia de que había exentado todas y cada una de las 13 materias que llevaba, lo cual, fue la puerta para muchas cosas muy buenas.

Ciertamente, para cuando publiqué el capítulo 41 ya estaba de vacaciones (por haber exentado, jeje, tuve amigos que fueron a la escuela incluso un mes después de que yo ya no tuviera que ir). Ahora, Bolt menciona que Kia no tomaba materia oscura; pues bueno, como saben, la zorra realmente no conocía en todo lo que se estaba metiendo, pues solamente había conocido a Centauri, y no a nadie que le mostrara que el tipo era peligroso, así que ni idea. Por ello, ella sigue bebiendo agua y comiendo normal, aunque a su alrededor las sombras y Bolt se alimenten de energía negativa. Eso, por supuesto, cambia cuando Bolt vuelve con Mittens. Por lo mismo, que no sepa ni qué onda con las sombras, es que ella no usa toda su fuerza en combate. Mencioné, bueno, Mittens menciona que Soul no ha aparecido en todo ese tiempo; por lo mismo que dije antes: tenía que almacenar mucha energía para materializarse en la batalla final. También es cierto que no siempre va a poder estar ahí para todos; podría volver a nacer, unirse al consejo de la naturaleza, o algunas otras cosas. También menciono que Mittens está aprendiendo morse, bueno, no lo dije cuando hablé del primer capítulo donde aparece este código, pero comencé a aprender morse para poder pasarme respuestas con un amigo en los exámenes; y me aprendí los números, el SOS y algunas letras… lamentablemente mi amigo queda lejos de mí en los exámenes (nos ordenan por número de lista) y tendría que golpear la banca con mucha fuerza para que se escuchara, así que no sirvió para nada. Ahora, misma situación de conexión entre el can y la gata: Ambos soñaron lo mismo (cachorros); a Bolt, Kia lo despierta para preguntarle quien es Mittens. La gata, por su parte, se despierta a la misma hora sin explicación alguna ¿coincidencia? Nop. Siguiente: Mega y Byte discuten sobre la fuerza de dos emociones, amor y miedo. Se menciona que son equivalentes, uno positivo y otro negativo, y demás; todo eso aplica en el siguiente capítulo. Ahora, Mega menciona que el amor es tan poderoso que está prohibido tanto con los Jedi como con los Sith, ¿de dónde supo eso el lobo? Soul se lo contó. Como mencioné; Soul entrenaba desde pequeño, pero también jugaba videojuegos y veía películas y demás. Al estar con los niños, a veces les contaba historias, y terminó haciendo a Mega fanático de un universo en particular; por eso el lobo sabe sobre Jedi y Sith, y algunas otras cosas son respecto al universo de Star Wars.

Ahora, que Umbra y Lux vayan juntos(as) a seguir el llamado en el capítulo 42, a pesar de que solamente Umbra era necesario para ello, pues bueno, una amistad con siglos de antigüedad, la luz quería asegurarse de que su camarada llegase a salvo a su destino. Mientras Umbra no está, Lux pasa casi todo su tiempo dentro de la casa abandonada. Luego de recibir la noticia de que recibirían más poder, la sombra de elite iba a decirle a Ed la típica frase de "no habías hecho un solo trabajo bien desde que nos involucramos con el cachorro." Pero dicho cachorro estaba en la habitación escuchando, así que lo cambió por "…hace muchos meses." Ahora, Bolt le pregunta a Kia que porque ellas siempre tienen que decir "tú sabes" cuando están molestas. La verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo, cómo saber qué hiciste mal cuando muchas veces nosotros, hombres, no tenemos ni idea de que desayunamos ese mismo día, menos vamos a saber si hicimos algo para hacerlas enojar, y menos aun cuando no fue a propósito. Ciertamente, como dice Kia, a veces los hombres somos lentos. La sombra (Ed) estaba por decirle a la sombra de elite que se metiera su poder por… bueno, se imaginarán, cuando se entera de que no recibirá más poder; eso simplemente fue por rabia, pero fue el punto clave (la falta de poder, no el insulto) para que pase lo que pasa después: el rescate y todo. Mega le menciona a Ed que la justicia es un concepto definido por quien quiere aplicarlo, que es la misma gata, pero revolcada de algunas cosas que ya les dije; todo eso, todito, viene en el siguiente capítulo. Me parece muy… interesante, la forma en que Centauri manipula a Kia hasta llevarla a lo que es en la batalla final; la forma en que la corrompe sin quitarle la inocencia; de alguna forma, me parece que muchas personas viven eso hoy en día: se les educa desde el principio de una forma equivoca y ellos no saben que lo que hacen está perjudicando a otros… aunque claro, hay de casos a casos. Ahora, Helang le dice a la parte del equipo que no va a ir que confíen en él, frase que heredó de Soul, al verse en necesidad de reconfortarlos diciéndoles que no los está poniendo de lado, pero sin decirles todo. Pepe es el único que comprende a dónde va el halcón con todo eso, y él motiva a los demás a confiar en ellos "ciegamente."

Para el capítulo 43 preparé esa dinámica diferente porque veía importante que se mostraran los pensamientos de ambos (Bolt y Mittens), pero iba a resultar muy tedioso estar anunciando que cambiaba de POV a cada rato, así que lo resolví de esa forma. La razón por la que Mega resultó tan bueno con la computadora no es otra que Soul, que le dijo que hacer para que aparecieran los planos del edificio en el monitor. El "Voilà" que dice, es el clásico "Guala", "Vuala" o como quieran decirle, pero se escribe así. Las cuatro palabras que usa Shade para volver a Bolt agresivo, "Jugar, ataque, destrucción, vuelo" tenía cada una su función. "Jugar", era un sellado temporal de los agujeros en las memorias, una vez que escuchaba esa palabra, olvidaba por un tiempo el sentimiento de que algo estaba mal, así como su compasión. "Ataque", era el detonante de su agresividad total, combinado con la falta de compasión de la anterior, prácticamente lo volvía salvaje. "Destrucción" Sellaba los agujeros en las memorias de amistad y amor; haciendo que no recordara nada que no fuera negativo (y mentira, por supuesto) sobre Mittens. "Vuelo" comienza a hacer que el perro pierda el control sobre sus impulsos. Shade encontró algunas otras palabras que usar. "Rojo" provocaba que Bolt olvidara lo último de lo que había estado hablando o escuchando. "Seco" le provocaba sueño, pero estarán de acuerdo en que no le iban a servir de nada ahí. Ahora, se suponía que con todo eso, el can debería haberse vuelto loco y sádico, para atacar a la gata sin piedad, pues Shade y Alex ya habían planeado eso y trabajado con esas cuatro palabras; bueno, ninguno de los dos consideró que nunca habían entrenado de verdad, pues nunca habían puesto a Bolt contra nadie del equipo, fuera Mittens o cualquier otro. Siempre habían entrenado entre sombras, y no pensaron en la capacidad de la gata para calmarlo, subconscientemente al menos. La pequeña conversación que tienen los dos poco antes de terminar el enfrentamiento es, si no lo notaron, prácticamente la conversación de Anakin y Obi-Wan en episodio III:

"-Te he fallado, Anakin, te he fallado.

-Debí imaginar que los jedi pretendían tomar el control.

-¡Anakin, el canciller palpatine es malvado!

-¡Desde mi punto de vista, los jedi lo son!

-¡Estás desorientado!"

Al igual que lo siguiente, cuando ambos quedan parados en dos patas porque el can intentó golpearla y ella paró los golpes con sus propias patas. Si cambian a los animales por dos hombres adultos, con sables de luz, y ponen una explosión de lava en el fondo de la escena, bueno… ¿qué les digo? Amo esas películas. Finalmente, el plan de Centauri tenía dos posibles resultados: que Kia se amargara por la pérdida del can cuando este volviera con Mittens y se hundiera en la oscuridad era uno; pero había otro posible, donde Kia asesinase a Mittens, y entonces el que se habría hundido habría sido Bolt.

Es gracioso que al inicio del capítulo 44, en negritas (mis comentarios personales), les dijera que faltaban unos ocho o diez capítulos para acabar el fic, cuando terminan siendo 20, jejejeje. Igual que dijera que era uno de curiosidades, cuando van a ser 4. Ahora, la razón por la que la premonición de Helang comienza a fallar, al igual que sus habilidades e inmunidades, es por el ambiente. Edificio inmenso, diseñado, obtenido, poseído e infestado de sombras que sólo consumen energía negativa… se imaginan.  
"Defensa empata, defensa gana." No es ningún secreto que pelear en territorio que ya conoces te da una ventaja, pero la frase en sí, es de… correcto, mi padre.

Nosotros solemos jugar este juego de mesa, tal vez lo conozcan, llamado "Risk", dónde, básicamente, tienes que conquistar al mundo. Inicias con tus tropas en un país del tablero, te expandes, atacas a los demás jugadores, y el que los elimine a todos y tenga tropas suyas por todo el tablero, gana. Los ataques se hacen con dados, el atacante lleva tres y el defensor dos. Los dos números más altos de los dados atacantes se comparan con los dos defensores, pero si hay empate, entonces defensor gana. Entonces, si el defensor saca doble 6 en sus dados, el atacante no tiene oportunidad, pues aunque saque 6 "defensa empata, defensa gana" Y de ahí la frase.

Siguiente: Bolt logra el tele transporte para escapar considerando tres factores: Uno, había estado entrenando con Kia y prestando atención a su forma de combate, Dos, no le afectaba tanto la energía oscura por haber pasado un tiempo con las sombras y tres, estaba con Mittens y Rhino, por lo que el pilar estaba completo. Esa tercera razón es la misma por la cual Rhino logra su esfera, más grande y rápido de lo normal. Cuando Centauri le explica a Ed la cosa de los aspersores y todo, dice que Kia no se alimentaba de energía oscura, en pasado, porque el tipo ya sabía que Bolt estaba con Mittens y que, a partir de ahí, Kia se alimentaría de energía negativa. Mega comenta que saldrán de las celdas hechas de roca en poco tiempo porque él y Helang controlan la tierra como elemento, de modo que podrían haber simplemente ordenado a las celdas romperse… por supuesto, si no fueran de obsidiana. Centauri menciona que "…el hámster llegó cuando la gata ya había echado a perder a Bolt…" y lo dice así porque Kia estaba en la habitación. Ahora, el bastón, el anillo, y las armas y artefactos de Génesis están "vivos" por así decirlo, de ahí que el arma de Soul se la pase burlándose de las sombras, y que solamente responda a su dueño legítimo. El chiste del avestruz es mi chiste rompehielos para cuando conozco a más gente; si bien soy tímido, hacer reír a alguien que estás conociendo aliviana mucho el aire. Y sólo funciona una vez por persona, ya lo comprobé.

En el capítulo 45 quise mostrarles un poco sobre Génesis, y lo que se decía sobre él; el factor del quinto, noveno y elemento trece es algo que no se logra con facilidad, pues se tiene que tener mucha capacidad, para evitar que, por ejemplo, el agua apague el fuego mientras se intentan combinar para crear el quinto. Es algo bastante complicado, y ni se diga del número trece. De Frost casi no dije nada, jejeje, y fue deliberadamente, pues ese es un limón que puedo exprimir después. Cuando Kia va a las celdas y comienza a proponerles el trato, dice que no le agradan, pero que eso no es importante, y Mega interrumpe mencionando que eso le resulta terriblemente familiar, haciendo alusión a que la sombra dijo lo mismo antes de que ellos terminaran dentro de las celdas. Entre todos comentan que parece que Kia le debe algo a Bolt, y que por eso está tan aferrada a él. No es nada más que la forma en la que la trató; ella vivió siempre sola, y sin expectativas de nadie ni nada, y de pronto, conoce a este perro que es noble, valiente y todo lo demás, entre eso, que le inspira la primera chispa de esperanza que ha sentido alguna vez en muchísimo tiempo, pues… he ahí la razón. Y ahora, a partir de aquí empiezan a cantar mucho, especialmente Mega. Las canciones bueno, son canciones que a mí me gustan. Quizás las anote al final de este capítulo. Oh, sí, mencioné que la situación amorosa de Mega está basada en la mía. Eso era un dolor de estómago constante hasta hace un mes o dos. ¿Cómo simplificarlo en dos o tres frases? Me enamoré, no tuve el valor para decírselo y la perdí. Pero ese no fue el problema, el problema era que ella es vecina mía, así que todo el tiempo, todos los días, estaba ahí, a tan sólo unos metros de distancia, pero nooo, no hice nada. Y verla a diario era un constante recordatorio de lo que había pasado. Finalmente, de alguna manera que no me explico, terminé de dejarla ir, dejé de mirar en dirección a su casa y todo. Y sigue viviendo ahí, pero ya da igual. Lo único de lo que quizás me arrepiento es de que perdí su amistad, cuando era de mis mejores amigas, no podemos hablar entre nosotros, es demasiado incómodo. Pero en fin… "Las cosas pasan cómo, cuándo, dónde, porque y con quien deben de pasar" Vayamos a lo que sigue. _¿Qué pensaron al leer un poco sobre Génesis?_

Para el capítulo 46 comenzó todo este drama de la flama de inspiración, pero en un momento voy a eso. Bolt comienza a preocuparse por Mittens, cuando antes no lo hacía tanto, y es por dos razones. Primero, por la pesadilla que tuvo tiempo atrás; segundo, porque se dio cuenta de algo: si Rhino no se hubiera colado en la misión de rescate, Kia hubiera matado a Mittens, y eso él no se lo hubiera perdonado. Y es exactamente lo que le dice a la gata; una vez más, yo siempre procuro ser original cuando escribo. Si bien es conocido que él cuide de ella, la gata no está indefensa, con garras o sin ellas, y de ahí la frase "Eres mi héroe. Pero no soy tu damisela en apuros." Ahora, luego de cenar, Bolt sube a intentar convencer a Penny de quedarse fuera del encargo, pero tampoco lo logra. Cuando baja y le preguntan qué pasó, la palabra "necias" pasó por la mente del can durante una fracción de segundo; sin embargo la cambió por "decididas" a la hora de decirlo en voz alta, para evitar problemas. Siguiente, Soul dice que podría convencer a la chica de no ir, pero de dientes para afuera, ya que sin ella no habrían salido del edificio; por eso se pone en plan bromista y comienza a hacerla enojar desde aquí. Los campos energéticos que menciona que Helang no podía ver por estar dentro de las jaulas son las auras, pues el halcón tenía capacidad para ver dichas.

En fin, con respecto a la flama, bueno ya hablamos al respecto, y me da gusto que eso haya pasado; pues como bien dicen las cosas pasan a la perfección, gracias a esa pequeña crisis mía, recibí un par de PM que me levantaron mucho el ánimo, comencé a platicar más con alguien a quien me da mucho gusto poder llamar amigo, y hasta terminé en un proyecto interesante para desarrollar. Por este tiempo yo, lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba trabajando con mi abuelo para ganar algo de dinero antes del viaje, y ya faltaba poco. _Esta no es una pregunta, pero de verdad te lo agradezco, canine. Desde ese capítulo hemos estado más en contacto, y espero poder seguir así, especialmente con los proyectos que tenemos, jeje._

De modo que tuve que ser rápido para hacer el capítulo 47 antes de irme. Centauri reprograma a Bud y James para que le den al equipo la información necesaria para que el rescate saliera mal, pero al estarlo haciendo se ensimisma demasiado en que va a ganar, que no le da nada de sutilidad al programa. La parte del enfrentamiento entre Bolt y Mittens es, en sí, relleno, pues lo que tenía bloqueado por ese entonces era el rescate, pero también quería publicar un capítulo más antes del viaje, así que ¿qué mejor? De igual forma, Centauri bloqueó la boca de ambas sombras, para que no pudieran pedir ayuda; ello, lleva a que Bud use morse para hacerlo. Como vieron, el pilar limpió a las sombras, pues los tres les saltan encima. Cuidé esos detalles mucho, para que no hubiera ni un solo movimiento del pilar en el que no estuvieran los tres. La expresión "falsa sensación de seguridad" también es de mi papá; la usa mucho cuando jugamos uno contra el otro, de mesa o videojuegos, y normalmente cuando la dice, es porque parece que le voy ganando, y de un segundo a otro hace un movimiento bien complejo y de repente el que perdió fui yo.

Total, lo siguiente fue un mes en otro continente, tiempo en el cual leí mucho y encontré varias cosas interesantes; como a la mitad del mes, cuando ya me había tragado los libros que llevaba para leer, comencé a escribir en mi Tablet para al volver poder publicar, y comenzó siendo un capítulo normal, pero terminaron siendo demasiados puntos de vista (El de Penny, Bolt, Beta y Helang) por lo que, tras batallar un poquito conmigo mismo, decidí que lo mejor sería brincarme al día siguiente y escribir el rescate como una regresión, o bueno, como cuatro regresiones.

Por eso el capítulo 48 comienza con Penny recibiendo un regaño de su mamá. Que Penny les diga a los adultos "seguro es sólo su imaginación" cuando le quita el teléfono de la mano a su mamá con habilidad proviene de las crónicas de Narnia, que es lo que le dice Lucy a los demás cuando todos entran juntos al ropero. En fin, este capítulo en realidad sólo era conexión, para que vieran que ahí se venían las regresiones con todo lo demás. También coloqué lo del edificio destrozado para intrigar más.

Ahora, los siguientes cuatro capítulos (49, 50, 51, 52) giran alrededor de lo mismo, así que pondré todo junto. Lo más destacable es que, a partir de aquí, me había tragado una saga de seis libros de fantasía (Estos de los gatos guerreros que mencioné) por lo que tomé algunas cosas de ahí para mi escritura, desde algunos verbos para narrar (como bramar, antes de leer esos libros yo ni en cuenta de esa palabra) hasta algunas situaciones que explicaré más adelante. Bien, Soul provocó a Penny para que fuera, y lo hizo por lo que ya vimos. Ahora, el 90% de esos cuatro capítulos salió a la hora de la hora, particularmente del primero; con los demás, fue tomar lo que había escrito del primero y conectarlo con esos para darle una continuidad a los cuatro. Estas son las últimas regresiones de la historia, con un total de 8 en toda la historia. Otro ejemplo: en los libros que leí, muchas veces los sueños son realistas, de modo que podrían decir que cada vez que me pongo a jugar diciendo que alguien muere sólo para terminar despertándolos de forma agitada, viene de ahí. Igual la mención del "cálido pelaje" cada que los enamorados están juntos. Hay varios más, y se nota cuando a partir de este capítulo nombro las cosas de forma diferente. Un fragmento de la pequeña conversación entre Bolt y Mittens cuando están de guardia, tiene mucho parecido con una entre Anakin y Padme, cuando, en ambos casos, él le cuenta a ella un poco sobre la pesadilla que tuvo. Ciertamente, la gata distrae al can mientras Soul borra de su cabeza la pesadilla, como había pasado al revés unos meses atrás. Byte le dice a Kia que sólo le ofrece la verdad, haciendo que la zorra dude un poco más si tocar la pata o no. Escena que proviene de la primera película de Matrix, cuando Neo va a tomar la píldora roja. La habilidad de Helang de desmaterializarse, junto con lo que viene después (la fusión con Soul) son habilidades, no de Helang, sino del fénix que mencioné, pues aquella otra historia, aunque jamás la pase a papel, llevaba mucha más fantasía que esta. La broma que hace el halcón sobre el "vuelo 1234 directo a casa"… ¿qué les digo? Durante ese mes volé más veces de las que había volado en los últimos siete años.

El orden de las guardias de la noche fue el siguiente: Penny, Pepe, Bolt (y Mittens con él), Delta, Alfa, Rhino, y Beta. _En general, ¿cómo les pareció el rescate, y la forma en que lo escribí?_

Para el capítulo 53, realmente perdí todo lo que tenía y tuve que volver a escribirlo. Todo casual, escribiendo, y sale "Word dejó de funcionar." ¡Si para eso me gustabas, Word! En fin, la habilidad, la percepción energética de Centauri, tiene su falla, que Soul supo explotar. Como dice el tipo, eso y una premonición decente podrían volver a alguien capaz de saber todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. ¿Qué más? Como mencioné arriba, Pepe y Bolt llevan como habilidad innata el corazón, y esa es la razón por la cual un abrazo de cualquiera de los dos es "mágico"; por eso Beta comienza a perderse en el abrazo que Bolt le da. Al final de este capítulo les pregunto que qué edad creen que tengo, jejeje. Más de 10, menos de 20, eso es todo lo que diré por ahora.

Ya tenía la batalla y todo, pero antes de eso, en el capítulo 54, quise mostrar un ambiente un poco más tranquilo. Ahora… ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Yo puse, originalmente, que Bolt le decía a Mittens que no había visto la nieve nunca… ¡Perdón! Sí la vio, sí la ha visto, en una parte del viaje, pero estaba tan… emocionado por terminar la historia, que no puse atención, y no me acordé hasta después. ¡Perdoooón! Pero ya lo arreglé. Y sí, ni aquí, ni una vez que fui a Estados Unidos, ni ahora que estuve en Europa (aunque era verano, no creo que fuera a nevar allá) jamás, jamás, he visto la nieve; es uno de mis objetivos de viaje "conocer la nieve." Ahora, cuando digo que Mittens "fingió demencia", supongo que ya lo sabían, pero por si acaso, me refiero a que fingió no saber de qué hablaba. Eso es fingir demencia, hacerse el que no sabe lo que pasa. _¿Qué les pareció el 'oasis' de tranquilidad que quise poner antes de la batalla?_

En fin, en el capítulo 55 trato exclusivamente a Soul, pues necesitaba hacer constar que el alma iba a hacer algo grande (materializarse). Lo más relevante a decir sobre este capítulo es sobre el lobo y la puma. Son, ni más ni menos que Génesis, el padre de Soul, y la puma es su madre. Dejé un par de leves pistas al respecto, pero no creo que fuera algo deducible. Génesis eligió tomar esa forma, pues representaba a su guardián animal. Lo mismo con la madre de Soul; en cuanto al mismo Soul, su "animal interior" vendría siendo un lobo también, ya que salió a su padre. Por eso le gustaban los bosques, y algunas otras cosas más. Ahora, originalmente mencioné algo sobre una "línea", y que las almas elegían lo que iban a vivir antes de nacer. Esto es demasiado complicado de entender, así que lo he cambiado para el momento en el que leen esto, sin embargo, se los explicaré en el siguiente capítulo, quizás puedan agarrarle el hilo, pero aun así, queda cambiado para la historia. Ahora, Soul medita un poco lo que "Wolf" le dice, llegando a esta conclusión: _No puede existir la luz si no existe la oscuridad, pero, en nuestro mundo, a la oscuridad no se le debe permitir avanzar; y si está en nuestras manos frenarla, entonces eso debemos hacer._ Bueno, es parte del código gris también, el cual, les digo, es bastante épico. En fin… _Poniendo de lado lo filosófico, ¿qué opinaron de este capítulo? ¿Y de los dos animales que acompañan a Soul?_

Ahora, en el capítulo 56, Soul habla en particular con Kass, con Helang y con Bolt. Con este último para pedirle que le ponga toda su confianza. También habla con Umbra, Lux, Bud y James. Con todos, menos con Bolt, habla para que conozcan el plan, pues si todo el equipo conocía el plan, las reacciones al estar presos de Centauri no iban a ser verdaderas. El alma con quien Soul habla, es Wolf, una vez más. Ahora, en este capítulo dejé una muy buena pista sobre quién era el pilar, pero aun así no lo dije… no lo iba a hacer hasta el mero momento. Por eso Pepe menciona que siempre que los tres den lo mejor, el pilar estará bien.

En el capítulo 57 Centauri menciona que compró el edificio abandonado. Bueno, eso es cierto y no a la vez. ¿Saben cómo perdimos medio territorio tras la guerra contra E.U.A.? Obviamente, en guerra, pero hablando oficialmente, ¡lo vendimos! Mírenlo de esta forma: Si te están robando el coche, la policía se mete y encarcelan al tipo que lo robó, pero si, en el robo, te obligan a firmar un papelito dónde dice que lo vendiste, y te dan digamos veinte pesos, entonces no puedes hacer nada, porque oficialmente hablando lo vendiste. Ahora, que te pagara o no es otro tema… Algo así pasó con el edificio de Centauri: se encontró al dueño anterior, lo asustó un poco y luego se lo "compró" por la gran suma de doce dólares. Y no le pueden decir lo contrario porque él tiene (tenía) el papel dónde está escrito eso. Ahora, Bolt realmente no le dice a Mittens que la ama desde que se vuelven pareja, y sólo lo vuelve a hacer una vez que Centauri se lo echa en cara. Esta fue una cosa que planeé por ahí del cap… ¿qué les gusta? ¿28? ¿29?, que fue cuando me di cuenta de que el can realmente no lo decía, y sólo lo demostraba. Ahora, Centauri solamente golpea a Mittens, y promete sacarle un ojo… aun así, yo menciono al final del capítulo que sus acciones son drásticas. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Yo tiendo a poner sentimiento y emoción en lo que hago y escribo, así como tengo una imaginación muy vivida, de modo que, como yo me imagino esa escena, si es algo… "fuerte", se podría decir, y por eso escribí lo que escribí, por la forma en la que yo imaginé esa parte.

En fin, de nuevo, capítulos 58, 59 y 60, que son la batalla, irán juntos. Bueno, por lo que digo aquí arribita, sobre mi imaginación, la parte en dónde el puño de Centauri es detenido en pleno aire, antes de que Soul se materialice arruinándole el numerito, en mi cabeza se ve épica, sin embargo, no estoy seguro de haberlo plasmado como quería, pero en fin. Bueno, Rhino en plena batalla menciona que Bolt, por poca diferencia que sea, carga con más pilar que él y Mittens. Cierto, un 1% más. Dividiendo equitativamente 100% entre 3, tenemos 33% más o menos. Aunque, si multiplicamos 33x3, el resultado es 99, así que uno de los tres tiene que cargar con un 1% más que los otros dos. Ese es Bolt. Ahora, son varios los errores de Centauri, pero no los voy a poner todos, porque realmente quiero acabar con esto pronto, así que dejémoslo en que son más de los que aparentan. Bueno, "ygró" no es más que líquido en latín, y la razón por la que Penny logra entenderlo, es por su habilidad. La habilidad innata de la chica es lenguaje, y por eso comprende con mucha rapidez a los animales, por eso comprende el morse de Umbra y Lux, y por eso comprende "Ygró" Si no ayudó cuando Bud pedía ayuda en morse, es porque no le estaba poniendo atención a Bud en ese momento, sino a James, que estaba hablando como loco. Que la chica tenga por habilidad innata el "lenguaje universal" es algo que tomará mucha relevancia en un futuro medio cercano, y hasta el mero final de este capítulo les diré porque. En fin, agregué el ygró para darle sazón a la batalla. Ed, Shade y Alex en esta batalla no hacen mucho; solamente cuando Mega embiste a Ed, los alumnos se lo quitan de encima, para luego huir. Ahora, digo yo que unas sombras toman a Alfa y a Flor, las sostienen boca arriba y les abren las patas, según dije, para cortarlas en mitad izquierda y derecha, o en canal. Fragmento que tomé de los libros. En algún punto, un gato de los libros muere así, de forma nada agradable, sobra decir.

Al estar por hacer el ataque final, Rhino dice "Pilar uno, en posición" Cambien "pilar" por "rojo". ¿Suena familiar? ¿Relacionado con atacar una estación de combate con capacidad de destruir un planeta entero, tal vez? Ahora, Mega hace un comentario curioso al ver que el pilar oscuro se mete una garra en el estómago para sacar una bomba de ahí, y es "-¿¡Quién rayos le dio vida a esa cosa y con qué propósito lo hizo!?" así que bueno, jejeje, supongo que… ¡tendrán que esperar para saber! _¿Qué les pareció la batalla en general? ¿Y el pilar oscuro? ¿Y qué si les dijera que hay más de dónde salió ese?_

Como dije antes, encontré el arte de jugar con el tema de "¿es realidad, o está soñando?" y volví a aplicarlo al inicio del capítulo 61, e incluso después de que Bolt despierta. _¿Logre mi cometido, los desconcerté… aunque sea un poquito o por un momento?_ En fin, Bolt nunca dice por completo "pareja" en toda la historia. Mittens no lo deja terminar cuando él se lo pide, tampoco deja que se lo diga a los demás, y el can se interrumpe solo al estar por decírselo a Kia. La palabra en sí la piensa, y la dice por separado, pero no la menciona en ninguna frase relacionada con que él quiere ser/es pareja de la gata. Lo que más se acerca es cuando despierta en este capítulo y le pregunta si ella tiene pareja (pero no le menciona que él y ella lo son, o que le gustaría serlo, así que no cuenta).

Bueno, otra cosa por mostrar aquí fue que, aunque Soul los había limpiado, Kia y Erin no habían sido muy bienvenidos con el equipo. Una vez más, con su habilidad innata, Bolt los ayuda a que reconsideren quedarse con ellos, y menos mal, porque son valiosas adiciones al equipo; como dije antes, Erin iba a morir, y Kia a huir de la batalla, pero creo que mejor como quedaron las cosas. Capítulo, quizás no corto, pero si breve en cuanto a lo que pasa, pues básicamente sólo es el sueño y luego las conversaciones, así que no hay mucho por mencionar aquí.

En fin, la situación del comienzo del capítulo 62, dónde Bolt casi muere por despertar a Mittens con un grito, se me ocurrió tras haber re-leído algunos fics de esta sección, tanto en español como en inglés, y creo que una situación muy similar se da en uno de los que están en inglés; en fin, se me hizo divertido por poner, así como el plan de los chicos para salvarle el pellejo. Ahora, las ceremonias de nombramiento suenan chidas y todo, pero la cosa es, que no son mías. La parte de "solicito a las almas del consejo y a la naturaleza que observen a estos seres…" proviene, igual que algunas otras cosas, de los libros de los gatos guerreros. Obviamente no es exactamente igual, pero la estructura general, así como la forma en que nombra a Ómicron y a Erin, provienen de esos libros, de la ceremonia que se hace cuando se nombra a un nuevo guerrero. El coreo del nombre tras la ceremonia también viene de aquí. La celebración en sí es algo que tuve planeado desde muy al principio, y la imaginaba siempre ambientada con la música de "Victory celebration" como terminé sugiriéndoles que escucharan. Ahora, en un principio, como cuando esa pista suena en realidad, iba a hacer que los padres/amigos/conocidos muertos de los miembros del equipo hicieran una breve aparición como Soul, igual que al final del episodio VI. Sin embargo, no habría aparecido nadie con relación a los personajes que no me pertenecen (porque yo no toqué, no sólo el pasado de Mittens, sino que en realidad no menciono nada relacionado con cosas que no se ven en la película que tenga que ver con Bolt, Rhino y Penny tampoco, aunque algunas cosas interesantes podrían salir de ahí si se les da un buen uso, como por ejemplo, el padre de Penny) de modo que lo cambié por simplemente otra aparición física de Soul para las ceremonias. Hice a Rhino aullar para darle voz a que es 1/16 lobo, porque es algo que no vi a nadie mencionar en ningún fic que he leído a la fecha. Para la segunda canción (April come she will) traté de ajustar el capítulo, las acciones y diálogos con lo que se iba diciendo en la canción, aunque, como yo ya sabía dónde iba cada cosa, siempre leía rápido o lento para coincidir con la letra, así que no sé si eso terminó como lo planeé. _¿Qué opinan de la celebración, de todo lo que ocurrió en esta?_

Que Soul quede en el capítulo 63 "condenado" a contacto con un solo ser hasta pagar su deuda, que Beta se vaya con Erin y Kia a Oregón, en vez de al sur con ómicron, a investigar cosas en el antiguo hogar de Soul, que los chicos se vayan, todo eso, es por el futuro… lo comprenderán después… pronto. En fin, desde la aparición de los cuatro alumnos decidí que todos, y su mentor (Ed) no morirían, así que bueno, limpieza, purificación, y demás. Ed se va con sus alumnos al tiempo que el grupo de Umbra y Lux va llegando; en ese momento, Bud y James se van con sus compañeros y mentor, dejando a Umbra y Lux solos de nuevo. Ahora, Soul menciona que no puede decirlo, pero pide permiso para hacer un último "cambio" "modificación" o como quieran verlo, en la vida de Bolt Mittens y Rhino… ya lo verán. Y tiene que ver con la explicación de Mega, eso de que pueden abandonar al pilar cuando quieran retirarse y todo… jejeje, ¿curiosidad? Jejeje, pues paciencia, porque no lo diré pronto. También diré que el colibrí del sueño de Bolt y el que aparece en la tarde de ese día, tiene su significado… ¡pero no diré cual es! Jejeje.

De igual forma, que Bolt y Mittens "pasen la noche" en el granero en el capítulo 64, ¿indicio de qué será? No es nada difícil de deducir, si ese fue el último capítulo del fic. Como dato curioso, Bolt no le dice a Mittens de ninguna manera, no tiene un apodo para ella, hasta la mañana siguiente de esa noche, dónde le dice "bonita", y es la única vez en todo el fic en la que no se refiere a ella por su nombre o, cuando estaba con las sombras, por "ella" o "gata", literalmente. Ahora, desde que Mega le quedó a deber a Bolt la docena y media de huesos (parece una eternidad desde entonces, ¿no?) decidí que no se los pagaría hasta la hora de irse, para terminar de cerrar la historia. Y ¿Qué mejor que a todos los que siguen ahí mirando el cielo, juntos? _¿Qué les pareció este último capítulo? ¿Qué pasó por sus mentes al ver que había terminado la historia?_

Finalmente, la frase "manada, manda; matar, matar." Tampoco me pertenece, y sí, le pertenece a los libros de los que saqué varias otras cosas. Justo ahora esto que leyeron no tiene sentido, pero lo tendrá, jejeje.

Eeeen fin, eso es todo, con los capítulos. Ahora, unas curiosidades más:

Advina, significa "extraterrestre" en latín. Y se escribe "Advena", pero se pronuncia "Advina", así que pensé 'ahorrémonos problemas', y lo puse así.

Las canciones que se cantan en el fic son, por orden: "When the heart rules the mind"-GTR (capítulo 28, Mega canta *coro*); "Sigo aquí"-Alex Ubago (capítulo 32, Soul canta *fragmento final*); "April, come she will"-Simon & Garfunkel (capítulo 40, Mega canta *completa*) "Africa"-Toto (capítulo 45, ómicron canta *fragmento*); "Livin´on a prayer"-Bon Jovi (capítulo 46, ómicron canta *fragmento*); "Ladrando a la luna"-Kudai (capítulo 62, Bolt, Mittens y Rhino cantan *Y obviamente iba a poner esta completa y en algún lado*); "En marcha estoy"-Phil Collins (capítulo 63, Mega canta *principio*)

Lo que siempre escribo al final "nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal", bueno, cierrtamente algo similar decían antes en la televisión, cabe aclarar, jamás vi que lo hicieran; son cosas que mi papá me cuenta, siendo el original: "nos vemos mañana a la misma hora y por el mismo canal". Ahora, traté de pensar en algo igual pero para el principio, mas no lo logré. Tras volver del viaje en el verano, comencé a usar "Andiamo", que es andando en Italiano, pero no lo usé mucho tiempo. Probablemente en mis siguientes historias sólo haga notas a pie de cap, y no al principio, pero habrá que ver.

Los perros en realidad no usan sus garras en combate. Como no son retractiles, se desgastan constantemente, así que son más bien como uñas muy largas. Aunque, no me dejarán mentir, un arañazo, perro o gato, duele. Gato puede abrir heridas de forma más fácil, pero igual duele uno de perro.

Cada vez que lean que "usó el impulso de su oponente y añadió más para voltearlo y terminar encima de este", aunque no lo escriba de esa forma, me refiero al truco que Nala usa para ganarle a Simba cunado juegan. Y lo menciono varias veces; el primero en usarlo fue Bolt, cuando comienzan a entrenar.

Lo que más se me dificultó escribir fue nada más y nada menos que una habilidad: telekinesis. Mayormente conocida como "la fuerza". Desde la primera vez que la meniono es bastante evidente que a eso me refiero, pero yo no quería escribir "usó la fuerza" ni "telekinesis"; buscaba una forma original de decirlo... cosa que no logré. Cada que digo que alguien jaló, empujó, movió detuvo, inmovilizó o demás "con su habilidad" o "con habilidad" me refiero a eso, la fuerza.

Si llegaron a pensar que el Trevor que menciono en mi otra historia es el dragón que dije que era, pues están en lo correcto. Dejé algunas pistas, pero no escribí la palabra "dragón", porque mucha gente comienza a ver las cosas con otros ojos al leer esa palabra, y no era lo que quería lograr. Era, simplemente, un "cameo", pero escribir la palabra "dragón" hubiera cambiado mucho la forma en que veían la historia.

No soy muy bueno para nombres, de títulos o capítulos en particular. Realmente, esperaba encontrar otro nombre para la historia, pero se me acabó la paciencia y fue así: "¡Al diablo; 'De vuelta a la acción' será y punto!" Y así terminó siendo…

Si les gusta leer, realmente les recomiendo que lean estos libros que yo leí. "Los gatos guerreros" se llaman, y son de hecho muy populares en todo el mundo, menos en Latinoamérica, claro. Y eso por una razón: Yo digo "los gatos guerreros" y a la gente la palabra que se les queda es "gatos", cuando en realidad debería ser "guerreros" y, por supuesto, juzgan sin siquiera conocer. Sí, los protagonistas, y antagonistas, son gatos, pero no gatitos esponjosos y tiernos jugando a las peleas. No, se agarran sus buenas batallas, sangran, mueren, cazan comida, defienden su territorio y demás. Realmente se los recomiendo.

¿Qué insinué con lo del capítulo final? Que planeo escribir una secuela. No hoy, no mañana, pero sí lo haré. Por lo pronto tengo algunos otros proyectos de FF en mente:

Uno es la secuela directa de "De vuelta a la acción". Eso está fuera de discusión. Y, de hecho, si subo una segunda parte, habrá una tercera 90% probable. Una trilogía, y con un plazo estimado de 2-4 años, considerando contratiempos, otros proyectos de FF y demás.

Otra sería la historia que ya publiqué y terminé; la cual, por cierto, esta medianamente inspirada en la canción "I bet my life" de Imagine Dragons.

Una más sería una especie de "interludio" entre "De vuelta a la acción" y su secuela, girando en torno a Beta, Kia y Erin en su viaje a Oregón. Probablemente serían de 10 a 20 capítulos, y no aparecerían ni Bolt ni Mittens ni Rhino. En realidad, no aparecería nadie más que esos tres, y Soul (y uno o dos nuevos personajes, obviamente).

Tengo también pensada una adaptación de una de las películas que más me gusta (no de Star Wars por esta ocasión) con los personajes de Bolt, pero para ello tengo una duda: ¿Alguien sabe los nombres de los gatos que molestan a Bolt en el estudio? ¿Si quiera tienen nombres? Porque los voy a necesitar para esto. Y no les diré de qué película es la adaptación, aunque creo que será fácil de deducir, una vez que comience.

La última, que se me ocurrió no hace mucho, sería una idea para un oneshot, clasificado como "M" (y sería probablemente mi única historia con esa clasificación) y girando en torno al par de enamorados en su "noche a solas" en el granero. Esa clase de cosas no las he escrito antes, pero bueno, "si sólo haces lo que ya sabes hacer, nunca serás mejor de lo que eres ahora." Así que sí, es una posibilidad.

 _Muy, muy importante: ¿Cuál de todas estas opciones les gustaría que publicara primero?_ Porque probablemente haga todas, pero el orden lo deciden ustedes. Y eso en cuanto a trabajo por mi cuenta, porque tengo proyectos con otros autores, ¿verdad, canine?

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Hace poco recibí un review en el capítulo uno. Era una chica (al menos el nombre de usuario era de chica) que me escribió en inglés, pidiéndome la traducción de esta historia a dicho idioma, para que pudiera leerla. Chicos, no voy a rechazar tal petición, así que si me ven subiendo una historia llamada "Back into action" es lo mismo que ustedes leyeron, pero en inglés. Este es el primer proyecto que voy a abordar, pues sólo tengo que traducir lo que ya escribí para publicarlo, de modo que será más fácil de mantener con un ritmo estable y todo. Además, podré "descansar" de escribir, porque, de nuevo, sólo voy a estar traduciendo. Ahora, aquí ganan fuerza dos curiosidades que no vi importante mencionar antes: Una es que Diego y Fer (los recién casados que cuidan de Jonathan, Flor y Pepe) provienen en México. No hay mucha diferencia si la historia está en español, pero estando en inglés sí, especialmente con el nombre de "Pepe", porque los demás se leen bien en inglés sin problema. Eso, a su vez, le da relevancia a la habilidad de lenguaje de Penny, pues tras entrenar, podría entenderles aunque estos hablasen en español. Y, finalmente, también añade algo de importancia a que Kia provenga de Ciudad Juárez. Divertido, ¿eh? En fin, en cuanto acabe con ese proyecto volveré con las ideas que mencioné aquí arriba (tal vez incluso un poco antes), así que si me gustaría saber cuáles les gustaría ver primero.

Bueno, 10,083 palabras y seguro les quité como media hora de vida. Espero que no tuvieran prisa; en fin. Nos vemos en la última parte de curiosidades, en cuanto pueda la subiré. Hasta entonces, un saludo, chicos.


	68. Curiosidades y créditos 3

Curiosidades y Créditos (parte 3)

Bueno, esto es lo último en cuanto a curiosidades y créditos, y vamos a abordar lo más "curioso" de la historia: los temas filosóficos. Ahora, espero que este capítulo no cambie la forma en que me ven a mí como autor, o a mis historias; solamente estoy mostrando los datos filosóficos y sus explicaciones.

Pero antes, tengo que explicarles como veo las cosas yo. Bueno, yo "clasifico" a la gente en dos grandes grupos: Práctica y teórica, o de mente cerrada y abierta. Si, tras leer la explicación, se identifican más como alguien práctico (mente cerrada), es menos probable que vayan a encontrarle sentido o lógica a todo lo que voy a decir aquí. Por el contrario, si se identifican como alguien teórico (mente abierta), bueno, es más probable que coincidan conmigo, aunque no en todo, sí en algunos aspectos (no conozco a una persona que coincida conmigo en todo)

En fin, esta sería la parte de los créditos en la que digo "los puntos de vista expresados en la obra no representan de ninguna manera a sus creadores (creador en mi caso)." Pero sería una enorme mentira, ya que mucho de lo filosófico explicado en la historia es sacado de mis propias creencias. Una cosa más antes: no pretendo ofender a nadie con esto, así que cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a incomodar o molestar de lo que van a leer, les pido una disculpa por adelantado, pues esa no fue mi intención al escribir esto.

Bueno, comencemos.

La gente hoy en día es mucha y muy variada. Tanto que, como dice Mega por los primero capítulos, "lo que uno afirma que es blanco, otro puede probar que es negro". Yo me veo como un "observador": realmente no interactúo mucho con otras personas y observo y analizo lo que voy viendo. Dentro de mis observaciones llegué a la conclusión de que hay dos tipos (base, subtipos hay un buen) de persona en el mundo. Estos son, práctico y teórico. ( **Aclaro: todo esto es generalizando. Me queda más que claro que siempre hay excepciones, es ley de vida** )

La gente práctica varía dentro de la categoría, pero llega a un pensamiento común: Lo que sea que quieras, tienes que **moverte** para lograrlo. Es gente, por lo común, nada o poco religiosa y escéptica también. Sus mentes siguen las reglas que sigue esta sociedad actual, y se guían por lo físico y perceptible; por lo evidente, lo que es notable.

La gente teórica igual varía dentro de su categoría, pero llega al pensamiento de que todo es posible. Es gente que cree en los milagros. Por lo común religiosa, espiritual y/o creyente. Sus mentes buscan una explicación no científica de lo que pasa, de grados a grados, claro. Les gusta eso de buscar, y atribuirle las cosas a algo; se guían por lo metafísico, lo que ocurre tras bambalinas, lo que no se nota a simple vista.

Les pondré un ejemplo:

Yo soy de México. Cualquiera que sea de este país también sabrá que la situación no está… bien, o no tanto como podría estarlo. Voy a tomar la inseguridad para ejemplificar. Hay algo de inseguridad por el país, en algunos lugares más que en otros. Una persona práctica, al ver esto, haría una de estas:

1Resignación: "A mí no me ha pasado, así que buena suerte a los que sí"

2Quejas, movimientos: Buscar que el gobierno haga algo, expresarse en marchas, por redes sociales y demás.

3Cambio propio: Invertir, con los vecinos, en alguna alarma vecinal, seguridad privada, etc, sin pedirle nada al gobierno "porque no hace nada"

 **(De nuevo, generalizo)**

Una persona teórica haría una de estas:

1Ignorar: Bajo la ley de atracción "si lo ignoras, no está ahí"

2Pedir ayuda: No al gobierno, sino a Dios, a los ángeles, al universo, a alguna deidad o ser superior.

3Meditaciones, oraciones porque eso termine: No es igual a la anterior, en esta la gente toma las riendas de la situación, y se siente capaz de cambiarla por sí misma. Tienden a estar más formalizadas que las anteriores y, por ello, funcionan mejor.

Ahora, es muy común que la gente joven sea más teórica, más bien de mente abierta, y la gente mayor sea de mente cerrada. Por supuesto, hay miles de factores que pueden o no cambiar esto. Yo, por mi parte, soy bastante teórico, en un momento les explico.

La gente práctica, por ejemplo, podría querer "expandir" o trabajar su cuerpo, por lo que iría al gimnasio, haría dieta, y demás. La gente teórica cree que no es necesario hacer eso, y prefiere expandir su mente.

Todo es generalizando, hay gente religiosa como nadie, y aun así no creen que Dios vaya a meter mano en sus vidas, por lo que clasificarían como práctica.

Otro ejemplo: Si uno enferma, el primer llamado de la gente práctica es medicamentos, o inclusive comer frutas y hierbas, tés y lo demás. La gente teórica, dependiendo de qué tan teórica sea, pensaría "Espérate. ¿Qué me quiere decir esta enfermedad? ¿Qué está pasando en mi vida a lo que deba ponerle atención?" Y, en vez de medicamentos, pedirían a Dios por salud, meditarían, usarían sanaciones energéticas, etc, etc.

Repito: Todo es generalizando. Hay puntos medios, tres cuartos, cuatro quintos y fracciones para todo esto.

Ahora, ¿ustedes se ven como alguien práctico o teórico? Si la respuesta es práctico, o se inclinan más a lo práctico que a lo teórico, todo lo que viene adelante probablemente no tenga sentido. Si la respuesta es teórico, veremos hasta dónde coincidimos. Si quedaron en medio, o práctico, pero tienen curiosidad, veamos qué opinan de todo lo que voy a decirles.

En fin, como bien se dice, comencemos.

La primera filosofía mencionada es la de Kass: "las cosas pasan cómo, cuándo, dónde, porqué y con quién deben de pasar." Esto deriva un poco del "Los tiempos de Dios son perfectos" y "pasará lo que tenga que pasar". Esta filosofía atribuye que la vida sigue un camino, y que uno no ha de preocuparse, por feas que se vean las cosas, por nada, pues las cosas se solucionarán "solas". ¿Qué quiero decir? Por ejemplo, imaginemos a alguien que acaba de quedarse sin trabajo. Esta persona aún tiene que comer, renta que pagar, deudas por saldar y demás. Ahora, puede estresarse por eso y comenzar a buscar trabajo de cualquier cosa, con lo que podría terminar hasta como conserje, o puede verle el lado "divertido", relajarse, y, con calma, buscar oportunidades acorde a lo que estudió (como un puesto de médico, en vez de irse por cualquier cosa) Y quizás tarde un rato, pero si no pierde la fe (en lo que quieran), cuando tenga que pasar, entonces esa persona saldrá de su "agujero", y podrá seguir con la vida que llevaba, e incluso mejorarla, cosa que no pasaría si el amigo toma el primer empleo que ve frente a él por desesperación.

En fin, se menciona también la filosofía de que no puedes ayudar demasiado a alguien, porque le quitas su capacidad para aprender. Un ejemplo: Tienes un amigo y no comprende… no sé, los productos notables de matemáticas, así que lo ayudas. Aquí hay ayuda "buena" y ayuda "mala", porque puedes hacer dos o tres cosas. Una es pasarle los ejercicios que tú ya hiciste; otra es hacerle los ejercicios; otra es enseñarle a hacerlos. Si eliges una de las primeras dos, es ayuda "mala", porque le estás resolviendo todos los problemas, y entonces tu amigo ya no aprendió a hacerlos solo(a). Así que a la hora del examen la ayuda que le diste le va a perjudicar, pues nunca aprendió a hacerlo por cuenta propia. Si le explicas, puede parecer que ayudas menos, pues los termina resolviendo por su cuenta, pero entonces ya sabe cómo se resuelve, y en el examen irá mejor. El ejemplo de la mariposa: 'Supongamos que encuentras un capullo, que pronto será mariposa, y lo abres, para que la mariposa "no sufra tanto". Esa mariposa es débil, porque la sacaste del capullo antes de tiempo, porque la privaste de su oportunidad de aprender.' La cosa no es que la mariposa sufra dentro del capullo, es una expresión de que la estás sacando antes para "facilitarle el camino", "acelerar el proceso" o algo similar; pero aunque la intención es buena, perjudicas. La gente cae en los problemas que cae por una razón, porque algo tiene que aprender de eso; y si todo el tiempo les estás ayudando, puedes terminar ayudando de más, y se acostumbran a tener ayuda, así que a la hora de la verdad, no saben qué hacer, cómo hacerlo y entonces más que ayuda, fue una condena. Esto deriva de lo mencionado allá arriba. La cosa no es darle la espalda a la gente en problemas, pero tampoco resolverles la vida.

Soul sigue también con lo de "No pienses, siente." Esto es más religioso y espiritual. Existe un sexto sentido; ¿nunca dijeron "va a pasar esto" y terminó por pasar así? Pues es eso. El sexto sentido, premonición, instinto, o como quieran decirle, es una herramienta de percepción que te advierte y aconseja de forma que no se puede explicar con ciencia. Cuando algo te da un mal presentimiento, cuando sientes algo raro en la boca del estómago, cuando de pronto no tienes ganas de ir a eso que planeaste desde hace un mes, y no puedes explicar porque, es un sexto sentido hablándote. Ese sexto sentido, bueno, es complejo de explicar…

Todo el mundo, toda la existencia está conectada. Todos somos parte de uno mismo; la gente práctica no lo cree, algunas teóricas sí, y el punto es que todos venimos de un mismo lugar (el cielo, el fin, el universo, la fuerza, la naturaleza) Yo, personalmente, lo veo, no como un Dios "una persona", sino como una fuerza o la misma naturaleza, el universo, y por eso la ciencia no ha encontrado, ni encontrará, a Dios, porque no es físico, es _metafísico_ y no tienen como buscarlo así. En fin, todos provenimos de esa fuerza, somos parte de la fuerza, así que todos estamos conectados entre nosotros por ella misma. Todo. Vivo o no, material o no. Visto de esa forma, quien logra escuchar su instinto (la fuerza hablándole) puede saber que pasa en otros lados o que va a pasar, porque la fuerza nos conecta a todo, y entonces es tan simple como el sentir dolor en tu mano, o placer al tomar agua luego de dos horas de ejercicio. Puedes sentir cosas "ajenas" a ti, porque reactivaste tu conexión con la fuerza, y esa fuerza te conecta con **todo.**

En fin, Soul dice que hay muchas posibilidades y que no tienen que seguir lo que dice. Mismo caso. Yo no sé nada sobre ustedes, ni soy quien para decirles cómo vivir sus vidas. Estoy expresando mis puntos de vista que mencioné en mi historia, y respeto por completo los suyos. Sólo les pido que respeten los míos a cambio. Breve historia: hace algunos meses yo, al enterarme de mucho de esto y ver que, por ejemplo, las enfermedades son manifestaciones físicas de energías negativas (miedo, ira, dolor), y que se podían curar contrarrestando con energía positivas, comencé a pregonar lo que sé con la gente. Por supuesto, pocos me creyeron. Me frustraba mucho que la gente no quisiera comprender que una vida más fácil y cómoda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina ¿Por qué rechazarían tal oportunidad? Realmente me frustraba como se rehusaban a ver. Finalmente comprendí algo: No es mi trabajo "evangelizar" a nadie. La gente vive de acuerdo a su nivel y comprensión. De acuerdo con la teoría de reencarnaciones, mientras más vidas ha vivido un alma, más teórica se vuelve, más abre su mente. Por eso no puedes corretear a nadie ni tratar de clavarle tus ideales a nadie. "Vive y deja vivir" Lo mismo aquí: sólo expreso lo que creo, que puse en mi historia, no quiero convencerlos de nada. Si hubiera escrito esto hace unos meses, quizás lo habría intentado, y les habría dado argumentos de todo. Pero no… ahora, sólo expreso mis creencias cuando alguien me pide mi opinión de las cosas. No ando pregonando lo que sé, y tampoco lo haré aquí. Si gustan, podemos hablar al respecto, y les diré con toda felicidad, si no… no importa. Cada oveja con su pareja.

Todo lo extraordinario lo considero real: auras, tele-habilidades (transporte, patia, kinesis), junto con lo demás. El control del agua con la mente se le llama hidrokinesis. Así hay más: pyrokinesis(fuego), geokinesis(tierra), aerokinesis(aire), cryokinesis(hielo), electrokinesis(electricidad) umbrakinesis(sombras/oscuridad) photokinesis(luz) chronokinesis(tiempo), biokinesis(ADN y tejido vivo), cryptokinesis(invisibilidad), Etherkinesis(quinto elemento), y así sucesivamente. Y es que, si ponen atención, todo súper poder mencionado alguna vez se puede encontrar como una habilidad psíquica (porque eso son todas las que mencioné) Inclusive el "kame hame ha" o las esferas de energía, que en el mundo psíquico se conocen como "psiballs". Como mencioné, son esferas de energía a las que se les atribuyen características o habilidades. Muchas gente las práctica antes de llegar a las kinesis, pero es opcional.

Los archivos akashicos, bueno, ya les dije, paz interior, biblioteca con todas las tecnologías existentes o por existir y demás.

Algo en común tiene toda esta locura, y es que necesitas calmar tu mente. El mundo de hoy en día está diseñado para mantenernos estresados, preocupados y siempre atareados, pensando en otras cosas y sin tiempo para calmarnos. Algunas de las personas que me medio-creyeron me dicen "lo intenté y no sirvió" Pues no va a servir si no crees que puedes hacerlo. "pero es que sí creía…" Nah, si hubieras creído de verdad, lo habrías logrado. Ahí está la dificultad: Dice Yoda "debes desaprender lo que ya sabes para reaprender con la fuerza" y es eso. Llevamos, ¿qué? ¿17,18, 19 años (mínimo) viviendo bajo las mismas reglas, y seguros de que así funciona el mundo como para que en un día logremos quitarnos todas esas ataduras? No es fácil. Se va logrando poco a poco, se debe creer en la "magia", como dice Soul "ver el mundo con ojos de niño pequeño otra vez. Cuando saltábamos en la cama diciendo que podíamos volar. Antes de que nos acuadraran la mente"

Aquí entra lo que dice Buda: "lo que pienses, lo serás; lo que sientas, lo atraerás; lo que imagines, lo crearás" La ley universal es la ley de atracción y seguramente han escuchado hablar de esa. Piensas, piensas, piensas en algo, pides, pides, pides, y de pronto ya lo lograste y no sabes ni cómo. Es eso, y de aquí es de dónde se puede uno agarrar para comenzar a desarrollar este tipo de habilidades. Igual que el "una mentira repetida mil veces se convierte en una verdad" Gente, cuando estábamos chiquitos, ¿nunca le dijeron a alguien que los insultó "el que lo dice lo es"? Bueno, resulta que así funciona. Por eso es importante ser siempre limpios con las palabras, pues también son fuente de magia. Tú piensas en algo y comienzas a atraerlo, y si le das tu atención por suficiente tiempo, se manifestará de forma física. "lo que sientas lo atraerás" Eso… tú te sientes en paz, comienzas a atraer situaciones tranquilas para tu vida. Los adultos, en mayoría, viven estresados, y entonces más situaciones estresantes comienzan a llegar. Ley de atracción. "lo que imagines, lo crearás." "Si lo puedes imaginar, lo puedes crear" No se refieren únicamente a "gradúate y consigue un buen empleo porque eso quieres. Funda tu empresa y gana dinero." No, dicen que, si te imaginas con un sable de luz, entonces puedes hacer uno. Por supuesto, tienes que creer _de verdad_ que se puede lograr. "Libera tu mente" como dice Morfeo.

Esto es lo divertido: ¡Nos lo gritan! Películas, videojuegos, comics, libros. La fuerza, la gran magia, ¡busquen y encontrarán! Mucho de "ficción" nos dice que todo es posible, y hasta nos muestra cómo podríamos lograrlo, nos dan la comida masticada y en la boca. Star Wars, Harry Potter, Las crónicas de Narnia, Matrix, El Señor de los Anillos, piensen un poquito, busquen un poquito, y verán como nos lo dicen a gritos "¡Todo es posible!" Pero la masa no pasa de verlo como ficción, así que todo es conocimiento en bruto termina yéndose a la basura. Masticado y en la boca, pero no nos lo tragamos.

Finalmente, con respecto al amor y el miedo, bueno, como dice arriba "lo que sientas lo atraerás". Esos dos son parte de la escala emocional de Abraham Hicks, otro líder espiritual, y efectivamente el amor está hasta arriba (¿Cuántas veces han oído que es la fuerza más poderosa del universo? ¿O han visto al protagonista lograr lo impensable por amor?) y el miedo está hasta abajo. La escala completa es así:

Amor/Conocimiento/Poder personal/Libertad/Alegría/Apreciación

Pasión

Entusiasmo/Ilusión/Felicidad

Expectativas Positivas/Creencia

Optimismo

Esperanza

Satisfacción

Aburrimiento

Pesimismo

Frustración/Irritación/Impaciencia

Agobio

Decepción

Dudas

Inquietud

Culpabilidad

Desánimo

Ira

Venganza

Odio/Rabia

Celos

Inseguridad/Remordimientos

Miedo/Desconsuelo/Depresión/Desesperación/Impotencia

Entonces, sí. Algo así planteo en la historia, aunque no la sigo al pie de la letra. Mientras más arriba, mejor funciona la ley de atracción. Mientras más abajo, más "bloqueos" hay, y funciona menos, o con mayor lentitud. ¿Ahora ven porque "no funciona si de verdad lo creo y lo intenté"? Pues hay que intentarlo estando de buenas, estando en paz y, por supuesto, hay que creer. Y aunque sean gente práctica, no podrán negar que estar hasta arriba es mucho mejor que estar hasta abajo. Así que, teóricos o no, mi consejo sería que buscaran siempre estar arriba; no es fácil siempre, lo sé, pero vale la pena.

En fin, todo esto gira alrededor de dominar la mente. Dominar el cuerpo es fácil (entrenamiento, pesas, gimnasio y en un par de años puedes tener un cuerpo bien formado y todo) Dominar la mente puede tomarte toda la vida. Yo llevo creyendo y practicando esto por tres o cuatro años, y mis avances son mínimos. Y no es porque sea falso, sino porque: ¿qué llama más la atención? ¿Jugar videojuegos 3 horas o meditar 3 horas? Y ese es el problema: demasiadas distracciones. Ahora, utilizar la imaginación es algo bueno, algo que te ayuda a progresar, pues hay que imaginar, y creer lo que imaginas, para lograrlo. Leer, escribir, pintar, dibujar, crear ayuda mucho. Ver películas también, porque siempre terminan igual, y eso le da una sensación de calma y control a tu mente, ya que puede saber qué es lo que va a pasar. Los videojuegos también estimulan algunas cosas, como estrategia o adaptabilidad, control bajo presión y resolución de problemas complejos. Sin embargo, frenan la imaginación, ya que te presentan la imagen y los parámetros, de modo que tienes que quedarte con lo que el juego dice. Así que sí, todo esto ayuda, pero la manera, la práctica que se tiene que realizar para lograr esto es la meditación. Si no me creen, pueden investigar un poco sobre los monjes allá en oriente. Esos tipos pueden levitar y son maestros de muchas cosas que nosotros clasificamos como "fantasía". Y meditan muchísimo, de ahí vienen sus habilidades.

En fin, todo eso es demasiado profundo como para darle demasiadas vueltas. Dije que les diría de dónde vienen los temas filosóficos de la historia y ahí están. Lo demás sale sobrando. Y repito, yo respeto por completo si coinciden o no conmigo, realmente sus opiniones me parecen perfectamente válidas, y no critico a nadie por lo que cree o piensa. Sólo les pido que sean recíprocos en ese aspecto.

Ahora, algo un poco menos debatible. Soul menciona las personalidades basadas en los cuatro elementos. Esto es en realidad muy simple. Todos conocen los cuatro elementos: Fuego, Aire, Agua y Tierra; cada uno tiene sus características, que lo diferencian de los otros tres. En personalidades, sólo tienen que miran como se comporta cada elemento.

¿Cómo es el fuego? Enérgico, cálido, da luz, e ilumina, es llamativo, el más llamativo de los cuatro. Pero no se debe jugar con fuego, quienes se propasan con él, se queman. Y cuando quema, puede quemar fuerte, y dejar cicatrices. También, si se apaga, es mucho muy difícil volverlo a encender. Eso es una persona fuego.

¿Cómo es la tierra? Firme, dura, estática. No se mueve mucho; no cede ante el viento. Toma tiempo moldearla y corroerla, y también es fría. Una persona tierra prefiere hacer cosas quietas: leer, jugar videojuegos, meditar, y demás, a salir a fiestas.

¿Cómo es el agua? Adaptable, fluye, refresca, moldeable. Dónde la pones, se adapta a la forma del envase. Pero debe fluir, debe moverse; si dejas el agua estancada en un mismo lugar, se pudre, se echa a perder. Personas agua son las que tienen amigos en cada círculo, y saben adaptarse con facilidad.

¿Cómo es el aire? Incontenible, incansable. Viene, te despeina, y se va. Siempre está en movimiento. No puedes contar con él; si está hoy, no sabes si estará mañana. Las personas aire son los que no se están quietos para nada, hiperactivos les llegan a decir, y, literalmente, "llegan, te despeinan y se van".

Por supuesto, interactúan entre ellos. El fuego necesita aire para vivir, pero demasiado puede apagarlo. El fuego nutre la tierra, pero echarle esta encima también lo apaga. El agua al fuego… bueno, no requiere explicación. La tierra, cuando necesita ser nutrida, se deja consumir por el fuego. La tierra, con ayuda del agua, permite la creación de vida sobre ella. Contraria al fuego con el agua, el aire y la tierra tienden simplemente a ignorarse, aunque el aire erosiona a la tierra, y transporta pedazos de esta. El agua se lleva muy bien con el aire, pues ambos requieren de movimiento constante, y su mezcla refresca aún más en tiempos de calor. El agua nutre la tierra, y le permite dar vida. El agua y el fuego son opuestos en su totalidad, y muchas veces luchan para ver cuál predomina. El agua termina apagando el fuego, o el fuego evaporando el agua casi siempre. El aire, con agua, ya lo dije. También que da vida al fuego en cantidades moderadas y que erosiona a la tierra, aunque tierra y aire sean opuestos, dónde la tierra ocupa espacio ya no cabe el aire y viceversa, tienden a simplemente pasar por alto al otro, en vez de pelear para ver cuál predomina.

Todo esto es analogía, seguro pueden relacionar estas personalidades e interacciones con gente que conocen. O incluso con ustedes mismos. La gente tiende a tener un elemento dominante, a veces dos. Es raro que alguien tenga tres, y el equilibrio perfecto entre los cuatro revela el quinto (que no sé qué con ese, aunque está relacionado con paz interior.)

Ahora, otra cosa que se menciona mucho es la relatividad de las cosas. Que "bueno" y "malo" no existen; lo mismo con lo "normal". Supongo que saben que el mundo no es blanco y negro. Si alguien roba, se le juzga como malo, pero si les digo que estaba robando para pagarle tratamiento médico a su única hija, entonces la cosa ya cambió. Lo mismo con lo normal: "Normal no existe. Lo que para una araña es normal para una mosca es caos." Y de aquí que yo no juzgue a nadie. La gente hace lo que hace imaginando que es lo mejor que puede hacer, y actúa según su comprensión de las cosas. No sabemos nada sobre nadie, y por eso no tenemos derecho a juzgar. Si vas con prisa, y algún "loco" se te cierra, la reacción natural es que le toques el claxon. Pero, ¿si te digo que esa persona va con prisa a una entrevista de trabajo porque lleva más de un año desempleado y tiene dos hijos que mantener?, ¿o que acaba de recibir noticia de que su padre/madre está en el hospital por un accidente? En la película "Interestelar" el doctor Mann menciona algo interesante. "Somos capaces de ser muy empáticos, pero esa empatía rara vez se extiende más allá de nuestra línea de visión." ¿Qué significa? Que cuando a nosotros nos pasa algo profundo, pedimos comprensión. Pero si le pasa a alguien más (considerando que muchas veces no sabemos que eso está pasando), entonces esa persona está mal, está loca, está rara o paranoica… ¿Ven lo que digo? Juzgamos sin conocer. Incluso a los amigos, muchas veces no conocemos todas sus cadenas, los pesos que cargan todos los días al levantarse de la cama. No estoy diciendo que debemos ir por la vida buscando que problemas tiene cada quien, indagando en sus vidas personales, no. Estoy diciendo que podemos facilitarles un poco las cosas al ser siempre amables, al no juzgar, al no mirar "feo". Porque puede parecer patético que alguien de repente rompa en llanto sólo porque le dijeron un insulto leve; pero en retrospectiva, fue el insulto, más el lastre de que su abuelita se acaba de morir, y que su papá no tiene trabajo, o no gana bien. Que sus hermanos, por ser él el menor, siempre le tratan mal, que resulta que tiene una enfermedad crónica muy extraña que le hace cosas raras a su cuerpo. Y entonces ese insulto fue una gota, pero fue la que derramó el vaso. Y se evita siendo amable, sin juzgar. No importa lo perversas o malvadas, extrañas o incongruentes que parezcan las acciones que realizan los demás, no tenemos ningún derecho a juzgar a nadie, y eso por el simple hecho de que no hemos vivido sus vidas como para decir "esto no se hace así."

Ahora bien, digo que yo soy teórico, sin embargo, en realidad vivo ambas partes. Mi papá es quién me enseñó mucho, o todo, de esto. Sin embargo, mi mamá es práctica como nadie, al igual que mis abuelos, y demás adultos de la familia, de modo que yo vivo ambas realidades a la vez. Un ejemplo: Mencioné en algún capítulo que había estado enfermo. Bueno, ese día yo desperté con ganas de vomitar, y vomité, por lo que falté a la escuela. Ahora bien, mi mamá me dejó que durmiera y que si no mejoraba compraría medicamentos (ella y mi abuelo paterno estudiaron medicina) Como a mediodía, recibí una llamada, de mi papá, que me preguntó qué había pasado, y le expliqué. Me dijo que los problemas de ese tipo, vomito, representaba que me estaba guardando algo, y que mi cuerpo lo estaba desechando por mí. Ciertamente, la noche anterior yo había tenido una "discusión" con mi mamá, y me guardé muchas cosas que quería decir, por mantener el respeto. Él me dijo que tomara agua (el agua es vida, y un remedio universal), comiera fruta (En vez de irse directo por medicamentos, mi papá siempre va primero por tés, frutas y demás, que no tienen químicos y son más baratos) y que escribiera en un papel lo que me enojaba y luego lo rompiera. Ambos (él y ella) me recomendaron que durmiera. Bueno bien, yo hice ambas. Escribí en el papel y lo quemé (soy medio piromaníaco, jeje) medité, comí frutas, bebí agua, y descansé. Mi mamá regresó con pastillas y bueno, sería desperdicio no tomárselas, así que me las tomé. Total, no pasó más de día y medio y yo ya estaba bien ¿cuál de las dos funcionó? Pues ambas. Y como usé ambos métodos para mejorar, fue como quemar una vela por ambos extremos a la vez, haciendo que se terminara más rápido. Ahora bien, yo soy teórico, en mi muy humilde opinión, no tengo porque tomar medicamentos, ni nada por el estilo, pero aun no puedo manejar las cosas del todo como un monje lo haría, por el simple hecho de que no entreno como uno, así que a veces aun me enfermo, y caigo en baches que, teóricamente hablando, "no existen".

Ya para acabar, en mi opinión, los animales, y plantas, son seres mucho más sabios que nosotros. Sólo porque "no pueden hablar" es que la gente los considera inferiores. Ellos nos enseñan, y muchos pueden ver más allá. Se dice que animales y bebes pueden ver gente que ya trascendió (murió) Los bebes lo pierden, igual, por la sociedad, pero los animales siguen siendo capaces. Y albergan mucha sabiduría, que igual puedes escuchar callando tu mente. Con las plantas es lo mismo pero a mayor escala. Tienen consciencia, y observar es lo único que hacen, ya que no pueden moverse y comen y beben en automático. Están conectados (físicamente) a la Tierra, y se comunican entre ellos. En mi opinión una planta alberga mucha sabiduría, que sólo sería cuestión de escuchar para poder obtener.

En fin, me fui mucho de largo. No sé si me expliqué bien o no pero, honestamente, no voy a poner más al respecto. Este no es el lugar para ponerme a hablar sobre esto. Solamente hice lo que dije que haría, y realmente fue por poner estos temas en la historia que terminé hablando al respecto. De hecho, estoy considerando que este capítulo lo voy a borrar en algún tiempo, pues dicen que de lo que no se debe de hablar es de política, deporte y religión, ya que abren mucho al debate. En fin, como dije al principio, espero que esto no cambie la forma en que me ven a mí, o a mis historias. Sí, probablemente seguiré poniendo estos temas, especialmente en la secuela de este fic. Sí, pueden hablar conmigo, sea con respecto a esto, o con algo completamente diferente. Yo no suelo abrir estos temas si no los abre la otra persona con la que estoy hablando, por lo mismo. En fin, espero su opinión, y les pido que sigan considerando que yo la respeto por completo. Solamente les pido que sean respetuosos al hablar sobre las mías, claro.

Una última nota, nada relacionada: Mencioné la secuela de esta historia, y que probablemente terminaría como trilogía. Bueno, las cosas irán enloqueciendo más conforme avance. Léase, habrá más habilidades más extraordinarias en la secuela, y probablemente para la tercer parte el nivel de fantasía aumente mucho. Ahora, le sigo diciendo fantasía porque, aunque bien creo que todas esas habilidades extraordinarias se pueden lograr en la vida real, la historia en sí es producto de mi imaginación. Eso y que ponerme a decir que puede ser real (o que es real) sería algo que abriría demasiado el tema de debate, y no quiero tener que discutir políticamente con nadie.

Bien, este fue el último capítulo de curiosidades, así que nos vemos luego. Y estén atentos, porque podrían volver a saber de mí más pronto de lo que creen, jejeje.


	69. Escena post-créditos

Capítulo 65 (69): Escena post-créditos

Huía a toda velocidad de su perseguidor. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo, no tenía pies, pero iba a todo lo que su capacidad personal daba. Entre los árboles que había dejado atrás, escuchó un rugido desgarrador, uno que esperaba no volver a escuchar nunca más. Comenzó a sudar energía mientras seguía huyendo, aunque su instinto le decía que estaba perdiendo terreno a cada milisegundo; tratando de apartar esa mentalidad, sacudió su negra cabeza y concentró sus ojos grises en el camino por delante de él. _Sí puedo lograrlo, puedo huir, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, puedo–_

Un repentino golpe en el costado lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Él, por reflejo, cerró los ojos un instante, mismo en el que comenzó a sentir que algo le apretaba el cuello. Cuando los abrió, se encontró con su pesadilla. Una sombra, no inmensa, pero sí grande, con cuatro brazos y dos grandes ojos amarillos y brillantes, lo estaba levantando del suelo por el cuello y lo tenía contra un árbol. Era distinta a toda sombra conocida, su mera presencia parecía estar transformando la energía del ambiente en negativa, prueba de ello que las flores cercanas comenzaron a secarse progresivamente.

–Benjamin –Dijo con una voz fría cual hielo seco–, me has fallado.

–Y-Yo yo… no quería, no pude hacer nada. –Se defendió Benjamin a medio respirar.

–Era simple lo que te pedí –Continuó el extraño, ignorando el intento de excusa de Benjamin–; pero no pudiste controlar a un simple humano, y por eso tuve que mandar a siete-cero-uno. ¿Y en dónde está él ahora, Ben? Está muerto. Ellos lo mataron.

–Él se suicidó. No fue mi cul-

El extrañó azotó a Ben contra el árbol con brusquedad.

–¿Y por qué crees que se vio forzado a hacerlo, inútil? –Le gritó a la cara–. ¡Por tu incompetencia, por eso! ¡Dame una razón para no asesinarte aquí y ahora, Ben!

Con el extraño apretándole el cuello, apenas capaz de hablar y entrando en pánico, Ben intentó defenderse a palabras.

–Espera… pue-puedo ayudarte. Sé… dónde vive el pilar. –Masculló casi sin aire.

–Eso no me sirve.

Desesperado como nunca lo había estado, Benjamin trató de explicarle al extraño porque sí debía interesarle la poca información que poseía.

–Son t-tres… entes… –Dijo con su último aliento.

En las siguientes fracciones de segundo, Benjamin vio toda su vida, aunque no había demasiado por ver, pues casi siempre estaba siguiendo órdenes, de Centauri recientemente y de quien amenazaba con matarlo en esos momentos con anterioridad. Sin embargo, el golpe final que tanto había temido no llegó. Dudando si quería saber lo que se ocurría a su alrededor en esos momentos, abrió un ojo apenas lo suficiente para ver. El extraño había aflojado su agarre, y procedió a soltarlo cuando Ben lo miró.

–¿Tres entes? Interesante –El extraño se llevó una mano a la barbilla y comenzó a mirar a otros lados por algunos segundos–. Llévame allá. –Ordenó al cabo.

Benjamin asintió sin más y luego se esfumó en el aire, para llevar a su agresor ante los tres seres vivos que compartían un pilar de luz. En poco más de un minuto ya estaban afuera de la casa que albergaba a esos tres seres, a una altura de varios metros sobre el techo de la misma. Ben apuntó en dirección a la casa; momentos después, el agresor estaba avanzando hacia la construcción. Se detuvo tras unos segundos y volteó a ver a Ben.

–Vuelve a casa. Ahora.

Ben solamente asintió, pero justo antes de obedecer, le surgió una duda.

–¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Los va a matar?

–No –Contestó mientras alzaba ambas manos en un gesto de indiferencia–; no los conozco, y si mataron a uno de los nuestros no me voy a arriesgar. Observar solamente, Ben… Por ahora.

Dicho eso, el extraño siguió su camino. Ben, resignado, volvió a casa.

* * *

Bolt llegó al sillón y se subió de un salto. Mittens lo imitó segundos después, y los dos se acomodaron junto a Rhino y Penny, que estaban viendo la televisión.

–Hola, chicos, ¿qué están viendo? –Preguntó el pastor suizo.

–¿Qué tal, Bolt? Hola, gata; nada en particular –Contestó Rhino mientras Penny saludaba con un gesto de cabeza, aparentemente interesada en lo que había en la pantalla–. No había mucho por ver, así que Penny puso una de esas competencias caninas, ya sabes, en las que evalúan a los candidatos por su desempeño físico y su estética.

Bolt volteó a ver a Mittens.

–Quiere decir que en esos eventos ponen a los perros a superar varias pruebas, como atrapar un frisbee o seguir un circuito. También revisan que los participantes sigan los "estándares", o sea, que si son de razas de pelo corto, no lo lleven largo, que se atengan a los colores aceptados de la raza, y cosas por el estilo, orejón –Le aclaró con dulzura antes de voltear a ver a Rhino–. Lo cual, por cierto, me parece una total pérdida de tiempo y una forma horrible de generalizar la belleza animal.

–Vaya, que intensa –Replicó el hámster–. Sólo es una competencia, no tienes que verla si no quieres, gata.

–Tomaré tu palabra. –Luego se dirigió a Bolt de nuevo. –¿Me acompañas afuera? ¿Bolt?

El can, que había estado mirando fijamente hacia algún rincón de la casa tras escuchar la explicación de su pareja, sacudió la cabeza, y luego miró unos momentos más en la misma dirección antes de regresar su vista a la gata junto a él.

–¿Eh?

–¿Estás bien?

–S-Sí; es sólo que creí ver… olvídalo, debo estar volviéndome loco.

Mittens entonces se bajó del sillón.

–¿De verdad? –Le preguntó con un tono coqueto, mientras comenzaba a mover su cola seductoramente bien a la vista de Bolt–. Porque yo podría distraerte un poco. ¿Vienes conmigo?

El can no contestó, pues estaba perdido siguiendo con la vista los movimientos que hacía la cola de Mittens. En cuanto la gata comenzó a caminar y Bolt la perdió de vista, se bajó del sillón y comenzó a seguir a su amada al jardín.

Toda la escena había sido observada desde un rincón de la casa, el mismo que Bolt había estado mirando detenidamente, por un par de ojos grandes, amarillos, y apenas visibles. Nada, más que esos ojos y una boca repleta de colmillos afilados y sucios, estaba ahí. Aun escondido, el ente sonrió y luego se esfumó en el aire, sin dejar rastro de haber estado en primer lugar.

* * *

Todo se veía oscuro. El cielo, que normalmente alberga al menos una chispa de luz solar, se veía gris, repleto de nubes amontonadas entre ellas. La calle se veía igual: lúgubre, tétrica, vacía en lo absoluto. A ambos lados de esta había muchas casas, una al lado de la siguiente y todas medio derruidas, delatando que eso debió ser en algún momento un lugar para vivir. Pero ahora se veía abandonado y hueco, como todo a su alrededor.

En el centro de la calle, exactamente a la mitad de las hileras de casas, había una pequeña glorieta, un círculo, de unos nueve o diez metros de diámetro, que estaba lleno de pasto muerto y seco. En el centro de este mismo círculo, se erguía una estatúa de piedra por algunos metros, tres cuando mucho. Dicha estatúa tenía la forma de una cruz, aunque derruida y descuidada, pues estaba algo inclinada por el tiempo, y las grietas se esparcían por toda su existencia, al igual que bancos de moho, y alguna que otra liana colgándole, lo que le daba un aspecto que combinaba con todo a su alrededor. Algunos gritos de horror y sufrimiento eran audibles, muy en la distancia, y siempre presentes; dónde uno se callaba, otro más comenzaba, como si ese fuera el sonido natural del aire de aquel oscuro lugar.

De repente, una fuerte luz violeta sucio lo cubrió todo, para luego desaparecer. Le siguió otra, y otra más, hasta que se volvió algo que ocurría cada pocos segundos. Eran relámpagos, violetas todos; ahora el cielo mostraba una luz violeta que contorneaba las nubes e iluminaba brevemente el lugar por cada rayo. Los estruendos que dichos rayos provocaban, sonaban de la peor manera que uno se pudiera imaginar; tanto, que infundirían miedo hasta en el más valiente de los héroes.

Uno de los relámpagos oscuros golpeó la parte más alta de la cruz. Este era mucho más grueso, y provocó un estallido sonoro mucho más potente que sus hermanos. Al desaparecer el rayo, en el lugar que había golpeado se encontraba un ente de grandes ojos amarillos y fauces llenas de colmillos afilados y mugrientos. Lentamente, mucha energía oscura comenzó a aglomerarse alrededor de ojos y hocico, formando así un cuerpo para este, violeta también. Manos, o mejor dicho garras, torso, cabeza, cuello se solidificaron. Tenía también una cola, mas no piernas, como si fuera mitad serpiente, y esta colgaba desde la cruz hasta llegar al suelo; al final de dicha, portaba un enorme aguijón de apariencia similar al de un escorpión, aunque, de verlo, uno podría asegurar que también se usaba para dar golpes, pues era grueso, casi redondo, en todos lados menos en la punta con el aguijón.

El ente se tronó los nudillos y el cuello. Después miró a su alrededor, y mientras lo hacía, los relámpagos comenzaron a golpear con más frecuencia a su alrededor, a lo largo de toda la calle, sobre las casas, en todos lados. Tras unos segundos, alzó una de sus manos hacia el cielo, con lo que un rayo le impactó casi de inmediato. El ser sostuvo toda esa energía en su mano y luego acercó la otra, para concentrar dicha energía en una pequeña esfera fosforescente.

–Aquí, hermanos, comienza una nueva etapa –Dijo en susurros–; pues los vengaré a todos ustedes. La luz caerá, y toda la existencia le pertenecerá a las tinieblas. Sus sacrificios no serán en vano –Luego alzó ambas manos con la esfera aun entre estas y sacudió la cola frenéticamente–. Ahora, ¡yo invoco a toda forma que tenga la oscuridad!

Dicho eso, arrojó el orbe con una sola mano a distancia considerable contra la calle. Una vez que la esfera llegó a su destino, se hundió en el suelo, y por unos segundos nada pasó. Luego, el asfalto del camino comenzó a deformarse desde abajo, como si algo quisiera salir del piso. El material cedió al poco tiempo, y una mano, medianamente podrida y herida, se asomó por la grieta recién formada. Le siguió otra y así sucesivamente hasta que un muerto terminó de salir del suelo. Un zombi, en toda su expresión, se había alzado, y comenzó a caminar hacia la cruz a paso lento.

Mientras el muerto viviente caminaba, en toda el área más grietas comenzaron a hacerse presentes sobre el suelo, y más zombis comenzaron a levantarse. Los relámpagos oscuros también comenzaron a caer con mucha más frecuencia, con la diferencia de que ahora, en donde uno impactaba, aparecía algo. Al minuto del primer levantamiento, alrededor de la cruz central se podía ver de todo: zombis, demonios, monstruos, leyendas urbanas, sombras de muy alto rango, fantasmas completamente oscuros. La tierra temblaba mientras más muertos se alzaban, y de esta comenzaron a salir también insectos, nada relacionados con los que conocidos o registrados jamás. Estos eran inmensos, arañas de dos metros, mosquitos de uno, escorpiones, hormigas, ciempiés, cucarachas, abejas, avispas, escarabajos, todos por montones. Los relámpagos, entre estruendos, traían consigo animales también: Lobos, perros, osos, leones, tigres, jaguares, rinocerontes, cocodrilos, hipopótamos, serpientes, e incluso roedores, más grandes que cualquier ejemplar de su raza. Y todos estos, animales e insectos, tenían una cosa en común: Su apariencia era de colores, fueran muy oscuros o negra en totalidad, y sus ojos centellaban en amarillo, anaranjado o rojo; algunos ni siquiera tenían pupilas.

Para el momento en que el primer zombi llegó a la base de la cruz central, todo el lugar estaba infestado de miles de creaturas diferentes que avanzaban en la misma dirección. Se podían distinguir cerca de siete pilares oscuros entre todo el enjambre. Finalmente, cuando todos se hallaron cerca de la cruz, el ente alzó una mano para pedir silencio. Una cosa tenían en común todas las creaturas que estaban ahí, acatando la instrucción de callarse: eran _miedos._

El ente sonrió de nuevo, mostrando sus colmillos sucios y peligrosos. Quizás uno pensaría que estaba por dar un discurso, por lo ocurrido era deducible que algo similar pensaba hacer. Sin embargo, al abrir la boca, sólo lo hizo para decir, prácticamente en un susurro:

–Manada, manada. Matar… matar.

Pocos lo escucharon, y el silencio perduró. El primer zombi, que era de los más cercanos a la cruz, pilló el mensaje.

–Manada… manada –Comenzó a decir con voz vaga–. Manada, manada.

Algunos otros seres que estaban cerca del zombi escucharon el mensaje, y comenzaron a repetirlo. A su vez, otros entes que escucharon lo que estos decían se sumaron al coro; en menos de un minuto, la calle se había vuelto una euforia.

–¡Manada, manada! –Gritaban todos–. ¡Manada, manada!

–¡Matar! –Se escuchó de pronto entre todo el ruido de parte de una voz desgarrada y seca. Era el mismo zombi, que repitió lo que había dicho una vez más–. ¡Matar!

De igual forma, la palabra recorrió a todo el ejército oscuro; algunos animales en lugar de repetirlo, comenzaron a rugir, aullar o sisear a todo pulmón. Esto continuó hasta culminar con un grito de guerra escalofriante, que era acompañado por alaridos, rugidos, aullidos, siseos, y alguno que otro sonido adicional:

–¡Manada, manada! ¡Matar, matar! ¡Manada, manada! ¡Matar, matar!

El ente, aun sobre la cruz derruida, sonrió de manera perturbadora. De un momento a otro, soltó un rugido penetrante, que se sumó al grito de la multitud; segundos después, un relámpago igual de grande que el que lo transportó a ese lugar se hizo presente, y lo impactó en la parte de arriba de la cabeza. Cuando el destello se fue, no quedaba nadie sobre la cruz. Solamente quedaba una armada, conformada por todos los miedos posibles e imaginables, en un estado de euforia y con dos simples palabras abarcando toda su atención.

–¡Manada, manada! ¡Matar, matar! –Seguían gritando, inconscientes, o indiferentes, de que el ente ya no estaba ahí–. ¡Manada, manada! ¡Matar, matar! ¡Manada, manada! ¡Matar, matar!

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa! Les dije que podrían volver a saber de mí pronto. Sé que cuando es escrito normalmente le dicen epílogo, pero quise dejarlo en escena post-créditos, porque sí. Y esto es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, un montón de interrogantes y un sentimiento de suspenso, disfrútenlo, jejeje. Y sí, va a haber secuela, en algún punto del futuro medio. En fin, ahora sí, no habrá más actualizaciones de esta historia chicos. Hemos terminado, al fin. Nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo a todos chicos, y felices fiestas.**


End file.
